Amakusa's Revenge
by ECR666
Summary: Secuela de KOF 2005 by El Chang. La peña del Samurai Shodown viaja al Presente para impedir la resurrección de Amakusa en el multicrossover lunático definitivo: SNK, DC, Marvel, Wildstorm, Capcom, Troma, Hellsing, Ichi the Killer, el Ultragore alemán, Kochikame, Metalocalypse, el Equipo A, el Dr. House, Humor Amarillo, etc etc etc.
1. Un Nuevo Comienzo

**Capítulo UNO - Un Nuevo Comienzo**

" _LONG LONG AGO, THERE WERE A MAN WHO TRY TO MAKE HIS SKILL ULTIMATE. BECAUSE OF HIS BLOODY LIFE, IT'S NO ACCIDENT THAT HE WAS INVOLVED IN THE TROUBLES._ "

En casa de la familia Kusanagi en Osaka encontramos al Kyo viendo la tele sin inmutarse mientras oye aporrear la puerta de la calle con inusitada violencia:

 ***POM!* *POM!* *POM!* *POM!* *POM!* *POM!* *POM!* *POM!***

* **Kyo** (tumbao en el sofá): Vaya, me pregunto quién llamará con tantas ganas, es como si no vieran que tenemos timbre...En fin, supongo que nunca lo sabremos.

"Oye niñato, vas a abrir de una puta vez o qué?"

* **Kyo** (mirando para todos lados): Light, eres tú? Dónde coño estás?!

"A tu alrededor. En la luz."

* **Kyo** : Hey, pues si puedes hacer eso es que ya te puedes ir para tu puta casa, no? Además, que vayas a abrir tú si quieres, que yo ya me levanté a abrir la puerta AYER!

* **Dr. Light** (volviendo al estado de materia): Parece mentira el puto niñato de los cojones! Si no fuera por no darles un disgusto a tus viejos es que te desintegraba!

 ***POM!* *POM!* *POM!* *POM!* *POM!* *POM!* *POM!* *POM!***

* **Kyo** : A qué estás esperando, a que echen la puerta abajo? Ve ya a ver quién es, tío!

30 segundos más tarde:

* **Kyo** (a voces): Light, quién eeeees?

* **Dr. Light** (desde la entrada): Ná, un puñao de samuráis!

* **Kyo** : Y qué veeeenden?

Antes de que el Kyo pueda recibir respuesta a su pregunta el salón de su casa se ve invadido por parte de la peña del Samurai Shodown (concretamente Haohmaru, Ukyo Tachibana, Jubei Yagyu, Hattori Hanzo, Charlotte y Galford):

* **Kyo** : No me jodas, que los has dejao entrar? Pero cómo se puede ser tan capullo?!

* **Dr. Light** : Yo no estoy en mi casa ni soy de Japón y no sé si a los samuráis hay que dejarlos entrar o no cuando llaman a la puerta! Qué pasa si no los dejo entrar y luego resulta que son del Takeshi's Castle?!

* **Kyo** : Pues si son del Takeshi's Castle hay que dejarlos entrar MENOS TODAVÍA! Joder, pero si se han traído hasta a un perro!

* **Galford** : Se llama Poppy.

* **Kyo** : Me da igual que se llame Poppy! Ya os estáis largando de mi casa INMEDIATAMENTE antes de que os eche a patadas, panda frikis!

* **Haohmaru** : Tranquilito, eh chaval? Que somos del siglo XVIII y hemos viajado en el tiempo en misión especial para el maestro Caffeine Nicotine!

* **Kyo** : El maestro LO QUEEEÉ?! A la puta calle AHORA MISMO!

* **Ukyo** : Ya os dije que no seríamos bien recibidos: Esta gente del futuro no tiene ni la más mínima educación...*PFFT!*

* **Kyo** : Eh tú, no tires gapos de sangre al suelo! Pero weno, de dónde salen estos colgaos?!

* **Haohmaru** : Ya te lo hemos dicho, del siglo XVIII...Venimos buscando a un tal Kusanagi Kyo, el que derrotó a Orochi 2 veces. Es alguno de vosotros?

* **Kyo** (mosqueao): Soy *yo*, quién quiere saberlo?

* **Haohmaru** (también mosqueao): Haohmaru, la LEYENDA...El PUTO AMO! [== Es lo que significa 'Haohmaru' en japonés (más o menos)]

* **Kyo** : Ja! No me hagas reír! El puto amo d'adónde, del MANICOMIO del que os habéis escapao?

A lo cual Haohmaru responde sacando la katana y escupiendo un buche de sake sobre ella.

* **Jubei** : Tranquilo, Haohmaru...Si realmente se trata de Kyo Kusanagi lo necesitamos vivo.

* **Charlotte** : Y necesitaremos su ayuda para encontrar a los otros 6 luchadores, así que deberíamos intentar razonar con él ANTES de partirlo en 2...

* **Kyo** : Ein? Qué otros luchadores?

* **Hanzo** : La profecía no lo deja muy claro: El "Samurái del siglo XXI", el "Viejo Loco de más allá del Mar"...

* **Dr. Light** : Heh, ese último fijo que es el Takuma AKA Mr. Karate el de Nuevo South Town.

* **Kyo** : Eso, tú dales información encima para que vayan a casa de la gente a molestar con sus chalauras! Que os larguéis, hostias!

* **Haohmaru** (sonriendo): Ah, ya veo...Eres el típico tío al que hay que cortarle una oreja sólo para conseguir que empiece a escucharte con la otra, verdad?

* **Kyo** : Y qué vas a hacer, atacarme con la espadita? Porque eres un pobre loco tienes suerte de que no te la haga TRAGAR!

* **Haohmaru** : Cambio de planes, Charlotte...Voy a patearle el culo y lo que quede de él nos tendrá que ayudar POR COJONES.

* **Charlotte** : He abierto yo la boca? A estas alturas ya me parece hasta bien.

* **Kyo** : A quién le vas a patear tú el culo? *A mi*, que he ganao el KOF chorrocientas mil veces seguidas? AMOS, ANDA!

* **Dr. Light** : Huy niñato, que el de los pelos largos se está poniendo cada vez más colorao!

* **Kyo** : Por como huele a sake no me extraña...[Empujando al Haohmaru]: Ea, se acabaron las tonterías: Fuera de mi casa antes de que os jarte de hostias!

"KOGETSUZAN!"

Tal es la fuerza del espadazo p'arriba del Haohmaru que el siguiente pensamiento consciente del Kyo sólo se produce cuando se halla ya tirao en el suelo y sangrando:

* **Kyo** : H-hostia puta, me has rajao, cacho criminal! Y mira como has puesto el techo de sangre, omá se va a cabrear!

* **Haohmaru** : Como has puesto el techo de sangre *tú* en todo caso, no? Era tu sangre y no la mía.

* **Charlotte** : Y no será porque no te lo andabas buscando desde hace un buen rato, chaval!

* **Dr. Light** : Joder, esto se está saliendo ya de madre! Si no fuera un supervillano me entrarían ganas de llamar a la poli!

* **Kyo** (levantándose y medio histérico): Y pa qué coño vamos a llamar a la poli, so capullo, si tú controlas la luz y yo soy el campeón del KOF?! Amos por ellos!

Pero antes de que el Kyo tenga ocasión de contraatacar un estallido de luz hace desaparecer a la peña del Samurai Shodown

* **Kyo** : Ein? Adónde han ido?!

* **Dr. Light** : Los he teleportao, a ver si va a haber una desgracia y luego encima la culpa va a ser mía por haberlos dejado entrar...Hey, a tu madre ni una palabra, ok?

* * *

Y en medio de una carretera al otro extremo de Osaka, milisegundos después:

* **Haohmaru** : Hmmm? Qué coño ha pasao?!

* **Galford** : Hey, que una cosa mu rara viene hacia nosotros a toda velocidad!

Un certero espadazo del Ukyo apenas tiene tiempo de partir en 2 el coche que está a punto de atropellarlos a todos así por la puta cara:

* **Ukyo** (al conductor): Oye, tú por casualidad no sabrás dónde está ese sitio...Nuevo South Town, no?

* **Farruquito** (flipando): Y yo qué seeé, paaaayo!

* **Haohmaru** : Tsk, me parece a mi que no podemos contar con la ayuda de ninguno de estos pringaos del siglo XXI...Si vamos a cumplir esta misión tendrá que ser por nuestra cuenta.

* **Jubei** : Qué quieres decir, sin información fiable sobre a quiénes tenemos que encontrar? Sin dinero? Sin saber ni siquiera cómo vamos a empezar?

* **Haohmaru** : BIENVENIDO A MI MUNDO, CHAVALOTE!


	2. Reflexiones

**Capítulo DOS - Reflexiones**

De vuelta en casa de la familia Kusanagi, un ratito más tarde:

* **Kyo** (mirando hacia arriba): Tsk, alguien tendrá que limpiar toda esa sangre del techo antes de que vuelva omá, no?

* **Dr. Light** : Y "alguien" quiere decir yo, a que sí? El que todavía tenga un brazo y varias costillas rotas de la pelea con Orochi supongo que da lo mismo...

* **Kyo** : No, pos si te parece lo voy a limpiar yo, que ni siquiera vuelo!

* **Dr. Light** : Pues coges una puta escalera, que toda la culpa la tienes tú por haber cabreado a los samuráis! POCO te han dao para lo que te merecías!

* **Kyo** : Eh, no te pongas de su parte, que son locos peligrosos! Lo mismo cualquier día salgo a la calle y me están esperando para jartarme de espadazos en la cabeza entre tós!

* **Dr. Light** : Nah, iría en contra del Bushido.

* **Kyo** (medio histérico): Light, qué Bushido ni qué pollas?! Esos NO son samuráis, esos son 6 zumbaos que se han escapao de un psiquiátrico o algo por el estilo! Cuándo coño has visto tú que la gente del siglo XVIII se pasee tranquilamente por la calle, ein?!

* **Dr. Light** : Hey, que esas cosas PASAN! Claro, como tú nunca te has convertido en tía ni en fantasma ni en energía pura, ni has estao en el Infierno ni en el espacio ni viviendo en la Batería Central de Oa con cualquier cosilla rara de nada te impresionas!

* **Kyo** : "En tía"? Ok, perdón por no vivir en un Universo tan desquiciao.

* **Dr. Light** : Fuera aparte, que la mayoría de la gente que yo conozco viaja por el tiempo y...Hombre Shingo, qué alegría verte! Anda que no te estábamos echando de menos éste y yo...

* **Shingo** (entrando): Ondia, de verdaaad?

* **Kyo** : Ajá; Ve a por una escalera y A LIMPIAR.

* **Shingo** : P-pero...Pero...

* **Kyo** : PERO DATE PRISA, COÑÑÑIIIIOO! Antes de que se seque la sangre del tó, que aluego es más difícil!

* **Shingo** (corriendo): Sus órdenes, Kusanagi-san!

* **Dr. Light** : Sabes una cosa, niñato? Que siendo un héroe del KOF o como se diga debería darte VERGÜENZA de lo que has hecho: Pobres viajeros espacio-temporales "atrapados en un mundo que ellos no crearon"! (esta frase es del Stan Lee, creo)...Perdidos en el Futuro y sin nadie a quien recurrir vienen a tu casa a pedir ayuda, y tu los echas!

* **Kyo** : Buah, pero si a lo que han venido es a montar bronca!

* **Dr. Light** : Claro, porque esa es su forma de pedir ayuda o información! Ahostiar gente al azar hasta encontrar la respuesta a todas las preguntas *es* el método de interacción habitual entre macarr...Perdón, LUCHADORES de todas las épocas, no?

* **Kyo** : Cómo sabes tú eso?

* **Dr. Light** : Se lo escuché al Takuma.

* **Kyo** : WOW, cuantísma filosofía de las Artes Marciales estás aprendiendo desde que te ajuntas con nosotros, que no?

* **Dr. Light** : Es que en eso es parecida a la de los supervillanos, sólo que nosotros somos más de torturar y violar...Pero vamos, que seguro que era eso lo que intentaba el tal Kikirimaru.

* **Kyo** : Creo que dijo que se llamaba 'Haohmaru'...

* **Shingo** (volviendo con la escalera): 'Haohmaru', dicen? Como el héroe semilegendario nacido en Musashi-koku en 1764 que recorrió Japón enfrentándose en duelo a cualquier guerrero que se cruzara en su camino y que derrotó a Amakusa y a Zankuro?

* **Kyo** (flipando): No me jodas que existe alguna oscura fuente EN EL MUNDO que recoja esa clase de información?!

* **Shingo** : Efectivamente...Y se llama "el libro de Historia de cuarto de ESO", Kusanagi-san.

* **Kyo** : Joder, como pa saberlo!

En esto que llegan Saisyu y señora:

* **Sra. Kusanagi** : Hoola, ya estamos en casaaaa...Huy, por qué cae sangre del techo?

* **Kyo** : Han sido un puñao de samuráis locos que se han colao en casa buscando bulla, omá! El Light, el Light es el que los ha dejao entrar, creyéndose que eran del Takeshi's Castle!

* **Dr. Light** : Chivata! Chivata!

* **Kyo** : Chivata no, la verdad! Hey, a qué vienen esas caras?

* **Saisyu** : Kyo, ya empiezo a estar hasta los cojones de tantas excusas absurdas para todo! Cuando no es una cosa es otra, ganas me están entrando de ponerte A TRABAJAR!

* **Dr. Light** : Diga usted que sí, Sr. Sai-chu! Que los samuráis llevaban la razón!

* **Kyo** : A éste ni puto caso, que sólo los defiende por llevar la contraria! [Abriéndose la camisa]: Que los frikis esos m'han rajao desde el ombligo a la barbilla y hasta me he tenido que poner mercromina y todo, y eso que los del KOF nos curamos rápido!

* **Saisyu** : Algo habrás hecho, como si lo viera! Que cuando Light dice que ellos llevaban la razón por algo será!

* **Kyo** : Hey, y a él no le echáis la bronca?!

* **Sra. Kusanagi** : El doctor aún no está curado y debería de estar en la cama descansando...Que eres *tú* el que tiene que cuidar de él y no al contrario!

* **Dr Light** (poniendo voz de pena): Ay ay, me duele el bracito! Y encima el Kyo ni siquiera me ha dado de merendar!

* **Kyo** : Me vas a merendar la polla, puto cuentista! Parece mentira que mis propios padres se fíen de un supervillano más que a mi!

* **Dr Light** : "Más que DE MI", so analfabeto!

* **Sra. Kusanagi** : Kyo, vale ya! Y usted doctor, acuéstese que yo le llevo la merienda enseguida, no le vaya a entrar desnutrición.

* **Kyo** : *Sighh* Oh weno, por lo menos espero no volver a encontrarme con esos notas nunca más en la Vida...

* * *

Mientras tanto y en el otro extremo de Osaka:

* **Haohmaru** : Este es el plan, chavalotes: Volvemos a casa del Kusanagi Kyo, le pateamos el culo y nos lo llevamos para que nos ayude a localizar a los otros 6 luchadores...No pecaremos de excesivamente diplomáticos esta vez.

* **Jubei** : Y qué haremos luego con los otros 6?

* **Haohmaru** : Si se ponen bordes, lo mismo.

* **Charlotte** : Tú crees va a ser tan fácil? Que nosotros seguramente somos más fuertes pero ellos son de un futuro supertecnológico de la hostia.

* **Haohmaru** : Alguien tiene un saco? Un saco grande?

* **Hanzo** : Yo tengo uno.

* **Haohmaru** : Pues esa es toda la tecnología que necesitaremos.

* **Ukyo** : No sé yo, a lo mejor el tal Kusanagi no está muy dispuesto a colaborar con nosotros después de que lo hayamos metido en un saco, no te parece?

* **Haohmaru** : Hombre Ukyo, habrá que darle varias patadas al saco también...Que todo hay que explicártelo, joder!

* **Galford** : Perdonad que lo pregunte, que como soy americano y eso...Ese tipo de burradas no van en contra del código de conducta samurái? Ya sabéis, el Bushido y tal...

* **Haohmaru** : Ese tío nos ha insultado: Tendríamos derecho a quemarle la casa y a cargarnos a todo su clan si quisiéramos!

* **Jubei** : Y además dónde ves tú samuráis? Ukyo y Haohmaru son ronins, Hanzo y tú sois ninjas y Charlotte es de Francia...El único samurái que hay aquí soy *yo*, y tengo una autorización expresa del shogun Tokugawa para hacer todas las burradas que sean de menester.

* **Galford** : Ok, pues entonces volvamos a donde Kusanagi, que por lo menos no necesitaremos preguntarle a nadie el camino esta vez...C'mon, Poppy!


	3. Intercambiando impresiones

**Capítulo TRES - Intercambiando impresiones a hostia limpia**

Un par de días después del incidente encontramos al Kyo cruzando el patio de su instituto para entrar en clase a esa hora tan interspectiva de las 12 del mediodía:

* **Kyo** : (Tsk, lo que se me habrá perdido a mi en el instituto tan temprano! Pero en fin, mejor venirme p'acá que no ver a mis viejos agasajando al capullo de Light sin parar...Tiene cojones, cómo es posible que un supervillano chorizo, asesino y violador se haya convertido en el Rey y máxima Autoridad Moral de mi propia casa?! Joder, si es que el cabreo ya me tiene quitao hasta el sueño!)

Pero aún absorto en sus propios pensamientos alcanza a darse cuenta de que una figura fácilmente reconocible a lo lejos (sobre todo por los pelos que gasta el tío) le espera al otro extremo del patio apoyado en la katana:

* **Kyo** : Hostia puta, otra vez el colgao éste! Está claro que le ha dao por mi, como al Iori.

* **Haohmaru** (sonriendo): Empezaba a pensar que ya no venías, chaval...Se puede saber por qué te presentas tan tarde cuando tus compañeros llevan ya HORAS en clase?

* **Kyo** (avanzando): Porque yo soy más chulo que Dios! ALGÚN POBLEMA?

* **Haohmaru** : Nah, en realidad tienes permiso para tomarte el día libre porque vas a ayudar a unos tíos del siglo XVIII a cumplir una misión para el maestro Caffeine Nicotine, del monasterio Koka-in.

* **Kyo** : Macho, lo pides de una forma que aún en el remoto caso de que fuera verdad no te ayudaría.

* **Haohmaru** : No me sale de los huevos callarme el nombre de mi maestro, qué pasa? Además, quién te lo estaba pidiendo? Ve a por tu arma.

* **Kyo** : Arma? La mayoría de los del KOF no usamos de eso!

* **Haohmaru** : HAW, PENA me das!

* **Kyo** : Pena de qué? No me hacen falta armas ningunas para romperte la cabeza por lo del otro día, cacho animal! Y a tus coleguis también, si se meten por medio!

* **Haohmaru** : Heh, por quién me tomas, por el Sankuro Yorozu? No necesito ayuda de nadie para patearte el culo, chaval...Ah, y te lo advierto: Si sales a correr y abandonas la pelea mi amigo Hanzo te jartará de shurikens.

* **Kyo** (mirando para todos lados): Cuál Hanzo? Yo no lo veo!

* **Haohmaru** : Claro que no, tontolculo...Porque es un NINJA!

* **Kyo** : Menos hablar, hostias!

"R.E.D KICK!"

Aturdido por el salto con patada en la boca incluido desde tantos metros de distancia Haohmaru retrocede unos pasos y Kyo aprovecha para golpearlo con un Aragami encadenao que lo hace caer de culo:

* **Haohmaru** (levantándose y escupiendo sangre): Heh, eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer? El pringao del Kazumi Kazama te da MIL VUELTAS, porque al menos él puede lanzar el fuego y explotar!

El segundo Aragami que lanza el Kyo da en el aire porque Haohmaru simplemente rueda colocándose a su espalda y soltando un espadazo bien dao de los de A+B que hace estallar el costado del Kyo en una explosión de sangre:

* **Kyo** : ARRGHH! Me has rajao por segundda vez, so mamón! Como me quede cicatriz te vas a acordar!

* **Haohmaru** : Ultima oportunidad para ir a buscar tu arma, chavalote...Que hay que estar malo de la cabeza para enfrentarse a mi desarmao!

Mientras tanto en el interior del instituto:

* **Profesor de 9º C** : Por favor, vuelvan todos a sus asientos y dejen de mirar por las ventanas como si ver a ese macarra de Kusanagi peleando con uno de sus congéneres en medio del patio del instituto fuera más relevante para su formación que el Análisis Matemático!

* **Estudiante anónimo** : Tío, lo es!

* **Shingo** : Sintiéndolo mucho y pidiéndole disculpas por anticipado me temo que es mi deber ausentarme momentáneamente de su clase para acudir junto a mi sensei, profesor Kagaku...[Saltando por la ventana]: BANZAAAAIII!111!

Desgraciadamente lo que tenía que haber sido un salto espectacular del Shingo se convierte en una gran costalada de bruces contra el suelo del patio del instituto:

* **Kyo** : Tsk. Shingo, si no te lo he dicho mil veces no te lo he dicho ninguna: Los saltos espectaculares hay que currárselos más!

* **Shingo** (levantándose): P-perdone, Kusanagi-san...Ouch, y menos mal que sólo ha sido desde el primer piso...Me cuenta lo qué pasa?

* **Kyo** : Recuerdas ese tío Haohmaru del que te hablé el otro día? Este es.

* **Haohmaru** : Eh chaval, qué dijimos sobre no meter a nadie más en esta pelea?

* **Kyo** : Buah, como si necesitara al pringao del Shingo para vencerte! A la próxima hostia que te meta serás historia!

* **Shingo** : Kusanagi-san, que él *ya* es Historia!

* **Kyo** : Shingo, cállate la boca! Tú de parte de quién coño estás?

* **Shingo** : De la suya de usted, por supuesto! Pero quizás esta pelea se podría evitar hablando...

En esto que aparece el Ukyo (que andaba escondido por allí):

* **Ukyo** (a Shingo): El que quieras ayudar a tu amigo es comprensible, pero el tiempo de hablar acabó...Si te aburres, lucha conmigo!

* **Shingo** : Bueno, yo soy más partidario de resolver las cosas razonando, pero si insiste...

Un Dokugami del Shingo (probablemente la hostia más grande que le hayan dao en su vida) lanza al Ukyo contra el suelo independientemente de que estuviera BLOQUEANDO:

* **Shingo** : Oooops! Perdone si me he pasado, a veces no controlo mi fuerza...Ve cómo es mejor resolver las cosas habland...?

Pero antes de que el Shingo termine la frase ya tiene a Ukyo encima metiéndole tajos con el Oboro Gatana a una velocidad que él ni siquiera podría soñar. Su siguiente ataque (la Shingo Kick) se ve contrarrestado por un salto hacia atrás del Ukyo seguido del consabido Tsubame Gaeshi.

Ni que decir tiene que ya a estas alturas la mayor parte de los alumnos del instituto han bajao a ver la pelea:

* **Chavala del instituto 1** : WOW, quién es ese tío tan guapo? Se me está haciendo el chocho Pepsi Cola!

* **Chavala del instituto 2** : No lo conoces? Es Shingo Yabuki, el de 9º C.

* **Chavala del instituto 1** : El nerdo del Shingo NO, el otro! El de los pelos azules que está masacrando al Shingo! Oh Dios, quiero un hijo suyo!

* **Chavala del instituto 2** : Sí, y yo igual!

Y volviendo al Kyo vs Haohmaru:

* **Kyo** (corriendo hacia Haohmaru): Ves a esas nenas del instituto? Son  mis fans! Si antes tenías pocas posibilidades de vencerme ahora las has perdido TODAS, pringao!

"SENPUURETSUZAN!"

Como era de esperar el salto hacia adelante del Kyo para esquivar el tornado es recibido con un Kogetsuzan y éste sí que lo alcanza de lleno:

* **Kyo** (levantándose): C-cagonlaputa, eres un Shoto!

* **Haohmaru** : No sé lo que significa eso, pero por si acaso TU PADRE!

"SENPUURETSUZAN!"

* **Kyo** (rodando y bloqueando el subsiguiente Kogetsuzan): Significa que sólo tengo que rodar a través de tu tornado a la suficiente distancia como para hacer ESTO!

"MU SHIKI (SDM)!"

Semejante estallido de fuego tan exagerao manda al Haohmaru a unos cuantos metros de distancia:

* **Kyo** : Weno, y así se acaba la historia...Verdad, pelúo?

* **Haohmaru** (levantándose y echando humo): Nah, ni de coña...Todavía queda Leyenda pa rato!

* **Kyo** : Ah sí? Entonces por qué retroced...?

"RESSHINZAN!"

Ese peaso salto hacia delante con espadazo incluido tan brutal alcanza al Kyo de lleno y éste sólo tiene ocasión de escuchar una última cosa antes de que se le nuble la vista y pierda la consciencia por la pérdida de sangre:

 **"IPPON!"**

 **"HAOOOH-MARUUUU!"**

Pero veamos cómo continúa el Shingo vs Ukyo a unos cuantos metros más allá:

* **Shingo** (mirando hacia arriba): Huy, una naranja!

* **Ukyo** : Te la pelo?

* **Shingo** (escandalizado): Perdone, cómo dic...?!

 ***ZAS!* *ZAS!* *ZAS!* *ZAS!* *ZAS!* *ZAS!* *ZAS!* *ZAS!* *ZAS!***

O en palabras del Kuroko salido de la nada:

 **"IPPON!"**

 **"TACHIBANA UKYOOO!"**

Pero poco tiempo tiene para disfrutar de su triunfo porque una horda de chavalas del instituto totalmente histéricas salen a correr detrás suya lanzándole bragas y sujetadores al grito de "OHH FÓLLANOS, MISTERIOSO SAMURAI!111!".

* **Ukyo** (corriendo): *Coff* *Coff* Mierda, igualito que en mi época, sólo que peor!

* **Kuroko** : Horrible atmósfera, hmm?

* **Haohmaru** : Perdona, pero se puede saber cómo coño nos has seguido hasta aquí?

* **Kuroko** : Weno, es que yo no soy el Kuroko que ustedes conocen sino su tatara-tataranieto...Siempre tengo el traje guardao en mi taquilla para por si pasan cosas como éstas, sabe?

* **Haohmaru** : Para por si samuráis del siglo XVIII arman una bronca en tu propio instituto?!

* **Kuroko** : Hombre, es que en mi familia siempre hemos sido Kurokos y estamos muy preparaos...El que ustedes aparezcan da sentido a mi Vida y a partir de ahora me dedicaré a seguirles a todos lados con las banderitas y chillando "IPPON!".

* **Haohmaru** : Gracias, pero creo que pasamos.

* **Kuroko** : No sé cómo lo va a poder impedir, teniendo yo todos los movimientos de la peña del SS, el FF, el AOF y el KOF, pero si quiere intentarlo...

Surgen de entre el público el resto de los colegas del Haohmaru:

* **Jubei** : Déjalo hombre, mientras nos siga de lejos...Que un Kuroko alegra mucho un combate.

* **Galford** : Y buen trabajo apalizando a Kusanagi, un luchador menos al que "convencer"...

* **Haohmaru** : Hay que reconocer que pelea mucho mejor de lo que yo creía, sobre todo para ni siquiera usar espada...[Inclinando la cabeza]: Merece un respeto...Y ahora, AL SACO!


	4. Can't we all just get along?

**Capítulo CUATRO - Can't we all just get along?**

5 minutos más tarde Shingo se despierta en el suelo del patio de su instituto en medio de un charco de sangre:

* **Chavala del instituto** : Hey, por fin despiertas! Me das el número del móvil de ese tío taaaan guapo que te ha rajao?

* **Shingo** : E-es que es un samurái...del siglo XVIII y no creo...que tenga móvil.

* **Chavala del instituto** : Hostia puta, Yabuki! Que no sirves PA NÁ!

* **Profesor de 9º C** : Un expediente académico es lo que se está buscando, por pelearse en el instituto como un salvaje!

* **Shingo** (acojonao): El sensei! Dónde está el sensei?!

* **Profesor de 9º C** : Quién, Kusanagi? Los marginales de la tribu urbana esa que van disfrazados de samuráis lo metieron en un saco y se lo llevaron...De no ser así creo que incluso habríamos llamado a la policía y todo!

* **Shingo** (echando a correr): Oh Dios mío!

Y un ratito más tarde volvemos a encontrarnos a la peña del Samurai Shodown andando tranquilamente por las calles de Osaka cargando con un saco en el que va el Kyo inconsciente y con la gente parándose a mirarlos cada 2 por 3, y en esto que oyen un grito a lo lejos:

"EH, USTEDES! POR FAVOR, ESPEREN!"

* **Jubei** (dándose la vuelta): Eh Ukyo, creo que te sigue otra histérica.

* **Ukyo** (medio llorando): No puede ser! Pero si las despisté a todas!

* **Hanzo** : No es otra histérica del Ukyo, es el chaval de antes...El amigo de Kusanagi.

* **Haohmaru** : Qué se le va a hacer, será de los que no aprenden; Dejemos que venga.

Y cuando el Shingo llega a su altura:

* **Haohmaru** (sacando la katana): Qué pasa, chaval? No, no me lo digas, déjame adivinarlo: Vienes a rescatar a tu amigo de los malvados locos escapaos de un manicomio que se creen samuráis y lo han metido en un saco, no? Y por supuesto esto es una afrenta que sólo puede lavarse con *más* sangre todavía, así que vienes a luchar a muerte contra nosotros, verdad?

* **Shingo** : No, pero si yo en realidad me creo que usted sea el verdadero Haohmaru, el héroe semilegendario del siglo XVIII!

* **Haohmaru** : SEMI-legendario?!

* **Shingo** : P-pero es que eso sólo quiere decir que 3 siglos después no se sabe cuánto de lo que se contaba de usted es verdad y cuánto mentira!

* **Haohmaru** (acercándole el filo de la katana a milímetros de la cara): SEMI-legendario?!

En ese instante Shingo se acuerda de cuando conoció a Lobo y se da cuenta de que al Haohmaru también es mucho más fácil seguirle la corriente que hacerlo razonar:

* **Shingo** : Perdone, Sr. Haohmaru! Quería decir LEGENDARIO del tó!

* **Haohmaru** (guardando la katana): Eso está mejor...Y qué es lo que quieres?

* **Shingo** : Bueno, yo sólo quería preguntarles que qué es lo que piensan hacer con Kusanagi-san...Hablando se entiende la gente, no?

* **Ukyo** (sonriendo): Claro, sobre todo después de haber perdido en combate.

* **Haohmaru** : Vaale, te lo voy a explicar muy resumido y me importa 3 cojones que te lo creas o no: Un tío mu malo de nuestra época (que se llama Amakusa) va a reencarnarse en el siglo XXI y nosotros hemos viajado en el tiempo para acabar con él de una vez por todas; El problema es que según la profecía necesitaremos la ayuda de 7 luchadores de esta época también, y Kusanagi es uno de ellos, así que como no ha querido ayudarnos por las buenas ahora va a tener que hacerlo POR COJONES...

* **Shingo** : Mala idea lo de empezar por Kusanagi-san, no? Seguramente hubiera sido más fácil convencer a cualquiera de los otros 6 primero.

* **Charlotte** : Es que no sabemos quiénes son los otros, chaval...La profecía los nombra en clave, por eso necesitamos a Kusanagi para que nos ayude a localizarlos también.

* **Jubei** : En el caso de Kusanagi la clave ha sido fácil de descifrar, para saber quién es el que derrotó a Orochi 2 veces sólo hemos tenido que preguntar por la calle, lo mismo que para encontrar su casa...

* **Shingo** : Y la profecía esa menciona al doctor también?

* **Hanzo** : El doctor?

* **Shingo** : Bueno, la última vez que Kusanagi-san derrotó a Orochi fue porque el doctor lo había herido de muerte primero...Lo que pasa es que eso la gente no lo sabe porque no salió en la tele.

* **Hanzo** : Tele?

* **Shingo** : Es un aparato en el que se ven cosas que pasan en otros lugares y tal.

* **Charlotte** : Oye niño, si vas a empezar a VACILARNOS CON TONTERÍAS nos vamos a volver a cabrear!

* **Galford** : Es igual, a lo mejor ese doctor puede ayudarnos también...Tú sabes dónde encontrarlo?

* **Shingo** : Claro, está viviendo en casa de Kusanagi-san...Si ustedes ya han estado allí seguramente lo han visto.

* **Hanzo** : Tsk, con tal de que no sea el cretino ese de las barbas de chivo que nos preguntó que si éramos de algo llamado "Takeshi's Castle"...

* **Shingo** : Estooo...

* **Hanzo** : Qué?

* **Shingo** : No, nada...Mejor me callo.

* * *

Y 20 minutos más tarde, ya enfrente de la casa de los Kusanagis:

* **Haohmaru** (sacando la katana): Weno, mejor que vaya abriendo con mi "llave", que los del siglo XXI no sois de fiar y a ver si esto va a ser una trampa...

* **Shingo** : NOOOO Sr. Haohmaru, no destroce la puerta! Ya abro yo con la mía!

* **Haohmaru** : Y cómo es que tienes llave? Tú también vives aquí?

* **Shingo** : No, pero es que vengo mucho, y como Kusanagi-san no se levanta a abrir la mayoría de las veces...

Mientras tanto en el interior de la casa encontramos a Light tumbao en el sofá viendo la tele y a la madre del Kyo trayéndole una bandeja de dulces:

* **Dr. Light** : Muchas gracias, Sra. Kusanagi...Ah, espero que a su marido no le importe haya usao su tarjeta de crédito para jugar al City of Villains, yo es que el dinero lo tengo en cuentas supersecretas de Suiza y si las usara para estas tontadas la JLA vendría a por mi, sabe?

* **Sra. Kusanagi** : Oh, pero POR SUPUESTO que NO tiene importancia, doctor! Lo mismo que si quiere comprar cualquier cosa en eBay o en el Teletienda, use nuestras tarjetas de crédito con total libertad.

* **Dr. Light** : Realmente hay que reconocer que son ustedes gente encantadora y que cada vez comprendo menos a quién coño sale el Kyo...

* **Sra. Kusanagi** : Puedo hacerle una observación, doctor?

* **Dr. Light** : Claro, cómo no?

* **Sra. Kusanagi** : No se ofenda, pero para ser un supervillano y tal yo no le veo unas pintas demasiado terroríficas...

* **Dr. Light** : Weno, eso es porque hago un esfuerzo; Verá, yo solía ser un tipo normal antes de volver del Infierno y de que el Hal 'Asesino de Masas' Jordan me encerrara en la Batería Central de Oa, pero se ve que allí se despertaron mis poderes metahumanos y me convertí en un tío parcialmente hecho de luz...

* **Sra. Kusanagi** : O sea, que en realidad sí que tiene un aspecto terrorífico?

* **Dr. Light** : Vaaa, que está deseando verlo...Ok, se lo enseñaré.

Dicho esto, Light se levanta y empieza a mostrar su Verdadera Forma: Con garras, echando llamaradas de luz por la cabeza y por el pecho, con unos ojos que son como 2 puntos blancos y con un aspecto que es sólo remotamente humano en general.

* **Dr. Light** : Qué, Sra. Kusanagi? A que acojono, a que acojono?

* **Sra. Kusanagi** : Huuy, que jeviii! Ahora, que lo de las garras no sé yo qué tendrá que ver con la luz...

* **Dr. Light** : No, ni yo tampoco perooo...

Desgraciadamente este es justo el momento en el que irrumpen allí Shingo y la peña del SS:

* **Haohmaru** : Hostia puta, un DEMONIO atacando a una pobre mujer indefensa!

* **Galford** : El Poder sin un sentido de Justicia que lo acompañe es mu mal rollo! Amos por él!

* **Shingo** : Hey, pero qué haaacen? Que *ese* es el doctor!

* **Dr. Light** (dándose la vuelta): Coño, otra vez los samuráis?

* **Hanzo** (lanzando un Bakuen Ryuu): MUERE, DEMONIO!

* **Dr. Light** (simplemente absorbiendo el Bakuen Ryuu): Hey, que yo no soy ningún Demonio!

* **Haohmaru** : Como dice mi maestro, "No escuchéis a los Demonios, porque mezclan la Verdad con la Mentira podría"! A MUERRRTEEEEE!111!

Dicho lo cual la peña del SS se lanza contra Light como un solo hombre.

* **Shingo** (a voces): Doctor, verle así los ha asustado! No luche con ellos, vuelva a parecer persona, me oye? VUELVA A PARECER PERSONAAA!

* **Dr. Light** (mosqueao): No me sale de los huevos! Que a mi hay que quererme por mi belleza interior!

* **Jubei** : Cómo te llamas, Demonio? No lo pregunto yo, lo pregunta el Kuroko para por si ganas.

* **Dr. Light** : Pues dile al Kuroko que me llamo Arthur Light...Qué coño es un Kuroko?

Jubei no tiene tiempo de contestar antes de Light le señale con el dedo y un láser impacte justo contra su estómago, lanzándolo a varios metros de distancia y chorreando sangre.

"TRI-SLASH!"

Es algo que Light esquiva fácilmente teleportándose justo delante de Charlotte:

* **Dr. Light** : Estamos fuertes en geometría, eh nena? Oh weno, tampoco todo el mundo iba a ser tan burro como el Kyo...

Un fogonazo de luz a la cara y Charlotte ya no es capaz de distinguir algo que no sea una total y absoluta oscuridad seguida de un puñetazo de energía que la estrella contra la pared.

* **Ukyo** : Hijo de puta!

El subsiguiente Oboro Gatana del Ukyo simplemente se estrella contra el campo de fuerza de Light.

* **Dr. Light** : Con faldas y a lo loco, eh chaval?

Light procede a agarrar al Ukyo por el cráneo y a aplicarle una descarga de electricidad tan brutal que le deja la cabeza echando humo.

"PLASMA BLADE!"

* **Dr. Light** (mirando el Plasma Blade): Oh, POR FA-VOR!

El proyectil de electricidad se detiene en el aire y Light lo devuelve contra su dueño convertido en una PEASO cimitarra de energía que manda al Galford a tomar por culo.

"KAGE BUNSHIN!"

* **Dr. Light** : Buen intento, tío...Si no fuera porque veo a través de las ilusiones!

Dos dedos de energía se clavan en la imagen real del Hanzo y éste siente como varias de sus costillas se rompen por el impacto.

* **Kuroko** : "Arthur-oh Right" dijo que se llamaba, no?

* **Haohmaru** : Eso es lo que no me gusta de los Kurokos: Que veis a los Demonios cara a cara y no hacéis una mierda al respecto!

* **Kuroko** : A mi es que me extrañaría que fuera un Demonio, estando en pijama y con un brazo escayolao, perooo...

* **Haohmaru** (echando la espada hacia atrás): Prepárate, Demonio hijoputa! Que te voy a tirar un Senpuuretsuzan tan gordo que te vas a cagar!

* **Dr. Light** (echando chispas por los ojos): No sé lo que será eso pero yo te pienso lanzar un pulso electromagnético de la hostia!

* **Sra. Kusanagi** : Ay, que me destrozan la casa! Shingo, HAZ ALGO!

* **Shingo** (metiéndose por medio): Paren esta pelea absurda! Que el doctor no es ningún Demonio ni estaba atacando a la Sra. Kusanagi! Que él sólo viola a las tías que no le caen bien!

* **Haohmaru** (empujando a Shingo): Aparta, chaval! Demonio o no es lo suficientemente poderoso como para ayudarnos en nuestra misión, así que habrá que "convencerlo" a él también!

* **Dr. Light** (brillando cada vez más): Awww, date un pelao, jipi!

* **Haohmaru** (cada vez más colorao): Y tú considérate RECLUTAO!

Justo en este momento es cuando el Kyo consigue quemar el saco y salir por fin:

* **Kyo** : LA AVARICIA ROMPE EL SACO, CABRONES!

* **Haohmaru** (a voces): Hanzoooo, nos quedan más sacoooos?

* **Kyo** (soltando fuego por las manos): Te crees que me vas a volver a meter en un saco? Tú SUEÑAS!

 **"BUENO, VALE YA, NO?!"**

Tal es el estruendo del chillido del Shingo que consigue que todos se callen de una puta vez.

* **Dr. Light** : Errrr...Tranquilo, chavalote; Que casi me dejas sordo.

* **Haohmaru** : Sí, que se te han puesto las venas del cuello un deo de gordas!

* **Shingo** (histérico y medio llorando): Es que ya no puedo soportar más peleas sin sentido! Es que últimamente cada vez que 2 o más personas con superpoderes se encuentran empiezan a luchar sin motivo aparente! Qué coño es esto, Marvel Comics?!

* **Kyo** : Weno, y tú qué es lo que propones?

* **Shingo** : Que nos sentemos A HABLAR!


	5. Plot thickens

**Capítulo CINCO - Plot thickens**

Salón principal de la casa de los Kusanagis, 20 minutos de explicaciones más tarde:

* **Shingo** : Ven como no era tan difícil? En realidad estamos todos en el mismo bando y no hay ninguna necesidad de pelear...

* **Kyo** : Claro, porque a ti no te han metido en un saco! Yo porque no me pongo colorao del coraje, que si no estaría ya como la bandera de China!

* **Sra. Kusanagi** : Es que tienes un carácter muy malo, Kyo, y así no se puede ir por la Vida. Tienes a tu padre muy disgustado...Y al supervillano también.

* **Kyo** (medio histérico): Opá y el supervillano me pueden chupar el nabo LOS DOS! Hasta ahí podría llegar la broma!

* **Haohmaru** : Raito, estás seguro de que no eres un Demonio?

* **Dr. Light** : He vuelto a mi forma humana, no? Qué más demostración quieres?

* **Haohmaru** : Pues si no eres un Demonio...[Levantándose violentamente]: Cómo es que tienes a esa pobre mujer ENCERRADA EN UNA CAJA?!

* **Dr. Light** : Tío, que eso es el TELEDIARIO! Te lo he explicao ya 20 veces!

* **Shingo** : Bueno, mejor cambiemos de tema antes de que estalle otra pelea, por favor...Empecemos por identificar a los otros 6 luchadores, ya que sabemos seguro que el primero es Kusanagi-san.

* **Galford** : Mejor será, que estos nombres en clave tan complicaos son como para volverse loco y seguramente el descifrarlos nos llevará meses.

* **Hanzo** : El segundo es el llamado "El Lobo Hambriento del Sur".

* **Dr. Light** (aguantando la risa): Huy sí, una complicación de la hostia! Como el Código Da Vinci más o menos, vaya!

* **Kyo** : Hey, no te metas con el Código Da Vinci, que es un libro con mucha cultura y mucha profundidad!

* **Shingo** : Lo ha leído usted, Kusanagi-san?

* **Kyo** : Nah, pero estoy esperando a que saquen el manga.

* **Shingo** : En fin...[A los del SS]: Se trata de Terry Bogard el de Nuevo South Town, eso está más que claro.

* **Hanzo** : Bueno, sigamos...El tercero es "El Viejo Loco de más allá del Mar", que creo que Raito dijo que era un tal Takuma...

* **Shingo** : Takuma Sakazaki, podría ser, sí.

* **Hanzo** : El cuarto se llama "El que distingue el Bien del Mal a simple vista".

* **Dr. Light** : Ah claro, ese es el Cap-One! Lo recuerdo de cuando Ralf me presentó a los del KOF.

* **Kyo** : El quién?

* * *

Flashback a los inicios del KOF 2005:

* **Dr. Light** (dándole la mano): Cómo está, Sr. Cap...?

* **Kaphwan** : AKU WA YUROSAN!

* **Dr. Light** (al Ralf): Tío, eso qué significa?

* **Ralf** : Ná, que eres un cabrón.

* **Dr. Light** : No me jodas, que ya me está discriminando de buenas a primeras sólo por ser un supervillano?!

* **Kaphwan** : Ni siquiera lo sabía...AKU WA YUROSAN!

* * *

* **Dr. Light** : Sí hombre, Cap-One el de Corea...Uno que va vestido de blanco, que me quería adoptar para enseñarme Taekwondo! Anda que no está colgao ese tampoco!

* **Shingo** : Se refiere a Kim Kaphwan, verdad? Sí, tendría sentido...

* **Hanzo** : El quinto se llama "El Samurái del Siglo XXI".

* **Shingo** : Hmm, quién podrá ser ese?

* **Kyo** : Ni puta idea. Siguiente.

* **Hanzo** : El sexto (o más bien la sexta) se llama "La que fue y ya no es".

* **Kyo** : Ni puta idea. Siguiente.

* **Hanzo** : Y el septimo y último es "la Personificación de la Inocencia".

* **Shingo** : Vaya, parece que no estamos teniendo suerte con ninguno de los 3 últimos...

* **Charlotte** : Bueno, podríamos empezar por buscar a los 3 que sí hemos identificado y luego ya veremos...Sabéis dónde encontrarlos, no?

* **Shingo** : Los señores Bogard y Sakazaki viven en Nuevo South Town (USA), y el señor Kim en Seúl...El señor Bogard es más difícil de localizar porque siempre anda vagabundeando por ahí, pero a los otros 2 los podemos encontrar en sus respectivos dojos.

* **Jubei** : Tsk, será un viaje de semanas. Tendríamos que ponernos en marcha cuanto antes...

* **Kyo** : Tranquilito tío, que estamos en el siglo XXI: Los vamos a avisar desde aquí y si quieren ayudaros que vengan ellos p'acá...Shingo, ve a llamarlos por teléfono y explícales lo que pasa.

* **Shingo** (levantándose): Enseguida, Kusanagi-san!

* **Kyo** : Y mientras tanto quería preguntaros una cosa...Cómo coño encontrasteis mi instituto?

* **Galford** : Poppy volvió a encontrar tu casa gracias al olfato, Hanzo te siguió hasta el instituto sin que tú lo vieras y al día siguiente simplemente te esperamos allí...Haohmaru pensó que seguro que no ibas a rechazar un combate en un sitio público donde te viera la gente, y acertó.

* **Dr. Light** (flipando): O sea, que los samuráis estos han estado aquí, en una época que no es la suya, probablemente sin dinero y viviendo del aire TRES DÍAS? Cómo es posible?

* **Kyo** : Sabe Dios, yo todavía no me he enterao de cómo lo hace el Terry Bogard...

* **Haohmaru** (riéndose): Nos las hemos apañado bien, gracias.

* * *

Flashback a un día antes, en una tranquila calle de Osaka:

* **Galford** (señalando una máquina): Hey, de esa cosa me parece que se saca comida!

Un certero espadazo del Haohmaru rompe la máquina de chucherías en mil pedazos.

* **Haohmaru** (recogiendo chucherías): HAW, esta gente del siglo XXI es tonta!

* **Pringao anónimo** : Eh oiga, que estas máquinas no funcionan así! Que hay que echar monedas!

* **Haohmaru** : No tenemos monedas, para conseguir monedas tendríamos que partirlo en pedazos A USTED.

* **Pringao anónimo** (totalmente acojonao): O-ok, ok...Comprendido.

* * *

* **Dr. Light** (decepcionado): Oye, que así también lo sé hacer yo cada vez que me escapo del talego! Yo pensaba que vosotros teníais que seguir un Bushido y una cosa!

* **Haohmaru** : No recuerdo que el Bushido diga nada acerca de las máquinas de chucherías.

Y en esto que vuelve a entrar Shingo:

* **Shingo** : Malas noticias, señores: Al señor Terry no hay quien lo localice (como era de esperar), pero es que el dojo del señor Takuma ni siquiera da señal!

* **Kyo** : Les habrán vuelto a cortar el teléfono por falta de pago, como si lo viera...

* **Shingo** : Y en cuanto le he explicado a la señora de Kim Kaphwan que unos samuráis del siglo XVIII necesitan la ayuda de su marido me ha contestado "Tonterías, las mínimas!" y me ha colgado!

* **Dr. Light** : Normal también, que estas cosas no se pueden explicar por teléfono...Cara a cara ya sería un marrón.

* **Shingo** : No va a quedar más remedio que ir a hablar con ellos personalmente, Kusanagi-san.

* **Kyo** : Espera un momento! Y cómo sabemos que los samuráis estos nos están diciendo la verdad y que el tal Amakusa es realmente el malo? Quién nos dice que no sea al contrario?

* **Shingo** : Hombre Kusanagi-san, que cuando creyeron que el doctor era un Demonio enseguida le atacaron por defender a su madre...Eso demuestra que son buena gente.

* **Kyo** : O que están como una puta cabra, no?

Y en esto que Light, imbuido de una dignidad a la japonesa que NO le corresponde, salta y dice:

* **Dr. Light** : Basta de palabrería, aquí lo que hace falta es MAS DECISIÓN! Los samuráis pueden quedarse aquí esta noche descansando porque mañana se dividirán en 2 grupos y partirán hacia Nuevo South Town y Seúl. Kyo y Shingo los acompañarán uno a cada grupo, para ayudarlos a convencer a los demás luchadores y porque sin ninguna orientación de alguien del siglo XXI no llegarían muy lejos en su misión. AMAKUSA MUST BE STOPPED AT ALL COST!

* **Kyo** : Hey, que tú ni siquiera estás en tu casa! Quién eres tú para ponerte a dar órdenes?!

A lo cual Light reacciona mirando al Kyo a los ojos con la más absoluta seriedad:

* **Dr. Light** : Eres subnormal o algo?

* **Dr. Light** : Quién coño te crees que soy?

* **Dr. Light** : Soy ER PUTO BATMAN!

* **Shingo** : Doctoooor...

* **Dr. Light** (muerto de risa): Ok ok, es que siempre había querido decir eso...Y la cara que ha puesto el Kyo, ojalá la hubiera grabao con el móvil!

* **Haohmaru** : Pues a mi el plan de Raito me parece de puta madre; Cuanto antes encontremos a los demás luchadores antes podremos...

* **Kyo** : No, tú TE CALLAS y "Raito" TAMBIÉN! Dónde se ha visto que la gente de la calle venga a darme a mi órdenes a mi propia casa, ein?!

* **Dr. Light** : En ausencia de tu padre *yo*, Raito Kusanagi, mando en este clan.

* **Kyo** : Cómorl?! Eso no te lo crees tú ni jarto cubatas!

* **Dr. Light** (pasándole un papel): Lee esto y LLORA, niñato de los cojones.

* **Kyo** (leyendo): Hostia puta, no puedo creerlo! Cuando trinque a mi padre le voy a dar la que no le han dao en su vida! Omá, aónde ha ido opá?

* **Sra. Kusanagi** : Huy, se ha marchado esta misma mañana en uno de esos viajes de entrenamiento de los que él hace...Menos de un mes no creo que tarde en volver.

* **Kyo** (con el papel en la mano): Se puede saber CÓMO COJONES has conseguido tú ESTO?!

* **Dr. Light** : Porque me lo he currao, chaval!

* * *

Flashback a hace un par de días:

* **Dr. Light** : Aaaande, Sr. Sai-chu, que yo siempre he querido mandar en mi propio clan milenario del Japón! Que así compenso que mi propia familia no me hable, porque son todos unos gaijins de mojones! Vaaaa, por favoooooor! Aunque sea sólo por unos días!

* **Saisyu** : Es que no sé, Light...No se ofenda, pero confiarle esta clase de responsabilidad a alguien que tiene una ficha policial de un kilómetro de largo...

* **Dr. Light** : Pero si yo me conformo con mandar en el clan Kusanagi sólo en su ausencia! Quién manda ahora cuando usted no está, el Kyo?

Al oír esto Saisyu se queda reflexionando unos segundos:

* **Saisyu** : Sabe qué? Le voy a firmar una autorización expresa AHORA MISMO.

* * *

* **Dr. Light** (sonriendo): La última vez que me puse en ese plan con la Waller para que me dejara volver al Escuadrón me mandó a tomar por culo rápidamente, pero se ve que tu padre es mucho mejor persona...

* **Kyo** (rechinando los dientes): Te ODIO! Ojalá viniera Batman de verdad y te jartara de patadas en las espaldas!

* **Shingo** : Pues yo se lo agradezco mucho, doctor, que haya pensado en mi para una misión tan importante. Voy a despedirme de mi familia y volveré aquí sobre las 6 de la mañana...No, mejor sobre las 5!

* **Dr. Light** : Eso, mejor sobre las 5. 'sta luego, chaval!

Shingo se despide con una inclinación de cabeza y sale a correr.

* **Haohmaru** (inclinando la cabeza): Y nosotros también te lo agradecemos, Raito; Ah, y perdona lo de haberte confundido con un Demonio...

* **Dr. Light** : No importa, de hecho hasta conozco a uno que se llama Mr. Biff...

* **Haohmaru** : Claro que la pelea esa que empezamos algún día la tendremos que acabar para comprobar quién gana, pero eso será cuando te cures el brazo, porque ahora estás en desventaja.

* **Dr. Light** : Oh POR FA-VOR! Yo soy la Luz y la Luz es mía! Con un sólo PENSAMIENTO podría entrar por tus ojos y despanzurrarte desde dentro o transformar la luz ambiental en radiación ultravioleta y achicharrar a todo diox en esta habitación! Soy lo más parecido a un Dios que has visto EN TU VIDA, así que figúrate lo que importará el que tenga un brazo roto!

* **Haohmaru** : Vale, pues entonces espero esa pelea todavía con más ganas...Por cierto, tú nos acompañarás en esta misión, verdad?

* **Dr. Light** : Me encantaría, pero tengo UN BRAZO ROTO, así queee...

* **Kyo** (a Haohmaru): La Naturaleza es sabia: Da superpoderes exageraos a capullos como éste que de otra manera no sobrevivirían a la manta de hostias que les caerían día sí y día también.

* **Sra. Kusanagi** : Kyo, esa boooca. Y además a mi me alegra eso de que el doctor mande en el clan en ausencia de mi marido porque ha hecho justamente LO CORRECTO que hay que hacer en estos casos.

* **Dr. Light** : Lo sé, Sra. Kusanagi; Por eso hasta los samuráis, que apenas me conocen, me llaman "RIGHT-OH"...Por cierto, cuando el Kyo se vaya me puedo quedar con su cuarto?

* **Kyo** : Tío, por lo menos espérate a que me vaya para preguntar eso!

* **Sra. Kusanagi** : Por supuesto que sí, doctor...Y ahora si me disculpa, tengo que atender a los samuráis.

* **Dr. Light** : Alegra esa cara, niñato...Estoy dispuesto hasta a teleportaros a los USA y a Corea, para que veáis que no soy tan capullo.

* **Kyo** : NOOO, QUE VA!

* **Dr. Light** : Y si os hiciera falta para algo siempre podéis llamarme por el móvil, qué más quieres?

* **Kyo** : Poder pegarte 2 patadas en el culo y echarte de mi casa, la verdad!

* **Sra. Kusanagi** (a los del SS): Bueno, voy a llenar la bañera para por si alguno de ustedes quiere tomar un baño antes de cenar...

* **Haohmaru** : Por mi no se moleste, señora, que no hará ni 2 meses que me bañé por última vez...Weno, que me caí al agua.

* **Sra. Kusanagi** : Sr. Haohmaru, en esta época tenemos costumbre de bañarnos todos los días...

* **Haohmaru** (aguantando la risa): Pffft! Anda ya!


	6. Tú a Seúl y yo a Nuevo South Town

**Capítulo SEIS - Tú a Seúl y yo a Nuevo South Town**

Cuarto de invitados en casa de la familia Kusanagi, 7 de la mañana:

* **Kyo** (abriendo la puerta de una patada): EA, A LEVANTARSE YA! QUE NOS TENEMOS QUE IR A BUSCAR AL AMAKUSA O NO SE QUÉ HOSTIAS!

* **Dr. Light** : (en la cama): ZZZZ...Qué es un Amakusa?...ZZZZZZ.

* **Kyo** (zarandeando a Light): "Qué es un Amakusa?", pregunta el tío ENCIMA! Amakusa es el malvado villano que el gran "Raito Kusanagi", de los Kusanagi de toda la vida, nos ha ordenado encontrar y destruir! Que para eso eres el jefe del clan y la idea de ayudar a los samuráis fue tuya!

* **Dr. Light** : Heh, la que hay que liar para que los niñatos de 30 tacos se vayan de casa de una puta vez, eh? Pero yo tampoco dije que tuviera que ser tan temprano...

* **Kyo** : Mira tío, Shingo lleva dándome el coñazo DESDE LAS 5 DE LA MAÑANA, sabes? "Y cuándo nos vamos, Kusanagi-san?" y "falta mucho todavía, Kusanagi-san?"...y así todo el tiempo!

* **Dr. Light** (volviéndose a tapar): Buah, pues dale 2 hostias!

* **Kyo** : Ya se las he dao, pero está que no caga de la emoción de poder ayudar a los samuráis y ni aún así se calla! Así que levántate ya y telepórtanos de una vez, que dijiste que lo harías!

* **Dr. Light** (levantándose): Ok ok, no me metas prisa, que me duelen las costillas...Claro, de mi te aprovechas porque soy buena gente! Mira como con Lobo no te pusiste tan borde!

* **Kyo** : Oye, y no podrías teleportarnos a la velocidad de la luz pero un poco más lento esta vez? Hey, por qué me estás mirando con tanta cara de asco?

* **Dr. Light** : Pero qué BURRO y qué ANALFABETO hay que ser, chaval! La velocidad de la luz es una constante universal y no va a cambiar ahora porque lo diga un niñato! A menos, claro, que ese niñato sea el Superboy Prime y la cambie de un hostión, que esa es una posibilidad que nunca se puede descartar...

* **Kyo** : Es lo que yo siempre he dicho, que en realidad no vale la pena estudiar ná, porque pa que luego venga el Superboy Prime y lo cambie todo a hostias...

Total, que Light y Kyo entran en el salón principal de la casa, donde ya están Shingo y la peña del SS esperándolos:

* **Jubei** : Estamos preparados, Raito...Kyo, Haohmaru, Galford y Hanzo irán a Nuevo South Town, mientras que Shingo, Charlotte, Ukyo y yo iremos a Seúl, si no te importa.

* **Dr. Light** : Y a ti qué te pasa, chavalín? Por qué tan tristón?

* **Kuroko** (muy deprimido): Ay, es que ahora tendré que irme con uno de los 2 grupos y me perderé la mitad de los combates...No se me ocurre ninguna solución a este dilema!

* **Dr. Light** : Vaaa, dame una moneda, anda.

El Kuroko se la da y Light la lanza al aire:

* **Dr. Light** : Ea, solucionao: Te vas a Corea...Tranquiiiilo, que el grupo de Nuevo South Town SEGURO que ni se pelea ni nada, no ves que es una ciudad muy tranquila y que la gente de SNK sois en general muy pacíficos? Sobre todo ese que llaman "Iori el pacifista"...

* **Kuroko** : Oiga, de mi no se cachondee, que se puede llevar una sorpresa...Y devuélvame mi moneda, no se la guarde!

* **Dr. Light** : Okaaay, ha sido un acto reflejo...Weno, vámonos ya, que yo todavía ni he desayunao.

* **Kyo** : Oye, no nos teleportes tan deprisa, danos un tiempo para prep...

* * *

Nuevo South Town frente al dojo de los Sakazaki, un milisegundo más tarde:

* **Kyo** : ...ararnos! [Vomitando]: UUUURRRGGHHHH! T-te dije que nos dieras un tiempo, so mamón!

* **Dr. Light** : Claaaro, como vosotros sí habéis desayunao...[Aguantando la risa]: Por cierto, MALA IDEA.

* **Kyo** : Weno, pos hasta luego...Ah, y cuidadito con violar a mi madre porque es que te cogemos entre todos los del KOF y te capamos, que nosotros no somos como los pringaos de la JLA!

* **Dr. Light** : Nah, pero si a mi tu madre me cae estupendamente y nunca se me ocurriría violarla...Claro que si ella se me echara encima y empezara a manosearme y a meterme mano lascivamente por todo el cuerpo, yo tampoco me podría negar...Que no estoy en mi casa!

* **Kyo** : No te emociones, que eso no va a pasar...Y echa cuenta en el móvil, eh? Estate pendiente por si te necesitamos para algo.

* **Dr. Light** : Que siiiií, pesaaaao! Además, si sólo venís a buscar al Takuma y al Terry...Qué podría salir mal?

* **Kyo** : Esto es Nuevo South Town, tío; Qué podría NO salir mal?

* **Dr. Light** (teleportándose): Saludadme al Terry y al colgao del Takuma de mi parte, ok?

* * *

Seúl frente al dojo del Kim Kaphwan, otro milisegundo más tarde:

* **Shingo** (vomitando por 2ª vez): UURRGGHH! D-doctor, y no podía haber dejado a los otros en Nuevo South Town y luego haber vuelto a por nosotros a Osaka en vez de teleportarnos 2 veces?

* **Dr. Light** : Sí, claro...Y perder toda la mañana!

* **Chang** : Mira, pero si es Artie, el del KOF 2005 que va por ahí violando al personal y destruyéndolo tó! Sí tío, el que engañó a la Mai pa acostarse con ella!

* **Choi** : Ar-tie! Ar-tie! Hagámosle la ola!

* **Chang** : Sí, que es nuestro ÍDOLO!

* **Choi** : Artie, tienes un cigarro? Nos dejas 2 euros?

* **Dr. Light** : No llevo, no veis que vengo en pijama? Además, que si queréis dinero o tabaco lo que tenéis que hacer es mangárselo a la gente, que para eso erais casi supervillanos antes de que el Cap-One os metiera aquí en Guantánamo 2!

* **Chang** : Es que ese cabrón del Kim Nos tiene como secuestraos y no nos deja ni robar, ni pegarle a la gente por gusto ni expansionarnos!

* **Choi** : Y cuando nos escapamos siempre nos encuentra, nos jarta de patadas en el culo y nos vuelve a traer p'acá! Es un Hitler!

* **Dr. Light** : Joder, pues DEFENDED VUESTROS DERECHOS, que ya sois grandecitos! [Al Chang]: Sobre todo tú, tío! Que no podéis dejar que la gente os avasalle sólo por ser ex-cons!

* **Shingo** : Doctor, no les diga esas cosas, que al Sr. Kim no creo que le agraden! Váyase ya, ande!

* **Dr. Light** : Hey, que yo sólo se las estoy diciendo POR SU BIEN! [teleportándose]: Ok, hasta la vista, tíos.

* **Chang** : Weno, y vosotros qué coño queréis? Que habéis dejao tó el suelo lleno de vomitonas y ahora encima lo vamos a tener que limpiar nosotros!

* **Shingo** : Pues queríamos hablar con el Sr. Kim y...

* **Choi** : Ah sí? Y DE PARTE DE QUIÉN?

* **Shingo** : *Sighh* De parte mía y de estos samuráis del siglo XVIII que vienen conmigo, es que no lo veis?

* **Choi** (mosqueao): Ves tú lo mismo que yo, Chang?

* **Chang** (también mosqueao): Sí...Que ya nos están AVASALLANDO sólo por ser ex-cons, tal y como dijo Artie!

* **Jubei** (sacando las katanas): Bien, basta de tonterías! Id a buscar al Kim Kaphwan ese ahora mismo antes de que nos cabreemos!

* **Charlotte** (desenvainando): Eso, que si quisiéramos aguantar mamoneos de frikis nos hubiéramos traído al Gen-an!

* **Choi** (poniéndose las garras): Sí, ennh? Pos nada más que por eso ahora es cuando no os vamos a dejar entrar en el dojo NI DE COÑA!

* **Chang** (agarrando la bola): Y ya nos estáis soltando toa la pasta que llevéis, que estamos mu locos yo y el Choi!

* **Shingo** : Oh no! Otra pelea absurda no, por Dios!

* **Kuroko** : Otra pelea absurda SÍ, por Dios! Y nada más llegar, qué bien ha hecho Raito mandándome a Corea...Weno, y provocando la pelea también, para que nos vamos a engañar?


	7. Cosas que pasan

**Capítulo SIETE - Cosas que pasan**

Seúl frente al dojo del Kim Kaphwan, donde está a punto de estallar otra pelea absurda para alegría del Kuroko:

* **Jubei** (señalando con la katana): Ultima advertencia, y sólo porque no me gusta matar por matar: Voy en misión para el shogun Tokugawa, así que APARTAOS O MORID!

* **Choi** : Ein? Y ese de dónde es, del Super Hyper Street Fighter Plus Alpha Turbo EX?

* **Shingo** : Sr. Yagyu, yo siento darle la mala noticia perooo...El último shogun Tokugawa murió hace casi 200 años y además en Corea no mandaba. Es más, que incluso si viviera actualmente y fuera el presidente de Corea estos 2 bodoques probablemente no lo sabrían.

* **Jubei** : Nada de eso es excusa para que no se le tenga un respeto! [Al Chang]: KAKATTE KOI!

Y claro, lo último que se espera el Jubei al ver corriendo a semejante pato mareao a su encuentro es que se vaya a tirar tan rápido con la bola por delante y golpeándolo en las rodillas:

* **Chang** : HUMMM!

Lo siguiente que ve al levantarse es al gordo saltándole encima y volviéndole a dar en la cabeza con la bola:

* **Chang** : UUYYAA!

El impacto tira a Jubei contra una de las paredes del dojo para a continuación comerse un Tekkyuu Daikaiten, que es como se llama técnicamente cuando el Chang se pone a voltear la bola por encima de la cabeza golpeando en todas las direcciones:

* **Chang** : UUUUHHH!

* **Jubei** (levantándose y sangrando): E-el arte de la conversación se está perdiendo, eh?

* **Chang** (hurgándose las narices): JO JO JO JUMM!

El siguiente intento de bolazo en la cabeza el Jubei lo para con una de sus katanas e inmediatamente después lanza semejante tajo a la cara del Chang con la otra que deja al gordo sangrando sin parar por encima de la ceja izquierda:

* **Chang** (apartándose la sangre de los ojos): HAW, esas espadas fijo que nos las cambia el de la tienda de la esquina por un par de litronas, que no?

* **Jubei** (iniciando el Hassouhappa): Pues nada...VEN A COGERLAS!

 ***ZAS!* *ZAS!* *ZAS!* *ZAS!* *ZAS!* *ZAS!* *ZAS!* *ZAS!* *ZAS!***

Mientras tanto Charlotte se enfrenta al "tío chiquinino que se parece al Freddy y que vuela" y, aunque por ser del siglo XVIII no pude apreciar el parecido con Freddy, sí que tiene oportunidad de darse cuenta de su otras 2 características más cabreantes...

O sea, que es chiquinino y que vuela:

* **Charlotte** (intentando alcanzar al Choi a espadazos): Quédate quieto ya, bastardo!

A lo que el Choi responde con un salto triangular cayendo después sobre la cabeza de Charlotte y procediendo a golpearla repetidamente con las cuchillas al grito de "JIA JIA JIA JIA!".

"TRI-SLASH!"

El triángulo de yo-nunca-he-sabido-lo-qué pasa justamente por encima del Choi al rodar éste como una bola y lanzarse hacia Charlotte con las garras por delante.

* **Charlotte** : POR FIN te pillé, cabrón!

"VIOLENT LUNGE!"

"SPLASH FOUNT!"

"SPLASH GRADATION!"

Y lo que queda del Choi después de tantos pinchazos seguidos aún puede oir al Kuroko diciendooo:

 **"IPPON!"**

 **"CHARLOTT-OH!"**

Volviendo al Chang vs Jubei:

"NIKKAKURATOU!"

Pero Chang tiene tiempo de bloquearlo y empezar a golpearse en la cabeza con la bola en cuanto Jubei empieza a aterrizar.

* **Jubei** : (Qué es eso, un Ranbu? Nah, ese gordo no será tan rápid...)

 ***POOM!* *POOM!* *POOM!* *POOM!* *POOM!* *POOM!* *POOM!* *POOM!* *POOM!***

[Aclaración: 'Ranbu' aparentemente en japonés significa 'Jartada de hostias por sorpresa'...O si no, tiene toda la pinta, aunque lo de arriba técnicamente se llamara un Tekkyuu Dai Bousou (SDM)]

 **"IPPON!"**

 **"CHANG KOEHAAAN!"**

* **Ukyo** (adelantándose para pelear con Chang): *Coff* Luchan mejor de lo que parecía, eh?

* **Shingo** : Yo tampoco me lo esperaba, como en el KOF siempre los eliminan de los primeros...

* **Chang** (limpiando de sangre la bola): Joer, po como que al KOF vamos sin ganas y sólo porque le sale de los güevos al cabrón del Kim!

"Perdona, cómo has dicho?"

* **Chang** : Digo de que al KOF vamos SIN GANAS porque se empeña el CABRÓN del Kim y...[Volviendo la cabeza]: Maestro Kim!

* **Choi** (despertando): C-coño, ahora sí que la hemos cagao! Nos van a caer hostias hasta en el cielo la boca!

* **Kaphwan** : Por favor, Choi...Qué pensarán las visitas? Aunque no niego que estoy bastante decepcionado al comprobar una vez más que no puedo ni llevar a mi familia al Carrefour de Corea sin que forméis algún follón mientras tanto, yo siempre os doy la oportunidad de explicaros.

* **Choi** : En serio? No nos vas a zumbar?!

* **Kaphwan** (con la sonrisa brillante): Mi método para reformaros se basa en la CONFIANZA y en la COMPRENSIÓN, así que podéis explicarme lo qué ha pasado con total libertad...

* * *

Y en ese mismo momento, en casa de la familia Kusanagi:

* **Sra. Kusanagi** : Doctor, es verdad que ha estado usted en Iron Heights? Dicen que es la prisión para supervillanos más dura que hay...

* **Dr. Light** : Buff, todavía recuerdo cuando me presentaron al alcaide el primer día que llegué.

* * *

Flashback a unos cuantos años atrás.

Despacho del alcaide en la prisión de Iron Heights:

* **Wolfe** : Eres Arthur Light, no? La gente dice que eres un capullo.

* **Dr. Light** (esposao y sin poderes): Y quién coño dice eso? La JLA, como si lo viera!

* **Wolfe** : La JLA...Los Titanes, los Outsiders, el Escuadrón Suicida, tus propios compañeros del talego, tu abogado, un tío que me encontré por la calle viniendo hacia aquí, la Enciclopedia del DCU, etc...

* **Dr. Light** : Hey, sabe que sólo por haberme llamao "capullo" ya puedo meterle una denuncia por MALTRATO PSICOLÓGICO? Más vale que me trate CON EL MÁXIMO RESPETO y CORTESÍA a partir de ahora! Y ya de paso quiero que me hable DE USTED, un bocadillo DE JAMÓN SERRANO y una tele de DE PLASMA en la celda! Y como no tengo novia para lo del vis a vis, me tendrán QUE BUSCAR UNA! De 90-60-90 y que la chupe bien a ser posible! Que los presidiarios también tenemos nuestros DERECHOS!

* **Wolfe** (con los ojos centelleando): No creo que vuelvas a andar derecho en por lo menos 2 meses.

De repente Light siente un dolor insoportable en las piernas (debido a los poderes de Wolfe) y cae al suelo de rodillas:

* **Dr. Light** : AARRGGHH! P-pare, joder! Que no he hecho nada malo!

* **Wolfe** (agarrando una porra): No, pero PA CUANDO LO HAGAS.

 ***POOM!* *POOM!* *POOM!* *POOM!* *POOM!* *POOM!* *POOM!* *POOM!* *POOM!***

* * *

* **Sra. Kusanagi** : No sé yo lo que le verán ustedes a lo de meterse a supervillanos, la verdad...

* **Dr. Light** : Huy, se me acaba de ocurrir que a lo mejor metí la pata hace un rato cuando les dije a Chang y Choi que defendieran sus derechos...Naaah, porque seguro que el Cap-One sigue un método de reinserción muuuuy diferente al de Iron Heights.

* * *

Volviendo a Corea:

* **Kaphwan** (aún sonriendo): Y bien?

* **Chang** : Han sido los botelloneros estos, que se querían colar en el dojo a enmierdarlo tó!

* **Choi** : Mire, mire las vomitonas que han dejao los mu gorfos! Qué malamente está la juventú, maestro Kim!

"KUU SAJIN!"

Semejante patada voladora tan brutal estrella a Chang y Choi contra las puertas del dojo rompiéndolas en pedazos del impacto.

* **Chang** (en el suelo): M-maestro Kim, qué pasó con la confianza y la comprensión?

* **Kaphwan** : *Shingo*, un botellonero? ANDA YA PA CASA antes de que me enfade más aún! Y ya hablaremos luego sobre lo de que si soy un cabrón y sobre lo de que en el KOF no dais una porque vais sin ganas!

* * *

Mientras tanto en el dojo de los Sakazaki en Nuevo South Town:

* **Haohmaru** (partiendo en 2 el mostrador de un espadazo): CÓMO QUE NO VAIS A AYUDARNOS?!

* **Yuri** : Hey, tú a qué coño te crees que estás jugando?!

* **Haohmaru** : Todas las criaturas morirán y todas las cosas se romperán porque ESA es la Ley del Samurái!

* **Kyo** : Tranquilo, Haohmaru...Aunque la verdad es que jode que después de haber venido p'acá desde Osaka al final resulte que no vayáis a ayudarnos sólo porque el Geese esté en guerra contra Don PinPón o no sé qué.

* **Ryo** : Yo no he dicho "Don PinPón", he dicho Kingpin; Hay una guerra de bandas en Nuevo South Town y no tenemos más remedio que quedarnos aquí protegiendo el dojo, no hará ni 3 días que vinieron a intentar cobrarnos el dinero de la protección los de la banda de Kingpin, porque como al contrario que los matones del Geese no nos conocen...

* **Takuma** : Ah, por cierto, Yuri: Que a ver si me lavas el gi ya de una vez, que todavía tiene sangre por la parte de las rodillas y fragmentos de hueso pegaos de la napia del nota ese, el tal Turk.

* **Yuri** : Así que ya ves lo que hay, Kyo: Lo alumnos que teníamos los hemos perdido en cuanto se han dado cuenta de que las armas automáticas son más fáciles de aprender a usar que el Kyokugenryu, tenemos que estar todo el tiempo protegiendo el dojo y hay un montón de gente inocente muriendo todos los días por culpa de la estúpida guerra entre Kingpin y Geese...

* **Hanzo** : Eso tiene fácil arreglo: Matémoslos. A los 2.


	8. Pero esto no era un multicrossover?

**Capítulo OCHO - Pero esto no era un multicrossover?**

El dojo de los Sakazaki en Nuevo South Town:

* **Yuri** : Cargarnos a Geese y a Kingpin? Tú estás DROGAO!

* **Galford** : Acabaríamos con la guerra de bandas, dejaría de morir gente inocente y Takuma podría acompañarnos en nuestra misión...Dónde está el problema?

* **Yuri** : Para empezar, en que sólo somos ocho y ellos tienen verdaderos EJÉRCITOS de matones a sus ordenes. Y aunque por la camisetas de rejillas deduzco que vosotros 2 sois ninjas y que seguramente tenéis pensado ir directamente a por ellos, ni siquiera son tan fáciles de encontrar: Kingpin vive en Nueva York y Geese no creo que se quede tranquilamente en la Geese Tower esperando a que vayan a por él, no?

* **Haohmaru** : Buah, pues busquemos a unos cuantos de sus esbirros y saquémosles la información a hostia limpia!

* **Robert** : Y qué hacemos luego con ellos para que no les vayan con el cuento a sus jefes y perdamos el factor sorpresa?

* **Hanzo** (acariciándose el pescuezo con el dedo índice): Screesch!

* **Ryo** (escandalizado): Hey, que eso sería UNA MATANZA! No sé de dónde salís vosotros, pero NO es así como hacemos las cosas por aquí!

* **Robert** (también escandalizado): Es decir, que lo de ahostiar gente al azar para sacarles información sí que lo hacemos cada vez que secuestran a mi churri, pero no pensamos matar a nadie si no es estrictamente necesario.

* **Haohmaru** : Dioses, esta gente del siglo XXI está COMPLETAMENTE AMARICONADA.

* **Takuma** : Intentad entendernos un poquito a nosotros, no? En cuanto nos metamos en la guerra de bandas como mínimo nos destrozarán el dojo, y es todo lo que tenemos. Si perdemos el dojo nos quedamos en la puta ruina.

* **Ryo** : En realidad *ya* estamos en la puta ruina, papá...

* **Takuma** : Maldita sea, Ryo! Aún no somos el Terry Bogard, no?

* **Galford** : Weno Kyo, y tú qué dices? Qué deberíamos hacer, salvar el dojo de esta gente o salvar Nuevo South Town?

* **Kyo** (bostezando): Yo no estoy aquí para salvar nada, yo estoy aquí porque el supervillano que hay apalancao en mi casa quería quedarse mi cuarto...Por mi como si queréis llamar al Equipo A!

Pero poco puede imaginarse el Kyo que la Buena Gente de Nuevo South Town...*YA* los ha llamao.

* * *

Efectivamente, en otra parte de la ciudad:

 **"TAAN TARARAAAN! TAAAN TAAAN TAAAAN! TARARAAN TARARAAN! TAANN TAANN TAANN TAANN TAANN!"**

Una furgoneta blindada a base de chapas mal pegadas y tuneada de la manera más absurda atraviesa violentamente las puertas de un almacén ante el asombro y estupefacción de los 2 matones más gilipollas de Kingpin:

* **Grotto** : Mierda puta, Turk! Nunca debimos dejar encerraos a esos notas en el Leroy Merlin!

* **Turk** : Cállate, Grotto! Y pásame la automática!

 ***RATATATATATATATATARATATATATATATATATARATATATATA!***

Pero qué pueden hacer las armas automáticas de los matones convencionales ante el poderío supremo de la fragoneta del Equipo A? La respuesta es...NI UNA PUTA MIERDA.

 ***CLICK* *CLICK***

* **Grotto** : Ondia Turk, se nos han acabao las balas! Ahora q'hacemos?

* **Turk** : Tú no sé, yo...CORRER!

* **M. A.** (bajándose de la furgoneta): Eh, tú! Sí, el calvo! Cuánto pesas?

* **Grotto** : Pooo...110 kilos o cosa asín.

* **M. A.** (saltándole los dientes de una hostión): Pues entonces te toca pelear conmigo!

* **Grotto** (escupiendo sangre): Hey, y con Turk qué pasa?

* **M. A.** : Demasiado enclencle, sería una pelea de mierda. Ya lo trincaremos luego.

Pero mientras el M.A. se dedica a ahostiar a Grotto y el resto del Equipo A a mirarlos, Turk atraviesa la calle dándose patadas en el culo a toda velocidad:

* **Turk** (corriendo): Bullseye! Bullseye! Que me quieren jartar de hostias!

* **Bullseye** : Quién, Daredevil?

* **Turk** : No, Daredevil no! El Equipo A!

* **Bullseye** : Pues si no es Daredevil que te jodan, Turk! Que me tienes ya amargao con tanta tontería!

* **Turk** (de rodillas): Por el amor de Dios, Bullseye! Que no será Daredevil, pero son DE SU FAMILIA!

* **Bullseye** : De su familia, hm? Dame tu pistola.

* **Turk** : P-pero si no tiene balas...Ok, aquí la tienes!

Entretanto M.A. ya ha acabado de patearle el culo a Grotto así que la superfurgoneta del Equipo A se dirige a toda velocidad en persecución de Turk:

* **Fénix** : Hey Coronel, ese tío que está en medio de la carretera no es...?

* **Aníbal** : Efectivamente...Señores, me temo que esta vez no nos va a quedar más remedio que DISPARAR A MATAR. Como cuando estábamos en el Vietnam!

* **Murdock** : Po no será tan difícil, que hasta tiene una diana en la cabeza y tó!

* **M. A.** : Cállate, loco! Y dame el M16!

A 40 metros de distancia Fénix, Murdock y M.A. abren la capota, se asoman por el techo y empiezan a disparar los M16's sin compasión mientras que Bullseye los espera cargando la primera bala en el revólver con total tranquilidad:

 ***RATATATATATATATATARATATATATATATATATARATATATATAARATATATATATATATATA!***

A 25 metros de distancia y varios miles de disparos más tarde Bullseye carga la segunda bala.

 ***RATATATATATATATATARATATATATATATATATARATATATATAARATATATATATATATATA!***

A 15 metros Bullseye enciende un cigarro y empieza a levantar el revólver.

 ***RATATATATATATATATARATATATATATATATATARATATATATAARATATATATATATATATA!***

* **Fénix** : Q-qué hace ahí parado? Por qué no se aparta?!

* **M. A.** (disparando como un loco): I PITY THE FOOL!

 ***BLAM!***

El primer disparo de Bullseye atraviesa el ojo derecho de Fénix despanzurrando su cara de guaperas, saliendo por la parte posterior de su cráneo e incrustándose en la garganta de Murdock (que iba detrás suya) en el proceso.

 ***BLAM!***

El segundo disparo esparce los sesos de M.A. por toda la parte superior de la furgoneta, mientras que Aníbal (que va conduciendo) acelera tratando de arrollar a Bullseye.

 ***THUMP!***

* **Aníbal** : (Hey, eso ha sido...un golpe en el techo?)

La patada que recibe a continuación y que le estrella la cabeza contra el cristal blindado del parabrisas apunta hacia una respuesta afirmativa...Las siguiente patadas que le dejan el cráneo reducido a una pulpa sanguinolenta parecen confirmarlo.

Y como era de esperar Bullseye aún tiene tiempo de saltar antes de que la furgoneta choque contra la pared de enfrente y explote al más puro estilo años 80:

* **Turk** (flipando): WOW, qué DESPROPORCIONAO! Tú con 2 balas te has cargao a los 4 y ellos, que han disparao como 50 mil millones de tiros, no le han acertao a una mierda! Cómo es posible?!

Y en esto que aparece Deadpool (que andaba por allí):

* **Deadpool** : Buah, pues porque el tío que está escribiendo esta fic es fan de toda la vida de Bullseye y le parecía gracioso lo de enfrentarlo PRECISAMENTE con el Equipo A...

Coño, Deadpool, cállate la boca! No me rompas la Cuarta Pared, que eso aquí sólo tienen permiso para hacerlo Lobo y el Dastardly!

* **Deadpool** : Ah sí? Y cómo vas a impedirlo? [Bailando]: Rompo la Cuarta Pared! Rompo la Cuarta Pareeed!

Pero Deadpool para de bailar en cuanto nota la cara con la que lo están mirando Turk y Bullseye:

* **Bullseye** : Wade, qué haces? Joder, y luego la gente dice que *yo* estoy zumbao!

* **Deadpool** : Hombre, teniendo en cuenta que tú no te acuerdas ni de cómo te llamas...Claro que yo tampoco, pero eso es fuera aparte.

* **Bullseye** (agarrando a Turk por las solapas): Estás seguro de que los tíos esos eran familia de Daredevil?

* **Turk** : Weno, uno de ellos se llamaba 'Murdock'...


	9. For Great Justice!

**Capítulo NUEVE - For Great Justice!**

En el bar Illusions unas cuantas horas más tarde encontramos de nuevo a Turk y a Grotto acompañados de un tío con un pendiente en cada oreja y sentados en una de las mesas:

* **Turk** : Joer, aquí no te atienden ni pa diox! Anda Max, acércate a la barra a por unas birras.

* **Electro** : Hey, y se puede saber por qué coño no vas tú?

* **Turk** : Y por qué tendría que ir yo, porque soy negro?

* **Electro** (flipando): Negro?! Pos yo esa negritud no la veo por ningún lao!

* **Turk** : Es que a mi me pasa como al Michael Jackson, tío...Pero vamos, que en realidad soy más negro que los cojones de un burro, lo que pasa es que hoy no se me nota mucho.

[Aclaración: Yo me limito a repetir la "explicación" de Marvel Comics, ok?]

* **Grotto** (con la cabeza vendada): Tienes que ir tú, Max...Porque si va Turk es RACISMO!

* **Electro** : Y si vas tú?

* **Grotto** : Me se desencajaría la mandíbula otra vez del jartón de hostias que me metió el M. A. hace un rato.

* **Electro** (levantándose resignao): Ok ok, pos ya voy yo entonces.

* **Turk** : Y vuelve ligerito, que te tenemos que contar la última de Bullseye, a ver si aprendes.

Total, que Electro se levanta y se acerca a la barra del bar a intentar que le echen cuenta:

* **Electro** : Pscht, oye nena! Ponme 3 cerv...!

El primer intento no tiene mucho éxito, así que vuelve a probar suerte.

* **Electro** : Hey, cuando pued...!

King es que ni lo escucha y se pone a atender otro pedido.

* **Electro** (echando chispas por todos lados): Oye, no me estarás IGNORANDO, verdad? Porque esa es la cosa que mas me jode en el mundo!

* **King** : Tranquilito, ok? Que porque te pongas a echar chispas no te voy a atender más rápido...Por esa regla de 3, si viniera el Benimaru nos tendríamos aquí que bajar las bragas y ponernos todas a chuparle el pijote!

* **Electro** : ((Joer, qué tía más basta!)) Hey, cuidadito conmigo, que soy un tío MU PELIGROSO! No m'habrás reconocido porque tengo el traje en el tinte, pero yo soy uno con el Campo Eléctrico de la Tierra...Sea lo que sea eso.

* **King** : Un supervillano, hm? Y archienemigo de quién?

* **Electro** : Errr...De Spiderman.

* **King** : JUA JUA JUA! Pos a Spiderman le curra hasta el más tonto del KOF!

* **Electro** : Y una leche! Eso no te lo crees ni tú!

* **King** : Trabajas para Kingpin, no? Oye, pues el gimnasio de mi novio a ver si lo vais dejando ya tranquilito!

* **Electro** : Sí hombre, como que toda la que estamos liando es para joderle a tu novio el gimnasio! Para empezar, yo tu novio es que no sé ni quién es, y me apuesto lo que quieras a que Kingpin tampoco. Buah, como si Kingpin no tuviera nada mejor que hacer que...!

* **King** : Calla la boca un momento...Qué hacen aquí esos 2?

"Esos 2" son Billy y Yamazaki, que acaban de entrar en el bar Illusions con cara de ir buscando bronca y que justamente en este momento pasan por al lado de la mesa de Grotto y de Turk:

* **Turk** : Lo que yo te diga, tío: Esos notas del Equipo A tuvieron SUERTE...Si no se me hubieran acabao las balas yo mismo me los habría cargao sin ayuda de nadie, que no?

* **Grotto** : Y el karateka ese que te zumbó el otro día?

* **Turk** : El karateka ese también tuvo suerte, joder! El canto de un duro me falta para que Kingpin le de la patada a Bullseye y me contrate a mi como su principal asesino...Lo que pasa es que los de la banda del Geese son unos CAGAOS y no me dejan oportunidad DE LUCIRME!

Ni que decir tiene que el palo que suelta el Billy en la mesa al oír esto manda todos los vasos a tomar por culo:

* **Billy** : Vosotros quiénes sois, 2 mariconas del Gordo? Anda ya pa fuera, que no quiero volveros a ver por este bar!

Y lógicamente cuando Turk intenta sacar la pistola Billy se limita a levantarlo con el palo y a estrellarlo violentamente contra la mesa de detrás.

* **Grotto** (acojonao): Hey, yo más peleas por hoy casi que no, eh? Que casi me rompen la mandíbula hace un rato!

* **Yamazaki** : Ohhh, no me jodas, siiií? [Levantando a Grotto por las solapas]: Po MEJOR!

 ****BOOOOM!****

* **Billy** (pateando a Turk en el suelo): Tú, tontolapolla! Que este es el bar favorito del Geese y aquí no queremos chusma! A la puta calle, hostia!

* **Electro** (avanzando): Eh, quién cojones sois vosotros? Matones del Geese?

* **Billy** : Efestivamente...Algún POBLEMA?

* **Electro** (echando chispas por todos laos): Nah, sólo que voy a tener que electrocutaros...Pero no lo toméis a lo personal, eh?

Yamazaki agarra un vaso de una de las mesas y se prepara a lanzarlo contra Electro:

* **Yamazaki** : Heh, me tengo que acojonar? Como me des calambre te echo agua!

* **Electro** (avanzando): Buah, como que eso me va a hacer algo! Al contrario de lo que la gente se piensa, yo soy un tío QUE USA EL CEREBRO y no hace las cosas a tontas y a locas...Prueba, prueba, a ver qué pasa!

Efectivamente, Yamazaki le lanza el contenido del vaso pero el jartón de electricidad que está generando Electro calienta demasiado el aire y convierte el agua en vapor mucho antes de que llegue a tocarle:

* **Electro** (sonriendo como un maníaco): Te lo dije, no? Soy uno de los tíos más poderosos del planeta, a ver si te crees que un puto vasito de agua va a detenerme!

* **Billy** (a su espalda): Eso no, pero ESTO sí!

* **Electro** (volviendo la cabeza): Ein?

"DAI SENPUU (SDM)!"

Semejante golpe de bo tan exagerao estrella a Electro contra la pared a unos cuantos metros más allá, dejándolo inconsciente.

* **Yamazaki** (muerto de risa): WOW, este tío es un coco privilegiado! Esperemos que el golpe no le haya causao un daño cerebral irreversible, porque sería una lástima.

* **Billy** : Mu weno lo de distraerlo con la tontada del vasito, llega a ser un poco más espabilao y fijo que nos fríe vivos...[A Turk]: Y a vosotros os lo voy a decir una vez ná más: No os quiero volver a ver por este bar...Ni por el del Richard Meyer, ni por el dojo del Takuma, ni por la discoteca a la que va el Duck King, ni por...

* **Turk** (sangrando en el suelo): H-hey, que tan rápido no me entero!

* **Billy** (sacando una libreta): Pos espera, que te lo apunto con las direcciones y tó.

* **King** : Hey, eso a qué coño venía? A qué se supone que estáis jugando?

* **Yamazaki** (sonriendo estilo Kim): Te estamos limpiando el bar de chusma, pero no nos des las gracias...Es que somos asín de buena gente.

* **Billy** : Buah, sabe Dios la bronca que se podía haber formao si no llegamos a aparecer nosotros!

* **King** : Creía que la bronca se había formao A RAÍZ DE aparecer vosotros...

* **Billy** : Ha sido una bronca preventiva, nena...A ver si cuando lo hace el Bush resulta que está bien y cuando lo hacemos nosotros va a estar mal!

* **Yamazaki** : Aparte, que nosotros estas cosas la hacemooos...Cómo se dice, tío? Ah sí, FOR GREAT JUSTICE!

* **King** (rascándose la cabeza): Aquí hay algo que no me cuadra...

* * *

El dojo del Kim Kaphwan en Corea, media hora de explicaciones más tarde:

* **Shingo** : ...Y esa es la razón por la que estos samuráis del siglo XVIII necesitan su ayuda, Sr. Kim.

* **Señora del Kim Kaphwan** : Ya, lo mismo que me contaste por telefóno ayer, verdad, hijito? Por cierto, qué parte de "Vete a tomar por culo y no molestes más con tonterías!" fue la que no entendiste?

* **Jae Hoon** : Mamá, ese vocabulario, por Dios!

* **Señora del Kim Kaphwan** : Ni vocabulario ni nada, Jae! Quieren llevarse a tu padre a no sé qué misión absurda y NO LO VOY A CONSENTIR! Sólo eso me faltaba, teneros que aguantar a vosotro Chang y Choi yo sola hasta que regrese [Señalando al Kim]: este majarón!

* **Kaphwan** : Mujer, el que me llames "majarón" me parece de lo más infundado e injusto: Sólo por intentar reformar a 2 personas que han equivocado su camino en la Vida...

* **Señora del Kim Kaphwan** : Más bien será, "Meter a 2 delincuentes peligrosos a vivir con tu familia 11 años"!

* **Kaphwan** : ...Y haber imbuído a mi hijo Jae Hoon del profundo sentimiento de Justicia que me caracteriza...

* **Señora del Kim Kaphwan** : O sea, "Haberle comido el coco a un crío con gilipolleces absurdas"!

* **Kaphwan** : ...Tampoco creo que sea como para que se dude de mi estabilidad mental, no?

* **Señora del Kim Kaphwan** : Cari, lo que tú llamas "tu estabilidad mental" pone en peligro LA MIA!

* **Dong Hwan** : Yo soy el más normal de tós, a que sí, omá?

* **Señora del Kim Kaphwan** : Sí, Dong Hwan, eso me temo.

* **Dong Hwan** : Pos a ver si se nota y me soltáis más pasta pa condones!

* **Señora del Kim Kaphwan** : Más dinero para condones TODAVÍA?!

* **Dong Hwan** : Joer, compréndelo, omá: Que no por nada me llaman Kim "Don Juán".

* **Kaphwan** : Cari, tengo que ir con ellos, es que no lo entiendes? Si la resurrección de Amakusa amenaza la Paz Mundial yo no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada al respecto!

* **Señora del Kim Kaphwan** : Sí claro, la Paz Mundial...Para empezar, cómo estás tan seguro de que no son unos chiflados que SE CREEN samuráis?

* **Kaphwan** : Lo sé. No puedo decirte cómo, pero lo sé.

* **Charlotte** : Oye, tú no serás el típico tío que vuela y viaja por el tiempo, verdad? Porque tu cara me suena...

* **Kaphwan** (en voz baja): Shhh! Es un secreto.

* **Shingo** : Entonces acepta venir con nosotros? WOW, el Sr. Haohmaru se pondrá tan contento al saberlo que a lo mejor hasta deja de romper cosas y todo!

* **Jubei** (inclinando la cabeza): Te lo agradecemos, Kim.

* **Kaphwan** (también inclinando la cabeza): No, yo os lo agradezco a vosotros; Será un honor combatir junto a guerreros que forjaron su leyenda en los campos de batalla del Japón Feudal, en medio de la sangre y las flechas, los gritos de los heridos y los Cangrejos Enemigos Gigantes.

* **Jubei** : Los Cangrejos...Enemigos...Gigantes?

* **Shingo** : (Dioss, esta gente de Corea qué en serio se toma los videojuegos!)


	10. Preludio a la Guerra Total

**Capítulo DIEZ - Preludio a la Guerra Total**

Un callejón de Nuevo South Town en frente del bar de King, 20 minutos más tarde:

"Eh, despierta!"

* **Electro** (en el suelo): Uhhhn...Qué ha pasao?

* **Turk** : Ná, que un hooligan con un palo y un japo rubio de bote nos han echao a patadas del bar...En cuanto se enteren los colegas vamos a ser la risión!

* **Grotto** : Turk, yo pensaba que ya éramos la risión...

* **Turk** : Cállate, Grotto! Max, qué coño pasa contigo? Cómo te has dejao patear el culo por ese par de pringaos?!

* **Electro** : Yo qué sé, tío...Tiene cojones que después de haberme caído un rayo encima estando montao en un poste de alta tensión y haber ganao unos poderes eléctricos de la hostia ahora me curre un tío con un palo sólo porque no lo había visto! Joder, también es mala suerte!

* **Grotto** : Pos no te creas, que mucha gente a la que le cae un rayo encima estando montaos en un poste de alta tensión SE MUERE.

* **Electro** : No, si ya, perooo...

* **Turk** : Max, cárgate ese bar...Hazlo saltar por los aires.

* **Electro** (levantándose): Cargarme el bar? Nah, es mejor volver ahí dentro y freír a esos 2 tíos.

* **Turk** : Hace un rato que han salido...Cárgate el bar.

* **Electro** : Pero si ni siquiera están dentro, ya pa qué?

* **Turk** : *Sighh* Cómo se nota que te hace falta un cañonazo de visión! Es la manera de demostrarle al Geese que a nosotros no nos acojona y de no quedar como unos mierdas cuando la historia se sepa, no?

* **Electro** : Pero la tía esa tan basta, la dueña del bar...Seguramente ni siquiera tiene culpa de ná!

* **Turk** : Mu bien, Max! Tú sigue asín, que te van a poner de malo de Spiderman 3 MAÑANA POR LA MAÑANA...Despanzurra el puto bar!

* **Electro** (señalando con el dedo): Ok, todo sea por ser el malo de Spiderman 3...

 ***ZZZZAP!* **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!****

Como resultado del PEASO explosión eléctrica el bar queda reducido a un montón de escombros humeantes, para satisfacción de Turk y de Grotto.

* **Grotto** : Ondiaaa, qué boniiiiito!

* **Turk** : Y eso no es ná, que el gilipollas del pañuelo en la cabeza incluso me dio una lista de los sitios protegidos por el Geese con las direcciones y tó...Taxis!

Efectivamente, después de secuestrar un taxi a punta de pistola y hacer que los lleve hasta la puerta del bar del Richard Meyer:

 ***ZZZZAP!* **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!****

Y un poco más tarde, en la discoteca a la que va el Duck King:

 ***ZZZZAP!* **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!****

Y así sucesivamente con todos los sitios de la lista, hasta llegar al último de ellos:

* * *

Dojo de la familia Sakazaki:

* **Takuma** : Bueno, ya que los samuráis y el Kyo son nuestros invitados habrá que ir pensando en darles de cenar...Caguen la hospitalidad japonesa, no tenemos ni para comer nosotros y encima nos toca alimentar a 4 tíos más!

* **Ryo** (señalando a un tío con un gi rosa): Y por si fuera poco, ESTO se nos ha metido en el dojo y ahora no hay quién lo eche...

* **Dan** : Pero es que no vais a hacer NADA? En el tiempo que lleváis aquí esperando a que ataquen el dojo yo ya podría haberle pateao el culo a las bandas del Kingpin y del Geese JUNTAS!

* **Yuri** (histérica): Dan, que te vayas para tu puta casa AHORA MISMO! Que aquí no nos haces falta PA NÁ!

* **Kyo** (por el móvil): Light, vas a tener que venirte ya p'acá, que Kingpin está contratando a un montón de supervillanos para luchar contra el Geese y...

* **Dr. Light** (por el móvil): Joder, y has pensao en mi? Gracias chaval, pero es que todavía no he tocao nada del dinero que me ingresó la Waller por lo del KOF 2005 y la verdad es que ahora no me hace falta...Además, que con un brazo roto me da palo presentarme a una entrevista de trabajo.

* **Kyo** (aguantando el coraje): No. No me estás cogiendo la picardía: Lo que quiero decir es que te vengas p'acá a ayudarnos a salvar el dojo del Takuma y ya de paso Nuevo South Town.

* **Dr. Light** : Salvar yo el qué, con lo malo que estoy? Anda, dejaros de tonterías y veniros ya pa casa, que me aburro sin nadie a quien put...Quiero decir, dirigir como jefe del clan.

* **Kyo** : Hey, que dijiste que nos ayudarías si teníamos algún problema! No puedes faltar a tu palabra!

* **Dr. Light** (aguantando la risa): Huy, no! Violar mujeres y matar niños pase, pero decir una cosa y hacer otra? Yo nuuuunca caería tan bajo! Qué pensarían mis fans del Internet?

* **Kyo** : Light, CUÁLES fans?

* **Dr. Light** : Pues eso es lo que yo digo, que cuáles fans? Hale, hasta luego...Y llámame sólo si es para algo realmente importante, cuestión de vida o muerte COMO MÍNIMO.

* **Kyo** : Me ha colgao...Vaya tela!

* * *

Mientras tanto en el exterior Electro se prepara para dejar el dojo reducido al absurdo, pero en esto que un tío vestido con ropa dorada deslumbrante con pegatinas de marcas por todos lados y acompañado de un robotillo aterriza justo enfrente suya:

* **Electro** : Hey, y tú quién coño eres?

* **Booster Gold** : Me alegra que me hagas esa pregunta! Yo no era más que un pringaillo que trabajaba recogiendo las colillas del siglo XXV hasta que un buen día adquirí...

* **Skeets** : Creo que técnicamente debería decir "mangué".

* **Booster Gold** : Okaaay, hasta que mangué unos cacharros supertecnológicos de la hostia y me vine pal Pasado a hacer el Bien y tal. Mis fans y sponsors me llaman Booster Gold...Booster Gold, SUPERHÉROE!

* **Electro** : Total, que vienes a pelear conmigo?

* **Booster Gold** : En principio sí, pero tranquilo, que vamos bien de tiempo...Skeets, estadísticas de este tío?

* **Skeets** : Sí, señor; Reconocimiento en proceso... _Nombre_ : Maxwell Dillon AKA Electro. _Nivel de Poder_ : Muy Elevado. Puede generar energía electroestática a razón de mil voltios por minuto hasta un límite de diez millones de voltios y absorber energía de cualquier generador de electricidad para volver a recargarse. Corriendo simulación de combate... _Resultado_ : Usted PIERDE.

* **Booster Gold** : Un tío poderoso, ein? Niveles de audiencia, Skeets?

* **Skeets** : Previsto un 12% máximo. Probablemente por coincidencia con la Superbowl.

* **Booster Gold** : Joooder, un 12% sólo? Y seguramente no querrás ni dejarte pegar una paliza delante de la tele por...digamos, 100 pavos?

* **Electro** : Po no.

* **Booster Gold** : Weno, pos entonces yo me abro, que esto no me trae cuenta...Hale, destruye tó lo que te salga de los güevos, chavalote!

* **Electro** (flipando): Espera un momento, no me vas a soltar un rollo tipo Spiderman acerca de que es tu responsabilidad detenerme ni vas a pelear conmigo?! Po vaya mierda de superhéroe, no?

* **Booster Gold** : Hey, que el Capitalismo es asín...Si no te gusta vete a Rusia!

* **Skeets** : A Corea del Norte más bien, señor.

Dicho esto, Booster Gold y Skeets despegan.

* **Electro** : WOW, ahí va el superhéroe menos superhéroico que he visto en mi vida! Esta poca vergüenza no la superan ni los New Warriors!

* **Booster Gold** (desde el aire): Siempre será mejor que follarse viejas por dinero, no? Que no es que yo lo haya hecho, es sólo una hipófisis...

* **Skeets** (también desde el aire): "Hipótesis", señor. Y me parece recordar que el nombre de la vieja era "Gladys".

* **Booster Gold** : Cállate ya la boca, Skeets!

Total, que los 2 se alejan volando mientras suena la bonita sintonía de Booster Gold por los altavoces de Skeets: "I'M OUT FOR NUUUUMBER ONEEE!11!"

* **Electro** : Ok, y ahora sin más dilación...

 ***ZZZZAP!* **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!****

Electro y compañía se alejan en el taxi sin que les de tiempo a ver la figura que sale de entre los escombros de lo que hasta hace un minuto había sido su negocio y única fuente de ingresos:

* **Mr. Karate** (enfurecido): SE ACABÓ EL SEÑOR AMABLE!


	11. Nuevo South Town TOTAL WAR (Parte I)

**Capítulo ONCE - Nuevo South Town TOTAL WAR (Parte I)**

Poco a poco el resto de la peña va saliendo de entre los escombros de lo que antes había sido el dojo de los Sakazaki:

* **Robert** : WOW, hemos sidos bombardeados...por el Benimaru?

* **Ryo** : Nah, el Benimaru no tiene tanta potencia ni de coña...Papá, adónde vas?

* **Mr. Karate** (alejándose velozmente): Yo no soy tu padre, soy Mr. Karate; Tu padre no creo que haya sobrevivido a la explosión, y le está bien empleado, por cobarde!

* **Yuri** : Fale, pues entonces...Mr. Karate, adónde vas?

* **Mr. Karate** : A limpiar esta ciudad de maleantes.

* **Haohmaru** : BIEEENN, por fin alguien con 2 cojones! Espere Mr. Karate, que voy con usted!

* **Yuri** (intentando detener a Haohmaru): Estooo, escucha, tío...Mi padre está un poco p'allá de la cabeza y es mejor no seguirle la corriente con la tontería de Mr. Karate si va a hacer alguna burrada...

* **Haohmaru** : Tu padre acaso tiene algo que ver con Mr. Karate? Anda ya, niña! Si se está viendo que son 2 personas COMPLETAMENTE DIFERENTES!

* **Galford** (a Hanzo): A éste seguramente le pasa como al Tam Tam, que su fuerza reside mayormente en la máscara...Hey Mr. Karate, espere! Que nosotros también vamos!

* **Yuri** : *Sighh* No nos va a quedar más remedio que acompañarles, sabe Dios la que pueden liar! Tú Dan, como eres ya lo último de lo último, mejor que te quedes aquí vigilando que no se lleven los escombros...

* **Dan** : Sí, y una MIEEEERDA! Como que sin el Gran Maestro del estilo Saikyo-ryuu vais a llegar muy lejos!

* **Kyo** : Fí-ja-te, "Sai" como mi padre Saisyu y "Kyo" como yo! Cada vez me están entrando más ganas de darte 2 hostias por parodiarnos!

* **Dan** : Será parodiarme vosotros *a mi*, en todo caso! Y cuidadito conmigo, que como te tire un Gadoken te vas a jiñar!

* **Kyo** : Pos si eso, avísame...Para ponerme más cerca!

* **Robert** : Kyo, no es el momento de ponerse a entablar profundas discusiones filosóficas con el Dan! Mira, el sensei ya está peleándose con un par de chuloputas!

Efectivamente, un poco más alante:

* **Chuloputas 1** : Jodeeer! Habéis visto el explotío que ha pegao el chiringuito ese de artes marciales?

* **Prostituta** : WOW, ha sido como si un rayo cayera encima de una bombona de butano!

* **Chuloputas 2** : Tía, menos flipar con las explosiones y más espabilar...Que aún no has sacao ni 500 pavos esta noche, y m'hace falta otra correa de distribución p'al Ferrari!

* **Mr. Karate** : Dejad tranquila a esa trabajadora del sexo, villanos! O enfrentaros a la furia de Mr. Karate!

* **Chuloputas 1** : Hey, y a ti qué coño te import...?

"HIEN SHIPPUU KYAKU!"

El chuloputas ni siquiera puede acabar la frase cuando una certera patada voladora de Mr. Karate le estrella la cabeza contra la pared en la que estaba apoyado.

* **Mr. Karate** : Se acabaron las tonterías, se acabó el Señor Amable...The Punisher won't have shit on me! [Al otro chuloputas]: Tú qué intentas, clavarme la navajita?

 ****KRRRAAAKKK****

El tío aún tiene tiempo de mirar el curioso aspecto que presenta su mano derecha con todos los huesos rotos antes de que Mr. Karate la suelte y proceda a agarrarlo por la cabeza:

 ****POOOOM!**** [==Primer rodillazo en las narices]

* **Chuloputas 2** : O-oiga, pare! Q-que me rindo!

* **Mr. Karate** : No recuerdo habértelo preguntao.

 ****POOOOM!** **POOOOM!** **POOOOM!** **POOOOM!** **POOOOM!****

Después de lo cual el chulo queda tirao en el suelo palpándose los restos de lo que solía ser su cara:

* **Mr. Karate** : Todavía estás consciente? Bien, porque quiero que le cuentes a todo el mundo que la guerra de bandas SE ACABÓ; Y cuando te pregunten porqué, les dices que porque a Mr. Karate le sale de los cojones! Quiero que el mensaje les llegue bien clarito a ese par de cabrones...Tú para cuál de los 2 trabajas, para Kingpin o para Geese?

* **Chuloputas 2** : P-para Mr. Big.

* **Mr. Karate** : Ok, pues entonces has cobrao pa ná...Pero es igual, por si acaso! Coméntaselo a Mr. Big también, que no quiero ver más delincuencia por Nuevo South Town! [A la prostituta]: Y usted, señorita, por qué no cambia de vida? En vez de ser (con perdón) tan puta, porque no se poneee...Qué sé yo, a estudiar?

* **Prostituta** : Es que yo ya tengo 2 carreras pero me saco más dinero puteando!

* **Mr. Karate** : Weno, pues si tiene 2 carreras seguro que podrá entrar a trabajar en alguna empresa seria, posiblemente incluso en un puesto directivo, y al menos no tendría que pasarse todo el tiempo chupando pollas...

* **Prostituta** : Huy, que no, dice!

* **Yuri** : Disculpe a mi padre. [Atornillándose con el índice en la sien]: Es que no tiene muy claro cómo funciona el mercado laboral, sabe usted?

* **Mr. Karate** : Yuri, qué dices? Que yo ni soy tu padre ni estoy loco, lo que pasa es que la gente de esta ciudad está tan acostumbrada a la Corrupción que ya ni se plantea otro estilo de vida...Pero esto va a cambiar como me llamo Mr. Karate! Y más vale que la gente de mal vivir se vaya quedando con la copla!

* **Dan** : Cuál copla? No será esa que dice...[Cantando a voz en grito]: "OYAJI! YO VIASÉ UN CORRÁ! PA ESHÁ GUARRIYAAAA Y ESHÁ GUARRIYOOOOO! OYAJI! YO VIASÉ UN CORRÁ! EN LAJ AJUERA DE GIBRARTÁ ER SHIICOOO!"

* **Mr. Karate** : Ya, Dan, suficiente! Mr. Karate tolera tu existencia, pero no fuerces tu suerte!

* **Robert** : (Hostia puta, quién le habrá enseñao andaluz al Dan? Esto era ya lo que le faltaba!)

* **Mr. Karate** : Y no perdamos más tiempo aquí, que aún nos queda mucha ciudad que limpiar...

* * *

Pero Mr. Karate no es el único con ansías justicieras en NST, sino que por toda la ciudad se producen reacciones similares: Cabreados por la orgía de destrucción sin sentido provocada por Electro y compañía, cada luchador sale a la calle a ahostiar mafiosos, ya sea motivados por un profundo sentimiento de Justicia o simplemente por estar ya hasta los huevos de tanta guerra de bandas:

En el puerto de Nuevo South Town, Temjin se entretiene lanzando matones al agua.

En la Pioneer Plaza, Blue Mary bate su propio record de romper huesos durante la jornada laboral.

En la entrada de lo que queda del bar de Mac, Jack Turner le enseña a su banda que aplastar cráneos de mafiosos entre las manos no es tan difícil como pudiera parecer en un principio.

En Chinatown, Lee Pai Long y Li Xiangfei dejan claro a hostia limpia que con aguantar a los notas de las Tríadas ya tienen bastante en ese barrio.

En Live House "Old Line", el Terry y el Rock acaban de demostrarle a 4 traficantes de la banda de Kingpin que no está el horno para bollos por allí tampoco:

* **Rock** : Tío, yo de verdad que no lo entiendo...Somos la ciudad con más macarras con superpoderes por metro cuadrado DEL MUNDO, cómo nos hemos dejao comer el terreno por las mafias de esta manera? Vaaa, salgamos afuera a ahostiar a unos cuantos más.

* **Terry** : No, más vale que nos vayamos ya, Rock...Que nos cierran la pensión de Suzy la Guarra.

* **Rock** : *Sighh* Con la de guita que tiene mi viejo, y voy y me dejo "adoptar" por ti...Yo soy tonto o es que he comido mierda gato?

* **Terry** : Po y yo, que no tengo un duro y encima voy por ahí "adoptando" al personal? Pero qué quieres, los héroes de SNK somos así; Y en cuanto a vosotros...

* **Traficante 1** (sangrando en el suelo): N-no nos mates, por favó!

* **Terry** : No voy a mataros...La gente de Nuevo South Town somos muy pacíficos en el fondo, lo que pasa es que tenemos mala fama.

* **Traficante 2** (levantándose): G-gracias.

* **Terry** : Ok...Y ahora, PUERTA!

* **Traficante 3** : Ein? N-no me jodas, que eres de The Authority?!

* **Terry** : Nah, si fuera de The Authority os habría matao sin más...Cuando digo "puerta" quiero decir que no volváis más por aquí si no queréis cobrar otra vez.

Después de escuchar esto, los 4 traficantes salen de allí dándose patadas en el culo. Desgraciadamente, en su huída deciden meterse por el callejón que no debían...

...Y claro, acaban tropezando con el jevi de los pelos teñidos de naranja:

 ****ZZAAASSS!****

Freeman se limita a sonreír como el maníaco que es mientras que el traficante que chocó con él cae al suelo con la yugular reventada y sangrando a borbotones.

* **Traficante 2** : H-hey, pero si nos acaban de decir que la gente de Nuevo South Town en el fondo es muy pacífica y no matan porque sí!

* **Freeman** : No ha sido porque sí, ha sido porque no me gustaba su cara...Ni la tuya tampoco.

Milésimas de segundo es lo que tarda Freeman en agarrarlo y reventarle los globos oculares con las uñas...Pero escuchemos a nuestro amigo tarareando su tema favorito de Darkthrone mientras descuartiza traficantes, que así es más entretenido:

* **Freeman** : "I shall never forget you, the best of all there is, I lick your cold lips, I embrace your coffin as I sigh in woe..."

Freeman procede a saltar por encima de la cabeza del tercer traficante y a perforarle la espina dorsal, dejándolo paralítico de por vida.

* **Freeman** : "You never kissed the priest, you never drank the blood of Jesus. Weird, they say..."

El cuarto traficante lo ve venir y le suelta una hostia...Lo último que percibe antes de morir no es una luz sino una total y absoluta oscuridad, y 7 tajos de unas uñas afiladas como cuchillas:

 ***ZASS!* *ZASS!* *ZASS!* *ZASS!* *ZASS!* *ZASS!* *ZASS!***

* **Freeman** : Well, turn it upside down like you did and they KILL, KILL...And they take you away."

En fin, que todo el mundo quiere a Freeman y es fácil imaginarse el porqué...

* * *

Pero volvamos con Mr. Karate y compañía, que apatrullando la ciudad acaban de cruzarse con Deadpool:

* **Mr. Karate** : Eh, tú! Sí, el de las katanas, que tienes unas pintas de supervillano que no puedes con ellas...Largo de esta ciudad!

* **Deadpool** : Supervillano? Cuál supervillano, si yo soy Deadpool el Mercenario Bocazas!

* **Mr. Karate** : Pues si tú mismo te autodenominas "bocazas", empezamos bien...'S igual, aquí no queremos ni supervillanos ni mercenarios ni bocazas, así que fuera de esta ciudad y no vuelvas más!

* **Deadpool** : Hey, por qué tanto odio? Oh no me lo digas, déjame adivinarlo...Me estáis marginando POR SER MUTANTE!

* **Mr. Karate** : Oye, que nosotros no...

* **Deadpool** : Es siempre la misma discriminación en todos laos: "Niño, no te ajuntes con el vecinito de las 3 cabezas, que a ver si va a ser mutante!", "Huy, que un mutante ha entrao a mear y no ha levantao la tapa del water...Llamen a los Centinelas!"

* **Yuri** : Tío, no sé de dónde saldrás tú, pero nosotros no discriminamos a nadie por ser mutante...Iría contra la filosofía del Kyokugenryu.

* **Deadpool** (emocionao): Ondia, de verdaaad? Es la cosa más bonita que he escuchao en la vida! [Quitándose la máscara y enseñando la jeta deforme]: BÉSAME, CHURRI!

* **Yuri** (apartándose de un salto): AAARGGGHHH! Coño, qué tío más feo!

* **Deadpool** : Lo veis, lo veis? Ahí está otra vez la puta discriminación...Y eso que yo ni soy mutante ni ná, y sólo lo digo por impresionar a las chatis.

* **Ryo** : No perdamos más tiempo...Sabes quién es el que ha provocado las explosiones o no?

* **Deadpool** : Explosiones? Hmm, déjame pensar...Han sido como rayos cayendo encima de los sitios y destrozándolos totalmente?

* **Ryo** : Ajá.

* **Deadpool** : Y luego se ha generado una corriente electroestática alrededor que ha durao unos segundos?

* **Robert** : Exacto.

* **Deadpool** : Y había por allí un tío tirando a pelirrojo y con un pendiente en cada oreja?

* **Mr. Karate** : Eso es! Lo vi marcharse en un taxi poco después de la explosión!

* **Deadpool** : Pues lo siento, chavalotes: ni puta idea de quién pueda haber sido.

* **Dan** (dando un paso al frente): Se ACABÓ! No sé por qué tengo la ligera sospecha de que te estás cachondeando de nosotros, y de Dan Hibiki no se cachondea NI DIOS!

* **Deadpool** : Dan Hibiki? El del Street Fighter?

* **Dan** : Acojonao, ein?

* **Deadpool** : WOW, yo soy un gran fan del Street Fighter, tío! Pero si hasta he desarrollao mi propia técnica y tó!

* **Dan** : Ondia, de verdaaad? Y en qué consist...?

"POOLRYUKEN!"

Antes de que el Dan pueda acabar la frase un gancho a la mandíbula a traición y con muy mala leche del Deadpool lo levanta casi un palmo antes de tirarlo al suelo:

* **Dan** (levantándose): Mu bien...Tú te lo has buscao!

SORPRENDENTEMENTE, la patada voladora que lanza Dan a continuación golpea a Deadpool 3 veces, lanzándolo contra la pared...La siguiente hostia del Deadpool se estrella contra un cartelito con la foto del Dan, y es aquí donde se acaba la suerte del susodicho:

* **Dan** (agarrando a Deadpool): Ok, y ahora mi técnica más poderosa...

"OTOKO MICHI!"

Dan brilla durante un segundo y desencadena una explosión de chi que manda a los 2 al suelo.

* **Dan** (levantándose hecho polvo): Q-qué, a que no te lo esperabas? E-esto te enseñará a no desafiar el poder del Saikyo-ryuu!

Deadpool también se levanta, y el rasguño que tiene en la barbilla a consecuencia del Super de Dan deja caer una gota de sangre al suelo y se cierra inmediatamente después gracias a sus poderes regenerativos.

* **Deadpool** : Tío, le caes bien a El Chang...Pero *ni él* puede salvarte de tu propia ESTÚPIDEZ.

 ***PIM***

Es el sonido que hace el galete de Deadpool sobre la frente del Dan, que después de esto cae al suelo como un saco de patatas y completamente KO.

* **Ryo** (abucharao): Errr...Este no es de nuestra escuela, sabes?

* **Robert** (también abucharao): En realidad, casi que ni lo conocemos!

* **Haohmaru** : Vale, ya nos hemos reído un rato...Ahora es *mi* turno!


	12. Nuevo South Town TOTAL WAR (Parte II)

**Capítulo DOCE - Nuevo South Town TOTAL WAR (Parte II)**

Continuando donde lo dejamos en el capítulo anterior, empieza el HAOHMARU VS DEADPOOL:

* **Haohmaru** (desenvainando): Extraño, aunque apenas te conozco ya me sobra como para saber que no tienes honor...Aprovecharte de la evidente subnormalidad del llamado Dan es algo que debería darte VERGÜENZA!

* **Deadpool** : Buah, pos si eso debería darme vergüenza, imagínate esto!

Con una velocidad asombrosa Deadpool salta hacia atrás lanzando una granada en dirección a la cara del Haoh:

* **Haohmaru** (desviando la granada de un espadazo): Heh, el tirarme pedruscos no te va a salvar!

* **Ryo** : C-coño, viene hacia nosotros!

El resto de la peña justiciera apenas tiene tiempo de apartarse perdiendo el culo antes de que se produzca la explosión, y únicamente Haohmaru permanece impasible ante Deadpool:

 ****BOOOOOOM!****

* **Haohmaru** : Hmm? Aunque que tiene que ser chungo vivir en una época en la que hasta los pedruscos explotan, eso no es excusa para carecer de honor...Dime chaval, vas a quedarte ahí tirando cosas como una maricona o vas a luchar?

* **Deadpool** (sacando la pistola): Voy a quedarme aquí tirando cosas como una maricona, si no te importa...Que después de todo, sois nueve contra uno.

 ***BLAM!* *BLAM!* *BLAM!* *BLAM!* *BLAM!* *BLAM!* *BLAM!***

Un par de balas impactan contra el hombro derecho de Haohmaru sin que éste se inmute mucho (por estar acostumbrado a cosas peores) y el resto las esquiva al saltar hacia delante, iniciando el Resshinzan:

* **Haohmaru** (rajando a Deadpool desde la frente hasta el ombligo): Las armas de fuego de esta época disparan 7 tiros de una vez? Normal, así no me extraña que estéis todos COMPLETAMENTE AMARICONAOS!

Deadpool esquiva hábilmente el siguiente espadazo del Haohmaru y le lanza una patada a la barriga que lo hace retroceder varios pasos:

* **Deadpool** (regenerándose): Tío, por tu manera de flipar con las cosas más normales cualquiera pensaría que eres del siglo XVIII o algo!

* **Haohmaru** : Pues ahora que lo dices...

Pero antes de que el Haoh tenga oportunidad de terminar la frase Deadpool le estrella una cápsula de humo en plena cara, cegándolo totalmente:

* **Deadpool** (pateándole la cabeza a Haohmaru): Y a vosotros qué os pasa? Tan malamente os cae el gili éste que no vais a hacer NADA mientras le pateo el culo sin que pueda defenderse? O es que tiene mucho HOOOONOOOR?

Unos cuantos de la peña justiciera hacen ademán de ir a atacar a Deadpool. Lógicamente el Haoh no puede verlos, pero sin embargo los OYE:

* **Haohmaru** (tambaleándose): Que no se mueva NI DIOS! Esta es *mi* pelea!

* **Deadpool** (pateándole el estómago): WOW, qué honorable! Tío, eres mi ídolo, cuando sea mayor quiero ser como tú! No, en serio...Aunque no sirva pa ná!

Y éste es *justo* el momento en el que Haohmaru recuerda porqué le consideran una puta leyenda:

" _Nacido en lo más profundo de Japón, versado en el Camino de la Espada..._ "

El Haoh aún a ciegas y sólo escuchando la voz de Deadpool hace un cálculo de por donde deben andar sus huevos, y les acierta de un puñetazo:

* **Deadpool** (retrocediendo del dolor): OOWWWW!

" _Invencible desde los 15 años, derrotado por el poderoso Jubei, despertó de su arrogancia..._ "

Aún guiado por el sonido de su voz el mango de la katana del Haoh se estrella contra la boca de Deadpool, haciéndole saltar varios dientes.

" _Para recorrer el mundo entrenándose, cambiando la vida familiar por la Soledad..._ "

Un nuevo espadazo p'alante con toda la fuerza del Viento vuelve a rajar al Deadpool de arriba abajo.

" _Al encontrarse con un muchacho, escucha acerca del Demonio..._ "

Su siguiente espadazo es esquivado fácilmente y respondido por otra patada en plena cara.

* **Deadpool** : GOOOL de Fabio Grosso, y el ESTADIO ENTERO SE PONE EN PIE!

" _Por vengar al muchacho se enfrenta a Zankuro..._ "

* **Haohmaru** (sangrando abundantemente): E-estás delante mío, verdad?

Tal es la potencia del tajo A+B que le arranca el antebrazo derecho a Deadpool a la altura del codo...Y es justo entonces cuando el Haoh por fin empieza a recuperar la visión.

" _Y habiendo cumplido su promesa..._ "

* **Deadpool** : O-ok, me encaaaantan esos pelos, no lo puedo negar...P-pero va siendo hora de acabar con esto!

* **Haohmaru** : Sí, hmm? En caso de que no te hayas dao cuenta...Tu brazo ha ido a tomar por culo.

* **Deadpool** : 'S igual, ya me volverá a crecer [Sacando la pistola y encañonando a Haohmaru a bocajarro]: Pero ahora la pregunta es...Le pasará lo mismo a tu cerebro?

 ***CLICK* *CLICK***

* **Deadpool** (mirando a la cámara): Oh MIERDA!

"KOGETSUZAN!"

El Haoh se limita a lanzar la katana y a recogerla en su vaina mientras que al fondo Deadpool cae al suelo en medio de un charco de su propia sangre.

" _Haohmaru continúa su camino_!"

* **Haohmaru** (sonriendo): Podría ser que este tío volviera a levantarse, pero eso no va a ser ni hoy ni mañana...Ea, ya podemos irnos.

* **Robert** : Espera un momento, antes no habría que despertar al Dan?

* **Kyo** : Despertar al Dan...PA QUÉ?

* **Robert** : Heh...Llevas razón, se me fue la cabeza.

Y dicho esto la peña justiciera se aleja tranquilamente, dejando allí tiraos e inconscientes tanto al Deadpool como al Dan.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en una suite de lujo del mejor hotel de Nuevo South Town:

 **TAAANTAAARAAAARAAAAN! TAAANTAAARAAAARAAAAAAAAN!**

* **Billy** : Krauser, tío...Podrías parar de dar por culo con el pianito un rato? Que a mi la música de Tom y Jerry me gusta, pero no tan seguía!

* **Krauser** : No es "música de Tom y Jerry", ORDINARIO! Es Beethoven!

* **Yamazaki** : Weno, pos de la peli del perro ese, qué más dará? Aquí lo importante es que te hemos encontrao unos tíos lo suficiéntemente duros como pa que demuestres que eres el número uno de una vez por todas enfrentándote con ellos!

* **Billy** : Y ojo, que yo no me meto en ná, ehn? Pero el Geese dice que te pueden.

* **Krauser** (levantándose del piano): Poderme *a mi*? JA, eso habrá que verlo!

* **Billy** : Fale, pos de momento aquí tienes las fotos...[Enseñándole una]: Este de aquí es Bullseye, uno de los mejores asesinos del mundo: Tiene una puntería de la hostia, esqueleto parcialmente recubierto de Adamantium y cualquier cosa que tenga en las manos se convierte en un arma mortal, hasta el punto de que puede cargarse a una persona a 100 metros de distancia sólo con un palillo de dientes.

* **Krauser** (observando la foto): Eso último me parece bastante difícil de creer, la verdad...

* **Yamazaki** (encendiendo una cerilla y acercándola a la foto): Weno, ya tendrás ocasión de comprobarlo, chavalote...

* **Krauser** : Yo sólo digo que eso me parece imposible y...[Soltando violentamente la foto]: Maldito loco, se puede saber qué haces? Que casi me quemas!

* **Yamazaki** : Awww, venga sha, Krauser...Con lo guapo que es que las fotos de los objetivos a masacrar salgan ardiendo nada más verlas, pero si pasa en todos los mangas...

* **Billy** (enseñándole la segunda foto): Y este de aquí es el Taskmaster, el que manda el ejército de Kingpin aquí en Nuevo South Town: Tiene reflejos fotográficos y puede imitar cualquier movimiento no metahumano que vea, aunque normalmente usa un estilo de combate parecido al del Capitán América mezclao con el de Daredevil mezclao con el de Hawkeye mezclao con el del Punisher.

* **Yamazaki** (metiéndole fuego a la segunda foto): Que no sé yo cómo no se le pondrá la cabeza como un bombo con tanta imitación y tanta polla...

* **Krauser** : Quieres dejar de hacer ESO? Que ni tiempo me da a quedarme con las caras!

* **Yamazaki** (muerto de risa): Tsk, uno de ellos es calvo y lleva una diana grabada en la frente y el otro siempre va con una máscara en forma de canina, y aquí el amigo Krauser necesita más tiempo para quedarse con las caras...

* **Billy** : Y además tú no te comas mucho el coco, que ya te avisaremos nosotros cuando llegue la hora...

* * *

Mientras tanto, en casa de la familia Kusanagi (recordemos que hay un montón de horas de diferencia entre Nuevo South Town y Osaka, y que allí todavía es por la mañana):

* **Sra. Kusanagi** : Ay doctor, que empiezo a estar un pelín preocupada! Ya es la segunda vez que llaman hoy al teléfono pegando risotadas de loco y luego cuelgan...Hasta he llamado a Telefónica de Japón a preguntar que de dónde es el número que aparece, y me han dicho que de Gotham!

* **Dr. Light** : Huy, pues a ver si va a ser el Joker!

* **Sra. Kusanagi** : El Joker...Tiene el número de teléfono de esta casa?!

* **Dr. Light** : Pues lo más seguro, sabe? Porque yo se lo di al Capitán Boomerang y él a lo mejor se lo ha dao al Joker por hacer la gracia...Usted es que no sabe lo capullo que es el Capitán Boomerang.

* **Sra. Kusanagi** : Y-y ahora qué hacemos? Porque al Joker le pueden entrar ganas de venir a hacernos una visita, verdad?

* **Dr. Light** : Uff, sabe Dios, con lo zumbao que está! Yo de usted iría cambiando de número de teléfono a ver si se aburre y no le da por nosotros...Porque yo soy un tío que podría partir el planeta en 2 y tal, pero el Joker...Ese *sí* que acojona!

* **Sra. Kusanagi** : Pues ahora mismo me acerco a Telefónica de Japón y lo cambio...Muchas gracias por el consejo, doctor!

Dicho esto, la Sra. Kusanagi se marcha a toda velocidad a hacer las gestiones necesarias para que le cambien el número cuanto antes.

* **Dr. Light** : (Tío, que capullo que soy algunas veces...Lo de teleportarme a Gotham y llamar desde allí pegando risotadas ha sido pasarse, pero qué le vamos a hacer? El Kyo es capaz de cogerle el vicio a lo de llamar por tonterías, y si la Sra. Kusanagi coge un día el teléfono y se entera de que no voy p'allá porque no me sale de los huevos después de haber prometido que les ayudaría, seguro que me mete en un compromiso y hasta quedo malamente y todo)

En medio de estas profundas reflexiones, Light se saca el móvil del bolsillo y lo desconecta:

* **Dr. Light** : (Listo, a partir de ahora el Kyo sólo podrá llamar a mi móvil, así que PROBLEMA SOLUCIONAO...O qué se ha creído el puto niñato, que voy a ir perdiendo el culo a salvar Nuevo South Town o no sé qué ahora que por fin he aprendido a hacer sudokus y voy por el nivel 27 en el City of Villains? Anda y que se joda!)

* * *

Y mientras tanto (es un decir), en el siglo XVIII:

Monasterio Koka-in (Japón):

* **Nicotine** : Aww, me pregunto cómo les estará yendo a esos en el siglo XXI...Espero que consigan ayuda de la gente del Futuro, porque si no no tendrán ni una oportunidad en su misión.

* **Gaira** : Y se puede saber por qué no me has mandao a mi, yayo? Cago en Buda y en toa su puta madre, con lo buen monje que soy!

* **Nicotine** : Porque a ti no se te puede mandar ni a comprar el pan! Que eres más bruto que un arao!

* **Gaira** (agarrando el collar): Yayo, que te meto!

Pero en ese mismo momento hace acto de aparición Genjuro, destrozando las puertas del templo a espadazos:

* **Genjuro** : Haohmaru! Dónde está Haohmaru? MATARRRR! DESTRUIRRRR!

* **Gaira** (adelantándose para luchar con Genjuro): Piltrafilla, un viejo monje Shaolin me dijo una vez: "Una vieja se cagó en lo alto de un alambre y el mojón salió corriendo porque le iba a dar calambre"...Lo habéis entendido?

* **Genjuro** : Yo no.

* **Nicotine** : Yo tampoco...Qué monje Shaolin te dijo semejante estupidez, Gaira?

* **Gaira** : Po me parece que fuiste tú, agüelo!

* **Nicotine** (arreándole con el bastón en las espaldas): Yo no soy ningún monje Shaolin, imbécil!

* **Genjuro** : No me habéis oído? Vengo buscando a Haohmaru y de aquí no me voy sin matar a Haohmaru! DÓNDE COÑO ESTÁ?!


	13. Nuevo South Town TOTAL WAR (Parte III)

**Capítulo TRECE - Nuevo South Town TOTAL WAR (Parte III)**

Monasterio Koka-in (siglo XVIII), donde continuando con la secuencia del capítulo anterior Genjuro y Gaira están a punto de lanzarse el uno contra el otro:

* **Gaira** : TE METÚN COLLARAZO QUE T'AVÍO, MAMÓN!

* **Genjuro** : MUERE! MUERE! MUERE! MUERE!

* **Nicotine** (metiéndose por medio): Eso no va a ser necesario, chavalotes!

* **Gaira y Genjuro** : Ein?

* **Nicotine** : Quiero decir, si aquí el amigo Genjuro quiere continuar con su cantinela de "GRRR! Eres DÉBIL, Haohmaru! Mereces morir! Te encontraré, oh sí, te ENCONTRARRRÉ!" en el siglo XXI, a nosotros qué nos importa?

* **Genjuro** : No te pases, viejo, que me jode que me imiten! El siglo XXI, dices?

* **Nicotine** : Haohmaru ha viajado en el tiempo hacia el Futuro para encontrar al que destruyó a Orochi y...

* **Genjuro** : Ya! Suficientes explicaciones, que yo vengo a matar a Haohmaru y no a cotillear sobre su vida! DÓNDE ESTÁ?!

* **Nicotine** : Sigue este pasillo y al fondo a la derecha te encuentras un portal transtemporal. Entra por él.

* **Genjuro** (marchándose): Gracias...Viejo de mierda!

* **Gaira** : Agüelo, pero q'has hecho? Has mandao al carajo la misión!

* **Nicotine** : Te lo creas o no, Gaira, Genjuro es el séptimo guerrero de nuestra época que nombra la Profecía...Así que de mandar al carajo la misión, nada.

* * *

Nuevo South Town, un día después del último incidente:

Dan se despierta en unos almacenes del puerto de Nuevo South Town, en medio de una reunión de la banda de Kingpin y al lado de Deadpool (al que por cierto ya le ha vuelto a crecer el brazo):

* **Deadpool** : ya era hora, chavalote...Que 24 horas de siesta son muchas y a ver si luego por la noche no vas a coger el sueño.

* **Dan** (levantándose): Pero se puede saber qué hago yo aquí y por qué me has traído?! El gran Dan Hibiki no tolerará que lo SECUESTREN!

* **Deadpool** : Qué iba a hacer, dejar tirao a mi ayudante? Ah por cierto, que ya no te llamas "Dan"; Ahora te llamas "Deadweight". [=="Peso muerto"]

* **Dan** : Pero yo no quiero llamarme "Deadweight"! Y no recuerdo haber aceptao ser ayudante tuyo ni nada por el estilo!

 ****POOM!****

* **Dan** : OUCH! P-por qué me has pegao?

* **Deadpool** : No lo recuerdas porque te diste un golpe en la cabeza, así que a partir de ahora cada vez que no lo recuerdes te daré yo otro...Para revertir la amnesia.

* **Taskmaster** (pasando por allí): Wade, quién es el de rosa?

* **Deadpool** : Es Deadweight, mi ayudante adolescente en la lucha contra el Crimen.

Después de escuchar esto el Taskmaster pasa de largo sin extrañarse lo más mínimo (debido a que la gente del MU tienen ya a Deadpool dejao por imposible), se sitúa en un extremo bien visible del almacén y empieza a hablar:

* **Taskmaster** : Caballeros, no hará falta que les diga que tenemos problemas...

Durante los siguientes 5 minutos el Taskmaster se dedica a explicar cómo las bandas justicieras que han surgido por todo NST están interrumpiendo el desarrollo normal de sus actividades delictivas.

* **Mafioso anónimo 1** : Weno, pero a la banda del Geese le pasará lo mismo, no?

* **Taskmaster** : Pues en realidad no, porque la mayoría de ellos parecen haber salido de la ciudad o están manteniendo un perfil tan bajo que los hace indetectables...No olvidemos que ellos juegan en casa y se conocen Nuevo South Town como la palma de la mano, y nosotros no.

* **Mafioso anónimo 2** : Lo que a mi me gustaría saber es cómo ha empezao todo esto...Ha sido como si un día estuviéramos luchando contra la banda de Geese y al siguiente estuviéramos en Irak.

* **Taskmaster** : Al parecer están reaccionando a una serie de explosiones que destruyeron algunos locales de la ciudad...[Mirando a Electro]: Explosiones ELÉCTRICAS.

* **Electro** : Eh oye, tío: Te juro que yo no...

* **Taskmaster** : Tranquilo, hombre, que nadie te está acusando...[Poniéndole un dedo enfrente de la cara y moviéndolo hacia la derecha]: Mira aquí, anda...

* **Electro** (siguiéndolo con la vista): Que mire lo q...?

En fracciones de segundo el Taskmaster lanza semejante hostia a la cara de Electro que lo hace caer de culo:

* **Electro** (levantándose y echando chispas): OWW! Te vía matar, cabrón!

* **Taskmaster** : Tú, a un tío que se pelea con todos los Vengadores a la vez? Mira Max, no sé cómo se te habrá ocurrido hacer semejante estúpidez ni quiero saberlo...Pero si no fuera porque ahora (y gracias a ti) estamos en guerra contra una ciudad entera y conviene minimizar bajas, tus sesos adornarían la pared!

* **Electro** : 'sasto, una ciudad entera de tíos CON SUPERPODERES, no lo olvidemos...Si te cargas al menda más poderoso de aquí, quién va a luchar contra ellos? Tú, tirándoles el escudito en plan Capitán América?

* **Taskmaster** : Es la única razón por la que aún sigues respirando, aunque cuando Kingpin se entere de esto te va a follar vivo...A partir de ahora trata de no llamar la atención y de que no te reconozcan, que no necesitamos cabrear a la gente de Nuevo South Town aún más.

* **Electro** : Okaaay, trataré de recordarlo.

* **Taskmaster** : (Cretino!)

* **Electro** : (Muti de mierda!)

* **Taskmaster** : Desde ahora no vamos a tener más remedio que dedicarnos a proteger nuestras operaciones prioritarias, así que se os darán instrucciones a la salida...Caballeros, pueden marcharse.

Y es en ese mismo momento cuando el cerebro del Dan llega a una conclusión estremecedora:

* **Dan** : Ondia, Deadpool! Sois...!

 ****POOM!****

* **Dan** : OUCH, y ahora por qué ha sido?

* **Deadpool** : No se dice "Ondia, Deadpool!", se dice "Santas Compresas Voladoras, Deadpool!11!". Y luego se continúa la frase...O es que tampoco te acuerdas?

* **Dan** : Santas Compresas Voladoras, Deadpool!11! Sois la BANDA DE KINGPIN!

* **Deadpool** : WHOA Deadweight, no se te escapa una! Así me gusta, que seas un ayudante espabilao!

* **Dan** : No me cambies la conversación, tío...Sois LOS MALOS!

* **Deadpool** : Que nooo, que eso de "banda" es sólo para abreviar...En realidad nos llamamos "Los Alegres Luchadores por la Libertad de Kingpin" y somos un rollito así como a lo Robin Hood.

* **Dan** : No sé, no sé...Me gustaría creerte, pero estoy en un dilema.

* **Deadpool** : Geese es el malo, ok? Nosotros sólo hemos venido a traer la Democracia y a acabar con las Armas de Destrucción Masiva...No me digas que no te acuerdas de eso tampoco?

* **Dan** (reflexionando): Hmmm, la verdad es que no me acuerdo con todo lujo de detalles, pero esa historia me suena cantidad...

* **Deadpool** : Claro, lo que demuestra que te estoy diciendo la verdad...O es que acaso has visto algo que te hiciera sospechar lo contrario?

* **Dan** : Weno, el tío ese de los pendientes, el tal Max...Ha estao haciendo explotar locales porque sí!

* **Deadpool** : NO HOMBRE, lo has entendido malamente! Si se forma una tormenta eléctrica y caen rayos en algunos sitios, qué culpa va a tener el pobre Max?

* **Dan** : Entonces por qué el de la máscara de canina le ha zumbao, ein? Por qué?

* **Deadpool** : Porque tenía que habernos avisao, que para eso es el meteorólogo del grupo.

* **Dan** : Pero es que luego el de la máscara de canina lo ha amenazao con que Kingpin se lo iba a follar vivo!

* **Deadpool** : El Max es bisexual, cómo puede eso ser una amenaza sino todo lo contrario? Chavalote, tú estás paranóico perdío!

Y en esto que Electro pasa por allí de camino a la salida.

* **Dan** : Llevas razón, debo aprender a confiar más en la gente! Oiga Sr. Max, quiero que sepa que yo no le culpo por no haber pronosticao la tormenta eléctrica...[A punto de darle una palmada en la espalda]: Que entender el Meteosat tiene que ser la hostia de difícil!

* **Electro** : Tío, no me toq...

 ******SSSSSSHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKK******

* **Electro** : T'iba a decir que no me tocaras, que me había cargao pa por si tenía que pegarme con el Taskmaster...Pero ya déjalo, si eso...

* **Dan** (convulsionando en el suelo): V-v-vale, c-c-comprendido...Huy, que zapatos más chulos! Déjeme ver de qué marca s...?

 ******SSSSSSHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKK******

* **Electro** : Wade, en qué discoteca gay has conocido a este tío? Lo digo PA NO IR.

* **Deadpool** : Nada de "discoteca gay", so guarro: Lo recogí abandonao en la calle..."El nunca lo haría".

* **Dan** (todavía en el suelo): S-si no le importa me voy a apoyar en usted para levant...

 ******SSSSSSHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKK******

* **Electro** : Buff, pos ahora se te va a ir un dineral en seguros, vacunas...Guantes aislantes.

* **Deadpool** : Tsk, me jodería tenerle que comprar guantes aislantes...[Señalando a Electro]: Deadweight, no se toca a este señor cuando está cargao! Da C-A-L-A-M-B-R-E.

* **Dan** : Y-y cómo se sabe?

* **Deadpool** : Weno, se toca UNA VEZ NADA MÁS y si te electrocutas eso es que estaba cargao y ya no hay que tocarlo más, comprendes? UNA VEZ SOLO.

* **Electro** (aguantando la risa): Eso, y si vas por la calle y ves algo con un cartelito que ponga "Alta Tensión" haces lo mismo: Lo tocas una vez ná más pa comprobarlo y después ya, según.

* **Deadpool** : Hazle caso al Max, que tiene un FP de electricista, COÑÑÑIOOO!

* **Dan** : WOW, cuántisimo estoy aprendiendo desde que formo parte de la banda de Kingpin!


	14. Nuevo South Town TOTAL WAR (Parte IV)

**Capítulo CATORCE - Nuevo South Town TOTAL WAR (Parte IV)**

Isla de Gairyu (siglo XXI), donde Genjuro acaba de salir de la Nada ante la mirada atónita de un pescador que andaba por allí con su barca:

* **Genjuro** : Hmm? No entiendo esto, cómo cojones se supone que funciona ni dónde estoy...En fin, supongo que si fuera eso que llaman "un filósofo" hasta me preocuparía...

Efectivamente, chavalotes! Genjuro es capaz de superar rápidamente este estado de confusión inicial ya que su conducta se rige por un único principio básico...

* **Pescador** (flipando): H-hostia puta, de dónde ha salido éste?! Hace un segundo no estaba!

* **Genjuro** : Eh, tú! Dónde está Haohmaru?

* **Pescador** : Haoh-qué?

 ****ZZZZAAAASSSS!****

...Y ese principio se llama: "Cuando no sepas qué hacer, MATA A LA GENTE".

* **Pescador** (de rodillas y agarrándose el estómago): O-oh Dios, mis tripas! Se me están saliendo las tripas!

* **Genjuro** (caminando hacia el mar): Te importa que me lleve tu barca? Graaacias.

* * *

Nuevo South Town. Pensión de Suzy la Guarra:

* **Terry** : Hmm, es curioso que al final hayamos coincidido todos por aquí, verdad?

* **Ryo** : No tan curioso, teniendo en cuenta que este agujero es la pensión más barata de la ciudad y que en algún sitio tenemos que pasar la noche ahora que nos hemos quedado sin dojo...

* **Galford** : Tú eres Terry Bogard, no? El "Lobo Hambriento del Sur" que nombra la Profecía.

* **Terry** : Profecía?

* **Haohmaru** : Verás, es que venimos del siglo XVIII para destruir a un tío mu malo que se llama Amakusa y según una profecía necesitamos tu ayuda...Estás con nosotros o no?

* **Terry** : Tío, eso ni se pregunta.

* **Rock** : Terry, pero qué hablas?! Yo es que flipo contigo, vienen unos notas diciendo que son del siglo XVIII y que los ayudes, y tú INMEDIATAMENTE aceptas? Cómo es posible?!

* **Terry** : Rock, mírame: No tengo ni oficio ni beneficio, vivo en una pensión donde las cucarachas son del tamaño de avestruces y mi único objetivo en la Vida es PELEAR...Acaso tengo algo mejor que hacer que ayudar a esta gente?

* **Haohmaru** : Heh, apenas te conozco pero ya me estás empezando a caer de puta madre...Además, que los verdaderos guerreros tampoco necesitan tantas explicaciones, es lo único en lo que estoy de acuerdo con mi "amigo" Genjuro...Por cierto, quién es el crío?

* **Terry** : Es Rock Howard, el hijo de mi archienemigo, que lo he "adoptao".

* **Hanzo** : Sorprendente. Haohmaru tampoco tiene ni oficio ni beneficio y también va por ahí "adoptando" críos potencialmente malvados, en su caso Shizumaru...No sé qué conclusión sacar.

* **Kyo** : Que la pedofilia existe en todas las épocas, quizás?

* **Terry** : Kyo, quieres 2 hostias? Que ahora no hay Orochis delante y a lo mejor te doy la que te tenía que haber dao en el KOF 2005...

* **Kyo** (muerto de risa): Joer, que era una broma...Un momento, el móvil.

* **Shingo** (por el móvil): Kusanagi-san, qué le retiene? El Sr. Kim ya está más que preparado para acompañarnos.

* **Kyo** (también por el móvil): Yo todavía no he acabao aquí, hemos encontrao al Terry y al Takuma perooo...

* **Mr. Karate** (a voces): Yo no soy Takuma, soy Mr. Karate!

* **Kyo** (por el móvil): Tacha "Takuma" y pon "Mr. Karate", ok? Weno, que los hemos encontrao pero por lo visto hasta que no limpiemos de gorfos Nuevo South Town y hagamos que un tal Electro pague por sus crímenes no podemos irnos, así que venirse a ayudarnos, que acabaremos antes...Llama al Light y dile que os teleporte p'acá.

* **Shingo** : Ya lo he intentado, pero es que no coge el móvil y además cuando llamo a su casa de usted sale una voz diciendo que el número marcado no existe...

* **Kyo** : Cagonlaputa! Nosotros aquí haciendo el tonto mientras que el Light se estará jartando de violar a mi madre lo más seguro!

* **Shingo** : No lo creo, Kusanagi-san...Tenga en cuenta que su madre es probablemente la única mujer del mundo que no lo considera un capullo y no la va a violar precisamente a ella, verdad?

* **Kyo** : Hmm, supongo que llevas razón...Pero eso no quita que sea un mamón por no coger el móvil después de haber prometido que nos ayudaría; Joer, tener a un tío que controla la luz viviendo de gorra en tu casa pa esto, es que tiene cojones la cosa!

* **Shingo** : No se apure: Ya cogeremos un avión pagándolo el Sr. Kim, si eso...

 ****KLOOONK!****

* **Kyo** : Shingo, qué ha sido eso? Se ha oído como un golpe con una cosa de metal...

* **Shingo** : E-es la adorable esposa del Sr. Kim, que acaba de tirarme una olla express a la cabeza. Pero no se preocupe, que tampoco es la primera vez que lo hace.

* **Kyo** : Nah, si yo no me preocupo...

* * *

Pioneer Plaza, unas cuantas horas más tarde:

* **Billy** : Weno, Krauser, en ese bar de ahí enfrente está comiendo Bullseye: Hora de demostrar que eres la polla en verso machacando a un nota que no te ha hecho absolutamente nada.

* **Krauser** : Vosotros no venís?

* **Billy** : Nah, que hemos quedao...Pero tienes todo nuestro apoyo moral!

* **Yamazaki** : Eso, que yo y el Billy somos fans tuyos a muerte, chavalote!

* **Krauser** : Loco, soy el vigésimotercer Conde de Stroheim, también conocido como el Emperador de las Sombras, no un "chavalote"...Trata de recordarlo!

* **Yamazaki** : Que sí, Krauser, que siiií...Anda, ponte el casco.

Antes de que Krauser pueda hacer nada al respecto Yamazaki le encasqueta un casco de motorista.

* **Krauser** (muy mosqueao): Pero qué FALTA DE RESPETO...?

* **Billy** (dando golpecitos en el visor): Cristal blindao, Krauser...Conociendo a Bullseye, irá a por los ojos lo primero, y así lo impedimos, ok?

* **Krauser** : Bueno, pensándolo bien...No parece tan mala idea después de todo.

Total, que Krauser avanza hacia el bar con un casco de motorista que le queda como a un Cristo 2 pistolas y dispuesto a enfrentarse con Bullseye.

* **Yamazaki** : Heh...Tú crees que lo conseguirá?

* **Billy** : Buah, importa? La cuestión es putear sin parar a los de la banda de Kingpin hasta que no tengan más remedio que largarse.

Pero en ese mismo momento casualmente la vista de Yamazaki se posa en 2 personas que parecen estar hablando en la otra punta de la Pioneer Plaza:

* **Yamazaki** (aguantando la risa): Oh Dios mío, Billy! Esa es tu hermana prácticamente morreándose con un kinki!

* **Billy** : LO QUEEEÉ?! Espérame en el bar de Mac, que tengo que solucionar esto!

Efectivamente, 5 minutos antes y al otro extremo de la Pioneer Plaza encontramos a Electro explicándole a Turk la bronca que le acaba de echar el Taskmaster:

* **Turk** (con tono paternalista): Tsk, es que Max, parece mentira, la que has liado. Un tío que controla la electricidad...Qué POCA CABEZA!

* **Electro** : La que *he* liado? Pero si fuiste *tú* el que me convenció pa ir por ahí destruyéndolo tó!

* **Turk** (escandalizado): Quién, yooo? Tío, estás levantando los paños del altar!

* **Electro** : Ni altares ni pollas! Ea, ya te'stás viniendo conmigo a contarle al Taskmaster que toda la culpa la tienes tú, por haberme comido el coco!

* **Turk** : Estás de coña? A mi el Taskmaster me pegará un tiro tan rápido que no tendré ni que terminar de explicárselo, no ves que yo no tengo superpoderes ni ná?

* **Electro** (echando chispas por los ojos): Venga, arreando! Antes de que me cabree más de lo que ya lo'stoy!

* **Turk** : NO! Yo no voy pa ningún lao, y como me des el más mínimo calambre te formo una escandalera en plena calle que van a venir hasta los Vengadores!

* **Electro** : Que *tú* me vas a formar *a mi* una escandalera ENCIMA?! [Agarrándolo por las solapas]: Pero tú te crees que yo, que soy uno de los tíos más poderosos del planeta, voy a dejar que se cachondee de mi el nota que s'ha traído Bullseye para que le lave el coche?

* **Turk** (a chillidos en limpio): AY AY, QUE ME PEGAN POR SER NEGRO! NAZI, ESQUINJE! POR QUÉ NO TE PONES CON EL LUKE CAGE?

* **Electro** (a punto de darle una hostia): Que no me recuerdes lo del Luke Cage!

De pronto un montón de gente enfurecida se para a increparlos:

* **Ciudadano escandalizado 1** : No le pegue al negro, so RACISTA!

* **Ciudadano escandalizado 2** : Eso, qué le habrán hecho los negros...Habiendo tanto muti suelto!

* **Electro** (flipando): Pero negro de qué? Es que soy yo el único que ve que este tío es BLANCO?!

* **Turk** (a voces): Que no, QUE NO! Que a mi me pasa como al Michael Jackson, pero que soy negro! SOCORRO! SOCORRO! SOS RACISMO!

* **Electro** (soltándolo): Turk, m'estás haciendo pasar más vergüenza que en toda mi puta vida junta, y eso ya es decir! Al próximo mamoneo te vas a jiñar!

Turk aprovecha para salir corriendo dándose patadas en el culo, y entonces es cuando interviene Lilly (que también pasaba por allí):

* **Lilly** : Ha hecho muy bien de soltar a ese señor afroamericano...Total, qué le había hecho?

* **Electro** : Ese señor "afroamericano" m'ha metido en un lío mu gordo y encima se estaba cachondeando de mi! Y lo que debería de hacer es tenerme un poquito de respeto...Por no decir MIEDO!

* **Lilly** : Miedo por qué? Usted parece buena gente...

Y en esto que aparece el Billy chillando como un loco:

* **Billy** : Lilly, pa casa AHORA MISMO! Que no te vea yo hablando con gorfos, que me pongo de los nerv...Ondia, Electro!

* **Electro** : Hostia puta, otra vez tú! El jodío macarra del palo!

* **Lilly** : P-pero Billy, si sólo estábamos...!

* **Billy** (histérico): PA CASA he dicho, que no te quiero ver yo ajuntándote con este nota! Que es un puto supervillano, da calambre, lo mismo le da la carne que el pescao, tiene 2 deos de cerebro y encima le zumba Spiderman!

* **Electro** : Hey, que estoy aquí delante! Córtate un poco, cabrón!

* **Billy** : Que no, tío, QUE NO! Que comparao contigo hasta el Joe Higashi es un partidazo!

* **Lilly** : Bueno, Sr. Supervillano, que me voy a tener que marchar...Ya ha visto a mi hermano, lo moro que es!

* **Electro** (guiñándole un ojo): Nos vemos, chati.

Billy y Electro se quedan unos segundos observando cómo Lilly se pierde de vista.

* **Electro** : Tsk, qué cortitos de educación andáis en esta ciudad...Qué menos que habérmela presentao?

* **Billy** : Eso ni de coña, pero gracias por no formar bronca con ella delante...Empezamos?

* **Electro** (cargándose): Tú lo has dicho, mamón!

La primera descarga alcanza de lleno al Billy, estrellándolo contra un coche que hay aparcado a varios metros de distancia.

* **Billy** (medio incrustao en el coche): H-heh, eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer? Pikachu te patearía el culo CUALQUIER DÍA DE LA SEMANA!

* **Electro** : Buah, y a ti Perico EL DE LOS PALOTES!

* **Billy** : Ok, ya veo que estás acostumbrao a luchar con Spiderman y te sabes muchos chistes malos...Pero te veo un pelín cabreado, no?

* **Electro** (señalando con el dedo): Hombre, es que el hacerme destruir media ciudad sólo para conseguir poner a la gente en contra nuestra me ha jodido BASTANTE, la verdad...

Billy esquiva por los pelos la PEASO bola eléctrica que lanza el Max a continuación y que manda el coche a tomar por culo.

* **Electro** : Y por toda la "información" que tienes de mi s'ha notao mucho que nuestro primer encuentro no fue precisamente CASUAL...

* **Billy** : Y qué esperabas, si el Geese es un coco y os da mil vueltas a tós! Y ésta es su ciudad, hasta los que lo odian a muerte lucharán por él ahora...[Sonriendo]: Al Qaeda Style, asín es como le dice él a esta estrategia.

* **Electro** : Ohh, no me jodas...En serio?

* **Billy** : Yer goin' down...All of ya!

 ***ZZZZAP!* **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!****

El pepinazo lanzado por Electro y el cráter que crea a continuación en medio del pavimento es tan enorme que es precisamente ahora cuando todo diox en la Pioneer Plaza empieza a correr despavorido.

* **Billy** (levantándose): (Pero de verdad me creo que puedo ganar esta pelea, si sólo ha tenido que señalar al suelo y si no llego a tirarme p'al otro lao a tiempo fijo que me despanzurra?! Este cabrón es MUCHO peor que el Omega Rugal!)

* **Electro** (medio bailando): WHOA, TOOOOMA SHA!

* **Billy** : No chuleabas tanto el otro día cuando te pateé el culo, so cabrón!

* **Electro** : Yo es que tengo días wenos y días malos, chaval: O sea, que algunos días me curran por no echar cuenta en las cosas...Y otros días le estrello a la gente coches en la cabeza.

* **Billy** : No me jodas, tú no puedes hacer eso!

* **Electro** (muerto de risa): Mira p'arriba, anda.

El Billy hace justamente eso y ve un coche levantado electromagnéticamente y a punto de caerle encima.

* **Billy** : H-HOSTIA PUTA!

Esta vez tiene tiempo de tirarse rodando pero no sin ser parcialmente alcanzado por la explosión que provoca el coche al estrellarse violentamente contra el suelo.

* **Billy** (echando a correr): (Anda y que rompa tó lo que le salga de los güevos, que yo me abro!)

* **Electro** : Hey, no me dejes con la palabra en la boca, que's de mala educación! Vuelve p'acá AHORA MISMO o van a empezar a volar coches! Ok, te avisé...UNO, DOS, TRES...YA!

Efectivamente, docenas de coches empiezan a volar y a estrellarse al azar contra todos los puntos de la Pioneer Plaza, explotando en una orgía de destrucción sin sentido.

* **Billy** (tirao en el suelo cuerpo a tierra): (Qué hago ahora qué coño hago ahora está jugando conmigo si salgo a correr me fríe si me quedo aquí parao me fríe si me acerco me fríe QUÉ COÑO HAGO AHORA?!)

* **Electro** (mirando las explosiones): (WOW, qué entretenido es esto, me podría pasar haciéndolo toda la vida! Huy, ahora que recuerdo...El Taskmaster no me dijo algo acerca de no llamar la atención?)

* **Billy** : H-hey, Electro! Detrás tuya!

* **Electro** (riéndose): Oh venga sha, como que voy a caer en eso! Qué te piensas que soy, gilipollas?

 ****POOM!****

El Max siente el impacto de un zapato contra la nuca e instintivamente se vuelve a ver de dónde procede:

* **Ciudadano anónimo** : Te estás cargando Nuevo South Town, GILIPOLLAS! [Echa a correr]

* **Billy** : (Ahora...Hostia puta, AHORA!)

Aprovecha para propulsarse hacia adelante con el palo y lanzar SEMEJANTE PATADA a la cara de Electro que lo hace retroceder varios pasos...Acto seguido procede a golpearlo 3 veces con el bo al grito de "RAKAPLIN!" (sí, es el Dragon Flame del RBFFS, por si os lo estabais preguntando).

* **Electro** (escupiendo sangre): OUCH! C-cómo me las arreglo pa joder hasta la pelea más sencilla?

* **Billy** : Lo que ha dicho ese señor del zapato: Eres un poquito gilipollas.

El siguiente golpe de bo en plena jeta manda a Electro contra el suelo.

* **Electro** (agarrando el bo): M-menos mal que en esta vida no importa lo gilipollas que uno sea... Sino si el palo éste tiene o no partes METÁLICAS.

 ******SSSSSSHHHHHRRRRRRRRAAAAAKKKKKK******

Después de esto el Billy cae al suelo completamente ELECTROCUTAO y convulsionando como un loco.

* **Billy** : (N-nah, s-si en realidad NUNCA me creí en serio...q-que le fuera a ganar...)

* **Electro** (levantándose): Hey, tío...Todavía estás vivo?

* **Billy** (aún en el suelo): M-matame rápido...por lo menos...

* **Electro** : Pa qué, pa darle un disgusto a tu hermana, que es un pivón? Pa que te pierdas cuando Kingpin se quede con esta ciudad y tú ídolo el Geese no pueda impedirlo? Oh weno, por lo menos lo has intentao...

* **Billy** (perdiendo la consciencia): G-gracias, Max...E-eres un buen tío; Si algún día hay que ir a currarle al Spiderman o a los 4 Fantásticos, cuenta conm...

* **Electro** (marchándose): Awww, menos cachondeo, chaval!


	15. Nuevo South Town TOTAL WAR (Parte V)

**Capítulo QUINCE - Nuevo South Town TOTAL WAR (Parte V)**

Pero un poco antes de que empezara el enfrentamiento Billy VS Electro, no olvidemos que el Krauser acababa de entrar en un bar de la Pioneer Plaza buscando a Bullseye:

* **Krauser** (mirando alrededor): Hmm? Dónde estará, supongo que será ese calvo de la gorra...

Krauser avanza hasta situarse enfrente de la mesa en la que está comiendo el susodicho:

* **Krauser** : Eres Bullseye?

* **Bullseye** (quitándose la gorra y señalando la marca de la frente): Heh, me gusta la capa, pero el casco...no sé yo.

La primera hostia de Krauser que manda al suelo a Bullseye es tan brutal que fácilmente le hubiera roto todos los huesos de la cara de no tenerlos recubiertos de Adamantium.

* **Krauser** : Sin tonterías. Sin contemplaciones. Dicen que eres un psicópata y un asesino. DEMUÉSTRALO!

3 proyectiles se clavan en el pecho de Krauser justo por encima de la tetilla izquierda.

* **Bullseye** (sonriendo): Ya estarías muerto...Si no fuera por todos esos kilos y kilos de mollas.

* **Krauser** (arrancándose el cuchillo, el tenedor y la cuchara): De "mollas", no! De músculos!

La patada en el estómago que lanza Bullseye a continuación tiene el mismo efecto en Krauser que tendría el patear un bloque de cemento.

* **Krauser** (agarrándole la pierna): Bullseye, tu fama es exagerada...Yo no veo que seas gran cosa.

Krauser procede a lanzarlo con tanta fuerza que lo estrella contra la pared del otro extremo del bar, cerca de donde está el mostrador. Y justo entonces es cuando se escucha el

 ***ZZZZAP!* **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!****

del PEASO cráter que acaba de crear Electro en su pelea contra el Billy al otro lado de la calle.

* **Bullseye** (saltando detrás del mostrador): (Eso suena al Max matando moscas a cañonazos, como siempre...Bueno es saberlo.)

6, 7, 8 impactos de cubiertos, platos y demás sobre el cuerpo de Krauser sin que éste ni se inmute...Ahora es cuando Bullseye comprueba que el cristal del casco del Krauser es blindado y casi imposible de romper, como él ya se suponía.

* **Krauser** (avanzando): BLITZ BALL!

Bullseye aún tiene tiempo de recoger algunos cubiertos y de saltar fuera del mostrador antes de que el impacto de dicho proyectil contra las botellas allí colocadas lo haga estallar todo en una explosión de fuego.

 ***FIIIIUUUUU!***

Krauser vuelve la cabeza un instante para ver como un tío que estaba detrás suya observando la pelea (esto es Nuevo South Town, la gente normalmente no huye de los sitios cuando empiezan las peleas) cae al suelo con una cucharilla de café clavada en la yugular.

* **Krauser** : HAW! Fallaste!

* **Bullseye** (con un montón de cubiertos sujetos entre los dedos de ambas manos): Sí, verdad? Pues mírame como "fallo" otra vez!

 ***FIIIIUUUUU!* *FIIIIUUUUU!* *FIIIIUUUUU!* *FIIIIUUUUU!* *FIIIIUUUUU!* *FIIIIUUUUU!***

Un montonazo de cubiertos y otros objetos punzantes se clavan en las partes sensibles (ojos, cuellos, corazones, etc) de la gente que simplemente había coincidido allí en el bar con nuestros 2 amigos cuando empezó la pelea.

* **Krauser** (medio histérico): Qué estás haciendo? QUÉ COÑO ESTAS HACIENDO?! Estás matando a gente inocente que no tiene nada que ver con esto!

* **Bullseye** : Te jode, hmm? [Lanzando una segunda oleada de cubiertos]: Todavía no has visto nada!

 ***FIIIIUUUUU!* *FIIIIUUUUU!* *FIIIIUUUUU!* *FIIIIUUUUU!* *FIIIIUUUUU!* *FIIIIUUUUU!***

Lo que supone más hombres, mujeres y niños masacrados simplemente por estar allí.

* **Krauser** (abriendo los brazos): Te MATARÉ, hijo de puta!

"KAISER WAVE!"

Bullseye apenas tiene tiempo de tirarse al suelo antes de que el proyectil de energía de Krauser mande la pared principal del bar a tomar por culo...Acto seguido aprovecha para salir corriendo por dicho boquete, con Krauser en su persecución.

* **Bullseye** : (Y ahora pa dónde tiro? A la derecha está Electro, que se nota por los coches volando que se ven allí a lo lejos...Acabar con este tío sería tan fácil como decir: "Electrocútalo, Max".)

Pero incomprensiblemente acaba tirando para la izquierda hacia un callejón oscuro con Krauser aún corriendo detrás suya...Que por qué? Porque es BULLSEYE, cojones!

Y justo cuando Krauser entra por fin en el callejón:

* **Krauser** (a voces): Dónde estás, cabrón?! Te mataré lentamente!

Qué es verde, pesa 2 toneladas y Krauser tiene semejante cabreo que no es capaz de ver prácticamente hasta que no la tiene encima?

 ***MEC* *MEC***

* **Krauser** (volviendo la cabeza): Ehh?

 ****CRRRAAASSSSHHH!****

* **Bullseye** (desde la furgoneta): Nos veee-mooos!

* * *

Y unas cuantas horas más tarde en el bar de Mac, donde Yamazaki acaba de romperle la cabeza al Jin Fu-Ha simplemente por hacer tiempo:

* **Billy** (por el móvil): Eh, Yamazaki!

* **Yamazaki** (también por el móvil): Hey Perro del Geese, dónde coño andas? Llevo horas aquí esperándote como un pringao!

* **Billy** : En el hospital, acabo de despertarme...Ya te podías haber fijao un poco en el nota que estaba con mi hermana, so Psicópata de Mieeelda! Porque si llego a saber que era Electro igualmente me habría acercao a leerle la cartilla, pero por lo menos habría ido un poco más preparao.

* **Yamazaki** : No jodas, te ha zumbao Electro?

* **Billy** : Es que hincharle los cojones al garrulo del Max Dillon no es tan buena idea como pudiera parecer en un principio, sabes? Yo diría más bien que cuando le curramos la primera vez tuvimos suerte...Tendrías que ver como ha dejao la Pioneer Plaza, se la ha papeao entera él solito!

* **Yamazaki** : Hombre, para algo es "Er Puto Amo la Elestrisidá", palabras textuales suyas, que se las he escuchao yo por la tele...Buah, ahora te enteras tú de que el Geese nos ha mandao en una misión suicida?

* **Billy** : Nah, eso lo sé desde el principio...Se sabe algo de Krauser?

* **Yamazaki** : Todavía nada, a lo mejor ha perdido...Según tú tampoco importa, no?

* **Billy** : Nah, no importa en absoluto; El Geese lo tiene tó previsto, incluso en el caso de que ellos reciban refuerzos...

* * *

Mientras tanto, en alguna carretera perdida de los USA y dentro de un autobus cargao de supervillanos volvemos a encontrar a unos viejos conocidos nuestros de la fic anterior:

* **M. Desastre** : Otra vez por aquí, eh tíos? Os han trincao otra vez, ein?

* **Mirror Master** : Seguramente has sido tú, que nos has traído el mal fario desde lejos...

* **M. Desastre** : Vaa, contádmelo...Que si no el camino hacia el aeropuerto se hace mu aburrido.

* **C. Boomerang** : Weno, pero lo cuento *yo*, que tengo más gracia...

Hoy presentamos...Una historia **al más puro estilo Silver Age** :

 **FLASH: RUN OR SHIT YOUR PANTS!**

(Que en español se diría: "FLASH: CORRE QUE TE CAGAS!")

* * *

Flashback a hace unas cuantas semanas, antes del final de IC:

Puerta principal de un banco de Central City, donde encontramos al Capitán Boomerang, el Capitán Frío y el Mirror Master saliendo cargaos con el botín y disparando gran profusión de boomerangs, rayos congelantes y lásers a la población civil sólo para verlos correr y jartarse de reír:

* **C. Frío** **, C. Boomerang y Mirror Master** : LOS ROGUES, LOS ROGUES! SEMOS COJONUUUDOS! COOOMO LOS ROGUES! NO HAY NINGUUUNOS!

* **C. Frío** : Oh mierda, esa polvareda que se divisa allá a lo lejos no es Flash?!

* **Mirror Master** : Tranquilo, Lenny, chaval! Que lo tengo tó científicamente calculao!

Efectivamente, se trata de Flash dirigiéndose hacia el lugar del crimen a supervelocidad e inmerso en uno de sus profundos monólogos interiores:

(Estúpidos Rogues, como si no tuviéramos suficiente con el Superboy Prime encima se dedican a tocarme las narices! Ya ni las Crisis respetan!)

Flash recorre los últimos 500 metros hasta el banco LITERALMENTE quemando el asfalto a su paso.

(Barry toleraba a estos desgraciaos, yo no los tolero! Y me da igual las páginas web, las gruppies y los clubs de fans que tengan!)

Pero justamente cuando los Rogues entran en su campo de visión las tripas de Flash empiezan a crujir desesperadamente:

(Me llamo Wally West y...M'ESTOY CAGANDO POR LA PATA ABAJO!)

Con lo cual, nuestro héroe no tiene más remedio que DARSE LA VUELTA y dedicarse a buscar el water público más cercano a la velocidad del sonido, mientras que el Mirror Master aprovecha para teleportar a sus coleguis a su base de operaciones.

Y unas cuantas horas más tarde, en medio de una fiesta con un despliegue impresionante de alcohol y putas:

* **C. Boomerang** : McCulloch, socio...Qué le has hecho a Flashy? Que es normal que un tío que corre a la velocidad de la luz se cague de miedo al verme *a mi*, pero por alguna extraña razón ésta es la primera vez que pasa...

* **Mirror Master** : Jejé, ha sido un plan diabólico de la hostia, chavales! Si el weno de Scudder levantara la cabeza se quedaría flipao con el nuevo Mirror Master...

* **C. Frío** : Weno weno, que Scudder también era la caña, eh? Cuenta, qué le has hecho?

* **Mirror Master** : Pos veréis: Me teleporté anca Flashy y reprogramé el espejo de su cuarto de baño con mensajes post-hipnóticos que se repiten en su cerebro millones de veces cada vez que se sienta delante a jiñar...

* **C. Boomerang** : Y esos mensajes qué dicen, que los Rogues somos pa cagarse?

* **Mirror Master** : Equilicuá! Y así es como asocia una idea con la otra: Subliminalmente, que se llama.

* **C. Boomerang** : Ok, pero cuando termine de cagar y se le vacíen las tripas, qué le impide volver a por nosotros y jartarnos de hostias?

* **Mirror Master** : Nah, no puede andar por ahí con las tripas vacías, Digger; El metabolismo de Flashy es taaan rápido y tiene que comer taaan sin parar que está generando cagajones constantemente; ...Y a partir de ahora cada vez que nos vea SE JIÑARÁ!

* **C. Frío** : Coño McCulloch, eres un puto genio! Llevas razón totalmente, Scudder estaría orgulloso de este plan! Excepto por UNA COSA...

Antes de que el Mirror Master pueda preguntar que cuál cosa un hostión del C. Frío lo estrella contra el suelo:

* **C. Frío** (muy mosqueao): ...QUE TE DIJE YO DE VOLVER A DARLE A LA COCAÍNA?!

* **Mirror Master** (en el suelo): Joer, Len! Que te juro por mis muertos que ha sido la última vez!

* **C. Frío** : Más te vale, porque te vuelvo a romper las narices si hace falta!

* **C. Boomerang** : Heh, pero hay que reconocer que a éste el perico le da unas ideas de puta madre, que no?

Durante una semana entera los Rogues se dedican a robar cada banco y joyería que les sale de los huevos sin que Flash pueda impedirlo, hasta que un buen día pasando por delante de una pantalla gigante de televisión que hay en plena calle:

* **TV** : Conectamos en directo con el Primer Banco Nacional de Central City, que en estos momentos está siendo asaltado por los supervillanos conocidos como...

* **Flash** : Oh Dios mío, pero si sólo con pensar en los Rogues ya me jiño! Qué haría Barry Allen en esta situación?!

El cerebro de Flash (que según DC Comics también funciona a supervelocidad aunque la mayoría de las veces parezca lo contrario) es capaz de analizar en medio segundo todas las hazañas de su antecesor y llegar JUSTO a la conclusión adecuada:

* **Flash** : Tito Barry se pondría...los pantalones del revés!

Así es, chavalotes! Después de haberse quitado los gayumbos y haberse puesto los pantalones del revés dejando abierta la cremallera a modo de tubo de escape, Flash sale literalmente A CHORRO en persecución de los Rogues, pintando Central City de mierda a su paso:

* **C. Boomerang** (viéndolo venir): Flashy, pero qué coño haces? Acaso te crees que vas a poder con los Rogues, si te estás escagarruciando vivo?!

* **C. Frío** : C-coño, que está apuntando...el culo HACIA NOSOTROS!

* **Mirror Master** : Rápido, a la cabina!

Los Rogues aún tienen la relativa suerte de poderse meter en la cabina telefónica más cercana para no ser alcanzados por el chorro aparentemente infinito de mierda procedente del culo de Flash.

* **C. Frío** : Hostia puta, McCulloch! Que aquí las órdenes las doy *yo* y es por algo! Ahora estamos acorralaos, cómo salimos?

* **Mirror Master** : Putas cabinas modernas, ya podrían ser de cristal! No hay nada reflectante aquí para teleportarnos, va a haber que esperar a que se le vacíen las tripas del tó!

* **C. Boomerang** : Hey, esas bolsas que lleva en la mano...no son del McDonalds?

* **Flash** (aún disparando mierda): Ea, id soltando las armas y saliendo! Que traigo aquí 20 Bic Macs y a ver si me los me los voy a tener que ir comiendo sólo por hacer tiempo...

* **C. Frío** : Ok ok, saldremos...Pero no "dispares".

Y 10 minutos más tarde, cuando la poli se lleva a los Rogues:

* **Jefe de Policía** (cubierto de mierda): Buen trabajo, Flash! Habrá quien piense que un banco asaltado es menos molestia que limpiar de mierda toda Central City, pero usted ha cumplido con su deber.

* **Alcalde** (también cubierto de mierda): Aunque esta vez no creo que necesitemos ningún "recuerdo" para el Museo de Flash, gracias.

* * *

* **C. Frío** (mosqueao): Coño Digger, qué te he dicho yo de contar esa historia?

* **C. Boomerang** : Buah, pero si aquí Desastre se ha jartao de hacer el ridículo tanto de superhéroe como de supervillano! Qué se va, a asustar?


	16. Nuevo South Town TOTAL WAR (Parte VI)

**Capítulo DIECISÉIS - Nuevo South Town TOTAL WAR (Parte VI)**

Un día más tarde en la entrada principal de los almacenes en los que se reúne la banda de Kingpin en NST, encontramos al Dan haciendo una bolita con el papel de envolver el bocadillo y lanzándola a una papelera que hay a varios pasos de distancia

* **Dan** (emocionao): Hey, la colé a la primera, lo han visto? Soy el NÚMERO UNO! Cuáaando va a hacer  usted una cosa así, Sr. Bullseye?!

El total y absoluto convencimiento con el que lo que está diciendo es tan brutal que hace a Bullseye mearse de risa por dentro.

* **Bullseye** : WOW! Im-presionante, chaval!

* **Deadpool** : Weno, Deadweight...*Hoy* es el Gran Día.

* **Dan** : El Gran Día...de qué?

* **Electro** : El día en que GANAMOS LA GUERRA d'una puta vez, chaval. [Chasqueando los dedos y haciendo saltar chispas]: Vamos a salir a la calle a currarle a todo diox y a destrozar tó lo que nos salga de los güevos y encima nos van a pagar una pasta!

* **Deadpool** : Lo que éste quiere decir es que hoy por fin vamos a acabar con todas esas bandas de gamberros que andan aterrorizando la ciudad...NI QUE DECIR TIENE que sin poner en peligro a la Buena Gente de Nuevo South Town e intentando causar los mínimos daños posibles.

* **Electro** : HAW! Habla por ti, Wade...A ver si ahora van a venir los nuevos a quitarme *a mi* el record de destrozos!

Un poco más alante el Taskmaster vuelve la cabeza mirando a Electro con ganas de querer pegarle 2 hostias, pero se las aguanta.

* **Deadpool** : No lo creo, Max; Has puesto el listón muy alto...Ah, y sabes otra cosa, Deadweight? Gracias a nosotros esta ciudad al fin se verá libre de la tiranía del Geese, resplandecerá la Democracia e incluso se podrán celebrar elecciones...

* **Electro** (riéndose): ...Que va a ganar Kingpin!

* **Dan** : Huy, que me estoy empezando a poner otra vez paranóico perdío y a cuestionarme si no serán ustedes los Malos!

* **Deadpool** (a Electro): Colabora un poquito, hombre! Que intento explicarle las cosas a mi ayudante para que las entienda, y tú con tus paridas vas y me lo confundes!

* **Electro** : Vaaa, déjame a mi, anda. [Echándole el brazo por encima]: A ver, Deadweight, chavalote...Tú a quiénes les tienes que currar?

* **Dan** (mirando el brazo): A-a quiénes ustedes digan! P-pero no me dé más calambrazos, por favó!

* **Deadpool** : Es lo que me gusta de ti, Max: Que sabes explicar las cosas con sutileza.

* **Electro** : Er puto rey la sutileza, *ese* soy yo! ((Qué coño significará "sutileza"?))

En ese mismo momento un autobús aparca frente las puertas del almacén y de él empieza a salir gente.

* **Deadpool** : No me jodas, un autobús entero de refuerzos?

* **Electro** : Sí, es que Kingpin ya está hasta los cojones y ha contratao a un montón de gente para acabar con esto de una puta vez: La Wrecking Crew entera, Creel y su chati, el Rhino...

* **Deadpool** : El...Rhino?!

Es entonces cuando el susodicho empieza a bajar del autobús y su mirada se posa justo en Deadpool.

 *****POOOOOOOOOOM!*****

El siguiente pensamiento consciente del Wade después de ser embestido a supervelocidad por un tío de 400 kilos que se pega con Hulk, haber atravesado el almacén entero con su paredes incluidas y haber salido por el otro extremo es:

* **Deadpool** (sangrando en el suelo): Joder con el pequeño Rhino, qué poco sentido del humor y qué RENCOROSO! Total, sólo por haberlo reducido de tamaño, usado de llavero una semana y tirado por el retrete tampoco es como para ponerse así!

[Aclaración: En Deadpool #66-67, para el que quiera saberlo]

* **Deadpool** (levantándose y sacando un dulce): Weno, debo de haberme roto como 50 huesos pero al menos salvé este pastelito de la Pantera Rosa, que era lo esencial. [Tirando el envoltorio al suelo]: Tío, menos mal que mi nuevo "ayudante" tiene menos mala leche que el Rhino!

* **Envoltorio del pastelito** : Wadeee...

* **Deadpool** (saltando del susto): AAAAHHH! QUÉ COÑO ES ESTO, 52?!

Lo siento, Deadpool...Ya sé que ni pega ni ná, pero es que si no metía una referencia al último 52 reventaba. Y la escena de arriba siempre puedo justificarla diciendo que eran alucinaciones psicóticas tuyas...

* **Deadpool** : Ok Chang, ya me quedo mucho más tranquilo sabiendo que no es que el papel del pastelito hable, sino que yo estoy tocao de la cabeza.

Pero ya lo sabías, no? Weno, volviendo a la entrada principal del almacén:

* **Electro** : Hey, Rhino...Cómo va eso?

* **Rhino** : Fatal, m'han echao de la pensión por haber jodido el edificio una mijilla de nada y ahora cuando vuelva a Nueva York ya verás tú qué lío pa volver a encontrar piso...

* **Dan** : WOW, un rinoceronte que habla! Ay no, que es un tío disfrazao.

* **Rhino** : Y tú quién eres?

* **Dan** : Soy Deadweight, ayudante de Deadpool en su lucha contra el Crimen...Sólo que no recuerdo cuando empecé a serlo porque me di un porrazo en la cabeza, así que ahora cada vez que no lo recuerdo el Sr. Wilson me da otro, para revertir la amnesia.

* **Rhino** : Tío, te compadezco! Vía atravesar el almacén y le vía romper la puta cara al Wade, pa que aprenda a no tener más "ayudantes"!

* **Electro** : Nah, Rhino, déjalo...Resulta que el chaval es huérfano porque un nota con un ojo tapao se cargó a su padre y luego lo echaron de no sé qué gimnasio por querer vengarlo, así que no pudo aprender tól kárate que necesitaba y acabó inventando un estilo propio...Es una historia mu larga pero total, que *con quién* va a estar mejor que con Deadpool?

* **Dan** (flipando): Hey, cómo sabe usted eso? No me joda, que me ha leído los impulsos eléctricos del cerebro sin mi permiso?!

* **Electro** : Nah, si yo no leo ni el Marca...Es que te lo he escuchao ya más de cuarenta veces!

* **Taskmaster** (acercándose): Cortamos ya este diálogo de besugos? Rhino, los problemas que tengas con Deadpool los dejas para cuando acabemos, que Kingpin no nos está pagando para pelearnos entre nosotros, estamos?

* **Rhino** : Okaaaay...

* **Taskmaster** : Max, qué cojones ha pasado con la Pioneer Plaza? O sea, que yo te digo "No llames la atención ni cabrees a la gente aún más" y tú entiendes "Destruye el centro de Nuevo South Town"?! Qué era lo que tenías en mente? Si es que tienes mente...

* **Electro** : Weno, primero que yo por "no llamar la atención" entiendo "ir de paisano", y segundo, que si me atacan los de la banda del Geese, qué coño quieres? Que no me defienda?

* **Taskmaster** : *Cuántos*, Max? Cuántos te atacaron para justificar tantísima destrucción sin sentido?

* **Electro** : Errr...20 ó 30, lo menos...Con superpoderes y palos y de tó!

En esto que se acerca el Wrecker con el resto de la Wrecking Crew (osease: Bulldozer, Thunderball y Piledriver):

* **Wrecker** : Aquí llega er grupo supervillanos con más COHONE der mundo! A quién hay que machacar?

* **Bullseye** : Tenemos a un tío con un helicóptero dando vueltas por la ciudad que nos irá informando de dónde están las bandas de colgaos "justicieros" en todo momento...Como verás, todo muy sencillito, que vosotros tampoco estáis para mucha complicación...

* **Electro** : Ah, y cuidaíto con pasarse con los destrozos, que vosotros sois mu bestias y a ver si vais a cabrear a la Buena Gente de NST...

* **Thunderball** : Silencio! Yo soy un científico y no toleraré paternalismo de [Mirando a Bullseye]: jugadores de béisbol psicópatas venidos a menos ni de [Mirando a Electro]: electricistas que se cayeron de un poste de alta tensión, obviamente de cabeza! Y si ese Don Corleone sobredimensionado que se hace llamar Kingpin tuviera tanto cerebro como él se cree me daría *a mi* el mando de este grupo, por ser el único aquí con un coeficiente intelectual superior al de un chimpancé!

 ****KLAAAANNKK!****

Es el sonido que hace la barra de hierro del Wreckler golpeando la cabeza de Thunderball.

* **Wrecker** : Perdón, es que a éste cuando se encasquilla hay que darle unos golpecitos pa que vuelva a funcionar...

* **Taskmaster** : Más seriedad, eh? Que yo no tengo por qué aguantar tanta tontería, teniendo mi propia academia de supervillanos de la que, por cierto, ya estaríais todos expulsados...Bueno, ahora vamos a dividirnos en grupos y a acabar con esos colgaos DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS!

Y me temo que partir de aquí entramos en una nueva etapa de la fic que muy bien podría llamarse " **Marvel MACHACA a SNK** ", ya que con los refuerzos que acaba de recibir la banda de Kingpin (la mayoría de ellos con superfuerza y/o algún grado de invulnerabilidad) el equilibrio en cuanto a poderes está totalmente descompensao...

* * *

Efectivamente, media hora más tarde en las inmediaciones del aeropuerto de NST ya nos encontramos a la Wrecking Crew peleando contra el grupo Terry/Rock/Duck King/Jubei:

"ARE YOU 'KAY? BUSTER WOLF!"

* **Wrecker** (sin inmutarse por el golpe): Ein? Yo qué coño voy a ser gay, si yo me pego hasta con Thor! [Manda al Terry de una hostia a 500 metros de distancia]

* **Piledriver** (machacando a Duck King contra el suelo): Joer, esto está tirao! Si lo sé me traigo al ninio!

* **Bulldozer** : Nah, de traerte al ninio nada, que nos pone de los nervios y en cuantito te lo traes nos curran hasta los Runaways!

Aprovecha para lanzar semejante cabezazo al Rock Howard que lo estrella contra la pared de enfrente.

* **Thunderball** (lanzando la bola): Qué quedamos de no volver a hablar del tema de los Runaways?

* **Jubei** (viendo venir la bola a toda velocidad): Oh mierda, OTRA VEZ NO!

* * *

Mientras tanto, en Delta Park Blue Mary y Kevin Rian comprueban una vez más que el ser los 2 únicos polis no corruptos de NST definitivamente NO COMPENSA:

* **Hombre Absorbente** : Cómo que estamos arrestaos? [Tocando un edificio]: Eso será coña, no?

El hostión que recibe el Kevin en plena jeta a continuación es como haberse estrellado de cara contra una pared de ladrillos...Weno, en realidad podéis tachar el "como".

* **Blue Mary** (lanzándose al cuello de Creel): Que somos la Autoridad, COÑÑÑÑIIIOOO!

* **Titania** (agarrando a Blue Mary e histérica): Eh, tu a mi hombre no lo sobas, so guarra!

 *****FFFFIIIUUUUUUUU!*****

Ni que decir tiene que cuando Blue Mary se despierte será en la azotea de un rascacielos de por lo menos 100 pisos...

* * *

Y en las inmediaciones del puerto, donde el grupo Kim/Galford/Ryo/Yuri acaba de ser embestido por el Rhino y esparcidos a lo largo y ancho de toda la calle:

* **Electro** (encendiendo un cigarro): Rhino, tío...Déjame hacer algo que si no me aburro, ok?

Galford y Kim empiezan a levantarse:

* **Galford** (desenvainando): Ese tío de los pendientes...Según la señorita King es el culpable de todo y hoy su sangre manchará mi espada!

* **Kaphwan** (escandalizado): Qué somos, The Authority? Emplear el mismo nivel de violencia que los malos nos pone a su nivel! Déjame hablar con ellos primero!

Kim se acerca a Max y al Rhino y empieza a explicarles sus teorías sobre el Bien y el Mal, sobre como el Crimen no conduce a nada bueno y sobre como deberían emplear sus poderes para ayudar a la Humanidad en vez de para el beneficio personal.

* **Electro** : O sea, q'a ver si lo he entendido: Que nos dejemos de trabajar para Kingpin y nos vayamos pa su casa de usted...a aprender Kung Fu?

* **Kaphwan** : En realidad yo no he dicho "Kung Fu", he dicho...

* **Electro** : Weno, Kung Fu o lo que sea...'S igual, cuando lleva razón, lleva razón! Quiero decir, adónde va un nota por la vida sin saber Kung Fu?

* **Rhino** : Max, que a mi el Kung Fu en la vida m'ha hecho falta PA NÁ!

* **Electro** : Po yo'stoy al 100% convencido de lo del Kung Fu! [Tendiéndole la mano]: Choque esa mano...SENSEI!

* **Kaphwan** (emocionao): Claro hombre, por supuesto!

Os imagináis lo que va a pasar a continuación, verdad?

 ******SSSSSSHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAKKKKKKKK******

* **Rhino** (muerto de risa): JO JO JO! Ondia, qué weno! [- Uno que no se lo esperaba]

* **Electro** (también muerto de risa): Fino humor inglés, chaval!

* **Galford** (lanzándose a por Electro espada en ristre): Se...ACABÓ! Estás MUERTO, hijo de puta!


	17. Nuevo South Town TOTAL WAR (Parte VII)

**Capítulo DIECISIETE - Nuevo South Town TOTAL WAR (Parte VII)**

Continuando donde lo dejamos en el capítulo anterior, Galford se lanza a por Electro espada en ristre y acompañado de Poppy:

* **Galford** : Se...ACABÓ! Estás MUERTO, hijo de puta!

* **Electro** (viéndolos venir sin inmutarse): HAW HAW HAW, la cara que ha puesto el lila del Kung Fu ha sido como pa grabarla en vídeo y mandarla a Jackass!

Dicho esto, se limita a dejar caer el brazo derecho en diagonal y de abajo arriba describiendo un arco eléctrico que alcanza de lleno a Galford y a Poppy, y los envía a varios metros de distancia.

* **Electro** : Heh, otro nota se cree q'aquí estamos jugando a El Bueno, el Feo y el Malo...

* **Rhino** : Ondia Max, y yo cuál soy?

Electro le echa una mirada sarcástica al tío de 400 kilos disfrazao de rinoceronte que acaba de preguntarlo pero sin contestar nada (porque pa qué?).

* **Galford** (levantándose): Para ti todo esto es una especie de gracia, verdad? Te importa un carajo el destruir lo poco que la gente tiene o quién salga herido!

* **Electro** : Un gran poder conlleva una gran IRRESPONSABILIDAD, no lo sabías?

"PLASMA BLADE!"

* **Electro** (absorbiendo el proyectil y muerto de risa): Eso, sobre todo "Plasma Blade"! Es que no sabes *quién* soy? Joer, como no salgo ná más que en 200 mil millones de tebeos!

* **Galford** : En mi época no se conocían los "tebeos", la gente leía libros!

* **Electro** : Pffft, libros? Anda sha, colgao! Eso no ha pasao NUNCA en NINGUNA época!

* **Galford** (cada vez más colorao): Vas a sangrar! Aunque sea lo último que haga en la vida, VAS A SANGRAR! C'mon, Poppy!

* **Electro** (flipando): WHOA! Ondia, qué salto!

Lógicamente lo último que se esperaba el Max a continuación es un golpe de perro en la cabeza, y mucho menos lo rápido que Poppy se quita de en medio antes de que pueda llegar a tocarlo ni cómo al levantar la vista ya tiene la katana de Galford a escasos centímetros de la cara, y todo esto en menos de un segundo.

* **Electro** (retrocediendo unos pasos): C-coño, que me raja!

 ****PZZZZZAAAPP!****

El choque contra la barrera de energía electroestática es tan brutal que manda a Galford al suelo totalmente mareao y deja a Poppy inconsciente.

* **Electro** : Va en serio lo de querer rajarme, eh cabrón? [Apuntando con la mano]: Ok, po ahora vas a ver lo que's un "Plasma Blade" con 2 COHONE!

* **Galford** (aún en el suelo): (L-levántate! Maldita sea, LEVÁNTATE!)

De las 5 PEASO bolas de electricidad (una por cada dedo) que salen en dirección a Galford sólo una lo alcanza por haberla sido incapaz de esquivar, pero es más que suficiente como para hacerlo caer otra vez al suelo con unas quemaduras eléctricas de la hostia...Rápidamente trata de volver a levantarse mientras que el Max se prepara para lanzar una segunda oleada.

Y a unos cuantos metros de distancia, Yuri y Ryo ya han tenido tiempo de recuperar la consciencia y empezar a darse cuenta de la situación:

* **Yuri** : Ryo, hay que ayudar al tal Galford...No puede pasarse toda la vida esquivando descargas!

* **Ryo** (a voces): Eh, gilipollas! HAOU SHIKOU KEN!

El proyectil de energía tiene el mismo efecto en el Rhino que tendría la picadura de un mosquito en alguien normal, pero aún así es suficiente como para cabrearlo.

* **Rhino** (lanzándose de cabeza): RHINO SMASH!

 *****POOOOOOOOOOM!*****

Por estar preparado (y *sólo* por estar preparado) para esta reacción tan sutil de nuestro amigo el Rhino, Ryo es capaz de esquivarlo de un salto sin que la embestida lo haga pedazos contra la pared...El Rhino sale unos segundos después del boquete que ha hecho en el edificio de enfrente, sacudiéndose los cascotes de encima como si tal cosa.

* **Yuri** : HAOU SHIKOU KEN! [Echa a correr a toda velocidad]

Este segundo impacto hace que el Rhino se olvide totalmente de Ryo y se lance a por Yuri, como era de esperar...Pero veamos cómo sigue el Galford vs Electro:

* **Electro** (echando chispas por los dedos): Weno, chavalote...Otra partidita?

* **Galford** (intentando levantarse): (Heh nunca pensé que moriría así demasiado cansado para seguir esquivando intentarlo tengo que intentarlo si yo muero hoy Amakusa GANA!)

En ese momento es cuando Yuri se acerca corriendo hacia Electro al grito de "Mira, detrás tuya! El Stan Lee!", empuja a Galford violentamente hacia la derecha y ella misma se lanza rodando hacia la izquierda.

* **Electro** (riéndose): Sí hombre, el Stan Lee! Haciendo un cameo, no te jode? [Viendo venir al Rhino]: Oh MIERD...!

* **Rhino** : Tío, quita de enm...!

 *****POOOOOOOOOOM!*****

En fin, que los impulsos de supervelocidad del Rhino es lo que tienen: Que dejan muuucho que desear tanto a la hora de girar como a la de frenar.

* **Rhino** : Ooooops! [A voces]: EH MAX, PERDOOOONAAA!

* **Electro** (volando por los aires): RHINO, CAGÓN TOA TU PUTA MAAAADREEE!

El Max se pierde de vista y aterriza a unos 500 metros, aún agradeciendo mentalmente que le diera tiempo a levantar un campo de fuerza para absorber la mayor parte del impacto...Desgraciadamente, la distancia a la que queda el Rhino de Galford y Yuri cuando por fin consigue frenarse les deja sin posibilidad de escapatoria:

* **Rhino** (acercándose a Yuri): Nena, me jode zumbarle a las mujeres pero t'has pasao!

* **Yuri** (intentando disimular el miedo): Ya veremos *quién* le zumba a quién, CACHO ANIMAL!

El Hien Shippuu Kyaku que lanza Ryo a continuación para intentar defender a su hermana sólo sirve para hacerlo rebotar contra la espalda del Rhino y caer unos cuantos metros más allá, al lado de 2 antiguos conocidos nuestros que acaban de hacer acto de presencia:

* **Mirror Master** : Parece que llegamos como se suele decir "Justo a tiempo", eh Lenny?

* **C. Frío** (encendiendo un cigarro): No jodas, Sherlock!

La reacción de Yuri al reconocer al Mirror Master (por haberlo visto durante el KOF 2005) es el paradigma de la desesperación mezclada con el cabreo más absoluto:

* **Yuri** (medio histérica): Cagonlaputa, más supervillanos TODAVÍA? Pero cuántos de vosotros hacen falta para cambiar una bombilla, so cretinos?!

El Rhino también los reconoce y se acerca a ellos amistosamente:

* **Rhino** : 'S igual, cuántos más seamos más risas...Eh Len, no sabía que tú también estuvieras trabajando para Kingpin!

* **C. Frío** (sacando la pistola y apuntando al Rhino): Desgraciadamente, no lo estoy.

Y antes de que pueda ni siquiera preguntar "Esto a qué coño viene?" el Rhino se ve dentro de un cubito de hielo gigante.

* **Yuri** (flipando): Hey, pero qué...?

* **C. Frío** (enseñando el brazalete explosivo): Escuadrón Suicida, ok? Estamos de vuestra parte, por mucho que me joda el pelear con los colegas...McCulloch, ve a por el Max.

El bloque de hielo empieza a resquebrajarse.

* **Ryo** (parando al Mirror Master): Eh, pero es que no vas a ayudar a tu amigo? Porque vamos, se los ve al tío disfrazado de rinoceronte y a él, y enseguida uno piensa: "Ya está, el tío disfrazado de rinoceronte gana!"

* **Mirror Master** (encogiéndose de hombros): Tío,  es el Len: Ya no se puede ser más badass!

Así que mientras McCulloch va en busca de Electro, el Capitán Frío se coloca en medio de la calle a esperar a que el Rhino termine de liberarse, con toda la chulería que lo caracteriza:

* **Rhino** (rompiendo el bloque de hielo y a punto de cargar): LEN, ES QUE SE T'HA IDO LA OLLA?! NO TIENES NI UNA PUTA POSIBILIDAD!

Pero sorprendentemente el Len no sólo es capaz de esquivar la embestida a toda velocidad del Rhino, sino que incluso le da tiempo a disparar a su paso y extender una fina capa de hielo de unos cuantos metros de longitud en el suelo para hacerlo resbalar.

* **C. Frío** (tirao en el suelo): Nah, si yo _sólo_ estoy acostumbrao a pegarme con un nota que se mueve más rápido que la Luz...

Así que ahora observemos al Rhino atravesando unos cuantos edificios y sin poder detenerse:

 *****POOOOOOOOOOM!*****

 *****POOOOOOOOOOM!*****

 *****POOOOOOOOOOM!*****

 *****POOOOOOOOOOM!*****

 *****POOOOOOOOOOM!*****

* **Yuri** : Weno tío, y ahora qué?

* **C. Frío** (levantándose): Ahora a cubrir el último boquete que haya hecho el Rhino con más hielo, para que no se escape...Vosotros veniros conmigo, que podéis hacernos falta.

* **Ryo** : Habrá que llevarse a Kim, aún está vivo...

* **Galford** (agarrando al perro y pasándoselo a Yuri): Llevaos a Poppy también, ok? Yo todavía tengo cuentas que arreglar con el tal Electro...

* * *

Efectivamente, medio kilómetro más allá volvemos a encontrarnos a Electro lanzando rayos contra toda superficie reflectante que es capaz de localizar:

* **Electro** (disparando como un loco): McCulloch, cabrón, esto a qué coño viene? Con lo de puta madre que me llevo yo con los Rogues y con tó diox!

A lo que le responde una voz procedente del espejo retrovisor del coche que hay detrás suyo:

"Oye, que lo estamos haciendo pa reducir condena! Tampoco es que sea a mala leche!"

Seguida de un impacto de láser por la espalda que le produce una quemadura bastante fea, ante lo cual Electro manda el coche entero por los aires y empieza a levantar un campo de fuerza para evitar más disparos.

* **Mirror Master** (reflejándose en un escaparate): Aww, pero vas a tener que currártelo más...Porque también tengo una pistola de agua!

Al ver venir el chorro en su dirección el Max tiene tiempo de meterle mucha más caña al campo de fuerza (convirtiendo el agua en vapor antes del impacto), aunque por los pelos.

* **Electro** (destruyendo el escaparate): (Weno, y ahora qué coño hago? El nota éste puede aparecer por cualquier lao y mantener el campo de fuerza al máximo todo el tiempo gasta mucho fluido...Esperar a que me quede sin carga y jartarme de hostias, parece que's la idea!)

"Y en cuantito se me acabe el agua siempre puedo teleportarme a por maaaaássss!"

3 ó 4 disparos de láser más chocan contra el campo de fuerza.

* **Electro** : (Cojonudo, sólo es cuestión de tiempo entonces: No puedo verlo, no puedo tocarlo, no me queda carga pa salir volando, y encima es más rápido, con más instinto asesino y más listo que yo...Joer, la he cagao!)

Y entonces es cuando nuestro amigo Galford se incorpora de nuevo a la pelea:

* **Galford** : Eh, maleante de mierda! Todavía no hemos acabado!

2 imágenes del Galford empiezan a dar vueltas alrededor de Electro mientras que el Mirror Master deja de disparar momentáneamente por no darle al tío de SNK.

* **Electro** : Heh, no me jodas, que no vía acertar cuál es la verdadera! [Disparando a la imagen real]: Claaaro, como el menda no detecta pa dónde está la electricidad!

 ****ZZZZAP!****

Aprovechando que Galford acaba de ir al suelo, el Mirror Master dispara otra ráfaga.

* **Electro** : (Eso es...Coño, *ESO* es!)

"Hey Max, por qué cierras los ojos? Prefieres no ver la que te espera?"

 ****ZZZZAP!****

Destroza la ventana de uno de los edificios de alrededor.

 ****ZZZZAP!****

El capó metalizado de un coche va a tomar por culo.

 ****ZZZZAP!****

Un charco en mitad de la calle empieza a chisporrotear al caerle un rayo encima.

* **Electro** : La electricidad de tu cerebro...*Sé* por dónde vas a aparecer, PRINGAO!

Y volviendo a su estado de chulería habitual el Max procede a apagar el campo de fuerza, sólo para verse rodeado por cientos de duplicados del Mirror Master apuntándole a la cabeza.

* **Mirror Master** : Ok, pero no me digas que entre tantos tíos vas a distinguir al de verdad?

* **Electro** (sonriendo como un maníaco): Distinguir al de verdad...PA QUÉ?

 ****SHHHRRAAKK** **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!****

Explosión eléctrica de 50 metros de diámetro, y ni que decir tiene que el verdadero Mirror Master va a tomar por culo, junto con todas las fachadas de los edificios colindantes.

* **Electro** (a Galford): Hey chaval, lo has visto? Has visto cómo le pateé el culo? Claro que ni por un segundo lo dudé, qué cojones! SHEAH! Er Puto Amo la Elestrisidá!

* **Galford** (levantándose): Y qué esperas, un aplauso?! Al Mal no se le aplaude, se le destruye!

* **Electro** : Pffft, mírate, anda: Sangrando, con quemaduras por tós laos y sin poder casi ni moverte...Quién coño se supone que me va a "destruir", tú?

* **Galford** (desenvainando): Dónde quiera que el Mal aparezca, allí estaré yo! Ven a conocer el verdadero significado de la Justicia!

* **Electro** : Awww, ya'stá weno, hombre! Que lo poquito agrada y lo mucho enfada!

 ****ZZZZAP!****

* **Galford** (medio incrustao en un coche): T-te...Te m-mat...!

Lamentablemente, una vez que Electro empieza a percibir a Galford como "superhéroe derrotao" su chulería habitual evoluciona a lo que podríamos denominar "Fase del Recochineo":

* **Electro** (acercándose): Que siiií, que ya lo seeeé: Que me vas a matar, que me vas a cortar en lonchas, que me vas a meter una de hostias que le van a doler hasta a mi versión Ultimate...HAW, pero si ya ni siquiera puedes esquivar!

El Max lo agarra por la parte posterior del cráneo, después de desincrustarlo un poco del coche:

* **Electro** : Eres un MIERDA, chaval! Eres MENOS QUE NADA, t'enteras? Lo único que queda en ti de valor es el fluido!

* **Galford** (medio inconsciente): Q-qué fl...?

* **Electro** : El eléctrico, carajote...No va a ser el vaginal!

La transferencia de energía electroestática que se produce de la boca de Galford a la de Electro resulta bastante debilitante para el primero, pero al menos sirve para espabilarlo:

* **Galford** (cabreado a más no poder): Tú...Me has metido...LA LENGUA EN LA BOCA?!

* **Electro** : HAW, puedes quedarte el chicle, si eso...

Y dicho esto, empieza a marcharse de allí tranquilamente...

* **Galford** (desincrustándose del coche): ((Se acabó! Hostia puta, SE ACABÓ! Ha destruido el dojo del Sr. Takuma junto con media ciudad, casi mata al Sr. Kim cuando sólo estaba tratando de ayudarlo, ha herido a Poppy y ahora ENCIMA va y me besa a mi en la boca?!)). HEY, ELECTRO!

* **Electro** (dándose la vuelta): Qué pasha, que quieres más?

* **Galford** : No sé cómo será en el siglo XXI, pero en mi época un guerrero que no se vengue de humillaciones así no puede seguir viviendo!

* **Electro** (echando chispas por las manos): Okaaay, si es eso lo que quieres...

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan, Galford echa a correr hacia él espada en ristre por segunda vez, y por segunda vez Electro se prepara para detenerlo con un arco eléctrico, sólo que ahora con la intención de partirlo en 2.

 ****SHHHRRAAKK****

Y, efectivamente, lo parte en 2...

Al TRONCO.

* **Electro** (con los ojos en blanco): (N-no puede ser! N-nadie es tan rápido...)

El Max intenta decir algo pero simplemente no puede, con toda esa sangre saliéndole de la boca a borbotones.

* **Galford** (desclavándole la espada del estómago): Morirás en un par de horas...REFLEXIONA.


	18. Nuevo South Town TOTAL WAR (Parte VIII)

**Capítulo DIECIOCHO - Nuevo South Town TOTAL WAR (Parte VIII)**

En frente de South Station el grupo formado por Mr. Karate, Charlotte, Robert y King acaba de encontrarse con el Trapster:

* **Trapster** : Eh, vosotros! No os da vergüenza ir por ahí zurrándole a los pobrecillos mafiosos que sólo intentan hacer su trabajo? [Sacando la pistola]: Pues ahora os vais a jiñar!

Claro que siendo el Trapster uno de los fantoches más grandes del Marvel Universe, esta amenaza es recibida con todo el choteo que se merece:

* **King** (muerta de risa): Oh Dios mío, pero si es ese supervillano absurdo que responde al nombre de "Pete Pote de Pasta"! No creo que pueda soportar el terror!

* **Trapster** : Que me llamo Trapster, hostias!

Y hecha esta importante aclaración el Pete procede a disparar unas cuantas ráfagas, dejando a los de SNK totalmente impregnados de una sustancia desconocida que no pudieron esquivar mayormente a causa de la risa.

* **Charlotte** : Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer, pringarnos? Y luego encima te joderá que nos cachondeemos de ti y todo!

* **Robert** : Eh, como la pringue ésta no se vaya, la camisa me la pagas! [Intentando acercarse al Trapster]: Ondia, sensei...Que no puedo moverme, que estoy pegao al suelo!

* **Trapster** : BWAHAHAHAW, sentid el acojonante poder del PEGAMENTO! Una de las fuerzas más poderosas del Universo, si no la que más!

* **King** : Pete, tú eres tonto o es que has estao esnifando tu propio pegamento? [Dando un jalón, rompiéndose la camisa y dejando ver el sujetador]: Porque en cuanto nos soltemos te vamos a inflar a hostias, lo sabes, verdad?!

* **Trapster** : Heh, pero es que no vais a soltaros! [A voces]: Eh Whirlwind, ven p'acá!

Aparece un tío con una sierra circular en cada brazo, las arranca y empieza a dar vueltas formando un torbellino que se dirige hacia los de SNK.

* **Whirlwind** (girando a 400 rpm): HAW HAW HAW, y ahora qué, ein? Y ahora qué? El cacho más grande que va a quedar de vosotros va a caber en el agujero de una muel...!

"HAOU SHIKOU KEN!"

Obviamente Whirlwind para de dar vueltas rápidamente en cuanto el proyectil de energía lo estrella contra la pared.

* **Whirlwind** (sangrando en el suelo): OWWW...Ondia, pos sobre el papel parecía wena idea...[A voces]: Pete, so tontolapolla, pa qué coño te hago caso ni ná?

* **Trapster** (también a voces): Porque te pateé el culo y ahora es mi zorra? No me cabrees si no quieres que te mande al hospital otra vez!

* **Mr. Karate** (avanzando hacia el Trapster con el gi destrozado): Te la ganaste, villano, por hacerme luchar en gayumbos! Prepárate para conocer la furia de Mr. Karate!

* **Trapster** (acojonao): Estooo...Buen rollito, agüelo! No irá a pegarle a un pobre desgraciao con una pistola de pegamento, verdad?

* **Mr. Karate** : Con una pistola de pegamento, no...[Poniéndole el puño delante de la jeta]: Con ESTO!

 ****POOOM!****

* **Mr. Karate** : Anda, y ahora levántate, que quiero darte otra!

Y en esto que 2 personas aterrizan donde nuestros amigos y tratan de llamar su atención a la voz de...

"EJEM"

* **Mr. Karate** (dándose la vuelta): Eh, y vosotros quiénes sois?

* **C. Vertigo** : Escuadrón Suicida, veníamos a ayudarles pero no parece que les haga mucha falta, verdad?

* **Encantadora** (a chillidos en limpio): Vertigo, quieres que te arranque los cojones y luego me los coma? Sólo por haberte atrevido a invocar a la Encantadora para nada ya me están entrando ganas de LICUAROS LOS ÓRGANOS VITALES A TODOS!

* **Robert** : Tío, estás seguro de que a lo que venís es a ayudar? Porque con el Escuadrón Suicida nunca se sabe...

* **C. Vertigo** : Lo dices por la Encantadora? Nah, pero si es de las personas más normales que han pasado por el Escuadrón...Anda, Encantadora, si no te importa ve convirtiendo todo ese pegamento en agua.

* **Charlotte** : Para qué, si ya nos hemos soltado a jalones?

* **C. Vertigo** (en voz baja): Para que se distraiga haciendo algo, porque si no se le puede ir la olla, ok?

* **Encantadora** : Eh Vertigo, sabes una cosa? Que me acabo de dar cuenta de que yo no tengo porqué recibir órdenes tuyas, de que el brazalete explosivo éste no sirve para nada [lo desintegra con sólo mirarlo], de que no tenéis ABSOLUTAMENTE NINGÚN MEDIO para controlarme, de que ya no quiero seguir trabajando para el Escuadrón, y de que lo que REALMENTE me apetece ahora ES MATAROS!

* **C. Vertigo** : Oh mierda, y mira que le dije a la Waller que traernos a esta tía no era buena idea!

La Encantadora empieza a levitar y a lanzar rayos místicos con una potencia destructiva del carajo, no dejando a ninguno de los presentes (incluidos Whirlwind y el Trapster) más opción que la de echar a correr de allí dándose patadas en el culo:

* **King** : PUTOS SUPERVILLANOS DE LOS COJONES! Primero me jodéis el bar, luego me pringáis de pegamento y ahora fíjate en la "ayuda" tan cojonuda que nos estáis dando cuando ya teníamos la situación controlada!

* **C. Vertigo** : Ya estoy lo suficientemente abucharado, ok? Calla y sigue corriendo!

Ni que decir tiene que la Encantadora sale volando en persecución de nuestros amigos, riéndose como una loca y con evidentes intenciones homicidas.

* **Trapster** : Hey, viejo de la careta! Láncele un rayo si eso, no?

* **Mr. Karate** : En cuanto me pare a lanzarle lo que sea me fulmina...Y es "señor viejo de la careta" para ti, escoria!

* **Whirlwind** (empezando a girar): Yo voy pegando unas vueltas si no os importa, eh?

Whirlwind vuelve a convertirse en un torbellino, avanza unos cuantos metros a supervelocidad y luego da la vuelta en dirección a la Encantadora.

* **Encantadora** : NECIO! Qué puede un Flash de tercera regional contra aquella que es la encarnación viviente del poder de Dhazmor?

Y con sólo mirar a Whirlwind ya consigue que no avance más, siga rotando sobre su propio eje y literalmente taladre un agujero en el pavimento, hundiéndose en el proceso...Qué queréis, la magia es así: Permite a la Encantadora hacer todo lo que le salga del coño sin que haya que dar ninguna explicación de cómo o de por qué.

* **Encantadora** (totalmente desquiciada) HAW HAW HAW! CORRED, IDIOTAS, CORRED! Es que no os dais cuenta de que en vuestro patético mundo mortal no existe NADA que pueda detenerme?!

 ***BLAM!***

La Encantadora detiene su vuelo en seco en ese mismo momento y cae al suelo con los sesos reventados, y a la puerta de un bar de por allí mirad con quiénes nos volvemos a encontrar:

* **Deadpool** : Tío, nunca debimos dejar que el Pete Pote de Pasta y el otro se fueran a buscar bulla por su cuenta mientras nosotros nos tomábamos unas birras...Mira la que han liado!

* **Bullseye** (guardando la pistola): Tsk, y luego querremos cobrar todos lo mismo...

* **Dan** : Cobrar? No me diga que encima nos pagan?

* **Deadpool** : A ti no, Deadweight; Tú eres mi becario.

Whirlwind empieza a salir del agujero mientras que Mr. Karate y compañía paran de correr por fin, dudando por un momento entre continuar la pelea o darle las gracias a Bullseye.

* **Robert** : Hey, ese de ahí no es el Dan? Dan, pero qué coño haces tú ajuntándote con esa chusma?

* **Dan** : Limpiar Nuevo South Town de gamberros como vosotros...Y yo no soy Dan, soy Deadweight!

* **Robert** : Eso INDUDABLEMENTE, pero qué pintas tú con la banda de Kingpin?! Que son los Malos, tontolculo!

* **Dan** : No, los malos sois VOSOTROS, que me dejasteis tirao! Los de la banda de Kingpin son los Buenos, que quieren traer la Democracia a NST y además desde que me ajunto con ellos los hombres me respetan y las mujeres me desean! De hecho, ayer mismo entré en un bar con ellos y un montón de tías se me echaron encima sedientas de sexo! Weno, que en realidad fue al Sr. Electro, perooo...Yo estaba al lao, y eso también cuenta!

* **King** : Electro? El hijoputa que se ha cargao mi bar?!

* **Dan** : Qué va, pero si eso ha sido una tormenta de verano! Qué culpa tendrá nadie de que caigan unos cuantos rayos ALEATORIAMENTE sobre tu bar, el dojo del Takuma, la discoteca a la que va el Duck King, etc etc? Nena, son las cosas de la Vida!

* **Deadpool** (emocionao): Bien, Deadweight, BIEN! Así me gusta, que la Razón sólo tiene un camino!

* **King** : Tsk. Ya me está cabreando, voy a tener que romperle la boca...

* **Robert** : Mujer, pero si el pobre ni siquiera sabe lo que está hablando!

* **King** : Es el Dan, recuerdas? Se tarda menos en patearle el culo que en explicarle hasta la cosa más sencilla.

King hace ademán de ir a acercarse a los de la banda de Kingpin y entonces es cuando salta el Trapster, acordándose de la hostia que le pegó el Takuma:

* **Trapster** (señalando): Bullseye, mira a estos! Que la tienen tomada con nosotros y nos querían currar! Que son unos bordes y unos mutis de mierda!

* **Whirlwind** (dándole un empujón): Eh, gilipollas! Que yo también soy un muti de mierd...O sea, un HOMO SUPERIOR!

* **Trapster** : Perdona, tío...No iba por ti, tú eres wena gente. Pero Bullseye, tienes que hacer algo, coño! Que nos zumban!

* **Deadpool** : Hey, y por qué nadie me pide nunca ayuda *a mi*?

* **Bullseye** (disparando): Luego te lo explico, ok?

 ***BLAM!* *BLAM!* *BLAM!* *BLAM!* *BLAM!***

5 balas para 5 personas, las cuentas saldrían perfectas en circunstancias normales, pero contra todo pronóstico...

* **King** (flipando): Coño, Bullseye ha fallao?! Y todas esas cosas mareantes que flotan alrededor nuestro qué son, un campo de fuerza?

* **C. Vertigo** : Se llama "Efecto Vértigo" y, entre otras cosas, desvía las balas...Por una vez la Waller ha hecho algo a derechas, mandándome a mi contra el grupo de Bullseye.

* **Mr. Karate** : No os quedéis ahí paraos como gilipollas! Robert, ve a por el de la diana en la cabeza antes de que le de tiempo a recargar! Charlotte, a por el puto bocazas de las katanas! King, tú a por el Dan!

* **C. Vertigo** : Oiga, que yo soy el que debería dar las órdenes aquí, que para algo soy el Líder del Escuadr...!

* **Mr. Karate** : Tú te callas la boca INMEDIATAMENTE, supervillano de mierda, y vas a por el muti! Digooo...el Homo Superior!

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se lía la de Dios es Cristo, como era de esperar:

El **King vs Dan** acaba muy rápido, tan rápido que nuestro amigo Deadweight ni siquiera será capaz de recordar el número exacto de patadas en la boca una vez que recupere la consciencia.

El **Mr. Karate vs Trapster** también acaba muy ligero, debido a que al Takuma no le apetece mucho el salir a correr detrás del Pete, así que lo soluciona con un par de KohKens.

El **Charlotte vs Deadpool** ya es otra historia muuuy diferente:

"VIOLENT LOUNGE!"

* **Deadpool** (esquivando por los pelos): Huuy, me jode reconocerlo, pero la tienes mucho más larga que yo!

* **Charlotte** : Perdona, CÓMO DICES?

* **Deadpool** : La espada, digo...O por lo menos llega muuucho más lejos que la mía, vamos, es que ni punto de comparación!

Deadpool para el siguiente espadazo de Charlotte con una de sus katanas y le lanza un buen tajo al costado con la otra, haciéndola sangrar abundantemente.

* **Deadpool** : Aunque la mía tampoco es que sea pequeña y después de todo lo importante es saber usarla, no? Más vale chica y juguetona que grande y tontorrona!

* **Charlotte** (cada vez más colorada): Quieres parar ya con las metáforas? No tengo absolutamente ningún interés en tantísima información sobre el tamaño y características de tu polla, ni que fueras Haohmaru!

* **Deadpool** : Ohh, no me digas que te gusta ese pelúo? Pero si es más basto que un camión cargao de fans de los Mojinos Escocíos!

* **Charlotte** (soltando una rosa): No sé lo qué será eso exactamente, pero con mi Haohmaru no te metas!

Naturalmente, tanta cháchara cabreante del Wade (no por nada le llaman el Mercenario Bocazas) distrae a Charlotte lo suficiente como para hacerla fallar el Crystal Rose y recibir una patada en la mano que le hace soltar la espada, seguida de un puñetazo que la hace retroceder varios pasos:

* **Deadpool** : Yo es que tengo la teoría de que el Pelúo, tú y los demás sin espada no sois pa tanto...[Corriendo en dirección a Charlotte katana en ristre]: Veamos si me equivoco.

* **Charlotte** : Te espero; Un gordo que escribe guarrerías y que lleva como 20 años en el talego dijo una vez: "No estamos en este mundo para vivir eternamente, y lo mejor que puede ocurrirle a una mujer es MORIR JOVEN".

[Exacto chavalotes, era el Marqués de Sade! A que me estoy currando las conexiones históricas? A que esta fic le da mil vueltas al Código Da Vinci? Reconocedlo, COÑÑÑIIOOO!]

Lógicamente lo último que se esperaba Deadpool era que Charlotte también fuera a salir corriendo a su encuentro, se tirara a sus rodillas y lo volteara por encima de la cabeza.

* **Charlotte** (agarrando la espada y saltando hacia el Wade): Buena sorpresa, verdad? Todavía no has visto nada!

"SPLASH FOUNT!"

6 ó 7 estocadas bien dadas atraviesan a Deadpool de parte a parte, literalmente acribillándolo contra la pared a una velocidad increíble.

* **Charlotte** (guardando la espada): Bueno, no se podrá decir que no lo estabas pidiendo a voces...Au revoir, monsieur le Bocazas!

Pero ante la mirada atónita de Charlotte resulta que al Wade aún le quedan fuerzas para levantarse:

* **Deadpool** (sangrando por todos laos): Nah, de *FIIIUUU!* "Au revoir" *FIIIUUU!*, nada!

* **Charlotte** : Qué?

* **Deadpool** : Perdona, pulmones *FIIIUUU!* perforados...Pero ya están empezando a regenerarse, no te creas...Lo que he dicho es que de ""Au revoir", NADA!

* **Charlotte** (desenvainando y corriendo hacia Deadpool): Sí, eh? Pues veamos si puedes regenerar la cabeza cuando te la separe del cuello!

 ***RATATATATATATATATATA!***

Ahora es Charlotte la que cae al suelo acribillada a balazos y sangrando por todos lados.

* **Deadpool** (guardando la uzi): Qué puedo decir, nena? De mala leche vais bien despachaos pero os falla la tecnología...

* * *

Pero dejemos por un momento de recrearnos morbosamente en el Gore y la violencia sin sentido, y centrémonos en algo completamente diferente: Electro tirao en el suelo en medio de un charco de su propia sangre y con las tripas a punto de salírsele como resultado de la pelea del capítulo anterior:

* **Electro** : E-eh, usted! P-por favor...Ayuda!

* **Ciudadano anónimo** (pasando por allí): Oye, no me suena tu cara de algo? Como de haberte visto el otro día DESTROZANDO LA PIONEER PLAZA?

* **Electro** : (N-no! P-por favor, NO!)

* **Ciudadano anónimo** (pateándolo en el suelo): Que te jodan, gilipollas! [Sigue su camino]

* **Electro** : (H-heh, t-toda la vida m'han estao diciendo...que soy un inútil y al f-final resulta...d-de que era VERDAD! C-con todo mi poder ese hijoputa no sólo m'ha ganao...s-sino que m'ha dejao aquí pa que me muera de la manera más cabrona...D-desangrándome lentamente y m-mirando como se me salen las tripas...Y-y "reflexionando"...)

Pero afortunadamente para el Max y para todos sus fans a los que nos hace gracia que semejante garrulo controle una de las fuerzas más poderosas del Universo (más que el Pegamento, incluso) hay un importantísimo detalle con el que Galford no contaba...

* **Electro** : (P-pa quedarme aquí 2 horas pensando...m-me levanto, joer! D-duele de la hostia...p-pero no será peor...que el que te caiga un rayo e-encima...)

...Y ese detalle es que Electro no se ha pasado reflexionando ni 10 minutos seguidos EN TODA SU PUTA VIDA.

* **Electro** (apoyándose en la pared): (C-como las setas pal Mario o el crack pal Postal Dude...e-es la Electricidad pa mi...Aún p-puedo ARREGLARLO TÓ!)

Así que después de romperse la camisa y amarrársela fuertemente a la cintura para que no se le salgan las tripas mientras tanto, el Max procede a partir en 2 la farola más cercana con un arco eléctrico:

* **Electro** (agarrando los cables y absorbiendo fluido eléctrico): OHHHH, YEAH! A tomar pol culo el dolor y a tomar pol culo tó...VOY A POR TI, HIJO DE PUTA! TE VAS A ENTERAR DE QUIÉN ES ELECTRO!

No ya la calle, sino la manzana entera se queda sin luz, pero qué más dará? En un Universo compartido SNK/Capcom/DC/Marvel/WildStorm/Etc como el de esta fic la gente normal sólo existe para aguantar mamoneos de los metas y ya lo tienen asumido...


	19. Nuevo South Town TOTAL WAR (Parte IX)

**Capítulo DIECINUEVE - Nuevo South Town TOTAL WAR (Parte IX)**

Volvamos a enfrente de South Station, donde el Robert acaba de lanzar una patada a la mano de Bullseye para hacerle soltar el revólver antes de que pudiera terminar de recargarlo:

* **Robert** : Ea, ya te quedaste sin armas! A ver ahora qué hac...OUCH!

Bullseye contesta tirándole a la jeta las 4 balas que tenía en la otra mano sin pistola ni ná, que no conseguirán acribillarlo pero que duelen bastante lanzadas a mala hostia, como es justamente el caso:

"RYUUJIN KYAKU!"

* **Bullseye** (esquivando y rodando unos pasos hacia atrás): Quedarme  yo sin armas? Eso será coña, no?

Procede a sacar los shurikens que lleva en el cinturón y a lanzarlos rápidamente:

* **Robert** (tapándose la cara con las manos): H-hostia puta...CABRÓN!

Y antes de que el Robert tenga oportunidad de arrancarse los shurikens de las manos recibe semejante patada en los huevos que lo hace caer de rodillas, sólo que Bullseye no tiene oportunidad de rematarlo con uno de sus sais ya que él mismo es alcanzado por un KohKen del Takuma:

* **Bullseye** (levantándose): Putos cagaos! Qué pasa, que vais a atacarnos todos a la vez?

* **Mr. Karate** : Qué te piensas que es esto, una peli del Jackie Chan? Pues evidentemente que no nos vamos a quedar tranquilamente mirando mientras matas a nuestros amigos, pedazo de hijo de puta!

Es justo el momento cuando aparecen por allí Billy y Yamazaki:

* **Billy** (a Mr. Karate): Hey viejo, le importa que echemos una mano? Considérenos un servicio público, ok?

* * *

Mientras tanto Vertigo trata de usar su poder contra Whirlwind, lamentablemente con nulos resultados:

* **Whirlwind** (muerto de risa): Qué intentas, marearme o algo? Tío, estoy acostumbrao a dar más vueltas que un maricón en una bulla y además que mi sentido del equilibrio está en la vista y no en el oído...Tus poderes no me hacen ná, DESGRACIAO!

* **C. Vertigo** : (Mierda, para qué le habré hecho caso al viejo de la careta? No será porque tuviera pintas de ser muy serio, no!)

Whirlwind vuelve a convertirse en un torbellino y se dirige contra él a supervelocidad, por lo que Vertigo sólo tiene opción de apartarse volando lo más rápido que puede, pero no sin llevarse un buen tajo de las cuchillas del otro en el proceso.

* **Whirlwind** (mirando hacia arriba): HAW, qué te crees, que no voy a seguirte? Pa mi sólo es cuestión de girar un poco más rápido y salir volando como un helicóptero!

Y efectivamente lo hace, colocándose a su altura y sólo a unos cuantos metros de distancia:

* **Whirlwind** : Déjame decirte una cosa, chaval: Los del Escuadrón Suicida...sois unos mierdas! Si sois taaaan pringaos como para dejar que os coloquen brazaletes explosivos y os manden a misiones suicidas, qué posibilidad tenéis contra nosotros? Tendrías que ver a algunos de los tíos que nos hemos traído, que se pegan hasta con Dioses y tó!

* **C. Vertigo** (sangrando): Bueno, yo una vez casi me cargo a un Dios de Apokolips, aunque parezca mentira...

* **Whirlwind** : Pffft, *tú*? Pos lo cogerías de espaldas!

* **C. Vertigo** : En realidad sí, pero eso qué más dará? Lo que importa es el resultado final, no? Vosotros en general sois más poderosos, nosotros más listos y con más mala leche...Veremos quién gana.

[Aclaración: Esta es la diferencia fundamental entre la mayoría de los supervillanos de Marvel y los de DC después de todo]

* **Whirlwind** : Menos conversación, hostias!

Como era de esperar Whirlwind se lanza a supervelocidad contra el jefe del Escuadrón Suicida con la sana intención de hacerlo pedazos con las sierras circulares que lleva en los brazos, sólo para estrellarse contra el Efecto Vértigo, que como ya sabemos desvía proyectiles...

...El problema es que el amigo Whirlwind a esa velocidad cuenta como proyectil, así que acaba siendo lanzado contra el escaparate de una tienda de ropa que también estaba por la zona de South Station...

...Y por si fuera poco, en época de rebajas:

* **Whirlwind** (girando y sin poder parar las sierras): Hey, pero QUÉ COÑO...?!

Simplemente decapita al típico metrosexual que andaba por allí buscando ropa fashion.

3 ó 4 pijas que habían entrado para reírse del personal que compra en rebajas acaban descuartizadas y con un montón de cachos de sus cuerpos estrellados contra las paredes del local.

Una vieja que sólo había ido a buscar ropa para regalarle a su nieta cae al suelo agarrándose los muñones de lo que antes solían ser sus piernas.

Al final las sierras de Whirlwind acaban tan incrustadas en semejante amasijo de carne humana que el pobre no puede ni moverse, y entonces es cuando Vertigo entra en la tienda y se le acerca:

* **C. Vertigo** : Tío, ni por un momento te creas que no me da pena la absurda carnicería que hemos organizado, con todas esas muertes y mutilaciones sin sentido...

* **C. Vertigo** (pateándole la cabeza): ...Es sólo que me la aguanto.

* * *

Pero volvamos con la peña de SNK (osease, Mr. Karate, King, Robert, Billy y Yamazaki...Porque Charlotte aún está inconsciente), que en este mismo momento están rodeando a Bullseye y a Deadpool:

* **Bullseye** : Eh Wade, tú qué opinas?

* **Deadpool** (sonriendo entre dientes): No sé yo...Qué tal correr?

Es justo cuando también aparece por allí Krauser chillando como una mala bestia:

* **Krauser** (acercándose): Bullseye, maldito bastardo! Me rompiste varias costillas con ese coche, pero ahora me las vas a pagar todas juntas!

* **Bullseye** (a Deadpool): Ok tío, vamos a hacerte caso por una vez...Qué propones?

La respuesta de Deadpool es saltar hacia King rompiéndole una cápsula de humo en plena cara, cegándola y abriendo una brecha en el cerco porque la que él y Bullseye pueden salir a correr.

* **Mr. Karate** : Eh, qué hacemos aquí paraos? Hay que perseguirlos!

* **Robert** : Con el debido respeto, sensei, para qué? Nuestra prioridad ahora es buscar asistencia médica para Charlotte...Vamos, digo yo, no?

* **Krauser** (a voces): PUTOS COBARDES! Bullseye, es la segunda vez que te escapas de mi! La próxima vez que te encuentre te juro que te...

 ****KLOOOONKKK!****

* **Billy** : Eh Krauser, estás bien?

* **Krauser** (tambaleándose): S-sí, sólo ha sido que no me esperaba que me fuera a tirar la tapa de una alcantarilla en plena cara, la verdad...

En ese mismo momento es cuando se va la luz en todo Nuevo South Town.

* * *

Y en una central eléctrica relativamente cercana, en medio de unos cuantos cadáveres de técnicos desparramados por el suelo y conectado mediante cables al generador principal volvemos a encontrarnos a ya-sabéis-quién en pleno colocón eléctrico:

* **Electro** (echando chispas por todos laos): HAW HAW HAW, ondia qué de puta madre que casi tós los problemas de la Vida los pueda arreglar igual! Y sin tenerme que comer la cabeza mucho ni ná, que uno no es el Doc Ock...Lo de antes me dio fuerzas pa llegar, ahora veremos si me curo o no del tó. [Quitándose el trapo que lleva amarrado a la cintura]: Ok, a ver cómo va la cosaaa...

Unas cuantas gotas de sangre caen al suelo chisporroteando mientras la herida empieza a cerrarse y se escuchan una serie de crujidos difícilmente identificables.

* **Electro** : Eso serán mis tripas volviendo pa su sitio, me supongo...Joer, ahora sé cómo se debe de sentir el Wade...Weno, menos por lo de la sangre chisporroteando, claro...Tío, ni siquiera sabía que pudiera hacer esto!

Weno Max, si según la Marvel nos tenemos que creer que la electricidad es amarilla y que mediante absorción eléctrica puedes curarte cosas como el cáncer, por qué no creernos que puedes regenerar tejidos y reparar órganos vitales también, hmm? Tiene hasta sentido.

* **Electro** (quitándose los cables): WHOA, estoy tan borracho de Electricidad q'hasta escucho voces en mi cabeza y tó! No importa, lo único q'importa es que estos capullos de NST se creen que pueden ir por ahí apuñalando al personal y están mu equivocaos! Si yo fuera un tío normal me tendría que joder, pero por suerte lo puedo solucionar estilo supervillano: Montando el pollo!

Y dicho esto el Electro "Super-charged" o "Uber-Electro" o como quiera que se llame cuando el Max se acaba de pegar un buen jartón de electricidad y se vuelve todavía más poderoso de lo normal procede a salir de la central volando a toda velocidad, ni que decir tiene que abriendo un PEASO agujero en la pared distinto al que ya hizo para entrar.

* * *

Por supuesto semejante apagón generalizado en todo Nuevo South Town tiene consecuencias tanto positivas (por ejemplo, toda la gente que estaba en coma y conectada a máquinas en los hospitales de por allí simplemente muere, con lo cual dejarán de ser un coñazo para sus respectivas familias) como negativas, la más importante de las cuales se produce en el salón de una casa de Alemania:

* **TV** : Dificultades técnicas nos obligan a cancelar la retransmisión del Campeonato Mundial de Counterstrike que se está celebrando en Nuevo South Town. Rogamos disculpen las molestias.

* **Niño Loco Alemán** (levantándose violentamente): NOOOO! CÓMO SE ATRRREVEN?! CÓMO COJONES SE ATRRREVEN?! HIJOS DE PUTAAA, OS MATARRRREEEÉ! CON UN ARRRMA DE ASALTOOOO!111!

Y dicho esto el mundialmente famoso Niño Loco Alemán procede a descargar su ira contra el televisor a patadas en limpio, como era de esperar.

* **Niño Loco Alemán** (marchándose): ESTO NO QUEDARRRÁ ASÍN, ME OÍS?! ALGUIEN PAGARRRÁ POR ESTO!11!

* **Madre del NLA** (llorando a lágrima viva): Oh Hans! Oh Hans, tenemos un problemón gordo!

* **Padre del NLA** (abrazándola): Sé fuerte, cariño!

* * *

Y de vuelta en las inmediaciones del aeropuerto de NST, una vez que la luz ha vuelto:

* **Bulldozer** (levantando un coche): Hey 'Driver, qué te ajuegas que le acierto al chaval de los ojos coloraos en toa la puta cabeza?

El Rock salta a la desesperada esquivando el coche y evitando por los pelos la PEASO de explosión que causa el coche al estrellarse.

* **Wrecker** : (agarrando otro coche): 'Dozer, que eres un matao! Déjame a mi, COÑÑÑIIIOO!

Pero antes de que el Wrecker tenga ocasión de probar su puntería se ve impulsado hacia arriba por una poderosa fuerza desconocida, junto con el resto de la Wrecking Crew:

"TRIPLE GEYSER!"

* **Wrecker** (levantándose): Heh, eso CASI lo sentí...Oye, yo no te acabo de mandar por coño hace 5 minutos o asín? Qué pasha, que no pillas el mensaje?

* **Terry** : Es mi ciudad la que estáis destrozando, gilipollas!

* **Wrecker** : Tíos, habéis visto? El del Telepizza tiene güevos! [Levantando la barra de hierro a modo de bate de béisbol]: Lástima que se vaya a quedar sin una cabeza a juego!

* **Piledriver** (señalando): Hey jefe, esos frikis que vienen por ahí quiénes son?

"Esos frikis" son una tía de más de 2 metros y un humanoide gigante compuesto a base de un montón de cachos de metal mal pegaos, que acaban de aparecer al otro extremo de la calle y avanzan en dirección a nuestros amigos:

* **Lashina** : Esos 4 gusanos son la Wrecking Crew? HAW, tú no hacía falta que vinieras, te podías haber quedado tranquilamente en el desguace...

* **Shrapnel** : Lashina, guapa...De nosotros 2 cuál es el que se curra con Superman, ein?

* **Bulldozer** : No jodas, que la cosa esa de metal habla y tó!

* **Wrecker** (empujando al Terry hacia los recién llegados): Oye nena, que a mi y a mis colegas nadie nos llama "gusanos"! Que pa algo tenemos los poderes de un Dios!

* **Lashina** (avanzando): Buah, me tengo que impresionar? Y yo cuando no estoy aquí haciendo el gili en este planeta de mojones soy la líder de las Diosas Guerreras de Apokolips!

* **Piledriver** : Que no se dice "Apokolips", tía! Que se dice "Asgard"!

Lashina contesta lanzando semejante hostia a la cara de Piledriver que lo empotra contra el edificio de enfrente mandando a tomar por culo la mayor parte de la fachada en el proceso.

* **Lashina** : No. Se dice "Apokolips"...Asgard es otro sitio, enterao!

Ni que decir tiene que tales diferencias de criterios en materia mitológico-religiosa entre el MU y el DCU dan lugar a que el resto de la Wrecking Crew se lance a por Lashina para jartarla de hostias.

* **Terry** (levantándose): Hey, la tía ésta tan cafre me suena...Sois del Escuadrón Suicida, no?

* **Shrapnel** : Vaya, un tío listo. Si eres realmente listo, corre. [En voz baja]: Soy una puta bomba de fragmentación.

Y aunque Shrapnel en el fondo es un cachondo, un simple vistazo le sobra al Terry como para darse cuenta de que eso lo está diciendo completamente en serio.

* **Terry** (cargándose al Jubei al hombro): Eh Rock, recoge al Duck King y corre! Sin preguntas ni hostias, sólo corre!

Mientras tanto Shrapnel se acerca al resto de la Wrecking Crew, que en ese momento están entretenidos ahostiando a Lashina con todas sus ganas, y agarra a Bulldozer por la cabeza:

* **Shrapnel** : Eh tía, qué dijimos de 2 pa cada uno? No acapares!

Y dicho esto, procede a levantar a Bulldozer y a enviarlo de un hostión a como mínimo un kilómetro de distancia, mientras que Lashina hace lo mismo con el Wrecker (y en la misma dirección), antes de salir corriendo de nuevo a su encuentro.

 *****KLAAAAANNNNKKK!*****

* **Thunderball** (volteando la bola): HAW, tu brazo a tomar por culo, engendro de mierda!

Shrapnel se mira como si tal cosa el boquete a la altura del hombro derecho que le acaba de hacer el bolazo de Thunderball mientras que las piezas de metal que acaban de caer al suelo empiezan a agitarse como si tuvieran vida propia (ya que de hecho, la tienen).

* **Shrapnel** : Ohhh no jodas, mi brazo derecho! Cómo voy a hacerme las pajas ahora?

Las piezas de metal vuelven volando a su ubicación original y en menos de medio segundo Shrapnel vuelve a estar completo, ante la total sorpresa de Thunderball y Piledriver.

 *** Shrapnel** : Ah, y que no me llamo "engendro de mierda", me llamo Shrapnel [=="Metralla"]. Queréis saber el porqué?

 ******BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!******

Es el ruido que hace nuestro amigo literalmente explotando en cientos de fragmentos de metal afilados como cuchillas que vuelan hacia todas las direcciones con una violencia tan brutal que son capaces hasta de perforar el pellejo superduro de Thunderball y Piledriver (aunque hasta cierto punto nada más).

* **Shrapnel** (reformándose): Oooops! Se me olvidó de mirar si Lashina y los demás se habían quitao de enmedio antes de explotar...Menos mal que parece que sí, que si no luego la gente hasta me lo critica y tó!

* **Piledriver** (levantándose y sangrando por todos laos): H-hijo de puta!

Aunque muy tocao por la explosión anterior Piledriver lanza un hostión a la cara de Shrapnel que le hace saltar varios cachos de metal.

* **Shrapnel** : Vaaa, de qué te quejas, si incluso has salvao los ojos? Y ahora, prepaaá-rate...VA A ESTALLAR EL OBÚS!

* **Piledriver** (cubriéndose la cara con los brazos): J-JODERRR!

 ******BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!******

Piledriver se queda tambaleándose y sangrando aún más profusamente después de haber sido acribillado por segunda vez pero sin llegar a caer al suelo, mientras que Shrapnel vuelve a reformarse de nuevo.

* **Shrapnel** : Un tío duro, ein?

* **Piledriver** : S-somos la Wrecking Crew, mamón! N-no hay diox que nos acojone!

* **Shrapnel** : No, si ya...Devuélveme mis cachos de metal, anda.

La sensación de dolor para Piledriver cuando todos los fragmentos metálicos que tiene clavados en el cuerpo vuelven volando a su ubicación original es el equivalente a como si le desclavaran un cuchillo violentamente después de una puñalada, sólo que multiplicao por 50.

* **Piledriver** (intentando mantenerse en pie): AAARRGGHHH! T-todavía estoy vivo, cabronazo! No p-puedes con la Wrecking Crew!

* **Shrapnel** : Okaaay, lo reconozco: La Wrecking Crew sois la puta caña. [Ahostiando a Piledriver en la cabeza]: Y ahora, a tomar por culo y no molestes más.

Ni que decir tiene que este último hostión consigue dejarlo KO, y en ese momento la atención de Shrapnel se centra en Thunderball, que sigue tirado en el suelo desde la primera explosión:

* **Shrapnel** : Sabes, tío? Yo no me creo que tú estés inconsciente ni ná...

* **Thunderball** (haciéndose el muerto): (Mierda, me pilló!)


	20. Nuevo South Town TOTAL WAR (Parte X)

**Capítulo VEINTE - Nuevo South Town TOTAL WAR (Parte X)**

Inmediaciones del aeropuerto de NST, y continuando con la secuencia del capítulo anterior:

* **Shrapnel** : Sabes, tío? Yo no me creo que tú estés inconsciente ni ná...

* **Thunderball** (haciéndose el muerto): (Mierda, me pilló!)

Thunderball procede a levantarse agarrando la bola lo más disimuladamente que puede:

* **Thunderball** : Eh oye, espera un segundo antes de volver a explotar! Viendo como no te has molestado en rematar a Piledriver deduzco que tú y la otra venís sólo a quitarnos de en medio y no necesariamente a asesinarnos, verdad? Qué tal si simplemente me marcho de aquí y os dejo hacer lo que hayáis venido a hacer, eh?

* **Shrapnel** : Sí a lo primero. No a lo segundo. Tendrás que currártelo más.

 ******BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!******

Pero milagrosamente resulta que Thunderball estaba preparado esta vez, así que es capaz de desviar los fragmentos de metal sólo a base de ponerse a girar la bola por delante suya a una velocidad acojonante.

* **Shrapnel** (reformándose): Weeeeno, reconozco que eso ha estao guay...Ahora largo y no vuelvas a cruzarte con nosotros, se me entiende o no?

Thunderball no responde, simplemente echa a correr de allí dándose patadas en el culo.

* **Shrapnel** (a voces desde lejos): Y vergüenza te debería de dar, que estás bajando la media de COHONE de la Wrecking Crew, pringao!

Pero subiendo la de inteligencia al mismo tiempo, todo hay que decirlo...Y si no que se lo pregunten al Wrecker, que sigue dándose de hostias con Lashina independientemente de que su colega Bulldozer esté ya KO:

* **Wrecker** (golpeando a Lashina con la barra de hierro): Nena, eres una tía dura y a mi me gustan las tías duras...Qué hacemos peleando cuando podríamos estar follando?

* **Lashina** : Eso, después.

Lashina vuelve a tirar al Wrecker contra el suelo de un hostión pero éste, aunque muy tocao ya, aún intenta levantarse:

* **Wrecker** (escupiendo sangre): Heh, tienes suerte de que ya no tenga yo por mi mismo la fuerza de Thor, si no te machacaría! Pero en fin, compartir los poderes con los colegas es lo que tiene...

"Y por qué haría nadie algo tan estúpido?"

El Wrecker vuelve la cabeza para ver quién lo ha preguntado y se encuentra a un tío de color rosa levitando a su alrededor y con algo parecido a una pecera en la cabeza que deja ver el cerebro, y entonces siente como si los órganos internos se los estuvieran cambiando de lugar.

* **Lashina** : Eh, qué estás haciendo tú aquí y cómo tienes cojones de interrumpir mi pelea?!

* **Psimon** : Mi cometido en esta misión es servir de apoyo a los grupos de combate, mi querida Lashina...Y me temo que ya estabas tardando demasiado en acabar con este bruto.

* **Lashina** : Porque es un adversario digno, puto fantoche! Más de lo que se puede decir del 99% de los tíos de este planeta!

* **Wrecker** (sangrando por los oídos): Hey, qué me estás haciend...AAARRRGGGHHH!

Psimon vuelve a lanzarle otra descarga psiónica que hace al Wrecker retorcerse de dolor.

* **Psimon** : No es nuestra misión mataros, sólo deteneros para impediros seguir combatiendo. Quieres sobrevivir? Pues suplica por tu vida.

* **Wrecker** : Q-que te jodan!

* **Psimon** : Suplícame! Suplícame por tu vida, estúpido animal! O te haré estallar el cerebro en pedazos como si estuviéramos en esa película de "Scanners"!

* **Wrecker** : M-me MEO EN TU BOCA, jodido maricón!

* **Lashina** : No suplicará, tendrás que matarlo. [Sonriendo]: Sabes a quién me recuerdas, Psimon? A Bernadeth, la hermana de Desaad. [== el Dios de la Tortura]

* **Psimon** : Oh, amiga tuya quizás?

* **Lashina** : Le rompí el cuello. Por ser un gusano en vez de un Guerrero, entiendes?

* **Psimon** : Me estás amenazando? Mi poder es considerablemente mayor que el tuyo!

* **Lashina** (crujiéndose los nudillos): Heh, me gustaría ver como intentas toda esa mierda psiónica conmigo...Seguro que lo pasé peor la primera semana de entrenamiento en el Orfanato de la Abuela Bondad. [== La Diosa del Maltrato Infantil...En Apokolips tienen dioses para todo lo malo]

Por un instante Psimon mira a Lashina a los ojos y ya le sobra para saber que con ella no se juega, así que procede a soltar al Wrecker de la "presa psiónica" en la que lo tiene cogido.

* **Lashina** (agarrando al Wrecker por la cabeza): Búscame luego...Si sobrevives.

Y dicho esto procede a machacarle la cabeza contra el pavimento, dejándolo KO.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en Delta Park:

* **Kevin Rian** (apuntando con la pistola): Os lo voy a decir por última vez, que ya me estáis cabreando: ALTO A LA AUTORIDAD!

* **Hombre Absorbente** (avanzando): T'estás poniendo mu pesao ya, madero de mierda...Yo y mi churri no vamos a tener más remedio que jugar al fúmbol con tu cabeza!

* **Titania** (arrancando un árbol): Déjamelo a mi, Carl, macizorro! Que verás como lo mando más lejos que a la otra entoavía!

* **Kevin Rian** : (Dioss, en momentos como éste desearía estar en comisaría rascándome los huevos y jartándome de dónuts, como el resto de la poli de Nuevo South Town!)

Justo entonces es cuando aparece por allí el Mayor Desastre:

* **M. Desastre** (a su espalda): Tranqui, madero de mierda...Llegó la caballería!

* **Kevin Rian** (volviendo la cabeza): Ehh? Cómo es que ni siquiera te he oído llegar?

* **M. Desastre** : Yo era revientapisos antes de meterme a supervillano, soy silencioso y sibilino como un ninja...Como un ninja de más de 100 kilos, pero un ninja al fin y al cabo.

* **Hombre Absorbente** (a Desastre): No m'hagas reir, tú eres la caballería?

* **Titania** : Ten cuidao, cari, que es como un armario ropero y lo mismo tiene superfuerza...

* **Hombre Absorbente** : Ya, po mejor me voy convirtiendo en acero inoxidable si eso, no?

Nuestro amigo hace intento de tocar la papelera de acero inoxidable más cercana, pero incomprensiblemente tropieza y cae al suelo, absorbiendo las propiedades de otra cosita que había por allí tirada y que ni por asomo se acerca a las condiciones de textura y dureza del acero...

...Osease, mierda de perro.

* **M. Desastre** (dispersando al Creel a patadas): Nah, no es superfuerza, no van por ahí los tiros...A ver cómo os lo explico: La Bruja Escarlata, la conocéis, no? Pos yo soy como la Wanda pero con 2 cojones y un palo.

* **Titania** (medio histérica): Qué le has hecho a mi hombre, cabrón?! [A punto de lanzarle el árbol]: A QUE TE METO UN ARBOLAZO QUE TE AVIO?!

* **M. Desastre** (encendiendo un cigarro): A que te hago caer un meteorito encima?

* **Titania** : Un meteorito? Pffft, sí hombre, no me jod...!

 *****POOOOOOOOOOM!*****

Efectivamente, es el sonido que hace un meteorito de varias toneladas estrellándose contra la cabeza de Titania y destruyendo la mitad de Delta Park en el proceso.

* **M. Desastre** (al Kevin): Eh oye, que lo siento por lo del cráter, ok? Pero qué le voy a hacer, mis poderes son asín...

* **Kevin Rian** (totalmente acojonao): OH DIOS MÍO!11!

* **M. Desastre** : Tranquilo, eh? Que soy el Mayor Desastre, del Escuadrón Suicida...[En voz baja]: Aunque bien pensao no sé yo si eso inspirará mucha tranquilidad...

* **Kevin Rian** : OH DIOS MÍO! Cómo que "tranquilo", si tú das INFINITAMENTE más miedo que esos 2?! Si esto continúa un rato más la ciudad entera va a ir a tomar por culo por culpa de un pique entre supervillanos!

* **M. Desastre** (ofendido): Oye, que yo he sido superhéroe también antes de que me echaran injustamente por borracho! Weno, y porque mis poderes sólo sirven para joder las cosas y encima no los controlo del tó...En fin, y supongo que la vez aquella que se me fue la olla y maté a cientos de personas de un golpe también tuvo algo que ver...O cuando inundé Santa Marta para vengarme de mi ex...O cuando provoqué el terremoto aquél y me cargué Times Square luchando con Despero...O cuandooo...

* **Kevin Rian** : No sigas, que ya he pillao que eres un tío muy fiable! No entiendo como el Ayuntamiento de Nuevo South Town no te organiza una recepción y una fiesta!

* **M. Desastre** : Naah, pero si yo en el fondo soy buena gente, pregúntale a Superman...La prueba es que si no nunca me hubieran dejao entrar en la JLA, la JLE, la JLI y...

* **Kevin Rian** : ...La JLO y la JLU?

* **M. Desastre** : Nah, la JLAnt...O sea, la Liga de la Justicia de la Antártica; Es que el Maxwell Lord antes de volverse malo nos mandó p'allá a mi y a mi grupo porque éramos demasiao problemáticos como para andar rulando por cualquier sitio habitado...

* **Kevin Rian** : (Cojonudo, ya me está vacilando. Tengo que hacer algo antes de que destruya Nuevo South Town él solo.)

Sin pensárselo 2 veces el Kevin le lanza semejante cabezazo al Mayor Desastre que le rompe las narices y lo deja inconsciente (suerte tuvo de cogerlo desprevenido).

* **Kevin Rian** : Lo siento, pero es que tú no puedes andar suelto por las calles, lo entiendes? Eres como el puto Anticristo, sólo que mucho peor.

* * *

Y frente a las ruinas del Pao Pao Cafe 2, el grupo formado por Kyo, Shingo, Haohmaru, Hanzo, Ukyo y el Kuroko las pasa putas intentado esquivar toda clase de demonios, pájaros de fuego y demás que les está lanzando Pyro desde lejos, ante el aburrimiento total del Taskmaster y Blacklash, que se quedan sin nada que hacer mientras tanto:

* **Kyo** (esquivando fuego): Kuroko, hijo! Echa una manita si eso, no? Que dicen los samuráis que eres más poderoso que todos nosotros juntos!

* **Kuroko** (también esquivando): Pero es que yo soy el típico chaval sin afán de protagonismo! A mi lo que me gusta es arbitrar combates de espadachines, no liarme a pelear yo!

* **Shingo** (tirao en el suelo cuerpo a tierra): Kusanagi-san, que llamo al doctor al móvil para que venga a ayudarnos y no me lo coge! Usted cree que será que no tiene cobertura?

* **Kyo** : No, yo lo que creo es que es un cabrón! Hostia puta, Shingo, ESPABILA! Que el rubio ese nos va a freír vivos y será mayormente por tu culpa, por quedarte ahí esperando a que el Light nos saque las castañas del fuego, nunca mejor dicho!

* **Shingo** (avergonzao): Culpa mía? Y cómo lo remedio, Kusanagi-san?

* **Kyo** : Tú lánzate contra ellos como una Gacela Thompson y así nos das tiempo para pensar algo, ok? [A chillidos en limpio]: PERO DEPRISA, JODERR!

"SHINGO KIIIICK!"

Sin ni siquiera pensárselo (porque si se lo pensara no lo haría) el Shingo suelta una PEASO de patada voladora que atraviesa unos cuantos metros de distancia (barrera de fuego incluida) y golpea a Pyro en toda la puta cara, dándole tiempo al resto de la peña de SNK para intentar acercarse a los malos:

* **Blacklash** (golpeando a Shingo con el látigo electrificado): Qué eres tú, un puto kamikaze? Porque atacar así no se le ocurre ni al que asó la manteca, lo sabías?

* **Shingo** (convulsionando en el suelo): Y-yo...El sensei...Gacela Thompson...

Al verlos acercarse a toda velocidad y con evidentes intenciones agresivas el Taskmaster lanza el escudo, golpeando mediante consecutivos rebotes a Haohmaru, Kyo, el Kuroko (por si acaso), Ukyo y Hanzo antes de volver a su mano...Qué cómo lo hace? Y yo qué coño sé, como sea que lo haga el capitán América, pues igual.

* **Taskmaster** : Eh so inútil, levántate de una puta vez y fríelos a todos, que a esta distancia lo tienes a huevo!

* **Pyro** (apuntando con el lanzallamas): Porque tú también eres mutante, que si no no me hablabas así ni de coña, que lo sepas!

"SENPUURETSUZAN!"

Pero a esa distancia lo que realmente pasa es que el ciclón de Haohmaru dispersa las llamas de Pyro antes de que lleguen a formarse, a lo cual el Taskmaster reacciona sacando la espada y lanzándose contra el Haoh...Y de pronto se escuchan unas voces familiares revolviendo la esquina:

* **C. Boomerang** : Lawton, socio, ves tú? Ahora que están tós distraídos peleándose unos con otros es EL MOMENTO!

* **Deadshot** : Pscht, no le veo mucha gracia a hacer las cosas así, qué quieres que te diga?

* **Blacklash** (estrangulando a Shingo con el látigo): Ein? Quiénes son est...?

 ****FIUUUU!****

Ni tiempo tiene de acabar la frase antes de que un boomerang afilado como una cuchilla le cercene la mano derecha haciéndole soltar el látigo. Y mientras tanto Deadshot...

 ***BLAM!***

* **Pyro** (disparando el lanzallamas): HAW, me ha pasado rozando pero fallaste, mamón!

* **Deadshot** (levantando la pistola): Claro, por hacerlo más emocionante.

 ****FWOOOOOSHHH!****

 ***BLAM!***

La siguiente bala de Deadshot y la llamarada de Pyro se cruzan por un instante en el aire...Resultado? Deadshot tiene tiempo de medio esquivar y empezar a rodar un poco para terminar de apagarse, mientras Pyro cae de espaldas con los sesos desparramándose por el suelo.

* **Blacklash** (sujetándose el muñón): Oye tío, que me rindo, ok? Que yo ya estoy medio reinsertao y sólo hago estos trabajos para sacar pasta para mantener a mi hijo!

* **C. Boomerang** (sacando otro boomerang): Cojonudo, pero acaso voy yo por ahí contándole al personal la historia de mi vida? NOOO, que se joan y se esperen a que salga la película!

 ****FIUUUU!****

Total, que la cabeza de Blacklash se estrella contra el suelo y el resto del cuerpo aún avanza un par de pasos hacia adelante antes de caer también.

* **Shingo** (levantándose y abrazando a Boomerang): Oh Dios, es usted, Sr. Harkness! Como una bendición caída del Cielo en forma de supervillano payaso pero muy asesino y cabrón al mismo tiempo! Y conste que se lo digo con todo el cariño del mundo, eh?

* **C. Boomerang** (forcejeando): Quita, chaval, quita! A ver si se va a pensar la gente que somos mosesuales!


	21. Nuevo South Town TOTAL WAR (Parte XI)

**Capítulo VEINTIUNO - Nuevo South Town TOTAL WAR (Parte XI)**

Continuando con la secuencia anterior y frente a las ruinas del Pao Pao Cafe 2 el Taskmaster aprovecha para intentar salir de allí pitando ante la evidente falta de comprensión del concepto de "Combate no letal" por parte de Boomerang y Deadshot, sólo para ser detenido por una...

"R.E.D KICK!"

* **Kyo** : Vas a algún sitio? Qué pasa, que en cuanto la cosa se pone chunga ya te quieres largar, ehn?

La siguiente patada del Kyo el Taskmaster la para con el antebrazo derecho, estrellándole luego la cabeza contra el suelo al más puro estilo Nue Tsumi (Reversal).

Y mientras tanto a unos pocos metros de distancia:

* **Deadshot** (apuntando al Taskmaster): Tsk, estamos perdiendo el tiempo.

* **Shingo** : Pero qué hace? No dispare, podría fallar y darle a Kusanagi-san!

* **Deadshot** : Mira, chaval: Punto uno, que yo nunca fallo, porque soy Deadshot; Punto dos, que si por un casual tu amigo se metiera en el camino de la bala y me lo cargara, igualmente me la suda, porque soy Deadshot.

* **Haohmaru** (acercando la katana al cuello de Deadshot): Nah, vamos a hacerle caso al crío y a no meternos en la pelea, vale? O eso, o tu cabeza va por coño...Porque soy Haohmaru.

Lógicamente nuestro amigo Lawton, siendo el suicida que es, se lo piensa unos instantes:

* **Deadshot** (bajando la pistola): Ok, tú ganas. Pero sólo porque me ha gustado el razonamiento.

Volviendo al Kyo vs Taskmaster:

* **Kyo** (levantándose): Tío, no me lo puedo de creer! Me has copiao los movimientos?!

* **Taskmaster** : Eres el campeón del KOF, hm? He visto vídeos tuyos, pues claro que te he copiado los movimientos! Es mi poder.

* **Kyo** : Sí, ehn? Pos no vuelvas a hacerlo, que me jode! Bastante tengo ya con que me imite el Shingo!

* **Taskmaster** : Que nooo? Pues impídemelo, anda!

Retrocediendo un par de pasos ambos se preparan para lanzarle un Dokugami al otro, pero ni que decir tiene que es solamente el Taskmaster el que va a parar al suelo a resultas del hostión.

* **Kyo** : Por si te lo estabas preguntando, se llama "Autoguardia"...Imita ESO, capullo!

* **Taskmaster** (escupiendo sangre): Hey, que yo lo que imito son movimientos y no magias y cosas raras que no tienen sentido! [Echando el brazo hacia atrás]: Fuera aparte, tampoco te creas que los tuyos son los únicos movimientos que he aprendido viendo el KOF!

"GALACTICA PHANTOM!"

"ONIYAKI!"

* **Taskmaster** (en el suelo y flipando): Eh chaval, pero esto qué coño es?! Si estaba como a medio metro de distancia y aún así me has dado! Y además parando un movimiento que es IMBLOQUEABLE!

* **Kyo** : Si te consuela el saberlo, incluso si hubieras sido el Ralf de verdad también habría pasao lo mismo.

Disimuladamente y mientras aún está en el suelo el Taskmaster empieza a sacarse el bastón tipo Daredevil que lleva colgado al cinto.

* **Deadshot** (acercándose y apuntando al Taskmaster): NONONO, malísima idea! La Waller ha dicho que te necesitamos vivo pero de no dejarte lisiado de por vida no ha dicho nada, así que eso debe de ser opcional. [Echando el percutor hacia atrás]: Suelta ese palo.

El Taskmaster, por la cuenta que le trae, le hace caso.

* **Deadshot** : Así me gusta, un tío listo. Ahora levántate despacito que aquí mi compañero te va a ir quitando las armas, ok?

* **C. Boomerang** : Lo queeé?! Yo no cacheo a ningún tío, que asín empezó Batman y acabó maricón!

* **Deadshot** : Harkness, Mamá Waller en ningún momento ha dicho que te necesitemos vivo *a ti*...Y todavía te tengo ganas desde aquella vez que me perdiste las maletas en Tel-Aviv, recuerdas?

* **C. Boomerang** (cacheando al Taskmaster): Tsk, jodío zumbao!

* **Kyo** : Estooo...Oye Deadshot o como te llames, a qué viene esto de ayudarnos? Qué coño gana con eso el Escuadrón o la Waller o quién sea?

* **Deadshot** : Ayudaros? Interesante teoría...Oye, vosotros sabéis cómo se llega a algo llamado "Avenida Howard"?

* **Kyo** : Sí, yo más o menos sé andar por Nuevo South Town...Es donde está la Geese Tower, no?

* **C. Boomerang** : 'Sasto. Ea, pos entonces venirse con nosotros...[Aguantando la risa]: Vais a ser voluntarios en una misión del Escuadrón Suicida, a que es lo más guay que os ha pasao en la vida?

* **Hanzo** (al Kyo): No confío en estos 2, me parecen...

* **Kyo** : ...Unos psicópatas? No es que te lo parezcan, es que LO SON; Pero como ahora mismo todo el personal superheróico está en "Guerra Civil" o de vacaciones o no sé qué hostias tendremos que conformarnos con el Escuadrón...A ver qué remedio!

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el último piso del flamante edificio de "Importaciones Fisk":

* **Mafioso 1** : Huuy, que hemos perdido contacto con todo diox menos con Bullseye y Deadpool! Kingpin se va a cabrear!

* **Mafioso 2** : No puede ser, a ver qué dice el tío del helicóptero...[Por el transmisor]: Eh Mac, qué coño está pasando?

* **Tío del helicóptero** (por el transmisor): No estoy muy seguro, estoy viendo al Wrecker y a Bulldozer tiraos en el suelo sin moverse, y a una tía de 2 metros LEVANTANDO UN COCHE...Ondiaaa, creo que nos ha visto! Eh piloto, SÁCANOS DE AQ...!

 *****BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*****

 ****CCCCCRRRRRRSSSSSHHHHHHHCCCCCRRRRRSSSSSSHHHHH****

* **Mafioso 1** : Jodeeer, yo no sé tú pero empiezo a estar ligeramente acojonao!

"Pues me parece una reacción de lo más adecuada..."

Los 2 mafiosos se vuelven para observar al PEASO de mole humana que acaba de decirlo.

* **Mafioso 2** : H-hostia puta, es Kingpin! J-jefe, ni siquiera sabíamos que estuviera usted en la ciudad...

A lo cual Kingpin responde agarrándolo por la parte superior del cráneo y levantándolo a varios palmos del suelo:

* **Kingpin** : "Kingpin"? Quién ese ese? Yo soy Wilson Fisk, honrado comerciante de especias.

 ****CRAAAAAAAK!****

Ni que decir tiene que es el sonido que hace el cráneo del Mafioso 2 al partirse como si fuera un coco, sólo que desparramando sesos por el suelo también.

* **Kingpin** (al Mafioso 1): Tú! Avisa a Bullseye y a Deadpool para que vengan aquí inmediatamente, dile a Turk que inicie la Solución Final. [Sacudiéndose la sangre de las manos]: Y tráeme una toalla.

* **Mafioso 1** (agarrando el transmisor): E-enseguida, señor!

En otro punto de Nuevo South Town Vertigo (ya en el punto de mira del rifle de francotirador de Bullseye) nunca sabrá la suerte que ha tenido...

* * *

Y casi inmediatamente después, en unos almacenes del puerto de Nuevo South Town:

* **Turk** : Weno chavalote, al final parece que vamos a necesitarte...Sabes tu misión?

* **Juggernaut** : Sí; Yo me echo a andar p'alante, p'alante destruyendo tó lo que me encuentre en mi camino y ahostiando a tól que se me cruce por medio...Como siempre, vaya!

* **Turk** : Mu bien, lo has comprendido perfectamente! Eres más espabilao de lo que pareces!

* **Juggernaut** : Turk, que te meto!

* **Turk** : Ah, y no te olvides de mandar a tomar por culo la Geese Tower, eh? Ese es tu objetivo principal...Ea, ya te puedes echar a andar!

* **Juggernaut** (canturreando): TAN TAN TANTARAAAN! TAAN TAAN TAAN! TAN TAN RAAAN!

[Lo siento, para pillar este último gag hay que haber visto el Vengador Tóxico 2]

Y dicho esto el Juggernaut se pone a andar en línea recta camino de la Geese Tower, y ya se apartarán todas las personas, autobuses y edificios que se encuentre en su camino si saben lo que les conviene...Sí, he dicho edificios también, qué pasa? En caso de cruzarse con uno el que seguro que no se va a desviar ni un milímetro es el Juggernaut.

* * *

Y media hora más tarde ya en la Avenida Howard asistimos a un bonito (re)encuentro Peña de SNK/Escuadrón Suicida:

* **C. Vertigo** : Bueno, entonces por ahora sólo hemos perdido a la Encantadora, el Mayor Desastre y el Mirror Master, verdad? No está mal.

* **Rock** : Un 30% de bajas...no está mal?

* **C. Vertigo** : No para los estándares del Escuadrón.

En esto que aparece por allí Galford todavía medio hecho polvo y cargando al Mirror Master al hombro:

* **Galford** (dejándolo en el suelo): Esto es vuestro? Todavía está vivo.

* **C. Vertigo** : Esperemos que sí, es el teleportador del grupo...Alguna idea de qué pasó con Electro?

* **Galford** : No creo que haya que preocuparse más por él.

* **C. Vertigo** (al Rock): Ves, chaval? Un 20% sólo, probablemente una de las mejores misiones del Escuadrón hasta la fecha.

* **Kaphwan** : Eh Galford, cómo nos encontraste?

* **Galford** : Poppy me encontró a mi en cuanto se despertó, y entre los 2 os encontramos a vosotros...Oye, estos tíos que nos están ayudando también son criminales, verdad?

* **Kaphwan** : Eso me temo...Y mira que llevo un rato diciéndoles que el oficio de supervillano no conduce a nada bueno y que deberían reformarse y hacer algo de provecho con sus vidas, pero no me hacen ni caso!

* **Shrapnel** : Tío, soy un montón de cachos de metal mal pegaos y exploto...A qué voy a dedicarme, al cine Porno?

* **Kaphwan** : Bueno, podrías empezar por aprender Taekwondo y luegooo...

* **Shrapnel** : De hecho me están entrando muchas ganas de explotar AHORA MISMO.

* **C. Vertigo** : No, Shrapnel, NO! Por lo que más quieras, que ni se te ocurra!

* **Shrapnel** : No te rayes, Verty...Que sólo le estaba vacilando al pesao éste pa ver si consigo que se calle de una puta vez, ehn?

* **Ryo** : Y a qué se supone que estamos esperando? Todavía hay que luchar más?

* **Terry** : Weno, no tendría sentido acabar sólo con la banda de Kingpin y no con la del Geese, no? [Mirando al Billy]: Por cierto, qué coño hace ÉSTE aquí?

* **Billy** : Intentando salvar NST, lo mismito que tú, Lobo Muerto Jambre!

* **Terry** : "Hambriento", Billy...Se dice "Hambriento", no me obligues a recordártelo a hostias.

* **Robert** : WOW, im-presionante lo de haberte sacao las balas de Deadpool con unas tenazas tú sola!

* **Charlotte** : Heh, qué os pensáis, que sólo por ser mujer no estoy al nivel de burric...digoo, de resistencia de mis compañeros los samuráis?

* **C. Boomerang** (dándole una palmada en el culo): ASÍN SE HABLA, NENA! Puto machismo, cómo lo odio!

* **Charlotte** (sacando la espada): Calvo de mierda, hazlo otra vez y te degüello!

* **C. Boomerang** : H-hey, pero tú no dices que eres del siglo XVIII o algo? Yo sólo era pa ver si llevabas cinturón de castidad!

* **Charlotte** : Las tías del siglo XVIII no llevamos cinturones de castidad, imbécil!

* **Yuri** : Oye, te importaría decirle al gilipollas de Harkness o como vosotros cariñosamente lo llamáis, "el Boomer-capullo", que deje de incordiar a Charlotte? Que tú pareces el único de por aquí al que le tiene algún respeto...

* **C. Frío** : Es que no puedo, nena: Yo y mis colegas acabamos de salir del talego y somos una bomba sexuá y un regalo para todas las chatis...Por cierto, que a ver si quedamos luego cuando esto termine, que a mi me llaman Capitán Frío pero soy mu caliente.

* **Dan** (amarrao y a voces): Soy Deadweight, ayudante de Deadpool! Cómo os atrevéis a osar retenerme aquí?!

* **Shrapnel** : Nah, tú ahora eres "Meatball" [== "Albóndiga", o también "Cretino"], ayudante de Shrapnel...Que tampoco está tan mal, no?

* **Dan** : A mi NI TE ACERQUES, malvado monstruo metálico!

* **Shrapnel** : O sea, que yo soy un monstruo y el Deadpool no? Pos el Deadpool tampoco es que sea precisamente un Brad Pitt, que lo sepas!

* **Dan** : Pero por lo menos está hecho de carne!

* **Shrapnel** : De carne de membrillo!

* **Dan** : Tío, ese último comentario tuyo...Se supone que tiene algún sentido?

* **Shrapnel** : No, pero yo puedo decir todas las cosas sin sentido que me dé la gana, chaval! Que pa eso soy un villano de la Doom Patrol, tendrías que escucharlos a ellos!

[La Doom Patrol == El grupo de superhéroes más surrealista y friki del DCU]

* **Taskmaster** (también amarrao): Tsk, partida de mamarrachos...Cómo es posible que tu grupo le ganara al mío?

* **C. Vertigo** : Tenemos gente infiltrada en la banda de Kingpin así que seleccionamos los objetivos; Al contrario que vosotros íbamos a tiro hecho...Eh oye, Kusanagi, tú todavía tienes a Light viviendo en tu casa, verdad? Hay alguna posibilidad de contactar con él? Porque podríamos necesitarlo...

* **Kyo** : Weno, de momento ni Shingo ni yo hemos podido, pero si nos vamos a un cyber y entramos al chat del City of Villains fijo que lo encontramos rápido, porque como el nick que se habrá puesto el muy capullo será precisamente "Dr. Light"...

* **Shingo** : Me temo que no, Kusanagi-san; Yo enseñé al doctor a jugar al CoV y no vea el pollo que montó porque ese nick ya estaba cogido...No me acuerdo de cuál otro cogió.

De repente una extraña cosa chisporroteante cruza el cielo a lo lejos como si de una estrella fugaz se tratara y Lashina levanta la cabeza un momento y se queda observándola como extasiada.

* **C. Frío** : Hey, y a ti que te pasa? Es como si hubieras visto un fantasma...

* **Lashina** (sonriendo): The Black Racer...TOTAL DEATH!

[Aclaración: Para los dioses de Nueva Génesis y Apokolips el Black Racer es la personificación de la Muerte y el verlo normalmente significa que un montón de gente va a palmar...En realidad es un hortera con unos esquíes que no da miedo ninguno, pero por alguna extraña razón a mi me mola.]


	22. Nuevo South Town TOTAL WAR (Parte XII)

**Capítulo VEINTIDOS - Nuevo South Town TOTAL WAR (Parte XII)**

De nuevo en la Avenida Howard, y continuando con la secuencia del capítulo anterior:

* **Deadshot** (encendiendo un cigarro): Bueno, se puede saber ya a lo que estamos esperando o piensas dejarnos con la intriga mucho rato?

* **C. Vertigo** : Ves ese rascacielos de ahí delante, Lawton? Se llama la Geese Tower y hay que procurar que se mantenga en pie. Para eso estamos aquí.

Un murmullo de desaprobación se extiende entre la peña de SNK.

* **Mr. Karate** : O sea, para defender el símbolo del poder del Geese? Pues haberlo dicho desde el principio y la mayoría de nosotros no habríamos venido! Que aquí, aparte de al Billy, a los demás el Geese nos repatea!

* **C. Vertigo** : Por lo que tengo entendido es el edificio más alto de NST, si se desploma desde la base qué creéis que va a pasar con toda esa pooobre gente que vive en los edificios colindantes, hmm?

* **Terry** : Perdona, pero desde cuándo os importa eso a vosotros?

* **C. Vertigo** : A nosotros no nos importa una mierda, pero a vosotros sí, verdad? Yo sólo os estoy dando una buena razón para ayudarnos.

* **Terry** : No has contestao a mi pregunta: Qué coño os importa a vosotros la Geese Tower?

* **C. Vertigo** : Bueeeno, a ver cómo lo digo para no causaros un trauma muy grande: Kingpin ha contratado a unos cuantos supervillanos para esta Guerra, Geese ha contratado a otros...Son cosas que pasan.

* **King** : COMOOÓRLL?! O SEA, QUE TRABAJÁIS PARA EL GEESE?!

La sorpresa (o más bien, el chasco) deja a los de SNK con la boca abierta por unos instantes.

* **Dan** : Os dije que eran los Malos! Os lo dije o no?

* **Billy** : Hey Yama, has pillao bien las caras que han puesto? Graba, loco, GRABA!

* **Yamazaki** (grabando con el móvil): HAW HAW, al Takuma está a pique de darle un telele!

* **Mr. Karate** (a punto de darle una hostia): Primero, que tú a mi no me grabas, psicópata de mierda! Segundo, que yo no soy Takuma, soy Mr. Karate!

* **Shrapnel** (metiéndose por medio): A veeer, no os peleéis, cachos de carne bautizada...Que tenemos que ahorrar fuerzas pa defender la Geese Tower!

* **C. Frío** : Defenderla contra qué, Verty?

* **C. Vertigo** (señalando): Me temo que contra ESO.

En ese momento es cuando aparece el Juggernaut al otro extremo de la Avenida Howard, abollando el asfalto a su paso y caminando en dirección a la Geese Tower.

* **C. Boomerang** (totalmente acojonao): Cagonlaputa, el Juggernaut! A mi nadie m'había dicho que hubiera que pelear con ese nota, vía salir pitando de aquí tan rápido que a mi lao Flash parecerá un PARAPLÉJICO!

* **C. Vertigo** : *Sighh* Boomer-capullo, por lo menos no hagas esos comentarios delante mía, que soy el Squad Leader y si nos dejas tirados tendré que volarte el brazo...

* **C. Boomerang** : Es que si tienes 2 deos de cerebro echarás a correr tú también, socio! Contra el Juggernaut va a luchar su puta madre, lo que es yo prefiero volver al talego!

* **C. Vertigo** : Y esa es la razón por la que en el Escuadrón funcionamos a base de sorpresas...Harkness, escucha un momento y no te pongas histérica: Puedes lanzarle lo que sea mientras te mantengas fuera de su alcance, porque no creo que se vaya a poner a correr detrás tuya, verdad? El Juggernaut no destaca precisamente por su velocidad.

* **Shingo** : Y nosotros qué hacemos, Sr. Vertigo? Cuál es nuestra función?

* **Deadshot** : Te suena el concepto "CARNE DE CAÑÓN"?

* **C. Vertigo** : Cállate, Lawton. Os digo lo mismo, a menos que alguno tenga invulnerabilidad o superfuerza manteneros fuera de su alcance. Por cierto, Kusanagi, ahora sería un buen momento para tratar de contactar con Light...

Total, que tanto el Escuadrón Suicida como la peña de SNK echan a correr hacia el enemigo emprendiendo un ataque de lo más brutal que pueden, y que empieza con el Capitán Frío congelando al Juggernaut como si de un cubito de hielo se tratara sólo para que éste proceda a liberarse en medio segundo y a hostia limpia.

* **Psimon** (concentrándose): Hmm, se supone que ese casco que lleva le protege de ataques psiónicos directos...Habrá que emplear la fuerza bruta.

Uno, dos, tres coches lanzados telequinéticamente se estrellan contra la mole humana que es el Juggernaut, explotando violentamente en el proceso...Ni que decir tiene que para él eso no son más que cosquillas, y sigue avanzando.

* **C. Frío** (tirao en el suelo cuerpo a tierra): Psimon, PUTO GILIPOLLAS! Qué quieres, matarnos a los demás también?!

* **Shrapnel** (avanzando): APARTARSE!

 ******BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!******

Y cuando el humo se medio dispersa y Shrapnel vuelve a reformarse:

* **Juggernaut** (tan pancho): Total, que explotas...Me tengo que acojonar?

La primera hostia de Shrapnel en toda la puta cara hace al Juggernaut detenerse un segundo, la segunda hostia la para agarrándole el puño.

* **Juggernaut** (aplastándole la mano): Heh, te pillé! Tío, alguna vez has visto las máquinas esas que dejan un coche reducido a una bola de metal? Pos eso es lo que te va pasar!

* **Shrapnel** : Y una polla!

Así que Shrapnel procede a hacer lo único sensato que haría alguien de sus características en estos casos: Dar un jalón y arrancarse el brazo con tal de soltarse del Juggernaut.

* **Juggernaut** : AIRE!

Y de un solo puñetazo consigue mandar a lo que queda de Shrapnel a unos 50 metros de distancia, sólo para inmediatamente después recibir los impactos consecutivos de un boomerang explosivo, una granada antitanque (al Deadshot le han regalado un lanzagranadas para la ocasión), un Kaiser Wave y varios Haou Shikou Kens...

...Y total pa ná, porque Juggie pone cara de estarse meando de risa por dentro y sigue avanzando.

Y mientras tanto, casi al otro extremo de la calle:

* **Taskmaster** (amarrao): HAW HAW HAW, Seguid así, que ya tenéis al Juggernaut acojonadito perdido! Os va a machacar!

* **Shingo** : No diga esas cosas, Sr. Taskmaster, pooor favooor! Que bajan la moral y crean mal rollo!

* **Taskmaster** : Pues te jodes! Más mal rollo te va a dar cuando el Juggernaut eche abajo la Geese Tower y se cargue a tus amigos!

* **Mr. Karate** (dándole una hostia): Cállate, escoria!

Efectivamente, el Taskmaster se calla la boca y no dice ni una palabra más.

* **Shingo** (al Takuma): Huy, pues parece que su sistema funciona mejor que el mío...Hey Kusanagi-san, cómo va eso?

* **Kyo** (llamando por el móvil): No lo coge.

* **Shingo** (emocionao): No se preocupe, que el doctor limpiará el suelo con el Juggernaut! Que para eso es uno de los tíos más poderosos del Multiverso y casi se carga a Superman aún estando "lobotomizado"!

* **Kyo** : Pa lo que nos servirá que casi se haya cargao a Superman, si luego no coge el móvil...Ese cabrón nos ha dejado tiraos!

* **Shingo** : No desespere, Kusanagi-san! Siga intentando!

* **Kyo** : Ya no lo estoy llamando a él...[Por el móvil]: Oiga, es la JLA? Es que tengo a un supervillano impresentable apalancao en mi casa y resulta de que...

* **Shingo** (quitándole violentamente el móvil): Kusanagi-san, no haga eso! Le destrozarán la casa y cuando se enteren de que el doctor lleva semanas viviendo allí seguramente lo lobotomicen a usted también!

Y volviendo a la pelea, Lashina acaba de subirse sobre los hombros del Juggernaut con la sana intención de machacarle la cabeza a hostias:

* **Juggernaut** (agarrándola por una pierna): Eh, tú de qué vas, nena? Que eso hasta duele y tó!

Procede a golpearla contra el coche más cercan veces consecutivas hasta que prácticamente lo deja reducido a un montón de chatarra, y luego la lanza lejos...Acto seguido es Vertigo quien se le acerca volando y lanzándole en un solo ataque la máxima intensidad de su poder:

* **Juggernaut** (parándose un momento): Hey, creo que voy a...UUUURRRGGGGHHH!

* **C. Vertigo** (limpiándose la cara): Me has vomitado encima, cabrón!

* **Juggernaut** : Tu te lo has buscao!

* **C. Vertigo** : Y cómo es que sigues andando? Después de eso no deberías ser capaz ni de tenerte en pie! Maldita sea, ni Superman podría!

* **Juggernaut** : HAW, por tu culpa tendré que tomarme una Biodramina!

Y a unos cuantos metros de distancia:

* **C. Frío** : Pero de qué va este tío? Su poder no es físico, debe de ser magia o alguna mierda de esas porque he extendido una capa de hielo desde donde está él hacia la Geese Tower y ni siquiera resbala! Cómo coño puede andar tranquilamente sobre el hielo?!

* **Deadshot** : Ahora mismo vuelvo, ok?

* **Juggernaut** : Me estoy empezando a jartar, a ver si me dejáis ya tranquilo!

Una sola coz en el suelo le sobra como para generar una onda expansiva que rompe todas las ventanas de los edificios colindantes y que hace tanto a los del Escuadrón como a la peña de SNK ponerse a cubierto de la lluvia de cristales.

* * *

Mientras tanto, cruzando los cielos de Nuevo South Town y volando a gran velocidad gracias al campo electromagnético que genera encontramos al tío que ha conseguido captar la atención del Black Racer:

* **Electro** (canturreando entre dientes): "Don't try to run, there's no way to survive! A vicious surrender, I'll eat you alive! No one is safe until I get my kill...All hear my warnin', I'm king of the kill!"

* **Black Racer** (volando a escasa distancia): KILL!11!

* **Electro** : Ein? Quién coño me está haciendo los coros?!

Pero los mortales rara vez pueden ver al Black Racer, así que de momento Electro se quedará sin saberlo...En lo que sí se fija al sobrevolarlo es un edificio con un gran boquete en su base que alguien parece haber taponado con hielo, y entonces escucha al Rhino dando voces:

"Que alguien me saque d'aquí, hojtia! Que me entra ARAÑOFOBIA!"

* **Electro** (deteniéndose en el aire): Coño, ese no era el Rhino? Fí-ja-te, mira lo que l'han hecho, a un nota que no tiene maldad ninguna...Qué hijos de puta!

Sin pensárselo 2 veces lanza una bola eléctrica que impacta contra el bloque de hielo, fundiéndolo casi al instante y dejando salir al Rhino.

* **Electro** : "Claustrofobia" creo que se dice, tío...

* **Rhino** (saliendo del agujero): Hey, muchas gracias...Oye Max, estás bien?

* **Electro** : Yo? De puta madre, es que no se me ve?

* **Rhino** : No sé yooo...Estar empapao en sangre y soltando chispas hasta por los dientes es estar de puta madre según tú?

* **Electro** : Po claro, chaval! Super-cargao, que se llama!

* **Rhino** : Lo de la sangre también?

* **Electro** (con cara de loco): Nah, eso ha sido un cabronazo que m'ha clavao una espada en toa la puta barriga...Pero ahora voy a por él, se me entiende o no? Y como se me hinchen mucho los güevos mando a tomar pol culo la ciudad entera, tú qué dices, ehn?

A lo cual el Rhino contesta con pleno convencimiento y sin pizca de ironía:

* **Rhino** : Po me parece MU BIEN, Max, es lo lógico de hacer en estos casos! Si estás mosqueao po mándalo tó a tomar pol culo, que eso quita mucho stress!

* **Electro** : Bendito seas, Rhino; Empezaba a pensar que se m'había ido la olla o algo por el estilo, ya ves tú qué tontá...

* **Rhino** (crugiéndose los nudillos): Quieres que t'ayude?

* **Electro** : Nah, tú si acaso vente pa echar unas risas, que a ti no te va a pasar ná porque como eres mayormente invulnerable...

"Tsk, cretinos."

Electro y el Rhino se dan la vuelta para observar al tío que acaba de decirlo:

* **Thunderball** : Kingpin tiene la guerra ya perdida, es que no lo veis? Sabían exactamente cómo y cuándo atacarnos, debe ser porque probablemente tienen gente infiltrada entre los nuestros. Si sabéis lo que os conviene os quitaréis de en medio, tal y como acabo de hacer yo.

* **Rhino** : Ein? Tú no deberías de estar ayudando a tus amigos de la Wrecking Crew?

* **Thunderball** : Ayudándolos a qué? A ser masacrados por el Escuadrón Suicida?

A lo cual el Max responde lanzando una PEASO descarga eléctrica que estrella a Thunderball contra el edificio de enfrente:

* **Electro** : Si el resto de la Wrecking Crew la palma él se piensa que se quedará con tó su poder pa él sólo, ahí está la gracia, Rhino! PUTO UNIVERSITARIO DE LOS COJONES, qué clase de cabrón deja tiraos a sus colegas?!

* **Thunderball** (levantándose): L-la clase que sobrevive, Electro!

* **Electro** (echando chispas por los ojos): Tú crees? Po a mi me'stán entrando ganas de matarte sólo por ser un mierda!

* **Thunderball** : Locos! Aquí está todo el mundo como una puta cabra!

Y dicho lo cual, aprovecha para salir corriendo de allí a toda velocidad.

* **Rhino** : Y cómo lo encontramos, Max?

* **Electro** : Ein?

* **Rhino** : Al cabrón que te rajó...Cómo lo encontramos?

* **Electro** : Po no lo sé, tío; Habrá que confiar en la suerte, me supongo.

Y en ese mismo momento y a lo lejos se escucha claramente el...

 ******BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!******

* * *

Y de vuelta en la Avenida Howard, en medio de un auténtico infierno de fuego y humo el Juggernaut continua su camino:

* **Deadshot** (en el suelo): (Pero qué cojones pasa con este cabrón?! Acabo de estrellar contra él un trailer cargado de gasolina, que si no llego a saltar por los pelos antes de la explosión voy a tomar por culo yo también...Y el tío ni se inmuta?!)

Efectivamente y como me parece que ya he dicho antes, esto sólo supone más cosquillas para el Juggernaut, que sigue avanzando hacia la Geese Tower y que ya sólo se encuentra a unos 50 metros de distancia...

...Justo en el momento en el que el Mirror Master empieza a recuperar la consciencia:

* **Mirror Master** : OWWW! Eso ha sonao...Como a explosión gorda, no?

* **Shingo** : Sr. McCulloch, el Juggernaut va a tirar abajo la Geese Tower! Si lo consigue, un montón de gente muere! Tiene que hacer algo!

* **Mirror Master** (levantándose): Ok, chavalote...Se intentará!

* * *

Y al mismo tiempo, en casa de la familia Kusanagi en Osaka:

 ***VRRRRR!* *VRRRRR!***

* **Sra. Kusanagi** : Oiga doctor, eso es que le está vibrando el móvil...O que se alegra de verme?

* **Dr. Light** (sacando el móvil del bolsillo): ((Mierda, me pilló! Ahora no voy a tener más remedio que contestar y todo!)). Diiiiiga?

* **Kyo** (por el móvil): Light, so capullo, por fin lo coges! Vente p'acá ECHANDO LECHES, que estamos en situación de vida o muerte, m'escuchas?! Pero YAAA!


	23. Nuevo South Town TOTAL WAR (Parte XIII)

**Capítulo VEINTITRES - Nuevo South Town TOTAL WAR (Parte XIII)**

En la Avenida Howard y continuando con la secuencia del capítulo anterior, el Juggernaut ya se encuentra a escasa distancia de la Geese Tower, y sigue avanzando:

* **Billy** (al Escuadrón): Hey, que el nota ese ya está a punto de mandar la Geese Tower por coño! Es que no tenéis nada pensao?

* **C. Vertigo** : Sí, una retirada estratégica, que se llama...Y que consiste en salir a correr como pollos descabezados antes de que nos caigan encima los cascotes!

* **C. Boomerang** : Lo que tendríamos que haber hecho desde el principio, mamón!

* **Shingo** (emocionao): Un momento, Sr. Vertigo! Que no cunda el pánico, que Kusanagi-san acaba de ponerse en contacto con el doctor, y viene hacia aquí! Estamos salvados, es que no lo ven?

* **C. Vertigo** : Me estás diciendo que la tarea de detener al Juggernaut, al igual que nuestras vidas, dependen de Light?

* **Shingo** : Eso es justamente lo q...

* **C. Vertigo** : Oh Dios, ahora sí que es EL SÁLVESE QUIEN PUEDA!

Y dicho esto es justo cuando se produce la estampida generalizada tanto del la peña de SNK como del Escuadrón Suicida (de los que aún pueden andar, al menos), corriendo en dirección contraria a la Geese Tower y dándose patadas en el culo.

* **Taskmaster** (a voces): Eh, pero adónde vais, cabrones? NO ME DEJÉIS AQUÍ AMARRADO!

* **King** (corriendo): Te jodes! Que tú estabas de parte del Juggernaut!

Total, que a sólo 20 metros de la Geese Tower el Mirror Master es lo único que se interpone en el camino del susodicho:

* **Juggernaut** : Tú qué pasa? Que eres más tonto que los pelos del culo, que ven venir la mierda y no se apartan?

* **Mirror Master** (riéndose): Buah, pos ni que me fuera a caer un rascacielos encima o algo por el estilo!

* **Juggernaut** : No, po si te parece a lo mejor la panda desgraciaos que os hacéis llamar "Los Rogues" lo vais a impedir!

* **Mirror Master** : Tú lo has dicho...Puto descerebrao, fliparías si supieras lo jodidamente poderosos que somos en realidad.

* **Juggernaut** (avanzando): Nada, pos ahora es el momento de demostrarlo, que no?

* **Mirror Master** : Hace calor en esta época del año, tanto calor que hasta el hielo se funde rápido, lo sabías?

* **Juggernaut** : Sí, la calor y que tus amigos me han tirao un camión lleno de gasolina y ha explotao...Weno, y qué?

* **Mirror Master** : Nada...Sólo que estás pisando el charco del hielo que creó mi amigo el Len.

El siguiente pensamiento consciente del Juggernaut se produce cuando se encuentra sobre las cristalinas aguas del oceano Pacífico, sólo para HUNDIRSE en ellas milisegundos después...

* * *

...Y en todo lo que se llama el puto fondo del mar:

* **Juggernaut** : Ok, parece que el nota ese me teleportó o algo...Big fuckin' deal, como si yo no pudiera respirar o incluso HABLAR hasta en lo más profundo del océano! Me la suda, ahora es cuando pienso ir p'allá y mandar a tomar pol culo la Geese Tower todavía con más ganas!

Lo malo es que hay un pequeño detalle que a Juggie se le escapa:

* **Juggernaut** (rascándose la cabeza): Fale, y ahora Nuevo South Town...Pa dónde coño está?

* * *

De vuelta en la Avenida Howard:

* **Mirror Master** : HAW HAW, jodidos yankis...QUÉ TONTOS SOIS!

* **C. Frío** : Claaaro! Y por eso el país que está a la cabeza del mundo es Escocia, que no?

* **C. Vertigo** : Buen trabajo, McCulloch.

* **Mirror Master** : Nah, de "buen trabajo", nada...Qué menos que cantar el Himno de los Rogues?

* **C. Vertigo** : McCulloch, soy el legítimo heredero al trono de mi país; Pero por supuestísimo que NO voy a ponerme a cantar vuestro ridículo himno!

* **Mirror Master** : Ohh, no jodas que prefieres ir a hacerle compañía al Juggernaut?

En ese mismo momento Vertigo se da cuenta de que él también está pisando el charco.

* **C. Vertigo** (con cara de asco): "LOS ROGUES, LOS ROGUES! SOIS COJONUUUDOS! COOOMO LOS ROGUES! NO HAY NINGUUUNOS!"...Contento ya?

* **Mirror Master** (a sus colegas): Eh chavales, habéis visto? Le he hecho cantar el Himno, con lo seriote que es el cabrón!

* **C. Vertigo** : *Sighh* Es lo que más me molesta de ser supervillano, el infantilismo de la gente de esta "profesión"...[A Yuri]: Y tú qué quieres?

* **Yuri** : Yo que cantes el himno ese otra vez, pero si no puede ser me conformo con que me digas qué vais a hacer con Electro?

* **C. Vertigo** : Electro?

* **Yuri** (señalando): Bueno, o cómo se llame eso que viene por ahí volando con cara de loco y soltando electricidad por todos lados!

* **C. Vertigo** : Tsk, qué quiere éste ahora? Voy a intentar razonar con él, a ver si podemos evitar una pelea absurda...

* **Mirror Master** : Yo de ti iría con cuidao...Que últimamente está medio usando el cerebro, y eso lo vuelve mu peligroso!

Total, que Vertigo echa a volar situándose a la altura del Max:

* **Electro** : HAW, bonita explosión, rubio! No llego a ver la nube de humo desde'l aire y no os hubiera localizao en la vida.

* **C. Vertigo** : Sí, es que le hemos tirado un camión de gasolina al Juggernaut...Dillon, qué quieres?

* **Electro** (con cara de loco): Qué voy a querer? VENGANSA!

* **C. Vertigo** : Vienes a pelear con nosotros? Lo siento, pero eso sería una estupidez a estas alturas: Hemos destrozado a vuestro grupo y dentro de muy poco se acabará la Guerra. Kingpin ha perdido, ya no tiene ningún sentido seguir luchando.

* **Electro** : Pfft, me la suda: Soy un supervillano y hago lo que me sale de los güevos!

* **C. Vertigo** : *Sighh* Bien, tengo poca paciencia con la gente tan primaria, así que te lo voy a explicar con palabras tan sencillas que las vas a entender hasta tú: LARGO, o te destruiremos! Que eres un puto payaso!

Un PEASO arco eléctrico manda a Vertigo como si fuera una bala contra la cabina teléfonica que hay en mitad de la calle, destrozándola totalmente.

* **Yamazaki** : WHOA, un nuevo triunfo para la diplomacia!

* **Electro** (todavía desde el aire): Si soy un payaso...Por qué no te ríes?

* **C. Vertigo** (perdiendo la consciencia): N-no soy de risa fác...

"KAISER WAVE!"

Pero la onda de energía simplemente se estrella contra el campo electromagnético que lleva el Max permanentemente a su alrededor cuando está super-cargado.

* **Electro** : HAW HAW HAW! Joete ahí, cabrón, y siente la electricidad de Electro!

 ***ZZZZAP!* **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!****

Y en el fondo del cráter de 20 metros de profundidad el último pensamiento del Krauser antes de quedar KO es que por qué coño no se quedaría en su castillo tocando el piano...

* **King** : "La electricidad de Electro"? WOW, qué poético y qué bien pensao!

* **Electro** : Quién necesita poesía...o estrategia...o saber hacer la O con un canuto, cuando se tienen unos superpoderes de la hostia? Ah, y que perdona por lo del bar, ehn?

* **King** : Cómo que "perdona por lo del bar", ENCIMA? Y con eso ya se arregla todo?! Te voy a reventar los güevos a patadas!

* **Mr. Karate** : Y qué pasa conmigo? Destruiste mi doj...Quiero decir, el dojo del Takuma, maldito hijo de puta!

* **Electro** (encogiéndose de hombros): Pfft, primera vez que destruyo una cosa que no sé lo que es.

* **Galford** : Y *a mi*, me recuerdas? [Desenvainando]: No tengo ni idea de por qué estás vivo, pero esta vez tu muerte será permanente!

* **Electro** (echando cada vez más chispas): Huy, que si te recuerdo...!

* **Haohmaru** : Rápido, A CUBIERTO!

Prácticamente adivinando la reacción de Electro, el Haoh se lanza contra el escaparate más cercano, haciéndolo pedazos de una patada...Los que tienen la suerte de poder seguirlo se encuentran con un refugio medio decente contra las RÁFAGAS Y RÁFAGAS de bolas eléctricas que empiezan a barrer la zona desde el aire, los que no (caso de Robert, Rock, Hanzo, Charlotte, Duck King y Ukyo) caen a lo largo de la calle con el sistema nervioso hecho polvo por la electrocución y deseando perder la consciencia lo antes posible.

Y dentro de la tienda de juguetes abandonada que les ha servido de refugio a nuestros amigos:

* **Ryo** : No puedo creerlo, 8 de los nuestros en 2 minutos! Mucho peor que el Juggernaut!

* **C. Boomerang** : Míralo por el lado weno: Vertigo es el que controla los brazaletes explosivos y aún está ahí tirao en medio la calle sin moverse...

* **Ryo** : Y eso se supone que es bueno?

* **C. Boomerang** : Pa mi y pa mis socios es de puta madre: Ahora es cuando nos abrimos echando leches, y si te he visto no me acuerdo!

Y dicho esto, Boomerang señala una luna de cristal lo suficientemente grande como para que entren por ella los Rogues:

* **Mirror Master** : Pos venga chavales, ya podéis ir entr...

 ****CRAAAASHHHH!****

* **Terry** (con el puño sangrando): Y un carajo, de aquí no se va ni diox! Pero qué coño os creéis en el Escuadrón Suicida, cuando se empieza una misión se termina!

* **C. Frío** (apuntando al Terry): Como si yo y mis colegas estuviéramos aquí voluntariamente, gilipollas! Te has cargao nuestra única vía de escape, por qué coño no te mato?

Durante un segundo el badass de SNK y el de DC Comics se miran a los ojos a punto de lanzarse el uno contra el otro, y entonces es cuando Yuri interviene:

* **Yuri** : Huy, vaya por Dios, Len! Creía que erais tíos duros y ahora resulta que los Rogues son unos cagaos que le tienen miedo a Electro...

* **C. Frío** : No le tenemos miedo, pero por qué vamos a luchar contra él? Hace unos meses contrataron al Max para sacar a un supervillano de una prisión de máxima seguridad; El liberó a ochenta y tantos...Es lógico que nos caiga bien, no?

* **Mirror Master** : Joer, de hecho a mi me pateó el culo hace un rato y ni se lo tengo en cuenta!

* **Yuri** : P-pero...Ese tío se ha vuelto loco, es que no lo veis? Nos matará a todos!

* **Lashina** : Heh, si sólo fuera eso...

En ese momento Electro aterriza justo en frente del local:

* **Electro** : HAW, y luego la gente dice que *yo* soy gilipollas! Qué os pensáis, que estáis salvaos o algo? Puedo mandar al carajo el edificio entero si me sale de los güevos!

* **Mirror Master** (saludando con la mano): Hey, Max!

* **Electro** : Hey, McCulloch! M'alegro de que estés vivo...Ah, y hola a los demás también!

Desde dentro del local el resto de los Rogues saludan a Electro.

* **Ryo** : Dioss, la situación más absurda que he visto en toda mi vida!

* **Psimon** : Basta de tonterías, estúpido maleante de tercera! Estás hablando con Psimon: Con un sólo PENSAMIENTO puedo hacer que se te salga el cerebro por las orejas...O lo que en tu patético caso pase por cerebro, incluso.

El correspondiente ataque de Psimon es tan brutal que Electro cae de rodillas sangrando por los oídos y retorciéndose de dolor...Durante unos 30 segundos:

* **Electro** (levantándose): Ohh, un telepsiónico de esos, ein? E-escúchame *tú* a mi, cabezón: E-estás hablando con Electro...Como en "Electro, el que le pateó el culo a X-Man"!

* **Psimon** (más blanco que la pared): Oh Dios, no lo recordab...!

* **Electro** : Esa mierda psico-no-sé-qué sólo me afecta si yo me dejo, no lo sabías? [Señalando con el dedo]: Po ya lo sabes!

La respuesta del Max en forma de descarga eléctrica es más que suficiente como para empotrar a Psimon contra la pared del local, después de lo cual se queda unos instantes observando al resto de nuestros amigos:

* **Electro** (rascándose la barbilla): Hmm, qué voy a hacer con vosotros?

* * *

Mientras tanto en una comisaría de policía a unas cuantas manzanas de distancia, un viejo conocido nuestro se despierta en una celda:

* **M. Desastre** : OWWW! [Palpándose el vendaje]: Hostia puta! Hostia puta, quién coño me ha partido la nariz?!

Desde detrás de las rejas el Kevin le contesta:

* **Kevin Rian** : Tranquilo, eh tío? Tú no te rayes mucho, que no me gustaría tener que sedarte...Que después de todo probablemente me salvaste la vida.

* **M. Desastre** : Pos la manera que tienes de agradecerlo es una puta mierda, la verdad!

* **Kevin Rian** : No, si yo te lo agradezco...Pero eso es una cosa y el que te vaya a dejar andar sembrando el terror por NST es otra muy distinta, comprendes, Booker?

* **M. Desastre** (levantándose amenazadoramente): Booker no, Desastre.

* **Kevin Rian** : Tu ficha policial dice que te llamas Paul Booker...

* **M. Desastre** : Mis amigos me llaman "Mayor Desastre". [Observándola atentamente]: Y la puerta de esta celda...tiene algún tornillo suelto.

* **Kevin Rian** : Sí, y una lech...!

Efectivamente, sólo tiene que rozarla con el dedo para que se caiga a pedazos, así que Desastre sale de la celda y se enfrenta cara a cara con el Kevin:

* **M. Desastre** (chillando como un loco): BWAHAHAHAHAW!111! ESTÚPIDO MADERO, CREES QUE PUEDES RETENER AL MAYOR DESASTRE? LO PAGARÁS! TU CIUDAD LO PAGARÁ!

* **Kevin Rian** (totalmente acojonao): OH DIOS MÍO! OH DIOS MÍO!11!

Desastre se fija por un momento en como el Kevin se ha quedado más blanco que la pared y en que está como a punto de darle un infarto, y entonces comprende que ya se está pasando:

* **M. Desastre** (dándole una palmada en la espalda): Eh chavalote, tranquilo...Que sólo me estaba quedando contigo, que yo esa etapa ya la he pasao!

* **Kevin Rian** : N-no vas...No vas a mandarlo todo por coño?

* **M. Desastre** : Te lo dije, tío: Soy buena gente...Mi poder pa joderlo tó es infinito, tú te crees que el mundo seguiría existiendo si no lo fuera? La única razón por la que sigo siendo un supervillano es por sacarle algún partido a lo de tener poderes.

* **Kevin Rian** : Podrías...qué sé yo, buscarte un trabajo de verdad, no?

* **M. Desastre** (escandalizado): Sí hombre, un trabajo de verdad! Antes me pongo a reventar pisos otra vez, no te jode? Que al menos siendo un chorizo tienes libertad de horarios!

* **Kevin Rian** : Ya...Oye, espero que no estés cabreado por lo de haberte roto las narices y tal. Yo lo siento, tío, pero qué habrías hecho tú en mi lugar?

* **M. Desastre** : Probablemente lo mismo, así que olvidemos el tema...Ayúdame a mangar un coche o algo, que tengo que reunirme con mi grupo en la Avenida Howard, ok?

* **Kevin Rian** : Tu grupo? La banda de psicópatas que se hacen llamar "Escuadrón Suicida"?

* **M. Desastre** : Somos los psicópatas buenos de la película ésta, chaval.

* **Kevin Rian** : Ok, no habrá que mangar ningún coche, con coger cualquiera de aquí de comisaría sobra...Ventajas de que se haya largado todo el mundo menos yo.

* * *

Y otra vez en la Avenida Howard:

* **Electro** : Rubio de Bote y Macarra del Palo! Salid a negociar, que me canso de hablar a voces!

* **Kaphwan** : ((Oh Dios mío!)) Errr...Y no prefieres a cualquier otro mejor?

* **Electro** : Nah, me hacen gracia esos 2...Que salgan, o vais tós por coño! Y tú el primero, colgao del Kung Fu!

* **Kaphwan** : Es TAEKWONDO!

* **Electro** : Weno, po lo que sea!

* **Billy** : Venga tú, salgamos a ver qué quiere.

* **Yamazaki** : Sí hombre, pa que nos fría por lo del vasito de agua! Ni yo estoy tan loco!

* **Billy** : Nah, no creo que lo haga...En el fondo es wena gente.

* **Yamazaki** (riéndose): Huy sí, y qué es lo que ha hecho de weno? Cargarse media ciudad o mandarte al hospital?

* **Billy** : No es lo que ha hecho, es lo que NO ha hecho: No puso en peligro a mi hermana ni me mató a mi cuando tuvo la oportunidad...Pa mi ya cuenta como un tío legal.

* **Jubei** (reflexionando): Hmmm...

Total, que Billy y Yamazaki salen de la tienda y se acercan a Electro en misión diplomática:

* **Yamazaki** : Qué quieres, Garrulo Eléctrico?

* **Electro** : Hey, un respeto!

* **Billy** : Qué pasha, que tú nos pones mote a nosotros y nosotros a ti no?

* **Electro** : Yo es que no sé vuestros nombres.

* **Billy** : Ok, yo me llamo Billy y éste de aquí, Yamazaki.

* **Electro** (tendiéndoles la mano): Max Dillon, mucho gusto.

* **Billy** : No vamos a caer en eso, Max.

* **Electro** : HAW, pos el nota del Kung Fu cayó!

* **Yamazaki** (muerto de risa): Sí, no me extraña!

* **Billy** : Qué quieres, tío? Espero que no sea que te la chupemos o algo asín, porque entonces...

* **Electro** : Lo tendríais que hacer igual, no ves que os tengo acorralaos? Pero no, no es eso por ahora...Veis a ese tío de la camiseta de rejilla, el que va con un perro?

* **Billy** : Galford creo que se llama, por?

* **Electro** : Me ha hecho pupita en la tripita, y lo quiero para un rematch; Si sale a que lo masacr...O sea, a pelear conmigo, a lo mejor no os pasa nada a los demás, ok?

* **Yamazaki** : Eso está hecho...Te importa que grabe la masacre con el móvil?

* **Electro** : Por mi ok, o si no siempre puedes pedirle una copia al Rhino.

El Max señala a una azotea unos cuantos edificios más allá, donde está el Rhino con la videocámara que acaba de mangar en una mano y saludando con la otra.

* **Yamazaki** : WHOA, qué preparaos estáis! Cómo se nota que sois supervillanos y nosotros sólo matones normales!


	24. Nuevo South Town TOTAL WAR (Parte XIV)

**Capítulo VEINTICUATRO - Nuevo South Town TOTAL WAR (Parte XIV)**

Continuando con la secuencia del capítulo anterior, 5 minutos más tarde y una vez concluidas las negociaciones Billy y Yamazaki vuelven al interior de la juguetería a reunirse con lo que queda del team-up Peña de SNK/Escuadrón Suicida:

* **Ryo** : Qué? Qué es lo que os ha dicho, qué?

* **Billy** : Galford...PA AFUERA!

* **Yamazaki** : Sí, que estás nominao!

* **Terry** : Un momento, cómo que pa afuera? Pa afuera, por qué?

* **Billy** : Que dice el Max que salga a luchar con él y que asín a lo mejor los demás nos salvamos...Te parece suficiente razón?

* **Deadshot** (apuntándole con la pistola): Galford...PA AFUERA!

* **C. Boomerang** (sacando un boomerang): Eso, INMEDIATAMENTE pa afuera!

* **Galford** (avanzando hacia la puerta): Me parece estupendo, ya tenía yo ganas de terminar lo que empecé! Voy a salir ahí fuera y lo voy a...

Pero el Takuma lo para agarrándolo violentamente por el hombro:

* **Mr. Karate** : Un momento, es que nos hemos vuelto todos locos? Eso sería como mandar a Galford al matadero, no veis que no tiene ni una posibilidad?!

* **Galford** : Hey, pero si yo...

* **Mr. Karate** : Tú te callas, que están hablando las personas mayores! Es que no has visto el campo de fuerza eléctrico que tiene alrededor? En cuanto le acerques la espada tú mismo te electrocutarás!

* **Galford** : Mire, en realidad yo soy mayor que usted y...

* **Mr. Karate** : Que CHITÓN! Mr. Karate no tolerará semejante indignidad, mandar a uno de los nuestros a una muerte segura con tal de salvarnos los demás!

* **Billy** : Joer, pero es que el tal Galford también se ha pasao 11 pueblos! Que dice el Max que le clavó una espada en el estómago y lo dejó tirao desangrándose como un perro, sin rematarlo ni ná...

* **C. Frío** : (apuntando a Galford): Pa afuera, PEDAZO DE HIJO DE PUTA!

* **Mirror Master** (también apuntando): SUERTE tienes de que no te masacremos nosotros, so mamón!

La reacción de los de SNK ante tantísima unanimidad de los villanos no se hace de esperar:

* **Terry** (a los del Escuadrón): Y una polla, vosotros no vais a masacrar a nadie! Que estáis demostrando que sin un Líder no sois más que una banda de criminales y psicópatas totalmente descontrolaos!

* **Kyo** : No te hagas ilusiones, ESO es lo que son hasta cuando tienen un Líder.

* **Haohmaru** : Tsk, yo llevo ya un rato esperando este momento...[Sacando la katana]: No puedo decir que me coja de sorpresa.

* **Kaphwan** : Ya lo habéis oído, DE NINGUNA MANERA vamos a dejaros sacrificar a uno de los nuestros sólo porque el tipo que está ahí fuera amenazando con matarnos sea inmensamente popular aquí dentro! [Mirando a los de SNK]: Estáis conmigo o no?

* **Yamazaki** : Hey, a nosotros no nos mires...Nosotros estamos mayormente con el Escuadrón.

* **Billy** : Y contamos como fans del Max ya prácticamente...

* **Kaphwan** (intentando aguantar el cabreo): No os lo estaba preguntando a vosotros, gracias!

Durante unos tensos segundos tiene toda la pinta de que va a liarse la de Dios es Cristo en forma de batalla campal entre los de SNK y el Escuadrón (mas Billy y Yamazaki)...Ni que decir tiene que para satisfacción de Lashina, que los mira a unos y a otros con sensación de nostalgia:

* **Lashina** : HAW HAW HAW! Bueno, gusanos, vamos a quedarnos aquí pensándolo toda la noche o vamos a empezar a matarnos unos a otros? Que en Apokolips ya lo habríamos hecho!

Y mientras tanto en el exterior del local:

* **Electro** : Venga, COÑÑÑIIIIOO, que nos van a dar las tantas! Como vaya yo p'allá...!

* **Galford** (saliendo): Eso no hará falta, Electro: Ya estoy aquí...Con toda la bulla que tienen formada ahí dentro ni siquiera me han visto marcharme.

Poppy hace ademán de seguirlo, pero Galford con la mano le indica que no lo haga.

* **Galford** : Quédate ahí, Poppy...No quiero que te haga daño.

* **Electro** (sonriendo como un maníaco): Ohh, encaaaantador momento zoofílico!

Y de vuelta en el interior de la tienda de juguetes, Deadshot está a punto de demostrar que, independientemente de lo mucho que cambie la alineación del Suicide Squad, a él nadie le disputa el puesto de Zumbao Número Uno:

* **Deadshot** (apuntando a Haohmaru): Tío, mucho tendríamos que aprender de los de Apokolips!

*BLAM!*

Pero situado a escasa distancia suya el Shingo tuvo los suficientes reflejos como para agarrarle la mano a tiempo, desviando la trayectoria del disparo:

* **Deadshot** (soltando el arma): OWW! Que casi me rompes la mano, chaval!

* **Shingo** (aún agarrándolo): Créame que lo siento, Sr. Lawton! Ya sé que no es culpa suya el estar tan tocado de la cabeza, siendo un villano de Batman y todo eso, pero es queeee...

* **Deadshot** : Hey, que la culpa no es de Batman; Es de mis padres!

* **Shingo** : No, si esa era mi SEGUNDA teoría...Pero en fin, que lo de matarnos unos a otros ya no es necesario. [Señalando al exterior]: Miren!

Y efectivamente, en mitad de la calle:

* **Electro** (señalándose el vientre): Qué, chavalote? Flipando de que no m'haya quedao ni cicatriz ni ná, ein? Asín de poderoso es el menda!

* **Galford** (desenvainando): Esperemos que eso le sirva de consuelo a tu viuda...O viudo...O lo que sea!

* **Electro** : Ok, preparao pa enseñarle al viejo Sparky lo que es velocidad?

 ****ZZZZAP!****

La primera bola eléctrica de la ráfaga que lanza el Max hace pedazos la fachada del edificio de enfrente, mientras que Galford la esquiva mediante un salto que llega casi a la altura del segundo piso.

 ****ZZZZAP!****

La segunda llega un instante más tarde, estrellándose justo contra la parte del edificio en la que Galford se apoyó para rebotar, y mandando a tomar por culo la mayor parte de la estructura.

 ****ZZZZAP!****

Nuevo rebote del Galford en lo alto de una farola que la tercera bola eléctrica deja incinerada milisegundos después, y antes de que Electro sepa ni qué coño está pasando ya vuelve a encontrarse con una espada a escasos centímetros de la cara:

"PLASMA FACTOR!"

 ******SSSSSSHHHHHRRRRRRRRAAAAAKKKKKK******

Desgraciadamente el impacto del espadazo eléctrico contra el campo de fuerza del Max es más que suficiente como para mandar a Galford contra el suelo con unas convulsiones de la hostia.

* **Galford** : (M-mierda...El Sr. Takuma llevaba...razón!)

* **Electro** : HAW, viendo a ver si tu Electricidad puede más que la mía, ehn? Eso ha sido una auténtica gilipollez, pero lo de los saltos reconozco que ha estao guay...Quiero decir, seguramente eres hasta más rápido que Spiderman y tó!

* **Galford** (levantándose): N-no sé quién es...

* **Electro** : Claro que Spidey tiene una cosa que tú no tienes...Adivinas lo qué?

Antes de que Galford tenga oportunidad de recogerla del suelo la katana sale volando en dirección a su enemigo, parándose en el aire justo enfrente de él:

* **Electro** (agarrando la espada): Una POTRA DE LA HOSTIA.

[Aclaración: Que es como el Max denomina al "Sentido Arácnido" después de todo]

El filo de la espada en manos de Electro comienza a echar chispas mientras que Galford empieza a tambalearse sin conseguir que le respondan las piernas para alejarse de él:

* **Galford** : Q-qué me estás...haciendo?

* **Electro** (avanzando espada en ristre): Mírame, omá! Soy un ninja ahora!

 ****ZZZZAAAASSSS!****

Una vez más Galford se ve estrellado contra el suelo a resultas de semejante espadazo, sangrando abundantemente y con unas quemaduras eléctricas de consideración.

* **Electro** : Aww, amos, levántate...No tiene gracia masacrarte con tu propia espada si te quedas ahí tirao en el suelo!

Y efectivamente, aún contra su voluntad Galford empieza a levantarse otra vez.

 ****ZZZZAAAASSSS!****

* **Galford** (levantándose y sangrando por todos lados): P-pero QUÉ COJONES...me estás...haciendo?!

* **Electro** : Qué's lo que contiene tu electricidad, chavalote? Tus músculos, tu sistema nervioso o lo qué? 'S igual, sea lo que sea es mío ahora!

 ****ZZZZAAAASSSS!****

* **Electro** : HAW HAW HAW! Tan jodidamente fácil que da hasta vergüenza!

"POWER GEYSER!"

El pavimento de la calle se parte en 2, a resultas de una onda expansiva tan violenta que es capaz hasta de mandar al suelo al Max a pesar de su campo de fuerza.

* **Terry** : Efectivamente, a mi me daría vergüenza! No deberías de darle al Galford...qué sé yo, alguna oportunidad?

La respuesta del Max consiste en un PEASO arco eléctrico (potenciado por la espada de Galford) que manda a la mayor parte de la peña de SNK a varios metros de distancia, con tanta brutalidad que únicamente uno de ellos logra mantenerse en pie:

* **Electro** : WHOA! Im-presionante, viejales!

* **Mr. Karate** (tambaleándose): E-escúchame, Electro! Hay una diferencia MUY GRANDE entre tú y yo!

* **Electro** : Cuála, que yo soy el Dios de la Electricidad y tú un pringao?

* **Mr. Karate** : No! Que yo llevo toda mi vida entrenando y tratando de perfeccionar mi capacidad de combate día tras día, mientras que tu ganaste tus poderes por puta casualidad! Por eso no podrás con nosotros! Por eso VENCEREMOS!

 ***ZZZZAP!* **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!****

* **Electro** (muerto de risa): Ah, weno...Creía que era lo otro.

 ****POOOOOOM!****

Es el sonido del futbolín de madera maciza que Lashina acaba de coger de la tienda de juguetes impactando contra la espalda de Electro y haciéndolo retroceder varios pasos.

* **Lashina** : El Black Racer lleva un buen rato volando a tu alrededor pendiente de todo lo que haces, gusano...Me escuchas o no?

* **Electro** : (Dioss, qué tetitas! De dónde sale esta nena, que no la había visto antes?)

* **Lashina** (chasqueando los dedos): Eh! Que si me escuchas, hostias?

* **Electro** : Ehn? Sí, no sé qué del Black Racer, no? Y eso qué coño e?

Por un instante Electro levanta la cabeza como habiendo visto algo no muy normal, y entonces POR PRIMERA VEZ en todo este tiempo es capaz de ver a lo que se refiere Lashina:

* **Electro** : No será el fantoche ese de los esquíes, verdad? Es como un puto fantasma, me pregunto qué significará...

* **Lashina** : Significa que aunque te dejemos cargarte al tal Galford asesinarás a toda la ciudad igual...Heh, estaría gracioso, pero nos quedaríamos sin saber si puedo patearte el culo.

Un nuevo golpe de futbolín, y ahora es el Max el que sale lanzado a unos cuantos metros de distancia, justo cerca de donde Shrapnel está por fin reformándose, mientras que Lashina (aún futbolín en ristre) sale corriendo a su encuentro:

* **Electro** (en el suelo): WHOA, asín me gustan las tías: Lanzadas y que me inviten a jugar al futbolín!

Ni que decir tiene que la respuesta de Lashina es romperle el futbolín en toda la puta cabeza.

* **Lashina** : No te estaba invitando a jugar al futbolín, gusano! Es sólo que la madera seca no conduce la electricidad, no lo sabías? Fuera aparte, que ya he quedado con uno de tus colegas.

* **Electro** (levantándose): Weno, po los tres! Mucho mejor todavía!

* **Lashina** : Se puede saber por qué no sangras?

* **Electro** : Tengo mucha resistencia cuando estoy super-cargao: Superfuerza, reflejos aumentaos, toda esa mierda...Puedo aguantar hasta hostias de Hulka cuando estoy asín, y sabes algo?

Electro procede a agarrarle la cara y a aplicarle una PEASO descarga a bocajarro que la tira contra el suelo, dejándola KO:

* **Electro** (sonriendo): Ella es todavía más cafre que tú.

Y aún amarrado a una farola y a escasa distancia de donde acaba de tener lugar el Lashina vs Electro encontramos a un viejo conocido nuestro:

* **Dan** : MU BIEEEN, SR. MAX!

* **Electro** (volviendo la cabeza): Deadweight? Tranqui, que voy a soltarte, ehn?

* **Dan** : N-NO! No se acerque a mi, por lo que más quiera! Que lo de que la Electricidad da calambre me ha quedao ya bastante claro!

* **Electro** : Buah, pero si no te voy a hacer ná! Qué te piensas que soy, un psicópata?

Y dicho lo cual procede a apagar momentáneamente el campo de fuerza y a quemar las cuerdas que sujetan al Dan simplemente rozándolas con los dedos, mientras que Shrapnel empieza a acercarse a ellos lo más silenciosamente que puede (lo que en su caso no es decir mucho):

 ***KLAANNK!* *KLAANNK!* *KLAANNK!* *KLAANNK!***

* **Shrapnel** : (Eso, apaga el campo de fuerza y no te fijes en mi...Que ya estás casi a mi alcance, y eso que yo no destaco precisamente por lo sigiloso...)

* **Dan** : Gracias...Oiga, hay que ver la que está liando, no?

* **Electro** (con cara de loco): Weno, yo en principio venía sólo a masacrar al Galford, pero ahora se me están hinchando mucho los cojones y m'están entrando ganas de como de liar una más gorda todavía! Lo chungo es que no se me ocurre lo que hacer...

* **Dan** : Haga lo que haga, que ni se le ocurra destruir la Central Nuclear esa nueva que han puesto en las afueras de Nuevo South Town, eh? Que han dicho en la tele que eso podría formar una reacción en cadena y llevarse por delante la ciudad entera.

* **Electro** (pensativo): Hmmm...

* **Dan** : Así que ya sabe: Eso NO lo haga...Piense usted cualquier otra cosa completamente diferente, ok?

* **Electro** : Deadweight, chavalote: Que's que yo no soy de mucho pens...

* **Shrapnel** (acercándose por detrás): Se siente, Max; Se siente, Meatball; Pero es que el Geese nos está pagando una pasta, y como mis niñas quieren un pony...

 ******BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!******

Vuelve a ser el sonido de Shrapnel explotando en cientos de fragmentos de metal afilados que se dirigen hacia Electro y el Dan a una velocidad acojonante...

* **Dan** : OH DIOS M...!

...Y que a escasísima distancia de ambos simplemente se paran, quedando suspendidos en el aire.

* **Electro** (sudando): Qué, t'ha gustao eso, pringao metálico? TALMENTE COMO EN MATRIX!

* **Dan** (de rodillas y tapándose la cara): H-hostia puta, e-estamos vivos?

* **Electro** (a voces y mirando hacia arriba): Eh Rhino, has pillao eso bien? Q'ha sido la escena más guapa de toa la película!

Desde la azotea del edificio de enfrente el Rhino hace señas de que sí.

* **Electro** (a los de SNK/SS): Me...estáis...CABREANDO MUCHO YA!

Y dicho esto el montón de cachos de Shrapnel detenidos electromagnéticamente vuelven a ponerse en movimiento a gran velocidad, sólo que esta vez en dirección contraria:

* **C. Frío** (disparando hielo): C-coño, A CUBIERTO!

A unos cuantos metros más allá Ryo, Haohmaru, Kim y Yuri sienten el impacto de la metralla clavándose en sus cuerpos sin compasión, mientras que el resto de los cachos de Shrapnel se estrellan contra la muralla de hielo que acaba de crear el Len:

* **King** : Y ahora qué, eh? Y AHORA QUÉ? El puto majara ese amigo vuestro ha podido matarnos a todos!

* **C. Frío** : Ok, reconozco que está un poco descontroladillo, las cosas como son...

* **Electro** (chillando como un loco): Fale, ahora sí que la habéis cagao! Voy a mandar a tomar pol culo LA CIUDAD ENTERA y no vais a poder hacuna mierda pa impedirlo!

Y justo entonces detrás de la muralla de hielo mirad quién aparece por fin:

* **Dr. Light** (teleportándose y mirando el móvil): Huy, pero si tengo más de ochenta llamadas perdidas...

* **Kyo** : Míralo! Míralo, al muy capullo! Pudiendo moverse a la velocidad de la Luz y aún asín tarda más de media hora!

* **Dr. Light** : Porque tenía que ducharme y arreglarme! No iba a venir hecho un Adán!

* **Shingo** (emocionao): Eso no importa, Kusanagi-san! Lo único que importa es que ahora Electro probará la Luz de Light!

* **Dr. Light** : Electro, dices? Nah, pero si a mi el Max me cae de puta madre. No me jodas, que hasta os creéis que me voy a pelear con él y todo?

* **Mirror Master** : Artie, a todo el mundo le cae bien el Max...Pero es que está INTENTANDO MATARNOS, es que no lo ves?

* **Dr. Light** : Pffft, algo habréis hecho.

* **C. Frío** (disparando más hielo): A ver si os decidís rapidito! Que el Max está lanzando rayos y la muralla no aguantará mucho más!

* **Shingo** (medio histérico): Doctor, por lo que más quiera, tiene que ayudarnos! Que es usted nuestra única salvación!

* **Psimon** (entre dientes): El idiota de Light, nuestra "salvación"? Pues estamos aviados.

* **Dr. Light** (sonriendo): Psimon...SHUT THE FUCK UP!

 ****SHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!****

Lógicamente la primera reacción del Psimon después de caer al suelo es mirarse los muñones de lo que solían ser sus piernas con cara de no creérselo:

* **Psimon** (sangrando en el suelo): AARRGGHHH! Te mataré por esto! Te MATAREEÉ!11!

* **Dr. Light** (avanzando hacia él): Ya; Si tuvieras la más mínima posibilidad de concentrarte para usar tus poderes quién lo duda, so mamón?

Por unos instantes Psimon aún tiene tiempo de ver desde abajo la bota del Light a punto de aplastar la especie de pecera que contiene su cerebro:

* **Dr. Light** (escupiendo babas): Dioss, llevo AÑOS deseando hacer esto!

 ****CRRRRAAAASSSHHHH!****

Después de lo cual Light se entretiene pisoteando los sesos y la jeta de su ex-compañero de grupo como 20 ó 30 veces consecutivas al grito de "TE MATÉ, CABRÓN! TE MATÉ!" antes de darse cuenta de la cara con la que lo está mirando el resto del personal allí presente:

* **Dr. Light** : Estoo...Por qué me miráis así? No me estaré pasando, verdad?

* **Shingo** (flipando): D-doctor, dígame que por lo menos ustedes 2 ya se conocían de antes!

* **Kyo** (también flipando): Light, me parece que no lo estás pillando del tó...Es  a Electro al que le tienes que hacer eso, no a los notas de tu propio Escuadrón!

* **Dr. Light** : Pero es que a mi Electro nunca me ha hecho ná, no como el cabrón del Psimon! Además, siempre puedo teleportaros a casa, no? Dónde está el problema?

* **Shingo** (histérico): En que a Electro le ha entrado una picada muy gorda y va a destruir Nuevo South Town! Millones de personas morirán!

* **Dr. Light** (encogiéndose de hombros): Shingo, hijo, pues si quiere destruir NST, QUE LO DESTRUYA...Que cuando Merlyn y yo destruimos Star City Electro no se metió en nada.

* **Kyo** : *Sighh* Déjame a mi, Shingo, que tú no sabes motivar a este tío...Light, como se entere mi vieja de que te has quedao ahí tan tranquilo diciendo gilipolleces mientras NST iba a tomar por culo...HUY, LA QUE TE VA A LIAR! Es capaz hasta de ponerte de patitas en la calle y tó!

Así que durante unos momentos Light se lo piensa:

* **Dr. Light** : Okaaaay, lo hareeeé...Pero sin ilusión y sin nada, que lo sepáis!


	25. Nuevo South Town TOTAL WAR (Parte XV)

**Capítulo VEINTICINCO - Nuevo South Town TOTAL WAR (Parte XV)**

Continuando con la secuencia del capítulo anterior, en medio de lo que queda de la Avenida Howard volvemos a encontrarnos a Electro cada vez más cabreado y a punto de destrozar la muralla de hielo que protege al resto de nuestros amigos a base de lanzarle rayos sin parar:

* **Electro** (disparando como un loco): EA, A TOMAR POL CULO YA, QUE M'ESTÁIS PONIENDO NEGRO! OS VAIS A ENTERAR! OS LO JURO POR MIS MUERTOS QUE OS VAIS A ENTERAR!

* **Dan** : Oiga, lo que dijo antes de destruir la ciudad...Sería una broma, verdad? Qué culpa tiene la gente de NST de que usted haya pillao semejante cabreo? Qué culpa tengo yo?!

* **Electro** (dejando de disparar y señalando la muralla): Deadweight, tú ve p'allá y dile al McCulloch de parte mía que te teleporte pa fuera de NST...Ah, y esa es otra, q'a ver por qué coño los Rogues no se han teleportao ya de aquí? SON GANAS DE TOCARME A MI LOS COJONES!

* **Dan** : P-pero no puede hacer eso! No puede destruir NST sólo porque esté cabreado!

* **Electro** : Estás de coña? Po CLARO QUE PUEDO! Y LARGO ya d'aquí, HOSTIAS!

 ****ZZZZAP!****

El asfalto bajo los pies del Dan va a tomar por culo y entonces es cuando Electro se da cuenta de que por milagro no acaba de cargarse a un nota contra el que no tiene absolutamente nada:

* **Electro** : Eh tío, perdona, ok? Yo no quería...

* **Dan** (levantándose): E-está usted de los nervios, Sr. Max!

Y habiéndolo comprendido por fin, el Dan sale a correr echando leches en dirección a la muralla de hielo y mirando hacia atrás, sólo para acabar chocando a mitad de camino contra nuestro amigo Artie:

* **Dr. Light** (levantándose): Maldita sea, chaval! Que yo quería hacer una aparición guapa en plan película del Oeste y me la has jodido totalmente!

* **Dan** (también levantándose): Y usted quién es?

* **Dr. Light** : El Dr. Light.

* **Dan** : WOW! El de Megaman?

* **Dr. Light** : *Sighh* No, el de DC Comics.

* **Dan** (totalmente acojonao): OH DIOS MÍO!111!

Lógicamente la siguiente reacción del Dan es taparse el culo con las manos y salir corriendo hacia la muralla de hielo más despavoridamente todavía, mientras que el Light se eleva a unos cuantos metros de altura y Electro lo ve y hace lo mismo, para no ser menos.

* **Dr. Light** : ((Joder, no se acabarán nunca los chistecitos de Identity Crisis?)) Hey Max, escúchame! Que me han dicho que te diga que ni se te ocurra destruir Nuevo South Town!

* **Electro** : Que no destruya Nuevo South Town...POR QUÉ?

* **Dr. Light** : Y yo qué sé por qué, tío, no lo acabo de pillar; Pero vamos, que es que están empeñaos, así queee...

* **Electro** (totalmente desquiciao): Total, que vienes a hincharme los cojones tú también, no? Vaya tela con la gente de NST y con el Escuadrón Suicida, cagón toa su puta madre! OS VOY A MATAR A TODOS!11!

* **Dr. Light** : ...

* **Dr. Light** : Max, quieres ver una cosita que aprendí luchando con los GL's?

Un guante de boxeo gigante hecho de luz y salido de la nada golpea al Max con tanta fuerza que lo estrella contra la Geese Tower, sin que su campo de fuerza pueda hacer nada al respecto salvo minimizar un poco el impacto.

* **Dr. Light** (aterrizando enfrente): Weno, se ve que se te han cruzao un poquillo los cables y que el razonar contigo es todavía más difícil de lo normal, así que lo mejor será echar una peleílla hasta que se te descrucen, ok? Y así hacemos ejercicio...

* **Electro** (levantándose): Fale, Artie, po me parece...DE PUTA MADRE!

 *****POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*****

* **Dr. Light** (incrustado en un coche): M-mierda, sí que es rápido cuando está super-cargao...Y fuerte, no llego a aumentar mi densidad antes de esa hostia y fijo que me despanzurra. [Escupiendo sangre]: En fin, habrá que ir con más cuidao...

* **Electro** (desde lejos): Qué, preparao pa meterle unos efectos especiales guapos a la peli q'estamos grabando yo y el Rhino?

Total, que Artie manda a tomar por culo el coche con una explosión de luz y a más de media calle de distancia entre ambos vuelven a encontrarse el uno frente al otro, se miran en plan peli del Oeste, levantan los brazos...Y acto seguido **se lía LA DE DIOS ES CRISTO** :

Imaginaros RÁFAGAS Y RÁFAGAS de rayos y bolas de luz barriendo la Avenida Howard casi de un extremo al otro y cada proyectil con tanta potencia destructiva que es capaz de hacer pedazos todo lo que se encuentre en su camino. Imaginaros los edificios DESPLOMÁNDOSE sobre la calle, los coches EXPLOTANDO y a la gente VOLANDO EN PEDAZOS (ya que nuestros amigos no destacan precisamente por su puntería o por tener mucho cuidado con las cosas), y todo esto con una intensidad lumínica tan brutal que visto desde fuera la mitad del tiempo no se sabría ni qué es lo que está pasando...

Y cuando el humo se medio dispersa y empieza a recuperarse la visibilidad:

* **Dr. Light** (tan pancho): Hey Max, no sabes que a mi la Electricidad no me hace nada?

* **Electro** (también tan pancho): Buah, ni a mi tampoco lo tuyo, que pa eso tengo un campo de fuerza. [Echando chispas por los ojos]: Qué, otra partidita?

* **Dr. Light** : Weno, por qué n...Un momento, el móvil!

* **Kyo** (por el móvil): Light, tú estás AGILIPOLLAO o qué? Para ayudar a Electro a destruir la ciudad haberte quedao en casa!

* **Dr. Light** (por el móvil): Coño, niñato, pero es queee...

 ****CCCCCRRRRRRSSSSSHHHHHHHCCCCCRRRRRSSSSSSHHHHH****

* **Dr. Light** : Eh, pero esto qué es? Huy, que te has cargao mi móvil con tanta descarga eléctrica! Tío, el móvil me lo pagas! Que esto ya no es una broma!

* **Electro** : Anda sha, s'ha cortao solo! [Señalando al bunker de hielo que ha creado el Len para proteger a los de SNK/SS]: Pero tú te crees que ahí dentro van a tener cobertura ni ná?

* **Dr. Light** : Que no, QUE NO! Que se ha escoñao definitivamente...Tío, ahora sí que la has cagao! Pensaba pasarme aquí toda la noche aquí jugando contigo a lanzarnos energía, pero por haberme jodido el móvil ahora es cuando voy a por ti EN SERIO!

* **Electro** : Pffft, como que va a ser tan fácil, estando yo al nivel de Magneto!

* **Dr. Light** : Oh POR FA-VOR, Max! Que Magneto, al contrario que tú, sabe usar sus poderes! Fuera aparte, que hay 200 mil razones por las que yo podría patearte el culo en menos de un segundo, así que paso a explicártelas TODAS: Primero, que yo me convierto en Luz, y tú no puedes convertirte en Electricidad; Segundo, que a mi la Electricidad no me afecta porque la absorbo; Tercero, que yo controlo el espectro electromagnético entero y tu sólo una pequeña parte; Cuarto, que yo puedo moverme infinitamente a más velocidad que tú; Quinto, que yo no necesito recargarme; Sexto, que si me matan, resucito; Séptimo, que...

* **Electro** : Estooo...Tío, es un rollo mu largo? Porque ya se me'stá empezando a poner la cabeza como un bombo!

Viendo que el Max necesita una demostración práctica, Light se adelanta hacia él en plan chulo:

* **Dr. Light** : Ok, cazurro de Nueva York...LANZA TU MEJOR ATAQUE!

* **Electro** : Segurooo?

* **Dr. Light** : Sí, seguro! Tú no tienes absolutamente nada en todo tu repertorio que pueda hacerme a mi el más mínimo daño.

Y es nada más terminar la frase cuando Light cae al suelo de espaldas con el cráneo echando chispas y el cerebro como si se lo hubieran reseteado (que es precisamente lo que acaba de pasar, debido a la disrupción de sus impulsos eléctricos).

* **Electro** (aguantando la risa): Weno, Artie...Nos vemos luego, si eso...

Así que dicho esto el Max vuelve a avanzar hacia los de SNK/SS con evidentes intenciones homicidas y señalando con el dedo el bunker de hielo mientras camina:

* **King** (corriendo): R-RÁPIDO, SALID DE AQUÍ!

 ***ZZZZAP!* **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!****

* **Electro** (a voces): EH RHINO, AÓNDE ESTAS?

A media calle de distancia el Rhino sale de entre los escombros del edificio desde el que estaba grabando, ni que decir tiene que sin un rasguño:

* **Rhino** (también a voces): 'STOY AQUÍ! [Agitándola en el aire]: TRANQUI, QUE NO SE JODIÓ LA CÁMARA!

* **Electro** : FALE, PO VENTE P'ACA Y SACA UN PRIMER PLANO!

* **Rhino** : VOOOOOOY!

Desgraciadamente, éste es el momento en el que el Mayor Desastre y Kevin Rian vuelven a hacer acto de presencia, en un coche de la poli y a toda velocidad:

* **Kevin Rian** : Eh tío, has visto eso? Parece que tienen liada una muy gorda, estás seguro de que vas a poder acabar con los malos?

* **M. Desastre** : Tranqui, chaval, que cuando se trata de joder algo o a alguien yo soy El Hombre! A ver a quién más conoces tú en el mundo que haya hecho del ser gafe un superpoder?

...Y metiéndose en el camino del Rhino, *justo* cuando éste empieza a cruzar la acera a más de 160 km/h y embistiendo de cabeza, cual cruce entre Hulk y Zinedine Zidane:

 *****POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*****

* **M. Desastre y Kevin Rian** (volando por los aires): QUÉ MALA SUERTEEEEEE!111!

* **Rhino** (sin detenerse): Ondiaaa, q'ha sido eso? Weno, 's igual...

* * *

En medio de la Piscina Municipal de Nuevo South Town (que es donde acaba de caer el coche) paramos la acción para un momento Giffen & DeMatteis a la española:

* **M. Desastre** : Aunque no te creas, que dicen que en España hay una tía con poderes parecidos a los míos...

* **Kevin Rian** : Tsk, sorpréndeme.

* **M. Desastre** : Creo que la llaman...Isabel Pantoja.

* **Kevin Rian** : No tiene gracia, Desastre! Nos estamos hundiendo! Puedes hacer algo o no?

* **M. Desastre** : No he hecho ya bastante?

* **Kevin Rian** : Algo para sacarnos de aquí, no para gafarnos más, a eso me refiero!

* **M. Desastre** : Tío, ojalá mis poderes sirvieran para algo positivo...

* * *

Y de vuelta en la Avenida Howard, una PEASO bola eléctrica vuela hacia nuestros amigos:

* **C. Boomerang** (cuerpo a tierra): M-mierda, a ese se le han cruzao tanto los cables que ya ni nos conoce! VAMOS A MORIIIIR! Y mientras tanto la Waller follando con el Geese lo más seguro!

* **Terry** : Creéme, no necesitábamos conocer ese detalle.

* **Mr. Karate** (abriendo los brazos): **HAOU SHIKOU KEN!**

Los 2 proyectiles se encuentran en el aire y la trayectoria de la bola eléctrica da un giro de más de 140 grados antes de perderse de vista sin causar daño alguno, ante el profundo asombro de todos los allí presentes:

* **King** : H-habéis visto eso? Hostia puta, creí que no lo contaba!

* **Mirror Master** : Joer, y yo que se me iba a salir el corazón por la boca!

* **Shingo** : La cocaína es mu mala, Sr. McCulloch...

* **Mirror Master** (mosqueado): Vale, chaval! Tomo buena nota!

* **Electro** : No me jodas, que la has desviado? Y yo que pensaba que ya te había matao!

* **Mr. Karate** : Tú todavía no has visto a Mr. Karate cuando se pone _serio_!

* **Electro** (echando cada vez más chispas): Y tú todavía no has visto a Electro con los cojones hinchaos! Te vía a...!

* **Dr. Light** (teleportándose a su espalda): Max, ya está bueno lo bueno por hoy...Mañana, otro ratito, ok?

Su brazo atraviesa el campo de fuerza de Electro sin la más mínima dificultad, lo agarra por el hombro y simplemente empieza a absorber energía:

* **Electro** : AAARRRGGGHH! P-por qué no has hecho eso...desde el principio?

* **Dr. Light** : No sé, por qué no has hecho tú lo de freírme el cerebro desde el principio?

En un par de segundos el Max deja de soltar chispas por no quedarle la más mínima carga de Electricidad en el cuerpo y, muy debilitado por la pérdida de energía y la de sangre anterior, aún avanza unos pasos hacia adelante intentando alejarse del Light...

...Sólo para verse al Takuma saliendo a su encuentro:

* **Electro** (tambaleándose): H-hey, no me pegue! Que's que resulta de que...

* **Lashina** (mirando al cielo): HAW, el Black Racer se marcha...Está vencido.

* **Mr. Karate** : Me da EXACTAMENTE igual!

 ****POOOOOOM!****

Lo que como os habréis imaginado era el sonido de un buen hostión del Takuma mandando a Electro contra el suelo ya de una vez por fin.

* **Hanzo** (sacando la katana): Aún respira...Habrá que solucionarlo, o cuando despierte estaremos otra vez igual.

* **C. Frío** (metiéndose por medio): Eh eh, quieto parao! Que cuando despierte apenas podrá usar sus poderes y ya se le habrá pasao la picada esa de querer matarnos, que sólo se pone tan agresivo cuando está muy borracho de Electricidad.

Y entonces es cuando el Rhino decide terminar la grabación:

* **Rhino** (acercándose): ohhh, qué malamente ha acabao la pinícula! Con lo que me joen a mi los finales tristes!

* * *

Y 20 minutos más tarde, cuando la zona empieza a llenarse de ambulancias y la mayoría de nuestros amigos ya han recuperado la consciencia:

* **Taskmaster** (histérico): PERO SOLTADME YA, COÑÑÑIIIOOO! QUE LLEVO COMO 2 HORAS AMARRADO A ESTA FAROLA!

* **C. Vertigo** : Heh, que alguien suelte al Taskmaster. [A los Rogues]: Y vosotros, cómo es que no os habéis escapado? Es que estáis tontos?

* **C. Frío** : Te has recuperao demasiado pronto, Verty.

* **C. Boomerang** (al Terry): Qué, lo estás viendo o no? Es el Líder del Escuadrón y hasta él mismo reconoce que nos tendríamos que haber escapao!

* **Terry** (a Vertigo): Tranquilo, que lo intentaron...No les pierdas el respeto.

* **C. Vertigo** : Se lo perdería al Mayor Desastre, si alguna vez se lo hubiera tenido. [Por el transmisor]: Desastre, qué demonios pasa contigo? Acaso te piensas que me voy a tragar esa excusa tan absurda?

* **M. Desastre** (por el transmisor): Que te lo juro, joer! Que nos embistió un rinoceronte y nos fuimos pal agua, también es mala suerte!

* **Electro** (palpándose el mentón): Hey don Karate, de verdad tenía que zumbarme tan fuerte?

* **Mr. Karate** : Es "Mr. Karate", y te callas la boca inmediatamente, porque lo que tendríamos que hacer contigo es LINCHARTE!

* **King** : O como mínimo entregarte a la poli, so mamón!

* **Electro** : Cuál poli? Con toa la que llevo liada desde que llegué aún no he visto ni uno...

* **King** : Sí, es que la poli de aquí es muy especial, tirando a inexistente...Pero vamos, que no te creas que esto se queda así!

* **Billy** : Vaaa, venga ya, nena: Que tampoco es culpa suya del tó...

La respuesta de King en forma de Tornado Kick eleva al Billy casi a la altura de un segundo piso a patadas en limpio antes de dejarlo caer al suelo:

* **King** : Claaaro, POR SUPUESTO que no es culpa suya del tó! Es mayormente culpa de los que manipularon al muy cretino para obligarnos a los demás a luchar contra Kingpin, o sea, tú y Yamazaki...O es que te piensas que no sabemos sumar 2 y 2?!

* **Billy** (levantándose): Nada personal, órdenes.

* **Mr. Karate** : Ordenes?! Deberíamos de lincharos a los tres!

* **Billy** (a punto de liarse a palos): Sí, órdenes, qué pasha? Y si el Geese me dice que me tire por una ventana, yo voy y me tiro por una ventana! Cada uno es como es, ALGÚN POBLEMA?

* **Jubei** : Tú también?

* **Yamazaki** : Yo también lo qué?

* **Jubei** : Tú también te tirarías por una ventana si lo mandase el tal Geese?

* **Yamazaki** (muerto de risa): Pffft, sí hombre, Y UNA MIEEEELDA! En eso estaba yo pensando, ese es el Billy, que hasta se ha pegao con Electro 2 veces y tó!

* **Jubei** : Eso es suicida...Ordenes también?

* **Billy** (encogiéndose de hombros): Hombre, po claro.

Y ante esta respuesta Jubei se da la vuelta mirando con total seriedad al Takuma y compañía:

* **Jubei** : No podéis lincharlo, es el Samurái del Siglo XXI.

* **Terry** : CÓMOOOORL?!

* **Jubei** : Ese obedecer ciegamente, esa irracionalidad a la hora de cumplir órdenes, esa fidelidad al fin y al cabo...Es la característica principal de un samurái.

* **Billy** : Yo soy un samurái? WOW!

* **Yamazaki** : Tú no puedes ser un samurái, Billy...Eres inglés!

* **Billy** : No empecemos otra vez como con lo del Sintoísmo, que te meto un palo que te avío! Yo seré lo que me salga de los cojones!

* **Haohmaru** : Vale, pues entonces y hasta que se demuestre lo contrario tú eres uno de los Elegidos...Considérate RECLUTAO.

* **Billy** : Lo queeé?

* **C. Vertigo** : Bien, ya te hemos soltado. Espero que como jefe del ejército enemigo aprecies mi magnanimidad...

* **Taskmaster** : Sí, sobre todo MAGNANIMIDAD! Me habéis tenido amarrado a una farola mientras que la Avenida Howard iba a tomar por culo casi por completo, volaban bolas de luz y electricidad por todos lados y caían toda clase de cascotes, y ni a diox se le ha ocurrido soltarme!

* **Electro** : Weno, yo te habría soltao como al Deadweight...Pero estabas inconsciente.

* **Taskmaster** : Nah, estaba haciéndome el muerto para que no te fijaras en mi, como se te había ido la olla...

Entretenidos por la conversación nuestros amigos apenas aciertan a fijarse en cierta limusina negra hasta que se detiene justo enfrente de ellos y de ella se bajan 2 tíos:

* **Yamazaki** (muerto de risa): Ripper, Hopper...Que trabajáis menos que el suplente de los Reyes Magos, joder!

* **Terry** : GEESE!11!

Efectivamente, ese es el tercero que se baja del coche en cuanto le abren la puerta, acompañado de la Waller:

* **Geese** (mirando a su alrededor): Heh, la Geese Tower aún sigue en pie...Excelente!

* **Rock** : Es prácticamente LO ÚNICO que queda en pie, opá! No sé de qué coño estás tan orgulloso!

* **Geese** : Shhhh! Rock, calladito...No me obligues a ejercer mis derechos legales y escolarizarte o algo por el estilo.

* **Sra. Waller** : Qué tal, Werner? Muchas bajas?

* **C. Vertigo** : Nah, sólo la Encantadora y Psimon...Pero a mi personalmente Whirlwind me ha pegado un buen tajo con sus sierras, Electro me ha roto varias costillas, me han hecho cantar el Himno de los Rogues y me ha vomitado encima el Juggernaut...Puedo pedir la baja?

* **Sra. Waller** (sonriendo): Claro que no, Werner.

* **Geese** : Waller, hay que reconocer que su Escuadrón ha hecho un trabajo admirable. Claro que es lo mínimo que podía esperarse de ellos, después de lo que les estoy pagando...

* **C. Boomerang** : A mi no me están pagando ná...Me regala el Rolex?

* **Sra. Waller** : Discúlpelo, es que es impresentable.

* **Geese** : No, si ya lo conozco...No, Harkness, no le regalo el Rolex; Confórmese con reducir condena trabajando para el Escuadrón.

* **Taskmaster** : Geese, yo de usted no chulearía tanto, porque Kingpin...

* **Geese** : Ah sí, Kingpin...Acabo de reunirme con él, dice que una ciudad llena de gente tan problemática no le conviene ni de coña.

Geese chasquea los dedos y Ripper se acerca abriendo un portátil:

* **Taskmaster** : Sr. Fisk?

* **Kingpin** (desde el portátil): Taskmaster, ponte en contacto con los demás operativos y suspende inmediatamente cualquier ataque que piensen llevar a cabo. Nos vamos de aquí.

Alguien le devuelve el transmisor al Taskmaster y éste se va a hacer exactamente lo que le han dicho.

* **Billy** : Im-presionante, jefe! Los ha liquidao!

* **Geese** : Heh, demostrarle a Kingpin que nuestro amigo Eiji Kisaragi podría entrar en su propia mansión de Nueva York por muy bien defendida que esté y cargarse a su mujer en 5 minutos es lo que ha acabado de convencerlo del todo, no te creas...

Pero la Peña de SNK ya ha aguantado más que suficiente, y se dirigen al Geese con intenciones agresivas:

* **King** : Fale, Geese, a mi todo eso me parece de puta madre...Pero qué coño pasa con mi bar y con todo lo que ha ido a tomar por culo por culpa de tu estúpida guerra de bandas?!

* **Ryo** : Y no te creas que los notas del Escuadrón van a poder protegerte de nosotros, están demasiado machacados después de todo lo que han tenido que luchar!

* **Geese** : Armar más escandalera no va a ser necesario...Gobernar una ciudad llena de gente tan problemática es mi seguro de vida, así que me tomé la libertad de aseguraros a vosotros.

Hopper les pasa unos cuantos papeles tanto a King como al Takuma:

* **Mr. Karate** (leyendo): E-es verdad! Nos ha hecho un seguro de nuestros negocios, el muy cabrón!

* **Terry** : Geese, que ni se te pase por la imaginación que esto se queda así! Nosotros no queremos tu caridad!

* **Geese** : Terry, tú concretamente has perdido alguna propiedad o algo?

* **Terry** : Yo no, perooo...

* **Geese** : Entonces A CALLAR!

* **Terry** : Y vosotros qué decís? Vais a conformaros?

* **Mr. Karate** : Hombreee, Terry, es queee...

* **King** : ...Si no sería ya cabrón y aporreao.

Así que visto lo visto Geese vuelve a entrar en el coche con intención de marcharse.

* **Geese** (desde el coche): Bueno, si no puedo hacer nada más por vosotros me voy...Que tengo una ciudad entera que volver a levantar.

* **Billy** : Ok, jefe...Nos vemos luego!

* **Haohmaru** : Nah, de "nos vemos luego", nada...Tú te vienes con nosotros, que estás reclutao para nuestra misión!

* **Geese** : Misión?

* **Billy** : Sí, no sé qué de un tal Amakusa, de salvar el mundo o algo por el estilo...[Atornillándose con el índice la sién]: Ni puto caso, jefe.

* **Geese** : Billy, ve con ellos.

* **Billy** : CÓMOOORL?

* **Geese** : Ve con ellos y mantenme informado...Considéralo vacaciones.

* **Billy** (inclinando la cabeza): Sí, señor.

Y dicho esto, la limusina arranca y se pierde de vista, mientras que la Waller se acerca un momento al Kyo pasándole una tarjeta:

* **Sra. Waller** : Ya estáis metidos en otro de vuestros follones, verdad? Si necesitarais al Escuadrón para algo, poneros en contacto conmigo.

* **Terry** : Confiar en usted después de ayudar al Geese? La verdad, Waller, me decepciona: Yo pensaba que tenía aunque fuera un mínimo sentido de la Justicia...

* **Sra. Waller** : Chaval, si por un momento creyera que una ciudad tan llena de criminales y/o gente con superpoderes como Nuevo South Town tiene alguna posibilidad de no ir al caos sin Geese, nunca le habríamos ayudado...Pero es que ya está más que demostrado que Geese es beneficioso para esta ciudad.

* **Terry** : Dígaselo a mi padre.

* **Sra. Waller** : Lo siento.

Durante unos segundos la Waller permanece en silencio, y después se dirige al Escuadrón:

* **Sra. Waller** : Bueno, nosotros nos vamos...Ya hemos terminado aquí.

* **Lashina** : Eh Waller, éste se viene; Que hemos quedado para follar sin parar.

* **Wrecker** : Eso, y que'l Wrecker ná más que va pa aonde vaya su jembra!

* **Sra. Waller** : Lashina, hija...No lo había más bruto?

* **Lashina** : Sí lo había, pero a mi me gusta éste...Y usted se calla, que se ha pasado toda la misión follando con el tal Geese!

* **Sra. Waller** : Yo no me he pasado toda la misión follando con Geese, quién os ha metido en la cabeza semejante tontería?

* **Billy** : Alegra esa cara, tío...Que para una vez que MEDIO usas el coco en la vida has demostrao que eres la puta caña. [Dándole una palmada en la espalda]: Er Puto Amo la Elestrisidá, el Arma Secreta del Geese!

* **Electro** : Joer, Billy, no me digas "El Arma Secreta del Geese" encima! Que Kingpin tendrá semejante cabreo conmigo que no vía a poder volver por Nueva York EN MESES!

* **Dr. Light** : Weno, no pasa nada...Como premio por cargarte media ciudad y casi matar a todos estos pringaos aquí tu amigo Artie, que es como el Punisher pero al revés, te convida a venirte a Japón, como Invitado de Honor del Clan Kusanagi.

* **Electro** : Siiií? De puta madre, tío! Se puede venir el Rhino también, o ya es abusar?

* **Dr. Light** : Buah, eso ni se pregunta...Pues claro que se puede venir el Rhino también!

* **Kyo** (histérico): NO! En mi casa no se va a meter ni un puto supervillano más, y mucho menos el nota éste eléctrico que casi se carga Nuevo South Town él solo ni el tío de 400 kilos disfrazao de rinoceronte! Hasta ahí podría llegar la broma!

* **Dr. Light** : Niñato, tengo que recordarte quién es el Jefe Supremo del Clan?

* **Kyo** : Light, no se puede tener a tantos supervillanos metidos en el mismo sitio! Que luego os peleáis y lo rompéis tó!

* **Dr. Light** : Anda ya, pero si Max y el Rhino son muy tranquilos!

* **Kyo** : Max...Ha dejao medio Nuevo South Town reducido a escombros, recuerdas?!

* **Dr. Light** : Chaval, que yo sé lo que me digo...Y no me lleves la contraria delante de la gente, no sea que me de por invitar al Capitán Boomerang!

* **Kyo** : Al Capitán Boomerang, de qué? Pero si al Capitán Boomerang no lo aguantas ni tú!

* **Electro** : Po por eso, mucho mejor yo y el Rhino...Fuera aparte que yo en el fondo no quería destruir Nuevo South Town en serio, es que se m'han cruzao los cables.

* **Kyo** : Perdona, CÓMO DICES?!

* **Dr. Light** : Weno, entre supervillanos eso se considera una excusa perfectamente aceptable para justificar cualquier burrada...Es casi, casi como si te estuviera diciendo que lo siente.

* **Electro** : 'Sasto Artie, tú me comprendes!

* **Kyo** : Dioss, esto es ya la POCA VERGÜENZA NÚMERO 1! Se cuenta y no se cree!

* **Rhino** : Vaaa, enróllate, chaval...Que m'han echao de la pensión de Nueva York por no recordar que había que entrar por la puerta.

* **Kyo** : Me da igual, puto descerebrao! A mi casa no te vas a venir!

* **Rhino** (pensativo): Oye Max, qué'stará más cerca, la luna o Japón?

* **Electro** : Está más cerca la luna, porque Japón ni se ve desde aquí...

* **Kyo** : ((Madre del Amor Hermoso!)) Pero vamos a ver, hostias! Este y sobre todo tú habéis herido o matado a un montón de gente, sin contar los daños económicos! No deberíais...Qué sé yo, RECIBIR VUESTRO CASTIGO o algo asín? O es que vivimos en un Universo donde los malos hacen impunemente todo lo que les sale de los güevos?!

* * *

Salón de la casa de la familia Kusanagi en Osaka, 24 horas más tarde:

* **Electro** (tumbao en un sofá y a voces): Sra. Kusanaaaagi! Traiga unas birraaas!

* **Rhino** (tumbao en un sofá REFORZADO y también a voces): Y algo pa picaaar!

Así es, chavalotes! En qué fic en el mundo los malos no sólo no reciben ningún castigo sino que encima acaban viviendo de gorra en casa del Bueno? Efectivamente, sólo en la de El Chang! EXCELSIOR!1111!

* **Rhino** : Hey Max, esto con Spiderman no nos pasa nunca, ehn?

* **Electro** : Lo qué?

* **Rhino** : Lo de después de liar una mu gorda no sólo no recibir ningún castigo sino encima acabar viviendo de gorra en su casa.

* **Electro** : Po no...Y es lástima, porque nos perdemos de conocer a la supermodelo.


	26. La Búsqueda continúa

**Capítulo VEINTISÉIS - La Búsqueda continúa**

Salón de la casa de los Kusanagi en Osaka, donde continuamos esta saga insertando un pequeño resumen (que ni se nota ni nada) pensado para los que se hayan perdido algún capítulo:

* **Terry** : Así que de momento los únicos que quedamos en pie para continuar con la misión somos nosotros?

* **Shingo** : Efectivamente, Sr. Bogard: Usted, Kusanagi-san, los señores Kane, Yagyu y Hanzo, Haohmaru-san y Mr. Karate.

* **Takuma** (a voces): Yo no soy Mr. Karate, soy el Takuma! Que sobreviví milagrosamente al derrumbamiento de mi dojo y tal!

* **Shingo** : Y créame que me alegro, Sr. Sakazaki...Pero como iba diciendo, que el resto de los nuestros aún siguen curándose de las heridas que recibieron en la batalla final contra Electro...

* **Hanzo** : El que, por cierto, ahora convive con nosotros en calidad de Invitado de Honor del clan Kusanagi, independientemente de que casi nos masacrara a todos hace menos de 48 horas. La sabiduría de Raito debe ser muy profunda, porque yo no la comprendo...

* **Kyo** : La "sabiduría" de "Raito" lo que e es una PUTA MIERDA! Y cómo os tengo que decir que el capullo ese ni se llama "Raito Kusanagi" ni ná? Que se llama "Arthur Light" y no es ni japonés!

Mientras tanto y alrededor de la mesa:

* **Sra. Kusanagi** : Huy, vaya si tenéis hambre! Seguramente es que el Kingpin ese no os daba bien de comer, verdad? Hay que ver, pues él bien rollizo que está!

* **Electro** : Diga que sí, señora...Yo es que estoy estrenando estómago, y eso da un hambreee!

* **Rhino** : Y yo es que como varios kilos de carne al día, talmente com'un rinoceronte de verdad!

* **Sra. Kusanagi** : Bueeeno, pues ahora mismo os preparo más chuletitas de cordero, que se ve que os gustan. [Se marcha a la cocina]

* **Kyo** : Negro! Estoy lo que se llama negro!

* **Shingo** : Mírelo por el lado bueno, Kusanagi-san: Su madre de usted parece contenta de tenerlos en casa.

* **Kyo** : Buah, como que si por ella fuera meteríamos aquí hasta a Lobo! Pero vamos, que en cuanto el Light se descuide les doy a estos 2 la Carrera del Señorito!

* **Rhino** (muerto de risa): Qué's eso, chaval? Suena gracioso.

* **Electro** (también muerto de risa): Pero cómo nos vas a dar la Carrera del Señorito a un nota de 400 kilos y a otro que da calambre, so atontao? Te masacraríamos!

* **Kyo** : Hey, no ponerse chulos encima! Que por lo menos a los samuráis y a los otros los necesitamos pa lo del Amakusa, pero vosotros 2 qué coño aportáis?

* **Electro** : Errr...Apoyo intelestuá?

* **Kyo** : "Apoyo intelectual"? Madre del Amor Hermoso, si entre los 2 no ajuntáis medio cerebro! Pero vamos a ver, tíos...Aparte de ir por la vida destruyéndolo tó, vosotros sabéis hacer alguna otra cosa?

* **Rhino** : Po claro, chaval! Por ejemplo, a mi se me da mu bien lo deee...Cómo era? [Chasqueando los dedos]: Ah sí, atravesar edificios corriendo y echar paredes abajo!

* **Kyo** : Sí, verdad? Pos en mi casa no lo hagas.

* **Rhino** : No? Po me das un disgusto.

* **Electro** : Nah, si tienes la ilusión, hazlo. Tú lo que diga este nota, como si oyeras llover.

* **Kyo** : Como si oyera llover? Tú qué coño estás hablando?

* **Electro** : Que nos ha dicho Artie que no t'hagamos ni puto caso! Que eres un borde!

* **Rhino** : Eso, y aquí el que manda es Artie! Tú eres el último mono!

* **Kyo** (rechinando los dientes): Cagonlaputa, cuando trinque al gilipollas de mi viejo le voy a dar hostias hasta en el cielo la boca, por dejar al Light de Jefe del Clan!

* **Electro** : Venga, chaval...No te rayes más y tráeme el ketchup, ok?

* **Kyo** : Y una leche! Vas tú a por él con todos tus santos cojones, si quieres!

A lo cual el Max responde echándose hacia atrás en la silla, señalando con el dedo a la cabeza del Kyo y haciendo con la boca...

* **Electro** : ZZAAAAP!

* **Shingo** : Kusanagi-san, creo que lo que el Sr. Dillon está tratando sutilmente de decirle es que...

* **Kyo** : Ya sé lo que el Sr. Dillon trata _sutilmente_ de decirme, Shingo! [Al Max]: Te voy a traer el ketchup...Pero sólo porque me sale a mi de los güevos, te enteras? Que en mi casa, matonismos NI UNO!

* **Haohmaru** (al Kyo): Olvida eso ahora, lo que tenemos que hacer es ponernos en movimiento lo antes posible. Que Amakusa va a renacer dentro de muy poco y no hace falta ser una Nakoruru para ver las señales.

* **Kyo** : Señales? Señales, cuálas?

* **Haohmaru** : Weno, que no hace falta nada más que observar ese cacharro que la gente de tu época se pasa embobada mirando horas y horas: Terremotos, huracanes, guerras...Algo está rompiendo el equilibrio.

* **Kyo** (aguantando la risa): Pffft! Nah hombre, Haoh, tú tranquilo; Que eso son las cosas normales que pasan todos los días y que también pasaban en tu época, sólo que no os enterabais.

* **Shingo** : Es que viniendo del siglo XVIII resulta muy traumático el ponerse a ver el telediario así de buenas a primeras, Haohmaru-san. [Apagando la tele]: No lo haga más! Caca!

* **Haohmaru** (pensativo): Hmmm, no sé yo...

* * *

Pero a lo mejor no es sólo que el Haohmaru flipe con el telediario por provenir del siglo XVIII, a lo mejor es que las cosas están cambiando realmente...Y si no, que se lo pregunten a la gente de un apacible pueblecito de New Jersey llamado Tromaville, cuya paz está a punto de verse truncada por unos cuantos tíos que acaban de entrar en un supermercado, 3 de ellos con bigote y flequillos, y el cuarto disfrazado de Ana Botella:

* **Ansar 1** (disparando al aire): QUIET EVERYWORLD! TO SIT DOWN, CUNT!

* **Ciudadano anónimo 1** : Que nos sentemos dónde? Esto es un superm...

 ***BLAM!***

Un disparo a bocajarro revienta el cráneo del pobre ciudadano anónimo, que cae al suelo en medio de las típicas convulsiones post-mortem que nunca deben faltar en ninguna peli de Troma.

* **Ansar 2** (bajando la pistola): BWAHAHAHAW! Employs you good! For communist and pancartist!

El transexual disfrazado de Ana Botella se quita el top y aplasta con sus tetazas de silicona la cara de la tía buena más cercana:

* **Ana Botella** (poniendo voz de tía): Yes, from now in the front listen and listen good! Not obligue us to talk Catalonian like in the intimidity!

Así que el que parece el jefe de la banda se acerca a una de las cajeras y le coloca la pistola enfrente de la cara:

* **Ansar 1** (a la cajera): Mirusté, where is muslims? We come to do that the muslims ask pardon for invade Spain 8 centuries! It's PAYBACK TIME! NOW!

* **Cajera** (medio llorando): P-por favor, no nos hagan daño! N-no hay musulmanes aquí y n-ni siquiera entendemos la mitad de lo que nos están diciendo!

 ***BLAM!***

Primer plano a cámara lenta de los sesos de la cajera esparciéndose contra la pared y los trozos de cráneo saltando en pedazos, imaginároslo y tal.

* **Ansar 2** (señalando a un tío): You! You is Bin Laden, what not?

* **Ciudadano anónimo 2** (acojonao): N-NOOOO! Yo no soy Bin Laden, yo sólo llevo barba! N-no me maten, por favó!

* **Ansar 1** : Doesn't import! Shoot to the reds of shit ANYWAYS!

 ****RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!****

Y mientras tiene lugar el tiroteo indiscriminado con armas automáticas contra toda la gente que andaba por allí, en las profundidades del supermercado encontramos a una feliz familia formada por un monstruo de más de 2 metros totalmente deforme y con protuberancias por todos lados, su novia buenorra pero invidente, un precioso bebé de 25 kilos clavadito al padre y otro un poco más pequeño y con la cara pintada como si fuera del kabuki:

* **Sarah** (derribando una estantería de un bastonazo): Oh Melvin! Oh Melvin, has oído eso? Parecían tiros!

Pero Melvin ya ha corrido en defensa de la Buena Gente de Tromaville, y se enfrenta a la banda de psicópatas al grito de "GRRRR! GRRRRR!".

* **Ansar 3** (acojonao): Shit-in-the-whore! Is...!

Ah, que no sabéis quién es Melvin? Pues dentro sintonía:

 _"Melvin trabajaba en el gimnasio de Tromaville, un pringao de 50 kilos a quien todo el mundo puteaba..."_

Antes de que éste tenga oportunidad de disparar agarra al Ansar 3, aplastándole en el proceso tanto la uzi que lleva como todos huesos de la mano derecha.

 _"Le pusieron un tu-tú rosa, le dieron una paliza y lo tiraron por la ventana..."_

Un ranbu de golpes de fregona manda al resto de los Ansars al suelo mientras que el pringao de la uzi aún se retuerce de dolor con la mano completamente hecha una mierda.

 _"Cayó en un barril de residuos tóxicos, los productos químicos se comieron su cara..."_

El nota disfrazado de Ana Botella se levanta a tiempo para ver como el palo de la fregona le atraviesa la cabeza de parte a parte, clavándosele en mitad de la cara y saliendo por la nuca.

 _"Mutado por energía de tromatones...Este héroe de New Jersey VA A LIMPIAR EL LUGAR!_

Después de lo cual Melvin se limita a girar la fregona formando un ángulo de 360 grados una vez y otra vez más, hasta que el cuello se parte con un par de crujidos y consigue arrancar la cabeza de los hombros de su enemigo.

 _"VENGADOR T_ _Ó_ _XICO"_

 _"VENGADOR T_ _Ó_ _XICO"_

Melvin sacude el palo de la fregona con tanta fuerza que la cabeza sale disparada hacia el Ansar 1, enviándolo contra el suelo.

 _"Es un monstruo horriblemente deformado..."_

El Ansar 2 aún consigue acercarse lo suficiente como para darle un par de puñetazos, ante lo cual por supuesto Toxie ni se inmuta.

 _"De tamaño y fuerza superhumanos..."_

Así que arranca una caja registradora y la estrella en la cabeza de Toxie, con nulos resultados también.

 _"Defensor del Bien, enemigo del Mal..."_

* **Ansar 2** (flipando): T-this cannot to be possible in the life!

* **Vengador Tóxico** : Ok, mi turno!

Una sola hostia le sobra a Melvin para atravesar el estómago del pringao y sacarle los intestinos por el agujero de la espalda, después de lo cual agarra al Ansar 1 y lo lanza detrás del mostrador de charcutería.

 _"No existe NADA que lo pueda parar!"_

* **Ansar 1** (acojonao): N-NO! The thing for cut ham of York, NOOOO!11!

 ****RAAAASHHHCRRRHHSHHSHHHRRAAAAASSHHHHHH!****

Efectivamente, era el sonido de la cara del Ansar 1 entrando en contacto con la máquina de cortar fiambre y sacando la primera loncha, con gran profusión de sangre salpicándolo todo tal y como nos gusta a los fans de Troma.

 _"La Justicia y la Verdad son los lemas que implantará por todo el país..."_

 ****RAAAASHHHCRRRHHHSHHSHHRRAAAAASSHHHHHH!****

 ****RAAAASHHHCRRRHHHSHHSHHRRAAAAASSHHHHHH!****

Ahora es cuando el Ansar 3 vuelve a recuperar la consciencia y se escapa por la puerta del local dándose patadas en el culo y aprovechando que Toxie está aún distraído cortando al otro en rodajas.

 _"Hombres de negocios, os hará pedazos!"_

 ****RAAAASHHHCRRRHHHSHHSHHRRAAAAASSHHHHHH!****

 ****RAAAASHHHCRRRHHHSHHSHHRRAAAAASSHHHHHH!****

 ****RAAAASHHHCRRRHHHSHHSHHRRAAAAASSHHHHHH!****

 ****RAAAASHHHCRRRHHHSHHSHHRRAAAAASSHHHHHH!****

Y una vez que la cara del Ansar 1 ha quedado reducida a huesos pelaos, Toxie envuelve el "fiambre" resultante y se lo entrega a la maruja más cercana que andaba por allí haciendo cola:

* **Vengador Tóxico** : Tome, señora, cuarto y mitad. Invita la casa.

* **Maruja anónima** (echándolo en el carrito): Ohh gracias, amable joven horriblemente deformado de tamaño y fuerza superhumanos!

 _"Ha llegado la Solución Tóxica!"_

Lo supervivientes de todo el supermercado entero estallan en aplausos hacia su salvador y no faltan un par de pivones haciendo un número lésbico en señal de agradecimiento, pero ni esto consigue apartar a Toxie de sus profundas reflexiones interiores:

* **Vengador Tóxico** (voz en off): Reconozco a estos malvados, son la Banda de los Ansars...Desde que su líder fue acribillado a tiros en la cabeza por ese otro gran Héroe del Gore que responde al nombre de Postal Dude se han vuelto cada vez más erráticos y violentos, incluso han copiado su demencial manera de expresarse...La del Ansar original digo, no la del Postal Dude...Pero no les permitiré poner en peligro Tromaville!

En esto que entra en el local un tío con la cara pintada de blanco, un kimono, unos palillos de comer arroz y echando tragos a una botella de whisky:

* **Sgt. Kabukiman NYPD** : Deja de poner voz en off, Toxie! Se te escapa uno!

* **Vengador Tóxico** : Sargento Kabukiman de la Policía de Nueva York! Pero si se acaba de cruzar contigo por qué no has usado tus increíbles superpoderes orientales para detenerlo?

* **Sgt. Kabukiman NYPD** (encogiéndose de hombros): No es mi jurisdicción, tío...Ves a por él!

Por supuesto ni que decir tiene que justo cuando Toxie sale al exterior el Ansar que aún queda vivo empieza a arrancar el coche:

* **Vengador Tóxico** (alargando el brazo): Está bien, pásame esa botella...Se trata de una emergencia!

* **Sgt. Kabukiman NYPD** (pasándosela): Okay dokay, Toxie!

* **Vengador Tóxico** (mirando la botella): WOW, con su paño empapado en gasolina ya metido dentro y todo! A esto le llamo yo eficiencia!

* **Sgt. Kabukiman NYPD** : Pfft, yo no sé lo que os pensáis los catetos de New Jersey.

Así que Toxie sólo tiene que rozar ligeramente el paño para incendiarlo (gracias a las sustancias tóxicas que desprende su cuerpo) y procede a lanzar el cóctel Molotov en dirección al coche de su enemigo, que acto seguido explota con un...

 *****BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*****

* **Sgt. Kabukiman NYPD** (rascándose la cabeza): No lo acabo de pillar, Toxie...Si cuando la botella ha entrado por la ventanilla el coche era AZUL cómo es que se ha convertido en VERDE justo antes de explotar?

* **Vengador Tóxico** : Y qué esperabas? No hay guita para hacer explotar un coche distinto cada vez, que esto es Troma. Y ya explotamos uno en los '80, recuerdas?

En esto que aparece la novia del Vengador Tóxico por allí corriendo a trompicones y derribando a la gente en su camino:

* **Sarah** : Oh Melvin! Oh Melvin, has vuelto a limpiar el Mal de Tromaville! [Quitándose la camiseta]: FÓLLAME! AHORA!

Desgraciadamente en este mismo momento las protuberancias en el cuerpo de Toxie empiezan a explotar soltando humo tóxico:

* **Vengador Tóxico** : Aún no, Sarah! Mis tromatones están detectando la presencia de una Amenaza mucho peor que la de los Ansars! Me pregunto qué podrá ser...?

A lo lejos se escucha una PEASO explosión y la gente empieza a correr por las calles despavorida (en realidad son siempre las misma personas, que pasan corriendo por allí varias veces debido, como ya se ha dicho antes, a que esto es Troma).

* **Vengador Tóxico** : Oh Dios mío, eso ha sido...

* **Sarah** (echándose las manos a la cabeza): El volcán de Tromaville!

* **Sgt. Kabukiman NYPD** : Hey, un momento...Hay volcán en Tromaville?!

* **Vengador Tóxico** : Pffft! Pues claro, tío...A ver por qué no va a haber volcán en Tromaville?

* **Sgt. Kabukiman NYPD** (marchándose): Weno, pues si hay volcán en Tromaville y encima acaba de entrar en erupción, yo me abro...Que Nueva York también tiene mucho crimen que combatir y tal!

* **Vengador Tóxico** (agarrándolo del hombro): De eso nada, Sargento Kabukiman de la Policía de Nueva York! Como superhéroe tu obligación es acompañarme a ayudar a la población civil...y a investigar!

* **Sarah** : "Investigar", Melvin?

* **Vengador Tóxico** (mirando a la cámara): La Naturaleza parece haberse vuelto loca últimamente, Sarah...Y sea cuál sea la causa de la razón de este enigma el Vengador Tóxico encontrará la respuesta!

* **Sgt. Kabukiman NYPD** (entre dientes): Weno, no sé yo, Toxie. Que tú tampoco eres precisamente Batman...


	27. Mentes en acción

**Capítulo VEINTISIETE - Mentes en acción**

Pero mientras nuestros descerebrados superhéroes del Tromaverse se dedican a salvar viejecitas de la lava en medio de un gran despliegue de efectos especiales cutres, a miles de kilómetros de allí y sentados alrededor de un tatami (o como se diga) y "presididos" por el Light encontramos a lo que queda de la Peña de SNK discutiendo los próximos pasos a seguir en su misión:

* **Hanzo** : Encontrar al resto de los Elegidos, esa es la prioridad en estos momentos. No podremos enfrentarnos a Amakusa hasta que no estemos todos.

* **Kyo** : Buah, pos vaya marrón! Si las únicas pistas que tenemos son que una es "La que fue y ya no es" y otro "la Personificación de la Inocencia", nos podemos pasar buscando hasta el Día del Juicio Final por la tarde!

* **Shingo** : No se crea, Kusanagi-san...El primer enigma es factible de desentrañar, después de todo no hay tantas mujeres que participen en el KOF.

* **Kyo** : Y cómo estás tan seguro de que tienen que ser del KOF? Porque eso la Profecía no lo dice, verdad?

* **Haohmaru** (leyendo con el dedo): Weno, en realidad  sí lo dice: "Ah, Haohmaru, acuérdate: Que tienen que ser del KOF!", aquí lo pone bien clarito; Antes se me olvidó comentarlo, porque como no sabíamos lo que era el KOF...

* **Billy** (muerto de risa): WOW, una Profecía "customizada"...Esta misión rebosa seriedad!

* **Haohmaru** : Y qué esperabas de un tío llamado "Caffeine Nicotine"? Pero en fin, visto lo visto mejor empezamos por hacer una lista de todas las mujeres que hayan participado en el KOF y simplemente les preguntamos.

* **Terry** : Preguntarles el qué, Haoh? Si han dejao de ser "algo" que no sabemos ni lo que es? Todo el mundo experimenta cambios importantes durante la vida, con esa información sólo podríamos descartar al Ryu, pero como no es ni tía ni del KOF...

* **Jubei** : 2 meses.

* **Terry** : Hm?

* **Jubei** : 2 meses es lo que tardó el maestro Nicotine en profetizarlo todo desde que "sintió" el regreso de Amakusa...Supongo que buscamos cambios en los últimos 2 meses.

* **Shingo** (emocionao): Oh Dios mío, de cuando el KOF 2005! Ya todo empieza a tener sentido!

* **Dr. Light** (muerto de risa): Sí, un sentido de la hostia! O sea, que 2 meses transcurridos en el siglo XVIII son equivalentes a 2 meses de la actualidad, no? Quién es el de la falda y el ojo tapao ahora, Stephen Hawkins? En fin, vosotros sabréis...Mientras vayamos a ver tías wenas por mi ok.

* **Kyo** : Ea, po tú ya no vienes, por enterao! Shingo, no pierdas más el tiempo y ves a...

* **Shingo** (levantándose): Sacar de Internet una relación de todas las señoritas que hayan participado alguna vez en el KOF con fotos incluidas, verdad? Como las balas, Kusanagi-san!

Shingo sale corriendo a hacer justamente eso, cruzándose con el Rhino, que acaba de entrar en la sala demostrando casi tanto respeto por la cultura nipona como el Felipe González cuando estuvo en el Japón:

* **Rhino** (a voces y muerto de risa): Ondia, Max, ven a ver estooo! El Artie sentao en el suelo y con un albornoz de colorines!

* **Electro** (acercándose): Pffft! No jodas, que ya han empezao los Carnavales de Japón?

* **Dr. Light** : Primero, que esto es mi kimono de Jefe del Clan; Segundo, que os habéis mirao vosotros? En fin, pasad y sentaros.

 ****POOOOM!****

* **Kyo** (intentando aguantar el cabreo): Rhino, la próxima vez que te sientes en el suelo...A ver si puede ser despacito y no dejándote caer de culo, hostia!

* **Rhino** (mirando el desconchao): Perdón, perdón!

* **Electro** : Weno, tíos...A qué jugáis, a que erais esbirros del Takeshi?

* **Takuma** : Como os comentamos el otro día, ESTÚPIDO MALEANTE QUE DEBERÍAS HABER SIDO AHORCADO POR TUS MUCHOS CRÍMENES PERO QUE SIN EMBARGO TIENES LA DESFACHATEZ DE VENIRTE A VIVIR CON NOSOTROS ENCIMA...

* **Electro** : Max...Llámeme "Max"; Por abreviar, si eso...

* **Takuma** : Como os comentamos el otro día...Max: Estamos tratando de salvar el mundo, y eso requiere una estrategia y una planificación.

Ante lo cual Max y el Rhino reaccionan indignados y haciendo ademán de levantarse:

* **Electro** : Hey, esto qué e, una encerrona? Que de currarle al personal lo que queráis, pero que como haya que comerse el tarro, yo me abro!

* **Rhino** : Sí, y yo igual! Fuera aparte, que no recuerdo q'hayamos quedao en ayudaros!

* **Terry** : Estabais completamente mamaos, seguramente es por eso.

* **Billy** : Tranquis, que no hay que comerse el tarro lo más mínimo, que es sólo ir a ver a unas nenas pa preguntarles una cosa, ok?

* **Electro** : Ah weno, por qué no lo habéis dicho antes? Siendo asín, de puta madre!

* **Terry** : Vamos a ir a preguntarles personalmente? No sería más fácil llamar por teléfono?

* **Kyo** : Las probabilidades de que nos manden a tomar por culo sin ni siquiera acabar de escucharnos serían mu grandes; Créeme, lo sé.

* **Takuma** : Y a ti que no se te ocurra ir disfrazado de rinoceronte, eh? El disfraz te lo quitas.

* **Rhino** : Ej que no se puede de quitar.

* **Terry** : *Sighh* No sé yo, lo mismo mandar a éste no es tan buena idea después de todo...

* **Rhino** : Que sí, joer! Que seré fisno!

* **Kyo** : Weno, por lo que tengo entendido los 2 tarugos éstos del Spiderman son mucho menos cafres con las tías que en general. Mejor que vayan ellos que no el Light.

* **Dr. Light** : Yo sí voy!

* **Kyo** : Tú NO vas!

* **Dr. Light** (a voces): Y por qué no puedo ir yo a preguntarles a las nenas del KOF, eh? Dame una buena razón!

* **Kyo** (también a voces): Porque eres un capullo y un violador, caes malamente (sobre todo a las tías), estás en competición con el Capitán Boomerang a ver cuál es el nota más inaguantable del Multiverso, cada vez que abres la boca es como para reventarte a hostias...y lo peor de todo es que tú mismo lo sabes!

* **Dr. Light** : Hey, dije UNA! No un puñao!

* **Electro** : HAW, tol mundo deja su tarjeta de visita...Artie deja su ADN!

* **Dr. Light** (aguantando la risa): Pffft! Esa es wena!

En esto que regresa Shingo con una cesta con varios papelitos dentro:

* **Shingo** : Son 15 en total, de las cuales Angel, Kula y Vanessa van a ser realmente difíciles de localizar, así que es mejor descartarlas de momento; Una para cada uno de nosotros, si contamos al doctor...Cojan un papelito.

* **Billy** : Hey, vamos a hacerlo al azar? Pero si a mi la mayoría de las tías del KOF no me pueden ver ni en pintura por trabajar para el Geese!

* **Terry** : No seas tan modesto, Billy; Que la mayoría de los tíos del KOF tampoco.

* **Takuma** : Ojalá te toque King y te termine de romper la cabeza, so desgraciao!

* **Billy** (aguantando la risa): Y usted eso cómo lo sabe? Se lo ha dicho Mr. Karate?

* **Shingo** : Sr. Kane, con todos los respetos...Coja ya un papelito y déjese de joder!

* **Billy** : ((Hostia puta, ni el Shingo! No me puede ver ni el Shingo!)). [Cogiendo el papel]: Heeey, la Chizuru! He tenido suerte después de tó!

Así que el resto de la peña va recogiendo y leyendo en voz alta sus respectivos papelitos:

* **Terry** : Mai...No puedo cambiarla por Blue Mary?

* **Takuma** : No, mejor al azar, que así hay menos líos...((Oh mierda, pa qué dije ná?)) Kasumi.

* **Kyo** : May Lee.

* **Haohmaru** : Yuri.

* **Electro** : Hey, cómo se lee esto, "Antena"?

* **Kyo** : Sí, Max...PARABÓLICA, no te jode?

* **Rhino** : HI-NA-KOO...O algo asín, no?

* **Dr. Light** : Leona...WOW, qué contenta se pondrá de volver a verme!

* **Hanzo** : Blue Mary.

* **Jubei** : King.

* **Kuroko** : Whip.

* **Shingo** (cogiendo el último papel): Xiangfei...Doctor, cuando le parezca ya puede empezar a teleportarnos. Y Sr. Rhino, por lo que más quiera, procure no meter la pata cuando vaya a preguntarle a la señorita Hinako, ok?

* **Rhino** : Pero que nooo, chaval! A ver si te piensas que soy un cerril, que yo hablo hasta ruso y tó!

* **Electro** : Tío...Es que eres ruso!

* **Rhino** : Buah, y ya por eso no tiene mérito, u qué?

* **Electro** : Poooo...

Afortunadamente Shingo corta semejante diálogo de besugos antes de que derive en pelea gorda:

* **Shingo** : Estupendo, Sr. Rhino, porque resulta que la señorita Hinako es medio rusa también...Seguro que le hace ilusión comprobar su dominio de la lengua!

* **Rhino** : Weno, yo prefiero usar la polla, pero como hemos quedao en que sería fisno...

* **Kyo** : (Madre del amor hermoso!)


	28. Buscando a la Elegida (Parte I)

**Capítulo VEINTIOCHO - Buscando a la Elegida (Parte I)**

Continuando con la secuencia del capítulo anterior, la acción se divide en 6 para poder observar las mejores jugadas después de que nuestros amigos hayan sido teleportados a sus respectivos destinos:

Dojo de la familia Todoh en Tokyo:

* **Takuma** (entrando): Holaaa? Atiende alguien aquí?

Es nada más entrar el Takuma cuando absolutamente todos los estudiantes de artes marciales allí presentes abandonan su entrenamiento y levantan la mirada con cara de mala leche.

* **Takuma** : (Maldición, ya sabía yo que tendría haber venido de Mr. Karate, ocultando así mi identidad secreta! Puta moda del unmasking, cuantísimo daño está haciendo!)

* **Estudiantes** (rodeando al Takuma): MUERE! MUERE! MUERE! MUEREEEE!11!

Podría ponerme a explicar lo que pasa en los 10 minutos siguientes, pero mejor nos saltamos hasta el momento en que finalmente el ruido hace salir del despacho a Ryuhaku y a su hija Kasumi, ok?

* **Ryuhaku** : Oh Dioses, pero ESTO QUÉ EEEES? Medio dojo destrozado y mis alumnos con los dientes por los suelos!

* **Estudiante anónimo** (arrastrándose): F-fenfei, me degüerve...el dinero la matrícula?

* **Ryuhaku** (pateándole la cabeza): Calla, desgraciao! [A Kasumi]: Hija mía, me engañan mis ojos o ese de ahí es...?

* **Kasumi** (a chillidos en limpio): SAKAZAKI TAKUMA!111! Le ARRANCARÉ LA CARA como al Paco Rabal en Dagon! Le CORTARÉ LOS HUEVOS CON UNA TIJERITA DE NIÑOS CHICOS como al nota de August Underground: Mordum! Le SACARÉ LOS OJOS como a la chavala esa de Hostal!

[Aclaración: La Kasumi también es fan del cine Gore, no lo sabíais?]

* **Ryuhaku** (sujetándola): Nonono, Kasumi, por favor, tranquilidad! La rivalidad entre nuestras 2 escuelas se acabó y yo, por mi parte, no tengo interés alguno en prolongarla!

* **Takuma** : Ryuhaku, los sacos de entrenamiento del dojo éste...tienen mi cara.

* **Ryuhaku** : Oh, una simple coincidencia...Nosotros abogamos por la coexistencia pacífica.

* **Takuma** : Sí, y yo más todavía. Buen rollito, amigo Ryuhaku!

* **Ryuhaku** : Eso, buen rollito...Takuma, qué quieres?

* **Takuma** : Weno, en realidad sólo se trata de hacerle una simple preguntita aquí a tu niña: Sobre si ha experimentado algún cambio significativo en los 2 últimos meses y tal...

* **Kasumi** (escupiendo babas): Y a usted qué coño le importa? QUE LE JODAN, HIJOP...!

* **Ryuhaku** : Kasumi, modales! Qué te acabo de decir?

* **Kasumi** (inclinando la cabeza): Mil perdones, maestro Sakazaki! En realidad, la respuesta a esa pregunta es sí: En los últimos 2 meses mi padre aquí presente ha recuperado la confianza en sí mismo necesaria como para volver con su familia y continuar enseñando el supremo poder del Todohryo Kobujutsu a todo el que quiera aprenderlo; Es por lo que hemos reabierto el dojo aquí en Tokyo después de haber tenido que cerrar el de South Town tras haber sido humillados por la escuela Sakazaki, y...

* **Takuma** : Sí sí sí, ya ya ya...Pero veréis, yo es que me refería a algo importante.

* **Ryuhaku** (mosqueao): Maldito bastardo arrogante, acaso insinúas que eso carece de importancia?! Que me he pasado años y años recorriendo el mundo y perfeccionando mis técnicas y podría darte en un segundo la paliza que mereces!

* **Takuma** (también mosqueao): "Perfeccionando tus técnicas"? Tirándote todo el puto día de juerga con el Duck King y el Heavy D, será más bien, no? Que sabrá Dios qué es lo que has estado haciendo por ahí en realidad, so gorfo!

* **Ryuhaku** (avanzando amenazadoramente): Huy, el falso testimonio que estás levantando! DESPÍDETE DE LA VIDA!

* **Takuma** : Ryuhaku, no te pongas tonto, que te meeeto...

* **Ryuhaku** (a punto de darle una hostia): Que *tú* me vas a meter *a mi*? Eso habrá que verl...!

"SHIN KISHIN GEKI!"

 ***POOOM!* *POOOM!* *POOOM!***

* **Takuma** (inclinando la cabeza): Huuuy, qué tarde se me ha hechooo! Tengo que irme ya, muchas gracias por vuestra colaboración. [Se marcha apresuradamente]

* **Kasumi** : *Sighh*, pues no le veo yo el punto a esto de la "coexistencia pacífica", opá...Quiero decir, qué diferencia hay con antes?

* **Ryuhaku** (sangrando en el suelo): Estooo...Kasumi, una cosa...

* **Kasumi** : Que te vaya preparando la maleta, no?

* **Ryuhaku** : 'Sasto.

* * *

Una calle de Hong Kong, frente al hotel de 5 estrellas del que acaban de salir Athena y Kensou:

* **Electro** (acercándose y de paisano): Eh, tú eres la Athena esa, no? Puedo hablar contigo un momentito?

* **Athena** : Pues en realidad no, tengo una agenda muy apretada. [Chasqueando los dedos]: Venga tú, dale una foto.

* **Kensou** (dándosela): Tenga, buen hombre...Con autógrafo y todo!

* **Electro** : Hey, que yo no quiero un autógrafo! Qué pasha, que eres famosa o algo?

* **Athena** : Es que no sabes quién soy? Soy Athena Asamiya, la estrella del J-Pop! Más de 20 millones de discos vendidos de mi último álbum, de verdad que no lo sabías?

* **Electro** : Po yooo...Primera noticia, la verdad.

* **Athena** : Sí, hombre, pero si es imposible que no hayas oído hablar de mi...Athena Asamiya, de los Psycho Soldiers! La del "ATHENAAAA IKIMASUUUU!111!"

* **Electro** : ((Joer, cómo chilla!)) Lo cuálo?

* **Athena** : Athena, la reencarnación de Atenea, la Diosa de la Inteligencia y la Cultura. [Viendo la cara de atontao que está poniendo el Max]: *Sighh* Mejor olvídalo, anda.

Lógicamente y sólo con ver cómo lo está mirando Athena, Electro comprende que así no va por buen camino y hace lo que prácticamente cualquiera haría en su situación, incluso sin tener poderes eléctricos:

* **Electro** : Huy sí, ahora ya m'acuerdo perfestamente! Claaaro, coño, Athena Asamiya, la de toa la vida! Anda que no m'habré hecho yo pajas en el talego mirando posters tuyos!

A lo cual Athena responde mirándolo fijamente con más cara de mala leche todavía:

* **Athena** : Mira, no es que haga falta ser telépata para darse cuenta de que me estás siguiendo la corriente...Pero, por si acaso, te aviso de que lo soy.

* **Electro** : Heh, po a mi "seguir la corriente" se me suele dar bien...Oye, no m'estarás leyendo la mente, verdad? Que es de mala educación!

* **Athena** (concentrándose): Tiene menos que leer que un tebeo de cinco duros.

Pero como el Max es "psi-proof" (cuando se acuerda) interrumpe inmediatamente el sondeo telepático, dejando a Athena con la duda de quién será semejante garrulo en realidad.

* **Athena** : Curioso, de repente ya sólo me llega estática. Claro que en tu caso, casi que mejor. Vámonos, Kensou...No te ajuntes con esta chusma!

* **Kensou** : Sí, Athena...CHUSMA, CHUSMA! Phhhhrtt!

Durante unos segundos la baja autoestima del Max le impide reaccionar agresivamente a lo del "chusma, chusma", pero mientras observa a Athena y Kensou alejándose le empieza a entrar el cabreo:

* **Electro** (señalando al hotel): Hey, un momento! Que yo también soy mu famoso, hostia! Que soy Electro!

 ***ZZZZAP!* **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!****

Efectivamente, eso ha conseguido volver a captar la atención de nuestros amigos los Psycho Soldiers, al igual que la de toda la gente que había por allí y que empieza a correr despavorida para que no les caigan encima los cascotes:

* **Kensou** : Madre mía, toda la fachada del hotel a tomar por culo! Pero se puede saber por qué demonios has hecho eso?!

* **Electro** (echando chispas por todos lados): Pa que la chavala esa amiga tuya flipe con los poderes tan guapos que tengo, y asín poder preguntarle una cosa cuando la tenga ya impresioná!

* **Kensou** : Já, tú SUEÑAS! Acaso te crees que mi Athena te va a hacer algún caso sólo porque salgas en los tebeos haciendo 4 tonturas con la Electricidad? Que ella ni de coña es tan superficial! A que no, Athena?

* **Athena** (medio histérica y dando saltitos): Oh Dios mío! Oh Dios mío, eres ELECTRO!111!

* **Kensou** : P-pero...Pero...

* **Athena** (dándole una colleja): Cállate la boca, imbécil! Que va a ser el malo de Spiderman 3!

* **Electro** (sonriendo chuléscamente): Eso es, chati; Y si no del 3, del 4.

* **Athena** : Y además, que es superfamoso de la muerte! Te acuerdas de hace unos meses, cuando salió por la tele lo de la cárcel esa de máxima seguridad que prácticamente voló por los aires y de la que se escaparon docenas de supervillanos? Pues él fue quien lo hizo! [En New Avengers #1]

* **Electro** : 'Sasto, yo los solté a tós! Y lo mismo me dio que fueran simples chorizos que violadores comol Hombre Púrpura que maníacos homicidas comol Carnage...Ale, tós pa la calle! Asín de enrollao es el menda!

* **Athena** : WOW!

* **Kensou** : Athena, y desde cuándo se supone que eso es BUENO? Que somos Psycho Soldiers, joder!

Pero mientras Athena continúa flipando por la buena suerte que ha tenido, el Max se lleva al Kensou aparte para decirle una cosita y que la otra no la oiga:

* **Electro** (sacando unos cuantos dólares): Ea, chavalote, date una vuelta por ahí, vale? Que la nena y yo vamos a subirnos pal hotel un ratito...

* **Kensou** (muy mosqueao): Pero de verdad te piensas que voy a dejarme sobornar, y encima por tan poquísimo dinero?!

* **Electro** : No es pa ti, es pa condones...Tráelos prontito, ok?

* * *

Interior del templo de la familia Kagura en Osaka, donde encontramos al Billy observando las estatuas de los Kami y demás cacharritos con la mayor curiosidad:

* **Chizuru** : Venga, a ver ya cuál es esa pregunta tan importante que tienes que hacerme...Que estoy demasiado ocupada como para pasarme la tarde enseñándole el templo a un gañán.

* **Billy** : Me están entrando ganas de pasarme a tu parroquia, sabes? Claro, como yo también soy sintoísta...

* **Chizuru** : Tú qué coño vas a ser sintoísta, Billy? Si tú eres inglés!

* **Billy** : Pero que sí, joer, que me duele la boca de decir que soy sintoísta y nadie se lo cree! [Señalando una estatua]: Mira, un Buda muerto risa! A que lo he acertao?

* **Chizuru** : *Sighh* No, hijo, no; Ese es Hotei, el Dios de la Abundancia.

* **Billy** : Huuuy...Pero casi, casi, que no?

* **Chizuru** : Billy, la pregunta esa ya...Antes de que me pongas histérica y te tenga que echar a patadas.


	29. Buscando a la Elegida (Parte II)

**Capítulo VEINTINUEVE - Buscando a la Elegida (Parte II)**

Universidad privada de Irlanda donde Hinako cursa 1º de Ciencias Pijas, en clase de aprender a coger las tazas levantando el deo meñique (o algo por el estilo):

* **Hinako** : (Tía, te lo juro, o sea! Estoy super-aburrida de la asignatura ésta, y eso que encima es troncal! Desearía que alguna vez pasara algo emocionante...)

Y como respondiendo a los deseos de Hinako, de pronto se escucha el

 *****CRRAAAASSSHHHH!*****

Que hace la puerta del aula yendo a tomar por culo, junto con media pared:

* **Rhino** : El Rhino llama a su puert...OOOPS!

Lógicamente, la profesora de la asignatura se acerca a nuestro amigo exigiendo explicaciones por la intrusión y el destrozo:

* **Monja** : Eh, quién es usted y qué está haciendo aquí...HOMBRETÓN? [Babeando]: Oich, qué cuerno taaan enorme! Si lo tiene todo a juego, entonces...

* **Rhino** : Señora, por favor! A ver, ninias: Vengo buscando a una tal Hinako, cuála de vosotras es?

* **Hinako** : Soy yo, te lo juro, o sea!

* **Rhino** (acercándose): Mira, tú no t'asustes, ehn? Que yo sólo quiero preguntarte una cosita...

* **Hinako** : Oyes, tú no saliste por la tele hace poco...rompiendo Nueva York?

Durante unos instantes el cerebro del Rhino se esfuerza al máximo tratando de encontrar una respuesta tranquilizadora a esa pregunta, hasta que al fin lo consigue:

* **Rhino** : Weno, sí, pero es queeee...Nueva York empezó!

* **Hinako** : Y-y eso que te chorrea entre los dedos...No son sesos humanos?

* **Rhino** : Eso fue el segurata el colegio, que se puso borde y no quería dejarme entrar! Pero vamos, que yo tampoco le zumbé tan fuerte, es que's un exagerao!

Incomprensiblemente para el Rhino, *ahora* es cuando la clase entera estalla en chillidos histéricos, resonando uno de ellos por encima de los demás:

"Tía, Hinako, CORRE, tía! Que es superbasto y seguro que hasta se afeita con un soplete y todo!"

* **Rhino** : ((Ondia, cómo lo han sabido?)) Hey!

Pero antes de que el Rhino tenga tiempo de reaccionar, Hinako aprovecha para colarse entre sus piernas y alcanzar la puerta de la clase a todo correr.

* **Rhino** (a voces): Por favor, nena, no me hagas de perseguirte! Que como coja velocidad vía mandar por coño tol edificio lo más seguro!

Pero como eso nunca ha supuesto demasiado problema para el Rhino (de hecho, es su hobby) y además Hinako no se detiene y sigue corriendo por los pasillos, nuestro amigo empieza a tomar impulso también:

* **Hinako** (mirando hacia atrás): (Por favor, o sea! Es increíble el burraco éste de media tonelada, la velocidad que coge! Será mejor que me aparte!)

Un triple salto mortal saca a Hinako de la trayectoria del Rhino, mientras que éste se estrella de cabeza contra uno de los pilares principales, haciendo tambalearse el edificio entero.

* **Rhino** (sacudiéndose los cascotes como si nada): Aww, no m'hagas correr detrás tuya! Que soy mu sensible y me pongo tristón!

* **Hinako** : (Tía, esto es un problema supergordo, tía! Es super-mega-rápido de la muerte corriendo, y además si se estrella contra las paredes no se hace nada! Pero seguro que tiene un punto débil...Todo el mundo lo tiene, o sea, no?)

Total, que Hinako sigue corriendo por los pasillos con el Rhino en su persecución (que si realmente se empeñara podría alcanzarla fácilmente, pero que como viene de buen rollo prefiere no intimidarla demasiado) hasta llegar ante una determinada puerta, ante la cual ella se detiene.

* **Hinako** : (...Y creo que ya me super-imagino cuál es el del barriobajero éste tan feo!)

* **Rhino** : Hey, no te pares asín en seco, que soy mu malo FRENANDOOOOO!

 *****CRRAAAASSSHHHH!*****

Vuelve a ser el sonido del Rhino atravesando dicha puerta mas la mitad de la pared a gran velocidad mientras que Hinako de nuevo consigue esquivarlo por los pelos.

* **Rhino** : Joer, no te dije que no te frenaras tan en seco? [Mirando a su alrededor]: Ondiaaa, PERO ESTO QUÉ EEEEE?!

De pronto frente a los ojos de nuestro amigo se abre el Paraíso en forma de un gran número de chavalas duchándose en pelotas, pero que desgraciadamente también estallan en chillidos histéricos y carreras nada más verlo:

"AAAAH, GUARRO, PERVERTIDO! O SEA, NOOOO?!"

* **Rhino** : H-hostia puta, las duchas del gimnasio! No vía poder resistirlo, yo'stoy cachondo TOL TIEMPO!

[Aclaración: O como él mismo dice en los tebeos, "I got the horn permanently"...Lo pilláis o no?]

Sin poder evitarlo la vista del Rhino se posa en un montón de tías buenísimas que han caído unas encima de otras en su intento de huída y que están mostrando sus encantos en todo lo que se llama un primer plano:

* **Rhino** (tapándose los ojos): Diosss, tengo que contenerme! Que uno *NO* es Artie, joderrr!

Pero mientras tiene lugar la profunda lucha interior del Rhino, Hinako ya ha alcanzado la salida del edificio y encuentra su medio de huída a la voz de "TAXIIIIS!"

* **Rhino** (viéndola desde una ventana): FOCUS! Gotta focus, HOLY SHIIIIT!

Y habiendo resultado vencedor en esa PEASO pelea contra sus instintos básicos, el Rhino sale corriendo escaleras abajo de nuevo en persecución de nuestra amiga Hinako.

* * *

Campamento de los Ikari Warriors en plena selva de Brasil, en medio del cual Light y el Kuroko acaban de salir de la nada para sorpresa de los mercenarios allí presentes, que lógicamente les reciben sacando sus armas y apuntándoles:

* **Kuroko** : Hey, no disparéis! Venimos en son de paz!

* **Mercenario anónimo 1** (echando hacia atrás el percutor): Ah weno...Si lo dice un chaval vestido de negro al que no conocemos de nada entonces nos lo tendremos que creer!

* **Dr. Light** : No, en serio: Somos amigos...Venimos buscando a Leona!

* **Mercenario anónimo 2** : Siiií? Y de parte de quién?

* **Dr. Light** : De parte del Dr. Light.

* **Mercenario anónimo 3** : Usted es el Dr. Light?

* **Dr. Light** : Ajá.

* **Mercenario anónimo 3** : Po CONSTRÚYAME UN ROBOT!

A lo cual nuestro amigo el Light reacciona creando unas PEASO cuchillas de luz sólida alrededor de las muñecas con la sana intención de usarlas para arrancarle los pulmones a su interlocutor:

* **Dr. Light** (echando chispas por los ojos): Se ACABÓ! Ya no aguanto NI UNA MÁS!111!

* **Kuroko** (sujetándolo): No, Raito, NOOO! No se líe a matar mercenarios, que a la señorita Leona podría no agradarle!

* **Mercenario anónimo 2** (disparando): H-hey, que los frikis estos t-tienen superpoderes! FUEEEEGOOO!

Pero ni que decir tiene que el Kuroko sólo tiene que agitar un poco las manos por delante de la cara para hacer que la bala cambie de trayectoria y se clave en el hombro del mismo mercenario que la disparó, para acojonación del resto.

* **Kuroko** : Tsk. Francamente, os agradecería que pasarais de dispararnos y fuerais a avisar cuanto antes a Leona y a Whip, ya que aunque yo personalmente soy del todo contrario a la violencia...

* **Dr. Light** (con cara de loco): ...Yo soy mucho de despanzurrar/violar al personal sólo por echar unas risas!

* **Kuroko** : Eso...Lo que ha dicho éste.

* **Mercenario anónimo 1** : A-ahora mismo vamos, ok?

* * *

Mansión del clan Shiranui en algún sitio perdido del Japón, donde encontramos a la Mai sirviéndole un vasito de sake al Terry:

* **Mai** : Total, que aparecen unos frikis diciendo que son samuráis del siglo XVIII y que necesitan tu ayuda...Y tú te lo crees, verdad? Vaya tela contigo, Terry! Yo es que no sé tú y tu hermano cuándo vais a madurar...

* **Terry** (riéndose): Pues si te cuento *quién* me han dicho que es antepasao tuyo ya es que lo flipas...Pero vamos, que yo eso ni me lo creo ni nada, eh?

* **Mai** : (Oh Dioses, sólo espero que no sea el puto jorobao verde ese que vi una vez en sueños!)

* **Terry** : Fuera aparte, Mai, que tampoco deberías catalogarnos de inmaduros...[Guiñándole un ojo]: No cuando dentro de poco tú también serás parte de nuestro grupo...

* **Mai** : Hey, y yo POR QUE? Si a mi no me ha pasado nada especial en los últimos 2 meses!

* **Terry** : Weno, yo no quiero meterme en lo que no me importa, peroooo...Hace 2 meses estábamos en el KOF, y dicen las malas lenguas que por aquel entonces te acostaste con Artie...

* **Mai** : Que me acosté...CON QUIÉN?!

* **Terry** (sudando): Dije "Artie"? Perdón, se me trabó la lengua: Quería decir "Andy"! Con mi hermanito Andy 'Superfollador' Bogard, con quién iba a ser si no?

* **Mai** : Sí, me acosté con tu hermano, Y QUÉ? A ver si ahora va a estar mal el encamarme con mi Andy después de llevar tropecientos mil años de novios!

* **Terry** : No, si yo no digo que esté mal...Es sólo que perdiste la virginidad entonces y que eso es un acontecimiento muy importante para una mujer, no? Andamos buscando a "La que fue y ya no es" y tú dejaste de ser virgen hace un par de meses...Todo encaja!

Y en ese mismo momento es cuando Hokutomaru (que estaba suspendido del techo escuchando la conversación sin ser visto y en plan ninja) se deja caer al suelo con agilidad felina:

* **Hokutomaru** (saltando como un mono): WOW, la tita Mai ya no es virgen? Quiero saberlo todo con pelos y señales! A ser posible, con más pelo que señales! YOMEQUIEROENTERARYOMEQUIEROENTERARYOMEQUIEROENTERAAAR!

* **Mai** : Hokutomaru, vete a jugar por ahí! Coño con el puto niño hiperactivo éste!

* **Hokutomaru** : Yo no soy ningún "puto niño hiperactivo"! Yo soy un caballero del Japón!

* **Mai** (rechinando los dientes): Hokutomaru, largo de aquí ahora mismo antes de que te arranque los huevos a bocaos!

Y como sea que los chavales tienen una especie de sexto sentido para percibir el peligro, Hokutomaru sale de allí dándose patadas en el culo.

* **Mai** : Ya lo ves, no? El se larga por ahí a entrenar o lo que sea, y se deja aquí a su alumno para que yo lo aguante...Anda que tu hermanito tampoco le echa cara a la vida ni ná!

* **Terry** : Weno, pero a lo que íbamos...Que eres la Elegida, lo quieras o no!

A lo que Mai responde levantándose de la silla y sacando de un armario un muñeco de trapo con forma de bebé:

* **Mai** (enseñándoselo): Mira esto, Terry...Te da miedo?

* **Terry** (encogiéndose de hombros): Pffft! Pos no.

* **Mai** : Pues cuando se lo enseñé a mi Andy en el KOF'99, se acojonó...Por algo será, verdad?

* **Terry** (flipando): Queeeé? O sea, que vosotros ya os habíais acostao de ANTES?! Mai, pero es que durante el último KOF escuché a King preguntándote que si ya te habías (y cito textualmente en palabras de King) "follao a ese mariconsón" y tú le dijiste que no!

* **Mai** : Claro, porque ella se refería a que si mi Andy se había acostado conmigo voluntariamente! Y para qué te voy a engañar, aquella vez en el '99 prácticamente lo tuve que violar, tú no sabes el trabajito que me costó! Fuera aparte, tampoco me podía pasar emborrachándolo, porqueeee...

* **Terry** : POR FAVOR, Mai, ahórrame los detalles! Que mi hermano me tiene *ya* lo suficientemente avergonzao!

* * *

De nuevo en el templo de la familia Kagura:

* **Billy** : Sabes, nena? La mayoría de los nuestros se piensan que la Elegida es la Mai, pero están mu equivocaos...tienes que ser *tú*!

* **Chizuru** : Sí, verdad? Pues anda, sorpréndeme con el razonamiento.

* **Billy** : No, si al final te voy a tener que dar *yo* a ti clases de sintoísmo! O es que no te acuerdas que los poderes esos tuyos del Espejo de no-sé-qué que el Ash te mangó en el 2003 los recuperaste durante el último KOF? A mi eso me parece un cambio importante, que si no Orochi se nos hubiera follao vivos a toda la Humanidad!

* **Chizuru** : A ver, Billy, piensa un poco: La Elegida es "La que fue y ya no es", no? Pues bien, mi secuencia es la siguiente: Yo nazco con esos poderes, después Ash me los roba, después Ash muere y después los poderes vuelven otra vez a mi...Qué conclusión sacas?

* **Billy** (confundido): Qué sé yo, espero que no sea que la Elegida es Ash!

* **Chizuru** : No, MELÓN: Que lo del último KOF para mi no fue un "cambio importante", sino más bien que me volví a quedar como estaba desde el principio. Conclusión: *No* es a mi a la que buscáis...Y ahora, largo de mi templo!

* * *

Y de vuelta con Athena y Electro, aún muy acaramelados en una cama del hotel de Hong Kong:

* **Athena** : Oooh Max, nunca me hubiera imaginado que las descargas eléctricas a baja potencia en salva sea la parte fueran taaaan eróticas...

* **Electro** (echando un cigarrito): T'ha gustao, ehn? Todavía no has visto ná, espera que descanse un poco, que vas a flipar!

* **Athena** : No va a poder ser, mi amol: Me esperan los de la SGAE chino-japonesa para discutir no sé qué del canon y a esos es mejor no hacerles esperar, son peor que la Yakuza...Qué digo? *Son* la Yakuza!

* **Electro** : Aww, ya te quieres ir? Pero si todavía no hemos ni terminao la caja de condones que trajo tu amigo!

* **Athena** : Max, era una caja de doce...

* **Electro** : 'S igual, si yo con meter los deos en un enchufe ya estoy otra vez funcionando...[Tirando el cigarro]: Heeey, no te escapes!

Athena hace ademán de levantarse pero Electro la detiene pegándose a ella como una lapa.

* **Athena** (forcejeando): Vaaa, no te pongas pesaaao...Que sé artes marciales y tengo más fuerza que tú!

* **Electro** (muerto de risa): Ya, por eso me he pegao a ti con electricidad estática.

* **Athena** : Déjate de tonterías, anda...[Guiñándole un ojo]: Que no todos somos maleantes con superpoderes y sin absolutamente ninguna responsabilidad en la vida, sabes?

Total, que el Max a regañadientes acaba dejándola levantarse de la cama y empezar a vestirse:

* **Athena** : Oye, y a todo esto...Tú no había algo que querías preguntarme?

* **Electro** : Ein? Ah sí, la pregunta: Que de parte del Kusanagi o cómo se diga, que si te ha pasao algo especial de los últimos 2 meses p'acá?

* **Athena** : Sí...Que me he acostao con Electro.

* **Electro** : No, nena, no; Fuera aparte de eso.

* **Athena** : Bueno, hace 2 meses mi equipo y yo estábamos en el KOF pero no recuerdo que me pasara nada relevante...A Bao sí, que un psicópata de dibujos animados se lo cargó a hachazos...Y a Kensou también, que lo poseyó el Espíritu del Dragón y dejó el Estadio Olímpico de Hong Kong hecho unos zorros...Pero a mi, lo que se dice concretamente a mi, no me pasó nada en especial.

* **Electro** : Y después del KOF ese?

* **Athena** : Nada, volví a Japón a preparar mi último álbum del que, como ya te dije, he vendido 20 millones de copias, pero vamos, que eso tampoco resulta nada especial para una gran estrella del J-Pop como yo...Ay, es una pena que nunca me hayas oído cantar, con lo bien que lo hago! Te gustaría escuchar un tema de mi último álbum, el "Narutard Tribute"?

* **Electro** : Claro, nena; Por qué n...?

Y entonces es cuando se desencadena EL HORROR en forma de Athena cantando a chillidos en limpio:

"FUMIII KUMOOOÓ KENAYOOOIII QUE SÍ QUE NO QUE NASASOYANOOOOÓ QUE NI SIQUIERA NAAAAÁ!"

Y 5 minutos de torturina más tarde:

* **Athena** : Qué, te ha encantado, a qué sí?

* **Electro** (más blanco que la pared): P-precioso! M'han entrao hasta ganas de tirarme por la ventana de bonito!

* **Athena** (mirando el reloj): Vaya, se me está haciendo tarde y tengo que irme...[Sonriendo]: Hasta otra, guapetón!

Y despidiéndose con la mano, Athena se marcha cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

* **Electro** (tapándose): (Weno, aún me va a dar tiempo de quedarme sobao un ratito antes de que Artie nos recoja, asín que...) ZZZZZZZZZZZZ.

Y en esto que entra el Kensou abriendo violentamente la puerta y volviéndola a cerrar de un portazo:

* **Kensou** : Huy, te he despertado? Qué lástima, no? Bueno, que vengo a recoger el bolso de Athena, que se lo ha dejado aquí en la habitación...

* **Electro** (riéndose): Sha, y si también buscas las bragas, debajo la cama creo que s'han quedao!

* **Kensou** (entre dientes): Dioss, no me explico cómo Athena se ha podido enrollar con semejante macarra, que se está viendo que no tiene ni la más mínima cultura ni educación...Pero en fin, teniendo en cuenta que también le gusta el Kyo...

* **Electro** : A las tías inteligentes les van los notas asín como yo, no lo sabías?

* **Kensou** : No, si ya...Por cierto, muy sofisticado tu método de ligar, exhibiéndote como un pavo real eléctrico!

* **Electro** : Los pavos reales no son eléctricos, chavalote; Eso son las anguilas...Que yo también veo los documentales de la 2!

* **Kensou** (agarrando el bolso): A base de chulear de superpoderes, quiero decir...Tío, qué poca clase y qué poco de tó!

* **Electro** : Heeey, *ya* lo empiezo a pillar...Tú lo que estás es celoso!

* **Kensou** : Pues CLARO que estoy celoso! Sería un santo si no lo estuviera!

* **Electro** : Faaaale...Po quítate los gayumbos y ve poniendo el culo en pompa!

* **Kensou** (muy mosqueao): Cachondeíto encima, no?

* **Electro** (aguantando la risa): Cachondeíto de qué? Yo me pensaba que estabas celoso de que tu amiga s'había acostao con Electro y tú no...Yo era por ayudar!

* **Kensou** : Mira, mejor será que me vaya, porque el Espíritu del Dragón se me está poniendo tó alborotao, y no la vayamos a tener! [Se marcha dando un portazo]

* **Electro** : (Heh, y a todo esto cómo l'estará yendo al Rhino? Espero que esté haciendo las cosas con cabeza y no a lo loco...)


	30. Buscando a la Elegida (Parte III)

**Capítulo TREINTA - Buscando a la Elegida (Parte III)**

Volvamos a Irlanda para comprobar como Electro no se equivocaba y que el Rhino efectivamente está haciendo las cosas "con la cabeza"...Es decir, corriendo a toda velocidad por una autopista y haciendo volar por los aires cada coche que se mete en su carril a cabezazos:

* **Rhino** (corriendo paralelamente al taxi): CHAVALAAAA! Que sólo e una preguntita mu sencillaaaa!

* **Taxista** (acojonao): Francamente, señorita! Si llego a saber que la estaba persiguiendo un rinoceronte loco perdío, se hubiera parao a recogerla su p...señora madre!

* **Hinako** : Cállese y acelere, nooo? O es que el cacharro éste no coge más velocidad?

* **Taxista** : Ya vamos a 120, pero parece que su novio corre más!

* **Hinako** : No es mi novio, se lo juro, o sea!

* **Taxista** : Pos debería planteárselo, porque la verdad es que se lo está currando...

* **Hinako** : Para nada, que ni siquiera hemos sido presentados formalmente! Y además, que mi príncipe azul super-ideal de la muerte sería un cruce entre Enriquito Iglesias y E. Honda, no este gañán!

 *****RRRAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSHHHHHHHH!*****

* **Taxista** (mirando por el retrovisor): H-hostia puta, acaba de arrancarme el maletero! Señorita, casi no sería mejor pararse y hablar las cosas como las personas humanas?

* **Hinako** : Acaba de arrancarle el maletero de su taxis, por poco echa abajo mi colegio...y usted quiere pararse a hablar las cosas?!

* **Taxista** : Lleva usted razón, o sea, nooo? Oh mierda, ya se me está empezando a pegar!

Y dicho esto le mete caña a lo que queda del taxi, acelerando por encima de la velocidad máxima del Rhino (los 160 kms/h) y dejándolo atrás momentáneamente

* **Rhino** (parándose en seco): Ondiaaa, y ahora qué hago? Mierda puta, ya'stoy otra vez metido en un poblema de los de mucho pensar, con lo que me joen a mi estas cosas!

Afortunadamente en ese mismo momento aparece por allí un trailer de como 30 toneladas que nuestro amigo para a base de ponerse delante agitando los brazos como un loco.

* **Camionero** : Oiga, esta loco? Por poco lo atropello!

* **Rhino** (señalando): Es que'stoy persiguiendo a ese taxis y m'hace falta su camión!

* **Camionero** : Y qué, quiere que lo lleve?

A lo que nuestro amigo responde mientras empieza a levantar el trailer en peso:

* **Rhino** : Nah, no se moleste, pa qué?

Total, que un par de minutos más tarde:

* **Rhino** : Heh, ya sabía yo que eras wena gente y que al final te pararías a hablar conmigo por fin...

* **Hinako** : Bueno, hay un camión gigantesco en llamas taponando la carretera...Qué opción tenía?

* **Rhino** : Wena puntería, ehn? A que me se nota que he sido jugador de béisbol en un equipo semipofresioná?

* **Hinako** : Eso es todo lo que se te ocurre decir después de haber hecho semejante burrada?! Yo es que alucino!

* **Rhino** : No, si mi Sentido Rinoceróntico ya me decía que seguramente te ibas a cabrear, peroooo...

* **Hinako** : Sentido...Rinoceróntico?

* **Rhino** : Sí, es como una voz en mi cabeza que me dice cosas como "Macho, no te pegues con el Silver Surfer, q'a lo mejor te curra" y cosas asín, pero entre que la mitad de las veces no funciona y la otra mitad yo no l'hago caso...

* **Hinako** : Me parece que el nombre técnico de eso es "sentido común", o sea, no?

* **Rhino** : Además, que yo te comprendo que salieras a correr en cuanto me viste, la mayoría de la gente lo hace...Claro, escuchan en la tele de que soy un supervillano, y ya sólo por eso y sin conocerme de ná...!

Durante unos instantes Hinako sopesa por un lado la cara de pena con la que lo está diciendo el Rhino y por otro la gran cantidad de coches y camiones DESTROZADOS y EN LLAMAS que adornan la carretera, llegando a una sorprendente conclusión:

* **Hinako** : Qué fuerte! Es super-injusto, nooo? Claro que a lo mejor tú también tienes un poquito de culpa...

* **Rhino** : Quién, yooo? Pero si yo no hago ná!

* **Hinako** (abriendo los brazos): Mira la que has liado, o sea! Tú te crees que así se puede ir por la vida?

* **Rhino** : Ya...Lo que tendría q'hacer es echarme novia, que Spiderman siempre me lo dice...el mu cabrón!

* **Hinako** : Oyes, y no piensas pagarle al del taxis por lo menos?

* **Rhino** : Ein? Pagarle por qué, si yo ni me he montao?

* **Hinako** : Pagarle los desperfectos, digo. Como le has arrancado de cuajo el maletero del coche...

* **Rhino** (muerto de risa): Pagar...los desperfectos? Pffft! Pero chavala, si eso no lo hace ni Hulk, que's un superhéroe, cómo lo voy a hacer yo? Además, que me he dejao la cartera en el otro traje de rinoceronte!

[Aclaración: Aparentemente un efecto secundario de la radiación Gamma es que el concepto de "pagar por los destrozos causados" resulta completamente ajeno a todos los irradiados, como efectivamente puede comprobarse en cualquier tebeo de Hulk]

* **Hinako** : *Sighh* Bueno, y cuál es esa pregunta que quieres hacerme?

* **Rhino** : Ah sí, antes de que se m'olvide: Que si t'ha pasao algo importante en los 2 últimos meses?

* **Hinako** (emocionada): Importante, no: Super-importante de la muerte, más bien! O sea, verás...Sabías que popó se compró un nuevo yate antesdeayer? Pues a mi amiga Nati en cuanto lo ve no se le ocurre otra cosa que...

Total, que 20 minutos de tontería intranscendente más tarde:

* **Hinako** : ...Y claro, como mi amiga Anita Ansar se había marchado a los Iu-Es-Ei a reforzarse los dientes con Adamantium (que yo no sé con qué miras, porque ya incluso de antes sólo con darle un bocado a una esquina hacía una taquilla, que lo he visto yo misma con estos ojos, qué fuerte, nooo?), pues se lo perdió todo-todito-todo...Y tú qué opinas?

* **Rhino** : Po sintiéndolo mucho, que me he dao un carrerón pa ná...Seguro que no t'ha pasao alguna cosa más importante que esa?

* **Hinako** (flipando): Más importante TODAVÍA?

* * *

Y de vuelta en el campamento de los Ikari Warriors:

* **Leona** : La respuesta es *NO*.

* **Dr. Light** : Pero nena, si todavía no te he hecho ni la pregunta!

* **Leona** : Una respuesta afirmativa implicaría tener que aguantarte más tiempo del estrictamente necesario?

* **Dr. Light** : Weno, mujeeer, si fueras la Elegida, pueees...

* **Leona** : Pues entonces la respuesta es NO!

* **Kuroko** : No se ponga tan borde, señorita Leona...Que aunque parezca mentira estamos intentando de salvar el mundo!

El látigo de Whip restalla a escasos centímetros de la cara del Kuroko, que reacciona saltando hacia atrás acojonao.

* **Whip** : Tú a callar, enano...No me obligues a enseñarte el verdadero poder del S&M!

* **Dr. Light** : Coño, Leona, no me obligues tú a mi a hacer uso de mi autoridad como Jefe del Clan Kusanagi!

* **Leona** : Que *tú* eres el Jefe del Clan Kusanagi ahora? Entonces la respuesta es MENOS TODAVÍA!

* **Dr. Light** : Pero Leona, que yo he madurao mucho desde el KOF 2005! Que ya no soy el capullo ese quejica e infantiloide que iba a los sitios dando el pastel! Y si es mentira, que me muera ahora mismo! Dame otra oportunidad!

Y para aportar mayor verosimilitud a su declaración de principios procede a sacarse una cosa del bolsillo de la chaqueta y enseñársela a Leona:

* **Dr. Light** : Mira, lo ves? La prueba irrefutable de que te estoy diciendo la verdad y de que he madurao!

* **Leona** : Un muñequito tuyo...disfrazado de supervillano?

* * *

Flashback a un hipermercado de Osaka hace un par de días:

* **Dr. Light** (a chillidos en limpio): Dioss, no me había sentido tan ofendido desde que le pregunté al psicólogo de la cárcel si pensaba que yo era un capullo y me contestó que sí! Tener que venir *yo* a hacer la compra, con lo malo que estoy y siendo el Jefe del Clan! Pero es que no tenemos esclavos para hacer estas cosas? O si no, esto qué mierda de clan milenario del Japón es?!

* **Kyo** : Pos claro que los tenemos: Concretamente, mi viejo...Pero como todavía está de viaje tendremos que hacer la compra nosotros, ok? Y para ya de dar voces, que nos está mirando tó diox!

* **Dr. Light** : Y qué pasa con Max y el Rhino? Niñato, que yo no los he convidao sólo por hacer la gracia y para que cuando salgamos por ahí y el Max se ligue a un montón de tías me pase a las que le sobren! Que ellos también pueden echar una manita!

* **Kyo** : No tenemos coche. Los 2 tarugos esos del Spiderman no pueden teleportar a la gente y tú sí. Fin de la historia!

* **Dr. Light** (mirando una estantería): Huy, muñequitos de Identity Crisis! A ver si tienen el mío!

* **Kyo** : Venga ya, no te pares a mirar tonterías cada 2 por 3, que asín no vamos a acabar nunca! Además, que pa qué iban a hacer un muñequito tuyo, pa que viole a los demás muñequitos? Pa que los críos se acostumbren a jugar con violadores? Eso sería absurdo.

* **Dr. Light** : HAW, "absurdo", dice! Aquí está el mío...Cómpramelo, cómpramelo!

* **Kyo** : No te lo pienso comprar! Cagonlaputa, Light, tú qué edad tienes?!

* **Dr. Light** : WOW, uno de Rapeman! Cómpramelo también!

* **Kyo** : QUE NO! Y no me vayas a hacer perder toda la tarde con tus capulladas, que tenemos prisa!

Total, que durante los siguientes 15 minutos los 2 se dedican a hacer la compra sin volver a sacar el tema y cuando ya van terminando:

* **Kyo** : Light, los 2 muñequitos escondidos debajo la camiseta te se notan bastante.

* **Dr. Light** (enfurruñado): Pos fale! Pos m'alegro!

* **Kyo** : Te van a trincar.

* **Dr. Light** : Tú verás, como me digan algo pienso volar el hipermercado entero...

* **Kyo** : Pffft! Anda ya, no lo estás diciendo en serio!

Pero afortunadamente y antes de llegar a la caja el Kyo tiene tiempo de que se le clarifiquen un poco las ideas:

* **Kyo** : Tsk, echa los muñecos pal carrito, anda!

* * *

* **Dr. Light** : Exacto, soy el Jefe del Clan Kusanagi y además tengo mi propio muñequito: Poder y Fama, las 2 cosas que más os ponen a las tías, que no?

* **Leona** (con cara de mala leche): Sí, en realidad yo me estoy poniendo tan cachonda que ya estoy a punto de echarte a patadas!

* **Dr. Light** : Weno, y si al final resulta que eres la Elegida, qué es lo peor que podría pasarte? Que te tendrías que venir a vivir con nosotros unas cuantas semanitas hasta que encontráramos al Amakusa ese, y ya está! Y eso a nuestro grupo le vendría muy bien, alguien con dotes de mando es lo que nos está haciendo falta como el comer.

* **Leona** : Grupo?

* **Dr. Light** : Weno, la mitad son samuráis del siglo XVIII y la otra mitad son notas que tú ya conoces del KOF...Y también hay un par de coleguis míos que recogimos en Nuevo South Town...

* **Leona** : Total, que resumiéndolo mucho: Una amalgama de gente desorientada por el cambio de época, macarras del KOF y supervillanos, verdad?

* **Dr. Light** : Joder, lo dices de una forma que parece hasta malo...

* **Leona** : No, si debe de haber hostias por irse a vivir con vosotros...Pero lo que es yo, me parece que paso.

* **Dr. Light** : Mujer, tampoco es tan chungo...

* **Leona** (medio histérica): Pero tú de verdad te crees que yo estoy dispuesta a pasarme semanas aguantando caprichitos de macarras y supervillanos OTRA VEZ? Como si no hubiera tenido bastante con el KOF 2005!

* **Dr. Light** (ofendido): Hey, eso no irá por mi, no? Que yo soy un tío que no da un problema y se adapta a lo que le echen! Talmente como decía el Bruce Lee! "Pon a Light en una botella y será la botella, pon a Light en una tetera y será la tetera"! No hay muchos tíos en el mundo que puedan decir lo mismo, verdad? Sólo yo, el Sandman y el Hydroman!

* **Kuroko** : Raito, me parece que el Bruce Lee no quería decir literalmente...

* **Dr. Light** (mosqueado): Hey chaval, pero tú de parte de quién coño estás?

* **Kuroko** : En realidad no lo sé, a la señorita Leona la noto como un poquito resentida y a lo mejor es por algo, no?

* **Leona** : Pffft, "a lo mejor"? Durante el KOF 2005, éste y el otro capullo del Capitán Boomerang consiguieron ponerme tan de los nervios que hasta me volví inmune al Disturbio de sangre y todo! *Así* de inaguantables son!

* **Dr. Light** : Ein? El "Disturbio de Sangre" ese no será la regl...?

* **Kuroko** : Cállese un momento, Raito! [A Leona]: El Disturbio de Sangre...dice que se le quitó?

* **Leona** : Normal, después de pasarme semanas y semanas aguantándolos cuando apareció Orochi ya es que ni me alteré!

* **Kuroko** (sonriendo): Señorita Leona, tengo que darle una noticia buena y otra mala: La buena es que ya no hace falta hacerle la pregunta...A que no adivina cuál es la mala?


	31. Casa de locos (Parte I)

**Capítulo TREINTA Y UNO - Casa de locos (Parte I)**

Jardín de la casa de los Kusanagi en Osaka, donde encontramos a Electro con un mono de trabajo y arreglando los aspersores mientras que el Kyo lo observa muy sorprendido desde una de las ventanas:

* **Kyo** : Oye omá, una cosa...Cómo has conseguido poner al nota éste a currar?

* **Sra. Kusanagi** : Bueno, le dije que los aspersores se habían estropeado y él mismo se ofreció. Por lo visto se le da bien arreglar cosas.

* **Kyo** : Y cuánto te está cobrando?

* **Sra. Kusanagi** : Cobrando? El también vive en esta casa, no?

* **Kyo** (flipando): No me digas que lo está haciendo de gratis! Pero si el otro día yo le dije que cambiara un par de enchufes y me quería cobrar 200 pavos mas desplazamiento...Del sofá a la cocina!

* **Sra. Kusanagi** : Pues ya ves, a mi me ha dicho que para _cualquier_ cosa que necesite él está dispuesto, y lo dijo guiñándome un ojo y todo. [Sonriendo]: Y si yo no estuviera tan enamorada de tu padre a lo mejor caía, que no está malejo y encima es mucho más joven que yo...

* **Kyo** : ((Coño con el Electro, habrá que tener cuidao o se follará hasta al gato, sin distinción de raza, edad, sexo o religión!)) Por cierto, omá, yo no sé cómo preguntarte esto, peroooo...Durante el tiempo que estuvimos en Nuevo South Town el Light no te habrá violao, verdad?

* **Sra. Kusanagi** : Pues no, y me tiene un pelín preocupada...Será que no le gusto?

* **Kyo** : Omá, POR DIOS!

* **Sra. Kusanagi** (riéndose): Lo digo en broma, Kyo, no te enfades. La verdad es que el doctor no me dio ni un problema, es más, las flores del jardín, has visto lo lustrosas que están? Lo hizo él con su luz.

* **Kyo** : Es...es increíble! La buena mano que tienes pa domesticar psicópatas de estos, digo. Todavía me acuerdo de cuando me encontré al Eiji Kisaragi tranquilamente aquí en casa tomando el té contigo y sin formar la más mínima bulla...

[Aclaración: En el manga del KOF: Kyo, donde si no?]

* **Sra. Kusanagi** : Quién? Ah sí, ya recuerdo; un tipo muy educado el Sr. Kisaragi.

* **Kyo** : No, si pa asesino a sueldo brutal y despiadado no digo yo que no, peroooo...Hey, te vas?

* **Sra. Kusanagi** : Tengo que salir un ratito a hacer unas compras pero vuelvo enseguida, por?

* **Kyo** : Ná, sólo que como tenemos la casa llena supervillanos, a lo mejor en cuantito tú te vayas se descontrolan...

* **Sra. Kusanagi** (marchándose): Oh por fa-vor, hijo, no seas ridículo!

Efectivamente, se trataba de una tontería ridícula por parte del Kyo, y la prueba está en que no se forma ninguna bulla inmediatamente después de marcharse la Sra. Kusanagi...Sino 20 minutos más tarde, cuando empieza a entrar por las puertas parte del grupo de Elegidos (Kim, Ukyo, Galford y Charlotte), recién dados de alta del hospital de Osaka, y asistimos al bonito reencuentro Electro/Galford:

* **Galford** : Sabes una cosa? Cortarles el pescuezo a los putos criminales como tú es la respuesta, no los trabajos forzados.

* **Electro** : Trabajos forzaos? Que te jodan, mamón! Estoy aquí haciendo chapuzas porque quiero, que yo soy un invitao!

* **Galford** (flipando): Imposible, la gente del siglo XXI no puede ser *tan* tonta! Si no hace ni 6 días que intentaste MATARNOS A TODOS y DESTRUIR NUEVO SOUTH TOWN! O es que ya nadie se acuerda?!

* **Electro** : Weno, yo mayormente m'acuerdo de algo...

 ****ZZZZAP!****

* **Electro** : ME CLAVASTE UNA ESPADA EN TOA LA PUTA BARRIGA!

* **Galford** (levantándose y desenvainando): Tú te lo buscaste por darme un beso en la boca, maldito degenerao!

* **Electro** (echando chispas por todos lados): La próxima vez no va a ser un beso en la boca, la próxima vez va a ser fist-fucking!

Y en esto que llega el Kyo, metiendo al Light en escena prácticamente a empujones:

* **Kyo** : Light, para esta pelea ahora mismo!

* **Dr. Light** : Hey, y yo por qué?

* **Kyo** : Porque la idea de traernos al Max fue tuya...Y ya de paso, la de ayudar a los samuráis TAMBIÉN!

* **Dr. Light** : Buah, deja que desfoguen! Que una buena peleilla siempre quita mucho stress...

* **Kyo** : No voy a consentir que el Max destroce la casa...Para ya la pelea de una puta vez!

* **Dr. Light** (metiéndose por medio): Eh, nada de Fist-Fucking, que aquí el violador soy yo! A veeer, ya sé que vosotros 2 os odiáis a muerte y tal, pero no podríais intentar...Qué sé yo, haceros amigos? En plan Alianza de Civilizaciones y eso?

* **Galford** : Qué "Alianza de Civilizaciones" ni qué pollas, si el maleante éste es americano, lo mismo que yo?

* **Dr. Light** (flipando): No jodas, tú eres americano? Yo creía que eras un japonés rubio, como el Rubio de Bote que sale en el Takeshi's Castle.

* **Galford** : Oiga, es usted imbécil? Quite de en medio, que tengo que solucionar esto ya de una vez por todas!

* **Poppy** (a Electro): GRRRRR! GUAU! GUAU!

* **Electro** (con cara de loco): Os vía FREIIIIÍRRRR!11!

Así que viendo que no le hacen ni puto caso y que persisten en la idea de matarse el uno al otro, el Light se pone un poquito más serio y procede a separarlos con un campo de fuerza:

* **Dr. Light** : Ya vale, esta pelea se termina AHORA! Sólo voy a decirlo una vez, si seguís formando escandalera, os mataré! [A Galford]: Weno, en realidad te mataré a ti solo, que es que el Max me cae bien y además podría freírme el cerebro...Pero a él soy capaz hasta de empezarle a cobrar un alquiler y todo!

* **Electro** : Joer, mu mal, Artie, cómo te pasas!

* **Dr. Light** : Tío, como Jefe del Clan Kusanagi tengo que ser imparcial, aunque toooda la razón la lleves tú. Pero en fin, no matar a los Elegidos es la única regla que os he puesto a ti y al Rhino para vivir en esta casa, tampoco creo que sea pedir demasiado, no? Total, si no me he cargao yo al Kyo...!

Y viendo que el Light lleva algo de razón, Electro se calma visiblemente y deja de echar chispas.

* **Electro** : Okaaaaay...Pero sólo porque no soy un tío vengativo!

* **Dr. Light** : Eso es verdad, Max, eres de los tíos menos vengativos que he visto en mi vida. [Con cara de maníaco]: Joder, si a mi me hubieran clavao una espada en el estómago te juro que no descansaría hasta queeee...

* **Kyo** (medio histérico): Light! Me voy a cagar en tus muertos ya!

* **Dr. Light** : Perdón, es que se me había ido el hilo momentáneamente...[A Galford]: Weno, Rubio, y a ti te lo voy a decir bien clarito: Como te vuelva a ver peleando con el Max tendremos que apañarnos con un Elegido menos, así que tú verás qué es lo que más te conviene. A ti y a la misión, claro.

Galford farfulla algo entre dientes y envaina la espada, y tanto él como Electro se olvidan el uno del otro. De momento.

* * *

Y en el Salón de Reuniones Importantes, 20 minutos más tarde:

* **Terry** : Ok, empecemos a pensar quién podría ser el último Elegido...Tal vez el Kensou?

* **Takuma** : Terry, el Kensou ha matado a un montón de gente, recuerdas? Difícilmente alguien así podría ser "la Personificación de la Inocencia"...

* **Terry** : Pero no fue él, fue el Espíritu del Dragón! Qué culpa tendrá de eso el pobre Kensou?

* **Ukyo** : Yo estoy con Takuma, si el Espíritu del Dragón lo poseyó debió suicidarse antes de matar a toda aquella gente. No haberlo hecho implica deshonor y no creo que alguien indigno pueda ser uno de los Elegidos.

* **Leona** (entre dientes): Tsk, no tienes ni puta idea de lo que estás hablando, cómo si el resistirse a una Posesión fuera tan fácil...

* **Ukyo** : Qué quieres decir con eso?

* **Leona** : Sólo que si Kensou es "indigno" también lo soy yo, y prefiero dejar el tema aquí.

* **Takuma** : Bien, admitamos al Kensou como posible "Personificación de la Inocencia" y sigamos...Qué tal Andy Bogard?

* **Billy** : Pffft! El Andy lo que es es un PICHAFL...!

* **Terry** (mirándolo amenazadoramente): Tú calla la boca, ok? Que a mi hermano sólo lo llama así el menda! Y además, cada uno es como es, qué pasa? ((Oh tío, estoy defendiendo lo indefendible!)) El Andy es que es un chico decente y le da mucho miedo que le puedan hacer un barrigón!

* **Kuroko** : Sr. Bogard, que a su hermano le de miedo el poderse quedar preñado no implica una inocencia brutal?

* **Terry** : Nah, seguramente eso es sólo una excusa como otra cualquiera...Yo no sé exactamente lo qué tendrá el Andy, pero una excesiva inocencia no creo.

* **Leona** (en voz muy baja): Tal vez disfunción eréctil.

* **Terry** : Hmm?

* **Billy** : Que es un *pichafloja*, COÑÑÑIOOO!

* **Terry** (levantándose violentamente): Billy, a la próxima te rompo la cabeza!

* **Leona** : Vamos a calmarnos un poco, ok? Qué tal Xiangfei?

* **Shingo** : Lo dudo mucho, señorita Leona...Es que me tocó a mi interrogarla para comprobar si era la Elegida, sabe?

* **Leona** : Y?

* **Shingo** : Que antes de articular palabra ya me estaba exigiendo que la invitara a comer; Y francamente, que me hubiera salido mucho más barato comprarle un traje.

* **Haohmaru** : Buah, eso no demuestra nada! Se deja de ser inocente sólo por eso?

* **Shingo** : Haohmaru-san, en cuanto encuentre la forma de pasar dólares actuales a la moneda de su época le traduciré la factura y ya verá como está de acuerdo conmigo...Qué tal Chang o Choi?

* **Kyo** (aguanto la risa): Esos de inocentes tienen poco, que le están tomando el pelo al Kim de una manera...!

* **Kaphwan** : Hey!

* **Kyo** : Quiero decir que tampoco hay que confundir "inocentes" con "tontos del culo", que es lo que son el Chang y el Choi. Me supongo que más bien estamos buscando a alguien ingenuo, a alguien que se lo crea tó.

* **Dr. Light** : Podrías ser tú, que te crees que en cuanto acabes de vivir de tus padres vas a empezar a vivir de tu novia.

* **Kyo** : O podrías ser tú, que te crees que te vas a cargar a la JLA, cuando tienen a ese peaso de Detective Marciano que te podría poner a bailar hasta claqué!

* **Electro** : Y el Deadweight? Porque al Deadweight le ha metido el Wade cada trola...

* * *

Flashback a hace una semana, en Nuevo South Town:

* **Deadpool** : ...Y aparte de "los Alegres Luchadores por la Libertad de Kingpin" nuestro nombre alternativo es [A voces]: "MARVEL ULTIMATE ALLIANCE OF CIVILIZATIONS 4: WARLORDS"!111!

* **Electro** (luchando por aguantar la risa): (Hostia puta! Hostia puta, que me meo!)

A lo que el Dan, creyéndoselo a pies juntillas, lógicamente responde:

* **Dan** : WOW, y pensar que llegó a pasárseme por la imaginación que erais una banda de criminales! Ese nombre me suena muchísimo! Como de bajarme cosas en Rapidshare...

* **Deadpool** : Hey, no piratees, que la piratería es un delito mu grave! Harás llorar a Bullseye y te tendremos que expulsar de la banda!

* **Dan** (avergonzado): Perdón, perdón!

* * *

* **Terry** : Quién, el Dan? Sí, a ese no sólo le faltan unas pocas de mareas sino que es bastante inocentón también. Buen candidato, si no fuera porque dice el Haoh que todos los Elegidos tienen que ser del KOF...Qué tal Tizoc?

Y 3 cuartos de hora de repasar posibles candidatos más tarde:

* **Haohmaru** (mosqueado): Total, que después de tanto hablar...estamos como al principio?!

* **Shingo** : Oh Dios, nunca lo encontraremos! Me están entrando ganas hasta de llorar!

* **Billy** : Buah, si en realidad no necesitamos a un grupo pa ná...Si aquí el Light tiene poder como pa cargarse él solo a 200 mil Amakusas!

* **Dr. Light** : Weno, punto uno, que yo estoy muy malito todavía por culpa de la pelea contra Orochi y punto dos, mira a estos pobres samuráis! Tú sabes el palo que sería para ellos el haber venido desde el siglo XVIII pa ná?

* **Kyo** : Eso, tú pásate todo el día rascándote los güevos y jugando al City of Villains mejor, eh? Ale, a la sopa boba!

* **Dr. Light** : Pffft, mira quién va a hablar! Si yo antes de conocerte pensaba que los japoneses eran gente trabajadora...

* **Kyo** : Ah, y esa es otra! Que ahora por culpa del Amakusa no voy a poder ir al instituto ni sacarme la ESO! Y el no haberse sacao la ESO con 30 años tiene un pase, pero con 31? Mis viejos se pueden hasta cabrear!

Y en esto que salta el Rhino enfurecido:

* **Rhino** : Y una polla, no vía dejar que les des ese disgusto a tu vieja! Yo y el Max lo arreglaremos!

* **Kyo** : NO! Vosotros 2 no os tenéis que "arreglar" NADA, estamos? Que a ver si la vais a cagar!

* **Electro** : Rhino, tío, q'estás hablando? Nosotros ayudar al Kusanagi éste, de qué? Joer, que si con 30 tacos es taaaan burro que todavía no s'ha sacao la ESO tampoco se va a morir por esperar un año más!

* **Kyo** : Espera, *tú* me estás llamando "burro" *a mi*? [A voces]: Pero si tú no sabes hacer ni la O con un canuto, so garrulo!

* **Electro** (también a voces): Yo por menos acabé el instituto! Comparao contigo soy el puto Reed Richards!

* **Rhino** : Nah, el Kusanagi que se joda, que's un borde; No es por él, es por su vieja...Pobre señora, no?

* **Electro** (levantándose): Ok, ahí l'has dao.

Así que Max y el Rhino se levantan decididamente y salen por la puerta sin que se sepa muy bien hacia adónde se dirigen.

* **Kyo** (medio histérico): Pero es que no me escucháis, par de tarugos? Que os estoy diciendo DE QUE NO!

* **Hanzo** : Kusanagi, hazme caso...Mejor deja que se vayan.

* **Kyo** : Ein? Y eso por qué?

* **Hanzo** : Dudo que sepan encontrar el camino de vuelta.

* **Kyo** (muerto de risa): Pffft! Coño, a ver si es verdad!


	32. Casa de locos (Parte II)

**Capítulo TREINTA Y DOS - Casa de locos (Parte II)**

Bienvenidos a un capítulo narrado en plan modelno y MTV, y que lógicamente comienza con el

 ****CRAAASH!****

Que hace Genjuro al atravesar una de las ventanas de la casa de la familia Nipngho y caer sobre la mesa donde los susodichos estaban cenando, que también se parte en pedazos por el impacto:

* **Sra. Nipngho** : Oh Dios mío! Pero esto qué es?!

* **Genjuro** (levantándose y agarrando la espada): A callar, futura víctima! No me obligues a despanzurrarte antes de tiempo.

En ese momento hacen acto de aparición entrando a través de lo que queda de la ventana Galford, Terry, Hanzo, Kim, Kyo y el Kuroko:

* **Galford** : Te equivocas, asesino! Tú no vas a despanzurrar a nadie...Nunca más!

"PLASMA BLADE!"

La pantalla del televisor estalla en pedazos al ser alcanzada por el proyectil eléctrico, que Genjuro consigue esquivar limpiamente y sin que se le claven demasiados cristales, ni que decir tiene que ante el total histerismo de la pobre familia allí presente.

* **Dr. Light** (teleportándose): Tú, el de la rana! La Sra. Kusanagi dice que la has amenazao...Huy, la que te vas a ganar!

* **Genjuro** : No me das miedo, payaso! Por lo de antes te arrancaré las tripas!

"OUKAZAN!"

Y aunque Light tiene tiempo de bloquear con un campo de fuerza el proyectil de chi en forma de carta de Hanafuda antes de que le alcance, este es lo suficientemente potente como para lanzar al suelo al resto de la gente en su trayectoria, provocando un gran destrozo en el proceso.

* **Sr. Nipngho** : Oh Dios mío, pero qué es lo que está pasando aquí? Quién es toda esta gente?!

* **Sra. Nipngho** : Weno, uno es el Kyo y ese de la perilla...creo que es el supervillano que vive anca los Kusanagi!

A lo que el Light (que ya entiende un poquillo de japonés) responde mosqueado:

* **Dr. Light** : Hey, no hay NINGÚN supervillano viviendo anca los Kusanagi, me oye? A ver si la vamos a tener!

 ****SHHHHOOOOOOMMMM!****

El láser procedente del dedo de Light vuela la parte superior del sofá detrás del que se han parapetado los dueños de la casa y le prende fuego al resto...Pero veamos cómo hemos llegado a esta situación tan lamentable, ok?

* * *

Flashback a hace 10 minutos.

Recibidor de la casa de la familia Kusanagi:

 ***DING DONG!* *DING DONG!* *DING DONG!* *DING DONG!* *DING DONG!* *DING DONG!* *DING DONG!* *DING DONG!***

* **Sra. Kusanagi** (acercándose a la puerta): Ya va, ya va! Quién será, que parece que no haya usado un timbre en su vida?

De repente y sin previo aviso una katana atraviesa la puerta de parte a parte a la altura del estómago de la Sra. Kusanagi, que si no llega a tirarse al suelo a tiempo ni que decir tiene que ésta no la cuenta.

 ****CRAAASH!****

Un simple tajo p'arriba y la puerta termina de romperse en pedazos, encontrándonos al otro lado con un viejo conocido nuestro al que ya echábamos a faltar:

* **Genjuro** : Holabuenas...Vive aquí el que destruyó a Orochi?

* **Sra. Kusanagi** (levantándose): Pues no sé si decírselo, la manera que tiene usted de llamar a la puerta la veo como un poquito malintencionada, la verdad...

* **Genjuro** : Ya...Pero es que si no me lo dice, la rajaré.

* **Sra. Kusanagi** : Y si te lo digo me rajarás igual, te lo veo en los ojos. [Señalando la gabardina ensangrentada que lleva Genjuro]: Qué pasa, estás herido?

* **Genjuro** : Nah, es sólo que debería acostumbrarme a destripar a la gente después de mangarles la ropa y no antes. [A voces]: Vive en esta casa el que destruyó a Orochi sí o no?!

* **Sra. Kusanagi** : En esta casa vive mucha gente...Y tú no estás herido, de momento.

En esto que aparecen Charlotte, Shingo y Jubei alertados por el ruido que hizo la puerta al romperse:

* **Charlotte** : Hostia puta, Genjuro? Qué está haciendo éste aquí?!

* **Genjuro** : Hola, guapa; Si tú estás aquí, Haohmaru también...Me invitas a pasar?

* **Jubei** : Fuera de aquí, asesino! [Desenvainando]: No nos obligues a partirte en 2!

* **Genjuro** (sonriendo como un maníaco): Es igual, ya me invito yo solo...

"SANRENSATSU!"

O dicho de otra forma, el Genjuro echando a correr como un loco hacia el interior de la casa y apartando a la gente de su camino a espadazos en limpio:

 ***ZAAAAAASS!***

El primero derriba a Jubei, que cae al suelo sangrando como un cochino mal rematao.

 ***ZAAAAAASS!***

El segundo alcanza a Shingo, que si no se protege la cara con el antebrazo derecho simplemente se hubiera quedado sin ojos.

 ***ZAAAAAASS!***

El tercero es para Charlotte, y de esta forma tan racional Genjuro consigue dejar atrás al "comité de bienvenida" entero.

* * *

* **Dr. Light** : pero quitaros de en medio, coño! Que no me dejáis apuntar!

* **Hanzo** : Tuviste tu oportunidad, Raito; No culpes a otros de tu incompetencia...[Golpeando el suelo]: BAKUENRYU!

La llama saltarina alcanza a Genjuro de lleno, haciéndolo retroceder unos pasos mientras que Hanzo desaparece en una explosión de humo, dispuesto a lanzar el golpe de gracia.

* **Genjuro** (apagándose): HAW, te he visto venir, puerco!

"KOUYOKUJIN!"

Hanzo reaparece justo encima de Genjuro con intención de rajarlo, pero el espadazo p'arriba de éste último lo alcanza 3 veces antes de lanzarlo al suelo sangrando por todos lados, y entonces es cuando salta el Kuroko:

"IPPON!"

"KIBAGAMI GENJUROOO!"

* **Terry** : Chavalote, ahora no es momento para eso! No ves que el zumbao éste es peligroso?!

* **Kuroko** : Perdón, se me chispoteó! Ya sabe, la costumbre...

Y mientras Genjuro da un PEASO salto en dirección al hijo pequeño de los Nipngho, es el momento para otro

* * *

Flashback, a hace 5 minutos.

Interior de la casa de los Kusanagi:

* **Kaphwan** : Electro y el Rhino parece que tardan, no? Hace ya más de 2 horas que se fueron...

* **Kyo** : Heh, con un poco de suerte hasta se han perdido de verdad y todo!

* **Kaphwan** : El que haya un par de criminales descerebrados, muy violentos y con superpoderes dando vueltas por tu ciudad no es motivo de risa, Kyo. Si lo fuera, hace muuuucho tiempo que yo habría soltado a Chang y a Choi.

* **Kyo** (riéndose): Buah, y qué pueden hacer los 2 tarugos esos del Spiderman, si ni siquiera hablan japonés? Ni que se fueran a poner a currarle a la gente por la calle sin ton ni son!

Y a medio kilómetro de distancia comprobamos que efectivamente el Kyo tiene motivos para estar tranquilo, porque aunque Max y el Rhino sean perfectamente capaces de ponerse a currarle a la gente por la calle sin ton ni son...

* **Rhino** : Ein? Wakari-no-sé-qué, qué e lo que e? Me'stás vacilando, shulo?

* **Pringao anónimo** (acojonao): G-gomen nasai!

* **Electro** : Pero métele ya, hoooombre!

 ****POOOOOOOOM!****

...Esta vez lo están haciendo sólo por superar las barreras idiomáticas, como muy bien podría atestiguar el tío anónimo que acaba de ser enviado contra el suelo con varias vértebras rotas a resultas de una colleja del Rhino.

* **Rhino** : Que aónde está el instituto del Kyo, te'stoy diciendo! COÑO YA!

* **Pringao anónimo** (en el suelo): P-please...Not speak English!

* **Electro** : Que no sabes inglés, ehn? Fale, po te vía estar metiendo calambrazos hasta que sepas!

Puede un pringao tirado en el suelo con varias vértebras rotas dar un salto de casi medio metro? Claro que sí, todo depende de la corriente que le metas...Puede el mismo pringao recordar rápidamente parte del inglés que aprendió en el colegio al tercer o cuarto calambrazo? Pero por supuestísimo, que la mente humana es una máquina maravillosa cuando tiene los incentivos adecuados:

* **Pringao anónimo** (todavía convulsionando): K-kyo Kusanagi's school? Yes, I will guide! M-me big fan of Kusanagi! And KOF! *Coff* *Coff*

Y aunque eso último no era inglés sino el tío escupiendo sangre, el Rhino se apresura a cargárselo al hombro, muy contento de por fin haber encontrado un guía.

* **Electro** : Lo ves, Rhino? No te lo dije? El lenguaje de las hostias es internacional!

Volviendo anca los Kusanagis y aún dentro del flashback, justo cuando Genjuro acaba de irrumpir espada en ristre en el salón principal de la casa, para sorpresa de todos los allí presentes:

* **Genjuro** (chillando como un loco): DÓNDE. ESTA. HAOHMARU?!

* **Terry** : Jiñando, me parece; Por cierto, quién eres t...?

 ***ZAAAAAASS!***

Por fracciones de segundo consigue el Terry rodar hacia atrás esquivando el tajo dirigido al cuello.

* **Genjuro** : Vale, entonces tendré que mataros a vosotros sólo por hacer tiempo.

"BURN KNUCKLE!"

* **Terry** (crugiéndose los nudillos): A quieeén vas a matar tú, so zumbao? Pero es que no te das cuenta de que esta casa está hasta las trancas de luchadores?!

Y aunque cualquiera medio normal se cagaría de miedo al verse rodeado de tantísimo macarra y/o samurái con cara de mala leche, la respuesta de Genjuro (antes de volverse a liar a espadazos) sin embargo es:

* **Genjuro** (levantándose y escupiendo sangre): Mejor, más entretenido!

Así que vuelve a liarse la de Dios es Cristo ante la total pasividad del Light, que observa la pelea con cara de sueño.

* **Dr. Light** : Oye niñato, qué hago? Intervengo o hago como el Sentry?

* **Kyo** : Cómo que qué haces? Impide que el nota ese destroce la casa, joder!

* **Dr. Light** (levantando el dedo): Ok, me parece lógico.

Lo siguiente que vemos es a Genjuro atravesando la pared y el jardín de los Kusanagi a consecuencia del PEASO proyectil de luz sólida que acaba de impactar contra él, y una vez que el humo se medio dispersa...

* **Kyo** (a voces): Pero no a costa de que la destroces tú, so capullo! Quién coño nos va a pagar esa pared?

* **Galford** : Olvida la pared ahora, que Genjuro ha ido a parar a la casa de enfrente! Y entrando por la ventana, eso sí que es puntería!

* **Dr. Light** : Gracias.

* **Kyo** : No creo que fuera un elogio, Light...El Sr. Nikito Nipngho se va a cabrear! Eso si el zumbao ese no los mata antes a él y a su familia!

* **Dr. Light** : Hey, tú dijiste "impide que destroce la casa", de la del vecino no dijiste nada! A qué tanta preocupación por la gente de la calle?

* **Terry** : Artie, lanzar maníacos homicidas a las casas de los vecinos no es manera de solucionar las cosas...Amos por él!

* * *

Pero volvamos con Genjuro, que acaba de agarrar al hijo de los Nipngho con la sana intención de usarlo de escudo humano:

* **Genjuro** : Yo de vosotros dejaría de lanzar cosas...O vais a hacerle al crío éste agujeros nuevos!

* **Dr. Light** (levantando el brazo): Pffft, mira qué pena me da!

"NOOOOOO!"

Ese era Haohmaru saliendo de la nada y rodando en dirección a Genjuro...Pero mejor veamos la escena a cámara lenta:

a) Light apunta con el dedo sin pensárselo mucho, sabiendo que en caso de darle al crío su luz lo atravesará y reventará a Genjuro también.

b) Mientras tanto, Haohmaru rodando ya se ha situado en la trayectoria del rayo a medio camino entre los 2 contendientes, y aún en el suelo comienza a levantar la espada.

c) Primer plano del rayo saliendo del dedo de Light.

 ****SHHHHOOOOOOMMMM!****

d) Contra todo pronostico el rayo rebota en la hoja de la espada de Haohmaru destrozando parte del techo, y ahora es cuando volvemos a la velocidad de narración normal.

* **Genjuro** : Haohmaru, POR FIN apareces! Se puede saber por qué cojones has hecho eso?

* **Dr. Light** (flipando): Olvida el porqué, lo importante es el cómo...Mi luz ha rebotao en tu espada, cómo puede ser?

A lo que Haohmaru mientras se levanta tranquilamente del suelo responde:

* **Haohmaru** : Pregúntaselo a los Demonios que tengo aprisionados en ella...Raito, venimos de una época donde la Magia es mucho más poderosa que la Ciencia, recuerdas?

* **Dr. Light** : Ein? No señor, eso es MENTIRA! Que el siglo XVIII era la época de la Razón y la Ilustración!

* **Haohmaru** (sonriendo): Sí, eso me dice siempre Charlotte, pero va a ser que en mi pueblo aún no nos hemos enterao...Genjuro, suelta al crío. AHORA!

* **Genjuro** (soltándolo): Vale, ya lo mataré después...Ahora es tu turno!

* **Haohmaru** : Suena bien, pero vas a tener que dejarlo para otra ocasión. [Soltando la espada]: No voy a luchar contigo.

Muy cabreado, Genjuro levanta la katana a modo de bate de béisbol y se dirige a Haohmaru pegando voces:

* **Genjuro** : Coge esa espada AHORA MISMO! Cógela, o te despanzurraré igualmente!

* **Haohmaru** (sin inmutarse): Y quedarte sin poder demostrar que eres el más macho? Nah, no lo harás; Para ti no tiene sentido matarme si no me defiendo...A que no?

* **Genjuro** : Explícame inmediatamente a qué viene esto...A ser posible, en pocas palabras!

* **Haohmaru** : Tú nos ayudas a cargarnos a Amakusa, y luego tú y yo luchamos a muerte...Necesitas saber algo más?

* **Genjuro** : Das demasiadas explicaciones...[Envainando la espada]: Pero no me queda más remedio que aceptar.

* * *

Y 20 minutos más tarde, ya de vuelta anca los Kusanagi:

* **Charlotte** : Que el maníaco de Genjuro también es uno de los Elegidos?! Pero Haohmaru, eso lo tenías que haber dicho antes!

* **Haohmaru** : Weno, no me lo preguntasteis. A mi también me pareció raro cuando me lo dijo el maestro Nicotine, pero qué le vamos a hacer?

* **Kyo** : Cojonudo, ya tenemos a un serial killer viviendo en mi casa también! Y me supongo que ahora los vecinos nos meterán una denuncia encima...

* **Dr. Light** : Nah, quedaron demasiado acojonaos, recuerda que si cuentan algo hemos amenazao con matarlos y violarlos.

* **Kaphwan** : Los has amenazado tú, Light. Los demás no estamos acostumbrados a esas prácticas mafiosas!

* **Dr. Light** : Vaaa, no me agradezcáis, ok? Que en realidad me encanta amenazar a la gente, es como un hobby.

* **Kaphwan** : No te lo estaba agrad...

* **Kyo** : Kim, pa una vez que hace algo a derechas no se lo critiques, vale? Suficientes problemas tenemos ya!

Y en esto que aparecen por fin Electro y el Rhino:

* **Rhino** : WHOA, la puerta y la pared delantera de la casa a tomar pol culo! A que nos hemos perdido tól cachondeo?

* **Electro** : Buff, las reparaciones van a costar una pasta...Sra. Kusanagi, ha escuchao hablar de Control de Daños?

["Damage Control" == Empresa del MU especializada en reparar los destrozos que provocan las peleas de metahumanos]

* **Sra. Kusanagi** : Sí, cuando aseguré la casa me los recomendaron. Ahora mismito iba a llamarlos.

* **Kyo** : Un momento, desde cuándo estamos aseguraos?

* **Sra. Kusanagi** : Desde que la casa se empezó a llenar de gente de la que no acostumbra a resolver los problemas hablando, Kyo. Qué esperabas?

* **Electro** : Asín me gusta, Sra. Kusanagi, que estafe al seguro...Es usted una crack!

* **Sra. Kusanagi** (sonriendo): Gracias. Se hace lo que se puede.

Así que muy contenta por su capacidad de previsión la Sra. Kusanagi se marcha a telefonear a Control de Daños.

* **Kyo** : ((Dioss, mi madre estafa al seguro?)) Y vosotros qué, ya os habéis cansao de andar por las calles sin rumbo como 2 gilipollas, ehn? Flipando estoy de que hayáis encontrao el camino de vuelta, cómo lo habéis conseguido? Llamando al Billy al móvil pa que os orientara o algo asín?

* **Rhino** : Pos no, listo! Ahostiando gente por la calle al azar hasta dar con un fan tuyo que sabía dónde vivías.

* **Electro** : Aunque ahora que lo pienso también podríamos haber llamao al Billy. [Encogiéndose de hombros]: Pero es que no se nos ocurrió.

* **Kyo** : *Sighh* Recordadme que os presente al Genjuro, que también ha encontrao mi casa por un método mu parecido al vuestro...

* **Rhino** : No será un samurái con los pelos asín como de color furcia, no? Tío, si nos lo cruzamos!

* **Kyo** (aguantando el cabreo): Sí, verdad? Madre del amor hermoso, que ganas tengo de que encontremos ya al Amakusa y de que os larguéis todos a tomar por culo ya de una puta vez!

* **Electro** : Hey, asín es como nos agradeces q'hayamos estao en tu instituto hablando con tus maestros?

* **Kyo** : CÓMOOORL?! No, espera, eso tiene que ser mentira...Si vosotros ni siquiera sabéis cuál es mi instituto!

* **Rhino** : Sí lo sabemos, es uno que tieneee...un coche rojo aparcao en la puerta!

* **Kyo** (muerto de risa): Pffft, anda ya, que os queréis quedar conmigo, tarugos del Spiderman! No me creo ná!

* **Electro** : Fale; Es uno que tiene un tal Sr. Kagaku dentro...que's tu Jefe de Estudios, es o no?

En ese momento es cuando el Kyo deja de reirse y se le empiezan a caer los palos del sombrajo:

* **Kyo** (echándose las manos a la cabeza): Oh Dios mío!

* **Rhino** : Buah, a ver si te pensabas que no lo íbamos a encontrar, recontra-acostumbraos a trabajar pa la Mafia como estamos!

* **Electro** : Qué MIEEEELDA t'has comido, enh Kusanagi, creyéndote que nos íbamos a perder por las calles...Claaaaro, como somos unos tarugos del Spiderman!

* **Kyo** (medio histérico): OH DIOS MÍO! No, si ya me tenía que haber imaginao que dejar que vosotros 2 resolvierais mis problemas era como jugar a la Ruleta Rusa con todas las balas en el tambor!

* * *

Flashback a hace un par de horas.

Instituto del Kyo, despacho del Jefe de Estudios:

* **Profesor de 9º C** (flipando): O sea, que ustedes son...Los padres de Kusanagi?!

* **Electro** : Qué pasha, que tiene algo en contra de que las parejas del mismo sexo puedan adoptar niños, u qué?

* **Rhino** : Es nuestro hijo, y lo queremos talmente como si éste lo hubiera parido!

* **Electro** : No te pases...Weno, don usted, resumiéndolo mucho: Que el ninio va a pasar de venir al instituto porque tiene que salvar el mundo, asín que ustedes luego le echan una mano en los exámenes y tós contentos, ok?

* **Profesor de 9º C** : Me temo que eso no va a ser posible, tengan en cuenta que su "hijo" repite noveno por tercera vez consecutiva y se encuentra taaan por debajo de la media académica que miren lo que contestó en el último examen de historia [Leyendo un papel]: "La Segunda Guerra Mundial fue como un KOF mu gordo que lo ganó el Equipo de Japón, y eso que yo no estaba. Que si yo hubiera estao, se acaba en un pis pas. El Jefe final era un nota con bigote, Original Hitler o algo asín. Punto, y pelota."

* **Rhino** : Weno, no'stá tan mal, no? Bastante aproximao.

* **Electro** : Buah, pa un 8 por lo menos!

* **Profesor de 9º C** : Bien, a ustedes les parecerá que es para un 8, pero no cumple con los objetivos curriculares de los contenidos procedimentales y actitudinales fijados para un avance cognitivo satisfactorio, y por lo tanto...

Ante lo cual Electro y el Rhino se miran el uno al otro en total confusión:

* **Rhino** : Max, qué coño dice este tío?! Que me tiene ya la cabeza loca!

* **Electro** : Y yo cómo cojones voy a saberlo? Pero me parece que nos está...llevando la contraria?

* **Rhino** : Estamos perdiendo el tiempo pa ná. [Levantándose y partiendo la mesa en 2 de un puñetazo]: Que nos apruebe al ninio por la puta cara ya, HOJTIA!

* **Profesor de 9º C** (histérico): SEGURIDAAAAAD!11!

* * *

* **Kyo** : Joder, no puedo creerlo! Pero se puede saber por qué coño me estáis haciendo esto a mi?! Esto es ya un sadismo y una mala leche que deberíais de guardar para Spiderman!

* **Rhino** : Mala leche, de qué? Si lo hemos hecho con toa la wena intención!

* **Kyo** : Después de semejante pastel no voy a poder volver más por el instituto, lo sabéis, verdad?

* **Electro** : Y pa qué ibas a volver teniendo el curso aprobao?

* **Kyo** : Que tengo el curso...aprobao?!

* **Electro** : Weno, ese Sr. Kagaku es un tío mu razonable, se comprometió a aprobarte sin que tengas que ir ni a examinarte siquiera. Y casi ni nos tuvimos que enfadar ni ná, sólo hubo que darle una mijilla de calambre que no creo yo que llegara ni a los 3 mil voltios...

* **Rhino** : Ajá, y yo le zumbé tan flojito, tan flojito que sólo rebotó 2 veces contra las paredes (máximo 3). Antes de caerse redondo nos dijo que te dijéramos que te consideres aprobao con matrícula.

* **Kyo** : O sea, a ver si lo pillo: Que habéis electrocutao y lanzao contra las paredes al Jefe de Estudios de mi instituto para que me aprueben sin ir?!

* **Rhino** : 'Sasto.

* **Kyo** : Tíos, la primera vez que me alegro de teneros en casa...Light, APRENDE!


	33. Casa de locos (Parte III)

**Capítulo TREINTA Y TRES - Casa de locos (Parte III)**

Salón de la casa de los Kusanagi en Osaka:

* **Kyo** (tirado en un sofá): Qué te parece, Shingo? Por fin me voy a sacar la ESO; Heh, y tú que me aconsejabas que me pusiera a estudiar, llego a hacerte caso y la cago pero del tó. Y no veas lo orgullosos que se van a poner mis viejos cuando lo sepan!

* **Shingo** : No sé, Kusanagi-san, a lo mejor sus padres de usted esperaban...qué sé yo, que se sacase la ESO por méritos propios?

* **Kyo** : Ya, y por eso el pequeño detallito del Max y el Rhino inflando a hostias al Jefe de Estudios de nuestro instituto para que me aprueben sin ir nos lo vamos a callar astutamente, estamos? Y tú también, eh Light? A ver si les vas a joder a tus coleguis el regalo de Navidad...

* **Dr. Light** : Nah, yo también me voy a estar callao como un puta. [Sonriendo sádicamente]: Total, yo me conformo con saber que ahora no tendrás más remedio que ponerte a trabajar.

* **Kyo** (muerto de risa): Pffft, "a trabajar"? Un tío que se va a sacar la ESO con matrícula?! Ay, qué gracia tiene el tío! Yo vía ir a la Universidad, que a lo mejor me saco un doctorao en Física Cuántica como tú, ahora que ya he pillao el truco!

* **Dr. Light** (indignado): En Física CUÉNTICA, será más bien, verdad? Lo que me faltaba por escuchar, que encima quieras ir a la Universidad! Poca vergüenza más grande no la he visto en mi vida!

* **Kyo** : Tío, tú pa ser un supervillano chorizo, asesino y violador te escandalizas mu ligero, no?

* **Dr. Light** : Claro, porque yo seré un supervillano chorizo, asesino y violador...Pero con muchísima vergüenza y autoridad moral, qué creías? Así que cuando veo algo que no está bien lo tengo que criticar!

Ni que decir tiene que esto último lo ha dicho con pleno convencimiento y sin pizca de ironía, debido a que la combinación de ser un auténtico hijoputa sin escrúpulos ningunos y al mismo tiempo dárselas de moralista con los demás es una de las características psicológicas más _entrañables_ de nuestro amigo el Light.

* **Kyo** : Que sí, Light, que siiií...Que cuando tú intentas cargarte a la JLA o violas a sus mujeres está bien, pero cuando te "lobotomizan" a ti está mal, cuántisimas veces no me lo habrás explicao...Lo raro es que hayas conseguido que tantísima gente se lo trague, la verdad.

* **Dr. Light** : No, si en realidad yo mismo me sorprendo...Pero vamos, que no me cambies la conversación! Como Jefe del Clan Kusanagi no voy a consentir que te estés en la Universidad hasta los 60 años a costa de tu viejos, eso sería ya la poca vergüenza número uno! Lo que tienes que hacer es ganarte la vida, como hacía yo con tu edad!

* **Kyo** : Cómo, chorizando patentes en un laboratorio y vendiéndolas por 4 duros? Eh, no me pongas esa cara encima, que lo de que te dedicabas al espionaje industrial antes de meterte a supervillano tú mismo me lo has contao!

* **Dr. Light** (medio histérico): Huy, qué ganas de desintegrarte me están entrando! Vamos a ver, niñato, tú no te fijes en lo que haga yo, tú sólo...Es igual, se acabaron las contemplaciones: No te vamos a soltar un duro, que lo sepas! Si quieres estudiar una carrera tendrás que pagártela tú por tus propios medios!

* **Kyo** (sacando el móvil y marcando un número): Artie, mira esto Y LLORA...[Por el móvil]: Yuki, qué pasha? Sí, soy yo, el Kyo...Mira, que es que resulta de que me se ha antojao ir a la Universidad y me da cosa de pedirles el dinero a mis viejos, me lo podrías prestar tú?

* **Shingo** : Pero Kusanagi-san, no tiene ninguna necesidad de hacer eso! Puede usar el dinero del premio del último KOF!

* **Kyo** (tapando el auricular): Te quieres callar la boca, que ese es  mi dinero y no lo pienso tirar en semejante tontá? [Por el móvil]: Ah, que no me preocupe, que no hay ningún poblema? Gracias, cari, tú tranqui, que yo te lo devuelvo en cuantito empiece a trabajar de cienciólogo, ehn?

* **Shingo** : Se dice "científico", Kusanagi-s...[Viendo la cara que le está poniendo el Kyo]: Huy, perdone! Olvide momentáneamente la Primera Regla, "lo que usted diga va a misa".

* **Kyo** : Ea, caaari, un beso, MUA MUA! Sí, yo también t'adoooro. [Colgando el móvil]: Solucionao, has visto? Cuáaano vas a poder hacer tú una cosa asín en toda tu vida, desgraciao?

* **Dr. Light** (temblando de coraje): Shingo, una tila...Rápido!

* **Shingo** (corriendo hacia la cocina): Como las balas, doctor!

Y mientras Light permanece en estado de shock ante semejante despliegue de poca vergüenza, en esto que entran Haohmaru y Galford:

* **Haohmaru** : Eh, qué le pasa a Raito? Se ha puesto tan colorao que incluso parece uno de los nuestros.

* **Kyo** : Ná, la envidia, que es mu mala...Vosotros 2 queréis algo?

* **Galford** : Bueno, que el tiempo sigue pasando y no estáis haciendo nada para encontrar al último Elegido, aparte de hablar y hablar. Esperábamos más apoyo de la gente del siglo XXI, la verdad.

* **Kyo** : Mira, yo no sé cómo sería en vuestra época, pero en la nuestra las cosas no son melón tajada en mano, sabéis? Aquí si hay que salvar el mundo se salva, pero con tranquilidad. También hay que tener tiempo de expansionarse, de ver la tele y tal.

* **Haohmaru** : O dicho en otras palabras, ni puta idea de quién pueda ser el último Elegido o de cómo vamos a encontrarlo, no?

* **Kyo** : Sí, eso también...Qué queréis, el Nicotinín ese o cómo se llame también se podía haber inventao una profecía más sencilla porque incluso si acabamos encontrando al último Elegido cómo sabremos que lo hemos encontrao, ehn?

De repente empieza a sonar en la tele la típica sintonía de cuando se ha liado una muy gorda:

* **TV** : Interrumpimos la apasionante serie del Comisario Rex para ofrecer un reportaje en directo desde Tromaville (New Jersey), adonde se ha desplazado nuestra corresponsal Snows Ironsmith para informar de una tremebunda catástrofe mezclada con drama humano!

* **Kyo** (chasqueándole los dedos delante de la cara): Eh, quieres salir del shock ya de una vez? Que está saliendo tu pueblo en la tele!

* **Dr. Light** (volviendo en sí): Ein? Pero que no, niñato, que yo soy de New Jersey pero no de Tromaville...Que los de Tromaville son todos unos impresentables!

* * *

Tromaville, New Jersey (o lo poco que queda de ella después de la erupción del volcán):

* **Snows Ironsmith** (a la cámara): "Tremebunda" es la palabra, compañero! Los muertos se cuentan por centenares y la mayor parte del pueblo se encuentra cubierta por la lava desprendida por el volcán Hijoputok, que no entraba en erupción desde 1732! Los exiguos y mal equipados equipos de salvamento poco han podido hacer por ayudar a la gente de Tromaville, que en su mayor parte han acabado formando un amasijo humano similar al de Pompeya! [Exultante de alegría]: Ojos sin vida, cabezas cortadas, gente partida por la mitad... ESAS son las palabras gratas a mis oídos!

* **Cámara** (en voz baja): Pssst, Nieves! Que se te está yendo la olla otra vez!

* **Snows Ironsmith** : Perdón, perdón! Bueno, parece que finalmente vamos a poder hablar con uno de los pocos supervivientes de la tragedia...Alcalde?

* **Alcalde de Tromaville** : Es totalmente falso que los equipos de salvamento hayan funcionado mal, me oye? Aquí me tienen a mi, yo soy la prueba viviente, que el helicóptero de salvamento único que hay en Tromaville estaba justo en la puerta de mi mansión incluso de antes de que se produjera la catástrofe! A eso le llamo yo buen funcionamiento!

* **Snows Ironsmith** : Errr...De acuerdo, pero no era eso lo que le queríamos preguntarle; Cómo ve la situación?

* **Alcalde de Tromaville** : Yo sólo digo que si los [haciendo el signo de las comillas con las manos]: Superhéeeeroes del pueblo supieran hacer REALMENTE su trabajo ahora no tendríamos que lamentar tantas víctimas!

* **Snows Ironsmith** : Qué opina de eso, Toxie?

* **Vengador Tóxico** : Oh Dios mío, no puedo creerlo! Toda esa pobre gente, sus pobres familias! Cientos de muertos, medio pueblo inundado de lava...Y todo porque no hemos sido lo suficientemente fuertes, ni listos ni rápidos!

* **Sgt. Kabukiman NYPD** : Aww, venga ya, Toxie! Hemos hecho lo que hemos podido, no? Y además eso tampoco es verdad, somos más fuertes que una locomotora (de juguete), más rápidos que el Ayuntamiento gastándose todo el presupuesto para prevención de desastres en putas...

* **Alcalde de Tromaville** : Eso no es más que una sucia mentira comunista! Ustedes no saben con quién están hablando, como telefonee a mi viejo compadre de borracheras George W. se van a enterar!

* **Sgt. Kabukiman NYPD** : ...Y en cuanto a listooos...Pasa palabra!

* **Vengador Tóxico** : No tiene gracia, Sargento Kabukiman! [Sacando de entre la lava un par de cadáveres pegaos el uno al otro]: Mira esto, hasta la Viejancona Judía que sale en todas mis pelis está muerta. Claro que al menos murió con la sonrisa en los labios y follando con su Viejancón Judío correspondiente, pero aún así...

En pleno discurso sentimentaloide superheróico Toxie da la espalda a Tromaville y levanta la cabeza mirando al sol poniente:

* **Vengador Tóxico** : ...Sólo desearía que todo volviera a la normalidad!

* **Sgt. Kabukiman NYPD** : T-toxie!

* **Vengador Tóxico** (con lágrimas en los ojos): Desearía volver a ver a las marujas tirando el dinero en las tragaperras, a los funcionarios escaqueándose del curro, a los niños haciendo la mona del colegio para irse a fumar canutos...Lo que es la normalidad, vaya!

* **Sgt. Kabukiman NYPD** : Toxie, echa cuenta un momento! Que es que resulta de que...!

Pero a estas alturas el ojo chungo de Toxie ya está soltando lágrimas literalmente como si de un aspersor se tratara.

* **Vengador Tóxico** : Desearía tanto volver a ver a la la Buena Gente de Tromaville bailando por las calles sin ton ni son...!

* **Sgt. Kabukiman NYPD** : Cagonlaputa, Toxie! Quieres cortar el discurso pa los Oscars un segundo y mirar pa Tromaville?!

Toxie lo hace y ante sus ojos se muestra la ciudad de Tromaville intacta y como si no le hubiera ocurrido absolutamente nada.

* **Vengador Tóxico** (flipando): Hey, pero cómo coj...?!

* **Snows Ironsmith** : Oh, mierda puta! Tú, pringao, apaga la cámara! Nos vamos, Tromaville de buenas a primeras ha perdido todo el interés!

De repente nuestra intrépida corresponsal nota una serie de golpecitos en la espalda e instintivamente se da la vuelta para comprobar de dónde provienen, encontrándose cara a cara con la

* **Viejancona Judía** (resucitada): Eh, Snows Ironsmith! Llevo años queriendo hacer esto!

 ****POOOOOM!****

Un buen (y merecido) hostión de la Viejancona Judía manda todos los dientes de la reportera a tomar por culo, ante el unánime aplauso del resto de la gente de Tromaville recién resucitada.

* **Sgt. Kabukiman NYPD** : Heh, se lo estaba buscando desde lo de Alcàsser. Ah Toxie, a propósito de nada...[Enseñándoselas]: Has visto estas piedras tan raras que me he encontrao por ahí? Pa mi que salieron del volcán.

* **Vengador Tóxico** : No pueden haber salido del volcán, tío. Están demasiado limpias.

* **Sgt. Kabukiman NYPD** : Weno, es que mientras tú salvabas gente de la lava yo me entretenía en limpiarlas. "Trabajo en equipo", que se llama.

* **Snows Ironsmith** (sangrando en el suelo e histérica): Pringao, que apagues la cámara YA DE UNA PUTA VEZ!

* * *

Y de vuelta anca los Kusanagi:

* **Galford** (medio histérico): Hey, habéis visto eso? Eran piedras de Palenke!

* **Kyo** : Que no me pongas los deos en el televisor, hostias! Y además los pedruscos esos qué es lo que tienen de especial?

Galford se piensa un segundo la respuesta, intentando no hablar más de la cuenta:

* **Galford** : Son...reliquias muy poderosas, y tengo razones para pensar que el espíritu de Amakusa puede estar aprisionado en ellas. Tenemos que reunir a los Elegidos cuanto antes!

* **Kyo** : Buah, pero tampoco sabemos seguro queee...

* **Haohmaru** : Has visto lo que acaba de pasar, no? Un pueblo casi entero destruido por la lava que de buenas a primeras vuelve a la normalidad como si no le hubiera pasado absolutamente nada. Échanos cuenta en esto, sabemos de lo que estamos hablando.

* **Shingo** (entrando): Doctor, aquí tiene su til...

* **Kyo** : Shingo, ya me estás reuniendo a la peña a la voz de ya; Parece que va a haber que mandar un equipo a Tromaville...


	34. Casa de locos (Parte IV)

**Capítulo TREINTA Y CUATRO - Casa de locos (Parte IV)**

Tromaville (New Jersey), inmediatamente después de que los de la tele se hayan marchado:

* **Vengador Tóxico** (todavía emocionao): Hey Sr. Alcalde, ha visto lo que ha pasado? El Espíritu Gore-Navideño ha salvado Tromaville!

* **Alcalde de Tromaville** : Sí sí sí, ya ya ya...Dadme esas piedras!

* **Sgt. Kabukiman NYPD** : Hey, y por qué se las vamos a dar? Esta ciudad, desde que no es alcalde el Ron Jeremy, no se puede de aguantar!

* **Alcalde de Tromaville** : Tengo que llamar a la Guardia Nacional acaso? [Quitándoselas violentamente]: Todo lo que se encuentra en Tromaville pertenece a Tromaville...Es decir, a mi!

En este momento es cuando las protuberancias en el cuerpo de Toxie empiezan a explotar soltando humo tóxico:

* **Vengador Tóxico** : Lo siento mucho, Sr. Alcalde, yo por mi se las daba y eso...Pero es que mis tromatones me están diciendo de que no!

Así que Toxie le arrebata las piedras por la fuerza, ante el total y absoluto cabreo del Alcalde:

* **Alcalde de Tromaville** (a voces): Pero quién coño manda en esta ciudad, yo o tus tromatones?! [Volviéndoselas a quitar]: Que traigas eso p'acá!

* **Vengador Tóxico** (forcejeando): Que NO!

 ****RAAAAAASHH!****

* **Alcalde de Tromaville** (mirándose los muñones con cara de no creerselo): H-HOSTIA PUTA! Hostia puta, m-me has arrancado los brazos?! MARICÓN, HIJO DE LA GRAN PUTA!

* **Vengador Tóxico** : Oooops! Usted perdone, Alcalde, yooo...No debió haber trincado las piedras con tanta fuerza!

* **Sgt. Kabukiman NYPD** : Toxie, salgamos a correr! Que los políticos son mu vengativos!

* **Vengador Tóxico** : Pero coste que ha sido sin querer! [Arrancando de las piedras los brazos del Alcalde]: Tenga, que a lo mejor todavía se los pueden pegar o qué sé yo...

* **Alcalde de Tromaville** (histérico): Policía! Dónde está  mi policía mía de mi?! MATADLOS! ACRIBILLADLOS!

"KAA-BU-KI-MAAAAAN!111!"

 ***BLAM!* *BLAM!* *BLAM!* *BLAM!* *BLAM!* *BLAM!***

* **Madero 1** (disparando): Jefe, no podemos! Nuestras balas rebotan en la sombrilla de Kabukiman!

* **Madero 2** : A cubierto, que está tirando bolas de sushi! A ver si vamos a pillar el Anisakis!

* **Vengador Tóxico** : Tío, no podemos luchar contra la poli! Que son unos mandaos que no tienen culpa de ná!

* **Sgt. Kabukiman NYPD** : Ya, y sin contar que yo también soy poli...Por eso lo mejor es salir por patas!

Es justo cuando aparecen en escena Kyo, Leona, Haohmaru y Galford, que acaban de ser teleportados por el Light:

* **Dr. Light** : Ea, ya estamos en Tromaville...[Abriendo los brazos]: Bienvenidos a la América tercermundista!

* **Haohmaru** (señalando): Eh, esos 2 se largan con las Piedras! Galford, pega un salto de los tuyos, que se nos escapan!

Efectivamente, Galford espada en ristre pega un impresionante salto de por lo menos 8 metros de longitud y otros cuantos de altura...Sólo para ser recibido por la fregona de Toxie usada a modo de bate de beisbol:

 ****POOOOOM!****

* **Vengador Tóxico** (a lo lejos y a voces): Se siente, ehn? Que en realidad se te está viendo de que eres buen chaval, que si no nos habríamos puesto mucho más bordes contigo!

A lo que Galford, incrustado en una pared a como 15 metros de distancia, responde:

* **Galford** : J-joder, pues menos mal!

Después de lo cual nuestros descerebrados superhéroes del Tromaverse salen a correr como pollos descabezaos en dirección a los aparcamientos de allí al lado, dispuestos a mangar el primer coche que pillen:

* **Sgt. Kabukiman NYPD** (señalando un coche negro): Rápido, Toxie! Al coche!

* **Vengador Tóxico** : A ese no, tío, al verde! Por si explota!

* **Sgt. Kabukiman NYPD** (arrancando la puerta del verde y entrando): Ok, también es verdad!

Y mientras tanto, a bastante distancia pero aún dentro del campo de visión:

* **Leona** : Mierda, se van a escapar...Light, páralos ya de una vez!

* **Dr. Light** : Matar superhéroes? [Sonriendo como un maníaco]: GUAAAAY!

* **Leona** (a voces): Hey, que yo tampoco he dicho que hubiera que matarloooos!

Pero nuestro amigo Light apenas puede oír esa pequeña aclaración por estar ya volando a gran velocidad y disparando lásers como un loco, uno de los cuales manda a tomar por culo el coche (ni que decir tiene que verde) en el que iban a escaparse Toxie y Kabukiman, obligándolos a ponerse a cubierto en las alcantarillas:

* **Dr. Light** (desde el aire y a voces): Tsk, porque en el pueblo éste las cosas normales no pasan muy a menudo, que si no ni de coña habríais tenido tiempo de meteros ahí! [Disparando y haciendo saltar cachos de pavimento]: Salid de una puta vez, desgraciaos, Toon-Forcers de pacotilla! Que me estáis haciendo quedar malamente delante de Leona!

En ese momento Kyo y Leona se miran el uno al otro:

* **Kyo** : Hey un momento, ha dicho...

* **Leona** : ..."Toon-Forcers"?!

Y en medio de toda la mierda del alcantarillado de Tromaville (propiamente dicha):

* **Vengador Tóxico** (soltando humo tóxico a discreción): Kabu, quién es ese tío? Debe de ser un malo de la hostia, porque los tromatones se me han puesto como locos nada más verlo!

* **Sgt. Kabukiman NYPD** : C-Creo que es el Dr. Light...Pero no el de Megaman, no te creas: El supervillano!

* **Vengador Tóxico** (agarrando la fregona): Pos voy a salir ahí fuera a arrancarle la cabeza!

* **Sgt. Kabukiman NYPD** : Estás drogao? Nosotros 2 no tenemos poder como pa enfrentarnos a ese cabrón ni de coña!

* **Vengador Tóxico** (mirando a la cámara): Ojalá pudiera hacer otra cosa...Pero mis tromatones me obligan a destruir el Mal allá donde me lo encuentre!

* **Sgt. Kabukiman NYPD** : O-ok, yo también voy, qué cojones! Que como no supere lo de ser un cagao nunca me harán la secuela!

* **Vengador Tóxico** (levantando la tapa de la alcantarilla): Y ya de paso, a ver si vas superando lo del alcoholismo también.

A lo que Kabukiman responde sacando una botella de whisky Dic del kimono y matándola de un solo trago:

* **Sgt. Kabukiman NYPD** : Alcoholismo? Alcoholismo, de qué?

Así que nuestros 2 Héroes del Gore finalmente salen del agujero chorreando mierda y dispuestos a enfrentarse a su enemigo, pese a no tener ni una puta posibilidad contra él:

* **Dr. Light** (desde el aire): HAW, por fin salís, eh cazurros? Ya pensaba que iba a tener que bajar a buscaros...Decid ADIÓS!

Light se lanza en picado contra ellos, con la sana intención de convertirse en luz un poco antes de alcanzarlos y luego entretenerse arrancándoles los órganos vitales a supervelocidad:

* **Sgt. Kabukiman NYPD** (viéndolo venir y tirándose cuerpo a tierra): H-hostia puta, estamos muertos!

* **Vengador Tóxico** (empuñando la fregona): Serás tú el que diga adiós, psicópata cabrón! Que en Tromaville  no queremos supervillanos ni chusma por el estilo!

Entonces, y a medio metro escaso de nuestros amigos, el Dr. Light simplemente desaparece.

* **Sgt. Kabukiman NYPD** (todavía en el suelo y flipando): E-ein, pero qué coño ha pasao? Adónde ha ido el nota ese?!

* **Vengador Tóxico** : Ni puta idea yo tampoco, pero levanta y entra en el coche ese de ahí! Rápido, aunque no sea verde!

* **Alcalde de Tromaville** (chillándole a la poli): Que se escapan, putos mamarrachos! Cogedlos, COGEDLOS!

Pero Toxie y Kabukiman ya han arrancado el coche y escapan en él a toda velocidad, sólo para encontrarse con Leona de pie en medio de la carretera y esperándolos:

* **Vengador Tóxico** : Frena, Kabu, FRENAAA! Que atropellamos a la de los pantalones cortos!

* **Sgt. Kabukiman NYPD** : Se joa!

"GRAND SABER!"

 ***ZAAAAAS!* *ZAS!***

A una velocidad vertiginosa Leona consigue apartarse de la trayectoria del coche, que aunque con 2 neumáticos reventados aún continúa avanzando a gran velocidad.

"OROCHINAGI!"

Kyo es el segundo en salirles al paso, destrozando la mitad del coche en una explosión de fuego y después rodando fuera de su camino, pero ni por esas consigue pararlos.

"SEPUUUUU-RETSUZAN!"

Ahora lo que queda del coche pega 3 vueltas de campana a resultas del tornado de Haohmaru, cae de pie y MILAGROSAMENTE continúa su camino perdiéndose en el horizonte, para total asombro de la peña de SNK:

* **Kyo** (flipando): Weno, pero cómo coño es esto posible? Son Toon-Forcers, como dijo el Light!

* **Haohmaru** : "Toon-Forcers"? Eso qué es?

Y a unos cuantos metros de distancia aún podemos oír al Alcalde, histérico perdío al darse cuenta de que Toxie y Kabukiman se le acaban de escapar:

* **Alcalde de Tromaville** : Pero acribilladlos a todos, jodidos inútiles! A los colgaos esos que salieron de la Nada, TAMBIÉN!

* **Leona** : En casa te lo explicamos, ok? [Mirando para todos lados]: Por cierto, dónde está Light?

* **Dr. Light** (teleportándose): Tranqui, que ya estoy aquí...[Sonriendo babosamente]: Me echabas de menos, eh?

 ***BLAM!* *BLAM!* *BLAM!* *BLAM!* *BLAM!* *BLAM!***

* **Leona** : Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que nos están disparando, la verdad es que sí...Pero levanta un campo de fuerza YA, joder!

Light hace justamente eso, mirando a la poli amenazadoramente mientras tanto:

* **Dr. Light** (echando chispas por los ojos): Qué, nena, los despanzurro?

* **Leona** : No, sácanos de aquí y llévanos a casa. Necesitamos replantear nuestra estrategia.

* **Galford** : Un momento, Raito puede moverse mucho más rápido que ellos: Aún puede alcanzarlos y recuperar las piedras!

* **Dr. Light** : Buah, sabe diox esos 2 dónde estarán ya! Ni que se rigieran por leyes físicas normales...

* * *

Así que en el salón de la casa de los Kusanagi en Osaka, un milisegundo más tarde:

* **Kyo** (a voces): Shingo, un cubataaaa! Que ya ha vuelto tu sensei! [A Light]: Weno, y a ti qué cojones te ha pasao? Que te estabas jiñando y te tuviste que teleportar al water o algo asín?

* **Dr. Light** : No me teleporté, me teleportaron; Y a otra dimensión, por eso me costó un ratito encontrar el camino de vuelta. [Enfurruñao]: Claaaaro, como en Tromaville tienen Toon Force...Así cualquiera!

* **Leona** : Light, me cuesta aceptar la existencia de la Toon Force en un solo individuo. Más aún en un pueblo entero.

* **Dr. Light** : Nena, no es Toon Force propiamente dicha lo que tienen en ese pueblo, es más bien que se mueven en unos parámetros de Realidad diferentes de los nuestros, como de peli de serie Z hecha con 4 duros o algo por el estilo. O al menos eso es lo que dicen, que yo en Tromaville ésta es la primera vez en mi vida que he estao...Y a ser posible, la última.

* **Leona** : Tienen mala fama en el resto de New Jersey, hmm?

* **Dr. Light** : Muy mala fama, que la gente de ese pueblo no es ni medio normal...O es que no os habéis fijao?

Haohmaru hace ademán de querer decir algo, pero Galford lo para sujetándolo por el hombro y hablándole en voz muy baja, para que no se enteren los demás:

* **Galford** : Deja que se lo crean, Haoh...Deja que se crean que es la "Toon Force" esa.

* **Leona** (reflexionando): Lo que ahora tenemos que hacer es reunir al grupo, pensar lo que haremos a continuación...

* **Dr. Light** : ...Dar gracias por no tener que enfrentarnos con Toon-Forcers de los de verdad...

* **Kyo** (a chillidos en limpio): Shingo, dónde coño estás?! Que ya es la segunda vez que te llamo y el hacer esperar a tu sensei es una falta mu grave!

* **Shingo** (entrando a la carrera): Aquí está su cubata, Kusanagi-san! Lamento no haber podido venir antes, pero es que el Sr. Dillon me estaba explicando lo de que se pueden ganar poderes eléctricos a base de jugar al teto con alguien que ya los tenga.

* **Kyo** : Sí, verdad? [Riéndose y señalando una silla]: Ea, pos siéntate ahí y cuéntame cómo lo mandaste a la mierda.

* **Shingo** : Kusanagi-san, es que no puedo...sentarme!

* * *

Flashback a hace un cuarto de hora

Gimnasio de la casa de los Kusanagi:

* **Shingo** (haciendo flexiones): TRESCIENTAS NOVENTA Y DOS, TRESCIENTAS NOVENTA Y TRES...

* **Electro** (pasando por allí): Shingo, chavalote...Que se t'ascapao la tía! JUA JUA JUA!

* **Shingo** : Muy agudo, Sr. Dillon...Le importaría no desconcentrarme, que tengo que entrenar?

* **Electro** : Entrenar pa qué? Chaval, tú haz como yo, que'n vez de traerme los poderes aprendidos de casa como el resto de los supertipos espero a estar en combate y entonces los voy improvisando sobre la marcha...

* **Shingo** : Yo no tengo poderes, ese es el problema. [Emocionao]: Pero si entreno mucho y hago toooodo lo que me diga mi sensei algún día podré soltar fuego cada vez que pegue una hostia!

* **Electro** (muerto de risa): Pffft! Sí claro, no te joe? Y si te la enchufo yo podrás soltar electricidad además!

* **Shingo** : WOW, en seriooo?

No creyéndose la suerte que ha tenido, el Max permanece como 3 segundos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja antes de responder:

* **Electro** : Sí...En serio.

* * *

* **Kyo** (echándose las manos a la cabeza): Hostia puta! Hostia puta, este chaval es TOOOONTOOOOO!111!

* **Shingo** : Tonto por qué, Kusanagi-san?

* **Kyo** : A ver, Shingo, hijo, tú no te asustes perooo...Podría ser (que no digo yo que sea, es solamente una posibilidad) que como el Max agujero que ve, agujero que tapa se haya quedao contigo para echarte un polvo y tú no hayas ganao ni superpoderes ni ná...Digo yo, ehn?

* **Shingo** : Pues se equivoca, Kusanagi-san...Porque mire lo que hago!

Y viendo que su sensei necesita una demostración práctica de sus nuevos "poderes", Shingo procede a frotarse compulsivamente la manga de la camisa generando una mijilla de electricidad estática en el proceso.

* **Kyo** : WHOA, Shingo, im-presionante! Me alegra ver que no te han dao por culo en balde! Ah por cierto, FELICIDADES: Indudablemente eres el último Elegido.

* **Shingo** (flipando): CÓMOOORL?! Que yo soy la Personificación de la Inocencia?

* **Kyo** : Tú verás, acaba de tomarte el pelo Electro...Más inocentón no se puede ya ser!

* **Shingo** : Pero que no, Kusanagi-san, que se equivoca! Que el Sr. Dillon no tiene tanta maldad!

* **Kyo** : Nah, si seguramente no lo ha hecho con maldad ni nada, si seguramente para el sentido del humor garrulo del Max eso es el equivalente a una broma simpática...Por cierto, dónde está, que le quiero decir una cosita?

* **Shingo** : WOW, usted también quiere conseguir poderes eléctricos?

* **Kyo** : Nah, yo prefiero quedarme como estoy...Dónde está el Max?

* **Shingo** : En el jardín, me parece. Hablando con su novia de usted.

* **Kyo** : (Hostia puta, eso sí que no!)

* **Dr. Light** (muerto de risa): CORRE, "Kusanagi-san"! Corre como el viento!

Efectivamente, un par de minutos después y en el jardín de la casa encontramos a Yuki mirando de una forma a Electro que al Kyo no le gusta nada:

* **Electro** (sonriendo lascivamente): Y tú qué, shati? Haces como que estudias o cobras el paro?

* **Yuki** (riéndose): Hah hah, qué simpático! Claro, como soy la novia de Kyo te has pensado queee...

Y en esto que llega el susodicho a todo correr:

* **Kyo** : Max, gracias por ayudarnos a encontrar al último Elegido. [Haciendo grandes aspavientos con las manos]: Rápido, a tu espalda! Mira p'allá!

* **Electro** (volviendo la cabeza): Ein? Que mire p'adónde?

Lo que por supuesto el Kyo aprovecha para llevarse a Yuki al interior de la casa lo más rápidamente que puede.

* **Electro** (mosqueao): Tsk, puto Kusanagi, qué listo e!

* * *

Y mientras tanto, de nuevo en Tromaville:

* **Alcalde de Tromaville** (a chillidos en limpio): Se os han escapado, tarugos de mierda! Os juro que mis brazos biónicos van a salir de vuestros sueldos!

* **Jefe de Policía** : Oiga Sr. Alcalde, creo que debería verle un médico. Más que nada, porque se está desangrando...

* **Alcalde de Tromaville** : Me desangro si quiero, melón! Ya estás cursando una orden de arresto para el FBI contra Melvin Junko (AKA Vengador Tóxico) y Harry Griswold (AKA Sargento Kabukiman)...Los quiero MUERRRRTOSSSS!111!

* **Cura de Tromaville** (escandalizao): Pero no puede hablar en en serio, alcalde! Toxie y Kabukiman son grandes héroes! Defensores del Bien! Enemigos del Mal!

* **Alcalde de Tromaville** : Está de guasa, reverendo? Toxie es responsable al menos del despanzurramiento de 2 alcaldes y un jefe de policía, y Kabukiman es un borracho que va por ahí violando tías inconscientes!

* **Cura de Tromaville** : Pero eso es porque el margen moral de los Héroes del Gore es un poquillo más grande que el de los superhéroes convencionales! Eso no quita que sean buena gente!

* **Alcalde de Tromaville** : Deje de decir gilipolleces y salga de en medio de la carretera, que viene un coch...!

 *****CRRRAAASSSHHHH!*****

A lo mejor ya os estáis imaginando quién se baja de ese coche a continuación, totalmente indiferente al hecho de que uno de sus neumáticos delanteros acabe de reventar el cráneo del cura como si se tratase de un melón...

...Y NO, no es Farruquito esta vez:

* **Dastardly** (al alcalde): Hey, no es este el pueblo que ha sido destruido por un volcán y que vamos a poder comprar por 4 dur...[Mirando a su alrededor]: Oh, mierda puta!

* **Muttley** : HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH.

A lo que Dastardly responde propinando semejante a la cabeza de su perro que casi lo deja inconsciente:

* **Dastardly** : Cállate la boca, que toda la culpa la tienes *tú*!

* **Muttley** : GRRRRÑ?

* **Dastardly** : Cómo que no? Primero invertimos todo el presupuesto del Ayuntamiento de Marbella en sellos, después nos cierran nuestra tele local "El Maravilloso Mundo de la Necrofilia TV", después el Putin no nos quiere pagar la chapucilla esa que le hicimos por cargarnos a más gente de la cuenta, y después ESTO! Sí, ya sé que todas esas decisiones fui yo el que las tomó, peroooo...

* **Alcalde de Tromaville** : Perdone, usted no es de por aquí, verdad?

* **Dastardly** : Nah, yo vengo de un sitio...donde la gente no tiene mucha cabeza para los negocios, la verdad.

* **Alcalde de Tromaville** (sonriendo): Me gusta su estilo. Además no he podido evitar oírle charlando con su perro, a qué se dedica? Mata gente por dinero?

* **Muttley** : GRRrrrpolonioGGrrrr?

* **Dastardly** : No, nada de polonio esta vez. [Al alcalde]: Sabe una cosa, señor? Este es seguramente el comienzo de una bonita amistad.

Así que amistosamente Dastardly le tiende la mano al Alcalde.

* **Alcalde de Tromaville** : Qué hace? No ve que tengo los 2 brazos amputados?

* **Dastardly** (riéndose): Claro,  ahí es donde estriba la gracia!

* **Muttley** : HAW HAW HAW HAW!


	35. El típico capítulo resumen

**Capítulo TREINTA Y CINCO - El típico capítulo resumen**

Salón de Reuniones Importantes anca los Kusanagi, 20 minutos más tarde:

* **Kyo** : A veeer, estamos todos ya? Ok, tres cosas importantes que tenéis que saber, pa los que todavía no se hayan enterao: La primera, que la Personificación de la Inocencia (osease el último Elegido) es el Shingo.

* **Shingo** : Kusanagi-san, yo porque lo que usted dice va a misa...Pero muy convencido no estoy, la verdad!

Y hecha esta aclaración, nuestro amigo el Shingo vuelve a concentrarse en la bombilla que sostiene en la mano derecha, la misma que se ha pasado mirando fijamente los últimos 20 minutos:

* **Leona** : *Sighh* Shingo, sé que me voy a arrepentir de preguntarlo pero...Qué coño haces?

* **Shingo** : Intento encenderla, señorita Leona. [Emocionao]: Es el AEIOU de los poderes eléctricos!

* **Electro** (dándole una palmada en la espalda): Mu bien, Shingo...Asín se habla!

 ******SSSSSSHHHHHRRRRRRRRAAAAAKKKKKK******

* **Shingo** (medio chamuscao y con los pelos de punta): H-hey, lo han visto? La encendí! Já, para que luego digan que el Sr. Dillon se quedó conmigo! Claro que me ha dolido un poquito, pero debe ser porque todavía no controlo bien mis nuevos poderes...Verdad, Sr. Dillon?

* **Electro** (aguantando la risa): Po claro, chaval!

* **Shingo** : Ah por cierto, cuando se me acabe la electricidad qué hago? Meter los dedos en un enchufe o algo así?

* **Electro** : Nah, ni se te ocurra hacer eso, que aún no'stás preparao...Tú cuando se te acabe la electricidad vienes y me lo dices, que yo te "recargo" otra vez.

* **Shingo** : O-otra vez?!

* **Electro** : Claro, hombre...Las que hagan falta!

* **Shingo** : Pero tiene que haber alguna otra manera de conseguir poderes eléctricos! No sé, cómo los consiguió usted?

* **Electro** : Hazme caso, chavalote, tú NO quieres conseguir poderes de la manera que los conseguí yo: Electrocutao por un rayo que me cayó encima, doblemente electrocutao por haberme agarrao a las líneas de alta tensión que estaba reparando en ese momento, mas una caída de 10 metros hasta el suelo. Las probabilidades de sobrevivir a tó eso son como de una entre un millón.

* **Dr. Light** : Más bien de una entre 200 mil TRILLONES, Max...Para que luego digas que tienes mala suerte en la vida!

* **Electro** : Heh, y luego el cachondeíto de la gente del curro, "Qué, Dillon, pa haberse matao, ehn?" y toda esa mierda. Claro que mucho no me jodió porque pa aquel entonces yo ya estaba en coma y eso me lo contaron después, perooo...

* **Shingo** (boquiabierto): WOW, pues muchas gracias entonces...Ahora me doy cuenta de que la manera suya duele mucho más!

* **Kyo** : Max, si usaras la cabeza de arriba la décima parte de lo que usas la de abajo serías ya el puto Dr. Doom...Quieres decirle al Shingo que le estabas tomando el pelo ya de una puta vez?

* **Electro** : Pero que yo no le'stoy tomando el pelo ni ná! Que el Shingo tiene poderes!

* **Shingo** : Por favor, no discutan! Que ver a mis 2 senseis discutiendo me estresa mucho y no lo puedo de soportar!

Y es nada más acabar la frase cuando las luces de toda la casa empiezan a encenderse y a apagarse como si se hubieran vuelto locas de remate.

* **Shingo** : Lo ven? Ven lo que han conseguido, poniéndome tan nervioso?

* **Kyo** : Shingo, por el amor de Dios! Que eso lo está haciendo el Max!

* **Electro** : Que yo no soy, que's el Shingo!

* **Kyo** (al Max): Como me fundas alguna bombilla la vas a cambiar tú con tus santos cojones! Que no pienso llamar a ningún electricista de la calle!

* **Electro** : No jodas, cada vez que se te funde una bombilla llamas al electricista? [Muerto de risa]: Kusanagi, eres un crack!

* **Dr. Light** (escandalizado): Pero qué perro es el puto niñato éste! Qué perro!

* **Leona** : Bien, vale ya de estupideces! Qué es esto, una guardería? Kyo, siguiente tema a tratar!

* **Rhino** : Max, yo ya me he líao...El Shingo tiene superpoderes o no?

* **Leona** (a voces): Pero no os estoy diciendo que a callar?! Kyo, SIGUIENTE TEMA!

* **Kyo** : El segundo tema es que el Amakusa ese de los cojones por lo visto está aprisionao en un par de Piedras de Apalanque...

* **Galford** : De "Palenke"!

* **Kyo** : Weno, pos de Palenke...Y dicen los samuráis que nuestros enemigos podrían utilizarlas para resucitarlo o algo asín.

* **Takuma** : Espera un segundo, cuáles enemigos? Estás diciendo que Amakusa tiene aliados en esta época, o qué?

* **Haohmaru** (encogiéndose de hombros): No lo sabemos seguro, nosotros como quien dice acabamos de llegar...Pero ante la duda no nos queda otra que tratar de encontrar las piedras nosotros y así nos aseguramos de que a nadie se le ocurran ideas raras, de acuerdo?

* **Ukyo** : Sin mencionar que Amakusa también podría ser resucitado accidentalmente...

* **Dr. Light** : "Accidentalmente"? Oh venga ya! Vosotros los samuráis fijo que nos estáis ocultando algo!

* **Hanzo** : No seas ridículo, Raito. A confiar ciegamente en gente a la que apenas conoce es lo primero a lo que aprende un ninja, no lo sabías?

* **Galford** (en voz muy baja): Sí, Raito, sí; Sobre todo en criminales como tú y tus amigos, o en esbirros como el Billy o en locos asesinos como el Genjuro...

* **Dr. Light** : Decías?

* **Galford** : Yo? Nada, te habrá parecido.

* **Leona** : Por una vez en la vida yo también estoy de acuerdo con Light: No nos lo estáis contando todo.

* **Jubei** : Créeme, os estamos contando todo...lo que necesitáis saber.

Un murmullo de desaprobación se extiende por entre la peña del KOF ante tan evidente desconfianza, sólo para ser interrumpido por el Billy hablando por el móvil, completamente a su rollo y pasando de tó:

* **Billy** (por el móvil): Jefe, jefe, a que no se imagina quién era el último Elegido? El Shingo! "Predecible", cómo que "predecible"? Joer, pos si usted ya se lo esperaba también me lo podía haber comentao, que por poco nos volvemos locos buscand...!

Pero esta conversación es interrumpida muy educadamente por el Terry, por el expeditivo método de quitarle violentamente el móvil y tirarlo por la ventana:

* **Terry** : Pero tú te crees que te vamos a tener informando puntualmente al Geese de todo lo que pasa?! [Crugiéndose los nudillos]: YO ES QUE TE ROMPO LA CABEZA!

* **Billy** : Hey, Lobo Muerto Jambre, mi móvil! [Levantándose violentamente]: TE METÚN PALO QUE T'AVÍO!

Así que en menos que se presigna un cura loco el Takuma y el Kim salen en defensa del Terry y Max y el Rhino salen en defensa del Billy, y se hubiera liado la de Dios es Cristo si Leona no llega a pararlos metiéndose por medio.

* **Leona** (a voces): Pero que os sentéis ya, hostias! Cómo os tengo que decir que aquí no quiero peleas?! Light, que eres el Jefe del Clan...Di ALGO!

* **Dr. Light** : ALGO-dón! ALGO-cifa! ALGO-hada!

* **Leona** : Light, mejor CÁLLATE!

* **Dr. Light** : Nena, que me vas a volver loco con tantísimas órdenes contradictorias!

* **Terry** (a Kim y a Takuma): Ok, lleva razón Leona, lo mejor es que nos calmemos, que así no adelantamos absolutamente nada...Pero como vuelva a ver al gorfo éste hablando con el Geese [Mirando al Billy con cara de mala leche]: SHE LA GANA!

* **Billy** (a Max y al Rhino): Gracias, tíos, sois mis compadres. Qué digo mis compadres, mis STRIKERS! [Mirando al Terry]: Si no fuera porque el Geese me tiene dicho que no forme broncaaaa...Hay que joderse!

* **Takuma** : Tsk, en NST erais enemigos y ahora os lleváis estupendamente...Como se nota que Dios los cría y ellos se juntan!

* **Kyo** : Vale ya, Takuma, que tampoco es plan de que me destrocéis la casa...Ok, la tercera cosa es que los pedruscos esos los tienen ahora un par de superhéroes giloncios que se hacen llamar "Vengador Tóxico" y "Sargento Kabukiman".

* **Haohmaru** (a los del SS): Y curiosamente, ese tal Kabukiman se parece un huevo a nuestro amigo Kyoshiro.

* **Leona** : Vale, pero eso es irrelevante ahora; Lo relevante es que esos 2 parecen tener algún grado de Toon Force, por eso no pudimos recuperar las piedras en nuestro primer enfrentamiento, y...

* **Genjuro** : HAW! Eres débil, Haohmaru, FALLASTE! [Con cara de loco]: Dejádmelos a mi, que hace por lo menos un par de días que no destripo a nadie!

* **Leona** : *Sighh* Gracias, Genjuro, se agradece tu entusiasmo. Pero va a haber que encontrarlos primero, a ser posible antes que el FBI, que según dice la tele ambién los están buscando.

* **Dr. Light** : Y cómo los encontramos? Porque esos 2 estarán ya en el Quinto Coño, lo más seguro...

* **Leona** : Light, parece mentira que tú me preguntes eso...Qué hacéis los supervillanos cuando queréis enteraros de las cosas?

* **Dr. Light** : Weno, yo personalmente le pregunto al Capitán Boomerang, que como es muy cotilla y se entera de tó...[Sacando el móvil]: Lo llamo?

* **Leona** : ((Dioss, dame paciencia!)) No, Light, no es a Harkness a quien hay que preguntarle en estos casos; Es al Calculador.

* **Dr. Light** : Ya, pero es que yo prefiero preguntarle a Harkness...Porque preguntarle al Calculador cuesta dinero!

* **Leona** : Te lo pagaremos, vale?

* **Dr. Light** : Segurooo?

* **Leona** : Que siiií.

* * *

Y mientras tanto por alguna carretera perdida en medio del Quinto Coño de los USA:

* **Vengador Tóxico** (deprimido): Kabu, qué pena ser víctimas de tanta injusticia! Todo el mundo celebrando el Año Nuevo y nosotros huyendo del FBI por un crimen que no hemos cometido!

* **Sgt. Kabukiman NYPD** (conduciendo): Por un crimen que  sí hemos cometido, Toxie...Le arrancaste los brazos al alcalde, recuerdas?

* **Vengador Tóxico** : Hey, que esas cosas pasan! En fin, yo lo siento mucho, pero ahora lo importante es salir del país. Adónde nos dirigimos? México? Canadá?

* **Sgt. Kabukiman NYPD** : No sé, yo voy a tirar con el coche p'alante p'alante, y adonde primero lleguemos allí nos dirigíamos, ok?

* **Vengador Tóxico** : WHOA Kabukiman, tú sí que sabes hacer las cosas con talento! Cómo se nota que eres detective!

* **Sgt. Kabukiman NYPD** (orgulloso): No, si yo pa madero me paso de intelectual...Tengo hasta la EGB!


	36. Hay sitios peores que Tromaville

**Capítulo TREINTA Y SEIS - Hay sitios peores que Tromaville**

Volviendo anca los Kusanagi y una vez concluida la reunión:

* **Dr. Light** (con el móvil en la mano): Weno, pero antes de llamar quiero ver el dinerito por delante, ok? Porque el Calculador va a cargar la factura a  mis cuentas de Suiza...

* **Kyo** : Pero que sí, tío rata, no te hemos dicho ya que te lo pagaremos? Qué te piensas, que somos unos muertos de hambre? [Sacando un fajo de billetes y tirándolo encima de la mesa]: Ea, pos pa que veas que no! Con 2 cohone!

* **Dr. Light** (flipando): Espera, ese no es el dinero que te ha prestao tu novia para lo de la Universidad? Huy, que voy a caer en estado de shock otra vez!

* **Leona** : Ahora no, Light. Haz la llamada primero.

Total, que el Light procede a marcar el número de teléfono que lo pondrá en contacto con la red de información para supervillanos número uno del DCU.

* **Dr. Light** (por el móvil): Hey, Noah! Soy yo, el Artie Light, cómo estamos?

* **Calculador** (por el móvil): Estupendamente, gracias...Ah, y me debes mil dólares ya.

* **Dr. Light** : CÓMOOORL?! [Dándose cuenta]: No, espera, retiro la pregunta! Pon el contador a cero, que esa no ha valido!

* **Calculador** : Sabes las reglas, Artie: Mil dólares por pregunta. Sin excepciones.

* **Dr. Light** (tapando el auricular): Nena, esto es un timo y un sacaperras, mucho peor que el Teléfono Erótico y créeme, sé de lo que hablo! Que al Calculador sólo hay que llamarlo cuando no hay otra opción!

* **Leona** : Y acaso la hay?

* **Dr. Light** : CLARO que la hay! Esos notas son superhéroes, no? Vale, pues volvemos a Tromaville, secuestramos a sus seres queridos, matamos a los que se pongan más histéricos para que no incordien, nos follamos a los que más nos gusten...[Viendo como lo están mirando Kyo y Leona]: Hey, a qué vienen esas caras?

* **Kyo** : Joder, Light, vaya tela contigo y con tu amigo el Max! Hace un rato se me cayeron al suelo las llaves del amoto y es que no me atrevo ni a recogerlas!

* **Dr. Light** : Eh, que a mi no me van los tíos y el Max no es ningún violador, no las recoges seguramente porque eres muy perro! Weno, a lo que íbamos, que lo grabamos todo en vídeo y luego lo mandamos a la tele...Ya verás como después de eso son ellos los que pierden el culo por ponerse en contacto con nosotros, cuándo y dónde digamos!

* **Leona** : Olvídalo.

* **Dr. Light** : "Olvídalo" POR QUÉ? Funcionaría!

* **Leona** : Sí, probablemente funcionaría...Sólo que nosotros no actuamos así, es que quieres que al Kim le de un telele?

* **Dr. Light** : O sea, que es por el Kim? A ti te parece bien?

* **Leona** : Nah, yo es que paso de ponerme a discutir cuestiones éticas contigo...Sigamos con el plan previsto, ok?

* **Calculador** (por el móvil): Artie, sigues ahí?

* **Dr. Light** (por el móvil): Sí, sigo aquí...HAW, ahora eres tú el que me debes mil dólares a mi!

* **Calculador** : Esto no funciona así, Artie. Es que te ha vuelto a "lobotomizar" la JLA?

* **Dr. Light** : Ja ja, qué gracioso! Weno, al grano: Queremos información sobre un par de tíos que anda buscando el FBI...

* * *

Y mientras tanto, en una calle cualquiera de Central City (Missouri) y bajándose de un coche destrozado casi por completo:

* **Sgt. Kabukiman NYPD** : Weno, parece que este coche ya anduvo todo lo que tenía que andar. Va a haber que mangar otro.

* **Vengador Tóxico** : Intenta pillar uno de la misma marca, que éste nos ha permitido cruzar 5 estados en un par de horas estando medio destrozado y porque se le he acabado la gasolina, que si nooo...

[Aclaración: Sí, ya sé que es imposible, acabo de mirar en un mapa la distancia que hay de New Jersey a Missouri, para que veáis que me documento antes de escribir chorradas...y luego las escribo IGUALMENTE; Pero es que son medio Toon-Forcers, joder!]

* **Sgt. Kabukiman NYPD** : Tío, de verdad valía la pena todo esto por unas putas piedras? Y yo que pensaba cambiarlas en cualquier museo por un par de botellas de whisky Dic...

* **Vengador Tóxico** : No sé, mis tromatones han hecho reacción mala cuando me las quitó el Alcalde, como si fuera peligroso que cayeran en según que manos...

Y dicho esto, procede a guardar las Piedras en una bolsa de deportes que casualmente había en el coche robado.

* **Sgt. Kabukiman NYPD** : La verdad es que parecen muy antiguas, están talladas y tienen valor arqueológico lo más seguro...Me pregunto quién las habrá tirado al volcán?

* **Vengador Tóxico** : No, si a mi también me gustaría saberlo, no te creas...

De repente Toxie se tambalea agarrándose la cabeza con las manos como si hubiera sido víctima de un mareo de los gordos.

* **Sgt. Kabukiman NYPD** : Hey, estás bien?

* **Vengador Tóxico** : S-sí, es sólo que de pronto se me ha venido a la cabeza como un flashback mu raro: Había un tío gigante con una máscara y una chiquilla que parecía un mono, en medio de una aldea en llamas...Y entonces el tío le dice algo a la chiquilla, algo que no entiendo, y ella echa a correr, y él se lía a masacrar gente con un machete de la hostia...Pero sus enemigos son demasiados, y tienen armas de fuego, y lo revientan a tiros...Y luego he visto a la chiquilla esa tirar las piedras en el volcán!

* **Sgt. Kabukiman NYPD** : Weno, yo no me preocuparía; Teniendo en cuenta de que te caíste de cabeza en un barril de residuos tóxicos lo raro es que no te pasen cosas de estas más a menudo.

* **Vengador Tóxico** (medio histérico): NONONO, no es un emparanoyamiento tóxico ni nada de eso! El nota de la máscara...sacrificó su vida para que la chiquilla pudiera huir con las piedras, es que no lo entiendes? Hay que impedir que caigan en malas manos!

* **Sgt. Kabukiman NYPD** : Sí, sí, lo que tú digas, pero no me agarres del hombro con tanta fuerza, que me quemas el kimono! Y además, por qué te emocionas tanto, cuál es el problema? Tú eres el Primer Superhéroe de New Jersey y yo tengo al Espíritu del Kabukiman viviendo en mi...No es como si fuera a mangárnoslas el primer pringao que llegue, verdad?

"Hey, vosotros de adónde os habéis escapao, de un circo?"

Toxie y Kabukiman inmediatamente se vuelven para observar al chavalín de 15 ó 16 años rubio y con cara de golfo que acaba de preguntarlo.

* **Vengador Tóxico** : Chavalín, eso ha sonado grosero...Es que tu mamá no te ha enseñado a respetar a las personas mayores?

* **Chavalín** (haciendo gestos obscenos): HAW, mi mamá a mi me va a chupar la polla, par de frikis! Cómo se nota que no sois de por aquí.

De pronto el cielo entero se oscurece, se escucha una explosión gorda a lo lejos y empiezan a sonar sirenas de la policía por todos lados.

* **Vengador Tóxico** : Hey, pero qué demonios...?

* **Chavalín** (mascando chicle y sin inmutarse): Tranqui, que no es nada, tío; Supervillanos.

* **Vengador Tóxico** : Supervillanos?

* **Chavalín** : Claro, joder, esto es Central City! Aquí y en la Ciudad Gemela de Keystone tenemos más supervillanos por metro cuadrao que en ningún otro sitio del mundo, excepto tal vez Nueva York. Raro es que todavía no hayáis visto ninguno.

* **Sgt. Kabukiman NYPD** : Hombre, es que sólo llevamos aquí 15 minutos...

* **Chavalín** : Y todavía no os han desvalijao? Hostia, a eso le llamo yo potra! Vosotros no lo sabéis porque sois guiris, pero Central y Keystone City pertenecen a los Rogues, y más ahora que Flash la ha palmao y que el Len ha salido del talego...

* **Vengador Tóxico** : El Len?

* **Chavalín** : Es el jefe de los Rogues, el grupo supervillanos más mejor que hay en el mundo, "Capitán Frío" es como le dicen en la tele. Capitán Frío, el más badass y el más putero!

* **Vengador Tóxico** : Hijo, no deberías admirar tanto a esa gente, son CRIMINALES...Es que quieres acabar siendo uno de ellos?

A lo cual el chavalín responde sonriendo maliciosamente como el pequeño sociópata cabroncete que es:

* **Chavalín** : Soy uno de ellos.

Y en menos que se presigna un cura loco el chavalín (que responde al nombre de Axel Walker AKA Trickster II) ya ha trincado la bolsa que contiene las Piedras y echado a correr con ellas, ante la más absoluta sorpresa de Toxie y Kabukiman, que realmente no se lo esperaban.

* **Vengador Tóxico** : Hey!

* **Sgt. Kabukiman NYPD** : Mete el turbo, Toxie! Que se nos escapa el niñato éste cabrón!

Así que nuestros descerebrados superhéroes del Tromaverse salen a correr detrás del chavalín, que ya ha conseguido sacarles cierta ventaja.

* **Trickster II** (corriendo de espaldas y haciendo gestos obscenos con el dedo): HAW HAW, qué lentos sois, carajotes! Como se nota que no estáis acostumbraos a pegaros con Flash!

Pero ha subestimado el spring de Toxie.

* **Vengador Tóxico** (agarrándole la mano): Mu bien, chaval...Te pillé!

 ****RAAAAAASHH!****

* **Trickster II** (rodando hacia atrás y sujetándose la manga): Ay, mi brazo! AY, MI BRAZOOO! Ay, qué pena, qué DOLOOOR!

* **Sgt. Kabukiman NYPD** : Coño, Toxie, no me jodas...Es la segunda vez hoy!

* **Vengador Tóxico** (mirando el brazo del Trickster recién arrancado): H-hey, por qué hace "TIC TAC"?!

 *****BOOOOOOOOOOOM!*****

Y una vez que el humo se medio dispersa encontramos la respuesta a esa pregunta:

* **Trickster II** (muerto de risa): Porque es un brazo postizo pegao a una bomba, PRINGAO!

Y mientras Toxie y Kabukiman se levantan del suelo completamente tiznados al más puro estilo Mortadelo y Filemón, el chavalín echa a correr hacia el callejón sin salida más cercano.

* **Sgt. Kabukiman NYPD** (entrando en el callejón): Heh, te has encerrado tú mismo! Qué clase de chorizo eres tú, que no conoces ni tu propia ciud...Hey, dónde está?!

* **Vengador Tóxico** (mirando para todos lados): Ni puta idea yo tampoco, es como si se hubiera evaporado!

"ESTOY AQUÍ ARRIBA, NENASSS!"

Toxie y Kabukiman levantan las cabezas sólo para verse al Trickster literalmente caminando por el aire, con un puñao de bolas de golf entre los dedos de la mano derecha.

* **Trickster II** (desde el aire y flipando consigo mismo): SHEAH! I'M A SUPER-VILLAIN, D0000DZ!111!

Las bolas de golf explosivas empiezan a caer sobre el callejón volando en pedazos todo contra cuanto impactan y obligando a nuestros amigos del Tromaverse a salir de allí dándose patadas en el culo y perseguidos por el chavalín.

 *****BOOOOOOOOOOOM!*****

 *****BOOOOOOOOOOOM!*****

 *****BOOOOOOOOOOOM!*****

 *****BOOOOOOOOOOOM!*****

Y mientras tanto, en un coche de policía de lo que se dirigen hacia allí cagando leches:

* **Madero 1** (por la radio): A todas las unidades, a todas las unidades! Tenemos un 1-69 en progreso en Lawrence Hills, "Rogues armando follón", repito: "Rogues armando follón"! Necesitamos refuerzos!

* **Radio** : Negativo, oficial! Todas las unidades ocupadas, hay otro 1-69 en la Universidad de Central City y otro más en Windsor Heights! Ah, y mejor que nos callemos la boca, que los Rogues tienen pirateada la frecuencia de la policía!

* **Madero 2** : Tío, esta ciudad es un puto caos y aquí no se puede vivir con tanto supervillano! En cuanto pueda me largo!

* **Madero 1** : Venga, hombre, no es pa tant...

 *****BOOOOOOOOOOOM!*****

Efectivamente, ha sido el coche de policía llendo a tomar por culo a consecuencia de una de las bolas de golf del Trickster II, que encuentra más divertido el volar maderos en pedazos que el continuar persiguiendo a Toxie y Kabukiman.

* **Sgt. Kabukiman NYPD** (agotao de tanto correr): Buff, buff! Menos mal que el puto niñato ese ha encontrado otra cosa con la que entretenerse, que si nooo...

* **Vengador Tóxico** : Pero qué estás hablando? Tenemos que ir a por él y recuperar las Piedras!

* **Sgt. Kabukiman NYPD** : NO! Escúchame un momento, Toxie, por lo que más quieras: En medio segundo esto va a llenarse de policías y lo que tenemos que hacer es mangar otro coche y salir de aquí cagando leches! Ya recuperaremos las Piedrás más adelante, ok?

* **Vengador Tóxico** : Pero...Peroooo...

* **Sgt. Kabukiman NYPD** (medio histérico): Ni peros ni hostias! Si nos trincan aquí nos mandarán a Iron Heights, sabes lo que es eso? Guantánamo es una mierda comparao con Iron Heights!

* **Vengador Tóxico** : Ok, puede que tengas razón...


	37. Duelo de Titanes (Parte I)

**Capítulo TREINTA Y SIETE - Duelo de Titanes (Parte I)**

48 horas más tarde y en medio de una calle de Hicksville (Missouri), localidad cercana a Central City:

* **Leona** : Ok, ese de ahí delante es el hotel de mala muerte donde se esconden Toxie y Kabukiman según el Calculador...Habéis entendido todos el plan?

* **Haohmaru** (desenvainando): Sí, entrar a espadazos en limpio y recuperar las Piedras por las buenas o por las malas!

* **Leona** : Haohmaru, por enésima vez, NO! Esta vez vamos a hacer las cosas con cabeza, que para algo llevo 2 días planeando esta operación!

* **Rhino** (medio bostezando): M'aburrooooo...

* **Leona** : Pues si te aburres te aguantas! Hoy vamos a poner en práctica el arte de la Estrategia, que para ti y para el otro tarug...digooo, para Electro será una experiencia nueva.

* **Billy** : Weno, y el resto de la peña aónde está?

* **Leona** : Pero cuantísimas veces os lo voy a tener que explicar? Kim, Shingo, Galford, Ukyo y Jubei son el equipo Bravo, y se encuentran bloqueando una de las salidas por carretera del pueblucho éste; Kyo, Terry, Genjuro, Charlotte y ese ser absurdo que se autodenomina el Kuroko son el equipo Charlie, y están bloqueando la otra salida por si acaso a nosotros (que somos el equipo Alfa) se nos escapan...Pero eso no va a ocurrir, lo tengo todo planeado con precisión militar!

* **Dr. Light** : Hey, y si es "con precisión militar" dónde está mi walkie-talkie?

* **Leona** : Si te portas bien y no haces mucho el capullo a lo mejor cuando acabemos te compro uno, vale?

* **Dr. Light** : Y qué vamos, a comunicarnos con los móviles como siempre? Joder, qué cosa más cutre!

* **Billy** : Artie, puedo hacerte una pregunta?

* **Dr. Light** : Como le diría la Barbara Gordon al Joker..."DISPARA".

* **Billy** : Jo jo, qué chiste más cabrón! En fin, que cómo es que tu colegui el Calculadora ha encontrao a esos notas antes que el FBI?

* **Dr. Light** : Buah, pues porque "el Calculadora" sabe recompensar mejor a los chivatos...Es que ni punto de comparación!

* **Billy** : Oye, y el Geese no contará también como supervillano o algo asín? Porque a lo mejor le interesaba abonarse al teléfono éste...

* **Takuma** (mosqueado): Vale ya con el Geese de los cojones! Estáte a lo que estás!

* **Billy** : Hey, a mi no me dé órdenes! [A punto de darle un palo]: Menos mal que el Sintoísmo me ha enseñao a respetar a los putos viejos de mierda, que si no...!

* **Dr. Light** : Billy, chaval, a lo mejor soy yo el primero que te lo dice perooo...Tú no puedes ser sintoísta, no ves que eres inglés?

* **Billy** : No jodas, tú tampoco te lo crees? Max y el Rhino se lo creen, por que tú no?

* **Dr. Light** : Yo es que sé lo que significa "sintoísta".

* **Leona** : Os importaría centraros un poquito, que lo tengo todo pensado al milímetro y cualquier pequeño error podría dar al traste con toda la operación? Ok, voy a repetiros el plan: Takuma, Hanzo y yo vamos a entrar disfrazados de telepizzeros, y mientras yo le muestro este carnet falso de policía al recepcionista para que nos indique el número de habitación, Haohmaru y Billy tomarán posiciones en la planta baja vigilando respectivamente el ascensor y las escaleras, al mismo tiempo que Light sobrevolará el edificio por si intentaran huir por alguna ventana, y mientras tanto Electro y el Rhino...Hey, y Electro y el Rhino?

* **Takuma** : Con lo bestias que son mejor que se queden aquí tranquilitos, no?

* **Leona** (mirando para todos lados): No, si digo que dónde están?! Oh Dios mío, me temo lo peor!

* **Dr. Light** : Tranquila, que no se han perdido ni nada, es sólo que han entrao en el hotel mientras tú estabas distraída explicando el plan. Claro, como se les pone la cabeza como un bombo a la más mínima explicación...

* **Leona** (medio histérica): Cómo que han entrado en el hotel? Y tú no me dices nada?!

* **Dr. Light** : Porque sabía que me ibas a chillar! Que eres como la Waller pero en peor!

* **Takuma** : Huy, la que se va a liar! [Señalando al hotel]: Mira, ya empieza a salir la gente despavorida!

 **"TANTANTARARARAAAAN TANTARARARAAN TANTARARARAAN TANTARARAAANN!"**

* **Kyo** (por el móvil): Leona, aquí el Kyo...Que acaba de llegar la poli y preguntan que qué hacemos  nosotros cortando la carretera, qué les digo?

Y en ese mismo momento, en recepción:

* **Recepcionista** : H-habitación 319, tercera plant...

* **Rhino** (agarrándole la cabeza): Graaaacias.

 *****POOOOOOOOOOOOM!*****

* **Rhino** : Huuuy! Quizás no debería d'haberle dao tan fuerte, como ahora somos superhéroes...

* **Electro** : Quiénes, NOSOTROOOS?

* **Rhino** : Weno, estamos ayudando a los japos esos a salvar el mundo y tal...Si eso no es ser superhéroes no sé yo lo que será!

Así que viendo que al Rhino le hace ilusión el Max decide seguirle la corriente:

* **Electro** : Tío, no te culpes por haber estampao los sesos del pringao ese contra el mostrador. Es que nosotros somos unos superhéroes tipo The Authority!

* **Rhino** : Aaah, y entonces podemos hacer las mismas burradas que cuando éramos supervillanos?

* **Electro** (llamando al ascensor): O más, macho...O MÁS!

Habitación 319, un par de minutos más tarde:

* **Vengador Tóxico** : Weno, Kabukiman...Listo para volver a Central City y recuperar las Piedras?

* **Sgt. Kabukiman NYPD** : Pos no sé, Toxie...Yo es que me noto como un pelín agobiao.

* **Vengador Tóxico** : Agobiao por qué? [Radiante de optimismo]: Fuera aparte de que el FBI nos busca preferiblemente muertos, de que a Tromaville no podemos volver, de que no tenemos ni para pagar el hotel y de que tendremos que enfrentarnos nosotros solos a la banda de supervillanos que controla Central City, la vida es maravillosa!

* **Sgt. Kabukiman NYPD** : Weno, sí, bien mirao...Qué más nos podría pasar?

 *****CRRAAAASSSHHHH!*****

Lo cual, efectivamente, era la puerta de la habitación yendo a tomar por culo junto con media pared:

* **Rhino** : A ver, pringaos! Soltando ya los pedruscos q'os habéis llevao de Tromaville antes de q'os inflemos a hostias!

* **Vengador Tóxico** : Hey, un momento!

* **Electro** (echando chispas por los ojos): Ni momento ni pollas!

 ****ZZZZZAAAPP!****

Desde el exterior el equipo Alfa aún tiene tiempo de ver a un monstruo horriblemente deformado de tamaño y fuerza superhumanos atravesando la pared como una bala y cayendo hacia la calle, antes de tener que apartarse a toda prisa porque media fachada del hotel comienza a venirse abajo.

* **Leona** : Oh Dios mío, ya han empezado a tirar gente por las ventanas! Estos cretinos van a estropearlo todo!

* **Haohmaru** : Son entusiastas, quién puede culparlos?

* **Leona** : No, si la culpa no la tengo nada más que yo! Quién me mandaría a mi volver a juntarme con supervillanos?!

* **Dr. Light** : Naaah, pero si llevarse bien con nosotros es muy sencillo, sólo hay que procurar que comamos bien, estemos entretenidos y no nos cansemos mucho...Tú imagínate que estás jugando a los Sims.

* **Leona** (a voces): NO, no me pienso imaginar que estoy jugando a los Sims! Y si no tuvierais esos poderes tan exageraos es que os jartaba de hostias a los tres!

* **Dr. Light** (también a voces): Ah sí? Pues nada más que por eso ahora os dejo plantaos y me voy al cine a ver Apocalypto!

* **Leona** : Eh, que nos tienes que teleportar de vuelta! Ni se te ocurra irte al cine a ver Apocalypto!

* **Dr. Light** : Las Piedras esas que buscamos no son de los mayas? Pues alguien se tendrá que documentar!

Y dicho esto simplemente desaparece en en una explosión de luz rumbo al cine más cercano.

* **Haohmaru** : Heh, yo me creía que yo hacía lo que me salía de los huevos hasta que me empecé a ajuntar con la gente del siglo XXI...

 **"TANTANTARARARAAAAN TANTARARARAAN TANTARARARAAN TANTARARAAANN!"**

* **Kyo** (por el móvil): Oshe, que ya les he dicho que soy el Kyo Kusanagi y que salvo el Multiverso varias veces por semana, pero dicen que ni aún asín tenemos permiso pa cortar la carretera...Qué hacemos?

* **Leona** (por el móvil): Ahora no, Kyo! Tenemos problemas peores!

* **Billy** (señalando a Toxie): Hey, ese no es uno de los frikis que buscamos? Amos por él!

* **Hanzo** : No. Vamos a alejarnos lo más posible del hotel.

* **Leona** : Hmm?

* **Hanzo** : Sé cómo funcionan las cabezas de nuestros 2 _aliados_ , los he visto luchar en Nuevo South Town. Por eso, lo mejor es ponerse a cubierto cuanto antes.

Volviendo a la 319 (o a lo POCO que queda de ella):

* **Electro** (muerto de risa): HAW HAW, "un momento", dice...Cómo se nota que estos julays no nos conocen!

* **Rhino** (también muerto de risa): Dejcarao que no! Que será lo siguiente, querer arreglar las cosas hablando?

A lo cual Kabukiman (que de no haberse agachado a tiempo habría ido por coño también) acojonado responde:

* **Sgt. Kabukiman NYPD** : Y-yo sí os conozco, sois Electro y el Rhino! Como pa no conoceros, si cada vez que os da la picada rompéis medio Nueva York!

* **Rhino** : Venga, las Piedras! Antes de que nos cabreemos de verdad!

* **Sgt. Kabukiman NYPD** : ((No puedo decirles que nos las han quitao, que estos tíos no razonan!)) O-ok, voy a buscarlas, vale? [Levantando lentamente los brazos]: Es sólo un momentito, vosotros no os rayéis, ehn?

De repente e incomprensiblemente kilómetros y kilómetros de ramen (osease, fideos japoneses) surgen de los dedos de Kabukiman envolviendo a Max y al Rhino en una telaraña similar a la de Spiderman, y que aunque como la de Spiderman tampoco sea capaz de sujetarlos mucho rato...

* **Sgt. Kabukiman NYPD** (saltando por encima de la cabeza del Rhino): **KAA-BU-KI-MAAAAAN!111!**

* **Rhino** : Hey!

...Sí que consigue distraerlos lo suficiente como para alcanzar el boquete en la pared donde antes solía estar la puerta y echar a correr por los pasillos del hotel a carajo sacao.

Mientras tanto, en una de las bases que los Rogues tienen repartidas por toda Central City:

* **C. Boomerang** (muerto de risa): Pffft, este chaval no las junta toas, cuidao con las porquerías que manga! Yo es que no sé como te hemos dejao entrar en los Rogues, si a ti no te admitirían ni en la Ciudad de los Niños...y eso que allí se follan a los críos!

* **Trickster II** (agarrándose los huevos): Chúpamela, calvorota! Más quisieras tú mandar tantos maderos por coño en una sola tarde!

* **C. Boomerang** (levantando una Piedra de Palenke y sonriendo): Quieres ver como te arreo con esto en toa la puta cabeza pa que aprendas a respetar a las personas mayores?

* **C. Frío** : Vale ya, Digger, coño! Que eres tú peor que el crío! [Al Trickster II]: A ver, Axel, hijo, está mu bien que demuestres iniciativa y todo eso, pero volar medio Lawrence Hills pa mangar semejante mierda...Pues como que no.

* **C. Boomerang** : Awww, venga ya, Lenny, no le eches la bronca al chaval...Que después de todo es joven, se tendrá que divertir!

* **C. Frío** : Ahora te pones de su parte?

* **C. Boomerang** (con cara de nostalgia): Es que me recuerda a mi cuando era chico...

Y de vuelta en los pasillos del hotel, una vez que Max y el Rhino ya han conseguido quemar/romper la telaraña de ramen y se dan de bruces con la ola de histerismo colectivo que ellos mismos han provocado:

* **Rhino** (mirando para todos lados): Tío, mira cuantísima gente corriendo! Ahora cómo lo'ncontramos?

* **Electro** : Tú tranqui, que tengo UN PLAN...[A voces]: Eh fantoche del pijama, pero de verdad te crees que nos vamos a poner a buscarte ni ná? Qué te piensas que somos, gilipollas?

* **Electro** (chillando como un loco): Fale, tío mierda, te doy diez segundos pa salir de aonde t'hayas metido antes de que se me hinchen los güevos! Empezando a contar desde ya!

Uno.

Dos.

Tres segundos, que es lo máximo que aguanta la paciencia del Max.

* **Electro** : Ok, se acabaron!

 ****SHHHRRAAKK** **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!****

Explosión eléctrica de 3 pares de cojones y el hotel entero va a tomar por culo, como también le hubiera pasado al resto del equipo Alfa de no haberle hecho caso a Hanzo...Y una vez que el humo se medio dispersa:

* **Electro** (protegido por un campo eléctrico): Eh Rhino, estás bien?

* **Rhino** (quitándose los cascotes de encima): Hombre, po claro, ni que fuera la primera vez que me se cae un edificio encima. [Señalando]: Heeey, míralo aónde estaba el mu cabrón!

Lógicamente en medio de los escombros a los que ha quedado reducido el hotel un nota medio inconsciente con un kimono rojo destaca muchísimo y resulta bastante sencillo de localizar.

* **Rhino** (dándole una palmada en la espalda que casi lo tira al suelo): Ondia, Max, por fin he pillao tu plan! Tío, eres un coco!

* **Electro** : Gracias, gracias.

Y claro, estando tan orgullosos de sí mismos por ser unos genios tácticos lo que menos podían esperarse es que se les acercara Leona enfurecida:

* **Leona** (histérica): Pero bueno, es que se os ha ido la poca cabeza que tenéis? A qué cojones os creéis que estáis jugando?!

* **Electro** : Oye, chati, tampoco hay que ponerse asín. Nosotros es que seguimos nuestra propia estrategia.

* **Leona** : Madre del Amor Hermoso, mandarlo todo por coño es una "estrategia" ahora?! Y menos mal que la mayoría de la gente que había en el hotel salió cagando leches en cuanto destrozasteis la fachada, que si no esto hubiera sido una puta masacre!

* **Electro** : Buah, mira los cadáveres, si no creo que haya más de 10 ó 12...Tampoco es pa tanto!

* **Leona** (intentando aguantar el cabreo): Vamos a ver, Max...Aparte de los cadáveres, tú qué otras cositas ves a tu alrededor?

* **Electro** : Errr...Escombros?

* **Leona** : Exacto, cientos de miles, millones de escombros! Y qué era lo que andábamos buscando?!

* **Electro** : Unas Piedr...Oooooops!

* **Billy** : Weno, weno, vamos a calmarnos un poco. A lo mejor las tenían en la caja fuerte o algo, sólo es cuestión de preguntarle a los frikis esos de Tromaville, si es que han sobrevivido...

Total, que el Rhino se acerca a Kabukiman, lo agarra por una pierna y lo levanta en peso para comprobarlo:

* **Rhino** : Eh tú, todavía estás vivo? Que te queremos preguntar una cosita...

"Suelta a mi amigo, pedazo de animal!"

 ****POOOOM!****

El palo de una fregona lanzada a como 200 km/h y como si de una jabalina se tratase impacta contra la jeta del Rhino con tanta brutalidad que a cualquier persona medianamente normal le habría salido por la nuca reventándole el cerebro en el proceso, talmente como en las pelis de Troma...

* **Rhino** (soltando a Kabukiman): Hey, pero tú de qué vas? Que eso m'ha dolido y tó!

Claro que ni que decir tiene que ese NO es el caso del Rhino, un tío acostumbrado a recibir tiros a bocajarro en la cara sin inmutarse (y eso que se trata de su única zona sensible).

* **Vengador Tóxico** (avanzando): Pues denúnciame, cabrón! Tú y el de los pendientes vais a arrepentiros de habernos conocido...


	38. Duelo de Titanes (Parte II)

**Capítulo TREINTA Y OCHO - Duelo de Titanes (Parte II)**

Hicksville (Missouri), continuando con la secuencia del capítulo anterior:

* **Vengador Tóxico** (avanzando): Pues denúnciame, cabrón! Tú y el de los pendientes vais a arrepentiros de habernos conocido...

* **Billy** : Tío, que los vas a cabrear y va a ser peooor...!

* **Vengador Tóxico** : Te equivocas, a nosotros los matones con o sin superpoderes no nos dan ningún miedo...A que no, Kabu, a que no?

* **Sgt. Kabukiman NYPD** (sangrando en el suelo): N-nooo, qué v...

* **Vengador Tóxico** : Fuera aparte, que antes tuvisteis suerte de cogernos desprevenidos! A ver si sois tan chulitos ahor...

 *****POOOOOOOOOOOOM!*****

Lo cual era el sonido del Rhino embistiendo a 160 km/m, agarrando a Toxie por la jeta e incrustándolo contra la pared de enfrente, antes de darse la vuelta señalando el PEASO boquete que acaba de abrir en ella con la cabeza de su enemigo:

* **Rhino** : Hey tíos, s'habéis fijao? El puto monstruito éste se creía que me iba a vacilar y tó!

* **Electro** : Bien, Rhino, bien! Pa que aprenda!

* **Leona** (mosqueada): Pero queréis dejar ya de hacer el cafre? No hay ninguna necesidad de machacar a esos 2, no veis que están acabados?

* **Hanzo** : Yo no estaría tan seguro...

 **TANN TARANN TANTAAARAAAAN! TANN TARANN TAAAN TAAAN TARARAAAAN!**

* **Rhino** : Ein? Leona s'ha cambiao de politono u qué?

Pero no se trata de eso, eran mayormente las típicas fanfarrias de cada vez que el Vengador Tóxico contra todo pronostico sobrevive a algo que obviamente debería haberlo matado, y que empiezan a sonar en cuanto nuestro descerebrado superhéroe del Tromaverse saca la cabeza del boquete hecho en la pared ante el unánime asombro del resto de los allí presentes:

* **Vengador Tóxico** : fallaste, villano! Otra cosa no tendremos en Tromaville, pero la cabeza duraaa...!

* **Rhino** : Sí, ehn? Pos estás hablando con el campeón mundial!

Desgraciadamente para él, el Rhino cuando no toma impulso se mueve sólo ligeramente más rápido que cualquier tío normal, así que para Toxie no resulta demasiado difícil esquivar el cabezazo que lanza a continuación y que le deja el cuerno clavado a lo que queda de pared.

* **Electro** : Coño, Rhino, cuantísimas veces te pasa ESO a la semana? [Formando una bola eléctrica en la mano derecha]: Vaa, déjamelo a mi!

Así que Toxie de pronto se ve entre la espada y la pared, y aquí se hubieran acabado sus aventuras de no ser por una certera patada voladora de Kabukiman contra la cara de Electro.

* **Electro** (en el suelo y escupiendo sangre): Hey, pero cómo cojones...? Pero tú no estabas medio muerto ya?!

* **Sgt. Kabukiman NYPD** : "Heroic Revival" que se llama, mamón! Como se nota que los villanos de eso no tenéis!

Mientras tanto esta nueva incorporación a la pelea es observada a cierta distancia por la Peña de SNK, que han tenido el suficiente sentido común como para intuir que cuando Electro y el Rhino pelean lo mejor es no meterse por medio:

* **Takuma** : Quizás deberíamos ayudarles, no? Qué sé yo, lo mismo pierden...

* **Billy** : Naaah, eso no va a pasar: Max & Rhino for teh win!

* **Hanzo** : Hombre, los otros podrían ganar. Si demuestran más inteligencia que nuestros tarugos, vaya.

Pero volvamos con el Rhino, que ya ha terminado de soltarse de la pared (de un tirón que casi echa el edificio abajo) e inmediatamente se enfrenta a la lluvia de golpes que le lanza Toxie:

* **Vengador Tóxico** : Ok, ahora vamos a ver lo duro que eres en realidad!

Primero un hostión con los 2 puños en mitad del pecho, con la sana intención de dejar al Rhino sin respiración.

Después una patada en la rodilla derecha, destinada a romperle el hueso y hacerlo caer al suelo.

Y por último, un puñetazo a la mandíbula con todas sus fuerzas...

* **Rhino** (muerto de risa): Buah, eso es lo mejón que puedes hacer? Tío, que yo le he zumbao a Hulk un par de veces!

...Todo lo cual no tiene más efecto en el Rhino que el de provocarle cosquillas, mientras que para Toxie es como si se hubiera dado una paliza a sí mismo.

* **Vengador Tóxico** (sujetándose los huesos rotos de la mano derecha): OWWW!

* **Leona** : Tranquilo, Hanzo; Los niveles de inteligencia parecen similares.

Así es, chavalotes! Si nuestros amigos del Tromaverse tuvieran cerebro eso sería como kriptonita para Max y el Rhino, pero obviamente ese no es el caso...Así que volviendo al Kabukiman vs Electro, la cosa para el primero no pinta ni medio bien después de haber sido alcanzado por una descarga eléctrica que le ha dejado el sistema nervioso hecho una auténtica mierda:

* **Sgt. Kabukiman NYPD** (convulsionando en el suelo): O-ok capullo, m-me obligas a usar mi arma más poderosa...[Sacando una sombrilla]: El PARASOL DE PIRO-PROYECTILES!

Efectivamente, el parasol de Kabukiman sale disparado de su mano talmente como si de un cohete a reacción se tratara (ni que decir tiene que soltando fuego y todo) en dirección al Max:

* **Electro** (viéndolo venir): Aww, una sombrilla explosiva...Venga sha!

El cual con un pequeño movimiento de brazo crea un arco eléctrico para desviar el parasol hacia el escaparate de una de las tiendas de la calle, que va a tomar por culo con un

 *****BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*****

Y a escasos metros de distancia, Toxie acaba de esquivar una hostia del Rhino que de alcanzarlo le habría arrancado la cabeza y se dispone a hacer lo que cualquier Héroe del Gore que se precie haría en su situación: Intentar arrancarle los ojos al contrincante con el par de dedos de la mano izquierda que aún no tiene rotos:

* **Rhino** (levantando la cabeza): Hey, so cabrooón!

Desafortunadamente para Toxie, la sangre en forma de blandyblub que le cubre los ojos a estas alturas y la velocidad natural del Rhino a la hora de protegerse las cuencas oculares han hecho que acabe metiéndole los dedos en las narices en vez de eso, lo cual tampoco resulta tan negativo si tenemos en cuenta que los dedos del susodicho desprenden sustancias tóxicas.

* **Rhino** (mareado y sangrando por las narices): 'Sas tenemos, ein? Pos ahora te va'nterar!

Una mano como un bombo de la lotería de grande agarra a Toxie levantándolo en peso y acto seguido aplastándolo contra el coche más cercano, que queda hecho pedazos a consecuencia del impacto...Y mientras tanto, un poco más allá:

* **Electro** (sonriendo chulescamente): Venga, pringao, levántate, haz algo! Que me jode acabar las peleas tan ligero!

 ***ZZZZAP!* **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!****

El rayo hace pedazos el pavimento a escasa distancia del Sargento Kabukiman para acojonarlo aún más, sin que éste encuentre fuerzas para levantarse por estar aún jodido por la descarga anterior...El problema es que el Max no se ha fijado en que Toxie se le acerca por la espalda, aprovechando que el Rhino está medio mareado:

* **Vengador Tóxico** (agarrando al Max por el pescuezo): Te gusta jugar, ehn? Yo también me sé un juego mu bonito, arrancarle a un nota la cabeza y metérsela por el culo!

 ******SSSSSSHHHHHRRRRRRRRAAAAAKKKKKK******

* **Electro** (muerto de risa): Hey, que a mi no me pone la mano encima un tío tan feo, chavalote! Qué querías, ayudar a tu colegui? Fale, pos ahora es cuando vais a ir por coño los dos!

* **Vengador Tóxico** (en el suelo y echando humo por las manos): M-más quisieras! Estás a punto de acabar como un colador!

* **Electro** : HAW, y quién me va a dejar como un colador, tú?

* **Vengador Tóxico** : Nah. Kabukiman.

Electro se da la vuelta sólo para ver una ráfaga de extraños proyectiles volando hacia él a toda velocidad, y aunque instintivamente intenta bloquearlos levantando un campo eléctrico...

* **Electro** (cubriéndose la cara con los brazos): H-hostia puta! Madera!

...Cuando ya los tiene prácticamente encima se da cuenta de su error: Hubiera necesitado mucha más potencia eléctrica para destrozar algo tan poco conductivo como los temibles palillos de arroz guiados por calor del Sargento Kabukiman (!)

 ***FIIIIUUUUU!* *FIIIIUUUUU!* *FIIIIUUUUU!* *FIIIIUUUUU!* *FIIIIUUUUU!* *FIIIIUUUUU!***

Es más o menos lo que tiene tiempo de oír el Max antes de resultar acribillado por al menos una veintena de proyectiles afilados como flechas (y suerte tuvo de taparse la cara a tiempo).

* **Electro** (tambaleándose y sangrando por todos lados): ARRGHHH! M-mu mala leche...pa ser superhéroes, no?

* **Sgt. Kabukiman NYPD** : Vosotros os lo habéis buscao, por obligarnos a luchar a muerte! Oh weno, a quién quiero engañar? [Sacando una PEASO de katana]: Nosotros SIEMPRE luchamos a muerte!

* **Electro** : N-no, si ya nos lo dijo Artie...Que vosotros 2 era como si se hubierais escapao de una película Gore de risa...P-pero sabes una cosa? El menda también sabe jugar a eso!

De repente las piezas metálicas del coche contra el que hace 2 minutos el Rhino estrelló a Toxie empiezan a elevarse electromagnéticamente, quedan suspendidas en el aire como medio segundo...Y acto seguido acribillan a Kabukiman sin compasión hasta dejarlo reducido a poco más que un giñapo sanguinolento.

* **Electro** (avanzando): Qué, t'ha parecido eso lo suficientemente Gore? Todavía no has visto ná!

Pero de ninguna manera Toxie va a dejar que masacren a su amigo, así que salta hacia el Max con intenciones homicidas:

* **Vengador Tóxico** : Kabukiman, TIENES que recuperarte! Nosotros no podemos morir así, somos lo único que queda de la Liga de la Justicia de Tromaville! Por muy imposible que parezca vencer al enemigo tenemos que seguir luchando, hay que hacerlo por nuestros compañeros muertos! Por mi ayudante Culomanteca, que sacrificó su vida para detener a la Mafia del Pañal! Por el Hombre Delfín, gran luchador contra el Crimen aunque de poca utilidad porque en Tromaville no hay agua! Por Mastur-Bador el de las palmas peludas, Vibradora y Vaca Loca, que murieron luchando a muerte contra Noxie, mi alter-ego maligno! Tenemos que RESISTIRRR!

[Aclaración: Sí, Toxie ha dicho todo esto en el aire...Hey, tampoco es tan raro, en los tebeos pasa todo el tiempo]

* **Vengador Tóxico** (todavía saltando): Además, que el fondo esta pelea la tenemos ya ganada! Cuando los Malos son muuuucho más fuertes que los Buenos y encima se ponen a chulear indefectiblemente pierden, eso lo sabe cualquiera!

Desgraciadamente, Toxie es recibido en el aire por un hostión del Rhino, que aunque medio mareado y sangrando abundantemente por las narices aún es lo suficientemente rápido como para ponerse en trayectoria:

* **Rhino** : AIN'T GONNA HAPPEN!

 *****POOOOOOOOOOOOM!*****

PEASO de hostión del Rhino y Toxie literalmente se pierde en el horizonte, demostrando una vez más que las reglas que rigen el Tromaverse, el DCU, el MU, y la mayor parte de los mundos de ficción no necesariamente se aplican en el Universo de El Chang.

* **Electro** (agarrando a Kabukiman por las solapas): Ven p'acá, anda...Que vas a ver una cosa guapa!

Así que el Max levanta a Kabukiman y lo apoya contra la pared con una mano (destrozada), mientras que con la otra parte en 2 la farola que tiene al lado y luego agarra los cables.

* **Sgt. Kabukiman NYPD** : Q-qué vas...a hacer?

* **Electro** (agarrándole la cara): Tú qué coño crees, curarme...Soy uno de los tíos que más follan del MU, si te parece vía ir por ahí con tól cuerpo lleno bujeros!

En ese momento Hicksville entera se queda sin luz (menos mal que es por una buena causa) mientras el Max usa la mayor parte de esa electricidad para reducir a cenizas los proyectiles que aún tiene clavados por todo el cuerpo y regenerar tejidos, y el resto para quemarle la cara a Kabukiman:

* **Electro** : Qué, te está gustando, u qué? El olor a carne quemada a mi me mola, no sé a ti...!

* **Sgt. Kabukiman NYPD** (convulsionando sin parar): AAARRGGGHHH! C-cabrit...AAARRGGGHHH!1111!

* **Leona** (a voces desde lejos): Max, suéltalo ahora mismo! Que lo vas a matar!

* **Electro** (sonriendo como un maníaco): Pffft! Chati...Po CLARO que lo vía matar!

Pero naturalmente el profundo sentido de la Justicia de la Peña de SNK (además del pequeño detallito de que la única otra persona que sabía dónde estaban las Piedras acaba de haber sido enviada a lo menos 2 estados de distancia a resultas del hostión del Rhino) de ninguna manera va a permitir que ocurra una cosa así:

* **Leona** : Hay que parar a Electro antes de que incinere al friki ese...Alguna idea?

* **Takuma** : Se está super-cargando como hizo en Nuevo South Town, razonar con él se vuelve todavía más imposible de lo normal! Fuera aparte, que el PEASO campo eléctrico que tiene a su alrededor nos impide acercarnos!

Efectivamente, a estas alturas el Max está brillando como una estrella, quemando su propia ropa y soltando chispas sin parar mientras que la mano que sujeta la cara de Kabukiman lentamente se va abriendo paso hasta el hueso.

* **Billy** : Yo tengo una idea...Pero dejarme hablar a mi, ok?

Total, que el Billy se acerca a Electro a una distancia prudencial para no ser alcanzado por toda la electricidad que está soltando y simplemente empieza a hablar:

* **Billy** : Hey Max, la nena esa que llevas tatuada en la espalda...No es la Jenny Sparks?

* **Electro** (como saliendo de un trance): Ein? Sí, es la Jenny Sparks, me mola mucho esa tía...Es la Diosa de la Electricidad, imagínate cómo sería un polvo con ella, sólo de pensarlo me pongo burro...Y no te creas, algún día ocurrirá!

* **Billy** : Weno, teniendo en cuenta que ella es una superheroína y tú un supervillano...Y que sois de dimensiones distintas...Y que está muerta...Lo veo un poquillo difícil, la verdad.

* **Electro** : Buah, cosas más raras se han visto! Cualquiera que te escuche es capaz de pensarse que la gente no resucita ni cruza pa otras dimensiones tol tiempo!

* **Billy** : Eso por descontao, pero es que la peña de The Authority no se encama con los supervillanos, los masacra...Vamos, que yo no es por crearte un trauma ni nada, pero es que no tienes ni una posibilidad.

* **Electro** (dándose la vuelta): Pos sí que la tengo, porque si la Jenny Sparks se ha acostao con Hitler, a ver por qué coño no se va a acostar conmigo...Que estoy más weno y soy menos cabrón!

Y como para aportar mayor énfasis a sus palabras el Max necesita al menos una mano libre inmediatamente se olvida de Kabukiman, que cae al suelo medio muerto y echando humo por la cara a más no poder...Lo cual Haohmaru aprovecha para arrastrarlo rápidamente fuera de su alcance.

* **Billy** (muerto de risa): Coño, Max, echa un poquillo de cuenta en las cosas...Anda que no se te distrae rápido ni ná!

* **Electro** (también riéndose): Hostia, m'has pillao! 'S igual, me vía cargar al nota ese de toas formas...

El Max suelta los cables y avanza hacia su futura víctima pero el resto de la Peña del KOF se interpone en su camino:

* **Haohmaru** : Y qué vas a hacer, luchar contra nosotros? Nah, no lo creo. [Desenvainando]: Claro que si quieres intentarlo, adelante.

* **Electro** : Joer, Haoh, que tú eres de los pocos d'aquí que te llevas bien nosotros! No me obligues a freírte a ti también!

Y en cierto modo comprendiendo a su interlocutor el Haoh le contesta de buen rollo y con total sinceridad:

* **Haohmaru** : Max, tú y el Rhino sois violentos, irracionales, no os paráis a pensar las cosas ni medio segundo y sólo nos estáis ayudando porque un día os emborrachasteis y dijisteis que lo haríais...Conclusión, que yo os RESPETO aunque seáis criminales. [Clavando la espada en el suelo y apoyándose en ella]: Sé que queréis ayudar, pero ésta no es la manera.

* **Electro** (tranquilizándose): Okaaaay, reconozco que me paso un poco a veces...En realidad toa la culpa es de mi viejo, que me pegaba de chico.

* **Takuma** : No lo suficiente.

* **Kyo** : Tío, recuérdame que un día de estos te presente al Benimaru...Porque pa qué vas a soltar el exceso de testosterona mandándolo tó por coño cuando lo puedes soltar en él?

* **Leona** : Kyo? Pero desde cuándo estás tú aquí, creía que dijiste que querían llevaros a comisaría por cortar la carretera siendo unos particulares!

En ese momento Leona se fija en el resto del grupo que acompañaba al Kyo, especialmente en Genjuro con la katana chorreando sangre apoyada en el hombro y con una gorra de policía en la cabeza.

* **Kyo** : No preguntes, ok?

* **Leona** : No pregunté.


	39. El capítulo homenaje a Andreas Schnaas

**Capítulo TREINTA Y NUEVE - El capítulo homenaje a Andreas Schnaas**

Todavía en Hicksville (Missouri) encontramos a Kabukiman sangrando en el suelo, con la señal de la mano de Electro marcada en la cara soltando humo sin parar y medio muerto por la paliza del capítulo anterior, justo cuando Leona se acerca para empezar a interrogarlo:

* **Leona** : Tranquilo, que no vamos a hacerte ningún daño, ok? Somos los Buenos.

* **Sgt. Kabukiman NYPD** : A-ah siií? Y en qué se distingue de unos putos psicópatas que han volao un hotel entero pa cogernos?!

* **Leona** : Tsk, esto va a ser más difícil que lo que pensaba...Kyo, échame una mano, joder!

Así que fijándose en los escombros a los que ha quedado reducido el hotel nuestro amigo el Kyo va y se acerca a Kabukiman:

* **Kyo** : Weno, y eso quién ha sido? Max y el Rhino, como si lo viera...[A Kabukiman]: Tú tranqui, que esos ni son del grupo ni ná, que sólo son 2 matones que se han venido a vivir a mi casa asín por la puta cara.

* **Rhino** : Y que t'han aprobao la ESO!

* **Kyo** : Vaaale, y que me han aprobao la ESO. Pero vamos, que los demás no somos tan cafres, esos 2 son la excepción.

* **Billy** (a voces desde lejos): Hey, darse prisa tranquilizando al nota ese! Que como Artie vuelva del cine y toavía no lo hayamos interrogao fijo que lo despanzurra, con lo malamente que le caen tós los superhéroes!

* **Kuroko** (igualmente): Eso, y que el Sr. Kibagami Genjuro empieza a..."impacientarse" también!

* **Sgt. Kabukiman NYPD** (escupiendo sangre): H-heh, la que habéis liao pa ná...Porque Toxie y yo ni siquiera teníamos ya las Piedras, n-nos las mangó un niñato de Central City...Uno que vuela.

* **Electro** : El chavalín ese nuevo que va con los Rogues, no? El Trickster o no sé qué...

* **Sgt. Kabukiman NYPD** : Exacto, chulo de mierda...Espero que los Rogues os revienten cuando vayáis a quitárselas!

* **Electro** : Sí, ehn? Po te joes, porque son amigos nuestros!

* **Sgt. Kabukiman NYPD** : N-no, te joes tú, porque volveremos! Que los Héroes de Gore siempre volvemos!

* **Electro** : Buah, y qué me tengo, que acojonar? Si por lo menos fuerais el nota de Viernes 13...O el de Violent Shit, ese sí que se carga a la gente de una manera guapa!

* **Kyo** (rascándose la cabeza): "Violent Shit"? Pero qué mierdas de películas ves tú, Max?

[Aclaración: Chavalotes, ya estáis tardando en bajar la trilogía entera]

* **Sgt. Kabukiman NYPD** : E-eso no importa ahora, p-pierdo la consciencia...

Y efectivamente, Kabukiman pone los ojos en blanco y muy aparatosamente pierde la consciencia, dejando caer la cabeza sobre el pavimento con un

 ****POOOOM****

* **Terry** : Jooooder, dicho y hecho! Si uno no estuviera tan acostumbrao a chillar "POWER WAAAVE" antes de hacer un Power Wave y así con todo, hasta me sorprendería...

* **Leona** : Tenemos que irnos cuanto antes, ahí llega la policía...Rhino, deja ese coche en el suelo AHORA MISMO!

* **Rhino** (dejando el coche en el suelo y enfurruñao): Ofú, mierda puta! Ya ni tirarle coches a la poli le dejan a uno!

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el Barco de Chanquete:

* **M. Jackson** (viendo pasar críos): Este no, éste no, éste no...

Pasa por delante suya el último chavalín de 9 ó 10 años con pelao de cenicero y sus correspondientes oros:

* **M. Jackson** : Este tampoco...Maldita sea, Chanquete, qué coño pasa contigo? Es que no tienes ningún niño...qué sé yo, más aniñado? El Barco de Chanquete ya no es lo que era!

* **Chanquete** : Pero Maikol, compréndelo, por Dios! Que aquí en Andalucía el 98% de la juventú es cani, qué le puedo hacer yo?

* **M. Jackson** : Oich, y qué pasó con todos aquellos chavalines taaaan guapísimos que tenías en stock? Ya sabes, los que me mandaste a Neverland en bicicleta...

* **Chanquete** : Murieron atropellados por uno o varios conductores desconocidos en la autopista que va de Osaka a Tokyo, todo lo que queda de ellos es la cabeza del Tito criogenizada...[Chasqueando los dedos]: Pintora?

La Pintora procede a apartar una cortina y le muestra al ilustre visitante exactamente eso: La cabeza del chaval parcialmente destrozada dentro de una cámara de criogenización:

* **Chanquete** (medio llorando): Lo hice por ti, Maikol, para que siempre tengas algún recuerdo suyo. [Dejando bruscamente de llorar]: 1200 euros y es tuya, te hace?

A lo que el Michael Jackson ciego de dolor responde:

* **M. Jackson** : Sí, pero esa no es la cuestión ahora, la cuestión es que no te has vengado! Cómo es posible que permitas que el que atropelló a tu zorra más viciosa vaya por ahí tan tranquilo después de lo que hizo?!

* **Chanquete** : Maikol, yo por mi me vengaba, pero vengarse pa ná es tontería! Quiero decir, ni siquiera sabemos quién fue...

* **M. Jackson** : Lo último que ve una persona antes de morir queda grabado en la retina, no lo sabías? Sólo necesitaríamos una máquina capaz de extraer esa información.

* **Chanquete** (cayendo en la cuenta): Claro, joder, y por suerte vivimos en Andalucía Imparable™! Seguro que hay máquinas de esas por todos lados y yo, como soy sólo un viejo marinero proxeneta, no me he dado cuenta!

* **Pintora** (también cayendo en la cuenta): Es cierto, Chanquete, el tío del estanco tiene una! Justo al lado de la fotocopiadora!

* **Chanquete** : Ea, pues entonces ya está todo solucionado: Nos llevamos la cabeza del Tito p'allá en la nevera portátil, la metemos en la máquina y entonces sabremos de quién vengarnos! Mandaría al androide de combate, pero prefiero hacerlo yo personalmente...

[Aclaración: Todo esto ha sido dicho en serio y sin pizca de ironía, debido a que esta parte de la historia sucede en la Andalucía de ficción del Chaves. Osease, en un paraíso supertecnológico de la hostia]

* **M. Jackson** : Estupendo, y yo estoy dispuesto a financiar lo que haiga falta! [Dándole un euro a Chanquete]: Toma, para la máquina de fotografiar retinas.

Pero mientras tanto, en el Harem de chiquillos chicos del Barco de Chanquete está a punto de desencadenarse la TRAGEDIA:

* **Chavalín 1** (jugando con la Gameboy): GOTT IN HIMMEL! ESTÚPIDOS ZOMBIS MATARRR OTRA VES! PUTO METAL SLUUUUGG!111!

* **Chavalín 2** : Eh tú, el nuevo! Deja de formar tanta bulla, hostia! O te pego con el consolador!

* **Chavalín 1** (a chillidos en limpio): CALLAR LA BOCA, QUE DESCONSENTRRRAAAAARR!111!

* **Chavalín 3** (quitándole la Gameboy): Ea, ya está bien! Que te emocionas demasiao!

De pronto el chavalín guiri levanta la vista mirando al otro de una forma que lo hace literalmente cagarse en los pantalones:

* **Chavalín 3** : P-perdona, vale? S-si quieres te la devuelvo...

* **Chavalín 1** : TU...HASERME PERDER PARTIDA?

 _Producciones El Chang orgullosamente presenta..._

* **Chavalín 3** (totalmente acojonao): H-hombre, por Dios, que sólo es un juego! N-no pasa ná!

* **Chavalín 1** (sacando un PEASO cuchillo de carnicero): QUE NO PASARR NÁ?! [A voces]: TRAGARRRÁSS TU PRRROPIA MIERRRDAAAAA!111!

Primer plano de los dedos de la mano del chavalín 3 cayendo al suelo junto con la Gameboy a resultas del tajo que acaba de recibir, mientras que el Chavalín 2 se levanta de la cama sin creerse lo que está pasando:

* **Chavalín 3** (agarrándose la mano y sangrando sin parar): AAARRGGGHH! Ayúdame, por Dios, tío! AYÚDAAAMEEE!

 _...Combinando lo más mongolo del Ultragore Alemán con la triste Realidad que nos ofrece YouTube!_

* **Chavalín 1** : NAIN. EL NO AYUDARRR!

Machetazo en plena cara del Chavalín 2 y el cuchillo de carnicero queda incrustado tan profundamente que nuestro homicida amigo tiene que apoyarle un pie en el cuello y tirar fuerte para sacarlo, haciendo volar gran cantidad de hueso, sangre y sesos por toda la habitación...Después de lo cual, su atención vuelve a concentrarse en el Chavalín 3, que está en el suelo sangrando y medio desmayado del dolor:

* **Chavalín 1** (con cara de loco): QUE EMPIESE YA ESTA MIERRDA DE JUEGOOO!111!

Sin más dilación nuestro amigo hunde el cuchillo en la entrepierna del otro y empieza a rajar hacia arriba con la noble intención no de abrirlo en canal sino de hacer un agujero lo suficientemente grande como para meter una mano y empezar a sacar vísceras:

* **Chavalín 3** (sangrando como un cerdo): Oh Dios! Oh Dios, por favor NOOOO!

 _...La última reencarnación de Karl 'The Butcher' Shitter (sí, sí, el de Violent Shit)!_

* **Chavalín 1** (metiéndole los intestinos en la boca): AHORRRA TU TRAGARRR! TU TRAGAAARRR!11!

 _...El incomparable, mundialmente famoso y nunca bien ponderado..._ _ **NIÑO LOCO ALEMÁN!**_

* **Niño Loco Alemán** (arrancándole el hígado a bocados): TE VOY A DESTRUIIIIRRRR!1111!

Pero todo ese ruido ha alertado a Chanquete y la Pintora, que justo ahora acaban de entrar en la habitación y se encuentran con el dantesco espectáculo:

* **Pintora** (señalando): Madre del amor hermoso, mira ESO, Chanquete! El chavalín guiri ese tan exótico que recogimos en la calle el otro día le está cortando al otro la polla a rodajas...Y luego comiéndoselas!

Al escuchar esto el NLA levanta la mirada en dirección a Chanquete y la Pintora:

* **Chanquete** (acojonao): Uh oh, nos ha visto! Hora de correr!

* * *

Pero mientras los últimos supervivientes de Verano Azul y Maikol corren por sus vidas perseguidos por la Furia Destructora del Niño Loco Alemán, volvamos con la Peña de SNK y sus aliados, que acaban de ser teleportados de vuelta anca los Kusanagi:

* **Leona** : Cómo, nos has traído a Osaka? Es a Central City adonde tienes que teleportarnos, Light...Las Piedras están allí, recuerdas?

* **Dr. Light** : Ya, pero mira qué pintas me llevan Max y el Rhino, todo pringaos de sangre y hostias de esas...Así no los puedo llevar anca los Rogues, que para ir de visitas hay que ir más maqueaos!

* **Leona** (intentando aguantar el cabreo): Primero, que lo que vamos es a negociar con una banda de criminales, no a hacer la Primera Comunión; Y segundo, que esos 2 no vienen, están castigados!

* **Dr. Light** : Weno, pues yo como Jefe del Clan Kusanagi les levanto el castigo...Total, sólo por haber volao un hotelucho de mierda, ni que fuera pa tanto! [A Max y el Rhino]: Ale, a ducharse y a cambiarse de ropa! Que el Capitán Boomerang es de mucho criticar!

* **Electro** : Faaale; Ah por cierto, estuvo bien Apocalypto? Como pa ir a verla al cine y tó?

* **Dr. Light** : Pscht, a vosotros nos os va a gustar: Es muy poco violenta y hay que leer subtítulos...

[Aclaración: Nada de eso le habría pasado si en vez de a Apocalypto hubiera ido a una peli del Andreas Schnaas, que se pueden ver directamente en alemán y sin subtítulos sin que ello dificulte en absoluto su...comprensión]

Así que Electro y el Rhino van a maquearse un poco mientras que Takuma los observa marcharse:

* **Takuma** : *Sighh* Entre el Light que pasa de todo y estos 2 que le ponen demasiado entusiasmo, no sé yo qué es peor...

* **Kyo** (riéndose): Y eso que no les estamos pagando ná, que si les estuviéramos pagando algo sería ya la hostia!

* **Leona** : Eso, reídles las gracias encima...Que así nunca los vamos ni a medio encarrilar!

* **Dr. Light** : Hey, que toda la culpa la has tenido tú por dejar que se aburrieran!

* **Leona** : Ya, pero como tú comprenderás el "entretener" a los Beavis & Butthead con superpoderes no forma parte de mis obligaciones como Elegida...Si por mi fuera esos 2 no venían ni a una misión mas!

* **Dr. Light** : ((Sí claro, y más trabajo pa mi!)) [Fingiendo preocupación]: Pero que ni se te ocurra dejarlos en casa, que se podrían frustrar y sería aún peor! Que esta gente de Marvel tiene muchos traumas, y además el Rhino ya se ha encariñao con vosotros! Como manden Osaka a tomar por culo por falta de cariño que sepas que yo no les pienso decir ni pío, porque te lo estoy avisando desde ya!

* **Kyo** : Nah. Menos cuento, Light, que tan desquiciaos no están. Leona, yo no es por defenderlos, pero la verdad es que nos están echando una manita, no? Que yo todavía no he visto a la JLA ni a los Vengadores perdiendo el culo por ayudarnos...

* **Dr. Light** : Sin mencionar que encontraron al último Elegido y que a ti te han ayudao a sacarte la ESO...Vaa, niñato, reconócelo: A que te alegras de habértelos traído?

* **Kyo** : No, si en realidad me caen bastante mejor que tú, las cosas como son.

* **Dr. Light** : Heh, ya sabía yo que les acabarías cogiendo cariño; Claro, como son semianalfabetos ellos también...

* **Leona** : Os veo muy tranquilos respecto a lo de Central City. Supongo que sabéis que si no conseguimos recuperar las Piedras por las buenas va a haber que luchar contra los Rogues, verdad?

* **Dr. Light** : Yo no creo que eso vaya a ser necesario, qué coño ganan los Rogues impidiéndonos destruir a Amakusa? Además, que Max, el Rhino y yo nos llevamos de puta madre con ellos, no creo que haya ningún problema yendo nosotros 3...

* **Leona** : Vosotros 3 solos sin supervisión? No, que la cagáis!

* **Dr. Light** : Pero nena, no te estoy diciendo que estamos en perfectísimas relaciones con los Rogues? Cagarla sería difícil hasta para nosotros!

* **Leona** : Es igual, no me fío. Os vamos a acompañar.


	40. 40 capítulos ya!

**Capítulo CUARENTA - 40 capítulos y todavía ni se vislumbra el final**

Empezamos el capítulo de hoy en una de las bases que los Rogues tienen repartidas por toda Central City, con el Capitán Boomerang y el Mirror Master atendiendo a las visitas que acaban de llegar:

* **C. Boomerang** (rascándose la barbilla): Total, que los pedruscos esos que mangó el colgao del Axel tienen Amakusas dentro, ehn? Joer con la Peña del KOF, si es que andáis metidos en follones día sí y día también!

* **Dr. Light** : Eso les digo yo siempre, no podrían hacer como los macarras normales y dedicarse a pegarse entre ellos y tal? Pero ellos noooo, que es que están empeñaítos en lo de salvar el mundo...

* **Mirror Master** : Weno, tampoco se lo critiquemos tanto. Que si no lo mismo lo tendríamos que hacer nosotros.

* **Shingo** : Sr. McCulloch, con todos los respetos...Le sangra la nariz otra vez de nuevo.

* **Mirror Master** : Es que me he sacao un moco mu gordo! No ha sido la cocaína ni nada por el estilo!

* **Leona** : No, claro que no...Bueno, qué tal si vamos agilizando esto un poco?

* **C. Boomerang** (sonriendo lascivamente): Mediante favores sesuales? [Viendo la cara que le está poniendo Leona]: Churri, que eso es lo que se hace en Australia cuando se quieren agilizar las cosas!

* **Rhino** (riéndose): Buah, en Australia y en tós laos!

* **Mirror Master** : Vaa, Digger, dales ya las piedras y no jodas más...Total, nosotros pa qué las queremos?

Ante lo cual salta el Boomerang completamente indignado y dando un golpe en la mesa:

* **C. Boomerang** : NO! La Vida no es asín, socio! Cuando uno quiere algo se lo tiene que currar!

* **Mirror Master** : Cómo se nota que llevas toa la tarde aquí aburrido sin nadie a quién putear...No llegan a aparecer estos y te hubiera dao un telele!

* **C. Boomerang** : Heh, le cuento al Lenny las rayas que te has metido y ya tengo diversión lo menos pa 3 cuartos de hora...El tiempo que va a durar la paliza, me coges la picardía o no?

* **Mirror Master** (sentándose y callándose la boca): *Sighh*

* **Kyo** : Boomer-capullo, qué quieres? Fuera aparte de putearnos por diversión, vaya...

* **C. Boomerang** : Amos a ver, chavalote...Nosotros quiénes semos, los Rogues, verdad? Y en qué nos distinguimos de los otros supervillanos?

* **Kyo** : No sé, en que sois más horteras?

* **C. Boomerang** : Nah, en que somos como una puta familia y nos llevamos mejor entre nosotros que el resto de los supertipos...Pero vosotros no sois de los nuestros, verdad? Asín que por qué coño os vamos a ayudar?

Durante unos tensos segundos los recién llegados permanecen en silencio sin encontrar la respuesta a esa pregunta, hasta que a Leona se le ocurre una pregunta mejor:

* **Leona** : Podemos hablar con Len? Porque si no recuerdo mal (y aparte de ser un tío muchísimo menos capullo) Len es el jefe de los Rogues, no tú.

* **C. Boomerang** : Pos no va a poder ser, churri! Porque el Len se ha ido de putas y me ha dejao a mi al cargo!

* **Mirror Master** (desde el sofá): Eso es ment...!

* **C. Boomerang** : McCulloch, que te la juegas!

* **Dr. Light** (aguantando la risa): Oh Dios mío, Boomerang se está poniendo borde y se niega a colaborar en nuestra misión! Y encima tiene al Mirror Master chantajeado! Qué vamos a hacer, qué vamos a haceeer?

* **Leona** : Tú estás disfrutando con las capulladas de Harkness, verdad? [Armándose de paciencia]: A veeeer, Harkness, el "problema" ese tan grande que tenemos cómo lo podríamos solucionar? Con dinero?

* **C. Boomerang** : HAW, desde que palmó Flashy y controlamos Central Y Keystone City nadamos en dinero, no lo sabías? Este poblema sólo lo podríamos solucionar...si alguno de vosotros se convierte en un Rogue!

* **Electro** : Ok, pos entonces yo estoy dispuesto. Total, con los Rogues pego más que con la peña del Doc Ock.

Pero Boomerang de ninguna manera está dispuesto a admitir nadie que sea ya un supervillano, simplemente porque eso le jodería la diversión:

* **C. Boomerang** : Se siente, Max. No puedes ser tú.

* **Electro** : Ein? Y por qué coño no?

* **C. Boomerang** : Por bisesuá! Es que no te da ajco meterte en la cama con un tío? Hombreee, por Diooos!

* **Electro** : Hey, a mi te vas a poner tú a vacilarme con eso? Que yo me follo más tías en una semana que tú en toa tu puta vida!

* **Mirror Master** (desde el sofá): Heh, qué gran verdad!

* **C. Boomerang** : McCulloch, tú callao. [Al Max]: 'S igual, en los Rogues no te podemos de admitir, que yo a veces me paseo por aquí en gayumbos y te excitarías...Se siente, pero gracias por participar!

* **Rhino** : Weno, pos entonces yo!

* **C. Boomerang** : Nah, tú tampoco...Por feo!

* **Rhino** (levantando el brazo): Feo yooo? A que te meto una hostia?

Boomerang retrocede unos cuantos pasos acojonao mientras que el Mirror Master se incorpora en el sofá acercando la mano a la funda de la pistola:

* **Dr. Light** (en voz baja): Rhino, trata de calmarte; Si atacas a uno de los Rogues los atacas a todos, y a lo peor no salimos vivos de aquí...

Así que el Rhino se tranquiliza un poco y Boomerang sigue hablando:

* **C. Boomerang** : Ah, por cierto, Artie: Que a ti tampoco te podemos de admitir, y eso que pa ser un Rogue lo único que te falta es vivir en Central City. Y no te podemos de admitir porqueeee...

* **Dr. Light** : Déjalo, Digger, de verdad! Que ya me lo imagino y además yo no me había ofrecido voluntario ni nada!

* **C. Boomerang** : Ya, pero yo te lo voy a decir igual: UNO, porque follas mu poco y pa ser un Rogue hay que follar más; DOS, porque pa una vez que te tiras a una tía en condiciones te acaba "lobotomizando" la JLA; TRES, porque cuando estabas "lobotomizado" eras más listo (eso no lo digo yo, lo dice el Len); CUATRO, porque adónde va un nota por la vida con esas barbas de chivo? CINCO, porque...

10 minutos más tarde:

* **C. Boomerang** : ...TRENTIDÓS, porque si la gente del Internés te pone verde por algo será; TRENTITRÉS, porqueee...

* **Dr. Light** (mosqueado): Weno, vale ya, no? Que el mensaje ya me ha quedao muy clarito!

Total, que Boomerang corta el rollo y aguantando la risa se dirige a la Peña del KOF allí presente (Leona, Shingo y Kyo):

* **C. Boomerang** : En fins, que sólo quedáis vosotros. Uno de los 3 se tendrá que convertir en un Rogue y pasar la prueba de iniciación.

* **Kyo** (en voz baja): Shingo, te tocó.

* **Shingo** : Ehh? P-pero...Perooo...

* **Kyo** : Vaya, parece que no me he expresao con claridad...[A chillidos en limpio]: SHINGO...TE TOCÓ!111!

* **Shingo** (cuadrándose): S-sus órdenes, Kusanagi-san!

* * *

Y ahora volvamos por un momento al Barco de Chanquete mientras el susodicho, la Pintora y Maikol corren despavoridos de la furia del Niño Loco Alemán:

* **Niño Loco Alemán** (corriendo por los pasillos cuchillo de en ristre): HIJOS DE PUTA, QUIERRO JUGAAAARRRR!111!

* **Maikol** (mirando hacia atrás): Madre del amor hermoso, Chanquete! Está a punto de alcanzarnos, tienes que hacer algo!

* **Chanquete** : Rápido, Pintora! Tírale el móvil!

* **Pintora** : Ein? Que le tire el móvil pa qu...?

* **Chanquete** : Zorra, no discutas mis órdenes! Y tírale el móvil YA!

Dicho y hecho, la Pintora va y le lanza el móvil, salvando el brazo del tajo del cuchillo de carnicero por milímetros:

* **Niño Loco Alemán** (parándose en seco): WAS IST DAST, UN MOVIL? A LO MEJORR TENERR EL PANG...

Y como era de esperar en un chavalín que vive por y para los videojuegos el NLA recoge el móvil del suelo y se lía a jugar al Pang, dándole a sus víctimas cierta ventaja...

* **Maikol** (sin parar de correr): Chanquete, tienes que pensar otra cosa! Ese sistema no retendrá al Niño Loco mucho tiempo!

...Que, por cierto, dura sólo escasos segundos (lo que tardan en matar a alguien tan jodidamente desquiciao):

* **Niño Loco Alemán** (estrellando el móvil contra la pared): AAACHH, CAGARRME EN TOA TU PUTA MAAAADRREEEE!11!

Y mientras nuestro amigo el NLA pierde unos instantes pisoteando el móvil contra el suelo y luego saltando sobre él con toda la furia maníaca que lo caracteriza, resulta que Chanquete y compañía ya han conseguido llegar al camarote principal:

* **Pintora** (cerrando la puerta): Uff, gracias a Dios, estamos salvados! Nadie ni medio normal podría atravesar esta puerta de roble macizo!

Pero todas sus esperanzas se vienen abajo cuando un cuchillo de carnicero hace pedazos la susodicha puerta:

* **Niño Loco Alemán** (soltando babas): NO SCAPE FRROM DERR CRRASY GERRMAN KID! NO SCAAAAPE!11!

* **Chanquete** : HAW, eres tú el que no va a salir de ésta! Te tengo justo donde quería!

Chanquete chasquea los dedos y 4 ninjas canis que estaban suspendidos del techo se dejan caer al suelo haciendo posturitas típicas de las pelis de Hong Kong...Sí, he dicho "ninjas canis", qué pasa? En las sabias palabras del Andreas Schnaas, "a ver por qué coño no?"

* **Ninja 1** (iniciando una patada voladora a cámara lenta): YYYYIIIIAAAAIIII!111!

 *****POOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*****

Dicha patada voladora es tan brutal que al impactar contra el Niño Loco Alemán lo lanza al exterior del Barco atravesando unos cuantos camarotes en el proceso.

* **Chanquete** (frotándose las manos): Excelente, ya sabía yo que mi Guardia Personal de Ninjas Canis no me fallaría! [Señalando al boquete de la pared]: Y ahora...Acabad con élll!

Así que los ninjas canis salen al exterior katanas en ristre con la noble intención de exterminar al Niño Loco Alemán, que a juzgar por el agujero que acaba de hacer en el escaparate indudablemente ha caído en la tienda de los chinos que hay al lado del Barco (varado en tierra, no lo olvidemos) de Chanquete:

* **Ninja 2** (por el walkie-talkie y entrando en la tienda): Jefeé, amo a entrá...No z'apure, e presa fási!

Y aunque para el ojo inexperto así pudiera parecer a simple vista...

 ***SHHHRRRIIIK***

...Lo que los ninjas canis desconocen es que nuestro amigo el NLA estuvo todo el verano pasado de campamentos anca la Infantry of Doom de Karl el Carnicero (el de Violent Shit 3, analfabetos del Gore!) aprendiendo técnicas de combate y sobre todo el arte de la Guillotina Voladora...Así que el "SHHHRRRIIIK" anterior ha sido un gacho pegado a una cadena clavándose en la mejilla del Ninja 2 inmediatamente después de que el NLA pegue un tirón y le arranque media cara dejando ver claramente el hueso:

* **Ninja 2** (cayendo de rodillas): AAARRGGHH! H-Hojtia puta, mi caraaaa!11!

* **Ninja 3** (señalando): Por ayí, por ayí za'scondío er mu cabrón! Zu puta madre, e rápido comor viento!

* **Ninja 4** : Iyo, q'asemo?

* **Ninja 1** : Po no jé, amo a dividin-no!

Así que el escuadrón ninja tira cada uno para un lado de la tienda, confiados en enfrentarse a un enemigo desarmado (dado que al NLA se le cayó el cuchillo de carnicero a resultas de la patada voladora y el gancho con cadena ha quedado abandonado en el suelo junto con la mitad de la cara del Ninja 2)...Fatal error, por un par de razones que resultan evidentes para cualquiera que no sea un cani descerebrado:

1) Es lo que hacen todos los pringaos en las pelis de miedo justo antes de ser brutalmente masacrados, y

2) Las tiendas de los chinos están plagadas de objetos altamente letales y toda clase de cosas que en manos de un experimentado psycho como nuestro amigo el NLA pueden ser ya la acojonación (!)

Efectivamente, el Ninja 4 no tiene tiempo ni de reaccionar antes de que un enfurecido Niño Loco Alemán salte de una de las estanterías empuñando una peligrosísima FAJA ADELGAZADORA:

* **Ninja 4** (apartándose de un salto): Pero aónde va tú con esho, zo pringaaao? Te vía rahaaá!

Afortunadamente el NLA es lo suficientemente rápido no sólo como para esquivar el subsiguiente espadazo, sino como para conseguir enredar la cabeza de su enemigo en la faja adelgazadora...Y darle al "ON":

A una temperatura de 70 grados Celsius (que es lo que alcanza la faja casi inmediatamente) ya sobra como para causar quemaduras de tercer grado hasta el hueso, sin que ello impresione demasiado a nuestro sádico amigo:

* **Niño Loco Alemán** (sujetando fuertemente la faja alrededor de la cabeza del pringao): ACHH, PERRO ESTO QUÉ MIERRDA ES? NO QUIERRO ESPERRARR MAAAÁSS!111!

* **Ninja 4** : AAARRRGGGHH! Zuértame, iyo, zuértameee! Te doy un leuuuuroooo!

A 180 grados los pelos del pringao empiezan a incendiarse y los globos oculares simplemente explotan, pero el NLA (insatisfecho aún) todavía hace aumentar la temperatura de la faja una mijilla más:

* **Niño Loco Alemán** (a chillidos en limpio): FUNSIONA, JODEEERRRRR!111!

Cuando unos cuantos segundos más tarde el NLA decide que ya es hora de soltar la faja, el cráneo pelao de su enemigo (a estas alturas ardiendo como si de la jeta del Motorista Fantasma se tratara) se estrella contra el suelo ante la más absoluta acojonación de sus compañeros, que acaban de acudir alertados por el ruido:

* **Ninja 1** : Oh Dioj mío, za papeao ar Miki! Q'hijoputaaaa!

El NLA aún aprovecha para lanzar un pequeñísimo muñequito de goma de menos de una uña de tamaño a la boca del (boquiabierto) Ninja 3, que no puede hacer más que tragárselo con un

* **Ninja 3** : *GLUP!* Iyo, loco, qué coño ra ezo? 'S iguá, rahemo ar cabrón!

Pero en vez de eso el Ninja 3 cae inmediatamente al suelo retorciéndose de dolor, debido a que el muñequito que acaba de tragarse una vez en contacto con la saliva ha aumentado su tamaño lo menos en un 800%.

* **Ninja 1** (en posición de combate): TE VA'NTERAAAÁ!

A escasos metros el NLA lo espera tranquilamente con una maquinilla de afeitar a pilas en la mano derecha, cuya tapa simplemente manda por coño con un ligero movimiento del dedo pulgar...Dejando al descubierto la cuchilla:

 ***RUUUUM* *RUUUUUM* *RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!***

* **Ninja 1** (Lanzándose katana en ristre): YYYYIIIIAAAAIIII!111!

* **Niño Loco Alemán** (igualmente, pero con la maquinilla): TE MATAAARRREEÉ!111!

Ambos contendientes se cruzan en el aire al más puro estilo Tigre y Dragón, aterrizando en el lado contrario instantes más tarde y aparentemente sin ni un rasguño:

* **Ninja 1** : HAW, ni m'has rozao, mamón! Ejta ve acabaré cont...!

Pero es justo al intentar levantar la katana cuando el brazo derecho se desprende del resto del muñón y sus intestinos empiezan a desparramarse por doquier, mientras que el NLA le echa un último vistazo a su otro enemigo allí presente, aún en el suelo y con el estómago como un bombo de la lotería ya de gordo:

* **Ninja 3** (medio llorando): OH DIOJ MÍO! OH DIOJ MÍO, VÍA EXPLOT...!

 *****BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*****

Explosión de vísceras, hueso, sangre y mierda que pasa casi desapercibida para el NLA mientras tranquilamente avanza hacia la salida, sólo deteniéndose para literalmente arrancarle la cabeza (a base de meterle los dedos en las cuencas oculares y tirar p'arriba) a lo poco que aún quedaba del Ninja 2...Y mientras tanto, en el exterior del local:

* **Chanquete** : Heh, no te lo dije, Maikol? Que tener una Guardia Personal de tontolculos da buen resultado, porque son demasiado gilipollas como para tenerle miedo a la muerte? Imposible que el Niño Loco ese pueda escapar de ésta, totalmente imposible!

* **Pintura** (señalando): H-hostia puta, Chanquete, mira ESO!

Ni que decir tiene que ESO era el Niño Loco Alemán saliendo de la tienda de los chinos cubierto de la sangre de sus enemigos y con una máscara de hojalata tipo Violent Shit:

* **Niño Loco Alemán** (levantando los brazos hacia el cielo): JAAA! **ICH. BIN. DER. MEIIISSSSTEEEERRR!1111!**

[Aclaración: Que traduccido al español sería "Soy er Puto Amo!" o algo así...Y aquí se acaba todo mi conocimiento de alemán]

* **M. Jackson** (cayendo de rodillas y totalmente aterrorizado): OH DIOS MÍO! Oh Dios mío, no me mates, por favó! Haré todo lo que quieras, hasta te chuparé el nabo si hace falta! Bueno, que en realidad lo haría de todas formas, perooo...Si es para que no me mates incluso con más razón!

* **Chanquete** : Y-y yo TAMBIÉN! No, en serio, trabaja para mi! Te daré todo lo que tu obtusa mente pueda desear: Dinero! Mujeres! Hombres! Chiquillos chicos! Todas las Play 2 que puedas romper...

* **Niño Loco Alemán** (reflexionando): Hmm...TODAS LAS PLAY 2 QUE PODERR RROMPERR?


	41. La Iniciación

**Capítulo CUARENTA Y UNO - La Iniciación**

Central City (Missouri), frente a uno de los bancos más importantes de la ciudad:

* **Shingo** : Pero Sr. Harkness, que a mi me da vergüenza entrar ahí y decirles que me entreguen el dinero! Y no digamos ya con estas pintas!

* **C. Boomerang** : Pintas? Pintas cuálas?

A lo cual el Shingo (vestido con un pijama de cuello alto del Weather Wizard, una trenca con capirucho del Capitán Frío, unas gafas de soldar del Heatwave, unas playeras del Trickster II y un pañuelito del propio Capitán Boomerang) simplemente responde:

* **Shingo** : Ya sabe...*Estas* pintas!

* **C. Boomerang** : Naah, chavalote, vergüenza de qué? Vergüenza de robar y que cojan, matar y que te cojan y cosas asín, pero de salir a la calle vestido de fantoche? Eso no es motivo de vergüenza ninguno...A que no, Artie? A que no, Max?

* **Dr. Light y Electro** : (Mamón!)

* **Shingo** : En fin, y también está el pequeño detallito de que yo no he robado ningún banco en mi vida...

* **C. Boomerang** : Weno, pos alguna vez tendrás que empezar, no? Ea, entra ya y wena suerte!

* **Mirror Master** : Digger, ahora es a mi al que le está dando un poquillo de vergüenza ajena...Pero cómo coño se supone que el chaval va a robar nada si no le hemos dao armamento ninguno?

* **C. Boomerang** (dándole una colleja): Tú calla, drongadisto! Que eso lo estoy haciendo por su bien! Podría darle armamento de los Rogues pero pa qué le iba a servir, si no sabe usarlo? Y además, qué cojones, que construya su propio armamento como hemos hecho tós! Weno, menos tú, que se lo mangaste a Scudder...

* **Mirror Master** : Ja ja, me tengo que reir? Yo he mejorao la tecnología de Scudder! Pero vamos, que eso no viene ahora al caso...Al menos deja que lo acompañemos pa que no lo acribillen!

* **C. Boomerang** : No! Si va a convertirse en un Rogue lo tiene que hacer él solo, como trabajábamos tós al principio! Más mérito tengo yo entrando con boomerangs a robar en los sitios que el Shingo, que por lo menos es más fuerte que una mula!

* **Shingo** (acojonao): P-pero Sr. Harkness, que me van a reventar a tiros! Que no tengo ni una posibilidad! Kusanagi-san, Sr. Dillon, ustedes son mis senseis...Digan algo, por favor!

* **Kyo** : Que arreando ya pal banco, Shingo, joder! [Mirando el reloj]: Que nos van a dar las tantas!

* **Electro** (encogiéndose de hombros): Y yo ya salí voluntario, pero como el Boomer-capullo no me deja entrar en los Rogues por ser bi...

* **Rhino** : "Bi" de "vicioso", no?

* **Electro** : De vicioso no, Rhino. De bisexuá.

* **Shingo** : Pero eso es una estúpidez, muchísimos bisexuales han hecho grandes contribuciones a la Historia de la Humanidad! Mire a Alejandro Magno o a Julio César!

* **Electro** : Errr...Ya, y no olvidemos a Bugs Bunny. [Al Kyo]: Oye, los notas esos que ha dicho el Shingo quiénes son?

* **Kyo** : Ni puta idea, del KOF no me suenan...Shingo, no te ajuntes con guarrindongos de esos, que a ver si vas a pillar algo!

* **Electro** : Eso, y que aluego lo puedo acabar pillando yo!

* **Shingo** : (E-es increíble! Mis 2 senseis están al mismo nivel cultural!)

* **Rhino** : Esto e una tontada, los que deberíamos entrar a robar el banco somos yo y el Max! Que pa algo ahora somos superhéroes y estamos luchando por el Bien y la Justicia y toa esa mierda! Y seguro que cualquier día de estos hasta nos dan nuestro propio tebeo y tó, asín en plan "Cable & Deadpool"!

* **Electro** : Y a ti te ha tocao ser Deadpool, no? Claro, como no te callas...

* **Rhino** : Hey, q'a mi no me manda a callar ni mi padre!

* **Leona** (a voces): Callaros LOS DOS! Shingo, no creo que los seguratas del banco vayan a disparar contra alguien desarmado. Como máximo te mandarán a Iron Heights.

* **Shingo** : A-a Iron Heights? Pero eso es mucho peor!

* **Leona** : Los Rogues no permitirían que te encerraran allí, algo harían por rescatarte...Verdad, Harkness?

* **C. Boomerang** : Po claro, nunca dejaríamos a uno de los nuestros pudrirse en el talego!

* **Shingo** : Y yo cuento como uno de los suyos?

* **C. Boomerang** (sonriendo): Sólo si pasas la prueba; Osease, si no te trincan.

Total, que ante semejante razonamiento circular el Shingo se dispone a entrar en el banco resignado ya a lo que sea:

* **Shingo** : En fin, que sea lo que Dios quiera...

* * *

Pero mientras Shingo cruza la puerta del banco volvamos por un momento a Hicksville (Missouri), concretamente a una comisaría llena de policías muertos y con las paredes chorreando vómitos sanguinolentos:

* **Dastardly** (sonriendo sádicamente): Bueeeeno, Sheriff, usted es el único superviviente, todos los demás han muerto a causa de la caja de donuts infectados de Anthrax que mandé por SEUR hace un par de horas...

Dick, no deberías de jugar tanto al Postal 2...Que a ver si te vas a volver psicópata!

* **Dastardly** : Tú a callar, que al menos *yo* estoy haciendo mi trabajo...No escribiendo chorradas en el notepad y haciendo como que trabajo!

* **Sheriff** : O-oiga, con quién habla?

* **Dastardly** : Le importaría meterse en sus asuntos? Gracias. [Agarrando al Sheriff por los pelos]: Dónde están Toxie y Kabukiman?

* **Sheriff** (escupiendo sangre): *Coff* *Coff* N-no lo sé!

* **Dastardly** : Ohh, vaya por Dios, ahora resulta que el único desgraciao que queda con vida no quiere colaborar...En fin, no va a haber más remedio que usar el bolígrafo!

* **Sheriff** : S-se dice "Polígrafo"!

* **Dastardly** (sacando un bic): No, se dice "BOLÍGRAFO", mi querido agente de la Ley...Con lo obsesivo que soy de la Tecnología se piensa que no sé distinguir entre una cosa y la otra?

* **Sheriff** : ...

* **Dastardly** : Las manos encima de la mesa, oficial! Ok, por segunda vez: Dónde están Toxie y Kabukiman?

* **Sheriff** : Y-ya les he dicho...que NO LO SÉ!

* **Dastardly** : Y el bolígrafo indica queeee...

* **Muttley** (disfrutando en anticipación): GRRR! YEAH-YEAH-YEAH-YEAH!

A la velocidad del rayo el boli se hunde en la mano del Sheriff hasta dejársela clavada a la mesa con gran profusión de sangre saltando por todos lados.

* **Dastardly** : ...MIENTE!

* **Sheriff** : AAARRRGGHHH!111!

* **Dastardly** (sacando otro bic): Ok, el próximo irá para el ojo derecho...Dónde están Toxie y Kabukiman?

* **Sheriff** : H-hospital de Hicksville! El FBI los tiene, o al menos a Kabukiman!

* **Dastardly** : Y el bolígrafo indica queeee...

 ****SHAAAF!****

Efectivamente, ESO ha sido el boli de Dastardly reventando el ojo derecho del Sheriff.

* **Dastardly** : ...DICE LA VERDAD! [Riéndose]: Claro que total, para lo que le ha servido...!

* **Muttley** (con risa asmática): HAW HAW HAW HAW!

* **Sheriff** : AAARRGGHH! M-MÁTENME YA, POR FAVOOOORR!

Pero Dastardly, ni siquiera puedes estar seguro de que te haya dicho la verdad! No puedo creerme que seas tan ingenuo!

* **Dastardly** : Ingenuo yo, hmm? Si no viniera de un tío que dice que su primo el yonki "levantó Cataluña" el comentario hasta me jodería...

Hey, que eso yo sólo lo digo porque suena andalucista! Pero no me negarás que ese método de interrogar a la gente es ABSURDO.

* **Dastardly** : Que Kabukiman está en el hospital de Hicksville lo han dicho los periódicos y hasta en la tele, ok? Te vale así?

Weno, pero entonces...la escenita de tortura pa qué?

* **Dastardly** : Joder, Chang, espabila! Cualquiera que te escuche que putear a la gente no es un fin en sí mismo!

* * *

Y de nuevo en Central City, justo cuando Shingo acaba de salir del banco más blanco que la pared:

* **C. Boomerang** : 5 minutos ná más? No te habrás acojonao, ehn?

* **Shingo** (pasándole una bolsa): Tenga, Sr. Harkness. Aquí está el dinero.

* **Dr. Light** (quitándosela): Y una mierda, ese dinero lo has robao tú y es tuyo! Yo te lo guardo, si eso...

* **C. Boomerang** (forcejeando): No, en tó caso se lo guardo yo!

* **Leona** : Pero queréis parar ya, par de capullos? Shingo, cómo ha ido?

* **Shingo** : Ha sido...Espantoso.

* * *

Flashback a hace un par de minutos:

* **Cajera** (señalando): Huy, ese tipo vestido de fantoche no es...?

* **Segurata** : Oh Dios mío, los Rogues otra vez! Creo que me va a entrar una crisis nerviosa!

* **Director del banco** : Dadle el dinero, rápido! No sea que además de llevárselo nos destroce el local!

A lo cual la cajera responde mientras guarda apresuradamente billetes en una bolsa:

* **Cajera** : Me van a violar? Me van a violar?

 ***BLAM!***

* **Director del banco** (al Shingo): Tranquilo, que no es nada, sólo ha sido el guardia de seguridad volándose los sesos. Total, tenía que acabar pasando.

* * *

* **Electro** : Espantoso? Po yo lo espantoso no lo veo por ningún lao.

* **Shingo** : Eso es porque usted también es un delincuente, Sr. Dillon; Pero la simple idea de que exista una ciudad...

* **Mirror Master** : Dos ciudades, chaval. No te olvides de Keystone.

* **Shingo** : ...2 ciudades completamente en manos de maleantes con superpoderes (mejorando lo presente, eh Sr. McCulloch?) sin oposición ninguna a mi me resulta espantosa, no sé a ustedes.

* **Mirror Master** : Nah, si en el fondo llevas razón: El tenerlo tó tan fácil resulta aburrido y "debilita nuestra cultura", como se podría decir...

[Aclaración: El subidón de adrenalina que conlleva el enfrentarse a Flash u otros superhéroes y a la policía es una parte fundamental de la "cultura Rogue", por si no lo sabíais]

* **Kyo** : Weno, pero a lo que íbamos...Boomer-capullo, el Shingo es ya un Rogue o no?

* **C. Boomerang** : Nones, que esta prueba ha sido demasiao fácil y no cuenta! Ahora va a tener que pegarse con Flash!

* **Leona** : Creía que Flash estaba muerto.

* **C. Boomerang** : Sí, el melón del Wally West sí, y el Barry Allen también...Pero todavía queda el Flash de los años 40!

* **Kyo** : Oh, venga ya! Vamos a zumbarle a un tío de como 80 años?

* **C. Boomerang** (sonriendo): Kusanagi, queréis las Piedras o no?

* * *

Y al mismo tiempo en la tienda de los chinos del capítulo anterior, donde una cuadrilla de enfermeros especializados en labores de limpieza se afana metiendo todos los cadáveres en sus correspondientes bolsas:

* **Rob el Enfermero** : Jefe, me puedo llevar un muerto pa mi casa? No es pa mi, es pa mi novia.

* **Enfermero Jefe** : Bueeeno...Pero cuando entre en descomposición lo devuelves, ehn?

* **Rob el Enfermero** : No sé yo si mi novia querrá. Ella es mucho de follarse cadáveres descompuestos.

* **Enfermero Jefe** : Eso, tú malacostumbra a tu novia con el rollo de la necrofilia, que lo mismo cualquier día te deja por el primer cadáver que encuentre!

* **Rob el Enfermero** : Pfff, ande usted ya! Como mi churri me deje soy capaz deee...

[Aclaración: Efectivamente, esa ha sido la referencia obligatoria al Ultragore alemán del capítulo de hoy, concretamente a Nekromantik de Jörg ' _Yo no hago Ultragore_ ' Buttgereit. Y no destripo el final por si a alguien le da por verla]

* **Chanquete** (a unos metros más allá): Se quieren callar? Que estamos intentando usar la máquina de leer retinas de la tienda de los chinos y ustedes con tanta cháchara nos desconcentran! Limítense a recoger los cadáveres, ok?

* **Niño Loco Alemán** : LOS MATO, HERR CHANQUETE?

* **Chanquete** : No, aún no. [Señalando a la pantalla]: Páralo, Pintora! Ahí, ahí está el rostro de nuestros enemigos!

La Pintora simplemente tiene que pulsar el pause para que con toda nitidez aparezcan en pantalla Light y el Kyo montados en un coche con cara de velocidad.

* **Chanquete** : Bien, ahora sácalo por impresora...En cuanto identifiquemos a esos 2 empezará mi venganza!

* **M. Jackson** : Eh, que la cabeza del Tito la quiero, ok?

* **Chanquete** : Bueno, hemos tenido que levantarle la tapa del cráneo para meterle los cables y conectarlo a la máquina, pero si te vale así...

* **M. Jackson** : Claro que me vale!

* **Rob el Enfermero** : Diga usted que sí, que de los muertos no se desaprovecha nada: Con conseguir otro cadáver, arrancarle el cráneo a la altura del cuello, pegarle con celofán la cabeza del crío y coger un tubo de metal e incrustárselo en la entrepierna a modo de polla, problema solucionado.

* **Chanquete** : Oiga, y a usted quién coño le ha preguntado nada?

* **Rob el Enfermero** (encogiéndose de hombros): Yo era por ayudar!

* * *

Y en el asilo de ancianos de Keystone City donde reside el Flash de los años 40 y adonde nuestros amigos acaban de ser teleportados por el Mirror Master:

* **Shingo** (en posición de combate): Venga, Sr. Garrick! Por amor de Dios, pelee! Que del que yo me convierta en un Rogue depende el destino de la Humanidad!

* **Jay Garrick** (tumbado en un sofá): ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ.

* **Enfermera** : Pelear, éste? Pffft, anda ya! Si no les diéramos pastillitas a los viejos para tenerlos todo el día durmiendo y que no den por culo, trabajar en un asilo no se podría de aguantar...

* **Dr. Light** (al Shingo): Zúmbale de todas formas, chaval! Qué más dará el que esté semi-inconsciente?

* **Leona** : Light, por enésima vez: Nosotros no actuamos así!

* **Dr. Light** : Claaaaro, y así os va! De momento, si me hubierais hecho caso a mi y le hubiéramos preguntao a Digger en vez de al Calculador nos habríamos ahorrao varios miles de dólares!

* **Leona** : Sí claro, porque tú sabías desde el principio que las Piedras iban a acabar en Central City, a que sí? Light, parece mentira que siendo una autoridad mundial en Física Cuántica la mayor parte del tiempo parezca que no tienes ni la EGB!

* **Dr. Light** : Sí, verdad? Pues ahora te voy a decir algo que te va a dar más coraje todavía: Que si hubiéramos hecho las cosas a mi modo y torturao a las familias de esos 2 colgaos de Tromaville al final hubiera muerto menos gente!

* **Leona** (intentando aguantar el cabreo): Eso es porque tu amigo Electro volando un hotel entero ha aumentado un poquito la cuenta de bajas, sabes? Eso yo no lo tenía previsto, ni lo de Genjuro cargándose policías tampoco!

* **Shingo** : Qué hago, Sr. Harkness? Le pego a la enfermera?

* **C. Boomerang** : Nah, a las mujeres en general no hay que pegarles. A las mujeres quienes les tienen que pegar son sus novios o sus maridos, como está mandao!

* **Mirror Master** : (Dioss, qué vergüenza ajena estoy pasando!)

* **Jay Garrick** (despertando): Uhhnnn? Qué pasa aqu...?

 ****POOOOOM!****

Un PEASO hostión de Shingo manda al Jay Garrick al suelo, dejándolo inconsciente ya del todo:

* **Shingo** (mirándose el puño): Oooops! Lo siento, no quería hacer eso! Es que me he metido demasiado en el papel de lo de ser un Rogue!

* **Mirror Master** (levantándole el brazo): VENCEDOOOOR, EL SHINGOOOOO! [Al Capitán Boomerang]: Ea, ya le ha currao al único Flash que queda en las Ciudades Gemelas...Contento ya?

* **C. Boomerang** (enfurruñado): Es que ha sido demasiao fácil! Esa tampoco ha valido!

* **Electro** : Boomer-capullo, m'estoy empezando a cabrear! A ver si te has pensao que nos vas a tener aquí hastal día del Juicio Final por la tarde!

* **C. Boomerang** : Eh, tú no te pongas chulo, ok? Que a ver si ahora por controlar la Electricidad te vas a pensar que eres superior a mi!

* **Electro** : Naaah, eso te habrá parecido, pero estás equivocao. [Echando chispas por los ojos]: *MU* superior a ti, que no es igual!

* **C. Boomerang** : A mi no me amenaces, ehn? O voy y le digo al Len que Artie y tú me habéis violao!

* **Mirror Master** : Y yo le voy a decir que con razón! Joer, Digger, vale ya! El Shingo ha pasao la prueba, ha atracao un banco y le ha zumbao a un Flash...Qué más quieres?

* **C. Boomerang** : ((Huy, que me parece que voy a acabar cobrando!)) Weno, está bieeeeen...Ale, vamos pa la Red.

* **Rhino** : Y ahora te vas a poner a bajar ponno de Internés? Danos las Piedras ya, hojtia!

* **Mirror Master** : Rhino, la Red es el mercado negro de Keystone City. Lo más seguro es que las hayan llevao allí pa ponerlas a la venta.

* **Leona** : Un momento...Las habéis puesto a la venta?!

* **Mirror Master** : Joder, pos claro! Yo las vi y parecían tener valor arqueológico, asín queee...

* **Enfermera** : Oigan, y no me van a violar?

* **Dr. Light** : Llevamos prisa, señora...Otro día si eso, ok?

* * *

Así que en los almacenes de la Red, 10 minutos más tarde:

* **C. Frío** (revolviendo papeles): Las hemos vendido.

* **Shingo** : Pero Sr. Snart, no me diga eso! Con lo que he tenido que sufrir para pasar la Prueba de Iniciación de los Rogues!

* **C. Frío** (flipando): Cuál Prueba de Iniciación, si los Rogues no tenemos ninguna?

Las miradas de todos los presentes se dirigen hacia el Capitán Boomerang, sin que ello consiga avergonzarlo lo más mínimo.

* **C. Frío** : Yo lo siento, ok? Lo más que puedo hacer por vosotros ahora es deciros quiénes son los compradores. [Mirando unos papeles]: Uno se llama Demetrio...No, perdón...Demitri Maximoff, y vive en Transilvania.

* **Shingo** : Huy, pues a ver si va a ser un vampiro...

* **Kyo** : Sí claro, sólo por vivir en Transilvania ya va a ser un vampiro, no? Shingo, tú estás colgao!

* **Dr. Light** (dándole una colleja): Madura, chaval!

* **C. Frío** : Y el segundo me suena muchísimo, es un tal Takeshi Kitano...Ese no hace pelis de yakuzas o algo asín?

* **Dr. Light** (emocionao como un niño chico): Ondia, vamos a ir anca el Takeshi? QUÉ BIENN!

* **Leona** : Bueno, por cuál de los 2 empezamos?

* **Dr. Light** : Por el Takeshi! Por el Takeshi!

* **Leona** : Light...

* **Dr. Light** : Por el Takeshi, o si no os va a teleportar Rita!

* **Leona** : *Sighh*


	42. Takeshi's Castle MH Edition (Parte I)

**Capítulo CUARENTA Y DOS -Takeshi's Castle Metahuman Edition (Parte I)**

Instalaciones/barrizal del Takeshi's Castle a cierta distancia de un muro bastante alto adornado con calaveras, donde encontramos reunidos a todo el elenco principal de esta fic (gorrones y Kuroko incluidos):

* **Takuma** (mosqueado): Todavía no me puedo creer que vayamos a concursar en este estúpido show! Pero se puede saber cómo narices nos hemos metido en esto?!

* **Kyo** : El Light, el Light! Que ha perdido una wenísima ocasión de meterse la lengua en el culo!

* **Dr. Light** (con una peluca rubia): Quién, yooo? Pero si me lo tendríais que agradecer, porque estuve SEMBRAO!

* **Leona** : Light, a partir de ahora cuando tengamos que negociar con alguien me lo dejas *a mi*, ok?

* **Dr. Light** : Pero yo que he hecho de malo? Si gracias a mi vamos a recuperar las Piedras! Weno, o al menos una de ellas...Y *gratis*, no lo olvidemos!

* * *

Flashback a hace un par de días.

Salón de la casa del 'Beat' Takeshi en Tokyo:

* **Takeshi** : Weno, si decís que es para salvar el mundo y tal no me importa revenderos el pedrusco ese que le compré a los Rogues. Total, sólo lo quería de adorno...

* **Junior** (en voz baja): Takeshi, tú te lo crees?

* **Takeshi** (también en voz baja): Lo de salvar el mundo? Nah, yo qué coño me lo voy a creer...Pero 2 de esos tíos son del Japan Hero Team, héroes nacionales; Si la tontada ésta les inspira para ganar el próximo KOF pues mejor que mejor, no? Yo SIEMPRE apuesto por ellos...

* **Junior** : Y siempre ganas...Takeshi, no se te escapa una!

* **Takeshi** : Weno, últimamente me dan algún que otro disgusto, perooo...

* **Kyo** (al Shingo): Ea, pos ve sacando el dinero, que aquí el Takeshi se está portando como un tío razonabl...

Pero fue justo entonces cuando saltó el Light:

* **Dr. Light** (emocionao): Heeeey, se me ocurre UNA IDEA! Sr. Kitano, y si en vez de pagarle la Piedra con dinero...?

* * *

* **Kyo** : Y lo peor de todo es que podríamos haberle comprao la Piedra al Takeshi DE SOBRA, porque como el Len dejó que el Shingo se quedara con tol dinero que mangó en Central City...

* **Leona** : *Sighh* El Len es el ÚNICO supervillano que he conocido hasta ahora al que no me entran ganas de jartarlo de hostias, la verdad.

* **Dr. Light** : Hey, al menos di "mejorando lo presente"!

* **Leona** : NO, no pienso decir "mejorando lo presente"! Ahora por tu culpa es posible que no consigamos la Piedra...Quiero decir, y si perdemos?

* **Electro** (con unas barbas postizas): Eso NO va a pasar, chati...No teniendo en el equipo a gente como Artie y comol menda, que somos prácticamente DIOSES.

* **Kyo** : Tío, no vaciles tanto...Que eres mu chulo y mu macarra!

* **Electro** : Pffft, po va a ser por eso que Athena dice que le recuerdo *a ti*!

* **Kyo** : Ja ja, ni en el blanco de los ojos! Más quisieras tú tener mi estilo y mi savuó...savuá...

* **Shingo** : Se dice "savoir fair", Kusanagi-san.

* **Kyo** : Weno, pos como se diga...Y te tengo dicho que no me corrijas!

* **Genjuro** : Y por qué no simplemente...nos cargamos al Takeshi y le quitamos la Piedra?

* **Kaphwan** : NO! Hemos llegado con él a un pacto entre caballeros, nosotros superamos las pruebas de este concurso y él nos da lo que buscamos...Esta vez vamos a hacer las cosas por lo legal. [Emocionao]: Por el Bien, la Justicia y el Modo de Vida Coreano™!

A lo cual Genjuro sonriendo tranquilamente responde:

* **Genjuro** : Recuérdame QUE TE MATE.

* **Leona** : Genjuro, dame esa espada.

* **Genjuro** (escandalizado): POR QUÉ?

* **Leona** : Porque DE NINGUNA MANERA vamos a dejar que concurses cortando a cachitos al personal, ok?

* **Dr. Light** : Compréndelo, Genjuro: Nos DESCALIFICARÍAN.

* **Charlotte** (a voces): NO! Ni siquiera sé lo que es una "caravana", pero la respuesta es NO!

* **Pepe Livingstone** : Pero mujeeer...Piénsatelo un poco al menos antes de contestar!

* **Haohmaru** (poniéndole la katana a escasos centímetros de la cara): Tú otra vez? Qué te he dicho yo de incordiar a la señorita Charlotte?

* **Pepe Livingstone** (acojonao): Vale, vale...Comprendido!

* **Dr. Light** : Oh tío, concursar en el Takeshi's Castle...La ILUSIÓN de mi vida!

* **Kyo** : No me extraña, con lo jodidamente PATÉTICO que es el programa...Sólo de pensar que haya tantísima gente dispuesta a partirse la cabeza y a hacer el ridículo en la tele por coger 4 yenes me entran ganas de vomitar...

* **Dr. Light** : Ah sí? Pues este show es LO MEJOR de la cultura japonesa, que lo sepas!

Pero aprovechando que Light está distraído discutiendo con Kyo, el General Tani se acerca por detrás y le coloca un collar de los que anulan los poderes metahumanos:

* **Dr. Light** : Oiga, qué hace?!

* **General Tani** : Usted es el Dr. Light, verdad? Que dice Takeshi que es demasiado poderoso para el programa y que hace más risa si compite sin poderes.

* **Dr. Light** : Un momento, a mi me quitáis los poderes y a Electro y al Rhino no?!

* **General Tani** : No va a hacer falta: Esos 2 son como el Chino Cudeiro de los tebeos de Spiderman, sabe?

* **Dr. Light** : Pero sin poderes no aguantaré aquí ni 2 minutos, que tengo un brazo y varias costillas rotas! Me pegaré un piñazo en la primera prueba que haga y la gente se jartará de reír!

* **General Tani** : *ESA* es la idea, piltrafilla...Y ahora, AL TURRÓN!

En esto que llega el Rhino corriendo:

* **Rhino** : Un momento, que aún falto *yo*!

* **Terry** : Rhino, pero qué coño haces tú...disfrazao de Papá Noel?!

* **Rhino** : Ej que como el concurso éste se televisa en directo y a mi me busca la poli...Me he puesto un disfraz DISCRETITO como Artie y el Max, pa que no se den cuenta de que'stoy en Japón!

* **Terry** : Weno, al menos con el gorrito no se te ve el cuerno, está mu bien pensao...

* **Kyo** : Sí, si no fuera por el pequeño detallito de que éste se va a quedar en el autobús vigilando nuestras cosas.

Lo cual naturalmente hace que el Rhino pegue una coz en el suelo, generando una onda expansiva que manda por coño parte del decorado:

* **Rhino** (a voces): YO QUIERO CONCUUUUR-SAAAAR!11!

* **Kyo** (levantándose): Pero Rhino, no ves que el que concurses tú es una tontá? Pesas 400 kilos y mides casi 3 metros, a ver cómo coño vas a pasar lo de las Zamburguesas o lo del Spiderman?!

* **Pepe Livingstone** (también levantándose): Weno, para lo del Spiderman tenemos una grua...

* **Rhino** : Eso, y además que si Artie puede concursar con un brazo roto a ver por qué no vía poder concursar yo?!

* **Kyo** (muerto de risa): Claro, y ya verás tú Artie lo lejos que va a llegar...

* **Dr. Light** : Niñato cabrón, te voy a deslumbrar! [Señalando con el dedo]: Oooops, que se me olvidaba que no puedo!

* **Kyo** : Ojalá te quedarás asín toda la vida! Te ibas a ganar una de hostiaaaas...!

* **Billy** : Joer, Kyo, deja concursar al Rhino...No seas cabrón, con la ilusión que le hace!

* **Kyo** : Buah, como si se lo pudiera impedir...Esta bieeen, Rhino, concuuuursa!

* **General Tani** : Vale, todos contentos ya? Pues entonces...AL TURROOOÓN!111!

 **1º PRUEBA: LA PEQUEÑA MURALLA CHINA**

*TANTARARAAAN!*

Nada más oir la señal nuestros amigos salen a correr hacia el muro de 5 metros de altura, con el Ukyo a la cabeza...

* **Chavala de la steady-cam** (enfocando al Ukyo): WHOOOOAAA!111!

...Que de un IMPRESIONANTE salto consigue atravesarla esquivando elegantemente el barro que hay al otro lado y haciendo que en sus casas la práctica totalidad de las televidentes mojen las bragas nada más verlo...Y mientras tanto, en lo que es el Castillo de Takeshi propiamente dicho:

* **Junior** (preocupado): Pero Takeshi, todos estos tipos super-dominan las artes marciales o bien tienen unos poderes del carajo! Así el programa pierde TODA su gracia!

* **Takeshi** : Tranquilo Junior, que me he ocupado de introducir unos pequeños cambios...De momento, cada uno de ellos va a tener que pasar TODAS las pruebas para poder ganar, fuera aparte de otras cuantas putaditas que se me han ocurrido...Ya verás, ya!

Pero de momento observamos como el resto de nuestros amigos cruzan fácilmente la Pequeña Muralla China, ya sea de un PEASO salto como hacen los de la Peña de SNK o a base de elevarse en el aire mediante un campo electromagnético como hace el Max, sin que el reto les plantee la menor dificultad...Exceptuando, por supuesto, al capullo que ni puede usar sus poderes ni sabe artes marciales:

* **Dr. Light** (al pie de la muralla): Tsk, de repente esto del Takeshi's Castle ha perdido parte de su gracia...Eh Rhino, ven p'acá!

* **Rhino** : Qué pasha? No, no me lo digas: Que no puedes saltar el muro, verdad? [Agarrando a Light por los fondillos]: Tranqui, q'eso lo arreglo yo en un pis pas!

* **Dr. Light** : No, Rhino, NO! ESPERAAAAA!

Medio segundo más tarde y ya al otro lado de la muralla:

* **Kyo** : No querías Takeshi's Castle? [Pegando un corte de mangas]: POS TOMA TAKESHI'S CASTLE!

* **Dr. Light** (levantándose y escupiendo barro): Niñato...CÁLLATE YA!

 *****CRRAAAASSSHHHH!*****

* **Dr. Light** (flipando): Madre del Amor Hermoso...Rhino, si ibas a cruzar la muralla pasando A TRAVÉS de ella no hacía falta que me lanzaras, yo ya hubiera entrao por el AGUJERO que acabas de hacer!

* **Rhino** (cayendo en la cuenta): Huuuy, po también es verdá!

Light iba a contestar algo, pero es interrumpido por el toque de silbato que anuncia la segunda prueba:

* **General Tani** : AL PUEEERRRTOOOOÓN!

 **2ª PRUEBA: LAS PUERTAS DEL PANICO**

* **Jubei** (flipando): Que me tengo que lanzar de cabeza y corriendo contra unas puertas de madera maciza? Pero qué clase de estupideces hace la gente del Siglo XXI?!

* **General Tani** : Pero QUE NO, piltrafilla! Que PARECEN de madera, pero son de papel!

* **Jubei** : Segurooo?

* **General Tani** : Pero POR SUPUESTÍSIMO, qué interés vamos a tener nosotros en que los concursantes se escoñen? Piltrafilla, tú lánzate sin miedo, como una Gacela Thompson!

Así que confiando en las explicaciones del General Tani, Jubei se lanza espadas en ristre atravesando a la carrera la primera puerta de la fila de 4 al grito de

* **Jubei** : POR EL SHOGUNAAAAATOOOOOO!111!

Asimismo también atraviesa la segunda puerta de papel en su camino:

* **Jubei** : KAKATTE KOOOOOIIII!111!

Hábilmente esquiva al Pequeño Samurái mientras que sin dudarlo un segundo se lanza a por la tercera:

* **Jubei** : POR EL HONOOOORRR DE LOS TOKUGAAAAW...!

 *****POOOOOOOOOOOOM!*****

Total, que viendo como Jubei acaba de caer al suelo medio conmocionado después de semejante TROMPAZO EN LA CABEZA las miradas de la Peña del SS se concentran en el General Tani:

* **General Tani** : Bueno, son de papel...Menos ALGUNAS, que sí son de madera; Eh, no os quedéis ahí mirándome como si tuviera monos en la cara...AL PUEEERRRTOOOOÓN!

* **Shingo** : Sus órdenes, mi general! [Sale a correr]

 *****POOOOOOOOOOOOM!*****

Pero desgraciadamente no pasa de la primera puerta...Y ahora le toca el turno a su sensei:

 ***FLOOSH***

 ***FLOOSH***

 ***FLOOSH***

 ***FLOOSH***

* **Kyo** (a voces desde la meta): Qué, habéis visto cómo se hace, atontaos? APRENDEEEER!

...Que con la POTRA que lo caracteriza consigue atravesar las 4 puertas de papel sin que le toque una mala, ante la completa (y justificada) indignación del Light:

* **Dr. Light** (medio histérico): Oh mierda puta, SIEMPRE IGUAL! Primero la *única* hostia que pega en la Batalla Final del KOF 2005 es la que se carga a Orochi, y ahora *ESTO*! Creo que me voy a tener que tomar un Tranquimacín!

* **General Tani** (al Light): Tu turno, piltrafilla!

* **Dr. Light** : Errr...Puedo atravesar las puertas despacito y andando?

* **General Tani** : No, tiene que ser CORRIENDO y DE CABEZA...Si no, descalificao!

Así que totalmente convencido de que se va a abrir el cráneo el Light sale corriendo hacia la primera puerta, atravesándola con un

 ***FLOOSH***

* Dr. Light (todavía corriendo): (Uff! Weno, pero a la segunda seguro queeee...)

 ***FLOOSH***

 ***FLOOSH***

 ***FLOOSH***

Efectivamente, chavalotes, se ha producido el MILAGRO! El Light, aún siendo uno de los tíos más desgraciaos del Multiverso, acaba de acertar por pura chamba las 4 puertas buenas y se dirige hacia la siguiente fase!

* **Dr. Light** (flipando): WOW, todavía no me lo creo! A ver si lo que decía Dastardly de que esto es fanfiction y el que la escribe es fan mío va a ser verdad...Y por eso tengo ENCHUFE!

Claro, o también pudiera ser que te tuviera preparada una PEOR, quién sabe?

* **Dr. Light** (al Kyo): Qué, has visto, niñato, has visto? Para que no chulees tanto!

Obviamente el Light (al no ser un Toon-Forcer) ni siquiera ha escuchado en su cabeza el comentario anterior, así que dejemos que disfrute mientras pueda...Y ahora es el turno del Takuma, que se estrella contra la segunda puerta con un

 *****POOOOOOOOOOOOM!*****

Y es el momento de que Pepe Livingstone (aunque a regañadientes por no ser una tía) vaya a entrevistarlo:

* **Pepe Livingstone** : Sr. Sakazaki, se ha hecho usted daño? Qué disgusto para sus hijos que lo estarán viendo en casa, no?

* **Takuma** (levantándose del suelo): Francamente espero...que NO me estén viendo!

* **Pepe Livingstone** : Su hija de usted es la famosa Yuri Sakazaki, no? Le gustan las caravanas?

* **Takuma** (a punto de darle una hostia): Qué dices tú de mi hija, desgraciao? Largo de aquí, o te la ganas!

Y llega el turno del Rhino, al que vemos dirigirse a todo correr hacia una puerta de las malas:

 *****CRRAAAASSSHHHH!*****

Claro que en su caso la diferencia entre que la puerta sea de papel o de madera es CERO, así que igualmente la atraviesa y se dirige a la siguiente:

*FLOOSH*

Tercera fila, y el Pequeño Samurái se atreve a cortarle el paso...Sólo para acabar recibiendo SEMEJANTE HOSTIA que lo hace volar por los aires perdiéndose en el horizonte:

* **Rhino** (a voces desde el suelo): Hey chaval, perdooonaaa! Que me he pensao q'eras un samurái gigante DE VERDAAAÁ!

 *****CRRAAAASSSHHHH!*****

 *****CRRAAAASSSHHHH!*****

Cuarta puerta atravesada y el Rhino levanta los brazos proclamándose vencedor, aunque surge un pequeño problema:

* **Takeshi** (por el transmisor): Pepe, dile al tipo del disfraz de Papá Noel que eso no ha valido: Que no vale atravesar las puertas de madera como si fueran las de papel!

* **Pepe Livingstone** (también por el transmisor): Errr...Takeshi, tú has visto a ese tío DE CERCA? Mejor no le digo nada y se la damos por válida, no?

Afortunadamente y por encontrarse a escasa distancia esta conversación ha llegado a oídos del Billy:

* **Billy** : Eh tíos, lo habéis escuchao? No tienen güevos de decirle nada al Rhino por romper las puertas de madera, asín que sí lo hacemos los demás TAMBIÉN nos lo tendrán que dar por weno!

* **General Tani** : Piltrafilla, no me soliviantes al resto del ejército y sal ya a correr como un pollo descabezado, que es tu turno!

* **Billy** : Fale, pos ahora os vais a enterar!

Efectivamente, el Billy sale corriendo como un pollo descabezado, sólo que un poco antes de llegar a la primera puerta:

* **Billy** : FIRE!

Un certero golpe de bo con incendio final incluido la manda por coño, permitiendo al Billy atravesarla luego sin la más mínima dificultad...Y lo mismo ocurre con las 3 restantes, pasando nuestro amigo a la siguiente fase sin ningún problema.

* **Takeshi** (viéndolo en los monitores desde su castillo): Tsk, vaya por Dios!

Naturalmente el resto de los concursantes ha tomado buena nota de la estrategia del Billy:

Leona se dedica a volar cualquier puerta en su camino con los pendientes explosivos, mientras que el Terry hace lo mismo a base de Power Waves.

Hanzo, Galford y el Kuroko simplemente se teleportan al otro lado en una nube de humo sin tener que molestarse ni en atravesar las puertas.

El Max se limita a FUNDIR las puertas en su camino a base de meterle caña al campo de fuerza.

Genjuro (al que Leona ha devuelto la katana *sólo* para esta prueba) y los demás concursantes con ataques de proyectiles tampoco tienen problema...Y llega el turno del Kim, que aunque podría derribar fácilmente las puertas a patadas...

* **Kaphwan** (corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la primera puerta): *NO* lo pienso hacer, es DESHONESTO!

 *****POOOOOOOOOOOOM!*****

En fins, y con esto llegamos a la tercera prueba (Concursantes eliminados hasta ahora: Jubei, Shingo, Takuma y Kim)

 **3ª PRUEBA: QUE NO SOY UN BOLO, QUE SOY UNA PERSONA!**

* **General Tani** (con un manojo de cartas en la mano): Ale piltrafillas, id cogiendo una carta cada uno y buena suerte!

Resultados de la primera tanda: Electro (2), Leona (3), Galford (4), Ukyo (5), Terry (6), Genjuro (7), Kuroko (el As).

Y 2 minutos más tarde ya los tenemos a todos disfrazados de bolos y en posición, mientras que desde lo alto del plano inclinado y enfrente de una bola de bolos gigante un tío con un pijama rosa los saluda agitando los brazos:

* **Pinky Winky** : HOOOOOLA, PIRAAAATASSS!

Dicho esto procede a lanzar la bola en dirección a nuestros amigos, y...

 *****POOOOOOOOOOOOM!*****

...Ha sido la DEBACLE! De todos los participantes de la primera ronda sólo el 2, el 6 y el 7 han quedado en pie:

* **Leona** (en el suelo y sin poderse levantar): Dioss, qué concurso más HUMILLANTE! [Viendo venir a Pepe con el micro]: Eh, a mi NI TE ACERQUES, vale?

* **Terry** : Max, qué potra has tenido, no?

* **Electro** : No te creas, que no me llego a pegar al suelo con electricidad estática y descarao que voy por coño yo también.

* **General Tani** : Venga, piltrafillas restantes...Coged una cartitaaaa!

Resultados de la segunda tanda: Hanzo (2), Billy (3), Charlotte (4), Rhino (5), Haohmaru (6), Kyo (7), Dr. Light (el As).

Y una vez disfrazados de bolos:

* **Dr. Light** : Míralo, y ENCIMA le toca detrás del Rhino! Puto niñato suertudo cabrón!

* **Kyo** (sacándole la lengua): Te joes!

* **Pinky Winky** (lanzando la bola): ALLÁ VA, PIRATUEEELOOOSSS!

 *****POOOOOOOOOOOOM!*****

Huy, ésta venía desviada! Aún así ha derribado al 2 y al 4 y dejado al Light TAMBALEÁNDOSE, pero aún en pie...

Total, que concursantes eliminados hasta ahora: Jubei, Shingo, Takuma, Kim, Leona, Galford, Ukyo, Kuroko, Charlotte y Hanzo.

Pasan a la siguiente fase (en el próximo capítulo): Electro, Terry, Genjuro, Billy, Rhino, Haohmaru, Kyo y Light.


	43. Takeshi's Castle MH Edition (Parte II)

**Capítulo CUARENTA Y TRES - Takeshi's Castle Metahuman Edition (Parte II)**

Instalaciones del Takeshi's Castle, donde encontramos a la facción de nuestros amigos que aún queda en pie disfrazados de mariposas y corriendo no se sabe muy bien hacia adónde con el General Tani a la cabeza:

* **Terry** : Tíos, a partir de ahora las pruebas serán cada vez más difíciles...Deberíamos de plantearnos alguna estrategia.

* **Kyo** : Sí, por ejemplo el Max podría follarse a Pinky Winky, a ver si nos enchufan...

* **Electro** : No me gusta el Pinky Winky, a ver si tú te crees que yo me follo a cualquiera!

* **Kyo** : Tío, se la has metido al Shingo y le has tirao los tejos a mi madre, que tiene más de 60 años...Pos CLARO que te follas a cualquiera!

* **Electro** : Fale, m'has pillao; Pero ahora voy y no me follo al Pinky Winky sólo por llevarte *a ti* la contraria!

* **Dr. Light** : Mu bien dicho, Max! Que se joda el puto niñato éste marimandón!

* **Terry** : Lo veis? Esta es JUSTO la razón por la que este grupo no funciona!

* **Haohmaru** : Porque el Max no se folla a Pinky Winky?

* **Terry** : Porque el Max no se folla a Pinky Winky no, Haoh; Porque aquí nos lo tomamos todo a cachondeo y somos INCAPACES de actuar como un equipo! Si seguimos así no llegaremos muy lejos...

* **Genjuro** : Sigo diciendo que nos carguemos al Takeshi; Es lo más lógico de hacer en estos casos.

* **Haohmaru** : Según tú es lo más lógico de hacer en TODOS los casos, Genjuro...Que ya nos conocemos!

De pronto Tani se detiene en seco y por fin contemplamos adónde se dirigían: A una plataforma elevada sobre un lago de agua puerca donde descansa un trapecio suspendido de una grúa.

 **4ª PRUEBA: QUIERO SER COMO SPIDERMAN!**

* **General Tani** (a Max y al Rhino): Sin ánimo de ofender, eh piltrafillas? Que esta prueba ya la teníamos de ANTES de llegar vosotros...Tú, el del Telepizza: Eres el primero!

* **Terry** : Weno, y qué tengo que hacer?

* **General Tani** : No me digas que no lo sabes, es que nunca lo has visto en la tele por cable?

* **Terry** : Tengo *yo* pinta de tener tele por cable?

* **General Tani** : Ahí l'has dao, piltrafilla, llevas mucha razón...Bien, te explico: Tú primero te pones un chaleco de velcro y luego te cuelgas del trapecio y te estrellas contra esa pared de aluminio de ahí delante; Si te quedas pegado, ganas...Si no, descalificao!

* **Terry** : Pero el porrazo me lo llevo DE TODAS MANERAS, no?

* **General Tani** : *Ahí* es donde estriba la gracia...Y ahora, AL TURROOÓN!

Dicho y hecho, Terry ya con el chaleco puesto procede a balancearse del trapecio y luego a soltarse haciendo un doble tirabuzón, chocando contra la pared de enfrente con un

 ****KLAAAAANKKK!****

Huy, casi casi! Porque lo que es llegar ha llegado, pero luego ha surgido un pequeño problema:

* **Terry** (mirándose el chaleco): Hey Tani! Tani, que esto...no se pega...del tooooó!

 ****PLAAAF!****

Vaya por Dios, el Terry acaba de caer en el lago de agua puerca! Donde para más recochineo un tipo con barbas y disfrazado de araña que responde al muy apropiado seudónimo de 'Animal' procede a rociarlo con una manguera:

* **Animal** : BWAHAHAHAHAHAW!

Mientras tanto en el Castillo de Takeshi y observándolo todo desde los monitores:

* **Takeshi** : Sabes, Junior? En realidad Tani mentía, en que los concursantes se peguen el porrazo de todas maneras es donde estriba sólo la MITAD de la gracia...

* **Junior** : Y la otra mitad?

* **Takeshi** (muerto de risa): En que los chalecos de velcro no sirven PA NÁ!

Y volviendo a la plataforma sobre el lago de agua puerca:

* **General Tani** : Piltrafilla de la peluca rubia...Tu turno!

* **Dr. Light** : Errr...Puede pasar alguien delante mía, que es que yo me estoy haciendo popó?

* **General Tani** : Al Takeshi's Castle se viene con el popó ya hecho de casa, pero en fin...Teniendo en cuenta que tienes un brazo roto y que al menos te has inventado una excusa ELEGANTE, dejaré que pase algún voluntario en tu lugar...[A voces]: Quién quiere ser ese voluntario?

En ese mismo momento y de manera totalmente imperceptible para el resto de los allí presentes el sistema electrosensorial del Max recibe lo que sería el equivalente a un CHILLIDO en plena oreja:

* **Electro** : OUCH!

* **General Tani** : Ah, quieres ser tú? Pues estupendo, AL TURRÓN!

* **Electro** : Iyo, Tani, es que Artie...

* **Dr. Light** : Es que NADA! Max, que hay que saber leer un poquito entre líneas, hombre! Te pegaría una patada por debajo de la mesa, pero como verás NO TENEMOS mesa...Lo pillas ya o no?

* **Electro** : Que sí, joer, que quieres que salga voluntario...Pero pa qué?

* **Dr. Light** : Tú simplemente HAZLO, ok?

Así que el Max es el segundo en intentarlo, estrellándose en la pared del otro lado del lago con otro

 ****KLAAAAANKKK!****

Y pasan 5 segundos.

* **General Tani** (a voces desde el otro lado): Piltrafilla, no te caes?

* **Electro** : Nah, me he pegao al cosa éste con electricidad estática, que es como lo hace el Spiderman también...Puedo bajar ya?

A regañadientes el General Tani asiente con la cabeza y ya tenemos al primer clasificado para la siguiente fase...Y llega el turno de Light:

* **Dr. Light** (colgado del trapecio): (No lo voy a conseguir, me duele demasiado el brazo! Y voy en mala posición...Y qué coño se me habrá perdido a mi en el Takeshi's Castle en todo caso, si este concurso gana muchísimo cuando lo ves por la tele y los que piñan son OTROS?!)

 ****KLAAAAANKKK!****

Pero a pesar de tan pesimistas reflexiones interiores el Light ha conseguido llegar a la pared de aluminio e incluso quedarse pegado a ella, sin que el hecho de que sea CABEZA ABAJO desmerezca en absoluto su esfuerzo:

* **Dr. Light** : Tani, he ganao ya? Paso a la siguiente fase?

* **General Tani** (mirando el cronómetro): Un momentín, que tienes que permanecer pegado 5 segundos: Dos, tres...

* **Dr. Light** (empezando a despegarse): (No voy a aguantar, no voy a aguantar!)

* **General Tani** : ...Y 5! [Toque de silbato]

 ****PLAAAF!****

* **General Tani** : Tsk, que alguien saque a ese piltrafilla del agua antes de que se ahogue.

Y una vez que el equipo rescataconcursantes del TC ha pescado a Light del lago utilizando una red:

* **Pepe Livingstone** : Sr. L., nadie daba un duro por usted...Cómo lo ha conseguido?

* **Dr. Light** (quitándole el micro y emocionao): HAW HAW HAW, porque a pesar de mi personalidad afable y encantadora soy un PUTO GENIO DEL MAL! Primero le envié al M...O sea, al Sr. D. una fuerte señal eléctrica para que saliera voluntario en mi lugar, ya que aunque no pueda usar mis poderes sigo estando parcialmente compuesto de radiación electromagnética...Y después simplemente aproveché su electricidad estática RESIDUAL! [Sonriendo sádicamente]: Pero como ya se ha extinguido, el que venga detrás de mi lo va a tener MUY DIFÍCIL, lo oyes, niñato? Porque estos chalecos que nos ha dao el Takeshi no valen PA NÁ!

A lo que desde la plataforma el Kyo contesta aunque el otro no pueda oírlo:

* **Kyo** : Que sí, tío, que siiií...Que si te viera el Dick Dastardly estaría ORGULLOSO de ti, no te jode?

* **General Tani** : Hmm, tengo que reconocer que ese tipo es más listo de lo que parecía en un principio...

* **Kyo** : Tani, el que en el puto show éste sólo podremos ganar a base de poca vergüenza ya lo sabemos TODOS desde hace rato, joder...O es que tú te piensas que yo no voy a hacer trampa?

* **General Tani** : Bueno, a ti normalmente ni siquiera te hace falta, porque con la POTRA que tienes...

* **Kyo** (agarrando el trapecio): Pffft, no te digo? Otro ENVIDIOSO!

Pero increíblemente el Kyo ha decidido currarse algo POR UNA VEZ en su vida, así que no se limita a lanzarse hacia la pared de aluminio confiando en que el inútil chaleco de velcro milagrosamente funcione (aunque tratándose del Kyo tal vez ocurriría)...No, en vez de eso ha decidido demostrar que las técnicas milenarias de su Clan sirven para algo más que para freír Orochis:

* **Kyo** (pegado a la pared y soltando fuego por las manos): Qué, capullo, te has fijao? Acabo de SOLDARME a la pared, a que no te lo esperabas? Y sin saber Física ni ná!

* **Dr. Light** : GRRRR!

* **General Tani** (mirando el reloj): ...4...Y 5! Está bien, piltrafilla, ya puedes soltarte!

Claro que hay un pequeño detallito que se le escapaba al Kyo:

* **Kyo** : Que me suelte CÓMO, Tani? Le meto 3 patadas a la pared?

* **General Tani** : No, que quedaría un poco basto...Eh, bajadme a ese tío de ahí!

Y después de que los de Mantenimiento hayan tenido que DESCOLGAR la pared y sustituirla por otra que no tenga Kyos pegaos, le toca el turno a Haohmaru:

* **Haohmaru** (volando hacia la pared con la katana desenvainada): AQUÍ LLEGA LA LEYENDAAAA!111!

 ****KRRREEEESHHH!** **KLAAAAANKKK!****

Lo cual ha sido una actuación tan espectacular que deja al Takeshi y a sus principales esbirros con la boca abierta:

* **Mini-Takeshi** : WHOA, pero cómo...

* **Primo Mario** : ...Se puede ser...

* **Junior** : ...Tan jodidamente...

* **Takeshi** : ...BESTIA?!

Efectivamente, chavalotes! Haohmaru acaba de CLAVAR su espada hasta el fondo en la pared de aluminio, ante la total incredulidad del público y la indignación de Tani:

* **General Tani** (a voces): pero bueno, piltrafillas, vosotros os creéis que el decorado lo REGALAN?!

A lo cual el Haoh, aún agarrado con ambas manos a la empuñadura de su espada para no caerse, educadamente responde:

* **Haohmaru** : Se siente, Tani...Gomen nasai!

Y es el turno de Genjuro, que lógicamente no quiere ser menos que su rival de toda la vida:

* **Genjuro** (colgado del trapecio): HAW! Eres débil, Haohmaru, todo lo que tú hagas puedo hacerlo yo MIL VECES MEJOR! [Soltándose]: ESPERA Y VERÁS!

Pero para cuando recuerda que Leona le requisó la espada en el capítulo anterior ya es demasiado TARDE:

* **Genjuro** (volando en dirección a la pared): Oh mierd...!

 ****KLAAAAANKKK!****

 ****PLAAAF!****

Y no sólo eso, sino que lo de Animal regándolo después con la manguera ya ha sido MUCHO MÁS de lo que nuestro serial killer puede aguantar, así que no va a haber más remedio que parar el show unos minutos hasta que a Genjuro se le pase la furia asesina:

* **Dr. Light** : Genjuro, joder! Que nos descalifican!

* **Genjuro** (estrangulando a Animal): Anda ya, cómo nos van a descalificar por cargarme a UNO sólo?

* **Haohmaru** (intentando sujetar a Genjuro): Coño, Genjuro, en que habíamos quedao? Las ansias de matar te las tienes que guardar para Amakusa, no para el primer esbirro disfrazado de fantoche que se cruce en tu camino!

En fins, mejor corramos un tupido velo sobre esta escenita y pasemos al turno de nuestro amigo el Rhino...

* **Rhino** (volando en dirección a la pared): ALLÁ VOOOY!

 ****KLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNKKNKKK!****

 ****PLOOOOOOOF!****

...Que ni que decir tiene que acaba de LLEVARSE POR DELANTE la pared de aluminio para después hundirse en el lago como un peso muerto...Y desde la orilla de los clasificados:

* **Kyo** : Tsk, pobre Rhino...La verdad es que me da un poco de pena y tó, pero ya se lo dije.

* **Electro** (echando chispas por los ojos y andando hacia el Castillo): No l'han dao ni una puta oportunidad, le vamos a montar un pollo al Takeshi que se va A JIÑAR!

* **Kyo** (sujetándolo): NONONO, quieto parao! Coño, Max, que en la vida no se puede resolver todo mediante la violencia! Weno, no me malinterpretes, la mayoría de las cosas *sí*...Pero no todas, joder!

* **Haohmaru** (señalando): Además míralo, no parece haberse hecho ni el más mínimo daño...Ya está saliendo del agua.

Efectivamente, más mosqueado que otra cosa y sin ayuda de nadie el Rhino acaba de llegar a la orilla...Y es el momento para otra entrevista de Pepe Livingstone:

* **Pepe Livingstone** : Sr. R., cómo se siente? Vaya PIÑAZO, verdad?

* **Rhino** (a voces): Ganas me'stán entrando de coger el Castillo y metérselo al Takeshi por el culo! Ah, y que no te se vaya a ocurrir preguntarme lo de la caravana, ehn?

* **Pepe Livingstone** : Bueno, bueno, trataré de contenerme...Pero hombre, tampoco es para ponerse así, que cuando has echado abajo las Puertas del Pánico que eran de madera te lo hemos dado por bueno...Y al Pequeño Samurái vamos a tener que irlo a buscar a Tailandia, que no veas tú cuantísimo gasto; Además, que para ser tan grandote muy lejos has llegao!

* **Rhino** (tranquilizándose un poco): Hombre, visto asín...

Mientras tanto, en el Castillo de Takeshi propiamente dicho:

* **Takeshi** : BIENN, ya tenía yo ganas de que el Rhino piñara! Porque si seguía pasando pruebas la próxima vez los concursantes se podrían emperrar en traer un TANQUE, y eso no puede ser...A que no, Junior?

* **Junior** (mirando el reglamento del TC): Claro que no, Takeshi!

* **General Tani** (por el transmisor): Takeshi, que los de Mantenimiento dicen que esa era nuestra última pared de aluminio y aún queda un concursante...Qué hacemos?

Así que 15 minutos más tarde:

* **General Tani** : Bueno, piltrafilla, como verás hemos construido una pared de ladrillos sólo para ti, estás contento? Bien, pues ahora móntate en el trapecio y sin más dilación...

* **Billy** : Trapecio? Que va, Tani, PASANDO.

* **General Tani** : Cómo que pasand...?

"KYOSYU HISHOKOOON!"

A Tani le entra tortícolis sólo de mirar lo altísimo que ha conseguido elevarse el Billy con ese salto, calculado para cruzar el lago de agua puerca fácilmente y luego caer SOBRE en vez de HACIA la pared:

* **Billy** (cayendo en vertical sobre el tabique): AAARRGGHH, t-todo sea porque lo ha mandao el G-geese...T-tani, he pasao de fase o no?

* **General Tani** : Espera que lo pregunte...[Por el transmisor]: Takeshi, se la damos por buena? Antes de que contestes nada te recuerdo que algunos de estos tipos tienen unos superpoderes del carajo y/o están ya BASTANTE cabreados...Ah, que vale? [Al Billy]: Está bien, piltrafilla, pasas a la siguiente!

* **Billy** (dejándose caer al agua): OWWWW, h-hostia puta, mis güevooos!

 ****PLAAAF!****

En fin, que concursantes eliminados hasta ahora: Jubei, Shingo, Takuma, Kim, Leona, Galford, Ukyo, Kuroko, Charlotte, Hanzo, Terry, Genjuro y el Rhino.

 **5ª PRUEBA: CON SUMO GUSTO**

* **Takeshi** (arreándole con el abanico en la cabeza): Maldita sea, Junior, pero cómo demonios se nos ha podido colar esta prueba? Es que estás tonto?!

* **Junior** : Ay! Pero qué va, Takeshi, es que he pensado que así los concursantes se confían! Y además así nos duran más tiempo, que como ya nos quedan muy poquitos...

Y en el sitio en medio del campo con 5 círculos blancos pintados en el suelo sede de la actual prueba:

* **General Tani** : Venga piltrafillas, id sacando una bola del saquito y a ver quién os toca...

* **Kyo** (metiendo la mano en el saquito): Quién me tocará, quién me tocaraaá? [Sacando la bola y mirando al Light con cara de guasa]: WOW, quién lo iba a decir, me ha tocao LA AZUL!

* **Dr. Light** (medio histérico): Joderr...QUE ASCO TE TEEEENNGOOOO!

Pero que el cabreo del Light no nos amargue el Combate del Milenio, chavalotes: Es **Kyo Kusanagi vs el Grano de Café Gigante**!111!

* **Grano de Café Gigante** (andando a saltitos sin ver hacia adónde va): Ihh! ihh! Ihh! ihh!

* **Kyo** (dándole un galete): Ea, a tomar pol culo ya con tanta tontería!

OH-DIOS-MÍO, el Grano de Café ha salido RODANDO fuera del círculo y Kyo Kusanagi se apunta otra victoria en su palmarés! Ha sido EMOCIONANTE, o es que yo estoy borracho (que lo estoy)?

* **General Tani** : Tu turno, piltrafilla de la peluca rubia...Saca una boliiiita!

* **Dr. Light** (enfurruñao): Pa qué, si SEGURO que me toca la Señora? Que soy el villano más desgraciao del Multiverso, joder!

* **General Tani** : Nah, ese es Herr Starr, que por cierto no se queja NI LA MITAD que tú...Venga, saca ya una bola!

Total, que Light mete la mano en el saquito y saca una bola amarilla...El color de Pinky Winky!

* **Pinky Winky** (dando saltitos): HOOOLA, PIRATA VIOLAAADOOOOOR!11!

* **Dr. Light** (acojonao): OH NO! Eh oye, tú tranquilito, ok? Tranquiliiiitooooo...!

Pero Pinky ya se ha ABALANZADO sobre Light sin que éste lo pueda impedir, porque cuando 2 tirillas se enzarzan en un combate de sumo normalmente la ventaja es del que NO tenga huesos rotos:

* **Pinky Winky** (metiendo mano): Oich piratón, cómo me ponesss! Me tienesss LOOOCOOOO!

* **Dr. Light** (forcejeando): Me cago en mi vida, resulta que como Pinky Winky TAMBIÉN ha leido Identity Crisis ahora se piensa que tengo que cumplir! Le podía haber tocao al Max, que lo mismo le da la carne que el pescao pero NOOOOO, me ha tenido que tocar *a mi*! Si es que tengo la negra, soy más desgraciao que el postigo de San Rafael...que todos los días amanecía CAGAO!

Pero claro, Pinky Winky (siendo el alma sensible que es) no ha podido resistir tantísima QUEJA y de los mismos nervios ha tropezado:

* **Pinky Winky** (cayendo fuera del círculo): Aaaay que me escooooñoooo, piraaatasss!

* **Dr. Light** (levantando el brazo que no tiene roto): BWAHAHAHAW, he ganado *yo*! Que te ha parecido eso, niñato? Una victoria ESPECTACULAR! Este sí que ha sido un combate difícil y no el tuyo!

* **Kyo** : Vale, tío, lo reconozco: Estás llegando MUCHO más lejos de lo que yo me esperaba...Contento ya?

* **Dr. Light** : No hasta que piñes *tú*!

* **General Tani** : Bueno, piltrafilla, te has recuperado ya del dolor de huevos? Ea, pues mira a ver quién te toca.

* **Billy** (sacando una bola): Hey, me ha tocao la de color lila...Eso qué significa?

* **General Tani** : Que te acaba de tocar pelear con la Señora...[Quitándole el bo]: Eh, el palito te lo dejas aquí, vale? ((Pobre chaval, parece que hoy no es su día!))

Así que el Billy avanza hacia el correspondiente círculo blanco, donde lo espera un auténtico luchador de sumo con unas tetas enormes lanzando arroz hacia atrás por encima de su espalda...Y una vez que nuestro amigo ha correspondido al saludo ritual:

* **Billy** (en posición y riéndose): Buah, a lo mejor se han pensao que con un luchador de sumo nos vamos a acojonar...Como si los del KOF no estuviéramos acostumbraos a cosas peor...AAARRGGHHH!

Pero desgraciadamente y antes de que el Billy tenga tiempo ni de reaccionar la Señora ya lo ha agarrado en un abrazo del oso y lo está aplastando contra contra sus KILOS y KILOS de mollas:

* **Billy** (medio aplastado contra las tetas de su adversario): AAARRGGGHH! H-hostia puta, que m'asfixiooo!

* **La Señora** (empujando aún más): URGLE, URGLE!

* **Billy** (cada vez más azul): ((O-ok, trata de calmarte! Sólo es un tío mu bestia pero que ni tiene superfuerza ni ná, no es como si fuera el E. Honda o algo por el estilo)) [Luchando por soltarse]: Y yo...he levantao en peso...A CHANG!

Así que de un fuerte tirón Billy consigue soltarse limpiamente del abrazo del oso, para total sorpresa de la Señora:

* **La Señora** : Ein?

* **Billy** (respirando entrecortadamente y cogiendo carrerilla): Uff, uff! 'stá bien, gordo...Ahora te vas A ENTERAR!

 ****BOOOONG!****

Eso ha sido un CABEZAZO del Billy en pleno estómago que ha sacado violentamente a la Señora del círculo dándole así la victoria al Samurái del Siglo XXI, que ahora es felicitado por el Max:

* **Electro** (dándole una palmada en la espalda): Tío, güen trabajo! El Rhino...

* **Billy** : El Rhino?

* **Electro** : Ya sabes, el Rhino...

* **Billy** : El nota del disfraz de rinoceronte?

* **Electro** : El nota del disfraz de rinoceronte.

* **Billy** : Qué pasa con él?

* **Electro** : Que estará mu orgulloso de...Ya sabes.

* **Billy** : Ya.

* **Electro** : De que estés...Cómo lo diría?

* **Billy** : Aprendiendo sus técnicas?

* **Electro** (chasqueando los dedos): Aprendiendo sus técnicas!

* **General Tani** : Pero bueno, piltrafillas, se puede saber por qué demonios habláis así? Es como si hubiera ECO!

* **Billy** (riéndose): Es que estábamos jugando a que esto era un tebeo del Bendis...Nos podemos pasar asín HORAS y HORAS!

* **General Tani** : Por favor dejad de hacerlo, que me pone MUY nervioso! Además, que esto es el Takeshi's Castle y aquí queremos ACCIÓN...[Al Max]: Venga tú, saca una bola!

* **Electro** (sacando una bola roja): Iyo, Tani, quién m'ha tocao?

* **General Tani** : Te ha tocado el Primo de Harry Potter...Procura acabar prontito, que ya vamos mal de tiempo.

Así que el Max entra en el círculo blanco, donde lo espera un japo enclencle con gafas vestido con un traje aislante:

* **Primo de Harry Potter** : HAW, ya me imaginaba yo que te iba a tocar conmigo, afortunadamente vengo preparado para cualquier eventualidad! [Poniéndose un pasamontañas del mismo material]: VAS A MORIR, GAIJIN!

* **Electro** : Tío, tu t'has tomao un tripi o qué?

* **Primo de Harry Potter** (emocionao): Sucio americano, no trates de confundirme con tu palabrería, y PELEA! Que vas a pagar por lo de Hiroshima y Nagasaki tú solo! Ahora vas a ver como lucha un japon...!

 ***POOM!***

En otra ocasión quizás, porque una hostia del Max acaba de sacar al Primo de Harry Potter del círculo dando vueltas sobre su propio eje...Y una vez que el Haoh termina de enseñarle a Animal el verdadero significado de la palabra "ANIMALADA" (último combate, ha sido tan rápido que no vale ni la pena narrarlo), sin más dilación ni concursantes eliminados pasamos a la

 **6ª PRUEBA: EL LABERINTO DEL CHINOTAURO**

Pero eso será en el siguiente capítulo, que éste ya me está quedando bastante largo...


	44. Takeshi's Castle MH Edition (Parte III)

**Capítulo CUARENTA Y CUATRO - Takeshi's Castle Metahuman Edition (Parte III)**

Todavía en las instalaciones del Takeshi's Castle y continuando la secuencia del capítulo anterior:

 **6ª PRUEBA: EL LABERINTO DEL CHINOTAURO**

* **General Tani** : Bueno, esta prueba normalmente la solemos poner al principio del programa, pero esta vez estamos haciendo una excepción...[Al Light]: Venga, pasa tú el primero...Que hoy estás en racha!

* **Dr. Light** : Verdad que sí, Tani?

* **General Tani** : Claro, piltrafilla.

* **Dr. Light** (muy feliz): HAW HAW, por fin una prueba en la que tengo VENTAJA! Porque el puto collar éste lo que es la capacidad sensorial no me la quita y con esforzarme un poco puedo proyectar un campo eléctrico que me avise de por dónde vienen Paco y Juanito o ver través de las paredes...

* **Billy** : Ondia, y puedes ver a las tías en pelotas también? Eso explica porqué vas tan salido tól tiempo!

* **Dr. Light** : Billy, por favor, que estamos en la tele! [A Tani]: Y eso no es nada, que si no fuera porque estoy en forma humana incluso podría ver en todas las direcciones y tó!

* **General Tani** : Estupendo, pero que yo recuerde aquí no te hemos pedido explicaciones ningunas, así que...AL LABERINTOOÓN!

Dicho y hecho, Light entra en el laberinto y cruza un par de puertas bastante bien encaminado:

* **Dr. Light** : (Tirao, esto está TIRAO! Paco está en el otro extremo del laberinto y Juanito un par de puertas más allá...Sólo es cuestión de ir con cuidado y que Juanito no me escuche abrir la siguiente puerta.)

Total, que Light cruza la siguiente puerta sin que Juanito se cosque...Pero entonces surge un pequeño problema:

* **Dr. Light** : (Heh, ya me falta poco...Hey, un momento! Acaba de abrirse la puerta DE DETRÁS?!)

Efectivamente, es Paco Peluca dando voces como un energúmeno...Y es hora de que aprendamos que esta versión del Takeshi's Castle es especial no sólo porque los concursantes tengan que pasar TODAS las pruebas o porque lo del Spiderman fuera imposible de superar sin hacer trampas, no...Todavía hay ALGO MÁS.

* **Dr. Light** (echando a correr): Hostia puta, es IMPOSIBLE! Pero si hace un segundo estaba al otro lado del laberint...!

Desgraciadamente Light ni siquiera tiene tiempo de acabar la frase antes de que Paco Peluca lo agarre del tobillo y lo estrelle contra una de las paredes:

* **Dr. Light** (en el suelo): H-hey, pero qué coño está pasando aquí? Desde cuándo tenéis vosotros SUPERVELOCIDAD?!

* **Paco Peluca** (sonriendo y dejando ver el diente que le falta): Ej que estamos ENDROGAOS.

* **Juanito Calvicie** (entrando): Jí, de Miraclo.

[Miraclo == Droga del DCU que aumenta durante una hora fuerza, resistencia y velocidad]

* **Paco Peluca** (agarrando al Light): Nos lo vendió un tipo de Central City, uno calvo y con patillas...Lo conoces?

* **Dr. Light** (forcejeando): AARRGGHH! Puto Capitán Boomerang, siempre metiendo la pataaa!

Como suele pasar con gente que disfruta tanto de su trabajo Paco y Juanito se toman su tiempo en pringarle la cara al Light de fango, y cuando por fin acaban y lo dejan caer al suelo:

* **Dr. Light** : Ay, ay, CABRONES! Lo único que me consuela es que conociendo al Boomerang lo más seguro es que os haya vendido el Miraclo adulterao!

* **Juanito Calvicie** : Sí, ehn? [Levantando al Light con una sola mano]: Pos por ahora parece que FUNCIONA...

Así que lo siguiente que pueden ven el resto de nuestros amigos desde el exterior del Laberinto es al Light abriendo una puerta CON LA CABEZA y cayendo ruidosamente en el charco de agua puerca:

 ****PLAAAAAAAAAAF****

* **Electro** : Míralo, fíjate lo que l'han hecho a Artie...A ver si tienen COHONE de hacerle eso al menda!

* **General Tani** : En el Takeshi's Castle las actitudes chulescas SOBRAN, piltrafilla.

* **Electro** (abriendo la puerta de una patada): Te callas la boca, hostia!

Y dicho esto Electro (que tiene una capacidad sensorial potencialmente igual o superior a la de Light, pero que sin embargo es de poco echar cuenta en las cosas) se mete en el Laberinto...Quién podrá más, el matón de barrio con los poderes de un Dios o Paco y Juanito, que han tomao Miraclo?

* **Electro** : Eh par de mamones, dónde estáis? [A voces]: NO HAY GÜEVOS DE PRINGARME A MI DE BARRO!

Ni que decir tiene que es JUSTO terminar de decirlo cuando Paco y Juanito se lanzan sobre él, lo tiran al suelo y empiezan a embadurnarle la cara con fango:

* **Paco y Juanito** (agarrando al Max): JUA JUA JUA! Que no hay güevos, dice!

* **Electro** (en el suelo y escupiendo barro): Ok...SE LA GANASTEIS!

 ******SSSSSSHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAKKKKKKKK******

* **Juanito Calvicie** (en el suelo y echando humo por las manos): H-huy, que eso p-pica!

* **Paco Peluca** (levantándose): A-amonos de aquí, Juanito...Que parece que lo hemos cabreao!

Paco y Juanito salen a correr despavoridos por miedo a otro calambrazo de los gordos, y ésta hubiera sido la clave de la victoria de Electro...Si no fuera porque ya le toca hacer alguna GILIPOLLEZ:

* **Electro** (corriendo en persecución de Paco y Juanito): CABRONES! Como os trinque os vía dar poco!

Pero mientras nuestro amigo se dedica a correr detrás de los 2 esbirros de Takeshi atravesando puertas y lanzándoles rayos con bastante poca puntería la reacción en el Castillo no se hace de esperar:

* **Junior** : Takeshi, que Electro se ha puesto a perseguir a Paco y a Juanito con intenciones homicidas! No podemos permitirnos perder a Paco y Juanito, son IRREMPLAZABLES!

* **Takeshi** : Tranquilo, Junior...Confío ciegamente en la capacidad intelectual de Paco y Juanito para salir de esta situación.

* **Junior** : Pero Takeshi, que Paco y Juanito no destacan precisamente por tener muchas luces!

* **Takeshi** : Pffft, pues anda que Electro...Que ni siquiera se conoce el Laberinto!

Efectivamente, de vuelta al Laberinto el Max acaba de perder de vista a Paco y a Juanito y sin pensárselo un instante cruza a todo correr una puerta por la que PIENSA que ha entrado uno de ellos...

...Lo que pasa a continuación sólo lo podemos describir con un

 *****SSSSHHHHHRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAKKKKKK*** **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM****

* **Kyo** : No jodas, que se ha caído al agua mientras usaba sus poderes? Y mira que le tenemos dicho que eche más cuenta en las cosas!

* **General Tani** : Pero cómo se le ocurre a vuestro amigo intentar electrocutar a Paco y a Juanito? No sabe que son una INSTITUCIÓN?

* **Billy** (sacando al Max del agua): Discúlpalo, Tani...Es que es de un pueblo mu pequeño.

* **Kyo** : Sí, que se llama NUEVA YORK.

Y mientras Electro tiene el dudoso honor de ser el primer concursante de hoy que se llevan en camilla y totalmente KO, a unos miles de kilómetros de allí y viendo el TC en la tele por cable:

* **Victor Mancha** (respirando aliviado): Ufff, menos mal que el nota ese NO es mi padre!

Y volviendo a nuestra ubicación original, llega el turno de Haohmaru:

* **General Tani** : Bueno, piltrafilla...Tienes alguna estrategia pensada?

* **Haohmaru** : Tani, yo casi que me voy a lanzar a como salga salió, y que sea lo que los Dioses quieran...

Así que el Haoh entra corriendo en el Laberinto, cruzando hasta la mitad del mismo como una exhalación:

* **Haohmaru** (parándose en seco): (No, espera! Que eso es PRECISAMENTE lo que quieren que hagamos, que nos lancemos a piñar sin plantearnos absolutamente nada, como una "Gacela Thompson" o como un "Chino Cudeiro", que creo que es como le llaman a eso en el siglo XXI...No usaré mi espada contra los que vigilan el Laberinto, pero...)

"KOGETSUZAN!"

* **Haohmaru** (aterrizando): (...Tampoco va a pasar nada porque mire desde el aire para adónde está la salida, digo yo, no? Que claramente se ve que es hacia el fondo a la izquierda...)

Pero desafortunadamente Paco y Juanito han visto el PEASO salto del Haoh, y rápidamente le salen al paso una casilla antes de la salida:

* **Paco Peluca** (abriendo una puerta): JUA JUA JUA, ya eres nuestro!

* **Juanito Calvicie** (abriendo otra): Te amos a pringá!

4 manos chorreando barro se lanzan velozmente hacia la cara de Haohmaru, que sin embargo es lo suficientemente rápido como para agarrar a P&J cada uno por un brazo y voltearlos al suelo.

* **Haohmaru** : Lo siento, pero no hará ni 2 semanas que me bañé por última vez y no es plan de repetir la experiencia tan pronto...Lo comprendéis, no?

Y lanzando la botella de sake a través de una de las 2 puertas que tiene delante y oyéndola caer al agua, el Haoh procede inmediatamente a salir por la otra, clasificándose así para la siguiente fase...Y ahora es el turno del Billy, que cruza las 2 primeras estancias a toda velocidad sólo para encontrarse con Paco y Juanito justo en la tercera:

 ****POOOOM****

Eso ha sido la bota del Billy estrellándose contra la cara de Paco, debido a que nuestro hooligan _sintoísta_ favorito ha decidido desplazarse por el Laberinto impulsándose con el palo en plan palanca p'alante + B...Y ahora es el turno de Paco, que intentando sorprenderlo por la espalda acaba de recibir un golpe de bo estirao en toda la puta jeta:

* **Billy** : HAW HAW HAW! Pringaos, es que NI ME TOCÁIS!

Así es, chavalotes! Superfuerza o no, gente como Paco y Juanito tienen contra el Billy las mismas posibilidades que tendría alguien como Goro...Es decir, más bien POCAS.

* **Billy** (cruzando la puerta de salida sin detenerse): YA'STÁ!

Segundo clasificado de hoy, que ha alcanzado la salida correcta con un mínimo esfuerzo, como si milagrosamente supiera por dónde estaba...Justo por eso es el momento de otra entrevista de nuestro amigo Pepe Livingstone:

* **Billy** (saludando a la camara y emocionao): Hey Lilly, me estás viendo? Soy yo, er Billy!

* **Pepe Livingstone** : Estoooo...

* **Billy** (agarrando a Pepe por las solapas): A mi hermana NI MENTARLA, estamos?

* **Pepe Livingstone** (acojonao): N-no, no, si yo sólo te iba a preguntar...Que cómo has conseguido orientarte tan bien?

* **Billy** : El Haoh es lo que tiene, que va soltando pelos por toas partes...Yo lo único que he hecho ha sido SEGUIR EL RASTRO.

Y llega el turno del Kyo, que parece haber optando por una estrategia diferente:

* **Kyo** (subiéndose a una de las paredes de un salto): Heh, hay que ser torpe pa intentar cruzar el Laberinto éste metiéndose pa adentro, cuando simplemente lo puedes cruzar POR ARRIBA...

Desgraciadamente Juanito ha mirado para arriba un segundo y ha visto al Kyo corriendo por encima de las paredes, así que un poco antes de llegar al final:

 ****CRAAAAASH!****

Una hostia de Juanito acaba de ECHAR ABAJO la pared por encima de la cual corría el Kyo, y éste ha caído dentro del Laberinto! Qué ocurrirá a continuación?

* **Kyo** (levantándose): Cómo has hecho eso? Tienes superfuerza o algo?

* **Juanito** : Jí!

* **Kyo** (echando el brazo hacia atrás): Vale, pues entonces ESTO no te dolerá mucho.

"MU SHIKI!"

En fin, que habiendo mandado a Juanito por coño junto con medio Laberinto en una explosión de fuego, el Kyo no tiene más que seguir el rastro de pelos (quemaos) para alcanzar la salida correcta:

* **General Tani** (flipando): Piltrafilla, que acabas de tirar abajo medio Laberinto de una sola hostia! No sabía que pudieras hacer eso!

* **Kyo** : Pffft, a ver si os pensáis que porque aquí haya notas que son Armas de Destrucción Masiva como el Electro o el Light eso significa que yo soy un pringao...Eso no es NADA pal poder milenario los Kusanagi!

Y con este despliegue de modestia por parte del Kyo pasamos ya a la siguiente prueba, no sin que antes Pepe se acerque a entrevistar a Light, por haberlo visto especialmente tristón:

* **Pepe Livingstone** : Vaaa, no se ponga así, hombre...Que a veces se gana y a veces se pierde!

* **Dr. Light** (muy deprimido): No, si a mi en realidad lo de haber perdido me da igual; Yo sólo quería que no ganara el Kyo...

* **Pepe Livingstone** : El quién?

* **Dr. Light** : El Kyo!

* **Pepe Livingstone** : El quién?

* **Dr. Light** : TU MADRE!

* **Pepe Livingstone** : Bueno, pero el Kyo no ha ganado todavía, verdad que no? Quién sabe, a lo mejor piña.

* **Dr. Light** : No creo, porque con la potra que tiene...

* **Pepe Livingstone** : Bueno, y aunque así fuera...Confórmese, hombre: La vida es así!

* **Dr. Light** (sonriendo hipócritamente): No, si yo me conformo...Qué se le va a hacer, no? ((Hijos de puta, esperad a que recupere mis poderes! OS VOY A MATAR A TODOS!111!))

Concursantes eliminados hasta ahora: Jubei, Shingo, Takuma, Kim, Leona, Galford, Ukyo, Kuroko, Charlotte, Hanzo, Terry, Genjuro, el Rhino, Light y Electro.

Ok, y si más dilación pasamos ya a la

 **7ª PRUEBA: LA TABLA DE PLANCHAR MATEMATICA**

El Billy es el primero en intentar esta prueba, deslizándose sobre una rampa en una especie de tabla a una velocidad vertiginosa mientras que una serie de cartelitos con números y signos matemáticos automáticamente se giran a su paso para que los pueda ver, concretamente:

 **4 - 2 + 6 - 7 + 1**

Naturalmente al final de la rampa lo espera Chucky (AKA Muchajontas) disfrazado de catedrático y esperando una respuesta:

* **Billy** (contando con los dedos): Errr...Uno? [Pensándoselo mejor]: *DOS*!

* **Chucky** : FREDDY VIENE A POR TIIII!

La tabla se detiene sin más y ya tenemos al Billy clasificado para la siguiente prueba...Y ahora es el turno de Haohmaru:

 **6 + 5 - 2 + 2 - 3**

* **Haohmaru** : Ocho!

* **Chucky** : RÓMPEME EL CHOCHO!

Segundo clasificado y llega el turno del Kyo, al cual le han planteado una especialmente difícil:

 **1 - 1 + 1 - 1 + 1**

* **Kyo** : Ein? Sesenta y cinco!

* **Chucky** : POR EL CULO TE LA JINCO!

 ****PLAAAF!****

Vaya por Dios, Chucky acaba de accionar una palanca y el Kyo ha caído de bruces contra el barro, siendo automáticamente ELIMINADO! Esto merece una entrevista de Pepe:

* **Pepe Livingstone** (aguantando la risa): Ohh, qué mala suerte, no? Aparentemente el poder milenario de los Kusanagi PALIDECE ante pruebas en la que haya que saber SUMAR y RESTAR...

* **Kyo** (levantando el brazo): Pepe, quieres una hostia? Joder, no lo entiendo! En el caso del Billy tiene un pase que haya superao la prueba, porque seguro que le ayuda a llevar la contabilidad al Geese algunas veces...[Al Haoh]: Pero y tú, que no eres más que un garrulo del siglo XVIII?!

* **Haohmaru** : Chavalín, que los métodos pedagógicos de mi época son muuuuuy superiores a los de la tuya...No ves que estaban pensados para aumentar la resistencia física a la par que la agilidad mental?

* * *

Flashback al siglo XVIII.

Monasterio Koka-in:

* **Haohmaru** (de jovencito): 6 + 3 + 2 + 5...Igual TRESCIENTOS!

* **Nicotine** (rompiéndole una vara de madera en las espaldas): Pero que no, MELOOOÓN!111! Lo repetiremos las veces que haga falta, hasta que aprendas a sumar!

* * *

* **Electro** : Lo que el Haoh quiere decir es que'n su época los maestros educaban a los críos a hostia limpia...[Riéndose]: Y no como ahora, que pasa LO CONTRARIO.

* **Kyo** : Ya estás consciente, no? Pos menos cachondeíto, que tú esta prueba NI DE COÑA la hubieras pasao tampoco.

* **Dr. Light** (señalando al Kyo con el dedo y doblao de risa): BWAHAHAHAHAHAW!

Concursantes eliminados hasta ahora: Jubei, Shingo, Takuma, Kim, Leona, Galford, Ukyo, Kuroko, Charlotte, Hanzo, Terry, Genjuro, el Rhino, Light, Electro y Kyo.

Total, que mientras Light se descojona a costa del Kyo llegamos a la última prueba del programa de hoy, que no podía ser otra que...

 **8ª PRUEBA: LOS CAÑONES DE NAKASONE**

* **Haohmaru** (subido al puente): Tani, esto en qué consiste?

A lo que Tani desde el suelo y al lado de un cañón simplemente responde:

* **General Tani** : Piltrafilla, te voy a lanzar una Bola Dorada...Tú cógela, ehn? [Dispara el cañón]

* **Haohmaru** (agarrando la Bola Dorada en el aire): Vale, y ahora qué?

* **General Tani** : Ahora cruzas el puente sin que se te caiga y ya está, con eso ganas...Alguna otra pregunta?

* **Haohmaru** : Sí, que por qué le llaman a esto "Los Cañones de Nakas..."?

 ****POOOM!****

Es el sonido de un balón impactando contra los huevos del Haoh, que tiene que hacer un esfuerzo para no caerse de un puente que, dicho sea de paso, no destaca precisamente por su ESTABILIDAD...Y al frente de otro cañón distinto del de Tani:

* **Trío Pirata** (al unísono): HOLAAAA, PIRAAAAATASSS!

 ****POOOM!****

 ****POOOM!****

 ****POOOM!****

 ****POOOM!****

4 nuevos impactos, esta vez en la cabeza porque el Trío Pirata siempre apunta a lo más significativo de cada concursante...Pero sin embargo el Haoh CONTINUA SU CAMINO, sin caerse ni perder la Bola Dorada.

* **Junior** : Takeshi, que el cafre ese ya tiene medio puente cruzado y no se cae! No tienes nada pensado para dificultar AÚN MÁS esta prueba?

* **Takeshi** : Claro que sí, Junior...Yo lo llamo el "Cañón AMETRALLADOR".

 ****POOOM!** **POOOM!** **POOOM!** **POOOM!** **POOOM!** **POOOM!** **POOOM!** **POOOM!** **POOOM!** **POOOM!** **POOOM!** **POOOM!** **POOOM!** **POOOM!** **POOOM!** **POOOM!** **POOOM!** **POOOM!** **POOOM!** **POOOM!** **POOOM!** **POOOM!****

OH-DIOS-MÍO, ni siquiera el legendario Haohmaru ha sido capaz de resistir tantos pelotazos seguidos, ha perdido el equilibrio y ha caído a la red! Todas las esperanzas de la Humanidad recaen ahora en el Billy, último concursante que aún queda en pie!

* **General Tani** (disparando el cañón): Piltrafilla, eres el último concursante que aún queda en pie! Be water, my friend!

* **Billy** (agarrando la Bola Dorada): Eso, cachondeíto ENCIMA!

 ****POOOM!****

Menos resistente que Haohmaru, el primer pelotazo (en plena cara) casi lo tira del puente, pero se repone y sigue avanzando...Al quinto o al sexto ya lo tenemos agarrado al puente con una mano y agarrando la Bola Dorada con la otra, sin que por ello el Trío Pirata deje de disparar:

 ****POOOM!****

 ****POOOM!****

 ****POOOM!****

 ****POOOM!****

 ****POOOM!****

* **Billy** (aguantando la Bola contra el estómago): (Joer, está visto que aquí sin hacer trampas no se llega ni a la vuelta de la esquina! Y todavía no están usando el cañón en plan ametralladora, cuando lo hagan fijo que voy por coño! A menos queee...)

Con la mano que le queda libre procede a quitarse el pañuelo de la cabeza y muy dificultosamente lo usa para envolver la Bola Dorada y colgársela del cinturón sin que se le caiga...Acto seguido hace acopio de fuerzas para volverse a poner de pie sobre el puente a pesar de los pelotazos que le están cayendo, saca el palo de la funda en la rodilla en la que lo lleva plegado y mirando a los ojos a Pinky Winky (líder del Trío Pirata) chuléscamente grita:

* **Billy** : Venga! VENIR A POR MI!

Primer plano del dedo de Pinky disparando el cañón, y si esto fuera una peli también veríamos la pelota salir a cámara lenta, así en plan:

 ***FIIIIIIU***

Y luego veríamos al Billy subido al puente con la bola camino de arrearle en plena jeta mientras él levanta el palo a modo de bate de béisbol...

 ****POOOM!****

Justo cuando la pelota diese en el palo volveríamos a la velocidad normal, y la cámara enfocaría al Trío Pirata para que se vieran las caras que ponen al verse la bola venir EN SU DIRECCIÓN:

* **Pinky Winky** (tirándose cuerpo a tierra): Aaaay, que me estropean el cutisss!

Pero Pinky se EQUIVOCA, porque la bola realmente no iba dirigida a él:

* **Hermano Pirata 1** (comprobando): Pinky, guapa...Noss acaban de JODER EL CAÑÓN!

En fin, como esto no es una peli sino una fic simplemente diremos que el Billy ha desviado la bola que venía hacia él de un palo y que gracias a eso el cañón del Trío Pirata acaba de ir a tomar por culo...Después de lo cual nuestro amigo se limita a cruzar el puente hasta el final con toda tranquilidad y sin oposición ninguna, proclamándose CAMPEÓN del TC de hoy:

* **Billy** (corriendo por el túnel psicodélico): OEE OEEE OEE OEEEEEE!111!

* **General Tani** : Vale, piltrafilla, vale, has ganado, tampoco hay que emocionarse tanto. Después de todo el programa de hoy ha sido facilito...

* **Billy** : Facilito MIS COJONES, Tani.

* **General Tani** : Y aquí tienes tu premio, la Piedra que compró el Takeshi en Central City con sus conexiones yakuzas...[Mirando a la cámara]: Huy, he dicho eso en voz alta? Olvídenlo, por favor!

* **Billy** : Gracias, Tani. [Levantando la Piedra por encima de la cabeza]: Y ahoraaa...

Sin pensárselo un momento el Billy arroja la Piedra contra el suelo con todas sus fuerzas...Y nulos resultados.

* **General Tani** : Eh, la queríais para ROMPERLA?! Estáis todavía más p'allá que la media de los que concursan aquí!

* **Billy** : Larga historia, tío...Pero sí, la queremos pa romperla.

* **General Tani** : Pues no parece que se rompa, no?

* **Billy** (a voces): RHINOOOO! VEN P'ACÁ, ANDA!

Y un par de minutos más tarde:

* **Rhino** (sudando): Billy, chaval, lo siento...Esto yo creo que no tiene güevos de romperlo ni Hulk!

* **Leona** : Tsk, ya tenemos OTRO problemón más.


	45. Anca el Demitri

**Capítulo CUARENTA Y CINCO - Anca el Demitri**

Comenzamos el capítulo de hoy 24 horas más tarde y en un apacible pueblecito de la Europa del Este, adonde un grupo de nuestros amigos acaban de ser teleportados por el Light:

* **Dr. Light** (en pijama): Ea, ya estáis en Transilvania...Me vuelvo a la cama, eh?

* **Kyo** : Espera, pero esto qué mierda es? Nos has dejao en mitad de la plaza del pueblo!

* **Dr. Light** : No, pues si le parece al señorito lo voy a dejar en la misma puerta de la casa del Dimitri...Y yo qué sé dónde vive el nota ese, preguntadlo por ahí!

* **Kyo** : Pero es que podría vivir a KILÓMETROS de aquí...Te esperas a que preguntemos y aluego nos teleportas pa donde sea, ok?

* **Dr. Light** (a voces): NO! Yo me vuelvo a la cama, que bastante he hecho trayéndoos con lo que me duele todo el cuerpo y con lo malo que estoy! Y todo porque a un PUTO GILIPOLLAS se le metió en la cabeza que concursáramos en el TC!

En ese mismo momento las miradas de todos los allí presentes se concentran en el Light, que a su vez acaba de recordar un pequeño detallito:

* **Dr. Light** : Ah weno, que fue *a mi*...[Teleportándose]: Es igual, ahí os quedáis!

* **Leona** : *Sighh* En fin, mejor que empecemos a preguntar por ahí...

Pero una vez más Electro y el Rhino vuelven a adelantarse a los deseos de Leona, como ésta puede fácilmente comprobar sólo con darse la vuelta y ver que ya han trincado a un pobre transeúnte que pasaba por allí y están a punto de zumbarle:

* **Rhino** (agarrando al tío por las solapas): Tú qué pasha? Que no nos quieres decir aónde vive el Demitri, ehn?

* **Pueblerino anónimo** (totalmente acojonao): NIEV! NIEEEV!

* **Electro** : Pero zúmbale ya, COÑÑÑIIIOO! Que se está cachondeando de ti!

* **Leona** : Eh! EH! Soltad a ese tío AHORA MISMO, es que no puedo ni daros la espalda un segundo?! El pobre seguramente ni sabe lo que le estáis preguntando!

* **Rhino** : Pero chavala, que se lo he preguntao en ruso y tó!

* **Leona** : Rhino, es que la gente de Rumania no habla ruso.

* **Rhino** (mirando al tío aún más amenazadoramente): Ah no? Po DEBERÍAN! Que pa eso les pateamos el culo cuando Stalin!

* **Leona** : Vale, pero esa no es la cuestión ahora, ok? Tú SUÉLTALO. [Al Kyo]: Maldita sea, se puede saber por qué demonios les has dado a estos 2 permiso para venirse?

* **Kyo** : Yo es pa que se distraigan un poco, como ahora les ha dao por meterse con los albañiles...

* * *

Flashback a hace un par de horas.

Casa de la familia Kusanagi, en medio de las labores de reconstrucción de la pared que derribó el Light luchando contra Genjuro hace unos pocos de capítulos:

* **Electro** (a voces): ...Que no tenéis NI PUTA IDEA DE NÁ!11!

* **Benito** : Ejejej, espabilao! Que no tenemos ni puta idea de ná? Nos ha jodío Mayo por haber llovío antes, sabrás tú con quién estás hablando! Estás hablando con Benito Lopera Perrote...Introductor del gotelé en este país!

* **Manolo** (mirando por un tubito): Hombre, Benito, en este país, lo que se dice en este país, NO...Que estamos en Japón.

* **Benito** : Y qué pasa, que en Japón no se respeta a los introductores o qué?

* **Rhino** : Ni introductores NI HOSTIAS! Que A LA PUTA CALLE YA!

* **Benito** (con voz de pena): Macho, te voy a decir una cosa: Estás perdiendo muchísimo como rinoceronte y como persona por decirle eso a un hijo de viuda...Claro, vosotros es que no sabéis lo de mi padre, no?

* **Manolo** : No les cuentes a estos señores lo de tu padre, hombre...No les cuentes a estos señores lo de tu padre!

* **Rhino** : Joooer, no será OTRA VEZ lo del torero?!

* **Manolo** : Torero de qué? Torero de qué, si el padre de éste era ACOMODADOR?

* **Benito** (echándole el brazo por los hombros): Aaaay Manolillo, que estás en el mundo porque tiene que haber de tó...Cuando uno muere en una plaza de toros AUTOMÁTICAMENTE se convierte en torero, y como a mi pobre padre lo mató un toro en la plaza de Zaragoza, las 5 de la tarde, un caloooor...

* **Electro** : Fale, a mi tó eso del torero me da muchísima pena...[A voces]: Pero ahora a tomar pol culo por ahí y decirle a Control de Daños que manden unos albañiles DE VERDAD!

* **Benito** : Amos a ver, pelirrojo ENTERAO: Tú qué has dicho que eres, electricista, no? [También a voces]: Pos cuando al cemento se le vaya una fase ya te llamaremos, o es que tú vas a entender de tó?

* **Electro** : Que al cemento se le puede ir una fase?! [Echando chispas por los ojos]: No os lo vía decir otra vez: QUE A LA PUTA CALLE *AHORA MISMO* Y POR AQUÍ NO VOLVÁIS MÁS!

* **Kyo** (acercándose): Eh, qué está pasando aquí?! [A Max y al Rhino]: Joder, pero no os tengo dicho que no molestéis a los albañiles? Que lo haga el Takuma tiene un pase porque está en la edad, pero que lo hagáis vosotros...VERGÜENZA os debería dar!

* **Manolo y Benito** (volviendo al trabajo): LALIROLALOLEEEEIROOO LALIROOOOLALAAAAAA!

* * *

* **Leona** : Pues no sé si hiciste bien, yo a esos 2 tampoco les veo mucha seriedad...Probablemente porque cada vez que paso por delante suya farfullan algo así como "Guapetona, tó lo negro día sí y día también!".

* **Electro** (encendiendo un cigarro): Kusanagi, por habernos quitao la razón delante de esos notas te vas a tirar de una oreja y no te vas a alcanzar la otra, te lo digo desde *ya*!

* **Rhino** : Max, yo eso nunca lo he entendido...Tirarse de una oreja y no alcanzarse la otra no le pasa a tól mundo?

* **Electro** : Nah, porque mira el Reed Richards...Pero vamos, que lo que yo le'stoy diciendo al Kusanagi es que se va A ARREPENTIR de no habernos dejao echar a patadas a esos 2 colgaos.

* **Rhino** : Buah, eso por descontao! Sobre tó cuando nos tengamos que ir a vivir DEBAJO UN PUENTE!

* **Kyo** : Hay que ver la perra que habéis cogido con que los albañiles me van a destrozar la casa! Por lo menos se ve que lo estáis haciendo con wena intención, pero es que no sé cómo se os ha podido meter en la cabeza semejante tontería.

* **Electro** : En fin, chaval, es tu casa. [Chasqueando los dedos y haciendo saltar chispas]: Amos al lío, que me apetece VOLAR COSAS POR LOS AIRES.

* **Leona** : No, de eso NADA! [Señalando a una taberna]: Vosotros os vais a esperar ahí tranquilitos mientras nosotros buscamos al tal Demitri, ok? [Dándoles unas monedas]: Tomad, compraos una Fanta para cada uno.

* **Rhino** : Y no puede ser una Coca Cola si eso?

* **Leona** : No, que os ponéis muy nerviosos.

* **Rhino** : Pero es que nosotros os queremos acompañar! Que si no, nos aburrimos!

* **Leona** : Ya, pero es que ahora no hace falta que nos acompañéis, a vosotros os reservamos para por si surgen problemas...Sois nuestras fuerzas de choque, entendido?

* **Electro** : "Fuerzas de choque" por qué, chati?

* **Leona** (perdiendo la paciencia): Porque primero tiráis a la gente por las ventanas y luego preguntáis! Si te parece os vamos a poner de ideólogos del grupo!

* **Rhino** : Pero chavala, que's que resulta de que...

* **Leona** : Que NADA! Os he dicho que nos esperéis en ese bar, a ver si POR UNA VEZ sois capaces de cumplir una orden directa! Que el colmo de unos matones de la Mafia es que encima sean DESOBEDIENTES!

Así que nuestros amigos se dividen en 2 grupos y se dirigen a sitios distintos: Leona y Kyo a intentar encontrar a alguien que no haya huido aterrorizado del show que acaban de dar, y Electro y el Rhino hacia la taberna:

* **Electro** : Tío, te he contao cuando yo y el Adrian le mangamos al Buho 20 kilos de billetes? Pos verás...

* * *

Pero volvamos por un momento a Andalucía Imparable™ para observar a Chanquete y a la Pintora en un callejón oscuro y reunidos con 4 agentes renegados del CESID así en plan película de espías:

* **Chanquete** (con gabardina y gafas oscuras): Tienes los informes?

* **Agente del CESID 1** : Ajá. Tienes el dinero?

* **Chanquete** : Primero los informes.

 _ **Nombre**_ _: Dr. Arthur Light AKA Doctor Light.  
_ _ **Ocupación**_ _: Criminal profesional, anteriormente científico.  
_ _ **Lugar de nacimiento**_ _: New Jersey (USA).  
_ _ **Clasificación genética**_ _: Humano mutado.  
_ _ **Estatus Legal**_ _: Actualmente en busca y captura por múltiples asesinatos, violaciones y destrucción de la propiedad.  
_ _ **Formación**_ _: Ph.D. en Óptica y Física Cuántica._

 _ **Nombre**_ _: Kyo Kusanagi.  
_ _ **Ocupación**_ _: N/A. Actual campeón del torneo "King of Fighters".  
_ _ **Lugar de nacimiento**_ _: Osaka (Japón).  
_ _ **Clasificación genética**_ _: Mutante.  
_ _ **Estatus Legal**_ _: Sin antecedentes penales.  
_ _ **Formación**_ _: Estudiante de secundaria._

* **Chanquete** : Has visto eso, Pintora? "Actual campeón del KOF"...No debería ser muy complicado del localizar.

* **Pintora** (también con gabardina): Chanquete, y qué significa todo eso de "mutante", "humano mutado" y tal?

* **Chanquete** : Que tienen superpoderes; No importa, nosotros tenemos al Niño Loco Alemán...Y a nuestra nueva adquisición.

* **Agente del CESID 2** : Queremos el dinero YA, Chanquete.

* **Chanquete** : Sí, hmm? Pues en realidad no pensaba pagaros.

Ni que decir tiene que al oír esto los agentes hacen ademán de echar mano a sus armas.

* **Agente del CESID 3** : Será una broma, verdad?

* **Chanquete** : Nah, es en serio. Y yo de vosotros dejaría esas pistolas tranquilas...Contamos con apoyo táctico de Joselito.

Ante lo cual los agentes del CESID estallan en carcajadas.

* **Agente del CESID 4** : Joselito? El Pequeño Ruiseñor? AY QUE ME MEO!

* **Chanquete** (por el pinganillo): Joselito, AHORA!

* **Agente del CESID 1** : BWAHAHAHAW! Y que va a hacer Joselito, cantarnos una saet...?

 ***BLAM!***

Inmediatamente después de eso los agentes del CESID salen a correr de allí dándose patadas en el culo...Con la excepción del que ha dejado los sesos esparcidos por el pavimento, claro.

* **Chanquete** (sacudiéndose fragmentos de hueso de la gabardina): Joselito, mercenario de la Guerra de Angola y FRANCOTIRADOR.

 _ **Nombre**_ _: José Jiménez Fernández AKA Joselito.  
_ _ **Ocupación**_ _: Mercenario, anteriormente estrella infantil de la copla.  
_ _ **Lugar de nacimiento**_ _: Andalucía (España)  
_ _ **Clasificación genética**_ _: Chunga. Muy chunga.  
_ _ **Estatus Legal**_ _: Antecedentes penales por tráfico y consumo de estupefacientes.  
_ _ **Formación**_ _: Conocimientos básicos de solfeo. Veterano de la Guerra de Angola._

* * *

Y de vuelta con Electro y el Rhino, que ya se han acabado la Fanta:

* **Electro** : Qué, t'ha gustao la historia o no?

* **Rhino** : Qué va, tío, que esa historia acaba mu malamente! Que al final a ti te torturan y al Adrian le sacan un ojo, me joen mucho los finales tan chungos. [En Marvel Knights Spiderman #4]

* **Electro** : Weno, pero ese día al Spiderman le dimos fuerte y flojo...[Levantándose de la silla]: Ale, vayamos a investigar!

* **Rhino** : Pero Leona ha dicho...

* **Electro** : Sí, ya sé lo que Leona ha dicho, pero tampoco nos vamos a quedar aquí esperando TODA LA VIDA, no?

* **Rhino** : Max, sólo han pasao 10 minutos.

En ese momento Electro señala un castillo en lo alto de una colina que se divisa desde el bar muy a lo lejos.

* **Electro** : Ves el cosa ese de allí arriba? Pos allí hay tías!

* **Rhino** : Cómo lo sabes?

* **Electro** : La electricidad del cerebro las tías es diferente...Y p'allá pal castillo detecto UN JARTÓN.

* **Rhino** (flipando): No jodas, quel cerebro tiene electricidad?

* * *

Así que mientras nuestros 2 bodoques se dirigen al castillo vayamos por un ratito al hospital de Hicksville (Missouri), donde Harry Griswold se recupera de las heridas causadas por la paliza de Electro:

* **Harry Griswold** (en la cama y cubierto de vendajes): (Maldita sea, si es que no doy una, coño! Por lo menos Toxie parece que se ha escapao, pero y a mi qué me espera? En cuanto esté un poquillo mejor me mandarán a la cárcel, donde por el hecho de ser poli y además superhéroe duraré 2 días...Y encima el Espíritu del Kabukiman me ha abandonao, no puedo convertirme en él estando tan débil...Si por lo menos el poli de la puerta se despistara un rato a lo mejor me podría escap...)

 ****KLOOOOOONKKK****

* **Harry Griswold** : "KLONK"? Qué ha sido eso?

Acaban de hacer acto de presencia D&M ,entrando tranquilamente por la puerta de la habitación:

* **Dastardly** (con bata y tacones): No te asustes, chaval...Soy yo, la enfermera.

* **Harry Griswold** (acojonao): Las enfermeras no llevan bigote! O por lo menos no lo llevan TAN LARGO!

* **Dastardly** : Vale, me has pillado...[Sacando una 9mm]: Y ahora abre la boca, que te voy a poner el termómetro.

* **Muttley** : HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH.

* **Harry Griswold** (medio histérico): Oh Dios mío, pero es que todo el mundo se ha vuelto loco?! Nosotros *NO* tenemos las Piedras, ya se lo dijimos a los otros!

* **Dastardly** (apuntándole a la cabeza): Un momento, qué Piedras?

* **Harry Griswold** : Las que Toxie y yo encontramos en Tromaville cuando el volcán entró en erupción! Las que Toxie le quitó al Alcalde para que no cayeran en malas manos!

* **Dastardly** : Hmmm, suena interesante, eh Muttley? [Sin dejar de apuntarle a la cabeza]: Qué "otros"?

* **Harry Griswold** : No lo sé, eran como un grupo de samuráis, supervillanos y macarras del KOF! De verdad, NO LO SÉ!

* **Dastardly** : Ok, y por qué se supone que esas Piedras no deben caer en malas manos?

* **Harry Griswold** : Toxie tuvo...no sé, una VISIÓN: Vió a un nota muy alto con una máscara reventao a tiros, y a una chiquilla que era como un mono o qué sé yo! [Cayendo en la cuenta]: Pero cómo es que buscáis las Piedras si ni siquiera sabéis nada de ellas?

* **Dastardly** (riéndose): Es que nosotros en realidad no estábamos buscando las Piedras, a nosotros nos ha contratado el Alcalde de Tromaville para pegaros 2 tiros...Dónde está Toxie?

* **Harry Griswold** : No lo sé!

* **Dastardly** (echando hacia atrás el percutor): Ohh, mala respuesta!

 ***BLAM!***

Aunque afortunadamente nuestro absurdo superhéroe del Tromaverse ha sido lo suficientemente rápido como para golpearle el brazo a Dastardly a tiempo y desviar el disparo hacia el techo de la habitación:

* **Harry Griswold** (saltando velozmente de la cama): Me lo estaba esperando desde hace un rato, cabrón!

 ***BLAM!* *BLAM!* *BLAM!* *BLAM!* *BLAM!***

Y ahora simplemente echa a correr por los pasillos del hospital, sin que el agente del FBI que vigilaba la puerta de su habitación (o lo POCO que queda de él después de haberle caído un yunque encima) ponga ninguna objeción, y perseguido por D&M:

* **Dastardly** (sacando un AK-47): Que se nos escapa! Busca, Muttley, BUSCA!

* **Muttley** : YEAH-YEAH-YEAH-YEAH!

* **Harry Griswold** (corriendo a carajo sacao): (Oh Dios mío, los pasillos están llenos de gente! No estarán tan locos como para...?)

 ***RATATATATATATATATARATATATATATATATATARATATATATA!***

No, qué va! Aunque al menos Griswold ha tenido la suerte de poderse esconder sabe Dios dónde y 5 minutos más tarde D&M aún no lo han encontrado:

* **Dastardly** (dándole una hostia a su perro): Inútil! Pero es que no sabes ni rastrear?

* **Muttley** (con mirada asesina): GRRRRRR! GRRrrCABRonGRRR!

* **Dastardly** : Es igual, que se joda el Alcalde! [Frotándose las manos]: A quién le importan 2 mil pavos de mierda cuando podemos conseguir unas Piedras de Palenke?

Hey, un momento! Cómo coño sabes tú que son Piedras de Palenke? Con la información que tienes es IMPOSIBLE que lo que hayas deducido!

* **Dastardly** : Cómo se llama esta fic, 'Amakusa's Revenge', no? Pues de qué van a ser las Piedras entonces, DE MECHERO?

Putos Toon-Forcers, no se les escapa una! Pero en fin, que mientras D&M corren hacia el coche para incorporarse a la búsqueda mirad quién acaba de salir de una de esas bolsas de ropa sucia gigantes que suelen tener por los hospitales:

* **Harry Griswold** (arrastrándose y escupiendo mierda): *Coff* *Coff*, benditos viejos cagándose a todas horas, gracias a eso el puto perro no me encontró...Pero joder, he traicionao a Toxie! Por mi culpa ahora las Piedras tienen TODAVÍA más posibilidades de caer en malas manos!

"Nah, no te apures."

* **Harry Griswold** (levantando la cabeza): Toxie?

 **TANN TARANN TANTAAARAAAAN! TANN TARANN TAAAN TAAAN TARARAAAAN!**

* **Vengador Tóxico** (ayudándolo a levantarse): Recuperaremos esas Piedras...Somos los BUENOS, recuerdas?

* * *

De vuelta al pueblecito de Transilvania y ya en el interior del castillo:

* **Rhino** (mirando para todos lados): Max, qué discoteca más rara!

* **Electro** : Ya, es un rollito asín como Siniestro, no?

* **Rhino** : No se dice "Siniestro", se dice "Gótico".

* **Electro** (señalando al frente): Iyo, mira cuantísimas tías!

Efectivamente, chavalotes! Nuestros 2 descerebrados matones acaban de llegar al Harem del castillo de Demitri guiándose únicamente por sus instintos básicos y sin tener ni puta idea de dónde se encuentran en realidad, demostrando una vez más que el no pararse a pensar las cosas ni medio segundo (principal defecto de estos 2 en el MU) normalmente resulta una VENTAJA en el Universo de El Chang, mucho menos neurótico.

* **Rhino** : WHOA, no hay ni un sólo tío aquí aparte de nosotros, tó son mujeres! Hasta *yo* vía tener una oportunidad! [Emocionao y saludando con la mano]: EH, CHAVAAALAAAAS!111!

Desgraciadamente, tantísimo entusiasmo (justificado) por parte del Rhino ha tenido un efecto contrario al deseado, que no tarda en ponerse de manifiesto en forma de CIENTOS y CIENTOS de mujeres corriendo despavoridas en todas las direcciones:

* **Concubina de Demitri #56** (corriendo e histérica perdía): Intrusos, intrusos en el castillo!

* **Concubina de Demitri #326** (igualmente): Lord Demitri, sálvanos!

Y ni que decir tiene que todo esto cae como un jarro de agua fría sobre nuestros amigos, que realmente no se lo esperaban:

* **Rhino** : Heeey, se vaaan! Max, q'hacemos?!

* **Electro** : No lo sé, tío, no soy Artie; No tengo tan claro lo que hacer en según qué situaciones.

* **Rhino** : Po amos a...[Dando un salto hacia atrás]: AAAHHHH! Ondiaaa, qué susto!

Acaba de hacer acto de aparición Demitri, saliendo de las tinieblas en todo su esplendor vampírico y mirando a nuestros amigos con cara de asco mezclado con el desprecio más absoluto:

* **Demitri** : Mortales, se puede saber quiénes sois y qué hacéis en mi castillo?

* **Electro** : JUA JUA JUA! T'has cagao, Rhino! T'has CAGAO!

* **Rhino** : Joer, como pa no! Por culpa del nota ese, q'ha salido de no sé dónde disfrazao de Drácula!

* **Demitri** : Eh, me escucháis? [Amenazadoramente y dejando ver los colmillos]: Que os estoy preguntando que quiénes sois?!

Naturalmente esto merece una respuesta tipo Bendis:

* **Electro** : Y tú?

* **Demitri** : Aquí las preguntas las hago yo, pero en fin...Soy Demitri Maximoff, de la Casa Maximoff.

* **Electro** : Fale, po yo soy Max Dillon (de la Casa Dillon), y éste es...Tío, cómo te llamas tú en realidad?

* **Rhino** : Yo? Aleksei Mikhailovich Sytsevich.

* **Electro** : Joer, qué complicao! Creo que a partir de ahora te llamaré "Rhino".

* **Rhino** : Ya lo hacías.

* **Demitri** : Ah, ya veo: Sois lo que en Makai llamamos "un par de garrulos"...Fuera de mi casa. INMEDIATAMENTE!

* **Electro** (en plan chulo): Buah, y si no nos sale de la punta el nabo quién nos va a echar, tú? Además, que si eres el Demitri nos tienes que dar una cosita...

* **Demitri** : *Sighh* Con qué letrita?

* **Rhino** : Con la "P" de "Piedra q'has comprao en Keystone City"! Y ya la estás trayendo p'acá AHORA MISMO antes de que te jartemos de hostias! Por MALEDUCAO!

* **Electro** : Sí, que los uropeos miráis a la gente por encima del hombro porque sois tós unos pijos que se coméis los mocos con cuchillo y tenedor! [A voces]: Pos vais a mirar por encima del hombro A VUESTRA GRAN PUTA MADRE!

* **Rhino** (también a voces): UROPEO! UROPEO!

* **Demitri** : Tu acento es fuertemente eslavo, acaso no eres tú europeo?

* **Rhino** : Yo no soy uropeo, soy ruso! Que es una cosa *MU* diferente!

A estas alturas el pobre Demitri (que no está acostumbrado a situaciones tan absurdas) sólo acierta a decir:

* **Demitri** : Vosotros no tenéis NI PUTA IDEA de quién soy yo, verdad? Soy EL SEÑOR DE LA NOCHE!

* **Electro** : Pffft, tú qué coño vas a ser el Señor de la Noche!

* **Rhino** : El Señor de la Noche es PAQUIRRÍN!

* * *

Flashback a hace un par de años.

En un garito de mala muerte de NY:

* **Paquirrín** (borracho perdío): Sois mis colegas, tíos, los colegas mejores que tengo en er mundo! Venirse cormigo, que os vía convidar a unas rayitas y a putas y a tó lo que queráis...*UUUURRRRGGGHHH*

* **Rhino** (apartándose): Cuidao, chaval, que me echas la pota encima! Aunque hay que reconocer que con nosotros te'stás comportando de putísima madre, la verdad...

* **Electro** : Sí, sobre tó pa conocernos de hace 5 minutos.

* **Paquirrín** : Oye...No seréis de la tele, verdad?

* **Rhino** : Nah, somos supervillanos fugaos de prisión.

* **Paquirrín** (abrazando al Rhino): OS QUIEROOOO!

* * *

* **Electro** (muerto de risa): Si eres el Señor de la Noche...Págate algo, AGARRAO!

* **Demitri** (dejando ver su verdadera forma): Bien, SE ACABÓ!

Total, que en el exterior del castillo, 5 minutos más tarde:

* **Kyo** : Tú crees que nos van a abrir? El Demitri ese parece tener a todo el pueblo acojonao...

* **Leona** : Todo lo que sé es que al no haber venido con Electro y el Rhino nuestras probabilidades AUMENTAN.

 *****CRRAAAASSSHHHH!*****

* **Kyo** (riéndose): Mira, ahí los tienes!

Efectivamente, eran los susodichos ATRAVESANDO un muro del castillo y aterrizando cerca de los recién llegados:

* **Electro** (en el suelo y protegido por un campo eléctrico): Chati, hemos encontrao al Demitri!

* **Rhino** (también en el suelo): Y tiene una mala lecheeee!

* **Leona** : Maldita sea, pero no os dije que os quedarais en el bar?! Es que ni por equivocación podéis...?

Pero Leona de repente se queda en silencio, de la misma emoción de ver a Demitri volando majestuosamente hacia el exterior:

* **Demitri** (observando su castillo): Habéis hecho un agujero para entrar...TAMBIÉN?!

* **Rhino** (escupiendo sangre e intentando levantarse): Algún poblema?

Demitri no se molesta en contestar, simplemente desaparece en una nube de humo para luego caer en picado sobre el Rhino como si de un taladro se tratara y con la sana intencion de partirlo en 2...

"OROCHINAGI (SDM)!"

...Sólo para ser desviado de su trayectoria a resultas de SEMEJANTE HOSTIÓN.

* **Kyo** (soltando fuego por las manos): Eh, qué pretendes, matarlos? Ni de coña, que serán unos tarugos pero son NUESTROS tarugos!

Lo cual naturalmente hace que el Rhino se levante del suelo con las lágrimas saltadas:

* **Rhino** : *Sniff* Es lo más bonito que m'han dicho EN LA VIDA!

* **Kyo** (encogiéndose de hombros): Y qué queréis, si teneros a vosotros en casa es como tener Pokemons?

Pero antes de que se presigne un cura loco Demitri se ha convertido en un murciélago que vuela hacia el Kyo para luego recuperar momentáneamente su forma demoníaca y levantarlo en peso agarrándolo del cuello:

* **Demitri** : Estúpido mortal, tú eres MUCHO más débil que ellos! Si ellos no pueden conmigo imagínate lo que...

* **Kyo** (casi sin poder respirar): P-pikachu, IMPACTRUENO!

 ***ZZZZAP!* **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!****

Demitri acaba de ser estrellado contra uno de los muros de su propio castillo a resultas de semejante pepinazo eléctrico, aunque afortunadamente no sin antes haber soltado al Kyo:

* **Kyo** (en el suelo): Rhinomon, DALE CAÑA!

 *****CRRAAAASSSHHHH!*****

Y eso ha sido otro muro yendo a tomar por culo después de que el Rhino embista a Demitri con todas sus fuerzas hacia el interior del castillo, perdiéndose los 2 en medio de una nube de polvo y con escombros cayendo a todo meter.

* **Kyo** : Heh, y luego soy yo el que no sabe sumar...[A voces]: Pringao, por si te fallan las cuentas somos CUATRO contra UNO!

* **Leona** : Bueno, VALE YA, NO?

* **Kyo** : Ein?!

* **Leona** : Kyo, a lo mejor de tanto juntarte con supervillanos estás perdiendo un poco la perspectiva de las cosas: Venimos aquí, provocamos a ese tío, destrozamos su castillo...y NI POR UN SEGUNDO se nos ocurre la posibilidad de hablar con él.

* **Kyo** : Weno, Leona, pero compréndelo: Es que les estaba currando a Max y al Rhino.

* **Leona** : Ya, y me pregunto *QUIÉN* habrá empezado...Aunque ya da igual, como el tipo a estas alturas estará muerto mejor que empecemos a registrar lo que queda del castillo, a ver si encontramos la segunda Piedra.

Pero en realidad Leona se equivoca, porque mira quién acaba de salir por el boquete y con el Rhino agarrado del cuerno:

* **Demitri** : Señorita, ha dicho SEGUNDA Piedra? [Haciendo una reverencia]: Me disculpo, acabo de darme cuenta de que estoy faltando a los deberes de la hospitalidad...

* **Rhino** : Suéltame, iyo, SUÉLTAME!

* **Demitri** (dejándolo caer al suelo): Te quieres callar la boca, que estoy hablando con la señorita?


	46. Huy la que se va a liar!

**Capítulo CUARENTA Y SEIS - Huy la que se va a liar!**

Todavía en el exterior de lo que queda del castillo y continuando con la secuencia del capítulo anterior:

* **Rhino** : Suéltame, iyo, SUÉLTAME!

* **Demitri** (dejándolo caer al suelo): Te quieres callar la boca, que estoy hablando con la señorita?

* **Leona** (flipando): Un momento, estás...estás dispuesto a solucionar esto hablando?

* **Demitri** : Claro, por qué no debería estarlo? Parece como si te sorprendiera...

* **Leona** : Es que desde que comenzamos esta misión es la PRIMERA vez que nos pasa...Demitri, cuál es el truco?

* **Demitri** : No hay truco, en realidad mi reacción anterior se debió a un malentendido. [Sonriendo sarcásticamente]: Es que por un momento pensé que 2 maleantes descerebrados se habían colado en mi castillo a formarme una escandalera ABSURDA.

* **Rhino** : Max, lo está diciendo con rintintín!

* **Electro** (echando chispas por todos lados): Lo amos a REVENTAR!

* **Kyo** (metiéndose por medio): Eh, EH! Tranquilitos, vale? Dejemos hablar al Demitri, que lo mismo hasta podemos llegar a un acuerdo o algo asín.

Ante lo cual Max y el Rhino reaccionan ofendidísimos:

* **Electro** : Kusanagi, pero que el nota éste nos ha atacao sin nosotros hacerle ná! No jodas, que encima te vas a poner de su parte?!

* **Rhino** : A quién vas a creer más, a un vampiro o a nosotros?!

* **Kyo** : Tíos, SEGURO que no os habéis cachondeao de él ni le habéis faltao al respeto?

* **Rhino** : Weno sí, nos hemos cachondeao de él un poquito...Pero tampoco tanto, vamos, LO NORMAL!

* **Electro** : Y además, cómo coño vamos a fiarnos del Demitri si ni siquiera es una persona humana sino un puto VAMPIRO?

* **Kyo** : Dijo un nota ELÉCTRICO...Qué más dará lo que sea cada uno, vamos a escucharle, ok?

Así que Demitri tranquilamente se acerca a nuestros amigos y empieza a hablar:

* **Demitri** : Vuestros...llamémoslos "guardaespaldas" a falta de una definición mejor...no se puede negar que son fuertes. Aunque desgraciadamente para ellos no están a mi nivel.

* **Electro** : No estamos a tu nivel? Tío, que yo y éste somos 2 de los notas más poderosos del Planeta!

* **Demitri** : Ya, pero es que yo ni siquiera soy "del planeta" así que disculpad que no me impresione, hmm?

Y dicho esto Demitri sólo tiene que chasquear los dedos para que como por arte de magia su castillo empiece a RECOMPONERSE, ante las atónitas miradas del resto de los allí presentes:

* **Rhino** : Hostia puta, es un CÓSMICO de esos!

* **Leona** : Rhino, estás seguro?

* **Electro** : Chati, el Rhino es enemigo del Silver Surfer...Si no lo sabe él quién lo va a saber?

* **Rhino** : Hey, que enemigos no somos, que una vez nos pegamos pero es GÜEN CHAVAL! Y él piensa lo mismo de mi, si hasta quería que me metiera a superhéroe y tó!

* **Electro** : Y tú lo mandaste a chuparla, verdad? [Dándole una palmada en la espalda]: Ese es mi Rhino!

Pero mientras los muros siguen reconstruyéndose solos piedra a piedra hay una cosa que empieza a intrigar a Leona:

* **Leona** : Demitri, a qué viene este despliegue de poder? Porque no me pareces el típico tío que intentaría superar en chulería a nuestros...guardaespaldas.

* **Demitri** : Nah, es mi manera elegante de explicaros que el luchar contra mi para quitarme la Piedra sería una MALA OPCIÓN. Porque francamente dudo que alguno de vosotros tenga suficiente poder como para vencerme.

* **Kyo** : Tenemos más gente en casa pero ya veo por donde vas: Nos estás diciendo que o negociamos contigo o nunca recuperaremos la segunda Piedra, no?

* **Demitri** (sonriendo y dejando ver los colmillos): Veo que lo has pillado...Dejad que os explique mi historia, yo provengo de una dimensión llamada Makai (donde, por cierto, ninguno de vosotros sobreviviríais ni 2 minutos) y necesito las Piedras para volver a ella, así que lo que os propongo es que me prestéis vuestra Piedra un momentito de nada y a cambio, cuando acabemos, yo os regalaré la mía.

* **Leona** : Espera un momento, las Piedras se pueden usar para abrir portales a otras dimensiones?

* **Demitri** : Heh, por qué tengo la impresión de que no tenéis NI IDEA de lo poderosas que son las Piedras en realidad? El problema es que sólo tienen ese poder cuando están al lado la una de la otra, por separado no sirven para nada. Y como hasta ahora yo sólo había podido encontrar una...

* **Kyo** (en voz baja): Leona, me estoy quedando flipao...Los samuráis nos MINTIERON!

* **Leona** (igualmente): Nah, más bien no nos contaron toda la verdad...Ok Demitri, pero hay un pequeño problema: La decisión de prestarte o no la Piedra no nos corresponde sólo a nosotros, hay más gente involucrada...Tendremos que preguntarles.

* **Kyo** (sacando el móvil): Pos nada, iremos llamando al Light, a ver si hay suerte y lo coge...

* * *

Mientras tanto en el salón de la casa de la familia Kusanagi, donde encontramos a Shingo tratando de ampliar sus conocimientos sobre el DCU a base de incordiar a Light:

* **Shingo** (emocionao): Doctor, doctor, y usted que lo conoce...Cómo es Superman?

* **Dr. Light** : Un CABRÓN! O sea, uno está tranquilamente robando bancos o lo que sea y el muy capullo tiene que venir a meterse en lo que no le importa! A *mi* planeta, no lo olvidemos! Acaso voy yo al suyo a dar tantísimo por culo? NOOOOOO! Pero es que estos putos alienígenas se creen que son...

* **Shingo** : Bueno, bueno, no se ponga usted así...Y al Joker, conoce al Joker?

* **Dr. Light** : Otro CABRÓN! Joder, Shingo, qué tarde me estás dando! Podrías...qué sé yo, preguntarme un poquito *por mi*, no? Que le viene mejor a mi autoestima y todo eso...

* **Shingo** (aún más emocionao): Sí, sí, pero y Batman? Conoce a Batman?

Pero Light no puede contestar a eso, porque en este mismo momento acaba de sonar su móvil:

* **Kyo** (por el móvil): Light, vente pa casa del Demitri cagando leches y tráete a la peña ENTERA, ok? Donde veas un castillo en lo alto una colina, ahí es.

* **Dr. Light** (respirando aliviado): Uff, gracias a Dios!

* * *

Total, que de vuelta anca el Demitri un instante más tarde:

* **Electro** : Joer, Kusanagi, qué malamente te estás comportando con nosotros! Ni nos dejas pegarnos con el Demitri ni nos enseñas Kung-fu ni nos buscas un curro en la Yakuza!

* **Kyo** : Lo de no buscaros un curro en la Yakuza lo estoy haciendo POR VUESTRO BIEN, vale? Porque si cada vez que metéis la pata os tuvierais que cortar un deo ya no tendríais deos...[Muerto de risa]: Ni los de los pies!

* **Rhino** : Ja ja, míralo qué gracioso el jodío!

* **Electro** : Weno, y lo del Kung-fu qué? Que si eres un sensei y tal qué menos que enseñarnos a pegar patadas voladoras?

* **Kyo** : A ver, Max: Primero que lo que yo practico no es Kung-fu, y segundo que vosotros no tenéis seriedad pa aprender artes marciales...O ya no os acordáis de cuando queríais ser samuráis?

* * *

Flashback a hace 3 semanas.

Salón de la casa de los Kusanagi, donde encontramos a Max y al Rhino borrachos perdíos y empuñando cada uno una katana:

* **Rhino** (destrozando un jarrón de un mandoble): EN GUARDIA, DARTACÁN!

* **Electro** (saltando desde la mesa camilla): KILL BILL VOLUMEN UNO!

Y en esto que se les acerca Jubei enfurecido:

* **Jubei** : Pero bueno, cómo os tengo que decir que no juguéis con mis katanas? Si de verdad queréis seguir el Bushido y aprovechando que os derrotamos en Nuevo South Town, por qué no empezáis por suicidaros por vergüenza?!

* **Electro** : Suicidarnos? Que va, Jubei, PASANDO.

* **Jubei** : Tsk, no entiendo el sistema penitenciario del Futuro! En mi época a los criminales se los ejecutaba o iban a la cárcel...No se los tenía que llevar uno a su casa a seguir haciendo lo que les saliera de los huevos!

* **Electro** : Buah, po esto no es ná, hay gente que tiene hasta 10 ó 12 criminales viviendo en su casa...Conozco a un nota que tiene la casa que parece Prison Break!

* **Rhino** : Los criminales es lo que tenemos, que cuando nos encariñamos con la gente ya no nos queremos ir.

* **Jubei** : No sé, por un lado pienso que me estáis vacilando pero por otro le escuchado al Sr. Kim decir que el también tiene un par de criminales viviendo en su casa, así que supongo que será una costumbre del siglo XXI...

* * *

* **Rhino** : Vaaa, Kusanagi...Enseñanos artes marciales, enróllate!

* **Kyo** : Vale, tú tranquilo, que en cuantito volvamos a casa te voy a enseñar a pegar patadas voladoras...[Riéndose]: Te imaginas la patada voladora de un nota de 400 kilos? Peor que la de Chuck Norris!

* **Rhino** : Hey, que yo seré asín grandote pero soy mu rápido! Por qué no vía poder yo pegar patadas voladoras?

* **Kyo** : Joder, Rhino, po porque eres muy poco...[Chasqueando los dedos]: Hostia, cómo se dice?

Y de pronto, saliendo de la Nada junto al resto de la peña:

* **Shingo** : Se dice "aerodinámico", Kusanagi-san!

* **Kyo** (al Light): WOW, sí que los has traído prontito! Sin quejas ni escaquearte ni ninguna de las cosas que sueles hacer!

* **Dr. Light** : Es que el Shingo me estaba dando semejante coñazo que ya me empezaban a entrar ganas de desintegrarlo, y como después de todo me cae bien el chaval...

* **Shingo** : Y a Wonder Woman, conoce a Wonder Woman?

* **Dr. Light** (medio histérico): Shingo, coño, VALE YA!

* **Demitri** : Eh, qué hace ese meando en medio de mi castillo?

* **Terry** (encogiéndose de hombros): Estaba meando en el water de la casa del Kyo, pero como Artie nos ha teleportao tan rápido ...Qué culpa tengo yo?

* **Takuma** : Sí, por lo menos podría habernos avisado...[A Leona]: Bueno, qué es lo que pasa? Supongo que si tenemos que estar todos será algo importante, no?

Así que 15 minutos de explicaciones más tarde:

* **Kaphwan** : Las Piedras pueden abrir portales a otras dimensiones...Y no nos lo dijistéis?

* **Galford** : Tampoco lo preguntasteis, no? Las Piedras pueden hacer...algunas cosas extrañas, pero no es el momento de discutir eso ahora. Demitri está esperando una respuesta.

* **Billy** : ((Huy, cuando se lo cuente al Geese va a flipar!)) Weno, y como sabemos que el Demitri no va a usar las Piedras para resucitar al Amakusa o qué sé yo?

* **Hanzo** : Cómo sabemos que cuando se abra el portal las fuerzas de la Oscuridad no van a INVADIRNOS? A mi todo esto me da mala espina...

* **Ukyo** : Y si Demitri decide llevarse las 2 Piedras cuando cruce el portal? Por lo que habéis contado tampoco se lo podríamos impedir, no?

* **Demitri** : Bien, creo que es el momento de aclararos ciertas dudas: No, no voy a resucitar a ese tal "Amakusa", a decir verdad no sé ni quién es. No, los Darkstalkers (mi raza) no van a invadiros, no puedo hablar por todos ellos pero en lo que a mi respecta no tengo ningún interés en conquistaros, de hecho llevo más de cien años aquí y ni lo he intentado. Y no, no voy a llevarme las Piedras a Makai, ahora que Belial y Jedah han dejado de existir me sobra poder para combatir yo solo a la Casa Aesland...Usar las Piedras para eso podría considerarse COBARDÍA, y Makai tiene que respetar a su futuro Amo y Señor.

* **Electro** : Y claro, tó eso nos lo tenemos que creer...Sólo porque tú lo digas, no?

* **Demitri** : Bueno, simplemente podría MATAROS A TODOS ahora mismo y quitaros vuestra Piedra, el que no lo haga podéis considerarlo una muestra de buena voluntad.

* **Leona** : Demitri, la Piedra no hemos sido tan tontos de traerla, por quién nos tomas? Y se quedará donde está hasta que tomemos una decisión.

* **Electro** : Y además, que si luchamos en serio podría patearte el culo...Que yo le he currao a X-Man y a Hulk!

* **Demitri** : Sí, ya me he dado cuenta de que eres muy poderoso, probablemente más de lo que tú mismo crees...Pero mira a tu alrededor, no hay nada eléctrico aquí. Aquí eres MENOS poderoso de lo normal.

Ante lo cual el Max se levanta de la silla y echa a andar hacia un cuadro colgado en la pared de enfrente:

* **Electro** (dándole la vuelta al cuadro): Nada eléctrico aquí mis cojones, tienes cosas de estas por tól castillo.

Y dicho esto se limita a volver a la mesa y dejar caer un pequeño artilugio metálico sobre ella:

* **Demitri** (observándolo): Qué demonios es ESTO? "Made in Latveria"?

* **Leona** : Parece algún tipo de micro muy sofisticado. Estamos siendo escuchados...por el Dr. Doom?!


	47. All Hell Breaks Loose (Parte I)

**Capítulo CUARENTA Y SIETE - All Hell Breaks Loose (Parte I)**

Todavía en anca el Demitri y continuando con la secuencia del capítulo anterior:

* **Demitri** (observándolo): Qué demonios es ESTO? "Made in Latveria"?

* **Leona** : Parece algún tipo de micro muy sofisticado. Estamos siendo escuchados...por el Dr. Doom?!

Lógicamente la reacción de nuestros amigos ante semejante noticia no se hace de esperar:

* **Kaphwan** : Oh Dios mío, el Dr. Doom! Eso es MALO, verdad?

* **Kyo** : Po tú verás, es un nota que lo invitas unas birras y a los 10 minutos ya te ha robao el poder del Taekwondo y ha conquistao Corea o alguna mierda de esas! Y lo chungo es que ahora sabe que estamos aquí...

* **Dr. Light** : Joder con el Doom, si es que no se pierde una! Claro, se habrá enterao de que el Dimitri tiene Poder Cósmico y como son prácticamente vecinos habrá decidido tenerlo controlao...Más le valdría dejarse de tantas tonterías y TERMINAR LA CARRERA, que ese ni es doctor ni es ná!

* **Electro** : Heh, si follara más seguro que no le daba por ser tan cotilla, como se nota que no tiene una vida!

* **Leona** : Estooo...Os está escuchando, sabéis?

* **Electro** (de cachondeo): Hostia puta, estamos MUERTOS!

* * *

Mientras tanto en Doomstadt (Latveria), en el castillo de ya-sabéis-quién y frente al aparato receptor:

* **Dr. Doom** : Esos imbéciles están MUERTOS.

* **Primer ministro** (sacando una libreta): Sí, excelencia, como ordenéis! Los apuntaré entre los 20 primeros de su Lista Negra, únicamente por detrás de los 4 Fantásticos, el Silver Surfer, Namor, los Vengadores y...

* **Dr. Doom** : No, tal vez podamos matar 2 pájaros de un tiro. Mandaremos los Doombots. AHORA.

* **Primer ministro** : P-pero excelencia, además de a Demitri Maximoff hemos identificado a otros 3 metas de clase A allí, y ni siquiera podemos estar seguros respecto a los demás! Por las conversaciones grabadas podemos confirmar la presencia de Maxwell Dillon AKA Electro y de Aleksei Mikhailovich Sytsevich AKA el Rhino...

* **Dr. Doom** : Maleantes de poca monta con mucho más poder que cerebro. INSECTOS comparados con Doom.

* **Primer ministro** : ...Y existen indicios de que el tercero podría ser Arthur Light AKA Dr. Light.

De pronto Doom se da la vuelta, mirando a su esbirro de una forma que casi lo hace cagarse en los pantalones:

* **Dr. Doom** : Cómo te llames, estás insinuando que Doom debería asustarse de alguien que es un genio en un pequeño campo de la Ciencia y un auténtico palurdo en todo lo demás? Light es intelectualmente otro INSECTO comparado conmigo.

* **Primer ministro** (totalmente acojonao): P-pero por supuestísimo que sí, excelencia! O sea, que CLARO que es un insecto comparado con usted! Es sólo que pensé...

Naturalmente semejante insolencia debe ser castigada, así que Doom procede a agarrar a su primer ministro por el pescuezo y a levantarlo en peso mientras estrangula al pobre desgraciao:

* **Dr. Doom** : Pensaste? No recuerdo haberte dado permiso.

* **Primer ministro** (asfixiándose): A-AAARGHH! N-no, excelencia, NOOO!

Así que un par de minutos más tarde cuando el pringao ya ha exhalado su último aliento, Doom lo deja caer al suelo y se vuelve para mirar al resto de su claque:

* **Dr. Doom** : Felicidades, "segundo" ministro: Eres Primer Ministro ahora. Vamos a mandar los Doombots antes de que Demitri Maximoff salga de nuestro alcance...O a lo mejor tú también tienes alguna objeción?

* **Segundo ministro** : Q-quién, yooo? N-ninguna, excelencia!

* **Dr. Doom** : Ah, y otra cosa: Quiero a los responsables de la fábrica de micrófonos ocultos fusilados al amanecer..."Made in Latveria", a quién se le ocurre?

* * *

Y de vuelta en el castillo de Demitri:

* **Demitri** : Es igual, que cotillee todo lo que quiera...[Sonriendo maliciosamente]: Los humanos habéis tenido más de 100 años para intentar acabar conmigo y esto es TODO lo que habéis conseguido, colarme micros en casa? Pffft, perdonad que me ría!

* **Leona** : Pues a mi no me hace ninguna gracia, la verdad...Max, destruye los micros. Que no quede NI UNO.

* **Electro** : Ok, sin problemas.

Dicho y hecho, el Max sólo tiene que concentrarse un poquillo para producir una sobrecarga masiva que manda a tomar por culo cualquier aparato eléctrico en varios kilómetros a la redonda, reventando los micros...Y ni que decir tiene que la mayoría de los electrodomésticos de la gente de por allí también:

* **Terry** (mirando por una ventana): Oye, no te habrás pasao? Sale humo de las casas del pueblo...

* **Electro** : Pasarme? Naaaah, si yo tengo un control sobre mis poderes de putísima madre...Y además siempre será mejor que sobre que no que falte, ehn?

* **Demitri** : Bah, no os preocupéis por eso. La gente de este pueblo está acostumbrada a cosas mucho peores...

* **Kaphwan** (escandalizado): Como a servirte de ALIMENTO? A eso te refieres, no?

* **Demitri** : Sólo las mujeres, jamás muerdo a los hombres...[Al Kim]: Otra razón más para ayudarme a volver a Makai CUANTO ANTES, no te parece? Mientras lo decidís aprovecharé para despedirme de mis esposas...

* **Galford** : "Esposas"? Cuántas tienes?

* **Demitri** : Unas 400, por?

* **Dr. Light** : 400? Dimitri, eres mi nuevo ÍDOLO!

* **Demitri** : Es "Demitri"...Y menos confianzas, patético mortal!

* **Dr. Light** : Aunque claro, en tu caso eso no tiene mérito ninguno...Porque seguro que les comes el coco a las tías con tus poderes vampiros, así CUALQUIERA!

* **Demitri** : Sí, y el tener una polla de 30 centímetros ayuda mucho también...Qué pasa, humano? Es ENVIDIA lo que veo en tus ojos?

* **Dr. Light** : Envidia? Já, más quisieras! Los humanos podemos superar eso CUALQUIER DÍA DE LA SEMANA! Weno, yo concretamente no, perooo...Ves al tío de la falda azul, el que está tuberculoso perdío? Me juego lo que tú quieras a que liga más que tú, que a las tías se les hace el chocho Pepsi-Cola nada más verlo! O mejor todavía el Max, porque el Max NO HUYE de las tías.

* **Ukyo** : *Coff* Bueno, yo es que tengo novia...

* **Electro** : Pffft, no te joe? Y yo!

* **Leona** : Podríamos parar este absurdo despliegue de machismo un segundo? Ahora lo importante es decidir si pactamos con Demitri, no si los vampiros follan más que los humanos o viceversa.

* **Dr. Light** (señalando con el dedo): Yo tengo una idea mejor.

 ****SHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!****

* **Dr. Light** (acercándose): Hey, todavía estás vivo? Nah, no me lo digas, déjame adivinarlo: Ese aura negruzca que a veces se ve a tu alrededor te protege de la radiación solar, algo así como la capa de ozono protegiendo a la Tierra, eh? Por eso ahora mismo sólo tienes un agujero en medio del estómago en vez de haber quedao REDUCIDO A CENIZAS, que era lo que yo me esperaba...

* **Demitri** (de rodillas y regenerando las tripas): Y-y el mensaje es...?

* **Dr. Light** : Tú eres un vampiro y yo un nota que controla la Luz, para qué vamos a llegar a ningún acuerdo contigo cuando es muchísimo más sencillo INCINERARTE y ya está?

* **Demitri** : Quieres una razón, eh?

Antes de que se presigne un cura loco Demitri ya ha desaparecido en una nube de humo para inmediatamente después reaparecer en su forma demoníaca y justo enfrente de Light, que realmente no se lo esperaba:

"MIDNIGHT BLISS!"

* **Demitri** (levantando a Light por el pescuezo y mostrando los colmillos): Entonces tendré que dártela!

Pero afortunadamente antes de que Demitri pueda concluir su ataque ya Light ha conseguido teleportarse fuera de su alcance:

* **Dr. Light** : Huy, qué EMBUSTEROOO! Que no muerde a los tíos, dice!

* **Demitri** : Mírate, anda.

* **Dr. Light** (mirándose las tetas): AAAHH! Hostia puta, otra vez NO!

* **Demitri** : HAW HAW, ya te había pasado ANTES? Me tengo QUE REÍR, patético mortal!

* **Dr. Light** : Sí, pues a mi maldita la gracia que me hace! Porque lo de ser tía puede tener su punto un ratito, pero ya cuando te viene la regla y todo eso...Max, no me toques el culo!

* **Electro** : Perdón, perdón!

* **Dr. Light** (muy mosqueado): Dimitri, ya me estás dejando como estaba INMEDIATAMENTE! Que ni de coña me pienso quedar así!

* **Kaphwan** : Piénsalo, Light, a lo mejor no es tan mala cosa: Ahora que tienes una nueva identidad podrías dejar atrás tu pasado criminal, conseguir un trabajo, casarte, tener hijos...Lo que es llevar una vida normal, vaya.

* **Dr. Light** : Hmm, déjame que lo piense un instante...

* * *

What-if en la mente de Light:

* **Arthur Light Jr** (mascando chicle): Mira omá, tú te has empeñao en traerme a la oficina para que viera lo que es el Mundo Real, no? Ea, pos ya lo he visto y es UNA PUTA MIERDA...Me puedo ir ya pa casa a jugar a la Play?

* **Dr. Light** (dándole una hostia): Pero será capullo el crío éste! Yo es que no sé a quién sale, de verdad!

* * *

* **Dr. Light** : Ya lo he pensao, y la respuesta es NO! [A voces]: Joder, Cap-one, pero es que te has vuelto COMPLETAMENTE LOCO? Quién coño te ha dicho a ti que yo quiero una vida normal?!

* **Kaphwan** : Bueno, bueno, era sólo una idea!

* **Dr. Light** (a Demitri): Esto se me quitará, no?

* **Demitri** : Sólo si te portas bien...Y llegamos a un acuerdo.

Total, que media hora más tarde en el exterior del castillo una vez que Demitri ya ha terminado de despedirse de su harem y Light ha traído la Piedra que nuestros amigos ganaron en el Takeshi's Castle:

* **Terry** : No me puedo creer que vayamos a fiarnos de un puto vampiro sólo para que tú no te quedes convertido en tía! Por un segundo incluso pensé que lo decidiríamos democráticamente o algo así!

* **Dr. Light** (acariciándose las tetas): Tío, compréndelo: En circunstancias extremas y como Jefe del Clan Kusanagi no tengo más remedio que tomar el mando; La Democracia eeees...para los atenienses!

* **Billy** : Joder, Artie, qué malamente te ha sentao ver "300"! Y ahora qué pasa si el Demitri nos engaña?

* **Dr. Light** : Sigo conservando mis poderes, vale? Si el Dimitri nos engaña lo incineraré y a tomar por culo, que no te creas que me faltan ganas...Esto es un estilo a la "Destrucción Mutuamente Asegurada", como cuando los americanos estábamos peleaos con los rusos durante la Guerra Fría.

* **Rhino** : Y que al final os pateamos el culo, no?

* **Dr. Light** : Sí, Rhino, sí; Eso fue JUSTAMENTE lo que pasó. ((En fin, para qué vamos a quitarle la ilusión?))

* **Kaphwan** : Si las Fuerzas de la Oscuridad invaden nuestro mundo...Será culpa tuya, Light! Que lo sepas!

* **Dr. Light** : Oh por fa-vor! La maldad de las Fuerzas de la Oscuridad, de los Darkstalkers estos o cómo se diga, está SOBREVALORADA! Acaso han tenido a un Hitler o a un Calígula? Son ellos los que tendrían que tenernos miedo *a nosotros*!

* **Hanzo** : Todavía estás a tiempo de cambiar de opinión, Raito. Porque supongo que un ritual tan complejo como ese llevará HORAS...

Pero Hanzo se equivoca, porque sólo a unos cuantos metros más allá y después de haber juntado las 2 Piedras las únicas palabras que Demitri tiene que pronunciar son:

* **Demitri** (chasqueando los dedos): Piedras, abrid un portal hacia Makai...Uno, dos, tres, YA!

Para que aparezca el susodicho portal justo en medio de la Nada y empiecen a salir de él toda clase de criaturas monstruosas y sedientas de sangre que se quedan mirando a nuestros amigos de una manera un tanto...peculiar:

* **Criaturas de Makai** : HUMANOSSS! COMIDAAAA!

* **Haohmaru** : Demitri, pero qué cojones es ESTO? Creía que dijiste que no ibas a invadir nuestro mundo!

* **Demitri** : Pero también dije que no podía hablar por el resto de los habitantes de Makai, verdad? [A voces]: A ver, estúpidas criaturas! Escuchad a Demitri Maximoff!

Dice el Demitri mientras avanza tranquilamente hacia el portal, haciendo que las criaturas de Makai dejen de babear y relamerse por unos instantes y simplemente SE APARTEN de su camino acojonaítas perdías:

* **Demitri** : Antes de entrar, dejad SALIR. [Mirando a nuestros amigos y haciendo una reverencia]: Adiooooos!

Y dicho esto simplemente entra por el portal rumbo a Makai, ante las miradas atónitas del resto de los allí presentes:

* **Shingo** (flipando): Ehh? Pero...peroooo...

* **Electro** : Pero s'habéis fijao la POCA VERGÜENZA que tiene el Demitri? No piensa ni ayudarnos, el mu cabrón!

* **Charlotte** (desenvainando): CUIDADO!

 ****SHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!****

La "Luz de Light" acaba de incinerar en el air arpías que se lanzaban en picado hacia nuestros amigos, señal inequívoca de que para los monstruos ya ha llegado la hora de comer...

* **Haohmaru** (decapitando a un zombie de un espadazo): Buen trabajo, Raito...Raito? Pero adónde vas?!

* **Dr. Light** (corriendo a carajo sacao y desintegrando bichos en su camino): Coño, Haoh, que es que yo sigo convertido en tía! Tengo que ir a decirle un par de cositas al Dimitri!

* **Leona** (rajando a un chupacabras de arriba abajo): Light, pero que estamos rodeados de monstruos asesinos!

* **Dr. Light** (sin parar de correr): Ya ya ya, pero nena, en esta vida quién no tiene problemas? Mírame a mi, con lo dificilísimo que es correr con tacones y lo poquito que me quejo!

* **Kyo** (rompiendo a un gólem de un hostión): Eso, tú a tu puta bola, ehn? Quién te necesita? Total, yo lo mismo gano un KOF que jarto de hostias a un ejército de monstruitos...

A lo cual el Light contesta mientras atraviesa el portal interdimensional en persecución del Demitri:

* **Dr. Light** : Así me gusta, niñato...Que seas un Hombre del Renacimiento!

* **Kyo** : Tsk, esa no la he pillao...[A voces]: Ah, y ya de paso pregúntale al Demitri que cómo coño cerramos el portal! Si no es mucha molestia, ehn?

* **Jubei** (subido encima de una araña gigante): Maldita sea, AYUDADME!

Y dicho esto procede a clavarle las katanas en la cabeza a la araña en repetidas ocasiones mientras que Takuma le lanza un Haoh Shikou Ken que le abre un PEASO agujero en el abdomen, pero aún así el monstruo consigue quitarse a Jubei de encima y avanza hacia él con evidentes intenciones homicidas:

* **Araña Gigante** : MORIREISSS!

* **Jubei** (levantándose y espadas en ristre): Eso ya lo veremos, engendro del Infierno!

* **Rhino** : Hey, que se quiere cargar a la pobre arañita! Tío, que las arañas de varias toneladas que hablan también son PERSONAS HUMANAS!

* **Takuma** : No, no lo son! Rhino, échale una mano, joder!

 *****POOOOOOOOOOM!*****

Eso era el Rhino embistiendo con todas sus fuerzas y a máxima velocidad a la "arañita", que simplemente se pierde en el horizonte a resultas del impacto.

* * *

Y en la terraza de un bar en algún lugar de Alemania, un par de minutos después:

* **Andreas Schnaas** : ...Y entonces cuando el tío está en medio del campo despanzurrando a su novia con la sierra circular de pronto se da la vuelta y *ZAS*, aparecen unos ninjas!

* **Jörg Buttgereit** : Ninjas?

* **Andreas Schnaas** : Sí, ninjas! A ver por qué coño no?

* **Olaf Ittenbach** : Jörg, deja que el Andreas meta ninjas en la peli, hostia! No ves que le molan? Y total, yo pensaba meter a mis críos...

Efectivamente, chavalotes, es la Santísima Trinidad del Ultragore Alemán! Se nota en que cosas como que "adónde coño está enchufada la sierra circular si están en medio del campo?" es que ni se las plantean...Y además se encuentran preparando su próximo proyecto conjunto, que si alguna vez llega a realizarse se llamará "Barcelona-Babylon":

* **Jörg Buttgereit** : Joder, no sé ni por qué me ajunto con vosotros...Pero si lo que yo hago no es Ultragore ni ná, lo que yo hago es ARTE Y ENSAYO!

* **Andreas Schnaas** : Que siiií, que te admitimos películas de gente follándose cadáveres descompuestos como "Arte y Ensayo", no te lo habíamos dicho ya? Anda, líate otro canuto.

* **Olaf Ittenbach** : Ah, otra cosa muy importante pa la peli: Podríamos meter una batalla de la hostia asín estilo Braveheart, con soldaos medievales y caballos y catapultas y muchos espadazos en plena cara y tal?

* **Andreas Schnaas** : Pos no sé qué decirte, recuerda que nuestro presupuesto es [Abriendo el monedero]: De 500 marcos.

* **Olaf Ittenbach** (sacando una libreta): Ah weno, pos entonces apunto DE QUE SÍ.

* **Jörg Buttgereit** : *Sighh*, nunca encontraremos financiación para rodar semejante bodrío...Tendremos que sobrevivir haciendo películas NORMALES!

* **Olaf Ittenbach** : Jörg, nosotros no sabemos hacer películas normales...Créeme, yo lo he intentao y tó.

Pero de repente en la mesa de al lado:

* **Alemán anónimo** (señalando al cielo): Gott in himmel! Lo que parece el cadáver de una araña de varias toneladas viene hacia nosotros! SÁLVESE QUIEN PUED...!

 *****CHAAAAAAAAAAFFFF!*****

Y una vez que el humo se medio dispersa:

* **Olaf Ittenbach** : Uffff! Nos ha pasao ROZANDO, que no?

* **Jörg Buttgereit** : Tíos, mirar cuantísimos muertos! Pasarme la 16 mm, que quiero grabarlo así en plan documental.

* **Andreas Schnaas** (pasándosela): Pero cuidao con ella, ehn? Que es la cámara BUENA.

[Aclaración: Qué, acaso os pensabais que los Reyes del Ultragore iban a morir aplastados por la araña gigante? En mi fic? Anda SHA!]

* * *

Mientras tanto, en una escuela de Makai:

* **Pequeño demonio de siete cabezas** : Seño, seño! Mira lo que he dibujado! Está guay, verdad?

* **Gárgola Viviente** (mirando el dibujo): Hmm, éste eres tú arrancándole los intestinos a un par de humanos, verdad? Muy bonito, Shaitancito, te veo grandes aptitudes para el dibuj...

Pero antes de que la maestra pueda acabar esa frase la escuela SALTA EN PEDAZOS con un

 ****SHHHHHHH** ***BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*****

Y en ese mismo momento sobre el cielo de Makai Demitri detiene su vuelo y se vuelve a observar a su perseguidor:

* **Demitri** : Me has venido siguiendo, eh? De verdad hacía falta volar esa escuela o es que eres un poquito HIJO DE PUTA?

* **Dr. Light** (convertido en luz): Weno, teniendo en cuenta que lo he hecho por el simple gusto de ver volar cosas por los aires digo yo que va a ser la opción B, no?[Señalando]: Hey Dimitri, ves ese pueblecito de ahí abajo?

 ****SHHHHHHH** ***BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*****

* **Dr. Light** (sonriendo como un maníaco): Pues YA NO.

* **Demitri** : Humano, qué quieres? Es *mi* futuro reino el que estás destruyendo!

* **Dr. Light** : Cómo que qué quiero? O me vuelves a convertir INMEDIATAMENTE en tío o te vas a enterar de cuál es la raza más cabrona del Multiverso, hostia! Y te doy una pista, los Darkstalkers *NO* sois!

* **Demitri** : Se pasa con el tiempo, vale? No hace falta que vengas aquí a destruir mi dimensión ni nada por el estilo, sólo espérate un ratito y volverás a la normalidad...*Sighh* Maldito síndrome premenstrual!

* **Dr. Light** : Ja ja, me tengo que reír ENCIMA? Más vale que no te hayas quedao conmigo, porque como lo hayas hecho, VOLVERÉ...Ah, y que de parte del Kyo que cómo cerramos el portal?

* * *

Y volviendo a Transilvania:

* **Leona** : Maldita sea, estamos completamente rodeados y no paran de salir monstruos del portal! Max, tú eres el único de nosotros que vuela...Ve a por los que se escapan y que no quede ni uno!

* **Electro** (friendo a un puñao de hombres-lobo): Sí claro, no te joe? De los que se están escapando nos vamos a preocupar!

* **Leona** (partiendo en 2 a un golem con un Ground Saber): NO PODEMOS permitir que estas criaturas invadan la Tierra, ok? Nuestra propia supervivencia es lo de menos!

Pero de repente y saliendo de la Nada mirad quiénes vienen a ayudar a nuestros amigos, SUPERHÉROES DE VERDAD! Concretamente los New Avengers, que acaban de ser teleportados a Transilvania por el Dr. Strange:

* **Dr. Strange** : LOCOS! Acaso tenéis idea de lo que habéis hecho? Habeis abierto la puerta al Mundo de los Demonios, menos mal que aún a cientos de kilómetros de distancia aún he podido percibir esta gran distorsión en el tejido de nuestra Realidad...[Concentrándose]: TOTA PULCHRA EST TIR NAN OG!

Madre del Amor Hermoso, por alguna extraña razón (que yo soy el primero que no acierta a comprender) semejante popurrí de palabras sin sentido en latín mezclao con gaélico resultan ser una invocación a las Fuerzas del Más Allá lo suficientemente poderosa como para DESINTEGRAR a la mayoría de las criaturas de Makai que rodean a nuestros amigos!

* **Billy** (a los New Avengers): Ufff, menos mal que habéis aparecido...Por un momento pensé que nos iban a follar vivos!

* **Dr. Strange** : SILENCIO, necesito mucha más concentración para eliminar a los más fuertes! THUATHA DÉ DANNAN SUM NOVA PRAED...!

Dr. Stephen Strange, Hechicero Supremo del MU...Su poder es taaaaan ilimitado que hasta el mismo Quesada se pregunta que cómo se podría destruir a alguien así.

 *****SSSHHHHRRRRRFFFFFTTTTT*****

Aunque el ser DESPANZURRADO por Artie saliendo del portal a la velocidad de la luz a mi me parece una buena opción, no sé a vosotros...Después de todo el lanzar hechizos lleva su tiempo así que no cagarse mucho en mi, frikis de la Marvel que estéis leyendo esto.

* **Dr. Light** (empapado en sangre y con un pulmón de Strange en cada mano): Putos superhéroes de los cojones! Yo veo uno y es que me descompongo!

* **Shingo** : P-pero doctor, qué se cree que está haciendo?! Que los New Avengers han venido A AYUDARNOS!

Si el Dr. Strange hubiera tenido tiempo de reaccionar ahora Light sería CARNE MUERTA, eso nadie lo duda...Pero obviamente ese no ha sido el caso, y lo peor de todo es que no es el único de nuestros amigos que le tiene AJCO a los New Avengers:

* **Electro** (echando chispas por los ojos): Hostia puta, el Luke Cage de los cojones! Por dejarme como un pringao delante mi novia te vía dar una que vas A FLIPAR!

* **Luke Cage** : Electro? Ven a por mi, TÍO MIERDA!

Dijo el niño bonito del Bendis CREYÉNDOSE que está en uno de los tebeos de su fan número 1.

 ***ZZZZAP!***

Una PEASO descarga eléctrica deja al Luke Cage retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo con el sistema nervioso totalmente hecho una mierda, aunque aún le queden fuerzas para chulear:

* **Luke Cage** (intentando levantarse): AAARGGHHH! Q-qué pasa, gilipollas...Ya se te ha olvidao de que m-me tienes MIEDO?

Al contrario de lo que ya-sabéis-quién hace con el Luke Cage yo no me dedico a dejar a la altura del betún a todos los demás personajes sólo para que mis favoritos queden de putísima madre en comparación...

* **Electro** : Pffft! Sí hombre, no les tengo miedo a Hulk y al X-Man y le vía tener miedo a semejante PRINGAO! La otra vez yo no sé qué coño me pasaría, era como estar en un tebeo escrito por un nota que no tuviera ni puta idea de ná!

Nah, en vez de eso yo me limito a quitar la Jobber Force y dejar que las cosas sigan su curso NATURAL:

 ***ZZZZAP!* **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!****

* **Luke Cage** (medio agonizando): N-NO PUEDES CONMIGO, cabrón! Piel irrompible, recuerdas?

A lo cual nuestro amigo el Max responde sacándose un juego de llaves del bolsillo y colocándose una de ellas entre los dedos de la mano derecha:

* **Electro** (clavándosela al Luke Cage en un globo ocular): Fale, y los ojos TAMBIÉN?

Y dicho esto procede a aplicar semejante descarga eléctrica a través de la llave que simplemente le FRÍE el cerebro al Luke Cage, haciendo que hasta le salga humo por las orejas y las narices.

* **Dr. Light** (impresionado): Joder, Max!

* **Electro** : Qué pasha? Tú eres mucho más sádico que yo, no jodas que encima me lo vas a criticar!

* **Dr. Light** : Nah, si yo sólo digo que menudo cabreo va a coger el Kyo de que hayas sacao copia de las llaves de su casa.

* **Electro** (encogiéndose de hombros): Como no me deja llevarme gente a su casa pa follar algo tenía que hacer, no? Por lo menos asín puedo volver a la hora que me dé la gana...

Pero afortunadamente nuestro amigo el Kyo no está en situación de formar escandalera por lo de la llave en estos momentos:

* **Kyo** (incinerando zombis a hostia limpia): Joder, y no podíais haberse esperao pa pelearos con los New Avengers hasta DESPUÉS de que nos hubieran ayudao a destruir a los monstruitos estos? Putos supervillanos de los cojones!

* **Galford** (señalando): Mirad! En el cielo!

Es un pájaro? Es un avión? Que va, mayormente es...

* **Billy** (flipando): Coño, el Dr. Doom! Multiplicao por 30 ó 40!

O en otras palabras:

* **Leona** : DOOMBOTS!

Así es, chavalotes, se masca una PEASO pelea sin sentido y a muerte de nuestros amigos VS New Avengers VS monstruitos de Makai VS el escuadrón de Doombots que acaba de llegar! Pero eso será ya en el siguiente capítulo, que éste me está quedando demasiado largo...


	48. All Hell Breaks Loose (Parte II)

**Capítulo CUARENTA Y OCHO - All Hell Breaks Loose (Parte II)**

Todavía en Transilvania y continuando con la secuencia del capítulo anterior:

* **Leona** : DOOMBOTS!

* **Doombot #1** (disparando desde el aire): SENTID EL PODER DE DOOM!

* **Doombot #2** (igualmente): ARRODILLAOS ANTE LA GLORIA DE DOOM!

 ****SHHHHHHH** ***BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*****

* **Dr. Light** (soltando humo por la mano derecha): Joder, no los aguanto cuando empiezan con lo de si Doom esto, que si Doom lo otro...Ya podrían tener más conversación!

* * *

Mientras tanto en Latveria:

* **Esbirro de Doom #1** (observándolo por los monitores): Uh oh. El llamado Arthur Light acaba de destruir a una docena de Doombots con sólo apuntarles con el dedo, tal vez deberíamos comentárselo al Amo...

* **Esbirro de Doom #2** : Es que se te ha ido la olla? Si molestamos al Amo por chorradas creerá que no tenemos suficiente fe en él...Y el castigo es la MUERTE!

* **Esbirro de Doom #1** : Ya, pero es que si no se lo contamos y al final los Doombots pierden seremos igualmente ejecutados, en ese caso por negligencia!

* **Esbirro de Doom #2** : *Sighh* Es duro ser esbirro del Dr. Doom, verdad?

* **Esbirro de Doom #1** : Ya te digo, el día que aprobé las oposiciones me tendría que haber metido un dedo en el culo EN VEZ DE.

* * *

Y de vuelta a la batalla campal:

* **Spiderwoman** (iniciando una patada voladora hacia Light): Pagarás por lo que le has hecho a Strange, ASESINO!

Pero Light sólo tiene que levantar el brazo un poquillo para crear un escudo de luz sólida que envía a Spiderwoman contra el suelo a resultas del impacto:

* **Dr. Light** : "Asesino"? [Mirándose el pecho]: Hey, vuelvo a ser un tío! [Mirando lascivamente a Spiderwoman]: Y *justo* a tiempo, que no?

* **Spiderwoman** (levantándose rápidamente): Sí, acabas de transformarte ahora mismo pero tengo una mala noticia para ti, bastardo! [Apuntando]: Desprendo feromonas que ponen cachondos a los tíos, por eso te has quedado ahí embobado mirándome como un salido y me has permitido hacer ESTO!

 ****ZZZAAAAAAAPP!****

No, no ha sido el Max esta vez sino Spiderwoman, lanzando una descarga de bioelectricidad capaz de freír a un caballo contra la jeta de Light, al que parece hacerle más bien GRACIA:

* **Dr. Light** (aguantando la risa): Sí, ehn? Pues yo tengo DOS malas noticias para ti, guarrilla: La PRIMERA, que a mi la Electricidad no me hace nada; Y la SEGUNDA, que si me he quedao mirándote como un salido seguramente no es por las feromonas, sino porque soy el Dr. Light...Dr. Light, therapist!

* **Spiderwoman** : Oh Dios mío, no te había reconocido con el esquijama! [Reflexionando]: Un momento, tú no eras científico?

* **Dr. Light** : Perdón, es que lo he dicho muy ligero...[Sonriendo sádicamente]: "Dr. Light, the rapist" is more like it!

Y dicho esto aprovecha para teleportarse justo delante suya y acto seguido soltarle a Spiderwoman semejante hostia de energía que la deja inconsciente, para total indignación del Kim:

* **Kaphwan** (agarrándolo por el hombro): Un momento, Light! No pensarás que te vamos a dejar violar a esa señorita en nuestra presencia, verdad?!

* **Dr. Light** : Por favor, Cap-One! Por quién me tomas?

* **Kaphwan** : Bueno, es que como te estabas bajando los pantalones del pijama pensé queee...Perdona si lo he MALINTERPRETADO.

* **Dr. Light** : Ya, es que pensaba violarla así de buenas a primeras, pero llevas tú razón: Mejor que "en vuestra presencia" me la llevaré a algún lugar discretito, que esto de las violaciones requiere TRANQUILIDAD...

Así que nuestros 2 tortolitos (por llamarlo de alguna manera) desparecen en un estallido de luz rumbo no se sabe muy bien hacia adónde, dejando a Kim indignado y a Galford flipao:

* **Galford** : Pero...Pero...Pero este Raito es un auténtico CABRÓN!

* **Kyo** : Pffft, ahora te enteras?

* **Galford** : Y aún así lo dejáis ser Jefe del Clan?!

* **Terry** : No es momento de discutir eso ahora...[Señalando]: MIRAD!

* **Jinete sin cabeza** (al galope): YIII-HAAAA! LA CARGA DE LA BRIGADA LIGERA!

Por chiripa acaban de librarse Galford, Kyo y Terry de ser arrollados por un grupo de 4 jinetes sin cabeza recién salidos del portal interdimensional y que ahora se disponen a cargar de nuevo contra ellos al grito de:

* **Jinete sin cabeza** (al galope): CUATRO CABALLOS CABALGAN HACIA BONAAAANZAAAA!

* **Kyo** (esquivando por los pelos): Pero cómo cojones pueden hablar? Si ni siquiera tienen boca!

* **Terry** (igualmente): No sé, cómo puede hablar Artie cuando se convierte en Luz?

* **Kyo** : No sé, un día de estos se lo tengo que preguntar.

* **Doombot #3** (aterrizando junto a Terry): DOOM EXIGE SABER DONDE ESTA DEMITRI!

* **Terry** : Doom se puede ir a chuparla, para tontadas de esas estamos nosotros ahora! [Golpeando el suelo]: TRIPLE GEYSER!

 ***BOOOM* **BOOOOM!** ***BOOOOOOOOM!*****

En ese mismo momento la tierra TIEMBLA y justo enfrente del Terry jinetes y caballos salen despedidos en todas las direcciones, mientras que en el cielo un Doombot acaba de ser lanzado electromagnéticamente hacia otro de sus congéneres, explotando ambos con otro

 *****BOOOOOOOOM!*****

Mientras tanto el Rhino agarra a otro Doombot entre las manos y procede a comprimirlo en una bola de metal, para después lanzarlo contra un grupo de bestias de Makai con más potencia que si de una catapulta se tratara:

* **Rhino** : WOW, ha estao guapo, ehn? Talmente como jugar a los bolos!

Es el momento de una intervención de Ronin, el misterioso nuevo miembro de los New Avengers del que prácticamente todo el mundo desconoce su identidad (al menos hasta NA #30):

* **Ronin** (en posición de combate): Tío, yo no sé qué es lo que está pasando pero esto no se queda así! Tú y tus amigos vais a ir a pris...!

* **Rhino** (levantando el brazo): Vaaa, no jodas, ok?

Y mucho me temo que por ahora la gente se quedará sin saberla a no ser que lo identifiquen por las huellas dactilares, porque un galete del Rhino acaba de destrozarle la cara junto con las 3 cuartas partes del cráneo...Pero veamos qué pasa con Terry:

* **Doombot #3** : NECIO! NO SE CONTRADICE A DOOM!

Por centésimas de segundo es capaz el Terry de esquivar el rayo que le lanza el Doombot, para inmediatamente después contraatacar con un Burn Knuckle en plena jeta que deja parte de los circuitos de su enemigo al descubierto pero que no lo destruye del todo...Mientras tanto, uno de los jinetes sin cabeza empieza a levantarse del suelo sólo para ser recibido por un triple Aragami del Kyo que lo deja reducido a cenizas, mientras que Galford de un espadazo eléctrico corta por la mitad a otros 2:

* **Doombot #3** (levantando al Terry por el pescuezo): **SKRRREEECHHH** APRENDEREIS A TEMER **SKRRREEECHHH** A DOOM!

En ese mismo momento los sensores oculares le hacen girar lo que le queda de cabeza un instante mientras detecta a algo verde y azul aproximándose a él como una exhalación:

"REBEL SPARK! (SDM)"

Total, que para cuando el Doombot se da cuenta de que tiene un cartucho de dinamita en el culo ya es demasiado TARDE:

 ****BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!****

* **Terry** (levantándose): Gracias, Leona; Yo...

* **Leona** : Olvídalo. [A voces]: Max, Rhino, concentraos en los Doombots! Los otros son más fáciles de destruir!

* **Kyo** (incinerando a otro jinete sin cabeza de un hostión): Joder con el capullo del Light! Cuidao con el momento que escoge para irse a violar superheroínas!

* **Puño de Hierro** : Y te parece GRACIOSO?

 ****POOOOM****

Una certera patada voladora de Puño de Hierro acaba de mandar al Kyo contra el suelo:

* **Kyo** (levantándose): No, no me parece gracioso, pero qué quieres que le haga? Vaaa, no te pongas tonto y ayúdanos a destruir monstruitos de estos, que a ver si te vas a hacer daño y tó...

* **Puño de Hierro** (lanzando un puñetazo): Que me voy a hacer daño? Soy uno de los mayores expertos en artes marciales del MU, por si no lo sabías!

Pero el Kyo ha visto venir esa hostia y ha podido pararla con el hombro, estrellando luego al Iron Fist contra el suelo en medio de un estallido de llamas (sí, es el reversal del Kyo del KOF'97-'98 ):

* **Kyo** : Ya, weno. De donde yo vengo, a lo mejor les ganabas a Chang y a Choi...Quieres dejar de joder y ayudarnos a destruir monstruitos, o robotillos, o lo que coño sea que puedas destruir tú? Que aunque parezca mentira somos LOS BUENOS de la peli!

* **Puño de Hierro** : Que *vosotros* sois Los Buenos?! Estáis aliados con gentuza como el Dr. Light y Electro, y encima habéis abierto un portal hacia Makai! Es que te piensas que somos estúpid...**GLLAAAHHGGG**

En ese mismo momento Puño de Hierro cae al suelo sangrando a borbotones por la garganta mientras que a su espalda nuestro psicópata favorito aprovecha para desclavar su katana del cuello de su enemigo:

* **Kyo** : Hostia puta, Genjuro! No hacía falta hacer eso!

* **Genjuro** (sonriendo como un maníaco): Demasiada conversación pone al menda nervioso...Ya lo deberías de saber!

Y a unos metros más allá el Rhino acaba de cargar contra un grupo de Doombots, tirándolos por el barranco que rodea al castillo de Demitri sin que por ello abandonen la cantinela de siempre (que si Doom es la hostia, que si Doom es el que mea más lejos, etc), mientras que el Max desde el aire acaba de sobrecargar a otros 4 de ellos, que van por coño también.

* **Electro** (lanzando una PEASO bola eléctrica): MUERE, JOPUTA!

Acto seguido el Doombot atacante cae hecho pedazos contra el suelo, aunque no por ello pierda el hilo de su "conversación":

* **Doombot #4** (despedazado): D-DOOM ESSS EL PPP...**SKRRREEECHHH**

Y entonces es cuando los Doombots deciden por vez primera replantear su estrategia:

* **Doombot #5** : Bot-Leader informando: _Sujeto Demitri Maximoff aparentemente fuera de alcance. Fuerzas enemigas sustanciales. Pérdidas del 50% de los efectivos. Esperando órdenes._

* * *

Y de nuevo en Latveria:

* **Dr. Doom** : Acabo de escuchar "pérdidas del 50%"? Por qué no se me ha informado?

* **Esbirro de Doom #1** : P-porque...porqueeee...Porque Light, Electro y el Rhino son INSECTOS comparados con usted, excelencia! Tarde o temprano los Doombots remontarán el partid...AAAARRRGGGHHH!

Ni que decir tiene que el Esbirro #1 acaba de caerse de la silla con el cráneo agujereado y echando humo a resultas de un certero disparo de energía en la sien.

* **Esbirro de Doom #2** (arrodillándose): Mil perdones, excelencia, yo pensé avisaros! Pero el Esbirro #1 no me lo permitió, y como es...*era* mi superior, no pude hacer nada al respecto! Es TOTALMENTE VERDAD, los Doombots están recibiendo un palizón! Claro, al estar hechos de metal y funcionar con electricidad están en gran desventaja contra el llamado Maxwell Dillon...Doy orden de retirada?

* **Dr. Doom** : Retirada? Cuestionas mi decisión de mandarlos al campo de batalla?

* **Esbirro de Doom #2** (llorando e histérico perdío): Sí! No! Yo qué sé, excelencia! Máteme ya, POR FAVOR!

El rayo de energía que sale del dedo de Doom y que revienta el cráneo del Esbirro #2 salpicando los monitores de sangre y sesos no se hace de esperar.

* **Dr. Doom** : Pero es que no tengo un solo esbirro competente? Si Demitri Maximoff ha salido de mi alcance al menos quiero las Piedras...Ya castigaré la insolencia de esos tarados en otra ocasión.

* * *

Y volviendo a Transilvania, donde ni por un segundo nuestros amigos han dejado de luchar contra los Doombots y las criaturas de Makai (aunque servidor no narre cada pelea por no cansarse):

* **Leona** : Maldita sea, por lo menos Light podía habernos dicho cómo se cierra el portal antes de irse a violar! Putos supervillanos, no tienen ni idea de las prioridad...!

Pero Leona no puede acabar esa frase, porque un juego de cadenas procedentes de un ser grotescamente mutilado y con un Pen Drive insertado en cada uno de sus orificios visibles acaban de atraparla limpiamente:

* **Cenobita** : Por qué tan tensa? Prepárate para acompañarnos a un lugar donde el Placer se mezcla con el Dolor!

* **Kaphwan** (rompiéndole el esternón de una patada): Suelta a Leona, malvada criatura!

* **Cenobita** (soltando a Leona): Ohhh, me has hecho daño, eso me GUSTA. Los cenobitas en realidad no somos malvados, sólo sadomasoquistas; Y a veces hasta cumplimos los deseos de la gente y todo, el otro día cumplimos el de la Ministra de Fomento de España...

* * *

Flashback a hace un par de días.

Estación de la T-4 (Madrid):

"El único sitio que le corresponde a Esperanza Aguirre es tumbada en las vías del tren o..."

* **Esperanza Aguirre** (amarrada a los railes y medio llorando): Oh san Escrivá de Balaguer bendito! No me puedo creer que POR UNA VEZ el metro llegue a tiempo!

 ***CHOOOO** **CHOOOO** **CHOOOO****

[Aclaración: Sí, ya sé que el metro no hace "CHOOO CHOOO CHOOO"...Pero así hace más gracia, es o no?]

* * *

* **Cenobita** : En fin, que no somos el típico habitante de Makai, que con comerse a los humanos se conforma...[Señalando al portal]: Por ejemplo, como ese de ahí.

Acaba de cruzar el portal un Oni de como 20 metros de altura y con una garrota, que acto seguido pega en el suelo SEMEJANTE COZ que manda a todo diox por coño a resultas de la onda expansiva...Afortunadamente también mandando cada una de las Piedras en una dirección distinta y a consecuencia de eso automáticamente CERRANDO el portal.

* **Cenobita** (levantándose): Veréis, cuando era humano...Mi vicio era la piratería. Quería tenerlo TODO, aunque luego ni me lo mirara...Sabéis cuántos DVD's grabé de "Anatomía de Grey"? Y ni siquiera me gusta "Anatomía de Grey"!

 ***FIUU* *FIUU* *FIUU* *FIUU* *FIUU* *FIUU* *FIUU* *FIUU* *FIUU* *FIUU* *FIUU***

Una docena de DVD's afilados como cuchillas salen a toda velocidad de entre las ropas del cenobita e impactan en los cuerpos de algunos de nuestros amigos (concretamente, de Kim, Leona, Terry y Kyo), mientras éste sigue explicando su historia y se prepara para lanzar otra ráfaga:

* **Canobita** : Y el C&C 3, ni siquiera tengo un ordenador con la suficiente potencia como para correr esa mierda! Pero sin embargo me lo bajé ENTERITO, y por Rapidshare! Esperando 2 horas cada cien megas, sabéis lo que es eso? Después de esa experiencia el Infierno me pareció una BENDICIÓN!

"RESSHINZAN!"

 ***FIUU* *FIUU* *FIUU* *FIUU* *FIUU* *FIUU* *FIUU* *FIUU* *FIUU* *FIUU* *FIUU***

* **Haohmaru** : Sí? Pues jódete, por AVARICIOSO!

Dice el Haoh mientras salta hacia adelante esquivando DVD's y partiendo en 2 al cenobita de un espadazo bien dao...Pero mejor no nos olvidemos del Oni, porque el Ukyo acaba de esquivar limpiamente un garrotazo suyo y más rápido de lo que alcanza la vista se cuela entre sus pies:

 ***ZAS!* *ZAS!* *ZAS!* *ZAS!* *ZAS!* *ZAS!* *ZAS!* *ZAS!* *ZAS!***

Al principio el Oni ni siquiera siente dolor, para cuando se da cuenta de que le han CORTADO LOS TENDONES ya está cayendo como un saco de patatas encima de un montón de criaturas de Makai:

 *****POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*****

* **Ukyo** (limpiándose la cara): *Coff* Sangre, qué asco!

A unos cuantos metros de distancia vemos a Max y al Rhino destruir a otro puñao de Doombots, pero el Oni aún está vivo y alarga uno de sus brazos para trincar y comerse al primero que pille; El Kuroko ni siquiera hace intento de escapar, y cuando ya está dentro la boca del Oni y éste aprieta fuertemente los dientes con la sana intención de hacerlo pedazos...

"HISHOU RYUUSEI KEN (SDM)!"

"YES! YES! YES!

Dichos dientes saltan violentamente hacia afuera en 3 direcciones distintas, a modo de homenaje del Kuroko a una de las técnicas más cafres del Andy Bogard...Segundos más tarde, cuando nuestro amigo ya considera que ha avanzado lo suficiente por el esófago del monstruo incluso podemos oír un

"KAISER WAVE!"

Y ver el estómago del Oni REVENTANDO EN PEDAZOS a resultas de una de las técnicas ripeadas del Kuroko, el mismo que trabajosamente y cubierto de toda clase de fluidos ahora se abre paso hacia el exterior:

* **Kyo** : WOW, el Kuroko echando una manita! Ahora ya lo he visto tó!

* **Kuroko** (sacudiéndose mierda de encima): No se acostumbren.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el castillo de Demitri:

* **Spiderwoman** (espatarrada en la cama): Y a esto le llamas tú violar, 5 minutos? Pues vaya mierda de violación!

* **Dr. Light** (subiéndose los gayumbos): Hey, tú no tendrías que estar llorando y berreando?

* **Spiderwoman** : Nah, yo es que soy muy puta...Pero es igual, cuando le cuente al Tony Stark que me has violado no habrá un lugar en la Tierra donde puedas esconderte, so desgraciao! Ya deberías de saber que los superhéroes somos muy nuestros para estas cosas!

* **Dr. Light** : Sí, verdad? Pues venga, ve a contárselo, que cuando se lo cuentes el Tony Stark te va a dar EL DOBLE! Mira, pensaba volarte la cabeza para no dejar supervivientes, pero nada más que por eso no lo voy a hacer...Jé, que se lo va a contar al Tony Stark, dice! Pero si el nota ese es AÚN más cabrón que yo!

* * *

Volviendo a la pelea, justo cuando un Doombot aprovecha el guirigay del combate para trincar las Piedras con intención de llevárselas:

* **Shingo** : Eh, pero qué estás haciendo? Esas Piedras son NUESTRAS, las necesitamos para salvar a la Humanidad!

* **Doombot #6** : TE ATREVES A OPONERTE A DOOM?

* **Shingo** (emocionao): Sí, me atrevo! Hasta ahora he estado reservando mi poder eléctrico, porque si no el Sr. Dillon tendría que "recargarme" otra vez...Pero ha llegado la hora de usarlo EN SU MÁXIMA EXPRESIÓN!

Y dicho esto el Shingo se concentra furiosamente, preparado para dejar al Doombot completamente calcinado de la PEASO descarga eléctrica que le piensa lanzar...

* **Shingo** (mirándose las manos con cara de no creerselo): Ein?

...Sólo que a continuación NO PASA UNA MIERDA (qué coño iba a pasar?)

* **Doombot #6** (disparándole energía): NECIO!

* * *

Total, que cuando el Shingo vuelve a abrir los ojos un poco más tarde lo primero que ve es a Electro poniéndole las manos sobre el pecho y soltándole corriente como si se tratase de un desfibrilador:

* **Electro** (echando chispas por las manos): Heh, qué te dije, chavalote? Aónde se ponga el ir improvisando las cosas sobre la marcha no se pone el entrenamiento NI DE COÑA...Primera vez en la vida que uso mis poderes pa curar en vez de pa destruir!

* **Shingo** (en el suelo): Sr. Dillon? Sr. Dillon, q-qué ha pasado? Sólo recuerdo a un Doombot empotrándome contra un muro del castillo de Demitri...

* **Electro** : Ná, que has estao entre la vida y la muerte como 5 minutos...Pero ya pasó.

* **Shingo** : No, si digo que qué ha pasado con mis poderes eléctricos? Por qué no han funcionado?

* **Electro** (riéndose): Pffft, po seguramente va a ser porque tú no tienes poderes eléctricos ni ná, sólo te lo dije para echarte un polvete!

 *****POOOOOM*****

* **Electro** (en el suelo y escupiendo sangre): Huy qué hostia m'ha dao! Huy qué hostia!

* **Shingo** (poniéndole el puño delante de la jeta): Y porque acaba de salvarme la vida no le arranco LO POCO que tiene de cabeza! Que era lo que se merecía!

* **Electro** : No te rayes, chaval, que era sólo una broma...Joer, cómo te pones por ná!

* **Billy** : Y además que el Max lo hizo POR TU BIEN, pa que aprendieras una importante lección sobre la Vida: [Muerto de risa]: Que si te fias de tó diox al final te acaban dando por culo!

* **Shingo** : Sr. Kane, usted TAMBIÉN quiere una hostia?

* **Kyo** : Alegra esa cara, Shingo, GANAMOS: Acabamos de cargarnos a los monstruitos que quedaban, el portal se ha cerrado sabe diox cómo y los Doombots se han largao...Y encima este nota tan simpático de la tele del quinto coño resulta que estaba escondido grabándonos y dice que vamos a salir en un documental sobre "La Amenaza Metahumana" o no sé qué...

* **Shingo** (flipando): En los 5 minutos que yo he estado inconsciente ha pasado TODO ESO? Cómo puede ser?

Obviamente porque el capítulo ya quedaba demasiado largo, qué esperabais? Pero antes de que Shingo tenga ocasión de planteárselo más un tipo con pintas de reportero tercermundista se le acerca y le planta 2 besos en plena cara:

* **Borat** (poniéndole el micro enfrente de la cara): Chiaval, tú palabras para tele kazaja, sí?

* **Shingo** : Ehh? Y qué quiere que le diga?

* **Borat** : Contar cómo tú gana superpoderes cuando hombre de las pendientes romper nano, es entendido?

* **Shingo** : No quiero oír hablar más del tema! Ya basta!

* **Borat** : Bien, yo basta...Pero tú tampoco ser tan fina!

* **Kaphwan** (medio histérico): Aún no puedo creerme que hayas violado a esa pobre mujer! Lo que dicen en el Internet es CIERTO, eres el bicho más malo del DCU!

* **Dr. Light** : Sí claro, hace poco el Black Adam se cargó a medio mundo y ahora resulta que el bicho más malo del DCU soy yo, por violar a unas cuantas tías...Te quieres ir ya?

* **Kaphwan** : Pero tan difícil es de entender, Light? Las mujeres tienen derecho a decidir con quién quieren tener relaciones sexuales!

Ante lo cual Borat (procedente de un Kazajistán más ficticio que la Andalucía Imparable™ del Chaves y donde los violadores son considerados seres simpáticos) no puede reprimir un estallido de risa:

* **Borat** : PFFFFFTTTT!

* **Dr. Light** : Míralo, míralo! Hasta el tío de la tele se está riendo! Y además, qué cojones? Soy un supervillano, así que si soy el bicho más malo del DCU, POS MEJOR! Cap-One, si quieres poner el grito en el cielo por algo hazlo por las concubinas de Demitri, que se han suicidado en masa después de que él se fuera...Que yo a Spiderwoman ni siquiera me la he cargao!

* **Terry** : Un momento, cómo que se han suicidado en masa?

* **Dr. Light** : Sí, las ví cuando volví al castillo paraaaa...ya sabéis qué; Salieron al sol, y como debían estar en las primeras fases del vampirismo o cómo se diga no se salvó ni una, todas CALCINADAS.

* **Terry** (rechinando los dientes): Maldito hijo de puta! Aunque parezca mentira lleva razón Artie, los hay todavía MUCHO más cabrones que él!

* **Electro** : Hey, nos podemos ir ya pa casa, que acaban de estrenar Spiderman 3 y quiero ir a verla, a ver si soy el malo?

* **Billy** : Estooo...Max, sé una cosa que te va a joder mucho, pero no te la digo.

* **Electro** : Ein? Dímela.

* **Billy** : No.

* **Electro** : Vaaa, dímela.

* **Billy** : No.

* **Electro** : Dímela!

* **Billy** : No!

* **Takuma** : Pero queréis de dejar ya de jugar a lo del Bendis? Me ponéis nerviosísimo cada vez que lo hacéis!

* **Kyo** : Sí, tíos, nos vamos ya pa casa...En cuantito encontremos las Piedras, ok?

* **Shingo** (dándose un manotazo en la frente): Anda, las Piedras! Kusanagi-san, se me había olvidado comentarle una cosita...

* * *

Castillo de Doom (Doomstadt, Latveria), 5 minutos más tarde:

* **Esbirro de Doom #3** (trayendo las Piedras): Excelencia, acaban de llegar los Doombots supervivientes volando a Mach-4 desde Transilvania...Y aquí están las Piedras.

* **Dr. Doom** : Bien.

* **Segundo ministro** : Magnífica estrategia, excelencia! Haber perdido a Demitri y a casi una treintena de Doombots es un precio irrisorio a pagar a cambio de conseguir unas Piedras que le permitirán abrir un portal interdimensional al reino de Mefisto para así poder liberar a su madre de usted...Es usted el mayor genio militar que ha habido en la Historia!

* **Dr. Doom** : Lo sé. "Segundo" ministro, tengo que matarte por ser tan pelota?

* **Segundo ministro** (acojonao): N-no, excelencia! Perdón, excelencia!

* **Dr. Doom** : Estoy de buen humor, por una vez y sin que sirva de precedente creo que te dejaré hablar con total libertad y sin coartar tu libertad de expresión...

* **Segundo ministro** (arrodillándose): G-gracias, excelencia! M-me preguntaba si, dada la ferocidad y el nivel de poder de algunos de los supervivientes de la batalla, no deberíamos esperar represalias...Ya sabe, por haberles quitado las Piedras.

* **Dr. Doom** : Represalias? En un plazo de 5 horas tendré preparado semejante arsenal supertecnológico que si alguna vez reúnen el valor suficiente como para atacar a Doom no tendrán NI UNA POSIBILIDAD.

Sí, en 5 horas quién lo duda? Pero mirad quiénes acaban de aparecer en medio de un estallido de luz justo enfrente suya y *justo* ahora mismo: Artie, Max y el Rhino!

* **Dr. Light** : Sí claro, no te jode? Qué listo es el Doom y qué tontos somos los demás!

* **Dr. Doom** : Osáis invadir Latveria? ARRODILLAOS ANTE DOOM!

* **Dr. Light** (encogiéndose de hombros): Yo es que soy más del Half-Life.

* **Rhino** : "Arrodilláos ante Doom", UNA MIEEERRDA!

 ****POOOOOM****

PEASO de hostión del Rhino que manda a Doom a unos cuantos metros de distancia, mientras que Light y Electro se entretienen masacrando a cada esbirro que encuentran en la sala de control.

* **Dr. Doom** (levantándose): Necios, habéis firmado vuestra sentencia de muerte!

* **Rhino** : "Vuestra sentencia de muerte", UNA MIEEERRDA!

 ****POOOOOM****

Doom está a punto de soltar otra frase de archivillano justo cuando un escuadrón de Doombots de combate hace acto de presencia...Y lo que pasa a continuación lo veremos en el próximo capítulo, que éste ya rebasa la extensión máxima y no os quiero malacostumbrar.


	49. All Hell Breaks Loose (Parte III)

**Capítulo CUARENTA Y NUEVE - All Hell Breaks Loose (Parte III)**

Castillo de Doom (Doomstadt, Latveria), justo cuando el escuadrón de Doombots de combate acaba de entrar en la sala de control y se encuentran con el Rhino ahostiando al original:

* **Doombot #1** : AYUDAD AL AMO! DOOM DEBE PREVALECER!

Antes de que se presigne un cura loco 6 Doombots se lanzan contra el Rhino con el noble propósito de salvar a su creador, mientras que el resto comienzan a disparar contra Light y Electro...Y es el momento de que nuestro amigo Artie vuelva a usar esa técnica tan típica de DC Comics y taaaan jodidamente poderosa que a la gente le suele dar hasta coraje:

* **Dr. Light** : Coño, más robotillos de esos sin conversación ninguna! [Poniendo voz de tía]: TELEPOOOOOOORT!1111!

A esta táctica en los foros de tebeos se la denomina 'Speedblitz' y básicamente consiste en un nota acelerando una velocidad cercana, igual o superior a la de la Luz (como Superman, Flash o el propio Artie) y DESTRUYÉNDOLO TODO en su camino, normalmente a base de vibrar a través de cualquier objeto sólido provocando que éste explote:

 ****BOOOOM!** [x20]**

Naturalmente para cuando podemos escuchar la explosión que produce cada integrante del escuadrón de Doombots al volar en pedazos (igual que para cuando el ojo humano es capaz de registrarlo) ya Artie se encuentra apoyado en una de las paredes de la sala de control tranquilamente encendiendo un cigarro:

* **Dr. Light** (echando una calada): Doom, tío, la gente te tiene muy sobrevalorado y no eres pa tanto...Después de todo a ti te curran los 4F, y UN PEO nuestro tiene más poder que los 4F!

* **Rhino** (aplastando a un Doombot contra la pared): Por la cara, Artie, q'a éste en una pelea a hostia limpia le zumba hasta La Cosa...[Avanzando hacia Doom]: Y La Cosa es UN PRINGAO comparao con el mend...AAAARRRGGGHHH!

Aunque en realidad Doom NO es tan pringao, como acaba de comprobar el Rhino después de caer de rodillas y sujetándose la cabeza entre las manos a causa de las ondas jodedoras de cerebros procedentes uno de los dispositivos de la armadura del susodicho, diseñado para mantener a cualquier atacante que sea medianamente humano a una distancia (digamos) PRUDENCIAL:

* **Dr. Doom** (levantándose): HAW, no crecerá la hierba sobre mi tumba hasta que llegue el día del Fin del Mundo! Doom os COMPADECE, Arthur Light, sobre todo a ti, que te atreves a enfrentarte a su gloria en esquijama y zapatillas! Tú y tus amigos no sois más que Poder en bruto sin finalidad ninguna, simples criminales que se guían por sus caprichos; Por eso, cuando hayáis muerto nadie os recordará...En cambio, Doom es ETERNO!

* **Electro** : Hey, "sin finalidad ninguna", DE QUÉ? Venimos a recuperar las Piedras que nos has mangao pa que los japos que nos tienen apalancaos viviendo de gorra en su casa no nos pongan mala cara, te parece poco? Iyo, cosas del día a día!

Pero lógicamente a Doom que alguien con los poderes de un Dios se preocupe del día a día le parece poco menos que patético:

* **Dr. Doom** : Preocupaciones de INSECTOS!

 *****POOOOOOM!*****

Eso ha sido Doom después de accionar otro de los dispositivos de su armadura, generando una "intensificación de moléculas" que en cuestión de centésimas de segundo convierte simples átomos en auténticas ROCAS que impactan contra nuestros amigos y los lanzan a través de las paredes del castillo hacia la puta calle...Sí, la armadura de Doom puede hacer todo eso (para que veáis que me documento antes de escribir las cosas, frikis de la Marvel)

 ****SSSHHHRRRAAAKKK** ***BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM*****

Y eso era el Max cayendo hacia la calle protegido por su campo eléctrico y haciendo volar en pedazos el grupo de coches que había por allí, sin recibir daño alguno.

Artie en cambio ha optado por convertirse en luz antes de impactar contra el pavimento, y ahora levita a nivel del suelo con toda tranquilidad y como el que no quiere la cosa.

 *****CRRAAAASSSHHHH!*****

Por su parte el Rhino (incapaz de tanta sutileza) empieza a trepar por el agujero de varios metros de profundidad que hizo al caer, agradeciendo mentalmente el hecho de que la mayoría de sus terminaciones nerviosas estén muertas gracias al proceso mutagénico que lo convirtió en un puto TANQUE.

Total, que para cuando nuestros amigos empiezan a medio reaccionar ya tienen ante ellos 2 grupos hostiles y con intenciones evidentemente homicidas, a saber:

a) Por tierra, cientos de civiles con el coco completamente comido y a los que les va la marcha de la dictadura/monarquía absoluta de Doom, un auténtico EJÉRCITO de hombres, mujeres y niños armados con escopetas, rastrillos y mierdas de esas.

b) Desde el aire, un escuadrón de cazabombarderos latverianos convenientemente alertado por el sistema de telecomunicaciones residente en la armadura de Doom:

* **Piloto anónimo** (por la radio): Objetivo localizado. Daños colaterales, irrelevantes. Commence fir...AAAARRRGGGHHH!

Light acaba de teleportarse justo en la cabina del piloto, *justo* en el espacio que éste anteriormente ocupaba, haciendo saltar cachos suyos por todo el avión y apropiándose del MP4 que le pertenecía:

* **Dr. Light** (teleportándose a nivel del suelo y canturreando): "Turn the spotlights on the people, sitch the dial and eat the worm...Take your chances, kill the engine! Drop your bombs and let it burn!"

 *****BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM*****

Un par de proyectiles procedentes de un cazabombardero acaban de atravesar limpiamente a Artie (convertido en luz), mandando a tomar por culo la mitad de la calle en una PEASO explosión y haciendo saltar a decenas de civiles por los aires, sin que por ello nuestro amigo deje de canturrear al son de la música de Iron Maiden que oye por el MP4:

* **Dr. Light** : "White flags shot to ribbons, the truce is black and burned...Shellshock in the kitchen! Tables overturned!"

Acto seguido, la torre de la catedral (uno de los edificios más altos de Doomstadt) procede a desplomarse encima de una gran multitud de civiles enfurecidos después de haber sido atravesada por el Light convertido en luz sólida, mientras que uno de os cazabombarderos se estrella contra un grupo de ellos a causa de los poderes del Max, y el Rhino arranca un buen cacho de pavimento para inmediatamente después comprimirlo en una bola gigante y lanzarlo hacia otro de los cazas:

 *****BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM*****

 _"BACK IN THE VILLAGE, I'M BAAACK IN THE VILLAGE! OOOHHH, BACK IN THE VILLAGE AAAAGAIINNN!"_

* **Dr. Light** (destruyendo otro par de cazas): Max, ve a por el Doom y recupera las Piedras ya de una puta vez! Que nos van a dar las uvas, anda que no tiene aviones el Doom!

A lo que el Max responde desde el aire y después de haber sobrecargado eléctricamente a otro grupo de cazas, que pierden el control y proceden a estrellarse contra diferentes puntos de la ciudad:

* **Electro** : Ein? Yo por qué?

* **Dr. Light** : Por qué va a ser, porque para ti es más fácil distinguir al Doom verdadero de cualquier Doombot de mierda controlado por electricidad...Que es que el Doom es mucho de quedarse con el personal, no lo sabías?

* * *

Pero volvamos un ratito a Transilvania, a ver como sigue el reportaje de Borat:

* **Borat** : Mi no entiende...Amigos vuestros desaparecer o qué?

* **Kyo** : Nah, se han ido a Latveria. A romperle la cara al Dr. Doom.

* **Borat** : Ah, claro! Porque Doom GITANO!

* **Kaphwan** : No, "porque Doom gitano" NO...De qué clase de cultura vienes tú en la que el pegarle a los gitanos y violar a las mujeres se considera NORMAL?

* **Borat** : Ser broma? El Sr. Nyerajev, que cuando yo un crío él ya anciano, él ya violar mujeres y zurrar gitanos! Ser bonita costumbre de toda la vida! Tú dice sí o no, Asamat?

Ante lo cual el gordo que le sirve de cámara y productor al Borat no puede más que asentir con la cabeza.

* **Leona** (acercándose): Pero bueno, todavía anda el tipejo éste por aquí? [A Borat]: Se puede saber quién te ha dado a ti permiso para grabarnos?

* **Borat** : Violador barbas de chivo y chulo eléctrico y grrrande hombre rinoceronte que rompe gente en 2, ellos permiso!

* **Leona** : Ya, pero es que aquí esos 3 no mandan una mierda...[A Asamat]: Dame esa cámara!

* **Asamat** (agarrando fuertemente la cámara): NIEV!

* **Kyo** : Oye, Leona, qué más dará que nos graben? Total, si es pa la tele del quinto coño...

* **Leona** : NO vamos a salir en televisión masacrando a los New Avengers, es que nos hemos vuelto todos locos? Eso era ya lo que nos faltaba, que todos los demás superhéroes del Planeta vengan a por nosotros! [A Asamat]: Que me la des!

* **Asamat** : NIEV!

* **Leona** (quitándose un pendiente): Tú lo has querido!

Dice Leona lanzando dicho pendiente hacia la cámara, que Asamat instintivamente ha tenido el acierto de soltar antes de que haga

 ****BOOOOM****

* * *

Y de vuelta en Doomstadt, el Max acaba de teleportarse convertido en Electricidad (algo que no suele hacer muy a menudo ya que seguramente requiera mucha concentración y él es de la Ley del Mínimo Esfuerzo) a lo que queda del castillo de ya-sabéis-quién, sólo para encontrarse con una figura amenazadora saliéndole al paso:

* **Dr. Doom** : NO DES UN PASO MAS! DE LO CONTRARIO DOOM ACABARÁ CONTIGO!

* **Electro** : Pffft! Quita de en medio, PRINGAO!

Sin más dilación nuestro amigo simplemente se limita a INCINERAR al puto Doombot en su camino, mientras corre por los pasillos en busca del original...Hasta que por fin lo encuentra, 10 ó 12 Doombots incinerados más tarde:

* **Electro** (fundiendo la puerta y entrando): Tú qué pasa, que estás empeñao en quedarte con las Piedras, ehn? Y una polla, que tú ni siquiera has concursao en el TC! Ya las estás soltando A LA VOZ DE YA!

* **Dr. Doom** : Heh, acaso te crees que Doom va a recibir órdenes de un estúpido maleante de tercera? Tú eres la mierda que me limpio de las uñas!

En ese mismo momento los aspersores anti-incendios del techo controlados por la armadura de Doom (por lo visto en Latveria TODO está controlado por la armadura de Doom, hasta las máquinas de condones si las hay) empiezan a soltar agua a discrección y haciendo

 ****FFFSSSSSHHHH****

Y la respuesta del Max (después de supercalentar el aire a su alrededor y convertir en vapor el agua que le cae encima) simplemente consiste en VOLAR EL TECHO:

 ***ZZZZAP!* **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!****

Así que cuando el humo se medio dispersa y Doom comienza a salir de entre los escombros:

* **Electro** (protegido por un campo eléctrico y riéndose): Joer, Doom, que ese truco me lo ha hecho el Spiderman como 200 mil millones de veces seguidas...A estas alturas ya estoy mu resabiao!

* **Dr. Doom** (levantándose y apuntando a Electro): NECIO! Prepárate para...!

* **Electro** : Nah, prepárate *tú*, mamón...Cuando yo diga "pringao", tú dices "PRESENTE"!

Frikis de la Marvel que estéis leyendo esto, es cierto que Doom utiliza más neuronas jiñando de las que tiene el Max en toda su cabeza, pero es igualmente cierto que no deja de ser una nota con una armadura METÁLICA que convierte la energía nuclear en ELECTRICIDAD...Así que cuando el monarca de Latveria cae al suelo de rodillas entre espasmos musculares provocados por la descarga que acaban de producir los circuitos de dicha armadura al sobrecargarse y REVENTAR EN PEDAZOS, tampoco es que sea una cosa como para llevarse las manos a la cabeza y cagarse demasiado en vuestro amigo El Chang.

* **Electro** : JUA JUA JUA! Me parece que te vía poner a SUPLICAR POR TU VIDA, como al Spiderman!

* **Dr. Doom** (intentando levantarse y cabreado a más no poder): Dillon...Eso *NO* va a pasar!

* **Electro** : Que nooo? Iyo, eso puede pasar PERFECTAMENTE! Que pa eso el Magnetismo sólo es Electricidad en movimiento, o lo que coño sea que me comentó un día el Doc Ock...

 ***KKKRRRRREEEECCCHHH***

Ese es el sonido de la armadura de Doom COMPRIMIÉNDOSE en torno a su cuerpo y rompiéndole varios huesos, mientras que que la máscara sale volando de su cara hacia la mano derecha del Max:

* **Electro** (sosteniendo la máscara entre los dedos): Heh...Qué feo eres, hijo la gran puta!

* * *

Y otra vez en Transilvania, donde encontramos a Borat sentado en el suelo llorando desconsoladamente y a Shingo intentando animarlo un poco:

* **Borat** : Mi quiere morirse, cómo vosotros dejar mujeras usar explosivos? Ser como dar AK-47 a chimpancé!

* **Shingo** : Vaa, no se ponga usted así, nosotros sentimos mucho el haberles tenido que romper la cámara...Pero Leona llevaba razón, si ese reportaje suyo de usted llega a emitirse habríamos tenido serios problemas.

* **Borat** : Es vida mía que vosotros romper! Ahora yo no cámara, no trabajo y no puede volver Kazajistán!

* **Shingo** : Bueno, siempre puede llamar al Ministerio de Cultura de allí y pedir que le manden otra cámara, no?

A lo que Borat responde llorando más desconsoladamente todavía:

* **Borat** : Si hago eso ellos [haciendo como que dispara un rifle]: *PIÑAU* *PIÑAU*

* **Kapwhan** : Está bien, está bien...Estoy dispuesto a organizar una colecta entre todos para pagarte la cámara con tal de que pares de llorar, te parece bien?

* **Terry** (al Borat): Toma, tío, mis ahorros de toda la vida...Cuando vuelva a NST el Rock y yo tendremos que estar comiendo chopped caducao un mes, pero al menos será por una buena causa.

* **Borat** (mirando el billete y radiante de felicidad): WOWAWIWA, 20 dólares de los U, U y U! Con esto yo compra cámara MEJOR QUE ANTES!

* **Kyo** : Tsk, pa mi que el nota éste se está quedando con nosotros...

* **Borat** (guardándose el dinero): Aunque yo todo contento no quedar, vosotros estropea reportaje cuando barbas de chivo y otros dar permiso!

* **Terry** : Ya, pero es que a esos 3 no hay que hacerles ni puto caso, no ves que tienen mucho afán de protagonismo?

* **Borat** : Pero ellos muy valientes por enfrentarse a gitano...Que gitano puede echar brujería!

* **Kaphwan** : Hombre, por favor, que estamos en pleno siglo XXI! Eso de los gitanos que echan brujerías no es más que un estereotipo ABSURDO!

* * *

Y de vuelta anca el Doom:

* **Dr. Doom** : CEATRHÚ MÓR, ACHAIDH AN GHALLÁIN...IN NOMINE DEI NOSTRI SATANAS LUCIFERI EXCELSI!

Efectivamente, chavalotes, ese era Doom lanzando una BRUJERÍA! Qué pasa, se supone que es uno de los hechiceros más poderosos de la Tierra, no? Y ahora qué pasará con el Max, acaso será teleportado al Infierno versión Olaf Ittenbach donde unos Demonios le sacarán los ojos con un sacacorchos y le taladrarán los dientes con una Blackandecker enchufada no se sabe adónde (probablemente a él mismo)?

* **Electro** : Ein? Mande lo qué?

Pues NO, la verdad es que no le ha ocurrido ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA.

* **Dr. Doom** : NO PUEDE SER! Tú no puedes haber resistido un hechizo como ese, es IMPOSIBLE que un palurdo como tú tenga entrenamiento en las Artes Místicas!

* **Electro** : Ondia, po lo mismo va a ser por ESTO...

Dice el Max sacándose de la camiseta el Amuleto de Aggamotto que lleva colgado al cuello.

* * *

Flashback a hace un par de horas:

* **Electro** (recogiendo el Amuleto del suelo): Artie, me puedo quedar con el collar del nota que t'has cargao? Es que es mu chulo y parece antiguo y tó...

* **Dr. Light** : Cómo te gusta la quincalla, eh?

* * *

Total, que entre que a Electro le da gustisto tener cosas metálicas pegadas al cuerpo cuando usa sus poderes y que el Light no sabía lo que le estaba regalando, resulta que el arma más potente del Dr. Strange pertenece al Max ahora...Y eso significa protección mística contra cualquier ataque de tipo sobrenatural:

* **Dr. Doom** (flipando): Tienes...Tienes el Amuleto de Agamotto? Pero tú sabes TODO lo que podrías hacer con ESO?! Podrías convertirte en Hechicero Supremo!

* **Electro** : Fale, y hay que comerse mucho el tarro pa eso? [Viendo la cara que le está poniendo el Doom]: Po PASANDO.

* **Dr. Doom** : Escúchame un momento, Dillon, escúchame...Puedes llevarte las Piedras, te las cambio por el Amuleto!

* **Electro** (echando chispas por los ojos): Tú t'has pensao que soy gilipollas? Pos CLARO que puedo llevarme las Piedras en cuanto me salga de la punta el nabo, como si tú no estuvieras medio muerto ya!

* **Dr. Doom** : De acuerdo, de acuerdo, pues PON UN PRECIO! Por el Amuleto *y* las Piedras, nombra lo que sea y es tuyo.

Si esta ocasión se le hubiera presentado a Artie, vendería el Amuleto, las Piedras y al resto de nuestros amigos por cinco duros; Si al Rhino, a lo mejor por la posibilidad de librarse del disfraz de rinoceronte ya de una puta vez. Pero el Max...El Max ya ha alcanzado el Nirvana de la falta de ambición TOTAL y ABSOLUTA, como Doom está a punto de comprobar:

* **Electro** : No m'ha gustao la manera que tienes de mirarme por encima del hombro, Doom; Ni el puto Doc Ock, con tó lo borde que es, se atreve a hablarme asín...

* **Dr. Doom** : Pon un precio, Dillon. Mi tiempo es valioso y el tuyo no.

* **Electro** : Si quiero dinero voy a un banco y lo robo, tendrás que ofrecerme algo mejor...[Sonriendo sádicamente]: Por el Amuleto, las Piedras *y* tu vida, o es que t'has pensao que te íbamos a dejar vivo con lo jodidamente vengativo que eres?

* **Dr. Doom** : En Latveria podríamos aumentar tu poder. Hacer que estés "super-cargado" de forma permanente.

* **Electro** : Claaaro, y no poder follar ni acercarme a otro ser humano nunca más en la vida...En ESO estaba yo pensando!

* **Dr. Doom** : Podría darte el control del Hampa de Nueva York. Sustituirías a Kingpin!

* **Electro** : Nah, que pa eso también hay que comerse mucho el tarro.

* **Dr. Doom** (aguantando el cabreo): Dillon, estoy empezando a perder la paciencia...Hombre menos ambicioso no lo he visto EN MI VIDA!

* **Electro** : Pffft, po por eso me dejó mi ex!

* **Dr. Doom** : Sí, no me extraña...Qué tal mujeres?

* **Electro** : De eso voy sobrao.

* **Dr. Doom** : Bueno, pues HOMBRES.

* **Electro** : Me van más las mujeres, no dejaría a mis colegas tiraos por ningún tío.

* **Dr. Doom** (perdiendo la paciencia): Dillon, tiene que haber en esta Vida ALGO que desees! No me puedo creer que pudiendo conseguir CUALQUIER cosa prefieras quedarte como hasta ahora!

* **Electro** : Ok, pos entonces quieroooo...A la Jenny Sparks!

* **Dr. Doom** : TSK!

* **Electro** : Qué cojones significa "Tsk"? La Jenny Sparks es lo que quiero, puedes dármela o no?

* **Dr. Doom** : Está MUERTA, Dillon, y era el Espíritu del Siglo XX...Y estamos en el XXI, por si te lo estabas preguntando: Ni siquiera con el Amuleto podría resucitarla, simplemente porque su existencia no tendría sentido a nivel...

* **Electro** : Doom, era una pregunta de sí o no.

* **Dr. Doom** : Escúchame un momento, cretino! Estoy tratando de explicarte que...

* **Electro** : Que no, ehn? [Concentrándose]: Po A TOMAR POR CULO!

 ***ZZZZAP!* **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!****

En realidad "a tomar por culo" resulta una definición bastante aceptable de adónde acaba de ir Doom, el castillo de Doom...y una gran parte de Doomstadt (Latveria), como Electro puede comprobar al volverse a reunir con sus 2 amigotes en medio de lo que ahora parece talmente una zona de guerra y antes era el centro de la capital:

* **Dr. Light** : Ya era hora, no? Tío, los he visto más rápidos!

* **Electro** (encogiéndose de hombros): Es que el Doom m'ha entretenido mucho rato con lo de querer comprarme y tal...

* **Dr. Light** : (Mierda, mierda y MIERDA! Por qué estas cosas no me pasan NUNCA a mi?!)

* **Rhino** : Weno, y t'ha comprao?

* **Electro** : Nah, no ves que traigo las Piedras? El menda es incorrop...incarr...Que no se me puede sobornar, vaya!

* **Dr. Light** : Hombre, es que cuando un tío los únicos intereses que tiene en la vida son follar, emborracharse y vacilar de los superpoderes que ya tiene es casi imposible el poderlo sobornar...

* **Electro** (sonriendo): Gracias.

* **Dr. Light** : Coño, Max, eso no era un elogio! Que eres más denso que una estrella de neutrones!

* **Electro** (sonriendo): Gracias.

* **Dr. Light** : *Sighh* Venga, vámonos ya a recoger a los japos antes de que llegue el siguiente escuadrón de cazas...Que si no esto se hace muy repetitivo.

Y dicho esto nuestros amigos desaparecen en una explosión de luz rumbo a Transilvania...Y al próximo capítulo, que será ya el 50 (!)


	50. Esto no se acaba aún

**Capítulo CINCUENTA - Esto no se acaba aún**

Interior de la casa de los Kusanagi en Osaka, adonde toda la peña acaba de ser teleportada desde Transilvania por el Light:

* **Kyo** : Hay que ver lo bien que se están comportando hoy los supervillanos, ehn? Para que luego digamos que no se los puede llevar a ningún lao...

* **Kaphwan** (poniendo el grito en el cielo): "Lo BIEN"? Kyo, te recuerdo que han MASACRADO BRUTALMENTE a los New Avengers sin más acá ni más allá! Que Light se emperró en ayudar a Demitri a abrir un portal hacia el Mundo de la Oscuridad por razones totalmente egoístas y que encima ha violado a la tal Spiderwoman! Y que en Latveria a saber la que habrán liado, que a esta clase de supervillanos no los llaman "city-killers" por gusto!

* **Billy** : Kim, no te pongas a dar el coñazo con con DETALLITOS después de que han recuperao las Piedras, fale? AGRADECIDOS les tendríamos que estar!

* **Kyo** : Heh, me gustaría haber visto la cara que se le puso al Doom cuando se vio aparecer por allí a estos 3 cafres...

* **Electro** : Po la cara del Doom...Mejor ni te la cuento, a mi m'han entrao ganas hasta de echar las papas.

* **Rhino** : El Doom ha intentao sobornar al Max y no ha podido. [A Electro]: Díselo, iyo, díselo!

* **Takuma** : Que no ha podido? Con lo que le gusta a éste el dinero?

* **Electro** : Naaah, tampoco se crea, Don Karate, eso son las malas lenguas...Y total, a mi el Doom qué coño me podía ofrecer? Si yo no quiero de ná, yo ya tengo de tó!

Naturalmente esta "serenidad espiritual" que derrocha el Max ha impresionado favorablemente a Hanzo:

* **Hanzo** : Sorprendente. No sabía que fueras budista.

* **Electro** : Weno, mi ex-mujer le decía a eso "ser un papafrita sin ambiciones ningunas"...Pero lo de "budista" suena muchísimo mejor, aónde va a parar!

* **Dr. Light** : Max, no te emociones tanto, que los japos estos son otra cultura: Aquí en Japón el ir por la vida como vas tú, haciendo nada más que lo que te sale de los huevos sin esforzarte lo más mínimo en nada y a lo que salga salió seguramente se considera que está de putísima madre, pero lo que es en los USA...

* **Takuma** : CÓMOOORL? Light, estás pero que muy equivocado si te crees que en Japón somos todos unos viva la virgen...De hecho, si tu amigote se hubiera apuntado en mi dojo en vez de VOLARLO EN PEDAZOS a lo mejor el Kyokugenryu le hubiera enseñado algo de disciplina y autosuperación. [Al Max]: Que eres el paradigma del potencial desperdiciado, joder!

* **Electro** : Lo qué? No me diga eso, Don Karate.

* **Takuma** : Que no me llames "Don Karate"! Y a ver si empiezas a echar más cuenta en las cosas y a usar mejor tus poderes, que seguramente tengas hasta telepatía y todo, como el Magneto...A ver, en qué estoy pensando?

* **Electro** : Y yo qué sé!

Así que el Takuma, levantando el brazo como para arrearle una hostia, vuelve a preguntarle:

* **Takuma** : Max, que EN QUÉ ESTOY PENSANDO?!

* **Electro** (tapándose la cara con los brazos): Que yo qué sé! Joer, Don Karate, que yo no soy alusno suyo! No me meta tanta presión!

* **Kaphwan** : Pero bueno, es que NADIE va a echarles la bronca a estos psicópatas por haber masacrado a los New Avengers?!

* **Dr. Light** : Y dale con los New Avengers! Coño, Cap-One, pero a ti los superhéroes que te han dao pa que los defiendas tanto? Yo es que en cuanto veo uno me entran ganas de despanzurrarlo aunque no me haya hecho nada, es una neura que tengo...[Encarándose con el Kim]: O es que por no ser de la Marvel yo no puedo tener neuras?

* **Electro** : Y que a mi el Luke Cage me dejó mu malamente delante mi novia! Qué querías encima, que NO me lo cargara?!

* **Rhino** : Fuera aparte que ahora nosotros también semos superhéroes. [Encogiéndose de hombros]: Y claro, el currarnos con otros superhéroes po es LO NORMAL!

* **Leona** (intentando aguantar el cabreo): Sí, unos razonamientos IMPECABLES...Pero no habéis pensado que esa actitud vuestra tan "razonable" podría causarnos serios problemas a todos? Porque vamos, los superhéroes no se distinguen precisamente por ser muy tolerantes con estas cosas...Maldita sea, Light, tú eres el primero que lo tendrías que saber!

* **Dr. Light** : Nena, no pasa NADA por cargarse a los New Avengers, ok? Al no estar registraos eran tan criminales como nosotros...PUNTO, Y PELOTA.

[Aclaración: Sí, el Light está haciendo referencia a la Civil War y a la SHRA ("Superhuman Registration Act"). No, yo no me voy a poner a explicar ahora todo lo que pasó en la Civil War, os sobra con saber el resultado final: Que todo metahumano o similar de los USA tiene que estar registrado por el Gobierno para continuar en activo o si no es un terrorista, básicamente porque al Tony Stark le sale de los huevos, porque es mu cabrón...Ea, ya os he ahorrado de leer la saga entera.]

* **Rhino** : Eso, PUNTO COM!

* **Dr. Light** : Si acaso, por el que deberíamos de preocuparnos es por el Doom; Max, te lo habrás cargao SEGURO, no? Mira que el Doom es muy vengativo y si aún estuviera vivo podría venir a por nosotros y a por VUESTROS seres queridos...

* **Electro** : Hey, y a por los tuyos no?

* **Dr. Light** (riéndose): Yo no tengo, por mi como si se quiere cargar a mi familia entera...Pero tú y el Rhino como sois así más sentimentales a lo mejor tenéis, no?

* **Rhino** : Ondia, mi sobrina! El Doom podría cargarse a mi sobrina!

* **Electro** : O a mi novia! O a mi puta mutante favorita!

* **Rhino** : Cuála, la que se parece a Boris Yeltsin?

* **Electro** : Joer, otra vez con esas...Rhino, que no importa un cojón el que se parezca a Boris Yeltsin, ok? Que es MULTIFORME, lo pillas? Puede transformarse en tó lo que le salga a ella del coño!

Afortunadamente una certera intervención del Kuroko sirve para cortar todo este diálogo de besugos sobre un personaje que efectivamente EXISTE y forma parte de la continuidad del MU [Marvel Knights Spiderman #2]:

* **Kuroko** : Me van a perdonar, pero yo francamente no me imagino al Dr. Doom buscando como loco a la (y cito textualmente) "puta mutante favorita" del Sr. Dillon por toda Nueva York para cobrarse venganza, ese es el estilo más bien de [Mirando fijamente al Light]: OTRO supervillano que no quiero decir quién es, pero que lo estoy viendo...

* **Dr. Light** : Ea, ya estamos otra vez interrumpiendo la conversación de las personas mayores! Chavalín, tú qué sabrás? Si no levantas ni 3 palmos del suelo...

* **Kuroko** (mosqueado): Light, cómo le tengo que decir que si se sigue cachondeando de mi se puede llevar una SORPRESA?

* **Electro** : Weno, y a tó esto por qué nos estamos poniendo tan histéricos? Si el Doom está más muerto que el cipote Elvis Presley!

* **Dr. Light** : Viste el cadáver? Si no viste el cadáver es que no está m...

* **Electro** : Que siiií, Artie, que sí vi el cadáaaaver...Y además que pa mi es mu fácil el saber cuando un nota está muerto o no, no ves que los latidos del corazón están controlaos por impulsos eléctricos? Que uno no tendrá estudios pero hasta ahí llega, joer!

* * *

Mientras tanto, en lo poco que queda de Doomstadt (Latveria):

* **Esbirro de Doom** (llorando a lágrima viva): "Segundo" Ministro, "Segundo" Ministro, qué TRAGEDIA! Latverianos, Doom...HA MUERTO!

* **Segundo ministro** : Coño, no me jodas, siiií? Esbirro, estás TOTALMENTE seguro?

* **Esbirro de Doom** : Eso me temo, excelencia! Por favor, permítame que empiece a llamarlo ya "excelencia", ya que la pesada carga de dirigir el Estado recaerá sobre sus hombros ahora, al ser el superviviente de mayor rango de toda la jerarquía de Lord Doom...Y no sólo eso, que al heroico fallecimiento en combate de nuestro amado monarca tenemos que añadir el hecho de que media capital del Reino ha sido destruida y que los equipos del SAMUR de Doomstadt simplemente no dan abasto de tantísimos cadáveres de civiles que tienen que meter en bolsas negras!

* **Segundo Ministro** : Pffft! Huy qué lástima, no?

* **Esbirro de Doom** : Excelencia, se está usted...riendo?!

* **Segundo Ministro** : No, no! *Parece* que me río pero no me río, yo es que soy como un estilo al Tony Blair cuando Al Qaeda metió el bombazo aquel en el metro de Londres justo DESPUÉS de haber ganado las elecciones, que en realidad le daba muchísima penita pero que para el ojo inexperto parecía que se estaba meando de risa por dentro; Lo mismo que a mi también me dan mucha penita las cientos de...

* **Esbirro de Doom** : Miles.

* **Segundo Ministro** : ...Miles de personas que valientemente han muerto defendiendo el régimen de Lord Doom, aunque desgraciadamente sin éxito. Pero en fin, la vida sigue y estoy convencido de que Lord Doom desde el Inf...Quiero decir, EL CIELO, desearía que los que seguimos aquí continuáramos su legado. Y claro, eso es *precisamente* lo que yo pienso hac...AAARRRGGHHH!

Justo en este mismo momento es cuando el "Segundo" Ministro propiamente dicho DEJA DE EXISTIR:

* **Segundo Ministro** : Tsk, más vale que empiece *yo* mismo a coordinar las labores de rescate y reconstrucción. De lo contrario mi chupóptera jerarquía se preocupará exclusivamente de salvar sus propios pellejos, para no variar.

* **Esbirro de Doom** (arrodillándose y totalmente flipao): Lord Doom?!

* **Segundo Ministro** : Eso es, la ÚNICA razón por la que tolero la existencia de estos parásitos de mi claque es para poder TRANSFERIR MI CONSCIENCIA a sus cuerpos en caso de muerte prematura...A su debido tiempo reinstauraré por completo mi cuerpo y mi consciencia volverá a él, pero de momento la reconstrucción de Doomstadt tiene prioridad.

* * *

Y volviendo anca los Kusanagi, concretamente al cuarto de baño principal de la casa:

* **Billy** (abriendo la puerta y entrando): Se puedeee?

* **Electro** (en el jacuzzi): Hey, no ves que m'estoy bañando? No jodas, que tú también t'has vuelto bisexuá!

* **Billy** : Nah, yo es que vengo a contarte lo del Spiderman 3. Porque como total, te vas a acabar enterando...

* **Electro** : Iyo, y tiene que ser AHORA?

* **Billy** : Pos sí, mayormente porque no puedes usar tus poderes mientras estás en el agua, y como a lo mejor te pillas un rebote de los gordos y te da por destruir Hollywood o qué sé yo...

* **Electro** : Pffft, pos espero a secarme del tó y entonces voy y lo destruyo, no lo habías pensao?

* **Billy** : Naaah, porque pa entonces ya se te habrá pasao el cabreo.

* **Electro** : Heh, cómo me conoces...Tú tranqui y cuéntame lo que sea sin miedo, que no creo que me de por destruir Hollywood; Si total, al que le suelen entrar esas picadas es al Mysterio.

* **Billy** : Segurooo? Mira que tú tienes un pronto mu malo y además eres mucho de llamar la atención...

* **Electro** : Que yo soy mucho de llamar la atención? Amos, lo que me quedaba por escuchar!

* * *

Flashback al último día que pasó el Max en Nueva York.

Exterior del Empire State Building, donde vemos a un autobús de turistas japoneses sacándole fotos al edificio como si les fuera la vida en ello:

* **Electro** (de paisano y pasando por allí): Pffft, cuídao con la cagá en la que gastan carrete! Eh chinos, sacarme una afoto a mi...Que soy Electro!

Sin embargo los japoneses no reaccionan con excesivo entusiasmo:

* **Turista japonés #1** : Tú no Carmen Electro!

* **Turista japonés #2** : Nosotros no viajar miles de kilómetros para fotografiar kinki, kinkis también en Japón!

Pero como era de esperar nuestro amigo el Max no está dispuesto a aceptar la absurda teoría de que el Empire State Building tenga más interés turístico que él, así que reacciona ENFURECIDO:

* **Electro** : Eh, pero vosotros de qué vais? Venís a Nueva York, se encontráis a Electro por la calle y no le hacéis una afoto?! [Echando chispas por los ojos]: Po todavía el ESB va a ir a tomar pol culo, HOSTIA!

Ante lo cual los japos se miran unos a otros:

* **Turista japonés #1** : No posible, él farol!

* **Turista japonés #2** (disparando la cámara): Yo foto por si acaso!

En fin, que por eso el ESB sigue existiendo en la continuidad de esta fic.

* * *

* **Billy** : No, po si te parece a ti no te gusta el llamar la atención ni tienes afán de protagonismo ninguno! Tío, que tú te subiste al rascacielos más alto de Nueva York y te jalaste toda la electricidad de por allí al grito de "SOY ELECTRO, MIRARME LO QUE HAGO!111!"...Coño, que salió en la tele y tó! [En Spiderman #38-40]

* **Electro** : Buah, pero si eso sólo llama la atención la primeras veces...La gente de NY ya está ACOSTUMBRADA!

* **Billy** : Ok, pos allá va la noticia: El Malo de Spiderman 3 no eres tú, es Sandman.

* **Electro** : Buah, el Sandman? Po a ese le he currao yo lo menos un par de veces...Pero vamos, es güen chaval.

* **Billy** : ...Y Venom.

* **Electro** : Cuálo, Brock o Mac Gargan?

* **Billy** : No lo sé, en la tele no lo han dicho...Me imagino que el antiguo.

* **Electro** : El Brock? Joer, ese me cae como el culo! No lo cuentes por ahí pero ese me dio pal pelo, es como si fuera inmune a la Electricidad *SIN SERLO*...[Pensativo]: Qué sé yo, fue una cosa mu rara.

[Aclaración: Sí, que se llama JOBBER FORCE]

* **Electro** : Pero vamos, que tampoco me vía cabrear por eso, ya saldré en Spiderman 4...Tengo muchas posibilidades, sobre tó después de haberme cargao al Dr. Doom!

* **Billy** : Asín me gusta, que te lo tomes con güen humor...Y si hay que ir a romperle la boca al Brock ese CUENTA CONMIGO.

* **Electro** : Tranqui, que el mamón se está muriendo de cáncer y ha dejao de ser Venom, el nuevo Venom es el Mac Gargan y también es güen chaval...Anda, pásame el móvil, que lo vía llamar pa preguntarle si hay recompensa por cargarse a los New Avengers, que estando en los Thunderbolts lo tendrá que saber.

Total, que después de que el Billy le acerque el móvil Electro procede a marcar el número del nuevo Venom:

* **Electro** (por el móvil): Hey, Mac?

* **Venom** (por el móvil): SOMOSS VENOM!

* **Electro** : Que siiií, que soiiiis Veeenom! Oye Mac, que te llamo pa...

* **Venom** : NO PODEMOSS ATENDERTE AHORA, MAX. LOS THUNDERBOLTSS ESTAMOSS A PUNTO DE ENTRAR EN ACCIÓN, LLÁMANOS LUEGO.

* **Electro** : Joer, m'ha colgao...Qué creído se lo tiene el mu cabrón!

* **Billy** : Oye, y a todo esto...Los Thunderbolts no son unos notas que solían ser supervillanos pero ahora son superhéroes y van por la vida haciendo el Bien y tal?

* **Electro** (muerto de risa): Sí, una cosa asín como yo y el Rhino...

* * *

Y en ese mismo momento, en una calle de Wilmington (Delaware) hasta las trancas de civiles:

* **Ciudadano anónimo #1** (mirando al cielo): WOW, ahí llegan los Thunderbolts en el Quinjet! [Totalmente emocionao]: Qué alegría! Qué alboroto!

* **Ciudadano anónimo #2** : Que no se dice "el Quinjet", atontao, que se dice el Zeus! [A voces]: BIENN, vivan los Thunderbolts! Gracias a ellos va p'alante el país!

En fin, que si los yankis han sido capaces de tragarse las trolas del Bush cómo no se iban a tragar esto también? Por eso, las únicas 2 personas en toda la calle que no se ponen histéricos de alegría al ver a los Thunderbolts bajando del jet son un pueblerino procedente de la España profunda al que le ha tocado el viaje a los USA en una rifa, y un tal...

* **Altavoces del Zeus** : _Gary Gonzales AKA "Frikazo"! Quedas detenido por violación de la "Superhuman Registration Act"! Entrégate sin oponer resistencia o de lo contrario nos veremos obligados a utilizar la fuerza!_

En 5 segundos e INCOMPRENSIBLEMENTE (tal y como pasa en los tebeos de los TB) ya todos los civiles se han puesto a salvo por ellos mismos y dejado al peligroso metahumano flipando él solo en medio de la calle:

* **Frikazo** (totalmente acojonao): Oh Dios mío! Pero yo qué es lo que he hecho para que manden a los Thunderbolts a por mi?! Si yo ni siquiera soy un superhéroe, si mis poderes son UNA PUTA MIERDA!

* **Ciudadano anónimo #3** (a voces desde lejos): Thunderbolts, menos contemplaciones con ese cabrón! Que a ver si va a liar una masacre como la de Stamford!

* **Hombre Radiactivo** (riéndose entre dientes): Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que su único poder es entender las pelis del Takashi Miike...

* **Moonstone** : A nosotros nos van a pagar lo mismo, no? [Al resto del grupo]: Thunderbolts, A POR EL! Y procurad acabar prontito, que me está está esperando en la base un semental con un nabo de 35 centímetros.

* **Pájaro Cantor** : Y por qué no le dispara Bullseye desde lejos?

* **Moonstone** : Pero niñata, tú eres tonta O ERES TONTA? Esto no va de hacer las cosas con lógica sino de crear espectáculo, para que la gente vea lo peligrosísimos que son los metahumanos sin registrar y la mucha razón que lleva el Tony Stark mandándolos a todos a la Zona Negativa...Claro, si echaras más cuenta en las cosas en vez de tanto follarte al Barón Zemo no habría que explicártelo todo una y otra vez.

Observemos el estilo de combate de los Thunderbolts, porque es digno de estudio: Al contrario que los Rogues, que serán todo lo fantoches que uno quiera pero que por lo menos saben trabajar en equipo y coordinarse a la hora de atacar al enemigo, la gran mayoría de grupos de supervillanos NO tienen muy claro ninguna de estas cuestiones...

* **Pájaro Cantor** (concentrándose): A mi no se me habla asín, GUARRA!

 ****POOOOOOM!****

Exacto, y los Thunderbolts menos que ninguno! Por eso un constructo de luz sólida acaba de enviar a Moonstone al otro extremo de la calle, mientras que el Hombre Radioactivo y Venom empiezan a hacer apuestas sobre quién ganará la pelea, como también haría Bullseye sino fuera porque tiene que permanecer oculto y el lugar ya se ha llenado de mirones y cámaras de televisión:

Así que el Frikazo simplemente echa a correr, y seguramente hasta se habría escapado y todo si no fuera porque Penance y el Espadachín le salen al paso:

* **Frikazo** (aterrorizado): E-esto es por la vez aquella que interpreté correctamente el final de Ichi the Killer, no? Pero no lo hice por superheroísmo ni nada, fue por salvar la vida de mi abuel...!

* **Espadachín** : Calla la boca, terrorista de mierda!

Un par de dientes del Frikazo acaban de saltar a resultas de una hostia del Espadachín, al que como buen nazi le mola lo de zumbarle a gente que no puede defenderse:

* **Espadachín** (mirando a las cámaras de TV): Crees que te vamos a dejar armar otra masacre como la de Stamford? De verdad lo crees?!

Ante lo cual Penance (uno de los VERDADEROS responsables de la susodicha Masacre) solamente añade:

* **Penance** : Eh?

Mientras le patea la cabeza contra el suelo al pobre desgraciao...Sí, ya sé lo que estáis pensando, frikis de la Marvel: Que estoy escribiendo malamente al Penance porque en realidad es buen chaval. Pero es que el Penance SEGURAMENTE se cree que está haciendo algo bueno y todo, ayudando a los Thunderbolts! "Proyección de la culpa", me parece que se llama...

* **Frikazo** (sangrando en el suelo): P-por favor, más hostias NO! M-me rind...!

Nueva patada en todas las espaldas del Espadachín, que no quiere romper esa bonita tradición de los Thunderbolts de dejar a cada "superhéroe" que se encuentran paralítico de por vida (ya que para matarlos el Tony Stark, en su bondad, no les da permiso)...Y mientras tanto, entre el grupo de civiles que contemplan la paliza:

* **Pueblerino** : Shavalada, esto no está...Ni MEDIO bien!

* **Ciudadano anónimo #4** : Say what? The Thunderbolts are HEROES, dude!

* **Pueblerino** : No sé qué os pasa a los americanos en la chota (ni en la boquita, que no je os entiende ná), pero me da lo mesmo...[Saltando el cordón policial]: Esto los de mi pueblo no lo podemos de consentir!

Es la primera vez que el cazurro viaja a los USA, y por supuesto ni sabe quiénes son los Thunderbolts ni que hubo una Civil War ni nada de nada; Todo lo que sabe es que delante suya 2 notas están jartando de patadas en la boca a otro que no puede defenderse.

* **Pueblerino** (avanzando): YEEEJAA! Vojotros qué pasa? Dejar al chaval tranquilo, que a lo mejor sus ganáis una hojtia!

* **Penance** (dándose la vuelta): Hey, quién eres t...?

 ****POOOM****

El pueblerino ni siquiera habla inglés pero su GARROTA es más que suficiente para hacerse entender por cualquier guiri, como Penance acaba de comprobar antes de caer redondo y probablemente con la cabeza abierta:

* **Espadachín** (flipando): Penance? Maldita sea, pero cómo es esto posible?! Si Penance lleva armadura!

Sí, pero totalmente forrada de clavos por dentro, no lo olvidemos...Que ya hay que ser TONTOLCULO.

* **Pueblerino** : Y agüeca tú también, pájaro! Que como te meta una hojtia te visto de torero!

 ****ZAAAS****

Por chiripa ha sido capaz el pueblerino de parar la estocada de su enemigo con la garrota y a escasos centímetros de la cara, para inmediatamente después arrearle una certera PATADA EN LOS HUEVOS que lo deja tirado en el suelo y sin respiración.

* **Pueblerino** (cargándose al Frikazo al hombro y echando a correr): Amos, que nos vamos!

Hey, no me culpeis a mi por el nivel de incompetencia de los Thunderbolts, yo sólo me limito a escribirlos como lo hace el Warren Ellis...Total, que unos cuantos metros más allá, donde Moonstone y Pájaro Cantor siguen arreándose la una a la otra mientras que Venom y el Hombre Radioactivo las animan:

* **Moonstone** (tirándole del pelo a la otra): Pero bueno, es que NADIE va a hacer NADA? Venom, a por ellos! Que se nos escapan!

Sólo que a estas alturas el cateto ya ha cruzado un par de calles todavía con el Frikazo al hombro (que por ser hispano resulta que medio lo entiende):

* **Frikazo** : Wey, tienes que soltarme! No ves que te van a matar a ti también, que yo técnicamente soy un terrorista?

* **Pueblerino** (corriendo): Tó lo que sé es que tú eres uno solo y ellos un puñao!

* **Frikazo** : Y ya por eso te vas a jugar la vida?!

 ****CRRRRAAASSSSHHHH****

Ese era Venom plantándose ante nuestros amigos de un salto y aplastando el pavimento con su peso de varias TONELADAS...Sí, Venom actualmente puede aumentar de tamaño a voluntad, por si no lo sabíais.

* **Pueblerino** : Claro, porque si no no sería un...

 **"GAAAAAAAA-ÑÑÑAAAAAAAAAAANNNNN!1111!"**

* **Venom** (tapándose los oídos): AAARRRGGGHHH!

Aunque en lo que no ha cambiado el simbionte es en que sigue siendo extremadamente vulnerable a ATAQUES SÓNICOS, así que el PEASO grito de guerra del Gañán acaba de dejarlo tirado en el suelo echando babas y retorciéndose de dolor:

* **Pueblerino** (al Frikazo): Pués andar? Pos CORRE, patarriles! Que no te digo ná y te lo digo tó!

Total, que con nuestros amigos a todo correr por las calles de Wilmington termina el capítulo de hoy.


	51. Construyendo un Mundo Mejor a hostias

**Capítulo CINCUENTA Y UNO - Construyendo un Mundo Mejor a hostias**

Empezamos el capítulo de hoy en las instalaciones del Torneo del Rey del Puño de Hierro, donde está teniendo lugar un emocionante combate entre 2 famosísimos luchadores:

* **Yoshimitsu** (saltando sobre su enemigo): Aquí viene el Esqueleto Loco dando espadazos!

* **Jin Kazama** : Yoshimitsu.

* **Yoshimitsu** : Weno, po el Yosimichu Loco!

Una patada giratoria de Yoshimitsu acaba de mandar al Jin Kazama contra el suelo, aunque en vez de aprovechar para rematarlo se líe a golpear al aire sin venir a cuento:

* **Jin Kazama** (levantándose y lanzando una patada a la cara de Yoshimitsu): Ten cuidao con los botoooones...

A lo cual Yoshimitsu responde con un harakiri que le causa el mismo daño a él que a su enemigo:

* **Yoshimitsu** : Hostia, qué he hecho? Me he quitao vida yo mismo!

* **Jin Kazama** (arreándole un hostión): JA, ya estás muerto!

* **Yoshimitsu** : Mierda, por no coger al Eddy!

...Y justo entonces aparece el "Namco presents", la musiquilla del principio y el "Press start button".

Salón de la casa de los Kusanagi en Osaka (que es donde REALMENTE estamos):

* **Kyo** (soltando el mando de la consola): Tío, última vez que juego al Tekken contigo!

* **Electro** : Hey, por qué?

* **Kyo** : Porque cada vez que vas perdiendo hace un guiño la luz y se resetea la Play, te parece poco?

* **Electro** : Buah, porque en Japón sois unos tercermundistas y hace guiños la luz constantemente!

* **Kyo** : Sí, vamos, que es CASUALIDAD! Max, a mi no me tomas tú el pelo...Que yo no soy el Shingo.

* **Electro** : Lo que te joe es que te gano la mayoría de las veces.

* **Kyo** : Ah, y esa es otra, que pa qué te molestas ni en hacer trampa? Si tú con los nervios, el Eddy y machacando botones sin ton ni son ya tienes el Tekken completamente DOMINAO? Fuera aparte, que yo soy más del KOF.

* **Electro** : Pffft! Sí, y yo del "Spiderman - Enter Electro", no te joe?

* **Kyo** : Pero que no te rías, so garrulo, que nosotros salimos en las maquinitas! No me digas que no lo sabías?

* **Electro** : Sí hombre, y por eso va el Terry pidiéndole prestao dinero a tó diox, que ayer le tuve que dejar 10 pavos...Cuando con los derechos estaría ya FORRAO, y el Don Karate igual.

* **Kyo** : Weno, y a ti cuánto te paga la Marvel por salir en los tebeos?

* **Electro** : Yo porque soy un criminal y no puedo exigir ná, que si fuera uno de vosotros me faltaría tiempo pa ir a exigirle a los de las maquinitas tól dinero que me deben.

* **Kyo** (reflexionando): Oye, pues ahora que lo dices...

* **Dr. Light** (pasando por allí): Niñato, no le hagas caso al Max, que a la gente de NY les gusta el meterse en juicios y movidas de esas más que a un tonto un papel.

* **Electro** : Sí, ehn? Po peor es lo que os pasa a los supervillanos de New Jersey.

* **Dr. Light** : *Sighh* Sé que me voy a arrepentir de preguntarlo, pero en fin: Qué nos pasa a los supervillanos de New Jersey?

* **Electro** : Que vais montaos en tractor pa SEMBRAR EL PÁNICO!

* **Kyo** : Tíos, no lo acabo de pillar...Qué pasa, que la gente de Nueva York y la de New Jersey estáis peleaos?

* **Dr. Light** : Nah, es que por lo visto los de NY tienen el derecho inalienable y protegido por la Constitución de los USA de tratarnos a los de New Jersey como si fuéramos todos unos putos catetos.

* **Electro** : O sea, que aunque aquí Artie tenga muchos más estudios de lo normal y yo no sepa hacer la O con un canuto yo SIEMPRE le daré mil millones de vueltas, porque pa algo he nacido en Nueva York.

* **Dr. Light** : Eso es, y a mi ahora se me ocurren UN MONTÓN DE COSAS que podría contestarle al Max después de haber hecho semejante afirmación...[Encogiéndose de hombros]: Pero no lo puedo hacer, porque al ser de New Jersey me tengo que AGUANTAR.

* **Kyo** : Joder, qué raros sois los yankis!

* **Dr. Light** : En fin, niñato, que si quieres hacerle caso al Max se lo hagas, pero yo de ti no me haría muchas ilusiones con lo de exigir derechos...Que lo que tienes que hacer es ponerte A TRABAJAR!

* **Kyo** : Light, cada día te pareces más a mi padre...Ya sólo te falta ponerte a dar el coñazo con lo de que aprenda de mi primo Souji.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en casa de su primo Souji:

* **Tío del Kyo Kusanagi** : ...Y como te has sacado Informática ganando además el Premio Extraordinario Fin de Carrera, he decidido regalarte...Un ORDENADOR!

* **Souji Kusanagi** : WOW, mi primer ordenador! [Pensativo]: Espera, cómo se enciende?

* * *

Volviendo a nuestra ubicación original:

* **Dr. Light** (sonriendo sádicamente): Normal, porque en ausencia de el Sr. Sai-chu *yo* soy tu padre, recuerdas?

* **Kyo** (muerto de risa): Sí, lo que me faltaba ya!

* **Electro** : Huy, se m'ha acabao el tabaco...[Levantándose]: Artie, te traigo?

* **Dr. Light** : Sí, haz el favor...Ah, y una cosa: En vez de traerte sólo 2 paquetes como haces siempre, tráete 20 ó 30; Y así te ahorras el destrozar una máquina de tabaco distinta todos los días, no?

Justo entonces pasa por allí nuestro amigo el Kim, que ya empieza a ponerse malo sólo de oír la conversación:

* **Electro** : Buah, pero es que entonces me tengo que llevar una bolsa...Déjalo, si pa mi no es molestia el romper una máquina distinta tós los días. [Va hacia la puerta]

* **Kaphwan** : Pero bueno, es que no le vas a decir NADA?

* **Kyo** (cayendo en la cuenta): Ah sí! Max, y a mi tráeme un polo de la máquina de al lao.

* **Electro** (saliendo): Okaaaay.

* **Kaphwan** : Qué, a la calle otra vez, no? Yo cada vez que éste o el Rhino salen a la calle es que me descompongo, porque a la mínima se lían a repartir y lo destrozan TODO...Y ayer llegaron a casa con una tele de plasma y cuando les pregunté que cuánto les había costado casi se mean de la risa!

* **Kyo** : Sí, weno, es que ellos no son mucho de pagar las cosas con dinero...Ellos son más bien de llevárselas por la puta cara y electrocutar y jartar de hostias a quien intente impedírselo, sabes?

* **Kaphwan** : Y claro, eso a ti te parece GRACIOSO?

* **Kyo** : Que va, pero si a mi me parece mu mal! [Dándole al mando a distancia]: Aunque hay que reconocer que la tele ésta se ve de putísima madre, que no?

* **Kaphwan** : Kyo, me dejas sin palabras! Tú no estás capacitado para tener criminales viviendo en tu casa, se está viendo que eres incapaz de meterlos en vereda ni de educarlos para la ciudadanía!

* **Kyo** : Pffft, pues wena suerte educando para la ciudadanía al Max, a ver si eres capaz de conseguir que deje de hacer lo que le salga de los güevos aunque sea nada más que un par de horas...Cuando ni Kingpin ha podido.

* **Dr. Light** : Cap-One, te veo muy estresao, por qué no te sientas con nosotros un rato...[Aguantando la risa]: Qué sé yo, a ver la tele o algo?

* **Kyo** : Light, coño, y tú a ver si aprendes. Que con todo el tiempo que llevas aquí lo único que has mangao es un portátil pa jugar al City of Villains, y encima no lo prestas!

* **Dr. Light** (señalando a la pared): Cómo que sólo el portátil, y qué me dices del cuadro?

* **Kyo** : Cuálo, el de la Marylin Manson pintada de rosa?

* **Dr. Light** : Marylin MONROE, so analfabeto! Weno, pues aunque parezca mentira ese cuadro vale una pasta, lo mangué de un museo.

* **Kyo** (encogiéndose de hombros): Pos a mi no me gusta, qué quieres que te diga?

* **Dr. Light** : No, ni a mi tampoco, pa mi que el Andy Warhol se quedaba con el personal de una maneraaa...Pero en cambio a tu madre le ha encantao, y eso que se piensa que es reproducción.

* **Kaphwan** (medio histérico): Vamos, lo que me quedaba por escuchar! Como no se acabe pronto esta misión a mi me da algo!

* **Kyo** : Kim, no te raaaayes...Venga, que te lo voy a explicar otra vez: 3 supervillanos ridículamente poderosos se han venido a vivir a mi casa y como están a gastos pagaos, les mola la comida de mi vieja y en el fondo dónde iban a estar mejor que aquí, resulta de que no se quieren ir ni a tiros.

* **Dr. Light** : Vaaa, pero si el día que nos vayamos nos vas a echar de menos un montón.

* **Kyo** : Sí, sobre todo a Max y al Rhino, que se han traído una PEASO tele de plasma en vez de un cuadro feísimo. [Al Kim]: Weno, pos por entretenerse o porque se han encariñao con nosotros o qué sé yo les ha dao por ayudarnos con lo del Amakusa (aunque al Light poquito, las cosas como son) pero no por eso dejan de ser supervillanos y claro, tienen sus cosillas...

* **Kaphwan** : "Sus cosillas"? Lo que tienen es un comportamiento FRANCAMENTE DELICTIVO!

* **Kyo** : Ya, pero cómo se mete en vereda a unos notas que podrían partir el Planeta en 2, eh Kim? Porque como no sea llamando a la JLA por lo menos a mi no se me ocurre ninguna otra manera...

* **Dr. Light** : Pfffft, no hay cojones de llamar a la JLA! Os "lobotomizarían" a todos, y al Cap-One EL PRIMERO.

* **Kaphwan** (a voces): Pues no lo sé yo tampoco pero algo habrá que hacer, Kyo, que tienes a estos 3 cafres completamente asilvestrados! O ya no te acuerdas de lo que ha pasado esta misma mañana?

* **Kyo** : Lo qué, lo del Rhino VS el Camión del Tapicero? Joder, Kim, que el Camión del Tapicero claramente EMPEZÓ! El pobre Rhino lo único que quería era seguir durmiendo.

* **Kaphwan** : Japón es una isla, quién sabe si el Camión no habrá caído en mitad del Océano Pacífico! Se les habrán mojado todos los tapices!

* **Dr. Light** : SHHH! Calla un momento, Cap-One, mira quién está en la tele! Es Black Adam, que le ha declarado la guerra a la Humanidad otra vez...[Emocionao]: BIENNN! GO BLACK ADAM!111!

* **Kaphwan** : Madre del Amor Hermoso, y éste encima quiere que gane Black Adam! Cómo hecho de menos Corea, mi dojo y hasta a Chang y a Choi!

* **Kyo** : Tío, quieres que gane el Black Adam?

* **Dr. Light** : Estás de coña? En la vida podría ganar, el mundo está lleno de gente INFINITAMENTE más poderosa que Black Adam...A mi es que me mola verlo despanzurrar superhéroes. [Señalando a la pantalla]: WOW, mira la hostia que acaba de darle al Iron Man!

* * *

Efectivamente, en este mismo momento y en pleno centro de París el Iron Man acaba de atravesar 7 edificios consecutivos a resultas de un hostión del Black Adam, para acojonación del resto de superhéroes de Marvel y DC que se han reunido allí con el fin de intentar detenerlo cueste lo que cueste:

* **Wonderman** : Oh Dios mío, seguramente ha matado al Tony! Con lo bueno que era!

* **Chaqueta Amarilla** : Black Adam, hijoputa!

Y ahora vemos a Hawkman volando a toda velocidad hacia Black Adam empuñando su maza y con la típica cara de maníaco que lo caracteriza (a Hawkman, que la cara de maníaco de Black Adam es PEOR):

* **Hawkman** (con los dientes mu apretaos): ASESINO!

Pero como es natural el Black Adam no se queda esperándolo sino que sale volando a su encuentro y a supervelocidad, formando un boom sónico que manda a Hawkman contra el pavimento y a varios metros de distancia:

* **Black Adam** (aterrizando enfrente): Imbécil. Esta no era tu pelea.

 *****CHAAAAAAAAAAFFFF!*****

Primer plano de la bota de Black Adam APLASTANDO el cráneo de Hawkman contra el suelo en medio de una explosión de sangre y sesos.

* **Black Adam** (con cara de loco): No es la pelea de NINGUNO de vosotros! Pienso destruir el Planeta un cachito cada día y hoy a vosotros no os tocaba, pero ya que estáis aquí...

En ese mismo momento una certera flecha de Green Arrow se rompe contra la frente del "simpático antiheróe":

* **Green Arrow** (totalmente acojonao): Uh oh!

La respuesta en forma de CAMIÓN DE VARIAS TONELADAS que al ser lanzado en su dirección y explotar revienta tanto a Green Arrow como a otro superhéroes que también andaban por aquella zona no se hace de esperar...Y aunque todos sepamos que en realidad el Black Adam no es más que un pobre incomprendido víctima de los tiempos modernos (nah, yo TAMPOCO me lo creo, es mayormente por no ofender a los muchos fans que tiene), es justo AHORA cuando el Simon Williams decide que ya está bueno lo bueno:

* **Wonderman** (soltándole una PEASO hostia): CABRÓN!

Esto ya es otra cosita, que el hostión de Wonderman no sólo le ha partido la mandíbula al Black Adam sino que lo ha estrellado de cabeza contra la Torre Eiffel, la cual a resultas del impacto ya empieza a venirse abajo.

* **Wonderman** (volando a su encuentro): Me ha costado bastante rato reunir el valor para pelear contigo, pero SE ACABÓ! Que para algo mis puños tienen la dureza del Martillo de Thor!

Desgraciadamente es recibido en el aire por la Torre Eiffel propiamente dicha, arrancada de cuajo por el Black Adam y usada a modo de de bate de béisbol:

* **Black Adam** (sangrando): Sí? Pues a ver tu cabeza!

 *****POOOOOOOOOM!*****

Huy vaya por Dios, Wonderman acaba de ser puesto EN ORBITA a consecuencia de semejante porrazo! Aunque no os preocupéis mucho por "Mr. Hollywood", que al estar hecho de energía iónica es prácticamente indestructible...El problema es VOLVER.

* **Spiderman** : Joder, por qué no ha venido Batman? Batman acabaría con esto en un pis pas!

* **Viuda Negra** : Spidey, ese tipo acaba de mandar al espacio a Wonderman...Que es Clase 100, recuerdas?

* **Cyborg** : Tranquilos, que no ha venido Batman...Pero ha venido Robin!

A lo que la Viuda responde con el típico cinismo de ex-agente del KGB:

* **Viuda Negra** : Ah bueno, pues entonces ya está todo arreglado.

Justo en este mismo momento Robin acaba de acercarse a Black Adam lo suficiente (a base de saltitos de artes marciales, ni que decir tiene) como para romperle el bo contra la cabeza:

* **Robin** : Ríndete ya de una vez, Black Adam! No ves que no tienes ni una posibilidad?

 ****RRRRAAAAAASSSSHHHH!****

Pero aparentemente Black Adam no termina de verlo muy claro, a juzgar por como acaba de agarrar a Robin por el cuello con una mano y por los pies con la otra para luego simplemente PARTIRLO EN 2.

* **Cíclope** (desde lejos y abriéndose el visor): APARTAOS TODOS! QUITAOS DE EN MEDIO!

 ****SSSSSHHHHOOOOOMMMMM!****

Un rayo óptico de una potencia totalmente desproporcionada acaba de barrer la zona por completo, destruyéndolo absolutamente todo a su paso...Menos al Black Adam, que una vez que el humo se medio dispersa empieza a mirar al muti con intenciones evidentemente homicidas:

* **Cíclope** (acojonao): Oh Dios, y qué coño hago ahora? Si yo no tengo NINGUNA OTRA estrategia en la vida!

Pero en ese mismo momento se escucha una extraña voz saliendo de la Nada:

"Pffft, esta gente es que es TONTA, joder!"

WOW, mirad quiénes acaban de hacer acto de presencia a través de su correspondiente Puerta interdimensional, la peña de The Authority! Con la Jenny Quantum de 16 años y El Doctor drogata (simplemente porque me cae mejor que el nuevo, que en esto paso de respetar la continuidad del WSU):

* **El Doctor** : A ver, tú eres el tío que va por ahí cargándose a millones de personas sólo porque le mataron a la novia o no sé qué?

* **Black Adam** (totalmente histérico): CÓMO TE ATREVES A HABLARME ASÍ? QUÉ DEMONIOS TE CREES QUE ESTAS DICIENDO?!

* **El Doctor** : Yo lo que digo es que...SHAZAM!

 ***ZZZZAP!* **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!****

El rayo que acaba de caer del cielo (sin estar ni tan siquiera nublado) e impactar sobre Black Adam lógicamente lo ha dejado reducido a un giñapo medio calcinado que vuelve a ser MORTAL:

* **Teth-Adam** (en el suelo y mirándose las manos): N-no puede ser, si eso tengo que decirlo *yo*! SHAZ...!

 ****POOOOOM!****

Si nuestro "simpático antihéroe" hubiera acabado de pronunciar la palabra mágica habría vuelto a convertirse otra vez en Black Adam, el problema es que resulta bastante difícil pronunciar nada después de que un nota tan rápido como el Midnighter te haya ARRANCADO LA CABEZA de los hombros de una buena patada.

* **Engineer** : Pero llevaba razón, sabes? Lo de "Shazam" tenía que decirlo él.

* **El Doctor** : Angie, quién crees tú que ganaría en una pelea, el pringao que le dio los poderes a éste o el Chamán de la Tierra? [Liándose un canuto]: Yo REDEFINO la Realidad, recuerdas?

* **Swift** : Jack, estás bien?

* **Hawksmoor** (escupiendo sangre): *Coff* Tranquila, es lo de siempre.

Teniendo en cuenta que Black Adam en su último ataquito de histeria ha dejado París reducida a escombros y causado varios millones de bajas es natural que el Dios de las Ciudades no se encuentre demasiado a gusto allí, verdad? Aunque ese no es el único problema que tienen nuestros amigos, que también resulta que no son muy queridos ni en esta, ni en la suya, ni en NINGUNA dimensión del Multiverso:

* **Spiderman** : Authority, los superhéroes de verdad NO MATAN!

* **Midnighter** : Sí, vosotros seguid como hasta ahora, que vais muy bien. Por eso hemos tenido que venir nosotros desde una dimensión paralela a salvaros el culo.

* **Apollo** (observando a la coalición DCU/MU): Pero bueno, dónde están los heavy-hitters? Superman, Sentry o qué sé yo?

* **Jenny Q** : Lo que yo os decía, esta gente es subnormal.

* **Gámbito** : Tarde o temprano lo hubiéramos solucionao! Aquí no os necesitamos PARA NADA!

* **Cyborg** : Y si tan chulos sois por lo menos podríais haber venido ANTES de que Black Adam destruyera París y no DESPUÉS!

* **Hawksmoor** : En eso lleva un poco de razón...Jenny? Midnighter?

* **Jenny Q** : Prefiero ir yo sola, Jack. [Encogiéndose de hombros]: Que estando en The Authority cuanto antes me acostumbre a matar gente inocente, MEJOR.

* **Apollo** : No me gusta, Jenny...Seguro que no te vas a traumar?

* **Jenny Q** (chasqueando los dedos): Pffft, anda ya!

* * *

Y en una pequeña aldea de Kahndaq, 5 mil años en el Pasado:

* **Jenny Q** : Perdóneme, señora. Ya sé que no puede entenderme, pero perdóneme.

A lo que la mujer recién parida responde en kahndaquí e histérica perdida:

* **Madre del Black Adam** : Pero quién eres tú? De dónde has salido?!

* **Jenny Q** (envolviendo al bebé en un manto de energía): Le juro que ni siquiera le dolerá.

* * *

Y volviendo al París del Presente, donde por una extraña paradoja espacio-temporal causada por la Jenny Q. la coalición DC-Marvel se ha reunido para combatir a Black Adam aunque Black Adam NUNCA haya existido:

* **Wonderman** (rascándose la cabeza): Uhh? Pero qué cojones estamos haciendo aquí, para qué hemos venido?

* **Iron Man** : Y qué está haciendo aquí The Authority? Esta gente siempre significa PROBLEMAS.

* **Jenny Q** : Nah, la pregunta no es esa...La pregunta es que qué coño os pasa a los superhéroes de Alternativa 69 para que dejéis que cualquier PRINGAO se ponga a amenazar la Tierra? Cuando no es Hulk es Black Adam, es que estáis tontos?

* **Cíclope** : Black Adam? Quién es Black Adam?

* **Apollo** : El tío que aquí Jenny ha tenido que viajar al Pasado para cargárselo de recién nacido y así impedir que a día de hoy fuera uno de los genocidas más grandes de la Historia...Pero tendréis que fiaros de nosotros porque es imposible que os lo podamos demostrar.

* **Green Arrow** : Genocida? Y entonces qué diferencia hay con VOSOTROS?

* **Engineer** (al resto de TA): No, dejadme contestar a mi, que para eso soy la friki de DC Comics...Pues Ollie, la diferencia está en que nosotros salvamos el Multiverso varias veces por semana, mientras que Black Adam en general lo único que ha hecho ha sido dar por culo, te parece buena respuesta o no?

* **Hawkman** : Y claro, ya sólo porque lo digáis vosotros nos lo tendremos que creer!

* **Hawksmoor** : En realidad nos la suda lo que os creáis, especialmente si sois tan gilipollas como para dejar que un pringao como Black Adam monte una "Guerra Mundial"...Si seguís en este plan tendremos que tomar cartas en el asunto, y lo estoy diciendo EN SERIO.

* **Robin** : Nos estáis AMENAZANDO?

* **Midnighter** (sonriendo): Chavalín, somos The Authority: Pues CLARO que os estamos amenazando!

* **Hawksmoor** : Midnighter, no sé si es ironía o no (contigo es imposible saberlo), pero ese comentario sobraba...Ya nos estaban mirando como si fuéramos unos matones con superpoderes sin necesidad de que tú dijeras nada.

* **Chaqueta Amarilla** : Maldita sea, eso es porque es que *sois* unos matones con superpoderes! Unos matones con superpoderes que van por el Multiverso masacrando a todo el que les lleve la contraria!

* **Swift** : Hey, este no es el que le pega a su mujer? No jodas, que es una autoridad moral ahora?

* **Iron Man** (acercándose): Vosotros ni siquiera sabéis cómo funcionan las cosas por aquí, os sugiero que volváis a vuestra dimensión cuanto antes!

* **Hawksmoor** : Stark...

Pero el Tony Stark no sólo no hace caso de esa advertencia, sino que aprovecha para remarcar sus palabras dando golpecitos en el pecho de Hawksmoor con el dedo índice:

* **Iron Man** : Quiénes os creéis que sois para venir dando órdenes? De momento, para operar aquí hay que estar registr...!

 ***KKKRRRRREEEECCCHHH***

Y eso era el Dios de las Ciudades rompiéndole la mano al Tony Stark armadura incluida, para después lanzarlo a varios metros de distancia como el que no quiere la cosa:

* **Hawksmoor** : Pffft, pero de verdad vosotros os pensáis que os vamos a tener ningún respeto? Si aparte de nosotros todos los demás superhéroes sois unos putos fachas...

* **Green Arrow** : Hey, que yo no soy ningún facha!

* **Engineer** : Nah, pero eres un tío que va por ahí disparándole flechas al personal en pleno siglo XXI y al que le curra Deathstroke...Que es incluso PEOR.

Justo en estos instantes es cuando la coalición DC- Marvel se plantea si atacar a The Authority, descartándolo mayormente por 2 razones, a saber: 1) Tienen unos superpoderes de la hostia, y 2) Cuando pelean contra seres de otras dimensiones se vuelven más genocidas de lo normal.

* **Swift** : Lo único que os estamos pidiendo es que espabiléis, vale? Que es eso de que Hulk también quiere empezar otra "Guerra Mundial" ahora? Si permitís que cause tanto daño como ha causado Black Adam habiendo gente aquí que puede acabar con él EN MILISEGUNDOS, entonces es que sois unos tontos del culo y no tenemos más remedio que intervenir NOSOTROS.

* **Midnighter** : Y a lo mejor damos un Golpe de Estado aquí TAMBIÉN, quién sabe?

* **El Doctor** (echando una calada): Pensad un poco en los demás, que vosotros tendréis una Crisis de las gordas cada 20 años...Pero es que nosotros tenemos una cada SEIS MESES.

* **Jenny Q** : Ok, y sin más dilación...PUERTA!1111!

Y dicho esto la peña de The Authority simplemente desaparece rumbo al Transporte.

* **Iron Man** (sujetándose la mano rota): Hank, voy a necesitar las coordenadas por las que se mueven estos psicópatas en La Sangría...No por nada, simplemente por si no hubiera más remedio que EXTERMINARLOS.

* **Chaqueta Amarilla** : No sé yo, Tony...The Authority ya ha sobrevivido antes a ataques a gran escala, y cuando luchan contra seres de otras dimensiones no les importa destruir continentes ENTEROS.

* **Iron Man** : Tú averíguame esas coordenadas, ok?

* * *

Volviendo anca los Kusanagi y frente al televisor, donde ya se han reunido todos aunque ahora no recuerden exactamente el porqué:

* **Terry** : O sea, a ver si lo pillo: Que si los superhéroes de por aquí permiten que Hulk monte una "Guerra Mundial" entonces vendrán los de The Authority y montarán OTRA? Esta gente no está buena del coco!

* **Rhino** : Joer, Max! Por que no m'has traído un polo?

* **Electro** : Porque no m'has dicho ná, la próxima vez vas tú y te traes la máquina entera.

* **Leona** : Os queréis callar vosotros 2, que The Authority acaba de amenazar delante de la tele a todos los superhéroes de esta dimensión?

* **Kyo** (comiéndose el polo): Y?

* **Leona** : Cómo que "y"? Kyo, que se puede liar una muy gorda!

* **Terry** : Weno, yo he escuchao por la tele que la gente de Tierra-50 les tienen TERROR a sus superhéroes, y estos pavos son de por allí, verdad?

[Aclaración: Sí, el Wildstorm Universe es Tierra-50 ahora. Otra gracia del Didiota.]

* **Dr. Light** : Heh, pues a mi me caen bien los psicópatas estos que SE CREEN superhéroes, ganas me están entrando de hacerles una visita y todo...

* **Electro** : Artie, que la peña de The Authority se carga a los supervillanos de la manera más gore.

* **Dr. Light** : No siempre, depende de la picada que les dé. Fuera aparte, que a lo mejor ellos pueden destruir las Piedras, que nosotros 3 ninguno hemos podido, y eso que rompemos hasta el Adamantium...[Levantándose del sofá]: Venga, dónde las habéis puesto? Que me voy de visita al Transporte!

* **Leona** : Nanay. Es muy arriesgado.

* **Dr. Light** : *Sniff*, se me están saltando hasta las lágrimas...No sabía que te preocuparas tanto por mi.

* **Leona** : No, Light, no me has entendido: Tú puedes irte a visitar a The Authority o adonde te de la gana, pero las Piedras se quedan aquí.

* **Dr. Light** : Hey, eso es lo que te preocupa la seguridad del Líder del grupo?

* **Leona** : Tu *NO* eres el Líder del grupo! Vete a a reunir a los 5 Temibles, a ver si ellos te dejan volver a liderar.

* **Dr. Light** : Buah, como se nota que tú no estabas cuando le pateé los sesos a Psimon...Estoy SUPERCUALIFICAO para liderar a los 5 Temibles!

* **Leona** : Ya, lástima que esto no sea un grupo de supervillanos, hmm? Las Piedras de aquí no salen por lo que tú mismo acabas de decir hace un rato, esos tíos *son* unos psicópatas que se creen superhéroes...A mi la verdad es que no me inspiran mucha confianza, y menos después de haber amenazado a la gente de nuestra dimensión.

* **Electro** : Hey, eso me recuerda que tengo que llamar a los Thunderbolts pa preguntar si hay recompensa por cargarse a los New Avengers...

* **Leona** (quitándole violentamente el móvil): Max, como hagas esa gilipollez soy capaz de romperte el móvil contra la cabeza! En NINGUNA de la chusma que vosotros conocéis podemos confiar, es que no os dais cuenta?

* **Electro** : Y tampoco puedo llamar al Mac Gargan pa preguntarle por qué se ha vuelto caníbal?

* **Leona** (devolviéndole el móvil): Ok, llámalo si quieres, pero no menciones nada de las Piedras ni de los New Avengers ni de la misión; Que una cosa es que vuestros amiguitos sean todos caníbales o asesinos de masas o psicópatas en general, y otra muy distinta que nos tengamos que fiar de ellos ENCIMA.


	52. Respect me authoritah!

**Capítulo CINCUENTA Y DOS - Respect me authoritah!**

Continuando con la secuencia del capítulo anterior y todavía anca los Kusanagi, donde la mayoría de los allí presentes tratan de convencer al Light de que eche un poquito de más talento en la vida:

* **Dr. Light** : Nada, que he dicho que voy a hacerles una visita a The Authority y voy a hacerles una visita a The Authority! No me veis que estoy ya totalmente emperrao?

* **Terry** : Artie, yo personalmente opino que es SUICIDA. [Encogiéndose de hombros]: Pero si estás emperrao no se puede hacer NADA, dímelo a mi que estoy emperrao en acabar con un nota que es como el Coyote de la Warner...

* **Kyo** : El Light cuando se le mete algo en la cabezaaa...

* **Electro** : No vayas, Artie, que te van a despanzurrar...Weno, y si no pregúntale a Apollo y al Midnighter quién se pone encima y quién debajo, que yo's que tengo curiosidad por saberlo.

* **Rhino** : Y ya de paso pregúntale al Hawksmooor ese que qué coño es un "Dios de las Ciudades", ehn?

* **Dr. Light** : Weno, y si os venís y se lo preguntáis vosotros?

* **Electro** : PASANDO...Que's que hemos quedao pa tomarnos unas cañas con el Punisher, no te joe?

* **Dr. Light** : Buah, pero si no me van a masacrar ni nada, si a lo mejor todavía incluso estoy en la base de datos del Transporte y todo. A ver que lo compruebeeee...PUERTA!11!

* **Rhino** (flipando): WOW, no me lo puedo de creer!

A lo cual el Light contesta mientras entra por la Puerta interdimensional que acaba de aparecer en medio de la salita de los Kusanagi:

* **Dr. Light** : Ufff! Menos mal, por un segundo pensé que iba a hacer el ridículo.

* * *

Mientras tanto (y porque vosotros lo pedisteis), en la Consejería de Cultura de algún ayuntamiento de Alemania:

* **Chupatintas del Gobierno** : Ya lo han oído: No hay subvenciones para ustedes porque son TODAS para el Uwe Boll.

* **Olaf Ittenbach** : Pero...pero si el Uwe Boll murió en la fic anterior! El Postal Dude le voló la cabeza porque amenazaba con hacer su película!

* **Chupatintas del Gobierno** : Bueno, pues para la viuda del Uwe Boll.

* **Andreas Schnaas** : Pero es que eso no tiene ningún sentido!

* **Chupatintas del Gobierno** : Oiga, que usted mata a sus protagonistas en mitad de la película y los sustituye por ninjas! A mi no me diga lo que tiene o no sentido!

* **Jörg Buttgereit** (en voz baja): Uh oh, este tío ha visto nuestras pelis...Mejor salgamos pitando ya de aquí!

* **Olaf Ittenbach** : Espera un momento, que a lo mejor todavía podemos conseguir algo...Oiga, don usted, que al Uwe Boll lo odia TODO el público generalista! En cambio a nosotros solamente nos odian los frikis muy especializados en el cine de terror, acaso no sólo por eso ya nos merecemos la subvención más que la viuda del Uwe Boll?

* **Chupatintas del Gobierno** : Pues NO, a ustedes no pensamos darles ni un euro...Que luego no recuperamos la inversión!

* **Andreas Schnaas** : Weno, y no podríamos hacer aquí en Alemania lo mismo que dicen que van a hacer en España? Que es que la gente entra en el cine a ver una peli americana y de pronto cierran herméticamente las puertas y les cascan una españolada A TRAICIÓN?

* **Jörg Buttgereit** (en voz baja): Tío, qué coño está hablando el Andreas?

* **Olaf Ittenbach** (igualmente): Yo qué sé, estará emporrao otra vez.

* **Andreas Schnaas** : Se ha fijao qué listos los españoles? [Dando un golpe en la mesa]: Pos aquí podríamos hacer lo mismo, pero con el Ultragore Alemán!

* **Chupatintas del Gobierno** : Oiga, escoria, eso NO va a pasar! Y de ninguna manera el Gobierno alemán va a financiarles sus bodrios, suerte tienen de que no les metamos en la cárcel como tendríamos que haber hecho en los '90!

* **Olaf Ittenbach** (levantándose de la silla): Iyo, Andreas...Vámonos!

* **Andreas Schnaas** : Pero es queeee...

* **Olaf Ittenbach** : Andreas, que todavía vamos a acabar en el talego! Que a mi la última vez me faltó el canto de un marco!

Así que el Olaf y el Jörg (que ya han experimentado en sus carnes el poder de la Censura) intentan sacar de allí al Andreas a rastras, mientras que éste chilla sin parar:

* **Andreas Schnaas** : Hijoputa, ojalay que los extraterrestres vengan a por usted y le metan una sonda gigante por el culo! Que los extraterrestres EXISTEN, o es que no ha visto la peaso auptosia del alíen que echaron en la Fox?!

* **Olaf Ittenbach** (sujetando al Andreas): Joder, tío! Que los efectos especiales de eso...Los hice *yo*!

* **Chupatintas del Gobierno** (a voces): SEGURIIIIIDAAAADD!111!

* * *

Y en ese mismo momento en el Transporte (ya sabéis, la PEASO nave espacial de The Authority):

* **Dr. Light** : WOW, vosotros sí que sabéis lo que le conviene al Multiverso, habéis estao SEMBRAOS amenazando a todos los superhéroes de nuestra dimensión delante de la tele! Lástima que no hayáis usao también la Radiotelepatía, me encaaanta cuando usáis la Radiotelepatía...

* **Hawksmoor** : Light, menos cachondeíto, vale? Que para eso ya tenemos al Kev.

* **Dr. Light** : Pero si lo digo EN SERIO! Es más, cuando vayáis a masacrar a la JLA podré unirme temporalmente a vosotros para echar una manita? Vaaaa, por favoooooor!

* **Apollo** : Bueno, y si en vez de eso te cargas a Hulk y así nos ahorras empezar otra "Guerra Mundial"? Que tú podrías cargarte a Hulk en milisegundos.

* **Dr. Light** : Pero si es que yo quiero que empecéis esa "Guerra Mundial", me hace mucha ilusión!

* **Jenny Q** : Vale, pues ADMITIDO: A partir de ahora considérate un miembro de reserva de The Authority.

* **Midnighter** : Jenny, por favor! Que este tío es un psicópata, aunque suene raro el que yo lo diga!

* **Jenny Q** : Bueno, para los estándares del DCU sí, pero para los nuestros? El tito Arthur es un osito panda comparado con cualquiera de los supervillanos con los que nosotros acostumbramos a luchar.

* **Dr. Light** : Niña, un respeto! Y no me digas "Tito Arthur"!

* **Jenny Q** : No, EN SERIO; Total, si tú ni siquiera creo que hayas matado ni a un millón de personas en total y nada más que violas a las tías porque a los tíos te da repelús o qué sé yo...

* **Dr. Light** : Sí, y la necrofilia tampoco me mola. [Encogiéndose de hombros]: Yo lo siento, cada uno es como es.

* **Jenny Q** : Pues lo que yo os decía, un osito panda. No será peor que aliarse con Lobo o con el Dr. Krigstein, no?

Dijo la Jenny Quantum recordando que The Authority tiende a guiarse por el PRAGMATISMO más absoluto y no suelen cargarse a la gente que les pueda ser útil, por muy cabrones que sean.

* **Midnighter** : Tsk, yo ni siquiera comprendo por qué no despanzurramos a este tío.

* **Engineer** : Hombre, Midnighter...Porque nos ayudó contra The New Authority, que si no ahora estaríamos muertos? Porque para qué íbamos a pelear contra un tío que ni nos ha atacado ni es una amenaza global...al menos POR AHORA?

* **El Doctor** : Porque aunque parezca mentira salvó a su dimensión del tal Orochi? Porque en el Jardín de la Memoria Ancestral los otros Doctores dicen que es una pieza FUNDAMENTAL para volver a salvar su dimensión?

* **Swift** : Porque es el único aliado que tenemos en Alternativa 69 (lo cual ya dice bastante de nosotros)?

* **Dr. Light** : Porque puedo patearos el culo a los 7 en cuanto me hinchéis las narices, quizás?

* **Apollo** : No podrías.

* **Dr. Light** : Sí podría, a quién tenéis vosotros que se mueva a la velocidad de la Luz? Ni tú eres tan rápido.

* **Engineer** : Heh, desde que no estás "lobotomizado" ya no le tienes miedo a nada, verdad? Me vas a perdonar, pero eras más listo ANTES.

* **Dr. Light** (sonriendo): Nena, ya me lo habían dicho...Weno, me vais a dejar participar en vuestra "Guerra Mundial" sí o no?

* **Swift** : Se lo decimos?

* **Hawksmoor** : Va, que si no se pondrá muy pesado: Light, NO vamos a entrar en guerra contra tu dimensión por una chorrada, tan jodidamente irresponsables te piensas que somos?

* **Dr. Light** : Es una pregunta con trampa? Tíos, que vosotros una vez le dijisteis a la gente de Tierra-50 que pasabais de salvar el mundo y que se buscarán la vida! Y vamos, que eso lo hagan las Supernenas todavía, pero que lo hagáis vosotros...

* **Jenny Q** : Pffft, sólo por las capulladas que dice ya lo deberíamos de admitir en el grupo, que no?

* **Dr. Light** : Entonces qué pasa, que era sólo un farol? Buah, se me está cayendo la venda con vosotros, yo creía que no os importaba matar indiscriminadamente, y menos a la gente de dimensiones paralelas!

* **Midnighter** : Bueno, eso es sólo cuando vamos borrachos o drogados o hemos tenido un mal día. [Por Radiotelepatía]: En realidad deberíamos de cargárnoslo *a él*.

* **El Doctor** (también por Radiotelepatía): Nah, que luego nos podríamos arrepentir.

* **Engineer** : Y además, Light, que tú dimensión es tan parecida a la nuestra que hasta hemos pillado lo de las Supernenas...De hecho, yo me convertí en superheroína inspirada por la gente de tu dimensión.

* **Hawksmoor** : Fuera aparte, que los superhéroes de Alternativa 69 se jiñarán por las patas abajo sólo con nuestra advertencia, no ves que a nosotros nos tienen MUCHO más miedo que a Hulk? Esto lo estamos haciendo POR SU BIEN, para que espabilen.

Pero de repente Angie (que está prácticamente en simbiosis con el Transporte, no lo olvidemos) parece intranquilizarse un poco:

* **Engineer** : Jack, seguro que los superhéroes de Alternativa 69 se van a jiñar?

* **Hawksmoor** : Claro que sí, no ves que son unos pringaos? Por qué lo preguntas?

* **Engineer** : Porque detecto un misil nuclear de varios megatones cruzando La Sangría en dirección al Transporte.

Recontra-acostumbrados como están los de TA a que les pasen cosas de estas todos los días prácticamente ni se inmutan, pero es VERDAD: Una especie de torpedo hi-tech está atravesando La Sangría (el espacio entre dimensiones por el que se mueve el Transporte) a una velocidad de por lo menos Mach-5 teniendo a la nave de nuestros amigos en rumbo de colisión; Y aunque a TA les sobre poder como para solucionar esta eventualidad en medio segundo ni siquiera van a tener que molestarse, porque ya corriendo salta el Light:

* **Dr. Light** (emocionao): Lo destruyo, Sr. Presidente? Lo destruyo?

* **Hawksmoor** : Nah, mételo en un campo de fuerza...Y no te pongas en ese plan tan pelota, que me estás recordando a un impresentable de nuestra dimensión, un tal Ansar.

[Aclaración: WOW, para que veáis si "Alternativa 69" y "Tierra-50" son parecidas!]

* **Dr. Light** : Que lo meta en un campo de fuerza...Al Transporte, no?

* **Engineer** : Al Transporte NO, Light; Al misil.

Así que loco de contento sólo de imaginarse las posibles represalias que va a tomar The Authority a continuación el Light se teleporta a La Sangría convertido en luz y atrapa al misil en un campo de fuerza...Y mientras tanto en la nave:

* **Midnighter** : Stark.

* **Hawksmoor** : No necesitas implantes cerebrales para deducir eso. Angie, desde dónde ha sido lanzado?

* **Engineer** (concentrándose): Desde algo llamado "Edificio Baxter"...situado en mitad de Nueva York.

* **Hawksmoor** : Ok, cambio de planes entonces.

* * *

Helitransporte de SHIELD (sobrevolando el Desierto de Nevada a 60 mil pies de altura):

* **Maria Hill** : Pero Director Stark, no iremos a provocar un incidente diplomático o algo? Mire que ese tipo Hawksmoor es el presidente de los USA en Tierra-50...

* **Iron Man** : Presidente ILEGITIMO, no lo olvidemos. Y no te preocupes, que la gente de su dimensión le tiene asco a The Authority más que nosotros todavía, no ves que aunque hayan salvado el Planeta muchas veces y estén intentando construir un Mundo Mejor han pasado por alto LO FUNDAMENTAL para conseguir que el populacho los quiera?

* **Maria Hill** : Que es...?

* **Iron Man** : Control TOTAL de los medios de comunicación.

* **Maria Hill** (riéndose): Ah, sí que es cierto, qué dictadores más tontos! Mira que preservar la Libertad de Expresión y dejar que la gente los ponga verdes y todo, a quién se le ocurre?

* **Iron Man** : Es lo de menos, lo que importa es que después de ganar la Civil War y mandar a la mitad de mis amigos a la Zona Negativa lo último que voy a consentir es que esos rojeras de mierda se me suban a las barbas; En esta dimensión la Autoridad soy y...

Y entonces fue cuando se abrió la Puerta justo delante de sus narices y por ella entro el misil.

 *****BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!111!*****

* * *

Y volviendo al Transporte:

* **Dr. Light** : WHOA, acabamos de volar...el Helitransporte de SHIELD?!

* **Jenny Q** : Sólo le estamos devolviendo al puto fabricante de armas su bomba, ok? Que The Authority no se queda con ná de nadie.

* **El Doctor** : Light, pero cómo se les ocurre intentar meter un bombazo en La Sangría? A los superhéroes de tu dimensión les falta un hervor!

* **Dr. Light** : Buah, si yo siempre lo digo!

* **Engineer** : Son bastante ignorantes en esos temas, Jeroen; Figúrate que SE CREEN que sólo hay 52 universos paralelos...

[Aclaración: Lo cual son tonterías y Didioteces, por supuesto: Tal y como se explica en los primeros tebeos de TA el Multiverso es INFINITO.]

* **Dr. Light** (loco de contento): 'S igual, ahora responderán ante la Autoridad superior jipi-fascista! SHEAH! Empieza la Guerra termonuclear e interdimensional!

* **Hawksmoor** : Light, pa tu casa.

* **Dr. Light** : Hey, pero por queeé? Si os he ayudao y todo!

* **Swift** : Y te lo agradecemos, pero es que te emocionas demasiado...PUERTA!111!

Dice Shen mientras empuja a nuestro impresentable amigo a través de la Puerta interdimensional que acaba de surgir a su espalda de vuelta anca los Kusanagi, demostrando que aunque TA sean supervillanos EN TODO menos en lo de querer proteger el Multiverso moralmente hablando aún están un poquillo por encima del Light.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en un Burguer King de Tokyo:

* **Niño Loco Alemán** (comiéndose una hamburguesa): TU SEGURRO ESTO CARRNE HUMANA?

* **Joselito** : Que sí, shavalote, tú come sin miedo.

* **Chanquete** (frotándose las manos): Bien, ya estamos en Japón. Maikol ha sido realmente amable prestándonos su avión privado, las cosas como son...

* **Joselito** : El no viene?

* **Chanquete** : Nah, él es que es más de hacer el amor que la guerra, sabes? [Observando a Joselito]: Aunque claro, tú qué vas a saber?

* **Joselito** : Eh, que yo me he follado a los mujerones mejores de España y del Extranjero! Porque soy un CABAYERO, que si yo hablara ibais a flipar!

* **Niño Loco Alemán** : JA, YO CRERR JOSELITO! EL CRRREMA CABAYERRO A MUJERRONES MEJORRES DE ESPAÑA!

* **Chanquete** : Así me gusta, que estéis compenetrados. *Ese* es el espíritu de equipo que necesitaremos cuando vayamos a cargarnos a Kusanagi!

Pero mirad a oídos de quién acaba de llegar esta conversación, a los de un viejo conocido nuestro que ahora trabaja recogiendo las colillas del Burguer King a tiempo parcial:

* **Krizalid** : Estooo...Perdonad, habéis dicho Kusanagi?

* **Chanquete** : Métase en sus asuntos! Qué le importa eso a un puto hamburguesero?

* **Krizalid** (tirando la escoba): Oye viejo, que estás hablando con uno de los Jefes principales de NESTS! Vale que ahora estamos pasando por ciertas dificultades económicas porque contratar a Lobo salió un poquillo más caro de lo que esperábamos, pero eso no quita que seamos una de las organizaciones criminales más poderosas del mundo!

* **Chanquete** : Que sí, hombre, que sí...Para ti la perra gorda!

* **Krizalid** : No se lo cree, eh? Espere que llame a mi Jefe Supremo, se va a arrepentir de haber dudado de mi palabra...[A voces]: EH ZEROOO! VEN P'ACÁ!

Y en esto que hace acto de presencia el Original Zero, con su correspondiente placa de encargado del Burguer King:

* **Zero** : Hostia puta, Krizalid, otra vez perdiendo el tiempo? Es que quieres que nos echen de este trabajo TAMBIÉN?

* **Krizalid** : Jefe, jefe! [Señalando]: Estos tíos no se creen que seamos de la cúpula de NESTS!

* **Zero** : Quién puede culparlos, hmm? [Dándole una colleja]: Y estáte calladito, COÑÑÑÍIIIOO! Que eso se supone que es un SECRETO!

* **Krizalid** : Ouch! Y también dicen que quieren cargarse a Kusanagi...

Ante lo cual Zero no puede reprimir un estallido de risa:

* **Zero** : BWAHAHAHAHAW! Cargarse a Kusanagi...estos pringaos? Cuando ni los de NESTS hemos podido?

* **Niño Loco Alemán** (haciendo ademán de levantarse): HERR CHANQUETE, YO DESPANZURRRARR?

* **Joselito** (aguantándolo): Nonono, quieto parao! Tú sobre todo no te sulfures!

Y Chanquete contesta mirando a Zero a los ojos con la más absoluta seriedad:

* **Chanquete** : A Kusanagi y al tipo que controla la Luz, algún problema?

* **Zero** (luchando por aguantar la risa): Esta bien, haremos una cosa: Si me demostráis cómo un viejo, un enano y un niño...

* **Chanquete** : El enano y el niño solos, yo soy el ideólogo del grupo y no peleo.

* **Zero** : ...Tienen alguna posibilidad EN EL MUNDO contra el Campeón del KOF y uno de los supervillanos más poderosos que hay, entonces hasta os diremos cómo podéis localizar al Kyo y todo...Que seguro que ni lo sabéis!

* **Chanquete** : Aceptamos. [Chasqueando los dedos]: Joselito, NLA? Matad A TODO EL MUNDO, por favor.

* **Krizalid** : Pffft! Sí, hombr...!

Pero Krizalid ni siquiera tiene tiempo de acabar la frase cuando ya Joselito con un M-16 en cada mano y como si del Punisher se tratara comienza a abrir fuego indiscriminadamente contra toda la gente que hay en el local:

 ****RATATATATATATATATATATATATATA****

A su vez el Niño Loco Alemán no es que permanezca de brazos cruzados viendo saltar sesos por todos lados, sino que como el maestro en el arte de la Guillotina Voladora que es saca un gancho atado a una cadena, y sin ni siquiera moverse del sitio:

 *****RRRAAAASSSHHHH*****

Ahí va media cabeza de un chaval que se comía un Whooper XXL, en boca cerrada no entran ganchos de los que te traspasan la mejilla izquierda como si fueras un pescao y luego te arrancan la carne de los huesos hasta dejarte reducido a un giñapo sanguinolento.

 *****RRRAAAASSSHHHH*****

WHOA, ahora el gancho acaba de clavársele a un nota que salía corriendo de allí en la espalda y en plena columna vertebral, de modo que el NLA sólo tiene que dar un jalón para que el pobre desgraciado quede partido en 2 y suplicando que le llegue la muerte cuanto antes.

 *****RRRAAAASSSHHHH*****

De nuevo el gancho vuelve a hacer de las suyas, en este caso arrancando la carne del abdomen mas medio estómago de una señora que había por allí y desparramando su asqueroso contenido por el suelo del local mientras que la pobre lentamente se desangra.

Todo esto sin que por supuesto Joselito haya dejado de disparar ni un solo instante.

 ****RATATATATATATATATATATATATATA****

Total, que un par de minutos después:

* **Zero** (flipando y con la boca abierta): Dioss!

* **Krizalid** (igualmente): WOW, menos mal que en el Burguer King se paga por adelantado!

* **Chanquete** : Bueno, sobre esa información que ibais a darnos...

* * *

Y como epílogo al capítulo de hoy, en el Edificio Baxter y frente a los monitores:

* **Mr. Fantástico** : Tony? Tony, puedes oírme? Vaya, aparentemente hemos perdido contacto con el misil y con el Helitransporte casi al mismo tiempo. Preocupante coincidencia, sin duda.

* **La Cosa** : Robot...Digooo, Reed: Que digo yo que a lo mejor ya va siendo hora de dejar de hacerle caso al Tony Stark en cada parida que se le ocurra, no? Porque si no el siguiente que se va a dar a la bebida vía ser *yo*.

* **Mr. Fantástico** : Ben, ya hemos discutido esto antes, es una simple regla de tres: Si yo (que soy el hombre más inteligente del Planeta) hago todo lo que me dice el Tony sin rechistar y como si fuera un zombi sin criterio ninguno, con más razón tendréis que hacerlo también los demás, no te parece?

* **La Cosa** : Eso's una tontería MU GRANDE, Estirado! Como esto siga asín ABANDONO LOS 4 FANTÁSTICOS otra vez de nuevo!

Pero antes de que el Ben tenga tiempo de hacer eso mirad quién acaba de entrar por la Puerta interdimensional que se ha abierto allí mismo hace menos de un instante, el autodenominado "superhéroe camorrista" de las pupilas coloradas y las trallas en los pies:

* **Hawksmoor** : Los 4F, verdad? [Crujiéndose los nudillos]: Felicidades, The Authority está rifando una somanta de hostias y vosotros lleváis TODAS las papeletas.

WOW, por fin vamos a poder responder a la inteligente pregunta del Rhino y averiguar qué coño es un "Dios de las Ciudades"! Pero eso será ya en el siguiente capítulo, que me canso de escribir y hace mucho calor.


	53. Time for The Authority to go into action

**Capítulo CINCUENTA Y TRES - Time for The Authority to go into action!**

Todavía en el Edificio Baxter y continuando con la secuencia del capítulo anterior:

* **Hawksmoor** : Los 4F, verdad? [Crujiéndose los nudillos]: Felicidades, The Authority está rifando una somanta de hostias y vosotros lleváis TODAS las papeletas.

Ante lo cual la Cosa empieza a levantarse del sillón (reforzado) con intenciones de lanzarse a por Hawksmoor:

* **La Cosa** : Estirado, éste qué hace?

* **Mr. Fantástico** : Ben, si vas a pelear con él ten mucho cuidado! [Hablando muy ligero]: Aparentemente se trata de un "Homo Urbanus" quirúrgicamente modificado por una raza alienígena desconocida para entrar en simbiosis con toda aquella ciudad en la que...

* **La Cosa** : Reed, la gente que tanto sabe la polla un burro les cabe. [Lanzándose a por Hawksmoor]: ES LA HORA DE LAS TORTAS!111!

 ****CRRAAAASSSHHHH!****

Y eso ha sido una de las paredes del laboratorio interdimensional del Baxter yendo a tomar por culo a resultas de un hostión de La Cosa, que Hawksmoor ha esquivado saltando limpiamente por encima de su enemigo.

* **La Cosa** (lanzando otra hostia): Quédate quieto ya, shulo! Como te trinque te descalabro!

Sin embargo da la casualidad de que eso va a ser un poquillo difícil por 2 razones: 1) Hawksmoor está COMO MÍNIMO al nivel de agilidad de Spiderman; Y 2) Incomprensiblemente La Cosa acaba ENTRAR EN FASE con el suelo:

Y en la tienda de merchandising de los 4F que hay en la planta baja del Baxter, después de atravesar 30 pisos en caída libre:

 *****CRRRRRAAAAAASSSSSHHHHH!*****

* **La Cosa** (incrustado contra el suelo): Uhnn? Pero qué coño ha pasao?

Y mientras el Ben intenta levantarse para volver al combate volvamos al labo interdimensional del piso 30, donde encontramos a Hawksmoor sonriendo chuléscamente:

* **Hawksmoor** : Descalabrarme a mi, eh? No en New York City. No en *mi* ciudad.

Pero ya el "Richaaaards!" empieza a estirarse con el noble propósito de envolver a Hawksmoor, aunque no por ello corte el rollo (pseudo)científico mientras tanto:

* **Mr. Fantástico** : Te equivocas, en realidad la ciudad de la que tú procedes se mueve a una frecuencia vibracional distinta y...

Sólo que Hawksmoor ha tenido tiempo de agarrarle la cabeza y estrellársela violentamente contra los monitores.

* **Hawksmoor** : Te callas la boca, coño! Que eres el enterao más grande de esta dimensión y aún así se te ocurre intentar meter un bombazo en La Sangría! Eso me jode aún más que el hecho de que hayas intentado MATARNOS!

[Aclaración: La gente de "Alternativa 69" no lo sabe, pero si el misil del Tony Stark llega a explotar en La Sangría se habría liado una del carajo (probablemente con cruce entre realidades e invasión alienígena incluidas) que habría puesto en peligro el Multiverso entero]

 ****POOOOOM!****

Y eso era Hawksmoor HUNDIÉNDOLE la cabeza contra un mainframe del labo al Enterao Nº 1 de un buen puñetazo con superfuerza.

* **Hawksmoor** : El Doctor dice que sólo por eso ya deberíamos convertiros a los superhéroes de por aquí en nuestros "Amigos Especiales"...

* **Mr. Fantástico** : Y e-eso qué quiere decir?

* **Hawksmoor** (a punto de darle otra hostia): No lo sé, no hablo Colgao.

 ****POOOOOM!****

Pero resulta que la Antorcha (que acaba de entrar en el labo alertado por el ruido) sí ha pillado tan profunda referencia cultural:

* **A. Humana** (medio histérico): Oh Dios mío, Reed, es lo que dicen los Warners antes de ponerse a joderle la vida a una persona hasta el punto de que se quiera matar! LLAMAS A MI!

Eso es, como muy bien explicaba el Jeroen en la fic anterior los Warners de Animaniacs son el equivalente a The Authority en el mundo de los Dibujos Animados Antiguos, al combinar unos poderes desproporcionados con un sentido ético más bien escaso o nulo...Por eso sin pensárselo 2 veces la Antorcha vuela furiosamente hacia Hawksmoor lanzando violentas llamaradas, que su enemigo esquiva fácilmente:

* **Hawksmoor** (saltando de pared en pared y esquivando): Tenéis extintores aquí? Ah sí, ya los veo.

 ****SPLAASSHH****

Manguerazo de espuma anti-incendios para la Antorcha procedente de unos extintores que parecen moverse con voluntad propia, apagando al Johnny de golpe y estrellándolo de cabeza contra el suelo:

* **A. Humana** (medio inconsciente): R-reed, no se supone que el Baxter tiene defensas o algo?

* **Mr. Fantástico** (igualmente): H-he creído más conveniente APAGARLAS, Hawksmoor podría volverlas contra nosotros.

* **Hawksmoor** : No se te escapa una, eh?

 ****CRRAAAASSSHHHH!****

WOW, Hawksmoor acaba de patearle la cara al Richards con tanta fuerza que ha abierto hasta un boquete en el suelo y todo con su cabeza privilegiada! Pero es posible que el palizón que hasta ahora están recibiendo los 4F termine de repente, porque mirad quién acaba de entrar por las puertas del labo:

* **M. Invisible** : Reed, de verdad para ser un científico hay que armar tantísimo ruido? Que las mujeres de estas cosas no entenderemos, pero...OH DIOS MÍO!

Efectivamente, Sue acaba de encontrarse con el panorama de su marido y su hermano siendo apalizados por Hawksmoor sin motivo aparente (al menos para ella):

* **M. Invisible** : Tú eres el progre ese de otra dimensión, no? FUERA DE MI CASA, no te da vergüenza?

* **Hawksmoor** : Queeé? Vergüenza le tendría que dar a tu compañero sentimental de haber intentado mat...!

* **M. Invisible** : Cómo que "compañero sentimental"? Es mi MARIDO y a mucha honra!

 *****POOOOOM!*****

Chavalotes, ni siquiera la psicometría de Hawksmoor ha podido impedir que un campo de fuerza invisible en forma de bola gigante y proyectado a casi 500 km/h lo lance través de una de las ventanas del labo hacia la puta calle, demostrando una vez más que Sue cuando se cabrea...

* **A. Humana** (levantándose): WHOA, hermana! Eres la más cañera de tós nosotros CON DIFERENCIA!

* **Mr. Fantástico** : Hmm, esto es de lo más incongruente; Las ventanas del Baxter se supone que son irrompibles...

* **A. Humana** : Buah, pos fíjate tú si mi hermana es cañera!

* **M. Invisible** (compungida): Yo...yo no quería convertir al tipo ese en una mancha en la acera, nadie se merece eso por muy de izquierdas que sea...Pero tampoco voy a consentir que le zumbe a mi familia, verdad?

Ojito con la sutil ideología fach...digoooo, conservadora que Stan 'The Man' ha imbuido a la mayoría de sus creaciones, yo sólo me limito a reflejarla un poco, qué culpa tendré yo de nada? Pero en fin, que el Richards ya se ha estirado hacia la ventana y empieza a comprender lo que ha pasado:

* **Mr. Fantástico** : Lamento decepcionaros, pero tengo 2 malas noticias que exclusivamente por pedantería voy a enumerar como Alfa y Beta: ALFA, QUE la ventana no está rota, probablemente Hawksmoor ha hecho fase a través de ella; y BETA, que tampoco se ha convertido en una mancha en la acera, sino que más bien el pavimento de la calle parece habérselo TRAGADO...

* **M. Invisible** : Reed, abre las ventanas...Vamos a por él!

* **Mr. Fantástico** : Cari, necesitamos pensar alguna estrategia.

* **M. Invisible** : Ni estrategia ni nada! Necesitamos alejarlo de aquí lo máximo posible, o prefieres que se teleporte él y haga pedazos el Baxter con nuestros niños dentro?

* **Mr. Fantástico** : Bueno, técnicamente hablando podría hacer pedazos el Baxter también desde f...

* **M. Invisible** (a voces): Reed, abre esa puta ventana AHORA MISMO!

Así que en menos que se presigna un cura loco ya tenemos a los 4F buscando a Hawksmoor por toda la calle, de la que afortunadamente los escarmentados civiles escapan dándose patadas en el culo nada más verlos llegar...Es lo que tiene ser vecino de los 4F, que te hace espabilar muy ligero:

* **A. Humana** (desde el aire y a voces): Hermana, tú lo ves?

* **M. Invisible** : Pues no, y eso que estoy volviendo invisible el pavimento a ver si lo encuentro...Lo malo es que no puedo hacerlo con toda la calle a la vez, sino que tengo que ir cacho a cacho.

* **La Cosa** : Reed, pero se puede saber PA QUÉ COÑO le hemos tirao un misil nuclear a The Authority? Qué necesidad teníamos?!

* **Mr. Fantástico** : Yo como lo dijo el Tony...

* **La Cosa** (a chillidos en limpio): Coño con el Tony de los cojones, es que lo tengo ya ABORRECIDO! Por que no se irá ya de una vez a chuparla o a espulgar monos a un camino?!

Ante lo cual el Richards se vuelve mirando muy seriamente a su amigo de toda la vida:

* **Mr. Fantástico** : No hables así, Ben; Ya sabes que tenemos que hacer TODO lo que diga el Tony por una importantísima razón que paso de contaros aunque no por ello sea menos relevante...Simplemente confiad en mi, de acuerdo?

* **La Cosa** : Sí, será por lo que *tú* estás confiando en nosotros!

[Aclaración: Aparentemente el Richards aplicando la Estadística-Ficción (o algo igualmente ridículo) ha descubierto que si no se le sigue la corriente al Tony Stark en todo lo que se le antoje morirán billones de personas (FF #542). No me queda muy claro cuánta gente morirá si **sí** se le sigue la corriente al Tony, pero eso ya es fuera aparte...]

* **A. Humana** : Ben, piensa un poco: Reed podría ponerse a explicarnos sus razones pero pa qué iba a servir, si la mitad de las veces ni entendemos lo que habla? Confiando ciegamente en él ahorramos tiempo, a la par que dinero en Nolotiles.

* **La Cosa** : Nolotiles?

* **A. Humana** : Ya sabes, pa los dolores de cabeza.

Así que medio distraídos por la conversación pero todavía buscando a Hawksmoor, los 4F pasan por delante de uno de los edificios colindantes al Baxter que quedaron en ruinas tras el último ataque de supervillanos que hubo por la zona y que todavía exhibe el típico cartelito de "THIS PROPERTY CONDEMNED", justo cuando surgiendo del pavimento y a unos pocos metros de distancia:

* **Hawksmoor** : Y eso TODO es lo que vosotros os planteáis las cosas? Os la GANASTEIS!

* **Mr. Fantástico** : H-hey, no irás a tirarnos el edificio enc...?

 *****CATACRRRRAAAASSSHHH!*****

No, que va! Nuestro amigo Hawksmoor como buen "superhéroe" sería INCAPAZ de eso, debe de haber sido un terremoto fortuito que casualmente ha derrumbado el edificio justo encima de los 4F, sepultando a La Cosa y a Mr. Fantástico bajo TONELADAS de escombros...Aunque Sue y la Antorcha han tenido más suerte y el primero se ha librado a base de fundir los cascotes que se le venían encima, y la otra protegiéndose tras un campo de fuerza.

* **A. Humana** (volando hacia Hawksmoor cabreado y a toda velocidad): Jipi-fascista DE MIELDA! Esto no se queda asín!

Pero Hawksmoor simplemente se limita a esperarlo en medio de la calle sin inmutarse mientras enciende un puro.

* **A. Humana** (acercándose cada vez más): Que vía entrar en Nova y te vía...!

Por desgracia es al pasar la Antorcha por allí volando cuando las tuberías de gas de la calle deciden REVENTAR...

 *****BOOOOOOOOOM!*****

WHOA, lo de Carrero Blanco fue una mierda a lado de esto, es imposible hacerse una idea de a cuántos metros puede haber sido lanzado el Johnny Storm a resultas de esa PEASO explosión! Pero aunque Hawksmoor haya podido ponerse a salvo de un salto y encima NYC le está diciendo dónde se encuentra Sue aunque no pueda verla, me temo que no va a ser capaz de librase de la que le espera a continuación:

* **M. Invisible** (concentrándose): HIJO DE PUTA!

 ****BOOOM****

Durante unos segundos Hawksmoor se mira las tripas desparramándosele por el suelo y es capaz de verse hasta su propia caja torácica y todo, gracias a que Sue ha proyectado un campo de fuerza en el interior de su estómago y luego lo ha hecho EXPLOTAR:

* **Hawksmoor** (sangrando abundantemente pero aún en pie): Heh...Ya sabía yo que espabilaríais si os dábamos la suficiente caña.

Qué bien estaría si todo el mundo que sale en esta fic usara sus poderes de la manera más Gore y todas las peleas fueran a muerte, que no? Por desgracia a gente como la Mujer Invisible hay que llevarlas hasta el límite para que actúen así, y eso es *justo* lo que Hawksmoor acaba de hacer:

* **M. Invisible** : Espabilaremos si nos da la gana! No porque lo digan unos indeseables de Tierra-50!

Dice Sue preparándose para lanzar un ataque aún más letal...Pero en ese mismo momento y a todo volumen:

"GRAN GANGA, GRAN GANGAAAA, YO SOY DE TEHEEERAAAÁN!11!"

* **M. Invisible** (tapándose los oídos): ARRGGHH! P-pierdo la concentración!

En fins, que si se ocupara más de leerse los archivos que tienen en el Baxter sobre cada nota con superpoderes que hay rulando por el Multiverso y menos de llevar a los críos al médico y tontadas así (como hace su marido) habría sabido que Hawksmoor en una ciudad tan enorme como NYC se vuelve REGENERATIVO y que hasta los gigantescos bafles de la Discoteca Almodóvar, cercana al Baxter, pueden en un momento dado caer bajo su control:

* **Hawksmoor** (arreándole una patada en plena cara): Sí, y no creo que te de tiempo a concentrarte mucho mientras te jartan de hostias, a que no?

Dice Hawksmoor mientras le arrea un puñetazo que la tira para atrás y le rompe la mandíbula, y es justo al perder Sue la concienscia cuando entra en escena ya el que faltaba, levitando y en medio de un gran despliegue de poderes psíquicos:

* **Franklin Richards** : Estás...estás intentando matar a mi familia?!

Ante lo cual Hawksmoor simplemente levanta la cabeza y mirándolo a los ojos responde sinceramente:

* **Hawksmoor** : Nah.

* **Franklin Richards** (enrabietao): NO ME MIENTAS!

* **Hawksmoor** : No te miento, no ves que si quisiera cargarme a tu familia podría haberle arrancado la cabeza a tu madre a la primera hostia y sin embargo no lo he hecho? Créeme, están vivos.

* **Franklin Richards** : P-pero...Pero...

* **Hawksmoor** : Heh, como si no tuviéramos ya suficiente trabajo en casa como para encima irnos cargando a la gente que defiende Alternativa 69...Eso sólo lo haríamos si fuera estrictamente necesario.

* **Franklin Richards** : Ehh? Y cuándo es "estrictamente necesario"?

* **Hawksmoor** : A la PRÓXIMA, chaval.

* **Franklin Richards** : P-pero aún así les has hecho mucho daño...Y además, eres el jefe de una banda de monstruos de otra dimensión que vienen A CONQUISTAR NUESTRO MUNDO!

* **Hawksmoor** (riéndose): Sí hombre, y cuándo dormimos? No te creas todo lo que dicen en la tele.

* **Franklin Richards** : No me creo todo lo que dicen en la tele, no soy ningún tontolculo! Pero cuando la NBC, la CNN y la Fox dicen lo mismo entonces tiene que ser VERDAD!

Ok, analicemos durante unos instantes esta curiosa afirmación:

NBC == Cadena estatal del Gobierno de los USA y por lo tanto pro-SHRA y pro-todo lo que diga el Tony Stark.

CNN == Cadena privada fundada por Ted Turner y teóricamente de izquierdas. 24% de las acciones en poder de Stark International.

Fox News == Cadena privada fundada por Rupert Murdoch y más facha que Martínez el Facha. Aparte, 36% de las acciones en poder de Stark International.

* **Midnighter** (por Radiotelepatía): Heh, a ver cómo le explicas eso a un crío de 10 años, campeón!

* **Hawksmoor** (también por Radiotelepatía): Midnighter, vete a chuparla. [Al Franklin]: Sabes por qué estamos aquí, chaval? Te ha contado tu padre que él nos atacó primero?

* **Franklin Richards** : MENTIRA PODRÍA!

* **Hawksmoor** : Ah, entonces no sabes que disparó un misil nuclear contra nuestra _casa_ y que intentó matar a mi familia? Porque los de The Authority somos prácticamente una familia también...

* **Swift** (por Radiotelepatía): Más bien una comuna jipi donde todos follamos con todos, pero sigue así, que vas bien...Lo tienes ya medio convencido!

* **Hawksmoor** (también por Radiotelepatía): Calla-aaaros! [Al Franklin]: Incluso tenemos una cría más o menos de tu edad a la que estamos criando entre todos y que vive en el Transporte...

* **Jenny Q** (por Radiotelepatía): Hey, que yo tengo dieciséis!

* **Hawksmoor** : Se llama Jenny Quantum y te caería bien, porque ella (igual tú) es el ser más poderoso de su respectivo Universo...Antes yo era el jefe de la "banda de monstruos", pero eso se acabó: Ahora es ella la que manda en TA.

* **Franklin Richards** (flipando): Una cría manda en The Authority?

Sí, aunque qué más dará eso siendo anarquistas? Sin embargo la respuesta a mala leche de Hawksmoor no se hace esperar:

* **Hawksmoor** : Dónde está lo raro, acaso *tú* no mandas en los 4F?

* **Franklin Richards** (pensativo): No, yo casi siempre hago lo que dice mi padre, igual que el resto de mi familia.

* **Hawksmoor** : Ya...Incluso si tu padre es un PUTO CABRÓN que ha estado a punto de destruir el Multiverso?

* **Franklin Richards** (medio llorando): E-eso no puede ser verdad, mi padre NUNCA haría eso!

* **Hawksmoor** : Eres telépata, chaval. Por qué no me lees la mente y lo compruebas?

Y Franklin hace exactamente ESO, para después quedársele una cara mil veces peor que si le hubieran dicho que los Reyes son los padres.

* **Hawksmoor** (señalando): Míralo, ahí tienes a tu padre saliendo de entre los escombros...Por qué no se lo preguntas a él?

* **Franklin Richards** (llorando a lágrima viva y corriendo a su encuentro): PAPÁ! PAPÁ!

* **Engineer** : Joder, Jack, te has pasao! Seguramente has destruido la confianza del chaval en su padre!

* **Hawksmoor** : Por su BIEN, así es como se empieza a desarrollar criterio propio. Por cierto, tú de dónde has salido?

* **Engineer** : De su oreja, en cuanto te teleportaste al Baxter me reduje a forma microscópica y entré en su cerebro, por si se despertaba e intervenía en la pelea. No podíamos arriesgarnos a que usara su poder contra nosotros siendo el ser más poderoso de Alternativa 69.

* **Hawksmoor** : Y simpático, me alegro muchísimo de que no hayamos tenido QUE MATARLO...

Y dicho esto nuestros "superhéroicos" amigos desparecen rumbo al Transporte a la voz de "PUERTA!111!"

* * *

Y mientras tanto, anca los Kusanagi y frente al televisor:

* **Electro** (flipando): WHOA, vaya palizón acaba de meterle el Hawksmoor ese a los 4F! Y yo que sólo puse el telediario pa ver qué había hecho hoy la Paris...

* **Terry** : Esa era una wena novia pa ti, Max.

* **Electro** : No sé yo, tío...Y si me lleva por el mal camino?

* **Dr. Light** : No me habléis ni del Hawksmoor y de nadie de TA, ok? Estoy SUPERDISGUSTAO por como se han portao conmigo, mira que no querer dejarme participar en su "Guerra Mundial"! Parece mentira!

* **Shingo** : Qué malos, verdad?

* **Dr. Light** : Joder, Shingo, no me sigas la corriente! Y si lo haces por lo menos que sea con más disimulo, que así es muy descarao y me doy cuenta!

* **Shingo** : Pero doctor, qué quiere que yo le diga? Por lo que usted ha venido contando a mi me parece que The Authority ha hecho bien no dándole a usted cuartelillo con sus ansias asesinas! No se ofenda, pero usted es que está...cómo lo diría? Un poquillo loco.

* **Dr. Light** : Buah, TODOS los supervillanos estamos (como mínimo) un poquillo locos! Eso no es excusa para no querer llevarme a matar gente sin ton ni son!

* **Shingo** : Pero es que a mi me parece que TA intentaba MINIMIZAR BAJAS, es que no lo entiende? Seguramente por eso redirigieron el misil al Helitransporte de SHIELD en vez de al Edificio Baxter.

* **Dr. Light** : O sea, que les ha dao corte de lanzar una bomba nuclear en mitad de Nueva York? [Riéndose]: Pffft, PRINGAOS!

Pero en esto que entra el Kyo muy apresuradamente:

* **Kyo** : Anda Light, levanta el culo ya del sofá, que me tienes que teleportar a...

* **Dr. Light** : Ea, ya estamos! Yo soy un taxi!

* **Kyo** : No te pongas ya a quejarte sin parar, ehn? Que asín no me extraña que los de TA te hayan dao PUERTA...

* **Dr. Light** : Jajá, qué gracioso! Weno, y adónde hay que llevarlo ahora al señorito?

* **Kyo** : A Tokyo, que acaban de llamar unos notas que me quieren hacer una entrevista por haber salvao el mundo durante el KOF 2005 y tal...

* **Dr. Light** (enfurruñao): Sí claro, y para mi no hay entrevista, no? Total, si yo sólo fui el que hirió de muerte a Orochi!

* **Kyo** : Se vio eso en la tele? No, verdad? Ea, pos si no se vio en la tele es que NO HA PASAO; Confórmate ya y no des más el coñazo, siempre con lo mismo, hombre!

* **Dr. Light** : GRRRRR!

* **Kyo** : Y míralo por el lao weno (aunque tú concretamente no vayas a coger ni un duro): Esta podría ser la plataforma para empezar a exigirle nuestros derechos a los de SNK-Playmore, que ya va siendo hora, no?

* **Electro** : Hey, eso dejámelo a mi...Que ya por ser de NY es como si tuviera media carrera de abogao!

* **Kyo** : Max, yo casi que estaba pensando en contratar a un abogao DE VERDAD.

* **Electro** : 'S igual, tú échale ganas, que contrates a quién contrates FIJO que te sale bien.

* **Rhino** : Max, cómo estás tan seguro?

* **Electro** : Weno, cuando yo acumulo mucha electricidad durante un tiempo y la suelto toa de golpe ya has visto la que se lía, no? Pos el Kusanagi TAMBIÉN tiene mucha energía acumulada, no ves que es el nota más perro de tó Japón?

* **Kyo** (en voz baja): *Sighh* Si no fuera porque cada vez que te echas la siesta te uso pa cargar el móvil y el mp3...

* **Electro** : Q'has dicho?

* **Kyo** : Nada, cosas mías. [Al Light]: Y tú venga ya, que no es cuestión de hacer esperar a los de Bulevar 21!

* **Rhino** : Iyo, "Bulevar 21"?

* **Kyo** : Eso me han dicho ellos por teléfono, por?

* **Rhino** : Pero si esa's la empresa de la telenovela que yo y el Max vemos tós los días! Nos hemos enganchao totalmente, porque como tiene un argumento mu lógico y mu bien pensao...

* **Electro** : 'Sasto, ahí es aonde trabaja la Fea, el Don Alvaro y toa la peña. Yo si trabajara en Bulevar 21 renunciaba a las vacaciones, porque como total, allí nadie hace ná y encima hay aire acondicionao e Intenés gratis...

* **Kyo** (encogiéndose de hombros): Weno, pos lo mismo la telenovela esa está basada en hechos reales, no?

* **Terry** : Kyo, yo he visto esa telenovela un par de veces...Y créeme, eso no puede estar basao en hechos reales NI DE COÑA.

* **Kyo** : Pero puede haber una empresa que se llame como la de la telenovela, verdad? No estaréis tan emparanoyaos como para pensar que ya sólo por eso es una TRAMPA?

* **Sra. Kusanagi** : Kyo, creo que será mejor que el doctor te acompañe a la entrevista y no se limite a teleportarte nada más.

* **Kyo** : QUEEÉ?! Pero QUE NO, omá! Que dará el pastel!

* **Sra. Kusanagi** : Al contrario, Kyo, incluso en el caso de que no sea una trampa estoy segura de que el doctor evitará que te comportes de manera imprudente...

* **Kyo** : Pero omá, que los de TA acaban echar al Light de su nave espacial PRECISAMENTE por imprudente! Y además que se tiene que quedar aquí, no ves que si no Galford y el Max se pelean?

* **Galford** : Yo si el gilipollas éste no empieza...

* **Electro** : M'estás llamando gilipollas? [Lanzando un lapo]: *PFFFT*

 ****FSSSSSHH****

Un escupitajo ELÉCTRICO acaba de cruzar media salita cayendo a los pies de Galford pero sin llegar a alcanzarlo.

* **Galford** (desenvainando): Mamón, me llegas a dar con eso y la espada TE LA TRAGAS!

* **Poppy** : GRRRR! GUAU! GUAU! GRRRR!

* **Dr. Light** (a voces): PODRÁ SER UN SILENCIO YA? [Poniendo cara de hipócrita]: No le haga caso a su hijo, Sra. Kusanagi, eso son los roces normales de la convivencia...Voy a maquearme, ok?


	54. Retribución (Parte I)

**Capítulo CINCUENTA Y CUATRO - Retribución (Parte I)**

Comenzamos el capítulo de hoy con Kyo y Light teleportándose justo frente al local que le indicaron al Kyo por teléfono los de "Bulevar 21":

* **Dr. Light** : Pero...pero esto es...[Poniendo el grito en el cielo]: Un puto Burguer King!

* **Kyo** : Weno, y? No jodas, que siendo yanki es el primero que ves?

* **Dr. Light** : Esa no es la cuestión, niñato! La cuestión es que si nos han hecho desplazarnos a Tokyo para la entrevista que menos que darnos una convidada en un sitio WENO y CARO en vez de en un puto Burguer King? Esto es ser puta y encima poner la cama, y un PEASO de insulto para nuestro Clan!

* **Kyo** : "Nuestro Clan"? Oye, Light, tú sobre todo no te embales, ok? Que luego se te sube la tensión...

* **Dr. Light** : Como pa no, con la de disgustos que llevo en un solo día, primero lo de TA y luego esto! Niñato, yo no sé si tú ya lo habrás notao pero los supervillanos tenemos un umbral para la frustración bastante bajo, así que ahora voy a entrar ahí y los voy a...!

* **Kyo** (sujetándolo): NO! Tú no vas a montar ningún pollo, estamos? Que si te he dejao venir ha sido sólo porque JURASTE que no ibas a dar el pastel "o sino que te mueras y no resucites"!

* **Dr. Light** : Yo juré semejante tontada?

* **Kyo** : Por supuestísimo QUE SÍ!

* **Dr. Light** : Oh weno, supongo que habría jurao CUALQUIER COSA con tal de conseguir que me entrevistaran, no?

* **Kyo** (a voces): CÓMOOORL?! No, tío, no lo has pillao: Al que van a entrevistar es *a mi*! Tú ya te estás volviendo para casa!

* **Dr. Light** (también a voces): OBLÍGAME!

* **Kyo** : Hostia puta, Light, que eres un supervillano y estás en busca y captura! Me tengo que poner de rodillas a SUPLICARTE que no metas la pata?

* **Dr. Light** : Por mi no te cortes, pero no va a cambiar NADA...Que el Dr. Light fue el que hirió de muerte a Orochi y ya va siendo hora de que salga A LA LUZ! [Riéndose]: "A la luz", lo has pillao, niñato, lo has pillao? Lo has pillao o te lo explico?

* **Kyo** : *Sighh* Sabes lo que va a pasar en cuantito entres ahí diciendo que eres el Dr. Light, no? Que van a llamar a la poli o a echar a correr y te los vas a tener que cargar para impedírselo lo más seguro. No va a haber otra cosa que una puta MASACRE y la entrevista no va a ser ni pa ti ni pa mi!

* **Dr. Light** : Sí, ehn? Pues por mi de puta madre! O jugamos todos o se rompe la baraja!

Huy vaya por Dios, Kyo parece haber olvidado momentáneamente que los razonamientos basados en la Teoría de Juegos no valen una mierda con según qué personal. Aunque afortunadamente aún le queda otro as en la manga para usar en su guerrita psicológica contra el Light:

* **Kyo** : Y además se lo pienso decir a mi vieja, estamos?

* **Dr. Light** : Tsk, eso ya es peor, ves tú? Okaaaay, me portaré bieeeen: Dejaré que te lleves tú todo el protagonismo, como sieeeeempre...Total, el Terry Bogard lleva haciéndolo toda la vida y aún no se ha muerto, verdad?

* **Kyo** : Eso te lo ha dicho él?

* **Dr. Light** : Depende, si te digo que sí eso desembocará en un pique y una pelea de las gordas que terminará con él dándote la somanta de hostias que te tenía que haber dao en el KOF 2005?

* **Kyo** : Pos no, probablemente no. *Tan* macarras no somos.

* **Dr. Light** : Vale, pues entonces lo he deducido yo solo...Pasa algo?

* * *

Pero mientras nuestros amigos cruzan las puertas del Burguer King para acudir a su cita, vayamos por un momento a uno de los múltiples centros de investigación sobre viajes interdimensionales que hay repartidos por toda Andalucía Imparable™:

* **ZP** (mirando los monitores): Cabezón, no me puedo creer que hayamos perdido a la Familia Real prácticamente ENTERA! Ahora no tendremos más remedio que poner de Rey a Froilancito, o si no al Tito Bastardo!

* **Chaves** : Pos mira que me extraña, porque aquí somos PIONEROS en esto de los viajes interdimensionales...Aunque no olvidemos que la idea de mandarlos a parlamentar con The Authority fue *tuya*!

* **ZP** : Cómo iba yo a saber que el Transporte se está moviendo entre dimensiones constantemente? Seguramente los hemos mandao a la que no era!

* **Chaves** : O han tocao el botón que no debían, porque como entre tós no ajuntan medio cerebro...

Efectivamente, en ese mismo momento y en Alternativa C&C (un mundo parecido al nuestro pero _ligeramente_ más militarista):

* **Juancar** : Pedo que se lo judo que no le estamos vacilando! Que somos la Familia Deal española en misión diplomática!

Ante lo cual los 2 soldados de los trajes antirradiación se miran el uno al otro con total incredulidad:

* **Soldado del GDI #1** : Tío, eso puede ser ni ná?

* **Soldado del GDI #2** : Que va, si se los cargaron a todos en los años '50! En cuantito Stalin conquistó Europa no quedó ni un parásito de esos, todos fusilaos.

* **Juancar** : Pedo es que en nuestda dimensión no fue así! Llevadnos ante vuestdo líded!

* **Soldado del GDI #1** (agarrándolo por las solapas): Oye, "Dey", te vas a cachondear de tu gran puta madre, estamos? Que vosotros no sois más que un puñao deee...[Chasqueando los dedos]: Tío, cómo se llaman esas cosas que siempre se nos quedan pegadas bajo las ruedas del tanque?

* **Soldado del GDI #2** : Civiles.

* **Soldado del GDI #1** : Eso, civiles DE MIERDA...Ea, y ya me habéis cabreao! [Señalando]: Veis eso verde de ahí? Po ya os estáis poniendo a recogerlo con las manos y sin camión y sin nada, hostia...Por enteraos!

* **Soldado del GDI #2** : Iyo, que el Tiberio es radioactivo!

* **Soldado del GDI #1** : Se joan!

* * *

Y ya en el interior del Burguer King, donde nuestros amigos acaban de ser amistosamente recibidos a su entrada nada más y nada menos que por el marinero proxeneta escapado del Infierno también conocido como

* **Chanquete** : Sr. Kusanagi, qué alegría que haya llegado tan pronto! [Observando al Light]: Y su acompañante el de los pantalones de color naranja y la corbata de calaveras es...es...!

* **Kyo** (mosqueao): Un HORTERA y un IMPRESENTABLE! Ya estaba dando el pastel incluso de ANTES de salir de casa!

* **Dr. Light** : Hey, que es mi ropa WENA! La de ir a los juicios y toda esa mierda!

* **Chanquete** (al Light): L-la verdad, creía que su cara me sonaba de algo pero d-debo de haberlo confundido con otra persona...No tengo la más mínima idea de quién pueda ser usted.

* **Kyo** : Pues créame, MEJOR...Oiga, usted es el de la entrevista, no?

* **Chanquete** : Efectiv...

* **Dr. Light** : Un momento, niñato, que me parece que aquí hay gato encerrao! [A Chanquete]: Usted no es japonés! No, no trate de negarlo, que yo soy muy perceptivo para estas cosas...Y si no es japonés qué coño está haciendo en Tokyo, ehn?

* **Chanquete** : Soy español, me he desplazado para la entrevista, vale? Usted tampoco es japonés, qué coño está haciendo en Tokyo USTED?

* **Dr. Light** : Okaaay, buen argumento, veo que se las sabe todas...Pero ya que se ha desplazao a Tokyo por qué no a Osaka, hmm? Que es donde vive el Kyo realmente?

* **Chanquete** : Cuando hablamos por teléfono con él nos ofrecimos a desplazarnos a Osaka, sabe? Pero el Sr. Kusanagi nos dijo que sería mucho más rápido desplazarse él hasta Tokyo.

* **Dr. Light** : Y si es español cómo es que habla inglés y se le entiende y todo? Si los españoles hablan todos como Ansar?

* **Chanquete** : Yo no hablo inglés, ustedes escuchan inglés. [Señalándose la oreja derecha]: Gracias a mi aparato de traducción simultánea hi-tech fabricado en Andalucía Imparable™, qué creían?

* **Dr. Light** : Bien, pero eso no quita que el nombre de la revista sea INVENTAO! No hay ninguna revista en el Mundo Real que se llame "Bulevar 21"!

* **Chanquete** : Sí la hay.

* **Dr. Light** : No la hay, así es como se llama la empresa que sale en la telenovela de la Fea! Qué te creías, que somos gilipollas y que te ibas a quedar con nosotros, no? HAW, tú todavía tienes que tomar mucho Cola-Cao paraaa...[Abucharao]: Ok ok, ya me callo.

Efectivamente, chavalotes, tanto éxito está teniendo en España el absurdo culebrón de la Fea que incluso han sacado una revista REAL que se llama "Bulevar 21"...Y que es justo la que Chanquete acaba de enseñarle al Light para dejarlo callao.

* **Chanquete** : En fin, si no hay más preguntas...Por favor, esperen aquí un momento que traiga al resto de mi equipo, ya saben, los cámaras y demás. Y si quieren ir tomando algo no se corten, que está todo pagado.

Y dicho esto Chanquete se marcha escaleras arriba dejando momentáneamente a nuestros amigos allí en medio del local.

* **Kyo** : Tío, paramos ya con las dotes detectivescas de mojones? Si crees que hay gato encerrao menos imitar a Batman y más registrarlo todo a supervelocidad, que se supone que pa ESO es pa lo que vienes, vale?

* **Dr. Light** : Ok, un momentín...

* **Dr. Light** : Ya.

* **Kyo** : Cómo qué ya?! No te ha dao tiempo a registrarlo todo tan rápido, si la Luz sólo se mueve a 300 kilómetros por hor...OUCH! Que sea la última vez que me das una colleja, so capullo!

* **Dr. Light** (echándose las manos a la cabeza): Huy, lo que acabo de ver allí arriba! Qué malamente está la Juventud de hoy en día!

* **Kyo** : Qué es lo que has visto?

* **Dr. Light** : Un chavalín totalmente histérico o loco dándose cabezazos contra las paredes al grito de "CUÁNTO MAS TENEMOS QUE ESPERRRARR, CABRRRONESS, QUIERRRO JUGAAARRR!" y otra sarta de improperios más en alemán, creo...Pero vamos, que aparte de eso (y de que las caras de los notas que trabajan aquí me suenan un montón pero no sé de dónde) no creo que haya NADA de lo que preocuparse, yo ya me he quedao mucho más tranquilo.

* **Kyo** : Segurooo?

* **Dr. Light** : Segurísimo. Anda, acércate al mostrador y ve trayéndome un Big Mac, que yo voy cogiendo sitio, si eso...

* **Kyo** : Cómo que sitio, si aparte de nosotros no hay más clientes aquí? Lo cual también es bastante sospechoso, no?

* **Dr. Light** : Oh por fa-vor, no te estoy diciendo que acabo de registrarlo todo? Ni que un viejo, un niño loco y un par de currantes del Burguer King fueran a patearnos el culo!

* **Kyo** : Ok, supongo que llevas razón...

* * *

Y en ese mismo momento, en un hospital de Nueva York:

* **Franklin Richards** : Pero papá...Que intentaste destruir el Multiverso!

* **Mr. Fantástico** : Franklin, por enésima vez, eso NO es así: Yo desconocía que una explosión nuclear en el espacio entre dimensiones que la gente de Tierra-50 denomina "La Sangría" pudiera tener tan catastróficas consecuencias.

* **Franklin Richards** : Y no deberías de haberlo comprobado ANTES de lanzar el misil?

* **Mr. Fantástico** : Bueno, es que el método científico normalmente se basa en procesos de prueba y error, sabes?

* **Franklin Richards** : Pero los experimentos se hacen con gaseosa! No con bombas nucleares de varios megatones!

* **Mr. Fantástico** : Créeme, Franklin, si hubiera tenido más tiempo para estudiar las propiedades de la Sangría JAMÁS hubiera actuado a tontas y a locas. Después de todo soy un científico.

Dijo el nota que expuso a su familia a los Rayos Cósmicos PRECISAMENTE por actuar a tontas y a locas y de la manera más anticientífica posible.

* **Franklin Richards** : Y ahora, menos tú, toda la familia está en el hospital...Y todo porque le ha salido de los huevos al Sr. Stark!

* **Mr. Fantástico** : Franklin, vocabulario! Escucha, papá ha inventado una nueva rama de la Ciencia basada en la Estadística y la Psicología de Masas que puede traducir lo que va a ocurrir en ecuaciones matemáticas y efectivamente PREDECIR lo que la Humanidad va a hacer en el Futuro.

* **Franklin Richards** : Papá, esto tiene algo que ver con la conversación o sólo me lo estás diciendo por vacilar?

Pero sin ni siquiera haber escuchado eso el Dr. Richards continúa su perorata:

* **Mr. Fantástico** : Y lo que la Humanidad va a hacer si no se le hace caso en todo al Tony Stark es AUTODESTRUIRSE, lo entiendes ahora? Por ESO le lancé aquel misil a The Authority.

Así que durante un minuto entero el Franklin se queda callado y pensativo:

* **Franklin Richards** : Me estás diciendo que puedes predecir lo que va a hacer la gente?

* **Mr. Fantástico** : Sólo grandes masas, no las personas consideradas individualmente.

* **Franklin Richards** : O sea, que no sabías que Hulk iba a volver del Espacio con ganas de liarla?

* **Mr. Fantástico** : Bien, obviamente no. Hulk en todo caso es un individuo, no una "masa".

* **Franklin Richards** : Ni sabías que The Authority se iba a cabrear si dejabais a Hulk volver a amenazar la Tierra?

* **Mr. Fantástico** : Lógicamente, 7 individuos tampoco cuentan como una masa.

* **Franklin Richards** : Ni que el Tony Stark se iba a rebotar por la intervención de TA? Ni que tú mismo ibas a estar a punto de destruir el Multiverso?

* **Mr. Fantástico** : Franklin, estás tratando de decirme algo?

* **Franklin Richards** (enrabietao): Que tu sistema de predecir el Futuro es una PUTA MIERDA, coño! Hasta un niño chico se da cuenta!

* **Mr. Fantástico** : Franklin, vocabulario!

* * *

Y volviendo al Burguer King, concretamente a la mesa de Kyo y Light:

* **Dr. Light** (mirando su hamburguesa): Hey, que esto no es un Big Mac! Y mira que te lo especifiqué claramente!

* **Kyo** : Que esto es un Burguer King, COÑÑÍIIOO! Tú siempre pidiendo de lo que no haya!

* **Dr. Light** (comiéndose la hamburguesa): Tardan mucho para lo de la entrevista, no?

* **Kyo** : Light, no te enseñaron en la Universidad a no hablar con la boca llena?

* **Dr. Light** : Nah, es que era estatal...Eso sólo lo enseñan en las Universidades pijas.

* **Kyo** : Pos pa tanto que has protestao al principio de que el Burguer King era una mierda, bien que te estás poniendo como el quico...Bebe Coca-Cola, hombre, que te vas a engollipar!

Total, que el Light le hace caso y echa un traguito del vaso:

* **Dr. Light** (con los ojos en blanco): Curioso, de pronto me ha entrao como sueñ...

Dice el Light al dar de cabeza contra la mesa y completamente roque de manera casi instantánea.

* **Kyo** (zarandeándolo): Light! Light, no es momento de echarse la siesta, hombre! Qué van a pensar estos señores de Bulevar 21?

Y es justo en ese momento cuando el Kyo se ve rodeado por Chanquete, el Niño Loco Alemán, Zero y Krizalid.

* **Chanquete** (sonriendo sádicamente): Que es nuestro DÍA DE SUERTE, quizás?


	55. Retribución (Parte II)

**Capítulo CINCUENTA Y CINCO - Retribución (Parte II)**

Empezamos el capítulo de hoy todavía en el Burguer King y continuando la secuencia del capítulo anterior, justo cuando Chanquete, el Niño Loco Alemán, Zero y Krizalid empiezan a rodear al Kyo:

* **Kyo** (a los de NESTS): Hey, pero qué coño estáis haciendo vosotros aquí? Y cómo es que el Light no os ha visto cuando registró el local a supervelocidad?!

* **Zero** : Porque la gente del DCU es malísima para quedarse con las caras, no lo sabías? Con unas gafas de cristal de ventana que nos hubiéramos puesto ya no nos habría reconocido ni de coña, contra más astutamente disfrazados de hamburgueseros.

* **Krizalid** : Hombre, Jefe, tanto como "astutamente disfrazadoooos"...

* **Kyo** : No jodas, que ahora trabajáis aquí? Ay, que me parto!

* **Chanquete** (pegando un golpe en la mesa): Calla la boca, ASESINO! Llegó la hora de mi Venganza!

* **Kyo** : Weno, y quién coño eres tú?

* **Chanquete** : Pues soy...

* **Krizalid** : Créeme, mejor no preguntes; Por el bien de tu salud mental.

* **Kyo** : Krizalid, tú callao y no interrumpas! A ver si te voy a tener que zumbar como en el '99!

* **Krizalid** : Que tú me vas a zumbar...*a mi*?

Dice el clon del clon retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos mientras se prepara para lanzar su ataque favorito al grito de

"TYPHON RAGE!"

 ****CRRRAAASSHHH!****

WOAH, eso han sido el Kyo, la mesa del Burguer King, el Light (que estaba durmiendo sobre la mesa del Burguer King), Chanquete y el Niño Loco Alemán siendo estrellados violentamente y dando vueltas sobre sus propios ejes contra la pared del otro extremo del local a resultas de la PEASO patada que acaba de soltar Krizalid (y Zero se ha librado porque se quitó de en medio a tiempo, que si no...)!

* **Kyo** (levantándose enfurecido): Ok, te la GANASTE!

"R.E.D. KICK!"

Cruzando las 3 cuartas partes del local gracias a esa impresionante patada voladora el Kyo ha conseguido derribar a Krizalid, y ahora se prepara para rematarlo de un buen hostión contra el suelo:

* **Kyo** : No eres tan rápido sin el traje cibernético de los cojones, ehn?

 ***SWOOOSH***

Aunque sí lo suficientemente rápido como para apartar la cabeza a tiempo, así que el puñetazo llameante del Kyo lo único que llega a golpear es el suelo dejando unas cuantas baldosas totalmente calcinadas, mientras que Krizalid responde cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y descruzándolos rápidamente, formando así una "X" en plan

"END OF EDEN!"

Si el Kyo no llega a ser un muti con poderes basados en el Fuego (y por tanto con más resistencia de la cuenta contra ese mismo elemento) el impacto anterior habría sido más que suficiente como para dejarlo reducido a cenizas...Pero ha tenido SUERTE, y solamente lo ha lanzado contra el techo echando humo por todos lados.

* **Chanquete** : NONONO, parad inmediatamente! Se supone que ésta es *mi* venganza!

* **Kyo** (aterrizando de una voltereta): Krizalid, me has quemao la chupa, SO CABROOÓN!

* **Zero** : Kusanagi, tú estás tonto? De verdad te crees que vas a poder con éste y conmigo, los 2 a la vez? Pero si los Jefes del KOF somos cheap con cojones!

* **Kyo** : Heh, menos mal que lo reconocéis!

* **Zero** : Por tu bien ríndete ya, o cómo coño te piensas que vas a derrotarnos? Tendrías que desarrollar una mutación secundaria COMO MÍNIMO!

* **Kyo** : Dormir 14 horas al día **es** mi mutación secundaria. [Soltando fuego por las manos]: Para patearos el culo a vosotros 2 con el Fuego de los Kusanagi va que chuta!

* **Chanquete** (medio histérico): Es que no me estáis oyendo? Parad la pelea!

* **Zero** : Ya me estoy cansando de tanta chulería. [A voces]: GLAUGAAAN!

Nada más que con oír su nombre un león de un tamaño desproporcionado y de color LILA atraviesa las puertas del water del Burguer King rompiéndolas en pedazos, y sólo por pura chiripa es capaz el Kyo de esquivarlo de un salto antes de que se le eche encima.

* **Kyo** (en posición de combate): No me puedo creer que te hayas traído el león! Yo es que flipo!

* **Zero** (también en posición de combate): Es que si lo dejo en casa se pone tristón.

Pero de repente y justo antes de que se lancen el uno contra el otro:

* **Niño Loco Alemán** (a voz en grito): SILEEEENNSSSIOOO! TODOOOSSS CALLAAAARRRSEEE!11!

Y tanto acojona el vozarrón del NLA que inmediatamente se detiene la pelea:

* **Glaugan** (haciéndose un ovillo): AINK! AINK!

* **Zero** : Niño Loco, quieres no pegar esas voces? Asustas a Glaugan!

* **Chanquete** : Me da IGUAL! Zero, esto *no* es en lo que habíamos quedado; Teníamos un pacto!

* **Kyo** : Cuál pacto...Si puedo preguntar?

* **Krizalid** : Weno, es que habíamos quedado con estos notas en darles tu número de teléfono y prestarles el local para tenderte una trampa y que te mataran *ellos*...Y a lo mejor nos estamos extralimitando, no?

* **Zero** : Sí, después de todo si tienen la ilusión...[A Krizalid]: Y además, qué cojones? Es mejor que sea el zumbaíllo alemán el que se cargue al Kyo, que hará menos destrozo.

* **Krizalid** (enfurruñado): Pero luego habrá que limpiar mucha más sangre! Y aún me duelen los riñones de tantísimos cadáveres como hemos tenido que enterrar en el patio trasero del Burguer King!

* **Niño Loco Alemán** : PORR QUE NO RESICLARR EN HAMBURRGUESASS COMO YO SUGERRIRR?

* **Zero** : Chaval, no empieces ya a levantarme el estómago con tus teorías, ok? [A Chanquete]: Venga, vaa, dejaremos que tengas tu venganza...Lo prometido es deuda.

* **Chanquete** : Bien, así me gusta. Se ve que después de todo sois Hombres de Honor.

* **Kyo** : Weno, y se puede saber por qué unos notas que no he visto EN MI VIDA quieren vengarse de mi?

* **Chanquete** : Pues NO, me has cabreado y ahora te jodes, porque NO TE LO DIGO! Me hubieras dejado terminar de explicarlo en vez de buscarle bulla al Krizalid!

Desgraciadamente esta respuesta ha colmado ya la paciencia del Kyo ante situaciones absurdas:

* **Kyo** (mosqueado): Vale, esto es ya LO QUE ME QUEDABA POR ESCUCHAR! Voy a salir por esa puerta ahora mismo y a la mínima gilipollez os rompo la boca A LOS CUATRO, me se entiende o no? Ah, y además me llevo al Light pa casa, que a todo lo malo se acostumbra uno!

Pero Chanquete se interpone entre el Kyo y la puerta de salida:

* **Chanquete** : De aquí no se va ni diox! Que del Light tenemos que vengarnos TAMBIÉN!

* **Kyo** (en plan chulo): Sí, ehn? Y cómo me lo vas a imped...AAARRRGGGHH!

Justo en ese instante el Kyo se mira el gancho de carnicero que acaba de clavársele en el costado derecho, mientras que a su espalda el NLA (radiante de felicidad) se prepara A ARRANCAR CARNE:

* **Niño Loco Alemán** : TE MATAAARRRREEEÉ!111!

Sólo que el Kyo ha sido considerablemente más rápido que su enemigo a la hora de jalar de la cadena que va unida al gancho, arrastrándolo hacia sí y saliendo al encuentro de su puta cabeza con una certera Nana Juu Go Shiki Kai de las de solo un golpe en vez de 2, mayormente porque todavía se piensa que el NLA es un crío medianamente normal...

 ***KKKRRRAAKKK***

...Aunque eso no quite que el sonido de la nariz del NLA al romperse por 3 sitios distintos sí hayamos podido oírlo claramente.

* * *

Flashback en la mente del NLA.

Áth Fhir Diadh (Irlanda), hace 2 mil años.

Donde un chaval de 17 años defiende el Ulster él solo a base de retar a duelo, uno por uno, a todos los campeones del ejército de Connacht:

* **Cúchulainn** (rodando por el suelo): MUERE, HIJOPUTA!

Tal es la contundencia del espadazo del héroe celta que acaba de cortar limpiamente una de las patas delanteras del caballo que se le había echado encima, haciéndolo caer al suelo y ni que decir tiene que mandando por coño tanto al carro como al nota que lo conducía.

* **Guerrero de Connacht #235** (en el suelo y medio aplastado): U-un segundo, Cúchulainn, un segundo! Que se me ha caído el carro encima, eso no val...!

Pero nuestro amigo Cúchulainn (como buen Semidiós) no destaca precisamente por su paciencia, así que cuando deja caer la primitiva espada de hierro sobre el cráneo de su enemigo (incrustándosela más o menos hasta la altura de las narices) la verdad es que ya se veía de venir.

* **Cúchulainn** : SIGUIEEEENTE!

* * *

* **Chanquete** : Eh chaval, estás bien? Parece como si te hubiera dado un pasmo.

* **Niño Loco Alemán** (sangrando en el suelo): NAIN, SÓLO FLASHBACK EN MI CABESA!

* **Chanquete** : Bueno, pues entonces a qué estás esperando? Mata al Kyo ya!

Ante lo cual el susodicho (que acaba de conseguir desclavarse el gancho pero que aún sangra abundantemente) sólo tiene una cosa que añadir:

* **Kyo** : Te lo voy a decir una vez ná más, me oyes? Quédate en el suelo, o va a ser PEOR!

* **Niño Loco Alemán** (levantándose enfurecido): ME HASS PARRTIDO LA NÁRRISS, BASSTAARRDOOO!11!

Así que el NLA, sacándose un cuchillo de carnicero del bolsillo trasero del pantalón y chillando como el maníaco que es, echa a correr hacia el Kyo con intenciones evidentemente homicidas...

 ****POOM****

...Sólo para ser recibido por una certera patada del Kyo en mitad del pecho, que le hunde el esternón y lo estrella contra la pared. Hostia puta, pero cómo puede estar esto pasando?! Acaso el poder del Ultragore palidece ante el dominio de las Artes Marciales de la peña de SNK? Es El Chang tan cabrón como para permitir que pasen estas cosas? Qué será lo siguiente, escribir una fanfic NORMAL?

* * *

Flashback en la mente del NLA.

Áth Fhir Diadh (Irlanda):

" _Has bajado del cielo resplandeciente, Hijo de la Aurora. Estás tendido en el suelo, tú, Vencedor de los Pueblos_."

* **Guerrero de Connacht #298** : N-no, Cúchulainn, NOO! M-me rind...!

 ****KKRRRAAAAKKK!** **KKRRROOOKKK!** **KKRRRAAAAKKK!****

Es el ruido de la mayor los huesos del pobre desgraciao descoyuntándose después de que Cúchulainn le deje las piernas abiertas en un ángulo de más de 180 grados y se dirija a machacar al

* **Cúchulainn** : SIGUIEEEENTE!

" _Lucifer no fue el primer Angel Caído. Jonás sufrió mucho antes el mismo destino, y con anterioridad fue Premutos quien tuvo que separarse de Dios_."

* **Guerrero de Connacht #299** : AAARRGGHHH!

A lo que el gran héroe del Ulster contesta mientras desclava la espada del estómago de su enemigo haciendo saltar tripas y sangre por todos lados:

* **Cúchulainn** : SIGUIEEEENTE!

" _Premutos fue el más viejo de su estirpe, el soberano de la Vida y la Muerte. Reencarnado, regresará a la Tierra para sembrar la Enfermedad, el Odio, la Muerte y el Pecado_."

* **Cúchulainn** (partiendo en 2 de un espadazo al Guerrero #300): SIGUIEEEENTE! [Mirando a su alrededor]: Hmm? Ah no, que ya no quedan más por hoy...Bueno, pues mañana OTRO RATITO.

"E-esto no se acaba aún, Perro de Culann."

Así que Cúchulainn se vuelve para ver quién lo dice, sorprendiéndose al encontrar al nota del flashback anterior en pie y aún con vida, aunque ni que decir tiene que chorreando sesos por la PEASO brecha que tiene en mitad de la cabeza y con unos cuantos huesos de la caja torácica asomando a través de la carne:

* **Cúchulainn** : Ein? Yo no te he matado ya?

[Aclaración: Bueno, tampoco es que se haya sorprendido mucho. Pero es que Cúchulainn está acostumbrado a ver cosas más raras]

* **Guerrero de Connacht #235** : N-no puedes matar... **Al Hijo de Premutos**!

* * *

Y volviendo al Burguer King, donde el Light continúa durmiendo en el suelo mientras Glaugan lo olisquea:

* **Zero** : Glaugan, ni se te ocurra comértelo! No has visto que ha comido hamburguesas de aquí?

* **Krizalid** : Que todavía te vas a poner malo y tó!

* **Chanquete** (a voces): NLA, pero qué cojones esperas para matar al Kyo? Que al otro pavo se le va a pasar el efecto de lo que le echamos en la Coca-Cola!

Pero el NLA ya se ha levantado, y acaba de atacar al Kyo con una patada de Kung-Fu de las que aprendió a dar en los campamentos de verano de los Escuadrones de la Muerte de Karl el Carnicero.

* **Kyo** (agarrándole la pierna): HAW!

Una patada de Kung-Fu MU LENTA.

* **Kyo** (lanzándolo contra el suelo): Chaval, qué coño pasa contigo? Adónde vas con ese Kung-Fu tan malo?

El Kyo no lo sabe, pero "ese Kung-Fu tan malo" se debe a que bastante tiene el Andreas Schnaas con convencer a los chinos de su barrio para que salgan en sus pelis, contra más para exigirles que tengan el Décimo Dan encima...Y sí, ya sé que el Kung-Fu no tiene Décimo Dan.

* **Kyo** : Ni siquiera deberías estar CONSCIENTE con la de hostias que llevas y...AAARRGGHHH! [Agarrándole la cabeza]: Me has mordido la pierna, cabrón!

Así que reaccionando más violentamente de lo que él mismo querría a causa del cabreo, el Kyo procede a ESTRELLARLE LA CABEZA contra el suelo al NLA.

* * *

Flashback en la mente del NLA.

Áth Fhir Diadh (Irlanda):

* **Guerrero de Connacht #235** (a chillidos en limpio): El Hijo de Premutos...BWAHAHAHAW!111!

En ese mismo momento todos los cadáveres esparcidos por el campo de batalla (todos los que no quedaron despedazados por completo, quiero decir) empiezan simplemente a LEVANTARSE con cara de pocos amigos y a agarrar sus armas:

* **Cúchulainn** (agarrando fuertemente la espada): Hostia puta, a empezar otra vez!

* * *

* **Krizalid** (flipando): Chanquete, qué le pasa al crío? Porque está convulsionando?

* **Zero** (igualmente): Y qué le pasa en la cara?!

* **Chanquete** : N-no lo sé!

De repente unas cuerdas de alambre salidas de la Nada empiezan a comprimirse en torno a la cabeza del NLA reduciendo la piel de su cara a un amasijo sanguinolento, mientras que desde su misma garganta y hacia afuera empieza a surgir una especie de tubo metálico que le atraviesa los dientes.

* **Niño Loco Alemán** (arrancándose lo que le queda de cara): GRRASIAS. ERA *JUSTO* LO QUE QUERRRÍA!

* **Kyo** : Qué coño estás hablando?! Obviamente necesitas AYUDA.

* **Niño Loco Alemán** : YO..NO...NESESITO...AYUDAAAA!111!

En ese mismo momento la pared trasera del Burguer King se viene abajo, ante la auténtica AVALANCHA DE ZOMBIS que intentan entrar en el local.

* **Zero** (medio histérico): C-cagonlaputa, los notas que enterramos en el patio de atrás!

* **Kyo** (igualmente): Lo veo y no lo creo! Esto es lo más ABSURDO que me ha pasao en la vida!

* **Niño Loco Alemán** : HAW HAW HAW! OS VOY A MATARR A TODOSS! OS VOY A DESTRRUIIIIIRRR!11!

* **Chanquete** (agarrándolo del brazo): Chaval, para esto, me oyes? Páralo AHORA MISMO!

* **Niño Loco Alemán** : YO YA NO RRESIBIRR ÓRRDENES TUYAS!

Efectivamente, el NLA sólo tiene que mirar a Chanquete con sus ojos relampagueantes para que a éste le EXPLOTE LA CABEZA como si fuera un melón en una peli de Troma, mientras que DOCENAS zombis avanzan enfurecidos rodeando al resto de nuestros amigos:

* **Krizalid** : J-jefe, qué coño hacemos ahora?!


	56. Super Saiyan Ultragore (Parte I)

**Capítulo CINCUENTA Y SEIS - Super Saiyan Ultragore (Parte I)**

Todavía en el Burguer King, donde una horda de zombis a las órdenes del Hijo de Premutos se ha levantado de su fosa común dispuestos a sumir Tokyo en el Terror (Alemán de Bajo Presupuesto™):

* **Currante Anónimo del BK** : Oh Dios mío! Oh Dios mío, esto NO PUEDE estar pasando! VAMOS A MORIIIRR!11!

Quién atendió al Kyo cuando pidió las hamburguesas en el mostrador? No pudieron ser Krizalid o Zero porque el Kyo los hubiera reconocido inmediatamente, lo que pasa es que había un TERCER currante del Burguer King que hasta ahora no habíamos mencionado...Y ahora este mismo chaval va a explicarnos bien explicado lo que **NO** se debe hacer en una peli Ultragore:

* **Currante Anónimo del BK** (totalmente histérico): Sr. Zero, tiene que hacer algo, Sr. Zero, me oye? No quiero morir! No por el salario mínimo interprofes...AAAARRGGGHH!

Oh weno, acaso se creía que los zombis iban a dejarle seguir dando explicaciones? Qué se ha pensado que es esto, Viernes 13? En una peli Ultragore si no tienes la actitud adecuada MUERES (y si la tienes lo más seguro es que también, pero el ticket para Valhalla lo tienes ya asegurado)...Total, que un zombi acaba de ARRANCARLE LA YUGULAR de un bocado mientras que otro puñado se abalanza sobre él justo cuando cae al suelo para empezar a despedazarlo y a arrancar órganos vitales y a COMERSELOS, ante el despliegue de risotadas maníacas de nuestro amigo y nunca bien ponderado

* **Niño Loco Alemán** (a grito pelao): SOMBIS, SOMBIFICARR LA TIERRRA! BWAHAHAHAHAW!111!

"BLACK HOLE (SDM)!"

WOAH, lo menos 12 zombis que ya se abalanzaban hacia nuestros amigos acaban de ir a tomar por culo totalmente hechos pedazos gracias al SDM favorito del Original Zero, y eso que ni siquiera los ha tocado!

* **Krizalid** : Mu bien, Jefe, MU BIEN! Has abierto una brecha!

Si habéis visto ese gran clásico del Séptimo Arte que estamos homenajeando hoy sabréis que en la peli de Premutos los Buenos hacen frente a la horda de zombis en un espacio muy reducido, pero eso es porque tienen La Actitud y no son ellos los que están encerrados con los zombis, sino los zombis los que están encerrados con ellos...En cambio Kyo, Zero y Krizalid (aunque no totalmente desencaminados) aún no tienen La Actitud, y se nota en que RAZONAN:

* **Zero** : Tenemos que salir de aquí, me oís? Un sólo bocao de un zombi y estaremos INFECTADOS!

* **Kyo** : Rápido, hacia la puerta!

Así que sin perder un segundo y despanzurrando zombis en su camino a base de puñetazos de fuego, patadas Tifón y hostias tan rápidas que el ojo humano no alcanza ni a verlas Kyo, Krizalid y Zero se abren paso hacia la salida acompañados de Glaugan, sin que por ello el NLA pare de reírse a carcajadas con voz de vocalista de Death Metal:

* **Niño Loco Alemán** : ESPERRO QUE GUSTARROS EJERRSITO DE PRREMUTOSS, PORRQUE PRRONTO FORRMARR PARRTE DE ÉL!

Pero mientras achicharra a un zombi en su camino el Kyo acaba de recordar una cosa:

* **Kyo** : Krizalid, tú que estás más cerca, recoge al Light! Que un zombi controlando la Luz era ya lo que nos faltaba!

Esa es otra, chavalotes, que el Light ya lleva 2 capítulos durmiendo y aún continúa tumbado en el suelo del Burguer King y en el mismo plan, siendo completamente ignorado por los zombis.

* **Krizalid** (cargándoselo al hombro): Curioso, a éste no le hacen nada...

 ****CRRRAAASSHHH****

Usando su cabeza a modo de ariete el desproporcionado Glaugan acaba de echar abajo las puertas del Burguer King junto con media pared delantera, permitiendo a nuestros amigos escapar, aunque con los zombis saliendo instintivamente en su persecución (pero tampoco muy deprisa, que son del tipo clásico):

* **Kyo** (sin parar de correr): Cagonlaputa, pero qué le habéis echao en la Coca-Cola al Light? Cuándo cojones se va a despertar?

* **Zero** (igualmente): Ni puta idea, Kusanagi, ojalá lo supiera! Fue cosa de Chanquete!

Ah, casi se me olvidaba! Que como cada zombi es un mundo resulta que un puñao de ellos en vez de perseguir al Kyo y compañía han decidido subirse a la...

* * *

Azotea del Burguer King:

"AAAY, CAMPANEEERAAAA! AUNQUE LA GENTE NO QUIEEERAAA! TÚ ERES LA MEJOR DE LAS MUJERES, PORQUE TE HIZO DIOS...SU PREGONEEERAAA!111!"

Escuchando por el MP3 una recopilación de sus greatest hits y con el rifle de francotirador preparado para saltarles la tapa la tapa de los sesos al Kyo o al Light en caso de que sobrevivieran a la confrontación con el resto del Chanquete Revenge Squad volvemos a encontrar a Joselito, justo cuando los de SNK abandonan el local cagando leches:

* **Joselito** (viéndolos salir): Ein? Pero qué coño...?

Sólo que es imposible acertar a unos blancos que se mueven tan deprisa, y encima el estar apostado hacia la entrada del Burguer King y escuchando música estridente por los cascos le ha impedido darse cuenta de la resurrección masiva que tuvo lugar en el patio de atrás, así como de que él mismo *ya* se encuentra rodeado por unos pocos de zombis...

 ***CHOOMP***

...Total, que cuando uno de ellos le arranca un buen cacho del antebrazo izquierdo de un bocado se veía de venir. No importa, porque así y todo Joselito está a punto de demostrarnos lo que **SÍ** se debe hacer en una peli Ultragore:

* **Joselito** (agarrándose el brazo): AARRGHH! M-me cago...EN TOA TU PUTA MADRE, ZOMBI LOS COJONES!

Sin pensárselo ni medio segundo y no sintiendo otra cosa que FURIA ASESINA, Joselito procede a clavar el cañón del fusil en un ojo del zombi que acaba de morderlo, para acto seguido golpear la culata con fuerza y terminar de REVENTARLE EL CRÁNEO, y todo esto mientras les chilla a los demás (que están a más distancia):

* **Joselito** : VENIR A POR MI, JOPUTAS! HOY ES UN BUEN DIA PARA MORIR!111!

 ***BLAM***

Primer headshot, y la cabeza de un zombi va a tomar por culo en medio de una explosión de sangre, hueso y sesos.

 ***BLAM***

Segundo headshot y pasa 3 cuartos de lo mismo, sólo que el resto del puñao de zombis ya se acerca peligrosamente a Joselito...Que ha empezado a usar el rifle a modo de bate de beisbol:

 ***PAAAM!* *PAAAM!* *PAAAM!* *PAAAM!* *PAAAM!* *PAAAM!* *PAAAM!* *PAAAM!***

Cachos de muerto viviente empiezan a volar por todos lados hasta que el rifle finalmente se parte, justo cuando un zombi ya empieza a agarrar por el pescuezo al mercenario y ex-estrella infantil de la Copla:

* **Joselito** (agarrando un ladrillo del suelo): TE MATO, CABRÓN!

 ***PAAAM!***

El primer golpe del ladrillo en plena cara del zombi le destroza totalmente el tabique nasal, haciendo saltar grandes cantidades de sangre y GUSANOS (no me digáis que no mola lo de los gusanos?)

 ***PAAAM!***

El segundo le atraviesa la cara del todo destrozándole parcialmente el cerebro y haciéndolo caer, así que Joselito procede a rematarlo en el suelo reventándole la cabeza a patadas al ritmo de otro de sus grandes hits:

* **Joselito** (pateando al zombi sin parar): DOOOCE CASCABELES YEVA MI CABAAAAAYO...POR LA CAAAARRETEEEERAAAAA!

Veis, chavalotes? Pillar lo que se tenga más a mano y liarse a matar sin compasión, *ESA* es La Actitud correcta en una peli Ultragore! Lo mismo da que seas Walter el de Premutos (héroe) que Karl el Carnicero (villano) que los notas de Das Komabrutale Duell (inclasificables): La propia supervivencia es lo de menos, si te duele te jodes, y lo único que importa es DESPANZURRAR AL ENEMIGO...Jé, para que luego digan que el Gore no enseña valores!

* * *

Pero volviendo con nuestros amigos de SNK, ya fuera del Burguer King y en medio de una calle hasta las trancas de civiles:

* **Krizalid** (parándose en seco): Maldita sea, pero esto qué es?! Una CABALGATA de gente borracha y loca de contenta nos cierra el paso!

* **Kyo** : Y los zombis siguen persiguiéndonos, ahora infectarán a toda esta gente! [A la multitud]: EH VOSOTROS! SALID DE AQUÍ CAGANDO LECHES! CORRER!

 **TAAAARAAAARAAARAAAARAAAARAAAAAAAN! TARARAAAANNN TARARAAAANNN TARARAAAAARAAAANNN!**

* **Kyo** : Dioss, no me escuchan con tanta banda de música y tanta polla! A ver qué hacemos ahora?

* **Zero** : Es como si todo Tokyo se hubiera echado a la calle! [Mirando al cielo]: Y hay fuegos artificiales y todo, qué coño están celebrando?

Ellos no lo saben porque andaban muy liados en ese momento pero en todo el mundo se están produciendo ahora mismo celebraciones similares, de manera completamente espontánea y debido a...

* * *

Flashback a hace un par de horas.

En mitad de un rueda de prensa en la Casa Blanca emitida en directo para todas las naciones de Alternativa 69:

* **Periodista #1** : Sr. Presidente, qué tiene que decir sobre los recientes ataques de The Authority sobre el territorio nacional? Se han enfrentado a los 4F en Nueva York y más de 2 mil personas murieron en el Helitransporte de SHIELD.

* **G. W. Bush** : Ya, pero esto no se queda asín, saben? Lanzaremos un ataque contra Tierra-50!

Un murmullo de desaprobación general se extiende por la sala, hasta que por fin alguien se atreve abrir la boca:

* **Periodista #2** : Con todos los respetos, Sr. Presidente: Eso sería una CAGADA digna de un puto TONTO DEL CULO. Porque no sólo la gente de Tierra-50 no tiene ninguna culpa de lo que haga The Authority, sino que además son tecnológicamente muy superiores a nosotros y encima es el hogar de algunos de los seres más poderosos del Multiverso...SO MELOOÓN!111!

* **Periodista #3** (lanzando un huevo podrido): O sea, que no hemos podido meter en vereda a 4 moros con lanzacohetes del año del Pum y vamos a entrar en guerra con Tierra-50? Te quieres ir ya a cagar a la vía!

A estas alturas la gente de los USA está ya muy quemada con el Bush y es natural que le hayan perdido un poquillo el respeto, verdad? Pero nada, trás sacudirse el huevo estallado del traje él sigue erre que erre:

* **G. W. Bush** (dando un golpe en el estrado): Pero no lo comprenden? Es que además tenemos la certeza de que Bin Laden está compinchado con The Authority y encima Tierra-50 también tiene petróleo! [Con cara de Homer Simpson]: Hmmm, petróooleo!

* **Periodista #4** (histérico): QUE ALGUIEN MATE A ESTE TARAO, POR FAVOR!

Ah, y mirad a quién tenemos haciendo de guardaespaldas del Bush, a que no os lo esperabais?

* **Guy Gardner** : SILENCIO, COÑO! Que está hablando el Presidente de los USA!

* **G. W. Bush** : Me da igual lo que digáis los periodistas! Si total, yo en la vida leo el periócolo!

* **Guy Gardner** (en voz baja): "Pediólico".

* **G. W. Bush** : Eso, pediólico...Ah, y también me la suda lo que opinen todos esos antipatriotas de siempre, iremos a la Guerra contra Tierra-50 y SE ACABO! [Al Guy]: Y contaremos con el apoyo de los Green Lanterns Corps, me imagino?

* **Guy Gardner** (emocionao): Mío y de G'nort hasta la muerte, Sr. Presidente, Señor!

* **G. W. Bush** : G'nort es el perro, verdad?

No, que si G'nort tuviera un cerebro medianamente humano iba a apoyar semejante TONTADA! Lo mismo que Gardner, vaya.

* **Guy Gardner** : Sí, pero eso no importa, que G'nort ahora es un badass. Usted tranqui, que el menda y G'nort iremos p'allá y machacaremos a los comunistas o a los moros o a lo que coño haiga en Tierra-50!

* **G. W. Bush** (con las lágrimas saltadas): Gracias, hijo. Ojalá hubiera más americanos como tú.

* **Guy Gardner** : Sí, señor! Lo sé, señor!

* **G. W. Bush** : Total, que así por lo pronto tenemos el apoyo de [Contando con los dedos]: El Ejército de los USA, de la Iniciativa, de los Vengadores del Tony, de los 4F si han sobrevivido, tuyo, y del perro...HAW, me gustaría ver qué van a hacer los de The Authority a continuación!

Naturalmente la respuesta llega de manera instantánea, en forma de Puerta a unos 3 metros sobre su cabeza y con el Midnighter entrando por ella:

* **Midnighter** (cayéndole encima): We will BURY you!

 ****KKKRAAKK****

Eso ha sido la bota derecha del Midnighter APLASTANDO EL CRANEO del Bush contra el estrado ante la total acojonación del resto de los allí presentes...Aunque ni que decir tiene que después de eso Gardner es el primero en reaccionar:

* **Guy Gardner** : T'has cargao al Presidente en mis putas narices, MARICÓN! [Apuntando con el Anillo]: Te vas a enterar de quién es el Guy!

Sólo que el Midnighter ya sabe no sólo quién es el Guy, sino hacia dónde va a disparar incluso ANTES de que levante el brazo:

 ****SHHHRRRAAKKK****

* **Midnighter** (esquivando fácilmente): GL de la Guardia de Honor, hm? El "Arma más poderosa del Universo"?

 ***FIIIIUUUUU!***

Un shuriken lanzado a una velocidad de la hostia acaba de amputar 4 dedos de la mano derecha del Guy (incluyendo el del Anillo), que en esas condiciones tampoco está como para esquivar la patada en plena jeta del Midnighter que recibe a continuación.

* **Midnighter** (recogiendo el Anillo del suelo): Vale, pues ya la CAGARÁS.

Dice nuestro amigo mientras procede a levantarle un poco la cabeza al Guy, abrirle la boca por la fuerza (que tampoco es tan difícil, con todos los dientes rotos) y empujar el Anillo hacia su interior hasta hacer que se lo trague.

* **Guy Gardner** (en el suelo y medio inconsciente): E-en cuantito que lo cague...Iré a por ti, maricona!

 ****POOOM****

En fin, y eso ha sido otra patada en plena jeta cerrándole la boca al Guy y dejándolo inconsciente ya del todo...Aunque no preocuparse mucho por él, que su fisiología vuldariana le ayudará a regenerar en unas cuantas semanas los dedos que ha perdido; Jamás se me ocurriría matar o mutilar permanentemente a alguien de la JLI, estando en peligro de extinción y todo eso.

* **G. W. Bush** (desparramando sesos por el suelo): Uhhhn...

* **Midnighter** : Si, ya sé que todavía estás vivo. [Sacando un taladro de la gabardina]: Te creías que la diversión se iba a acabar tan rápido?

Aunque todo esto ha ocurrido en un intervalo de varios segundos a estas alturas la mayoría de los periodistas han salido ya de allí cagando leches y dejando las cámaras de televisión aún funcionando pero abandonadas, y es justo entonces cuando el Servicio Secreto empieza a reaccionar echando mano de sus pistolas.

* **Midnighter** : Vosotros, qué? Queréis algo?

Y rápidamente se miran unos a otros, llegando a la conclusión más lógica en un caso como éste:

* **Tío del Servicio Secreto #1** (soltando la pistola): Q-que va, Sr. Midnighter!

* **Tío del Servicio Secreto #2** (igualmente): Sírvase usted mismo, Sr. Midnighter!

Y dicho esto simplemente salen a correr, y quién puede culparlos? Poniendo en un extremo de la balanza las ganas de conservar tu puesto de trabajo y en otro la fama que tiene el sádico número 1 de The Authority y lo que te puede hacer si lo pillas de malas, todos habríamos llegado al mismo resultado...

* **Midnighter** (acercándose a Bush taladro en mano): Don't even TRY to fuck with Earth-50, dudes.

 ****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****

* * *

Pues sí, el espectáculo Gore del taladro a pilas que se produjo a continuación, delante de las cámaras y retransmitido en directo para las televisiones de todo el mundo, es lo que ha sumido a Tokyo (y a otras muchas ciudades) en la explosión de alegría multitudinaria que hemos presenciado...Fuera aparte de mejorar bastante la imagen de The Authority en Alternativa 69, dicho sea de paso.

* **Ciudadano Anónimo #1** (acojonao): Oh Dios mío! Eso que viene por ahí no es un...EJÉRCITO DE ZOMBIS?!

* **Ciudadano Anónimo #2** : Fulanosuke, hijo! No te acerques a esos señores!

Demasiado tarde, que el pequeño Fulanosuke ya es pasto de los zombis al haber intentado huir y resbalar en la caquita de Glaugan, aunque al menos se libra de morir pisoteado por las CENTENARES de personas que han echado a correr despavoridas y presas de la histeria colectiva que provoca el avance de los muertos vivientes.

* **Kyo** : Vale que la hemos cagao saliendo a correr del Burguer King? Ahora los zombis se habrán dispersao y estarán por ahí extendiendo la plaga!

* **Zero** : Krizalid, amos por ellos! Quién quiere conquistar un mundo lleno de zombis de mierda?

Fue justo entonces cuando el Light se despertó, y lo primero que vio al despertar le pareció MUCHO más flipante que el verse rodeado de zombis:

* **Dr. Light** (en el suelo): WOW, un león LILA!

* **Kyo** : Light, no te quedes ahí todo agilipollao como si fueras el Sentry, y haz ALGO! No ves que Tokyo está bajo el terror de los zombis?

Afortunadamente el Light es otro que sí tiene La Actitud (es un sádico, le gusta matar, no le tiene miedo a nada, se cachondeó en la puta cara de la JLA después de haber violado a la mujer de uno de ellos), PERO

* **Dr. Light** (escandalizado): CÓMOOOORL? Que me tengo *yo* que poner a matar zombis ahora? Pero para qué está el 091 y para qué coño pago mis impuestos?! Weno, que no los pago ni cuando estoy en los USA, pero tú ya me entiendes...Y además, qué cojones, que yo también he regresao del Infierno y a mi los zombis es que NI ME MOLESTAN!

* **Kyo** (a voces): Cojonudo, pero qué pasa con el resto de la Humanidad? Es que quieres que acabemos como en "28 Semanas Después"?!

* **Dr. Light** (también a voces): Y no podía ser como en "Amanecer de los Muertos", que por lo menos es un clásico?!

* **Kyo** (perdiendo la paciencia): Weno, pues como en "Amanecer de los Muertos"! Que me tienes ya DESESPERAO! [A los de NESTS]: Tíos, a ver si lo podéis convencer vosotros, que como también sois villanos y tal habláis más su idioma!

Lentamente y arrastrando los pies los muertos vivientes continúan AVANZANDO.

* **Zero** : Escuche, doctor, yo ya sé que cualquier momento es bueno para ponerse a comparar películas de zombis, perooo...

* **Dr. Light** : Hey, me suenan vuestras caras...De qué me suenan vuestras caras?

* **Zero** : Este es Krizalid y yo soy Zero, seguramente nos recuerdes de putaditas como la de intentar cargarnos a los luchadores del KOF 2005, provocar una invasión de clones del Kyo a nivel mundial o resucitar a Orochi...

* **Dr. Light** (echándose las manos a la cabeza): Ondia, es VERDAD! En la puta vida os habría reconocido así astutamente disfrazados de hamburgueseros!

* **Zero** : Ya, lo SABEMOS. Pero volviendo al tema de los zombis...*Alguien* que volara y todo eso debería cargarse a los del RESTO de la ciudad, que de estos de aquí ya nos ocuparíamos nosotros, sabes?

* **Dr. Light** : Tíos, yo ya pasé por una etapa superhéroica una vez, pero qué queréis que le haga? Si a mi esto del heroísmo NO ME SALE, si yo veo a los zombis comiéndose a la gente y a mi es que me la suda?

* **Zero** : Hombre, pero por probar el Superheroísmo un poquito no te va a pasar NADA...

* **Dr. Light** (riéndose): Qué casualidad, lo mismo dicen de la Meta-anfetamina y del Polvo de Angel.

* **Krizalid** : ((Dioss, este tío es SIEMPRE así?)) A ver, Light: Yo soy un megalomaníaco que quiere dominar el mundo pero en mis ratos libres trabajo de socorrista...Pregúntame porqué.

* **Dr. Light** (levantándose): Okay, POR QUE?

* **Krizalid** : Porque ayudando a la gente se moja MUCHÍSIMO MÁS que siendo un villano, no lo habías pensado?

* **Dr. Light** : En realidad sí, la otra vez que intenté reinsertarme fue también por eso. [Reflexionando]: Y ahora que lo pienso, si hago un poco el superhéroe y salvo Tokyo tal vez consiga que la gente de Internet deje de meterse conmigo a todas horas.

* **Krizalid** : Weno, tanto TANTO no creo, la verdad; Light, hay que ser más realist...

* **Dr. Light** (emocionao): Ok, lo intentaremos! Pero como no moje EN SEGUIDA lo más seguro es que pierda el interés, os lo aviso desde *ya*!

* **Kyo** : Light, POR TU MADRE, que esto es muy importante...Te lo vas a tomar en serio?

* **Dr. Light** (despegando): Lee tebeos el Didiota?

Y dicho esto emprende el vuelo a gran velocidad, dejando al Kyo con la duda:

* **Kyo** : Tsk, no pillo esa costumbre yanki de responder a una pregunta con otra...Eso quiere decir "sí", verdad?

Yo diría que eso ha sido un NO rotundo, pero en fin...En el próximo capítulo lo descubriremos.


	57. Super Saiyan Ultragore (Parte II)

**Capítulo CINCUENTA Y SIETE - Super Saiyan Ultragore (Parte II)**

Atravesando los cielos de Tokyo a gran velocidad y continuando con la secuencia del capítulo anterior volvemos a encontrarnos al Light, inmerso en sus profundas reflexiones interiores:

* **Dr. Light** : (Buah, donde se ponga el ir por la vida masacrando sin ton ni son, destruyéndolo tó y violando al personal no se pone el Superheroísmo NI DE COÑA, pero en fin...Lo mismo es verdad que ayudando a la gente se liga más, quién sabe?)

Lo bonito del Dr. Light pre y post Identity Crisis (y en todas sus versiones) es no destaca precisamente por su gran empatía, así que cuando sobrevuela un autobús del INSERSO japonés volcado en medio de la calle y con sus ocupantes siendo BRUTALMENTE DESPEDAZADOS por los zombis podemos imaginarnos fácilmente su reacción:

* **Jubilado Anónimo** (desparramando intestinos sobre la acera): ARRRGGHH! P-por favor, AYUUUUDAAA!

* **Dr. Light** (volando sin detenerse): Pffft, sí hombre, no te jode? Ponerme a salvar viejos de mierda con una ciudad entera llena de tías wenas en peligro? La mitad de los superhéroes que conozco NO lo harían, imagínate si lo voy a hacer *yo*!

Disculpadlo, ya sabéis que tiene un concepto del Superheroísmo un poco especial...Aunque eso no importa ahora, porque a unos cien metros de allí y a vista de pájaro ya ha divisado a la primera tía buena! Concretamente en la ventana del piso 20 de un edificio que debido a los zombis (o no) se encuentra en llamas:

* **Ciudadana Anónima #1** (dando alaridos por la ventana): SOCORROOOO! QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUUUUDEEE!

* **Dr. Light** (desde el aire): Tranquila, nena, el Dr. Light al rescate! Estooo...El de MEGAMAN!

Muy buena estrategia, Artie, se ve que vas aprendiendo! Aunque desgraciadamente:

* **Ciudadana Anónima #1** : Tú no eres el de Megaman, no te pareces en NADA! Eres el de DC Comics!

* **Dr. Light** : Que no, mujer, QUE NO! Que soy el de Megaman! [Mirándole las tetas y con cara de salido]: No ves que si fuera el de DC Comics ya te habría violao?

* **Ciudadana Anónima #1** (histérica y saltando por la ventana): OH DIOS MÍO!

 ****CHAAAAAFFF****

Así que a nuestro impresentable amigo no le queda otra que alejarse de allí volando en busca de la próxima tía buena a la que salvar, aunque sin dejar que este fracaso inicial le afecte demasiado:

* **Dr. Light** : (En fin, corramos un tupido velo sobre lo que acaba de suceder; Después de todo podría pasarle a cualquiera, me pregunto cuantísimas veces no le habrá pasao a Superman...Y a la tía la verdad es que podría haberla cogido al vuelo antes de que se estampara en la acera, pero ha preferido tirarse por la ventana antes que follar conmigo...Así que PA QUÉ?)

Usando su visión de rayos X para ver lo que ocurre en el interior de los edificios acaba de divisar desde el aire a otra tía que le ha molado y que por lo tanto merece salvada, dentro de un restaurante de lujo que se encuentra justo en el camino de una horda de muertos vivientes:

* **Dr. Light** : Hostia, qué BIEN! Los zombis van hacia el restaurante ese y los de dentro aún no se han dao cuenta, es el momento de bajar a avisarlos y quedar como el Bueno de la peli! Aprovecharemos que ya hablo un poquillo de japonés...

Así que dicho y hecho:

* **Dr. Light** (teleportándose dentro del restaurante): Oigan, que los zombis...!

* **Maitre** : Eh, adónde se cree que va? No puede entrar aquí así vestido!

A lo cual el Light responde instintivamente arreándole un guantazo de energía que le ARRANCA LA CABEZA y la hace rebotar contra la pared más cercana:

* **Dr. Light** : ARTHUR LIGHT VA ADONDE QUIERE, PRING...Oooops! [Viendo la cara de terror que está poniendo el personal]: No me lo tengan en cuenta, es que esto de hacer el superhéroe es más complicao de lo que parece...Te obliga a cambiar todas tus costumbres!

Pero me temo que ha vuelto a ser víctima de la incomprensión, porque ahora es cuando el restaurante entero estalla en chillidos histéricos en plan:

"OH DIOS MÍO ESTÁ LOCO NOS VA A MATAR A TODOS CORRED POR VUESTRAS VIDAS!111!"

Y acto seguido es cuando toda la gente empieza a salir del local cagando leches y completamente DESPAVORIDA.

* **Dr. Light** (a voces): Eh, pero adónde vais? Que afuera están los zombis! [Encogiéndose de hombros]: Oh weno, a tomar por culo! Al menos lo he intentao...

Efectivamente, afuera estaban los zombis...Que aunque no se esperaban que tal cantidad de gente saliera corriendo A SU ENCUENTRO han sabido aprovechar la oportunidad para ponerse a despanzurrar al personal de la manera más gore.

* **Dr. Light** : (No, Artie, no! "A tomar por culo" NO, pensamiento superheróico! Tengo que ir a salvar a la tía que me mola!)

Concretamente la tía que le mola al Light (y su hermana, con la que había ido al restaurante) se encuentran en este mismo momento en mitad de la calle, presas del pánico y rodeadas de zombis las 2...

* **Ciudadanas Anónimas #2 y #3** (histéricas perdías): IIIIIIHHHH! VAMOS A MORIIIIIR!11!

...Cuando un constructo de luz sólida creado por ya-sabéis-quién y en forma de mano gigante las levanta del suelo hábilmente. Tan hábilmente, tan hábilmente que sólo se le cae UNA.

 ****KROOOOK****

* **Ciudadana Anónima #2** : Oh Dios mío, mi hermana acaba de romperse la cabeza contra el suelo! Y ahora los zombis se le comen el cerebro, aprovechando que lo tenía ya por fuera! [Al Light]: Por qué no la has salvado a ella también?

* **Dr. Light** : Se me ha caído accidentalmente, debido a que era MUY FEA...Hey, follamos?

* **Ciudadana Anónima #2** : Claro QUE NO, capullo!

 ****KROOOOK****

* **Dr. Light** (alejándose de allí): (*Sighh* Quién entiende a las mujeres? Si a mi me dieran a elegir entre follar con CUALQUIER tía o que me descuartizaran los zombis caníbales yo elegiría la opción A del tirón, aunque la tía fuera la Bruja del 71...Que tampoco la chupaba tan mal, las cosas como son!)

* * *

Pero al mismo tiempo y a muchos kilómetros de Tokyo está teniendo lugar una Conferencia en la Cumbre...Concretamente en la cumbre del Himalaya, ya que seres tan exageradamente poderosos como los que se han reunido aquí ni siquiera sienten el frío si ellos no quieren:

* **Superman** : Jenny, quiero que tu banda de vigilantes psicópatas, grupo terrorista o como os denominéis...

* **Jenny Q** (encendiendo un cigarro): Nos mola más lo de "Ultima Línea de Defensa de la Tierra", vale?

Un disparo de energía calorífica proveniente de los ojos de Apollo reduce en el acto el cigarrillo a cenizas.

* **Apollo** : Jenny, que no fumes! Cómo te lo tengo que decir?

* **Superman** : ...Quiero que dejéis en paz nuestra dimensión, porque si vamos a tener que ponernos SERIOS.

Atención ahora, chavalotes! Que va a intervenir por primera vez en esta fic el ser más superfluo de todo el Multiverso:

* **Sentry** (leyendo la TV Guide): Y me han dicho que diga que NO TOLERAREMOS...

* **Superman** : Bob, tú déjame hablar a mi, de acuerdo?

* **Sentry** (encogiéndose de hombros): Ok, si total, yo sólo venía a hacer bulto.

* **Jenny Q** : Ya, como siempre...Yo la verdad es que no sé de qué os quejáis: Os hemos ahorrado entrar en una guerra que no podíais ganar, dónde está el problema? Ah, y no hace falta que nos AGRADEZCÁIS lo del Bush, al de Tierra-50 también nos lo cargamos...En realidad lo hacemos en cada dimensión a la que vamos, podéis considerarlo parte de nuestra labor social.

* **Superman** : Jenny, The Authority no puede venir aquí a avasallarnos y esperar que los seres que defendemos esta dimensión nos quedemos de brazos cruzados. NO VA A PASAR, lo entiendes?

* **Apollo** : Tío, no te vi el otro día cuando lo de Black Adam. Ni a tu amigo tampoco.

* **Superman** : Black adam? Quién es Black Adam?

* **Jenny Q** : *Sighh* Ultimo problema que resuelvo dándole p'atrás al Tiempo...Se cansa una luego dando explicaciones!

* **Superman** : Es igual, esto de ahora podéis considerarlo mi primer y último aviso: Dejad en paz nuestra dimensión, porque si no va a pasaros lo mismo que le pasó a La Elite...

[Aclaración: La Elite era el equivalente a The Authority en el DCU, quizás incluso más psicópatas que los de TA todavía. Un día le hincharon los huevos a Superman con tanta matanza indiscriminada, y él les _demostró_ que vale más la Fuerza de la Razón que la Razón de la Fuerza, que el fin no justifica los medios y todas esas chorradas que tanto parece que le gustan a DC...Si no fuera porque el DCU cada vez se parece más a una versión light del WSU, claro. Ah, el tebeo es Action Comics #775]

* **Apollo** : Supes, en Tierra-50 tenemos a un tío muy parecido a ti, más parecido a ti que yo todavía; Se llama Mr. Majestic, quizás lo conozcas...

* **Jenny Q** (sonriendo): Sí, y cada vez que nosotros decimos "pringao" Mr. Majestic dice "PRESENTE", por qué será?

* **Apollo** : Seguramente por aquella vez que congelamos el Tiempo a su alrededor y él no pudo hacer una mierda al respecto hasta que no le dimos permiso para PARPADEAR.

* **Superman** (despegando): Primer y ULTIMO aviso, Jenny. Recuérdalo.

* **Sentry** (igualmente): Eso, lo que ha dicho éste.

* * *

Y volviendo con Arthur Light, _superhéroe_ :

* **Dr. Light** (volando): (Bien, antes era sólo por mojar, pero ahora ya es cuestión de honrilla! Cómo es posible que la esté cagando tantísimo si esto de ser superhéroe lo puede hacer CUALQUIERA, o si no mira al Kyle Rayner? Hasta que no me folle a alguna tía wena no paro, joder! Aunque tenga que coger zombis de un lao y llevármelos pa otro!)

Pero en ese mismo momento, en un edificio colindante de Industrias Kord:

* **Becario #1** : Dra. Hoshi, Dra. Hoshi, podemos salir hoy más temprano? Si no para celebrar lo del Bush por lo menos porque según la radio hay una plaga de zombis asolando la ciudad?

* **Dra. Luz** : SILENCIO, INCOMPETENTES! De aquí no sale NADIE hasta que no se termine la jornada laboral, de la amenaza zombi tendré que ocuparme *yo*...Como SIEMPRE que se produce alguna crisis, vaya!

Quién es esta tía, la novia del Dr. Doom? Nah, dejad que os cuente, veréis: Ha habido 4 "Dr. Light's" en el DCU, de los cuales los pares han sido superhéroes y los impares, villanos: El I era un tío de los años '40 al que ya nadie recuerda, el II el nota al que Artie se cargó y le robó los poderes, el III es el propio Artie, y la IV es la doctora Kimiyo Hoshi, que tiene el honor de contar con los fans más jodidamente pesaos de todo el Internet (y menos mal que sólo so pero con distintos nombres)...A esta última vamos a llamarla "Dra. Luz" para evitar confusiones.

* **Becario #2** (mirando por la ventana): Huy, qué hace un tío con perilla metiendo zombis en un campo de fuerza?

* **Dra. Luz** : Aparta, gusano! Déjame ver eso!

Así que la doctora se asoma a la ventana para ver qué está pasando, confirmándose sus peores sospechas:

* **Dra. Luz** (rechinando los dientes): NO!

* **Becario #1** : Dra. Hoshi?

* **Dra. Luz** : No el puto Arthur Light OTRA VEZ! Cualquier cosa menos ESO!

* **Becario #2** : Weno, doctora, pero que si podemos salir antes sí o no?

Pero la Dra. Hoshi ya no echa cuenta en lo que le preguntan sus becarios, de tan absorta que está observando a Artie:

* **Dra. Luz** : Y qué está haciendo éste aquí? O ha provocado él la plaga de zombis, o está haciendo el capullo y EMPEORANDO la situación, o las 2 cosas a la vez!

Total, que la Dra. Luz abre furiosamente la ventana y emprende el vuelo con un solo pensamiento en mente:

* **Dra. Luz** : (Probablemente LAS 2 COSAS A LA VEZ!)

* * *

Ok, y ahora veamos qué tal les va a nuestros amigos de SNK, que ya llevan un buen rato destruyendo zombis OLEADA tras OLEADA:

* **Kyo** (reventándole el cráneo a un zombi de una patada): Pero cuántas personas enterrasteis en ese patio de atrás? Ni de coña pudieron ser tantísimas!

* **Zero** : Unas 30 máximo, y ya hemos destruido varias veces ese número...Aquí pasa algo que no logro entender!

Que fuera aparte de los del patio trasero del Burguer King Premutos ha hecho que resuciten los muertos de cada hospital, cementerio y depósito de cadáveres de Tokyo quizás? Sí, seguramente va a ser eso, aunque ellos aún no lo sepan...

* **Krizalid** (incinerando a otro zombi): Ok, el último! Se acabó lo que se daba!

Pero de repente y detrás de ellos:

* **Niño Loco Alemán** (con los ojos chisporroteando): ESO SERR BRROMA, VERRDAD?

* **Krizalid** (saltando hacia Zero): Jefe, a cubierto!

Huy, por los pelos! Afortunadamente para nuestros amigos de NESTS había un coche por allí cerca, detrás del cual han caído antes de que el NLA tuviera tiempo de "apuntar".

* **Zero** (escandalizado): Krizalid, qué haces? Qué va a pensar la gente si te tiras encima de mi?

* **Krizalid** : Ese zumbao alemán puede hacer que a uno le explote el cerebro con sólo MIRARLO, recuerdas lo que le hizo a Chanquete? [A voces]: Kusanagi, sal de su campo de visión! CAGANDO LECHES!

Pero sin necesidad de que le dijeran nada ya el Kyo había rodado por el suelo a toda prisa y se había puesto a cubierto detrás de un contenedor.

* **Niño Loco Alemán** : HAW, VOSOTRROS YA QUEDARR A VIVIRR AHÍ TODA LA VIDA? ENTONSES YO IRR A BUSCARROS, Y EN CUANTO MIRRRARR COCO HASER *BOOOM!*

* **Zero** (de espaldas contra el coche): Dioss, y luego dicen que los Jefes del KOF somos cheap!

* * *

Y en otra parte de Tokyo, cruzando el cielo a gran velocidad en persecución de ya sabemos quién:

* **Dra. Luz** : (Pero adónde va con esos zombis, qué es lo que pretende? Alguna BURRADA, seguro! Mi mente racional me dice que no debería volver a enfrentarme a Arthur, porque como mínimo me va a poner de los nervios y como máximo a violarme, matarme y/o quitarme los poderes...Pero como superheroína es MI DEBER!)

Y cruzando el cielo también, pero muy por delante y transportando DOCENAS de zombis en un campo de fuerza:

* **Dr. Light** : (La verdad es que hoy me estoy comportando DEMASIAO, como un auténtico caballero de los que ya no quedan: Podría violar a cualquier tía de la ciudad y no comerme tanto el coco, pero es que luego la gente de Internet me lo critica; Podría desintegrar a la guarrilla que me copió el nombre, que me viene siguiendo desde hace un rato y se cree que no detecto sus patrones de energía...Lo dicho, un auténtico caballero de los que ya no quedan!)

15 segundos más tarde nuestro caballeroso amigo ya ha llegado a su destino en un punto de Tokyo muy alejado aún de la invasión zombi y empieza a depositar a los muertos vivientes en el suelo sin causarles ni el más mínimo daño. Aunque ni que decir tiene que detrás de todo esto se esconde un motivo perfectamente lógico, pasmémonos con el razonamiento:

* **Dr. Light** : (Ok, este barrio es el que tiene más tías wenas por metro cuadrado, que lo comprobé hace un rato recorriendo Tokyo entero a supervelocidad...Aquí mis posibilidades de ligarme a alguna AUMENTAN, lástima que no hubiera zombis y haya tenido que traerlos *yo*)

Efectivamente, los zombis comienzan a dispersarse por la zona en busca de carne fresca sin que el Light mueva un dedo al respecto...Pero justamente entonces y a su espalda:

* **Dra. Luz** (flotando en el aire): Arthur, QUÉ HACES?!

A lo cual nuestro amigo contesta sin ni siquiera darse la vuelta, porque ya sabe quién es:

* **Dr. Light** : Tu trabajo, nena, es que no lo ves? Voy a SALVAR Tokyo. [Mirando el reloj]: Sólo que les estoy dando a los zombis MEDIA HORA de ventaja...

* **Dra. Luz** (medio histérica): Pero...Pero...Pero a qué mente tan psicopáticamente CAPULLA se le puede ocurrir que trasladar zombis de un sitio HABITADO a otro contribuye a salvar Tokyo?! Eres lo mismo de impresentable "lobotomizado" que sin "lobotomizar"!

* **Dr. Light** : Escucha, Membrillo...

* **Dra. Luz** : Es "Kimiyo"!

* **Dr. Light** : No, es MEMBRILLO! Porque ya hay que ser tonta para ponerte a llevarme la contraria, sabiendo que soy un supervillano y no me gusta! Cualquiera habría pillao ya el mensaje después de que te mandara al hospital y te quitara los poderes, pero tú NOOOOO! Tú vienes a por la camiseta oficial de "Incordié a Arthur Light hasta que me la metió"!

* **Dra. Luz** (muy mosqueada): Cretino, te recuerdo que TODAS las veces que nos hemos enfrentado eras *tú* el que estabas incordiando, y ésta no es una excepción! No te voy a permitir que pongas en peligro mi ciudad!

Huy, mala idea lo de hablarle en plan superheróina borde! Con eso sólo consigue que Artie se ponga JUGUETÓN:

* **Dr. Light** : No, ehn? Pueeeees...[Convirtiéndose en luz]: NO ME COGES!

* **Dra. Luz** : Oh no, Arthur se ha puesto a jugar al "pilla-pilla"! Es MUY peligroso cuando se pone a jugar al "pilla-pilla"!

No, totalmente EN SERIO, o si no que se lo pregunten a Green Arrow...Aunque tampoco hace falta, sobra con ver como el Light convertido en luz sólida acaba de atravesar un rascacielos de por allí provocando una PEASO de explosión que hace saltar a unos cuantos de sus ocupantes por los aires y envueltos en llamas. Y en este momento es cuando la Dra. Hoshi se plantea qué puede causar más daño, si los zombis (que ya han empezado a devorar sin compasión a la gente de la zona) o ya-sabéis-quién jugando al "pilla-pilla":

* **Dra. Luz** (volando en persecución de Artie): Maldita sea!

* **Dr. Light** (volviendo al estado de materia): HAW HAW, te crees que vas a alcanzarme? A un tío que se mueve a la velocidad de la Luz?

Con unos poderes también basados en la Luz pero a unos niveles mucho más bajos que los de Artie, la Dra. Hoshi ni es tan rápida, ni tiene en todo su arsenal nada que él no pueda absorber, ni tiene tanto instinto asesino como el susodicho...Así que cuando Artie (sin parar de volar) agarra a un inválido en silla de ruedas que se encuentra en su camino, se teleporta con el como a 2 mil metros de altura y luego LO SUELTA no hay manera de que ella se lo pueda impedir:

* **Dr. Light** (desde el aire y muerto de risa): PARALÍTICO VA! Esto por no quedarte en tu casa, zurciéndole los calzoncillos al VERDADERO Dr. Light!

* **Dra. Luz** (agarrando al tío en el aire antes de que se estrelle): CABRÓN!

Así que procede a dejarlo en el suelo y a continuar con la persecución, pero en ese momento suena el móvil del Light:

* **Dr. Light** (por el móvil y sin parar de volar a gran velocidad): Diiígame? Que sí, niñato, QUE SIIIÍ! Pues CLARO que estoy salvando Tokyo, me jode mucho tanta desconfianza! No, qué "perdona" ni "perdona"? Has herido mis sentimientos, chaval! No, no puedo ir ahora, estoy muy liado...Hale, hasta luego!

La siguiente vez que la Dra. Hoshi tiene la suerte de ver a Artie (teniendo en cuenta que a las velocidades que van ya se han desplazado CIENTOS de kilómetros de donde empezó la persecución) es porque él la está esperando justo a la entrada del Carrefour de Nagasaki:

* **Dr. Light** (desde el aire): Como dice uno que yo conozco...C'MONNN! [Se teleporta adentro]

Y la Dra. Hoshi lo sigue, sólo para encontrarse con Artie levitando en medio del centro comercial, con la gente que había allí dentro observándolo completamente ATERRORIZADA:

* **Dr. Light** (a chillidos en limpio): Hey nena, me escuchas? Voy a convertir la luz ambiental en ondas de alta frecuencia Y A MATAR A ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO EL CARREFUR!

* **Dra. Luz** : Oh Dios mío! Arthur es PERFECTAMENTE CAPAZ de hacer eso!

* **Dr. Light** : Os voy a dejar a todos como a un hámster metido en un microondas [Canturreando]: Y TU NO LO VAS A PODER IMPE-DIIIIR!

* **Dra. Luz** (volando hacia él con los dientes mu apretaos): ESO LO VEREMOS!

 ****POOOOM****

Efectivamente, eso era la Dra. Hoshi ATRAVESANDO a Artie convertido en luz a una velocidad del carajo y estrellándose contra la pared de enfrente, para inmediatamente después caer de bruces y con el culo en pompa sobre un puesto de verduras.

* **Dr. Light** (teleportándose a su espalda): Oh weno...Si ha caído así será cosa del DESTINO.

Lo siguiente que vemos es ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA, porque el Light acaba de absorber toda la luz ambiental en varios kilómetros a la redonda, cortando así el poder de la Dra. Hoshi (que depende totalmente de esta estrecha franja del espectro electromagnético, por mucho que eso les joda a sus fanboys).

 ****RIIIIIIPPP****

* **Dra. Luz** : Arthur, qué era eso, una cremallera? Que NI SE TE OCURRA, me oyes?! Se lo diré al Tony Stark!

* **Dr. Light** : Pffft, pos como no sea haciendo ouija...

Lo que pasa a continuación sólo lo podríamos definir como

 ***ÑAKA!***


	58. Super Saiyan Ultragore (Parte III)

**Capítulo CINCUENTA Y OCHO - Super Saiyan Ultragore (Parte III)**

Continuando con la secuencia del capítulo anterior y todavía en un calle Tokyo, donde vemos al Niño Loco Alemán avanzando hacia el coche tras el que se ocultan Zero y Krizalid, con los ojos chisporroteando y al grito de

* **Niño Loco Alemán** : BIENN, AHORRA YO IRR A PORR VOSOTRROSS YA QUE VOSOTRROSS OBLIGARR!

* **Krizalid** (metiéndose debajo del coche): Kusanagi, por tu madre, echa una manita si eso, no? Que el coco nos va a hacer "BOOOM"!

* **Kyo** : (saliendo de detrás del contenedor): EH TÚ, CHINORRI ZUMBAO!11!

* **Niño Loco Alemán** : EIN? SERR A MI?

* **Kyo** (lanzándole la tapa de una alcantarilla): No, a tu puta madre, si te parece!

Oh-Dios-mío, parece MENTIRA lo que acaba de ocurrir! El NLA sólo ha tenido que extender el brazo y ha agarrado la tapa de la alcantarilla AL VUELO tan rápido que ni se ha visto, talmente como en el Chavo del 8! O como en una peli Ultragore en la que el 90% del presupuesto se hubiera gastado en higadillos y sangre de vaca y no quedara ni un duro para efectos especiales de los otros, que también podría ser, vaya...

* **Niño Loco Alemán** (lanzando la tapa de alcantarilla): YO CAPITÁN ALEMANIA, JA?

* **Kyo** : Sí, hombr...!

 ****KLAAANK****

Pues en realidad SÍ, como muy bien ha podido el Kyo comprobar cuando no sólo la tapa de la alcantarilla le acierta de canto en toda la cara tirándolo de espaldas, sino que encima y DE REBOTE:

* **Conductor Anónimo** (pasando por allí): OH MIERD...!

Desgraciadamente el tío del coche (al no ser un meta) no ha tenido tanta suerte como el Kyo, porque la tapa de la alcantarilla acaba de romperle en pedazos el parabrisas y le ha rebanado el cráneo a la altura de los ojos, matándolo instantáneamente y haciéndole perder el control del vehículo:

* **Zero** : V-viene HACIA NOSOTROS! Krizalid, sal de ahí abajo!

Así es, que espachurrando cuerpos de zombis bajo las ruedas y a toda velocidad el coche tiene a los colgaos de NESTS en rumbo de colisión...Y aunque para Zero ha sido fácil esquivarlo parece que su amiguete no va a tener tanta suerte:

 ****POOOOOOM!****

[Aclaración: No, no ha explotado, qué esperabais? Eso sólo pasa en las pelis americanas, en el Ultragore lo que suele explotar es la gente a la mínima de cambio pero los coches no, que cuestan un dinero]

* **Kyo** : Joder con el chinorri de los cojones! La que ha liao en un momento!

* **Krizalid** (sangrando y medio aplastado): AARRGGHH! Q-quitarme el coche...d-de encima!

* **Zero** : Aguanta un poco, chaval, que en seguida te sacamos!

* **Krizalid** : Ok, s-si...total...no es más que una...tonelada.

Efectivamente, al no haber podido quitarse de en medio antes de que se produjera la colisión las ruedas del vehículo debajo del cual estaba escondido le han pasado por encima al pobre Krizalid, rompiéndole un montón de huesos y dejándolo totalmente aprisionado...Y justo cuando Zero y Kyo corren en su ayuda:

* **Niño Loco Alemán** : UN, DOSS, TRRESS, AL ESCONDITE...[Con los ojos chisporroteando]: JAPONÉSS!

Huy, por CHIRIPA! Nuestros amigos de SNK han podido ponerse a cubierto rápidamente y de un salto detrás de la parada del autobús, evitando de esta forma que les explote la cabeza! Menos mal que hoy está pasando como en los tebeos del Spiderman y el mobiliario urbano está JUSTO donde se lo necesita.

Ok ok, ya sé que las peleas que escribo suelen ser más realistas...Pero esto **es** un homenaje al Ultragore Alemán, con que las cosas que pasan MEDIO tengan sentido ya os deberíais de conformar. Ah, y ahora es buen momento para un flashback sin pies ni cabeza:

* * *

Flashback a hace 12 años.

Nunca os habíais preguntado cómo es que el Niño Loco Alemán ha llegado a estar tan jodidamente LOCO?

Salón de la casa de los padre biológicos del NLA, en algún lugar de ya-sabéis-dónde:

* **Hermanito del NLA** (corriendo en círculos y con los brazos abiertos): VRROOOOMM! VRROOOOMM! VRRROOOOMMMMM!111!

* **Padre del NLA** : Niño, te vas a estar quieto ya?

* **Hermanito del NLA** (sin parar de dar vueltas): Nain! Soy un avión, y VUELO!

Ante lo cual su papá (que por cierto guarda un parecido sorprendente con nuestro amigo Olaf ittenbach) sólo puede hacer lo que cualquier padre con sentido común haría en un caso como éste: Agarrar al crío por los fondillos, levantarlo en peso y TIRARLO POR LA VENTANA sin ni siquiera molestarse en abrirla primero:

 ****CRRRAAASSSHHH****

"BUUUAAAAAAAA!"

* **Padre del NLA** : No, no lo haces...[Por la ventana]: Y calla ya, escandaloso, que sólo era un segundo piso!

En esto que hace acto de presencia la madre del NLA (de gran parecido con la mujer del Olaf), chorreando grandes cantidades de sangre por debajo de la falda y arrastrando a un bebé por el suelo que todavía va unido al cordón umbilical:

* **Madre del NLA** : Cari, te vas a reír cuando te cuente lo que me ha pasado...

* **Padre del NLA** (saliendo a su encuentro con cara de felicidad): Ooooh, no me digas que el Señor ha vuelto a bendecirnos con otro hijo más?

* **Madre del NLA** : Eso parec...

 ****POOOOM****

Y eso ha sido un hostión con el puño cerrado del feliz papá, que le ha saltado a su esposa unos cuantos dientes antes de estrellarla contra la pared dando vueltas sobre su propio eje.

* **Padre del NLA** (acariciándose la mano): Te dije que no queremos más niños! Que no mueren lo suficientemente rápido y siempre tenemos dando el coñazo por casa a un mínimo de 2!

* **Madre del NLA** (cortando con los dientes que le quedan el cordón umbilical): Cari, déjate de carantoñas y no pierdas un segundo! Que está a punto de pasar el camión de la basura!

Y dicho esto le lanza al bebé como si de una pelota de baloncesto se tratara, que él coge al vuelo de un salto y encesta hábilmente en el cubo de la basura de la cocina, lleno de botellas rotas, condones usados y demás.

* **Padre del NLA** (saliendo a toda prisa con la bolsa de basura): Ve preparando la cena que en seguida vuelvo, ehn?

A lo cual su mujer le contesta mientras pone en la freidora unos cuantos mojones rebozados en harina:

* **Madre del NLA** : Estoy en ello, mi amol!

Total, que cuando 3 horas más tarde y ya en el vertedero los del servicio de recogida de basuras escucharon berrear al NLA desde dentro de la bolsa no dieron crédito.

[Aclaración: Sí, existe una película toda en este plan. Se llama 'Ittenbach's Familienradgeber']

* * *

Pero volvamos con Zero y Kyo, todavía escondidos tras los paneles publicitarios de la parada del autobús:

* **Zero** : Kusanagi, no vamos a salir de ésta! Alguna vez habías visto a un nota que pudiera matar a la gente con solo mirarla?

* **Kyo** (marcando con el móvil): Pues la verdad es que sí, en mi casa tengo uno.

* **Zero** : Pues ya te lo podías haber traído en vez de al Light! Qué coño le está llevando tanto tiempo?

* **Kyo** : Y yo qué sé, se habrá entretenido con cualquier chuminada! Ea, y encima el móvil desconectao, no te digo?

* **Zero** (asomándose con mucha precaución): Tranquilo, que a lo mejor nos salvamos...Acaba de llegar el Ejército!

Bueno, tanto como el Ejército propiamente dicho, no; Más bien un jeep del ejército con su correspondiente ametralladora acoplada en la parte de atrás, de los muchos que han salido a las calles de Tokyo a matar zombis una vez que el Gobierno ha tenido conocimiento de la situación:

* **Soldado Anónimo** : Eh usted, qué hace ahí en medio con la cara arrancada y echando chispas por los ojos? Identifíquese!

* **Niño Loco Alemán** (dándose la vuelta): ICH BIN DER TODESKING!111!

Y en ese mismo momento es cuando las cabezas de los 4 ocupantes del vehículo al unísono hacen

 ***BOOOOM!***

Con la mala suerte de que el nota de la ametralladora ha caído hacia atrás con el dedo aún pegado al gatillo y por consiguiente el arma se ha liado a disparar sin control:

 ***RATATATATATATATATATATATATATA***

Una bala perdida del calibre 50 rompe en pedazos la ventana de un piso colindante, rebota en una lámpara de metal y atraviesa la yugular de una cría de 6 años que ya nunca podrá hacer la Primera Comunión (o su equivalente japonés, que seguro que lo hay).

 ***RATATATATATATATATATATATATATA***

Otra ráfaga entra a través de las puertas de cristal de un bar que había en esa misma calle, acribillando a un oficinista guarrindongo que ya no volverá a coger más culos en el metro.

 ***RATATATATATATATATATATATATATA***

Una tercera ráfaga perdida impacta contra las PEASO cristaleras que cubren el edificio delante del cual está la parada del autobús que nuestros amigos usan como cobertura, desprendiendo una lluvia de cristales afilados y de gran tamaño justo en su dirección...Y mientras salen de allí cagando leches es cuando POR FIN el Kyo empieza a comprender una cuestión fundamental:

* **Kyo** (corriendo a carajo sacao): Hostia puta, esto es como en esas pelis que le gustan al Max, en las que TODO es excusa para la violencia sin sentido! Amos a por el chinorri ese A MUERTE, no hay otra opción!

* **Zero** (igualmente): Y si morimos nosotros?

* **Kyo** : Vamos a morir IGUAL.

En ese mismo momento a la ametralladora del jeep se le acaba el cargador, y esperando a nuestros amigos en medio de la calle:

* **Niño Loco Alemán** : VENIRR A PORR MIIII, CABRRRONESS, OS MATARRREEEÉ!111!

* **Zero** (a voces): GLAUGAN!

Saliendo del portal donde Zero le dijo que se quedara escondido (animalito!) y antes de que su objetivo tenga tiempo de reaccionar Glaugan acaba de pegar un salto impresionante, arreándole al Niño Loco Alemán SEMEJANTE ZARPAZO que le arranca el hombro izquierdo de cuajo, además de lanzarlo volando dentro del radio de acción de una de las técnicas a las que más _cariño_ les tenemos todos los fans del KOF:

"BLACK HOLE (SDM)!"

A resultas de lo cual el NLA cae de espaldas y sangrando sobre el capó de otro coche, justo donde lo espera el Kyo:

"OROCHINAGI (SDM)!"

 ****BOOOOM!****

Pues sí, esta vez el coche sí ha explotado, debido a que al ser esto fanfiction y no película tampoco es como si me fuera a costar a mi el dinero...Pero centrémonos en el NLA, que a estas alturas y gracias a ese ataque combinado se encuentra tirado en el suelo sin moverse, en medio de un charco de su propia sangre y con quemaduras de tercer grado lo menos en el 80% de su cuerpo.

* **Kyo** (acercándose): Está...Está muerto, no?

* **Zero** : *Tiene* que estar muerto, nadie sobreviviría a eso...Ni siquiera uno del KOF!

Pero de repente y contra todo pronóstico:

* **Niño Loco Alemán** (levantándose con los ojos chisporroteando): VEO, VEOOO!

Dice el NLA sonriendo como el maníaco que es, justo cuando siente la presión de un dedo sobre su nuca y una voz saliendo aparentemente de la Nada:

"Perdona un momento, chavalín, que tengo que decirle una cosa al Kyo."

* **Niño Loco Alemán** : WAS IST D...?

 ****SHHHHRRRRRAAAAKKKK****

Pero se va a quedar con las ganas de saberlo, mayormente porque un disparo láser a bocajarro acaba de volarle la tapa de los sesos.

* **Kyo** (limpiándose la cara de sesos del NLA): Light? En la puta vida pensé que me alegraría de verte! Y justo a tiempo, que no?

En realidad el Light ya lleva un cuarto de hora por la zona, convertido en luz ultravioleta y disfrutando del show del Niño Loco Alemán...Pero se lo calla astutamente por no ganarse una bronca.

* **Dr. Light** (volviéndose visible): Niñato, vámonos ya para casa, anda! Que nos vamos a perder a la Fea, que de tanto ver zombis devorando cerebros me ha entrado HAMBRE y que desde que he mojao la movida ésta ha perdido para mi todo el interés!

Y a unos cuantos metros de distancia pero aún así pendiente de la conversación:

* **Krizalid** : Ligaste, no? T-te lo dije.

* **Dr. Light** : Weno, en realidad yo no he dicho "ligao", he dicho "mojao"...Que viene a ser lo mismo, pero no.

* * *

Y para captar la diferencia que hay entre una cosa y la otra volvamos por un momento al centro comercial de Nagasaki donde tuvo lugar el último enfrentamiento entre los 2 "Doctores Light":

* **Dra. Luz** (subiéndose las bragas): Maldita sea, ya me han violado! Como se nota que en este mundo de hombres las mujeres siempre llevamos el perder!

* **Ciudadano Anónimo** : Oiga, usted no ha visto en la tele lo que le pasó al Guy Gardner? Porque eso es mucho p...

* **Dra. Luz** : Usted SE CALLA LA BOCA!

* **Ciudadano Anónimo** (jiñado de miedo): N-ni media palabra más!

* **Dra. Luz** : Más le vale, no se da cuenta que sólo por ese comentario machista yo ya podría romperle todos los huesos del cuerpo y estaría JUSTIFICADO?

* **Ciudadano Anónimo** : N-no, por favor! Yo ya me iba! [Sale a correr despavorido]

* **Dra. Luz** (rechinando los dientes): Pero esto no se queda así, eso lo tengo muy claro...Arthur Light es CARNE MUERTA!

* * *

Y de vuelta a nuestra ubicación original, donde Krizalid aún se encuentra medio aplastado por las ruedas del coche cuando el Light se acerca para comentarle una cosita que aprendió durante su experiencia _superheróica_ del capítulo anterior:

* **Dr. Light** : Y yo la verdad, qué quieres que te diga? Haciendo el supervillano se ligará menos, pero...Y lo que te ríes?

* **Krizalid** : S-sí, eso sí, ves t-tú? Oye...p-podrías quitarme...el coche de encima?

* **Dr. Light** (maximizando su densidad y volcando el coche hacia el otro lado): Pues claro, chaval.

* **Kyo** : Ah oye, Light, por cierto: Te habrás cargao a los zombis, verdad?

* **Dr. Light** : Errr...Ahora mismo iba!

* **Kyo** (a voces): Cómo que ahora mismo vas? Pero entonces qué cojones has estao haciendo todo este tiempo?!

* **Dr. Light** (también a voces): Intentando ligar, no lo has deducido? Pero claro, a ti eso te da igual, a ti lo único que te importa es la puta invasión zombi...EGOÍSTA!

* **Kyo** : Sí, yo seré un puto egoísta y todo lo que tú quieras, pero cuando volvamos a casa mi vieja no me va a querer escuchar! Que hoy te estás comportando regular tirando A MAL!

Efectivamente, chavalotes: Tan acostumbrado está el Kyo a convivir con el Light que estas cosas ya sólo le parecen "regular tirando a mal"...Claro que tampoco sabe de la misa la media.

* **Dr. Light** : Yooo? Después de haberte salvao la vida?!

* **Kyo** (medio histérico): Light, que te cargues...

Pero mucho antes de que el Kyo acabe la frase ya está Artie teleportándose a la tienda de deportes más cercana, de donde manga una bolsa llena de bates de béisbol de acero (que hubiera cogido uno solo, pero es para cuando se le vayan rompiendo).

* **Kyo** : ...a los putos zombis...

Sólo que el Light está ya a varios distritos de allí y en su TERCERA vuelta a Tokyo, reventándole el cráneo a golpe de bate de béisbol y sin compasión a cada muerto viviente que se cruza en su camino, así como a cualquier persona viva con signos externos de haber sido infectada.

* **Kyo** : ...YA!

* **Dr. Light** (teleportándose de vuelta): Ea, ya está...Tanta escandalera por una cosa que se hace en 3 segundos!

* **Kyo** : Seguro que te los has cargao a todos?

A lo cual Artie contesta mostrándole uno de los bates de béisbol con sangre y sesos pegados:

* **Dr. Light** : Me he cargao incluso a gente que me ha parecido que tenían cara de zombi aunque probablemente ni lo fueran...Contento ya el señorito?

* **Kyo** : Pscht, estaría más contento si lo hubieras hecho DESDE EL PRINCIPIO...Coño con la solidaridad entre zombis!

* **Dr. Light** : Hey, a mi no me digas zombi! Mira que me voy con los Sinestro Corps y no me veis más el pelo!

* **Kyo** : Jaja, como que los Sinestro Corps te iban a aguantar, haciendo el capullo ya a nivel INTERPLANETARIO! A ti sólo te medio aguantamos los de la Tierra y porque has nacido aquí, que si nooo...

* **Dr. Light** : ((Oh mierda, no puedo rebatir eso)) Weno, nos vamos pa casa sí o no?

* **Kyo** (chasqueando los dedos): Ya estamos tardando.

* **Zero** : Hey, esperad un momentito! Ni siquiera queréis saber por qué el Chanquete Revenge Squad intentaba mataros?

* **Kyo** : No tenemos NINGÚN INTERÉS, gracias. [Al Light]: Venga, tú, ámonos ya.

* **Zero** : Esperarse, coño! Por lo menos antes acercadnos a Krizalid y a mi a algún hospital, si no es molestia.

* **Dr. Light** : Okaaaaay. [Haciendo ademán de acariciar a Glaugan]: Oye, qué bonito el león, no?

Dice Artie mientras retira la mano rápidamente antes de que Glaugan se la arranque de un bocado.

* **Zero** : Te gusta?

* **Dr. Light** : Pues CLARO, lo de usar la Ingeniería Genética para caprichitos y chuminadas de esas a qué científico loco no le molaría?

* **Zero** (orgulloso de sí mismo): Dioss, cómo me alegro de que en NESTS no hagamos otra cosa...!

Y dicho esto nuestros amigos desaparecen en una explosión de luz, sin haberse dado cuenta de que el montón de tripas y otros cachos de zombis despanzurrados que hay por los suelos han empezado a chisporrotear y a burbujear haciendo

 ***GLOB* *GLOB* *GLOB* *GLOB***

Y a unirse entre sí de alguna extraña manera, formando en cuestión de segundos a un tío enclenque y con barbas que al igual que su Hijo habla con voz de vocalista de Death Metal:

* **Premutos** : La Carne y la Sangre de mis guerreros caídos me han dado la fuerza para tomar posesión de mi herencia!11!

Pero justo entonces y saliendo no se sabe muy bien de dónde un enano con el brazo izquierdo cortado a la altura del codo y con un cinturón de explosivos sale corriendo hacia él y le hace un placaje de rugby:

* **Joselito** (agarrándose a Premutos y medio llorando): CHANQUETE HA MUERTO! HA MUERTO CHANQUETE!

* **Premutos** (forcejeando): Necio! Si matas a un Angel Caído la maldición que caerá sobre ti será...!

* **Joselito** : Y ya qué más da?

 ****BOOOOOOOOM!****

* * *

Y como Epílogo 1 al capítulo de hoy, de vuelta en casa de los Kusanagi:

* **Dr. Light** (teleportándose): Gente simpática los colgaos esos de NESTS, verdad? En un tris he estao de invitarlos a venirse a vivir a tu casa.

* **Kyo** : Sí hombre, lo que me faltaba ya! Después de la que liaron durante el KOF 2005 esos 2 donde deberían de estar es en la cárcel...Claro que tú y tus amigotes supervillanos TAMBIÉN, y el Genjuro probablemente en un psiquiátrico.

* **Dr. Light** : Ea, y sin embargo aquí nos tienes, viviendo en tu casa y en perfecta armonía...Hey, gilipollas!

Dice el Light después de casi ser ARROLLADO por Manolo y Benito, que acaban de aparecer por un pasillo corriendo despavoridos hacia la puerta de salida:

* **Benito** (sin parar de correr y con voz de pena): Neo-Tokyo está a punto de explotar, macho!

* **Manolo** (igualmente): Otro sitio al que no podemos volver!

Y justo cuando estos 2 atraviesan la puerta cagando leches y en dirección a su furgoneta es cuando escuchamos el

 ****BOOOOOOOOM!****

* **Kyo** : Pero qué coj...?! [Viendo llegar a su madre]: Omá, estás bien? Qué ha pasao?

* **Sra. Kusanagi** : Ay hijo, esos 2 albañiles que mandó Control de Daños...Hicieron algo raro con la bombona de butano. Intenté impedirlo, pero me dijeron que estaba "pénil"!

* **Kyo** : Maricones, hijos de la gran puta! Ya sé que esto va contra todo lo que ser un Héroe del KOF representa perooo...Light, a por ellos! SEEK & DESTROY!

* **Dr. Light** (a punto de teleportarse): Les voy a arrancar los órganos vitales y a obligarlos a comérselos!

* **Sra. Kusanagi** : NOOO! Doctor, ni se le ocurra hacer eso! Lo han hecho sin mala intención, no puede matarlos sólo por ser unos chapuceros!

* **Dr. Light** (calmándose un poco): Sí puedo, pero si usted se empeña...

* **Kyo** : Está bien, omá, supongo que llevas razón...Pero dame AHORA MISMO el teléfono de Control de Daños, que se van a cagar!

* * *

Y como Epílogo 2, en otra rueda de presa en la Casa Blanca (esta vez vigilada por innumerables miembros de La Iniciativa):

* **Periodista #1** : Presidente Cheney, está usted seguro de poder asumir sus responsabilidades al frente del Gobierno? Incluso después de haber sufrido 4 infartos y en una situación de crisis como ésta?

* **Dick Cheney** : Es mi función como anterior vicepresidente y no pienso eludirla. [Dando un golpe en el estrado]: Vamos a demostrarle a The Authority que no les tenemos ningún miedo!

* **Periodista #2** : Pero sin embargo el ataque contra Tierra-50 que ordenó su predecesor el Sr. Bush...

* **Dick Cheney** : Sí, SE CANCELA. [Sudando]: Poooor...motivos humanitarios y todo eso, nos hemos dado cuenta de que la pobre gente de Tierra-50 también es víctima de la tiranía de The Authority y que no estaría bien que pagaran justos por pecadores, verdad? Jejé, verdad?

* **Periodista #3** : Y con el debido respeto, Sr. Presidente...Qué ocurriría en caso de fallecimiento prematuro suyo de usted?

* **Dick Cheney** : El Partido Republicano ya ha designado a mi futuro sucesor, un hombre por todos conocido y que jamás cedería ante las amenazas de esos indeseables...Es para mi un honor presentarles al nuevo Vicepresidente de los USA.

Y dicho esto unas cortinillas se abren y un antiguo conocido nuestro avanza arrogantemente hacia el estrado, ante la mirada atónita de todos los allí presentes (que realmente no se lo esperaban).

* **Periodista #4** : Pero...pero ese no es...?!

En ese momento los flashes de las cámaras se vuelven locos, y si esto fuera película en vez de fanfiction ahora escucharíamos a toda leche y en Dolby-Surround ese gran clásico de Ozzy Osbourne que empieza diciendo

"I AAAAAAM IIIIIIRON MAAAAAAN!"

* **Periodista #5** : Sr. Stark, con todos los respetos...Usted no estaba MUERTO?

* **Iron Man** (sonriendo chuléscamente): Pues ya ven que no, casualmente el día que TA voló el Helitransporte de SHIELD estaba probándome una armadura anti-explosiones nucleares.

Una y no más, eh Tony? Que esto no son tus tebeos. Y porque eres un villano de puta madre, que si nooo...

* **Periodista #1** : O sea, dueño de una de las multinacionales más importante del mundo, Director de SHIELD y ahora Vicepresidente del Gobierno? No le parece como si poco a poco todo el poderío de los USA se fuera concentrando en usted solo?

* **Iron Man** (a un matón de La Iniciativa): Apuntarme a ese. [Al periodista]: El que piense eso directamente SE EQUIVOCA, se lo puedo asegurar. Solamente he aceptado el cargo como apoyo simbólico al Presidente Cheney, al que Dios guarde muchos años.

* **Dick Cheney** (emocionao): Gracias, Tony.

Pero justo entonces a Stark se le cambia la cara y señala al techo casi presa de un ataque de histeria:

* **Iron Man** : OH DIOS MÍO! Eso que acaba de aparecer ahí arriba...no es UNA PUERTA?!

* **Dick Cheney** (agarrándose el pecho): AAARRGGHH! M-MI CORAZÓN!

Sí, ha sido un ataque cardíaco...Tan fulminante que para cuando el Dick Cheney golpea el suelo ya es un puto cadáver.

* **Iron Man** (aguantando la risa): Oooops! Perdonen, me había parecido.


	59. Resolviendo las cosas con educación

**Capítulo CINCUENTA Y NUEVE - Resolviendo las cosas con educación**

Comenzamos el capítulo de hoy como suele pasar anca los Kusanagi, una vez que la peña protagonista ha terminado de apagar los fuegos resultantes de la explosión de gas butano provocada por Manolo y Benito:

* **Dr. Light** : Dioss, mira qué desastre! Ganas me están entrando hasta de llorar!

* **Kyo** : No, por favor...Que odiaría ver a un tío tan psicópata llorando.

* **Sra. Kusanagi** : Y después de todo aún tenemos que dar gracias de que la bombona estuviera ya en las últimas...Porque pudo haber sido MUCHO peor.

* **Haohmaru** : Heh, si hay algo que me gusta del siglo XXI es la facilidad con la que explotan las cosas. [Jugando con el extintor de incendios]: Y no digamos ya el chisme éste que echa espuma...

* **Takuma** : Haohmaru, suelta eso, me oyes? Que a ver si se te va a disp...

 ****SPLOOOSH****

* **Takuma** (quitándose la espuma de la cara): Maldita sea, si antes lo digo antes pasa!

* **Dr. Light** : La culpa de todo esto la tiene el niñato y nadie más que el niñato! Por no seguir los sabios consejos de Max y el Rhino y haber echao a los albañiles a patadas!

* **Kyo** : "Los sabios consejos"? Oye, que a mi esos 2 ya me caen hasta bien, pero no me negarás que son unos DESCEREBRAOS!

* **Dr. Light** : Ya, pero el Max es un manitas y el Rhino ha trabajao en la construcción, deberías haberles hecho caso a ellos en vez de a 2 descerebraos DE LA CALLE!

* **Electro** : Hey, que os estamos ESCUCHANDO! Que estamos aquí delante!

* **Rhino** : Artie, y no te los has cargao? Nosotros porque estábamos en la calle celebrando lo del Bush, que si no ya'starían MUERTOS!

* **Kyo** : No va a hacer falta cargarse a nadie, vale? Los de Control de Daños me han asegurao que en un par de días arreglarán el destrozo.

* **Dr. Light** (soltando luz por los ojos): Más les vale, porque si no voy a ir p'allá a matar hasta al último tío y a violar hasta a la última tía...Que yo no me tomo a cachondeíto mi responsabilidades como Jefe del Clan!

* **Leona** : Qué suerte que tus "responsabilidades" sean también tu hobby, no?

* **Dr. Light** : Nena, no empieces...Si me dejarais a mi liderar el grupo otro gallo cantaría!

* **Shingo** : No diga eso, doctor, por lo que más quiera! Que luego SUEÑO!

* **Dr. Light** : Yo salgo en tus sueños?

* **Shingo** : Anoche fue la última vez, estábamos los 2 en algo llamado "Who wants to be a super-villain?" y usted presentaba el show y luego aparecieron unos críos y usted me dijo que les fuera rompiendo el cuello a uno por uno y entonces yo...

* **Dr. Light** : Lo hiciste?

* **Shingo** : Pues la verdad es queeee...NO.

* **Dr. Light** (dándole una colleja): Desgraciao! Perdiste el apartamento en Torrevieja!

* **Kaphwan** : ...

* **Shingo** : OUCH! Por qué empiezo a sospechar que aquí no se me respeta?

* **Kyo** (dándole otra): Te quieres callar la boca, que el Kim estaba a punto de decir algo y lo has interrumpido?

* **Shingo** : OUCH! M-mil perdones, Kusanagi-san y señor Kim!

* **Kaphwan** : Lo que yo iba a decir es que comprendo PERFECTAMENTE el sueño de Shingo: Es su subconsciente diciéndole que ya está bien de tanto ajuntarnos con mafiosos, supervillanos y serial killers!

* **Billy** (aguantando la risa): Weno, y no deberías...qué sé yo, intentar reinsertarnos?

* **Kaphwan** : Sí, pero es que no os dejáis! Así que como las Piedras ya están en poder de los samuráis y hemos impedido la resurrección de Amakusa yo me vuelvo a Corea!

* **Charlotte** : Pero es que la misión aún no se ha acabado...Todavía no hemos conseguido destruir las Piedras!

Pero haciendo caso omiso a esto el Kim entra en su cuarto y sale inmediatamente después cargando unas maletas.

* **Terry** : Kim, pero adónde vas? No jodas, que hasta tenías ya las maletas hechas?

* **Kaphwan** : Las tengo hechas desde que nuestros psicópatas masacraron a los New Avengers, qué esperabas? Porque no me pienso quedar aquí impasible ante sus atrocidades y sin poder hacer nada al respecto, faltaría más!

* **Kyo** : Tío, pero que el Light acaba de salvar Tokyo de los zombis y casi ni le he tenido que chillar ni nada. Yo no es por defenderlo, perooo...

* **Kaphwan** (mosqueado): Pero tú te crees que yo soy tonto? Las cámaras del Carrefour de Nagasaki lo grabaron amenazando con matar a todo el mundo, sólo que justo cuando lo estaban diciendo en las noticias la tele se escacharró!

De manera totalmente imperceptible para el resto de la peña un par de señales eléctricas cruzan el salón una detrás de la otra, como medio de comunicación sin palabras entre los 2 elementales electromagnéticos de la casa...

La primera vendría a significar algo así como "Gracias, Max, te debo una" y la segunda se traduciría como "De nada, tío".

* **Dr. Light** : Cap-One, no sé lo que verías en la tele pero ese NO era yo, ok? Lo que pasa es que las barbas de chivo se han puesto muy de moda últimamente.

* **Kaphwan** : Y también los pantalones de color naranja y las corbatas de calaveras, no? Light, ese eras tú CLARAMENTE!

* **Dr. Light** : Que NO, te lo juro que me muera! Weno, e incluso en el hipotético caso de que hubiera sido yo, qué más daría? En cuantito salves a más gente de las que te cargas ya eres un héroe, lo dice TA.

* **Kaphwan** : Me da igual lo que diga TA, ellos también son escoria! Ea, yo me voy, ADIÓS!

Dice el Kim mientras camina decididamente hacia la puerta de salida ante el estupor del resto de la peña protagonista:

* **Hanzo** : No podemos dejar que el Sr. Kim se marche. No hasta que se termine la misión.

* **Leona** : Bien, y a alguien se le ocurre cómo convencerlo para que se quede?

* **Genjuro** (desenvainando): A mi, que no creo que pueda ir a ningún sitio con los tendones CORTADOS...

* **Leona** : *Sighh* Gracias por tu aporte, Genjuro, pero probemos otra opciones primero...Kim, espera un momento, hablemos.

* **Kaphwan** : Lo siento, pero el tiempo de hablar ACABÓ. [Abriendo la puerta de la calle]: Porque no puedo imaginarme gente más malvada con la que convivir que aquí con "Mr. Violación", con la posible excepción deee...

Y en esto que el Kim termina de abrir violentamente la puerta de la calle, sólo para encontrarse al otro lado con un antiguo conocido nuestro que ya casi tenía el dedo en el timbre para llamar:

* **Dastardly** (sonriendo sádicamente): Holaaaa...Me echabais de menos?

* **Muttley** : HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH.

* **Kaphwan** : (Oh mierda! Oh maldita sea, NO!)

Sentimiento que indudablemente es compartido por el resto de los habitantes de la casa, o al menos por todos los que tuvieron la _suerte_ de conocer a Dastardly durante la fic anterior.

* **Dastardly** : Vas a alguna parte, Kim?

* **Kaphwan** : Iba, pero ya no.

* **Dastardly** (chasqueando los dedos): Bien, pues a qué esperas para quitarte de en medio y dejarnos entrar? Que la carne de burro no es INTANGIBLE...

En ese momento al Kim lo que le hubiera gustado más en el mundo habría sido largarse tal como tenía previsto, pero viendo que se puede liar una muy gorda su moralina se lo impide...Así que retrocede y se aparta de la puerta para dejarlo pasar:

* **Dastardly** : Hey, no os quedéis ahí con la boca abierta como si hubierais visto a Satán en persona...Es esto manera de atender a las visitas?

* **Terry** (mosqueado): Te sacaríamos unas cervezas y unas tapas, pero entre que la cocina ha ido a tomar por culo en una explosión de gas butano y que te odiamos A MUERTE, comprenderás que no lo hagamos...

* **Dastardly** : Hmm, detecto cierta hostilidad? A ver si van a empezar a llover yunques...

* **Electro** (acercándose en plan chulo): Iyo, nos estás AMENAZANDO? Tú no sabes quién es el menda, verdad?

A lo que Dastardly responde sin inmutarse lo más mínimo y encendiéndole una cerilla en plena cara, lo cual hace saltar un montonazo de chispas por todos lados.

* **Dastardly** (encendiendo un cigarro con dicha cerilla): Déjame adivinarlo; Eres Electro.

* **Electro** (cabreado a más no poder): YO LO MATOOOO!

* **Dastardly** : Heh, no me digas que quieres pelea?

Dice Dastardly empezando a desabrocharse la gabardina y dejando ver una camiseta con la foto de una niña por todos conocida y con la inscripción "www,findmadeleine,com - Matamos a nuestra hija, mándennos DINERO!"

Pero afortunadamente Artie ha podido sujetar a Electro a tiempo antes de que se líe la de Dios es Cristo:

* **Dr. Light** : No, Max, NO! Tranquilito, ehn? No me obligues a absorber toda tu electricidad, joder! Que este tío le curra a The Authority, a ver si podemos evitar una pelea!

* **Dastardly** : Me alegro de verte, Artie. [Tirándole la gabardina al Kim]: Menos mal que tenéis por aquí a alguien NORMAL...

* **Kaphwan** (colgando la gabardina en una percha): GRRRRR!

* **Dr. Light** : Jejé, qué graciosa la camiseta...Y de qué buen gusto, no? Pasa, pasa, no te quedes en la puerta. [Al Kuroko]: Chaval, acércate al bar de la esquina y trae unas litronas y algo para picar, vale? Pon tú el dinero, que luego te lo doy.

* **Kuroko** (enfurecido): Sí, como SIEMPRE!

* **Dr. Light** : No me vayas a montar un show delante de las visitas, enh? Corre como el viento!

No muy convencido de que algún día vaya a recuperar su dinero pero comprendiendo que Dastardly debe de ser un tío muy peligroso cuando hasta Light prefiere evitar un enfrentamiento con él, el Kuroko se marcha a hacer lo que le han dicho...Aunque no es el único de entre los que no conocen a Dastardly que ha percibido que algo no va bien:

* **Haohmaru** : Raito, qué pasa? Quién es este tío?

* **Dastardly** : "Raito"?

* **Dr. Light** : Sí, jejé, "Raito Kusanagi" es como me llaman por aquí; Ya sabes, "Light Kusanagi", porque ahora soy parte del Clan Kusanagi. En fin, que si en vez de a la del Kyo me hubiera ido a vivir a casa del otro macarra principal del KOF ahora me llamarían...[Pensativo]: "Light Yagami", es o no?

* * *

Chavalotes, espero que os hayáis quedado PATIDIFUSOS de lo elegantemente que estoy dando paso al próximo cameo. No? No? Weno, es igual...Mientras el Kuroko trae las litronas y los panchitos vayamos por un momento a una vivienda unifamiliar de Tokyo, en la que encontramos al susodicho encerrado en su cuarto, frente a una tele portátil y apuntando nombres en la libretita (para no variar):

* **Light Yagami** : Hmm, tengo que admitir que encontrar la Death Note es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida: Antes de eso yo era incapaz de matar ni a una mosca y ahora, mírame...Soy como el Punisher pero sin moverme de mi casa!

* **Ryuk** : No, si ya lo veo...No hace ni 3 días que encontraste la Death Note y ya has matado a más de 200 personas.

* **Light Yagami** : No son personas, Ryuk, son criminales. El mundo estará mejor sin ellos.

Dice nuestro aplicado estudiante japonés mientras escribe en la libreta el nombre de un tipo que acaba de ser mencionado en la tele como sospechoso de asesinato, aunque en realidad no haya matado a nadie en toda su puta vida y su detención no se haya debido más que al típico despliegue de incompetencia policial.

* **Ryuk** : Iyo, podrías descansar un rato y echarnos unas partidas a la Play...

* **Light Yagami** : No tengo tiempo para jugar a la Play, estoy demasiado ocupado asesinando gente a la que ni siquiera conozco. Entre eso, el instituto y dormir el día no tiene las suficientes horas.

* **Ryuk** : Aww, qué aburrimiento, no? Por qué no haces como un humano normal y utilizas la Death Note para cargarte a todo el que te caiga malamente?

* **Light Yagami** : Eso sería INMORAL, sabes?

Y en una comisaría de policía a media ciudad de distancia el pobre desgraciao cuyo nombre fue apuntado en la Death Note hace 40 segundos exactos cae al suelo muerto de un ataque al corazón mientras LY sigue dando explicaciones:

* **Light Yagami** : Y como ya te dije, lo que yo pretendo es desterrar el Mal de este mundo y crear una Utopía.

* **Ryuk** : Errrr...Ya, en la que casualmente tú reinarás como Dios Supremo, hmmm?

Esta vez la respuesta tarda un poquito en llegar, debido a que nuestro pequeño Hitler se encuentra apuntando en la libreta el nombre de una mujer que está saliendo en la tele después haberse cargado a su marido de la manera más gore, harta de tanto aguantar palizas y violaciones...Claro que nada de eso resulta un atenuante, por 2 motivos:

a) LY le tiene quitado el volumen a la tele portátil, si tuviera que pararse a considerar cada caso aunque sólo fuera medio minuto le bajaría mucho el ritmo de matar gente, y

b) Ha encontrado esa señora la Death Note acaso? Nah, ha sido Light Yagami; Por lo tanto a él y sólo *a él* le corresponde decidir sobre la Vida y la Muerte de los demás, así como el derecho de impartir _Justicia_...Y esa señora que se aguante, porque total, en 40 segundos será CARNE MUERTA.

* **Light Yagami** : Casualmente no, Ryuk: *Causalmente*.

* **Ryuk** : Hey, y yo me pregunto...Cuando hayas conseguido destruir toda la Maldad del mundo, de la docenas de personas (si acaso) que quedarán para entonces, qué harás con las que pasen de adorarte como a un Dios?

Pero como respuesta intuitiva a su propia interrogante los ojos del Shinigami no pueden evitar posarse en la Death Note.

* **Ryuk** : Ooooops! Perdona la pregunta, era una gilipollez.

* **Light Yagami** : Nada ni nadie va a impedir que mi Misión se cumpla, lo sabes, verdad?

En realidad nuestro _amigo_ se equivoca ROTUNDAMENTE, en el Universo de El Chang duraría máximo una semana (y eso si no interviene gente con poderes psíquicos). Por ejemplo, os imagináis cómo sería un "Raito Yagami vs Raito Kusanagi", teniendo en cuenta que éste último resucita? Os imagináis a Artie matando 200 inocentes por cada criminal que se cargue Light Yagami? Y si esto no lo obligara a parar (que probablemente no lo haría), qué pensáis que pasaría una vez que L circunscribiese a Kira en la región de Kanto? Efectivamente: que Artie la mandaría A TOMAR POR CULO y no dejaría ni un superviviente. O si no Artie, Graviton. O si no, Lex Luthor o el Dr. Doom o Hydra o AIM o HIVE o el Tony Stark. O si no el puto GOBIERNO de Japón o incluso la ONU, os creéis que la gente que controla el mundo se iban a quedar de brazos cruzados esperando a ver si Kira decide o no considerarlos "criminales"?

Aunque por una vez y sin que sirva de precedente vamos a resolverlo sin (mucho) derramamiento de sangre:

 ***BLAAAM!***

Eso ha sido la puerta de la habitación de LY abriéndose de par en par de una patada y dejando ver tras de ella a un chavalín con gorra y pintas de faltarle unas pocas de mareas y a una niña rubita con cara de permanente mala leche:

* **Billy 2** (emocionao): SORPREEEESA, Light no-sé-qué! Aquí se acaba tu Reinado de Terror!

* **Mandy** : Y empieza el mío. [Dándole un hostión al Billy que casi lo tira al suelo]: Tarado.

* **Light Yagami** : Eh, quiénes sois vosotros y qué estáis haciendo en mi casa?!

* **Mandy** : Venimos de otra Realidad y queremos la Death Note. [Chasqueando los dedos]: Así que soltándola ya.

* **Light Yagami** : Qué? Eso que estás diciendo no tiene ningún sentido, ni siquiera entiendo cómo mi madre os ha dejado entrar!

* **Billy 2** : Al principio no quería, pero Mandy le echó...[Riéndose estúpidamente]: Una miradita de las suyas.

Efectivamente, chavalotes, se trata de la Mirada Acojonadora™ de Mandy, que convierte a los débiles de carácter en esclavos de su voluntad...Aunque contra gente tan psicopáticamente segura de sí misma como LY apenas tenga efecto.

* **Light Yagami** : Y qué se supone que es una "Death Note"? Ni siquiera sé de lo que me estáis habl...

* **Mandy** : Corta. El cuaderno ese de color negro que tienes sobre la mesa. Dámelo. A-h-o-r-a.

A estas alturas a LY ya le quedan pocas dudas de que los 2 críos están en el ajo, mira a su Shinigami (al que se supone que sólo él puede ver) y éste le responde sonriendo maliciosamente y encogiéndose de hombros.

* **Light Yagami** : Cómo me encontrasteis?

* **Mandy** : La gente muere en círculos concéntricos alrededor de tu casa, sólo tuvimos que seguir el rastro de cadáveres.

* **Light Yagami** (histérico): Y una MIERDA! Ni que yo fuera un imbécil como para ir dejando un rastro tan evidente!

* **Mandy** : En fin, era por decir algo...Calavera, pasa a Modo Visible. [Sacando una aguja de punto de casi medio metro]: Billy, métete esto por las narices.

* **Billy 2** (agarrando la aguja): VAAAALE!

Y de las 2 cosas que ocurren a continuación sería difícil determinar cuál es la que ha hecho a Light Yagami CAGARSE EN LOS PANTALONES, si lo de Billy introduciéndose la aguja por uno de los orificios nasales hasta pinchar el cerebro en medio de una una explosión de sangre o lo del esqueleto de más de 2 metros de altura con túnica negra que acaba de aparecer frente a él Guadaña en mano...

* **Billy 2** (sangrando por las narices sin parar): Hey, te has fijado qué pintas tan acojonantes tiene Calavera?

* **Mandy** : Sí, en esta Realidad las cosas son distintas: Tú sangras, Calavera acojona, yo tengo nariz...Lo que sospechaba, gracias por tu colaboración.

* **Light Yagami** (mirando a Calavera): R-ryuk?

* **Ryuk** : Es la Muerte, chaval. El Grim Reaper, el de la Guadaña.

* **Light Yagami** : Ya, p-pues HAZ ALGO!

* **Ryuk** (sin inmutarse lo más mínimo): No tengo por qué, yo cuándo he dicho que estuviera de tu parte?

Y entonces Grim se dirije a Light Yagami, con voz de vocalista de Death Metal y su típico acento jamaicano:

* **Calavera** : Hijo, si te hace más ilusión que te digamos que te hemos encontrado gracias a una trama detectivesca de la rehostia, te lo diremos...Pero la verdad es que con la de gente que te estás cargando hubiera podido rastrearte a varios Universos de distancia.

* **Light Yagami** : Claro, porque eres el Grim Reaper...Pero eso es INJUSTO!

* **Calavera** : Ya, y el matar a la gente escribiendo sus nombres en una libretita, por lo visto, NO...Dánosla *ya*!

A lo cual LY naturalmente responde agarrando fuertemente la Death Note:

* **Light Yagami** : NI HABLAR!

* **Calavera** (apuntando con la Guadaña): Mala respuesta!

* * *

Y en un hospital del Seguro en alguna parte de España, adonde todos acaban de ser teleportados por Calavera:

* **Light Yagami** : Dónde estamos?

* **Mandy** : En un hospital, con todo lo listo que eres no lo has deducido? Por cierto, ves a esa médica?

Dice Mandy señalando a la doctora que tienen en frente, que ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de la aparición repentina de nuestros amigos de tan enfrascada que está tecleando algo en el ordenador.

* **Light Yagami** : Qué pasa con ella?

* **Calavera** : Esquizofrénica paranoide, un día le dió un ataquito y mató a 3 personas e hirió a otras 5 en menos de 2 minutos.

* **Billy 2** : WOW, supera a ese tío de vuestra dimensión al que llamáis Bullseye!

[Aclaración: Lo cual tiene mucho mérito tratándose de una persona de la Realidad Real, que no?]

* **Light Yagami** (sarcásticamente): Vale, y cuál es la moraleja? Que estoy haciendo mal exterminando a los locos asesinos como ella porque en realidad pueden curarse?

Claro que LY nunca hubiera formulado esa pregunta si supiera que la susodicha está tecleando con el ordenador APAGADO...

* **Dra. de Mingo** (levantando la vista hacia LY y sacando un cuchillo de carnicero del bolso): Tú! Eres uno de esos ACTORES que han contratado para volverme loca!

* **Mandy** : Y quién ha dicho que esté curada? Esto **es** España, la han dejado salir a la calle sin más.

* **Ryuk** : Se llama Noelia de Mingo...Corre, apúntalo!

 ****ZZZZAAAASSSS!****

Aunque demasiado TARDE, porque la doctora acaba de amputarle de un tajo varios dedos de la mano que sostenía la Death Note al "simpático antihéroe", haciéndosela soltar rápidamente.

 ****ZZZZAAAASSSS!****

Y eso han sido los 2 globos oculares de Light Yagami reventando a resultas de un machetazo bien dado en plena parte superior del cráneo, lo que desgraciadamente va a impedir que vea como sus propias tripas se desparraman por el suelo una vez que la Dra. de Mingo empiece a abrirlo en canal de arriba abajo.

* **Ryuk** : Tíos, no termino de pillar por qué no os ataca a vosotros...

* **Calavera** : Porque nos pasa igual que a ti, que no puede vernos...Mandy, nos podemos ir ya para casa o todavía no?

* **Mandy** : Nos iremos cuando yo lo diga, que encontrar la Death Note era sólo el primer paso en mi carrera hacia la Dominación Multiversal. [Mirando hacia todos lados]: Por cierto, alguien la ha cogido?

* **Billy 2** (con la Death Note ARDIENDO en la mano derecha): Oooops!

Naturalmente esta vez la hostia de Mandy sí que lo estrella contra la pared al muy carajote.

* **Mandy** : Tarado!

* * *

Y de vuelta anca los Kusanagi, donde encontramos a Dastardly y a Light sentados en el salón tranquilamente charlando:

* **Dastardly** : O sea, me estás diciendo que teníais las Piedras de Palenke pero que os las mangó el Ray Palmer?

* **Dr. Light** : Sí, tío, sí, me muero de la vergüenza. [Sonriendo hipócritamente]: Aunque si no te lo crees siempre puedes registrar toda la casa...

Sólo que a estas alturas las Piedras se encuentran en una frecuencia vibracional distinta, debido a que en un descuido de D&M Artie ha creado una copia de sí mismo que se ha teleportado con ellas a otra dimensión.

* **Dastardly** : Joder, PRECISAMENTE el Ray Palmer? El tío que andan buscando por todo el Multiverso y no lo encuentran?

* **Dr. Light** : Sí. Por eso lo mejor es que Muttley y tú os pongáis a buscarlo CUANTO ANTES.

* **Dastardly** (levantándose del sofá): Artie, TE CREO: Ahora mismito nos podremos a buscarlo! [A voces]: Eh Muttley, dónde te has metido? Que nos vamos a buscar al Ray Palmer!

* **Dr. Light** : (No me lo puedo creer, TAN fácil? Dónde estará el truco?)

Ya lo descubriremos, chavalotes. Ya lo descubriremos...


	60. Estrechando el círculo

**Capítulo SESENTA - Estrechando el círculo**

48 horas más tarde y en el Despacho Oral de la casa Blanca (sí, habéis leído bien: ORAL. Lo primero que ha hecho el Tony Stark al convertirse en Presidente ha sido cambiarle el nombre, siguiendo consejos del Irredimible Ant Man):

* **Iron Man** (sirviéndose un whisky): Y bien? Cuál es ese asunto tan importante que teníais que contarme?

* **Spiderwoman** : Es que nos da un poco de apuro contarlo delante del Hank Pym y del OTRO capullo, te importaría decirles que se marchen?

* **Ant Man** : Hey!

* **Chaqueta Amarilla** (con cara de pena): *Sighh*

* **Iron Man** : No pienso hacerlo. Porque, francamente, ya me estoy cansando de tanta discriminación contra mi amigo Hank, cuando ha demostrado en cientos de ocasiones que es tan buen superhéroe como cualquiera.

* **Chaqueta Amarilla** : Es verdad, ya le vale a todo el mundo conmigo! Por UNA vez que le pegué a mi mujer me llaman "maltratador", y por UNA vez que creé un Robot Asesino me llaman...!

* **Dra. Luz** : "Creador de Robots Asesinos"?

* **Spiderwoman** : Es igual, que se queden. Tony, voy a ir muy al grano en esto: La Dra. Hoshi y yo hemos sido violadas por...

Pero inmediatamente saltó Ant Man (AKA Eric O'Grady, el Superhéroe más Capullo del Mundo) chasqueando los dedos:

* **Ant Man** : No me lo digáis, no me lo digáis! Por el Dr. Light?

* **Chaqueta Amarilla** : Por el Hombre Púrpura?

* **Ant Man** : No, tío, tiene que haber sido el Dr. Light...No ves que está más de moda?

* **Chaqueta Amarilla** : Ya sé, por Sabretooth!

* **Dra. Luz** : Nos lo empezamos a tomar un poquito más en serio? Ha sido el Dr. Light, maldita sea!

* **Ant Man** : WOW, preferiríais que hubiera sido Sabretooth?!

* **Spiderwoman** (a la Dra. Luz): A éste ni puto caso. [A Iron Man]: Yo personalmente sí, pero esa no es la cuestión ahora...La cuestión es qué va a hacer La Iniciativa al respecto?

* **Iron Man** : Hacer? Si os habéis quedado preñadas y los niños salen con superpoderes ya los reclutaremos cuando cumplan 16.

* **Ant Man** : Pffft! Mu weno, Jefe!

* **Spiderwoman** : Tony, eres un CABRÓN, sabes? El propio Dr. Light ya me advirtió que dirías algo parecido!

* **Iron Man** (levantando el vaso): Brindo por él.

* **Dra. Luz** : No me puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo! [Histérica]: Exijo INMEDIATAMENTE una operación de busca y captura a gran escala por parte de TODOS los superhéroes del sector 2814, o como mínimo del Planeta!

* **Iron Man** : Sí claro, y qué más? Tenemos a los Sinestro Corps de camino hacia la Tierra, a Hulk amenazando con empezar una "Guerra Mundial" y a The Authority amenazando con "venir a arreglar esta dimensión", y vamos a ponernos todos ahora a perseguir al tío que os ha violado? Pero a vosotras eso os parece REALISTA?!

* **Chaqueta Amarilla** : Qué buen JARABE DE PALO les hacía falta a estas 2!

* **Iron Man** : Hank...

* **Chaqueta Amarilla** : Perdón, perdón!

* **Spiderwoman** : Pero Tony, es que además de violarnos a nosotras el Dr. Light y su banda de supervillanos, samuráis y macarras han masacrado a los New Avengers! Es que respecto a eso TAMPOCO vais a hacer nada?

A lo cual el Tony Stark responde con una sonrisita que hace que den ganas de meterle 2 hostias:

* **Iron Man** : Mujer, si al menos hubierais estado REGISTRADOS...

* **Dra. Luz** : Si hubieran estado registrados, QUE? Yo estoy registrada y eso no ha impedido que me viole el Dr. Light!

* **Iron Man** : Pero bueno, y qué demonios tiene que ver una cosa con la otra? Desde cuando la gente se registra para que no las viole el Dr. Light?

* **Dra. Luz** : Ah, no es así? Deberíais cambiar vuestra publicidad entonces.

Dice la Dra. Hoshi pasándole un folio donde viene impreso cierto e-mail que recibió hace unos meses:

 _ **Asunto**_ _: REGISTRATE AHORA! PARA ALUEGO ES TARDE!_

AMIGO METAHUMANO/A, ESTO NO ES UNA BROMA! CUANDO RECIBAS ESTE CORREO MANDALO A 5 METAHUMANOS MAS Y BE CORRIENDO A REGISTRARTE EN LA SHRA! SI LO ACES TE TRAERA SUERTE, SI NO TE PASARAN COSAS MALAS!

EL CAPITAN SABANDIJA SE REGISTRO Y EN UNA SEMANA SE LE RESCIDIERON TODAS SUS CONDENAS POR ASESINATOS MULTIPLES Y PROSTITUCION DE MENORES Y AHORA ES UN BALIOSO MIEMBRO DE LA HINICIATIVA! EN CAMBIO PAPAFRITA WOMAN NO SE REGISTRO Y ESE MISMO DIA SE ENCONTRO A SU NOVIO DESQUARTIZADO EN EL FRIGO, LA VIOLO EL DR LIGHT Y (NO SE SABE SI A CONSEQUENCIA DE LO QUAL) SE VOLVIO LESBIANA! JOIN TEH SHRA NOW! IF U KNOW WHAT'S GOOD 4 U!

* **Iron Man** : Oye, que nosotros NO recurrimos a argumentos tan ridículos, vale? Esta cadena tiene toda la pinta de haberla iniciado Deadpool, o si no mira cuántas faltas de ortografía!

* **Dra. Luz** : Y Deadpool no apoya la SHRA acaso?

* **Iron Man** : Sí, probablemente iniciar esta cadena sea su desquiciada manera de "apoyarnos". Pero es igual, en La Iniciativa Deadpool no tiene autoridad NINGUNA.

* **Dra. Luz** : Pues ese e-mail fue lo que me hizo registrarme!

* **Iron Man** : Buen intento, Dra. Hoshi, pero NO CUELA. [Sonriendo]: Que no os golpee el culo la puerta al salir.

* **Spiderwoman** (mosqueada): Nos estás diciendo que nos larguemos? O sea, que esto es TODO?

* **Iron Man** : Claro que no, Jessica. En tu caso concreto hay algo más...

* **Spiderwoman** : Sí? Pues sorpréndeme, anda.

* **Iron Man** : Te acuerdas de cuando al entrar te saludé besándote la mano?

* **Spiderwoman** : Sí, que hasta me sorprendió por lo caballeroso.

* **Iron Man** : Gracias, pero en realidad lo que hice fue inocularte nanites para posibilitar un futuro rastreo. Tienes 24 horas para registrarte antes de que La Iniciativa, el Orden y los Thunderbolts vayan a por ti...Nada personal, eh?

En fin, ahora podría ponerme a relatar lo de Spiderwoman y la Dra. Luz cagándose en la gran puta madre del Iron Dick durante 45 minutos seguidos, pero sería un poco basto...Así que mejor pasemos a la siguiente secuencia:

* * *

Salón de la casa de los Kusanagi en Osaka, donde encontramos al Light en su sofá y comiendo bolitas de arroz tan ricamente:

* **Dr. Light** : Heh, cada vez que me imagino a D&M dando vueltas por el Multiverso buscando al Ray Palmer es que me meo de la risa, a vosotros no os pasa?

* **Leona** (pensativa): Sólo que eso no tiene mucho sentido...

* **Rhino** : Chavala, po CLARO que lo tiene. No ves quel Multiverso es mu grande y el Ray Palmer mu chico?

[Aclaración: Ray Palmer AKA The Atom, cuyo poder consiste en reducir su tamaño hasta nivel subatómico si es de menester]

* **Leona** : No me refiero a eso, Rhino; Me refiero a que en los dibujos animados son normalmente D&M los que se quedan con la gente y no al contrario...

* **Dr. Light** : La verdad, yo también pensé al principio que había sido demasiao fácil...Pero han pasao 2 días ya y no han vuelto por aquí así que deben de habérselo creído, ten en cuenta que los Toon-Forcers no suelen pararse mucho a pensar las cosas.

* **Kaphwan** : Eso, y ahora qué pasa si Dastardly encuentra a ese tal Ray Palmer y se lo carga? Porque toda la culpa sería tuya!

* **Dr. Light** : Huy sí, esta noche los remordimientos no me van a dejar dormir! Mírenme, soy el Arthur Light de Tierra-3!

* **Leona** : No empecéis otra vez, eh? Tsk, que el tener a Kim Kaphwan y al Dr. Light conviviendo en la misma casa iba a dar problemas no puedo decir que me sorprenda...Sí me sorprende, sin embargo, que la mayoría de los problemas los estés dando [Mirando al Kim]: Tú.

* **Kaphwan** : Que yo soy el que está dando los problemas? Yo lo único que quiero es que los supervillanos SE COMPORTEN!

* **Kyo** : Joder, Kim, que tampoco se comportan tan mal...Al menos con nosotros.

* **Kaphwan** : Sí, esa es JUSTAMENTE la clave: Con nosotros! Pero en cuanto salen a la calle o nos damos la vuelta rara es la vez que no montan el pollo, como lo de éste el otro día amenazando con destruir un hipermercado entero!

* **Dr. Light** : Hey, otra vez con esas? Que ese no era yo, que sería un Light de una línea temporal alternativa generada por una hostia a la Realidad del Superboy Prime.

* **Kaphwan** : Y encima las excusas que ponen para TODO! Que si "no he sido yo, habrá sido un skrull", que si "es que me lobotomizó la JLA y me han quedado secuelas", que si "la culpa la tienen el Superboy Prime y la Wanda Maximoff"...Pero es que nunca se os ocurren excusas menos ABSURDAS?!

* **Dr. Light** : Pues sí, en realidad a mi se me ocurre una: Que la tienes tomada conmigo POR SER DE NEW JERSEY!

* **Kaphwan** (flipando): CÓMOOORL?! Pero cómo se puede tener tan poca vergüenz...?

A lo cual Artie responde haciéndose la víctima y con cara de penita:

* **Dr. Light** : Dioss, no me sentía tan insultado desde que tuve que prostituir a mi abuela para pagarme los estudios...

Lógicamente ante tanta discriminación Max y el Rhino saltan escandalizados:

* **Rhino** : T'has pasao, Kim, T'HAS PASAO!

* **Electro** : Kim, so CABROOÓN, que ser de New Jersey es ya lo peor...Pero qué culpa tendrá de eso el pobre Artie?

* **Kaphwan** : O sea, que el tipo es un auténtico psicópata pero yo le tengo manía por ser de New Jersey? Y vosotros ENCIMA os lo creéis?!

* **Electro** : Weno, lo de que metió a su abuela a puta seguramente es verdad...

* **Rhino** : Asín que por qué no iba a ser verdad lo otro también? Tiene SENTIDO!

* **Kaphwan** : No pienso entrar en semejante discusión. [Mirando al Light]: No con un bicho tan malo que cuando otros supervillanos lo critican sale en su defensa el Joker!

Y dicho esto el Kim simplemente se da la vuelta y sale del salón indignado, preguntándose cómo es posible que entre todos lo hayan podido convencer de que no se vuelva a Corea.

* **Dr. Light** : HAW, HAW...PWNED!

* **Kyo** : WOW, que salga en tu defensa el Joker debe ser ya LO MÁS!

* **Dr. Light** : Gracias.

* **Kyo** : Light, era IRONÍA, sabes?

* **Dr. Light** : Y cómo iba a saberlo? Flipo de que esa palabra esté en tu vocabulario!

* **Leona** : Y tampoco vayáis a empezar vosotros ahora, que del haceros rabiar mutuamente habéis hecho UN HOBBY...Light, una pregunta: Cómo sabían D&M que teníamos las Piedras?

* **Dr. Light** : Según Dastardly porque se lo dijeron los colgaos esos de Tromaville.

* **Leona** : Y para qué las quieren? Porque siendo Toon-Forcers no las necesitan para cruzar entre dimensiones.

* **Dr. Light** : Según Dastardly por "motivos sentimentales"...Heh, como si fuera a decirme la verdad!

* **Leona** : Por qué no? Tú le caes bien, probablemente eres el único de nosotros al que le jodería cargarse.

* **Dr. Light** (sonriendo): Sí, él mismo lo dice.

* **Leona** : Entonces, POR QUE NO? Light, piensa un poco!

* **Dr. Light** : Nena, y yo qué sé! Ni puta idea de por qué no me ha dicho la verdad, cómo iba yo a saberlo?

* **Leona** : Porque la Wikipedia dice que tienes "Genious-level intellect"...Aunque yo no te lo vea por ningún lado.

[Aclaración: Lo tiene en el sentido de que a partir de una bombilla te construye un teleportador y cosas así, lo cual, curiosamente, solía hacer con más frecuencia cuando estaba "lobotomizado"]

* **Dr. Light** : Ja ja, qué graciosa! Y en la Wikipedia dice que yo sea Batman? Espero que no, porque si tuviera que meterme en la mente de un nota de dibujos animados no sabría ni por dónde empezar...Además, a lo mejor D&M trabajan para alguien.

* **Leona** : Quizás, pero PARA QUIÉN? Demitri? Se marchó a Makai, que nosotros sepamos. El Dr. Doom? Está muerto aunque la tele no lo haya dicho, tampoco es que las noticias de lo que pasa en una dictadura como Latveria salgan al exterior. Takeshi? Ni siquiera sabía que las Piedras sirven para cruzar dimensiones...Entonces QUIÉN?

* **Electro** (tumbado en el sofá): Chati, te comes mucho el tarro...Pa qué, si ya está todo arreglao?

* **Leona** : Esperemos, Max...ESPEREMOS.

* * *

Mientras tanto a miles de kilómetros de distancia y cruzando el Océano Pacífico desde los USA a Japón en una patera:

* **Vengador Tóxico** : Kabu, todavía no entiendo por qué soy el único de los 2 que tiene que tiene que remar.

* **Sgt. Kabukiman NYPD** : Porque eres de New Jersey.

* **Vengador Tóxico** : Ah weno, asín sí, ves tú? Sólo quería una explicación razonable.

* **Sgt. Kabukiman NYPD** : Y da gracias que te esté haciendo caso en lo de recuperar las Piedras, que si por mi fuera les darían mucho por culo...Porque al final el Espíritu del Kabukiman ha vuelto a mi, que si no todavía tendría los putos deos del tal Electro marcaos en la cara de por vida.

* **Vengador Tóxico** : Ya verás la paliza que les vamos a meter la próxima vez!

* **Sargento Kabukiman NYPD** (fingiendo entusiasmo): YEAH, let's go fight overpowered super-villains and get ourselves KILLED!

* **Vengador Tóxico** : Electro y el Rhino no son más que un par de matones, con preparación podemos vencerlos. No ves que entre los 2 no ajuntan medio cerebro?

* **Sargento Kabukiman NYPD** : Ah, y nosotros sí?

* **Vengador Tóxico** : Somos Los Buenos, para nosotros lo de tener cerebro es opcional...Pero al final GANAREMOS!

[Aclaración: En el Tromaverse esta lógica sería APLASTANTE. En el Universo de El Chang? Es más que dudosa]

* **Sargento Kabukiman NYPD** : Weno, y qué pasa con el otro tío, el Dr. Light? Porque el Dr. Light nos podría petar el caca!

* **Vengador Tóxico** : Ante eso sólo te puedo asegurar 2 cosas, una buena y la otra mala.

* **Sgt. Kabukiman NYPD** : Ok, pues empieza por la buena.

* **Vengador Tóxico** : El Dr. Light no te va a petar el caca...No si yo puedo impedirlo.

* **Sgt. Kabukiman NYPD** : Vale, y la mala?

* **Vengador Tóxico** : Que si se empeña, con todo el poder que tiene...No creo que pueda impedirlo.

* **Sgt. Kabukiman NYPD** (mosqueado): Ya, pues me dejas mucho más tranquilo!

* **Vengador Tóxico** : Kabu, tío, que venimos de cine Gore...No jodas, que te piensas que eso es lo PEOR que nos podría pasar?


	61. Deslumbrados

**Capítulo SESENTA Y UNO - Deslumbrados**

Comenzamos el capítulo de hoy una semana más tarde y anca los Kusanagi, con el Kyo pasando frente a la puerta de la habitación del Light y sorprendiéndose al verlo vestido de fantoche:

* **Kyo** (entrando): WOW, primera vez en todos estos meses que te veo disfrazao de supervillano! No irás a salir asín a la calle, verdad?

* **Dr. Light** : Hey, un respeto! A ver si ahora no se va a poder salir a la calle con la ropa de faena...

* **Kyo** : Cagonlaputa, Light! Y luego no quieres ir al médico porque te da vergüenza de que te vea en pelotas!

Es justo entonces cuando nuestro amigo el Kyo se da cuenta de un detallito que hasta ahora se le escapaba:

* **Kyo** : Oye, un momento...Pero que ya no llevas el brazo vendao, cómo es eso?

* **Dr. Light** : Jejé, en realidad llevo curao una semana, que me lo he miré con mi visión de Rayos X. Pero tenía que seguir con el vendaje o hubierais dejao de traerme el desayuno a la cama...

* **Kyo** : O sea, que pasabas de ir al médico POR ESO! [A voces]: OMAAAAAÁ! Ven p'acá a escuchar la última del Light!

* **Dr. Light** : Cállate la boca, COÑÑIIIÍOO! Que me vas a estropear la despedida sentimentaloide que tengo preparada!

* **Kyo** : Despedida? Pffft, no caerá esa breva!

* **Dr. Light** : Tranqui, que en un par de días estoy de vuelta, que es que he quedao con Luthor y unos cuantos más para ir a cargarnos a la JLA...Y claro, a la tercera va la vencida, todo el mundo lo sabe.

* **Kyo** : Sí, y un cojón! Lo más seguro es que acabéis todos en la cárcel, lo sabes, verdad?

A cual que Artie lógicamente responde teniendo en cuenta el tiempo promedio que pasa un supervillano en prisión:

* **Dr. Light** (encogiéndose de hombros): Ok ok, quien dice un par de días dice UNA SEMANA...

* **Kyo** : Total, que te vas a hacer el cafre con el Luthor y su peña, ehn? Y cómo os llamáis, qué nombre os habéis puesto?

* **Dr. Light** : No te lo digo, que te cachondeas!

* **Kyo** : Vaaa, dímelo, no? Que los grupos de supervillanos tienen nombres mu chulos...

* **Dr. Light** : "Liga de la Injusticia..."

* **Kyo** : PFFFFT!

* **Dr. Light** : "Liga de la Injusticia ILIMITADA", pasa algo? Como te rías te deslumbro!

* **Kyo** (aguantando la risa): Joderrr! Aunque no supera lo de tu otro grupo, los "5 Temibles", que según tú me has contao siempre eráis 4 ó 6...O lo del "Escuadrón Suicida", que ya hay que estar pirao pa meterse en un grupo que se llame asín.

* **Dr. Light** : Es igual, volviendo al tema: Que durante mi ausencia te quedas de Jefe del Clan, ok? *Sighh* Qué remedio, aunque MIEDO me da pensar la que me encontraré cuando vuelva...

A lo cual el Kyo contesta intentando aguantar el cabreo:

* **Kyo** : Claro, porque como tú te vayas unos días ya todo va a ir al Caos, verdad? Adiooós, "Mr. Responsabilidad"! Más vale que tengas cuidao *tú*, que cualquier día os van a trincar a todos los supervillanos del mundo y os van a mandar a otro planeta o algo asín, y con razón!

* **Dr. Light** (descojonado de la risa): Sí hombre, a otro planeta? 'Ta tomar por culo, chaval!

* * *

Pero mientras tanto, en una furgoneta al otro lado de la calle y escuchando la conversación anterior por unos auriculares:

* **Dastardly** : Hey, un momento, el Kyo ya sabe lo de Salvation Run? Cómo es posible?

Lo ha dicho por decir, Dick...No como tú, que sabías que el Light tarde o temprano tendría que largarse con la Injustice League Unlimited porque rompes la Cuarta Pared y te anticipas a cosas que aún no han pasado en esta Realidad.

* **Dastardly** : Que por cierto va DESINCRONIZADA con el DCU, Chang.

Es que ando muy liado con la mierda del cursillo y...

* **Dastardly** : Eh, te he dicho yo que me cuentes tu vida? No, verdad? Pues a callar!

Soy el puto NARRADOR!

* **Dastardly** : Shhh! Cuando un Toon-Forcer dice "métete la lengua en el culo" el Narrador pregunta "a cuánta profundidad?"

* **Dastardly** : Así me gusta, veo que por fin lo has pillado. [Frotándose las manos]: BWAHAHAW, ahora mientras Artie pierde el tiempo intercambiando chistes con el Joker y con el gorila ese que habla las Piedras serán NUESTRAS!

Weno, y por qué no te enfrentas a él directamente y se las mangas?

* **Dastardly** : Porque en una pelea con nosotros lleva TODAS las de perder, pero y si le da por enviar las Piedras al Quinto Coño o volverlas invisibles o incluso desintegrarlas? Eso es lo que estoy tratando de evitar, lo pillas?

WOW, y eso que Artie piensa que se quedó contigo...

* **Dastardly** : Ya, y que me he ido a buscar al Ray Palmer por el Multiverso. [Riéndose]: Muy realista por su parte, verdad?

* * *

En fins, aunque me joda reconocerlo Dastardly lleva razón y es hora de enlazar un poco la fic con la continuidad DC y Marvel. Así que vayamos por un momentito a Nueva York, a ver cómo ha terminado la World War Hulk (spoilers ahead):

* **La Cosa** : Endeluego el Sentry éste es para darle un majazo: Toda la Humanidad suplicándole que viniera a enfrentarse a Hulk y al final, fíjate...Pa esto mejor que se hubiera quedao en su casa viendo la tele!

* **Iron Man** : Ha hecho lo que ha podido, Ben. No olvides que incluso ha liberado la potencia de un millón de soles en su pelea contra Hulk, destruyendo al menos 3 edificios.

* **Mr. Fantástico** (pensativo): Hmm, en esa frase hay algo que no me cuadra, pero ahora mismo no caigo...

* **La Cosa** : Ok Tony, lo que tú digas, ehn? A mi ni me hables ni me mires a la cara, que me tienes ya mu quemao.

Es el momento de que el Rick Jones, elevando la voz por encima del ruido que producen las sirenas de las ambulancias (como la que se lleva a Bob Reynolds) y los helicópteros de SHIELD (como el que se lleva a su amigo Bruce Banner), plantee una cuestión a los Illuminati allí presentes:

* **Rick Jones** : Bueno, y qué va a pasar ahora con Bruce? No iréis a intentar quitarlo de en medio otra vez, verdad? Quiero decir, después de que os PERDONÓ LA VIDA y todo eso?

* **Rayo Negro** : ...

* **Iron Man** : Eso, lo que ha dicho Rayo Negro.

* * *

Y ni que decir tiene que toda la escena anterior ha sido cuidadosamente observada por The Authority desde el Transporte:

* **Midnighter** (señalando los monitores): Un momento, nos vamos A CONFORMAR?

* **Apollo** : Hombre, cari, después de todo no han dejado que Hulk montara un genocidio así estilo Black Adam. Hasta desalojaron Nueva York y todo, es incluso posible que no haya habido bajas.

A lo cual la Jenny Quantum responde con el típico cinismo que caracteriza a todas las Jennys:

* **Jenny Q** : Sí, papá, sí. Muy realista...Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que nosotros hasta para bajar un gato de un árbol acabamos envueltos en batallas de las gordas en las que acaban muriendo cientos de miles de personas.

* **El Doctor** : Cada dimensión es como es, Jenny. Compréndelo.

* **Midnighter** : Hulk? Black Adam? Esos son problemas SUPERFICIALES para Alternativa 69, el principal problema que tienen allí es que un tipejo fascistoide como Tony Stark es ahora el Presidente de los USA. Y probablemente nos ha manipulado a nosotros para conseguirlo, es que no vamos a hacer nada?

* **Hawksmoor** : De momento, Midnighter. De momento.

* * *

Y de vuelta anca los Kusanagi, un par de horas más tarde:

* **Kyo** : No me puedo creer que el Light me haya dejao OCHO páginas de instrucciones para lo días que piensa estar fuera! [Leyendo un papel]: "Grabadme la novela de la Fea sin anuncios", "Prohibido ver el show de los Titanes"? Pero esto qué coño es?!

* **Shingo** : Hombre, Kusanagi-san, compréndalo; Es que como en el show ese le zumba Raven y a él Raven no le zumbaba ni cuando estaba "lobotomizado", pueees...

* **Kyo** : No, Shingo, a ver, que no es eso! Que a ver quién coño se cree que es el Light para prohibirnos cosas? Nada más que por eso pienso ver el show de los Titanes todos los días que esté fuera, y eso que ni siquiera me gusta!

* **Kaphwan** : Y de qué te quejas, si la culpa es tuya? Con lo mimado que lo tienes no me extraña que se comporte como un tiranuelo!

* **Kyo** : Eh, que yo no tengo la culpa de nada, que fue mi viejo el que lo dejó de Jefe del Clan, vale? Y además, que en esta familia soy yo el único que le dice algo y que lo educa para la ciudadanía!

* * *

Flashback a hace unos cuantos meses.

Cuarto de invitados de anca los Kusanagi, donde el Light (tumbado en la cama y cubierto de vendajes) se recupera de las heridas sufridas durante la batalla final contra Orochi:

* **Dr. Light** (mirando la comida que le traen con mala cara): Hey, pero esto qué es?

* **Kyo** : Sopa de ramen. Tómatela ya, que se enfría.

* **Dr. Light** : MENTIRA, esto son fideos! Estamos en Japón y yo quiero comida japonesa! Comoooo...Pato a la naranja!

* **Kyo** : Eso no es comida japonesa, eso es comida del chino.

* **Dr. Light** : Pues llama al chino.

* **Kyo** : NO! Te comes lo que te he puesto y te callas la boca, hostia! Los caprichitos los guardas para cuando vuelva omá!

* **Dr. Light** : Quiero sopa de aleta de tiburón!

* **Kyo** : Ya, pero es que he quedao y no me da tiempo de ir a cazar un tiburón ahora...Cómete ya los fideos o voy y le digo a mi madre que te haces pajas!

* **Dr. Light** : Mentira podría!

* **Kyo** (señalando a la mesilla de noche): No, ehn? Y para qué es ese rollo de papel higiénico?

* **Dr. Light** : Para sonarme las narices.

* **Kyo** : Y por qué no hay papelotes enrollaos por el suelo ni nada?

* **Dr. Light** (soltando luz por la mano izquierda): Porque los quemo.

* **Kyo** : Y por qué los quemas?

* **Dr. Light** : ...

* **Dr. Light** : Porque soy muy limpio! A tu madre vas a ir, por hacerme rabiar!

* **Kyo** : Cómete ya los fideos!

* **Dr. Light** (a voces): NO QUIEROOO!

En ese mismo momento la luz ambiental en varias manzanas a la redonda se convierte en infrarroja, para un instante más tarde acabar volviendo a su estado natural.

* **Kyo** : Eh, a mi rabietas NI UNA, vale? Que me estás empezando a cabrear mucho ya!

* **Dr. Light** : Pues como viole a tu novia te vas a cabrear más todavía! Y ya estás llamando al chino!

* **Kyo** : Light, tú estás acarajotao, u qué?! Apenas puedes moverte ni usar tus poderes y encima vas a ponerte a amenazar con violar a mi novia? Te la GANASTE!

* **Dr. Light** (muerto de risa): Y qué me vas a hacer, ehn? Qué me vas a hacer? ME GUSTARÍA VERLO!

* **Kyo** : Te voy a poner la maratón de Adult Swim, que dura 4 horas! Y me voy a llevar el mando a distancia!

* **Dr. Light** : Pues cambio de canal con mis poderes y pongo otra cosa!

* **Kyo** : No, porque pienso tapar con esparadrapo lo del infrarrojo.

* **Dr. Light** : Pues le lanzo un rayo al televisor!

* **Kyo** (histérico): Light, no hay huevos de romper el televisor! Porque vas a la puta calle aunque tenga que llamar a la JLA!

* **Dr. Light** : Todo lo solucionas con la JLA! Ok, me como la sopa, peroooo...

* **Kyo** : Te comes la sopa Y PUNTO! Sin caprichitos, ni rabietas ni numeritos estilo Identity Crisis! O te pongo lo del abogao y la comida basura que habla durante 4 horas sin parar!

* **Dr. Light** : No, POR FAVOR, que se me pone la cabeza tarumba...Ok, trae p'acá la sopa.

* * *

* **Kyo** : ...Y lo tengo ya bastante educadito, no te creas, que antes era todavía más inaguantable. Claro que mi trabajo me ha costao.

* **Kaphwan** : Eso no es suficiente, Kyo, es que no te das cuenta de qué...?

Desgraciadamente esta frase es interrumpida por el ñoño sonido de un politono:

 **"HUY VAYA POR DIÓ, YA ESTÁ SONANDO OTRA VÉ"**

* **Kyo** : Perdona un momento, el móvil. [Por el móvil]: Diga?

* **Saisyu** (también por el móvil): Kyo, estoy ahora mismo que me va a dar algo del cabreo que tengo! Hay un tío disfrazado de rinoceronte en la puerta de casa y no me deja entrar!

* **Kyo** : Estás en la puerta de casa?

* **Saisyu** : No, estoy a 8 manzanas y media de distancia, que es adonde me ha mandado de un hostión cuando me empeñé en entrar! Y todo porque dice que no le gustan mis pintas!

* **Kyo** : Lo siento, opá. Pero si al Rhino no le gustan tus pintas no se puede hacer NADA, él y el Max son los que deciden ahora quién entra o no entra en casa; Hemos decidido confiar ciegamente en la intuición descerebrada de estos 2 porque asín a lo mejor evitamos que haya otra explosión de gas butano en casa...

* **Saisyu** : Que ha habido una explosión de gas butano en casa?!

* **Kyo** : Weno, sí, pero los de Control de Daños ya casi han acabao de dejarlo todo como estaba. No te rayes, ehn?

* **Saisyu** : Cómo que no me raye? Y a todo esto quién cojones son Max y el Rhino?!

* **Kyo** : 2 supervillanos que se han venido a vivir aquí invitaos por el Light, como premio por destruir medio Nuevo South Town.

* **Saisyu** : QUE SE PONGA EL LIGHT!

* **Kyo** : No está, se ha ido unos días con el Joker y su peña a sembrar el pánico por ahí o qué sé yo.

* **Saisyu** (histérico): Kyo, si esto es una broma no me está haciendo maldita la gracia! En el tiempo que llevo yo de viaje ha pasado TODO ESO?!

* **Kyo** : Buah, y todavía no sabes de la misa la media! Eso te pasa por dejar al Light de Jefe del Clan en vez de a tu propio hijo...Vaya, te voy a tener que colgar, se me va la cobertura.

Así que sin más dilación y aguantando la risa el Kyo va y cuelga el móvil. Para sorpresa del Rhino, que había entrado hace un momento y que más o menos se ha enterado de la conversación:

* **Rhino** : Ondiaaa, que'l nota de las barbas era tu padre? Y yo que lo he mandao al Quinto Coño de una galleta!

* **Kyo** : Tranqui, que has hecho MU BIEN, Rhino. Tú sobre todo no lo dejes entrar...Anda y que se joda, que me tiene contento.

* **Rhino** : Iyo, deja entrar a tu padre en su propia casa, no? Vaaa, no seas asín, que's el que te ha parido.

* **Kyo** : NO! Mi padre se va a quedar esta noche en la calle, él se lo ha buscao...Y cómo que "me ha parido"?

* **Rhino** (encogiéndose de hombros): 's un decir, chavalote. Pero conste que yo soy partidario de que le abras.

 ***DING DONG* *DING DONG***

* **Kaphwan** : Kyo, parece mentira que hasta el Rhino, aún siendo un gorfo y un supervillano, esté ESCANDALIZADO de tu manera de andar por la vida. [Encaminándose hacia la puerta]: Aunque lo que es yo no pienso dejar al Sr. Saisyu en la calle!

* **Kyo** : Kim, ese no puede ser mi viejo...No ha dao tiempo.

Y efectivamente no lo es, como muy bien puede Kaphwan comprobar nada más abrir la puerta y encontrarse con un sonriente cura:

* **Padre Anderson** : Perdón, es aquí dónde esconden las Piedras de Palenke que aprisionan el espíritu de San Amakusa?

* **Kaphwan** : Oiga, de qué habla?

* **Padre Anderson** : Tomaré eso como un "sí".

Después de lo cual el Kim no puede hacer más que retroceder unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás intentando cubrirse la cara de la LLUVIA DE BAYONETAZOS A SUPERVELOCIDAD que se le viene encima, mientras que del autobús aparcado frente a la casa del Kyo empieza a bajar un pequeño ejército de curas, monjas y penitentes de Semana Santa portando toda clase de armas automáticas.

Aunque afortunadamente el Kim ya haya conseguido ponerse a salvo momentáneamente retrocediendo de un espectacular salto:

* **Kaphwan** (sangrando por todos lados): No me puedo creer esto, estamos siendo atacados...Por el Vaticano?!

* **Padre Anderson** : Por la División XIII de las Fuerzas Especiales del Vaticano, para ser más exactos. [Sonriendo como un maníaco]: Vamos a mataros a todos y luego ya Dios elegirá a los suyos!

Así es, chavalotes, empezamos el crossover con Hellsing! A partir del próximo capítulo, ni que decir tiene...


	62. Se acabó el Status Quo

**Capítulo SESENTA Y DOS - Se acabó el Status Quo**

Todavía en el recibidor de anca los Kusanagi y continuando con la secuencia del capítulo anterior:

* **Kaphwan** (sangrando por todos lados): No me puedo creer esto, estamos siendo atacados...Por el Vaticano?!

* **Padre Anderson** : Por la División XIII de las Fuerzas Especiales del Vaticano, para ser más exactos. [Sonriendo como un maníaco]: Vamos a mataros a todos y luego ya Dios elegirá a los suyos!

Entonces fue cuando Kyo y el Rhino llegaron corriendo para averiguar la causa de tanta escandalera:

* **Kyo** : Hey, qué cojones está pasando aquí? Por qué se me ha llenao la casa de curas, monjas y...penitentes, o cómo se diga?

Lógicamente la respuesta a esta pregunta no se hace de esperar:

 ****RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!****

* **Kyo** (escondido detrás del Rhino): Nos están disparando? Tíos, se supone que esto en la religión católica se considera NORMAL?!

* **Kaphwan** (igualmente): No lo sé, yo soy taoísta.

* **Rhino** : Y yo orto-no sé qué.

* **Kaphwan** : "Ortodoxo", Rhino, se dice "ortodoxo".

* **Kyo** : Yo me conformo con que sea a prueba de balas.

 ****RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!****

* **Rhino** : Iré preguntarle al Max, yo siempre he pensao que era medio irlandés...

* **Kaphwan** : Nada de ir a preguntarle al Max, pega una BUENA patada en el suelo y a por ellos!

* **Kyo** : No, Rhino, no! Destrozarás media cas...!

 *****POOOOOOM!*****

Y efectivamente así ha sido, aunque por lo menos la onda expansiva ha lanzado por los aires a los curas asesinos.

"RHINO SMASH!"

 *****CRRRRRAAAAASSSSHHHH*****

Y eso era nuestro descerebrado amigo cargando contra ellos, aplastando brutalmente a los que se encuentran tirados en su camino y lanzando hacia el exterior a la mayoría, ni que decir tiene que llevándose por delante los quicios de la puerta principal y la mayor parte de la pared en el proceso.

Aunque Anderson lo haya esquivado fácilmente, moviéndose tan rápido que ni el Rhino embistiendo a supervelocidad ha tenido la menor oportunidad de alcanzarlo.

* **Padre Anderson** (lanzándose a por el Kyo a toda velocidad y con cara de loco): REQUIEM CANTIN PACE!

* **Kyo** (viéndolo venir): Host...!

Afortunadamente las bayonetas de Anderson han encontrado un obstáculo en su camino hacia la yugular del Kyo, en forma de un par de katanas pertenecientes a otro de nuestros amigos que también puede moverse mediante impulsos de supervelocidad:

"NIKKAKURATOU!"

* **Jubei** (aterrizando): Qué demonios eres tú, uno de esos cuentistas del Vaticano? Qué bien hizo Tokugawa echándoos de Japón!

* **Padre Anderson** : BLASFEMIA!

Dice Anderson aún en el suelo y ya regenerándose del tajo causado por el espadazo que acaba de lanzarlo contra el techo y que hubiera sido más que suficiente para partir en 2 a alguien normal.

Justo cuando empieza a llegar el resto de la peña, alertados por el ruido como le pasó a Jubei:

* **Electro** (levantando un brazo y soltando chispas): APARTARSE!

 ***ZZZZAP!* **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!****

Eso ha bastado para mandar a tomar por culo a media docena de esbirros del Vaticano que ya empezaban de nuevo a echar mano de sus armas automáticas, espadas y demás. Lo cual no impide que el Kyo se plantee una pequeña interrogante:

* **Kyo** : Max, y si en vez de eso haces algo que acabaría la pelea en medio segundo, FREÍRLES EL PUTO CEREBRO A TODOS?

* **Electro** : Con tós vosotros por medio? No tengol truco tan controlao.

Efectivamente, porque a estas alturas el resto de nuestros amigos ya se han liado a hostias y a espadazos en plena calle con el resto del escuadrón de Anderson, para acojonación de los vecinos del barrio que observan la pelea...

...Y para diversión de un grupo de friki-yakuzas que pasaban por allí, entre los cuales encontramos a un viejo conocido nuestro de la fic anterior:

* **Kakihara** : Espectacular pelea, no? [Mirando a Haohmaru rajar de arriba abajo a un penitente]: Oooops, eso va a dejar marca.

* **Jirou** : Aniki, reconozco a Kusanagi, al gaijin ese Terry Bogard y a unos cuantos más del KOF...Pero quiénes son los otros?

A lo cual Kakihara contesta mirando como el cadáver del penitente simplemente se disuelve dejando tras de sí un humo blanco:

* **Kakihara** (encendiendo un cigarro): Ninjas de La Mano, está más claro que el agua.

Pero volvamos con Anderson al interior de la casa, que después de todo el resto de los curas sólo están para servir de distracción:

* **Padre Anderson** (levantándose): Eres rápido, pagano, eso lo reconozco...Pero no estás en gracia de Dios!

Y en menos que se presigna un cura loco (nunca mejor dicho) ya Anderson se ha sacado 2 bayonetas nuevas una de cada manga y está haciendo retroceder a Jubei hacia el interior de la casa a base de estocadas a supervelocidad, que nuestro amigo trata de contrarrestar mediante un Hassouhappa de los suyos:

 ***ZAS* *ZAS* *ZAS* *ZAS* *ZAS* *ZAS* [x20]**

Por desgracia la velocidad del único samurái auténtico de esta historia palidece ante la de su enemigo, y justo cuando una de las bayonetas de Anderson se encuentra a escasos centímetros del único ojo sano de Jubei...

 ***ZAS***

...El antebrazo izquierdo del cura loco vuela por los aires a consecuencia de un tajo más rápido de lo que alcanza la vista:

* **Ukyo** (envainando la katana): *COFF* Déjamelo a mi, Yagyu.

A lo cual Alexander Anderson responde retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos y dirigiéndose al guaperas nº 1 del Samurai Shodown:

* **Padre Anderson** : Me estáis...haciendo perder...el tiempo!

De repente una ráfaga de bayonetas salidas de la Nada salen volando en dirección al Ukyo Tachibana, que apenas tiene tiempo de usar el Sasameyuki para desviarlas de su trayectoria e impedir que lo acribillen contra la pared...Después de lo cual Anderson echa a correr como un rayo hacia el interior de la casa, perseguido por Ukyo.

Pero no es el único interesado en esta persecución, como el resto de la peña puede comprobar cuando UNA FURGONETA de cristales opacos se cuela a través del boquete que hizo el Rhino en la pared delantera, atropellando a todo el que no se aparta rápidamente de su camino.

* **Kakihara** (frotándose las manos): BIEEENN! La diversión nunca termina por este barrio, verdad?

* **Shingo** : Oh Díos mío, Kusanagi-san, pero quién estaría tan loco como para...?!

Y aunque me imagino que ya sabéis la respuesta vayamos por un momento al despacho de Saisyu, donde Anderson acaba de romper la puerta de la caja fuerte en 2 de un bayonetazo y sacar las Piedras.

* **Ukyo** (entrando): Cómo lo sabías? Alguien ha tenido que decirte dónde estaban, cómo lo sabías?

* **Padre Anderson** : Se dice el milagro pero no el santo, nunca te lo habían dicho?

Y justo cuando estos 2 vuelven a mirarse el uno al otro rechinando los dientes y con intenciones claramente homicidas...

 *****CRRRRRAAAAASSSSHHHH*****

...Entró la furgoneta de cristales negros sobre 2 ruedas laterales y a través de una pared:

* **Dastardly** : Heh, un samurái y un cura a punto de luchar a muerte? Lo que me faltaba ya por ver.

* **Padre Anderson** : Has conducido esa furgoneta por dentro de la casa hasta llegar hasta aquí?

* **Dastardly** (bajándose): Ohh, no me digas que eso también es pecado? Más o menos que el follar con condón?

* **Padre Anderson** : No eres humano. [Sacando una Biblia]: No tengo tiempo ahora, pero un día de estos ACABARE CONTIGO!

* **Dastardly** : Pffft, pues como no tengas al Santo de los Asesinos haciéndote de striker! Dame esas Piedr...

Pero antes de que Dastardly pueda acabar la frase miles y miles de paginas de la Biblia empiezan a volar por todos lados, envolviendo a Anderson como en un vórtice.

* **Padre Anderson** (con cara de loco): HAW HAW HAW HAW HAW HAW HAW!

* **Muttley** : GRRRcojonespasaGRRRR?

* **Dastardly** : No lo sé, pero A POR ÉL!

Un certero pinchazo de la espada del Ukyo atraviesa el cuello de Anderson de parte a parte a la vez que que Muttley salta hacia el único brazo que le queda, arrancándole un buen cacho de carne de un bocado y haciéndole soltar una de las Piedras...

...Aunque desgraciadamente nada de esto ha podido impedir que se teleporte de allí con la otra.

* **Dastardly** : Rápido, Muttley, coge esa Piedra y a la furgoneta! Si el alcance de su teleportación no es muy amplio a lo mejor todavía lo encontramos!

* **Ukyo** (metiéndose por medio): Sí, claro, no te jode? [Echando mano a la espada]: Como que yo os lo voy a permitir!

* **Dastardly** : Y qué vas a hacer, pincharnos con la espadita? Adelante, chaval, INTÉNTALO!

Lógicamente nuestro amigo Ukyo tiene cero experiencia luchando con Toon-Forcers, de otra manera no se le habría puesto esa cara de sorpresa al desenfundar la espada y encontrarse pegado a la empuñadura, en vez de la hoja, un cartucho de TNT con mecha y todo a punto de explotar:

 ****BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!****

Lo siguiente que vemos es la furgoneta de D&M bastante hecha polvo ya saliendo de la casa del Kyo por el mismo agujero en la pared por el que entró y a toda velocidad, mientras que el Ukyo (medio muerto y cojeando) se apresura a avisar al resto de la peña antes de perder la consciencia ya del todo:

* **Ukyo** : *COFF* Las Piedras...Coged a esos 2!

* **Takuma** (abriendo los brazos): Coño, a por ellos! Que se nos escapan!

Pero INCOMPRENSIBLEMENTE ni el Haou Shikouken del Takuma, ni el Trislash de Charlotte ni los rayos del Max le hacen a la furgoneta más que joderle la carrocería un poco, así que de pronto asistimos a una espectacular carrera por las calles de Osaka, con Dastardly conduciendo la furgoneta estilo GTA (es decir, a carajo sacao y atropellando a la gente) y el Rhino corriendo a 160 km/h en su persecución:

* **Rhino** : Venir p'acá, so cabrones! Que cuando os coja vais a flipar!

* **Dastardly** (tirando una cáscara de plátano por la ventanilla): Heh, tan fácil que da hasta PENA.

No hace falta que os explique lo que pasa a continuación, verdad? Que el Rhino resbala y sale disparado de cabeza contra el escaparate de la tienda más cercana, para total descojonación de D&M:

* **Dastardly** : BWAHAHAHAHAW, y encima era una tienda de cacharritos de porcelana! [Mirando por el retrovisor]: Hey, Electro está persiguiéndonos desde el aire pero no nos dispara? Seguro que eso es que nos tiene miedo...

Dick, que ni yo soy el Bendis ni tú eres el Luke Cage. Aquí esas mierdas no pasan.

* **Dastardly** : Pero NO nos dispara.

Pues por algo será, no?

* **Dastardly** : Oh venga ya, que estamos hablando de Electro! No me digas que semejante garrulo es ahora un genio táctic...ARGH!

En realidad la razón por la que el Max no disparaba se hace evidente ahora, en forma de katana atravesando el techo de la furgoneta y el cráneo de Dastardly ya de paso también...No le ha hecho falta ser un coco, simplemente es que ha visto como otro de nuestros amigos se teleportaba justo al comienzo de la persecución:

* **Hanzo** (agarrado al techo de la furgoneta): Cuando pierdas el control y mueras procura no estrellarte contra algo muy duro, gracias.

* **Dastardly** : HAW, y quién te ha dicho a ti que voy a perder el control?

Lo que Hanzo no sabe es que para Dastardly el tener una katana atravesada en la cabeza no le supone más que una ligera molestia que ni por asomo le impide a) Seguir conduciendo a toda velocidad por las calles de Osaka, ni b) Liarse a dar violentos volantazos sin ton ni son.

* **Dastardly** : Muttley, el AK-47!

* **Muttley** : YEAH-YEAH-YEAH-YEAH!

 ****RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!****

El techo de la furgoneta queda hecho un colador debido a los sucesivos impactos de bala, que afortunadamente Hanzo ha podido esquivar arrastrándose rápidamente hacia la parte posterior...Justo cuando Dastardly se dirige a pasar por debajo de un túnel:

* **Dastardly** (sonriendo sádicamente): Despídete *ya*, chaval.

* **Hanzo** : Debes de estar ciego, ese túnel tiene altura como para que pase yo DE MÁS.

Y aunque a Hanzo eso es lo que parece en un principio, conforme más se van acercando a la entrada del túnel a toda velocidad más se va dando cuenta de que su percepción inicial podría haber estado ligeramente EQUIVOCADA...

* **Hanzo** : (Estonoestápasando!)

 ****POOOOOOOM!****

* **Dastardly** : HAW HAW HAW, un clásico donde los haya!

Claro que la situación ha resultado algo confusa vista desde el aire, sobre todo porque la entrada del túnel ha vuelto instantáneamente a su altura original:

* **Electro** : Eh, pero QUÉ COJONES es lo que ha pasao?! [A voces]: HANZOOO, ESTÁS BIEN?

* **Hanzo** (sangrando en el suelo): E-ese tipo no es normal.

* **Electro** : No, ehn? Pos toma, pa que te vayas con los soldaos!

El Max se podría haber limitado a lanzarle un rayo a la furgoneta de en cuanto la vió saliendo del túnel, pero por qué, si esto no es la Marvel y aquí puede hacer el cafre todo lo que quiera?

* **Dastardly** (dentro de la furgoneta y volando): Oh, mierda.

 *****CRRRRRAAAAASSSSHHHH*****

manzanas de distancia, que es donde el Max acaba de estrellar la furgoneta después de levantarla por los aires electromagnéticamente:

* **Dastardly** (saliendo cabreado del montón de chatarra): Maldita sea, el cura ya fijo que se nos escapó!

En esto que el Max aterriza enfrente de D&M y en plan chulo:

* **Electro** : Tío, sabes que tienes una espada clavada en toa la puta cabeza?

* **Dastardly** : Ya, y tú sabes que luchar contra un Toon-Forcer equivale a suicidarse? Artie no te lo explicó?

* **Electro** : Yo no creo en mierdas de esas...Y quiero las Piedras *ya*!

* **Dastardly** : Será "la Piedra" en todo caso, que sólo tenemos una. El cura os mangó la otra, y seguramente por perder el tiempo con vuestras estupideces ahora ya se me ha escapado a mi también!

* **Electro** (echando chispas por los ojos): Que sueltes ya lo que sea que tengas, hostias!

* **Dastardly** : O si no qué, me vas a electrocutar? Tengo una espada atravesada en la cabeza, figúrate lo que eso me iba a importar!

En ese mismo momento el cráneo de Dastardly REVIENTA EN PEDAZOS, debido a que en vez de hacer eso el Max ha decidido atraer el metal de dicha espada justo hacia donde él se encuentra.

* **Dastardly** (empezando a regenerar la cabeza): Ohh, buen truco, muy gore, seguro que a El Chang le ha gustado. [Ya regenerado del todo y con cara de cachondeo]: Pero y ahora qué?

* **Electro** : ((Hostia puta, es peor que Lobezno!)) Ahoraaaa...Te vía quitar la Piedra por las malas y a la fuerza!

A lo cual Dastardly responde mientras lanza la Piedra hacia arriba como el que no quiere la cosa y empieza a remangarse:

* **Dastardly** : O sea, que lo de antes era "por las buenas"?

* **Electro** (mirando hacia arriba): Ein? Dónde cojones ha id...?

Fue entonces cuando el Max recibió la primera hostia en plena jeta, por no estar echando cuenta en la pelea.

* **Electro** : AAH! Coño, que duele!

Segunda, por resaltar lo evidente.

* **Dastardly** : Te voy a llevar dándote de hostias desde aquí hasta Nueva York, por ser el tío más tonto del MU! Con todo el poder que tienes no se te ocurre nada mejor que intentar quitarme la Piedra forcejeando conmigo?

* **Electro** : Ouch! Y qué hago?

Tercera.

* **Dastardly** : Que no me lo preguntes a mi, gilipollas...Yo soy el malo!

* **Electro** : Mu bien, SE ACABÓ!

 ****SHHHRRAAKK** **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!****

Explosión eléctrica de las gordas, que no sólo ha mandado a tomar por culo gran parte de la calle sino que también ha dejado a Dastardly reducido a un ESQUELETO MEDIO CALCINADO.

Pero que milagrosamente aún se mantiene en pie y que inmediatamente empieza a regenerar la carne en torno a los huesos.

* **Dastardly** : Tsk, en momentos como éste me alegro de poder regenerar también la ropa...

* **Electro** (cabreado a más no poder): Hijoputa, vía acabar contigo aunque tenga que romper medio Japón! Te lo juro por mis muertos!

* **Dastardly** : Nah, eso no va a pasar. [A voces]: Muttley, la cuerda!

Nada más pronunciar estas palabras ocurren 2 cosas en rápida sucesión: UNA, que Muttley aparece corriendo, con el extremo de una cuerda en la boca sin que se vea muy bien adónde está atado el otro...

* **Electro** (echando chispas por todos lados): Te vas a enterar de quién es er Puto Amo la Elestr...!

 ****POOOM!****

...Y DOS, que la Piedra que lanzó Dastardly hacia arriba HACE 5 MINUTOS aterriza sobre la cabeza de Electro, con tanta fuerza como para abrirle una buena brecha y hacerle perder la consciencia unos cuantos segundos.

Lo siguiente que ve es a Dastardly amarrándole el extremo de la cuerda a un tobillo y sonriéndole con cara de mala leche:

* **Electro** (medio inconsciente en el suelo): Uhhn...Qué ha pasao?

* **Dastardly** : Hey Electro, quieres saber por qué cabrear a D&M no es una buena idea?

El Max iba a decir algo, pero fue justo entonces cuando el coche que estaba al otro extremo de la cuerda ARRANCÓ.

* * *

Y volviendo justo enfrente de la casa del Kyo, donde la pelea contra el escuadrón de Anderson hace un rato que acabó:

* **Kakihara** (aplaudiendo): Kusanagi, qué buen show! Cuándo dais el próximo?

* **Kyo** : Me alegro muchísimo de que os haya gustao, aquí estamos para entretener yakuzas...Oye, por qué están metiendo tus amigos al nota ese en el coche?

* **Kakihara** : Nos lo llevamos para interrogarlo. Esta parte de Osaka es nuestro territorio y no queremos a La Mano por aquí, si hay que ir a la guerra contra ellos, se va.

* **Kyo** : Cómo que La Mano, pero qué coño tendrá que ver una cosa con la otra?

* **Kakihara** : Van de oscuro, encapuchados y se disuelven cuando los matas, no? Son ninjas de La Mano.

* **Kyo** : Kakihara, pero es que no estás viendo de que son PENITENTES? Tú no ves la tele o qué?

* **Kakihara** : Ninjas de La Mano DISFRAZADOS de penitentes, chaval.

* **Saburou** : Tú, Kusanagi, cómo te atreves a contradecir a nuestro _hermano_? Si él dice que son ninjas son ninjas, NADIE discute con Maabau el de los Piercings!

* **Kyo** : Pero eso es porque está como una puta cabra, no porque lleve la razón!

* **Billy** : Iyo, por qué te pones tan borde con ellos? Tienen pinta de querernos ayudar y todo.

* **Kyo** : Billy, estos tíos son del Kakihara-gumi, el clan yakuza más desquiciao y violento de Japón...Estoy dispuesto hasta a ponerme de rodillas a suplicarles que *NO* nos ayuden.

* **Leona** : Pero qué hacéis ahí parados? Tenemos que salir de aquí pitando, todos al autobús de los curas! Sra. Kusanagi, usted también!

* **Kyo** : Cómo que pitando, eso por qué?

* **Leona** : Porque todo el barrio ha visto la pelea y habrán llamado a la policía. Ya no podemos quedarnos aquí.

* **Terry** : Weno, y qué pasa con Hanzo, Max y el Rhino?

* **Leona** : Ya los localizaremos por el móvil en cuanto pensemos adónde vamos a ir...TODOS AL PUTO AUTOBÚS!

Y fue en ese mismo momento cuando toda la peña ya iba subiendo al autobús que nuestro amigo Saisyu llegó en un taxi:

* **Saisyu** (histérico): Pero...pero...QUÉ COJONES ha pasado aquí?! Nuestra casa es un puto SINIESTRO TOTAL!

* **Kyo** : Larga historia, ehn opá? Tú quédate aquí vigilando que no roben nada, que nosotros nos tenemos que ir.

* **Haohmaru** : Y si la policía le pregunta que porqué mató a toda esa gente usted diga que fue en defensa propia.

* **Kaphwan** : A más de 30 personas?

* **Haohmaru** : Tiene algo de raro? Dioses, con lo amariconada que está la gente de esta época dudo que la Humanidad llegue al siglo XXII!

* **Saisyu** (a Haohmaru): Pero quién coño eres tú? Y qué es eso de que va a venir la policía?!

A lo cual el Kyo y el Billy contestan mientras se suben rápidamente al autobús:

* **Kyo** : Tú tranqui, opá: Que los supervivientes han huido y de los que no sólo quedan las sotanas.

* **Billy** : Y que si no aparecen los cuerpos no pueden meterlo a usted en el talego, o si no mire a los McCann.

* **Saisyu** : Y qué cojones está haciendo el Billy en mi casa?! [Medio llorando]: A mi me va a dar un telele!

* **Sra. Kusanagi** (desde la ventanilla): Adiós, cari, un beso! Nos vemos!

Total, que el autobús finalmente arrancó, dejando al pobre Saisyu en la mayor de las confusiones.


	63. Los enemigos del Hombre son

**Capítulo SESENTA Y TRES - Los enemigos del Hombre son...**

Apartamento de Chizuru Kagura, 24 horas más tarde:

* **Rhino** : Que no, chaval, QUE NO! Que la lucha libre es DE VERDAD!

* **Shingo** (señalando a la tele): Pero Sr. Rhino, no ha visto como a ese individuo le han pisado la cara y ni siquiera sangra?

* **Rhino** : Po y qué, a mi me pisan la cara y tampoco sangro! Lo mismol nota ese tiene poderes también!

* **Shingo** : O también podría ser todo un puro tongo. Por favor, Sr. Rhino, que usted ya es lo suficientemente mayorcito como para saber que en la WWE se pelean de mentira...Al menos considere esa posibilidad!

* **Rhino** (tapándose los oidos): LA LA LA LA LA LA LA, NO TE ESCUCHO!

En esto que entra Chizuru:

* **Chizuru** : Dioses, pero qué habré hecho yo para merecer ESTO?! Billy, no te limpies las botas en las cortinas! Y tú, Galford o cómo te llames...recoge la caquita del perro, hombre!

* **Billy** : Joer, Chizuru, que pareces el anuncio del Ikea! [Cantando]: "Esto no se haceeeee, con esto no se jueeegaaaa..."

* **Takuma** : Cállate, Billy! [Inclinando la cabeza]: Una vez más te agradecemos que...

* **Chizuru** : No tenéis nada que agradecerme, pero si yo en realidad estoy encantada de que hayáis venido a mi casa a esconderos de la policía...Los DIECIOCHO.

* **Takuma** : Detecto cierta retranca, no?

* **Chizuru** : Retranca, dices? NOOOO, qué va! Por cierto, Kyo, me _halaga_ que hayas elegido recurrir a mi en una situación como ésta, en vez de a Goro o a Benimaru...

* **Kyo** : Jejé, es que no tienen un apartamento de 300 metros cuadraos, sabes?

* **Leona** : Compréndelo, Chizuru, en algún sitio teníamos que escondernos...Los vecinos ya estaban totalmente histéricos y llamando a la policía, si no lo han hecho antes es porque nuestros supervillanos tenían al barrio entero amenazado con liar una "como la de Stamford" si algún policía o superhéroe aparecía por allí.

* **Chizuru** : Bueno, y a propósito, cuándo pensáis marcharos? Que no es que a mi me moleste que os quedéis todo el tiempo que queráis, pero...PERO BUENO, ESTO QUÉ ES?!

Dijo Chizuru al ver llegar al Max de la cocina, con una lata de cerveza en una mano y rascándose los huevos con la otra.

* **Chizuru** : Vamos a ver, yo no te he dicho ya que no quiero verte pasear por mi casa en bolas? No me entendiste las primeras 40 VECES?!

* **Electro** : Pffft, a ver si te crees que a mi me gusta, po ni que fuera mi versión Ultimate! Pero como el coche que m'arrastró por media Osaka me destrozó toa la ropa...

* **Terry** : Pos todavía tuviste SUERTE, no?

* **Electro** : Ya te digo, yo iba medio atontao por el golpe y no se me ocurre otra cosa que quemar la cuerda justo al llegar a un cruce, menos mal que apareció el Hanzo y me teleportó de allí, que ya tenía la rueda del puto camión ese a medio palmo de la cara...[A Galford]: El Hanzo sí que es un ninja legal, tú a ver si aprendes, pringao!

* **Galford** : A mi no me señales con el dedo, que todavía te vas a quedar sin él!

* **Poppy** : GRRRR! GUAU, GUAU!

* **Chizuru** (medio histérica): Sí hombre, lo que me faltaba ya, que encima me montéis una pelea en casa! Sra. Kusanagi, de verdad lleva usted aguantando esto MESES?

* **Sra. Kusanagi** : Bueno, yo es que miro las cosas de forma positiva, a mi me gustaba tenerlos en casa. Los samuráis aportan exotismo y al Rhino da gusto verlo lo lustroso que está...

* **Chizuru** : No va a estar lustroso, si se ha comido el frigorífico ENTERO?

* **Rhino** : Yo es quel Kyo m'ha dicho que no me corte un pelo, que como tú eres multimillonaria...

* **Kyo** : Shhh! Cállate la boca, hombre!

* **Electro** : Ah, y esa es otra, chati, que cuándo vas a ir ya de una vez a comprarnos cosas? [Viendo la cara que le está poniendo Chizuru]: A ver, que yo t'agradezco que me cosieras la cabeza y tal, pero que en la vida no todo es tener la cabeza cosida, también hacen falta tabaco, cerveza, calzoncillos...

* **Haohmaru** : Qué son "calzoncillos"?

* **Terry** (encogiéndose de hombros): No me lo preguntes a mi, ni puta idea. [A Chizuru]: Ah, y yo voy a necesitar algo de dinero. Ya sabes, para ir a jugar a los marcianitos...

* **Rhino** : Eso, y yo y el Max nos vamos con el Terry...Y como veamos a alguien jugando al Street Fighter l'apagamos la máquina!

* **Terry** (orgulloso): Ese es mi Rhino!

* **Kyo** : Weno, y a ver si compras comida y unos pocos de sacos de dormir también, ehn? Que tiene uno que estar en todo!

* **Chizuru** : *Sighh* Esto de la hospitalidad japonesa es una PESADILLA.

* **Electro** : Mira, si es por dinero nosotros estamos dispuestos a contribuir, ok? Sólo es cuestión de ponerles a los vecinos un canon, como hicimos en el barrio del Kyo...

* * *

Flashback a hace un par de semanas.

Casa del Sr. Nikito Nipngho, _afortunado_ vecino de los Kusanagi:

 ***DING-DONG* *DING-DONG* *DING-DONG* *DING-DONG* *DING-DONG***

* **Sr. Nipngho** (abriendo la puerta y en japonés): Q-qué desean?

* **Electro** : Holawenas, vengo a cobrar el Canon de la Electricidad de este mes. Son 20 mil yenes.

* **Sr. Nipngho** : Ein?!

* **Billy** : Qué pasha, no hablas inglés? Si no yo te lo traduzco al japonés, que pa eso vengo.

* **Sr. Nipngho** : N-no, si en realidad hablo un poco de inglés y lo he entendido...Pero pensaba que los impuestos por el uso de la electricidad ya venían incluidos en las facturas de Endesa de Japón.

* **Electro** (echando chispas por los ojos): Iyo, qué Endesa ni qué niño muerto? Tú sabes quién soy yo?

Ante lo cual el Sr. Nipngho, acojonado, asiente con la cabeza. Como para no saberlo, si los habitantes de la casa del Kyo protagonizan el 90% de los cotilleos del barrio y han sido responsables directos de al menos 6 mudanzas.

* **Electro** : Weno, pos entonces sabrás que la Electricidad es mía y tú, PRINGAO, tienes que pagar un canon por usarla...O te reviento por sobrecarga hastal último aparato eléctrico de la casa, ESTAMOS?

* **Sr. Nipngho** : B-bueno, bueno, si la Electricidad es suya...

Dijo el Sr. Nipngho sacando la cartera y apoquinando los 20 mil yenes ante el completo estupor de su señora, que ha presenciado la conversación...Y una vez que nuestros amigos se han marchado:

* **Sra. Nipngho** : Nikito, tú eres un CALZONAZOS, hombre! Cómo te dejas sacar el dinero así?

* **Sr. Nipngho** : Pero cari, son los psicópatas de la casa de enfrente! Es peligroso discutir con ellos, todo el mundo lo dice!

 ***DING-DONG* *DING-DONG* *DING-DONG* *DING-DONG* *DING-DONG***

* **Sr. Nipngho** (abriendo la puerta): (OH NO, otro de ellos!)

* **Dr. Light** : Holawenas, vengo a cobrar el Canon de la Luz de este mes.

* **Sr. Nipngho** : P-pero acabamos de pagar el canon de la luz eléctrica!

* **Dr. Light** : Ya, pero es que ese es otro canon completamente distinto, éste es por el uso y disfrute de la luz solar...Son 20 mil yenes.

* **Sra. Nipngho** (en japonés): Cari, échale huevos! No te dejes timar otra vez!

* **Sr. Nipngho** : Y q-qué va a hacer si me niego a pagarle, apagar el sol?

* **Dr. Light** : Claaaro, y joder a los que ya han pagao por culpa de su MOROSIDAD? Qué clase de capullo se piensa usted que soy?

Dijo nuestro amigo chasqueándole los dedos al Sr. Nipngho delante de la cara, absorbiendo la luz de su nervio óptico y dejándolo instantáneamente ciego.

* **Dr. Light** : Nah, lo que haré será cortarle a usted el servicio. Si no paga la luz a ver por qué la va a usar?

* **Sr. Nipngho** : Está bien, está bien, comprendido! [Dándole la cartera]: No veo los billetes, cójalos usted mismo!

* **Dr. Light** : Oiga, y han pagado ya el Canon de la No Violación? [Mirando a la Sra. Nipngho con cara de salido]: Es el único canon que se puede pagar EN ESPECIE...

* **Sr. Nipngho** (medio llorando): Cóbreselo TAMBIÉN! De mi cartera, digo!

Y 5 minutos más tarde, cuando Artie se ha ido y el Sr. Nipngho ya ha recuperado la visión:

 ***DING-DONG* *DING-DONG* *DING-DONG* *DING-DONG* *DING-DONG***

* **Rhino** : Holawenas, vengo a cobrar el Canon de ir al zoo y quedarse embobao mirando a los rinocerontes...

* * *

* **Electro** : ...Porque siempre será mejor poner un canon que no andar por ahí robando, es o no?

* **Chizuru** : Sólo que eso del canon es EXACTAMENTE igual que robar. No me lo digáis, dejadme adivinarlo: Fue idea de Light, verdad?

* **Shingo** : En realidad la culpa también es nuestra en parte, por dejarle ver el Euronews...

* **Kaphwan** : Por eso yo no permito que Chang y Choi lo vean, porque ahí es donde aprenden todo lo malo!

* **Chizuru** : Sí, verdad? Pues yo sólo os digo una cosa, que si Light hubiera venido con vosotros directamente ni os habría dejado entrar, eso lo tengo muy claro!

* **Billy** : Huy qué rencorosilla, sólo porque te intentara violar...

* **Chizuru** : QUÉ?!

* **Billy** : Nada, nada...Bromeaba!

* **Kyo** : Ondia, el Light! Voy a llamarlo por teléfono, a ver si ya ha acabao de hacer el gamba con la Liga de la Injusticia esa y se puede venir a ayudarnos. [A Chizuru]: Usaré el de aquí de tu casa si no te importa, que es que no quiero que se me agote el saldo.

* **Chizuru** (a voces): Al capullo ese no lo quiero aquí, me estás escuchando, Kyo? BAJO NINGÚN CONCEPTO!

* **Rhino** : Ein? Qué raro, pero si Leona siempre dice que yo y el Max semos los ideólogos del grupo y Artie el relaciones públicas...

* **Leona** : Rhino, que eso yo lo digo DE CACHONDEO, vale? A ver si ahora Chizuru lo va a malinterpretar...

* **Kyo** : Shhh, callarse un momento, queréis? Que es llamada a larga distancia desde un fijo a un móvil y eso cuesta un güevo...[Por el móvil]: Light, qué prontito lo has cogido!

* **Dr. Light** (también por el móvil): Digaaa? Eres tú, niñato? Ufff, qué ganas tengo de volverme ya para casa, aquí nada más que pasan tontadas una detrás de otra! Te puedes creer que hemos capturao a la JLA pero ni los matamos ni los violamos ni le quitamos la máscara a Batman ni nada de nada? Esto es más absurdo que las tomas falsas de los Power Rangers!

[Aclaración: En JLA #15, un tebeo que te quita las ganas de seguir leyendo tebeos]

* **Kyo** : Tío, puedes parar de quejarte un poquito, que nosotros también tenemos problemas? Un escuadrón de curas psicópatas se han presentao en casa y nos han quitao una de las Piedras! Y luego ha venido Dastardly y nos ha quitao la otra!

* **Dr. Light** : QUE?! Eso será coña, no? Joder, niñato, que no llevas de Jefe del Clan ni 48 horas y mira la que has liado! Es que no se te puede dejar solo un minuto!

* **Kyo** : A mi no me eches la bronca, ehn? Lo que tienes que hacer es venirte ya p'acá a ayudarnos a recuperarlas!

* **Dr. Light** : Huy, creo que te voy a tener que colgar, Luthor me está mirando ya con mala cara...Hostia puta, y ahora encima Firestorm acaba de salir de la Nada! Y por si fuera poco es NEGRO!

* **Kyo** : Eso importa?

* **Dr. Light** : Joder, que no! Pantera Negra le curra al Silver Surfer, con eso ya te lo digo todo.

[Aclaración: En otro genial tebeo del mismo guionista, que casualmente también es negro...Aparentemente esa es la razón por la que no se le puede criticar nada de lo que escribe, porque sería _políticamente incorrecto_ ]

* **Dr. Light** : Weno, que te voy a tener que colgar, que ahora nos toca dejarnos pegar tontamente...Hale, adiós!

* **Kyo** : Ea, ya me colgó, siempre igual!

* **Leona** : Kyo, todavía tienes la tarjeta de visita que te dio Kakihara?

* **Kyo** : Sí, por?

* **Leona** : Coge la chaqueta, nos vamos.

* **Kyo** : Hey, un momento, vamos a pedirle ayuda al Kakihara? Pero si está zumbao!

* **Leona** : Quizás, pero tampoco es que tengamos muchas más opciones si queremos recuperar las Piedras, verdad? Aquí están pasando cosas muy raras, por ejemplo, quiénes son esos tíos que nos atacaron y a los que no hemos visto antes en nuestra vida? Y cómo se han podido enterar de lo de Amakusa?

* * *

Y para responder a esta pregunta mejor vayamos por un momento a la Iglesia de la Santísima Trinidad (en Doomstadt, Latveria), donde posiblemente se despejen un poco nuestras dudas:

* **Ciudadano anónimo** : Padre, me acuso de que ya estoy hasta los huevos de tanto que si Doom esto, que si Doom lo otro! No se puede ni salir a la calle sin ver su careto metálico por todos lados!

A lo cual el cura responde al mismo tiempo que aprieta un botón en el panel de mandos de su lado del confesionario:

* **Cura** : Hijo mío, no deberías hablar así de Lord Doom, es muy buen cristiano. De hecho, hay grandes posibilidades de que sea canonizado en 2008, junto con San Augusto Pinochet y San Francisco Franco.

* **Ciudadano anónimo** : Pero padre, dicen que practica la magia negra!

* **Cura** : Errr...Bueno, un pecadillo venial sin importancia ninguna.

Ni que decir tiene que a estas alturas las cámaras ocultas en el confesionario ya están transmitiendo la fotografía en formato digital de tan peligroso disidente y/o terrorista al ordenador central de la parroquia...Jé, para que luego digan que la Iglesia católica no se adapta a los tiempos y que todavía están como en España durante el '36!

* **Ciudadano anónimo** : Y ha intentado en reiteradas ocasiones conquistar el mundo! Y se pasa por el forro los Derechos Humanos! Y nos tiene viviendo en una DICTADURA!

* **Cura** (escandalizado): No, hijo, pero que dices? Dictadura es lo de Cuba y lo de Corea del Norte, Latveria lo que es es una monarquía absoluta totalitaria, como Dios manda! Nada que ver con esa gentuza!

* **Ciudadano anónimo** : Y en esos sitios que usted dice también lo obligan a uno a trabajar gratis 18 horas al día en la reconstrucción de su ciudad? Que no digo yo que no pase, pero como en la tele de aquí no dan noticias de lo que ocurre en otros países...

* **Cura** : Tienes 6 horas al día para comer y dormir y todavía te quejas, DESGRACIADO? Pero cómo se puede ser tan insolidario? Los malvados enemigos de Lord Doom decidieron destruir Doomstadt sin provocación ninguna (porque le tienen manía) y es el sagrado deber DE TODOS arrimar el hombro, sabes?

* **Ciudadano anónimo** : Pues yo todavía no lo he visto a usted arrimar el hombro, padre.

* **Cura** : (Pffft, debes de ser extremadamente gilipollas si crees que yo me metí a cura para ESO!)

 ***RRRRRRRR***

* **Ciudadano anónimo** : Oiga, y eso que se escucha a lo lejos? Parece un fax...

* **Cura** : Un fax, dices? La Iglesia católica no tiene cosas de esas...Porque no sabemos lo que es, comprendes? Bien, ahora reza 6 padrenuestros y vuelve a tu casa, que tus pecados de pensamiento contra Lord Doom serán perdonados...Ego te absolvo in nomine Patris et Filii et Spiritus Sancti, amén.

Lo cual naturalmente significa: "En cuanto llegues a tu casa va a estar allí esperándote la policía secreta del Dr. Doom para inflarte de hostias primero y acto seguido meterte en un un campo de reeducación"...O algo por el estilo, que vuestro amigo El Chang el latín no lo tiene muy dominado.

* **Cura** : Ahh, Lord Doom y el Vaticano...[Canturreando]: "Amigos para siempre, you will always be my friend"

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el Vaticano propiamente dicho:

* **Natzinger** : Entonces debemos asumir que la misión sólo ha resultado parcialmente satisfactoria?

* **Enrico Maxwell** : Eso me temo, su Santidad, sólo pudimos recuperar una de las Piedras. Pero le aseguro en nombre de la Sección XIII que pronto recuperaremos la segunda, sólo es cuestión de tiempo.

* **Natzinger** : El Padre Anderson ha sobrevivido?

* **Enrico Maxwell** : Y no sólo eso, sino que está recuperándose satisfactoriamente de sus heridas.

[Aclaración: Sí, frikis de Hellsing, la próxima vez que salga el Padre Anderson ya le habrá vuelto a crecer el brazo que le cortó en combate el Ukyo Tachibana. Y por qué, os preguntáreis, si aún no ha usado el powerup del Clavo de Helena? Pues porque de la batalla final entre Anderson y Alucard se pueden interpretar 2 cosas: A) Que el Anderson pre-powerup no puede regenerar miembros perdidos, o B) Que necesita cierto tiempo para regenerarlos...Y yo en el uso de mi libertad creativa prefiero interpretar la segunda]

* **Enrico Maxwell** : Perdimos al resto del grupo, pero es irrelevante; Después de todo sabían que ésta era una misión suicida.

* **Natzinger** : Transmite nuestros agradecimientos al embajador de Latveria por habernos proporcionado tan valiosa información. [Emocionao]: Ahh, no vemos la hora en que por fin Amakusa reinstaure el Reino de Dios en la Tierra! Será como volver a la Edad Media, sólo que todavía MEJOR!

* **Enrico Maxwell** : Totalmente de acuerdo, su Santidad, es una época de la que NUNCA deberíamos haber salido.

* **Natzinger** : Y no sólo eso, sino que al fin podremos completar la obra inacabada de nuestro tatara-tatara-abuelo, el obispo que evangelizó Green Hell...

* **Enrico Maxwell** : Vuestro tatara-tatara-abuelo era obispo?

* **Natzinger** : Dios escribe derecho con renglones torcidos...Pero eso no es lo importante ahora, no cuando estamos tan cerca de la Victoria Definitiva! Para la cual, por supuesto, estamos preparándonos con todos los medios a nuestro alcance. Observa.

Dijo Natzinger arremangándose el...cómo se llame eso que se ponen los Papas, y dejando ver un brazo biónico de Adamantium, con sus cables hidráulicos a modo de tendones y todo.

* **Enrico Maxwell** : Su Santidad también participará en la Batalla Final?

* **Natzinger** : Naturalmente, todo lo que nos hace falta ahora es un buen nombre en código. Aún estamos dudando entre "CyberPapa" y "Natzinger-Z"...

* * *

Y un par de horas más tarde en el club que sirve de base de operaciones al Kakihara-gumi, adonde Kyo y Leona acaban de llegar y ya están flipando con los alaridos que se escuchan tras una de las puertas:

"AAARRGGGHH! NO, POR FAVOOOOR, CON LA GRAPADORA NOOOO!"

* **Kyo** : No me lo puedo creer, TODAVÍA estáis torturando al nota ese que cogistéis ayer?

* **Kakihara** : Nah, esto es un club de S&M, no te habías dado cuenta? Si por mi fuera aún seguiría torturándolo, pero aquí Saburou y Jirou tuvieron que empezar con su estúpida rivalidad otra vez...

* **Saburou** : Ya estaba muerto antes de que tú le arrancaras la cabeza, hermano. Lo rajé tan rápido que no te dio tiempo a verlo, por qué te crees que cuando empezaste a arrancársela se le desparramaron las entrañas por el suelo?

* **Jirou** : Cállate, siempre quieres ganar tú! Y habría palmao de todas maneras!

[Aclaración: Kakihara, Jirou y Saburou son metahumanos los 3, aunque de un nivel muy bajo; Jirou tiene cierto grado de superfuerza, Saburou supervelocidad y en cuanto a Kakihara...Es difícil de explicar, ya lo veréis en su momento]

* **Leona** : Y bien, habéis sacado algo en claro? O sólo ha sido torturar por torturar?

* **Kakihara** (sonriendo condescendientemente): Son de La Mano, como yo dije desde el principio.

* **Leona** : Kakihara, sin ánimo de ofenderte...Lo de que los penitentes sean ninjas me resulta EXTREMADAMENTE difícil de creer.

* **Kakihara** : Bien, pues entonces tendré que explicarte el proceso que seguimos paso a paso: Empezamos por una cosa suavita, colgando al tío del techo con unos ganchos y echándole aceite hirviendo por encima...Eso bastó para que reconociera que uno de los de Control de Daños que andaban por vuestra casa estaba a sueldo de ellos, aparentemente por eso sabían donde guardabais las Piedras esas y que Light-san se había ido por unos días.

* **Kyo** : O sea, que esperaron a que se fuera el Light para atacarnos?

* **Kakihar** a: Eso parece, y desde el punto de vista de ellos resulta comprensible...Light-san es un sádico, por eso me mola.

* **Leona** : Más bien será que contra un tío que se mueve a la velocidad de la luz los atacantes no tenían ninguna posibilidad, no? Estratégicamente hablando quitar a Light de en medio era lo prioritario para ellos.

* **Kakihara** : Bueno, a partir de ese punto empezó a resultar difícil sacarle nada más al ninja/penitente...Así que usamos la cacerola del aceite hirviendo para quemarle la polla.

* **Leona** : Conclusiones?

* **Kakihara** : Pffft, un montón de chorradas, ahí se notó que el tío tenía aguante; Figúrate que empezó a contarnos una sarta de estupideces sobre que el Vaticano tiene su propia organización paramilitar y que quieren usar las Piedras para dominar el mundo, que Inglaterra no es una Democracia sino que allí los que realmente mandan son la Reina y una organización secreta llamada Hellsing (que según él son los archienemigos del Vaticano) y no sé qué más...

* **Leona** : Qué raro me suena todo eso.

* **Kakihara** : Una sarta de mentiras, evidentemente, así que empezamos a cortarle los dedos uno por uno...Cuando se recuperó del shock traumático causado por lo de quemarle la polla, ni que decir tiene. *Sighh* el shock traumático es lo peor que hay, una vez que entras en él todo el arte y esfuerzo que le ponga el torturador cae en saco roto, porque el cerebro humano resulta tan defectuoso que llegados a ese punto el dolor te da igual.

* **Leona** : Detalles sádicos LOS MENOS, gracias. Cuando Light vuelva a Osaka, si eso, se los explicas a él.

* **Kakihara** : Pffft, malaje!

* **Leona** : Podemos continuar con las conclusiones del interrogatorio, por favor?

* **Kakihara** : Bueno, pues después de que le cortáramos los dedos todavía seguía balbuceando tonterías acerca del Vaticano, no? Así que le pregunté directamente si estaba relacionado con los ninjas de La Mano, y me dijo que no. Vamos, incluso me lo juró por sus muertos y todo, pero yo sabía que estaba mintiendo...

* **Jirou** : Aniki, eres un crack! No se te escapa una, tío!

* **Kakihara** : Gracias. Bien, pues entonces saqué las agujas de acupuntura y empecé a pincharlo...*ZAS* a tomar por culo la movilidad de la pierna derecha, *ZAS* a tomar por culo un ojo...Y mientras seguía preguntándole acerca de La Mano, para que largara la verdad ya de una vez...Hasta que al final lo hizo: Confesó que La Mano es quién está detrás de todo esto, que quieren expandirse a Osaka y ocupar nuestro territorio, tal y como yo sospechaba desde un principio!

* **Kyo** : Errrr...Normal si estaba bajo tortura, no? Acabar confesando todo lo que quiere el torturador?

A lo cual Kakihara replica ligeramente ofendido:

* **Kakihara** : Vaya, ya salió el listo! Acaso te crees mejor torturador que yo? Bien, a mi me la suda, yo sólo estaba tratando de ayudaros...Todo lo que sé es que ahora el Kakihara-gumi irá a la guerra contra La Mano, es decisión vuestra si queréis acompañarnos o no.


	64. Un capítulo estilo Countdown

**Capítulo SESENTA Y CUATRO - Un capítulo estilo Countdown**

 **-SNK ALLIANCE-**

Comenzamos el capítulo de hoy a altas horas de la madrugada del día siguiente, con la facción metahumana del Kakihara-gumi, los samuráis, Terry, Leona y el Kuroko andando chulescamente por las desiertas calles de Tokyo:

* **Jirou** : Sólo habéis venido diez? Creía que erais más.

* **Leona** : Algunos de nosotros somos luchadores famosos del KOF, Jirou, con familias y cosas así. Familias que no merece la pena poner en el punto de mira de La Mano por lo que probablemente sea una pista falsa...

* **Kakihara** : Falsa? No he estado más seguro de nada EN MI VIDA.

* **Saburou** : Y vosotros qué, no tenéis familia? O es que os la suda que se los puedan cargar?

* **Kuroko** : A la mía difícilmente la van a localizar, ni siquiera estos saben quién soy ni me han visto nunca con la cara descubierta.

* **Haohmaru** : Y yo y mi peña venimos del siglo XVIII, así que...

* **Jirou** : Ein?

* **Charlotte** : Nada, que no tenemos familia. Bueno, menos Hanzo, pero son ninjas también.

* **Kuroko** : Y la "familia" de la Srta. Leona es un escuadrón de mercenarios de los mejores del mundo, y el Sr. Bogard es...En fin, prácticamente un vagabundo.

* **Terry** (ofendido): Cómo que "prácticamente"?

* **Leona** : Sí, sólo pone en peligro a Andy, a Rock y a Mary, que no lo son...Te dije que te quedaras en casa.

* **Terry** : Ni de coña, esos 3 saben saben cuidarse solitos. Lo que no pillo es por qué no hemos traído a Max y al Rhino, con la ilusión que les hacía venir a currarse con los ninjas.

* **Leona** : Porque son demasiado cafres, vale?

* **Terry** : Ellos dicen que les tienes manía...

* **Leona** : Por favor, Terry, que esos 2 tienen la sutileza de un martillo pilón, cero idea de estrategia y hacen lo que les da la gana encima! Qué quieres, que monten en Tokyo la misma que montaron en Nuevo South Town?

Pero de repente Kakihara se para en seco, haciendo detenerse a toda la comitiva que va detrás suya:

* **Kakihara** : Ea, hasta aquí hemos llegado. Ahora a esperar.

* **Jubei** : No entiendo, a esperar el qué? Por aquí no se ve un ninja.

* **Kakihara** (encendiendo un cigarro): Ya aparecerán.

* **Galford** : Cómo que "ya aparecerán", lo normal no sería buscarlos nosotros a ellos?

* **Kakihara** : Eso sería un atraso y una pérdida de tiempo a estas alturas del siglo XXI, cuando lo más sencillo es quedar para pegarse POR INTERNET. [Mirando a Leona]: Brillante estrategia, no?

A lo cual nuestra amiga contesta intentando aguantar el cabreo:

* **Leona** : WOW, Kakihara! A eso le llamo yo hacer las cosas con cabeza!

* **Kakihara** : Como dicen los americanos, "Los palos y las piedras me podrán romper los huesos", pero comentarios como ese...

* **Jirou y Saburou** (al unísono): Rebotan, rebotan y en tu culo explotan!

* **Kakihara** : Tsk, no terminadme las frases, por favor.

* **Leona** (a voces): No me puedo creer que ESE sea el plan para encontrar a La Mano, nunca debimos haber confiado en el Kakihara-gumi! Si no fuera porque la alternativa es pensar que el Vaticano quiere resucitar a Amakusa para conquistar el mundo no habríamos venido con vosotros ni a la vuelta de la esquina!

* **Terry** : Mujer, a lo mejor se han picao y aparecen...

* **Leona** : *NO* van a aparecer, Terry, es que nos hemos vuelto todos locos? La Mano es una secta ninja tan antigua que hasta nuestros samuráis han oido hablar de ella, POR SUPUESTÍSIMO que NO van a responder a una quedada por Internet para pegarse con una banda de friki-yakuzas!

* **Hanzo** (mirando para todos lados): Pues a mi me parece haber oído algo.

* **Kakihara** : Vendrán, no veis que posteamos el desafío en todos los foros más importantes de artes marciales? En caso de no venir quedarían como unos mierd...

 ****FIIIIUUU****

Lo siguiente que vemos es a Saburou con el brazo izquierdo extendido y agarrando una flecha que de haber seguido su trayectoria inicial habría atravesado el cuello de Kakihara, junto con DOCENAS de ninjas saliendo de la oscuridad por todas partes.

* **Kakihara** : Qué os decía? SÍGANME LOS MASOCAS!

Dice Kakihara lanzándose a por el ninja más cercano con una aguja de acupuntura en cada mano y en plan kamikaze:

 ***PLOP* [*2] *FFFHHHSSSSS***

Eso era dicho ninja cayendo al suelo con los tímpanos y el cerebro reventados por un par de agujas para acto seguido empezar a disolverse en medio de un pestoso humo amarillo.

* **Leona** (a los de SNK): Vosotros ni puto caso, que "síganme los masocas" no es estrategia ninguna! Haohmaru, Terry...abrid un par de brechas antes de que nos rodeen ya del todo!

"SENPUUUU-RETSUZAN!"

"POWERSHIT...GEYSA!"

A resultas de lo cual 2 puñaos de ninjas vuelan por los aires a izquierda y derecha de nuestros amigos, mientras que haciendo caso omiso Saburou corre a toda leche cortando gargantas con su dosu (==espada corta yakuza) y Jirou rompe cuellos y articulaciones a tutiplén.

* **Leona** : Hanzo, Galford...a por los arqueros!

* **Galford** (cogiendo carrerilla): About fuckin' time already!

WOW, Galford acaba de trepar de un salto hacia una pared para acto seguido rebotar en ella en dirección a una farola y DECAPITAR limpiamente al ninja de la ballesta que había subido en ella, al mismo tiempo que Hanzo (también a base de rebotes) atraviesa de un espadazo a otro arquero que había en la ventana de uno de los edificios colindantes!

* **Ukyo** (parando shurikens con la espada): *COFF* Atacamos ya el resto?

* **Genjuro** (soltando babas por la boca): Sí! Hostia puta, SÍ!

* **Leona** : Genjuro, espera! Necesitamos más coordinac...

"SANRENSATSU!"

 ***ZAAAAAASS!* *ZAAAAAASS!* *ZAAAAAASS!***

Pero bastante ha esperado ya nuestro amigo Genjuro antes de lanzarse a toda velocidad partiendo ninjas en su camino a espadazos...Claro, le ha visto hacer algo parecido a Saburou, y lógicamente se ha picao.

Así que mientras siguen cayendo arqueros y cachos de arqueros de lo alto sin parar Leona decide que ya está bien de estrategia por hoy:

* **Leona** : Oh bueno, a tomar por culo...Vamos a por ellos!

Y en el próximo número acabaré de narrar la pelea, que como bien dice el título éste es estilo Countdown.

 **-DR. LIGHT-**

Mientras tanto en el McDuffie-verso (que viene a ser como el DCU normal, sólo que PEOR)...Stupidity ensues:

* **Superman** : Gracias, Firestorm, por salvar mi inútil culo blanco (de Krypton). La JLA estárá siempre en deuda contigo.

* **Firestorm** : No problemo, tío. Que para eso estamos, ehn?

* **Batman** : Tú lo has dicho; A partir de este mismo instante considérate RECLUTADO contra tu voluntad.

* **Black Lightning** : Hijo, deberías de estar orgulloso; No llevas ni 3 días de superhéroe y Batman ya te está _bat-cilando_.

* **Firestorm** : WOW, qué honor! Pero yo es que ahora ando muy liado, y...N-no me mires asín, Batman, POR DIOS, que me jiño de miedo por las patas abajo! [Aterrorizado]: O-ok, ok, haré lo que tú d-digas! P-pero para de mirarme asín!

En fin, chavalotes, qué queréis que os diga? En el Universo de El Chang Batman habría acabado instantáneamente convertido EN MIERDA por ponerse chulo con un nota tan ridículamente poderoso como Firestorm, pero ya sabéis que en el DCU estas cosas funcionan de una manera un poquillo diferente...

* **Canario Negro** : Un momento, pero no se supone que *yo* soy la Líder de la JLA? Entonces por qué Batman sigue decidiendo a quién reclutamos o a quién no y haciendo todo lo que le da la gana en general?

* **Batman** : Shhh. Recuerdas lo que hablamos sobre que calladita estás más guapa?

* **Canario Negro** : De veraaaás? Hey, miradme todos, atender un momento! [Posando]: Tengo un buen culo o no?

* **Batman** : Por qué si no te dejaríamos liderar?

Y en un rincón de la base de la Injustice League, donde los villanos después de haber sido vencidos y privados del uso de sus poderes aguardan su traslado a otro planeta por parte del Escuadrón Suicida:

* **Luthor** : Maldición, nunca debimos celebrar nuestra inminente victoria sobre la JLA esnifando pegamento! Grodd, no caíste en que ninguno de ellos tiene defensa contra ataques de tipo psiónico, o qué?!

* **Grodd** : No me culpes a mi! Sólo soy un gorila!

* **Luthor** : Pero con un grado 9 de inteligencia, maldita sea! Y vosotros 2 aparte de pelearos absurdamente y sin venir a cuento...No podríais haber masacrado a la JLA a supervelocidad EN VEZ DE ESO?

* **Cheetah** : La culpa la tiene éste, que es un puto violador! Y yo con violadores no me ajunto!

* **Dr. Light** (imitando a Cheetah): "Violadooor, violatreeeés"! Ya se te ha olvidao que tú eres CANÍBAL?

* **Cheetah** : Light, tú no lo pillas, verdad? No pasa NADA por comerse a la gente, lo malo es el violar!

* **Joker** : Hey, y matar críos recién nacidos se considera políticamente incorrecto o no? Lo digo por fichar a Black Manta la próxima vez, que sin ningún negro en el equipo normal que nos hayan currao, como ellos tienen 4...

Dijo el Joker, demostrando en su locura una comprensión PERFECTA de las leyes que rigen el McDuffie-verso.

* **Luthor** : Joker, y a ti para qué te traemos? No has hecho nada de nada aparte de salir corriendo!

* **Joker** : Yo porque no tenía una piedra a mano, que si llego a tenerla me cargo a Firestorm!

* **Luthor** : *Sighh* Estás completamente loco, no se puede hablar contigo en serio.

[Aclaración: Aunque ahí nuestro zumbado amigo ha vuelto a hablar el Evangelio, como bien puede verse en Salvation Run #2: El Joker con una piedra en la mano B-lister con los poderes de un Dios]

En esto que aparece la Waller:

* **Sra. Waller** : Bueno, chavalotes...Preparados para ser teletransportados a un mundo de Ilusión y Fantasía?

* **Dr. Light** : Waller, no me puedo creer que me vaya a hacer *a mi* semejante putada! Ya no se acuerda de que ayudé a salvar a la Humanidad de Orochi?!

* **Sra. Waller** : No te lo tomes a mal, vale? Es sólo que, francamente, el Gobierno ya está harto de tanto supervillano dando por culo a todas horas...Vaaa, no me pongas esa cara, que allí te lo vas a pasar muy bien.

* **Dr. Light** (a voces): Dioss, no me daban semejante disgusto desde el día áquel en que me dije a mi mismo: "Hey, voy a buscar mi nombre en el Internet"! De ésta se acuerda, Waller!

* **Sra. Waller** : Pffft, y qué vas a hacer, violarme? Despierta, Light, que vivimos en un mundo en el que en cualquier momento puede aparecer el Superboy Prime y arrancarnos la cabeza a hostias...Cómo iba a suponer el ser violada por el Dr. Light más que una pequeña MOLESTIA?

* **Dr. Light** : Hey, que yo no he dicho nada de violarla, no ponga palabras en mi boca! Ya pensaré alguna putada alternativa!

* **Sra. Waller** : Que sí, Artie, que siiií, que estoy cagada de miedo...[Al Escuadrón]: Lleváoslos.

* **Luthor** : Waller, puedo decir una cosa antes de que nos manden a otro planeta? Hágalo por aquella vez que nos morreamos. [A voces]: Hemos luchado como auténticos subnormales esta vez, Superman, pero no cantes victoria porque aún me queda un as en la manga! BWAHAHAHAW, se va a cagar la perra!

* **Superman** (acercándose): Luthor, quieres que entre Hal y John te sujeten y te vuelva a dar de hostias?

[Aclaración: Sí chavalotes, Superman aparentemente hace esas cosas. Qué os decía del McDuffie-verso?]

* **Superman** : No, eh? Pues cállate ya la boca, TERRÍCOLA DE MIERDA!

Weno, esto último ha sido aportación mía, pero ya puestos a dejar a Superman a la altura del betún...

 **-JOEPHISTO-**

Y casi al mismo tiempo, en Marvel:

* **Spiderman** : Qué es lo que quieres, mi alma? Eso está hecho, dónde hay que firmar? Incluso te chuparé la polla si hace falta pero no permitas que la tía May se muera, que no estoy psicológicamente preparado para aceptarlo...No a sus tiernos 120 años!

A lo cual el Princípe de las Tinieblas solemnemente contesta:

* **Mephisto** : No, tu alma no, ni que me la chupes tampoco...QUIERO TU MATRIMOOOONIOOOO!111!

 **-DASTARDLY & MUTTLEY-**

Corriendo un tupido velo sobre la gilipollez anterior, de vuelta en Osaka y metiendo apresuradamente equipaje en el maletero de un coche robado mirad quién se dispone a largarse de su hotel por la puerta de atrás y SIN PAGAR:

* **Dastardly** (metiendo maletas en el coche): Sí hombre, que están las cosas como para ir pagando en los hoteles! Además, que ni siquiera se cogía Al-Yazira en la tele por cable...

Tú entiendes árabe acaso? Alemán todavía me lo creo, pero árabe?

* **Dastardly** : Es igual, tener que pagar por la estancia en un hotel cuya tele ni siquiera coge Al-Yazira yo lo considero UN TIMO...Y según mis reglas (que son las TUYAS también) cuando timan a alguien *siempre* es culpa del timado.

Ahí l'has dao, cuando llevas razón llevas razón.

* **Dastardly** : Además, que no está la vida como para tirar el dinero, que hay Crisis y no precisamente "en Tierras Infinitas"...Vives en España y aún no te has enterado?

No jodas, hay Crisis ya? Yo creía que el problema era que los españoles damos muchas propinas y que se solucionaría a base de conejo...Como TODOS los demás problemas del mundo, vaya.

* **Dastardly** : Pffft, pero qué mierda de economista eres tú, Chang? Por cierto, preparados tú y tus compatriotas para pasar de la sociedad de consumo a la economía de subsistencia? Aunque a ti siendo comunista supongo que te molará...

Vete a chuparla.

* **Dastardly** : Ohh, inteligente respuesta, digna de un Alan Greenspan. Más vale que en vez de tanto malgastar tu ingenio me vayas diciendo quién era el cura ese que se llevó la otra Piedra, más que por nada porque si no el argumento no avanza...

No, ahora te jodes que no te lo digo, por cachondearte tantísimo de mi! Lo tendrás que averiguar tú solo!

* **Dastardly** : Tanto leer al Marqués de Sade y aún no has aprendido que los Malos debemos ganar SIEMPRE por el mero hecho de serlo?

Lo que me quedaba por escuchar! Tío, que tus dibujos me hicieron odiar desde chico el rollo ese de que "los Malos siempre pierden". No jodas que ahora quieres que imponga yo en mi fanfic otra regla igual de absurda?

* **Dastardly** : Cómo que "igual"? Más realista!

Fuera aparte, que en las novelas de Sade los Malos siempre ganan porque normalmente son los más listos y los que más poder tienen...Justo como pasa aquí, aquí también nos guiamos por la Ley del más Fuerte.

* **Dastardly** : No has entendido nada, GARRULO! Son los más listos y poderosos PORQUE son Malos!

Vale, te lo diré de otro modo: A los Malos del Marqués de Sade les suele molar mucho el comer mierda y el que les den por culo, DE VERDAD quieres que esto se convierta en una novela del Marqués de Sade?

* **Dastardly** (sudando): Olvídalo, para eso prefiero que sigas haciendo los capítulos así estilo Countdown: Metiendo muchas escenas inconexas entre sí y no resolviendo NADA de la trama.

Hey, con lo liado que ando últimamente ya es raro que haya sacado tiempo para escribir algo, no?


	65. A tontas y a locas por la vida

**Capítulo SESENTA Y CINCO - A tontas y a locas por la vida**

" _By dawn I had prevailed...Because I knew no other way_ " - The Midnighter (versión samurái)

Volviendo a Tokyo y a la pelea contra La Mano que pasé de terminar en el capítulo anterior, ahora contemplamos a Genjuro elevándose unos cuantos metros en el aire y partiendo en 2 de un espadazo al pringao que lanzó hacia arriba medio segundo antes, al más puro estilo Shizukujin.

* **Genjuro** (aterrizando en el suelo): RRARRRGHH!

Aulló nuestro psicopático amigo al sentir la katana del ninja que había a su espalda clavándosele en pleno hombro derecho en medio de una explosión de sangre.

"HASSOUHAPPA!"

 ***ZAS* *ZAS* *ZAS* *ZAS* *ZAS* *ZAS* *ZAS***

Pero ni que decir tiene que en el instante que tarda Genjuro en darse la vuelta para proceder a despanzurrar a su atacante éste ya se encuentra disolviéndose en el suelo, acribillado y con más agujeros que un colador.

* **Jubei** : Maldita sea, Genjuro, estate a lo que estás! A ver si por una vez peleas como si estuvieras MEDIO en tus cabales!

* **Genjuro** : A mi no me vaciles, tuerto de los cojones!

Jubei no pierde el tiempo contestando a esta salida de tono, que en vez de eso acaba de parar limpiamente el espadazo de un ninja con una de sus katanas...Para inmediatamente a continuación saltarle la tapa de los sesos de un tajo con la otra.

* **Terry** : Tío, a veces me recuerdas al Geese, sabrá Dios por qué.

"BURN KNUCKLE!"

Lo siguiente que vemos es a un ninja con media mandíbula colgando a resultas de semejante hostia y tambaleándose a punto de perder la consciencia (porque no pensaríais que los golpes de los notas del KOF o del SS tienen el mismo efecto en ellos que en la gente normal, no?)

 ***KRRRAAKK***

Sólo para que acto seguido Jirou lo levante en peso y le rompa la columna vertebral contra la rodilla.

* **Terry** : Hey, que tampoco hace falta ser tan cafre, joder! Que ese estaba ya vencido!

* **Jirou** (riéndose): Heh, tú no conoces a La Mano, verdad? Para ellos "vencido" y "muerto" es lo mismo, a los que sobrevivan a esta pelea se los cargarán igual.

* **Leona** : El que estén a ese nivel de gilipollez explica muchas cosas...

Dice Leona mientras esquiva una espada lanzada en su dirección, saltando espectacularmente hacia la cabeza del ninja que acaba de lanzarla y destrozándole media cara con esa técnica tan chula aprendida de Heidern y que responde al nombre de X-Calibur:

 ****RAAAAASSSHH****

Y es justo en este momento, con nuestros amigos empapados en sangre enemiga y la calle entera atufada con el pestoso humo amarillo que producen los de La Mano al disolverse, cuando a Kakihara se le ocurre plantear una pequeña cuestión:

* **Kakihara** : Espero que os acordéis de dejar a alguno vivo. Vivo y que esté consciente, si no se disolverá también.

Aunque cuando otro ninja cae desde lo alto al lado suya con un par de shurikens clavados en la yugular la verdad es que Kakihara no se inmuta demasiado.

* **Hanzo** (subido a una farola): Ooops.

* **Kakihara** : Claro que sólo es una RECOMENDACIÓN, me jodería cortaros el punto.

Fue cuando el último ninja que quedaba vivo en toda la calle empezó a chillar en japonés:

* **Ninja #1** (soltando la espada y levantando las manos): N-no es justo, hijos de puta! Los metahumanos no deberían pelear contra la gente normal!

Y todavía no ha terminado de decirlo cuando Saburou ya se encuentra detrás suya, agarrándolo por la parte superior de la capucha y echándole la cabeza hacia atrás:

* **Saburou** : No, gilipollas, sois la gente normal la que no deberíais pelear contra los metas. [Colocándole el filo de la dosu a la altura del pescuezo]: Mayormente porque lleváis todas las de perder.

* **Leona** : Todavía nos daría pena si no fuerais una secta de asesinos sin escrúpulos.

Es el momento de que Kakihara se acerque chuléscamente al ninja, visiblemente empalmado y con una aguja de acupuntura en la mano derecha.

* **Kakihara** : No teníais ni una puta oportunidad. Nunca la habéis tenido.

 ***CHAFF*** == Eso era un globo ocular del ninja yendo a tomar por culo, por si os lo estabais preguntando.

* **Kakihara** : Pero aunque sí la tuvierais el Kakihara-gumi se enfrentaría a vosotros IGUAL.

* **Terry** (agarrándolo por el hombro): Coño, Kakihara, te estás pasando 11 pueblos! Córtate un poco ya con el sadismo sin sentido!

" _Quién ganaría en una pelea a muerte entre la peña de Ichi the Killer y los Malos de Los 120 Días de Sodoma_ "? No, no lo pregunto yo, es que una vez vi plantear esta cuestión en un foro de cine Gore y me hizo gracia.

* **Ninja #1** (sangrando profusamente): Heh.

* **Saburou** : Qué quiere decir "heh", eh maricona? Tengo que rajarte o prefieres que mi hermano te arranque la cabeza de cuajo?

* **Ninja #1** : Heh...E-estáis muertos.

Dice el pringao levantando la cabeza y señalando con la barbilla un callejón al otro extremo de la calle, del cual empiezan a salir varias docenas más de ninjas armados hasta los dientes y con ganas de pelea.

* **Haohmaru** (desenvainando): Mierda, a empezar otra vez!

* **Kakihara** : Tsk, sabéis una cosa? Ni a mi ni a los de mi banda nos gustan las armas de fuego, porque no causan el suficiente impacto a la hora de matar a la gente...

* **Ninja #2** (saliendo del callejón): Matadlos!

* **Ninja #3** (igualmente): Hora de vengar a nuestros hermanos muertos!

* **Kakihara** : Claro que lo que se pierde a nivel estético se gana en cuanto a efectividad. [Por el pinganillo]: Postal-san, AHORA!

"SEEKING ROCKET ACTIVATED!"

 ****BOOOOOOM****

WOW, la mayor parte tanto del callejón como de los ninjas ha volado por los aires a resultas de la PEASO explosión que acaba de producirse! Y mientras la alianza SNK/Koroshiya-1 sale al encuentro de los pocos que han sobrevivido:

* **Ciudadano Anónimo** (desde una ventana): Cabrones, qué es todo ese ruido?! Vamos a llamar a la policía!

 ****BOOOOOOM****

Y eso ha sido el piso del Ciudadano Anónimo yendo por coño también gracias a otro certero bazookazo del Postal Dude, el cual ahora saluda a nuestros amigos con la mano desde un balcón del edificio de enfrente.

* **Leona** : Kakihara, controla a tus psicópatas, maldita sea! No los dejes disparar contra la gente inocente!

* **Kakihara** : Postal-san siempre dice que nadie es inocente, suerte tendremos si no nos vuela en pedazos a nosotros también sólo por hacer la gracia.

* **Leona** (medio histérica): *Ultima* vez que nos juntamos con el Kakihara-gumi!

* **Jirou** : Aniki, qué coño es ESO?

Dijo Jirou señalando al ninja de más de 2 metros que acaba de salir del callejón, medio ardiendo y vestido con un gi de color rosa:

* **Terry** : La versión ninja del Dan Hibiki, quizás?

* **Hanzo** : Kirigi.

* **Galford** : Kirigi? [Iniciando una patada voladora en su dirección]: Sí, hombre!

Habiéndose criado en los USA en vez de en Japón Galford también ha oído hablar de Kirigi, es sólo que no cree en su leyenda. Después de todo cualquiera puede salir a la calle vestido de ninja rosa y haciendo creer que es Kirigi, no?

 ****POOOM****

Pues en realidad NO, como Galford acaba de darse cuenta al rebotar en la espalda de Kirigi y estrellarse contra el suelo, medio segundo antes de que la bala de un rifle de francotirador impacte en la cabeza del ninja gigante, sin que esto tampoco consiga pararlo.

* **Kakihara** (por el pinganillo): Postal-san, alto el fuego, me oyes? [Acercándose a Kirigi]: Déjamelo a mi.

 ***ZAAS***

Eso ha sido un espadazo dirigido contra el cuello de Kakihara que éste acaba de esquivar por cuestión de milímetros, a base de doblar hacia delante las rodillas y echar la parte superior del cuerpo hacia atrás sin perder ni por un instante el equilibrio...Para inmediatamente después volver a su posición original y encima poniendo una cara de lo más mosqueante.

 ***ZAAS***

Segundo espadazo de Kirigi, que esta vez Kakihara ha evitado agarrando el filo de la katana entre los dientes (el tener la boca rajada de oreja a oreja ayuda mucho a la hora de hacer estas cosas, no lo intentéis en casa)

Todo esto ante la estupefacción del resto de los allí presentes, que contemplan la pelea como hipnotizados:

* **Jirou** : Heh, te tienes que reír con la manera de luchar del jefe.

* **Ukyo** : *Coff* Es la más cosa rara que he visto en mi vida!

* **Kakihara** (todavía mordiendo la katana): Grfias.

Kikigi no es que hable demasiado siendo prácticamente un zombi y todo eso, pero dejadme deciros que a estas alturas ya está flipando, porque nunca le había ocurrido nada ni remotamente parecido en sus 4 siglos (o por ahí) de existencia...Así que procede a hacer lo que cualquier Asesino Ninja Legendario haría en un caso como éste, empezar a dar tirones para recuperar su katana, aprovechando que tiene cierto grado de superfuerza.

* **Saburou** : Pffft, te partes!

Pero ni aún así Kirigi consigue que Kakihara suelte su presa ni haga otra cosa que poner una cara más mosqueante todavía, así que sin soltar el mango de la espada decide emprenderla a puñetazos en plena jeta usando la mano que le queda libre.

Una.

Dos.

Tres.

Cuatro veces, y a estas alturas la jeta de Kakihara no es más que un amasijo de carne sanguinolenta, pero NI POR ESAS ha soltado la espada así que Kirigi sigue golpeando unas cuantas veces más, igualmente con nulos resultados.

* **Leona** : Tsk, esto está pasando de ser una payasada a empezar a dar un poquillo de miedo.

* **Jirou** (pensativo): Bueno, mi hermano y yo nos meamos de risa con la manera de luchar del jefe, pero en el fondo...

Pero en el fondo le tienen un miedo que se cagan, esa es la pura verdad. Y durante un instante Kirigi parece sentir algo parecido, porque duda un segundo antes de soltar el mango de la katana y propinar una brutal patada a la cara de su enemigo, haciéndole soltar por fin la espada mas unos pocos de dientes y doblarse sobre sus rodillas hasta casi dar con la nuca en el suelo.

Fue en ese mismo instante en el que Kakihara consiguió la ventaja psicológica cuando Kirigi perdió la pelea.

* **Kakihara** (volviendo a la verticalidad como si fuera un resorte): No hay amor en tu violencia.

 ***KRAAKK***

Cabezazo en plena cara y la nariz de Kirigi se rompe por 3 sitios distintos, mientras que Kakihara no pierde un segundo antes arrearle semejante hostia que lo manda contra el suelo.

* **Terry** : Espera, Kakihara es TAN fuerte? No lo parecía hace un rato, luchando contra los ninjas normales.

* **Jirou** : Ese es su poder, el estar a la altura de cualquier oponente. Aparte, que para él el dolor funciona como un power-up.

A estas alturas Kakihara ya ha agarrado a Kirigi por la capucha y está jartándolo de rodillazos en toda la cara.

* **Saburou** : Es como, si un nota le rompe un brazo entonces el jefe va y le rompe un brazo a él. [Orgullosísimo]: Es el tío más tocao de la cabeza que conocemos!

* **Hanzo** (teleportándose): Ya está bien.

Dijo Hanzo justo antes de reaparecer al lado de Kirigi (haciendo fase con el suelo) y DECAPITARLO de un espadazo bien dado.

* **Kakihara** : Eh, qué te ha hecho pensar que necesitaba ayuda?

* **Hanzo** : No la necesitabas, la necesitaba él. Tu manera de luchar...

* **Kakihara** : Qué le pasa?

* **Hanzo** : Luchar significa inflingir el máximo daño al enemigo en el mínimo tiempo posible. Lo que tú haces se parece más bien a follar, es como un intercambio.

* **Kakihara** : Es un intercambio.

En esto que saltó el Kuroko, intentando mediar antes de que surjan malos rollos:

* **Kuroko** : Kakihara-san, sólo fíjese cuántos dientes ha perdido. Ponerse otros nuevos le supondrá horas y horas de dentista.

* **Kakihara** : Me gusta ir al dentista.

* **Saburou** : Además, qué tendrá de malo el que machaquemos un poco a esos cabrones de La Mano? Eso les enseñará a no intentarnos quitar el negocio de los ura-vídeos.

* **Ninja #1** (en el suelo y medio inconsciente): Ura-vídeos?!

* **Leona** : Un momento, ura-vídeos? Vídeos porno ilegales?!

* **Kakihara** : Bueno, es que ese es el negocio principal de nuestra banda. Ese, y el control de los locales S&M de Osaka.

* **Jirou** : Aunque mi hermano y yo también nos sacamos unas perrillas follándonos ricachonas por dinero y chantajeándolas luego con decírselo a sus maridos...

* **Leona** (a voces): Maldita sea, no me puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo! Ura-vídeos y negocios de prostitución, en ESO es en lo que estáis metidos? Pero entonces qué demonios os ha hecho pensar que La Mano quería arrebataros vuestro territorio, si ellos sólo se dedican a los asesinatos por encargo?!

* **Kakihara** : Huy, pues ahora que lo dices...

* **Leona** (agarrándolo por las solapas): Kakihara, te rompería lo poco que te queda de cara...Si no fuera porque probablemente te gustaría! Nos has hecho seguir una pista COMPLETAMENTE falsa!

* **Kakihara** : No necesariamente, a lo mejor los de La Mano saben algo de las Piedras.

* **Ninja #1** : C-cuáles Piedras?

* **Jirou** (reventándole el cráneo de un pisotón): Tú calla, mamón! Que nos dejas en ridículo!

 **NINONINONINONINOOOOOOO!**

* **Saburou** : Coño, Jirou, ya te lo has cargao! Verás tú ahora para encontrar a otro superviviente.

* **Leona** : De eso nada, ya está bien de perder el tiempo! Nos vamos de aquí CAGANDO LECHES!

* **Kakihara** : Eh, pero no vamos a interrogar a...?

* **Leona** : Ni interrogatorios ni hostias, es que no estáis oyendo las sirenas de la policía? Ahora, que cuando volvamos a Osaka os vais a enterar, por habernos embarcado en esta misión absurda!

 **NINONINONINONINOOOOOOO!**

* **Kakihara** (inclinando la cabeza): Lo siento mucho, estoy avergonzado, sabéis? Pero puedo compensaros diciéndole al Postal Dude que se líe a tiros con la policía.

* **Leona** : Kakihara, calla Y CORRE!

Y con la alianza SNK/Koroshiya-1 corriendo como pollos descabezados por las calles de Tokyo ante la inminente llegada de la policía ponemos punto y final al capítulo de hoy.


	66. The Number of the Beast (casi)

**Capítulo SESENTA Y SEIS - The Number of the Beast (casi)**

Comenzamos el capítulo de hoy en el salón de la casa de Jaimito (interpretado, cómo no, por Alvaro Vitali), justo cuando acaba de entrar su abuelo con una caja de supositorios en la mano:

* **Abuelo de Jaimito** : Jaimito, hijo, te has tomado ya la medicina que te recetó el médico?

* **Jaimito** : Es que no sé cómo hay que tomarla, he leído el prospecto pero no me aclaro.

* **Abuelo de Jaimito** : Qué barbaridad! Pues llama al médico y pregúntale cómo se toma.

Así que dicho y hecho:

* **Jaimito** (por teléfono): Doctor, soy Jaimito. Que es que no recuerdo cómo debo tomar esa medicina que me ha recetado.

* **Doctor** (también por teléfono): Por vía anal.

* **Jaimito** (colgando): Vale, muchas gracias, ehn? Abuelo, que dice que hay que tomarla "por vía anal".

* **Abuelo de Jaimito** : Y eso qué quiere decir? Tú lo sabes?

* **Jaimito** : No.

* **Abuelo de Jaimito** : Pues si tú no lo sabes y yo no lo sé entonces tendrá que explicártelo bien el médico! Vuelve a llamar, anda!

* **Jaimito** (por teléfono): Doctor, soy Jaimito, no hemos comprendido bien cómo se toma.

* **Doctor** (también por teléfono): Por vía rectal.

* **Jaimito** (colgando): Vale, muchas gracias. Abuelo, que ahora ha dicho que se toma "por vía rectal"!

* **Abuelo de Jaimito** : Y qué quiere decir "por vía rectal"? Yo no lo sé, tú lo sabes?

* **Jaimito** : Que va.

* **Abuelo de Jaimito** : Pues ya estás llamando otra vez al médico y volviéndoselo a preguntar!

* **Jaimito** : Pero abuelo...Que se va a cabrear!

* **Abuelo de Jaimito** : Y qué podemos hacer? No hay otro remedio.

* **Jaimito** (por teléfono): Doctor, soy Jaimito otra vez. Perdone, pero es que todavía no hemos comprendido cómo hay que tomar la medicina.

* **Doctor** (también por teléfono): Por el culo! Métete la medicina POR EL CULO!

Total, que Jaimito cuelga el teléfono y mirando a su abuelo con cara de penita, dissse:

* **Jaimito** : Lo ves? Ya se ha cabreado!

Interior del vuelo 747 de la Pan-Air (que es donde realmente estamos, lo de antes sólo es **la PELÍCULA** que están proyectando):

* **Dastardly** : Tsk, estúpidas películas de Jaimito. Chang, no podían poner otra peli, tenía que ser ésta?

No, po si te parece van a poner "Serpientes en el Avión", no te jode? Fuera aparte, que esta peli es un clásico.

* **Dastardly** : Sí, no alcanzo a comprender cómo es que no te llaman para presentar "Qué grande es el Cine", porque contigo, cuando no es Jaimito, es Troma o el Ultragore.

O Pajares y Esteso, eso me recuerda que aún no han salido...Pero vamos, tú estáte a lo que tienes que estar, que hoy me he propuesto avanzar el argumento un poquillo. Alguna idea ya de cómo recuperar la otra Piedra?

* **Dastardly** : Pues la verdad es que sí, afortunadamente ningún problema es imposible de resolver cuando se aplica la lógica de los dibujos animados (como vosotros la llamáis, nosotros la llamamos "las cosas del día a día").

Miedo me das!

* **Dastardly** : Tú sólo intenta captar la belleza de mi plan, ok? Un cura loco se ha llevado una de las Piedras de Palenke. Una Piedra que nosotros queríamos.

Ajá.

* **Dastardly** : Por lo tanto los católicos han empezado esta pelea, intentando joder a D&M...Me sigues?

Un momento, "los católicos" en general? Que yo sepa ha sido un único cura!

* **Dastardly** : Uno, todos...Qué más dará? El caso es que ahora nos toca a nosotros tomar represalias, no?

Represalias cómo cuáles?

* **Dastardly** (sonriendo como un maníaco): Represalias como secuestrar este mismo avión y estrellarlo contra la Catedral de Notre Dame, aprovechando que estamos sobrevolando París! Ellos se lo han buscado, que no?

Naturalmente la señora del asiento de al lado tiene algo que decir al respecto:

* **Pasajera Anónima** : E-espere, qué es lo que está diciendo de que va a estrellar el avión?!

* **Dastardly** : Señora, yo sería incapaz! [Levantándose de golpe]: Sólo repito lo que le he escuchado decir a ese MORO!

Dice nuestro psicópata de dibujos animados a voz en grito, señalando a un tío con barbas y chilaba que se encuentra cruzando el pasillo en estos mismos momentos:

* **Arabe Anónimo** (aterrorizado): N-NO! Yio sólo levantaba a miar!

Es el último sonido coherente que el pobre desgraciado tendrá ocasión de articular antes de que un puñado de pasajeros presas de la histeria colectiva se abalancen sobre él y empiecen a DESCUARTIZARLO con sus propias manos, ni que decir tiene que animados a ello por las azafatas. Justo la ocasión que aprovecha Dastardly para dejar salir a Muttley de la bolsa de viaje y dirigirse a la cabina del piloto sin que nadie les preste la más mínima atención:

* **Dastardly** : Muttley, recuerdas cuando hicimos la mili en la Primera Guerra Mundial? Pues es hora de estrellar OTRO avión...

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el apartamento de Chizuru:

* **Kyo** : Total, que el haberle echo caso a una banda de friki-yakuzas zumbaos no ha resultao tan buena idea como parecía en un principio, ehn? [A Leona]: Qué te dije? No, en serio, te lo dije o no?

* **Kakihara** : Vale, cometimos un pequeño error, estoy muy avergonzado. [Emocionao]: Pero os compensaremos, a partir de ahora el Kakihara-gumi se dedicará EN CUERPO Y ALMA a ayudaros a recuperar las Piedras!

* **Leona** : QUEEÉ?! Por lo que más quieras, no nos "ayudéis" más!

* **Haohmaru** : Eh, no rechacéis su ayuda, que podría tomar ofensa! Que después de todo Kakihara es un yakuza y los yakuzas son como samuráis pero del siglo XXI!

* **Leona** : Quién te ha dicho eso?

* **Haohmaru** : El.

* **Kyo** : Kakihara, no le cuentes películas al Haoh, joder! No ves que es de otra época y se las cree?

* **Kakihara** : Nah, pero es que si rechazáis nuestra ayuda pensamos tomar ofensa en serio; No tendríamos más remedio que enfrentarnos a vosotros.

* **Terry** : Sí? Pues os vamos a patear el culo, lo sabes, verdad?

* **Leona** : *Sighh* Conociéndolo, seguramente es lo que quiere.

* **Kakihara** : Que no, que no, que todo lo que yo quiero es ayudaros a recuperar las Piedras! [Inclinando la cabeza]: Para compensaros de la anterior metedura de pata y recuperar mi honor.

* **Haohmaru** : Veis lo que yo os decía? Kakihara en el fondo es portador de los valores samuráis.

Y aunque es verdad que Kakihara es un yakuza chapado a la antigua (y por lo tanto tiene esa idea de sí mismo) no es menos cierto que la fama que tiene en Osaka permite al Kyo plantearse otra posibilidad mucho más verosímil:

* **Kyo** : Ya, o a lo mejor es que se aburre y está buscando alguna bronca en la que tomar parte. La que sea.

* **Haohmaru** : HAW, pues entonces más portador de los valores samuráis todavía! Voto porque a partir de ahora nos lidere.

* **Leona** : *Sighh* Sin comentarios, eh Haoh? Bastante es que no lo echemos de aquí a patadas.

* **Kakihara** : Buah, como si tuvierais alguna posibilidad de recuperar las Piedras sin el Kakihara-gumi.

* **Leona** : Pues en realidad el cupo de violencia descerebrada y sin sentido que podríais aportar lo tenemos ya más que cubierto con Max y el Rhino. La única diferencia entre ellos y vosotros es que vosotros sois más sádicos.

* **Kyo** : Weno, y que Max y el Rhino lo destrozan absolutamente todo, no? Que yo no he visto a la banda del Kakihara en acción, pero seguro que no llegan a esos niveles destructivos ni de coña.

* **Kakihara** : Por eso hemos fichado al Postal Dude.

Pero como las comparaciones siempre resultan odiosas Max y el Rhino saltaron para "defender su honor":

* **Rhino** : Buah, el Postal Dude? En el tiempo quel nota ese vacía 3 cargadores ya hemos destrozao nosotros media Nueva York!

* **Electro** : Queréis ver como me lío a absorber electricidad y mando a toa Osaka a la cama a las 7 de la tarde?

* **Leona** : Tranquilitos, eh? Que esto no es ninguna competic...

Pero inmediatamente interrumpió Kakihara, viendo que se estaba rifando una somanta de hostias con electrocución incluida, y mirando a los ojos a nuestros descerebrados matones de la Marvel simplemente comentó:

* **Kakihara** : Nah. Postal-san OS GANA.

 ****ZZZZAP!****

 ***CRRASSHH***

Ni que decir tiene que eso ha sido un rayo impactando sobre Kakihara y lanzándolo hacia el otro extremo del cuarto de estar, donde se estrella violentamente contra la estantería llena de cacharritos de porcelana que tenía allí Chizuru.

* **Kakihara** (levantándose muy sonriente): Wo-ho-ho, sí que son cafres!

* **Kyo** : Max, Rhino...No zurrarle al masoca, coño, que lo malacostumbráis!

En esto que saltó Chizuru enfurecida y a voces:

* **Chizuru** : Otra como esa y van a la puta calle! Max, qué te he dicho yo de montar bronca en mi casa?!

* **Electro** (encogiéndose de hombros): Perdona, es que a mi a veces se me olvidan las cosas; Fíjate que de la noche a la mañana hasta se m'ha olvidao quién era Spiderman...

* **Rhino** : No jodas, a ti también? Habrá sido magia potagia!

* **Electro** : Tiene toa la pinta.

[Aclaración: O en las sabias palabras del Joe Q, "No hay que explicarlo, es MAGIA!"]

* **Chizuru** : Sí, verdad? Pues la próxima vez que se os olvide lo de no montar bronca en mi casa ya os podéis ir buscando otro sitio donde esconderos de la policía!

* **Kyo** : Weno, a ver si os calláis todos un ratito, que ni la tele se puede ver en esta casa. [A voces]: Omaaaá, un Cola Cao!

* **Kakihara** : Heh, es gracioso, no? Cuando alguien se pone una docena de piercings en la polla se llama 'masoquismo', pero cuando uno se casa, tiene hijos y se convierte en un puto esclavo hasta que los críos cumplen los 50 y por fin se van de casa se llama 'Ley de Vida'...How fucked up is that?

* **Sra. Kusanagi** : Diga usted que sí, Sr. Kakihara!

 **"FUMIII KUMOOOÓ KENAYOOOIII QUE SÍ QUE NO QUE NASASOYANOOOOÓ QUE NI SIQUIERA NAAAAÁ!"**

* **Kyo** : Vale, en el fondo todo el mundo es un poco masoca...Pero es que tú tienes a la Athena Asamiya versionando al Narutard como politono del móvil, eso es estar ya completamente a otro nivel!

* **Kakihara** : Gracias. Este seguramente es Takayama, que le dije que fuera buscando al nota ese del que me hablasteis, el que se parece a Dick Dastardly y tal. Para que veáis que me preocupo por vosotros. [Por el móvil]: Sí?

Pero en ese mismo momento empezó a sonar en la tele la típica sintonía de catástrofe gorda:

* **TV** : Lamentablemente nos vemos obligados a interrumpir la final del "Tú sí que vales" entre un niño piompa que da saltitos y un tipo sabe interpretar el Himno de la Falange a peos para informarles de la espantosa tragedia que acaba de ocurrir hace escasos minutos en París. Conectamos en directo con nuestra corresponsal Snows Ironsmith, que naturalmente ya se ha personado en el lugar de los hechos.

* **Snows Ironsmith** (en directo desde París): Muchas gracias, compañero...Dioss,  amo este trabajo!

* **Haohmaru** : Hey, alguien sabe por qué cada vez que ocurre una desgracia en algún lugar del mundo sale en el chisme ese que llamáis "tele" la misma tía?

* **Kyo** : Cuála, la Snows Ironsmith? Esa era una wena novia pal Kakihara.

* **Kakihara** (tapando el auricular): No te pases, chaval. Que seré un pervertido pero hasta yo tengo límites.

* * *

Y haciendo caso omiso a lo que la gente en sus casas pueda opinar al respecto la Snows Ironsmith continúa con su retrasmisión, leyendo el papel que acaba de pasarle un colaborador con información extraída (cómo no) de la Wikipedia:

* **Snows Ironsmith** : La Catedral de Nuestra Señora de París, una de las maravillas arquitectónicas del estilo Gótico, que se empezó a construir en el siglo XII y se terminó en el XIV...[Tirando el papel]: Blah blah blah blah, a quién le importa? Vayamos a lo REALMENTE interesante: Que el vuelo 747 de la Pan-Air acaba de estrellarse contra ella mientras se celebraba una misa multitudinaria y las víctimas hechas pedazos se cuentan por centenares! OH YEAH!

* **Cámara** (en voz baja): Nieves, céntrate, por Dios!

* **Snows Ironsmith** : Tú calla y sígueme con la cámara, que me parece haber visto un "lindo superviviente". [Acercándose a él micrófono en ristre]: Padre, padre! Unas palabras para la tele, sí?

Dice la Snows Ironsmith mientras se acerca muy sonriente al cura que hay tirado en el suelo en medio de un montón del escombros y de cadáveres hechos pedazos, sangrando por todos lados y con las piernas y los brazos amputados:

* **Cura Anónimo** : M-médico, n-necesito un m...

* **Snows Ironsmith** : Déjese de médicos ahora, nosotros hemos llegado primero. Padre, la audiencia se está planteando muchas cuestiones inteligentes acerca de este suceso, me dicen por el pinganillo que la cadena no da abasto de tantos SMS que estamos recibiendo...Así que dígame: Aviones de pasajeros que se estrellan contra catedrales, está usted a favor o en contra?

* **Cura Anónimo** : E-en contra, el tipo ese del bigote y la nariz ganchuda...Es S-satán!

* **Snows Ironsmith** : Perdón, a quién se refiere?

* **Cura Anónimo** : E-el cráneo...El cráneo estaba allí partido en v-varios pedazos y se recomponía por sí solo y luego empezó a crecerle c-carne, y un esqueleto y un cuerpo entero...Y una m-mata de pelo s-se convirtió en un perro, y se reía...Los dos se reían!

* **Snows Ironsmith** : Entiendo. [Se vuelve hacia la cámara y hace un signo como diciendo que el cura le falta un tornillo]

* **Cura Anónimo** : D-dijo que los católicos...habíamos empezado esto, y que ya tendríamos...n-noticias suyas.

* **Snows Ironsmith** : Sí, claro, seguro. [Zarandeando al cura]: Eh, que ni se le ocurra morirse ahora, me oye? Oigaaa!

* **Cámara** (en voz baja): Nieves, déjalo ya, no ves que ha palmao?

* **Snows Ironsmith** : Tsk, vaya porquería de entrevista! Odio cuando los entrevistados hacen estas cosas!

Claro que afortunadamente para ella acaba de aterrizar por allí un infraser vestido de amarillo chillón y con gran potencial humorístico:

* **Sentry** : Hey, eres Snows Ironsmith, no? Me encanta tu pograma.

* **Snows Ironsmith** (a la cámara): Amigos, miren quién acaba de llegar! Es Sentry, el Defensor del Televidente!

* **Sentry** : "El Guardian Dorado del Bien", si no te importa.

* **Snows Ironsmith** : Ya, lo que tú digas. Oye Sentry, el tipo que estaba entrevistando se acaba de morir de la manera más desconsiderada. Podrías...ya sabes, hacer algo al respecto?

* **Sentry** : Claro, es sólo que...míralo, no tiene brazos ni piernas. Tu crees que le apetecerá seguir viviendo?

* **Snows Ironsmith** : La Iglesia Católica está en contra de la eutanasia, no lo sabías? Son partidarios de preservar la vida a toda costa, independientemente de lo muy hecho pedazos que uno esté.

* **Sentry** : Ah bueno, siendo así...

Dijo el Bob Reynolds acercándose al cura y simplemente colocándole un dedo sobre la frente.

* **Cura Anónimo** : Oh Dios mío! Oh Dios mío, me habéis RESUCITADO? Por qué lo habéis hecho?!

* **Snows Ironsmith** : Para continuar con la entrevista, no se alegra? Y ahora en serio, usted qué opina de...?

* **Cura Anónimo** (medio llorando y a voces): No opino nada de nada! Por favor, DÉJENME EN PAZ!

* **Snows Ironsmith** : Bueno, Sentry, mientras al cura se le pasa el cabreo...Dinos, cómo tú por aquí?

* **Sentry** : Oh, pues en realidad andaba por la zona.

* **Snows Ironsmith** : Entiendo. Mira, yo no es por presionarte ni nada, pero los televidentes a lo mejor se preguntan que si estabas por la zona cómo es que no has hecho nada para evitar semejante catástrofe?

* **Sentry** : Bueno, es que había que escoger entre 2 alternativas: O impedir que un avión de pasajeros se estrellara contra la Notre Dame de París o evitar que unos gamberros enguarraran de graffitis la fachada de la sucursal en Lyon de la Stark International, y claro...

* **Snows Ironsmith** : Me estás diciendo que preferiste impedir lo de los graffitis?

A lo cual Sentry responde encogiéndose de hombros y refiriéndose al robotillo que lo acompaña:

* **Sentry** : Hey, no soy yo el que elige qué prioridad darle a cada asunto, es CLOC. A mi lo mismo me da una cosa que la otra.

* **Snows Ironsmith** : Ya, y por curiosidad, podrías decirme qué empresa fabrica el software de CLOC?

* **Sentry** : Actualmente? Stark International.

Pasan cinco segundos.

Diez.

Quince.

* **Snows Ironsmith** : No lo pillas, verdad que no?

* **Sentry** : Pillar EL QUÉ?

* * *

Y volviendo al apartamento de Chizuru:

* **Kyo** : Jodeeer, al tal Sentry de dónde lo habrán sacao? Está tan cogido a lazo que hace parecer al Light NORMAL!

* **Kakihara** (cerrando el móvil): A ver, una adivinanza, los 3 primeros intentos no cuentan: Takayama ha localizado y seguido al tío que se parece a Dick Dastardly hasta el aeropuerto de Osaka, sabéis qué vuelo cogió?

* **Leona** : El 474 de la Pan-Air?

* **Kakihara** : Bingo!

* * *

Y casi al mismo tiempo en el Vaticano, y viendo a la Snows Ironsmith en una tele de plasma con carcasa de oro puro e incrustaciones de diamantes:

* **Natzinger** : Santa Madre de Dios, pero quién se ha atrevido a lanzar semejante ataque contra la Iglesia? Dúrex Corporation? Los terroristas integristas islamistas? Los Deicide?

* **Enrico Maxwell** : ZP?

A lo que el Papa responde negando con la cabeza:

* **Natzinger** : ZP es como el Coco, una cosa con la que asustar a la gente pero que nunca ha supuesto ninguna amenaza real.

* **Enrico Maxwell** : Oh, pero no es esa la base de toda religión? Qué más da que se llame el Coco, ZP ó...?

* **Natzinger** : Enrico, hijo mío...No es momento de ponerse a repasar los apuntes de 1º de Teología, sabes?

[Aclaración: De 1º de Teología PA LISTOS, ni que decir tiene, muy diferente de la que por ejemplo el Padre Anderson estudió en su día. Y la prueba la tenéis en que Anderson ni siquiera ha llegado a obispo]

* **Natzinger** (dando un puñetazo en la mesa con la mano biónica y partiéndola en 2): Es momento de averiguar quién es el que nos ha atacado y aniquilarlo, como la rata pagana que es! Qué tal Hellsing?

* **Enrico Maxwell** : Improbable, no se atreverían a lanzar un ataque tan directo. Aunque podrían haberse vuelto más atrevidos desde que tienen a ese demonio Alucard...

* **Natzinger** (señalando a la tele): El tal Alucard podría haber hecho ESO?

* **Enrico Maxwell** : Pues en teoría sí, tiene una capacidad regenerativa a la cual no se le conocen límites y sobreviviría fácilmente a algo así. Además, es irrelevante que la descripción física que dió el sacerdote de la tele no coincida, puesto que Alucard puede cambiar de forma a voluntad.

* **Natzinger** : Prepara a la División XIII, los vamos a necesitar...

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el cuartel general de la Real Orden de Caballeros Protestantes (más conocida como 'Hellsing'):

* **Seras Victoria** (señalando a la tele): Amo, has visto eso? Menuda carnicería sin sentido!

* **Alucard** : Pffft! Las he visto mejores, no te creas.

* **Seras Victoria** : Donuts contra libras a que ahora te culparán a ti de todo esto.

* **Alucard** (sonriendo sádicamente): A ver si es verdad, que últimamente estoy un poco aburrido.

* * *

Y media hora más tarde, caminando tranquilamente por las calles de París y pasando de todo el despliegue de violencia urbana sin sentido que está teniendo lugar a su alrededor:

* **Dastardly** (frotándose las manos): Ahora a esperar, a partir de este momento serán los del Vaticano los que se curren el encontrarnos a nosotros, o si no ya lo verás.

Dick, lo que has hecho...La palabra "BURRADA" no alcanza a describirlo! Porque aunque te la suden los cientos (probablemente miles) de personas que te has cargado...

* **Dastardly** : Que me la sudan, efectivamente.

...Qué pasa con los daños materiales? No se te ocurrió?

* **Dastardly** : Tranquilo, Chang: Si es mi equipaje lo que te preocupa, lo mandé en otro avión.

Ah weno, como economista me quedo ya mucho más tranquilo...Por cierto, no te llama la atención toda la que hay liada a tu alrededor? La gente rompiendo escaparates y tirando cócteles molotov y todo eso? Y pegándose con los antidisturbios?

* **Dastardly** : Hombre, pues ahora que lo dices...

Pues toda la culpa es tuya, por cargarte la Notre Dame! Ahora estallarán toda clase de revueltas y desórdenes civiles!

* **Dastardly** : No jodas, como en el Civ4?

Pues CLARO, no ves que esto es multi-crossover? Ahora mismo mientras hablamos se están produciendo disturbios por todo el país, que la gente se piensa que son porque el Sarkozy ha vuelto a llamar "chusma" a los inmigrantes, pero que en realidad son porque sin la Notre Dame la gente se pone tristona y agresiva!

* **Dastardly** : WOW, es altamente realista! Pero sólo afecta a la "civilización" francesa, no? Tampoco es como para poner el grito en el cielo.

Weno, es verdad, sólo afecta a los franchutes. Anda y que se jodan, que como decía mi abuela han sido "mu malos pa España".

* **Dastardly** : Ese es el espíritu! Por cierto, alguien debería decirles a los chinos que no construyan más centrales nucleares, que como ya tienen la Presa de las Tres Gargantas no les hace falta.

En fins, y con este chiste que sólo comprenderán los fanáticos del Civ4 ponemos fin al capítulo de hoy.


	67. Avanzando un poco el argumento y tal

**Capítulo SESENTA Y SIETE - Avanzando un poco el argumento y tal**

Comenzamos el capítulo de hoy 24 horas más tarde y en un almacén abandonado de Osaka, con Kakihara atado a una silla y recibiendo una buena somanta de hostias:

* **Kakihara** : Pffft, esto es lo mejor que podéis hacer, pringaos? Cuándo vais a empezar a currarme EN SERIO?

Primer plano de un puño cerrado impactando contra la jeta de Kakihara.

* **Kakihara** (escupiendo dientes): HAW HAW HAW!

* **Penitente #1** : Dios Santo, me duele ya la mano de tanto pegarle a este desgraciado y aún nada!

* **Penitente #2** : Cómo se nota que los japoneses no hemos tenido una Inquisición!

* **Penitente #3** : Hijo, qué sentido tiene prolongar esto? Por qué no nos cuentas ya lo que queremos saber?

* **Kakihara** : Me lo inventé todo, vale? No echaban nada en la tele y me dije, "Hey, y si me meto en una iglesia a quedarme con el personal?"

 ***POOOM***

* **Penitente #4** (sacudiéndose los nudillos y a voces): Pero qué clase de imbéciles te piensas que somos? La información que tú tenías ni siquiera ha llegado a los medios de comunicación!

* **Penitente #5** : Como lo de las Piedras, el tipo que estrelló el avión habló de ellas antes de liquidar a los pilotos. Cómo demonios sabías tú eso?

* **Kakihara** : Más bien será, "cómo demonios sabéis vosotros de que yo lo sabía", no?

* * *

Flashback a hace un par de horas.

Iglesia de San Pablo Miki, en Osaka:

* **Kakihara** (señalando un tapiz): Hey, qué vacilón el cuadro éste de la gente ardiendo, no? Qué representa?

* **Cura Anónimo** : Representa a los 188 Mártires de Nagasaki siendo torturados, crucificados y quemados a fuego lento.

* **Kakihara** : Guay, pero...por gusto o por alguna razón en concreto?

* **Cura Anónimo** : Hijo, tú estás seguro de que eres católico?

A lo cual Kakihara responde todo emocionado y enseñándole las palmas de las manos:

* **Kakihara** : Católico como el que más, no me ve las cicatrices? Yo todos los años me voy a Filipinas a clavarme en una cruz, que es que a mi me mola vivir la Semana Santa a tope.

En realidad nuestro amigo Kakihara ni es católico ni nada, y si hace unos cuantos meses se atravesó las palmas de las manos con un clavo de los gordos fue sólo por diversión. Aún así parece haber dado el pego, porque el cura le contesta visiblemente complacido:

* **Cura Anónimo** : Bien, hijo, BIEN!

* **Kakihara** : ((WOW, está religión es la polla!)) Oiga padre, podría...cómo se dice, "confesarme"? Porque creo que he cometido un pecado muy gordo...

Y una vez en el confesionario:

* **Kakihara** : Padre, me acuso de que tengo información para resolver un caso muy importante, pero me da cosa de decírselo a la policía.

* **Cura Anónimo** : Hijo, me decepcionas. Un buen católico como tú debería...

* **Kakihara** : Padre, soy un yakuza. No puedo ir a hablar con la poli así tan fácil, y si les da por investigar mis negocios de prostitución y vídeos porno ilegales? Fuera aparte, que yo y mi banda nos hemos cargado a muchísima gente, no es por presumir ni nada pero tenemos fama de ser el clan yakuza más sanguinario de Japón...

* **Cura Anónimo** : *GASP* Tienes vídeos de niñoss?

* **Kakihara** : Tsk, no ha escuchado nada de lo que he dicho desde que mencioné los Ura-vídeos, verdad? [Chasqueando los dedos]: Padre, céntrese! Luego yo le regalo unos cuantos si eso, pero primero tiene que confesarme, recuerda?

* **Cura Anónimo** : Está bien, está bien...A veeeer, cuál es esa información tan importante que no quieres contarle a la policía?

* **Kakihara** : Bueno, lo del avión de pasajeros que se estrelló contra la Notre Dame, no? Sé quién lo hizo.

* **Cura Anónimo** : Que sabes quién lo hizo?

* **Kakihara** : Fueron un tío con bigote y un perro, que andan buscando por el mundo las Bolas de Dragón.

* **Cura Anónimo** : LAS BOLAS DE DRAGÓN?!

* **Kakihara** : No no, olvide eso, sólo le estaba vacilando para ver si me prestaba atención o si todavía seguía pillado con lo de los Ura-vídeos...En realidad lo que están buscando son "Piedras de Palenke" o algo así.

* **Cura Anónimo** : "Piedras de Palenke", ya...Primera vez que lo escucho.

* **Kakihara** : Pues por lo visto tienen bastante poder, sabe? Sirven para cruzar entre dimensiones y tal.

* **Cura Anónimo** : Hijo, todo esto que me estás contando me resulta bastante difícil de creer...

Ante lo cual Kakihara no puede reprimir un estallido de risa sarcástica:

* **Kakihara** : Claro, normal que no se lo crea, en un mundo como el nuestro hasta las trancas de tíos con superpoderes y donde la gente viaja a otros planetas y entre dimensiones todo el tiempo! O donde chavalines como el Superboy Prime pueden cambiar la Realidad a hostias.

* **Cura Anónimo** : Pero la inmensa mayoría de la gente ni viaja a otros planetas o entre dimensiones ni cambia la Realidad a...guantazos! Acaso alguna vez has hecho tú algo parecido?

* **Kakihara** : ((Nah, yo sólo soy de los que tienen superpoderes)) Total, que se piensa que soy un zumbao que se lo está inventando todo, no? Ea, pues entonces déme la absolución o cómo se diga y no me haga perder más el tiempo.

* **Cura Anónimo** : Hijo, por tu bien que ni se te ocurra ir a la policía contando esas estupideces o te tomarán por loco...Ego te absolvo in nomine Patris et Filii et Spiritus Sancti, amén.

Lo que en este caso se traduciría como "No me creo una palabra de lo que me estás diciendo pero por si acaso llamaré al Vaticano para confirmarlo", que es que el Latín cambia un huevo según el contexto, sabéis?

* * *

* **Kakihara** : O sea, que salgo de la iglesia, me meto en un bar a tomarme un par de sakes y nada más darme la vuelta ya estáis vosotros allí, para "hacerme unas preguntas"? [Riéndose]: Si así es como funciona el Secreto de Confesión me alegro de no haber dejado ningún donativo.

 ***POOOM***

* **Penitente #1** : Para de reírte de nosotros y dinos ya quién lo ha hecho! Fueron los ingleses, no?

Es el momento de que Kakihara recuerde la palabreja que le escuchó decir al nota que torturó hace unos cuantos capítulos:

* **Kakihara** : Quiénes, Hellsing? Nah, D&M no trabajan para Hellsing...O a lo mejor sí, quién sabe?

* **Penitente #3** : Qué significa "D&M"?

A lo cual nuestro amigo responde con una cara de cachondeo que hace que den ganas de jartarlo de hostias (más todavía):

* **Kakihara** : Qué va a significar? Dastardly & Muttley.

 ***POOM* *POOM* *POOM* *POOM* *POOM* *POOM***

* **Penitente #1** : Pero es que nos vas a obligar a matarte a golpes? Hay límites a lo que uno se puede reír de la gente!

 ***CRITCH***

* **Penitente #5** : Eh? Qué ha sido eso?

* **Penitente #6** (saliendo con el rifle automático): No sé, iré a ver.

* **Kakihara** : H-heh, pero qué tenéis contra Dastardly & Muttley? They're big in Japan.

* **Penitente #4** : Que son personajes de dibujos animados, hijo! NO EXISTEN!

* **Kakihara** : Claro, sólo son nombres en código. Porque si fueran los de verdad, bueno...en ese caso tendríais un problemón gordo.

De repente a lo lejos se escucha el crujido como de un cuello rompiéndose, pero vamos, tan bajito que habría que ser Daredevil como mínimo para poderse dar cuenta.

* **Penitente #3** : Cada vez que abres la boca nos convences más y más de que estás en el ajo; "Nadie jode a D&M" y "Se van a enterar esos tarados por habernos mangado la otra Piedra" fueron 2 frases que quedaron grabadas en la Caja Negra del avión, por no mencionar que también se escuchaban los ladridos de un perro...

* **Kakihara** (encogiéndose de hombros): Normal.

* **Penitente #4** : Tú no te das cuenta de la importancia que tiene esto, verdad? El que sepamos seguro si ha sido Hellsing o no.

* **Kakihara** : No jodas, la tiene?

Nuestro amigo no puede saberlo pero en estos mismos momentos y a miles de kilómetros de distancia Carlos de Inglaterra (futuro Rey y cabeza de la Iglesia Anglicana, en visita oficial por Irlanda del Norte) acaba de ser metido a empujones y con una bolsa de basura en la cabeza en el interior de una furgoneta, después de que toda su escolta resultara brutalmente masacrada por unos voluntariosos chavalotes de la Sección XIII, hábilmente disfrazados de terroristas del IRA.

* **Penitente #4** : Sí, maldita sea, LA TIENE! Más de lo que te puedas imaginar!

* **Penitente #5** : No te reirás tanto cuando te arranquemos los testículos con unos alicates!

Ante lo cual intervino el jefe de los penitentes, dudando después de haber visto su nivel de resistencia al dolor que semejante "caricia" fuera a ser suficiente como para soltarle la lengua a Kakihara:

* **Penitente #1** : No.

* **Penitente #5** (con los alicates ya en la mano): No, POR QUÉ?

* **Penitente #1** : Porque si nos excedemos con la tortura podría morir o perder la cabeza, y entonces sería el Arzobispo Maxwell el que nos arrancase los testículos con unos alicates a nosotros. Es mejor llevarlo a Roma y que la labor de interrogarlo quede bajo su responsabilidad.

* **Penitente #2** : Habrá que llamar para confirmarlo. [Volviendo la cabeza]: Ah, ya estás de vuelta? Qué era?

* **Penitente #6** : Nada, un gato.

Dijo el Penitente #6 entrando por la puerta y haciendo disimuladamente un gesto con la mano, un gesto tan moderno, tan moderno que sólo hace sólo un par de días que lo aprendió, y que consiste en cerrar el puño dejando el pulgar p'arriba.

* * *

Y mientras tanto a 4 mil años luz de distancia, recogiendo leña en el planeta de Salvation Run:

* **C. Boomerang** : Artie...

* **Dr. Light** : Tsk, queeé?

* **C. Boomerang** : Quién ganaría en una pelea a muerte entre el Joker y Darkseid?

* **Dr. Light** : El Joooker.

* **C. Boomerang** : Y entre el Joker y Monarch?

* **Dr. Light** : El Joker tambieeeén.

* **C. Boomerang** : Y entre el Joker y el Superboy Prime?

* **Dr. Light** (perdiendo la paciencia): El Joker, coño, el Joker! Te quieres poner a trabajar un poquito y parar de dar el coñazo ya de una puta vez?!

* **C. Boomerang** : Hey, a mi no me hables asín, que te meto un hostión que pegas 3 vueltas de campana!

* **Dr. Light** (soltando luz por los ojos): Que tú me vas a meter un hostión a mi?

Ante lo cual nuestro amigo Digger retrocede unos cuantos pasos acojonaíto perdío:

* **C. Boomerang** : O-ok, ok, no te inrites! Mira que se lo digo al Joker, ehn?

* **Mirror Master** : Digger, me tienes ya del Joker hasta los cojones a mi también! Si tan de putísima madre te cae por qué no te has ido con él y con el resto de los notas que no quieren dar un palo al agua TAMPOCO?

* **C. Boomerang** : Yo por no dejaros tiraos a los Rogues, socio...A ver qué coño ibais a hacer sin mi, no sobreviviríais!

[Aclaración: En realidad los Rogues (al tener anunciada su propia miniserie en un futuro cercano) también cuentan con Inmunidad Total en Salvation Run, igualito que ya-sabéis-quién. Sólo que no se ponen tan chulos.]

* **Dr. Light** : Dioss, cómo echo de menos a los japos, el pasarme todo el día a la bartola y el que me pongan la comida por delante! Y pensar que cuando el niñato me dijo que cualquier día nos iban a coger a todos los supervillanos y a mandarnos a otro planeta me jarté de reír...

* **C. Boomerang** : Peor es lo mío, que si estuviera en la Tierra estaría follándome mil chavalas por minuto.

* **Dr. Light** : Digger, en todo el tiempo que llevamos aquí yo todavía no te he visto follarte ninguna.

* **C. Boomerang** : Por ajuntarme contigo, que me las espantas! Weno, y porque se han ido toas con el Vandal Savage.

* **Dr. Light** : Digger, que se han ido CUATRO, coño! Eres un puto fantasma!

* **C. Boomerang** : Fantasma YOOOO?!

* **Luthor** : Ya vale vosotros 2, me estáis levantando dolor de cabeza! Iros a recoger leña lejos...MUY lejos!

* * *

Y casi al mismo tiempo en un quiosco de París y leyendo el periódico por la puta cara:

* **Dastardly** (pasando páginas rápidamente): No puedo creerlo, pero es que a todos los chiflados del Planeta les ha dado por reivindicar lo de la Notre Dame?! Al-Qaeda, el Frente Simbioísta de Liberación...Joder, hasta el Varg Vikernes!

* **Quiosquero** (en francés): Monsieur, que aquí no se viene a leer de gratis y a hablar solo! Aquí se viene a comprar!

* **Dastardly** : Cállese, es que no ve que estoy intentando LEER?! Acaso se cree que entiendo lo que dice?

Y qué esperabas? Tío, aquí no es como en tu Mundo, aquí la gente hace una y cuentan 20.

* **Dastardly** : Pero es que ninguno de esos pringaos sabe resolver sus problemas de manera creativa o qué coño les pasa?

Weno, por aquí preferimos llamarlo "TERRORISMO", pero en fin...

* **Dastardly** : "Terrorismo", "buscarse la vida"...Qué diferencia habrá? Hey Chang, has visto ESO? Otra cosa guapa con la que hacer crossover!

Dijo Dastardly señalando un tebeo solitario que hay en la vitrina del quiosquero, una compilación de tiras cómicas de periódico imitando el estilo de dibujo de Hanna-Barbera en los '70 y que lleva por nombre "Troy Hicks' The Funnies".

ABSOLUTELY go for it, dude!

* **Quiosquero** : Eso querer? Tebeo muy difícil de encontrar, retirar todas las copias cuando autor va a cárcel por serial killer y violador de críos, sabe?

* **Dastardly** (sonriendo sádicamente): Está de coña? Pero por supuestísimo que sí que lo quiero!

* * *

Mientras tanto, en un piso franco del IRA Provisional subarrendado temporalmente a los notas de la Sección XIII:

* **Nota de la Sección XIII #1** (cerrando el móvil): Hermano, deja todo lo que tengas entre manos! Acabamos de recibir nuevas órdenes, ya no está tan claro que lo de la Notre Dame lo hicieran los Anglicanos...

A lo cual su compañero responde mientras sostiene en una mano la oreja recién cortada del Carlos de Inglaterra, el mismo que acaba de perder la consciencia tirado en el suelo y en medio de un charco de su propia sangre:

* **Nota de la Sección XIII #2** : Oooops, taaaarde!

* * *

Y como epílogo al capítulo de hoy, de vuelta en el almacén del principio y en un descuido del otro penitente que se ha quedado vigilando, mirad quién se acerca a nuestro yakuza favorito con el móvil en la mano:

* **Penitente #6** : Eh Kakihara, para hablar con Leona...era el botón verde, no?

* **Kakihara** (todavía atado a la silla): No sabes usar un móvil? Joder, Hanzo!

* **Penitente #6** : Os digo yo alguna vez a los del siglo XXI cuantísimas cosas no sabéis hacer?

Efectivamente, chavalotes, por primera vez en mucho tiempo la peña protagonista tiene UN PLAN (!) Ahora bien, conseguirán un masoca zumbao y un nota del siglo XVIII, sin ni puta idea de religión católica ninguno de los 2, infiltrarse con éxito en el Vaticano? En el próximo capítulo lo averiguaremos...


	68. Dos contra el Vaticano

**Capítulo SESENTA Y OCHO - Dos contra el Vaticano**

Comenzamos el capítulo de hoy 24 horas más tarde y enfrente de la conserjería del colegio público Glen Benton, donde una coneja con una peluca rubia y los labios pintados (la secretaria del centro) y un gran danés de 2 metros de altura con la cara llena de tiritas (el conserje) mantienen una animada charla:

* **Sra. Coneja** : No lo entiendo, Killer Dog, estás saliendo con un gato de 15 kilos y dejas que te meta semejante paliza?

* **Sr. Gran Danés** : Y qué quieres que le haga, si en esta relación me ha tocado ser la tía?

* **Sra. Coneja** : Ya, en fin, en realidad quién soy yo para criticaros a los gays? Anoche el puto borracho de mi marido casi se asfixia con sus propios vómitos, lástima que en el último momento se despertara. [Viendo abrirse la puerta]: Bueno, mejor que atiendas a esos 2, tienen pinta de ser los que les venden el crack a los chavales

Bienvenidos a Tierra-U, chavalotes! Un Mundo de colores básicos poblado por encantadores animalillos antropomórficos y muy, muy parecido al del que provienen D&M, si no fuera por unas cuantas diferencias fundamentales...

* **Sr. Gran Danés** : Oigan, vienen buscando a alguien?

Ante lo cual nuestro psicópata de dibujos animados contesta sacando una PEASO Magnum 357 de la gabardina y colocando el cañón a escasos milímetros de la cara de su interlocutor:

* **Dastardly** : Sí, venimos buscando a Dios.

 ***BLAM***

PRIMERA DIFERENCIA: Que los habitantes de Tierra-U no tienen Toon Force, como puede verse fácilmente en que el gran danés ya no se levanta del suelo después que sus sesos hayan volado por los aires dejando perdidos los cristales de conserjería.

* **Sra. Coneja** (arrodillándose): P-por favor! Tengo 2753 hijos!

* **Dastardly** : Bueno, no me lo agradezcas, vale?

 ***BLAM***

Lógicamente este segundo headshot ha sacado de su letargo incluso a los muy drogados chavalines de Primaria que andaban por los pasillos en ese momento, los cuales han salido ha correr despavoridos en dirección contraria a D&M con la única excepción de la ardilla del lacito rosa:

* **Ardillita** : Otro tiroteo en la escuela? Es la tercera vez esta semana, hijos de puta! [Sacando una uzi de la cartera]: Menos mal que esta vez vengo preparada!

SEGUNDA DIFERENCIA: Que lo que originariamente era un Mundo de lo más inocente se ha ido volviendo cada vez más corrupto, hasta el punto de que sólo es posible prosperar en él si eres un perfecto hijo de puta. O en otras palabras, Tierra-U es un lugar donde siempre ganan los Malos y ninguna buena acción queda sin castigo.

* **Ardillita** (con los ojos desorbitados y disparando): MUEEEREEEECAAAABROOOOÓNNNNN!111!

 ****RATATATATATATATATA****

Una ráfaga de balas acaba de arrancarle el hombro a Dastardly mas la mitad de la mejilla derecha, lo que hace que podamos verle claramente hasta las muelas del juicio cuando sonriendo sádicamente se dirige a la _chavala_ que le ha disparado:

* **Dastardly** (regenerándose y apuntando): Buah, vaya desperdicio de la munición!

 ***BLAM* *BLAM***

* **Ardillita** (desangrándose en el suelo): AAARRGGGHH! A-al menos...les he d-dado tiempo...a los otros n-niños de...

* **Dastardly** : De qué, de alcanzar la salida de emergencia y salir al callejón?

De repente escuchamos a lo lejos una larga serie de explosiones seguidas de unos cuantos chillidos de histeria y agonía, a los que Dastardly hace caso omiso mientras se acerca a la ardilla con la sana intención de volarle la cabeza a bocajarro:

* **Dastardly** : El mismo callejón en el que Muttley y yo nos hemos pasado la última hora y media PLANTANDO MINAS?

* **Muttley** : HEH-HEH-HEH-HEH!

 ***BLAM***

* **Dastardly** : Vale, dónde coño está Troy, todavía no aparece? [A voces]: Voy a matar hasta al último crío de esta ciudad, y cuando lo haga a quién se follará? Muttley, la lista! Siguiente colegio!

Así que Muttley le pasa el papel, aprovechando que en esta Realidad puede utilizar sus patas delanteras como si fueran manos.

* **Dastardly** (leyendo el papel): "Colegio público Anton La Vey", allá vamos!

No tan deprisa, Dastardly! Te has olvidado de que varios equipos SWAT os están buscando desde que volasteis por los aires la Escuela Marilyn Manson? Los mismos que ahora acaban de entrar armados hasta los dientes y a través de las ventanas:

* **Teniente Oso Amoroso** : FUEGO A DISCRECIÓN! TIREN A MATAR CONTRA ESOS HIJOS DE PUTA!

Podría describiros con pelos y señales la ensalada de tiros que se lía a continuación pero para qué, si ya os imagináis cómo acaba? Con D&M 5 minutos más tarde regenerando miembros perdidos y escupiendo balas en medio de un inmenso charco de sangre, con al menos un par de docenas de cadáveres acribillados a su alrededor...Y entonces el pingüino de la gorra saltó y dijo:

* **Frosty Pete** (fumando un cigarro): Ok, habéis captado mi atención...Qué coño queréis?

He dicho "saltó" y no "apareció" porque en realidad el susodicho siempre ha estado allí, y esto nos lleva a la TERCERA DIFERENCIA: Que el Dios Creador de este Universo vive entre sus habitantes como si fuera uno más y sin que nadie lo sepa, porque intercambió su alma con una de sus creaciones antes de que lo frieran en la silla eléctrica. Se trata del dibujante y serial killer Troy Hicks, desde entonces más conocido como

* **Frosty Pete** : Hey, un momento, Dick Dastardly? Este Mundo ya tiene un Dick Dastardly, aquí eres REDUNDANTE!

* **Dastardly** : Troy, chaval, nosotros sólo queríamos...

En ese mismo momento un PEASO rayo atraviesa el techo de la escuela, cayendo al lado de D&M pero sin llegar a alcanzarlos.

* **Frosty Pete** : Tenéis 2 minutos para convencerme de que lo que sea que queréis contarme vale la pena. [Sonriendo sádicamente]: Porque de lo contrario voy a utilizar el puto Universo entero para mataros.

* * *

Pero dejemos el crossover con The Unfunnies de Mark Millar y vayamos un momentito al Vaticano, donde volvemos a encontrar a Kakihara en su posición favorita: Sentado en una silla con las manos esposadas a la espalda, en medio de un cuarto mal iluminado y a punto de recibir otra somanta de hostias.

* **Enrico Maxwell** : Hijo, antes de que empecemos a "dialogar" contigo hay un par de cosas que quiero que veas. [Chasqueando los dedos]: Podría alguien, por favor, encender la luz eléctrica?

El penitente que está más cerca del interruptor hace justamente eso, y ahora es cuando Kakihara se da cuenta de que está en una especie de mazmorra llena de potros de tortura, ruedas, Doncellas de Hierros, Rompecráneos, Jaulas Colgantes y toda clase de instrumentos por el estilo de los que siempre han ayudado a la Iglesia en su labor evangelizadora.

* **Kakihara** : Guay, y la segunda?

* **Enrico Maxwell** : La segunda es este vídeo, protagonizado por el único superviviente reconocido del atentado de la Notre Dame antes de que cayera en estado catatónico y ya no pudiéramos preguntarle nada más.

Dijo el Arzobispo Maxwell encendiendo el televisor que han colocado delante de Kakihara y dejando que el vídeo reproduzca la siguiente secuencia:

* **Cura Anónimo** : El tipo ese del bigote y la nariz ganchuda...Es S-satán!

Y otra vez:

* **Cura Anónimo** : El tipo ese del bigote y la nariz ganchuda...Es S-satán!

Y otra vez más:

* **Cura Anónimo** : El tipo ese del bigote y la nariz ganchuda...Es S-satán!

* **Enrico Maxwell** (apagando el vídeo): Sabes cómo les llaman a Dastardly  & Muttley en Francia, hijo?

* **Kakihara** : Ni puta idea.

* **Enrico Maxwell** : "Satanas et Diabolo".

* **Kakihara** : Pffft! No jodas, Sherlock, que han sido ellos?

* **Enrico Maxwell** : Ten más respeto!

* **Kakihara** : Tío, pero es que no lo llevo yo diciendo desde el principio?!

* **Enrico Maxwell** : De acuerdo, puedo aceptar que se trate de un humano y un perro con poderes regenerativos, que usen "Dastardly & Muttley" como nombre en código y posiblemente hasta que se parezcan a ellos...Aunque me resulta difícil de creer el que existan perros con superpoderes.

* **Penitente #1** : Monseñor, qué pasa con Krypto? Y con el perro de Sentry?

* **Penitente #2** : Krypto y el perro de Sentry nunca tomarían parte en tamaña villanía! Pongo la mano en el fuego por ellos!

* **Penitente #1** : Y cómo estás tan seguro, si son protestantes?

* **Penitente #2** : Los perros pueden ser protest...?

* **Enrico Maxwell** : SILENCIO! [Acercándose a Kakihara]: Pero no me queda claro si esos terroristas trabajan para Hellsing o no, o dónde podemos encontrarlos...

* **Kakihara** : Pues mala suerte, porque ni puta idea yo tampoco.

* **Enrico Maxwell** : Hijo, es el momento de que sepas otras 2 cosas más: UNA, que Dios es Amor, y nosotros no somos más que sus servidores en la Tierra, eso nunca lo dudes.

* **Kakihara** : No, si ya lo había pillado.

* **Enrico Maxwell** : Y DOS, que si no empiezas a largar ya de una vez vamos a usar contigo el Rompecráneos, sabes cómo funciona? Te metemos la cabeza ahí dentro y empezamos a darle a la manivela, lo primero que pasará será que los pocos dientes que te quedan se romperán unos contra los otros, y también tu mandíbula. Luego meteremos más presión y se te reventarán los globos oculares, y si sigues sin contarnos lo que queremos saber meteremos más presión todavía, hasta que los sesos se te salgan por las orejas...Pillas esto también?

* **Kakihara** : WOW, im-presionante! Dónde puedo comprar uno?

Pero nuestro amigo Hanzo (también presente en la escena y aún disfrazado de penitente) ya comienza a impacientarse:

* **Hanzo** : Kakihara, basta de cachondeo. Estamos perdiendo el tiempo.

* **Enrico Maxwell** : Ein?

* **Kakihara** : Tío, cuántos son? No veo a los que están a mi espalda.

* **Hanzo** : Cinco, sin contar al jefe.

En fracciones de segundo Hanzo desliza un par de espadas cortas por las mangas de la túnica hacia las manos, las mismas que rápidamente utiliza para APUÑALAR en el cuello a los 2 penitentes que tenía uno a cada lado.

* **Hanzo** : Quiero decir, TRES.

* **Enrico Maxwell** : Ein?! Pero qué dem...?

 ***KLAAANKKK***

Y eso era Kakihara levantándose de la silla como un rayo después de haber roto las esposas y golpeando al Arzobispo Maxwell con una de ellas en toda la puta cara, mientras que otro de los penitentes cae al suelo con la yugular reventada por un shuriken de Hanzo y soltando más sangre que si de un aspersor se tratara.

* **Kakihara** (pateando a Maxwell en plena cara): He podido hacer esto DESDE EL PRINCIPIO, capullo. No sabes lo poderoso que se ha vuelto el menda después de 24 horas seguidas recibiendo hostias.

Como nuestro amigo acaba de demostrar agarrando al penitente que tenía delante y rompiéndole el cuello más rápido que si fuera un palillo de dientes, casi al mismo tiempo que Hanzo termina de rajar de arriba abajo al último que quedaba.

* **Kakihara** : Hanzo, ves ese espejo que tienes ahí al lado? Cárgatelo.

* **Hanzo** : Por qué?

A lo cual Kakihara responde mientras recoge del suelo la pistola que se le cayó a uno de los penitentes antes de palmarla:

* **Kakihara** : Tú hazlo!

 ****CRRRAASSSHHH****

Dicho y hecho, y mirad a quién nos encontramos al otro lado en una habitación prácticamente a oscuras:

* **Natzinger** : Paganos, habéis ido demasiado lejos! ES HORA DE ENVIAROS AL INFIERNO!

Dijo el Papa agarrando a Hanzo por la cabeza con la mano biónica de Adamantium y estrellándolo violentamente contra el suelo (pero sin llegar a soltarlo):

* **Natzinger** : Lo ves? Sólo tenemos que aplicar un poco de más presión para que tu cráneo reviente en pedazos!

* **Kakihara** (apuntando): Te meto un tiro antes, gilipollas!

* **Hanzo** : Eso...ni siquiera va a ser...necesario.

Efectivamente, porque en el mismo momento en que Natzinger vuelve la cabeza hacia Kakihara Hanzo aprovecha para cortar con su katana los cables hidráulicos del brazo biónico, dejándolo totalmente inutilizado...Y fue justo entonces cuando entraron por las puertas un huevo de penitentes, curas y monjas con sus correspondientes armas automáticas:

* **Kakihara** (agarrando a Natzinger): Quietos ahí! Un paso más y LE VUELO LA PUTA CABEZA AL PAPA!

[Aclaración: Sí, chavalotes, ya sé lo que estáis pensando: Que esta fanfic está escrita con toda la sutileza y sensibilidad para con la Iglesia de un deathmetalero. Afortunadamente siempre tengo la excusa de decir: "Es que como estamos haciendo crossover con Hellsing, la culpa la tiene el Kouta Hirano"]

* **Enrico Maxwell** (levantándose histérico perdío): HERMANOS, HACED LO QUE DICE! NO PONGÁIS EN PELIGRO AL SANTO PADRE!

* **Kakihara** : HAW! Así me gusta, que seáis como los indios de las películas.

* **Enrico Maxwell** : (Tsk, si no fuera porque si Natzinger muere ahora mis posibilidades de sucederlo son cero...)

* **Kakihara** : Vale, queremos esa Piedra de Palenke que tenéis...Y la queremos AHORA!

* **Enrico Maxwell** : De acuerdo, de acuerdo! No os pongáis nerviosos, eh?

* **Natzinger** : No penséis ni por un momento que esto se va a quedar así! Pagaréis cara esta falta de respeto!

* **Kakihara** (todavía encañonándolo): Falta de respeto? Qué va, tío, pero si yo personalmente te respeto un montón. Quiero decir, qué soy yo en mi tierra sino un simple yakuza con una banda que no llega ni a 40 hombres? En cambio tú, fíjate en todo el chiringuito que tienes montado!

A estas alturas nuestros amigos ya han salido de la mazmorra (aún manteniendo al Papa como rehén) y lógicamente flipan con el despliegue de lujo y riquezas que ven por todos lados.

* **Natzinger** : Te atreves a compararnos con los Yakuza A NOSOTROS?

A lo cual Kakihara responde arreándole con la culata de la pistola en la cabeza:

* **Kakihara** : Hey, no te pongas tan intelectual, que ya sé que aquí en tu tierra se llama la Cosa Nostra.

* * *

Y mientras los esbirros de Natzinger van a buscar la Piedra vayamos por un momento al Palacio de Buckingham, que como "Alternativa 69" no tiene un Kev Hawkins aquí lo que hacen los ingleses en situaciones chungas es llamar a Hellsing:

* **Alucard** : Tsk, qué querrán ahora estos putos fantoches?

* **Integra** : Alucard, debo recordarte una vez más que "putos fantoches" no es un apelativo adecuado para referirse a la Familia Real británica?

* **Alucard** (con una sonrisa llena de dientes): Es un apelativo cariñoso, ama. Y por supuesto ni siquiera incluye a la Reina, la única de todos ellos que merece mi respeto.

Así que por respeto a la Reina Alucard se quita las gafas de sol y las guarda antes de que el chambelán real los conduzca en presencia de los susodichos:

* **Carlos de Inglaterra** : Ah estupendo, mira quiénes han llegado! Dónde estabais cuando el IRA me secuestró, eh?

* **Integra** : Resolviendo la invasión zombi de Gloucestershire, quizás? Llámenos insensibles para con los problemas de la Casa de Windsor pero consideramos que detener una epidemia de muertos vivientes que podía haber sumido las Islas Británicas en el caos tenía prioridad sobre lo de su secuestro, Alteza. Por no mencionar que para ese tipo de cosas ya están el MI5 y las SAS.

* **Isabel II** : Ciertamente.

* **Carlos de Inglaterra** : Pero madre, cómo que "ciertamente"?! Que los del IRA me han cortado las orejas, maldita sea!

* **Isabel II** : Lo cual te favorece, si lo analizamos desde un punto de vista meramente estético.

* **Alucard** : Pfffft!

* **Integra** (en voz baja): No. Te. Rías.

Ah, y mirad quién saltó entonces, totalmente emocionao:

* **Príncipe Harry** : Porque no estaba yo allí, opá, que si llego yo a estar se caga la perra! Tendríais que haberme visto a mi en Afganistán, matando moros por un tubo!

* **Alucard** : Mira qué bien, como yo a tu edad.

* **Príncipe Harry** : Buah, no se puede ni comparar! En la misión de 2 meses que he hecho yo en Afganistán...

* **Alucard** : Espera, 2 meses para una sola misión? Siento comunicártelo, pero en 2 meses cualquiera en tu situación acaba el Call of Duty ENTERO, príncipito.

* **Príncipe Harry** : (Hostia, el mayor corte que me han dao en toda mi vida!)

* **Integra** : Alucard, cómo tengo que decírtelo? Menos retranca y más educación!

* **Isabel II** : Déjalo, pero si lleva razón. Charles, haz callar a tu hijo porque de lo contrario soy capaz de enviarlo a pegar tiros a Afganistán...Y me refiero a de verdad.

* **Carlos de Inglaterra** : Perdón, madre. Tantos canutos y tanto jugar a la Play parecen haber tenido en él un efecto adverso.

* **Isabel II** : Bien, y ahora si podéis permanecer los 2 con la boquita cerrada un minuto...Integra y yo tenemos cosas importantes de las que hablar, cosas de mayores...

* * *

Mientras tanto, de vuelta en el Vaticano y corriendo como pollos descabezados por los pasillos de la Basílica de San Pedro:

* **Hanzo** : Tendré que aprovechar para decírtelo ahora porque dentro de 5 minutos quizás estaremos muertos: Lo de volarle un pie al Papa "porque te estaba rayando"...MUY BUENA IDEA, Kakihara!

* **Kakihara** : Heh, y agradece que me quede con las ganas de probar el Rompecráneos.

Y a lo lejos aún podemos escuchar:

"Ay, ay! Figlios de putan...Quiero decir, inconscientes pecadores! Maxwell, los quiero MUERTOS!"

Mientras vemos a un porrón de curas, monjas, penitentes y Guardias Suizos correr detrás de nuestros amigos con evidentes intenciones homicidas.

* **Kakihara** (sin parar de correr): Por lo menos tenemos la Piedra, no? Que tú sólo te fijas en lo malo!

* **Hanzo** (igualmente): Teniendo en cuenta que nuestras posibilidades de salir vivos de aquí son CERO...

Y efectivamente así sería, si no fuera por 2 circunstancias con las que Hanzo no contaba: UNA, que los esbirros de Natzinger evidentemente no van a disparar sus armas automáticas dentro de la Basílica de San Pedro ya que los daños que podrían causar serían incalculables; y DOS, que mirad quién acaba de salirles al paso:

* **Acebes** (al frente de una comisión del PP): Arzobispo Maxwell! Déjeme que le bese la mano!

* **Enrico Maxwell** : Ahora NO, Acebes! No ve que estamos...ocupados?

* **Acebes** : Pero es que hemos venido a agradecerle al Santo Padre el que pusiera a todos los curas de España a hacer propaganda de nuestro partido...Y como ganemos, HUY COMO GANEMOS! Déjeme que le explique lo que tenemos pensado, monseñor, que va a flipar!

* **Enrico Maxwell** : *Ya* estoy flipando! Por favor, APÁRTENSE!

Pero ignorando totalmente lo inoportuno de la situación Acebes continua haciendo lo que mejor se le da: Meter la pata.

* **Acebes** : Monseñor, se acuerda de todos los símbolos franquistas de nuestro glorioso pasado que ese ateo de ZP mandó quitar? Pues tenemos pensado no sólo volverlos a colocar de nuevo, sino que encima vamos a poner MÁS!

* **Enrico Maxwell** : Me parece estupendo, pero...!

* **Acebes** : Y eso de que las uniones entre personas del mismo sexo se llamen matrimonios se terminó, si ganamos las elecciones volverán a llamarse como siempre se han llamado: MARICONADAS, y sanseacabó!

* **Ana Botella** : Por no mencionar que meteremos en la cárcel a todos esos desviados! Peras con peras y manzanas con manzanas!

* **Enrico Maxwell** (desesperao): Esto no puede estarme pasando a mi!

* **Acebes** : Lo que ha dicho doña Ana, vamos a cambiar Ejpañ-ña tantísimo que si los los Reyes Católicos levantaran la cabeza y nos vieran dirían: "Joder, qué ATRASAOS!"

* **Enrico Maxwell** (a voces): YA ESTA BIEN! QUITENSE DE EN MEDIO!

Dice el Arzobispo Maxwell ordenando a sus hombres ARROLLAR a la comisión del PP, sólo que para entonces Hanzo y Kakihara ya han tenido tiempo de salir del edificio y alcanzar la Plaza de San Pedro.

* **Enrico Maxwell** : Maldita sea!

Por si fuera poco, cuando él y sus esbirros salen para afuera Hanzo y Kakihara ya están subiendo a un helicóptero que hay "aparcado" en medio de la Plaza...

* **Hanzo** (remangándose y dejando ver un brazalete hi-tech): Muy poderosa la magia del chisme éste, no pensé que funcionaría.

* **Kakihara** : "Localizador GPS", Hanzo.

Ah, y también hay 2 dos militarotes con pasamontañas y una ametralladora pesada Browning M-2HB apuntando a las puertas de la Basílica:

 *****RATATATATATATATATA!*****

* **Guardia Suizo #1** (tirándose cuerpo a tierra): R-retrocedan! Retrocedan y cierren las puertas!

* **Enrico Maxwell** (igualmente): Pero qué demonios os creéis que estáis haciendo?! Que se nos van a escapar, maldita sea!

* **Guardia Suizo #1** : Y qué quiere que hagamos, monseñor? No nos pagan lo suficiente como para encima convertirnos en carne de cañón!

* **Enrico Maxwell** : Míralos, ya están despegando! Aquí van a rodar cabezas!

Y casi al mismo tiempo, en el interior del helicóptero:

* **Clark** (quitándose el pasamontañas): Bueno, Max, es tu turno. Sal ya ahí afuera a hacer tu trabajo.

* **Ralf** (igualmente): Ah, y que dice Leona que te recordemos que mucho cuidadito con romper el Vaticano.

* **Electro** : Que sí, joer, que ya lo he pillao! Anda que no se ha puesto pesada con eso!

* **Clark** : Cuentas 5 minutos en el reloj ese de promoción que te hemos dado y te limitas a lanzar un EMP, entendido? Cuando termines, en Suiza nos vemos.

* **Electro** : Suiza pa dónde está?

A lo cual Ralf responde señalando en dirección Noroeste:

* **Ralf** : P'allá.

* **Electro** (saltando del helicóptero y echando a volar): Ok, hasta luego!

* * *

Total, que media hora más tarde en el hospital del Vaticano y como epílogo al capítulo de hoy:

* **Natzinger** : Cómo que se han llevado la Piedra? Cómo que se os han escapado?! INÚTILES!

* **Enrico Maxwell** : Comprendedlo, Santitá: Por alguna extraña razón los F15 y las baterías antiaéreas no han funcionado.

[Aclaración: Sí, POR SUPUESTO que el Vaticano tiene cazas de combate y baterías antiaéreas (al menos en esta fic)...O adónde os creíais que iba el dinero de las limosnas y del 0,7% si no, hmm?]

* **Natzinger** : GOTT IN HIMMEL! PORCA MISERIA Y qué más no funciona, porque ahora mismo parece que ni la luz eléctrica?

* **Enrico Maxwell** (sudando): Pueeees...Si os lo digo me prometéis que no os vais a cabrear?


	69. Aftermath

**Capítulo SESENTA Y NUEVE - Aftermath**

Apartamento del Iori Yagami, una semana más tarde:

 ***RIIING* *RIIIIIING***

* **Iori** (por teléfono): Sí? Quién coño se atreve a incordiarme? Espero que sea algo importante, porque si no...!

* **Kyo** (también por teléfono): Jejé...Iori, chaval, tan sociable como siempre!

* **Iori** : Kyo? Cómo demonios tienes tú el teléfono de mi casa?!

* **Kyo** : Chizuru me lo dio, vale? Por cierto, ya era hora de que lo cogieras, llevo tratando de hablar contigo toda la semana.

* **Iori** : Es que estaba con mi banda de gira por el extranjero y...Pero por qué coño te estoy dando explicaciones?

* **Kyo** : Sabe Dios, yo siempre he pensao que estás tocao de la cabeza y que por eso haces cosas sin sentido.

* **Iori** : Voy A COLGAR!

* **Kyo** : No, espera! Tú te crees que yo llamaría si no fuera por algo importante?

* **Iori** : Pues suéltalo ya de una vez, que no tengo todo el día! Estúpido Kusanagi...

* **Kyo** : Weno, a ver cómo te lo explico para que no te cabrees...Cómo te lo has pasao en el extranjero, bien?

* **Iori** : NO TE IMPORTA!

* **Kyo** : Espero que eso quiera decir "sí", porque vas a tener que coger la puerta OTRA VEZ.

* **Iori** : Que me estás echando de Japón? Tú a mi?

* **Kyo** : Que va, no lo has comprendido. Verás, yo y mi peña nos hemos metido en ciertos poblemillas últimamente y como yo soy el mundialmente famoso y archiconocido Campeón del KOF...

* **Iori** : GRRRRR!

* **Kyo** : ...Los Malos siempre nos suelen localizar por eso, asín que yo y mi peña nos hemos largao de Japón. Te diría adónde, pero como a lo mejor te trincan y te lo intentan sacar bajo tortura es mejor que no lo sepas, ok?

* **Iori** : Un momento, pero a mi por qué? Si tú y yo no nos vemos desde el KOF 2005?!

* **Kyo** : Pos por ser del Sacred Team, cuándo no me encuentren a mi a quiénes crees que van a _preguntar_? Chizuru, Benimaru y todos los que han formao equipo conmigo ya han salido del país, es el precio a pagar por ajuntarse con un nota que salva el Multiverso varias veces por semana.

* **Iori** (a voces): ME VOY A CAGAR EN...!

* * *

Campamento de los Ikari Warriors en plena selva de Brasil:

* **Kyo** (tapando el auricular): Tíos, qué malamente se lo está tomando el Iori, no? Encima que lo avisamos para que no lo vayan a trincar los del Vaticano...

* **Genjuro** : Tendríamos que haberles cortado el pescuezo a todos antes de venirnos.

* **Takuma** : Sería un poco difícil "cortarles el pescuezo" a la Sección XIII entera, no te parece?

* **Genjuro** : Quién coño está hablando de la Sección XIII?

* **Leona** : *Sighh* Parece mentira que aún no lo conozcáis...Genjuro, no vamos a cortarles el pescuezo a todos los que han formado equipo alguna vez con Kyo, vale? Que ni siquiera saben que estamos aquí, maldita sea!

* **Kyo** (otra vez por teléfono): Weno, si ya te has cansao de echarme tacos, escucha un par de cositas más: Primera, no te fíes de las monjas, ni de los curas ni de los penitentes que veas por ahí, porque forman todos parte de una organización paramilitar supersecreta que quiere dominar el mundo.

Más tacos del Iori por teléfono.

* **Kyo** : Y segunda, que si sales del país lo mejor es que viajes de incóñito, porque están por todos laos.

* **Iori** (por teléfono): Se dice "de incógnito", subnormal!

* **Kyo** : Weno, pos como se diga...Oye, que te voy a tener que colgar, que se le va la cobertura al teléfono de manivela, ehn? Ea, un saludo, adioooós...[Colgando]: Joder, cómo se ha puesto!

* **Yuki** : Sí, verdad? Pues yo tengo razones para estar más cabreada todavía! Porque por lo menos Iori tiene la opción de marcharse de Japón o no, pero a mi me habéis prácticamente SECUESTRADO!

* **Rhino** : Chavala, tanto como secuestraoooo...Que es que'n Japón eras un blanco mu fácil pa los Malos.

* **Yuki** : Eso, y ahora qué pasa con mis estudios universitarios, eh? Porque tengo los exámenes dentro de nada!

* **Electro** : Tú tranqui, que tanta cultura no sirve pa ná; Mírame a mi, que no me he leído un libro en mi vida y aquí me tienes...CONTROLANDO LA ELESTRISIDÁ!

* **Yuki** (medio histérica): Dioses, me he muerto y estoy en el Infierno!

* **Kyo** : Yuki, compréndelo: El Max soltó un Pulso Electromagnético en el Vaticano y el Kakihara le voló un pie al Papa, lo más seguro es que se hayan cabreao con nosotros...No podíamos dejarte allí en Japón, lo entiendes?

* **Kakihara** : Normal, qué clase de pringaos seríamos si no protegiéramos a nuestras mujeres, hmm?

* **Yuki** : Dijo un yakuza con negocios prostitución! Kyo, pero con qué clase de gentuza te juntas tú últimamente?

* **Kyo** : El Kakihara es que nos ayudó a recuperar una de las Piedras y se ha ganao el derecho a venirse con nosotros cada vez que esté aburrido, sabes? Fuera aparte, que los de la Sección XIII también lo están buscando a él.

* **Leona** : Oye, hablando de gentuza, has conseguido ya que Light te coja el móvil? Porque nos vendría muy bien recuperar a nuestro teleportador.

* **Kyo** : Pues la verdad es que no, y mira que me extraña habiendo pasao casi 2 semanas...Que ya le ha dao tiempo de ir a la cárcel y volver, no?

* **Leona** : Quién sabe, podría estar muerto.

* **Kyo** (encogiéndose de hombros): Resucitaría.

* **Leona** : O lo podrían haber vuelto a "lobotomizar".

* **Kyo** : Se "deslobotomizaría".

* **Leona** : O podrían haber aprisionado su forma fotónica en algún tipo de mecanismo contenedor de energía que actúe a modo de agujero negro y del que ni la Luz pueda escapar.

* **Kyo** : Joder, Leona, cada vez me lo pones más complicao! Pos no sé cómo lo hará pero fijo que de ahí también se escapa, porque ya le ha pasao varias veces...Buah, a ver si tú te crees que del Light nos vamos a librar tan fácil!

* **Leona** : Aunque que con lo caprichoso que es también podría haber surgido algún motivo por el que no quisiera volver...

* **Terry** : Sí, como por ejemplo que se hubiera echao novia.

Ante lo cual Terry y Kyo se miran el uno al otro durante medio segundo para inmediatamente después estallar en CARCAJADAS.

* **Kyo** (secándose las lágrimas): Leona, tú no te apures que CLARO que va a volver...No ves que somos los únicos que lo aguantan?

* * *

Y mientras tanto, en un tebeo tan mongolo que hace parecer a Violent Shit 3 la Ilíada:

* **C. Boomerang** : Artie...Estás dormido? [Zarandeándolo]: Dímelo sin rodeos, estás dormido o no?

* **Dr. Light** (tapándose la cabeza): Sí! Y profundamente, hostias!

* **C. Boomerang** : Güen intento, socio, pero no me lo trago...A ver si tú te piensas que por ser villano de Flash yo no tengo habilidades detectivescas!

* **Dr. Light** : Digger, qué cojones quieres? Aparte de incordiar, claro!

* **C. Boomerang** : Tú que tienes estudios, cómo va lo del Boom Tubo? Nos abrimos ya del puto planeta éste o no?

* **Dr. Light** : Pues parece que todavía no, y mira que me extraña...Porque después de todo Hell Planet está lleno de cocos, madera, rocas, fango y todo lo necesario para replicar cualquier dispositivo de alta tecnología alienígena por muy complejo que sea.

* **C. Boomerang** : Pos eso es lo que yo digo, que con tantísimo material a vuestra disposición cómo es que los supercientíficos d'aquí todavía no nos habéis llevao pa la Tierra? Estáis acarajotaos!

* **Dr. Light** : Hey, no te pases! Más acarajotao está tu amigo McCulloch, que con sus poderes nos podría sacar DIRECTAMENTE de este planeta!

Uh oh, nuestro amigo Artie se está empezando a dar cuenta de las incoherencias de Salvation Run y esa miniserie es TODA una pura incoherencia...No sobrevivirá psicológicamente en el DCU si sigue en ese plan, tendré que hacer ALGO!

* **Dr. Light** (medio mareado): Uhnn...Qué estaba diciendo? De pronto se me ha quedao como la mente en blanco.

* **C. Boomerang** : 'S igual, socio, lo que tenéis que hacer es sacarnos de aquí YA...Que me he aficionao a ver "Norte y Sur" y por vuestra culpa me vía quedar sin saber quién gana la guerra!

* **Dr. Light** : *Sighh* La guerra la gana el Norte, vale?

* **C. Boomerang** : Eh, que eso son SPOILERS! Y no te las des de tan enterao, que haber visto la serie la primera vez que la echaron lo puede hacer cualquiera!

* **Dr. Light** : Digger, como sigas hablando estupideces y no me dejes dormir te voy a mandar para la Tierra sin Boom Tubo ni nada! De una patada en el culo a la velocidad de la luz, para ser más exactos!

* **C. Boomerang** : Sí, ehn? Pos mira cómo no te pusiste tan chulo con el marcianito de la JLA, que todo lo que hiciste fue deslumbrarlo!

* **Dr. Light** : Porque me lo dijo Luthor y aquí Luthor es Dios, lo mismo que el Joker! Hay que obedecerlos ciegamente aunque no tengan superpoderes ni ná, debido a que salen en más tebeos que nosotros! [Pensativo]: Hey, un momento...

* **C. Boomerang** : Artie, estás bien? Se te ha puesto cara de pasmo otra vez, te has vuelto a marear o algo?

* **Dr. Light** : S-sí, debe de ser una bajada de azúcar...Oye tío, a ti a veces no te da la impresión como de estar viviendo en un Universo absurdo o es a mi al único que le pasa?

* **C. Boomerang** : Absurdo de qué? Socio, el día queee...qué sé yo, que suelten por ahí un virus que convierta a la gente en ratas y los perros ataquen a navajazos a las personas o algo asín, *ese* día pensaré yo que vivimos en un Universo absurdo. Pero claro, eso NUNCA pasará.

* **Dr. Light** (suspirando aliviado): Qué gran verdad, me quedo ya mucho más tranquilo...

[Aclaración: Chavalotes, si aún no habéis leído Countdown #5...*NO* lo hagáis, por el bien de vuestra salud mental]

* * *

Y casi al mismo tiempo por las calles de Osaka:

* **Sgt. Kabukiman NYPD** : Reconócelo ya, Toxie...Hemos venido a Japón pa ná!

* **Vengador Tóxico** : Tú siempre tan pesimista.

* **Sgt. Kabukiman NYPD** : Pesimista? La única pista que teníamos para encontrar a esos notas era que uno de ellos era el Campeón del KOF, pero ya has visto su casa, vacía y con las puertas tapiadas. Y sus familiares y amigos del KOF también es como si hubieran desaparecido, qué vamos a hacer ahora, ehn?

* **Vengador Tóxico** : No lo sé.

* **Sgt. Kabukiman NYPD** : Cómo que no lo sabes? Tú eres el que está empeñao en recuperar las Piedras, lo tendrías que saber!

* **Vengador Tóxico** : Y tú eres el poli, es que no te han enseñado en la Academia a resolver este tipo de problemas?

* **Sgt. Kabukiman NYPD** : Academia? Oye, que a mi lo único que me han enseñado en la poli es a jartar de hostias a los detenidos hasta que confiesen, nada de rollos asín tan complicaos!

Pero en vez de contestar a eso Toxie se queda pensativo un segundo como presa de un ataque de inspiración:

* **Vengador Tóxico** : Kabu, tío, nos estamos equivocando...Tratar de resolver las cosas con lógica NUNCA es la solución.

* **Sgt. Kabukiman NYPD** : Ein?

* **Vengador Tóxico** : No funciona así en Tromaville, por qué iba a funcionarnos en Japón?

* **Sgt. Kabukiman NYPD** : Total, que el problema de cómo encontrar las Piedras lo vamos a resolver como lo resolvemos todo, por puta CASUALIDAD? Oh venga ya!

* **Arqueólogo anónimo** (pasando por allí): Perdonen, no he podido evitar oírles y como mi dominio del inglés es increíblemente alto para el japonés medio resulta que les he comprendido además...No serán Piedras de Palenke lo que ustedes andan buscando, verdad?

* * *

Mientras tanto, chateando en el canal #filosofia:

 **bob72** soy un dios viviendo entre hormigas

 **bob72** un coloso con una pierna en cada extremo del mundo

 **bob72** la ultima esperanza de la humanidad

 **bob72** oh la pesada carga que recae sobre mis hombros es demasiado para un simple mortal

 **bob72** porque si alguna vez suspendo mi vigilancia aunque solo sea para pestañear toda la humanidad muere

 **GoKu** si se nota en q nada + q llebas 3 oras segidas dando l coñazo en l chat!

 **GoKu** no deverias estar salbando l mundo o algo asin?

 **bob72** es que hoy no me toca

 **bob72** eso va por rachas

 **Clintoris** tienes fotos de cumshots o no?

 **tragaderas** VTE YA A CAGAAARRRR!111!

 **bob72** yo no cago

 **bob72** ni meo

 **bob72** no en serio

 **bob72** asi de perfecto soy

 **DaNaE23** cuentaselo a tu sikiatra no tienes sikiatra?

 **bob72** tengo un escuadron entero pero no me comprenden

 **bob72** a veces solo desearia...

 **bob72** tener una vida normal

 **PoLoDecArNe** quieres decir una vida mas sencilla?

 **bob72** si

 **PoLoDecArNe** donde solamente seas uno mas?

 **bob72** si

 **PoLoDecArNe** te cambiarias por mi entonces?

 **PoLoDecArNe** solamente di si beiby

 **bob72** si

.

 **tragaderas** hey se a cayado por fin!

 **GoKu** podremos segir ablando d la superbowl

 **bob72** hey dastardly me lees?

 **bob72** tu plan funciono

 **bob72** estoy dentro

 **PoLoDecArNe** ok

 **PoLoDecArNe** te lo dije no?

* * *

Total, que en la Atalaya y sentado frente al ordenador:

* **Sentry/Troy** (a la cámara): Qué miráis? Siempre será mejor ser Sentry en Alternativa 69 que un Dios en Tierra-U, no? [Sonriendo sádicamente]: Porque ya echaba de menos el follarme críos HUMANOS!

Mientras que en el otro extremo del Multiverso cierto clon del Superman Pre-Crisis (ahora convertido en pingüino de dibujos animados) no puede más que CHILLAR y CHILLAR, presa de un muy comprensible ataque de histeria...


	70. El capítulo sin protagonistas

**Capítulo SETENTA - El capítulo en el que no salen los protagonistas**

Despacho del profesor Yositomo Wiskisto en la Facultad de Arqueología de Osaka, algunas horas más tarde:

* **Vengador Tóxico** : Muchas gracias por atendernos, profesor. Ha sido una suerte encontrárnoslo al azar por la calle y que nos ofreciera su ayuda, porque nuestros cocos ya estaban a punto de explotar de tantísimo darles vueltas.

* **Sgt. Kabukiman NYPD** : Y venimos del Cine Gore, así que Toxie quiere decir LITERALMENTE.

* **Prof. Yositomo** : No tienen que agradecérmelo, basta echarles un ojo encima para darse cuenta de que son ustedes personas serias...Probablemente incluso expertos en Arqueología, Antropología e Historia como yo, me equivoco?

* **Sgt. Kabukiman NYPD** : Qué va, nos ha calao! Verdad, Toxie?

* **Prof. Yositomo** : En ese caso supongo que conocerán la leyenda de Amakusa Shiro Tokisada y Ambrosia...

* **Vengador Tóxico** : Errr...Fue justo el día en que faltamos a clase.

* **Prof. Yositomo** : Oh bueno, podría pasarle a cualquiera. Verán, cuando tenía 14 años Amakusa Shiro lideró una revuelta cristiana en la región de Shimabara contra el Shogunato de los Tokugawa, y por consiguiente...

Total, que 45 minutos de explicaciones más tarde:

* **Vengador Tóxico** (echándose las manos a la cabeza): Oh Dios mío! Oh Dios mío, que el Amakusa ese está viviendo en las Piedras? Que quiere traer a la Tierra a un Dios del Mal? Que las Piedras pueden causar desastres naturales y alterar la Realidad?! Kabukiman, levanta el culo de la silla INMEDIATAMENTE! Tenemos que encontrarlas pero *YA*!

* **Prof. Yositomo** : Oiga, no se emocione tanto, que sólo es una leyenda!

* **Vengador Tóxico** : Sí sí, una leyenda dice, cómo se nota que usted no vio lo que pasó en Tromaville! Ahora lo comprendo todo, las Piedras debieron de darle p'atrás al tiempo o algo por el estilo!

* **Sgt. Kabukiman NYPD** : Exacto, después de la pifia aquella del volcán tú deseaste que Tromaville volviera a la normalidad y simplemente ocurrió! O sea, que las Piedras pueden conceder deseos, es o no?

* **Prof. Yositomo** : Pues eso creía la gente del siglo XVIII pero algún tipo de coste debía de tener, porque según la leyenda la gente de Green Hell evitaba usar las Piedras a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario.

* **Vengador Tóxico** : Perdiendo el culo a buscarlas ya, Kabu! Hay que evitar que caigan en malas manos ahora más que nunca!

Y dicho esto nuestros amigos echan a andar apresuradamente hacia la puerta ante la mirada atónita del arqueólogo:

* **Prof. Yositomo** : P-pero si ni siquiera saben si ustedes y yo estamos hablando de las mismas Piedras! Yo solamente saqué el tema cuando me los encontré por la calle porque estoy obsesionado con la leyenda y me encanta el escucharme a mi mismo!

* **Vengador Tóxico** : No se preocupe por eso, profesor, que segurísimo que sí son las mismas Piedras, no ve que nuestra manera habitual de resolver los problemas se basa en un 100% de potra y un 0% de talento?

* **Prof. Yositomo** : Están de cachondeo, no? Díganme una sola persona en el mundo a la que ese sistema le haya dado resultado!

* **Sgt. Kabukiman NYPD** : Julito Iglesias.

* **Prof. Yositomo** : Vale, díganme DOS!

* **Vengador Tóxico** : Enriquito Iglesias...No le entretenemos más, muchísimas gracias por todo, profesor!

* * *

Y de vuelta en la Atalaya, justo cuando la Sra. Reynolds acaba de regresar del Pryca de Nueva York:

* **Sra. Reynolds** (entrando): Tú qué, todavía chateando y la casa sin barrer? Qué lástima de poderes, con toda la que hay liada en el Tibet y en Darfur.

A lo cual Troy (que como ya sabemos habita en el cuerpo de Sentry desde el capítulo anterior) contesta levantándose de la silla y acercándose a ella con una cara de psicópata asesino que tira de espaldas:

* **Sentry/Troy** : Tú debes de ser la zorra de Sentry, no? Su esclava sexual.

* **Sra. Reynolds** : "Esclava sexual"? Bob, un respeto, que soy tu mujer!

* **Sentry/Troy** : Debes de ser la hostia follando y hacer auténticas virguerías si la única razón de tu existencia es tener contento a un Superman esquizofrénico...

* **Dastardly** (desde el sofá): Esquizofrénico no, con personalidad múltiple. Los psiquiatras del MU deben ser unos completos garrulos para confundir una cosa con la otra, cuando hasta el garrulo que está escribiendo esta fic sabe la diferencia.

Hey!

* **Sra. Reynolds** : Bob, quién es el del bigote? Me puedes explicar qué está pasando aquí hoy?

* **Sentry/Troy** : Guapetona, te importa que te haga una preguntita? Porque preguntar no es ofender, verdad?

* **Sra. Reynolds** : Q-qué?

* **Sentry/Troy** (agarrándola de los pelos): Si me entrara la picada de partirte en 2...Qué pasaría?

* **Sra. Reynolds** : Bob, suéltame! M-me estás haciendo daño!

* **Sentry/Troy** : No, en serio, si me da por follarme a tooodos los críos de Nueva York a supervelocidad y "con la fuerza de un millón de soles en explosión" hasta que mi leche les salga por las orejas y revienten en pedazos, qué pasaría? Qué tiene la Humanidad previsto ante semejante eventualidad, hmm?

* **Sra. Reynolds** : B-bob, no te has tomado las pastillas hoy? Q-qué te está pasando?

* **Sentry/Troy** : Que estoy loco, no? [Canturreando]: Estoy loco y tengo unos superpoderes del carajo, puedo hacer lo que quiera y la Humanidad se tiene que A-G-U-A-N-T-A-R!

* **Sra. Reynolds** : E-estás muy equivocado, el Tony te detendría! O si no The Authority! O la JLA!

* **Sentry/Troy** : Sabes lo que rima con "JLA"? [Sacándose la polla]: Abre la boca y dí "AAAAH".

* **Dastardly** : Troy, chaval, ya habrá tiempo para eso luego...Primero la obligación y luego la diversión!

* **Sentry/Troy** (soltando a la Sra. Reynolds): Hmm?

* **Dastardly** : Tienes que escanear telepáticamente a la Humanidad entera para averiguar quién tiene la otra Piedra, recuerdas? [Sonriendo sádicamente]: Cuando termines con eso ya te puedes poner a masacrar y a follarte todo lo que quieras.

A estas alturas la Sra. Reynolds ya se encuentra acurrucada en un rincón y con el móvil en la mano, aterrorizada y marcando el número de teléfono que le dio Iron Man por si algún día surgía la necesidad:

" _DIIING DOOONG DIIING! Gracias por llamar al número de emergencias anti-Sentry. Si a Sentry se le ha ido la olla y matado a menos de un millón de personas, pulse "1". Si entre uno y diez millones, pulse "2". Si a más de diez millones pero piensa que aún se le podría ocultar a la opinión pública, pulse "3". En caso contrario avise corriendo a la JLA, el número es..._ "

* **Sra. Reynolds** (histérica): Oh Dios mío, esto es TODO lo que tiene previsto el Tony Stark?! "Futurista" por los cojones!

* **Sentry/Troy** : A ver, Dastardly, una cosa: Yo reconozco que tu plan ha salido de puta madre, que lo de utilizar una combinación de Toon Force, Magia Negra y mIRC para transferir mi mente al cuerpo de Sentry ha estado muy bien, pero...

* **Dastardly** : "Pero"?

* **Sentry/Troy** : Pero que con todo el poder que tengo ya no te necesito PA NÁ!

 ****POOOOOOOOM!****

Hostia puta, eso ha sido Troy moviéndose a la velocidad del sonido y arreándole a Dastardly SEMEJANTE HOSTIA que lo ha sacado de la Atalaya haciend agujeros consecutivos en las paredes en su trayectoria hacia el exterior! Quién iba a imaginarse que un serial killer de chiquillos chicos que lleva años y años convirtiendo su propio Universo en un infierno tendría tan mala leche, _eh lectores_?

* * *

Y minutos más tarde en Los Angeles, que es donde Dastardly acaba de aterrizar haciendo un agujero con su forma en todo lo que se llama el pavimento:

* **Dastardly** (estampado en el suelo): Tsk, ya se le subieron los superpoderes a la cabeza!

Heh heh heh heh.

* **Dastardly** : Muttley?

Nah, si el que se ríe soy yo. A ver si el ser lanzado de costa a costa de un hostión te enseña a no hacer esas burradas tan gordas, mira que darle a un maníaco homicida como Troy Hicks los poderes de Sentry...Hombre, POR FA-VOR!

* **Dastardly** : En su momento me pareció buena idea...Y qué demonios, todavía lo es! Sólo necesita que le demuestren quién manda aquí, eso es todo.

Por cierto, si necesitabas a alguien con unos poderes telepáticos de la hostia por qué Sentry? Por qué no Charles Xavier?

* **Dastardly** : Porque Charles Xavier no es ningún bodoque y no hubiera caído en la trampa del mIRC, qué pregunta más t...

 ****CRRRAAASSSHH****

Y eso era Troy aterrizando sobre Dastardly con tantísima violencia que ha ampliado la profundidad del agujero original en por lo menos 2 metros:

* **Sentry/Troy** : Todavía estás vivo, eh? Mierda de Toon-Forcers, no os puedo ver ni en pintura!

* **Dastardly** (regenerándose): Troy, deja de perder el tiempo, que todavía me voy a tener que mosquear...Ultimo aviso!

A lo cual Troy contesta recogiendo del suelo lo que queda de Dastardly y haciéndolo perderse en el horizonte de otro hostión:

* **Sentry/Troy** : CÁLLATE...YA!

* * *

Y 5 minutos más tarde, sobrevolando Valencia (España) después de haber atravesado toda Asia y la mayor parte de Europa:

* **Sentry/Troy** : Adónde ha ido a parar esta vez, no lo veo por ningún lado. [Fijándose en la discoteca del boquete con la forma de Dastardly abierto en el techo]: Ah sí, ya lo veo.

Pero de repente y atravesando el techo de la discoteca con la fuerza de 200 mil millones de soles en explosión (!)

* **Niñato del Metro de Valencia** (desde el aire): Tú, rubio! No toques a mi colega!

* **Sentry/Troy** : Tu colega?

* **Niñato del Metro de Valencia** : El nota del bigote, el que me vendió las pastis! Las que m'han dao superpoderes y m'han hecho recordar que soy el hermano chico de SPAIDERMAN y que por eso chapurreo el inglés, que no m'acordaba porque el Dr. Doom me lavó el celebro...Yo sólo quería pillar un güen peo metiéndome lo que fuera pero de pronto he recordao que yo antes era el mayor superhéroe de todos los tiempos, asín que ahora pienso utilizar estos poderes pa seguir luchando contra el Crimen y pa cachondearme de los viejos!

* **Sentry/Troy** : Queeé!? Es lo más ridículo que he escuchado en mi vida!

* **Dastardly** (saliendo de la discoteca): Cómo se nota que Troy desconoce el Origen Secreto de Sentry, _eh lectores_?

Pero haciendo caso omiso de este comentario Troy se lanza como una bala hacia el chavalín, con la sana intención de despanzurrarlo en el aire y al grito de

* **Sentry/Troy** : MUEREEEE!111!

Y a su vez el chavalín hace exactamente lo mismo, impulsado por su afán de Justicia y por sus recién recobrados recuerdos:

* **Niñato del Metro de Valencia** : YO...DESVIRGUÉ...A WONDER WOMAN!111!

WOW, si el choque de voluntades que acaba de producirse hubiera tenido lugar a una velocidad mínimamente apreciable para el ojo humano...Bueno, habríais flipao! Todo lo que puedo deciros es que el puño de Troy ha impactado sobre la mandíbula del Niñato sin hacerle nada más que cosquillas mientras que la correspondiente hostia del Niñato ha mandado a Troy directamente al centro de la Tierra, dejando un agujero de miles de kilómetros (y unos pocos de dientes) tras de sí.

* **Niñato del Metro de Valencia** (aterrizando): Le vas a vacilar a tu puta madre, rubio! Que yo ya no le tengo miedo a ná!

Y ni que decir tiene que todo esto ha causado una honda impresión entre los chavales de por allí que han observado la pelea:

* **Cani Anónimo #1** : Ondia, tío! L'has currao a uno que sale en la tele, tío! Eres la polla, tío!

* **Niñato del Metro de Valencia** : Yo también salgo en la tele...Weno, en el Youtube.

* **Yesi Anónima #1** : Me se hace el shosho Pepsi Cola ná más verte, un utógrafo, por favó!

* **Niñato del Metro de Valencia** : Escribir? Qué es esto, el istituto? Tú estás colgá!

Pero justo en ese mismo momento una cosa informe y negruzca empieza a materializarse a su alrededor, envolviendo completamente al Niñato:

* **El Vacío** : No pensarás ni por un momento que voy a dejarte acabar con Sentry, eh chaval? Aunque ese ni siquiera sea Sentry en realidad...

Oh-Dios-mío, el Niñato del Metro de Valencia "is about to get Voided", como dicen en los foros de tebeos! Como ya sabréis si habéis leído las _apasionantes_ miniseries de Sentry (y si no no lo hagáis, yo lo hice y por poco entro en coma) se trata del ente maligno de poderes indefinidos en el cual derivó la personalidad primaria del Bob Reynolds, ya que Sentry propiamente dicho tan sólo es la personificación de su sentimiento de culpa (o algo igualmente lioso)

* **Niñato del Metro de Valencia** : (agarrando al Vacío y comprimiéndolo en una bola): 'Ta shuparla, pringao!

Oooops, falsa alarma, chavalotes! Porque de un solo galete esta versión aumentada y corregida del Dorado Guardian del Bien acaba de mandar al Vacío a tomar por culo a miles de años luz de distancia, justo cuando Troy termina de abrirse camino hacia su ubicación original saliendo del agujero:

* **Sentry/Troy** : T-tienes una pastilla...que da a la gente...superpoderes?

* **Dastardly** (encendiendo un cigarro): Klunk las llama el Tripi del Super-Soldado.

* **Sentry/Troy** : Y se puede saber por qué no la has usado CONTIGO MISMO?!

* **Dastardly** : Pues verás, Troy, es mayormente porque al tío que está escribiendo esta historia...

Lógicamente a estas alturas el Niñato ya está pintando con rotulador sus X's distintivas en las tetas de todas la yesis que amablemente se lo solicitan:

* **Yesi Anónima #2** : Iyo, mira las venas de tu brazo! Parece como si estuvieran a punto de explotar!

* **Yesi Anónima #3** : P-parece como si estuvieras a punto de explotar tú entero!

* **Niñato del Metro de Valencia** : J-joder, pa mi que las pastis m'han hecho reacción m...!

 ****BOOOOOOOM!****

* **Dastardly** (sacudiéndose vísceras de la gabardina): ...Las Mary Sues le revientan. Por no mencionar que la mayoría de los inventos de Klunk tarde o temprano acaban explotando, o es que nunca has visto los dibujos del Escuadrón Diabólico?

* **Sentry/Troy** : Nah, tú equivalente en Tierra-U ha salido totalmente de mi mollera, no te jode? Haz el favor de no preguntarle eso a un nota que se ha pasado toda su vida profesional imitando el estilo de dibujo de Hanna-Barbera!

* **Dastardly** : Vale, y ahora que ha quedado demostrada la superioridad de los tíos de dibujos animados sobre dibujantes, superhéroes y otra gentuza de mal vivir por el estilo...

* **Sentry/Troy** : *Ejem*

* **Dastardly** : Perdón, quería decir "INFINITA superioridad"...Podemos volver ya al plan original de escanear telepáticamente la Tierra para ver si encontramos la otra Piedra? O tengo que patearte el culo otra vez DE NUEVO?

* * *

Y a 4 mil años luz, en el planeta de Salvation Run llegó el momento que _todos_ estábamos esperando: Luthor vs Joker, las 2 mentes criminales más famosas del DCU frente a frente...en una pelea A HOSTIAS!

Y sí, cuando digo "todos" quiero decir "el Didiota".

* **Luthor** (remangándose): Joker, se acabó, te voy a romper la cara! Me sorprende que nadie lo haya hecho ya!

* **Joker** (igualmente): Tú te sorprendes? Yo flipo!

* **Bane** : RA RA RA! LUTHOR, LUTHOR Y NAAAADIE MÁS !

* **Deadshot** : Bane, tú no se suponía que eras...más listo?

* **Bane** : Ein? Mande lo qué?

[Aclaración: Esto se debe a que el desconocimiento total de los personajes por parte del guionista es una característica fundamental de Salvation Run, pero vamos, que aparte de eso, de que la trama no tiene ningún sentido, de que el dibujo no vale un duro y de que ésta debe de ser probablemente la única miniserie diseñada para hundir a sus protagonistas en la mierda Salvation Run tampoco está tan mal...De las 10 ó 12 personas en el mundo que la estamos siguiendo seguro que hay alguna a la que le gusta y todo]

* **Kid Karnevil** : Déle duro, mr. J!

Pero de repente y cayendo como un meteorito negruzco a escasa distancia de los futuros combatientes:

 ****CRRRAAASSSHH****

* **Carmen Leno** : Hey, eso qué coño era?

* **El Vacío** (levantándose amenazadoramente): SOY EL VACIIIIÍO!

* **Bonny Hoffman** : Vale vale, pero ahora estate callao, ehn? Que Luthor y el Joker van a luchar a muerte.

* **Joker** (mirando para todos lados): Hey hey hey, no podemos luchar en estas condiciones! Tiempo muerto, ok Lexy?

* **Luthor** : Pero estaba a punto de darte una hostia!

* **Joker** : Ya, pero es que mira al resto de los supervillanos de por aquí, menos estos 6 los demás están todos a su puta bola! No nos están prestando ni la más mínima atención, yo así no peleo!

* **Luthor** (pensativo): Sí que es raro, sí...

* * *

Y al mismo tiempo, tomando cubatas en un bar de Central City:

* **Weather Wizard** : Tíos, creéis que el Joker y Luthor se mosquearán porque nos hayamos vuelto todos pa la Tierra y los hayamos dejao allí tiraos en Hell Planet?

* **Metallo** : Nah, están demasiao pendientes de sí mismos, no se van a dar ni cuenta. Además, que para eso Artie nos ha sustituido a todos por hologramas de luz sólida que hablan.

* **Dr. Light** : A mi Luthor me cae bien, le pregunté si quería venirse pero yo creo que ni me escuchó.

* **Bolt** : Normal, eres un B-lister. Aunque lo de dejar allí a Bane y a Deadshot, eso sí que ha sido una auténtica putada.

* **Neutron** : Ayudaron a la Waller a mandarnos a los demás a Hell Planet, no? Pues anda y que se jodan!

* **Dr. Sivana** : Ha quedado alguien más allí aparte de esos 4?

* **Killer Croc** : Las tías esas y el chavalín fans del Joker, que ninguno sabemos ni quién coño son.

* **C. Frío** : Por cierto, McCulloch...

* **Mirror Master** (tapándose la cara): No me pegues!

* **C. Frío** : No voy a pegarte, sólo he levantao la mano para coger el cubata...Y haz el favor de no decir tonterías, qué van a pensar de nosotros los otros supervillanos? Fuera aparte, que yo no te pego NI LA MITAD de lo que te mereces, se puede saber por qué cojones has tardao tanto tiempo en sacarnos de Hell Planet?

* **Mirror Master** : Yo es que quería desengancharme de la cocaína, y como allí no hay...


	71. Overhyped vs Underrated

**Capítulo SETENTA Y UNO - Overhyped vs Underrated**

Continuando la secuencia del capítulo anterior, un par de horas más tarde y todavía en el bar de Central City en el que se han reunido para jartarse de cubatas los supervillanos escapados de Hell Planet:

* **Dr. Light** (levantándose de la silla): Weno, PERDEDORES, hora de volverme para mi casa ya. Que para algo yo tengo una _familia_ que me quiere y a estas alturas ya estarán superpreocupaos.

* **Metallo** : Familia? Ten cuidao, Artie, que asín empezó Sandman y se volvió maricón.

* **Dr. Sivana** : Maricón no, superhéroe.

* **Metallo** : Weno, pos superhéroe. Qué diferencia habrá?

* **Dr. Light** : Naaah, pero si son muy buenos conmigo y sólo me han puesto a hacer el superhéroe una vez. Y les va a costar trabajillo el que lo repita porque se tarda muchísimo en mojar haciendo el superhéroe, es infinitamente más rápido [mirando a Cheetah con cara de cachondeo]: el ir por ahí violando.

* **Cheetah** (dando un golpe en la mesa): No me cabrees, eh? Que yo a los violadores no los aguanto!

* **Dr. Light** : No señora, eso es MENTIRA! Tú has trabajado a veces con el Dr. Psycho, no? VIOLADOR. Y en Hell Planet estabas en el bando del Joker, verdad? Otro VIOLADOR. Y durante la parida esa de la Injustice League Unlimited no andaba por allí también el Major Force? Ea, pues otro VIOLADOR más!

* **Cheetah** : Ya, pero es queeee...

* **Dr. Light** : No te comas la cabeza, tú no me tienes asco a mi "por ser un violador" ni por ningún otro detallito de esos sin importancia ninguna, tú me tienes asco porque yo le caigo mal a la gente, y PUNTO. [Teleportándose]: Haga lo que haga.

* **Shrapnel** : Iyo, qué profundo lo que ha dicho Artie, no? Uno no sabe si la gente le coge tirria por ser tan capullo o si es tan capullo porque como la gente le va a coger tirria de todas maneras...

* **C. Frío** : Lo único que yo sé es que se ha ido sin pagar los cubatas que se ha tomao, me cago en su puta madre!

* * *

Efectivamente, y además en el único bar de Central City en el que los Rogues tienen la mala costumbre de pagar, por si os lo estabais preguntando...Y mientras tanto, en el campamento de los Ikari Warriors y tumbado cómodamente en una silla de playa:

* **Kyo** : Awww, qué tranquilidad hay sin el Light, verdad? Si estuviera aquí se pasaría todo el día "Niñato, que no haces ná!", "Niñato, que te pasas la vida entera descansando!" y todas esas cosas sin sentido que él dice, no me extraña que luego en los tebeos lo pongan de psicótico p'arriba...[A voces]: Shingo, ese cubata ya, hostia!

* **Shingo** (desde lejos): Como las balas, Kusanagi-san!

* **Yuki** : Pero Kyo, es que te pasas la vida entera descansando, esa es la pura verdad! Cuándo vamos a regresar a Osaka, que algunos tenemos cosas que hacer allí y no nos podemos pasar la vida de vacaciones perennes?!

* **Kyo** : A ver, cari, 2 cosas: Primero, que estamos intentando solucionar lo del Amakusa todo lo deprisa que podemos pero no hay que correr tanto, que nos podríamos caer. Y segundo, que no pegues tantas voces, que me vas a despertar al Max y me voy a quedar sin fluido pa la tele, ok?

Dice nuestro amigo señalando a Electro, que duerme plácidamente en la silla de al lado con el enchufe de un televisor insertado entre los dedos de un pie.

* **Electro** : ZZZZZZZZZ...Uhnn?...ZZZZZZZZZ

* **Kyo** : Lo ves? Por tu culpa ya se ha parao, ahora tendré que ponerlo a funcionar otra vez. [Dándole golpecitos con un palo]: Max, sienta la cabeza y no le pongas más cuernos a tu novia...Y léete un libro, anda!

Lógicamente y aún en sueños la reacción de Electro ante cualquier cosa que no le guste es siempre la misma:

 ****SSSSHHHHRRRRRAAAAAKKKKK****

Calambrazo que te crió, y la tele de antena que estaba viendo el Kyo vuelve a funcionar como si tal cosa.

* **Shingo** (trayéndole el cubata): Kusanagi-san, tenga cuidado con eso, que cualquier día vamos a tener una desgracia!

* **Kyo** : Nah, me he puesto guantes aislantes, ves? Y el Max no pega calambrazos muy gordos cuando está dormido, como mucho me podría joder el televisor y va que chuta.

* **Yuki** : Asombrosa la capacidad inventiva que tienes cuando se trata de hacer el vago sin parar, eh Kyo?

* **Kyo** : Weno, y qué esperabas? Que una cosa es vivir en medio de la selva y otra muy distinta el perder calidad de vida.

Pero el Enton-no parece hoy empeñado en hacerle perder calidad de vida al Kyo, porque inmediatamente aparecen por allí Heidern y el Rhino discutiendo acaloradamente el uno con el otro:

* **Rhino** : Shingo, Max, Kyo, novia del Kyo! Defenderme del nazi éste del ojo tapao, que o si no le vía tener que dar una galleta!

* **Kyo** : Tsk, qué te paaaaasa?

* **Rhino** : Que había quedao con el Ralf pa que me enseñe a pilotar el licóptero, pero éste nos ha visto y lo ha arrestao! Esto es peor que la Alemania de Mussolini ya!

* **Heidern** : Kusanagi, qué demonios pasa con tu gente? Carreséis de un mínimo de dis-siplina y sentido común!

* **Kyo** : Weno, nuestros supervillanos es que están acostumbraos a hacer lo que les sale de los huevos, sabes? Por eso, si el Rhino tiene la ilusión de pilotar helicópteros de combate yo de ti lo dejaba.

* **Heidern** : Nain y mil veses NAIN! Harrán lo que les salga de los huevos en tu casa, pero en mi campamento no!

* **Rhino** (enfurruñado): Ojú ya!

Así que presa de la frustración el Rhino le pega un puñetazo al tanque que tiene al lado, haciéndole un PEASO agujero.

* **Shingo** : Comandante, no le lleve la contraria, que eso a los supervillanos no les gusta! A nosotros nos dejan porque están encariñados, pero a usted apenas le conocen!

* **Kyo** : Es verdad, Heidern, para ya de hacer rabiar al Rhino...Que tienes una edad!

* **Heidern** (indignado): No me puedo crreerr lo que estoy oyendo!

Y en esto que se despierta el Max:

* **Electro** : Cagónlaputa, no se podéis ir a formar bulla a otro lao? ["Desenchufándose" y mirando al Kyo]: Qué, ya estamos otra vez? Date una hostia, anda!

* **Kyo** : Pffft, sí hombre! Ja já!

 ***PLAF***

* **Kyo** (mirándose la mano con la que acaba de ahostiarse a sí mismo): Vale, cómo cojones has hecho ESO?!

* **Shingo** : Todos los movimientos del cuerpo humano por insignificantes que sean están controlados por impulsos eléctricos, Kusanagi-san. Desde los latidos del corazón hasta...

Pero el Kyo lo cortó inmediatamente, no fuera a aprender algo _cultural_ :

* **Kyo** : Weno, 's IGUAL! [A voces]: Max, pero cómo tienes tantísima jeta? Después de haberte pasao meses viviendo de gorra en mi casa cabrearte porque te mango un poquillo de electricidad?!

* **Electro** (también a voces): No es por la electricidad, es por el detalle!

* **Heidern** : Errr...Os imporrtarría parrarr el diálogo de besugos un momentito y escucharrme?

* **Electro** : Iyo, tú callao, que nadie t'ha dao vela en este entierro!

Y claro, para Heidern eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso ya:

* **Heidern** (a grito pelao): Cómo que "callao", éste es mi campamento y aquí mando *yo*! Venga, todo el mundo a forrmarr, que se ve que os está hasiendo falta una buena dosis de instrrucsión militarr! UNO, DOS, TRRES, CUATRRO! PASO LIGERRO!

* **Yuki** : Hey, un momento, pero yo también? Si yo ni siquiera soy luchadora del K...

* **Heidern** : Tú LA PRRIMERRA! Inmediatamente, ARRR!

* * *

Y al mismo tiempo en Osaka y sentado frente a la casa de los Kusanagi mirad a quién volvemos a encontrarnos, con cara de penita y un único pensamiento en mente:

* **Dr. Light** : (Se han ido!)

Como a estas alturas los cubatas que se tomó en Central City ya le están haciendo efecto la posibilidad de que toda la peña protagonista haya sido masacrada mientras él estaba en Salvation Run es que ni se le pasa por la cabeza. Qué va, en vez de eso le ha dado más bien llorona:

* **Dr. Light** : No puedo creerlo, se han ido y me han dejao abandonao! A mi, que soy el Jefe del Clan y me desvivo por ellos! Ya sé que le caigo mal a la gente, pero no podrían haber...qué sé yo, intentado matarme, como hace todo el mundo? Sería menos deprimente que el haber provocado yo solo este éxodo masivo!

Pero poco sospecha Artie que está siendo observado, porque en ese mismo momento en el jardín de los Nipngho y astutamente escondidos tras los cubos de basura:

* **Vengador Tóxico** : Hey, ese es el Dr. Light! Amos por él y que nos diga dónde están las Piedras ya de una vez!

* **Sgt. Kabukiman NYPD** (sujetándolo): Toxie, que ni se te ocurra! Como hagas semejante gilipollez me abro y te dejo a ti solo peleándote con él!

* **Vengador Tóxico** : Pero mis Tromatones...

* **Sgt. Kabukiman NYPD** : Ni Tromatones ni pollas, esa es una pelea que no podemos ganar! Ni aunque el Light estuviera borracho perdío, que por la manera de moverse me parece que lo está.

Afortunadamente están a la suficiente distancia como para que Artie no pueda oírlos, por no mencionar que nuestro amigo ya se ha puesto a darle la vara a un turista coreano que pasaba por allí:

* **Dr. Light** : Es que me la suda, lo oye? Si no se quieren ajuntar más conmigo PEOR PARA ELLOS, quién los necesita? Já, como si yo no tuviera una vida aparte de pegarme con los Titanes y la JLA!

* **Turista anónimo** (en coreano): Oiga, por qué me lo cuenta a mi? Yo ni siquiera le entiendo.

* **Dr. Light** (agarrándolo por las solapas): Ok ok, lleva usted razón, NO LA TENGO! Tengo que encontrarlos, vale? A ver, no nos pongamos histéricos, cuál podría ser mi siguiente paso? Escanear la Tierra con ondas lumínicas? No es mala idea, pero me acabaría doliendo el tarro. Pedirle ayuda al Hawksmoor para que los encuentre con la psicometría? Nah, no puedo hacer eso, estoy mosqueao con The Authority hasta que no me pidan perdón, los muy mamones!

* **Turista anónimo** : O-oiga, me está empezando usted a dar un poco de miedo...

* **Dr. Light** : Aunque también podría optar por una solución _no de tebeos_ y llamar al niñato al móvil, a ver si le puedo sonsacar dónde se han metido. Lo chungo es que como antes de que me capturara la JLA puse el móvil en modo 'autodestrucción' ahora no tengo ninguno, me presta usted el suyo?

* **Turista anónimo** : Qué?

 ***SHHHHOOOOOOMMMM***

No hará falta decir que eso era el Light volándole la cabeza con un láser al pobre desgraciao.

* **Dr. Light** (rebuscándole en los bolsillos): Ok, ya lo cojo yo si eso. Usted no haga un favor, ehn?

* **Vengador Tóxico** : Maldita sea, Kabu, ya se está cargando gente! Tenemos que hacer ALGO!

* **Sgt. Kabukiman NYPD** (sujetándolo todavía con más fuerza): Tú déjalo, que ya se aburriraaaá!

" _Sentimos comunicarle que el número al que llama está apagado o fuera de cobertura en estos momentos_ "

* **Dr. Light** (tirando el móvil): MIERDA y MIERDA, vaya tela con el niñato de los cojones! Ok, solución _no de tebeos_ número 2: Ir anca todos los familiares y conocidos de los japos y preguntarles dónde coño se han metido. [Se teleporta]

* * *

Así que mientras el Light visita todos los sitios relacionados con el KOF que se conoce (y mientras el Joker, todavía en Hell Planet, mata miles y miles de Parademonios A PEDRADAS) volvamos de nuevo anca los Ikari Warriors, donde encontramos a la peña protagonista desfilando campamento arriba y campamento abajo:

* **Billy** : AQUÍ MI FUSIIIIL, AQUÍ MI PISTOOOOOLA...!

* **Heidern** (a voz en grito): Os he dicho que SILENSIO! No quierro oirr macarrradas ni horrterradas, lo único que quierro es verros desfilarr! UNO, DOS, TRRES, CUATRRO! UNO, DOS, TRRES, CUATRRO!

* **Electro** : Tíos, el nazi s'ha vuelto loco, se puede saber por qué le estamos haciendo caso ni ná?

* **Takuma** : Por última vez, Max, que Heidern no es ningún nazi! Sólo lo parece!

* **Kakihara** : Vale, no será un nazi pero se está pasando once pueblos ya! Después de esto se va a tener que cortar como mínimo un dedo para que lo podamos perdonar!

* **Genjuro** : Heh, me gustan tus razonamientos. Tienen sentido.

* **Kaphwan** : Todo esto nos pasa por tener a los supervillanos tan mimados! Me duele ya la boca de decirlo!

* **Yuki** : *Sniff* Pero se puede saber qué se me ha perdido a mi en medio de la selva, en un campamento de mercenarios y rodeada de psicópatas? Yo me quiero ir para mi casa ya!

* **Shingo** : No llore, Srta. Kushinada. Que me hará llorar a mi.

* **Heidern** : SILENSIO HE DICHO! UNO, DOS, TRRES, CUATRRO! UNO, DOS, TRRES, CUATRRO!

Y en esto que llega Leona, la cual, por supuesto, flipa con el espectáculo:

* **Leona** : Lo veo y no lo creo, les estás inculcando...disciplina?

* **Heidern** : Ja, y si tú hisierras lo mismo otrro gallo cantarría. MEDIA VUELTA AL FRRENTE, PASO LIGERRO! AARRR!

Pero desgraciadamente toda esta idílica escena está a punto de verse interrumpida, porque mirad quién ha acabado por fin de escanear telepáticamente a la Humanidad entera y se encuentra ya a tan sólo unos 200 kilómetros del campamento:

* **Sentry/Troy** (desde el aire y por el pinganillo): Eh Dastardly, ya los veo! Acabo de divisarlos con mi súper-Windows Vista, o cómo se llame eso que tiene Sentry.

* **Dastardly** (también por el pinganillo): Ok, dame tus coordenadas.

* **Sentry/Troy** : Sudamérica o por ahí, qué más dará? Oye, están desfilando, pero me parecen demasiado estrafalarios como para ser una unidad militar.

* **Dastardly** : Descríbemelos, son curas?

* **Sentry/Troy** : DESGRACIADAMENTE no veo ningún cura, todo lo que veo es un tipo con pintas de nazi, una zorra con pantaloncitos cortos, un nota disfrazado de rinoceronte, otro del Telepizza, unos cuantos samuráis...

* **Dastardly** : No sigas, que ya los identifico. Hay uno con una perilla ridícula?

* **Sentry/Troy** : A ese no lo veo, no.

* **Dastardly** : Ok, so let 'em have it and make me proud!

* **Sentry/Troy** : Acknowledged!

Total, que Troy se lanza a MACH-3 en dirección al campamento, intentando ya de paso y por hacer la gracia atravesar en su camino a un helicóptero de combate que ha visto sobrevolando el terreno. Así que en menos que se presigna un cura loco:

* **Galford** (señalando): Mirad! En el cielo!

* **Jubei** : Es un pájaro?

* **Takuma** : Es un avión?

* **Piloto del helicóptero** (por radio): M-MAYDAY, MAYDAY! Un misil de color amarillo chillón se dirige hacia nosotr...!

 ****BOOOOOOOM!****

* **Kyo** : No, es Sentry, el superhéroe que pasa de todo! Se le deben de haber cruzao los cables o algo!

* **Heidern** (por el walkie-talkie): Achtung, achtung! Baterrías antiaérreas, FUEGO EL UNO, EL DOS Y EL TRRES!

 ****BOOOOM** **BOOOOM** **BOOOOM** **BOOOOM** **BOOOOM** **BOOOOM** **BOOOOM** **BOOOOM** **BOOOOM****

Buah, pero qué pueden unas simples baterías antiaéreas contra un nota que tiene el poder de un millón de soles en explosión? Aunque sean solecitos muy chiquititos, como ya se vio en la World War Hulk.

 ****FFFIIIIIIUUUU****

Lo siguiente que vemos es una estela de color amarillo moviéndose a una velocidad acojonante de una batería antiaérea a otra, haciéndolas volar por los aires...Y acto seguido podemos ver a Troy aterrizando en medio del campamento, justo delante de nuestros amigos:

* **Sentry/Troy** : Curioso, acabo de despanzurrar a una docena de personas y no me he manchado ni la ropa de sangre...

Las Mary Sues son así, Troy. Estamos hablando de Sentry, un tío tan "perfecto" que ni caga ni mea.

* **Sentry/Troy** : Hey, puedo oírte?

Claro que puedes oírme, yo soy aquí prácticamente lo mismo que tú en Tierra-U. Weno, un poco menos cabrón.

* **Terry** (en voz baja): Tíos, con quién coño habla?

* **Takuma** (igualmente): No lo sé, el Sentry éste dicen que no está muy bueno del coco.

* **Sentry/Troy** : Bueno, vamos a ir acabando ya. [A voces y con cara de loco]: A ver, QUIÉN ES EL QUE MANDA AQUÍ?

A lo cual 2 de nuestros amigos contestaron al unísono y no sin un poquillo de resentimiento:

* **Billy y Kakihara** (señalando a Heidern): Este!

* **Heidern** : Ja, servidor.

* **Sentry/Troy** : Tenéis una cosa que Dastardly busca, no? Una Piedra o algo por el estilo...

* **Leona** : Trabajas para Dastardly?

* **Sentry/Troy** : Guarra, aquí las preguntas las hago yo! Traedme esa Piedra A-H-O-R-A!

"Tu puta madre, CABRÓN!"

 *****CCCCRRRAAAASSSHHHH*****

Un carro blindado de 30 toneladas como mínimo acaba de estrellarse contra Troy rompiéndose en pedazos por el impacto, mientras que a su espalda el que acaba de lanzarlo nos demuestra una vez más que es lo suficientemente CAFRE como para pegarse con el que haga falta en cuanto se le hinchen un poco los huevos, aunque no tenga NI UNA POSIBILIDAD:

* **Rhino** (embistiendo a toda leche): Sentry, mamón! Que el Creel me contó que le hiciste yo no sé qué hostias, TE VA'NTERAR!

* **Sentry/Troy** : Bueno, y quién coño eres tú? Estás MUERTO, payaso!

* **Leona** : (Un momento, no sabe quién es el Rhino?!)

Así que Troy se gira con la sana intención de embestir a su vez al Rhino el también, sólo que a muchísima más velocidad. Lástima que no se haya dado cuenta de que haciendo eso le da la espalda al tío más poderoso que tiene SNK:

* **Kuroko** : No. No lo está.

De las manos del Kuroko salen 4 esferas que se fusionan en una sola y ésta impacta contra Troy, al cual seguramente se le quitarían las ganas de cargar contra el Rhino a carajo sacao si pudiera verse el Grim Reaper que tiene sobre su cabeza.

* **Sentry/Troy** (cayéndose de sus propios pies): Hey, pero qué coj...?

 *****POOOOOOOOOOM!*****

Y entre los escombros del hangar de enfrente, que es donde acaba de aterrizar Troy después de ser embestido por el Rhino:

* **Sentry/Troy** : Ok, ni Piedras ni hostias! LOS VOY A MATAR A TODOS!111!

Sólo que en ese momento alguien atravesó lo poco que quedaba del techo del hangar y a Troy le pareció estar viéndose como en un espejo:

* **Kuroko/Sentry** : Eh Sr. Sentry, una pequeña advertencia: Aquí con esa actitud no se va a ningún lado.

Hostión en plena jeta que te crió y el Kuroko le hunde a Troy la puta cabeza en el suelo, rompiéndole las narices y unos pocos de dientes en el proceso:

* **Kuroko/Sentry** : Qué lástima que no ande por aquí el doctor, comprendería que cuando le digo que si se cachondea de mi se puede llevar una sorpresa es POR ALGO...

Dice nuestro amigo mientras le patea los huevos a Troy con todas sus fuerzas. Hey, y quién puede culparlo? La transformación sólo dura 60 segundos y tiene que aprovechar para hacer el máximo daño posible, chavalotes.

* **Sentry/Troy** : OUUUCCHH! Y-ya vale!

 ****POOOOOOOOOOM!****

Uh oh, esa hostia acaba de lanzar al Kuroko al Quinto Coño, cosa que el Rhino aprovecha para agarrar a Troy por la espalda y tratar de romperle el cuello...CON NULOS RESULTADOS.

* **Sentry/Troy** : Se acabó, tú también!

 ****POOOOOM!** **POOOOOM!** **POOOOOM!** **POOOOOM!** **POOOOOM!****

Somanta de hostias a supervelocidad que acaba con el Rhino en el suelo sin poder moverse y sangrando por todos lados, mientras que Troy se vuelve a acercar a él sonriendo sádicamente y con su mejor cara de maníaco homicida:

* **Sentry/Troy** : Hola, soy Troy...y me he dado cuenta de que aún respiras.

Justo cuando el Max se teleporta convertido en electricidad e interponiéndose entre Troy y el Rhino:

* **Electro** : Hola, soy Electro...y me he dao cuenta de que PIENSAS.

Not anymore.

* **Sentry/Troy** (de rodillas, agarrándose el cráneo y meándose encima): AAARRRGGGHHH! Q-qué...me'stás...?

* **Electro** : Y de que tu corazón todavía funciona...

Not anymore, EITHER...O dicho de una manera más gráfica:

_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_ _ _ _ _

* **Electro** : Pffft, el "Dorado Guardián del Bien", vaya horterada! [Agarrándose los huevos]: Entérate ya, a mi los "Dorados Guardianes de los Bienes" me SHUPAN EL NABO!

Pero de repente y CONTRA TODA LÓGICA:

* **Sentry/Troy** (levantándose y trincando al Max por el pescuezo): Que un pringao al que le curra Spiderman va a acabar conmigo? TE JODES Y BAILAS, porque aún no estoy muerto!

Qué va, Troy, sí lo estás. No lo digo yo, lo dice el electrocardiograma en ASCII.

* **Sentry/Troy** : Pero entonces cómo es que...?!

Porque Sentry es pura Mary Sue mezclada con Deus Ex Machina, no lo sabías? Siempre puedo justificar el que siga en pie pese a estar **clínica y cerebralmente muerto** diciendo que se ha resucitado a sí mismo "porque va adelantado un segundo en el tiempo" o cualquier otra chorrada por el estilo.

* **Sentry/Troy** (ejerciendo más presión): Cojonudo, entonces el desgraciao éste es CARNE MUERTA!

* **Electro** (cada vez más azúl): *GGGggggghhh*!

En fin, Troy, esa era la buena noticia. Quieres saber la mala?

* **Sentry/Troy** : Sorpréndeme.

Que el de los Deus Ex Machina no eres tú, es Sentry.

* **Sentry** (soltando al Max y con cara de TOTAL confusión): uhhh? Dónde estoy? Quién soy? Adónde vamos? De dónde venimos?

* **Leona** : Max, estás bien?

* **Electro** (en el suelo y medio asfixiado): *Coff* N-no es nada, chati *Coff* *Coff*

* **Leona** : No, claro que no. [A voces]: Eh, que alguien traslade al chulo éste a la enfermería, necesita un médico!

* **Sentry** : Me he meado encima...OTRA VEZ?

Total, que haciendo caso omiso a las estupideces que está farfullando Bob Leona se acerca a él y le quita el pinganillo:

* **Leona** (por el pinganillo): Dastardly, estás ahí? Me escuchas?

* **Dastardly** (también por el pinganillo): Dónde coño está Troy? Qué se ponga ahora mismo!

* **Leona** : Sabes dónde estamos?

* **Dastardly** : Espera y verás, os voy a dejar reducidos al absurdo! Me vais a limpiar las botas con la lengua, me vais a...!

* **Leona** : No, no sabes dónde estamos. [Tirándo el pinganillo al suelo y aplastándolo de un pisotón]: Corto y cierro, mamón.

* **Sentry** (en estado de shock): E-estaba en un mundo de dibujos animados y yo era un pingüino y trabajaba en correos pero mi abuela era una persona humana y...

* **Kyo** : Que sí, Sentry, que sí...Vete ya para tu puta casa, anda.

* **Sentry** : Y no me puedo quedar con vosotros hasta que se me pase este estado psicótico-confusionírico? A cambio os podría defender del Rhino.

* **Kyo** : Gracias, pero NO, gracias.

Aún así el Bob Reynolds no parecía captar el mensaje, menos mal que a Leona se le ocurrieron las palabras mágicas:

* **Leona** : Verás, es que aquí ni siquiera tenemos tele, y...

* **Sentry** (escandalizado): Que no tenéis tele?! BUAH!

Así que sin más dilación el ser más absurdo del MU despega a toda velocidad de allí, rumbo a cualquier lugar donde sí tengan tele. No encontrándose por pura chiripa con otro integrante del plantel protagonista, todo hay que decirlo:

* **Dr. Light** (teleportándose): Errr...Me acabo de cruzar con Sentry?

* **Kyo** : Hombre, mira quién aparece por fin! El hijo prodigio!

* **Dr. Light** : "Pródigo", niñato, que no sabes ni hablar!

* **Leona** : Light, dónde demonios estabas? Nos duelen las manos de llamarte al móvil! [Oliéndole el aliento]: No, no me lo digas, verás cómo lo adivino: De botellón con tus amigotes supervillanos durante 2 semanas enteras!

* **Dr. Light** : Nena, no es lo que te piensas, yo...Hey, que soy *yo* el que debería echaros la bronca a vosotros, por largaros de Osaka sin decirme una palabra! [Al Kyo]: Y encima te llamo al móvil y lo tienes desconectao! [Cayendo en la cuenta]: Estooo...No hay cobertura en medio de la selva, verdad?

* **Kyo** : Tú qué crees? Anda ya a dormir la mona, Light, que te ha sentao el botellón fatal!

* **Leona** : Y tú tranquilo, que cuando te despiertes ya te explicaremos por qué tuvimos que irnos de Japón.

* **Dr. Light** : Hey, y por qué no ahora?

* **Leona** : Porque cuando se te pase la borrachera no lo recordarás y no me gusta explicar las cosas 2 veces.

* **Dr. Light** : Dadme una pista al menos, la razón por la que os largasteis de Osaka tiene que ver con querer libraros de mi?

Ante lo cual Kyo y Leona se miran el uno al otro con cara de "qué coño habla este tío?"

* **Leona** : No, Light. Aunque parezca increíble la respuesta es NO.

* **Dr. Light** (abrazando cariñosamente a Leona): J-joder, entonces eso es que me QUERÉIS! Se me saltan las lágrimas y tó!

* **Leona** : Tsk, vaya tela marinera...Light, o me sueltas inmediatamente el culo o grito "violador!"

* * *

Y como epílogo al capítulo de hoy y en un descampado cualquiera de Austin (Texas), donde 4 niños pijos le están dando una paliza de muerte a un indigente por pura diversión:

* **Niño pijo #1** (pateando al mendigo): Qué dabuten y qué total, o sea, no? Warren, pásame la lata de gasolina!

* **Mendigo** : AARRGHHH! N-no, por f-favooorrr!

Pero de poco sirven las protestas del mendigo, porque acaban rociándolo de todas maneras...Y de repente:

* **Niño pijo #2** (señalando): Mirad! En el cielo!

* **Niño pijo #3** : Es un pájaro?

* **Niño pijo #4** : Es un avión?

* **Niño pijo #1** : No, es Sentry! El superhéroe que pasa de todo!

 ****FFFIIIIIIUUUU****

El cual ni que decir tiene que se ha dado cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo en el descampado gracias a sus supersentidos, aunque de todas maneras siga surcando el aire rumbo a su casa, sin detenerse y como una exhalación.

* **Niño pijo #3** (encendiendo una cerilla): Ufff, pues menos mal!


	72. It's a cynical, cynical woooorld!

**Capítulo SETENTA Y DOS - It's a cynical, cynical woooorld!**

24 horas más tarde y en el calabozo de una comisaría de Osaka vemos abrirse una puerta con barrotes:

* **Policía anónimo** : Puede usted marcharse, Sr. Kusanagi. Ya no podemos retenerle por más tiempo.

* **Saisyu** : Hey, me van a soltar? Bueno, yo no es por ponerle pegas ni nada, pero a qué se debe? A mi avanzada edad?

* **Policía anónimo** : Efectivamente, no vamos a tener más remedio que ponerlo a usted en la calle, independientemente de que se le considere sospechoso del asesinato de más de 30 personas. Porque, ya sabe, existen 4 tipos de individuos que están por encima de la Ley y pueden ir por la vida haciendo lo que les plazca, a saber: 1) Los menores; 2) Los viejos; 3) Los pederastas; y 4) Andrés Pajares.

* **Saisyu** : WOW, me lo está diciendo en serio?!

* **Policía anónimo** : Por supuestísimo QUE NO, qué se cree que es esto, España? Si vamos a ponerlo en libertad es porque los cadáveres que las presuntas víctimas no aparecen y porque no hay un solo vecino en el barrio que se atreva a presentar denuncia ni a declarar en el juicio, que si por mi fuera se pudriría usted en la cárcel.

* **Saisyu** : Oiga, pero es que yo no he hecho absolutamente NADA! Cuando volví a mi casa me lo encontré todo hecho!

* **Policía anónimo** : Ya, eso dijeron en su día el Carnicero de Milwaukee y otra veintena de serial killers por lo menos.

* **Saisyu** : Weno, enterao, y si tan clara está mi culpabilidad cómo es que los vecinos no han presentado denuncia? No será porque por una vez y sin que sirva de precedente han prevalecido la Verdad y la la Justicia?

Pues en realidad NO, más bien es resultado de la más brillante iniciativa de nuestro amigo Artie al frente de las Relaciones Públicas del Clan Kusanagi, iniciativa consistente en mantener a los vecinos bajo la amenaza constante de matarlos o violarlos (si no se comportan bien) o de mandar por coño el barrio entero (esto último ya para faltas graves). Ni siquiera se habrían atrevido a avisar a la poli si no hubiera sido porque la pelea a muerte entre los esbirros de la Sección XIII y la peña protagonista sumió al barrio en un ataquito de histeria colectiva.

* **Policía anónimo** : Sí, debe de ser por eso que los vecinos actúan como si estuvieran ATERRORIZADOS. Ah, y ayer encontramos otro cadáver justo enfrente de su casa, le habían volado los sesos pero naturalmente tampoco nadie vio nada.

* **Saisyu** : No me miré así, eso demuestra que no yo he sido! Yo estaba en la cárcel mientras le volaban la cabeza a ese tipo!

* **Policía anónimo** : Claro, eso es lo que quieren sus cómplices que pensemos! Usted qué se cree, que la policía es tonta?

* **Saisyu** : No quería entrar en ese tema, pero ya que lo pregunta la respuesta es s...

* **Policía anónimo** : Cállese, a partir de ahora vamos a tenerlo supervigilado! Tarde o temprano cometerá un error y entonces lo atraparemos, eso que ni lo dude!

* **Saisyu** : Que sí, agente, que siiiiií...Ande, dígame ya dónde puedo recoger mis efectos personales.

* * *

Y de nuevo en el campamento de los Ikari Warriors, un porrón de explicaciones más tarde:

* **Dr. Light** : Total, que en el tiempo que yo llevo por ahí habéis tenido que salir de Japón huyendo de la poli, habéis atacao el Vaticano y os habéis currao con Sentry, no? Fí-ja-te, parece que fue ayer cuando nos vinimos a vivir con los japos y míralos ahora: Hechos unos PEASO de supervillanos!

* **Electro** (dándole una palmada en la espalda): Sí tío, nuestro estilo de vida hay que ver lo que se contagia.

* **Rhino** : Yo los miro y me se cae la baba de l'orgulloso que estoy de ellos.

* **Yuki** (aguantando el cabreo): Ja já, qué graciosos sois, no? No me extraña que le hagáis propaganda, siendo un "estilo de vida" que tiene tantísimas ventajas.

* **Electro** : Buah, yo no lo cambiaba por nada del mundo.

* **Yuki** : Tú claro que no, Max, pero qué pasa con todo el que no sea un COMPLETO IRRESPONSABLE? Porque el tener que estar siempre escondiéndose de la policía puede resultar un poquito molesto, nunca os lo habíais planteado ninguno de los 3?

Pues en cierto modo sí, que los 3 han hecho intentonas de reinserción en algún momento de su historia. Pero claro, entre lo que le gusta al Max ir por ahí destruyéndolo tó y vacilando de superpoderes, que el Rhino ha sido un delincuente toda su puta vida y que con lo capullo que es Artie probablemente no podría ser ninguna otra cosa aparte de supervillano no hará falta deciros que esas intentonas duraron la risa un loco, verdad?

* **Dr. Light** : Hey, a mi no me des tanta caña, que yo ni siquiera estaba en Japón cuando tuvisteis que salir de allí por patas! Estaba en Hell Planet, a miles de años luz!

* **Electro** : Artie, no seas tan exagerao, que sólo has estao 2 semanas.

* **Dr. Light** : *Sighh* Me gustaría ver la cara que pone el Doc Ock cada vez que le sueltas comentarios como ese.

* **Billy** : No será peor que la que ha puesto el Kim cuando habéis dicho lo de que ahora todos contamos como supervillanos.

* **Kaphwan** (temblando de coraje): GRRRRRR!

* **Yuki** : Kyo, y a esto le llamas tú "protegerme", a convertirme en una fugitiva? Tú eres el que tiene la culpa de todo!

* **Kyo** : Cari, yo POR QUÉ?

Menos mal que inmediatamente saltó Artie para echarle un capote:

* **Dr. Light** : Sí, nena, sí, POR SUPUESTO que la tiene. Pero tú tranquila, que en la horas que llevo levantao ya se me ha ocurrido un plan para arreglarlo TODO.

* **Yuki** : Oh Dios mío, el Dr. Light (un tipo que podría tener varios Premios Nóbel pero que en lugar de eso ha preferido tirar su vida POR LA VENTANA) tiene un plan para solucionar todos nuestros problemas! [A chillidos en limpio]: A mi me va a dar una crisis nerviosa!

* **Dr. Light** : Uh oh, nunca debí contaros mi Origen Secreto; Pues nena, que sepas que mi plan...

* **Kyo** : Ahora no, Light, no ves que está a punto de darle un telele? [A Yuki]: Tranquilízate, Yuki, que lo dice de broma!

* **Dr. Light** : Lo digo EN SERIO!

* **Leona** : Ahora no, Light! Apuntas el plan ese en un papel y luego me lo das, vale? A ser posible dentro de 40 ó 50 años.

* **Dr. Light** : Conque esas tenemos, ehn? Ea, pues ya me habéis cabreao! Ahora es cuando ya no os digo en qué consiste mi plan ni aunque me lo supliquéis de rodillas y comiéndome la polla!

* **Kyo** : Tsk, te teníamos que haber cambiao por Sentry cuando tuvimos la oportunidad.

* **Dr. Light** (soltando luz por los ojos): Huy, lo que me ha dicho! Niñato, retira eso ahora mismo!

* **Kyo** : No señor, no lo retiro! Que por lo menos a Sentry se le pone la tele y se queda callao horas y horas!

* **Leona** : Ya vale vosotros 2, sois peores que niños chicos! Como si no tuviéramos bastantes problemas ya!

* **Takuma** : Desde luego lo de D&M empieza a ser preocupante, primero se cargan la Notre Dame y luego nos embuchan a Sentry. Tsk, me pregunto cuándo acabará esto...

* **Kaphwan** (a voces): NUNCA acabará, es que no os dais cuenta?!

* **Terry** : Kim, tranquilízate, hombre!

* **Kaphwan** : Pero es que no lo veis? Van a seguir y pum-pum y pum-pum y pum-pum hasta que consigan la otra Piedra o destruyan el Multiverso, lo que pase primero! Porque son Dastardly & Muttley y ESO es lo que hacen!

* **Billy** : Kim, cálmate, joder!

* **Kaphwan** (medio llorando): Nunca podré volver a Corea ni ver más a mi mujer ni a mis hijos, porque un tío y un perro de dibujos animados la han tomado con nosotros! Todavía podría sobrellevarlo si no fuera tan ridículo!

* **Kakihara** : Tíos, una pregunta, D&M son reales? Ya sin cachondeo, en serio.

* **Leona** : Nah, es que hemos caído todos en un estado de psicosis colectiva y por eso nos creemos que unos psicópatas de dibujos animados vienen a por nosotros...Kakihara, pues claro que va en serio! Cuántas veces te lo habremos repetido?

* **Electro** (señalándose los puntos de la cabeza): Yo tampoco creía en ellos y fíjate lo que m'hicieron.

* **Takuma** : Tú no tendrías que estar en la enfermería a todo esto?

* **Electro** : Ya, pero es que m'aburro, lo único que se puede hacer allí es dormir. Y como cada vez que me quedo sobao viene el Kyo y me conecta la tele...

* **Kyo** : Que no sé yo por qué te cabreará tanto, con toda la electricidad que produces continuamente.

* **Electro** : Joer, porque por lo menos me podrías pedir permiso! Que soy una persona humana, no una central eléctrica con patas!

* **Haohmaru** : Dioses, ya estamos perdiendo el tiempo otra vez con discusiones absurdas. [A voces]: Qué esperamos para ir a por D&M y convencerlos de que nos devuelvan la otra Piedra a patadas en el culo?!

* **Leona** : Haoh, no se puede derrotar a D&M por medios convencionales, lo entiendes? Vamos a necesitar algo de estrategia si queremos tener alguna posib...Light, a quién demonios llamas?

A lo que Artie contesta mientras pone a funcionar el teléfono de manivela:

* **Dr. Light** : A Dastardly, tengo su número de móvil, recuerdas? Se acabó, pienso implementar mi plan sin vuestro permiso ni nada y salvaros de vosotros mismos, que para algo soy el único aquí que tiene "genius-level intellect" según la Wikipedia.

* **Leona** : Oh Dios mío, se lo cree y todo! Que alguien lo sujete, rápido!

* **Terry** : Mierda, acaba de levantar un campo de fuerza!

* **Leona** : Max, sácalo de ahí ahora mismo! Cortocircuítale el cerebro si hace falta!

* **Electro** : Chati, no puedo hacer eso; Confío en su plan ciegamente y en todo lo que diga la Wikipedia.

* **Leona** : Pero cuál plan, si ni siquiera nos ha dicho en qué consiste? Y conociéndolo será alguna capullada, como si lo viera...Light, baja el campo de fuerza INMEDIATAMENTE y cuelga ese teléfono ya, me oyes?!

* **Dr. Light** : Es por vuestro propio bien, algún día me lo agradeceréis!

* **Electro** (dando golpecitos en el campo de fuerza): Artie, una cosa: El plan tiene que ver con ajuntarnos nosotros, D &M, los del Vaticano y los colgaos esos de Tromaville y jugarnos las Piedras a la Galleta? Porque eso ya se me había ocurrido a mi, pero me daba corte de decirlo.

* **Dr. Light** : No, pero gracias por tu aportación, Max.

Aunque no se puede negar que ésta sería una forma pacífica de resolver el conflicto actual, no os parece? Que todos los que andan buscando las Piedras se enfrentaran los unos contra los otros en una partida de Galleta pero a la inversa:

* * *

Qué pasaría si...

* **Dr. Doom** (sosteniendo la Marbú Dorada): Doom no se piensa comer la Galleta!

* **Natzinger** : Pero si lo haces te quedas con las Piedras.

* **Dr. Doom** : Me da exactamente IGUAL!

* * *

* **Leona** : Oh Dios, pero seguro que será algo por el estilo! Light, que salgas de ahí ya!

* **Dr. Light** : Que NO! [Dándole a la manivela]: Hey, por qué no furula el chisme éste tercermundista?

Fue justo cuando el Terry se acercó al campo de fuerza con el cable del teléfono recién arrancado de la pared en la mano:

* **Terry** : Pffft, pues si todas las ideas de "genius-level intellect" son como ésta vamos daos, Artie!

* * *

Y mientras tanto, en la sitcom de Sentry...digoooo, en la Atalaya, mirad quién se acerca a la "Ultima Esperanza de la Humanidad" mientras ve la tele, con una manta de color oscuro sobre la cabeza:

* **Sra. Reynolds** : Uuuuh, soy El Vacío!

* **Sentry** (aterrorizado): AAAAAHHHH! Lindy, no me hagas esas cosas, que por poco me cago por las patas abajo!

* **Sra. Reynolds** : Sí, verdad? Pues más me asusté yo con tu bromita de ayer, que no tuvo ni maldita la gracia! Y encima cuando llamé al Tony Stark él se puso a insinuar no sé qué de Skrulls y de que me acercara por allí a que el Hank Pym me hiciera unas revisiones. Paso de que el Hank Pym me revise nada, así que preferí callarme la boca.

* **Sentry** : Lindy, no fue una broma, fue una posesión infernal que me entró a través del chat o algo por el estilo. Pero no te preocupes, que ya lo he solucionado instalando el Kaspersky.

* **Sra. Reynolds** : El Kaspersky? Bob, pero que estabas hablando de partirme en 2 y de violar y masacrar a todos los críos de Nueva York! Y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera te importa!

* **Sentry** : Cari, no te inrites!

* **Sra. Reynolds** (histérica): Cómo que no me "inrite", si desde que recuperaste tus superpoderes me tengo que tomar los Trankimazines como si fueran pastillas Juanolas?! Cualquier día de estos a mi me va a dar algo!

En fin, esto para que veáis que independientemente del lado de la Ley en el que se esté en todas partes cuecen habas.

* * *

Y unos 20 minutos más tarde en Nueva York, y aprovechando que las telecomunicaciones entre Tierra-U y el resto del Multiverso funcionan que te cagas:

* **Dastardly** (por el móvil): Eh Troy, menos chillarme, que toda la culpa es tuya! Que Electro tendrá insta-kill pero tú tenías supervelocidad, tendrías que habértelo cargado a él el primero!

* **Frosty Pete** (también por el móvil): Y yo qué coño sabía lo del insta-kill? Ni siquiera sabía que ese tío era Electro!

* **Dastardly** : Ok, ok, a lo mejor tendría que haberte informado un poco de a quién te enfrentabas. En parte la culpa es mía, pero vamos, una parte tan pequeña, tan pequeña que prácticamente es nada...

Es más culpa tuya que de él, si quieres mi opinión.

* **Dastardly** (tapando el auricular): Tú te callas...Ah, y que de parte de Troy que para ser un tío que sólo escucha Death Metal qué poca discriminación POSITIVA hay en tu fic hacia la gente de religión satánica.

Díle que por qué se cree que todavía está vivo?

* **Dastardly** : Ya lo has oído, no? [Colgando]: Bueno, un saludo, seguiremos en contacto, eh?

Cómo que en contacto? Yo de vosotros me iba a Tierra-U y me quedaba a vivir allí pa siempre!

* **Dastardly** : Sí, porque no se te ocurre la manera de solucionar todo el embrollo que tienes en la fic, eh? HAW, debes de estar drogado si te crees que D&M se van a rendir tan fácilmente...Debes de estar drogado si te crees que D&M van a rendir, PUNTO.

Vaaa, piénsatelo bien, no? Dónde ibais a estar mejor que en Tierra-U? A ver, que yo comprendo que es un Universo espantoso salido de un tebeo de terror y todo eso, pero para vosotros 2? Tiene que ser como un Paraíso.

* **Dastardly** : Por qué, porque allí somos los únicos que tienen Toon Force y además siempre ganan los Malos? Tierra-U es el Paraíso de Troy, Chang.

Y qué más dará eso?

* **Dastardly** : No sé, a ti te molaría vivir en una pesadilla de Freddy?

Pueeees...

* **Dastardly** : Quiero decir, sin ser Freddy?

Ah no, sin ser Freddy ni de puta coña!

* **Dastardly** : Ea, pues lo mismo que nos pasa a nosotros...Espera un momento, el móvil [Por el móvil]: Diga?

* **Dr. Light** (también por el móvil): Dastardly, jejé, cómo estamos? Soy el Artie Light, queremos negociar, sabes?

* **Dastardly** : Negociar?! Estás de cachondeo, no?

* **Dr. Light** : Naah, figúrate si es en serio que me he tenido que teleportar de donde estamos nada más que para llamarte a escondidas del resto. Así que ni te molestes en intentar localizar la llamada, dicho sea de paso.

* **Dastardly** : Vale, empieza a largar por esa boquita...


	73. Contactos en la Tercera Fase

**Capítulo SETENTA Y TRES - Contactos en la Tercera Fase**

Comenzamos el capítulo de hoy un par de horas más tarde, con nuestro amigo Saisyu caminando por las calles de Osaka en dirección a su casa después de salir de la comisaría y farfullando improperios contra los supuestos causantes de todas sus desgracias:

* **Saisyu** : Vaya tela con Kyo y con el Dr. Light, con la edad que tienen y todavía no se les puede dejar solos! Qué pretendían hacer, montarme un KOF en casa con una matanza de por medio y todo? No podían haber organizado una fiesta de la espuma o algo así aprovechando mi ausencia, como las personas normales?

Fue justo cuando Saisyu por fin llegó a los alrededores de la Mansión Kusanagi sólo para encontrarse por allí a un tío tampoco muy normal, empuñando una espadita de juguete y siendo grabado por un cámara de televisión:

* **Dr. Orloff** (a la cámara): Im-presionante documento, señores! Esta es la casa malvada, la casa donde se mueren las personas de alrededor! La policía nipona de Japón está poseída por un poltergeist de no saber muy bien que es lo que aquí está pasando, esto es A-T-E-R-R-A-D-O-R!

* **Saisyu** : Oigan, quién cojones son ustedes y qué hacen grabando en la puerta de mi casa? Me estoy empezando a cabrear!

* **Dr. Orloff** : Queridos amigos, acaba de materializarse un espíritu de corte macarra con unos pololos ninjas que reivindica la autoría de todo este fenómeno del encantamiento global, incluso reclama la casa como suya! [Dándole con la espadita en la cabeza]: Evapórate, criatura de Satán! Vuelve al más Allá, que te estarán esperando!

* **Saisyu** : Y qué demonios le pasa a usted, está borracho o drogado? O borracho *y* drogado?!

* **Dr. Orloff** (al cámara): Juaquín, el espíritu se pone agresivo, Juaquín! Fílmalo, Juaquín!

* **Saisyu** : NO SOY NINGÚN ESPÍRITU, ANORMAL!

* **Dr. Orloff** : Ese soy yo, el Dr. Orloff: Experto en investigación para-anormal y en temas que escapan a nuestra compresión.

* **Saisyu** : Querrá decir "a la suya"!

* **Dr. Orloff** : En directo para Tele Torremolinos y tratando de desfacer el misterio sideral en el que nos vemos envueltos! Por qué se muere la gente alrededor de esta casa? Por qué los vecinos no contestan a nuestras preguntas? Es porque les hablamos en español y ellos son de Japón o existe alguna razón de tipo sobrenatural? Y por qué este fantasma sí entiende lo que decimos, acaso son hispano-parlantes en el Más Allá?

* **Saisyu** : No, es que hace un par de años me apunté a una academia de bailar sevillanas y ya de paso aprendí el español. Y no me llame "fantasma"!

* **Dr. Orloff** : Academias de sevillanas en el Más Allá, esto es terrorífico! Amigos, se nos están planteando nuevas incógnitas a cada paso de nuestra investigación! Hay flamenquito después de la Muerte? Por qué este ser espectral dice que la casa malvada le pertenece? Y por qué un porrón de penitentes misteriosos armados hasta los dientes con espadas y luchakus y cosas de esas nos están rodeando?

* **Saisyu** : "Penitentes", qué habla?! Y se dice "nunchakus"!

Aunque por desgracia eso de los penitentes no se trataba de ninguna alucinación:

* **Penitente #1** : Usted! Es Kusanagi Saisyu, verdad? Se va a tener que venir con nosotros, que le tenemos que hacer unas preguntitas...

* **Dr. Orloff** (escondido detrás del cámara): JUAQUIIIÍN, FÍLMALO, JUAQUIIIÍN! QUE SE VA A LIAAARR!

* **Saisyu** : Se equivocan, yo no pienso ir para ningún lado! Que me estoy hartando de tanto friki ya!

* **Penitente #2** (volteando el luchaku): HAW, eso lo verem...!

 ****POOM****

Lo siguiente que vemos es al penitente del luchaku tirado en el suelo echando humo por todos lados después de un hostión de ya-sabemos-quién, y a partir de entonces fue cuando, efectivamente, se lió:

"KAMU KAKARI!"

"NATAGURUMA!"

"ONIYAKI!"

* **Saisyu** (ahostiando a otro penitente): Largo! Fuera de mi barrio, frik...AARRGGHH!

Uh oh, debido a que los penitentes atacan todos a la vez en vez de uno en uno como sería lo suyo un tajo a mala leche en plena espalda ha hecho caer al suelo a nuestro amigo Saisyu!

* **Dr. Orloff** : Pero cómo se deja dar semejante espadazo siendo un fantasma? Use su intangibilidad!

* **Saisyu** (levantándose y sangrando): Cállese la boca, ande!

Pero justo cuando el resto de penitentes que quedan en pie vuelven a rodear a Saisyu sin darle un respiro un contenedor de basura surca el aire y cae sobre un puñado de ellos, lanzado por otro conocido nuestro que andaba por allí espiando:

* **Vengador Tóxico** (empuñando la fregona): Dejad tranquilo a ese señor, gamberros!

* **Sgt. Kabukiman NYPD** : Ea, ya estamos otra vez con la mierda del heroísmo! Toxie, pero que el nota ese es el padre del Kyo Kusanagi, seguramente sea uno de los Malos!

* **Vengador Tóxico** : Imposible, en una pelea de 20 contra uno el bando que no siga las convenciones de las pelis de Jackie Chan es SIEMPRE el Malo!

Dice Toxie mientras le arranca la cabeza de un fregonazo al esbirro de la Sección XIII más cercano, al mismo tiempo que Kabukiman recibe una brutal patada en los testículos de otro de los penitentes que andaba por allí:

* **Penitente #3** : Santa madre de Dios, ni te has inmutado!

* **Sgt. Kabukiman NYPD** (clavándole un palillo de sushi en cada ojo): Heh, en momentos como éste me alegro de que TODA mi preparación espiritual consistiera en recibir porrazos en los huevos!

Y dicho esto Kabukiman se revuelve a una velocidad increíble arreándole semejante patada al penitente que tenía detrás suya que le pone cabeza mirando p'atrás, mientras que Saisyu achicharra a otro con un Yamibarai:

* **Saisyu** : Buen karate, chaval!

* **Sgt. Kabukiman NYPD** : Gracias.

* **Vengador Tóxico** (agarrando a 2 penitentes por el pescuezo): Parece mentira que los del Ku Kux Klan hayáis venido a meteros con los japoneses a Japón, no os da vergüenza? Qué queréis, que se vayan de su propio país o algo por el estilo?

* **Penitente #4 y #5** : Oiga, s-suéltenos!

 ****POOM****

Primer choque de cabezas, acompañado de un fuerte crujido como de huesos rompiéndose.

 ****POOM****

Segundo, y las capuchas de los penitentes se salpican de sangre y sesos, aunque nos impidan ver sus caras reducidas a un amasijo sanguinolento.

 ****POOM****

Tercero, y 2 cabezas simplemente EXPLOTAN EN PEDAZOS para acojonación del resto de esbirros de la Sección XIII, que en ese momento empiezan a retroceder como si hubieran visto al mismísimo Diablo:

* **Penitente #6** : Madre del Amor Hermoso, e-es...!

* **Penitente #7** : N-no tenemos ninguna posibilidad de sobrevivir a un enfrentamiento así, necesitamos refuerzos!

* **Sgt. Kabukiman NYPD** : Pffft! Acojonados, verdad?

* **Penitente #8** : Sí, pero no de vosotros! [Señalando]: Mira!

Dijo el esbirro del Vaticano refiriéndose al tío de la gabardina, los pelos largos y las gafas de sol que acaba de aparecer por allí caminando tranquilamente y (como es habitual en él) pasando desapercibido para todo diox hasta que ya es demasiado tarde:

* **Alucard** : Os vais a quedar ahí mirando? Qué mierda de fanáticos religiosos sois vosotros que ni siquiera vais a intentar matarme?

* **Penitente #7** : U-un segundo, un segundo, esto no vale! Que nosotros ni siquiera tenemos armas de fuego!

* **Alucard** (sacando un par de pistolas desproporcionadas): HAW, como que eso iba a variar tantísimo el resultado!

 ***BLAM!* *BLAM!* *BLAM!* *BLAM!* *BLAM!* *BLAM!* *BLAM!* *BLAM!* *BLAM!* *BLAM!* *BLAM!***

PEASO de ensalada de tiros que se lía a continuación, con Alucard disparando en posturitas cada vez más raras y sin embargo acertando al 100% de los objetivos y haciendo volar volar cachos de esbirros de la Sección XIII por todos lados, hay que haber visto las OVAS Hellsing Ultimate para hacerse idea de lo impresionante! Pero llevaba mucha razón en lo que ha dicho antes, aunque los notas del Vaticano tuvieran armas automáticas, tanques o cazas de combate la diferencia seguiría siendo CERO.

* **Sgt. Kabukiman NYPD** (rodeado de cadáveres y flipando): H-hostia puta, os habéis fijao? Me pinchan y no sangro!

* **Alucard** : Católicos? Protestantes? La misma mierda, lo único que cuenta en cualquier guerra es quién tiene el armamento que mata más rápido.

Ni que decir tiene que a estas alturas los cadáveres de los penitentes ya han empezado a disolverse soltando humo blanco.

* **Alucard** (guardando las pistolas): Aunque eso sí, en cuanto a biotecnología están mejorando.

* **Dr. Orloff** : Vade Retro, Nosferatu! Ni siquiera me hace falta ponerme mis gafas de ver lo sobrenatural para deducir que eres un VAMPIRO!

* **Alucard** : Muy perceptivo, y...?

* **Dr. Orloff** : Pueeees...Que son las 12 del mediodía, para ti son horas de estar acostado!

* **Saisyu** : Pero no le he dicho ya que se calle la boca? [A Alucard]: Señor vampiro, a este ni puto caso. Y muchas gracias por ayudarnos, si no llega a ser por usted, por el karateka con la cara pintada como si fuera del kabuki y por el tipo horriblemente deformado de tamaño y fuerza superhumanos lo mismo hasta me secuestran y todo, sabe?

* **Alucard** (mostrando una sonrisa llena de colmillos): Sí, verdad?

* * *

Fundido en negro, y lo siguiente que vemos es el campamento de los Ikari Warriors:

* **Kyo** : Así me gusta, Light, que te estés calladito y tranquilito, sin dar más por culo con lo de tu Plan. [Al resto de la peña]: Qué bien hicimos comprándole la Gameboy, verdad?

* **Leona** : Kyo, maldita sea! Que no le recuerdes lo de su Plan!

* **Dr. Light** (poniendo la Gameboy en pause): Tranquila, que ya he entendido el mensaje y yo soy un supervillano de lo más obediente.  Jamás se me ocurriría desobedecer una orden directa tuya, porque hacer eso sería malo malo malo malo malo malo...

* **Leona** : Ya, Light, suficiente. Captamos el sarcasmo.

* **Dr. Light** : Malo malo malo malo malo...

* **Leona** (zarandeándolo): Light, que te he dicho que ya está bien!

* **Dr. Light** : Nena, ya por cualquier cosilla te cabreas! No se puede liderar el Escuadrón Siniestro de la Injusticia con tan poquísimo sentido del humor!

* **Leona** : El...qué has dicho?!

* **Electro** : Es como nos llamamos ahora que TODOS somos supervillanos, chati. Un nombre guapo, que no?

* **Kyo** : Y una mierda nos vamos a llamar el Escuadrón Siniestro de la Injusticia! Ni que fuéramos una banda de zumbaos!

* **Rhino** : Buah, po nos habemos pasao 2 horas pensándolo entre tós!

* **Kyo** : Que os he dicho que no y es QUE NO!

* **Kaphwan** : Lo veis como están muy mimados, lo veis? Ahora quieren ponerle nombre al grupo aún estando en minoría, y lo que soy yo no pienso formar parte de ningún grupo que se llame así!

* **Electro** : Es sólo un nombre, colgao del Kung-f...Digooo, Kim. Tú tranqui, qué más te da?

* **Kaphwan** : Me da porque aunque algunos erróneamente nos puedan considerar como tales NO somos ningún grupo de supervillanos, te enteras? Hasta ahí podría llegar la broma!

* **Dr. Light** (encogiéndose de hombros): Pero Cap-One, es que  tenemos que llamarnos así, no ves que forma parte de mi Plan?

* **Kaphwan** : O dicho de otra manera, que ya te has emperrado! Y claro, cuando tú te emperras en una cosa te pones y pum-pum y pum-pum hasta que la consigues, hay poquísimas diferencias entre tú y D&M!

* **Dr. Light** : Ah sí? Quiero oír ahora mismo un ejemplo de eso! Put up or shut up!

* **Kaphwan** : El día en que te emperraste en que dejáramos de clasificar la basura porque según tú luego la tiran toda rebujada en el mismo sitio! Que hasta nos obligaste a perseguir al camión de la basura a escondidas durante horas y horas para poderlo comprobar!

* **Dr. Light** : HAW, y llevaba yo razón!

* **Kaphwan** : Sí, eso fue lo que me dio más coraje...Pero vamos, que aquel día te emperraste totalmente emperrado, hasta revolcándote por el suelo y todo!

* **Kyo** : Tú lo has dicho, si éste es el Light sin 'lobotomizar' odiaría haber conocido al 'lobotomizado'.

* **Dr. Light** : Cada vez que yo me emperro es por el bien del equipo, si no hubiera sido por mi habríais seguido clasificando la basura por orden alfabético o qué sé yo el resto de vuestras MISERABLES vidas! Es lo mismo que mi idea de negociar con Dastardly, por qué iba a salir mal?

* **Leona** : Light, en qué habíamos quedado? En que te dábamos permiso para que te juntes con el tal Libra de vez en cuando a cambio de que te olvides completamente de lo de negociar con Dastardly, era o no era así la cosa?

* **Dr. Light** : Ya, pero me jode un poco que prefiráis que trabaje para Libra a que implemente mi Plan Para Arreglarlo Todo™.

* **Leona** : Por mi como si quieres trabajar directamente para Darkseid. Total, los supervillanos no sois capaces de organizaros entre vosotros ni para hacer la cosa más sencilla.

* **Electro** : Hey!

* **Rhino** : Max, un poco de razón lleva...T'acuerdas de cuando entre los 3 no fuimos capaces de poner la lavadora?

* **Electro** : Ufff, es que era mu complicao, a mi casi me da un enema cerebral!

* **Dr. Light** : "Edema", Max, se dice "EDEMA". [Reflexionando]: Lo curioso es que por separao tenemos a la lavadora completamente dominada (weno, el Rhino regular), debe ser el típico caso de "Sólo sí puedes, con amigos no" que tan a menudo nos pasa a los supervillanos.

* **Leona** : Exacto, y por esa sinergia negativa es por lo que no me gusta dejaros a los 3 solos sin supervisión ni aunque sea para ir a la vuelta de la esquina, lo comprendéis ahora? Porque cuando se os deja a los supervillanos a vuestro libre albedrío hacéis muchas tonterías.

* **Dr. Light** : Buah, tampoco será pa tant...

* **Leona** : Antes de que termines la frase, que sepas que Heidern me ha enseñado fotos tomadas por satélite de como quedó la capital de Latveria la última vez que os dejamos a los 3 a vuestra bola, así que mejor te callas si no te quieres ganar una bronca encima!

* **Dr. Light** : Ok ok, tú ganas. Pero volviendo al tema de mi Plan...

* **Leona** : Y dale con tu Plan! Light, llevamos SEMANAS enteras pensando en cómo podríamos recuperar la otra Piedra, impedir la resurrección de Amakusa y solucionar lo de habernos puesto en el punto de mira del Vaticano, y a ti en 2 minutos ya se te ocurre un plan para arreglarlo todo? Pero tú qué te piensas que somos aquí los demás, gilipollas perdidos?!

* **Dr. Light** (en voz baja): Un poquito.

* **Kyo** : Joder, y que por una vez que no te salgas con la tuya no te vas a morir, que te damos todos los caprichos! Mira, incluso te damos permiso para traerte a la novía esa de 40 metros que te has echao, pa que nos la presentes y todo.

* **Dr. Light** : No, que empezáis con el cachondeíto! Y además, que para una vez que me ligo a una tía no me voy a arriesgar a traérmela p'acá y que me la levante el Max.

* **Electro** : Iyo, qué poca confianza!

A lo cual Artie contesta echándole una mirada entre asesina y sarcástica.

* **Electro** : En ti mismo, digo.

* **Leona** : Esta discusión se ha terminado, te hemos dicho ya que te olvides de lo de negociar con Dastardly, y PUNTO Y FINAL. Si no te gusta ya sabes dónde está la puerta.

* **Dr. Light** : Cuál puerta, si estamos en medio de la selva?

* **Leona** : Quiero decir que te echaremos del grupo.

* **Dr. Light** : Cómo echaréis a un tío que se convierte en luz si él no se quiere ir?

* **Leona** : Pues te haremos el vacío!

* **Dr. Light** : Pffft, como si me hacéis el Sentry!

* **Leona** : Light, me estás empezando a poner un poquito histérica ya! O te olvidas de la capullada esa del Plan o te juro que voy a buscar a la DEMENTE esa con la que estás saliendo y le voy a contar un par de cosas de ti que no le van a gustar!

* **Dr. Light** (volviendo a coger la Gameboy): Ok ok, comprendido! Además, que no tienes de qué preocuparte, me puedes vigilar las 24 horas del día si te apetece, que yo de aquí hasta que no me vuelva a llamar Libra no me pienso mover. [Sonriendo inocentemente]: Y ni que uno pudiera estar en 2 sitios al mismo tiempo, verdad?

* * *

Y justo al mismo tiempo, en la mesa de un restaurante de lujo de Nueva York y explicando una larguiiiiísima anécdota para total cansancio de su interlocutor:

* **Dr. Light** : ...Y entonces fue cuando mi novia de la facultad, Sindi...

* **Dastardly** (sarcásticamente): Crawford?

* **Dr. Light** : No no, Sindi de "Sindi-entes", sabes? Porque se rompió todos los de delante abriendo botellines de cerveza, pero luego la chupaba que no veas. Weno, pues como te iba diciendo, Sindi...

* **Dastardly** : Estoo...Artie, toda esta serie de ESPELUZNANTES anécdotas que te han pasado en la vida nos lleva a alguna parte? Yo no es por cortarte el punto ni nada, pero es que ya me empieza a entrar DEPRESIÓN.

* **Dr. Light** : Claro, la primavera ya se sabe. [Mirando la carta y poniendo el grito en el cielo]: ONDIA, UNA COCA-COLA 40 PAVOS?!

* **Dastardly** : Quieres no dar esas voces, que ya nos está todo el restaurante mirando? Tsk, no dejan entrar a Muttley y te dejan entrar a ti, de verdad que no lo entiendo.

* **Dr. Light** : Perdón, perdón!

* **Dastardly** : Y a todo esto, cuándo vamos a empezar a negociar? Yo tengo una de las Piedras y vosotros tenéis la otra, pero por separado no sirven para nada y este problema de alguna manera lo tendremos que solucionar...Aunque te aviso de que de donde yo vengo no somos muy partidarios de solucionar las cosas "negociando", de hecho se considera una mariconada de las peores.

* **Dr. Light** : Weno, pues vamos a poner las cartas sobre la mesa ya, ok? A ver, cuánto queréis por la Piedra?

* **Dastardly** : Pffft, dinero?

* **Dr. Light** : Sí, DINERO! Y no me vayas a salir con que el dinero os importa una mierda o algo así, que Muttley y tú flipáis con el dinero!

* **Dastardly** : Buah, te voy a enseñar lo que me importa a mi eso. [Chasqueando los dedos]: Eh, camarero! Venga aquí corriendo y a la voz de "YA"!

* **Camarero** (acercándose): Han decidido ya lo señores lo que van a tomar?

* **Dastardly** : Efectivamente, lo más caro que haya.

* **Dr. Light** : Errr...Sí, y yo igual.

Así que mientras el camarero se marcha a atender tan razonable petición la conversación continúa:

* **Dr. Light** : Porque pagas tú, verdad?

* **Dastardly** : "Pagar"? Interesante concepto.

* **Dr. Light** : Ya. Me pregunto para qué cojones podrás querer tú las Piedras, teniendo Toon Force y todo eso...Dick, son ganas de incordiar, no? Díme la verdad, a que van por ahí los tiros? Vaaa, que yo no me mosqueo ni nada si reconoces que sí, no ves que los supervillanos somos mucho también de ir por ahí dando por culo sin ton ni son?

* **Dastardly** (levantando la copa): Brindo por el único que lo hace EN SENTIDO LITERAL.

* **Dr. Light** : Jejé, gracias...Pero respóndeme a la preguntita, anda.

* **Dastardly** : Pues NO, esta vez y sin que sirva de precedente no lo estamos haciendo por eso. A ver, cómo te lo explicaría para que lo comprendieras...Tú estás trabajando para Libra, no?

* **Dr. Light** : Cómo cojones sabes tú eso?

* **Dastardly** : Porque lo leí en Final Crisis, cómo si no?

* **Dr. Light** : Vale, y "Final Crisis" qué es? Suena a tebeo.

Y efectivamente así es, sólo que en la Realidad en la que transcurre esta fic primero pasan las cosas y MESES más tarde salen en el correspondiente tebeo, así que para Artie es imposible saber de lo que está hablando Dastardly al no poder romper la Cuarta Pared.

* **Dastardly** : O porque lo leí en el Internet, te vale mejor así? En el Internet incluso saben ya que te tiras a Giganta.

* **Dr. Light** : Hostia puta, eso también?

* **Dastardly** : Si no recuerdo mal el titular era "OMFG Giganta está saliendo con el Dr. Light, PUTAAAAA!111!"

* **Dr. Light** (flipando): Pa mear y no echar gota, es increíble! La gente del Internet se entera de TODO!

Dastardly, quieres parar ya de inventarte películas? Vas a joder psicológicamente a Artie más de lo que ya lo está.

* **Dastardly** : El empezó, contándome su ESPANTOSA vida.

* **Dr. Light** : Decías?

* **Dastardly** : Nada, nada, cosas mías...Volvamos a lo de Libra, eh? Ya que trabajas para él será porque estás de acuerdo con sus objetivos, lo de que crear un equilibrio de fuerzas entre el Bien y el Mal y todo eso, verdad?

* **Dr. Light** : Libra ha dicho eso? Debió de ser el día en el que me dediqué a fantasear sobre Wonder Woman y no le presté la más mínima atención...

* **Dastardly** (dando un golpe en la mesa): Pues bien, yo quiero las Piedras para conseguir algo parecido, pero todavía MEJOR! Qué es esa tontada de "equilibrio" entre el Bien y el Mal, lo que está haciendo falta aquí es cambiar las leyes cósmicas para que los Malos ganemos TODO EL TIEMPO, como en las novelas del Marqués de Sade y como en Tierra-U!

* **Dr. Light** : Pero...Pero de qué me estás hablando, yo ni siquiera creo en toda esa mierda del Bien y del Mal! El Bien es lo que sea weno para mi y el Mal es lo que no lo sea, PUNTO! No hay nada más!

* **Dastardly** : Va, no te pongas histérico y deja que te explique...

Total, que durante los siguientes 20 minutos que dura la comida Dastardly hace exactamente eso, explicarle a Artie en qué consiste esa "utopía" tan bonita que pretende crear: Un mundo en el que obligatoriamente TIENES que ser un auténtico cabrón las 24 horas del día sin ganas y sin nada sólo para que no venga y te machaque otro que sea todavía más cabrón.

* **Dr. Light** (indignado): Estás tocao de la cabeza, quién cojones querría vivir en un Universo así?! Que no fuera un villano de dibujos animados, claro...Pero vamos, que ni de coña te vamos a prestar nuestra Piedra para eso, te lo puedo asegurar!

* **Dastardly** : Vaya, pensé que te gustaría la idea. Ahora tendremos que quitaros la Piedra por las malas, qué decepción.

* **Dr. Light** : Tío, la VERDADERA razón por la que algunos estamos trabajando para Libra es porque ha prometido satisfacción a todos nuestros caprichos, que si ofreciera lo que tú no le apoyaría ni el Tato, se me entiende o no?

* **Dastardly** : La diferencia entre Libra y yo es que por lo menos yo te estoy contando la película completa. Y eso es porque no nos hace falta el que estés de acuerdo o no, porque os vamos a mangar la Piedra de todas maneras.

* **Dr. Light** : Vale, pues ahora sí que me levanto y me voy! Leona llevaba razón, no valía la pena negociar contigo!

* **Dastardly** : Cojonudo, yo también prefiero hacerlo por las malas...Por cierto, te vas a ir sin pagar?

* **Dr. Light** (teleportándose): Buah, como que tú no!


	74. Diagnóstico diferencial (Parte I)

**Capítulo SETENTA Y CUATRO - Diagnóstico diferencial (Parte I)**

Comenzamos el capítulo de hoy en la casa de los Nipngho en Osaka, adonde Kyo y Light se han teleportado hace un par de minutos (y a falta de algo mejor que hacer) en busca de noticias acerca de nuestro amigo Saisyu:

* **Kyo** : HOSTIA PUTA, QUE UN VAMPIRO HA SECUESTRAO A MI PADREEE?!

* **Sr. Nipngho** (sudando): No nos hagan nada, por favor! Nosotros ni siquiera éramos partidarios!

* **Kyo** : Light, deja de mirar asín a la Sra. Nipngho, joder! Que esto no es Gantz ni nada por el estilo!

* **Dr. Light** : Tsk, *lástima*.

* **Kyo** : Y vuelve a abrocharte los pantalones, que ya estás otra vez dando mala imagen!

* **Dr. Light** : Olvida eso ahora, niñato, no ves que han secuestrao a tu padre? Y estos malos vecinos no han hecho NADA por impedirlo, aquí debería de correr la sangre...y lo que no es la sangre, vaya!

* **Sr. Nipngho** (arrodillándose y medio llorando): Doctor, por lo que más quiera...Despedace sádicamente a mi mujer si eso, pero que ni se le ocurra violarla!

Ante lo cual lógicamente su esposa reacciona metiéndole una colleja que casi lo tira al suelo:

* **Sra. Nipngho** : Nikito, tú eres tonto del culo o es que vas mucho a los foros de Newsarama? Te callas la boca INMEDIATAMENTE, hostias!

* **Kyo** : Weno, a ver si nos tranquilizamos todos un poquito, ehn? Light, está más claro que el agua que esta gente no habría podido hacer una mierda contra alguien capaz de zumbarle a mi viejo...Y está más claro todavía que a ti todo esto te la suda totalmente y que sólo estás buscando excusas para montar el pollo!

* **Dr. Light** : Hey, que a mi el Sr. Sai-chu me cae de putisíma madre! Fue el que me metió en tu casa, recuerdas?

* **Kyo** : *Sighh* Como para olvidarlo, se me quitan las pocas ganas que tengo de buscarlo.

* **Dr. Light** : Y nosotros nos hemos portao de pena con él, especialmente *tú*, que eres su hijo! Primero dejamos que lo trinque la poli y después un vampiro!

* **Kyo** : Ya, pero nada de eso se soluciona violando a los vecinos!

* **Dr. Light** : Weno, weno, dejemos el tema. Que no es que lleves razón (que NO la llevas), sino que como tú ves las cosas sólo a corto/medio plazo sería muy difícil que lo comprendieras.

* **Kyo** : , nos podría explicar lo que ha pasao desde el principio?

* **Sr. Nipngho** : C-claro, cómo no? Todo empezó con una pelea absurda que se formó en la puerta de tu casa...

* **Kyo** : Querrá usted decir "OTRA pelea absurda".

* **Sr. Nipngho** : Bueno, lo que sea. El caso es que la pelea consistía en un par de docenas de penitentes contra tu padre, un tipo disfrazado de actor de kabuki ridículo y otro horriblemente deformado que empuñaba una fregona.

* **Dr. Light** : Ondia, los colgaos de Tromaville!

* **Sr. Nipngho** : Pero entonces apareció otro tipo con pintas de vampiro y se lió a tiros con los penitentes. [Imitando a Alucard]: *PIÑAU!* *PIÑAU!*...Y yo no sé qué pasó, pero no quedó uno vivo!

* **Kyo** : Espere, le importaría repetir eso que acaba de hacer?

* **Sr. Nipngho** (con un brazo alrededor del cuello y el otro alrededor de una pierna): *PIÑAU!* *PIÑAU!*

A lo cual el Kyo responde bastante mosqueado y agarrando al Sr. Nipngho por las solapas:

* **Kyo** : Sí hombre, Y UNA POLLA! Nadie puede disparar haciendo esas posturitas, y dar en el blanco ya no digamos!

* **Dr. Light** : Pues no sé qué decirte, yo lo veo de lo más normal.

[Aclaración: Es la diferencia entre proceder de un videojuego bastante inverosímil pero con cierta coherencia (KOF) o de un Universo completamente echado al coño en todos los sentidos (el DCU), que te cambia completamente la percepción de las cosas]

* **Dr. Light** : Pero vamos, que de todas formas si le quieres romper la cara se la rompas.

* **Kyo** (soltando al Sr. Nipngho): Nah, vamos a ponernos en que sea verdad, cosas más raras se han visto...Y además, que usted no nos mentiría, verdad que no?

* **Sr. Nipngho** : C-claro que no, entre otras muchas razones porque e-estoy completamente acojonado.

* **Dr. Light** : Buah, y dá gracias a que el niñato ha decidido interrogarte de una manera respetuosa con el Comics Code Authority, que si de mi dependieraaaa...

* * *

Así que mientras el Sr. Nipngho termina de contar a nuestros amigo el resto de la película vayamos por un momento al Hospital General de Osaka, a la sección de Trastornos Neurológicos Graves para ser más exactos:

* **Dr. Orloff** (desde la cama): PRRRRRP PRRRRRP PRRRRRP PRRRRRP! PRRRRRRRP PRRRRRRRP! PPPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPP!111!

* **Vengador Tóxico** : Qué pena de chaval, no? Con lo normal que parecía.

* **Sgt. Kabukiman NYPD** : Sí, hay que ver lo malos que son los porrazos en la cabeza cuando uno no está acostumbrao.

* **Dr. Orloff** : PRRRRRP PRRRRRP PRRRRRP PRRRRRP! PRRRRRRRP PRRRRRRRP! PPPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPP!111!

* **Dra. Cameron** : Es por eso que necesitamos su ayuda tan desesperadamente. Todos nuestros esfuerzos a la hora de determinar un diagnóstico están cayendo en saco roto con este paciente, debido a nuestra total incapacidad de comunicarnos con él.

* **Dr. Chase** : Aunque según House eso da exactamente igual, porque incluso en el caso de que pudiera comunicarse con nosotros seguramente nos mentiría. Pero probemos de todas maneras una vez más. [Acercándose a Orloff]: Señor, cómo se encuentra? Necesita usted algo?

* **Dr. Orloff** : YO QUIEROOO CAMBIAR DE SEXOOO, QUE EL SEGURO ESTA PA ALGOOO! YO NO QUIERO SER MUJEEER, YO QUIEROOOO UN NABO MAS LARGOOOO!

* **Dra. Cameron** (a Toxie y a Kabukiman): Lo ven, es imposible mantener una conversación medianamente coherente con su amigo, a todo responde con una ristra de chistes, obscenidades y sonidos guturales!

* **Dr. Chase** : La ciencia médica se ve impotente ante un caso como éste, sólo ustedes 2 pueden ayudarnos.

* **Vengador Tóxico** : Nosotros por qué? No se dejen engañar por nuestra pinta de intelectuales, en realidad ni siquiera somos médicos.

* **Dra. Cameron** : Pero los trajeron en la misma ambulancia que a él después de la enésima pelea acaecida en el barrio de los Kusanagi, me equivoco? Y la policía considera probable que ustedes también participaran en dicho altercado, seguro que pueden darnos alguna pista de qué fue exactamente lo que dejo al Sr. Orloff...

* **Dr. Orloff** : DOOOOC-TOOOOOR! OOOOORR-LOOOOOOOOFF!111!

* **Dra. Cameron** : Perdón, al Doctor Orloff...en tan lamentable estado.

* **Sgt. Kabukiman NYPD** : Pues no, estábamos demasiado ocupados recibiendo hostias nosotros como para fijarnos.

* **Vengador Tóxico** (encogiéndose de hombros): Yo todo lo recuerdo como a base de flashbacks, qué quieren que le haga?

* **Sgt. Kabukiman NYPD** : Tú también? Joder, creía que era sólo yo. A veces se me viene a la cabeza un flashback del vampiro disparándome y yo agarrando la bala en el aire con unos palillos...Menos mal que soy un bullet-timer de esos, que si no no lo cuento.

Aunque ni que decir tiene que el resto del flashback Kabukiman no lo va a contar delante de la Dra. Cameron. De lo contrario tendría que explicar cómo la bala no disminuyó en absoluto su velocidad y la cosa acabó con él estampado contra la pared de la casa de enfrente por no haber soltado los palillos a tiempo.

* **Dr. Chase** : Perdone, ha dicho "vampiro"?

* **Sgt. Kabukiman NYPD** : Sí, VAMPIRO, pasa algo? Yo no sé para qué nos preguntan nada si luego se van a empeñar en no creernos!

* **Vengador Tóxico** : Por no mencionar que nos han hecho 3 exámenes toxicológicos ya, y eso que ni siquiera habíamos estudiado!

* **Dr. Chase** : Menos mal que sólo buscábamos drogas...

* **Vengador Tóxico** : Ein?

* **Dr. Chase** : Nada, nada, es sólo que...[Acercándole un contador Geiger]: Dioss, se sale de la escala! Espero que seamos capaces de dar con el diagnóstico antes de que este tipo contamine todo el hospital.

* **Vengador Tóxico** : Tranqui, que es radioactividad SANA de la que no hace nad...

Pero mirad quiénes acaban de teleportarse allí en medio antes de que Toxie pueda terminar la frase, son Kyo y Light que ya han terminado de ser puestos al corriente de lo poco que se sabe del secuestro del Sr. Kusanagi:

* **Dr. Light** : Son ellos, no te lo dije? [Soltando luz por los ojos]: Putos superhéroes zumbaos de los cojones!

* **Vengador Tóxico** : El Dr. Light otra vez? [Empuñando la fregona a modo de bate de beisból]: Voy a lavarte el cerebro al más puro estilo Tromaville!

* **Dra. Cameron** : Oigan, no se peleen aquí! Que esto es un hospital y podrían...!

 *****SSSHHHHHRRRRKKKKKK*** **BOOOOOOOOOOOM!****

Y claro, lo siguiente que vemos después de semejante explosión de luz es la habitación del Dr. Orloff hecha pedazos con la mayoría de las paredes derrumbadas y a todo el mundo menos a Artie tirados por el suelo, completamente tiznados y viendo chiribitas.

* **Sgt. Kabukiman NYPD** : Lo qué, mandarlo todo por coño?

* **Dr. Orloff** : OLEEE! Y OLEEE! Y OLEEEE! PRRRRRP PRRRRRP! PRRRRRRRP PRRRRRRRP!

* **Vengador Tóxico** : Malvado villano, ahora sí que te la has ganado! [Señalando al cartel que hay en la única pared que queda en pie]: Qué parte de "Por favor, guarden silencio" fue la que no entendiste?

* **Dr. Light** : BWAHAHAHAW! Me la suda lo que diga el cartelito, ni que uno no tuviera personalidad!

* **Vengador Tóxico** (levantando la cama de la habitación en peso): Conque esas tenemos, eh? Esto te enseñará a pensar en los demás!

 ****CRRRRAAASSSSHHH!****

Y eso era la cama estrellándose contra el campo de fuerza que acaba de levantar Artie, Dr. Orloff incluido.

* **Dr. Light** (llevándose las manos a la cabeza): Oh Dios mío, menuda mierda de superhéroe! Estoy ESCANDALIZADO, y eso que conozco a The Authority!

* **Vengador Tóxico** : Es que me has puesto muy nervorsio y se me ha olvidado que la cama llevaba un tío dentro, vale? Perdone, Dr. Orloff!

* **Dr. Orloff** (sangrando en el suelo): AY AY AAAAYYYY, QUE PASA EN CAAAAAI, DIRLO MAMAAAAARR!

* **Dr. Light** : Y a éste qué le pasa? Weno, es igual! [Brillando cada vez más]: Verás el pepinazo que voy a soltar ahora!

Menos mal que justo entonces apareció por allí ya el que faltaba:

* **Dr. House** : Típico, dejo a mis residentillos solos durante un par de horas y cuando vuelvo el Area de Neurología se ha convertido en la WWE.

* **Dra. Cameron** (parapetándose detrás de un carrito): No nos eches la culpa! Estamos muy sensibles!

* **Dr. Light** : Oiga, no se cruce por en medio, un poco de educación! [Señalando a Toxie y a Kabukiman]: No ve que estoy a punto de volar el hospital y si lo hace me impedirá ver la cara de esos pringaos cuando mueran?!

* **Dr. House** : Usted es el tipo ese que controla la Luz, hmm? No tiene visión de rayos X o algo?

* **Dr. Light** : Hombre, yo por no dejarlo estéril...Porque si sobrevive a la explosión conservando los genitales y luego le da por tener hijos menuda putada, no?

* **Dr. House** : Qué gran sensibilidad, para que luego en la tele digan que este tío es un psicópata...Chase, aprende!

* **Dr. Chase** : House, no te pongas a intercambiar ocurrencias con ellos y llama a la poli, anda! No ves que son peligrosos?

* **Dr. House** : La poli? Sí, no es mala idea, el problema es que seguramente andan muy liados con lo de la invasión Skrull y no creo que vengan.

* **Vengador Tóxico** : Invasión Skrull ha dicho? Kabu, tenemos QUE DETENERLA! Enviar a esos alienígenas malnacidos de vuelta a su planeta a patadas en el culo!

* **Dr. House** : No se emocionen tanto, vale? Antes de eso nos tendrán que ayudar a mi y a mi zorras...

* **Dr. Chase** : EQUIPO!

* **Dr. House** : Perdón, a mi y a mi equipo a dar con un diagnóstico; De lo de la invasión Skrull acaba de decir la tele que ya se ocupan el Super Young Team y el Big Science Action. [ == Los superhéroes japoneses esos tan chulos de Final Crisis]

Lógicamente al escuchar semejante barbaridad las objecciones de los allí presentes no se hacen de esperar ni medio segundo:

* **Vengador Tóxico** : Pero es que nosotros 2 también semos superhéroes y si hay una invasión alienígena no nos podemos quedar aquí de brazos cruzados!

* **Sgt. Kabukiman NYPD** : Efectivamente, y cuando la alternativa es acabar con el culo lleno de Dr. Light ya no digamos!

* **Kyo** : Fuera aparte que los del Super Young Team sólo saben vacilar e ir de guays por la vida! Eso lo puedo hacer yo también asín que tendré que ir a echarles una mano!

* **Dr. Light** : Y además que la Dra. Luz es del Big Science Action y yo el otro día me la follé viva! [Viendo la cara que le están poniendo todos]: Ok ok, eso no era exactamente una objección pero es que tenía ganas de decirlo.

A todo lo cual House contesta echándose al gaznate un puñao de Vicodinas y con una sonrisita que hace que entren ganas de meterle 2 hostias:

* **Dr. House** : Nah, aquí nadie va a ir a ningún lado.

* **Sgt. Kabukiman NYPD** : Ah no? Quítese de en medio ahora mismo antes de que se nos olvide que somos los Buenos!

* **Vengador Tóxico** : Exacto, vamos a salir ahí afuera a masacrar alienígenas y usted no va a poder hacer nada para impedirlo!

* **Dr. House** : RA RA RA, la Liga de la Justicia del Area de Politraumatismos del Hospital de Osaka vencerá! Es que los superhéroes no os cansáis nunca de recibir hostias o qué demonios os pasa?

* **Vengador Tóxico** : Err...Lo tomaremos como una pregunta retórica!

* **Sgt. Kabukiman NYPD** : Eso, lo que ha dicho éste! [Empujando a House]: Y apártese ya de nuestro camino!

* **Kyo** : Y una mierda, de aquí no os vais sin contarnos lo que ha pasao con mi viejo y adónde se lo han llevao! A ser posible por las wenas y sin que tengamos que patearos el culo otra vez DE NUEVO!

* **Dr. Light** (soltando luz por los ojos y con cara de maníaco): SHEAH, let 'em BURN!111!

* **Kyo** : Disculpar al Light, es que no le caen bien los superhéroes, pero en el fondo es más bien pacífico...A menos que se le crucen los cables, en cuyo caso a lo mejor le da por ARRANCAROS LA CABEZA y jugar con ella al fútbol.

* **Dr. Light** (muy ofendido): Al soccer!

* **Kyo** : Weeeeno, pues al soccer...Qué pesaos os ponéis los yankis con eso!

* **Vengador Tóxico** : Mira, yo no sé cómo explicarte esto pero a tu padre lo secuestró un vampiro, vale? Kabu y yo no pudimos hacer nada por impedirlo, ni el Dr. Orloff con sus poderes para-anormales tampoco.

* **Kyo** : Cuéntame algo que yo no sepa.

* **Sgt. Kabukiman NYPD** : Pero es que nosotros tampoco sabemos mucho más del tema! Ni puta idea de quién era el vampiro ese o de para qué se llevó a tu padre, al principio creíamos que estaba de nuestra parte pero resultó que no. Qué más podemos deciros, que era un nota muy alto con una gabardina roja y con los pelos largos y que usaba unas pistolas desproporcionadas?

* **Kyo** : Estás oyendo eso, Light? El Demitri, descartao.

* **Vengador Tóxico** : O que parecía conocer a ese extraño grupo de tíos del Ku Kux Klan que también querían secuestrar a tu padre? Ya sabes, unos con capuchas puntiagudas y tal...

* **Kyo** : Ya, los del Vaticano otra vez

* **Sgt. Kabukiman NYPD** : O que la chavala que lo acompañaba (por cierto, bonitas tetas) llevaba un símbolo extraño cosido en las mangas de la chaqueta, una cosa asín en ingrés que decía comoooo..."We are on a mission from God" o algo por el estilo.

Es el momento de que el experto en parapsicología y en toda clase teorías conspiranóicas allí presente (a pesar del extraño trastorno neurológico que padece) haga su valiosísma aportación a todo esto:

* **Dr. Orloff** : EN CLASSE DE ESPANIOL ME ESTAN ENSENIANDO COMO SE LLAMAN LOS HABITANTES DE LAS CIUDADES MAS IMPORTANTES, QUE ES IMPOOOORTANTE PARA VIAJAAAAR! POOOM POOM POOOM! POROOOM POOOM POOOM!

* **Dra. Cameron** : Oh no, ya empieza de nuevo!

* **Dr. Orloff** : EN DUBLIIIIN SON LOS DOBLAOS Y LOS DE GEORGIA SE LLAMAN JORGEEESS, LOS DE _**HELSINKI**_ SE LLAMAN GUIRIS Y LOS DE VIGO SON LOS VIGOTEEEEES!

* **Dr. Chase** (moviendo la cabeza): Es un caso perdido.

* **Dr. Orloff** : ...Y LOS DE SEVIIIILLLAAAAA...SON CARAJOOOOOTES!

Pero afortunadamente nuestro amigo el Kyo ha sido lo suficientemente intuitivo como para ignorar totalmente el significado de las palabras del Dr. Orloff (que de todas maneras ni siquiera entiende al no saber español) y para quedarse sólo con la entonación:

HELSINKI

HELLSIN-KI

HELLSING

Y fue entonces cuando empezó a comprender que seguramente el dar con un diagnóstico para el Dr. Orloff no fuera una puta pérdida de tiempo después de todo...


	75. Diagnóstico diferencial (Parte II)

**Capítulo SETENTA Y CINCO - Diagnóstico diferencial (Parte II)**

Empezamos el capítulo de hoy media hora más tarde y todavía en el hospital de Osaka, donde el hecho de que House haya terminado de escribir cosas en su pizarra marca el comienzo de una típica partidita de "vamos a decir cosas muy rápido a ver quién acierta". Así que ya sabéis, chavalotes: Todo lo que se diga a continuación leerlo MUY LIGERO y así al final acabaréis creyendo que vuestro amigo El Chang entiende de Medicina o algo.

* **Dr. House** : Bueno, a ver...Varón de 34 años con síntomas de disartrofonía, hipomanía, comportamiento errático, incapacidad para la comunicación coherente, emisión casi contínua de sonidos guturales y una ligera inflamación en el abdomen. [Chasqueando los dedos]: Cameron?

* **Dra. Cameron** : Debido a que la mayoría de los síntomas parecen estar relacionados con una lesión en los circuitos del lenguaje sin que afecte a sus capacidades psicomotoras a lo mejor podría ser afasia, provocada por un posible traumatismo craneoencefálico a resultas de la pelea con el vampiro.

* **Dr. House** : Podría, si no fuera porque el scanner no ha detectado daños en el hemisferio cerebral izquierdo ni parece haber antecedentes de isquemia trombótica, que nosotros sepamos.

* **Dra. Cameron** : Pero a lo mejor el Dr. Orloff es zurdo, en cuyo caso deberíamos de mirarle el hemisferio derech...

* **Dr. House** : DOOOOONGGG! Campaaaana, y se acabó! Cameron, de verdad te piensas que en 48 horas aún no sabemos con qué mano se hace el Dr. Orloff las pajas? Olvida lo de la afasia, es una gilipollez. [Chasqueando los dedos]: Chase?

* **Dr. Chase** : Trastorno de la Tourette! Es consistente con todas las palabrotas que dice, sin olvidar que parece obsesionado con hablar lo que no debe. Unas cuantas dosis de Haloperidol resolverían el problema.

* **Dr. House** : Ya, y para qué le hemos hecho entonces un IRM, un TC y un EEG, porque como trabajamos aquí el jugar con las maquinitas nos sale gratis? No justifica el resto de su cuadro clínico tampoco, me decepcionas, guaperas. [Chasqueando los dedos]: Toxie?

* **Vengador Tóxico** : Yooo? Esto es ridículo, yo ni siquiera soy médico!

* **Dr. Light** (todo emocionao y levantando la mano): Yo me la sé, yo me la sé, yo me la seeé!

* **Dr. House** : Ok...Supervillano psicópata 1?

* **Dr. Light** : A lo mejor es que es maníaco-depresivo y ha entrado en la fase eufórica, eso justificaría que se lo esté tomando todo a cachondeo, incluso lo de que la pelea entre Toxie y yo lo dejara con 4 costillas rotas. Qué le parece eso, House? Buena aportación, que no?

* **Dr. House** : Para no tener ni puta idea de Medicina? Sí, no está mal, se nota que ve mucho el Discovery Channel.

* **Dr. Light** : Jejé, y eso no es nada, pregúnteme algo de la dualidad onda-partícula o de Física Cuántica y ya verá el empollonazo que pego.

* **Dr. House** : Ya, pero es que aquí estamos intentando dar con un diagnóstico, no dárnoslas de enteraos para impresionar a la Dra. Cameron. Y además la respuesta es NO, normalmente los estados hipomaníacos producen una mejora del lenguaje en vez de un deterioro, fuera aparte que el tratamiento con litio no ha dado ningún resultado...Supervillano psicópata 2?

* **Electro** : Iyo, qué sé yo...Harle un TAC!

* **Dr. House** : Ya se lo hemos hecho, y de postre una gasometría arterial, un lavado bronco-alveolar, una biopsia cerebral y un par de resonancias magnéticas, pero ninguna de esas pruebas proporciona resultados concluyentes...Tío disfrazado de rinoceronte?

* **Rhino** : No me pregunte a mi, por favó! No ve que soy un descerebrao?

* **Dr. House** : Naaaaah, casi ni me había dado cuenta...Friki-yakuza raro?

* **Kakihara** (crugiéndose los nudillos): Présteme un bisturí y déjeme 5 minutos a solas con él, ya verá como se le quitan las tonterías rápido.

* **Dr. House** : Tortura? No es mala idea, pero probemos otras opciones primero...Samurái de los pelos largos?

* **Haohmaru** : Weno, yo no sé cómo será en el siglo XXI, pero en mi época los que se daban golpes en la cabeza a veces se quedaban tontos. La única manera de curarlos era dándoles friegas en la cabeza con meados de perro mientras se canturreaba "Sana, sana, culito de rana, si no se cura hoy se curará mañana".

* **Dr. House** : En fin, después de tan científica aportación me he quedado sin palabras...Judoka con unos añitos de más?

* **Takuma** : KARATEKA con unos añitos de más, si no le importa! Y si ustedes que son médicos no tienen ninguna idea mejor yo creo que deberíamos hacer lo que ha dicho Haohmaru. Quién sabe, a lo mejor funciona.

* **Dr. Chase** : Pero bueno, se puede saber qué pinta aquí toda este personal NO CUALIFICADO y que antes no estaba? De dónde han salido?

* **Dr. Light** : Los he teleportao yo, para que nos ayuden con lo del diagnóstico; Max y el Rhino tienen cantidades industriales de intuición descerebrada, el Kakihara nos podría ser útil en caso de que haya que torturar al paciente, al Takuma lo he traído porque a los viejos les molan los hospitales y al Haohmaru para que flipe con la tecnología del siglo XXI.

* **Kyo** : Ya, y no se te ha ocurrido traerte al Ukyo, aprovechando que estamos en el hospital?

* **Dr. Light** : Lo intenté, pero nada más decirle que en el siglo XXI la tuberculosis se cura se puso a mirarme como si me faltaran mareas o algo por el estilo.

* **Haohmaru** : Raito, no es por incordiar, pero lo que es yo todavía no estoy flipando.

* **Electro** : Porque aún no has visto ná, en los hospitales tienen unas máquinas que les das a un botón y sale un café...Que luego te lo tomas y te escagarrucias vivo.

* **Haohmaru** : WOW! Y son para curar el estreñimiento, verdad? Que bien pensado está todo en el siglo XXI!

* **Electro** : Pos nada, vente conmigo, que te vía enseñar cómo funciona tó esto. Porque total, lo de adivinar lo que tiene el nota ese lo podemos ir haciendo también por el camino.

Así que Max y el Haoh se levantan de la silla y se dirigen hacia la puerta, para espanto de la Dra. Cameron:

* **Dra. Cameron** : Pero House, no les piensas decir nada? Cada vez que ese tipo Electro sale a la calle causa millones de dólares en destrozos, de verdad los vas a dejar a él y a un cafre que PIENSA que es del siglo XVIII dar vueltas por el hospital toqueteando todos los aparatos?!

* **Electro** : Quiénes, nosotros?

* **Haohmaru** : Max, seguramente la señorita curandera lo dice por ti, se habrá enterado de que eres bi de "vicioso".

* **Electro** (a Cameron): Oye chati, que nosotros no pensamos tocarle el aparato a nadie, estamos? Que adonde vamos es a jugar con las maquinitas del hospital dándole a tós los botones sin ton ni son, una cosa DECENTE y sin connotaciones sexuales de ninguna clase!

* **Dra. Cameron** : P-pero eso es precisamente lo que no quiero que hagan! Esas máquinas no son para jugar con ellas, el personal sanitario podría necesitarlas para atender a los pacientes!

A lo cual Electro y Haoh responden haciendo caso omiso mientras salen por la puerta:

* **Electro** : Weno, po que se esperen un rato hasta que nosotros hayamos terminao...Joer, qué AGONÍAS!

* **Haohmaru** : Hay que ver lo mal repartido que está todo en esta época, tienen un montón de cosas chulas pero sólo las disfrutan unos pocos.

* **Electro** : Buah, y por qué te crees tú que yo me metí a supervillano?

* **Dr. House** : Cameron, no me mires así, ok? Yo con un cortaúñas hago una punción lumbar, a mi el que esos 2 colgaos rompan unos cuantos cacharros del hospital me la suda.

* **Dra. Cameron** : Sí, y por eso nos echaron del Princeton-Plainsboro, recuerdas? Por eso, y porque ya no podían aguantar más tus capulladas!

* **Dr. House** (encogiéndose de hombros): Pues peor para ellos, que ahora se les estarán muriendo todos los pacientes con enfermedades raras.

* **Dr. Chase** : No sé, el último e-mail que recibimos de Cuddy decía que incluso así les compensa.

* **Sgt. Kabukiman NYPD** : Oiga House, hasta ahora yo me estado muy callado, pero esto ya se pasa de ridículo hasta para los que salimos en las pelis de la Troma! No ve que la mayoría de los que estamos aquí no entendemos ni papa de Medicina, cómo se supone que vamos a dar con un diagnóstico?!

* **Dr. House** : Le suena el concepto "ensayo y error"? Lo mejor que tiene es que implica cagarla muchas veces y para eso no hace falta tener estudios ni nada...Está al alcance de cualquiera, al menos en su primera fase.

Ante lo cual Chase y Cameron (que después de tantísimos episodios aún parecen no haberse dado cuenta de cómo funciona el tema) saltan escandalizados:

* **Dra. Cameron** : Un momento, espera un segundo...Estás diciendo que ESE es el método que usamos con los pacientes?!

* **Dr. House** : Mujer, claro que no, es solamente el método que usamos al principio; Tarde o temprano los pacientes acaban reaccionando al tratamiento EQUIVOCADO con todo un despliegue de sintomatología nueva, lo cual son más pistas para que yo averigüe lo que realmente les pasa...Si no se mueren antes, claro.

* **Dra. Cameron** : Pero eso va totalmente en contra de cualquier código ético que jamás haya existido! "En cuanto a las enfermedades, ten por costumbre dos cosas: Ayudar o, al menos, no hacer más daño"!

* **Dr. House** (riéndose): Sí, porque lo diga el Civ4.

* **Dra. Cameron** : Lo dijo Hipócrates!

* **Dr. Chase** : Genial, años y años en la Facultad de Medicina para acabar realizando un trabajo que podría hacer cualquier semianalfabeto buscando enfermedades al azar en la Wikipedia...House, yo creía que las opiniones de tu equipo contaban para algo!

* **Dr. House** : Pffft, sé más realista, guaperas. Y no os quejéis, que conmigo estáis aprendiendo un montón.

* **Dra. Cameron** : Ah sí? Pues me pregunto qué concretamente!

* **Dr. House** : Que "echando a perder se aprende", te parece poco? La Medicina se basa en ese sistema desde tiempos inmemoriales.

Atención a este consejo, chavalotes: Si vais a usar el método del Dr. House para arreglar problemas de hardware en Windows 2008 Server sacarle una copia al Registro primero. Por eso la Informática le da mil vueltas a la Medicina, porque los médicos ni pueden hacer backups ni pollas.

* **Vengador Tóxico** : Weno, y qué pasa con lo de la invasión Skrull? A este paso podríamos pasarnos semanas aquí, cuando Kabu y yo seríamos mucho más útiles ahí fuera, despanzurrando alienígenas y salvando vidas humanas!

* **Dr. House** : Aww, no me digan que no se quieren quedar aquí haciéndole compañía al enfermito? Docenas de personas lo hacen todos los días con sus seres más o menos queridos, y aunque lo hagan casi exclusivamente por el qué dirán y no beneficie en nada a los pacientes resulta un gesto simbólico pre-cio-so...Ya saben, como el luto o la ablación del clítoris.

* **Sgt. Kabukiman NYPD** : Oiga, no me sea tan cínico! Hiere mi sensibilidad de protagonista de películas Gore!

* **Dr. House** : Y además, no os he dicho ya que todos los superhéroes de Japón se están ocupando a estas alturas del tema? El Big Science Action, el Super Young Team, Ultraman, Zebraman, Rapeman...

* **Dr. Light** : WOAH, Rapeman también?

* **Dr. House** : Rapeman EL PRIMERO, no ve que tiene un estricto sentido de la Justicia o como le llamen los japoneses a...eso?

* **Dr. Light** : Sí, sólo en Japón puedes ser superhéroe y al mismo tiempo ir por ahí violando. Iría a ayudarle y eso, pero es que me da repelús follarme alienígenas verdes, sabe usted?

* * *

Little does he knows that he has already. O dicho de otra forma, en este mismo momento y en el Centro de Mando de la invasión Skrull (donde coño quiera que éste se encuentre):

* **Reina Veranke** : Excelente, tras años de infiltración silenciosa por fin llegó la hora de lanzar a nuestras tropas a matar humanos al azar por las calles. La parte más emocionante de cualquier invasión que se precie.

* **Criti-Noll** : Perdonad el atrevimiento, excelencia, pero no bastaría con reemplazar a l docenas de personas que realmente manejan el cotarro en este planeta? Los superhéroes raramente desafían el Status Quo por muy injusto que sea, por qué no hacer simplemente eso?

Y aunque la respuesta de Marvel Comics a esa pregunta probablemente sería "porque entonces los terrícolas PERDEMOS" la contestación que da la Reina Skrull en cambio es:

* **Reina Veranke** : Criti-cón, haces honor a tu nombre.

* **Criti-Noll** : Errr...Es "Criti-Noll", alteza.

* **Reina Veranke** : Lo que sea. Y no me molesta la pregunta en sí, pero acaso has olvidado que ante todo somos una raza guerrera? Crees que Kly'bn aceptaría una victoria sin derramamiento de sangre, piensas que Él podría soportar semejante VERGÜENZA?

* **Criti-Noll** : Lo siento, la Teología no es mi fuerte...Ese no es el que nos ama a todos incluyendo a los humanos?

* **Reina Veranke** : Quieres saber cómo funciona la Teología, Criti-Noll? Te la crees y te callas.

* **Criti-Noll** : Sí, mi reina.

* **Reina Veranke** : Y si te parece que nuestra religión incurre en contradicciones es porque no has estudiado las de este jodido planeta.

* **Criti-Noll** : Perdón, mi reina. Me tocó suplantar a un ateo, qué culpa tendré yo de nada?

* **Reina Veranke** : Ah, y otra cosa más. El estúpido humano que me forzó mientras yo suplantaba a Spiderwoman...

* **Criti-Noll** : Arthur Light?

* **Reina Veranke** : Lo quiero localizado antes de que todo esto acabe, pero recordad que lo quiero VIVO. He sacado un par de buenas ideas acerca de qué hacer con él de una vieja película terrícola sobre como una hembra de la especie masacra brutalmente a los 4 garrulos que la violaron, "I spit on your grave" creo que se llamaba...

[Aclaración: Otro clásico del Cine Gore y de Explotación de los '70, chavalotes]

* **Criti-Noll** : En serio? Yo pensaba que el mensaje de esa película era que las tías de la Tierra no aguantaban una broma!

* **Reina Veranke** : Agente Criti-Noll, refréscame la memoria...A quién has estado suplantando desde que empezó nuestra gloriosa misión?

* **Criti-Noll** : A Hank Pym, alteza.

* **Reina Veranke** : Necesitas unas vacaciones PERO YA.

* **Criti-Noll** : Lo sé, alteza.

* * *

Y volviendo con el Dr. House:

* **Kyo** : Oye Light, no vayas a coger un berrinche por esto pero al lo mejor nosotros también deberíamos ir a ayudar, no?

* **Dr. Light** (dando un zapatazo en el suelo): QUE NO! Cómo te lo tengo que decir, esto de los Skrulls tiene toda la pinta de ser un Evento y a los Eventos no hay que hacerles nunca ni puto caso! Porque visto uno vistos todos, al principio parece que se va a liar una muy gorda pero al final se queda todo más o menos igual que antes! Joder, díselo tú, Rhino, que también sales en los tebeos!

* **Rhino** : Ej verdad, si uno tuviera que echar cuenta en todos los Eventos no dormiría. Y tú ten cuidao, Artie, que lo mismo lo del Libra es un Evento también.

* **Dr. Light** : Lo del Libra? Naaaaah.

* **Vengador Tóxico** : Ya, pues yo sigo pensando queee...

* **Dr. Light** : Pffft, y qué más dará lo que tú pienses, pringao? Ya habéis oido al Dr. House, como os mováis del hospital va a hacer un par de llamaditas aprovechando que os busca la Interpol y os va a echar encima al Big Science Action...Cualquier persona con un mínimo de sentido común resolvería este dilema partiendo en 2 al House y volando el hospital pero claro, los superhéroes no podéis hacer esas cosas, que sois unas mariconas...BWAHAHAHAW, me parto!

* **Kyo** : Light, para ya de joder, vale? Aquí estamos para averiguar si el Dr. Orloff puede ayudarnos a encontrar a mi viejo, no para buscar bronca con 2 frikis que ni siquiera sabemos por qué la tienen tomada con nosotros.

* **Sgt. Kabukiman NYPD** : Porque nos mandasteis al hospital la última vez que nos encontramos? Porque sois una banda de delincuentes psicópatas?

* **Kyo** : Oh venga ya, exagerao! Cuántos delincuentes psicópatas habrá en nuestro grupo, si no creo que lleguen ni a 4.

* **Dr. Light** : Nada más? Niñato, tú has contao bien?

* **Kyo** : Sí, porque algunos de nuestros delincuentes no son psicópatas y algunos de nuestros psicópatas no son delincuentes. Los únicos que estáis en las 2 categorías sois tú, Kakihara, Genjuro y el Max cuando se le va la olla.

* **Vengador Tóxico** : Ya, y te parecen pocos?

* **Kyo** : Pffft, pos a ver en qué categoría estaríais vosotros 2, que le arrancasteis los brazos al alcalde de tu pueblo.

* **Sgt. Kabukiman NYPD** : Fue un accidente! Shit happens!

* **Takuma** : Oye Kyo, y cuál psicópata tenemos que no sea delincuente?

* **Kyo** (mordiéndose la lengua): Pueeeesss...

* **Kakihara** : Sabéis lo que no me cabe en la cabeza? Que cómo 3 médicos se pueden quedar aquí intentando curar a un único paciente mientras las Urgencias del hospital están colapsadas a resultas de la invasión Skrull. Light-san, los habéis amenazado ya de muerte o qué coño le pasa?

* **Dr. Light** : Qué va, si ni siquiera ha hecho falta...A que no, Dr. House?

* **Dr. House** : Bueno, eso es porque me he dado una vueltecita por Urgencias y no he visto a nadie con una sintomatología lo suficientemente rara. Sólo heridas de rayos láser, costillas aplastadas y cosas así, un aburrimiento...Si de mi dependiera los daba a todos de alta.

* **Dra. Cameron** : Aunque conste que el resto de su equipo no compartimos esa opinión y si no corremos a atender a los demás pacientes es por la amenaza implícita, se enteran?

* **Sgt. Kabukiman NYPD** : Ok, creo que por fin lo he entendido, cuanto antes diagnostiquemos al nota ese antes podremos irnos, no? Vale, pues entonces yo creo que tiene GRIPE, algún poblema?

* **Vengador Tóxico** (escandalizado): Pero Sargento Kabukiman, la vida de una persona humana corre peligro! No podemos liarnos a dar diagnósticos al azar!

* **Dr. House** : Entonces diga simplemente "paso"...El siguiente, por favor?

* **Rhino** : Paso, que las enfermedades tienen nombres mu complicaos y no me se ocurre ninguna en estos momentos.

* **Kakihara** : Yo ni siquiera lo he visto, pero creo que está fingiendo. Denle Pastillas Juanolas y si se le pasan los síntomas llámenme a mi, que le voy a dar una que va a flipar.

* **Kyo** : Quién sabe, a lo mejor tieneeee...fatiga crónica de esa o qué sé yo?

* **Dr. Light** : Niñato, ese eres tú; Lo que el tío ese realmente tiene es faringitis, o debería tenerla a estas alturas de tanto cantar.

* **Takuma** : O a lo mejor es de los pulmones, un amigo mío se murió de eso, sabéis?

* **Dr. Chase** : Esto es lo más insultante para la Ciencia Médica que he visto en toda mi vida.

* **Dra. Cameron** : De ésta nos echan seguro de este otro hospital también.

* **Dr. House** : Pero todavía estáis aquí? Corred a atiborrar al Dr. Orloff de vacunas antigripales, placebos y antibióticos, y después hacedle una broncoscopia, una biopsia pulmonar y un TC de tórax! Ah, y cuando terminéis que no se os olvide probar también lo que dijo el samurái de los pelos largos, que siempre será mejor que sobre que no que falte, verdad?

Así que mientras Chase y Cameron corren como pollos descabezados a cumplir las órdenes del Dr. House una duda se instala en la mente del Kyo:

* **Kyo** : Weno, y para lo que yo he dicho no le va a dar nada?

* **Dr. House** : Pues verás, resulta que la Humanidad aún no ha descubierto ningún tratamiento contra la vagancia, así que...

* **Kyo** : BIEEENN! Jódete, Light, que la vagancia no es ninguna enfermedad sino un estilo de vida!

* **Dr. Light** : Buah, si yo siempre lo pensé.

* **Dr. House** : ...Así que si fuera fatiga crónica o fibromialgia se quedaría sin diagnosticar. Pero vamos, que no es eso ni nada de lo que habéis dicho ninguno, que una cosa es jugar a los médicos y otra muy distinta follarse a la tía de verdad.


	76. Diagnóstico diferencial (Parte III)

**Capítulo SETENTA Y SEIS - Diagnóstico diferencial (Parte III)**

Comenzamos el capítulo de hoy un rato más tarde y en los pasillos de la UCI del hospital de Osaka, con Haohmaru conectado a una máquina y Electro tratando de hacerle un electro (valga la redundancia):

* **Haohmaru** (con cables por todos lados): Max, tú estás seguro de que sabes cómo funciona esto?

* **Electro** : Pffft, po no vía saber cómo funciona, si se llama como yo? [Pulsando botones al azar]: Lo tengo tó controlao.

* **Enfermero anónimo** : Oigan, han acabado ya? Que al de la 316 le han dado ya 2 infartos!

* **Electro** : Ya, pero es que aquí mi colegui es del siglo XVIII y nunca ha visto un d'estos, pa él estas cosas son como de Futurama.

* **Haohmaru** : En realidad con lo que más he flipado hasta ahora es con eso que llamáis "chata". El que uno pueda jiñar sin tenerse que levantar de la cama realmente es un gran invento.

* **Electro** : Cogemos una pal Kyo?

* **Enfermero anónimo** : Señores, POR FAVOR YA! Necesitamos la máquina!

* **Electro** (soltando chispas por los ojos): Eh, no me metas tantas prisas, que te meto un calambrazo que t'avío!

* **Haohmaru** : Max, deja que el curandero se lleve la máquina, no? Que a lo mejor es para algo importante, yo es que no tengo muy claro lo que significa "infarto".

* **Electro** : T'acuerdas el telele que le dio al pringao del Sentry, que por poco no la palma? Eso es un infarto.

* **Haohmaru** (quitándose los cables): MAX, DEJA QUE EL CURANDERO SE LLEVE LA MÁQUINA!

* **Electro** : Ok ok, que no hace falta chillarme. En realidad lo que hace el chisme éste lo puedo hacer yo también, lo que pasa es que no es tan chulo porque no se enciende ninguna lucecita ni nada.

* **Haohmaru** : Normal, no me extraña que le hayan puesto tu nombre.

* **Electro** : Ya te digo. [Señalando]: Hey, esas no son las zorras del Dr. House? No jodas que al nota ese lo han transladao a la UCI?!

* **Haohmaru** : Y eso es malo, verdad? Ves tú, por no hacer lo que yo dije!

Efectivamente, al otro extremo del pasillo y haciendo grandes aspavientos detrás de la camilla en la que va el Dr. Orloff medio muerto:

* **Dr. Chase** : 20 miligramos de heparina! Lo perdemos, lo perdemos!

* **Dra. Cameron** : Cargando a 150! [*SHHHRRAAKK!*] No funciona, a 200! [*SHHHRRAAKK!*]

Fue justo cuando pasaron por delante de Electro y Haohmaru:

* **Electro** (a voces): ATONTAAAAOOOOS! QUE NO TENÉIS NI PUTA IDEA DE NAAAAÁ!111!

* **Haohmaru** : Max, pero te quieres callar y dejarlos hacer su trabajo? Cuándo madura la gente en el siglo XXI, porque en mi época con 12 años ya estaba uno casado y con hijos!

* **Electro** : Buah, po ahora hasta los 40 y tantos se es todavía un niño de teta. [Por el móvil]: Artie, teleporta a toa la peña pa la tercera planta, que acabo de ver pasar al Orloff echando espumarajos por la boca.

* **Dr. Light** (también por el móvil): Okay dokay.

Así que 5 minutos más tarde:

* **Dra. Cameron** : Pero House, lo que acaba de ocurrir desafía a la comprensión humana! Hemos hecho TODO lo que nos dijiste, incluyendo la broncoscopia, la biopsia pulmonar y el TC de tórax...Y no le hemos encontrado absolutamente nada!

* **Haohmaru** : Y le han hecho ya lo de los meados de gato?

* **Dr. Chase** : TAMBIÉN...Y después hemos procedido a administrarle la medicación, comenzando por las pastillas Juanolas.

* **Dr. House** : Y después?

* **Dr. Chase** : Y después lo que ya has visto, se ha puesto a morir POR CULPA DEL PLACEBO!

* **Kakihara** : Joder, falló mi teoría...Qué raro, verdad?

* **Takuma** : Kakihara, tú te callas! Hasta ahora no he visto una sola teoría tuya que no falle y que no deje a la gente hecha una mierda encima! Si se muere será culpa tuya, lo oyes?

* **Rhino** : No se inrite usted, don Karate, que le sube la tensión.

* **Takuma** (histérico): QUE NO ME DIGÁIS "DON KARATE"!111!

Ante lo cual House reaccionó rápidamente, sacando un tarrito de vicodinas y pasándoselo al Takuma:

* **Dr. House** : Tenga, que se está viendo que las necesita más que yo. Tómeselas TODAS de golpe y luego me cuenta, ok?

* **Dr. Light** : Y ahora qué, intentando meter al Takuma en el maravilloso mundo de las pastis? [Indignado]: Confiaba en usted, doctor! Pensaba que al ser tan borde y tan maleducao sería como mínimo una eminencia, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que, para más inri, no sabe usted hacer la "O" con un canuto!

[Aclaración: No os gustaría que el personaje de House fuera REALMENTE así o es a mi al único que le pasa?]

* **Dr. House** : Hombre, que el paciente se pusiera a morir formaba parte de lo previsto. Ahora es cuando descubrimos lo que realmente le pasa.

* **Dr. Light** : Sí, porque lo diga un tío que se parece al que sale en la Víbora Negra haciendo el gilipollas! Hombre por fa-vor, pero si hasta el nota ese de medio metro que pulula por aquí babeando detrás de las enfermeras le da a usted mil vueltas...Y sí, me refiero a ese tan feo que se hace llamar "Jaimito, Médico del Seguro"!

* **Dra. Cameron** : Oiga, eso no se lo consiento! Que al Dr. Jaimito se le mueren todos los pacientes, y aquí sólo lo aguantamos porque está de intercambio! No se podría comparar con el Dr. House ni en un millón de años!

* **Dr. Light** : Me da exactamente igual! El tener que esperar tanto me tiene ya muy estresao, yo me voy a la Fiesta de la Violación!

* **Rhino** : Ein?

* **Dr. Light** : Que viene a ser como la de la Espuma, pero con Violación! [Se teleporta]

* **Dr. Chase** : Un momento, lo estaba diciendo EN SERIO?! La gente real no actúa así, ni siquiera los violadores de guiñol!

* **Vengador Tóxico** : Ni siquiera los Malos de las pelis de Troma, que suelen ir por ahí violando a todo diox. [Mirando a Kabukiman]: Weno, aunque algunas veces los Buenos TAMBIÉN.

* **Sgt. Kabukiman NYPD** : Je jé.

* **Kyo** : Ni puto caso, que es que el Light es de mucho llamar la atención y lo mejor es no echarle cuenta. [A House]: Weno, y usted qué pasa? Va a salvar al nota ese ya o no? Los he visto más rápidos!

* **Dr. House** : Que sí, chaval, que sí, eso que ni lo dudes. Que aunque parezca que no lo tenemos todo control...

* **Dr. Orloff** (desde la camilla): **BRROOOAARGGHH!**

* **Dr. House** : ...ado. [Sacudiéndose vómitos de la chaqueta]: Pero queréis ponerle un algodón en la boca o por lo menos ponerlo apuntando para otra dirección?

* **Dr. Chase** (también empapado en vómitos): Por lo menos parece que hemos conseguido estabilizarle las constantes vitales, algo es algo.

* **Sgt. Kabukiman NYPD** : Oigan, yo no es por dármelas de enterao ni nada, pero el que vomite tanta sangre es buena señal o no?

* **Dra. Cameron** : Yo tengo una pregunta mejor: Por qué demonios no está Foreman aquí, si él es el neurólogo?

* **Dr. House** : A ti te parece que lo que necesitamos ahora es un neurólogo? Lo que necesitamos es a la señora de la limpieza para fregar esta guarrería!

* **Dra. Cameron** : Contéstame a la pregunta, dónde está Foreman? Si hubiera estado aquí desde los primeros síntomas tal vez no habríamos tenido que enfrentarnos a un fallo multisistémico!

* **Dr. House** (dándole golpecitos en la cabeza): Hooola? Hay alguien ahí? Neurólogos los hay a patadas, esa NO es la razón por la que contraté a Foreman ni la ha sido nunca, recuerdas?

* **Dr. Chase** : Quieres decir que Foreman está...?

* **Dr. House** : En Torremolinos, registrando la casa del Dr. Orloff para encontrar pistas, dónde sino queríais que estuviera?

* **Takuma** : Dioss, qué poquísima vergüenza! Todo unos señores médicos que se meten en casa de la gente para cotillear en sus intimidades!

* **Dr. House** : "Poca vergüenza" para unos, "procedimiento habitual" para otros, vale? Y conste que echar unas risas a costa de la intimidades de los pacientes sólo es nuestro objetivo SECUNDARIO, hay veces que haciendo esto se salvan algunas vidas y todo.

* **Takuma** : Eso le diré a mi hija Yuri la próxima vez que me pille registrando su armario para comprobar la longitud de sus tangas! Que no es que me meta en lo que no me importa sino que le estoy "salvando la vida"!

* **Kyo** : Takuma, tío, demasiada información. Excitarías al Light si no se hubiera ido.

* **Dr. House** : Paramos de decir estupideces un ratito, que estoy intentando llamar al Dr. Foreman? [Por el móvil]: Foreman, estás dentro? Has encontrado algo ya?

* **Dr. Foreman** (también por el móvil): Ufff, hay mogollón de drogas por todos lados, House. No me extraña que el tipo esté como una cabra.

* **Dr. House** : Perdón, no debo haberme expresado bien. Quería decir algo SIGNIFICATIVO.

* **Dr. Foreman** : Y que el tal Orloff guarde toda clase de alucinógenos en su casa no te parece significativo? Las drogas basadas en el LSD producen un deterioro permanente del cerebro a corto/medio plazo.

* **Dr. House** : No, no lo hacen. Eso es lo que les decimos a los críos que vienen a las consultas para acojonarlos, es que de repetirlo tantas veces tú mismo te lo has acabado creyendo? Si eso fuera así tendríamos al Grant Morrison cagándose en los pantalones todo el tiempo.

[Aclaración: Sarcasmo porque ahora la moda es meterse con Grant Morrison? Más bien todo lo contrario, el tío es un puto GENIO]

* **Dr. Foreman** : Ok ok, no lo hacen. Pero y si los tripis que ese tipo se tomó antes de irse a Japón le están haciendo efecto AHORA? Tampoco sería el primer caso.

* **Dr. House** : No ha presentado alucinaciones ni delirios paranoides, descarta lo de los tripis y dime qué más has encontrado en su casa?

* **Dr. Foreman** : Pues no sé, libros de parapsicología por un tubo y juguetes, sobre todo.

* **Dr. House** : Juguetes, has dicho? Hmmm, el envenenamiento por plomo explicaría el dolor abdominal, las vomitonas y hasta cierto punto el comportamiento errático...Tal vez ha llegado el momento de inflar al tipo de EDTA.

* **Dra. Cameron** : Un momento, House...Estás diciendo que aunque Orloff sea un politoxicómano la culpa de todo la tiene la pintura con plomo? Si te equivocas con esto (y todo apunta a que sí) la terapia de quelación podría matarlo!

* **Dr. Chase** : Está claro que si se ha puesto a morir la culpa de todo la tienen las drogas!

* **Dr. House** : Tsk, última vez que hablo por el móvil con el altavoz activado, qué pasó con la obediencia ciega a todo lo que yo diga?

* **Dr. Chase** : Esta vez no, House. Si el tipo se muere él mismo se lo buscó y no deberíamos de desperdiciar con él ni un minuto más de nuestras vidas...Porque eso es lo AMERICANO de hacer en estos casos!

* **Dr. House** : Chase, chaval...Tú eres australiano, recuerdas?

* **Dr. Chase** : Ya, pero es que he vivido en los USA muchos años y la manera de pensar de allí se me ha contagiado.

* * *

En fins, cortemos este despliegue de moralina hipócrita yanki un momentito para empalmar con OTRO despliegue de moralina hipócrita (o prudish self-righteusness, que es su nombre técnico)...Y ojito, que lo que viene a continuación son spoilers para FC - Revelations #1:

* **Dr. Light** (ardiendo): AAAARGGGHHH! HOSTIA, QUE ME QUEMOOOOO! AAAARGGGHHH!

Pues sí, mientras que el equipo de House discute si hay que dejar morir a Orloff por ser un drongadisto resulta de que Artie ha secuestrado a 3 tías, se las ha llevado a un hotel, las ha disfrazado de superheroínas y estaba a punto de follárselas. Que por qué? Porque es MU MALO, esto es DC y no hacen falta más explicaciones. Pero entonces llegó el Espectro (que por lo visto es mu weno), lo convirtió en una vela y luego le prendió fuego.

* **Víctima Traumatizada #1** : Oh Dios mío! Oh Dios mío, voy a estar reviviendo todo esto a base de flashbacks hasta que las ranas críen pelo!

* **Víctima Traumatizada #2** : P-pero mirándolo por el lado positivo el tío que quería violarnos ahora está muerto. [Al Espectro]: Gracias, quién quiera que seas!

* **Víctima Traumatizada #3** : Sí, todo muy bonito y muy importante. Y muy Políticamente Correcto.

Efectivamente, chavalotes, porque el Antiguo Testamento destaca precisamente por eso, no lo sabíais? Por ser un ejemplo de Corrección Política y, en general, de mucha tolerancia y buenrolismo. El Rucka ha captao el concepto del Espectro que te cagas de bien.

* **El Espectro** (taponando la puerta): Un momento, adónde creéis que vais?

* **Víctima Traumatizada #2** : Errr...Yo personalmente a mi casa, no sé qué harán las demás.

* **Víctima Traumatizada #3** : Sí, no le molestamos más, que usted seguramente tendrá cosas que hacer.

* **Víctima Traumatizada #1** : Como detener la Invasión Skrull y todo es...AAAARGGGHHH!

Pero la pobre chavala no puede acabar la frase, debido a lo dificilillo que resulta hablar cuando la lengua se te ha transformado en una serpiente de cascabel que te devora por dentro, haciendo que te asfixies al mismo tiempo.

* **Víctima Traumatizada #2** (en el suelo y soltando espumarajos venenosos por la boca y la nariz): GGGGGHHHH!

* **El Espectro** : Ahora queréis gritar y no podéis, lo cual es el justo castigo por no haber gritado a tiempo.

Fue cuando Artie se materializó a través de un rayo de luz de una de las bombillas del hotel, totalmente regenerado y como si no le hubiera ocurrido absolutamente nada...Hey, todos sabemos que tarde o temprano lo van a resucitar, no? Qué tendrá de malo el ir adelantando?

* **Dr. Light** (flipando): Hostia puta! Hostia puta, eso POR QUE?! Que me mates a mi, que soy el violador, todavía tiene un pase, pero ellas que han hecho?

* **El Espectro** : " _Si en una ciudad se encuentra casualmente un hombre con una joven virgen, ya comprometida para casarse, y se acuesta con ella llevaréis_ _a ambos_ _a la puerta de la ciudad y los apedrearéis hasta matarlos; a la joven, por no gritar pidiendo ayuda a los de la ciudad, y al hombre, por deshonrar a la prometida de su prójimo_." - Deuteronomio 22:23.

* **Dr. Light** : WOW! Quiero decir, WOW! Estoooo...Y si la joven virgen no estaba comprometida ni nada por el estilo?

* **El Espectro** : " _Si un hombre se encuentra casualmente con una joven virgen que no esté comprometida para casarse, y la obliga a acostarse con él, y son sorprendidos, el hombre le pagará al padre de la joven cincuenta monedas de plata y además se casará con la joven por haberla deshonrado. En toda su vida no podrá divorciarse de ella_." - Deuteronomio 22:28-29

* **Dr. Light** : Hostia, qué wena manera de buscar esposa, no? Oye, y qué pasa si la joven no es virgen ni está comprometida? Está bien violarla?

* **El Espectro** : No hay problema en violarla, pero su justo castigo sería lapidarla. Para toda mujer que fornique antes del matrimonio su castigo tendría que ser la muerte.

* **Dr. Light** : Vale, entonces por qué me has matao a mi? Ya me las había follao una vez antes de que aparecieras, esas tías NO eran vírgenes ni tenían pinta de estar casadas! [Dando un zapatazo en el suelo]: Según la Biblia yo no he hecho nada malo, me tienes manía!

[Aclaración: Qué rápido me cerraron el hilo en Comicbloc cuando expuse esta teoría. Y no he vuelto a ver al Rucka por allí desde entonces, con lo que le gustaba vacilar de haberse cargado a Artie y lo prontito que se le cortó el punto, no? En fins, allí nos veremos de nuevo en cuanto salga el Revelations #2...Que se joda, él empezó, escribiendo una fanfiction que interfiere con la mía]

* **El Espectro** : Ayudaste a matar a J'onn J'onzz, el último de su raza. Eso es genocidio.

* **Dr. Light** : Oh por fa-vor! En la Biblia los judíos (que son el Pueblo Elegido) iban por ahí cometiendo genocidio TODO EL TIEMPO! Cúrrate un poco más las excusas, si eso!

Pero en ese momento fue cuando POR FIN Artie se dio cuenta de cómo lo estaba mirando el Espectro:

* **Dr. Light** : Errrr...E-en el Infierno no me quieren, vale? No es culpa mía, cada vez que me matan Mr. Biff me manda otra vez p'arriba. Dicen que no están para aguantar mis capulladas y menos ahora, que tienen una guerra.

* **El Espectro** : Ya me lo esperaba.

* **Dr. Light** : Y qué vas a hacer, matarme otra vez? He muerto un porrón de veces ya y siempre me acaban mandando otra vez p'arriba!

* **El Espectro** : No es mi cometido juzgar ni prevenir el pecado. Sólo castigar. Y eso es lo que he hecho.

* **Dr. Light** : Ya, pues todavía no me entero de por qué me has castigado!

* **El Espectro** (señalando un plato lleno de cáscaras de gambas): Por comer crustáceos, ya que tienes la desfachatez de pedir explicaciones encima! La Presencia considera el comer crustáceos un pecado de los peores. [No, no me lo estoy inventando. Levítico 11: 9-12]

* **Dr. Light** : Dude, we're on Earth-U already!

* **El Espectro** : Cómo has dicho?

* **Dr. Light** : Si lo que me estás contando es verdad, si existe una entidad todopoderosa que va por ahí matando a la gente por gusto y luego justificándolo con excusas chorras entonces no hay diferencia entre este mundo y Tierra-U! Dastardly se puede ahorrar lo de buscar la otra Piedra!

* **El Espectro** (teleportándose de allí): Dastardly es una ABERRACIÓN. El también está en mi lista.

A lo cual nuestro amigo Artie responde sonriendo de oreja a oreja:

* **Dr. Light** : Heh, lo mejor que he oído hasta ahora.

* * *

Total, que volviendo con el Dr. House:

* **Dr. Chase** (a voces): Los drogadictos le cuestan al hospital un tiempo y unos recursos que se podrían emplear mejor en curar a otros pacientes de costumbres más sanas! Vale, dejarlos morir sería cruel, pero pongámoslo de los últimos en nuestra lista de prioridades!

* **Dra. Cameron** (también a voces): Y qué vendrá después, Chase? Los viejos? Los que sufren enfermedades congénitas? Los fumadores?

* **Dr. Chase** : Un momento, quieres decir que actualmente *atendemos* a los fumadores? Creía que los mandábamos directamente al pabellón de los terminales hasta que se murieran o se curaran por sí solos, como hacen en Inglaterra.

* **Dra. Cameron** : Eres un cabrón insensible y me están dando ganas de arañarte los ojos!

* **Kyo** : Oiga House, pare la pelea ya, no? Sus residentillos están a punto de llegar a las manos.

* **Dr. House** : Bah, déjalos que se maten. [Pensativo]: Sigo dándole vueltas a la cabeza, no puede ser intoxicación por plomo porque ésta produce falta de energía y el tipo antes presentaba un cuadro hipomaníaco...Pero entonces qué demonios será?

 ***POOM* *THUD* *CRAASH***

* **Electro** (emocionao): Pelea de médicos! Pelea de médicos!

* **Rhino** : Cuídao, chavala! Quel rubio ha sacao un bisturí!

Pero afortunadamente la Dra. Cameron ya había agarrado un respirador artificial por el tubo y lo usa a modo de nunchaku para golpear al Dr. Chase en plena jeta, saltándole varios dientes en el proceso:

 ***POOOM!***

* **Dr. House** : Hey, vosotros os creéis que me puedo concentrar con tanto ruido? Haced el favor de bajaros al bar del hospital a tomar un cafelito!

* **Dra. Cameron** : Pero House, eso sería contraproducente! La cafeína provoca una elevación de los ácidos grasos no-esterificados que...

* **Dr. House** : Bueno, pues una tónica Schweppes! Una menta-poleo! Por saco! Lo que os dé la gana, pero LARGO DE AQUÍ YA!

Así que Chase y Cameron echan a correr despavoridos a resultas del bocinazo de House, para decepción de todos los allí presentes:

* **Rhino** : Awwww, yo quería ver la pelea de médicos!

* **Dr. House** : Otra vez será, vale? Si hay algo que nos sobra por aquí la mayoría del tiempo es drama.

* **Vengador Tóxico** (mirando por la ventana): Ea, míralo, otro edificio que explota en pedazos! Y nosotros aquí empantanados sin poder ir a matar Skrulls ni nada!

* **Electro** : Otra vez con los Skrulls? Iyo, que pareces un disco rayao!

* **Vengador Tóxico** : Sí? Pues tú eres un...!

* **Dr. House** : YA LO TENGO! [A voces]: Chase, Cameron, volved aquí, no os vayáis! Acabo de dar con el diagnóstico!

* **Dr. Chase** (al otro extremo del pasillo): Qué?! Cómo demonios lo has hecho?

* **Dr. House** : El kinki éste de los pendientes acaba de decir algo que era la última pieza que faltaba en el rompecabezas.

* **Electro** : Yoooo?

* **Kyo** : Sí, tío, no subestimes tu intuición descerebrada. Descubriste al último Elegido después de todo.

* **Takuma** : Sí, follándoselo, no?

* **Kyo** : 'S igual, Takuma, lo que cuentan son los resultados. O es que no has aprendido nada de esta visita al médico?

* **Dr. House** (por el móvil): Foreman, escucha bien porque esto es muy importante: Hay alguna otra cosa en la casa de ese tipo que te llame la atención?

* **Dr. Foreman** (también por el móvil): P-poltergeist, House, aquí hay un Poltergeist! La tele se enciende y se pone en los canales porno SOLA!

* **Dr. House** : Sí, CLARO, cómo no?

* **Dr. Foreman** : O eso o es que tiene una alarma antirrobos muy sofisticada...Yo me voy a ir yendo ya de aquí, eh House?

* **Dr. House** : Ni se te ocurra, lo oyes! Antes dime qué más has visto allí, algo que haya en grandes cantidades.

* **Dr. Foreman** : Ya te lo he d-dicho antes, drogas y juguetes!

* **Dr. House** : Y qué más?

* **Dr. Foreman** : Yo qué sé que más, no puedo ver muy bien con las luces apagándose y encendiéndose solas todo el rato!

* **Dr. House** : Concéntrate, joder! Es cuestión de vida o muerte!

* **Dr. Foreman** : Libros de Parapsicología y...y discos, House, el tipo tiene un montón de discos! De los antiguos, de los de vinilo.

* **Dr. House** (sonriendo sobradamente): El círculo se estrecha, parece que mi teoría es buena. Cameron, Chase! Preparad el quirófano, hay que abrirle el estómago a este tipo antes de que sea demasiado tarde!

* **Dra. Cameron** : Pero...pero...Abrirlo para qué? No entiendo nada de nada!

* **Dr. House** : Pues para sacarle la...

Desgraciadamente el Dr. House es interrumpido por la repentina aparición del Light, que acaba de teleportarse emocionado perdido:

* **Dr. Light** : Tíos, tíos! A que no sabéis lo que me ha pasao? Pues resulta que el Espectro...!

* **Kyo** : Light, no es momento ahora para una de tus películas de terror, no ves que esto está muy emocionante y le estás quitando al House todo el protagonismo?!

* **Electro** : Sí, Artie, y a mi también, que soy el que en realidad lo ha descubierto tó!

* **Dr. Light** : Que tú has descubierto el qué?

* **Electro** : Poooo...Pos Por eso quiero que te calles un ratito, porque aún no lo sé!

* **Takuma** : Shhh! Pero callaros ya los 2, maldita sea! No veis que House está a punto de resolver este enigma?!

* **Dr. Light** (refunfuñando): Vale, vale, si total...Uno sólo ha visto al Espectro, muerto, resucitao y aprendido el verdadero funcionamiento del Universo, lo del House tiene más importanc...

"SHHHHHHH!"

Hicieron todos los allí presentes al unísono para consternación de Artie, que se resignó a callarse la boca ya por fin para no estropear el momento culminante:

* **Dr. Chase** : House, por Dios, dinos ya lo que le pasa! No nos tengas más en ascuas!

* **Dr. House** : Heh, parece mentira que con todo el tiempo que lleváis en mi equipo todavía no se os haya pegado nada. De verdad no os habéis dado cuenta de que los síntomas que presenta el Dr. Orloff concuerdan totalmente con el diagnóstico de ECC?

* **Dra. Cameron** : ECC? Enfermedad Cardíaca Coronaria?

* **Dr. House** : Nah, Envenenamiento por Cinta de Carnavales. Mucho menos frecuente pero igualmente mortífero.

Ante lo cual Cameron y Chase se miran el uno al otro casi en estado de shock:

* **Dra. Cameron** : Pero House, las probabilidades de que alguien se trague una cinta de carnavales y ya por ello se convierta en un radiocassete humano son del 0,0000001 por mil como máximo!

* **Dr. Chase** : No, MENTIRA, ni del 0,0000001 por mil ni de nada! No se ha dado un solo caso en toda la historia de la Medicina!

* **Dr. House** : Bien, pues ya no podremos volver a decirlo.

Es el momento que alguien plantee alguna duda realista y verosímil a la teoría de House, y quién mejor para ello que un personaje de DC Comics?

* **Dr. Light** : Oiga, yo no es por meterme donde no me llaman, pero ya nadie usa cintas de audio...Se habrá tragado un reproductor de MP4 en todo caso!

* **Dr. House** : Vale, y por qué no le mira el estómago con su visión de rayos X y así salimos de dudas? Y no se preocupe por dejarlo estéril, de todas maneras las posibilidades de que éste preñe a alguna tía son cero.

Así que Artie se acerca a la camilla en la que está Orloff y hace exactamente eso:

* **Dr. Light** : I-increíble, acabo de ver claramente la cinta! Pone no sé qué de "Carnavales de Cádiz 2006" o algo así, es usted una eminencia! No, si yo siempre lo dije, niñato, verdad que lo dije? Weno, pero y cómo ha deducido que era una cinta y no un MP4?

* **Dr. House** : Primero, porque un tío que aún guarda discos de vinilo en su casa obviamente no comprende el concepto de MP4. Y segundo, porque un MP4 no le habría producido una perforación de estómago tan aguda.

* **Kakihara** : Pero bueno, aquí hay algo que todavía no pillo...Cómo llegó esa cinta a su estómago, ni a mi se me ocurriría hacer semejante burrada y eso que soy un masoca!

* **Sgt. Kabukiman NYPD** (dándose un golpe en la cabeza): La llevaba encima y se la tragó de una hostia que le metió el vampiro, ahora mismito me se acaba de venir el flashback! Perdón por no haberlo dicho antes, los flashbacks ya se sabe...

Total, que 4 horas más tarde y cuando la cinta ya ha sido sacada por extracción quirúrgica:

* **Electro** : Joder, ha sido la hostia como han salvao a ese tío, aunque yo haya tenido la mayor parte del mérito. [Sacando un billete de 20$ y dándoselo a Cameron]: Toma, chati, pa te compres lo que quieras.

* **Takuma** : Max, no les des propina a los médicos, quieres? Que me haces pasar muchísima vergüenza.

* **Electro** : Hombre, yo como aquí en Japón la Sanidad es gratuita y no como en América...

* **Dr. Chase** : No lo es!

* **Electro** (echando chispas por los ojos): Sí lo es! A mi no me lleves la contraria, fale?

* **Dr. Chase** : Ok ok, s-sí lo es. Lo que usted d-diga.

Dijo Chase rompiendo una factura que ascendía a 50 millones de yenes así por lo bajo.

* **Kyo** (dándole la mano a House): No, pero hablando en serio, estoy impresionao. Ahora cuando se despierte podremos preguntarle al Dr. Orloff qué sabe de Hellsing y, con un poco de suerte, lo mismo hasta encontrar a mi padre y todo.

* **Dr. House** : Me parece estupendo, chaval, aunque en realidad no sé de qué coño me estás hablando. Y ahora, si nos disculpas...El deber nos llama.

* **Niño anónimo** (al otro extremo del pasillo): MAMÁ, POR QUE MATO PAPÁ AL PREGONEROOOOOO!111!

En fins, y mientras el equipo de House se aleja por el pasillo dispuestos a enfrentarse a otro caso complicado ponemos punto final al capítulo de hoy.


	77. Secret Invasion Tie-in

**Capítulo SETENTA Y SIETE - Secret Invasion Tie-in**

Habitación del Dr. Orloff de vuelta en el hospital de Osaka, 10 minutos después de que éste se despierte de la anestesia:

* **Dr. Orloff** : O sea, a ver si lo he entendido...Así que ustedes NO son unos psicópatas que han entrado en el hospital rompiéndolo todo y amenazando al personal médico, sino que (y cito textualmente) "las apariencias engañan"?

* **Dr. Light** : Efectivamente, nosotros lo que somos es unos psicópatas miembros de La Iniciativa y ni que decir tiene que respaldados por el Gobierno de los USA...A que se queda mucho más tranquilo ya sabiendo eso?

* **Dr. Orloff** : Entonces supongo que podrán enseñarme algún tipo de acreditación que lo demuestre, verdad?

* **Dr. Light** : Huy, qué lástima! Mucho me temo que eso no va a ser posible porque es que, verá usted...

Afortunadamente a Artie se le acaba de ocurrir justo la excusa que cualquier parapsicólogo se tragaría a pies juntillas en un caso como éste:

* **Dr. Light** : ...Se las comió un Chupacabras.

* **Dr. Orloff** : Ah bueno, siendo así...Tendré que fiarme de sus caras de buenas personas.

* **Dr. Light** (crujiéndose los nudillos): Más le vale, porque es eso o que le saquemos la información A HOSTIAS.

* **Kyo** : Light, un poco de miramientos...Que le acaban de extraer quirúrgicamente una cinta de carnavales, joder!

* **Dr. Light** : Pffft, y por qué te crees tú que no le he zumbao *ya*?

* **Dr. Orloff** : Felicidades, ahora sí me han convencido de que trabajan ustedes para el Gobierno de los USA. Perdonen mi desconfianza anterior, pero es que los veía como muy...No sé, como muy respetuosos con los Derechos Humanos.

* **Dr. Light** : Cosas del niñato, que ni ve la serie del Jack Bauer ni nada. Los japos, que son muy raros.

* **Kyo** : El Kakihara sí la ve, recuerdas? No se pierde un capítulo. [A Orloff]: Weno, volviendo al tema de Hellsing...

* **Dr. Orloff** : Pero es que se trata de un secreto muy gordo, están ustedes REALMENTE seguros de querer saberlo?

* **Dr. Light** : Qué te has tragao ahora, un DVD del Windows Vista? Que sí, joder! Digoooo..."CONTINUAR".

* **Dr. Orloff** : Bien, pues todo empezó en el siglo XVI, durante la primera guerra entre católicos y protestantes...

* **Kyo** : No jodas, que hubo una guerra? Yo ni siquiera sabía que estuvieran peleaos!

* **Dr. Light** : Tsk, vaya tela, chaval.

* **Kyo** : Hey, y cómo iba a saberlo? Qué soy yo, el Encarta?

* **Dr. Orloff** : Vale ya con tantísima propaganda de Micro$oft! Es que no saben que son una secta satánica que intenta conquistar el mundo para entregárselo en bandeja a las Fuerzas del Mal?

* **Dr. Light** : Pues no...Creíamos que era una secta satánica que ya lo había hecho.

* **Dr. Orloff** : Pero eso es *justo* lo que el Bill Gates quiere que crean! Que cualquier resistencia es inútil y toda esa mierda!

* **Kyo** : Mire, dejemos eso para más tarde, ok? Primero a ver si podemos rescatar a mi viejo de Hellsing y otro día ya, si eso, iremos a arreglar lo de Micro$oft también.

* **Dr. Light** : Y ya de paso lo de las bases militares que Hitler tiene en la Atlántida, que eso también es otro problemón gordo. O lo de las pirámides, que creíamos que los extraterrestres se las había dejao aquí abandonadas pero que ahora por lo visto las quieren de vuelta.

* **Dr. Orloff** : Oigan, los veo bastante puestos en teorías conspiranóicas, no?

* **Dr. Light** : Sí, es que hemos estao hojeando las revistas 'Más Allá' y 'Todo Linux' mientras esperábamos a que usted se despertara.

De repente se escucha el estruendo como de un rayo cayendo a muy poca distancia y las luces del hospital parpadean durante medio segundo:

* **Dr. Orloff** : Vaya, menuda tormenta eléctrica. Lo mismo se va la luz...

* **Kyo** : Eso no es una tormenta eléctrica, eso es el Max y los otros defendiendo el hospital de los Skrulls. Que por cierto, Light, parece mentira que no vayas a ayudarlos...Aunque claro, conociéndote habría que decir más bien "parece VERDAD".

* **Dr. Light** : Hey, que acabo de ser quemado vivo y echado a patadas del Infierno no hace ni un par de horas! Dáme un respiro, ok?

* **Kyo** : Tío, no me lo creo, vale? Estarías traumatizao en vez de diciendo chorradas.

* **Dr. Light** : Estaría traumatizao si fuera la primera vez que me pasa algo así, pero es que uno es como Kenny el de South Park, recuerdas? El puto chivo expiatorio del DCU, eso es lo que es uno.

* **Kyo** : Normal con esas barbas...Pero resumiendo, te apetece ir a echar una manita hoy o no?

A lo cual Artie responde tumbándose cómodamente en la cama de al lado a la del Orloff y encendiendo la tele con el mando a distancia:

* **Dr. Light** : Nah, mejor me quedo aquí por si hay un apagón. Niñato, compréndelo, cada vez que los supervillanos regresamos de la muerte ganamos un power-up. Qué quieres, que lo resuelva todo en medio segundo y no les deje a los demás divertirse un ratito? Que sea un puto aguafiestas insensible que no piensa nada más que en él? [Señalando a la TV]: Y además míralo, la tele está diciendo que esto de la Invasión tampoco es pa tanto y que a ver si nos tranquilizamos todos ya.

* **Kyo** : Ya, y no te llama la atención que el locutor que lo está diciendo sea un Skrull?!

* **Dr. Light** : Naaaah, al contrario, quién lo va saber mejor que ellos?

* **Kyo** (viendo la cara que está poniendo Orloff): Discúlpelo, es que como tiene unos superpoderes de la hostia físicamente no lo podemos echar del grupo si él no se quiere ir, sabe usted?

* **Dr. Light** : Hey!

* **Kyo** : Y eso no es lo peor, lo peor es que está tan salido que un día le encargué que comprara CD vírgenes y me los trajo follaos.

* **Dr. Light** : HEY! Niñato, sé lo que estás intentando; Estás intentando abuchararme delante del rehén a ver si se me cae la cara de vergüenza y salgo ahí afuera a ayudar a los demás. Pero NO va a funcionar, y sabes por qué? Porque defender el hospital es una tontada cuando lo más sensato sería teleportarnos todos pal campamento y ya de paso llevarnos al Orloff también!

* **Kyo** : Light, no sobreviviría.

* **Dr. Light** : A todo le pones pegas! [Encendiendo un cigarro]: Tsk, ni siquiera entiendo por qué te preocupas tanto, cuando seguro que los nuestros les están dando pal pelo a los Skrulls...

* * *

Y efectivamente así había sido con las primeras oleadas de Skrulls normales pero en exterior del hospital la cosa empezaba a ponerse chunga:

* **Kakihara** : Tíos, la cosa se pone chunga...Mucho gusto en haberos conocido, porque NO vamos a sobrevivir.

* **Rhino** : No seas mamón, Kakihara.

* **Kakihara** : Bueno, tú y el Max a lo mejor sí, pero el resto? Vamos a ser brutalmente APLASTADOS y ANIQUILADOS.

Lo cual parece una teoría bastante factible viendo el puñao de Super-Skrulls (incluyendo a uno de 15 metros de altura) que se aproximan a nuestros amigos.

* **Vengador Tóxico** : Yakuza, vale ya con tanta queja, no? Aunque sólo sea porque tú también vienes del Cine Gore.

* **Kakihara** : Del MANGA Gore...Y quién se estaba quejando?

* **Vengador Tóxico** : Y además qué pasa contigo, nunca has visto a los Vengadores o a la JLA por la tele? Gente que podría partir el Planeta en 2 lucha codo con codo junto a notas que ni tienen superpoderes ni nada y al final sobreviven TODOS, a ver qué tendrá de diferente esta situación?

Nada, fuera aparte de que semejante gilipollez es tirando a imposible en un Universo sin Jobber Force.

* **Takuma** : Lleva razón el de la fregona, más vale maña que fuerza. Y como nuestros heavy-hitters no son precisamente unos genios tácticos van a necesitar un poquillo de coordinación en esta batalla.

* **Electro** : Este heavy-hitter ya le habría freído el cerebro a tós los putos Skrulls si no estuvierais los demás por medio.

* **Sgt. Kabukiman NYPD** : Se dice "frito", capullo. Y yo estoy con Kakihara, esto es un puto suicidio!

* **Haohmaru** (desenvainando): Vivir, morir...Qué diferencia habrá? Ya nos veremos en la Otra Vida, si eso.

A estas alturas los Skrulls se han acercado lo suficiente como para que que Electro y Kabukiman empiecen a elevarse ya sobre el terreno, a fin de poder disputarles un poco la superioridad aérea en la PEASO bronca que parece que se avecina:

* **Super-Skrull #1** : Humanos, en realidad no tendría porqué morir nadie. La Tierra está ya prácticamente en nuestro poder, lo único sensato que podéis hacer ahora es RENDIROS y ya de paso decirnos dónde encontrar a Arthur Light.

* **Takuma** : A quién? No lo conocemos.

* **Super-Skrull #2** : Sí lo conocéis! Violó a nuestra Reina, creéis que ella no se ha quedado con las caras de los que ibais con él? Tenemos retratos robot de casi todos vosotros, [Señalando a Takuma, Haohmaru, Max y el Rhino]: concretamente tú, tú, tú y tú!

* **Haohmaru** : Tsk, vaya tela con Raito!

* **Sgt. Kabukiman NYPD** : Joder con el de las barbas de chivo, ni a los alienígenas respeta! [A los de la peña protagonista]: Yo no entiendo cómo os ajuntáis con él.

* **Vengador Tóxico** : Y yo no entiendo cómo me ajunto contigo después de que preñaras a mi mujer. [En voz baja]: Pero el Light está dentro de un hospital lleno de gente indefensa, recuerdas? Habrá una masacre si los Skrulls entran a buscarlo.

* **Kakiraha** (por el móvil): Light-san? Oye, aquí hay unos Super-Skrulls que preguntan por ti.

* **Dr. Light** (también por el móvil): Y no se pueden esperar un momentito? Que es que el Orloff nos está contando unas cosas muy interesantes.

* **Kakiraha** : Le diremos que se esperen, Light-san; Tú, sobre todo, no te estres...AARRGGHH!

Pero el Kakihara no puede ni terminar la frase antes de que un Super-Skrull con los poderes (entre otros) del Manchester Black ponga fin a la conversación telefónica gracias un ataque psiónico que lo hace caer de rodillas sangrando por las orejas:

* **Super-Skrull #3** : BASTA DE ESTUPIDECES! A Arthur Light no tenéis que avisarlo, vosotros decidnos dónde está y ya iremos nosotros a por él!

* **Super-Skrull #4** : Y deprisita, terrícolas de mojones!

Uh oh, ese último comentario me temo que ha sido MUCHO más de lo que el Takuma puede soportar:

* **Takuma** (con cara de loco y abriendo los brazos): Cómo has dichooo?! NADIE LE HABLA ASÍN A MR. KARATE!

"HAOUSHIKOUKEN!"

Una bola de energía de un tamaño desproporcionado sale de las manos de Mr. Karate (boss version) cercenando limpiamente la pierna del Skrull de 15 metros que acaba de decir eso a la altura de la rodilla y haciéndolo caer de espaldas y desnucarse contra uno de los edificios de por allí. Pero tranquilos, que a estas alturas ya casi todo el mundo que vivía en medio kilómetro a la redonda ha salido a correr despavorido y POSIBLEMENTE no haya muerto ninguna persona humana.

* **Rhino** (embistiendo): Ondia, ya le dio la picada esa rara del don Karate!

4 Super-Skrulls acaban de ser lanzados al otro extremo de la calle por la embestida del Rhino, mientras que desde el aire un rayo del Max deja a otro reducido a cenizas y un parasol de piro-proyectiles de Kabukiman lanzado a toda leche se le cuela en plena boca a uno que tiene pintas ser como Mole el de la Hermandad de Mutantes Diabólicos, pero encima volador:

* **Sgt. Kabukiman NYPD** : Joderrr, que no sea invulnerable!

 *****BOOOOOOOM!*****

Huy, menudo ataque de POTRA! Matarlo no lo ha matado (que tiene los poderes de Mole, un respeto) pero al menos la explosión le ha reventado los globos oculares, dejándolo inutilizado para el combate hasta que los vuelva a regenerar.

* **Super-Skrull #1** (pegando un martillazo que hace temblar el suelo): Por el amor de Kly'bn, a qué ha venido ese despliegue de salvajismo psicótico? Y de dónde has sacado esa máscara, ni siquiera te he visto ponértela?!

* **Mr. Karate** (esquivando fácilmente): Eso es  justo lo que hace grande a la Raza Humana, jodido Skrull: Que cuando luchamos en inferioridad de condiciones lo compensamos con grandísimos despliegues de salvajismo psicótico!

* **Super-Skrull #1** : Ya, pues te tendré que pegar un martillazo en la cabeza entonc...!

 ***ZZZZAP!***

Y eso ha sido un rayo del Max cayendo contra el Super-Skrull, mandando a tomar por culo todas sus terminaciones nerviosas y fulminándolo en el acto. Culpa suya, porque cuando hay gente con poderes eléctricos rulando por ahí y tú tienes los poderes de Steel lo mejor que puedes hacer es quedarte en la nave y decirle a tu Comandante en Jefe que has pillado cagaleras por culpa de algún virus de la Tierra o algo.

* **Super-Skrull #3** : Ni siquiera voy a necesitar mis poderes psiónicos para acabar contigo, con los de Karate Kid me basta y me sobra!

Dice el Skrull del gi blanco y cinturón negro lanzando una espectacular patada voladora hacia el Takuma, que éste contrarresta fácilmente en el aire con una HienShipppuuKyaku de las suyas:

* **Mr. Karate** (aterrizando): HAW! Las técnicas del Sr. Miyagi son UN MOJÓN comparadas con el supremo poder del Kyokugenryu!

A lo cual su enemigo responde mientras parte en 2 la farola más cercana de un rápido golpe con el canto de la mano:

* **Super-Skrull #3** : Es Karate Kid el de DC, imbécil!

* **Mr. Karate** : Bueno, y qué diferencia hay?

* **Super-Skrull #3** : Entre otras muchas, que **sé** Kyokugenryu. [Saltando hacia el Takuma]: RYUUKORANBU!

* **Mr. Karate** : ZANRETSUKEN!

 ****POOOM** **POOOM** **POOOM** **POOOM** **POOOM** **POOOM** **POOOM** **POOOM** [x2]**

Pero como si le hubiera leído la mente Mr. Karate se estaba esperando justamente eso, así que la somanta de hostias que recibe el Skrull a continuación podríamos decir que hasta se las merece. Porque ni "Maestro en todas las Artes Marciales conocidas" ni pollas, mucho Colacao tendría que tomar el Karate Kid de DC Comics también para poder vencer al Shin Mr. Karate.

* **Super-Skrull #3** (levantándose mareado): C-cómo lo has hecho?

* **Mr. Karate** : Es fácil, mucha gente se cree que sabe Kyokugenryu, pero a ver cuántos tíos en el mundo pueden hacer ESTO?

Dice el Takuma apuntando la palma de la mano hacia el Skrull y golpeándolo con tanta fuerza que le rompe la mandíbula, haciéndole saltar unos pocos de dientes y dejándolo KO...Lo cual ha tenido mucho mérito considerando que el Takuma en realidad a lo que ha golpeado ha sido AL AIRE y que el Skrull estaba a 3 metros de distancia por lo menos.

* **Electro** (desde el aire y flipando): WOW, ha subido de nivel, no? Como los de Dragon Ball?

* **Mr. Karate** : El nombre técnico es "SNK Boss Syndrome"...Y tú estate a lo que tienes que estar, que te distraes con el vuelo de una mosca!

 ****ZOOOOOOOM!****

* * *

Pero demasiado tarde, porque un Super-Skrull con los poderes de Bala de Cañón acaba de chocar contra Electro a una velocidad acojonante...Tanto que para cuando el Max reacciona tanto él como el Skrull ya están atravesando la ventana de un rascacielos situado a varios kilómetros de distancia:

* **Electro** (estrellándose contra el techo y cayendo sobre una cama todo ensangrentado): AARRGGHH! J-joer con los Skrulls, qué ligeritos de cascos! Primero vuestra Reina se folla al Artie Light y ahora tú me estás tirando los tejos!

* **Super-Skrull #2** (hundiéndole la cabeza contra el colchón): Yo no quiero follarte, humano gilipollas! Como mucho te mataré rápido, en agradecimiento a tu gran contribución.

* **Electro** : E-espera un minuto, cuál "contribución"?!

A estas alturas el Super-Skrull ya podría haberle aplastado la cabeza al Max con su superfuerza pero por qué desaprovechar la ocasión de cachondearse un ratito de él antes?

* **Super-Skrull #2** : Ah, que no lo sabes? Te acuerdas cuando Elektra te contrató para sacar a Karl Lykos de la prisión de máxima seguridad aquella, que terminaste soltando también a todos los demás supervillanos?

* **Electro** : Sí weno, y qué pasa? Es malo?

* **Super-Skrull #2** (muerto de risa): Pasa que en realidad no era Elektra, era Skrullektra! Y que te elegimos a ti precisamente porque SABÍAMOS que acabarías haciendo semejante estupidez, y como lo que queríamos nosotros era sembrar el Caos...Hmmm, cómo es esa expresión que usáis tanto los terrícolas? Me parece que era "Ay, que me meo"!

* **Electro** : Huy qué cabreo estoy cogiendo!

 ****SHHHRRAAKK** **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!****

Total, que una vez que el humo se medio dispersa:

* **Super-Skrull #2** : Y por cierto, que se me olvidaba comentarte...Tengo los poderes de Ms. Marvel, así que la electricidad no me hace NADA.

* **Ciudadano Anónimo** (entrando): Oh Dios mío! Oh Dios mío, pero qué es lo que está pasando?! Toda mi vivienda a tomar por culo!

Así que con la mano que le queda libre el Skrull le lanza una descarga eléctrica (recién absorbida de ya-sabéis-quién) que lo estrella contra la ÚNICA pared que queda en pie:

* **Super-Skrull #2** : No interrumpas, enseguida estoy contigo; En cuanto termine de cachondearme del OTRO patético humano...Qué, Electro, cómo se siente sabiendo que a) Estás completa y totalmente indefenso; b) Vas a morir irremisiblemente; c) Tus amigos lo mismo; Y d) Has contribuido decisivamente a la invasión de tu propio planeta?

Atención ahora, chavalotes! Que ESTE es justo el momento en el que el "Bueno" de la peli suelta la frase heróica.

* **Electro** : Joer con el Skrull de los cojones, me tiene la cabeza común bombo ya con tanto "que si esto", "que si lo otro"! Date una hostia de mi parte, anda!

 ****POOOM!****

* **Super-Skrull #2** : H-hey!

* **Electro** (levantándose): Ea, y ahora date otra.

 ****POOOM!****

* **Super-Skrull #2** : HEY!

* **Electro** (sacando un cigarro y encendiéndolo con un dedo): El nazi del ojo tapao me lo dice siempre, sabes? "Max, usa el puto serrebrro! Que a todo el mundo le gusta volarr cosas porr los airress, perro el contrrol de la electrrisidad es MUCHO más que eso!"

* **Super-Skrull #2** : (P-por qué no puedo moverme?!)

* **Electro** : Nos ha estao entrenando un poco a mi y al Rhino, pa mi que no es tan cabrón después de todo...Rómpete el cuello, ok?

 ****KRRRAKK****

* **Electro** : Fale, y a usted qué le pasa ahora? No me joda que quería que ganara el Skrull?

* **Ciudadano Anónimo** (llorando a lágrima viva): *Sniff* No, es que estaba yo pensando que a lo mejor sacar mis ahorros del banco y esconderlos en un colchón no ha sido tan buena idea después de todo.

* **Electro** : El colchón en el que yo he caído y que s'ha quemao totalmente cuando la explosión eléctrica, no? [Dándole una palmada en la espalda]: Iyo, se siente.

Weno, y qué queréis? Esto es una fanfic de El Chang, tampoco hay que esperar cosas mucho más heroicas.

* * *

Y mientras tanto el exterior del hospital, donde la ausencia de Electro ha descompensado totalmente la pelea a favor de los Skrulls:

* **Super-Skrull #5** (lanzando una cabina de teléfono): CORRED, ESTÚPIDOS TERRÍCOLAS! CORREEEED!

Aunque afortunadamente el Haoh la ha visto venir desde lejos y la partido en el aire de un certero Kogetsuzan-azo:

* **Haohmaru** : Un respeto, que aquí el único que ha echado a correr como una maricona es el Kabukiman ese!

* **Sgt. Kabukiman NYPD** (a media calle de distancia y a voces): Sólo estoy cogiendo impulso! A-ahora mismo vuelvo!

* **Super-Skrull #5** : Sí, se está viendo que es el más inteligente de todos...Si no fuera porque vamos a necesitar que sobreviváis algunos para interrogaros ya no quedarían de vosotros ni los restos!

* **Haohmaru** (corriendo en dirección al Skrull): Como se dice en esta época, MENOS VACILAR!

 ****ZZAAASSS!****

PEASO salto de 5 metros de longitud que acaba de dar el Haohmaru, cayendo sobre su enemigo y rajándolo de arriba abajo! Habría sido más que suficiente para partir en 2 a cualquiera, el problema es que un Super-Skrull con los poderes de Wonder Woman no cuenta como "cualquiera":

* **Super-Skrull #5** (agarrando a Haohmaru por el pescuezo):  Casi me has hecho pupa, de ésta te acuerdas!

Menos mal que por allí andaba el Rhino dándose de hostias con otro Super-Skrull y ha visto eso:

* **Rhino** (dando una coz en el suelo): TRANQUI HAOH, QUE YO T'AYUDO!

 ****POOOOOOOOOOM!****

En fins, aunque haya sido a costa de no dejar vivo un cristal en 2 kilómetros a la redonda técnicamente lo ha hecho. Lo de conseguir que el Super-Skrull #5 suelte al Haohmaru básicamente porque todos los allí presentes han salido volando por los aires a resultas de la onda expansiva, a eso me refiero...

* **Vengador Tóxico** (levantándose y a voces desde lejos): Rhino, pero tú en qué bando estás? En el nuestro o en el de ellos?!

* **Rhino** (también a voces): Po agradece que no haya pegao un Thunderclap, que si noooo...

En realidad eso último le habría reventado los tímpanos a todo diox (incluyendo a la gente del hospital), menos mal que el Rhino está muy modosito últimamente. Y no sólo eso, que lo de la coz en el suelo ha tenido otro efecto beneficioso, como podemos ver a continuación:

* **Dr. Light** (teleportándose): A qué viene tanta escandalera, no nos podemos ni concentrar en lo que el Orloff nos está diciendo! [Mirando lo poco que queda de la calle]: Rhino, te tengo dicho que no provoques esas ondas expansivas tan gordas, que el ruido que hacen es muy molesto!

* **Rhino** : Lo siento, Artie...Me se escapó.

* **Dr. Light** (formando una bola de luz en la mano derecha): Ea, pues se acabó el pegarse con los Skrulls ya! Me jode cortaros el punto pero es que se me está levantando dolor de cabeza.

* **Super-Skrull #6** : Un momento! Tú eres el humano que andamos busc...!

Es lo único que el Skrull acierta a decir antes de que su cabeza reviente en pedazos justo como la del resto de sus congéneres, incluyendo a los que estaban sobrevolando el terreno. Para acojonación de Toxie, que lo máximo que ha visto ha sido la luz parpadeando en la mano de Artie durante un milisegundo:

* **Vengador Tóxico** : Hey, pero qué demonios...?!

* **Dr. Light** : Luz dirigida, si tu cerebro y tu vista son medianamente humanos lo más normal es que te lo hayas perdido. Pero vamos, que ha sido un rayo *FIIIU* *FIIIU* yendo de un Skrull a otro, entrándoles por los ojos y haciéndoles explotar el cerebro por dentro a todos y cada uno de ellos.

* **Vengador Tóxico** : No, si ya te he visto en los tebeos que haces cosas parecidas. Pero joder, en los tebeos por lo menos se ve el rayo!

* **Dr. Light** : En los tebeos pasan muchas tonterías. [Soltando luz por los ojos]: Y por cierto, que cuando te apetezca continuar la pelea que empezamos en el hospital me lo digas, que con lo igualada que está la cosa la peña seguramente querrá hacer apuestas y todo.

* **Mr. Karate** : Light, que ni se te ocurra cargarte al de la fregona, me oyes? Que por lo menos él ha estado ayudando a defender el hospital desde el principio y no como otros!

Afortunadamente Artie ya se ha dado cuenta de que el Takuma lleva puesta la máscara y si hay algo que los villanos del DCU respetan por encima de todo es a la gente que demuestra un alto grado de locura:

* **Dr. Light** : Ok ok, lo que usted diga.

* **Mr. Karate** : Vergüenza te debería dar de lo que has tardado en venir a ayudarnos! Avergüénzate de ti mismo!

* **Dr. Light** : Sí, Mr. Karate.

* **Mr. Karate** : Y no me sigas la corriente como si estuviera loco, que ya sabes que me jode muchísimo!

* **Dr. Light** : No, Mr. Karate...Que no le estoy siguiendo la corriente, digo.


	78. Final Crisis Tie-in

**Capítulo SETENTA Y OCHO - Final Crisis Tie-in**

Comenzamos el capítulo de hoy 5 minutos más tarde y en la sede de Clocktower Systems en Platinum Flats (California), donde _casualmente_ encontramos a la Barbara Gordon delante del ordenador chateando con Mr. Terrific por vídeoconferencia (y cuidadito ahora, que vienen los spoilers):

* **Mr. Terrific** (desde su ordenador): Oráculo? Al habla Mr. Terrific desde el Castillo, puedes comprobarme una cosa?

* **Oráculo** : Voy por delante de ti, aquí está pasando algo bastante raro...

Primer plano de Mr. Terrific poniendo cara de susto en la pantalla del ordenador de Oráculo.

* **Oráculo** : Michael...Te puedo llamar Michael? Parece que alguien de Blüdhaven acaba de mandar un e-mail A TODAS LAS DIRECCIONES DEL PLANETA! [Entre dientes]: Esto no puede ser.

Qué, algún problema hasta ahora? Mirad que yo soy muy fan del Grant Morrison y por ahora sólo estoy traduciendo, críticas a mi las que queráis pero al Grant NI UNA, ok? Qué pasa, no pueden haber mandado el e-mail a la dirección * *.* o algo? Que esas cosas no se nos ocurren a los patéticos mortales, pero los notas de Apokolips son mucho más espabilados! Oooops, me he dejado llevar...Mejor continuemos:

* **Oráculo** (mirando la pantalla): Mierda, el e-mail se está abriendo solo! Michael, alerta a los demás mientras yo intento hacer algo desde aquí! [Entre dientes]: Tenemos que apagarlo.

A estas alturas Oráculo ya sabe que el e-mail se trata de spam del malo porque en la pantalla de su ordenador pone claramente "VIRUS UPLOADING", que eso seguramente es que tiene instalada una versión Beta experimental del Kaspersky con un analizador heurístico que te cagas:

* **Oráculo** (medio histérica): TENEMOS QUE DESTRUIR EL INTERNET! Arranca los cables! Oh Dios mío, arranca los cables antes de que...!

Fundido en negro en el ordenador de Oráculo y pasamos a otra cosa (que menos mal, porque esa última frase ha sido de vergüenza ajena)

* * *

Y mientras tanto en medio de una calle de Osaka hasta las trancas de cadáveres de Skulls, sesos, tripas y sangre verde por todos lados, mirad quién ha salido por fin del hospital de enfrente y ya ha sido puesto al corriente de todo:

* **Kyo** : No me puedo creer que te hayas follao a la Reina de los Skrulls también, es que vamos a tener que ponerte un cinturón de castidad pa tíos y luego tirar la llave? Y además, no decías que los Skrulls son asín como muy verdes y que te daría repelús follártelos?!

* **Electro** (aguantando la risa): Pero "Cuando las ganas de follar le entran al cuerpo no se respeta ni el culo de los muertos", chaval.

* **Dr. Light** : Max, no me _defiendas_ , ya lo hago yo, si eso...A ver, niñato, que la Reina esa lo habrá dicho por llamar la atención, que si yo hubiera hecho algo así me acordaría, que tampoco bebo tanto. A quién vas a creer más, a los alienígenas invasores o a mi?

* **Kyo** : A los alienígenas invasores! Pero del tirón, vaya!

* **Mr. Karate** : Menudo fichaje hemos hecho con el Light, nos mete en muchísimos más líos de los que nos saca.

* **Dr. Light** : Errr...Por qué lo dice?

* **Mr. Karate** : Porque por si todavía no te has dado cuenta, CAPULLO, ahora los Skrulls también nos están buscando!

* **Dr. Light** : Lo dice como si fuera para algo malo!

* **Mr. Karate** (a voces): No, pues si te parece va a ser porque la Reina esa se ha enamorado de ti y te anda buscando para ponerte un piso! Después de haberla violado!

* **Dr. Light** (también a voces): Y qué tendría de raro, ehn, qué tendría? Miles y miles de películas porno tampoco van a estar equivocadas!

Llegados a este punto trató de mediar el nota que viene de un manga donde todo el mundo es un sádico, un masoquista o las 2 cosas:

* **Kakihara** : Pero Light-san, ten en cuenta que los Skrulls son otra cultura. Tal vez tengan costumbres diferentes de las nuestras.

* **Dr. Light** : Sí, eso podría ser, ves tú? Aunque claro, como me los cargué a todos antes de que me dijeran qué querían ahora nos vamos a tener que quedar con la duda de momento.

* **Electro** (encogiéndose de hombros): Se los veía un poquillo cabreaos, pero vamos, que yo no me quiero meter en nada.

* **Rhino** : Sí, lo mismo podría ser una cosa que la otra...Oye Kyo, y qué t'ha contao el Orloff a tó esto?

* **Kyo** : Po verás...

Pero desgraciadamente Kyo es interrumpido por el repentino regreso de Kabukiman antes de que pueda dar más explicaciones:

* **Sgt. Kabukiman NYPD** (corriendo despavorido): Ondiaaa, la que se ha liado! Es todavía PEOR que lo de los Skrulls, Toxie!

* **Vengador Tóxico** : Lo qué? Qué te pasa ahora?

* **Sgt. Kabukiman NYPD** : Weno, ya viste que antes tuve que salir a correr paraaaa...tomar impulso en un valiente ataque suicida contra los Super-Skrulls, no? Total, que corriendo y venga a correr crucé com calles y sabes lo que vi allí? Una epidemia de zombis!

* **Kyo** : OTRA? Oh venga ya, no me jodas!

* **Sgt. Kabukiman NYPD** : Que sí, chaval, que sí! Y por si fuera poco ahora vienen p'acá en persecución mía hablando de Anti-Vidas o no sé qué hostias! Pa mi que debe de ser algo que han echao en el Internés, porque salían de un cybercafé la mayoría...

* **Dr. Light** : Ok, se me ocurren 2 preguntas: La primera, tan enganchada está la gente al Internet como para que los cybercafés no cierren durante una invasión alienígena? Y la segunda...Pero la Informática funciona así ni nada?!

A lo cual el Max contesta poniendo cara muy seria:

* **Electro** : Nadie lo sabe, Artie, la Informática es un misterio mu grande...

* **Dr. Light** (flipando): Cómo que "nadie lo sabe"?

* **Electro** : ...Asín que lo único que podemos hacer ahora es ir p'allá y VOLARLOS EN PEDAZOS! [Chasqueando los dedos y haciendo saltar chispas]: Va, quién s'apunta?

* **Vengador Tóxico** (sujetándolo por el hombro): N...!

 ****SHHHHRRRAAAAKKK****

* **Electro** : Iyo, no me toques cuando estoy cargao...Ibas a decir algo?

* **Vengador Tóxico** (convulsionando en el suelo): I-iba a decir "NOOOOO!" así con cara de espanto! Esa gente tiene que estar aún viva, no ves que si fueran zombis auténticos no tendrían conversación ninguna?

* **Electro** : Y?

* **Vengador Tóxico** : Que **NO** podemos simplemente ir p'allá y despanzurrarlos! No cuando a lo mejor existe la posibilidad de que se curen!

* **Mr. Karate** : Hombre, pero si sólo hay unos pocos infectados mejor acabar con ellos rápidamente antes de que la plaga se haga global, no te parece?

* **Dr. Light** (parpadeando durante 2 décimas de segundo):  Ya es global, acabo de teleportarme y comprobarlo.

Es justo cuando una horda de personas infectadas irrumpe al otro extremo de la calle con los ojos en blanco, la voluntad completamente comida y al grito de "LA ANTI-VIDA JUSTIFICA MI ODIO", "MUERE POR DARKSEID" y todo el repertorio...Pero no, no esperéis que me ponga a explicar ahora qué es la Ecuación Anti-Vida o quién es Darkseid, que se me iría todo el capítulo en eso solo. Fuera aparte, que si me pongo a explicar las cosas para que se entiendan qué mierda de homenaje a Final Crisis sería esto ni nada?

* **Rhino** : Pero de verdad no podemos liarnos a hostias? Iyo, que yo soy de los tebeos y no sé resolver los poblemas de ninguna otra manera!

* **Kyo** : Y te crees que los del KOF sí? O menos todavía los notas de la Troma?

* **Infectado #1** (aproximándose): LA VIDA ES UNA PREGUNTA, LA ANTI-VIDA ES LA RESPUESTA!

* **Infectado #2** (igualmente): LO QUE ESTA EN DESACUERDO CON DARKSEID ES HEREJÍA, LO QUE ESTA DE ACUERDO CON DARKSEID ES SUPERFLUO!

Ni que decir tiene que a estas alturas el color de el cielo ya ha cambiado a rojo sangre (mayormente por dar ambientación) e incluso ha empezado a formarse una pequeña tormenta.

* **Dr. Light** : Tsk. Primero la crisis, luego los Skrulls, luego la otra Crisis y ahora, encima, LLUEVE? Que os jodan, me voy a casa.

* **Kyo** : Light, estate callao, no ves que éste es un momento muy dramático y no tenemos ni puta idea de qué hacer a continuación?!

* **Kakihara** : Mierda, mi Clan! Seguro que Jirou, Saburou y el Postal Dude no están echando cuenta en las cosas y ya me tienen a todas las putas infectadas. Tengo que ir a avisarlos cuanto antes!

* **Vengador Tóxico** : Eso es todo lo que te preocupa en estos momentos, tus negocios de prostitución? Dónde está tu heroísmo?

* **Kakihara** : ESO es el heroísmo, el defender a muerte tu honor, a tus amigos o a tu Clan. Qué pensabas tú que era, el salir a la calle disfrazado de fantoche a hacer gratis el trabajo de la policía?

* **Dr. Light** : Mu bien dicho, Kakihara! Y eso es lo que voy a hacer, teleportarnos a todos pa casa ya y santas pascuas. [Mirando a Toxie y a Kabukiman]: Menos a los colgaos estos de Tromaville, a estos que les den por culo por superhéroes.

* **Haohmaru** (agarrándolo por las solapas): Espera un minuto, que hemos estado defendiendo el hospital todo este tiempo para ahora dejar que entren los zombis a infectar a la gente?! Ni tú te lo has creído, Raito!

* **Dr. Light** (soltando luz por los ojos): Pues entonces a ver qué se os ocurre, porque en cuanto se acerquen un poco más Max, el Rhino y yo nos vamos a liar a matar zombis...O qué te piensas, que nos vamos a dejar infectar así por la cara?

* **Mr. Karate** : ...

* **Mr. Karate** : El Light lleva razón, en realidad no podemos hacer absolutamente nada.

* **Vengador Tóxico** : Cómo que no podemos? Mientras hay vida hay esperanz...!

* **Sgt. Kabukiman NYPD** (tapándole la boca): Hey, llevarnos a Tomaville por lo menos, no? Que os hemos ayudado a defender el hospital, enrollarse, cabrones!

* * *

Tromaville, New Jersey. Milisegundos más tarde:

* **Dr. Light** : Que conste que sólo lo hago por no tener bronca con la peña, ehn? Ea, ya estáis en casa. Y hasta me he traído el hospital p'acá por no darle un disgusto al Haoh...Qué, todos contentos ya?

* **Sgt. Kabukiman NYPD** : UURRGGHH! [Señalando]: Pues regulín regulán, eso que viene por ahí no son zombis también?

* **Infectado #3** (a lo lejos): JUZGA A LOS DEMÁS! ESCLAVIZA A LOS DEMÁS! LA ANTI-VIDA JUSTIFICA MI ODIO!

* **Infectado #4** (igualmente): SIN RESPONSABILIDADES! SIN DUDAS! SIN CULPA! ANTI-VIDA!

* **Dr. Light** : Pues claro, no os he dicho ya que la epidemia es global? Pero mirad el lado positivo, vuestro pueblucho de mierda tiene ahora un hospital nuevo. [Desapareciendo]: Hale, hasta la próxima, pringaos!

* * *

Y en el campamento de los Ikari Warriors, inmediatamente después:

* **Haohmaru** : Muy conforme no me quedo con lo del hospital, Raito...

* **Dr. Light** : Cómo que no, si en Tromaville vive muchísima menos gente que en Osaka y habrá menos infectados? Y además, que los frikis esos lo defenderán, no ves que son superhéroes y es su obligación?

* **Kyo** : Pero también te lo podrías haber traído p'acá, que no hay Internés, no?

* **Dr. Light** : Claro, so listo, pero eso es porque casi tampoco hay electricidad, qué te pensabas? Cómo iban a funcionar aquí las máquinas del hospital a las que los enfermos están conectaos?

* **Kyo** : Y cómo van a funcionar después de que hayas cogido el hospital y lo hayas teleport...?

* **Dr. Light** : Olvida eso ahora, no ves que vuestros familiares y seres más queridos yyy...las putas del Kakihara están EN PELIGRO?! Hay que reunir a toda la peña para ir a rescatarlos y traerlos p'acá antes de que ellos también se conviertan en zombis! Rápido, que cunda el pánico!

Dijo Artie FINGIENDO histerismo por cambiar de tema y que el resto de nuestros amigos no se vayan a dar cuenta de que, en efecto, menos del 80% de los pacientes del hospital pueden haber sobrevivido a la saludable experiencia de ser teleportados a la velocidad de la luz y/o desconectados de las máquinas al mismo tiempo...Pero es igual, el truco parece haber funcionado:

* **Mr. Karate** (horrorizado): Coño, mi familia! Digooo...Los Sakazaki, tengo que ir a buscarlos!

* **Rhino** (igualmente): No vía dejar que mi sobrina se convierta en un puto zombi...Artie, llévame pa NY rápido!

* **Haohmaru** : Estooo...Y tus seres queridos, Raito?

* **Dr. Light** : Sois mayormente vosotros, así que tranquis, que os pienso llevar a todos...Y de paso ahora es buen momento para ir a rescatar al Sr. Sai-chu también, que seguro que los de Hellsing no se lo están esperando.

* * *

Así que mientras el Light empieza a teleportar a la peña en una misión de rescate a gran escala vayamos un momentito con los que la han liado parda, los Dioses de Apokolips propiamente dichos, en su "Fábrica del Mal" de Blüdhaven:

* **Reverendo Good/G. Godfrey** : Estúpidos mortales, ni siquiera se dan cuenta de que ya han perdido. [Acercándose a una capsula de hibernación]: Y tú, patética piltrafilla, por haber derrotado a Darkseid en combate cuerpo a cuerpo aquella vez que se le olvidó que tenía Efecto Omega morirás mil muertes!

Oh Dios mío, pero si el que está en la cápsula y en animación suspendida es Batman! El único que lo podía haber solucionado todo en 2 bat-patadas, sin duda alguna el Multiverso ya está condenado!

* **Mr. Simyan** : GRAUFF.

* **Mokkari** : No, Mr. Simyan, yo tampoco alcanzo a comprender para qué puede querer Darkseid un planeta entero lleno de zombis. Pero debe de ser culpa nuestra, que no estamos a la altura de su suprema inteligencia.

* **Alpha Lantern Kraken/Abuela Bondad** : Mr. Simyan se atreve a cuestionar la voluntad del gran Darkseid?

Mr. Simyan en realidad no ha dicho eso, pero como es un mono en bata de laboratorio al que sólo Mokkari entiende tampoco es que pueda hacer nada al respecto.

* **Mr. Simyan** : GRAUFF! GRAUUUFF! [Traducido: Yooo? Qué va, ni de puta coña, vamos!]

* **Mokkari** : Y encima te atreves a no tener claro del todo que ya hayamos ganado? Godfrey, explícaselo tú, que a mi ya me cansa.

* **Reverendo Good/G. Godfrey** : Los héroes de este planeta ni tienen a quién ahostiar ni saben resolver los problemas de ninguna otra manera, básicamente POR ESO ya hemos ganado. En muy poco tiempo los que sobrevivan a la invasión Skrull estarán infectados por la Anti-Vida y los pocos que no lo estén qué van a hacer, masacrar al resto de la Humanidad entera?

* **Alpha Lantern Kraken/Abuela Bondad** : En cuyo caso sólo tendríamos que poseer a alguno de los supervivientes y empezar de nuevo. Y no es precisamente como si nos costara trabajo el poseer otros cuerpos, yo concretamente éste es el segundo que gasto...

* **Reverendo Good/G. Godfrey** : Aunque no creo que sean capaces de algo así, sería casi tan estúpido como lanzar bombas nucleares en todas las ciudades del planeta para por si acaso hubiera Skrulls infiltrados.

Ay que no dice el Glorious Godfrey, se olvida de que eso es Marvel y esto es DC! Debería leerse el Final Crisis - Resist para ver lo que pasa cuando al "Tercer Hombre más Listo del Mundo" lo escribe un nota que seguro que no llega ni al Top Mil Millones.

* * *

Y de vuelta en Osaka, concretamente en uno de los locales S&M del Kakihara-gumi:

* **Prostituta #1** (con los ojos en blanco): ANTI-VIDA = SOLEDAD + ALIENACIÓN + MIEDO + DESESPERACIÓN + AUTOEST...!

 ***BLAM*** = Sesos saltando en pedazos y salpicando las paredes.

* **Kakihara** (encendiendo un cigarro): Gracias por tan brillante intervención, Postal Dude.

A lo cual este viejo conocido nuestro contesta mientras baja lentamente la escopeta de cañones recortados:

* **Postal Dude** : A mandar, boss.

* **Prostituta #2** (histérica perdía): Oh Dios mío! Oh Dios mío, el psicópata yanki ha disparado a Noriko!

* **Prostituta #3** (igualmente): Noriko, estás bien? Di algo!

* **Postal Dude** : Heh, unlikely.

Es el momento de conocer al wakagashira (lugarteniente) del Kakihara-gumi, un personaje muy secundario en Ichi the Killer que se distingue por ser como un armario ropero y hablar a grito pelao:

* **Takayama** : EH, QUERÉIS ESTAROS CALLADAS? KAKIHARA-OYABUN ACABA DE SALVAROS DE LA ANTI-VIDA, GRACIAS A EL SEGUÍS SIENDO LIBRES!

* **Prostituta #4** : Libres para seguir chupando pollas y recibiendo mamporros de pervertidos?

* **Takayama** (levantando la mano): SILENCIO, QUE COBRAS!

* **Saburou** : Aniki, no sabíamos que las putas se podían volver tan locas tan sólo por ver la tele. Por favor, perdónanos.

* **Kakihara** : No teníais por qué saberlo, es una cosa moderna. [Mirando el reloj]: De hace 10 minutos, vaya.

* **Jirou** : Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

* **Kakihara** : Vamos a dividirnos en 2 grupos: Uno irá a reunir al resto del Clan y de las putas y el otro a traer los ura-vídeos.

* **Takayama** (sacando el móvil): HAI! ENSEGUIDA LOS LLAMO!

* **Kakihara** : Guarda eso, Takayama. Nada de teléfonos.

* **Saburou** : Enh?

* **Kakihara** : Lo que cojones sea eso de la Anti-Vida parece haber infectado completamente el Internet y la televisión, yo no me fiaría mucho de los teléfonos móviles, por si acaso.


	79. Who's more fucked up? (Parte I)

**Capítulo SETENTA Y NUEVE - Who's more fucked up? (Parte I)**

Exterior de la residencia privada del Arzobispo de Canterbury en Londres, de donde acaba de salir a toda velocidad un Rolls Royce atropellando a un buen puñao de gente infectada por la Anti-Vida en su camino:

* **Chófer** (conduciendo a carajo sacao): M-monseñor, pero se puede saber de dónde ha salido tantísimo zombi de buenas a primeras?!

* **Arzobispo de Canterbury** : Hijo, cómo voy a saberlo? Pero por lo que más quieras, sácanos de aquí ya!

* **Chófer** : Y no sería mejor ir rezándole a la Providencia Divina? Digo, siendo usted cabeza de la Iglesia Anglicana y todo eso...

* **Arzobispo de Canterbury** : Déjate de tonterías y pon el buga a 200!

Pero cuando el Rolls no llevaba recorridos ni los primeros 500 metros a que no os imagináis quiénes salieron de la nada justo en su camino?

* **Dr. Light** : No os fiáis de mi, con lo de putísima madre que me comporto yo siempre! Ya no me dejáis ir solo ni a la vuelta de la esquina!

* **Leona** : CLARO que no nos fiamos, Light. Y con lo descontrolado que andas últimamente, menos todavía.

* **Dr. Light** : *Sighh* Ni siquiera entiendo para qué nos hemos traído al Kuroko...

* **Kuroko** : Si no le gusta se aguanta. Presiento buenas peleas que me atraen como un imán.

* **Kyo** (zarandeándolo): Light, echa más cuenta en las cosas! Que viene un coche a toa leche y estamos en trayectoria!

* **Dr. Light** : Buah, cuéntame algo que yo no sepa!

Hostia puta, el coche acaba de salir volando sobre sus cabezas dando 3 vueltas de campana en el aire antes de estrellarse brutalmente contra el pavimento! Menos mal que ha habido suertecilla y sus ocupantes parecen haber sobrevivido, de hecho ya empiezan a salir arrastrándose de lo poco que queda del vehículo y tan sólo moderadamente ensangrentados:

* **Arzobispo de Canterbury** (escupiendo dientes): *COFF* *COFF* Dios todopoderoso, t-terroristas! Arnold, saca tu pistola!

* **Chófer** : Es que estaba en la guantera...

* **Arzobispo de Canterbury** : Bien, pues vuelve a arrastrarte dentro del amasijo de hierros retorcidos y no salgas hasta que no la encuentres!

* **Chófer** : OLVÍDELO, vale? Ese tipo de las barbas de chivo ha creado como una rampa invisible o algo así justo cuando estábamos a punto de atropellarlo, yo paso de intentar dispararle con una pistolita! Dispárele usted con el crucifijo, si quiere!

* **Arzobispo de Canterbury** : Lawrence, como salgamos de ésta vas a estar taaaaan en el paro...!

Aunque como es natural semejante despliegue de salvajismo innecesario a quien más ha impresionado ha sido a Leona:

* **Leona** (acercándose al coche): Maldita sea, Light, qué te acabo de decir? Cada día estás más cafre!

* **Dr. Light** (igualmente): Vaaa, ni siquiera han muerto, no?

* **Chófer** : P-pero quién demonios son ustedes? Partidarios de los zombis?

* **Arzobispo de Canterbury** : O peor todavía, católicos de la Sección XIII?

* **Dr. Light** : Católicos? Qué va, nosotros somos de esos que interpretan el Antiguo Testamento al pie de la letra, cómo se llaman? Sí hombre, esos que no creen en la Misericordia Divina ni en el Perdón ni en ninguna de esas mariconadas modernas...

* **Leona** : Habla por ti, Light.

* **Arzobispo de Canterbury** : Q-quiere usted decir...judíos ultraortodoxos?

* **Dr. Light** : No estoy muy seguro, pero lo más jevi que haya? Eso somos nosotros.

* **Leona** : Habla por ti, Light! Yo no sé qué picada te habrá entrado ahora, pero aquí los demás ni somos judíos ultraortodoxos ni nada de eso!

* **Dr. Light** : Claaaro, porque te conviene! Porque si estuviéramos en Jerusalén sólo por ir enseñando las piernas y poniéndome...Quiero decir, PONIENDO a los tíos cachondos ya te habrían lapidao! Tienes suerte de que seamos los típicos judíos ultraortodoxos NO PRACTICANTES, que ni se pasan rezando 16 horas al día ni follan a través de un agujero hecho en una manta.

* **Arzobispo de Canterbury** : Pero es que eso ni siquiera es posible, cómo que "no practicantes"?

* **Dr. Light** : Porque pa qué molestarse si según la Biblia hay CIENTOS y CIENTOS de mandamientos que seguir y si incumples alguno ya es suficiente excusa como para que la Presencia te castigue con la muerte...Nadie puede cumplirlos todos, así que qué más da?

* **Arzobispo de Canterbury** : Oiga, eso que está diciendo es una burrada! Que el Universo no funciona como una novela de H. P. Lovecraft!

* **Dr. Light** (muerto de risa): Ay que no dice, cómo se nota que los curas no tenéis ni puta idea de nada! Quién lo va a saber mejor, un nota que ha hablao con el Espectro o tú?

* **Leona** : Pero qué dice éste ahora de un espectro? Y de dónde ha sacado toda esa teología de pacotilla?

* **Kyo** : Chalauras del Light, tú ni puto caso. Si no le seguimos la corriente seguramente en un par de días le dará por otra cosa.

* **Dr. Light** : Aunque la nena lleva razón, menos teología. Ea, ya nos estás diciendo dónde encontrar a los de Hellsing...A la de UNAAA!

* **Arzobispo de Canterbury** : Hellsing? Qué Hellsing? No sé de qué me habl...

 ***SHHHHOOOOOOMMMM***

Y ni que decir tiene que eso era Artie volándole al Arzobispo la pierna derecha a la altura de la rodilla sin pensárselo ni medio segundo.

* **Kyo** : Cagónlaputa, mucho más descontrolao de lo que yo me pensaba!

* **Arzobispo de Canterbury** (agarrándose el muñón): AARRRGGGHHH! M-ME CAGO EN LO MAS SAGRAO TE MATARÉ LO OYES HIJO DE PUTA TE MATAREEEÉ!

* **Dr. Light** : Yo de ti me daría prisa mientras aún me quedaran extremidades para correr de los zombis...A la de DOOOOS!

* **Leona** : Light, no le vayas a volver a disparar, me oyes? Es una orden!

* **Dr. Light** : Que no, nena, que nooooo. [Al Arzobispo]: Weno, nos dices ya dónde están los de Hellsing o qué pasa?

* **Arzobispo de Canterbury** (retorciéndose en un charco de sangre): ERES UN HIJO DE CIEN MIL PUTAS Y TE VAS A PUDRIR EN EL INFIERNO, DESGRACIADO!

Oops, y allá va la otra rodilla!

* **Dr. Light** : Eso NO era lo que te había preguntao, chavalote.

* **Arzobispo de Canterbury** (perdiendo la consciencia): U-una mansión...al norte...en las afueras...como a 20 m-millas...de aquí...con s-soldados en las puert...

* **Leona** (medio histérica): Light, pero qué cojones te crees que estás haciendo?! Esto NO es una banda de supervillanos, que ni se te pase por la cabeza que te vamos a dejar hacer este tipo de burradas!

* **Dr. Light** : Naah, pero si en realidad en la mayoría de bandas de supervillanos en las que he estao tampoco me dejan porque dicen que me paso de sádico...[Emocionao]: Pero SE ACABÓ, hoy seguramente es mi último día como Jefe del Clan Kusanagi y voy a volver a tomar el mando!

* **Kuroko** : Uh oh.

* **Dr. Light** : Vosotros quedaros aquí, que os veo un poco tiquismiquis hoy y joderíais mi estilo...Enseguida vuelvo, ok?

* **Leona** (agarrándolo por el hombro): Espera un segundo, maldita sea!

A lo cual Artie contesta canturreando al ritmo de la canción de Saddam Husein en la peli de South Park:

* **Dr. Light** (teleportándose): " _Voy a cambiar, cambiareeé! Ya sé que he sido un cabronazooo...Quiero QUEMAR, quiero MATAR, quiero VIOLAR y violaré, YA CAMBIARÉ!_ "

Después de lo cual el resto de nuestros amigos se quedan un ratito en silencio mirándose los unos a los otros:

* **Kuroko** : Err...Esto no tiene buena pinta, verdad?

* * *

Total, que mientras el Light parte en busca de la Mansión Hellsing es el momento de ver cómo va el resto de la Operación de Rescate:

\- En Seul el Kim trata desesperadamente de convencer a su señora de que esto de la Anti-Vida va en serio y que no es simplemente "otra chifladura de las suyas", lo cual le está resultando algo difícil si tenemos en cuenta que lo primero que hizo al llegar fue meterle 2 patadas de Taekwondo al televisor. Y claro, el que Chang y Choi inmediatamente consideraran esto una invitación para liarse a destrozar el resto de la casa tampoco parece haber ayudado mucho, que todo hay que decirlo.

\- En Tromaville (NJ) el Vengador Tóxico agarra fuertemente la fregona y se prepara para una defensa heroica y sin sentido del hospital de Osaka teleportado hasta allí por Artie en el capítulo anterior...Hasta que Kabukiman le recuerda que su mujer e hijo/s que viven como a medio pueblo de distancia seguramente también se encuentran a merced de los zombis en ese mismo momento, claro.

\- En Nueva York Max y el Rhino corren como pollos descabezados en busca de sus seres queridos, pasando completamente de la súper-decisiva batalla final contra los Skrulls que está teniendo lugar en estos mismos momentos (en Secret Invasion #8) y sólo deteniéndose allí escasos segundos para berrear "RA RA RA, LA TIERRA GANARA!". Habrían echado una manita, pero como el recuento de bajas Skrulls/humanas iba 200 mil a una consideraron que eso sería ya un poco abusar.

\- En Nuevo South Town el Billy acaba de informar a su jefe y líder supremo de todo lo que está ocurriendo, sólo para que el Geese le conteste sin inmutarse lo más mínimo que el hecho de que se haya lanzado una ofensiva cósmica contra la Tierra utilizando para ello los más modernos medios de comunicación con el fin de extender una plaga que convierta a la Humanidad en esclavos de la voluntad de una super-raza de Dioses malignos que vienen de otro planeta no deja de ser (en palabras textuales suyas) "Heh, predictable".

\- En Osaka una furgoneta hasta las trancas de vídeos porno ilegales y conducida a toda leche por el Kakihara acaba de saltarse otro control Skrull más, llevándose por delante a un par de desafortunados alienígenas que se cruzaron por medio:

* **Sargento Skrull** (medio histérico): Pero FUEGO A DISCRECIÓN, inútiles de mierda! Parece mentira que después de haber conquistado docenas de planetas cada vez que venimos a éste hagamos el ridículo más espantoso!

 ***FIIIU* *FIIIU* *FIIIU* *FIIIU* *FIIIU* *FIIIU* *FIIIU***

Oooh, por los pelos! Unos cuantos rayos láser de no demasiada potencia impactan contra la parte trasera de la furgoneta del Kakihara sin que esto haya sido suficiente como para detenerla ni muchísimo menos.

* **Skrull #1** : Señor, por qué lo dice, señor?

* **Sargento Skrull** : Cómo que por qué lo digo, pero es que no se está viendo?! Y la próxima vez disparad a las ruedas, maldita sea!

* **Skrull #2** : Oooops, siempre se nos olvida.

* **Skrull #3** : Normal que siendo una raza muchísimo más evolucionada que la humana nos cueste asimilar el primitivo concepto de "rueda".

* **Sargento Skrull** : Tú, qué es eso que acaba de caerse por la ventanilla de la furgoneta?

* **Skrull #4** (recogiendo un DVD del suelo): Señor, parece una peli de guarreridas terrícolas, señor! Es curioso, creía que en esta zona del planeta estaba prohíbido enseñar los genitales en cualquier medio visual pero sin embargo esta carátula muestra claramente a una hembra humana succionando el pene de un macho mientras que a su vez el macho introduce su lengua entre los labios vaginales de la hembr...

* **Sargento Skrull** : Ya, suficiente información! Sl'gur't del Amor Hermoso, pero qué mierda de fuerza invasora somos nosotros si hasta la delincuencia local nos toma a cachondeo? Esto es ya lo último de lo último!

* **Skrull #1** : Pedimos refuerzos por radio, señor?

* **Sargento Skrull** : INMEDIATAMENTE!

* **Skrull #1** (por el transmisor): Aquí destacamento del sector 26-B, una furgoneta de color azul oscuro acaba de saltarse el control y va derechita hacia el sector 26-C. Solicitamos manden a algún Super-Skrull disponible, cambio.

* **Skrull #3** : Que no se dice "cambio", que se dice "El te ama"!

* **Skrull #1** : No pienso decir "El te ama", suena demasiado gay. [Agarrándose los auriculares]: Y silencio ahora, que espero confirmación de la base.

Pero sin embargo lo que el Skrull #1 acaba de escuchar por los auriculares por alguna razón desconocida lo ha dejado medio táviro:

* **Sargento Skrull** : X'lar, maldita sea, qué es lo que te han contestado? Cuál es la razón para que te hayas quedado con esa cara de pánfilo?

* **Skrull #1** (con los ojos en blanco): DARKSEID ES!11!

Efectivamente, y eso se debe a que la Anti-Vida ya ha empezado a afectar también a las comunicaciones Skrulls, qué esperábais? Faltaría más que en esta fic algo escrito por Grant Morrison no tuviera prioridad sobre algo escrito por Bendis!

 _\- Bendis?_

\- Sí, Bendis.

\- Uno que escribe tebeos de risa?

\- Secret Invasion no es de risa!

\- Sólo lo parece, huh?

\- Ajá.

* * *

Pero en fin, si pensáis que los Skrulls son para tomárselos a cachondeo (que lo son) deberíais ver la masacre que está teniendo lugar en estos mismos momentos en el interior de la Mansión Hellsing, donde un porrón de soldados con armas automáticas parecen tener ya a Artie completamente rodeado:

 ***RATATATATATATATATARATATATATATATATATARATATATATA!***

* **Soldado #1** (disparando): Huy vaya por el Señor, que este tío se teleporta! Perdone, mi teniente...Ha sido sin querer!

A lo cual el amasijo de carne acribillada a balazos que hay delante suya y que hasta hace un momento había sido "su teniente" contesta antes de caer redondo al suelo para ya no volver a levantarse más:

* **Teniente** (sangrando por todos lados): T-tranqui, que estas c-cosas pas...

Alguna vez os habéis fijado en el estilo de combate típico de los tebeos americanos, donde todo el mundo se lanza en tromba contra un enemigo contra el que se está viendo claramente que no tienen NI UNA POSIBILIDAD a lo loco y en plan carne de cañón?

 ***RATATATATATATATATARATATATATATATATATARATATATATA!***

* **Soldado #2** : Oh no, las balas rebotan en el campo de fuerza! Alto el fuego, jod...AAARRRGGHHH!

Weno, pues eso es pura GENIALIDAD TÁCTICA comparado con el estilo de combate habitual de las tropas de Hellsing, como ya sabréis si habéis leído el manga o sobre todo visto las OVAs de Hellsing Ultimate.

* **Soldado #3** : APARTAROS, que esto lo arreglo yo con una granada!

* **Soldado #4** (intentando sujetarlo): No vayas a tirar una granada aquí dentro, subnorm...!

 ****BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!****

Vaya por Dios, el Salón de Conferencias mas unos cuantos soldados acaban de ir a tomar por culo hechos pedazos en cuantito la granada TAMBIÉN ha rebotado. Pero tranquilos, que por el pasillo (y pisoteando toda clase de sesos, tripas y miembros amputados que hay por el suelo) vienen corriendo un par de docenas más:

* **Dr. Light** : Hey, los del pasillo!

* **Soldado #5** (entrando): Es a nosotros?

 ****SHHHHHHH** ***BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*****

La PEASO bola de luz lanzada por Artie acaba de incinerar a todo diox en su camino reduciendo al escuadrón entero a poco más que un montón de esqueletos semicalcinados, de modo que los pocos supervivientes que quedan en el salón empiezan a pensar que ESTE seguramente va a ser el mejor momento para rendirse ya por fin...

* **Soldado #6** (de rodillas y soltando el M16): M-me rindo, me rindo, ok? No me mate, por favó!

* **Dr. Light** : Tú, pringao, dónde está el Sr. Sai-chu?

* **Soldado #6** : El señor...qué?

 ***SHHHHOOOOOOMMMM***

Sólo que la han cagao pensando eso, el mejor momento para rendirse en realidad fue hace 5 minutos, que Artie ya lleva en la Mansión Hellsing por lo menos 6. O si lo queréis en número de bajas, a la primera treintena.

* **Dr. Light** : Ea, siguiente pringao! Sí, tú el del brazo colgando...Quién es el que manda aquí?

* **Soldado #7** : Errr...U-usted?

 ***SHHHHOOOOOOMMMM***

* **Dr. Light** : Ok, parece que he planteao la pregunta de una manera que daba lugar a confusiones...Tú, el de los sesos por fuera!

* **Soldado #8** : GGGÑÑE?

* **Dr. Light** : Déjalo...Tú, al que se le ve la caja torácica! Quién es aquí el que sabe dónde metéis a la gente que vais por ahí secuestrando?

* **Soldado #9** (en medio de un charco de sangre): S-se refiere usted a Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing?

* **Dr. Light** : Ok, ese mismo, sí. Suena a tío importante y tal.

* **Soldado #9** : No deje que el "Sir" le engañe, en realidad se trata de una doncella; La última heredera del apellido Van Helsing y líder suprema de la Real Orden de Caballeros Protestantes, que junto con la Monarquía, la Iglesia y la Aristocracia de toda la vida son los que REALMENTE dirigen los destinos de Inglaterra, ya que en este país la Democracia es sólo una engañifa para tener al populacho contento.

Naturalmente ante semejante revelación nuestro amigo Artie no puede más que mostrarse muy sorprendido:

* **Dr. Light** : Espera, que para estar medio muerto hablas muy ligero y no sé si lo estoy pillando del tó..."Doncella" como en "VIRGEN"?

* **Soldado #9** : Pero...pero eso difícilmente es lo más relevante de entre toda la información súper-secreta que le acabo de dar!

* **Dr. Light** : No, pues qué va a ser lo relevante entonces, lo de que la Democracia es un engañabobos? [Riéndose]: Buah, ya hay que ser cateto para pensarse que esas cosas pasan SÓLO en Inglaterra!

Pero poco dura la risotada de Artie, porque en ese mismo momento las 2 puertas de madera maciza del Salón de Conferencias acaban de abrirse de par en par para que entren por ellas de la manera más manera solemne la propia Integra junto con 2 de sus esbirros principales:

* **Integra** : Me buscabas? [Encendiendo un cigarro]: Me encontraste.

* **Dr. Light** : Hey, tú debes de ser la la tal Integra, no? Puedo hablar con tu papá un momento, que le tengo que preguntar una cosita?

* **Integra** : Mi...papá?

* **Dr. Light** : Pues claro, no te pensarás que me voy a creer en serio que una nena manda aquí, ehn? Primero, porque el concepto de "Señorita de la Guerra" me suena un poco ridículo y segundo, porque según el nota de la caja torácica por fuera aquí en Inglaterra estáis tan atrasaos que aún no habéis superao el Feudalismo.

* **Integra** : ...

* **Integra** : Después de un comentario como ese es que ni voy a perder el tiempo hablando contigo. [Chasqueando los dedos]: Walter? Seras?

* **Seras** (sacando un bazooka desproporcionao): Sí, mi señora! A sus órdenes!

En menos que se presigna un cura loco 3 rápidos bazookazos terminan de mandar a tomar por culo lo poco que quedaba del Salón de Conferencias, a lo cual Artie responde simplemente teleportándose justo delante suya, maximizando su densidad y soltándole un hostión que la tira por la ventana sin más:

 ****CRRRAAASSHHH****

* **Dr. Light** : Oooops, ya se me fue la mano! Con las wenas tetas que tenía y el repelús que me da a mi la necrofilia, vaya mierda, JODEEERR!

* **Walter** (mirando por el boquete): Acaba de empalar a la señorita Seras contra la verja de la entrada, estúpido psicópata de las colonias!

* **Dr. Light** : Te juro que se me ha escapao, yo sólo quería lanzarla contra la pared! Créeme, nunca me cargaría a una tía SIN FOLLÁRMELA PRIMERO a menos que fuera muy fea o que ese día yo estuviera muy cansao!

* **Walter** : Ah, un caballero de sólidos principios según veo...Aunque sin embargo ya va siendo hora de que muera!

Dice Walter lanzándose contra Artie a una velocidad taaan acojonante que lo único que el ojo humano podría percibir al observarlo son los destellos del hilo dental ese que el esbirro de Hellsing usa como arma favorita y que está mucho más afilado que cualquier navaja de afeitar...Pero de todas maneras:

* **Dr. Light** (agarrándolo por el pescuezo y levantándolo en peso): Pffft, L-E-N-T-O! Al menos comparao con la velocidad de la Luz, qué quieres que te diga?

* **Walter** (medio asfixiao): *COFF* A-adelante...máteme!

* **Dr. Light** : Matarte? Eso será coña, no? Ahí afuera ha empezao el Fin del Mundo, si mi peña y yo queremos sobrevivir con estilo qué cojones te crees tú que es lo que vamos a necesitar? Putas, vídeos porno (de lo cual ya se está ocupando el Kakihara, por cierto) y SIRVIENTES que nos rían las gracias a todas horas, y como tú pareces el típico mayordomo inglés...

* **Walter** : *COFF* M-moriría antes de tener...q-que reírle las gracias...a usted. *COFF*

A lo cual nuestro amigo responde mirando fijamente a Walter mientras echa chirivitas por los ojos así en plan luces psicodélicas:

* **Dr. Light** : Sheah, right. I don't think so.

* **Walter** : Q-qué...qué me está usted...haciendo?

* **Dr. Light** (dejando caer a Walter): La típica cosa que si estuvieran aquí los japos NUNCA se me ocurriría hacer, porque daría lugar a muchas preguntas embarazosas que me jodería tener que responder...Agarra a la nena, quieres?

* **Integra** : Walter? Qué te está pasando, Walter? AAARRGGHH!

* **Dr. Light** : Como por ejemplo que porqué me molesto en forcejear con las tías antes de violarlas o en torturar a la gente para sacarles información cuando simplemente los podría HIPNOTIZAR...Viejales, no la sujetes tan fuerte que le vas a romper el brazo, ok?

* **Walter** (con la mirada perdida e inmovilizando a Integra): Lo que usted diga...m'lord.

* **Dr. Light** : Porque en fin, la puta verdad es que ME GUSTA forcejear con las tías antes de violarlas y torturar a la gente para sacarles información, pero le puede uno explicar ese tipo de cosas a los japos sin que se escandalicen? NOOOOOO!

Obviamente a estas alturas Integra ya parece haber llegado a una no demasiado sorprendente conclusión:

* **Integra** : Estás...enfermo y por si fuera poco eres un cretino, seguro que ya ni recuerdas el objetivo de tu misión! Si es que la gente como tú tiene objetivos, claro!

* **Dr. Light** : Tampoco hay que correr tanto, que nos podríamos caer! Cada cosa en su momento y un momento para cada cosa, no?

Dice Artie acariciándose el paquete con una mano y empezando a sobarle las tetas a Integra con la otra...Justo cuando a su espalda escucha a alguien aplaudir, sólo que haciendo grandes pausas entre un aplauso y el siguiente:

* **Alucard** (con cara de cachondeo): Bravo, MUY BIEN! Me gustan los adversarios humanos y, desgraciadamente, más humano que tú ya no se puede ser: Primero una masacre innecesaria de casi un centenar de personas y luego posponer la misión que sea que tengas tan sólo por la oportunidad de follarte a mi ama...

* **Integra** (medio histérica): Alucard, basta de chulería y acaba con él! Ha insultado gravemente a la Real Orden de Caballeros Protestantes, a Inglaterra y a mi!

* **Alucard** : Que no es que le viniera mal un polvo, dicho sea de paso. [Sacando un par de pistolas desproporcionadas]: Pero de todas maneras eso es algo QUE NO PUEDO PERMITIR!

* **Dr. Light** : Ah, cortándome el punto, ehn? [Soltando luz por los ojos]: BRING IT ON, BLOODSUCKA!

Huy, qué cliffhanger más bueno, justo cuando ya estaba cansao de escribir. Pues nada, aquí mismo cortamos. A lo profesional.


	80. Who's more fucked up? (Parte II)

**Capítulo OCHENTA - Who's more fucked up? (Parte II)**

De vuelta en la Mansión Hellsing y continuando con la secuencia del capítulo anterior:

* **Integra** (medio histérica): Alucard, basta de chulería y acaba con él! Ha insultado gravemente a la Real Orden de Caballeros Protestantes, a Inglaterra y a mi!

* **Alucard** : Que no es que le viniera mal un polvo, dicho sea de paso. [Sacando un par de pistolas desproporcionadas]: Pero de todas maneras eso es algo QUE NO PUEDO PERMITIR!

* **Dr. Light** : Ah, cortándome el punto, ehn? [Soltando luz por los ojos]: BRING IT ON, BLOODSUCKA!

Ante lo cual la respuesta de nuestro amigo el vampiro consiste (cómo no?) en liarse a tiro limpio:

 ***BLAM!* *BLAM!* *BLAM!* *BLAM!* *BLAM!* *BLAM!* *BLAM!* *BLAM!* *BLAM!* *BLAM!***

Pero NO contra Artie, claro, que Integra y Walter todavía andan por allí y si le diera por levantar un campo de fuerza llevarían la peor parte; En vez de eso Alucard la ha emprendido a balazos contra todas las lámparas del salón hasta que no ha dejado ni una viva:

* **Dr. Light** : Vale, y con eso qué es lo que has conseguido? Pero si aún así te veo perfectamente, pringao!

El Light es lo que tiene, que escribirlo en un Universo sin Jobber Force en el que se le permita usar sus poderes a más del 10% es un marronazo (por eso los de DC no lo hacen nunca)...Quiero decir, ver en la oscuridad y detectar cualquier tipo de radiación electromagnética o la ausencia de la misma? Tirao para Artie, es el tipo de cosa que no le supone ningún problema.

* **Dr. Light** : O es que a tu jefa le da corte follar con la luz encendid..AARRRGGHH!

Aunque lo que sí sobrepasa el alcance de su capacidad sensorial es el detectar la ausencia de radiación electromagnética MOVIÉNDOSE a su alrededor, así que cuando lo que parece (es) una mano hecha de sombras le mete un buen zarpazo en la espalda y lo estrella chorreando sangre contra la pared de enfrente la verdad es que nuestro impresentable amigo no se lo esperaba.

* **Alucard** (con una sonrisa llena de colmillos): Heh, a que ahora ya no nos reímos tanto?

* **Dr. Light** : No, nos reímos MAS! Usar sombras contra un tío que controla la luz? Hombre, por fa-vor!

Contesta Artie muerto de risa y metiéndole tanta caña a la intensidad lumínica ambiental que no sólo las sombras que lo rodeaban con la sana intención de partirlo en 2 desaparecen inmediatamente sino que las probabilidades de que tanto Integra como Walter (aún habiendo cerrado instintivamente los ojos) se queden ciegos de por vida si la cosa continúa así medio minuto más son prácticamente TODAS.

* **Alucard** (mirando a Integra de reojo): Para de hacer eso!

* **Dr. Light** : Pffft, OBLÍGAME!

Tanta que ni siquiera el propio Alucard es capaz de continuar mirando directamente a su enemigo por más tiempo así que le va a tocar hacer la única cosa razonable que alguien de sus características podría hacer en un caso como éste y que, lógicamente, es...

* **Alucard** (metiéndose los pulgares en las cuencas oculares y sacándose los ojos): Para INMEDIATAMENTE, cretino amoral!

Así que guiado por el calor que desprende Artie al estar brillando casi con la intensidad de una estrella Alucard se lanza contra él a una velocidad tan acojonante que para cuando la primera gota de sangre procedente de sus cuencas oculares cae al suelo ya hay cachitos de vampiro volando por toda la habitación.

* **Dr. Light** (volviendo al estado de materia): Aquí qué pasa, que la gente nunca aprende? Pensaba que ya le había demostrao al viejales mayordomo quién lleva la voz cantante en cuanto a velocidad!

Buah, como si el objetivo de nuestro amigo Vlad Drakul hubiera sido competir contra alguien que puede moverse a la velocidad de la luz a ver quién es el más rápido! Ni muchísimo menos, en realidad se conformaba con que Artie dejara de meterle caña a la intensidad lumínica ambiental y la dejara a un nivel más o menos soportable...Cosa que por cierto ha conseguido recurriendo a una sofisticada táctica de distracción que podríamos resumir como "Qué más dará que te descuarticen las veces que hagan falta cuando eres Alucard?"

* **Dr. Light** (a Integra): Weno, por dónde íbamos? Ah sí, ahora es cuando te la m...

"Mucho me temo QUE NO!"

* **Dr. Light** : Awww, venga ya! Otro como el Dastardly no, por favor!

* **Alucard** (regenerándose y con cara de loco): Cagarruta, hora de que te envíe de vuelta al sitio del que por el pestazo a azufre que echas no hará ni un par de días que acabas de regr...!

Buena observación de Alucard, lástima que sea tan difícil el continuar hablando cuando tienes una mano de luz sólida agarrándote por el pescuezo y estás ya rumbo a la estratosfera, no?

* * *

Lo siguiente que vemos es a Kyo, Leona y el Kuroko a bordo de un coche robado y rumbo a la Mansión Hellsing:

* **Leona** (al volante y maldiciendo en voz baja): Menudo psicópata totalmente fuera de control que tenemos "adoptado", esto es un problemón gordo y aquí por lo visto soy yo la única que se da cuenta.

* **Kuroko** : Bueno, ya saben cómo es el doctor. A veces no puede refrenar sus impulsos Caótico-Malvados.

* **Kyo** : Sus impulsos lo qué?

* **Kuroko** : Se lo explicaría, pero me temo que hace falta una Licenciatura en Psicología Rolera de Papas con Carne para comprenderlo.

* **Kyo** : Sí, parece complicao. [Señalando al cielo]: HOSTIA PUTA, ESO QUÉ ES?!

Difícil de explicar desde su posición, pero algo parece haber atravesado violentamente el tejado de la Mansión Hellsing provocando un derrumbamiento parcial de la misma y luego ha brillado en el cielo un instante antes de desaparecer otra vez.

* **Kyo** : Eh Leona, te has fijao en eso? Oye, que digo yo que mejor que nos bajemos del coche, que cuando te acercas a un sitio que está a punto de volar por los aires los cascotes como se esquivan más fácil si vas a pie, no?

* **Leona** : No acercarnos me parece una opción más inteligente.

* **Kuroko** : Pero es que se han vuelto locos? Nuestra obligación es meternos en todo el cogollo de la acción! Especialmente cuando hay padres perdidos que rescatar, supervillanos descontrolados que meter en vereda, PELEAS QUE ARBITRAR y un largo etcétera de deberes igualmente ineludibles!

* **Kyo** : Kuroko, que se te ve el plum...

 ****CRRRAASSSHHH!****

Bueno, a ver cómo lo describo sin que suene muy bizarro...Eso ha sido mayormente un Perro del Infierno de casi 2 toneladas con ojos por todos lados y colmillos de por lo menos un palmo cayendo a escasos metros del coche de Kyo y compañía y quedando reducido a poco más que un manchurrón de sangre, tripas, huesos y globos oculares suplementarios en medio del camino que lleva a la Mansión Hellsing.

* **Dr. Light** (teleportándose): Joder, y luego la gente de los foros de tebeos se quejan de que  mis poderes no tienen sentido!

* **Perro del Infierno** (convirtiéndose de nuevo en Alucard): Humano, si no recuerdo mal un holograma de proporciones gigantescas acaba de sacarme del edificio de un hostión y al grito de "WENO, PERO AQUÍ CUÁNDO SE FOLLA?"

* **Dr. Light** : Y qué, nunca habías visto antes un holograma de luz sólida?

* **Alucard** : Lo que no había visto nunca antes era uno que hablara.

* **Dr. Light** : Pues así y todo más sentido tiene que lo del perro! [A los de SNK]: Hola, chavalotes! Me echabais de menos?

* **Leona** (bajándose del coche): No pareces sorprendido de vernos.

* **Dr. Light** : Os he visto desde el aire, por qué te crees que he lanzao al nota éste hacia vosotros? Pues para que el chavalín no se perdiera la pelea, con lo que a él le gusta lo de arbitrar y eso...

* **Kuroko** : BIEEENN! Así me gusta, doctor, que por una vez haga algo a derechas!

* **Leona** : *Sighh* Esto es ya el descontrol total, desde cuándo lanzar a un enemigo hacia nuestra posición es "hacer algo a derechas"? Y además, quién es ese tipo, perro o lo que sea y por qué os estáis peleando?

* **Dr. Light** : Un vampiro muy cabrón que no se muere ni a tiros! Está empeñao en que no me folle a su jefa porque la sangre de las tías que dejan de ser vírgenes sabe peor o algo por el estilo!

* **Alucard** : Esa no es la razón! Te lo estás inventando!

* **Dr. Light** : Fuera aparte, que estos de Hellsing son lo puto peor y debería de darles muchísima vergüenza! [Contando con los dedos]: Gobiernan Inglaterra en la sombra, secuestran a la gente sin ton ni son, usan balas de plata con la crisis que hay y se cargaron a la Lady Di FIJO!

* **Alucard** : Eso lo hizo el MI6, imbécil! Nosotros nos dedicamos a cosas más especializadas!

* **Dr. Light** : Ahora, que esto no se queda así, eso te lo aseguro...En cuanto acabe contigo voy a volver a la Mansión Hellsing y emprender semejante orgía de sadismo sin sentido con los supervivientes que a mi lao la Unidad 731 va a parecer el Dr. Dolittle!

Fue cuando Leona ya no pudo aguantar más y saltó enfurecida:

* **Leona** (a chillidos en limpio): Eso NO va a ocurrir, miedo me da pensar la que ya puedas haber organizado! Y dicho sea de paso, que sea la última vez que te pasas una orden directa por el forro de los huevos y aprovechas una invasión zombi para dejarnos tirados!

* **Alucard** : HAW! Mira que casualidad, pero si el súper-violador también tiene una jefa que le lee la cartilla.

* **Dr. Light** : Hey, de mi no te cachondees! Leona, mira al vampiro!

* **Leona** : Diosss...

* **Kyo** : Light, tú estás tonto o qué? Si quieres cargártelo usa luz solar.

* **Dr. Light** : No le hace nada.

* **Kyo** : Pos telepórtalo al sol.

* **Dr. Light** : Ya lo he intentao! Pero como de la Tierra al sol se tardan 8 minutos a la velocidad de la luz y él también se puede teleportar, pues coge y se me escapa!

Que en realidad eso fue lo que se vio desde fuera, a Artie tratando de lanzar a Alucard al sol y éste teleportándose de vuelta a la mansión Hellsing en menos que se presigna un cura anglicano loco.

* **Alucard** : Heh, eres el humano más patético que he visto en toda mi vida, tan patético que tienes hasta gracia...Pelearás conmigo AÑOS Y AÑOS con tal de poderle echar a mi ama un polvo de 2 minutos?

* **Dr. Light** : Serán por lo menos 5!

Responde Artie enfurecido e intentando encerrar a Alucard en un campo de fuerza del que éste rápidamente se escapa usando su intangibilidad:

* **Alucard** : Polvos? Ah no, te refieres a minutos...Escúchame, ser patético! Esa mierda sin sentido a la que llamas "vida" y la de tus amigos se acaba AQUI y AHORA! [Entre dientes]: Sello de Cronwell, técnica de control de restricción número cero, ABIERTA!

Bueno, y a todo esto cómo sabrá Alucard que le han dado permiso para desencadenar todo su poder, telepáticamente o algo? El manga de Hellsing no lo deja muy claro, así que que supongamos que sí y centrémonos en los CIENTOS de muertos vivientes que acaban de salir de la Nada y que constituyen una pequeña fracción de toda la gente que Vlad Drakul se ha llevado por delante durante el transcurso de sus muchas vidas y cuyas almas le pertenecen ahora por derecho de matanza...O dicho de otra forma:

* **Kyo** (flipando): Ondia, sus muertos a caballo!

Lo cual, teniendo en cuenta que la mayoría son caballeros turcos del siglo XV, resulta casi exacto.

* **Dr. Light** (apuntando con el dedo y despanzurrando a una docena de ellos desde el aire): Buah, más carne de cañón? De qué clase de Universo atrasao sales tú, que te crees que estas cosas impresionan? Despierta y huele EL QUEROSENO, Londres está hasta las trancas de zombis de la Anti-Vida metiéndole fuego a todo lo que encuentran a su paso sin necesidad de que tú hagas nada!

A lo que el tío con barbas y armadura y como 20 años más viejo en el que se ha transformado Alucard simplemente contesta:

* **Alucard** : Y mientras tanto un yanki gilipollas, en vez de ayudar a Hellsing a resolver la situación, nos hace perder el tiempo!

"GROUND SABER!"

Eso era Leona a todo correr y cercenando la patas de un caballo que ha estado a punto de aplastar al Kyo y mandando por coño al jinete ya de paso también, casi al mismo tiempo que nuestro niñato favorito le revienta el cráneo de un hostión a otro zombi y el Kuroko hace volar a otros 4 por los aires con el torbellino que acaba de crear dando un puñetazo a la nada Joe Higashi-style.

* **Alucard** (levitando sobre el campo de batalla): Tus amigos luchan bien, aunque dudo que eso vaya a ser decisivo en una pelea de 3 contra 600...Qué, ya no usamos grandes explosiones de luz sólo porque ahora es a tus amigos a los que podrías dejar ciegos? Por qué no me demuestras AHORA lo poderoso que eres, cagarruta?

* **Dr. Light** (disipando sombras asesinas a su alrededor): Tsk, tú te estás emocionando...

En este mismo momento Leona acaba de ser alcanzada en la espalda por el lanzazo de un zombi, aunque afortunadamente todavía ha podido rodar y salir del camino del caballo en el que éste se había lanzado contra ella a todo galope.

* **Alucard** (muerto de risa): HAW, y tú eres el psicópata que iba a violar a mi ama? El que se atreve a enfrentarse al Rey de la No-Vida? A qué estás esperando, demuéstrame  YA lo poderoso que eres! VENGA! VENGA! VENGA!

* **Dr. Light** : Hostia puta, ya estás emocionao del todo! Tranquilito, ehn? Que ahora mismo podría estar follándome a tu ama y tú NI LO SABRÍAS!

* **Alucard** : Eh?! No es verdad!

* **Dr. Light** : Sí lo es! Que no se vayan a enterar los de abajo, pero estar en varios sitios al mismo tiempo? Tirao pal menda!

Y dicho esto Kyo, Leona y el Kuroko simplemente DESAPARECEN del campo de batalla.

 ****FFFFSSSHHHHHSSS** **BOOOM!** [X600+]**

Uh oh, la luz ambiental en un kilómetro a la redonda acaba de transformarse en ondas de alta frecuencia. A resultas de lo cual no os penséis que sólo han explotado en pedazos los zombis y Alucard, sino también cualquier bicho viviente a excepción de Artie que anduviese por los alrededores.

* **Dr. Light** (aterrizando y encendiendo un cigarro): En fin, Alucard o cómo te llames... Siguiente chuminada?

* **Alucard** (regenerándose): Qué quiere decir "siguiente chuminada"? De acuerdo, yo no podré acabar contigo PERO TÚ CONMIGO TAMPOC...!

 ***CHAS***

* **Dr. Light** : A mi no me hace falta...Así que como diría el Kuroko si aún estuviera por aquí, "DOCTOR LIGHT WINS, RAPEALITY!"

Dijo Artie hablando consigo mismo, porque Alucard desde la dimensión paralela a la que acaba de ser teleportado con un simple chasquido de dedos no creo yo que se haya enterado de nada...Y qué esperabais, el estilo de combate de Alucard de ganar las peleas a base de puro poder bruto funciona de putísma madre cuando uno es el más poderoso de su respectivo Universo pero en los multicrossovers no tanto. Heh, en realidad con que Artie lo hubiera teleportado a un par de miles de kilómetros de distancia habría sido más que suficiente así que reconocedle el mérito a vuestro amigo El Chang, que sabiendo esto desde el principio ha hecho durar la pelea hasta ahora.

* * *

Y de vuelta en lo poco que queda de la Mansión Hellsing:

* **Leona** (mirando a su alrededor): Maldita sea, pero os estáis fijando en la masacre que se ha organizado aquí? A Light se le ha ido totalmente la olla!

* **Kyo** : Míralo por el lao weno, a nosotros nos acaba de salvar la vida...Las cosas como son, no?

* **Kuroko** : No lo defienda, lo que ha hecho el doctor es incalificable! Teleportarnos del campo de batalla antes de que acabase el combate...A mi que ni me hable ni que me vuelva a mirar más a la cara!

* **Dr. Light** (teleportándose): Nunca lo hago de todas maneras, chavalín. Llevas máscara.

* **Kuroko** : Usted ya me entiende!

* **Dr. Light** : Luego te explico como acabó la cosa con hologramas y todo, ok? Pero ahora no...IT'S RAPE TIIIIME!

* **Leona** (enfurecida y dando un paso al frente): NO! Ya está bien de hacer el cafre por hoy, que ni se te pase por la imaginación que te vamos a permitir violar a los supervivientes, encima!

* **Dr. Light** : Awww, pero pooOOORRRQUEEEeeeé? A ti qué más te da?

Lógicamente son muchos meses de convivencia ya, así que Leona es capaz de enfocar la respuesta a esta pregunta dentro de unos parámetros éticos y morales adecuados y que el Light comprenda:

* **Leona** : Es una manía que tenemos, vale? Tú también tienes tus manías y nosotros te las respetamos.

* **Dr. Light** (dando un zapatazo en el suelo): Claro, sobre todo porque mis manías no implican fastidiar a la gente!

* **Kyo** : Light, a las tías de por aquí a lo peor les fastidia un poco que las violes, no?

* **Dr. Light** : Pffft! Pero niñato, de qué me estás hablando? La gente de la calle no cuenta como "gente"!

* **Leona** : Es imposible razonar con él...Escúchame, no vas a violar a nadie PORQUE NOSOTROS LO DECIMOS, vale? Es una orden directa!

Huy, pero si eso es JUSTO lo que nunca hay que decirle a un psicópata! A menos que tengas medios (preferiblemente físicos) de hacer respetar tu propia autoridad, vaya. De lo contrario y como mínimo podrías acabar como Kyo, Leona y el Kuroko se ven ahora: Suspendidos del techo e inmovilizados por cadenas de luz sólida.

* **Dr. Light** : Siempre me estáis afeando la conducta pero luego sois vosotros a los que no se os puede llevar ni a un Apocalipsis Zombi ni a nada! A ver si lo pilláis, no se va a acabar el mundo porque me folle a todas las tías que me dé la gana...Se va a acabar DE TODAS MANERAS!

* **Leona** (medio histérica): Light, bájanos de aquí INMEDIATAMENTE, hostia!

* **Kyo** (igualmente): Omá no me va a querer escuchar cuando volvamos al campamento! De ésta te acuerdas!

Pero Artie ya se ha dado la vuelta y se encamina en busca de Integra con el objetivo de dejar bien alto el pabellón de los "folladores por sorpresa" de la fic (que son básicamente él, el Capitán Boomerang y la peña de Kakihara)...Cuando de repente:

* **Kuroko/Dr. Light** (soltándose): Es que no ha escuchado a la señorita Leona? Ya está bien de hacer el cafre por hoy!

* **Dr. Light** : Ein? Chavalín, eres tú, no? Cómo cojones has hecho ESO?!

* **Kuroko/Dr. Light** (soltando luz por los ojos): Le he advertido en múltiples ocasiones que a mi me tenga un respeto, espero que por fin se dé cuenta de que iba muy en serio.

* **Dr. Light** : Buah, sólo porque te hayas convertido en mi? Yo tengo más experiencia usando mis poderes, cualquier cosa que hagas yo puedo contrarrestarla.

* **Kuroko/Dr. Light** : Contrarreste ESTO! [Echando el brazo hacia atrás]: GALACTICAAAAA...

* **Dr. Light** (muerto de risa): Oh venga ya! Eso NI DE COÑA va a funcionar, es demasiado lento! Vale que al Ralf le funcionó una vez, pero eso fue sólo porque estaba entretenido bajándole las bragas a Chizuru y no echándole a él ni puta cuenta.

* **Kuroko/Dr. Light** : ...PHANTOM!

Chilla el Kuroko sin moverse un paso de donde estaba al principio y golpeando fuertemente AL AIRE mientras el puño derecho le parpadea durante menos de una milésima de segundo.

* **Dr. Light** : HAW, y eso es todo? Al final no te lanzas ni nada? Te estaba esperando, aunque te hubieras lanzao a la velocidad de la luz te habría esquivao sin ningún problema!

* **Kuroko/Dr. Light** : Lo sé.

* **Dr. Light** : Y?

 ******BOOOOOOM!******

* **Kuroko/Dr. Light** : Que a veces me parece mentira que usted tenga ni la educación primaria.

Efectivamente, chavalotes! Lo que ha acaba de mandar al Light por coño derribando unas cuantas paredes del edificio en el proceso ha sido la onda expansiva producida por el puño del Kuroko convertido primero en luz e inmediatamente después en materia de nuevo sencillamente al romper la barrera del sonido 2 segundos antes.

* * *

Total, que 10 minutos más tarde:

* **Integra** : Pues sí, en vista de los daños que hemos sufrido todo apunta a que el día que se nos ocurrió secuestrar al Sr. Kusanagi para hacer un intercambio de rehenes con el Vaticano nos tendríamos que haber estrellado la cabeza contra la pared EN VEZ DE, supongo que en eso estaremos todos de acuerdo...

* **Dr. Light** (en camisa de fuerza y revolcándose por el suelo): CABRONES, DESAGRADECIDOS! Parece mentira, con lo de putísima madre que me comporto yo con vosotros y no me dejáis follarme a la de las gafas por culpa de no sé qué manías incomprensibles...SOLTADME YA, HOSTIAS!

* **Integra** : Por cierto, os importaría ponerle un bozal a ese tipo? Creo que nos queda alguno en el mismo almacén de donde sacasteis la camisa de fuerza.

* **Kuroko** : Discúlpelo, es que cuando le entran las pataletas estilo Identity Crisis se pone imposible.

* **Leona** : Light, te quieres estar quieto o tengo que darte 2 hostias y dejarte KO? Que te vas a volver a abrir la herida que tienes en la espalda con tanto berrinche y tanta tontería!

* **Dr. Light** : Y míralos, para medio minuto que me quedo inconsciente van y me ponen un collar, cuando AGRADECIDOS deberían de estar de que yo sea un tío sencillo y down-to-earth que no va por la vida en plan Dr. Manhattan!

* **Kyo** : Eso qué quiere decir, con el nabo al aire y pasando de todo? Tío, yo tampoco veo tanta diferencia.

* **Dr. Light** : Jajá, qué gracioso! Que sepáis que estoy muy disgustao y no sé si voy a encontrar la suficiente bondad de carácter como para poder perdonaros algún día!

* **Leona** : Te has cargado a más de cien personas y nos tienes que perdonar tú a nosotros, encima? Escucha, en cuanto te tranquilices un poco te quitaremos la camisa de fuerza y el collar ese que anula tus poderes, de acuerdo? No hace falta formar tanta escandalera.

* **Integra** : *Ejem*

* **Leona** : Sí, ya sé que si tuviéramos 2 dedos de frente no se los quitaríamos NUNCA. Pero desgraciadamente el sentido común, la disciplina y la previsión a medio/largo plazo son cosas por las que este equipo NO se caracteriza.

* **Integra** : Eso resulta evidente pero de todas formas quién soy yo para criticaros? Después de todo, acaso hay tanta diferencia entre vuestro psicópata superpoderoso y el nuestro?

* **Kyo** : También es verd...

* **Integra** (sarcásticamente): Oh sí, olvidaba el pequeño detallito de que nosotros tenemos BAJO CONTROL a Alucard en vez de dejarlo suelto por ahí para que haga todas las barbaridades que le vayan apeteciendo.

* **Leona** : Nosotros también.

* **Integra** : No me hagas reír, habéis tenido SUERTE! [Señalando a Light]: Esa basura ya se sabe el truco y no caerá en él una segunda vez.

* **Leona** : No me has entendido, cuando dije que lo tenemos bajo control me refería a Alucard yo también. Light, adónde has dicho que lo mandaste?

* **Dr. Light** : A otra dimensión.

* **Leona** (sonriendo): Así que ya lo ves, secuestrasteis al padre de Kyo para usarlo en un intercambio de rehenes y es  exactamente un intercambio de rehenes lo que vamos a tener...


	81. Biología vs Economía

**Capítulo OCHENTA Y UNO - Biología vs Economía, quién mea más lejos?**

Campamento de los Ikari Warriors en plena selva de Brasil, 24 horas más tarde:

* **Dr. Light** : Qué, Sr. Sai-chu, a que mola nuestra pequeña comunidad post-apocalíptica? No, no me diga lo que está pensando, verá como lo adivino...Que es como vivir en el supermercao de Amanecer de los Muertos pero todavía MEJOR, a que lo he acertao?

* **Saisyu** : Pues...no sé qué decirle, Light. Vivir en el supermercado de Amanecer de los Muertos es bueno?

* **Kyo** : No, pos si te parece va a ser mejor la mierda esa de zulo en el que los de Hellsing te tenían encerrao! Desde luego mi viejo algunas veces es para darle un majazo.

Dijo el Kyo moviendo la cabeza con aire de resignación, ante lo cual su opá no pudo menos que saltar enfurecido:

* **Saisyu** : "La mierda esa de zulo en el que los de Hellsing me tenían encerrado" POR VUESTRA CULPA, no lo olvidemos!

* **Dr. Light** : Sr. Sai-chu, déjese de tiquismiquis y mire qué torretas de ametralladoras más hermosas tenemos en las esquinas de nuestra empalizada de 20 metros de altura...Podrían partir en 2 a un zombi DE LOS MUCHOS QUE HAY POR AHÍ RULANDO lo menos a cien pasos, que no?

* **Saisyu** : Que sí, Light, que sí, que ya capto la indirecta! Que muchas gracias a los 2 por haberme rescatado!

* **Kyo** : Y...?

* **Saisyu** : *Sighh* Y por haberme traído a un sitio que está mucho mejor defendido.

* **Kyo** : Y...?

* **Saisyu** (aguantando el cabreo): Y que no volveré a sacar el tema del tipo disfrazado de rinoceronte que no me dejó entrar en mi propia casa ni lo de cuando me metieron en la cárcel acusado de serial killer ni lo de que Hellsing me secuestrara para hacer un intercambio de rehenes con el Vaticano ni lo de que mi vivienda sea ahora zona catastrófica...Habéis manejado todas las situaciones PERFECTAMENTE y estoy ORGULLOSÍSIMO de vosotros!

* **Kyo** : Hmm, noto cierto rintintín pero por esta vez lo dejaremos pasar.

* **Dr. Light** : "Retintín", niñato, se dice "retintín". Rin-Tin-Tín es un perro.

* **Saisyu** (entre dientes): Dioss, empiezo a echar de menos el zulo!

* **Dr. Light** : Decía?

* **Saisyu** : Nada, Light. Que considérese relevado como Jefe del Clan ahora que yo he regresado.

* **Dr. Light** : Ok, me lo esperaba.

* **Saisyu** : Errr...Se lo está tomando con mucha madurez, no?

* **Dr. Light** : No se crea, que esta noche lo más seguro es que me acueste llorando. Pero tranqui, que con mis dotes de mando y don de gentes muy raro será que mi liderazgo natural no se acabe imponiendo tarde o temprano.

* **Kyo** : Traducción: Que como soy el nota más poderoso de por aquí pienso seguir mangoneando al personal a base de pataletas, chantajitos o por la fuerza...Tío, después de la que liaste en la Mansión Hellsing tienes suerte de que el Heidern no te ponga a pelar papas!

* **Dr. Light** : BWAHAHAHAW, el Heidern y qué ejército de superhéroes?

* **Saisyu** : Light, no sea tan indisciplinado! Ya sabe que nos disgusta a mi señora y a mi.

* **Dr. Light** : Okaaaay, lo sieeeento.

* **Saisyu** : Y además, dónde se ha visto que la Fuerza de la Razón tenga que ceder ante la Razón de la Fuerza y las decisiones las tome el más poderoso simplemente por el mero hecho de serlo?

* **Dr. Light** : Uh, en el resto de la selva menos en este campamento?

* **Saisyu** : Light, me refería a sitios CIVILIZADOS.

* **Dr. Light** : Ah vale, entonces en el trullo. Weno, y los 5 Temibles también usábamos ese sistema ahora que lo recuerdo.

* **Kyo** : Claro, y asín os iba! Opá, aprovechando que a ti te tiene un respeto le puedes decir al capullo éste que aquí habemos gente que no somos criminales y que podríamos no estar de acuerdo con ese "sistema"?

* **Shingo** : Pero Kusanagi-san, usted en el instituto ha impuesto su voluntad a hostia limpia más de una vez. Y más de 2.

* **Kyo** : Weno, pero y tú pa qué te metes en ná? [Levantando el brazo]: A que te meto 2 yoyas?

* **Shingo** : G-gomen nasai! Ya me callo!

* **Dr. Light** : Ok, esta conversación me ha abierto los ojos. [Echando a andar]: Creo que iré a decirle al Heidern que ya es hora de seguir el Orden Natural de las Cosas y de proclamarme Rey Supremo del campamento PORQUE PUEDO.

* **Kyo** (sujetándolo): NO, que ni se te vaya a ocurrir hacer eso! Bastante tiene el Heidern ya con que nos hayamos metido aquí nosotros, nuestras familias y el Kakihara-gumi entero como pa que encima ahora a uno de nuestros psicópatas se le antoje tomar el mando sólo porque se aburra y no tengamos tele!

* **Dr. Light** : Hey, que yo LEO! De hecho ahora estoy leyendo un libro muy instructivo que se llama "Saga de Egil Skallagrímson" y va de un nota que se jartaba de violar, matar y saquear pero que así y todo los vikingos lo consideraban UN HÉROE.

* **Kyo** : Weno, y tú pa qué te tienes que fijar en lo que hicieran los vikingos antiguos? Por qué no te fijas en lo que hacen los vikingos modernos?

* **Dr. Light** : Porque son todos gays! Ea, a que no tienes una contrarréplica para eso?

Dijo nuestro amigo Artie demostrando un profundo desconocimiento de los usos y costumbres de la Escandinavia actúal. De lo contrario evidentemente hubiera dicho "Porque son todos gays, MENOS LOS DEL BLACK METAL".

* **Kyo** : Qué va, ojalá la tuviera!

* **Saisyu** : Estáis imposibles hoy los 2, que poca seriedad y qué poco discernimiento! Mejor será que me vaya antes de que me pongáis de los nervios, sólo espero que tengan Valium en la enfermería del campamento. [Se marcha mosqueado]

* **Dr. Light** : Diga que va de mi parte y le darán hasta morfina si quiere, Sr. Sai-chu...Y tú, niñato, suéltame ya! Que no voy a dar ningún golpe de estado en el campamento ni nada, parece mentira que no entiendas una broma!

* **Kyo** : Segurooo?

* **Dr. Light** : Tengo que entrar en fase a través de ti o te vas simplemente a fiar de mi palabra? Que la palabra de un ex-Jefe del Clan Kusanagi es sagrada, hostias!

* **Kyo** (soltándolo): Ea, ahora me tendré que pasar todo el día vigilándote no vayas a meter la pata como si fuera tu niñera...Siempre igual!

* **Dr. Light** : Sí, pues será por lo bien que me cuidabas cuando estaba malherido, que la mitad de los días que tus padres nos dejaban solos me dabas para almorzar pastelitos de la Pantera Rosa por no cansarte buscando el teléfono del chino!

* **Kyo** : Weno, pero y acaso no almorzaba yo lo mismo? Te quejas de vicio, Light.

* **Dr. Light** : Oye, y ahora que lo pienso...En vez de abucharar a tu padre con lo de que nos tiene que estar agradecido por haberlo rescatao por qué no le hemos dicho simplemente la verdad? Que la mayoría de las cosas malas que le han pasao no son culpa nuestra?

* **Kyo** : Porque es muy largo de explicar, mi viejo es muy cabezón y no valdría la pena. Además, tú te crees que omá no se lo ha dicho ya? Buah, pero si según ella tú eras un Jefe del Clan bueno que te cagas y si no fuera por ti seguramente a estas alturas estaríamos todos muertos...

* **Dr. Light** : Lo cual no deja de ser verdad tampoco.

* **Kyo** : Lo segundo sí, pero lo primero es que ni de coña. Aunque hay que reconocer que protegiendo a a la ÚNICA gente en todo el Multiverso que te aguanta sí has hecho un buen trabajo, si no fueras taaaaaaan insoportable y una puta amenaza para la sociedad serías ya perfecto.

* **Dr. Light** : Gracias! [Señalando]: Eh, pero qué coño está pasando ahí?

Difícil de explicar desde su posición sin dejar a medio campamento estéril con la visión de Rayos-X, pero un huevo de gente ha empezado a arremolinarse en torno a una bronca a grito pelao que parece tener como epicentro al Kim y al Kakihara.

* **Kyo** : Me ha parecido ver como a un tío corriendo y todo ensangrentao, no?

* **Dr. Light** (zarandeando al Kyo): Venga, vayamos a investigar y a meternos en lo que no nos importa, vaaaa!

* **Kyo** : Joder, Light...Pero tú no dices siempre que eso es "de superhéroes" y no de personas bien educadas?

* **Dr. Light** : Ya, pero es que es el Cap-one...Y con el Cap-one TE PARTES!

* **Kyo** : *Sighh* Está bieeeeen, vayaaaaaamos.

Así que mientras nuestros amigos atraviesan la multitud al grito de "PASO A LA AUTORIDAD!" ("Qué autoridad?" "La de que o te quitas de en medio o a ver si te voy a tener que desintegrar, pringao!") dirijamos la cámara al cogollo de la acción a fin de no perdernos un detalle:

* **Kaphwan** : NO, NO y mil veces NO! A lo largo de estos meses me he tenido que conformar con que el Mal se saliera con la suya en múltiples ocasiones, pero esto es ya la gota que colma el vaso!

* **Saburou** (jugando con el cuchillo): Pues te vas a tener que conformar ahora también, coreano de mojones.

* **Jirou** (crugiéndose los nudillos): De lo contrario yo y mi hermano le daremos caña de lomo a tu mujer, que para eso somos los más violadores del campamento.

* **Dr. Light** : *EJEM*

* **Saburou** : Disculpa a mi hermanito, Light-san, en realidad quería decir "mejorando lo presente".

* **Jirou** : Ya que por cortesía te consideramos un igual, aunque el nivel de violadores al que estamos nosotros tú ni lo hueles.

* **Dr. Light** : Huy, perdón! Ya ves tú, yo ni siquiera sabía que eso tenía "niveles".

Para la mentalidad extremadamente competitiva de Jirou y Saburou y siendo algo que tiene que ver con el sexo y la violencia? Porque Artie todavía no conoce lo suficientemente bien a los gemelitos ni se ha leído el manga de Koroshiya-1, pero CLARO que los tiene.

* **Kaphwan** : No vais a hacer nada de eso, hatajo de maleantes! Antes mi familia y yo os enderezaremos a patadas en el culo!

* **Billy** : Kim, cada día te entiendo menos...Qué tendrá de malo que el Kakihara-gumi monte un puticlub en el campamento?

* **Kaphwan** : Cómo que "qué tendrá de malo"? Para empezar, que cuando ese sargento ha venido diciendo que Heidern no da permiso Kakihara le ha arreado un navajazo en plena cara tan rápido que ha dado vértigo!

* **Chang y Choi** (al unísono y emocionaos): ESHE KAKIHARA VASILÓN!111!

* **Kaphwan** : SILENCIO! A vosotros os parece esto manera de agradecer la hospitalidad de Heidern?

* **Kakihara** : Estamos dispuestos a pagarle un alquiler por usar un puto hangar desocupado, por nuestro Clan que no quede.

* **Kaphwan** : Kakihara, tú qué parte de la frase "HEIDERN NO DA PERMISO" es la que no entiendes? Por no mencionar que la prostitución es denigrante y atenta contra los derechos fundamentales de la Mujer!

* **Dr. Light** : Cap-one, cállate un ratito, que le quiero hacer al Kakihara un par de preguntas, vale?

* **Kakihara** : Sí, Light-san, te vamos a dejar follar gratis porque tienes unos superpoderes de la hostia y nos conviene tenerte contento...Cuál es la OTRA pregunta?

* **Dr. Light** : ((WOW, tan rápido se me cala?)) Ok, pues la otra pregunta eeees...De qué sirve montar un negocio en pleno Fin del Mundo cuando ya el dinero no vale para nada?

* **Kakihara** (encogiéndose de hombros): Pero existe el trueque, no?

* **Dr. Light** : Eso, JUSTO lo que me imaginaba! O sea, que yo que llevo tooooda mi vida esperando para ser el Macho Dominante de algún sitio no doy un golpe de estado por pura educación pero el Kakihara sí puede tomar el control ECONÓMICO del campamento? Por mucho que me joda ponerme de parte del Cap-one no podemos consentir que todos los medios de producción queden en manos de una sola persona!

* **Kakihara** : Light-san, a mi no me vengas con rollos tan complicaos. Las putas son medios de producción DE QUÉ?

* **Dr. Light** : Pues de chiquillos, de qué coño si no? Porque por mucho coraje que me den los críos llegará el día en que tengamos que repoblar la Tierra y entonces qué, vas a ser tú el que decida quién se reproduce y quién se la casca? Por no mencionar que de las 50 y tantas tías que hay por aquí más de la mitad son tuyas y eso es un MONOPOLIO en toda regla!

* **Kaphwan** : Light, no me gusta nada el enfoque que le estás dando a este tema. Es todavía peor que el de Kakihara.

* **Dr. Light** : Ea, pues denúnciame por REALISTA y sigue dando el coñazo con lo de los "Derechos de la Mujer" y que si patatín y que si patatán! Ya te acordarás el día que te dé un apendicitis y tengas que pedirle permiso al Kakihara para operarte porque a esas alturas y gracias al trueque ya será dueño de todo el puto instrumental quirúrgico del campamento!

* **Kakihara** (pensativo): Hmmmm...

* **Kaphwan** : Y ahora le estás dando ideas que seguramente ni siquiera tiene! Si realmente intentas "ayudar" empieza por mantenerte al margen, quieres?

* **Terry** : El Kim lleva razón, Artie. Si por alguna razón incomprensible en ti estás en contra de que haya una casa de putas en el campamento mejor que defiendas la opción de que sí...Tú deberías de defender siempre la opción que NO quieres que gane.

* **Dr. Light** (enfurecido): Y por qué debería de hacer eso, ehn? POR QUÉ?!

* **Terry** : Tú no me hagas caso y ya verás como te arrepientes.

* **Dr. Light** : Lo que pasa es que como aquí los demás no tenéis "Genius-level intellect" según la Wikipedia me estáis MALINTERPRETANDO! A ver, que yo soy partidario al 400% de que haya una casa de putas en el campamento, de hecho TODAS las tías desde los 16 hasta los 50 años deberían estar obligadas a prestar servicio en ella según una nueva ley que nos inventáramos...De lo que estoy en contra es de que el dueño sea el Kakihara, hostias!

* **Kakihara** (con cara de cachondeo): Claro, porque es mucho mejor que seas tú, ni que decir tiene.

* **Dr. Light** : Weno, no creo que pudiera llevar el negocio yo solo pero Max y el Rhino podrían echarme una mano.

* **Electro** : Estoooo...Artie, yo no creo que mi novia me vaya a dar permiso pa meterme a chuloputas, sabes?

* **Novia de Electro** : Por supuestísimo QUE NO! [En voz baja]: Bastante es que te deje ajuntarte con el tío de Identity Crisis, que TODAVÍA es más machista e impresentable de lo que yo me imaginaba.

* **Electro** : Chati, joer, no m'anules la voluntad! Qué diferencia habrá entre la Anti-Vida y el echarse novia?

* **Novia de Electro** : Max, me estás dejando en ridículo así que te callas INMEDIATAMENTE la boca!

* **Rhino** : Y yo soy mu blando con las tías y me tomarían por el pito d'un sereno...Artie, ese trabajo es pa pofresionales!

* **Charlotte** : Un momento, pero es que a nadie se le va a ocurrir preguntarle a las putas si quieren seguir siéndolo?

A lo cual Artie contesta en un tonillo de lo más condescendiente y mosqueante:

* **Dr. Light** : Nena, a nadie se le va a ocurrir preguntar una cosilla tan IRRELEVANTE porque la respuesta iba a ser "sí", no ves que ni tienen superpoderes ni armas de fuego ni ningún otro medio para sobrevivir por sí solas en un mundo post-apocalíptico? Pffft, parece mentira que precisamente seas tú la que saques el tema, acaso dejaron de existir las putas después de la Revolución Francesa? Ea, pues ya está...Nuff said!

* **Charlotte** (temblando de coraje): Monsieur le Raito, estoy LUCHANDO contra mis propias ganas de partirle la cara!

Pero haciendo caso omiso y habiendo tenido una revelación como las de Micael nuestro amigo ya ha empezado a levitar y a elevarse sobre la multitud con la clara finalidad de ser mejor escuchado:

* **Dr. Light** : Por qué, por decir LA VERDAD? Ok, pues si Max, el Rhino y yo no podemos llevar el puticlub entonces las tías deberían de andar por ahí sueltas y ser para el primero que las coja y las preñe! Hala, viva la Anarquía, el amor libre, la libre competencia o cómo se llame! [Emocionadito perdido]: Miradme lo que hago, estoy defendiendo una postura ALTRUISTA por primera vez en mi vida, y eso que el Kakihara ha dicho que me deja follar gratis!

Pero por desgracia y acto seguido una piedra surcando el aire rompió toda la magia del momento, y probablemente también le hubiera roto la cabeza a Artie si no llega a levantar un campo de fuerza a tiempo:

* **King** (a punto de lanzar otra): Que te bajes de ahí ya, GILIPOLLAS DE LOS GÜEVOS!

* **Dr. Light** : King, qué coño pasa contigo? Pero si llevo más razón que un santo!

* **Yuri** : Lo peor de todo es que en muchas cosas sí, pero como no te calles te vamos a apedrear DE TODAS MANERAS!

* **Dr. Light** : Joder con tantos tiquimisquis y manías, al final entre todos vais a conseguir amargarme el Apocalipsis Zombi! [Aterrizando]: Ok ok, ya me callo.

* **Kakihara** : Gracias, Light-san, por plantear el tema de una forma tan capulla y poner a todo el campamento de mi parte. Parecía imposible, pero has conseguido convencer a todo el mundo de que montar un puticlub es LO MÁS FEMINISTA de hacer en estos casos.

* **Dr. Light** : Kakiraha, quieres una hostia?

* **Kakihara** : Siempre.

* **Dr. Light** : Perdón por plantear mal la pregunta, lo que quería decir era: Kakihara, quieres que te desintegre tan rápido que ni lo notes? Que a ti no te tengo porqué aguantar impertinencias ningunas, que tú ni siquiera tienes la regl...!

* **Kyo** (tapándole la boca): Ea Light, nos vamos a ir yendo ya si eso, no? Que seguro que tenemos cosas que hacer en otra part...Ouch, y encima va y me muerde!

* **Dr. Light** : Por no haberme impedido que metiera la pata! No decías que me estabas vigilando para que no lo hiciera?

* **Kyo** : Joder, pero es que es muy difícil! Es un trabajo a tiempo completo!

* **Blue Mary** : Pensamiento psicópata **SIN** la habilidad que suelen tener para disimularlo casi todos los psicópatas? Mala combinación, Light, lo aprendí en un cursillo de Psicología Criminal.

* **Dr. Light** : Já! Lo aprenderías viendo "Dexter"!

* **Kyo** (tapándole la boca otra vez): No te creas, que por ejemplo a mi vieja la tiene súper-engañada. O sea, que la habilidad esa sí la tiene, lo que pasa es que se contrarresta con la capullez y la capullez GANA...Y tú a ver si eres más educao con Blue Mary, que aunque te caigan mal los los polis es la novia del Terry!

* **Dr. Light** (a Mary): Okaaay, perdoooona...Pero es que todavía estoy flipando con las tías de por aquí, por nada os ofendéis!

* **Blue Mary** : Light, por favor, que sólo te ha faltado cantar "La Ramona"! Agradece que tienes superpoderes, porque si no cobras.

Fue justo entonces cuando apareció Heidern al frente de Leona, Ralf, Clark y Whip y al grito de

* **Heidern** : BUENO, QUE ESTARR PASANDO AQUÍ CON TANTA TONTERRRÍA Y TANTO CACHIONDEO?!

En fins, y lo que ocurrió a continuación ya lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo...


	82. Sexo, Drogas y Death Metal

**Capítulo OCHENTA Y DOS - Sexo, Drogas y Death Metal Double Issue Special**

Todavía en el campamento y continuando con la secuencia del capítulo anterior, justamente después de que aparezca Heidern acompañado por el resto de los Ikari Warriors y con cara de poquísimos amigos:

* **Heidern** : BUENO, QUE ESTARR PASANDO AQUÍ CON TANTA TONTERRRÍA Y TANTO CACHIONDEO?!

* **Dr. Light** : Los chochitos de por aquí, que andan hoy histéricos perdidos! [Viendo la cara que le está poniendo el personal]: Qué, ya no se puede decir "chochitos" tampoco? Joder con lo políticamente correcto, a este paso el diccionario quedará reducido a 50 expresiones y la mitad ni siquiera tendrán sentido, como "desaceleración" o "persona de origen étnico"!

* **Heidern** : No tiempo ahorra parra tus estupideses, Light! Aquí Kakiharra muchio que explicarr, ja?

* **Kakihara** : Buah, si es por lo del plasta al que le tuve que rajar la jeta eso se explica como máximo en 3 palabras. Concretamente, "él mismo se lo buscó".

* **Takayama** : ERRR...OYABUN, ESO SON 5 PALABRAS!

* **Kakihara** (echándole una mirada asesina): Takayama, qué eres tú? Un yakuza o un puto filólogo de mierda?

* **Heidern** : Dije clarramente NO PUTICLUB EN CAMPAMENTO, pequeño Rrrugal de pacotilla!

* **Kakihara** : Ya, pero sabes cuál es el problema? Que yo sólo tengo que decir UNA palabra para que tus sesos se desparramen por el suelo. [Por el walkie-talkie]: Postal-san, you ready?

Lógicamente el punto rojo que a continuación vemos aparecer en la cara de Heidern podríamos tomarlo como un "sí" a esa pregunta.

* **Ralf** (haciendo como que se limpia la frente): Comandante, hazte asín...Oh mierda! Mejor no te muevas, hay alguien apuntándote a la cabeza con un rifle de mira telescópica láser!

* **Clark** : Y por si fuera poco es imposible saber desde dónde está apuntando, podría ser desde cualquier parte del campamento!

* **Kakihara** : Y sabéis lo más gracioso? Que como Postal-san sólo puede concentrar la atención en algo durante 30 segundos ese es JUSTO el tiempo que tenemos para llegar a un acuerdo. [Sacando un cronómetro]: 29, 28...!

* **Terry** : Y una mierda que te comas, se te está olvidando que tenemos a Artie en el equipo! Y Artie puede localizar de dónde viene el punto láser, desarmar al francotirador y salvarle la vida a Heidern mucho antes de que se cumpla ese plazo!

* **Kakihara** : Indudablemente, sólo que decidir qué coño gana él con eso le tomará a Light-san BASTANTE más de 30 segundos.

* **Kaphwan** : Light?

* **Dr. Light** : Silencio, que estoy PENSANDO! ((Ok, salvarle la vida al Heidern va a aumentar mis probabilidades de ligarme a Leona lo suficiente como para compensar el que sin un puticlub en el campamento me pueda pasar sin mojar el churro hasta que se arregle lo del Apocalipsis Zombi o por el contrario una alternativa más inteligente sería...?))

* **Kakihara** : Bueno, si no os importa, sigamos. [Con cara de loco y mirando el cronómetro]: 20, 19...!

En fins, parece que el plan del Kakihara ha salvado el primer obstáculo lógico debido a que el ser un completo capullo a veces aumenta la velocidad de reacción de Artie y a veces la disminuye...Pero, salvará el segundo?

* **Leona** : Kakihara, qué coño pasa contigo? Es que tienes la olla totalmente ida?!

* **Kyo** : Joder, Leona, que le pegó un tiro al Papa...Pa qué haces una pregunta si ya sabes la respuesta?

* **Leona** : Y aún así esa fue una reacción medianamente sensata comparada con ESTO! [A Kakihara]: Pero es que no ves que nos estás poniendo a todos en gravísimo peligro y que nos vas a buscar una ruina?

* **Heidern** : *Sniff* No sé qué me emosiona más, si el amorr de una hija adoptiva o el que me considerréis tan imprres-sindible.

* **Leona** : Bueno, sí, eso también...[Perdiendo la paciencia y a grito pelao]: Pero sobre todo lo digo porque los muy gilipollas están usando un canal abierto de radio que en cualquier momento podría ser infectado por la Anti-Vida!

* **Kakihara** : Oh mierda, no caí en eso! [Por el walkie-talkie]: Postal-san, cancela lo de volarle los sesos a Heidern, me oyes?

 ***SCRREECH*** ACKNOWLEDGED ***SCRREECH***

* **Kakihara** : Y apaga ese walkie, ok? Tsk, se jodió mi oportunidad de quedar como un genio criminal y actuar como Geese How...GGRRHHH!

* **Heidern** (agarrándolo por el pescuezo y levantándolo varios palmos del suelo): ULTIMA ESTÚPIDES QUE LE AGUANTO A ESTE FRRIKI-YAKUSA DE MIERRDA!

Y ahora es cuando los demás miembros del Kakihara-gumi empiezan a sacar las pistolitas, ni que decir tiene.

* **Leona** : Papá, tranquilízate, vale? Esa es justo la manera en la que NO hay que tratar a Kakihara.

* **Heidern** (a punto de darle una hostia): Me estás disiendo que como es un masoca lo tengo que dejarr que se cachiondee de mi en toda mi puta carra? Es eso lo que me estás disiendo?!

* **Leona** : Todo lo que vas a conseguir así es darle un power-up y que los de su banda nos revienten a tiros, es que no te das c...?

 ***AUUUUU!* *AUUUUU!* *AUUUUU!* *AUUUUU!* *AUUUUU!* *AUUUUU!***

* **Ralf** : Cojonudo, y ahora la sirena de alarma! Me pregunto a qué podrá deberse?

* **Kakihara** : Y justo cuando estaba a punto de ganarme una somanta de hostias...Joder, qué MALA SUERTE!

* **Haohmaru** : Perdonad, una pregunta: Los mazacotes como la isla de Hokkaido de grandes y que vuelan son normales en el siglo XXI?

* **Whip** : Nah.

* **Haohmaru** : Ah, pues entonces digo yo que a lo mejor va a ser POR ESO!

Dijo el Haoh señalando melodramáticamente hacia el cielo ante la estupefacción del resto de los allí presentes.

* **Heidern** (dejando caer al Kakihara): Gott in Himmel, astrronave Skrrull a las dose! Todo el mundo a sus puestos de combate!

* **Clark** : Estooo...Mi comandante, cuáles puestos de combate? Las baterías antiaéreas que ya no tenemos porque fueron destruidas por Sentry?

* **Whip** : Y que incluso si aún las tuviéramos no le harían ni cosquillas a una nave tan grande de todas maneras?

* **Jubei** : Y me puede explicar alguien qué significa "a las doce"? Porque aquí algunos todavía no entendemos esas cosas tan modernas.

* **Haohmaru** : Debe de ser la hora a la que llega, no ves que todavía está un rato lejos?

* **Heidern** : Bien, pues entonses opsión B! No esperremos a que vengan, vayamos nosotrros porr ellos...Light?

* **Dr. Light** : ((...Y a las mujeres de las tribus indígenas de por aquí ni mirarlas, que podría pasar como en la peli esa que va una tía al Amazonas a demostrar que el canibalismo no existe y los salvajes se comen a todos sus coleguis pero ella se salva y vuelve a la civilización y entonces va y ni reescribe la tesis ni nada, sino que la presenta DE TODAS MANERAS! Que yo pensé pa mi cuando lo vi "pero tendrá poca vergüenza la moza?" porque desde luego anda queeee...))

[Aclaración: Disculpad a Artie por destripar el final de ese gran clásico del Séptimo Arte que es Caníbal Feroz]

* **Kakihara** (parando el cronómetro): Yyyy...3 minutos y medio! Sorprendente, Light-san, nos habría dado tiempo de volarle la cabeza a Heidern 6 veces!

* **Takayama** : OYABUN, QUERRÁ USTED DECIR SIET...[Viendo como lo está mirando Kakihara]: PERDÓN, NO HE DICHO NADA!

* **Heidern** : Tú qué, todavía pensando? Cuando digo "nosotrros" me rrefierro a ti, Light!

* **Terry** (dándole una palmada en la espalda): Sí Artie, hora de demostrarles a todos por qué te dejamos seguir en el equipo cuando en circunstancias normales a ti te darían la patada en el culo hasta de la Iglesia de la Cienciología.

* **Dr. Light** : Ein?

* **Terry** : Amos a ver, es tu responsabilidad, no? Que después de todo si los Skrulls vienen a por nosotros es porque tú te follaste a su Reina.

* **Dr. Light** : Ea, ya estamos otra vez dándole más credibilidad a los Skrulls que al menda! Y además, que yo pensaba que me dejabais seguir en el equipo sobre todo porque no tenéis medios físicos de echarme aunque quisierais.

* **Terry** : Estoy intentando motivarte a ser posible sin herir tus sentimientos, tío! Aunque vamos, no voy a ser tan hipócrita como para negar que el que no te podamos echar también influye un poco...

* **Leona** : Light, lo que Terry está intentando decirte es que es hora de poner esos superpoderes tan desproporcionados que tienes a funcionar por el bien del equipo...De lo contrario no sólo seremos brutalmente aniquilados por los Skrulls sino que además mi padre morirá totalmente convencido de que nos faltan a todos unas pocas de mareas!

* **Dr. Light** : Está bien, mi padre también murió pensando eso de mi y no voy a dejar que ocurra de nuevo! [Soltando luz por los ojos]: Mandaré a tomar por culo esa nave más rápido que se presigna un cura jarto de éxtasis!

* **Leona** : NO, que ni se te vaya a ocurrir hacer semejante estupidez! Estamos en el Amazonas, el Pulmón del Planeta, recuerdas? Lo último que nos hace falta es que una astronave gigante vuele en pedazos aquí y prenda fuego a la selva.

* **Dr. Light** (teleportándose): Ya, o dicho de otra manera: "No destruyas la nave, cárgatelos desde dentro!"

* * *

Así que en la Sala de Control de la astronave Skrull, milisegundos más tarde:

* **Dr. Light** (a voces): EOOHHH, HAY ALGUIEN AQUÍ? Aparte de un porrón de Skrulls despanzurrados, vaya...

Desgraciadamente la respuesta que Artie obtiene a esa pregunta es en forma del eco de sus propias palabras, hasta que de pronto y de buenas a primeras:

* **TV de pantalla gigante** (encendiéndose por sí sola): Hola, bienvenidos a National Geographic! Edición especial para gente que entiende mucho de Física Cuántica pero no controla absolutamente nada de ninguna otra cosa...

* **Dr. Light** : Hmm, qué sospechoso, no? Si fuese Batman hasta me preocuparía y todo.

* **TV de pantalla gigante** : En el reportaje de hoy les hablaremos de la Selva del Amazonas, uno de los pocos lugares en el mundo que aún está petao de árboles...Y ustedes se preguntarán, eso de que esté petao de árboles es BUENO? La respuesta es que sí, por no sé qué chuminadas del Co2, la Biodiversidad y el Cambio Climático. Ahora bien, si se destruyera el Amazonas la Humanidad moriría en unas pocas de generaciones? O pasa como si metemos un gato en una caja cerrada junto a una botella de gas venenoso y una partícula que tiene el 50% de probabilidades de desintegrarse y romper la botella, que la Tierra estaría en ese caso acabada y no acabada al mismo tiempo y no tendríamos forma de predecir su estado final hasta que no realizáramos REALMENTE el experimento?

* **Dr. Light** : WOW, qué currao está este documental y que bien traído eso último del Gato de Schrödinger! [Fijándose en el tablero de mandos]: Espera un momento, qué será eso de ahí? Parece como un contador con carácteres Skrulls que van variando cada cierto tiempo, como un...

 *****BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!1111!*****

* **Dr. Light** (protegiéndose con un campo de fuerza de los cascotes en llamas): ...Segundero? HOSTIA PUTA, LEONA ME MATA!

* * *

Y de vuelta en el campamento, desde donde lo de la astronave Skrull volando en pedazos ha podido verse y escucharse claramente a pesar de la distancia:

* **Saisyu** (saliendo de un barracón histérico perdío): Tu niño y el supervillano, qué habrán hecho AHORA?!

* **Sra. Kusanagi** : Pero cari, que estábamos ahí dentro haciendo el amol y ni siquiera tenemos constancia de que hayan sido ellos...

* **Saisyu** : Y quién iba a ser si no, si a esos 2 no se les puede dejar solos un momento? Y lo peor de todo es que antes se llevaban como el perro y el gato pero últimamente parecen haberse confabulado para ponerme *a mi* de los nervios...O como se dice en los tebeos yankis, están haciendo un team-up!

* **Sra. Kusanagi** : No insinuarás...No insinuarás que a Kyo se le están pegando las malas costumbres del supervillano?

* **Saisyu** : Ojalá, es más bien al supervillano al que se le están pegando las malas costumbres del Kyo! Porque Light a mi antes me tenía un resp...Eh, y usted quién coño es? Sí usted, el de perro!

A lo cual este viejo conocido nuestro contesta saliendo con una pala en la mano de un agujero en el suelo:

* **Dastardly** : Pareja de viejos medio en pelotas? Tsk, qué malo es el Alzheimer!

* **Saisyu** : Oiga maleducao, con nosotros no se pase un pelo!

* **Sra. Kusanagi** : Cari, no los cabrees! Son...!

Efectivamente, chavalotes, son D&M haciendo su entrada triunfal en el campamento! Con un plan de infiltración de regular p'abajo, que todo hay que decirlo.

* **Dastardly** : Eh, a qué te refier...?

 ***BLAM!***

* **Saisyu** : Shizuka, salgamos de aquí PITANDO! Que el zumbao ese amigo del Kakihara ya se ha puesto a disparar!

Y sin pensárselo 2 veces los padres del Kyo salen a correr despavoridos de la zona de tiro del Postal Dude, al mismo tiempo que a Muttley le da un ataquito de risa y Dastardly se queda mirándolo con MEDIA cara de tonto (mayormente porque la otra media se la acaban de volar):

* **Dastardly** (regenerándose): Ok ok, comprendido! Olvidé por un segundo que la panda de macarras y psicópatas arbitrariamente designados como "los Buenos" de esta fanfiction juegan un poquitín más fuerte de lo normal.

Dijo el nota que acaba de meterle fuego al Amazonas sólo por crear una diversión que no ha servido PA NÁ!

* **Dastardly** : Vale, se acabó el Sr. Discreto. [Sacando un lanzacohetes de la gabardina]: Y ahora si me disculpas, tengo un francotirador del que ocuparme a bazookazos en limpio y disparando completamente al azar!

Así que dicho y hecho:

 ***BOOOOM!* [x7]**

Uh oh, y encima hoy la Toon Force parece estar totalmente salida de madre...Porque no es ya sólo que a Dastardly el ser repetidamente acribillado desde lejos no le haga disminuir lo más mínimo la cadencia de disparo sino que encima ni se le acaban nunca los proyectiles ni tiene que molestarse en recargar el lanzacohetes, os juro que no había visto una cosa igual desde la última vez que jugué al SOF3 en multiplayer!

* **Dastardly** (apuntando): Donde seguro que te follaron vivo por no usar cheats, como hace todo quisqui con 2 dedos de cerebro!

 ***BOOOOM!***

Sin comentarios a eso pero en otro orden de cosas, BINGO! Ese último bazookazo acaba de hacer saltar por los aires al Postal Dude, en el tejado de la enfermería era donde estaba. Claro, siendo de un pueblo que está hasta las trancas de tíos de Al-Qaeda normal que se le hayan pegado algunas de sus costumbres, como la de "esconderse en escuelas y hospitales no, POR QUÉ?"

He mencionado que llegados a este punto D&M ya tienen a todo el campamento mirándolos fijamente?

* **Kakihara** (flipando): WOW, habéis visto al nota ese? Im-presionante, por qué no lo reclutamos?

* **Terry** : Pos no sé, porque tiene el ser un completo hijo de puta como ÚNICA carácteristica psicológica?

* **Kakihara** : Exageras, un tío que para balas con la jeta no puede ser tan malo. O si no mira al Rhino.

* **Kaphwan** : Kakihara, POR FAVOR, que acaba de volar media enfermería!

* **Leona** : Bueno, que nadie vaya a hacer ninguna estupidez ahora, ok? Voy a hablar con él, a ver si podemos solucionar esto sin violencia.

* **Heidern** : Cómo que "sin violensia"? Cuando coja a ese sumbao del bigote va a desearr no haberr nasido!

* **Leona** : Papá, no. Por la cuenta que nos trae, NO.

* **Heidern** (perdiendo la paciencia): Perro bueno, ESTO QUÉ ES? O sea, que atacarr el Vaticano y matarr a medio Helsing son condustas aseptables y en cambio cuando TODAS las fuerrsas enemigas consisten en un tío y un chucho pulgoso nos ponemos DIPLOMÁTICOS?!

* **Leona** : Papá...

* **Heidern** : Ni papá ni leches, yo no crrié a mi hija parra serr una espesie de Gandhi esquisofrrénico! Estoy tan desepsionado contigo que empieso a entenderr como se siente Takuma cada ves que su equipo es HUMILLADO y SODOMISADO en el KOF!

* **Ryo** : Hey!

* **Ralf** : Comandante, lea mis labios: Si nos enfrentamos a D&M por medios convencionales nos van a dar una que vamos a flipar.

* **Clark** : Cómo se nota que usted no estuvo en el KOF 2005!

Así que sin más dilación Leona echa a andar en dirección al enemigo, y si esto fuera película en vez de fanfiction ahora aprovecharíamos para hacer un travelling largo y que se viera lo poquito que queda a estas alturas del campamento. Ah, y las grandes humaredas resultado de estar media selva ardiendo se verían por encima de la empalizada ya de paso también.

* **Leona** : De dónde vosotros venís existe el concepto "pagar por los destrozos"?

* **Dastardly** : Cómo vamos a saberlo, si allí TAMBIÉN nos damos a la fuga cada vez que destrozamos algo?

* **Muttley** : HEH HEH HEH...MusthinkweGRRRich!

* **Leona** : Ya. Qué suerte que los primeros viajeros interdimensionales que han cruzado de vuestro mundo a éste seáis vosotros en vez de...Qué sé yo, algún desaprensivo!

* **Dastardly** (mirando a cámara): Heh, me gusta esta tía. Tiene mala leche.

* **Leona** : Puedo preguntar cómo nos habéis encontrado?

* **Dastardly** : No, pues si te parece no os íbamos a encontrar! Teniendo en el equipo a Electro y al Dr. Light, que van dejando rastros de energía por donde quiera que pasan! Lo único que necesitábamos era la tecnología para rastrearlos y los Skrulls tienen esa tecnología, así que les mangamos una nave...Bien jugado, que no?

* **Leona** : Sí, para un puto psicópata de dibujos animados la verdad es que no está mal. A ver, dejemos clara una cosa: Si os damos la Piedra os iréis por donde habéis venido y nos dejaréis tranquilos ya de una vez por todas?

Lógicamente al escuchar esto la reacción (histérica) del resto de los allí presentes no se hace esperar ni medio segundo:

* **Haohmaru** : QUEEÉ?! Y una mierda les vamos a dar la Piedra, tendrán que arrancárnosla de nuestras manos muertas!

* **Electro** : Y ni siquiera la tenemos en las manos, asín que si la quieren que se pongan a buscarla con tó los güevos!

* **Kaphwan** : Leona, tú padre lleva razón...Estas no son maneras de hacer las cosas!

* **Kuroko** : Sobre todo porque NO va a funcionar! Para Dastardly el Mal es un fin en sí mismo y las carreras, palomos, Piedras y demás son sólo EXCUSAS, es que soy yo el único que tiene Boomerang en casa?

* **Dastardly** : Eh mini-ninja, que mi problema es que me paso de buena gente! O si no preguntadle a Artie, que me cae tan de putísima madre que sólo le he hecho explotar una astronave Skrull en plena jeta.

Un murmullo de desaprobación se extiende entre la peña protagonista pero enseguida salta Leona tratando de mediar:

* **Leona** : Está bien, está bien, lo que tú digas. En el fondo eres buena gente, y por eso...

* **Dastardly** : Y por eso...[A chillidos en limpio]: PRIMERO, te me cuadras cuando le estés hablando a un oficial superior! SEGUNDO, nos iremos cuando me dé a mi la gana, que aquí soy *yo* el que dicta las condiciones; TERCERO, ya os estáis poniendo todos en fila para limpiarme las botas con la lengua (sí, no pongáis esa cara, ya os lo avisé el otro día cuando hablamos por radio); CUARTO...

* **Kuroko** : (Sabía que iba a pasar algo por el estilo, lo sabía!)

* **Terry** : Ni Toon-forcer ni pollas, esto no se lo consiento yo ni a mi padre (que en paz descanse)...POWER GEYSER!

Dijo nuestro amigo el Terry golpeando el suelo justo delante de su enemigo y haciendo brotar un impresionante geyser de

* **Terry** : AGUA?!

* **Dastardly** : No gracias, te la metes en el culo...El menda sólo bebe whisky de malta 12 años!

Se le ha olvidado decir que eso es cuando tiene pasta y que la mayor parte del tiempo lo que bebe es ginebra de 3 euros, pero weno...Lo importante aquí es que aprovechando que el Terry ha quedado en una posición bastante vulnerable después de lanzar ese DM Dastardly le ha arreado semejante patada en la cabeza que lo ha hecho dar media vuelta de campana.

* **Yuri** : Ryo, pero adónde vas? Que eso es como liarse a hostias con el Coyote de la Warner, no tiene ningún sentido!

* **Ryo** : Hermana, tengo que hacerlo! Ya escuchaste a Heidern, la efectividad del Kyokugenryu ha sido puesta en entredicho!

"HIENSHIPPUUKYAKU!"

Buena patada del Ryo, de hecho ha dado en el blanco y desplazado a Dastardly unos cuantos metros, PERO:

* **Dastardly** : Sí, y la efectividad de llevar un cepo para osos en la gabardina ya no digamos...Aunque mira, parece que funciona!

* **Ryo** (en el suelo y agarrándose la pierna ensangrentada): HIJOPUTAAAAA!

* **Muttley** : HAW HAW HAW HAW!

* **Dastardly** : Muttley, no te quedes ahí muerto de risa y HAZ ALGO! Que son muchos y nos van a dar las tantas!

* **Muttley** (cogiendo velocidad): GRRRIGHT!

* **Billy** : Ondia Haoh, que el perro viene p'acá con cara de mala hostia! Huyamos!

* **Haohmaru** : Haohmaru huir de un perro? [Echando la espada hacia atrás]: Como decís vosotros, NI DE COÑA!

"SENPUURETSUZAN!"

Huy vaya por diox, Muttley acaba de echarse a un lado sin disminuir apenas su velocidad y esquivando el tornado LIMPIAMENTE! Qué, no pensaríais que D&M tendrían el mismo estilo de combate, verdad? Que Dastardly es un tío de 2 metros acostumbrado a llevarse más del 80% de las hostias que se pierden en cada show y tiene más Toon Force, así que a estas alturas de la vida normalmente ni se molestará en esquivar nada...

* **Kakihara** : Por haber dudado de tu existencia te pido perdón...Y ahora contéstame a una duda que tengo [Atravesándole la yugular con una aguja de acupuntura]: Esto DUELE?

* **Dastardly** : Pscht, pica un poco, pero por lo demás bien. [Sacando un fregadero de la gabardina y arreándole con él al Kakihara]: Qué tal ESTO?

...Mientras que Muttley es más pequeño, más rápido, más ágil y con más reflejos. Ah, y como te pegue un bocao es que te avía.

* **Billy** (echando a correr): Tío, no te quedes ahí y CORRE! Que el Kogetsuzan no le va a hacer una mierda a un perro asesino de dibujos animaos!

* **Haohmaru** (igualmente): No sé muy bien lo que es eso pero por una vez creo que te voy a hacer caso!

Así que mientras Billy y Haohmaru corren como pollos descabezaos perseguidos por el perro (que hacen bien, porque de lo contrario no garantizo que conserven los huevos) es el turno de Electro:

* **Electro** (con cara de loco): Esta vez sí que sí, so cabrón! Esta vez vía PARARTE EL CORAZÓN y a FREÍRTE EL CEREBRO!

_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_ _ _ _ _ _ _

* **Electro** : Ein? No te hace nada, POR QUÉ?!

* **Dastardly** : Pfft, porque les di cuerda antes de venir? [Rompiéndole el fregadero en la cabeza]: OUTTA MY WAY, NON-FACTOR!

* **Leona** : Pero queréis parar la pelea ya de una vez? No estáis viendo que esto no va a ningún lado?!

* **Rhino** (embistiendo loco de furia y a toda velocidad): RHINO SMASH!111!

* **Dastardly** (levantando el brazo): Alto!

Efectivamente, ha sido decir eso y no sólo el Rhino sino ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO (menos ya-sabemos-quién) se ha quedado más quieto que en una fotografía. Y aprovechando que nuestro amigo de 400 kilos quedó apoyado sobre una sola pierna y que el nivel de fuerza de un Toon-forcer es básicamente el que haga más gracia en ese momento, un pequeño empujoncito de Dastardly hace girar al Rhino sobre su propio eje dejándolo desviado de su trayectoria original unos 45 grados.

* **Dastardly** (chasqueando los dedos): Okay, continuamos!

Y yo obedientemente le doy al play otra vez y la acción se reanuda como si tal cosa:

* **Rhino** (a toda velocidad y tapándose los ojos): ONDIAAAA, QUE VOY HACIA EL POLVORÍN Y NO PUEDO DETENEN-ME!

 ****BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!****

Total, que cuando el humo se medio dispersa:

* **Leona** (cuerpo a tierra): BASTA YA, maldita sea! Pero es que todavía no os dais cuenta de que NO PODEMOS ganar esta pelea?!

* **Kyo** (igualmente): Qué posibilidades tenemos contra un nota que puede "parar la acción"? Esto es lo más injusto que he visto en toda mi vida!

Pues sí, servidor empieza a plantearse que a lo mejor hay alguna razón para que en los dibujos los Malos nunca ganen y no es precisamente la censura. Porque francamente, Dick...Esto es un puto ABUSO! Esto es peor que el final de Funny Games!

* **Dastardly** : Y?

Nada, nada, tú p'alante! Si algo me han enseñado tus dibujos es que SIEMPRE hay que aprovecharse de las circunstancias. Eso, y que en el Renacimiento tenían cohetes a reacción, vaya.

* **Dastardly** : Ohh, pobrecito alfeñique de mírame y no me toques que no puede ni moverse por culpa de la metralla!

* **Jubei** (sangrando en el suelo): M-mátame ya, hijo de puta!

* **Dastardly** (sacando un revolver y apuntándole a la cabeza): Ok, si insistes...!

 ***BL...**

Fogonazo de luz que ni siquiera vemos.

 **...AM!***

Lo siguiente que sí vemos es a Jubei flipando de que la bala no lo haya alcanzado por los pelos y de que su enemigo haya desaparecido.

* * *

Y cruzando miles de dimensiones a la velocidad de la luz en medio de un background de lo más psicodélico:

* **Dr. Light** (agarrando a Dastardly por el pescuezo): Sabes, estoy empezando a creerme tu teoría de que esto es fanfiction escrita por algún colgao que te considera su ídolo! Porque vamos, mira que no darme cuenta de que el del documental eras tú con 2 kilos de maquillaje...

* **Dastardly** : Artie, se te ve como un poco mosqueado por alguna extraña razón o es impresión mía?

* **Dr. Light** : CLARO que estoy mosqueado, psicópata de los huevos! Pero DE VERDAD tú te crees que se puede ir así por la vida? Joder, que yo no seré un santo tampoco pero lo tuyo pasa ya de castaño oscuro!

* **Dastardly** : Pero si lo de hacerte explotar una astronave en las narices lo he hecho POR TU BIEN, para que te estuvieras entretenido intentando salvar el Amazonas mientras Muttley y yo masacrábamos a tus amigos! Porque ya sabes lo que pasa cada vez que tú y yo peleamos, que son siempre enfrentamientos al más puro estilo Héctor contra Aquiles, Hulk Hogan contra El Enterrador o Euronymous contra Varg Vikernes...

* **Dr. Light** : Errr...En el sentido de que es un duelo de titanes, no?

* **Dastardly** : Nah, en el sentido de que ya se sabe quién gana desde el principio...HAW HAW HAW HAW!

* **Dr. Light** (soltando luz por los ojos): Ah sí? Pues te equivocas, esta vez te vas a enterar de lo que vale un peine! Y a todo esto quién coño son los 2 últimos que has dicho, que no me suenan de nada?

Pero antes de que Dastardly pueda contestar a eso resulta que ya han llegado a su destino, que es...

* * *

Alternativa DT, un mundo de colores básicos casi en el otro extremo del Multiverso:

 ****CRAAAASHH!****

* **Dastardly** (empotrado contra el suelo): Eso, justamente a través del techo, que es la manera fina de entrar en las casas! Y luego cuando yo hago algún destrozo en vuestro Universo ponemos todos el grito en el cielo!

* **Dr. Light** (perdiendo la paciencia): *BEEP*-ING DIE ALREADY!

Joooder, el Light de dibujos animados acaba de meterle semejante hostión con la densidad maximizada que le ha dejado el cráneo reducido a LÍQUIDO! Y es entonces cuando los habitantes de la casa llegan corriendo a ver qué ha pasado:

* **Xander** : Oh por Dios! Oh por Dios! Justo cuando acababa de encerar el piso!

* **Capitanazo** : No es tiempo ahora para mariconadas, Gaystation 3! Estamos siendo atacados por...Espera un segundo, ese no es Dick Dastardly? [Dando saltitos histéricos]: IHHHH, UNA CELEBRIDAD EN NUESTRA CASA! OH SI MAMÁ PUDIERA VERME AHORA!

* **Dr. Light** : No *BEEP*, ya se ha regenerao? Y encima es una celebridad?!

* **Dastardly** : Eh peña de Drawn Together, me encanta vuestro Reality...Esa Lulú buenorra!

* **Lulú D'Cartón** : Oh por Dios, se me mojan las bragas!

Efectivamente, y en realidad ni siquiera hace falta que lo diga porque gracias a la magia de los dibujos animados el charco que está dejando en el suelo lo vemos claramente.

* **Dr. Light** : (Espera, de todas las nenas de por aquí va y piropea a ese engendro en blanco y negro? Tan mal gusto tiene?)

Y como respondiendo a esa duda interior de Artie la susodicha pega una coz en el suelo que hace temblar toda la casa:

* **Lulú D'Cartón** : Y tú, pendejo, ya le estás quitando las manos de encima a ese galanzote irresistible si no quieres MORIR!

* **Ling-Ling** : Sakitaowa Ainori Hiroshima Sumo-san! [Traducción: Por favor nunca lleve contraria a gorda apestosa!]

* **Dr. Light** (soltando a Dastardly): Ok, ya lo pillo...A ver, puedo pediros un minuto de atención? Veréis, aquí la "celebridad" no para de dar por *BEEP* en mi Universo y allí no estamos preparaos para lidiar con la Toon Force, así que...

* **Dastardly** : Ni puto caso al de las barbas, que es todo pura envidia y racismo contra la gente de dibujos animados!

* **Dr. Light** : Sí, porque tú lo digas!

* **Dastardly** : Exactamente, porque lo digo *yo*! A quién vais a creer más, a un don nadie que no habéis visto en toda vuestra vida o a un FAMOSO? Es que se cae por su propio peso, Artie, parece mentira!

* **Dr. Light** : No les comas el coco! Stop fast-talking them!

* **Puerquísimo Chancho** : No necesita hacerlo. Porque verás, aunque no fuera una celebridad, aunque hubiera viajado a esa dimensión paralela tuya para sembrar el Caos y (por poner un ejemplo) le hubiera metido fuego al Amazonas de allí o hubiera estrellado un avión contra la Notre Dame de allí o hubiera ayudado a despertar a un Dios maligno de allí o estuviera buscando unas Piedras mágicas de allí con las que *BEEP* las leyes del Multiverso...Aún así seguiríamos estando de su parte básicamente porque es del equipo de casa.

* **Mueble O'Algo** (saltando de alegría): WIIIIII! TRES HURRAS POR EL EQUIPO DE CASA!

"HIP HIP HURRAAAA!"

* **Dastardly** (saludando): Gracias, gracias.

* **Dr. Light** : ...

* **Dr. Light** : Estoy flipando con la gente de por aquí, pa mear y no echar gota! [Intentando tranquilizarse un poco]: Weno, vamos a ver, esto es un Reality, no? Ea, pues si tan de putísima madre os cae entonces que se quede aquí participando!

* **Xander** : Dick Dastardly en un concurso de convivencia? Cielos, NO! Porque no es sólo ya que sea un SOCIÓPATA, un BORDE y un TIRANO sino que no pararía de intentar sabotearnos incluso a sabiendas de que aquí no hay premio...No te ofendas, eh?

* **Dastardly** (orgullosísimo): Buah, por qué iba a hacerlo?

* **Morocha Amorocha** : Y además los Productores Judíos no iban a querer, no ves que el tipo tiene antecedentes penales?

* **Princesa Clara** (flipando): En serio? Sin ser negro ni nada?

* **Morocha Amorocha** : No empecemos ya, perra, que te la ganas!

* **Dr. Light** (mirando el reloj): Ok, no puedo perder más tiempo aquí porque Leona me va a armar la escandalera del siglo si no termino de salvar el Amazonas...Pero una cosa sí os voy a decir, que si tenéis un mínimo de decencia y sentido común retendréis a Dastardly en esta dimensión (que es donde debe estar) y le impediréis volver a la mía a seguir *BEEP* la marrana...En vosotros confío! [Se teleporta]

* * *

Y de vuelta en lo poco que queda del campamento:

* **Dr. Light** (teleportándose): Weno, problema solucionado...Esperemos, no?

* **Leona** : Light, qué significa "solucionado" según tú? Medio campamento está en llamas, ya no tenemos empalizada que nos proteja de los zombis, hemos sufrido por lo menos un par de docenas de bajas, Muttley todavía anda por ahí persiguiendo a los supervivientes como un Juggernaut perruno y por si fuera poco desde aquí puede verse claramente cómo arde el Amazonas...[A voces]: Pero quieres no perder más el tiempo e ir a apagar los incendios ya de una vez por todas?

* **Dr. Light** : Hey, que eso era lo que estaba haciendo hasta que escuché el peaso de explosión! Pero alguien tenía que encargarse de Dastardly, no?

* **Leona** : Despreocúpate de Dastardly, la mayoría de los problemas que tenemos se deben a que aquí nadie obedece órdenes y va todo el mundo a su puta bola...NUNCA deberíamos haber iniciado un enfrentamiento directo con él, y mira que lo dije!

* **Kuroko** : Pero señorita Leona, es que el enfrentamiento era inevitable de todas maneras! Lo estaba pidiendo a voces!

* **Leona** : Ya, y por eso hay que recurrir a la violencia psicótica y sin sentido ante provocaciones absurdas? Quién es aquí el villano de dibujos animados, él o nosotros? Maldita sea, que al contrario que él nosotros *sí* se supone que aprendemos de una vez para otra!

* **Dr. Light** : Weno, weno, no os peleéis! Qué más dará mientras se quede en su dimens...?

Pero en ese mismo momento y abriendo de una patada la puerta de la letrina:

* **Dastardly** : HAW, este chaval es tonto...Sigue soñando, pringao!

* **Dr. Light** (echándose las manos a la cabeza): Joder, pero si no han pasao ni 2 minutos! Cómo coño es posible, creía que en tu dimensión la Toon Force se volvía en tu contra!

* **Dastardly** : Esa no era mi dimensión, eso es un sitio a medio camino entre el mío y otra media docena de Universos. [Enseñándole el dedo medio]: Más suerte la próxima vez, Artie, casi casi aciertas!

* **Dr. Light** (enfurecido): La próxima vez que va a ser AHORA MISMO!

* **Leona** : Light! Los incendios! AHORA!

* **Dr. Light** : Pero...pero...pero...pero...!

* **Leona** (histérica): Pero *YA*, maldita sea!

* **Dr. Light** : Ok ok, no te enfades! Sólo espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo! [Se teleporta]

* **Leona** : Gracias, Light, por obedecer una orden directa siendo algo tan raro en ti. [Dándose la vuelta]: Y en cuanto al OTRO gilipollas de caricatura...

* **Dastardly** (a chillidos en limpio): Eh, ya le estás demostrando más respeto a...!

* **Leona** : Que sí, que ya me he enterado, a un oficial superior! ((Dioss, lo que hay que aguantar!)) A ver, Dastardly, mira a tu alrededor, ya está bien por hoy, no? [Medio llorando]: Por amor de Dios, NOS RENDIMOS, llévate ya la jodida Piedra!

"IPPON!"

"EVIL FOR THE SAKE OF EVIL CARTOON GUY WINS, WE...SUCK!"

* **Leona** : Y tú, Kuroko, a ver si vamos ya parando con la pasivo-agresividad un poquito! Acaso puedes replicar la Toon Force y darle una paliza?

* **Kuroko** : No.

* **Leona** (a voces): Pues entonces TE CALLAS!

* **Dastardly** (secándose las lágrimas de la risa): Oh tío, este grupo es tan desastroso que hace parecer al Escuadrón Diabólico los Delta Force! Nada más que por eso y en un alarde de buena voluntad sin precedentes creo que A LO MEJOR hasta voy a pasar de obligaros a limpiarme las botas con la lengua...Qué se diceee?

* **Leona** : SEÑOR! GRACIAS, SEÑOR!

* **Dastardly** (chasqueando los dedos): Y ahora venga, soltando esa Piedra ya!

* **Leona** : Shingo, ven un momento para acá! Que quiero que acompañes a recoger la Piedra aquí al As Enemigo.

* **Shingo** : Pero es que...!

* **Leona** : Shingo, te lo estoy encargando a ti porque eres de los pocos de por aquí que obedece órdenes, vale? Créeme, es la mejor (por no decir la única) alternativa que tenemos en estos momentos.

Así que no muy convencido pero actuando como el chaval obediente que es al fin y al cabo nuestro amigo Shingo acompaña a Dastardly al mini-bunker del campamento (que afortunadamente aún sigue en pie), abre la caja fuerte y le entrega la Piedra:

* **Dastardly** (frotándose las manos): HAW! Por fin tenemos las 2 Piedras, me escuchas, chaval? GANAMOS! Y a partir de ahora vamos a empezar a alterar la Realidad tantísimo que cuando acabemos con ella no la va a reconocer ni su puta madre!

* **Shingo** : Con todos los respetos, Sr. Dastardly...No es eso lo que lleva haciendo los últimos diez minutos por lo menos?

* **Dastardly** : Te refieres a la Toon Force? Nah, eso no es nada, la mitad del tiempo ni me doy cuenta de que la estoy usando. Yo estoy hablando de hacer cambios PERMANENTES. Porque verás, las leyes de este Universo no están mal pero no son lo suficientemente hardcore...

* **Shingo** : No sé muy bien de lo que me está hablando, pero por si no se ha dado cuenta en esta Realidad los Malos ya ganan la mayoría del tiempo sin necesidad de que usted le haga ningún cambio.

* **Dastardly** : Ya, pero dónde está el Karma A LA INVERSA? Eso es algo que le está haciendo falta como el comer a este Universo! O sea, tú vas y ayudas a una viejecita a cruzar la calle y El Chang ni te castiga ni nada? No señor, una somanta de hostias con violación múltiple incluida COMO MÍNIMO debería de ser la _recompensa kármica_ por eso!

Joder, tío...Aunque está bien, qué cojones? Desde un punto de vista retorcido, sádico y revanchista tu causa es JUSTA, así que si consigues poner a funcionar las Piedras lo haré. Pero no le digas esas burradas al Shingo, que se le está poniendo la cara más blanca que la pared.

* **Shingo** : Lo está usted diciendo EN SERIO? Va a usar las Piedras PARA ESO?!

* **Dastardly** : Exacto, y sabes lo mejor? Que no podéis hacer UNA PUTA MIERDA al respecto...BWAHAHAHAHAW!

Total, que pegando risotadas de villano y con la Piedra bajo el brazo Dastardly sale al exterior del mini-bunker...Sólo para encontrarse con un destacamento de los Ikari Warriors apostado a cierta distancia de la puerta y apuntándole con sus rifles:

* **Dastardly** (muerto de risa): Oh venga ya, y luego soy yo el que nunca aprende? Soy Richard M. Dastardly, payasos, para mi las bombas termonucleares son UN CHISTE! Así que ADELANTE, acribilladme a balazos otra vez, a qué estáis esperando? FUEGO!

 ***ZIIP!* *ZIIP!* *ZIIP!* *ZIIP!* *ZIIP!* *ZIIP!* *ZIIP!* *ZIIP!* *ZIIP!* *ZIIP!***

Ah, ver tu propia carne, sangre y sesos volando por todos lados por el impacto de las balas, todo un gusto adquirido! Pero por desgracia para él Dastardly acaba de darse cuenta de que esta vez no van por ahí los tiros (y nunca mejor dicho):

* **Dastardly** : M-maldita sea...DARDOS TRANQUILIZANTES?!

* **Leona** (desde lejos y apuntando): Cuesta pensar con tanta ketamina en sangre, eh? No dejéis de disparar, FUEGO!

 ***ZIIP!* *ZIIP!* *ZIIP!* *ZIIP!* *ZIIP!* *ZIIP!* *ZIIP!* *ZIIP!* *ZIIP!* *ZIIP!***

* **Dastardly** (tambaleándose): INOPERANTES DE MIERDA! Q-qué pensáis...Por qué pensáis...funcionar esto?

* **Leona** : Por la misma razón razón que a Lobo le hace efecto el alcohol siendo un Toon-forcer? Cáete ya, cerdo!

 ***ZIIP!* *ZIIP!* *ZIIP!* *ZIIP!* *ZIIP!* *ZIIP!* *ZIIP!* *ZIIP!* *ZIIP!* *ZIIP!***

Y ahora sí que sí, Dastardly acaba de caer REDONDO! Que teniendo en cuenta que yo en la tele no recuerdo haberlo visto caer inconsciente en la vida sabe diox cuántos dardos tranquilizantes habrán hecho falta, seguramente en el orden de 50 y tantos.

Todavía y ya en el suelo se incorpora una vez más para decir:

* **Dastardly** : Un m-momento, dónde...coño...está Muttley?

* **Ralf** : Follándose la perra de Galford, cómo lo ves? [Al destacamento]: No os lo voy a decir más, hasta que deje de moverse SEGUID DISPARANDO, HOSTIA!

Y nueva andanada de proyectiles, hasta que ya por fin:

* **Dastardly** : ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ.

* **Whip** (recogiendo la Piedra): Eh comandante, qué le ha parecido eso? Ve como Leona sí tenía un plan después de todo?

* **Clark** : Y un plan brillante en su simplicidad: Sólo ha hecho falta coger al enemigo desprevenido, veintitantos soldados con rifles de dardos tranquilizantes y una perra en celo.

* **Heidern** : Ja, y una potrra que te cagas, nain? Porrque selo de una perrra son 2 semanas al año!

* **Ralf** : Joder, nunca está contento! [Señalando al cielo]: OH DIOS MÍO, LO QUE FALTABA!

"Lo que faltaba" se trata de Artie transportando por los aires miles de litros de agua del río Amazonas en un constructo de luz sólida, por supuesto.

* **Leona** : Dastardly lleva razón, somos peor que el puto Escuadrón Diabólico! Y encima con lo de la Anti-Vida ni siquiera podemos usar los walkie-talkies...[A voces y haciendo grandes aspavientos con las manos]: LIGHT, NO! NO SUELTES EL AGUA, ME OYES? BAJA!

Y efectivamente hoy debe de ser el día de suerte de la peña protagonista, porque...

* **Dr. Light** (teleportándose): Me estabais haciendo señas para que bajara? Oye, que tenemos medio campamento ardiendo!

* **Leona** : Y te crees que no lo sé? Pero que ni se te vaya a ocurrir soltarnos toda esa agua encima!

* **Dr. Light** : Por?

* **Leona** (en voz baja): Porque espabilarías a Dastardly y despegarías al perro.

* **Dr. Light** : Perdona, no te he oído bien, cómo dices?

* **Leona** : Joder, porque espabilarías a Dastardly y despegarías al perro! Me da muchísima vergüenza lo ridículo que suena así que por favor no me hagas repetírtelo más veces!

* **Ralf** : Artie, es que acabamos de neutralizar a D&M con drogas y sexo respectivamente, sabes?

* **Dr. Light** : WOW...Just WOW!

* **Ralf** : Ajá, el problema es que no sabemos por cuánto tiempo va a funcionar. Todo lo que sabemos es que después de follar los perros se quedan pegaos 15 minutos más o menos.

* **Clark** : Y Muttley ya lleva 9, así que...

* **Leona** : No veo otra alternativa que nos teletransportes a todos de aquí antes de que se suelte.

* **Galford** : "Antes"? Querrás decir "después", vais daos si os creéis voy a dejar a Poppy aquí abandonada!

* **Kaphwan** : Y en todo caso qué vergüenza, tener que salir corriendo despavoridos del Malo de los Autos Locos y de su perro!

* **Dr. Light** : Pues si no te gusta te jodes o te quedas aquí, Cap-One! Porque a mi tampoco se me ocurre qué más hacer, incluso he intentao soltarlo en un mundo parecido al suyo y allí los muy capullos se han puesto de su parte!

Total, que unos minutos más tarde:

* **Dr. Light** (mirando a Muttley fijamente a los ojos): Heh, me encanta hacerle esto a los perros, cómo se cabrean! [A voces]: Ok, todo el mundo en posición? Preparados, listos...

Es justo entonces cuando a Muttley se le termina de deshinchar la polla ya por fin y lo celebra pegando un PEASO salto con la boca abierta hacia el pescuezo de Artie:

* **Muttley** : GRRR! GRRRRRR! ((TE MATO, CABRÓN!))

* **Dr. Light** (teleportándose): ...YA!

* * *

Y en medio de una especie de fortaleza parecida a la de Mordor, milisegundos más tarde:

* **Galford** (acariciando a Poppy): *Sighh*, sólo espero que ese chucho puliento no me haya preñao a la perra!

* **Leona** : Light, dónde estamos?

* **Dr. Light** : Ni puta idea, pero el sitio tiene buenas defensas. A mi me basta con eso.

* **Kyo** : Pero no te parece...qué sé yo, un poco macabro? Tú estás seguro de que todavía estamos en la Tierra?

* **Dr. Light** : Pues claro que sí, niñato, estamos en Connecticut! Lo que pasa es que a estas alturas seguramente Darkseid ya habrá terraformado el planeta a imagen y semejanza de Apokolips...

* **Kyo** : No jodas, en 48 horas?

* **Dr. Light** (señalando): ...Y por eso hay un barco funerario vikingo encima de esa montaña. [Viendo la cara que le está poniendo el Shingo]: Sí, qué pasa? Algún problema?

* **Shingo** : Doctor, eso no tiene ni pies ni cabez...

* **Dr. Light** : Oh por fa-vor, quién es el único de aquí que ha estao en Apokolips, ehn? Si lo digo yo va a misa!

* **Billy** : Weno, tal y como yo lo veo sólo pueden ser 2 cosas: O esto es una sucursal de Apokolips o aquí vive una banda de Death Metal.

* **Dr. Light** : Billy, tú estás tonto o que te pasa? Una banda de Death Metal? Pero es que no estás viendo que esto está petao de chimeneas gigantes soltando humaredas negras, edificios retorcidos, cataratas de sangre y hostias de esas?!

* **Billy** : Coño, pos eso es lo que te estoy diciendo! Que todo se decanta hacia la opción B!

* **Dr. Light** (perdiendo la paciencia): Sí, ehn? Pues me gustaría saber de dónde coño han sacao la pasta para montar un chiringuito como éste unos flipaos del Death Metal! Porque vamos, yo es que me apuesto todo lo que tú quieras a que...!

Pero en ese mismo momento aparecen por allí 3 notas con aspecto siniestro y capuchas de verdugo:

* **Kloketeer #1** : Oigan, de dónde han salido ustedes?

* **Genjuro** (con los ojos inyectaos en sangre): A tomar por culo, ante la duda esto es un trabajo para alguien que *NO* tenga ni puta idea de lo que Apokolips ni de lo que es el Death Metal...SANRENSATSU!

* **Leona** (a voces): Genjuro, NO! Vuelve aquí!

 ***ZAAAAAASS!* *ZAAAAAASS!* *ZAAAAAASS!***

Oooops, demasiado tarde! Y justo cuando las 3 cabezas ya ruedan por la ladera el tío de los pelos largos que venía subiendo cuesta arriba las ve pasar por su lado y dice con voz gutural de Niña del Exorcista:

* **Nathan Explosion** : WOW...Brutal!

Efectivamente, chavalotes, se avecina un crossover con Metalocalipsis! Pero eso será ya en el siguiente capítulo, porque si no éste no se va a acabar nunca...

* * *

Y como epílogo al de hoy, de nuevo en el campamento de los Ikari Warriors y una vez que Dastardly se despierta:

* **Muttley** (subido encima suyo y mirándolo a los ojos): HAW HAW HAW HAW HAW!

* **Dastardly** : Sí, Muttley, sí; Después de que esa guarrilla se haya quedado conmigo y de que me hayan inyectado tranquilizantes como para tumbar a un dinosaurio el que mi propio perro se cachondee de mi en mi puta cara es JUSTO lo que necesito en estos momentos...Tsk, si no fuera porque estoy taaan relajado ahora mismo sin necesidad de hacer nada es que te reventaba a patadas en la cabeza!

* **Muttley** : GRRRíashungo, huh? [Traducción: Un día chungo, ein?]

* **Dastardly** : Para ti no, que al menos has mojao! Anda, bájate de mi estómago y ve a cazar algo.

Oye Dick, aprovechando que todavía estás drogao hasta las cejas y que eso te vuelve más razonable...Qué tal si vais dejando a la peña protagonista ya tranquila? No tienen ya suficientes problemas?

* **Dastardly** : No va a pasar, Chang.

Pero es que los pobrecillos protagonistas de la fic...!

* **Dastardly** : NO VA A PASAR, CHANG! HAW, tú parece que no sepas con quién estás hablando: Estás hablando con un tío que no se rinde EN LA VIDA incluso teniendo todas las putas leyes del Universo en su contra! Dick Dastardly: LIGERAMENTE menos fanático que Wile E. Coyote, ese es el menda!

Te creo.


	83. Prep time

**Capítulo OCHENTA Y TRES - Prep time**

" _Anything for Dethklok, anything for Dethklok! I'll! Teach you! To! Rock! DETHKLOK, DETHKLOK! Skwisgaar Skwigelf, taller than a tree! Toki Wartooth, not a bumblebee! William Murderface! Murderface! MURDERFACE! Pickles the drummer (duly dú ding-dong duly duly duly dú)! Nathan Explosion!_ " - Intro de Metalocalipsis (o al menos tal y como me suena a mi)

Comenzamos el capítulo de hoy con el Takuma despertándose en lo que parece ser alguna especie de hospital:

* **Takuma** (mirando para todos lados): PERO BUENO, DÓNDE ESTOY?!

* **Paciente de la cama de al lado** : Oiga...

* **Takuma** : Esto NO es el campamento de Heidern, sin duda hemos sido secuestrados! Parece un trabajo para Mr. Karat...!

* **Paciente de la cama de al lado** : Oiga, no se arranque los tubos! Pero es que está zumbao?

* **Takuma** (quitándose el gotero en actitud desafiante): Deténgame, si es que se atreve a osar!

* **Paciente de la cama de al lado** : Yoo? Buah, ni aunque no me hubieran amputao las piernas los lobos que tenemos sueltos por ahí! Porque usted es uno de los majarones que se vinieron a Mordhaus huyendo del Dr. Robotnik, no?

* **Takuma** : No me sea infantiloide, el Dr. Robotnik no existe...De Dastardly & Muttley será, en todo caso!

* **Paciente de la cama de al lado** : Ah weno, mucho más realista! Esos no son los de "APRIETA EL BOTÓN, MAAAAX!"?

* **Takuma** : Son parecidos...Ok, qué coño es "Mordhaus" y quién coño es usted?

* **Paciente de la cama de al lado** : Yo soy un Kloketeer. O sea, lo que viene a ser un esbirro pofresional de Dethklok.

Nombre éste que al Takuma parece sonarle de haberlo escuchado en la tele alguna que otra vez:

* **Takuma** : "Dethklok" como en "la banda de pelúos que cada vez que da un concierto causan cientos de muertos"?

* **Paciente de la cama de al lado** : "Dethklok" como en "la duodécima economía y mayor fuerza cultural del Planeta", chaval!

* **Takuma** : No me llame chaval, un respeto a mis canas! Bastante difícil de sobrellevar es ya que una estúpida banda de Death Metal haya adquirido tantísima relevancia a nivel mundial!

* **Paciente de la cama de al lado** : Y eso, por?

A lo cual nuestro venerable sensei contesta perdiendo los nervios y pegando un puñetazo en la pared:

* **Takuma** : Porque la duodécima economía y mayor fuerza cultural del Planeta tendría que ser *mi* gimnasio de de Kyokugenryu, lo que pasa es que la juventú de hoy en día está completamente agilipollá!

* **Paciente de la cama de al lado** (acojonao): Hostia puta, a usted el coma debe haberle causao daños cerebrales irreversibles! Aunque weno, sus hijos ya me advirtieron que si se despertaba y se ponía a decir tonterías no me preocupase, porque aunque así fuera nunca lo sabríamos.

* **Takuma** : Eso le han dicho, verdad? Putos niñatos desagradec...Un momento, cómo que "el coma"?

* **Paciente de la cama de al lado** : Lleva en coma una semana.

* **Takuma** : Llevo en coma UNA SEMANA?! Dioss, lo último que recuerdo es un polvorín explotando en pedazos...

* **Paciente de la cama de al lado** : Hay que ver la que está liando el Team Rocket pa mangarles los Pokemon, ehn?

* **Takuma** : Que no es el Team Rocket, joder! Y menos cachondeíto, la única razón por la que se lo toma a guasa es porque unos seres indestructibles de otra dimensión no llevan meses y meses haciéndole la vida imposible a usted!

* **Paciente de la cama de al lado** (aguantando la risa): Tranqui, no se ponga asín! Olvídese por un rato del mamoneo que se traen con ustedes los villanos de caricaturas y disfrute de la hospitalidad de los Dethklok, vale?

* **Takuma** : O sea, que eso es lo que estoy haciendo aquí, no? Disfrutando de hospitalidad de los Dethklok?

* **Paciente de la cama de al lado** : Sabe, yo estaba con ellos el día que ustedes llegaron y por un segundo pensé que no lo iban a conseguir...

* * *

Flashback a hace 7 días.

Dependencias interiores de Mordhaus, 5 minutos de explicaciones más tarde:

* **Dr. Light** : Jejé, y disculpen a Genjuro por haber decapitao a esos 3 matones suyos, ok? Claro, como la estética del Death Metal y la de Apokolips son tan parecidas cualquiera se confunde, compréndanlo...

* **Genjuro** (limpiando de sangre la katana): Eh Raito! Que yo no es que me haya confundido, que a mi es que me da igual!

* **Leona** : Genjuro, cállate! Señores, como le iba diciendo tenemos un montón de heridos y ningún sitio adonde ir...Y a ustedes les sobra espacio, verdad?

* **Ofdensen** : Ajá. Y ahora, LÁRGUENSE!

Dijo el único habitante de todo Mordhaus con un mínimo de sentido común, sólo para ser inmediatamente acallado por las protestas de los propios Dethklok:

* **Nathan Explosion** : Pero tío, es que estos notas...O sea, no sabían ni dónde estaban, vale? Y lo primero que hacen, su primera reacción es cargarse a la gente...Eso es metal!

* **Toki** : Eso es muy metal!

* **Ofdensen** : Uh, no. En realidad eso se llama ser una banda de criminales psicópatas. Que por otra parte es lo que son.

* **Murderface** : Buah, po a ver qué te crees tú que es lo que nos gusta de ellos? Yo voto porque se queden.

* **Ofdensen** : No se van a quedar.

* **Skwisgaar** : Yo tambiéns voto que se quedens!

* **Ofdensen** : NO SE VAN A QUEDAR! Perdón por levantar la voz, pero antes de tomar ninguna decisión haced el favor de considerar estos 2 factores: Punto UNO, traen con ellos a 3 supervillanos bastante conocidos mas lo que parece ser una banda de yakuzas...

* **Murderface** : Joer, éste no se entera! [A voces]: Pero no te estamos diciendo que eso MOLA?

* **Ofdensen** : Y punto DOS, parecen tener la cabeza llena de toda clase de ideas delirantes acerca de estar en una cruzada para salvar el mundo de un tipo del siglo XVIII con pintas de travesti, del Cyber-Papa de Roma y de...cómo era lo otro?

* **Billy** : Weno, es que resulta un poquitín embarazoso de explicar, pero mayormente de un tío indestructible que puede alterar la Realidad y que se parece un huevo al Terry-Thomas.

* **Ofdensen** : O sea, Mad Jim Jaspers?

* **Billy** : Nah, Dick Dastardl...Espere un segundo, me está diciendo que hay *DOS* tíos indestructibles que pueden alterar la Realidad y que se parecen un huevo al Terry-Thomas?!

[Aclaración: Pues sí, algo inherentemente gracioso tiene que haber en el concepto "Hey, a que sería guay un Terry-Thomas con Toon Force?" cuando tanto Dick Dastardly como Mad Jim Jaspers están inspirados precisamente en eso]

* **Ofdensen** : Y ustedes me están diciendo que están en una misión para salvar el mundo...del Malo de los Autos Locos?!

* **Terry** : Weno, sí, y qué pasa? O sea, que si le decimos que es el tal Jim Jaspers se lo cree pero si le decimos que es Dick Dastardly entonces ni de coña?

* **Ofdensen** : Naturalmente, porque MJJ es un mutante, algo cuya existencia está más que demostrada por la Ciencia! Y no un estúpido villano de dibujos animados que obviamente no existe más que en sus cabezas!

* **Leona** : Que por cierto, Kim...La próxima vez que lleguemos a un sitio y NADIE te pida explicaciones no las des, de acuerdo?

* **Kaphwan** : Bueno, yooo...[Con su mejor sonrisa Profident]: Es que con la verdad por delante se va a todos lados, sabéis?

* **Señora del Kim Kaphwan** (histérica perdía): A todos lados NO, en nuestro caso concreto a un asilo para criminales dementes! Cari, que nos vas a convirtir en el hazmerreír a base de dar tantísima información que nadie te ha preguntado!

* **Jae Hoon** : Mamá, cálmate, por Dios! Qué pensarán de nosotros estos señores deathmetaleros?

* **Pickles** : Tranqui, chaval...No ve que estamos completamente mamaos y no nos enteramos de la misa la media?

* **Nathan Explosion** : Y además qué más dará lo que diga el pajillero de la corbata? Total, no sabemos ni quién es...

* **Ofdensen** : Uh, Nathan, soy el mánager de la banda, recuerdas?

A lo cual el susodicho contesta después de un minuto entero de intensa concentración:

* **Nathan Explosion** : No.

* **Ofdensen** : Llevo AÑOS trabajando para vosotros, no me digáis que habéis olvidado eso también?! [Intentando tranquilizarse un poco]: Bueno, sabeis lo que os digo? Que si queréis llenar esto de psicópatas adelante, yo me lavo las manos...Que conste que lo intenté!

* * *

* **Paciente de la cama de al lado** : ...Y asín fue como los Dethklok dejaron que usted y sus coleguis se quedaran a vivir aquí.

* **Takuma** (entre dientes): Menudos descerebraos!

* **Paciente de la cama de al lado** : Decía?

* **Takuma** : No, que qué gente más maja y comprensiva son estos Dethklok, verdad? Y cuénteme, qué más cosas han pasado en la semana que llevo KO?

* **Paciente de la cama de al lado** : Weno, se acuerda de lo de la epidemia esa de la Anti-Vida? Ea, pues ya se acabó.

* **Takuma** : Cómo se acabó?

* **Paciente de la cama de al lado** : No me haga mucho caso porque me quedé dormido cuando lo explicaron en Redes, pero creo que tuvo que ver con Superman metiéndonos a toda la Humanidad en la cubitera de su frigorífico y llevándonos pa otra dimensión.

* **Takuma** : *Sighh* Eso no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, obviamente usted no se ha enterado de nada!

[Aclaración: Del final de Final Crisis? Joder, y quién sí?!]

* **Paciente de la cama de al lado** : Hey, vuelve a haber tele e Internés y todavía le va a poner pegas? Si se va a poner usted en ese plan ya no le cuento lo que pasó con la invasión alienígena, ea!

* **Takuma** : Cuéntemelo, haga el favor!

* **Paciente de la cama de al lado** : Po verá, resulta de que Norman Osborn le pegó un tiro a la Reina Skrull en medio de una batalla campal y ya con eso medio minuto más tarde se había acabao la invasión!

* **Takuma** : Norman Osborn...el ex-supervillano chiflado?

* **Paciente de la cama de al lado** : "Norman Osborn el mayor héroe americano de todos los tiempos", querrá usted decir! Qué pasha, que sólo por estar un poquillo psicótico ya no se le puede poner al frente de la Seguridad Nacional? Mire que si no llega a ser por él...Uff, no lo quiero ni pensar!

* **Takuma** : Si no llega a ser por él, QUÉ? Porque pegarle un tiro a alguien en medio de una batalla lo puede hacer CUALQUIERA!

* **Paciente de la cama de al lado** : Sí claro, no te jode? Y entonces por qué no lo hizo usted?

* **Takuma** : Pues primero y principal, porque yo no estaba all...!

* **Paciente de la cama de al lado** (tapándose los oídos): Excusas, EXCUSAS! Admita ya de una puta vez la absoluta superioridad de mis razonamientos y el indiscutible hecho de que ha sido usted PWNED!

* **Takuma** : Tsk, en estos momentos no sé qué me causa más alegría, si el que ya vuelva a haber Internet o el tener la nacionalidad norteamericana...

* * *

Efectivamente, chavalotes, el país anteriormente conocido como los USA (o como los U, U y U según Borat) se ha convertido desde que terminó la Invasión Skrull en la república bananera del Norman Osborn! Y no sólo eso, sino que después de la epidemia de zombis de Final Crisis volvemos a tener OTRA epidemia de zombis cortesía de DC, con la diferencia fundamental de que ahora los zombis tienen Anillos de Poder y se llaman Black Lanterns...Y después de habernos elegantemente puesto al día con las Continuidades tanto de Marvel como de DC...

(Que yo en mi ingenuidad me lo creo y todo!)

...Volvamos con lo que realmente concierne a esta fic: Porque en las amplísimas dependencias de lo que es Mordhaus en este mismo momento parece estar teniendo lugar alguna especie de reunión estratégica de la peña protagonista:

* **Kyo** (poniendo el grito en el cielo): QUE TENEMOS QUE IR CON CARETAS ANTIGÁS ESTANDO A 40 GRADOS DE TEMPERATURA?!

* **Leona** : No hace falta que las llevéis puestas todo el tiempo, sólo tenedlas a mano. Ah, y no os olvidéis de los walkie-talkies, las granadas de gas somnífero, las pistolas de dardos tranquilizantes y las cápsulas de cianuro.

* **Dr. Light** : O sea, el equipo básico para estar de vacaciones...Joder, qué asco de vida!

* **Leona** : Light, no estamos de vacaciones, recuerdas? Aquí lo importante es que la próxima vez que D&M vengan a por nosotros (porque va a haber una próxima vez, eso SEGURO) estemos preparados para acabar con ellos ya de una vez por todas.

* **Electro** (con la cabeza vendada y emocionao): Mu bien dicho, chati! Es la Batalla Final contra los notas de dibujos animaos que nos están vacilando desde el día uno!

* **Leona** : Max, no podrías expresarlo de forma menos garrula?

* **Electro** : Hey, que me rompieron un fregadero en la cabeza y he estao en coma 4 días! Por lo menos déjame que lo exprese como quiera!

* **Terry** : Miedo me da preguntarlo, pero para qué son las cápsulas de cianuro?

* **Kuroko** : Usted qué cree? De ninguna manera podemos permitir que nos cojan vivos, porque nos obligarían a ver sus dibujos una vez tras otra hasta que nuestros cerebros quedaran reducidos a fosfatina.

* **Kyo** : Kuroko con las tonterías ya!

* **Kuroko** : Qué tonterías, les advierto que eso es canon! Pero vamos, que aunque no les diera por usar esa técnica en concreto van a necesitar a alguien que les diga dónde tenemos la Piedra y eso muy probablemente va a ser mediante tortura.

* **Hanzo** : Y no los podríamos torturar un poco nosotros a ellos para variar? Porque os recuerdo que aún tienen la otra Piedra.

* **Leona** : Hanzo, no te voy a engañar, no sé cómo torturarlos. Parecen completamente inmunes a cualquier tipo de castigo tanto físico como mental...

* **Dr. Light** : Son como el puto Doomsday, admitámoslo ya!

* **Leona** : ...Así que conformémonos con que (según vosotros los samuráis) las 2 Piedras tienen que estar juntas para funcionar y de que una sola no sirve para nada. Eso, y el hecho de que el armamento no letal parece poder detenerlos momentáneamente nos da una pequeña oportunidad.

* **Billy** : *Sighh* Que Crom nos ayude!

* **Dr. Light** : Crom los ayudará a ellos en todo caso, que sólo son 2, no?

* **Kyo** : Light, tú a veces parece que estuvieras de su parte! Ya se te ha olvidao la putada del otro día, u qué?

* **Dr. Light** : Claro que no, se pasaron 11 pueblos! Pero por otro lao...Son D&M, es o no? Cabrearse con ellos porque te puteen es ABSURDO!

* **Leona** : Probablemente sí, pero cuál es la otra opción? Quedarnos de brazos cruzados y dejar que nos masacren?

O en las sabias palabras de Iron Maiden:

" _But how can we let them go on this way?  
Their Reign of Terror, Corruption must end  
And we know deep down there's no other way  
No trust, no reasoning and no more to say!_"

* **Leona** (cargando la pistola de dardos): So next time...We stop 'em for good!


	84. Day of Vengeance (Parte I)

**Capítulo OCHENTA Y CUATRO - Day of Vengeance (Parte I)**

" _Jesse y James son posiblemente las personas más inteligentes de toda la historia de la Humanidad. Porque no sólo han enseñado a un gato a hablar, caminar sobre 2 patas y hacer todo tipo de cosas humanas sino que construyen gigantescos mechas sin dinero ninguno y han aprendido el secreto de la inmortalidad y a volar_ " - La Uncyclopedia sobre el Team Rocket

Todo empezó la noche en la que al Light le cambiaron las gotas de la nariz por cloroformo, así, sin más. Kyo ya había intentado avisarle de que tanta farmacología no podía ser buena pero una vez más sus sabios consejos cayeron en saco roto:

* **Kyo** : Otra vez? Light, que no te eches más gotas de esas, cojones! Que he visto en la radio que causan adicción!

* **Dr. Light** : NO, lo que tú has "visto en la radio" que causan adicción son los supositorios, o por qué te crees que hay tanto maricón? [Viendo la cara que está poniendo el Kyo]: No te lo crees, ehn? Niñato, me tienes ya cansao con tanta desconfianza! Cuando yo diga una cosa te la crees y punto, no ves que soy un tío que ha leído muchísimo?

* **Kyo** (encogiéndose de hombros): Claro, como has estao en la cárcel...

* **Dr. Light** : Efec-tivamente! [Agarrando el cuentagotas e inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás]: Y ahora para ya de distraerme, que ésta es una operación muy complicada, peligra la vida del artista y se me podrían ir las gotas por mal camino.

* **Kyo** : Vale, tú haz lo que quieras, pero conste que yo te he avisao! Como te vuelvas yonki o te dé un telele aluego no me vengas llorand...

 ***CATACROK***

* **Kyo** (echandose las manos a la cabeza): Hostia puta, le dió!

Total, que 2 minutos más tarde el politono Apocalypsis Now rompía el silencio en plena madrugada:

* **Kyo** (por el móvil): Hey Leona, me se escucha? Me parece que tenemos...Cómo se dice? Ah sí, una situación chunga.

* **Leona** (también por el móvil): Se dice "una situación" sólo, no hace falta especificar y menos con este grupo. A ver, qué os pasa ahora?

* **Kyo** : Ná, que el Light se ha echao unas gotas para la nariz y se ha caído redondo, pa mi que debido a una sobredosis!

* **Leona** : De agua con sal?!

* **Kyo** : Sí, es el tipo de cosas que le pasan POR LISTO. O weno, también pudiera ser que le hubieran cambiao las gotas por alguna cosa rara, porque como se las he dao a oler al Shingo por hacer la prueba y casi se cae redondo también...

* **Leona** : Oh mierda, el modus operandi de D&M! Ve reuniendo al resto del equipo, que en seguida voy para allá.

Aunque desgraciadamente y debido a la gravedad de la situación "Ah, y no le vayáis a zumbar al primero que pase" fue algo que a Leona se le olvidó especificar. Así que cuando se reunió con los demás en medio del pasillo esto fue lo que se encontró:

* **Kloketeer anónimo** (llorando a lágrima viva): BUAAAAA, vais a ver! Os voy a acusar con el Sr. Ofdensen que me pegasteis y que me tirasteis al suelo y que me distéis una patada y una pie-dra-daaaaaa!

* **Takuma** : Tranquilízate ya, chaval, que tampoco ha sido para tanto...Vergüenza te debería dar, un tiarrón de 2 metros y llorando como una niña chica!

* **Kloketeer anónimo** : *SOB* P-pero si según ustedes *por eso* he cobrao! Por medir 2 metros y llevar pasamontañas!

* **Terry** : Normal, qué probabilidades había de que NO fueras Dick Dastardly?

Pero incomprensiblemente y ante tan razonable explicación el pobre Kloketeer arrancó a llorar otra vez con más ganas todavía:

* **Kloketeer anónimo** : BUAAAAAAA!1111!

* **Leona** : Billy, te estoy viendo! Que ni se te vaya a ocurrir dispararle al Kloketeer para que no dé el coñazo, me oyes?

* **Billy** (guardando la pistola de dardos): Joer, ni que los tranquilizantes no sirvieran nada más que para cazar Toon-forcers!

* **Leona** : No es eso, es que están concentrados al 1500% y con toda seguridad lo matarías. Fuera aparte, que no tenemos tantos.

* **Kaphwan** : Total, que en circunstancias normales dormir a la gente con dardos tranquilizantes para que se callen es ético?!

* **Leona** : Discutiremos eso en otro momento, preferiblemente cuando no estemos en DEFCOM 2. Por ahora hay que asumir que hemos sido infiltrados y que D&M andan por la zona.

* **Ukyo** : *Coff* Pero por la zona, dónde? He visto capitales de provincia más pequeñas que Mordhaus.

* **Takuma** : Va a ser peor que buscar una aguja en un pajar!

* **Haohmaru** : Bueno, y si nos dividimos? Yo no es por daros lecciones pero en mi época cuando había que buscar en áreas grandes la gente se dividía.

* **Electro** : Pffft, pos claro, porque en tú época la gente no había visto Viernes 13 o como mucho sólo habían visto la primera!

* **Leona** : Nos callamos un poquito e intentamos concentrarnos, que esto empieza a parecer ya el patio de un colegio?

* **Kuroko** (levantando la mano): Permiso para ir a buscar una cosa a mi cuarto...Seño!

* **Leona** : *Sighh* Si lo ves tan prioritario...Bien, entremos en acción: Tú, Shingo, toma esta jeringuilla e inyéctale a Light el suficiente anestésico como para que no se despierte en las próximas 24 horas.

* **Shingo** : Vamos a dejarlo atrás?

* **Leona** : Míralo de esta manera, se cargaría Dastardly al único de nosotros que le cae de puta madre?

* **Shingo** : Me lo pregunta usted en serio? Sin dudarlo ni un segundo!

* **Leona** : Y que, además, RESUCITA? No, si aquí hay alguien que no corre peligro ese es Light, lo único que hay que asegurarse es de que si cae en sus manos no pueda darles ningún tipo de información, comprendido?

* **Shingo** : Ahora sí, Srta. Leona. [Echando a correr]: Como las balas voy!

A todo esto esto el Kuroko acaba de regresar de su cuarto y se ha puesto a escribir algo con un rotulador en una pizarrita:

 ***KRISHH* *KRISHH***

* **Leona** : Y tú, Hanzo, ve a por la Piedra y sácala de Mordhaus. Procura que no te vean.

* **Hanzo** (desapareciendo en una nube de humo): Bien.

 ***KRISHH* *KRISHH***

* **Leona** : Max, desde ahora ahora sustituyes a Light es su parte del plan, vale? Y respecto a los demás...

 ***KRISHH* *KRISHH***

* **Kyo** (quitándole violentamente la pizarrita al Kuroko): Pero quieres parar ya, que me tienes amarg...HOSTIA PUTA!

Dijo el Kyo horrorizado al leer en ella las palabras "Cámaras de seguridad funcionando", lo cual en ese área de Mordhaus donde actualmente sólo viven la peña protagonista y unos cuantos Kloketeers (traducción: 4 gatos a los que no vale la pena monitorizar) nos podemos imaginar fácilmente lo que significa...

* * *

Y ahora vayamos con Hanzo, que acaba de sentir un par de latidos de corazón en medio de la oscuridad y tampoco le hace falta ni darse la vuelta para ver de quién se trata:

* **Hanzo** (con la Piedra ya en la mano): Felicidades por  casi cogerme por sorpresa, oni del bigote y extraña criatura que parece un perro. Cosa de vuestros incomprensibles poderes mágicos, supongo?

* **Dastardly** : Nosotros preferimos llamarlo 'Modo Stealth'...Muttley, FETCH!

* **Walkie-talkie del Hanzo** : *SCRREECH* Hanzo? Es una trampa, sal de ahí, me copias? *SCRREECH*

* **Hanzo** (golpeando el suelo): BAKUENRYU!

Lo siguiente que vemos (y que veríamos todavía mejor si estuviéramos acostumbrados a movernos en la oscuridad como Hanzo o lleváramos gafas de visión nocturna como D&M) es un chucho envuelto en llamas colgado del antebrazo izquierdo de un ninja mediante la típica mordedura perruna que llega hasta el hueso. Pero eso no es lo peor, lo peor es que la sofisticada táctica de combate cuerpo a cuerpo con la que Hanzo contraataca a continuación...

 ***KRAKK***

 ***KRAAAKK!***

 ***KRAAAKKSHHHH!***

...Consistente en estrellarle a Muttley el cráneo contra el suelo en repetidas ocasiones para ver si se suelta tampoco parece estar dando ningún resultado! Cosa que a Hanzo tampoco le coge de sorpresa (ya tiene asumido que para D &M la pérdida masiva de masa encefálica o incluso la decapitación son cosillas sin importancia ninguna) pero que tenía que intentar de todas maneras mayormente porque la alternativa consiste en una solución estilo DC Comics:

* **Hanzo** (extendiendo el brazo izquierdo y sacando la katana con la otra mano): Vais a pagar por esto.

 ***ZAAAS***

Hey, que esta fic viene siendo muy gore desde el principio, ahora no me vengáis con que me he pasao! Y además, miradlo por el lado bueno, os imagináis lo chungo que tendría que ser cortarse un brazo con una katana para alguien que no fuera un ninja súper-entrenado? Desde esa posición no puedes ejercer fuerza apenas y tendrías que darte un montón de tajos consecutivos en el mismo sitio para partir el hueso, con suerte acabarías con el brazo colgando y todavía tendrías que pegar un buen tirón hasta conseguir que se desprendiera del todo.

Pero Hanzo no. Ha sido un corte limpio.

* **Dastardly** : Dí que sí, chaval, a eso le llamo yo pensar con la cabeza! Por qué conformarse con uno de verdad con los brazos biónicos tan chulos que venden por catálogo?

* **Muttley** (mordisqueando el cacho de carne amputada): HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!

* **Hanzo** (sangrando abundantemente y recogiendo la Piedra con la mano que le queda): A-ahí...os...quedáis! [Se teleporta]

* **Dastardly** : HAW, como si te fueras a escapar con esa teleportación de tercera, cuando como mucho estarás en la habitación de al lado! [Echándole a Muttley un cubo de agua salido de no se sabe muy bien dónde]: Y tú para ya de arder, que apesta a perro quemado.

Así que D&M salen en persecución de Hanzo y atraviesan la puerta de salida a la carrera, sin imaginarse ni por un segundo que la peña protagonista los iba a estar allí esperando y casi dándose de bruces con el Max:

* **Electro** : Monigote de los güevos...Hola Y ADIÓS!

 ****SHRRAAAK!****

Huy, PEASO estallido eléctrico acaba de salir de la mano de Electro cuando se la ha puesto a Dastardly a la altura de los ojos! Aunque weno, hay que reconocer que para los estándares del Max tampoco ha sido para tanto, los hemos visto mejores.

* **Dastardly** (parpadeando deprisa y levantando un puño en dirección al aire): No tuviste suficiente con lo de los otros días? Te vas a acordar de ésta, descerebrao de la Disney!

* **Leona** : Está más ciego que un topo...Rhino, AHORA!

* **Rhino** (cogiendo carrerilla): PORRR FINNN!

 ***POOOOOOOM!***

Ah, y esa embestida del Rhino merece máximo un 2 porque sólo ha lanzado a Dastardly contra la pared de enfrente sin llegar ni a atravesarla. Tranquilidad, porque tanta contención está más que prevista y es parte del plan de Leona.

* **Dastardly** (sacando una ametralladora pesada de la gabardina): De verdad esto es lo que estáis buscando, que me líe a pegar tiros sin ver ni adónde disparo? [Sonriendo como un maníaco]: Lo queréis, LO TENÉIS!

 ****RATATATATATATATATARATATATATATATATATARATATATATA!****

* **Leona** (poniéndose a cubierto): CUERPO A TIERRA YA, JODER! Max, intenta parar las balas!

* **Electro** (deteniendo balas en el aire): Ya lo intento, pero hay muchas!

* **Terry** : Pues quítale la puta ametralladora y santas pascuas!

De modo que dicho y hecho, Electro crea una corriente magnética que empieza a atraer el arma hacia su mano...Sólo para que de buenas a primeras Dastardly pegue un tironazo de la hostia que hace caer al Max de narices contra el suelo:

* **Electro** : Hey, pero cómo coño...?!

Buah, como si para un Toon-forcer tener impulsos de supervelocidad o superfuerza cuando la situación lo requiere fuera la gran cosa! Y eso no es nada para lo que ha hecho Muttley en cuanto lo han empezado a apuntar con las pistolas de dardos y ha visto que las cosas pintaban mal para su socio, que ha sido salir de allí pitando literalmente a la velocidad del sonido (aprended, chavales!)

* **Jubei** (arrojando una lanza contra Dastardly): Basta de estupideces!

 ***ZIIIIP* *KLAAANG!***

Un disparo cojonudo, de hecho ha conseguido clavarle el hombro a la pared y hacerle soltar el arma. Y lo que sucede a continuación, bueno...Justifiquémoslo culpando a la escasez de dardos superconcentrados, a la abundancia de armas medievales que hay desperdigadas por todo Mordhaus y al hecho de que Dastardly lleva puteando a la peña protagonista sin parar durante 2 fanfics consecutivas:

 ***ZIIIIP* *KLAAANG!* [x14]**

* **Electro** : Pase lo de descerebrao, pero lo de que soy "de la Disney" ha sido pasarse un güevo...Dáme un palo de esos, anda!

* **Kyo** (pasándole una lanza al Max): Las cosas como son, eso de que nosotros les hayamos enseñao a los samuráis a mandar SMS y ellos a nosotros a acribillar a la gente contra la pared a lanzazos ha estado demasiao...Hemos salido ganando!

* **Shingo** : Pero Kusanagi-san, yo no me siento muy heróico acribillando a lanzazos a ninguna criatura sentiente! Es más, se me revuelven las tripas!

* **Billy** : Tranqui, que ni le duele ni nada. No ves que si le doliera chillaría?

* **Shingo** : No creo que pueda con un yari atravesado en medio de la gargant...URRRGGHH! [Echó las papas]

* **Leona** : Max, buen trabajo deslumbrando a este cabrón sin quemarle la retina. [Acercándose]: Escucharme aún puedes, no?

A lo cual el amasijo de carne sanguinolenta y huesos rotos que es Dastardly a estas alturas responde poniendo los ojos en blanco en plan sarcástico, como diciendo "Y por qué no iba poder, si lo que estoy es más mosqueado que otra cosa?"

* **Leona** : Dastardly, se acabó. Me encantaría saber cómo nos habéis encontrado de nuevo y de qué manera habéis podido entrar en Mordhaus con toda la seguridad que tienen y hasta reconozco que tiene algo de mérito pero se acabó, te estás enterando?

La respuesta de su interlocutor es simplemente un "Pfffft!" que hace brotar la sangre a borbotones por el agujero que tiene en la garganta.

* **Leona** : Me parece muy bien que te haga tanta gracia, pero se te está olvidando que desde la última vez hemos tenido casi un mes de prep time. Incluso conseguimos el número de móvil de ese chaval de La Iniciativa, Slapstick, a ver si nos podía dar alguna pista sobre cómo acabar con vosotros ya de una vez por todas.

* **Dastardly** : GGHHHH...PZZZZPFT!

El peaso escupitajo de sangre contra la pared de enfrente forma claramente las palabras "SO? YOU CAN'T HANDLE US, LOSERS!"

* **Leona** (sin inmutarse lo más mínimo): Con la información que nos dió Slapstick desde luego que no, el crío está más desequilibrado y dice más tonterías por minuto que cualquier Toon de a de veras. Pero pensando, pensando encontramos la respuesta por asociación de ideas: Dibujos animados, animación, animación suspendida, CRIOGENIZACIÓN...Lo vas pillando ya, Dastardly?

* **Billy** : En el fondo todo es cuestión de congelaros unos cuantos siglos para que en vez de darnos por culo a nosotros se lo déis a la gente del futuro, viene a ser como Walt Disney mezclao con Animaniacs. Y claro, como los Dethklok están podridos de pasta resulta que hasta tienen una cámara de criogenización aquí en Mordhaus, que usan mayormente para enfriar las cervezas.

* **Leona** (apuntando a Dastardly a bocajarro con la pistola de dardos): Suficientes explicaciones.

 ***ZIIP!* *ZIIP!***

* **Dastardly** : (Oh mierda, ya me noto como saliendo de mi propio cuerpo por los efectos de la ketamina! Tengo que resist...!)

* **Dastardly** : ...

WOW, será posible que mi ídolo de toda la vida vaya a acabar así, acribillado a lanzazos contra la pared, con un dardo tranquilizante clavado en cada globo ocular y a punto de ser criogenizado por quién sabe cuanto tiempo? Que no es que no se lo tenga merecido por cabrón, vaya, pero os estáis dando cuenta de lo que eso significa?!

* **Kyo** : Tíos, para mi que no respira...No puede estar muerto, no?

* **Leona** (por el walkie): Kaphwan, cómo va tu grupo? Dastardly está neutralizado, procedemos al traslado.

* **Kaphwan** (también por el walkie): *SCRREECH* Del perro ni rastro todavía *SCRREECH*

Significa que con la suficiente preparación los Toon-forcers PUEDEN ser derrotados y que en una guerra interdimensional entre ellos y nosotros quizás ganaríamos (ya que después de todo nosotros tenemos a Jaimito AKA Alvaro Vitali, que es el rey del prep time)...Es el triunfo del espíritu humano, metahumano, post-humano o cómo coño se diga!

* **Rhino** (con los ojos en blanco): OWWW.

* **Electro** : Rhino, estás bien? Te pasa algo?

* **Rhino** (arrancándole al Max la cabeza de un hostión): Rhino no. Dastardly.

Ah por cierto, lo que dije más arriba del espíritu humano? Estaba de cachondeo, no me digáis que os lo habíais creído...Por fa-vor, pero si eso sería como si Batman inflara al Espectro a patadas en la boca o algo por el estilo!

* **Rhino/Dastardly** : Pero es que Batman infla al Espectro a patadas en la boca, no lo sabías?

No en mi Universo. Y tú estáte callao que te conviene, tío.


	85. Day of Vengeance (Parte II)

**Capítulo OCHENTA Y CINCO - Day of Vengeance (Parte II)**

Comenzamos el capítulo de hoy justo donde lo dejamos en el anterior, con los de la peña protagonista ojipláticos perdidos después de haber visto la cabeza de Electro volando por los aires a resultas de un hostión del Rhino "poseído":

* **Billy** (flipando): Hey, pero qué cojones es lo que ha pasao?! Desde luego, lo de pegarnos con Toons...Worst idea EVER!

* **Leona** : Te recuerdo que ellos han empezado. [A voces]: Cuidado, está tomando impulso! Salid de su trayectoria!

Uh oh, parece que la combinación Toon Force + sensación subjetiva de salir del propio cuerpo provocada por la ketamina + tío con la mente en blanco la mitad del tiempo (que, por si os lo estabais preguntando, CLARO que es el Rhino) ha tenido unos efectos la mar de curiosos que Leona no podría haberse imaginado ni en un año de prep time. Jé, a ver cómo salen de ésta.

* **Rhino/Dastardly** (embistiendo a toda velocidad): Es que NO van a salir...FUERA DE MI CAMINO, ATAPUERCOS!

 ***POOOOOOOOOOOOM!***

Una táctica sutil donde las haya que acaba de mandar por coño volando por los aires a todos los que se interponían entre la Piedra y Dastardly-en-el-cuerpo-del-Rhino y que no han podido apartarse a tiempo, mayormente Shingo, Billy, el Hanzo medio desangrado ya y nuestro amigo Haohmaru. Aunque este último ha tenido la "suerte" de aterrizar bastante cerca:

* **Rhino/Dastardly** : GOT IT!

* **Haohmaru** (agarrando instintivamente la Piedra con las 2 manos): Por encima de mi cadáver, oni hijo de la gran puta!

Y en fin, lo que ocurre a continuación...no hace falta ni decirlo:

 ****RAAAAAASHH!****

* **Rhino/Dastardly** (levantando triunfalmente la Piedra): HAW, 3 hurras por el Día Mundial de los Brazos Amputados! Si llego a saber que estar en el cuerpo del Rhino era como pilotar un mecha me habría inyectado la ketamina yo mismo!

Dijo Dastardly a punto de espachurrarle al Haoh los sesos de un pisotón aprovechando que el ronin acaba caer al suelo sangrando por los muñones. Buah, aunque eso será si el Kyo no tiene nada que decir al respecto!

* **Kyo** (subiéndosele a las espaldas de un salto): PERO YA ESTÁ BIEN, JODER! Es que tú no tienes límites?

La respuesta es obviamente NO, que para eso es un Toon-forcer. Ah, que el Kyo quería decir de malo? Nah, de malo tampoco.

* **Kyo** (soltando fuego por la mano derecha e intentando quemarle los ojos): Dastardly, cago en toa tu puta madre por obligarme a hacerle esto al Rhino!

* **Rhino/Dastardly** : Oh venga ya, el mismo truco 2 veces? [Agarrando al Kyo con una mano]: Créetelo, garrulo!

Dick, cojones, no lo aplastes contra el suelo que le vas a romper la columna vertebral! Es que no me estás oyendooo?

 ****KRRRAAAAAKKK****

* **Shingo** (histérico): KUSANAGI-SAAAAN!

Hostia puta, se me está yendo la fanfiction totalmente de las manos! Dick, para ya de cargarte personajes importantes!

* **Rhino/Dastardly** : Y un COJÓN! Si no tienen ni media hostia para qué van y me clavan contra la pared a lanzazos?

Chavalotes, me gustaría detener esta matanza pero no puedo hacer NADA! Porque por regla de 3, si D&M se ponen chulos hasta con Hanna y Barbera qué respeto me van a tener a mi, que no soy más que un mindundi? De mi se cachondearían en toda mi puta cara!

* **Rhino/Dastardly** : Tú lo has dicho...Dáte una colleja, anda!

OUCH! Y ahora volvamos con Kyo, que está a punto de experimentar un flashback:

* **Kyo** (en el suelo y perdiendo la consciencia): K-kakihara...lo que t-te estás...perdiendo!

* * *

Flashback a hace un par de semanas.

Estación de trenes de Mordhaus, donde la peña protagonista anda despiéndose de sus familiares, de la banda de Kakihara y de los mercenarios de Heidern antes de que los susodichos se marchen todos rumbo al aeropuerto más cercano en el deth-trencito:

* **Kakihara** : No sabéis lo que lamento no poder quedarme a la Batalla Final, aunque molaría más si fuera contra Tom & Jerry. T&J enseñan que los problemas se resuelven a hachazos en la cabeza, que es más o menos lo mismo que pensamos en el Kakihara-gumi.

* **Kyo** : Sí, y no como D&M, que son más de resolver los problemas con armas de fuego y explosivos. Tanto masoquismo y tanta polla y te vas a ir justo cuando nuestras probabilidades de morir son prácticamente todas?

* **Kakihara** : Kusanagi, tú de verdad te crees que después de una invasión alienígena y una epidemia zombi consecutivas puedo dejar la reorganización de mis negocios en manos de Jirou, Saburou y el Postal Dude?

* **Kyo** : Yo qué sé, ni siquiera entiendo cómo el Postal Dude sigue vivo después de que lo mandaran por coño de un bazookazo.

* **Kakihara** (encogiéndose de hombros): Los médicos de Mordhaus lo achacan al crack y a sus increíbles propiedades curativas. De hecho ahora puede ir a la vuelta de la esquina sin necesidad de mirar un mapa, yo diría que incluso está mejor que antes.

* **Yuki** : Pues yo personalmente me alegro de poder irme ya por fin, aunque sea ante el "inminente ataque" de seres imaginarios.

* **Kyo** : Imaginarios? Cari, que Dastardly te secuestró, voló en pedazos tu universidad y preñó a tu madre, recuerdas?

* **Yuki** : Sí, pero son recuerdos falsos inducidos por el estrés postraumático lo más seguro! Simplemente no puedo aceptar la existencia de ese tipo de cosas tan...tan perjudiciales para la salud mental, y hazme el favor de no discutir más conmigo!

* **Kyo** : Vale, vale, tú ganas! Créete todas las películas que te cuenten en la Facultad de Psicología!

* * *

* **Rhino/Dastardly** (crujiéndose los nudillos): Bueno, SIGUIENTE subnormal que se quiera hacer el héroe? Que no tengo todo el día!

* **Billy** : Uh, yo no es por agobiaros ni nada pero esto pinta mu malamente...Qué hacemos?

* **Leona** : Maldita sea, RETIRADA!

* **Jubei** : Pero cómo, abandonando a los heridos? Abandonando la Piedra?!

* **Leona** (echando a correr): Si se te ocurre una idea mejor estaré encantada de escucharla!

* **Shingo** (igualmente): Corra, Sr. Yagyu, CORRA!

Así que sin más dilación los 4 últimos supervivientes del equipo Alfa (porque recordemos que se dividieron y que el equipo Bravo aún anda por ahí tratando de localizar a Muttley) optan por una retirada estratégica, saliendo a correr como pollos descabezaos por los pasillos con el Billy a la cabeza. Hasta que de pronto y no habiendo recorrido aún demasiada distancia:

* **Billy** (casi tropezando): Ondia, que me escoño con la loseta suelt...!

 ****BOOOOOOOM!****

Y claro, si hay algo en la vida que te obliga a pararte en seco a replantearte las cosas es ver al que iba delante tuya VOLAR EN PEDAZOS, que es precisamente lo que acaba de ocurrirles a los tres últimos supervivientes del equipo Alfa:

* **Shingo** (echándose las manos a la cabeza): OH DIOS MÍO! Oh Dios mío, que esto se me había pasado por la cabeza pero me daba cosa de decirlo! Que no sabemos cuánto tiempo llevarán D &M infiltrados, que lo mismo ellos también han tenido prep time!

* **Leona** (por el walkie): Kaphwan, deja lo que estás haciendo y lleva a tu grupo al ala Este! Ah, y también vamos a necesitar a alguien en la Sala de Monitores, controlando dónde está el enemigo en todo momento...Pero moveos con extrema cautela, han colocado trampas por el edificio!

* **Kaphwan** (también por el walkie): *SCRREECH* Ya lo sé, hemos perdido a 2 persiguiendo al maldito perro! *SCRREECH*

* **Leona** : El Kuroko sigue vivo? Porque vamos a necesitarlo para replicar los poderes del Rhino si queremos tener alguna oportunidad contra Dastardly (por favor, no preguntes!)

* **Kaphwan** : El Kuroko está bien, pero me temo que de Genjuro y de la señorita Charlotte no se puede decir lo mismo...

Me cago en San Pito Pato, esto me pasa por no ser un pro! Estoy perdiendo un montón de personajes principales, con lo sencillo que sería escribir "Kusanagi va y gana mágicamente la pelea, porque 1) Es de los Buenos, y 2) Es importante" como hacen en Marvel y en DC y prácticamente en todos sitios...Pero en fin, volvamos un momentito con Dastardly:

* **Rhino/Dastardly** (observando su antiguo cuerpo clavado en la pared): Fí-ja-te, mira lo que le han hecho a un tío tan guapo, es que si no estuviera intentando matarlos de todas maneras ésta sería la gota que colmaría el vaso! Putos impresentables!

Y dicho esto simplemente le pega un galete a la pared, con lo que las lanzas y los dardos tranquilizantes salen disparados a toda leche en dirección contraria. El cuerpo todavía no ha terminado de caer al suelo cuando ya está regenerado del todo (incluyendo la ropa).

* **Rhino/Dastardly** (mirando para todos lados): Y Muttley siempre igual, a veces pienso que la estrategia "maricón el último" fue lo único que aprendió en el Ejército.

Que no es que esa no sea una estrategia DE EQUIPO para D&M y lo único que le jode a éste es que el perro haya tenido mejores reflejos, pero weno...Aquí lo que importa es que mientras Dastardly pierde miserablemente el tiempo los Buenos de la fic se preparan para lanzar un devastador ataque por sorpresa y le van a dar ya POR FIN su merecido!

* **Rhino/Dastardly** : "Por sorpresa"? Que te estoy oyendo, imbécil! Y además tú qué pasa, no quieres que ganemos?

A ver, vayamos por partes: Yo normalmente estoy con vosotros a muerte pero eso de que os liéis a masacrar a los personajes que llevo como mínimo ochenta y tantos capítulos desarrollando como que me jode un poco, qué quieres que te diga?

* **Rhino/Dastardly** : Buah, pues menudo problemón! Si los personajes principales mueren tú vas y continúas la fanfiction con los Malos de protagonistas, no es eso lo que haría un fan del Ultragore?

No, si ya, pero es queee...

* **Rhino/Dastardly** : Ni peros ni peras, problema solucionado! Cómo se puede ser tan julay, es que si no estuviera yo aquí no serías capaz ni de atarte los cordones de los zapatos!

Total, que después de decirme cómo tengo que escribir la fic y con la Piedra bajo un brazo y su antiguo cuerpo bajo el otro Dastardly pega un PEASO salto con todas sus fuerzas y atraviesa el suelo con un

 *****CRRAAAASSSHHHH!*****

Y volviendo con lo que queda de la peña protagonista:

* **Leona** (por el walkie): Terry, los estás viendo ya? Dame su posición!

* **Terry** (también por el walkie): *SCRREECH* Uh oh, Dastardly acaba de bajar 3 pisos haciendo un agujero a través del suelo! He dejado de verlo, las cámaras de seguridad se donde sea que haya caído se deben de haber jodido con la onda expansiva.

* **Leona** : Y el perro?

* **Terry** : Es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra!

* **Leona** (al resto): Ok, es el momento de entrar a recoger a los heridos. Si Dastardly no los ha rematado al menos 3 de los nuestros podrían seguir vivos, pero van a necesitar asistencia médica inmediata.

* **Jubei** : Ya sé a lo que te refieres y no muy lejos de aquí he visto una especie de fragua con hierros al rojo vivo. [Sale a correr]: Enseguida vuelvo!

[Aclaración: En Mordhaus es costumbre marcar a fuego a los Kloketeers y prácticamente a todo el que trabaje para Dethklok]

* **Leona** : Bueno, yo me refería más bien a llevarlos a la enfermería pero eso también me vale...Kuroko, preparado?

* **Kuroko** (de pie frente al agujero): Si quiere llamarlo así...

* **Leona** : Recuerda, Dastardly no es buen luchador cuerpo a cuerpo, sus únicas ventajas se basan en que es indestructible, en que usa Toon Force y en que pelea muy sucio. Pero ahora está en el cuerpo del Rhino y el Rhino, por muy duro que sea, NO es indestructible.

* **Kuroko** : Pero aún así 2 de 3 no está mal, no? En fin, se hará lo que se pueda!

Y dicho esto el Kuroko salta por el agujero, aterrizando grácilmente 3 pisos más abajo (que para algo super-domina las artes marciales, eso lo hacemos nosotros y _grácilmente_ nos desnucamos) sólo para encontrarse casi cara a cara con el Rhino en un lamentable estado semicatatónico:

* **Rhino** (babeando y con los ojos muy abiertos): UUUUUHNN!

* **Kuroko** : Sr. Rhino, vuelve usted a ser usted? E intenta decirme algo?

* **Dastardly** (a su espalda y empuñando un bate de béisbol): Sí, creo que intenta decir "PLAY BALL!"

 ****POOOOOM!****

Oh-Dios-mío, los sesos del Kuroko adornando las paredes a resultas del jardazo con el bate de acero! Y ahora encima Dastardly se marcha tranquilamente tarareando Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap de AC/DC, el himno de los villanos de dibujos animados profesionales! Pero es que aquí no hay una pulisía?!

* **Dastardly** : HAW, y da gracias a que seamos indestructibles y no nos haya dado por usar el 'Modo Stealth' más a menudo! Por cierto, eso me recuerda...[Por el pinganillo]: Muttley, me copias? Acabo de enterarme de que hay una Cámara de Criogenización aquí en Mordhaus.

* **Muttley** (igualmente): GRRR...Paquién?

* **Dastardly** : Cómo que "pa quién"? Para nosotros, cretino! Quiero ese sitio dinamitado ASAP, y procura tomártelo un poquito más en serio de lo normal porque corremos el riesgo de pasarnos congelados los próximos chorrocientos años, entendido?

* **Muttley** : GRRROGER!

WOW, nivelazo militar! Cualquiera que os escuchara pensaría que vuestra misión tiene un objetivo serio más allá de "vamos a convertir el Multiverso en un infierno por echar unas risas y porque ser un cabrón mola"...Pero weno, hora de volver con Leona y compañía:

* **Leona** (por el walkie): Terry, qué está pasando? No escucho señales de pelea, puedes ver algo?

* **Terry** (también por el walkie): *SCRREECH* Dastardly acaba de salir al pasillo y lleva su antiguo cuerpo, ni puta idea de qué habrá pasado con el Rhino y el Kuroko! Un momento, está mirando a la cámara? Leona, me parece que ese hijoputa se ha dao cuenta de que lo estamos monitorizando!

* **Leona** : Bueno, pero y qué va a hacer? Destrozar todas las cámaras de Mordhaus?

* **Terry** : Para mi que esa es la idea, acaba de sacar una pistola y está apuntando a una de ellas. Creo que va a...

* **Leona** (cayendo en la cuenta): Terry, sal de ahí! RÁPIDO!

Pero demasiado tarde, porque incluso a través del walkie talkie ha podido escucharse claramente el

 ***BLAM!***

Y después de eso nada, sólo estática.

* **Kaphwan** (más blanco que la pared): Terry está...?

* **Leona** : Eso me temo.

* **Takuma** (enfurecido): NONONONONO, STUPID CARTOON FUCKERS AIN'T GONNA WALK ALL OVER US! Cómo estamos permitiendo que nos maten uno por uno, hay que dejarse ya de tantos miramientos e ir a por ellos!

* **Shingo** (aguantando al Takuma): Pero Sr. Sakazaki, es que no está viendo lo que pasa? Es lo que decía el doctor, que una cosa que funciona bajo parámetros lógicos nunca vencerá en combate contra una cosa que no, y como ellos son de un sitio donde el eco te contesta POR TELÉFONO...

* **Leona** : A ver, mantengamos la calma. No perdamos la cabeza.

* **Takuma** : Como le ha pasado al Max!

* **Leona** : Podemos cambiar de tema? Dastardly debe de ir todavía por el pasillo de la planta baja, vamos a salirle al paso.

* **Shingo** (pensativo): Dastardly debe de ir todavía por el pasillo de la planta baja...si y sólo si no le ha apetecido moverse en unas coordenadas espacio-temporales distintas de las nuestras, ni que decir tiene!

* **Leona** : Shingo, tú no hace falta que vengas, ok? Quédate con los heridos y mira a ver si puedes hacer algo por ellos.

* **Shingo** : Que no hace falta que vaya? P-pero a qué se debe eso?

* **Kaphwan** : A que PIENSAS DEMASIADO! Y eso es nocivo para la moral del equipo, de qué sirve plantearse según qué cosas si no podemos ponernos a esos niveles tan surrealistas? Independientemente de lo que hagan D&M nosotros sólo podemos actuar como siempre lo hemos hecho: Siguiendo unas pautas lógicas!

Dijo el Kim justo antes de saltar por el agujero al grito de "Síganme los superhéroes frustrados!", lo cual tampoco es en sí una cosa que destaque por su lógica y mucho menos aún el que los demás (menos el Shingo) lo hayan secundado. Pero aún así y dentro de lo que cabe parece que han tenido suerte, porque para cuando le dan alcance Dastardly todavía no ha salido del edificio:

* **Takuma** (con máscara antigás y lanzando una granada): Monigote cabrón, ahora sí que te vas a caer con todo el equipo!

* **Galford** (igualmente): Usted lo ha dicho, Sr. Sakazaki...VENGANZA!

* **Dastardly** : Oh mierda, es gas somnífero! Eso no es como respirar debajo del agua o en medio del espacio, eso es algo que *sí* podría dejarme KO...[Echando a correr]: Tengo que salir de aquí!

Así que embravecidos por esta reacción cobarde nuestros amigos redoblan su persecución, sin importarles el hecho de que su adversario se haya metido por la primera puerta que ha visto y después la haya cerrado tras de sí dando un portazo. A decir verdad no han comprendido que eso era una malísima idea hasta que no han abierto dicha puerta y visto a Dastardly en medio de la sala con lo que parece un radiocontrol remoto en la mano izquierda y sonriendo de oreja a oreja...

Claro que la actitud de Dastardly no es NI DE LEJOS lo más inquietante que se percibe a simple vista:

* **Kaphwan** (horrorizado): Espera, eso de ahí no es...UNA PLATAFORMA LANZAMISILES?!

* **Dastardly** : De mísiles Hatf-I con alcance de hasta 70 kilómetros para ser más exactos. Ya podéis empezar a correr.

* **Leona** : Dastardly, escucha un momento! Que ni se te vaya a ocurrir disparar un misil tierra-tierra en un sitio cerrado!

* **Dastardly** : Quién ha hablado de uno solo? [Apretando 3 veces el pulsador]: FUEGO EL UNO, EL DOS Y EL TRES!

 *****BOOOOOOOOOM!*****

 *****BOOOOOOOOOM!*****

 *****BOOOOOOOOOM!*****

Total, que cuando el humo se medio dispersa y Dastardly empieza a salir de entre los escombros de lo que era el edificio:

* **Dastardly** (con la Piedra en la mano): HAW, qué te ha parecido eso? Esos memos han tenido que quedar reducidos al absurdo!

Hablando de absurdo...Dick, tú no tienes muy clara la idea de las proporciones, no? Qué pasa, no tenías un ICBM?

* **Dastardly** (encogiéndose de hombros): Sí, pero habría sido un coñazo aparcar el submarino.

Gracias por no haber usado cabezas nucleares al menos.

* **Dastardly** : Considéralo un detalle, para que veas que soy el típico protagonista simpático...Porque ahora soy el PROTAGONISTA de la fanfiction, verdad?

Cojones, po tú verás! No es que haya muchos supervivientes para hacerte la competencia.

* **Dastardly** : Ah, pero hay supervivientes? Ok, supongo que el Rhino seguirá vivo, tenía pinta de ser duro para los estándares de por aquí. Y Artie resucita, así que...[Viendo llegar a Muttley]: Hombre, mira quién aparece por fin!

* **Muttley** : GRRRRkapashaoGRRR?

* **Dastardly** (emocionao): Yo te lo diré, la expresión "TOTAL PWNAGE" no alcanza ni a describirlo! Menos uno que debe de estar aún durmiendo y otro que está catatónico los demás EX-protagonistas de la fanfiction han sido follados vivos y no creo que quede de entre todos ellos ni como para rellenar un cubito de playa...BWAHAHAHAHAHAW!

* **Muttley** : HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH! ((Mierda, me lo he perdí!))

Claro que a estas alturas medio Mordhaus se ha despertado con el ruido de las explosiones, por lo que es normal que cada vez más gente empiece a acercarse a lo que antes era el edificio donde vivían los protagonistas y ahora podríamos denominar "Zona Catastrófica" o "Zona Doble Cero" (en honor a D&M):

* **Kloketeer #1** : Eh, usted! El de las pintas de villano de película antigua!

* **Dastardly** : Oiga, se quieren ir a tomar por culo y no interrumpir cuando me estoy recreando en mi propia maldad?! Es de las cosas que más coraje me dan en la vida!

* **Kloketeer #2** (apuntándole con una metralleta): Huy sí, perdón por cortarle el punto...Pero que sepa que queda usted arrestao!

* **Dastardly** : Y eso POR QUÉ, si no estoy haciendo nada? De buenas a primeras todo ha volado por los aires y yo lo único que he hecho ha sido sobrevivir.

* **Kloketeer #1** : Pos eso en sí parece muy sospechoso...No será usted el que ha causao la explosión?

Pero de repente y lo menos a un kilómetro de distancia se escucha el

 *****BOOOOOOOOOM!*****

que hace la Cámara de Criogenización llendo por coño a resultas de la bomba de reloj que Muttley colocó hace un ratito.

* **Dastardly** : Sí claro, y de esa otra también he tenido la culpa yo, no te jode? No les da vergüenza andar incordiando a las personas decentes mientras los verdaderos terroristas se escapan?

* **Kloketeer #1** (echando a correr hacia el lugar de la última explosión): Ondiaaa! Lleva usted muchísima razón, perdone!

* **Kloketeer #2** (igualmente): No sé ni cómo se nos habrá pasao por la imaginación!

Pues sí, D&M seguramente deberían de aprovechar para salir de allí por patas ahora que ya han conseguido sus objetivos, pero visto el nivelazo intelectual de los habitantes de Mordhaus para qué tanta prisa? En vez de eso se alejan tranquilamente dando un paseíto y comentando lo bonito que es todo (a fin de cuentas el sentido estético de los deathmetaleros **y** el de la gente de Apokolips **y** el de D &M son bastante parecidos) sin prestar la más mínima atención a las tareas de rescate que están teniendo lugar en el edificio que acaban de echar abajo...Total, que 5 minutos más tarde:

* **Kloketeer #3** (sacando restos con una pala): Coño, no me lo puedo de creer! Pero si aquí hay uno vivo!

* **Shingo** (cubierto de sangre y escombros): K-kusanagi-san? Señorita Leona? R-resto del equipo?

Ante lo cual el Kloketeer responde señalando a la montañita de cráneos a medio calcinar, miembros amputados, metros de intestinos y amplia variedad de huesos sueltos que hay a su espalda:

* **Kloketeer #3** : Yo un "Kusanagi-san" y todo eso no sé lo que será pero mira ahí a ver si lo encuentras, vale? Oye, te voy avisando a un médico?

* **Shingo** (levantándose como puede): D-déjelo, no hay tiempo para eso...Oiga, por casualidad no habrá visto pasar por aquí a un tipo alto con bigote y a un perro zarrapastroso?

* **Kloketeer #3** : Que son CLAVAOS a Dastardly & Muttley? [Señalando]: Sí, por allí se han ido.

* **Shingo** (cojeando rumbo adonde le han dicho): Gracias!

* **Kloketeer #3** (a voces desde lejos): Oye, chaval! Que no se te olvide preguntarles si están rodando la peli con actores reales de los Autos Locos!


	86. Mirando hacia atrás con ira

**Capítulo OCHENTA Y SEIS - Mirando hacia atrás con ira**

Te llamas Shingo Yabuki y eres el último superviviente de un variopinto grupo de colgaos que murieron luchando heroicamente contra un tío y un perro de dibujos animados. Míralos, precisamente ahí los tienes: Desenterrando algo del suelo de Mordhaus sin atraer ni la más mínima atención de la gente circundante pese/debido a la que liaron en el capítulo anterior:

* **Dastardly** : Quieres hacer el favor de cavar más deprisa? Que es para hoy, puto saco de pulgas!

* **Muttley** (enseñando los PEASO de dientes y mirándolo fijamente a los huevos): GRRRR! GUAU GUAU! GRRRRRR!

* **Dastardly** (acojonao): Ok ok, tómate todo el tiempo que quieras...Sheesh, cómo te pones por nada!

Y claro, mientras te acercas a ellos vas pensando "Joder, si todo mi grupo entero actuando al unísono y con un mes de prep time ha muerto en la confrontación de hace un rato qué posibilidades tengo yo yendo solo, desarmado y herido?". Es por eso que decides afrontar el problema, sí, pero con muchísima educación por si las moscas:

* **Shingo** : Estoooo...Sr. Dastardly, Sr. Muttley, perdonen un momentito. Les importa que les haga una pregunta de nada?

* **Dastardly** : Más te vale que no sea una estupidez o tus tiras de pellejo me van a servir de tapicería del coche. Venga, va, dispara!

* **Shingo** : Verá, sobre lo que me comentó el otro día de que iban a usar las Piedras para mandar nuestro Universo al Caos...

* **Dastardly** : Algún problema con eso, pringao a las doce en punto?

* **Shingo** : Uh, serviría de algo apelar al sentido común y pedirles que NO lo hagan?

* **Dastardly** : No, mariconadas las mínimas! Pero tú por quién nos tomas?

* **Muttley** : GUAU! GUAU! ARRFF! [Traducción: Venirnos con razonamientos a nosotros, habráse visto la poca vergüenza!]

* **Shingo** : ((*Sighh* Francamente esta respuesta me la podía haber esperado)) Vale, ustedes disculpen! Pero les advierto que o deponen su actitud o me veré obligado a...

* **Dastardly** : A qué, a matarnos a disgustos? O quizás de aburrimiento? Afróntalo ya, chaval, el Mal ha triunfado Y PUNTO.

* **Shingo** : P-pero es que encima es el Mal en su sentido más absurdo! [Medio histérico]: Esto es una injusticia, ustedes son Reality Warpers indestructibles y yo un pobre chaval sin superpoderes...Está tan desbalanceado que debería darles vergüenza!

* **Dastardly** : Que te calles ya, anormal! Eres japonés, acaso no tenéis el Hara-Kiri para cuando os pasan cosas como ésta?

* **Shingo** : Se llama "Seppuku", Sr. Dastardly. Aunque de todas maneras gracias por la sugerencia.

* **Muttley** (sacando algo del agujero con los dientes y escupiéndolo en el suelo): *PTUFF*

* **Shingo** : NO! No me digan que, ENCIMA...! [Echándose las manos a la cabeza]: Esto no está pasando!

Pero sí que lo está, y lo que Muttley acaba de desenterrar se trata nada más y nada menos que la Piedra que D&M tienen en su poder desde el el capítulo 60 y tantos. Por fin y después de tantas penalidades que pasó la peña protagonista las 2 Piedras han vuelto a reunirse físicamente, el único problema es que ahora están en poder del Malo:

* **Dastardly** (pegando una risotada maligna): HAW, qué te ha parecido, a que no te lo esperabas? Esto "desbalancea" la cosa más todavía, cómo se siente uno cuando le empiezan a caer hostias por todos lados?

Y en ese momento lo ves todo rojo. Eres un muerto en pie, ya no importa lo que digas ni importa lo que hagas:

* **Shingo** : Usted es el experto, dígamelo usted!

* **Dastardly** (remangándose): Qué. Acabas. De. Decir?

* **Shingo** : Lo que ha escuchado! Y para que se enteren, yo no tendré las Piedras ni Toon Force ni la sartén por el mango, pero saben una cosa que sí tengo?

* **Shingo** (alargando la mano a la velocidad del rayo): Unos reflejos im-presionantes!

Buah, pues figúrate tú Muttley, que es piloto de combate y de coches tuneaos! Por eso cuando has tratado de quitarle la Piedra que acababa de desenterrar delante de sus narices el desenlace se veía de venir:

 ***ÑAKA!***

Iyo, qué manera más tonta de perder un par de dedos, ves lo que hace la desesperación? Haber visto a tus amigos con las tripas por los suelos y estar medio en estado de shock no es excusa para hacer semejante tontería! Weno, en realidad sí lo es, pero Dastardly ha aprovechado para tirarte contra el suelo de un porrazo en plena nuca con la otra Piedra, así que él seguramente debe de pensar que no:

* **Dastardly** (pisándole la cabeza): Tsk, y pensar que no íbamos a liquidarte porque nos haría más gracia ver como te suicidas...Ves, Muttley, lo poco que compensa el ir de buena gente por la vida?

* **Shingo** : Ay! Es usted un abusón y un aprovechado de las circunstancias! Ojalá estuviéramos en su Universo de usted!

* * *

Lo primero que se te viene a la cabeza después del fundido en negro es "Anda, ya no estoy sangrando!" seguido bastante de cerca por "Dónde cojones estamos?". Tus acompañantes, sin embargo, parecen pillarlo al vuelo:

* **Dastardly** : Qué dem...? Muttley, estamos en medio de las vías del tren! Y por los colores yo diría que en casa!

De repente el suelo empieza a temblar y escucháis a vuestra espalda un sonido muy familiar (sobre todo para ellos):

 ****CHUKUCHUUUU!** **CHUKUCHUUUU!****

* **Muttley** (tapándose los ojos): *YIKES!*

* **Dastardly** : No te quedes ahí parado como un imbécil y SALTA!

WOW, ha sido nada más que saltar y han ido a caer justo delante del tren! Que CASUALMENTE hoy corría en paralelo a la vía en vez de por encima de de ella, qué mala suerte, verdad?

* **Shingo** (todavía de bruces sobre la vía): M-madre del Amor Hermoso, qué es lo que está pasando?! Tengo que salir de aquí!

Mala suerte para ellos, buena para ti, eh Shingo? Pero no te paras a pensarlo, porque sabes que un par de minutos y varios kilómetros de ese ferrocarril taaan largo pasándoles por encima más tarde volverán a estar operativos y haciendo comentarios sarcásticos del tipo "El Chang se creerá muy gracioso, cómo se nota que es de un país donde la principal causa de muerte es ser atropellado por un tren!". Pero tú ya no estarás allí para entonces, porque has trincado las Piedras y has salido pitando campo a través...

Y no has parado hasta llegar a una granja, donde te planteas pedir ayuda una vez que tu cerebro supere la confusión inicial:

* **Shingo** : A ver, centrémonos...Esto parece el Universo de los Toons y deben de ser las Piedras las que nos han traído, como cuando el Sr. Demitri las usó para crear un portal hacia Makai. Pero ahora bien, se puede confiar en los nativos? O es éste un mundo plagado de seres irracionales y violentos dispuestos a volarlo a uno en pedazos a la mínima?

"Hablando, digo, hablando solo, hijo?"

Haberte criado en Japón es lo que tiene, que sólo conoces a Tom & Jerry y a D&M (y por eso tienes ese concepto de los Toons). Lo último que te esperabas al darte la vuelta era ver a un gallo antropomórfico y bocazas interesándose por tu salud mental:

* **Shingo** : Mire, tiene que ayudarme! Que es que mi dimensión y probablemente la suya están en peligro porque resulta de que...

* **Gallo Claudio** : Sí sí sí, ya ya ya, muy interesante todo. Mira, te diré lo que haremos, ves ese bidón de ahí?

* **Shingo** : El que pone "gasolina"?

* **Gallo Claudio** : Caray, no se te escapa, digo, no se te escapa una, hijo! Me harías el favor de subirlo a esa colina? Ahí, junto a la caseta del perro, es donde tiene que estar.

* **Shingo** : Bueno, yo no es por no subirlo, pero volviendo a lo de evitar una catástrofe multiversal...

* **Gallo Claudio** (haciendo grandes aspavientos con las manos): Eh, digo, EH, hazme caso, muchacho del demonio! "Menos samba y más trabajar", hijo, es lo que yo siempre digo...Y venga, arreando, que para luego es tarde!

Así que en menos que se presigna un cura loco el gallo levanta ese bidón de cien litros en peso y te lo lanza a las manos:

* **Shingo** (agarrándolo al vuelo por pura chiripa): Uff! Está bien, usted gana! ((Para qué voy a ponerme a discutir con un pollo de metro noventa?)) Pero después me escuchará, de acuerdo?

* **Gallo Claudio** : Los chicos de hoy en día ya no se fían ni de sus mayores, a lo que estamos, digo, a lo que estamos llegando! Toda la culpa la tiene el Internet!

"Ah blame the Internet", mi frase favorita de Foghorn J, digo, Foghorn J. Leghorn! Pero tú no eres el típico chaval desconfiado, verdad, Shingo? De hecho, te has cargado el bidón al hombro y ni te has dado cuenta de que lleva desenroscada la tapa y va chorreando gasolina por todo el camino. Ni siquiera has notado como Claudio le ha metido fuego desde lejos al reguero de gasolina.

* **Shingo** (todavía con el bidón al hombro): Oiga, que de parte del gallo de ahí abajo queee...

* **Perro de la Granja** : Tsk, ese pollo sobrealimentado se merece una golpisa! [Le mete un empujón y el bidón sale rodando]

 ****FWOOOSHH!****

* **Perro de la Granja** : Corre, muchacho, ese gallo tonto se ha prendido fuego! [Pasándole un cubo]: Tienes que apagarlo, sí?

Y allá que vas colina abajo con el cubo para echarle a Claudio su contenido encima! O bueno, al menos hasta que se te derrama un poco de ese contenido en el suelo y ves como va a tomar por culo una hectárea y media de la vegetación de a tu alrededor:

* **Shingo** (parándose en seco y dejando el cubo en el suelo): Bueno, YA ESTA BIEN!

* **Gallo Claudio** (como recién salido del KFC): Bien hecho, digo, bien hecho, chico! No te juntes con ese peeeerro malo!

* **Shingo** : No, se acabó lo que se daba! A partir de ahora no me voy a juntar ni con el perro malo ni con usted, porque ya tengo suficientes problemas sin que me estallen bidones de gasolina en plena cara o me bañen en ácido sulfúrico, lo comprenden, verdad?

Luego te remorderá la conciencia por haber sido tan borde con el gallo antropomórfico pero no puedes evitar la imagen mental que se te está formando de los Toons: La de unos seres dispuestos a luchar por el último petit-suis de la nevera empleando unos niveles de violencia que acojonarían al Takashi Miike pero que del superheroísmo no quieren ni oir hablar.

* **Shingo** (recogiendo las Piedras): Dioss, y luego dirán que el anime pudre la mente de los niños...Yo me largo de aquí!

Eso intentas, pero no has dado aún ni 4 pasos cuando la onda expansiva de una PEASO explosión a tus espaldas ("They did it! They finally blew each other up!") te lanza volando por los aires a unos 15 metros de distancia y caes de bruces sobre la carretera comarcal justo cuando pasaba un auto a todo trapo:

 ***ÑIEEEEEKK!***

* **Autogato** : Psst, chavalín...Sube al coche, anda!

* **Shingo** (levantándose): Uh? Bueno, yooo...

* **Autogato** : Sube ya al maldito coche y no me hagas perder todo el día, que tengo que fichar a las 5 y ya voy contrareloj!

Por el amor de Dios, Shingo, no es más que un gato naranja que parece de peluche, qué crees que va a hacer, violarte? Weno, es verdad que habla y conduce, pero fuera aparte de eso qué tiene que lo haga parecer más peligroso que cualquier gato corriente?

* **Shingo** (subiendo al coche): Gracias, y perdone mi desconfianza anterior, eh? Es que como soy forastero aquí...

* **Autogato** : Ya lo veo, tengo ojos, sabes? [Arrancando]: Ok, abróchate el cinturón!

 ****VROOOOOM!****

He mencionado que lo que conduce el gato es una máquina con 4 motores de turbinas en paralelo capaz de pasar de cero a 400 en 0.2 segundos y trucada para participar en competiciones automovilísticas de las de por aquí (que son mucho más jevis) o es un pequeño detallito que se me pasó por alto?

* **Shingo** (totalmente acojonao): P-PARE EL COCHE, POR LO QUE MÁS QUIERA! NOS VAMOS A MATAR!

Qué tontería, en todo caso te matarás tú solo; Autogato tiene Toon Force.

* **Shingo** (mirando para todos lados): Y de qué cinturón me habla?! Por aquí no veo ninguno!

* **Autogato** : Es sólo una frase hecha, los cinturones son para los caguetas. Y para ya con el histerismo, quieres? Van en dirección contraria y en un coche que tiene toda la pinta de ser robado porque no lleva motores a reacción, ni armas ni pinchos en las ruedas. Cuánta más tierra pongamos de por medio más difícil va a ser que den contigo.

* **Shingo** : Que den conmigo? Acaso sabe que me andan persiguiendo...?

* **Autogato** : ...Un tipejo y un chucho muy poco recomendables? Claro, me los encontré hace un rato.

* * *

Flashback a hace menos de un minuto.

Donde vemos a Autogato parado en medio de la misma carretera comarcal ajustando a martillazos el carburador de su vehículo mientras otro coche se detiene justo a su lado:

* **Dastardly** (tocando el cláxon): Eh, C-lister de pacotilla...Has visto por aquí a un japo?

* **Autogato** : Qué tipo de japo?

* **Dastardly** : *Sighh* Este tío es tonto! Cómo que "qué tipo de japo", Autogato, espabila! Cómo son los japos?

* **Autogato** : Uhhh...Amarillos, bajitos, miopes, dientudos y vestidos de karatekas, no?

* **Dastardly** : Exacto! Has visto por aquí a alguno?

* **Autogato** : Pues la verdad es que no, llaman tanto la atención que si hubiera visto a alguno creo yo que me acord...

* **Dastardly** (arrancando): Ea, pues a freír espárragos!

 ****VROOOOOM!****

Y haciendo gala de su buenísima educación habitual Dastardly sale a escape con el coche, dejando a Autogato en envuelto en una humareda de Co2 y observando como Muttley aprovecha que aquí sí puede usar sus patas delanteras como si fueran manos para sacarle el dedo por la ventanilla mientras suelta una risotada asmática de las suyas.

* **Autogato** : *Coff* *Coff* Menuda gentuza!

* * *

* **Shingo** : A-ahora comprendo por qué voy vestido con un gi y mi vista ya no es lo que era...Este Universo es racista!

* **Autogato** : Racista? Nah, nadie que yo conozca tiene nada contra los japoneses. Aunque bueno, si te encuentras a Bugs Bunny y te ofrece un polo tú dile que no, de acuerdo?

Tratarás de recordarlo, pero de momento te preocupa más el que Autogato haya adelantado a un camión por la derecha a 450 km/h justo antes de entrar en la autopista y la forma en la que esquiva el tráfico dando volantazos con cara de psicópata:

* **Autogato** : Dastardly se cree muy chulo por haber estado en las Wacky Races y en Fender Bender 500 pero sólo es un villano al que le molan los coches! *Quién* es el flipao de la velocidad número uno del estudio? I am! I AM!

* **Shingo** : Oiga, t-tranquilícese, no? Por qué no se lo ha dicho a él en su cara si tan claro lo tenía?

* **Autogato** : No puedo malgastar así mi agresividad, la necesito TODA para cuando voy conduciendo. [Poniendo un dedo en el parabrisas]: Oh tío, Motoratón justo enfrente!

Miras y te ves a un ratón a bordo de una mini-Harley de los años 70 a toda leche por un carril paralelo de la autopista. A estas alturas ya deberías estar curado de espanto, pero aún así te sorprende que el susodicho vuelva la cabeza y diga:

* **Motoratón** : Sí-seee-ñor, por ahí viene el viejo Autogato, ya se le echaba de menos! Hey Autogato, m'apuesto a que no puedes llegar a los 600 en esa cafetera tuya! [Le mete un acelerón a la moto y desaparece en medio de una nube de humo]

* **Autogato** (pisando el acelerador): Eso lo veremos, le he metido a esta "cafetera" 5 mil caballos de potencia! Y tengo una sorpresita de la que no te vas a escapar ni aunque vayas a MACH-1, heh heh, no-seee-ñor!

Dicho lo cual sólo tiene que pulsar un botón para que emerja del chasis una lupa gigantesca que empieza a enfocar en dirección al roedor motero quemando gran parte del asfalto en su trayectoria:

 ****FWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISHHH****

* **Autogato** : CATCH YOU, MOTORMOUSE! YOU CAN'T OUTRUN LIGHT, HAW HAW!

* **Motoratón** (esquivando el rayo por los pelos): Maa-dre mía, el viejo Autogato esta vez va en serio! Me meteré por ese túnel d'ahí alante, a ver si lo pierdo!

Buah, pero qué es un túnel de mierda para un crack de la ingeniería automovilística como es Autogato? Vale que no podrá usar la lupa mientras esté cruzando el túnel, pero es que ni siquiera se va a poner en disposición de hacerlo:

 ***BOIIING* *BOIIIIIING***

Un par de saltos bien dados con una suspensión en forma de muelle desproporcionado y ya tenemos al coche corriendo POR ENCIMA DEL TÚNEL sin haber disminuido su velocidad lo más mínimo. Para acojonación tuya, claro está, que todo hay que decirlo:

* **Shingo** : Déjeme bajarme del coche, POR FAVOR! Nunca me habría montado de saber que era usted igualito a D&M!

* **Autogato** : Oye, que yo no hago cosas como atacar la ONU o dinamitar monumentos nacionales! Sólo hago mi trabajo, soy un gato de garaje.

Pero tú estás tan cagado de miedo ahora mismo que ni siquiera pillas el juego de palabras. El rayo de luz solar aumentado por la lupa gigante está cortando en túnel a vuestro paso como si fuera mantequilla, aunque eso a Autogato no parece preocuparle:

* **Autogato** (con los ojos inyectaos en sangre): Te atraparé, Motorratón, te atraparé! Esta vez sí! ESTA VEZ SÍ!

Huy vaya por Dios, Motoratón está saliendo del túnel justo ahora y el rayo se dirige hacia él, cómo saldrá de ésta? Aunque espera un puto segundo, que no me había fijado antes: La Harley del nota éste lleva retrovisores...DESDE CUÁNDO?

* **Motoratón** : Desde que me cascaron un multazo hace diez minutos por no llevarlos. Porque son, ya sabes, para los caguetas.

 ****FWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISHHH****

* **Shingo** : Pero es que no está viendo lo que pasa?! El rayo va a rebotar contra nosotros, HAGA ALGO!

* **Autogato** (pulsando un botón): Tranqui, que lo tengo todo controlado.

Y efectivamente, de pronto y actuando como un resorte de palanca los motores metálicos y pulimentados que iban detrás se ponen delante, con lo cual el coche se para en seco pero al menos el rayo vuelve a rebotar de nuevo, esta vez hacia arriba:

* **Shingo** (respirando aliviado): Uff, no puedo creerme que hayamos sobrevivido...Un m-momento, qué pasa ahora? Qué es ESO?!

Preguntas refiriéndote a la sombra que se cierne sobre vosotros, hasta el punto que parece que estuviera oscureciendo más y más a cada fracción de segundo:

* **Autogato** (mirando hacia arriba con cara de resignación): La aeronáutica no es mi rollo, pero yo diría que un Jumbo.

* **Shingo** : ARRANQUE EL COCHE! ARRÁNQUELO, POR DIOS!

* **Autogato** (pulsando el botón repetidas veces): Oh vaya, hoy *también* es uno de esos días chungos.

* **Shingo** : OH DIOS MÍO, NO DA TIEMPO A APARTARSE, VAMOS A MORIIIIR! Y pensar que subirme a un coche de Fórmula 1 pilotado por un gato en un principio me pareció buena idea...!

* **Autogato** : Hey, a mi no me eches la culpa, el botón se ha encasquillado! Qué quieres, esas cosas pasan!

* **Shingo** (perdiendo los nervios): Que qué  quiero? En estos momentos, un campo de fuerza como mínimo!

 *****CRAAAAAAASHHH!*****

WOAH, ese avión en llamas ha tenido que caer lo menos a mil metros por segundo, qué mal que las leyes físicas de este Universo no sean ni medio normales! Pero tranquilidad porque sus habitantes tampoco, de hecho ahora mismo empiezan a salir de entre los escombros tiznados y echando humo pero sin heridas graves ni de ningún otro tipo.

* **Autogato** (sacudiéndose el polvo): Hey chaval, buen truco! Cómo lo has hecho?

* **Shingo** (dentro de un campo de fuerza): NO! LO! SÉ!

* **Autogato** : No, en serio, cómo lo has hecho, ehn? Bueno, otro día me lo explicas, yo me voy yendo ya si eso...!

Una horda de ex-pasajeros de avión enfurecidos está observando al minino con muy mala cara, creo que es el momento de salir por patas. Coño, Autogato, tanto criticar a otros Toons y mira la de daños colaterales que has causado, parece mentira!

* **Autogato** (corriendo despavorido): Cómo se nota que eres un fanboy de D &M y nada más que sabes escribirlos a ellos!

Ok, conste que este tío normalmente no es tan destructivo, de acuerdo? Pero es igual, porque mientras él sale pitando perseguido por el ciento y la madre es el momento de que Motoratón haga un _inocente_ comentario de los suyos:

* **Motoratón** : Maa-dre mía, con lo QUEMAOS que van los usuarios de aerolíneas ya de por sí, Autogato s'ha pasao! Oh weno, por lo menos ahora tienen algo con lo que entretenerse...Heh heh!

Antes de meterle un último acelerón a la moto y salir definitivamente de escena. Y hablando de salir, acabas de darte cuenta de que pese a haber sobrevivido al impacto que ha destrozado un coche de carreras, un avión de pasajeros y un túnel aún te queda pendiente otro pequeño problema:

* **Shingo** : (Cómo demonios voy a salir de este campo de fuerza? Es diminuto, en nada de tiempo se me acabará el oxígeno!)

Lo cual te retrotrae justo a la cuestión que planteaba Autogato antes de echar a correr dándose patadas en el culo:

* **Shingo** : (Y cómo he podido crear YO un campo de fuerza? Se me habrá despertado el gen metahumano? He adquirido Toon Force?)

Eso último va a ser que no, te das cuenta inmediatamente con sólo mirarte los 2 dedos que te faltan. Y mientras te concentras en intentar hacerlo desaparecer por si acaso es la opción A) mira quién pasa por tu lado haciendo footing:

* **Dan Backslide** : Malditos sean esos Dover Boys, que me obligan a beber y me obligan a hacer footing! MAAAAAAAL...

No te gusta nada este Toon, va vestido como el Joker y sólo hay que echarle un vistazo para saber que es maligno. Aunque ahora mismo tampoco es que tengas muchas más opciones, no?

* **Dan Backslide** : ...DIIIIIIIIITOOOOOOOSSSS!111!

* **Shingo** (golpeando las paredes del campo de fuerza): Ayúdeme, por favor! No puedo salir de aquí, me he quedado atrapado!

* **Dan Backslide** (sacando el móvil): Ahivá, el japonés! Daré el chivatazo! [A grito pelao]: NADIE LO SABRÁ NUNCA!

* **Shingo** : Oiga, pero usted de qué va? Que me estoy enterando perfectamente!

Grande Dan Backslide, es lo que yo llamo un villano que sabe hacer las cosas con discreción y estilo. Todavía no ha colgado el teléfono cuando vemos aparecer a D&M conduciendo a toda leche por la autopista:

* **Dastardly** (por el móvil): Gracias por el aviso, Dan, viejo amigo! Fíjate, ese cretino de SNK está ahí sentado en medio de la nada y sin mover ni un músculo...Ni siquiera sabrá lo que lo golpeó, es un blanco FIJO!

Dijo Dastardly pisando el acelerador y poniendo el buga a 300, para sorpresa de otro de los habitantes de esta dimensión que también pasaba por allí (en este caso montado en bicicleta) simplemente porque hoy es el día de los cameos:

* **Porky** : Pe...pe...pe...pero qué demonios se creen D&M que están haciendo con mi coche?! Cuando me los encontré en la carretera hace un rato me dijeron que me lo confiscaban por ir escuchando la radio y porque ellos eran agentes especiales de la SG...de la SG...de la RIAA!

Iyo, Porky, tú te lo crees todo, no? Qué pasa, no sabes que son un par de maleantes sin escrúpulos?

* **Porky** : Po...po...por eso mismo me lo he creído a pies juntillas!

Un error comprensible. Ok, y ahora volvamos con los susodichos:

* **Dastardly** (a toda velocidad y con cara de sádico): BWAHAHAHAW, observa esto, Muttley! Dentro de nada va a haber cachitos del pringao ese esparcidos de aquí a Cleveland!

* **Muttley** : YEAH-YEAH-YEAH-YEAH!

Y claro, tal y como se estaba viendo de venir:

 ****CRAAAAAAASHHH!****

* **Dastardly** (saliendo del amasijo de hierros retorcidos): D-déjame adivinarlo...Campo de fuerza TRANSPARENTE, no?

* **Shingo** : Ustedes y su amigo el escandaloso están los 3 completamente locos! Váyanse todos a tomar por [CENSURADO]!

* **Dastardly** : Shhhh, cuidadito con el vocabulario; Aquí violencia toda la que quieras y más, pero palabrotas ni una!

* **Shingo** : Ya, pues vaya [CENSURADO], no?

* **Dastardly** : Sí, es un poco [CENSURADO]. Pero no creas que ese campo de fuerza te va a salvar, me oyes? Ya sé como sacarte!

Y vuelve a ser el momento para otro cameo, que no todo va a ser Hanna-Barbera y Warner Brothers:

* **Popeye** (conduciendo un remolque a baja velocidad): POPEYE EL MARINO SOOY, DETRÁS DE LAS RUBIAS VOOY! LES METO LA MANO, ME LLAMAN MARRANO...LES METO EL [CENSURADO], ME LLAMAN MACHOTE...POPEYE EL MARINO SOOOOY! *FIIU* *FIIUU*

* **Dastardly** : Ajá, conque canturreando canciones con copyright, verdad? [Dando un manotazo en el capó]: Bájese inmediatamente del vehículo, que se le va a caer el pelo, escoria!

* **Popeye** (bajándose): Quién lo dise?

A lo cual D&M responden el uno abriéndose un poco la gabardina y el otro echándose el pelo hacia un lado y dejando entrever unas placas de plástico que lo más seguro es que les hayan tocado en los Phoskitos:

* **Dastardly** (en actitud chulesca): Inspectores Dick Dastardly  & Muttley de la RIAA, pasa algo?

 ****POOOOOOM!****

* **Popeye** : Buscarse un trabajo de verdá, chorizos!

* **Muttley** (vestido de torero y estampado contra un tráiler): HASSENNNFRRASENNRRRASSENN...Drrrogadissto!

* **Dastardly** (igualmente): Maldita sea, esta vez no ha colado! Cómo se habrá dado cuenta de que somos un fraude?

No se ha dado cuenta, simplemente ha tenido la reacción adecuada a las palabras "inspectores de la RIAA" (qué raro que estas cosas no pasen más a menudo). Y yo de vosotros dejaría tranquilo a Popeye, no veis que pega unas hostias que te visten de torero debido al consumo indiscriminado de, llamémoslo, "espinacas"?

* **Dastardly** : Es igual, necesitamos el gancho de ese remolque para sacar al japo del campo de fuerza y vamos a conseguirlo cueste lo que cueste! [Agarrando a Muttley por el pescuezo cuando ya estaba a punto de escaparse]: Y tú adónde te crees que vas, te vienes conmigo!

En realidad es pura Jobber Force que no se os ocurra cómo sacarlo de otra manera pero hey, yo no he hecho las reglas. En fins, mejor volvamos con Shingo antes de que se asfixie:

* **Shingo** : (*GASP* Sólo llevo 5 minutos de reloj aquí y ya es como si llevara 40 años en el Infierno! Este Universo está totalmente desquiciado y de los nativos mejor ni hablar, no me puedo creer que D&M se vayan a embarcar en una pelea con el tipo de los tatuajes cuando se está viendo que pierden SEGURO!)

 ***CRASH!* *WHAM!* *POOOM!* *THUMP!* *SMASH!***

* **Dan Backslide** (apoyado en el campo de fuerza y besando una fotografía): OH DORA, LUZ DE MI VIDA, AMOR MÍO, CUÁNTO TE QUIERO...[Mirando a cámara y en voz más baja]: ...Sacar las perras!

* **Shingo** : Y encima tener que aguantar a éste vociferando...Dioss, cómo quisiera estar de vuelta en Mordhaus!

 ***BAMF!***

Total, que después de algunos segundos de enfrentamiento absurdo entre el marinero camorrista con superpoderes y el tío y el perro tirillas que están DESTINADOS AL FRACASO hagan lo que hagan porque en este Universo no pueden ganar los Malos:

* **Dastardly** (conduciendo el remolque): Aww, cierra ya la boca! No todas las peleas se resuelven por fuerza bruta y recuerda que nosotros tenemos más cerebro que ese tío.

Hombre, lo de que Muttley haya aprovechado que a ti te estuvieran dando más palos que a una estera para mangar el vehículo no es la táctica más ingeniosa que os haya visto pero sí, tengo que reconocer que intelectualmente le dais mil vueltas a Popeye...Contento ya?

* **Dastardly** (arreándole a Muttley un hostión que casi lo tira por la ventanilla): Contentísimo.

* **Dan Backslide** : Ay de mi, si esos condenados Dover Boys no me dejan tener a Dora entonces yo...

* **Dastardly** : Dan, guarda la pistola, quieres? El suicidio es una solución a corto, mañana volverás a estar en las mismas.

* **Dan Backslide** (quitándose la pistola de la sien): También es verdad, compadre.

* **Dastardly** : Bueno, y el crío dónde está? No me digas que ha desaparecido!

* **Dan Backslide** : Eso es justamente lo que ha ocurrido, compadre! Estaba ahí dentro farfullando no sé qué de que quisiera estar de vuelta en no sé dónde y de pronto ha hecho "BAMF!" como ese curioso sujeto de los tebeos, Nightcrawler...Tú te lo explicas?

* **Dastardly** : Si todavía llevaba las Piedras dentro del gi entonces sí, el muy subnormal habrá aprendido cómo usarlas. [Bajándose del remolque]: Rápido, no perdamos ni un segundo!

* * *

Y de vuelta en Mordhaus y en lo que yo humildemente denomino "el Universo de El Chang":

* **Shingo** (sudando): E-esta es mi oportunidad de neutralizar definitivamente a D &M pero cómo se neutraliza definitivamente a D&M, si son indestructibles y no se rinden nunca? Piensa, maldita sea, PIENSA! Tiene que haber alguna manera de...Oh mierda, ya están aquí!

Espero que se te haya ocurrido algo bueno porque un vórtice interdimensional se está abriendo justo delante tuya:

* **Shingo** : Ya lo tengo! [A las Piedras]: Quiero que D&M se olviden de que exist...!

"SILENCIO!"

Joooder, eso ha tenido que romperle los tímpanos y provocarle hemorragias internas, como mínimo! A cuántos decibelios llega el megáfono ese que llevas, Dick?

* **Dastardly** (entrando por el vórtice): A 450, pero no es un megáfono sino un LRAD, jodido ignorante en cuestiones armamentísticas!

* **Muttley** (igualmente): GRRR...PRRRettycool, huh?

Pues la verdad es que sí, pobre Shingo! Ahora está en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor y lo peor es que aunque hubiera podido decir la frase entera tampoco habría servido de mucho, porque como a D&M las "lobotomizaciones" les duran la risa un loco...

* **Dastardly** : Eso, para que sepas quién manda! Si la Ley de Murphy no puede detenernos qué posibilidades tenías tú, alma de cántaro? [Le quita violentamente las Piedras al Shingo]

* **Shingo** (totalmente mareado y sangrando por las orejas): Acaso se cree que oigo lo que me dice? V-váyase al carajo, ande!

* **Dastardly** : BWAHAHAW, tanto luchar contra lo inevitable y mira lo que has conseguido, estamos como al principio! Si pudieras escucharme te preguntaría "A que jode?"

* **Muttley** : HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!

Yo en vuestro lugar no me cachondearía tantísimo, porque hemos vuelto más al principio de lo que os imagináis:

* **Haohmaru** (desenvainando): Ea, ya estáis dejando tranquilo al chaval, onis sin honor! O como dice la gente del siglo XXI, "monigotes de los güevos"!

* **Electro** (echando chispas por los ojos): Sí, que s'habéis pasao 11 pueblos! Mira que arrancarme la cabeza de un hostión...!

* **Billy** : Y a mi mira que volarme en pedazos...Amos, como para no estar cabreaos!

* **Kuroko** : Aparte de cabreaos, alguien sabe cómo o por qué estamos VIVOS?

* **Leona** : Ni idea, pero puesto que no participó en el ataque final me imagino que es Shingo el que habrá salvado el día.

* **Kyo** : Pfft, algo se le tenía que haber pegao de ajuntarse conmigo!

Y así, en perfecto estado de salud Y atraídos por la escandalera provocada por el LRAD, es como nos reencontramos con los integrantes del plantel protagonista. Weno, con todos menos con el Light, ya que Shingo lo pasó por alto cuando usó las Piedras para resucitar/regenerar al resto y aún está dormido.

* **Dastardly** (muerto de risa): Míralos, que se creen que se van a comer el mundo y se van a comer una polla...NO DEIS NI UN PASO MÁS! Muttley, preparado para arrancarle la yugular al chinorri en caso de que se acerquen?

* **Muttley** (dejando entrever los dientes): GRRRIGHT!

La peña protagonista deja de avanzar hacia ellos y se detiene en el acto.

* **Dastardly** : O sea, que no hace ni diez minutos que os hemos matado a todos y aún venís a por más, eh? Yo no sé si es que sois zombis o es que sois así de imbéciles!

* **Takuma** : Dastardly, tennos más respeto, vale? No somos zombis, hablamos!

* **Dastardly** : Habláis imbecilidades! Y ya estáis volviendo todos por donde habéis venido antes de que me obliguéis a usar [Levantando las Piedras por encima de su cabeza]: ESTO!

* **Jubei** : Un momento, las Piedras están...

* **Charlotte** : ...ECHANDO HUMO?!

* **Hanzo** : Oh Dioses míos! Black Mao, escucha un momento, quieres? De ninja a saboteador que también usa la magia, hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirte!

* **Dastardly** : "Black Mao"? El nombre es Dick Dastardly.

* **Hanzo** : ((Curioso, pensaba que ESE era el mote)) De acuerdo, lo que tú digas. Las Piedras...las Piedras tienen un número limitado de usos, entiendes? Tam-Tam y la gente de Green Hell lo sabían, por eso aprendieron a no usarlas muy a menudo.

* **Dastardly** : Claro, no se les fuera a quemar la CPU. Lógico.

* **Hanzo** : No sé lo que es una CPU, pero...

* **Dastardly** : Sí, y lo que es el sarcasmo ya no digamos! Dejadme a ver si adivino con lo que me vais a salir ahora, con que no se me vaya a ocurrir usar las Piedras o provocaré una catástrofe, a que sí? A que van por ahí los tiros?

* **Galford** : No, jodido oni enterao, si usas las las Piedras una vez más provocarás DOS catástrofes! La primera, que Amakusa despertará y la segunda ni siquiera nosotros sabemos en qué consiste.

* **Genjuro** (enfurecido): Y eso no va a pasar, me oyes? Amakusa me la pela, pero prometí no cargarme a Haohmaru hasta que no lo hubiéramos neutralizado del todo y no me gustaría haber venido a esta época de mierda para nada!

* **Dastardly** (igualmente): HAW, y a mi me gustaría que el Carmageddon y la Carrera de la Muerte del año 2000 fueran competiciones automovilísticas reales, pero...!

Y nada más que con esto las Piedras (fragmentos de Cubo Cósmico que eran) sencillamente se desintegran. La profecía se ha cumplido y en algún lugar de Japón un descendiente de Hattori Hanzo acaba de perder su alma de la manera más tonta.

* **Kuroko** (echándose las manos a la cabeza): N-no puedo creerlo, si antes se lo decimos antes lo hace!

* **Terry** : Hemos hecho el gamba pegándonos con Dastardly, tendríamos que habernos esperao a que la cagara él solo!

* **Dastardly** : Que yo soy el que la ha cagado?! [A la peña protagonista y a grito pelao]: Esto es todo CULPA VUESTRA y me las vais a pagar, tontos del culo! Que sois el Dream Team de los gilipollas!

Claro, como Dastardly no ve Intereconomía normal que tenga problemas identificando al verdadero culpable (obviamente Zapatero). No obstante para nuestros amigos este último comentario ha sido ya la gota que colmó el vaso:

* **Leona** : Encima eso, verdad? Dastardly, VESTE A LA MIERDA! Que si no fuera porque no te hacen nada te íbamos a dar más hostias que al Malo de Death Proof!

* **Kaphwan** : Mirad la parte positiva, al menos D&M se han quedado sin objetivos viables. Rápido, echémoslos de Mordhaus antes de que se les ocurra alguna excusa para seguir dando por saco!

* **Takuma** (arrastrando a Muttley por el collar): Ea, a chuparla por ahí ya, par de impresentables! Desgraciaos!

* **Kyo** (empujando a Dastardly hacia la salida): Y por aquí no volváis hasta que no seáis más personas y menos dibujos animaos! O en otras palabras, NUNCA!

WOW, y contra todo pronóstico D&M no están oponiendo resistencia alguna, tal vez porque así es como suele reaccionar la gente de su dimensión también y están acostumbrados. Pero justo en ese momento mirad quién apareció, al frente de un pelotón de Kloketeers armados hasta los dientes:

* **Ofdensen** : Bien, no sé lo que está pasando aquí pero SE HA TERMINADO YA, ME ESTOY EXPRESANDO LO SUFICIENTEMENTE CLARO?


	87. Nunca lleves una espada a(Parte I)

**Capítulo OCHENTA Y SIETE - Nunca lleves una espada a una pelea de tanques (Parte I)**

Instituto SETI de Hartford (Connecticut):

* **Becario de la NASA #1** (rascándose la cabeza): Iyo, qué cosa más rara! Po no que llevamos más de 24 horas sin captar ni una sola señal de vida inteligente cuando el Universo está petao de razas alienígenas de todos los tamaños, colores y formas?

* **Becario de la NASA #2** : Será porque tenemos el satélite apuntando pa la Tierra?

* **Becario de la NASA #1** : Hostitú, qué cagadón! Rápido, ponlo otra vez mirando pal espacio antes de que alguien se entere!

* **Becario de la NASA #2** (mirando los monitores): Aww, mira que cosa más mona, 3 cacharritos como de juguete acaban de aparecer en el territorio que el gobernador del Estado les vendió a los jevis esos, los Dethklok. Me pregunto qué serán...

* **Becario de la NASA #1** : Has dicho "acaban de aparecer"?

* **Becario de la NASA #2** : Vale, el que hayan salido de la Nada es un poco preocupante pero fíjate en ellos, caray! Son del todo inofensivos.

Exacto, "inofensivos" es la palabra, como puede verse claramente cuando los cacharritos (técnicamente se llaman MCVs) echan raíces en puntos diferentes de Mordhaus y empiezan a construir en torno a ellos destrozando todo lo que encuentran a su alrededor. En menos que se presigna un cura loco comienzan a aparecer centrales eléctricas, refinerías y cuarteles y lo que tienen pinta de ser triples empalizadas...

Una presignada de cura loco más tarde ya observamos fábricas de tanques, aeropuertos, bunkers y baterías antiaéreas, y es entonces cuando los notas del SETI empiezan a plantearse que a lo mejor tendrían que hacer algo al respecto:

* **Becario de la NASA #1** : Tío, esto se está saliendo de madre...Hay que avisar a Mordhaus!

* **Becario de la NASA #2** : Querrás decir al Pentágono!

* **Becario de la NASA #1** : Buah, si fuera por el Pentágono nos andaríamos quitando el hambre a bofetadas, recuerdas? Dónde estaba el Pentágono hace 2 meses cuando tuvimos que sustituir los Spectrums por Commodores 64, ehn?

* **Becario de la NASA #2** : Es verdad, si no fuera por los Dethklok la NASA tendría que chapar, ahí las dao.

* **Becario de la NASA #1** : Weno, tampoco hay que olvidar al Iker Jiménez pero sí, esas son nuestras 2 únicas fuentes de financiación...Así que déjate ya de tanto patrioterismo barato y pásame el teléfono de manivela, ok?

* * *

Y ahora sí, continuando con la secuencia del capítulo anterior justo después de que apareciera el Sr. Ofdensen al frente de un pelotón de Kloketeers armados hasta los dientes:

* **Ofdensen** : Bien, no sé lo que está pasando aquí pero SE HA TERMINADO YA, ME ESTOY EXPRESANDO LO SUFICIENTEMENTE CLARO?

* **Rhino** : Ein? Y a éste qué le pasa ahora, por qué anda tan cabreao?

* **Genjuro** (con cara de loco): Qué más da, nos liamos ya a espadazos?

* **Leona** : NO! Sr. Ofdensen, si todo esto viene a resultas del edificio que ha volado por los aires...

* **Ofdensen** : A ustedes qué les parece? Y por si han perdido la cuenta de las cosas que destruyen han sido DOS edificios.

* **Electro** : Weno, po los que hayan sido...Que nosotros ni los hemos tocao, han sido Dastardly & Muttley!

El manáger de los Dethklok ni se digna a contestar a eso, aunque basta una sola señal suya para que nuestros amigos se encuentren con una veintena de rifles automáticos apuntándoles a la cabeza.

* **Billy** : Hey, pero no se ponga asín! Que pa una vez que no hemos sido nosotros no nos vamos a comer todo el marronazo encima!

* **Terry** : A lo mejor usted piensa que le estamos vacilando pero mírelos, joder! Es que no los está viendo?!

* **Ofdensen** (observando a D &M): A quiénes, a este señor y a este perro completamente normales?

* **Kyo** : PARECEN normales, pero sólo es por el cambio de dimensión y todo eso! En realidad son putas caricaturas!

* **Dastardly** : Caricaturas nosotros? Oiga, yo no sé de qué conocerá usted a esta gentuza pero les está haciendo falta una batería de psicólogos! Sólo porque tengo un perro de presa y un coche tuneado ya tengo que ser Dick Dastardly, no puedo ser simplemente un cani!

* **Muttley** (aguantando la risa): (Bien, jefe, BIEN! Por lo menos déjalos en ridículo delante del tío importante!)

* **Electro** : MONIGOTES, TENÉIS MU POCA VERGÜENZA Y YA VERÉIS CUANDO OS PILLEMOS DORMIDOS!

* **Rhino** : SE VAIS A ENTERAR! VAIS A FLIPAR!

* **Ofdensen** ( casi perdiendo los nervios): Basta ya de tonterías y de diálogo de besugos, me oyen? Quedan todos arrestados!

* **Dastardly** : Muy bien, don cómo-se-llame, mano dura con esta chusma! Err...Eso no nos incluye a nosotros, verdad?

* **Ofdensen** : Naturalmente que no, eso es sólo para residentes identificados y a usted y a su perro no los hemos visto en la vida. De manera que asumiremos que han entrado ilegalmente, les pegaremos un tiro y los echaremos al triturador de basura.

* **Dastardly** (metiéndose una mano en la gabardina): HAW, y después de eso QUÉ, imbécil?

* **Muttley** (a punto de saltarle a Ofdensen a la yugular): GRRRR! GUAU GUAU! GRRRRRR!

* **Leona** : Oh mierda, ahora es cuando los Kloketeers se lían a tiros y muere todo el mundo menos D&M!

* **Kuroko** : Y el Rhino.

* **Leona** : Bueno, sí, y el Rhino! [A voces]: Max, prepárate para desviar las balas! Los demás, id eligiendo un objetivo y...

Pero justo en ese momento llega corriendo otro esbirro de los Dethklok con un portátil en las manos y presa del histerismo:

* **Kloketeer anónimo** : Sr. Ofdensen, Sr. Ofdensen! Poblemón gordo a la vista!

* **Ofdensen** : Peor que el que estemos a punto de enfrentarnos a una banda de desequilibrados con superpoderes mas a un tipo y a un perro extrañamente parecidos a los Malos de los Autos Locos?

* **Kloketeer anónimo** : Mucho peor, quite, quite! Acaban de llamar nuestros pinchadiscos interplanetarios, ya sabe, los tíos que se dedican a retransmitir Death Metal al espacio a todas horas pa ver si los Skrulls y los Kree nos compran cedéses...

* **Ofdensen** : Los del SETI, vaya.

* **Kloketeer anónimo** : Eso, los de SETI. [Abriendo el portátil]: Y weno, que dicen que estamos sufriendo no sé qué de una invasión y que haga el favor de verlo por usted mismo.

5 minutos más tarde:

* **Ofdensen** (por el móvil): Todavía no terminan de enviarnos esa foto?

* **Becario de la NASA #1** (también por el móvil): Y qué quiere, con un módem que va a 56 kbps? Ya sabe cómo somos en la NASA, muy modelnos pero al mismo tiempo muy tercermundistas.

* **Ofdensen** : Si lo que van a pedirnos es más dinero...Un momento, ya empieza a vislumbrarse lo que ocurre! [Observando el monitor del portátil]: Oh Dios mío, esto es una invasión en toda regla! Quiénes son esos tipos?

* **Becario de la NASA #1** : Se sorprendería si le dijera que unos llevan la bandera de la antigua Unión Soviética y otros un emblema parecido al del Japón Imperial o algo por el estilo?

* **Ofdensen** : Queeé?! Pero eso no tiene ningún sentido, qué pintan la Unión Soviética y el Japón Imperial a estas alturas?

* **Leona** : Suena bizarro, verdad? Bienvenido a nuestro mundo.

* **Ofdensen** : Lo más bizarro de todo es que ustedes se hayan quedado ahí mirándonos como pasmarotes cuando podrían haberse ido!

* **Kuroko** (encogiéndose de hombros): Somos un poco cotillas.

* **Ofdensen** : Por no mencionar que uno de los suyos lleva inconsciente y sangrando en el suelo desde que nosotros llegamos sin que por ello parezca pasar menos desapercibido...

* **Kyo** : Ondia, el Shingo! Rhino, llévatelo pa la enfermería y vigila que no nos lo eutanasien, de acuerdo?

* **Rhino** (cargándoselo al hombro): Okey dokey...Heridas internas, qué's eso? [Sale a correr a 160 km/h]

* **Ofdensen** : Y usted tampoco se larga ahora que tiene ocasión?

* **Dastardly** : Ni hablar, esos cretinos nos han hecho venir para nada y ahora nos tienen que dar para un taxis...Sólo faltaría!

* **Ofdensen** : (Madre mía, qué personal! De dónde sale esta gente, me pregunto para no ir?)

* **Kaphwan** : Ande, no ponga esa cara y díganos la verdad...A que en el fondo ahora se alegra de tenernos por aquí?

* * *

Total, que otros 5 minutos más tarde y alineados junto a todo un ejército de Kloketeers:

* **Kyo** : Kim, cada vez que abres la boca nos metes en algún lío! Qué se nos ha perdido a nosotros ayudando a estos colgaos?!

* **Kaphwan** : Vivimos en Mordhaus, no? No sé tú, pero yo creo que es lo mínimo.

* **Comandante de los Kloketeers** : Ok, voy a explicar el plan de ataque no vaya a ser que los nuevos no lo pillen: Cuando yo toque este cuerno vikingo nos lanzamos todos en tromba hacia la base Soviética armando la máxima escandalera posible y talmente como una horda de descerebraos, comprendido?

* **Haohmaru** : Pfft, ni siquiera sabíamos que hubiera otra manera...Es o no, Genjuro?

* **Genjuro** : Cuando llevas razón llevas razón!

* **Dastardly** : O sea, como en la Primera Guerra Mundial pero sin trincheras? Sabemos cómo va, así que tranquilo.

* **Takuma** : Todavía estáis aquí? No os pensamos dar para ningún taxis, es una cuestión de principios!

* **Kloketeer #1** (levantando la mano): Permiso para preguntar algo, señor!

* **Comandante de los Kloketeers** : *Sighh* Siempre tiene que haber algún torpe...Permiso concedido, pero no te acostumbres!

* **Kloketeer #1** : Verá, que es que no me queda muy claro por qué tenemos que atacar al enemigo con lanzas, hachas y demás cuando tenemos un arsenal hasta las trancas de rifles de precisión y armas automáticas.

* **Kloketeer #2** (a Leona y en voz baja): Huuuy, éste se la ha ganao, no sabe lo que dice!

* **Comandante de los Kloketeers** : Porque así es más métal, alguna otra pregunta? Menuda maricona que estás hecha, procura no sobrevivir a esta batalla o yo personalmente me encargaré de arrancarte las tripas!

* **Kloketeer #1** : Pierda cuidado, señor! De todas maneras no creo que vayamos a sobrevivir ninguno...

 ***AROOOGA!* *AROOOGA!***

De modo que siguiendo esta brillante táctica militar que tantos éxitos ha cosechado a lo largo de la Historia e incapaces de comprender que en una pelea entre la peña del Medieval Total War y la del Red Alert 3 ganarían los segundos las Fuerzas Armadas de Mordhaus se lanzan a la carga...Sacarán algo en claro de todo esto? Aprenderán para otra vez los que sobrevivan?

* **Kloketeer #3** : Cuidado, ese avión está rociando el campo de batalla con una sustancia fosforito! Poneos a cub...ARRGGHH!

* **Comandante de los Kloketeers** : No os quedéis ahí paraos, pajilleros de mierda! Seguid avanzando, me cago en la puta!

Nah, a estas alturas ya está visto que no van a aprender nada, así que mejor listemos las fases de la masacre que se avecina:

 _Fase #1_ _-_ _ **Rociada tóxico/radioactiva desde bombardero clase Badger**_ _  
Recuento de bajas Soviéticas: 0  
Recuento de bajas Kloketeers: 155  
Causa de las muertes: Achicharramiento instantáneo al más mínimo contacto con la piel. Los afortunados que sólo lo respiren nada más que empezarán a convulsionar, entrarán en coma y quedarán paralíticos de por vida._

 _Fase #2_ _-_ _ **Oleada de Terror Drones**_ _  
Recuento de bajas Soviéticas: 0  
Recuento de bajas Kloketeers: 62  
Causa de las muertes: Despedazamiento a manos de cientos de arañitas robóticas diseñadas (entre otras cosas) para arrancarles los brazos y las piernas a la infantería._

 _Fase #3_ _-_ _ **Andanada de misiles multiojiva dispersados desde Lanzadera V4**_ _  
Recuento de bajas Soviéticas: 21 (Terror Drones de la fase anterior)  
Recuento de bajas Kloketeers: 138  
Causa de las muertes: Hace falta explicarlo? Son misiles de fragmentación explotando encima de todo quisqui.  
Nota aclaratoria: El comandante Soviético al mando de la base es Moskvin. Se la suda el cargarse a sus propias tropas._

 _Fase #4_ _-_ _ **Rush de tanques Martillo, Apocalipsis y Grinder**_ _  
Recuento de bajas Soviéticas: 0  
Recuento de bajas Kloketeers: 85  
Causa de las muertes: Atropellamiento. Los Grinder concretamente son apisonadoras diseñadas para aplastar tanques (cosa que también hacen los Apocalipsis) así que no os quiero ni contar lo que le podrían hacer a cualquier "persona humana"._

 _Fase #5_ _-_ _ **Osos! Osos por todos lados!**_ _  
Recuento de bajas Soviéticas: 6  
Recuento de bajas Kloketeers: 47  
Causa de las muertes: Las fuerzas Soviéticas tienen osos adiestrados para el combate y los sueltan en situaciones como ésta, con el fin de que se papeen a los supervivientes de un ejército ya prácticamente aniquilado. En el colmo ya de la tontería, que sepáis que los lanzan al campo de batalla desde los cañones de los Bullfrog y en paracaídas (!)_

* **Takuma** (reventándole la cabeza a un oso de un Koohkenazo): No puedo creerlo, debemos de llevar ya cientos de muertos y ni uno solo de nosotros ha conseguido acercarse a menos de 200 metros de la empalizada enemiga...Esto es absurdo!

* **Kyo** : Qué bien hemos hecho retranqueándonos en las últimas filas!

* **Haohmaru** : Sí, verdad? Pues yo no sé cómo se llamará en esta época, pero eso en la nuestra se llama cobardía.

[Aclaración: Si yo estuviera acostumbrado a pegarme con Kusaregedo a lo mejor tampoco me daba miedo de enfrentarme a un tanque con una katana, pero no dejo de reconocer un hecho indiscutible: Kusaregedo al menos tiene partes blandas]

* **Leona** : Samuráis, os veo poco convencidos de no liaros a espadazos contra un enemigo tecnológicamente superior, cómo os lo explicaría? Hay una fina línea que separa el querer ayudar a los demás del ser un gilipollas suicida.

* **Kaphwan** : Sí, por una vez hasta yo tengo que estar de acuerdo con eso.

* **Galford** : Pero los Kloketeers que quedan vivos aún siguen avanzando...Joder, y hasta los onis!

* **Leona** : Los "onis" son unos gilipollas suicidas (a la par que inmortales) y los Kloketeers reciben múltiples lavados de cerebro como parte de su entrenamiento; Todo eso son ventajas que nosotros no tenemos!

* **Billy** : Buah, la máxima ilusión de esos zumbaos es morir por Dethklok, cosa que a mi personalmente me la refanfinfla.

* **Electro** : Tíos, ahí viene otra vez el avión que suelta la sustancia fosforito! [Señalando hacia el cielo]: Antes pasó mu rápido, pero ahora fijo que lo derribo!

 ***ZAAAAAP!***

 ****CRAAASH!****

 _Fase #6_ _-_ _ **Rociada tóxico/radioactiva desde bombardero clase Badger (2ª pasada)**_ _  
Recuento de bajas Soviéticas: 2  
Recuento de bajas Kloketeers antes de la intervención de Electro: 56  
Recuento de bajas Kloketeers después de la intervención de Electro: 181_

* **Leona** : Max, te he dicho yo que hagas nada? Tú y el Rhino sois más de combate individual, lo vuestro DEFINITIVAMENTE no es el trabajo en equipo!

* **Electro** : Y yo qué sabía que el avión iba a caer encima los Kloketeers! Pero no pasa ná, ahora mismo me elevo y le meto un zambombazo a la base Soviética que she jiñan.

Efectivamente, nuestro descerebrado amigo empieza a elevarse uno metros sobre el campo de batalla. Cuando de repente:

 ***BLAM!***

* **Electro** (sangrando en el suelo) Ondia, qué hijos de puta! P-pero desde dónde coño están disparando, que no los veo?!

* **Leona** : Deben de tener algún francotirador escondido por aquí cerca. Max, no te lo voy a volver a repetir, ESTÁTE QUIETO!

* * *

Mientras tanto a la entrada de la base Soviética:

* **Recluta #1** : Santa madrre de Stalin, lo veo y no lo crreo! Cómo posible que estos 2 aún vivoss?!

* **Recluta #2** : Cómo esquivarr nidos de ametrraiadorras y torrres Tesla corrriendo máss que balas y electrrisidad? Nunca verr cosa igual en la vida!

* **Dastardly** (sacudiéndose vísceras ajenas): Tampoco ha sido para tanto, eh Muttley? Y menos mal que el ruso es facilísimo porque si no ahora tendríamos serios problemas...

* **Muttley** : Heh heh. ((Es verdad, el ruso está tirao))

* **Recluta #1** (con los ojos como el 2 de oros): Un momento, el perrro se ha rreído?!

* **Dastardly** : Hey rojeras, llevadnos...Quierro desirr, ievarrnoss ante vuesstrro líderr, da?

* **Recluta #2** : Eso no ruso, eso mala imitasión de asento ruso!

* **Dastardly** : Pues es exactamente lo mismo que hacen ustedes! Podemos hablar con el que manda aquí ya de una puta vez sí o no?

* **Recluta #1** : Déjalos pasarr, Sergei. Ia sabes cómo son las cosas, en la Rusia Soviética el sirco viene a verrte A TI.

* * *

Y mientras tanto en el diminuto apartamento de la familia Mogigatwa en Toba, prefectura de Mie (no olvidemos que cuando en Connecticut son las 6 de la mañana en Japón son las 4 de la tarde, ok?):

* **Katsu** : Papá, papá, se me acaba de ocurrir una idea...Por qué no nos convertimos todos al Cristianismo?

* **Yoshio** (leyendo el periódico): Pa qué?

* **Katsu** : Cómo que "pa qué", pues para conseguir la salvación eterna! Para qué otra cosa?

* **Yoshio** : Hijo, tu madre y yo nos pasamos en la oficina 16 horas al día y vivimos en un apartamento de 5 metros cuadrados. Qué más nos da una religión que otra?

A lo cual el crío contesta con una voz entre diabólica y amariconada como surgida de las mismísimas profundidades de Makai:

* **Katsu** : ESCUCHA, Y ESCUCHA BIEN...

* **Yoshio** (cayéndose del sofá del susto): C-cagónlaputa!

* **Katsu** : O NOS VOLVEMOS TODOS CRISTIANOS A LA VOZ DE YA O A PARTIR DE MAÑANA _MAMÁ_ VA A TENER QUE TRABAJAR 32 HORAS DIARIAS PORQUE TÚ YA NO ESTARÁS, COMPRENDES LO QUE TE DIGO? O QUIZÁS ESTOY SIENDO DEMASIADO SUTIL?

* **Yoshio** : N-no tengo porqué, también podría lanzarme a la calle completamente histérico y chillando "mi hijo es un puto endemoniado, por compasión, que alguien me ayude!"

Esta vez el chavalín responde socarronamente pero con su voz normal de crío de 8 añitos:

* **Katsu** : Un español a lo mejor lo haría, pero un japonés? Con lo cortados que somos para esas cosas?

* **Yoshio** : Es verdad, ya somos la comidilla del barrio tan sólo porque tu madre trabaja. [Entre dientes]: Tú ganas, pequeño hijo de puta. Pero lo primero que voy a hacer como cristiano va a ser llamar a un exorcista.

* **Katsu** : Decías?

* **Yoshio** (sonriendo forzadamente): Que sí, hijo, que sí, que me has convencido. Total, qué mejor manera de pasarme el único día de vacaciones que me han dado en 5 años que tirando todos los Budas que tenemos en casa a la basura?

Y así, una vez más, el Cristianismo vuelve a demostrar su superioridad sobre el Budismo y otras religiones de mentirijillas de las que no te condenan al infierno por pensar (o al menos no tan a menudo). Ok, vale que ha sido mediante amenazas e intimidación, pero como diría el Chavo del 8..."Ni modo!"

* * *

Y de vuelta con la peña protagonista, que han encontrado refugio entre las ruinas de un estudio de grabación a sólo un par de kilómetros de la base Soviética:

* **Jubei** (a chillidos en limpio): Estamos perdiendo el tiempo para nada! Deberíamos estar en Japón intentando localizar a Amakusa antes de que se haga más fuerte o luchando contra esos invasores de mierda, pero no aquí esperando!

* **Hanzo** : Déjalo, Jubei. Esta gente del siglo XXI en el fondo nunca se lo ha tomado en serio.

* **Kaphwan** : Cómo podeís decir eso? Hemos estado ayudándoos desde el principio, la mayoría de nosotros sin ni siquiera conoceros!

* **Galford** : Me decepcionas, Kaphwan. Un verdadero defensor de la Justicia antepone hacer el Bien a cualquier mínimo atisbo de raciocinio.

* **Kaphwan** : Y te juro que eso hago la mayor parte del tiempo! Pero piénsalo un segundo, a quién beneficia que muramos todos en un ataque suicida, a los Dethklok? Ofdensen ya los habrá sacado de aquí en el Dethcóptero tal y como dijo que haría, los Kloketeers y nosotros estamos básicamente cubriendo su retirada!

En ese mismo momento un helicóptero Twinblade acaba de aterrizar en las inmediaciones (Electro se había ofrecido a volarlo en mil pedazos pero Leona volvió a repetirle que se estuviera quieto) y atención a quién se está bajando del mismo, vestido de pies a cabeza como un oficial Soviético:

* **Dastardly** : A ver, panda de subnormales...Saluden al camarada Líder de Escuadrón!

* **Kyo** : Coño, no me digas que ya te has pasao a los rusos en los 5 ó 10 minutos que te hemos perdido de vista?!

* **Dastardly** : Naturalmente que me he pasado a los rusos, ellos tienen tanques que pegan saltos, dirigibles que son como apartamentos de lujo y cientos de mujeres que van medio en pelotas. En cambio vosotros, piltrafillas, tenéis...qué exactamente?

* **Electro** (con un hombro vendado): Suena guay, me puedo pasar yo también a los rusos?

* **Dastardly** : HAW, como que iban a admitir a cualquier estúpido americano de mierda!

* **Electro** (enfurecido): Tú también eres americano! O inglés, que viene a ser lo mismo pero con los dientes podríos!

* **Billy** : Hey!

* **Leona** : Dastardly, si has venido hasta aquí en helicóptero sólo para vacilarnos y meterte con nosotros (lo que conociéndote no me extrañaría) ya te estás largando, estamos?

* **Terry** : Sí, cómo se nota que en la Rusia Soviética las caricaturas se cachondean DE TI.

* **Dastardly** : Basta ya de chistes sobre la Rusia Soviética! Y ahora escuchadme con atención, que tengo algo que proponeros...

Continuará


	88. Nunca lleves una espada a(Parte II)

**Capítulo OCHENTA Y OCHO - Nunca lleves una espada a una pelea de tanques (Parte II)**

Todavía en Mordhaus y avanzando hacia un puesto de control Aliado banderita blanca de negociación al hombro:

* **Terry** : Madre del Amor Hermoso, hasta que por fin estamos haciendo lo correcto!

* **Leona** : Tú crees? Lo mismo soy sólo yo, pero el que hayamos sido impulsados a patadas en el culo hacia el camino "correcto" precisamente por Dastardly a mi me da mala espina.

* **Galford** : Mujer, la idea del alto el fuego es buena. No parece de Black Mao.

* **Terry** : Pues claro que no lo es, eso es cosa de los rusos! La han cagao un poco, eso sí, enviándolo a él de mensajero...

* * *

Flashback a hace 20 minutos.

Ruinas de la zona Este de Mordhaus, a escasa distancia de la base Soviética:

* **Dastardly** (con más cara de malo que nunca y sobreactuando bastante): O se hace lo que yo digo O TODO EL MUNDO MUERE! Niños bonitos de la fanfiction, DE VERDAD vais a permitir que la palmen miles de personas? DE VERDAD vais a ser tan hijos de puta?

* **Muttley** : (Heh, hay que ver lo que disfruta el jefe con estas cosas, es que hasta parece que se va a correr el tío!)

Y no me extrañaría que lo hiciera, habiendo visto como la mayor parte de los de la peña protagonista han cambiado la cara de sarcasmo que tenían por una de gran preocupación. Aún así la objecciones a chillidos en limpio no se hacen esperar mucho:

* **Terry** : Dastardly, qué ganas tú con esto?!

* **Kyo** : Cómo sabemos que no es otra cabronada de las tuyas?!

* **Electro** : Y por qué no vas tú a pactar la tregua esa con tó los güevos?!

* **Dastardly** : He abierto yo una ronda de preguntas sobre cosas que por un oido me entran y por el otro me salen? No, no lo he hecho, verdad? EA, YA TENÉIS VUESTRAS ORDENES, AHORA SALID AHÍ AFUERA A CUMPLIRLAS CIEGAMENTE! RÁPIDO, IDIOTAS! BWAHAHAHAW!

* * *

* **Charlotte** : C'est la vérité! Ya conoces al oni, tiene un yonosecuá que da cierto mal rollito. Pero en fin, qué esperabas?

* **Leona** : Pues no sé, que no hubiera ordenado apuntar las lanzaderas de misiles hacia nosotros para meternos prisa? Y ahora que lo preguntas también sería un detallazo que no nos diera órdenes a voces y con tanta prepotencia, porque que yo sepa ni lo hemos nombrado líder ni firmado ningún papel para entrar en el Escuadrón Diabólico.

Y así charlando charlando nuestros amigos llegan por fin a su destino, que como ya dije era el puesto de control Aliado:

* **Oficial Aliado** : Alto! Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

* **Electro** : Shulo, eso no te lo tendríamos que preguntar nosotros? Que pa eso somos los que vivimos en Mordhaus?

* **Oficial Aliado** : Pero nosotros tenemos más divisiones de tanques.

* **Electro** : Pffft! Buah, po y nosotros superp...!

* **Leona** (tapándole la boca): Max, tú calladito, ok? [Al tío del C &C]: Sí, lleva usted mucha razón. Verá, nosotros habíamos venido a pactar un alto el fuego...

Travelling largo a toda una planice llena de Kloketeers despanzurrados hasta mucho más allá de donde alcanza la vista, con sus correspondientes bandadas de buitres arrancando cachos de carne de los cadáveres y comiéndoselos.

* **Oficial Aliado** (muerto de risa): Claaaaro, porque les conviene!

* **Galford** : Por lo que sea, de acuerdo? Usted sólo díganos qué tenemos que hacer para hablar con el oficial al mando.

* **Oficial Aliado** (poniéndose un guante de látex): Pues verá, cómo se lo explicaría...

* * *

Ooooh qué mala suerte, eso les pasa por ajuntarse con los más normalitos del RA3. Pero vayamos con la facción oriental de nuestros amigos, que han tenido mucho más fácil el acceso a la base Imperial mayormente por sus pintas tan exóticas:

* **Kyo** (mirando para todos lados): Tíos, qué cantidad de mechas, samuráis, mechas disfrazaos de samuráis y hostias de esas! Vosotros pensáis que estos notas son japoneses de verdad?

* **Takuma** : Nah, estos han leído muchos mangas y visto mucho Mazinger-Z, como Sodom. Cara de japoneses tienen, pero...

* **Comandante Shinzo** (saliendo del Centro de Mando): De acueldo, los Soviéticos acaban de latifical el alto el fuego por ladio. Si ustedes disen que vienen en leplesentasión de los nativos entonses ya sólo faltan pol latifical-lo los Aliados.

* **Kaphwan** : Es decir, que ya prácticamente tenemos acordada la tregua entre todas las facciones...Qué bien, no?

* **Comandante Shinzo** : Sí, "qué bien". Mi alma lebosa glan aleglía y alboloto.

* **Takuma** : Oiga, eso es sarcasmo o es en serio? Con ese acento que tiene es imposible saberlo.

* **Comandante Shinzo** : Homble, es mitad y mitad. A fin de cuentas ya teníamos a punto nuestlo Diesmadol Psiónico...

* * *

Y en ese mismo momento, surcando el cielo en lo que de lejos parece un caza Aliado pero en realidad es un MiG pintao de azul:

* **Dastardly** (por radio): ...Pero no lo han disparado aún, me equivoco? Naturalmente que no, y eso es porque mis marionetas le han comido el coco a los japos con la absurda teoría de que se acabó la guerra...HAW HAW HAW, les vamos a dar pal pelo!

* **Comandante Moskvin** (también por radio): Buen trrabajo hasta ahorra, camarrada capitán! Siga en ese plan rrastrerro y puede iegarr usted hasta a Prremierr de la Unión Soviética.

* **Dastardly** : Gracias, comandante Moskvin, corto y cierro. [Volviendo hacia atrás la cabeza]: Alegra esa cara, Muttley! Esta misión es un gran honor, como los que nos concedían cada 2 por 3 cuando estábamos en la Luftwaffe.

* **Muttley** : GUAU ARFF HUH? [Traducción: Total, que otro trabajito tras las líneas enemigas y sin apoyo de ningún tipo, no?]

* **Dastardly** : Sí, bien, y cuál es el problema? Esos tipos no pueden con nosotros, somos indestructibles.

* **Muttley** : *Sighh* ((Pero eso Moskvin no lo sabe, capullo))

 ***PLAFF!***

Eh, pero qué coj...?! Dick, que no necesitéis cascos con máscaras de oxígeno para pilotar un MiG vale, que puedas alargar el brazo lo suficiente como para meterle un hostión a alguien que va en el asiento del copiloto todavía tiene un pase y que entiendas el lenguaje perruno también me lo creo (las 3 cosas son canon), pero no puedes haber sabido lo que estaba pensando!

* **Dastardly** : Pero me lo imagino...[Observando el radar]: Uh oh, enjambre de Reactores Tengu a las 12 en punto!

* **Piloto de Tengu #1** : Susio gaijin, está violando el espasio aéleo Impelial! No nos obligue a del-libal-le!

* **Piloto de Tengu #2** : No sabe que hay una tlegua en cielnes y esto tendlá consecuensias diplomáticas goldas?

 ****BOOOM!** **BOOOM!****

Parece que se la suda, porque acaba de quitarse a esos 2 Tengus de en medio de un par de misilazos antes de iniciar una sofisticada maniobra evasiva hacia adelante (consistente en "Apartarse o vamos tós por coño!"). Lógicamente darle la espalda al enemigo en un combate aéreo implica ganarte un montón de impactos de ametralladora en el fuselaje, pero no los suficientes si pilotas un avión mucho más rápido y además tus oponentes no cuentan con sistemas de misiles guiados:

* **Piloto de Tengu #3** (ametrallando como un desesperao): Loto Velde a Tol-le de Contlol! Loto Velde a Tol-le de Contlol, me lesibe? Casa loco enemigo aplóximándose a base en dies...nueve segundos máximo! Inisiando pelsecusión, cambio!

* **Torre de Control** : Aquí Tol-le de Contlol, enviamos lefuelsos en su dilecsión, tlaten de contenel-lo!

Pero esos refuerzos aéreos que van a su encuentro no están tan tocaos de la cabeza como para no salir del camino de un caza supersónico que se aproxima a toda leche dando vueltas sobre su propio eje y disparando misiles a cascoporro. Y es que las cosas como son, para ser "gente" que viene de un mundo donde el humor se basa en los porrazos D&M no son malos pilotos: Cuántas veces no les habremos visto afrontar condiciones de vuelo totalmente imposibles y pilotear lo impiloteable?

* **Dastardly** (cabeza abajo y con la cara desencajada por la velocidad): Hombre, por fin! Qué milagro que nos reconozcas algún mérito, pobre simulacro de fanboy.

* **Muttley** (igualmente): GRRRR...BoutfuckintimealRRReady!

Claro que por otro lado tampoco son los SWAT Kats...Y creedme, habría que serlo para que no te derribaran al sobrevolar una base tan petada de torretas de misiles tierra-aire, Archer Maidens y VXs como la que D&M están sobrevolando ahora mismo:

 ****BOOOM!****

* * *

Pero volvamos un momentito con Shinzo y los de la peña protagonista, que están mirando p'arriba a ver cómo acaba la cosa:

* **Comandante Shinzo** (viendo al MiG explotar en una bola de fuego): HAW, qué les desía? Ningún deshonolable aviadol Aliado es líval pala las defensas antiaéleas del Impelio!

* **Takuma** : El Imperio de qué, de los Sentidos?

* **Comandante Shinzo** : No, del Sol Nasiente, imbésil! Cómo se atleve a hasel un chiste tan malo en mi plesensia?

El Takuma es que se ha acordado de una peli porno light que vio de joven (y quién puede culparlo por tomarse a los frikis más grandes de todo el C&C a cachondeo?). Iba a pedirle disculpas a Shinzo, pero en ese momento llegó corriendo otro cosplayer:

* **Guerrero imperial #1** (con cara de susto): Señol! Acaba de susedel algo incleíble!

* **Comandante Shinzo** : Hable, no se quede ahí todo embobado.

* **Guerrero imperial #1** : El piloto enemigo palese estal ileso y ha caido de culo soble el mol-lo de uno de nuestlos Tengus.

* **Comandante Shinzo** : Salgento Kawasaki, quiele sel fusilado por bol-lacho?!

* **Guerrero imperial #1** : A-acaban de tlasmitilnoslo por ladio, le julo pol los Dioses que no me lo invento!

* * *

Y de vuelta en las alturas:

* **Dastardly** (de pie sobre el morro del Tengu): Tsk, el estúpido guionista PAGARÁ por habernos comparado negativamente con unos jodidos gatos! [Cogiendo carrerilla]: Acaso los SWAT Kats pueden hacer esto?

* **Piloto de Tengu #4** (flipando): NO! No se puede saltal de un avión a otlo en pleno vuelo! Esto es muy poco selío!

Pffft, mira tú quién fue a hablar, uno del RA3! Fuera aparte que claro que sí se puede, mientras haga gracia o quede guay la Toon Force lo permite, no tenéis vosotros apisonadoras que funcionan en el agua y arcos que disparan electricidad? Pues eso.

* **Dastardly** (saltando sobre el Tengu #5): HAW, ni siquiera ese escuadrón de zorras voladoras que viene por ahí podrá pararme!

Hey, que son las únicas tías de todo el juego que no parecen actrices porno, no las llames "zorras"! Pero en fin, la verdad es que las Rocket Angels hacen lo que pueden, que tampoco es mucho (Dastardly ha tenido suerte de que no puedan usar los látigos paralizantes contra objetivos aéreos):

* **Rocket Angel #1** : Fuego a disclecsión, helmanas!

* **Piloto de Tengu #4** (acojonao y viéndose venir los misiles): NOOOOOOO!111!

 ****BOOOM!****

* * *

Y volviendo con Shinzo y compañía:

* **Guerrero imperial #1** (mirando por unos prismáticos): Señol! El piloto enemigo ha empesado a saltal de un avión a otlo.

* **Comandante Shinzo** (enfurecido): No tolelalemos esta plovocasión, dispalen el Diesmadol Psiónico contla los Aliados!

Pero afortunadamente nuestros amigos ya han empezado a olerse la tostada y reaccionan en consecuencia:

* **Kaphwan** : Queeeeé?! Oiga, que ni se le ocurra disparar contra los Aliados cuando en todo caso es culpa de los Soviéticos!

* **Guerrero imperial #1** : Leconosimiento infolmó clalamente de que se tlataba de un MiG Aliado.

* **Takuma** : Cómo que "un MiG Aliado", los MiGs no son los cazas Soviéticos por excelencia?!

* **Comandante Shinzo** : Pelo los Aliados podlían habel captulado un aelopuelto Soviético y empesado a fablical MiGs, es que hay que explicálselo todo? Esas cosas pasan constantemente.

* **Kyo** : Weno, y no será más fácil que los rusos hayan cogido uno de sus aviones y lo hayan pintao de otro col...?

* **Comandante Shinzo** : Absuldo! Si tienen veldadelas lasones pala que no dispalemos dénlas ahola o callen pala siemple.

* * *

Y es el momento de volver con la facción occidental, que los tenemos muy abandonados:

* **Galford** (desenvainando): Que nos tenemos que bajar los pantalones y dejar que nos metan los dedos en el culo?!

* **Charlotte** (igualmente): Sólo el que quieran obligarnos a dejar nuestras armas ya es razón suficiente para montar el pollo!

* **Leona** : Vamos a ver, es sólo por motivos de seguridad, no es un insulto ni una indignidad de ningún tipo, lo comprendéis?

* **Charlotte** : NON!

* **Billy** : Iyos, de verdad que no es pa tanto, son las cosas del siglo XXI. Lo mismo nos podría pasar en cualquier aeropuerto.

* **Charlotte** : Que NON!

* **Leona** : (*Sighh* En momentos como éste me alegro de tener un teleportador en el grupo. Aunque sea el Light.)

* **Oficial Aliado** : Bueno, tuvieron su oportunidad, lástima que la hayan malgastado discutiendo. Yo de ustedes me olvidaría de la tregua y me iría para mi casa, porque tenemos pensado disparar el Cañon de Protones en [Mirando el reloj]: Minuto y medio.

* **Terry** (medio histérico): Minuto y medio?! Max, tienes que salir pitando pa la base Aliada e impedirlo!

* **Electro** : Ein?

* **Terry** : Recuerda lo que dijo Dastardly, si alguien dispara una de esas Superarmas morirán miles de personas, toda Connecticut quedará contaminada y los efectos de la radioactividad durarán siglos! Tú eres el único aquí que vuela así que no discutas más, cojones ya, y VE A IMPEDIRLO!

* **Electro** (despegando): Weno, y un "Cañon de Protones" qué es lo que e? No he visto uno en toda mi puta vida.

* **Terry** (a voces desde el suelo): Yo tampoco, pero tú busca un cañón...Un cañón GORDO!

Excelente observación, muy acertada. Aunque desgraciadamente el ver a Electro salir de allí a escape y soltando chispas por todos lados ha puesto a los Aliados algo nerviosos:

* **Oficial Aliado** : Eh, adónde se cree que va el kinki de los pendientes? Sois terroristas, verdad? Matadlos a tod...OWWW!

Ea, uno que se ganó un palo en toda la puta boca! No critiquéis al Billy por haberse cansado ya de tanta diplomacia, criticad más bien a los demás por no tener una capacidad de análisis tan rápida:

* **Billy** (impulsándose con el bo y pateando a un Pacificador en plena jeta): Y vosotros a qué esperáis? Raro será el día que no tengamos que repartir leña!

* **Galford** : Verdad más grande no la he oído en todo el mes!

Dijo el californiano de cuando California aún no existía saltando hacia el roble más cercano para tomar impulso y con un segundo salto alcanzar a un Criocóptero que hay por allí volando bajo...Sólo que el susodicho "roble" esconde una sorpresita en forma de Mirage camuflado:

 ****ZAAAAAAP!****

* **Billy** (tirándose cuerpo a tierra y esquivando por los pelos): Coño, ese árbol es un tanque! A ver que hacemos ah...

"POWAH GEYSAAAH (SDM)!"

 ***CRAAAASSSH***

* **Billy** : Mu bien, Lobo Muerto Jambre, has conseguido ponerlo boca abajo! Asín se hace!

* **Terry** : ?

* **Billy** (riéndose): Aunque tampoco te emociones, que es lo único de provecho que te he visto hacer desde que te conozco. Heh, me pregunto cómo le estará yendo al Galford...

Yo diría que bien, porque acaba de aterrizar en plan ninja justo a su espalda segundos antes de que veamos al Criocóptero estrellarse contra el suelo ya a considerable distancia. Narraría el resto de la pelea pero para qué, si lo que queda de la avanzadilla Aliada es todo infantería y a estas alturas entre Leona y Charlotte ya los han tumbado a hostias?

* * *

De modo que de vuelta con el Imperio, esta vez en el otro extremo de la base y justo delante del Diezmador Psiónico:

* **Guerrero imperial #2** : Ooh qué pel-lito más bonito, me plegunto cómo ha entlado. Quieles jugal, no?

* **Muttley** (saltando y meneando el rabo): ARF! ARRF!

* **Guerrero imperial #2** (tirándole un palo): Muy bien, chico, ve a pol él y tláemelo! EH, QUE POL AHÍ NO ES!

Pero demasiado tarde, porque Muttley ha echado a correr justo para el lado contrario y entrado en el Diezmador aprovechando que el centinela se ha puesto a hacer tonterías en vez de cortarle el paso. Jé, ya me parecía a mi que teniendo lo de volar dominao si se había dejado caer al suelo como una piedra cuando explotó el MiG tenía que ser por algo...

* * *

Y ahora vayamos con Electro, que se encuentra sobrevolando la base Aliada protegido por un PEASO de campo de fuerza eléctrico (no le queda otra con la de proyectiles que le están lanzando, aunque sea a costa de un gasto energético impresionante):

* **Electro** : Fíjate, ahí está el cañón gordo, qué tío más intuitivo el Terry...[Apuntando con las 2 manos]: Ea, ZAMBOMBAZO VA!

 ***SHHHRAKK* **BOOOOOOOOM!****

Y una vez que el humo se medio dispersa:

* **Comandante Warren** : Oh no, nuestro Cañón de Protones! [A voces desde el suelo]: Baja si tienes huevos, pelirrojo de mierda!

* **Electro** (también a voces): Qué pasha, todavía tenéis suerte de que no tire un EMP! A usar armas de destrucción masiva a vuestra puta casa, mamones, que aquí vivo yo!

Mira eso, Max, centrales eléctricas! Las vienes sintiendo desde hace kilómetros y ahora mismo te atraerían más que cualquier tía (o tío), porque son como un vaso de agua en medio del desierto. Un atracón de electricidad es lo que necesitas, tendrás suficiente poder como para freir vivos a los del C&C tú solo, la tregua ya no hará falta para nada y dejará de dolerte el hombro...Son la VERDADERA razón por la que no tiras un EMP, así que a qué coño estás esperando?

* **Electro** (aproximándose a ellas desde el aire): Mi voz interior ha hablao el Evangelio, vía arreglar esto de una vez por todas! [Riéndose]: Leona se mosqueará un poco si mato a toda esa gente pero buah...y cuándo no es domingo?

Sí, esa sería una buena manera de resolver la situación (veis por lo que me gusta más escribir a villanos que a héroes? Se comen menos el coco). Pero desgraciadamente y justo en ese momento:

 *****BOOOOOOOOOM!*****

 *****BOOOOOOOOOM!*****

Commander Warren has been defeated.

* * *

En fin, para saber qué ha ocurrido tendremos que volver con los japos otra vez:

* **Guerrero imperial #1** : Señol! Un pel-lo acaba de dispalal el Diesmadol Psiónico.

* **Comandante Shinzo** (con los ojos como el 2 de oros): CÓMOLLLLL?!

* **Guerrero imperial #1** : Sí señol, m-me infolman que contla los Aliados. Y luego los Soviéticos han dispalado su Implosionadol de Vasío, también contla los Aliados. Ah, y después el pel-lo ha salido pitando y ya no se le encuentla.

* **Kyo** : No se lo estábamos diciendo hace un minuto? "Cuidao con el tío del bigote y el chucho, que son imprevisibles y ahora les ha dao por trabajar para los Soviéticos". Buah, esto no es nada, si supiera lo quemaos que nos tienen a nosotros...

* **Comandante Shinzo** : Qué son...Qué son esos 2 exactamente?

* **Kaphwan** : Err...Un nuevo tipo de arma biológica inmortal. Terroristas interdimensionales de un mundo ultraviolento.

* **Takuma** : (Así me gusta, Kim, que vayas espabilando! Cualquier cosa que suene menos ridícula que "unos jodíos Toons")

* **Comandante Shinzo** : Cómo se les detiene?

* **Kyo** : Pfft, ojalá lo supiéramos! La única solución es dejarlos dar por saco hasta que se aburran y esperar a ver si hay suertecilla y la cagan ellos solos.

* **Comandante Shinzo** (muy mosqueado): Sí homble, como que vamos a aflontal el ploblema de esa manela tan pusilánime! Nosotlos también tenemos nuestla plopia alma biológica...Avisen a Yuliko!

* **Guerrero imperial #1** : Oh no, Yuliko NO! Yuliko está mu loca!

* **Comandante Shinzo** : Salgento Kawasaki, haga lo que se le oldena! Mientlas tanto yo ilé tomando medidas pol mi cuenta. [Se marcha apresuradamente de allí]

Continuará


	89. Nunca lleves una espada a(Parte III)

**Capítulo OCHENTA Y NUEVE - Nunca lleves una espada a una pelea de tanques (Parte III)**

Comenzamos el capítulo de hoy a 900 kilómetros por hora y 10 mil metros de altura, con un piloto de Tengu acojonaíto perdío:

* **Piloto de Tengu** (con los ojos como el 2 de oros): M-madle del amol helmoso! Amateratsu bendita!

* **Dastardly** (de pie sobre el morro del Tengu): No me pongas esa cara, que no soy un freak, te enteras? Qué pasa, nunca habías visto a un tipo forzar con una palanqueta la cabina de un caza o es que ese escenario no venía en el simulador?

* **Piloto de Tengu** : No sé cómo puedes hasel eso pelo se acabó, bastaldo...Mech Tengu, adelante!

En menos que se presigna un cura loco el caza se ha transformado (que viene de "Transformers") en una especie de mosca metálica que planea a ras de suelo, dejando a Dastardly medio turulato por el impacto gravitacional! Haberse agarrado fuerte no le ha impedido aterrizar dando vueltas por el suelo, aunque al menos ha conseguido ponerse rápidamente de pie:

* **Dastardly** : Pfft, gran cosa! Si esto me ha dejado a mi mareado cómo estará el piloto, inconsciente? O directamente cadáver?

* **Piloto de Tengu** : Muele ya, gaijin! SHINEEEE!111!

 ****RATATATATATATATATATARATATATATA!****

* **Dastardly** (ametrallado contra un tanque Tsunami): Mierda puta, olvidé que el RA3 también sigue una lógica de ídem.

* **Conductor del Tsunami** : Eh, tú! Sí, tú, extlanjelo bálbalo...NYAH-NYAH, nadie se cachiondea del Impelio!

Dastardly no contesta a eso, se limita a sacar una granada, quitarle la anilla y lanzarla en su dirección:

* **Conductor del Tsunami** (cerrando rápidamente la escotilla desde dentro): Cuidado con el lebote, no te vayas a hasel dañio!

 ****BOOOOM!****

* **Dastardly** (regenerándose): Más mierda puta! [Subiéndose al tanque y sacando otra granada]: Ok, basta de perder el tiempo!

Esta segunda granada la ha colado directamente a través del cañón, provocando semejante pepinazo en el interior del tanque que abre la escotilla A PRESIÓN. Lo siguiente que hace es entrar y ponerlo en marcha lo más deprisa que puede, porque ya no es solo que media base Imperial le esté disparando, sino que ahora tiene encima a un escuadrón de Rocket Angels también:

* **Rocket Angel #1** (desde el aire): Helmanas, objetivo localisado!

* **Rocket Angel #2** (igualmente): Usen el látigo palalisadol!

Efectivamente, utilizando tecnología punta sólo al alcance del Chapulín Colorado (al menos en esta parte del Multiverso) una de las Rocket Angels acaba de poner en éxtasis al tanque cuando no había recorrido aún ni 50 metros. El resto le iba a soltar una buena andanada de misiles, pero entonces llegó corriendo el sargento Kawasaki acompañado de ya-sabemos-quiénes:

* **Sargento Kawasaki** (a voces): Alto el fuego, no dispalen! Y tlaigan aquí a Yuliko, quielen hasel el favol?

* **Kyo** : La tal Yuriko va a poder con un tío indestructible?

* **Sargento Kawasaki** : Bueno, Yuliko le lavalá el seleblo y lo conveltilá en un soldado del empeladol. Polque *evidentemente* no les vamos a hasel caso a ustedes y a dejal-lo semblal el caos hasta que la cague él solo, eso ni siquiela es una opsión.

* **Takuma** : Claro, ya. Famous last words.

* **Sargento Kawasaki** (medio llorando): No se pongan tan nihilistas, es que no ven que aquí están pasando cosas muy lalas, yo soy un simple subofisial y estoy cagado de miedo? Pol lo menos díganme que cleen que funsionalá!

* **Haohmaru** (dándole una palmada en la espalda): Claro que funcionará! Esa Yuriko le dará a Black Mao la paliza de su vida.

* **Sargento Kawasaki** : Lo dise...Lo dise en selio?

* **Haohmaru** : No. La verdad es que en serio NO.

En esto que aparece por allí levitando una chavala con traje de marinerito, coletas y evidentes poderes psiónicos:

* **Yuriko Omega** : Tú, chusquelo de mielda, te atleviste a llamalme? Acaso estás al mando de la base ahola?

* **Sargento Kawasaki** : E-eso me temo. Mira, bonita, ves ese tanque? Destlúyelo y aplícale al tlipulante tu contlol mental.

* **Yuriko Omega** : Cómo se piden las cosas?

* **Sargento Kawasaki** (de rodillas): Pol favol!

Así que como se lo han pedido de buenos modos esta prima segunda del Tetsuo agarra el tanque en una presa telequinética y empieza a darle vueltas en el aire hasta hacerlo explotar en mil pedazos.

* **Sargento Kawasaki** (rascándose la cabeza): Pelo...pelo ahí dentlo no hay nadie!

* **Cazatanques #1** : Salgento, no se lo va a cleel pelo debajo del tanque había un túnel! [Asomándose]: De casi un metlo de diámetlo y no sé cuántos de plofundidad, pelo deben de sel muchos polque mile: ECO, ECO...

ECOOO!

ECOOOOOO!

* **Sargento Kawasaki** : Eso es IMPOSIBLE, ese túnel antes no estaba! Puede alguien explicalme qué demonios está pasando?

* **Kaphwan** : D&M ya están los 2 en modo stealth. Mal rollito.

* **Hanzo** : Muy mal rollito, cuando hacen eso es casi imposible encontrarlos. Ni mi clan tiene acceso a la magia que utilizan.

* **Sargento Kawasaki** : Qué se piensan, que nosotlos no tenemos ninjas? Lápido, salgan en su pelsecusión!

* **Shinobis #1, #2, #3 y #4** (entrando en el tunel): Hai!

* **Hanzo** : Yo de ustedes no haría eso, porque...

 ****BOOOOM!****

* **Hanzo** : Bueno, olvídenlo.

* **Sargento Kawasaki** (por el walkie): Todo el mundo a buscal al de la gabaldina y al pel-lo! [A los de la peña protagonista]: Cómo pueden estal así de tlanquilos? Es que no tienen ni sangle en las venas?

* **Kyo** : Hey, que ustedes sólo llevan aguantando a esos cabrones diez minutos, nosotros llevamos MESES!

* **Kaphwan** : No es tranquilidad, es resignación mezclada con agotamiento psicológico!

* **Sargento Kawasaki** : Bien, llámenlo como quielan, pelo su actitud apesta! Sus amigos que habían ido a negosial con los Aliados a estas altulas deben de estal todos mueltos y ni siquiela les impolta!

* **Takuma** : No se crea, el Kuroko se ha traído el manos libres y lleva hablando con ellos desde que escuchamos la primera explosión gorda.

* **Kuroko** (por el móvil): Que han mangado un tanque y vienen hacia aquí? Estupendo, señorita Leona!

* **Sargento Kawasaki** (quitándole violentamente el auricular): No hagan eso, todavía no podemos estal segulos de que no sean ustedes espías de los Soviéticos y como les vea el comandante Shinzo me voy a ganal un pulo!

* **Kuroko** : Perdón, no creíamos que importara en medio de este desastre.

* **Sargento Kawasaki** : Cuál desastle? La cosa no pinta bien, pelo tampoco es pala tanto.

* **Kuroko** : Ya, pues entonces le sugiero que no mire a esos dirigibles gigantes que vienen por ahí soltando bombas.

Dijo el Kuroko señalando a los veintitantos Kirovs que acaban de aparecer en el cielo y se mueven lenta pero imparablemente hacia la base Imperial, mandando a tomar por culo todo lo que encuentran a su paso en plan Juggernauts aéreos.

* **Sargento Kawasaki** : D-dioses míos! [Por el walkie]: A todas las unidades con capasidad antiaélea, dilíjanse a hasel flente a los Kilovs! El lesto desmonten el MCV y plepálense a escoltal-lo!

* **Kyo** : Oiga, y si echamos a correr como pollos descabezaos? Es que como ya se está viendo que van a ganar los rusos...

* **Sargento Kawasaki** : No señol! Los lusos jamás del-lotalán a una lasa supeliol como la nuestla, tendlían que comel mucho lamen pala eso!

* **Kaphwan** : Raza superior? Amigo, no empiecen otra vez con esas tontadas o van a acabar peor que cuando se aliaron con Hitler.

* **Sargento Kawasaki** (confuso): Hitlel? Qué es un Hitlel?

* **Kyo** : Me lo pregunta a mi? Pooo...

* **Sargento Kawasaki** : Es igual, eso da lo mismo ahola! Lo impoltante es que no hay lasones pala que cunda el pánico, polque nuestlas tol-les de misiles antiaéleos...

Pero de pronto a lo lejos:

 ****BOOOOOOOM!****

* **Cazatanques #2** : Salgento! Acaban de explotal 3 geneladoles, nos hemos quedado sin enelgía pala las tol-les!

* **Sargento Kawasaki** : Q-quielo desil, polque nuestla Yuliko va a echal abajo esos Kilovs! [Dándose la vuelta]: Yuliko, qué hases todavía aquí? La supelvivensia de la base lecae soble tus homblos ahola!

* **Yuriko Omega** (con más humos que la Belén Estebán): Cómo se piden las cos...?

 ***BLAM!***

Durante un interminable segundo y mientras los Kirovs se aproximan inexorablemente con sus bombas de 50 megatones cada una nuestros amigos contemplan a Yuriko con los sesos por los suelos, hasta que por fin es Takuma quien rompe el momento mágico:

* **Takuma** : Ok, ahora ya sí puede cundir el pánico, no? [Echando a correr]: SÁLVESE QUIEN PUEDA! MARICÓN EL ÚLTIMO!

* * *

Y en un risco a medio kilómetro de la base Imperial:

* **Dastardly** (bajando el rifle de francotirador): HAW, un blanco perfecto, has visto? Ya me veo esta noche celebrándolo con Natasha en la habitación más cara del Ritz de Moscú...

* **Muttley** : (Nivel de vida del Terry-Thomas cuando hace de aristócrata pero sin tener ni un duro, allá vamos otra vez!)

* **Dastardly** : Borra esa sonrisa sarcástica de tu cara, o de lo contrario te...Un momento, el radiotransmisor!

* **Comandante Moskvin** (por el radiotransmisor): Capitán Dastarrly, todavía está vivo?

* **Dastardly** : Heh heh...A usted qué le parece, señor?

* **Comandante Moskvin** : Incrreíble! Bien, cuál es el inforrme de la situasión?

* **Dastardly** : Yuriko está neutralizada, hemos dejado la base sin energía y el Diezmador Psiónico también está kaput.

* **Comandante Moskvin** : Y el Verrdugo de los Shogunes?

* **Dastardly** : Esa parte del dossier se quemó cuando explotó el MiG y no sabemos de qué iba pero bueno, qué más da? [Muerto de risa]: Fígurese como los tendremos de aterrorizados que hasta acabo de ver a un robot de 50 metros salir corriendo de allí despavorido...

* **Comandante Moskvin** : Queeé?! Idiota, ese rrobot de 50 metrros *es* el Verrdugo de los Shogunes! Hasia dónde se dirrige?

* **Dastardly** : Dirección nordeste, por?

* **Comandante Moskvin** : Cómo no, justo hasia donde estamos nosotrros...Detengan a ese rrobot!

* * *

Mientras tanto, a cierta distancia y en un tanque aerodeslizador de dimensiones absurdas que responde al nombre de Pacifier FAV:

* **Billy** : Oye Leona, pero adónde coño vamos? No será al sitio del que acaba de salir ese PEASO de mecha y que están dejando fino a bombazos, verdad?

* **Leona** (conduciendo): Hay que reunir al equipo, no debimos separarnos...Terry, contesta ya el Max?

* **Terry** : De momento no lo coge, voy a probar con el Rhino. [Por el móvil]: Hey Rhino, tienes un minuto?

* **Rhino** (también por el móvil): Po no sé yo que decirte, aquí hay q'andar con 100 ojos! Ya sabes como funciona la enfermería de Mordhaus, cuando sobran camas bien pero cuando no te inyestan lejía. Claro, como es más barata que las melecinas...

* **Terry** : Joooder! Yo casi prefiero que ni me lo cuentes.

* **Rhino** : Espero que los enfermeros sean más baratos que la lejía, porque ya le he arrancao la cabeza a 4...Oye, qué de bombazos se oyen a lo lejos, no? Se estáis divirtiendo mucho?

* **Terry** : Uff, no lo sabes tú bien! Weno, qué tal siguen Artie y el Shingo?

* **Rhino** : Están roques todavía, el médico dice que...Otra vez tú, joputa?! Como t'acerques a esta cama te vía reventar!

* **Terry** : Qué era eso, los enfermeros de nuevo?

* **Rhino** : Te vía tener que colgar, a la que te ven despistao se vienen pa ti...Hale, luego hablamos, 'staluego!

* **Terry** (guardando el móvil): Leona, el Rhino es mejor que se quede donde está. Es de los pocos que pueden hacer frente al sistema sanitario de Mordhaus con cero problemas éticos.

* **Leona** : Los samuráis también, no?

* **Terry** : Pues me imagino que sí, si supieran distinguir la insulina del benceno. Créeme, el Rhino es de más ayuda allí.

* **Galford** (asomado por la escotilla): Eh! Samurái gigante de 3 cabezas a las 12 en punto o cómo le llaméis a eso, modelnos!

* * *

Os explicaría como Leona fija el Pacifier FAV al suelo para dispararle al mecha un pepinazo de los gordos pero para qué, si esas cosas al Verdugo ni le rayan la pintura? En vez de eso volvamos con Takuma y compañía, que cuando escapaban de los Kirovs dándose patadas en el culo se han cruzado con D&M por una de esas casualidades de la vida:

* **Kyo** (sin parar de correr): Qué, de vuelta pa la base justo cuando están cayendo bombas? Qué 2 cerebros ha perdido el Mundo de los Dibujos Animados Antiguos!

* **Dastardly** (igualmente): Hey garrulos, queda por ahí alguna cosa que podamos aprovechar? Vehículos, armamento, algo?

* **Takuma** : Iros a tomar por saco!

Y que 300 metros más p'alante han asistido a otro bonito reencuentro, esta vez con el resto del plantel protagonista:

* **Kyo** (observando el Pacifier FAV): Hostia, pero si habéis pillao un tanque que vuela! Quién lo conduce, Leona?

* **Billy** : Ella controla mucho de estas cosas, dice que ha conducido chismes más complicaos en el Metal Slug 7.

* **Kyo** : "Metal Slug 7"?

* **Billy** (encogiéndose de hombros): Ni puta idea de lo que será eso yo tampoco.

* **Charlotte** : Haoh, no sabes lo salida que está la gente del siglo XXI! Te puedes creer que unos soldados nos querían meter los dedos en el potorro?

* **Haohmaru** (escandalizado): Qué barbaridad, espero por lo menos que los hayáis matado a todos!

* **Leona** (saliendo del tanque): Podéis prestarme un poco de atención, por favor? Tenemos que discutir una cosa muy seria...

* **Kaphwan** : El qué, la que están liando D&M? No te lo vas a creer, pero lo de la tregua era una jugarreta.

* **Leona** : De verdaaaaad?! No jodas, Sherlock! Quién podría haberse imaginado semejante desenlace de los acontecimientos?

* **Kaphwan** : Hey, no te pongas tan sarcástica, que sólo estábamos intentando salvar vidas! Qué querías que hiciéramos?

* **Leona** : El momento de salvar vidas es AHORA! Habréis visto el mecha de 50 metros, no?

* **Kyo** : No, habiendo salido de la base Imperial si te parece no lo íbamos a ver! Estábamos mirando para otro lao, no te jode?

* **Haohmaru** : Estáis hablando del monstruo de metal ese tan grande? Ellos no sé porque había mucho lío, pero yo sí estaba mirando para el lado correcto. Rompió la empalizada y se largó, eso es malo?

* **Leona** : Hombre, teniendo en cuenta que va hacia la zona más densamente poblada de Mordhaus...[A chillidos en limpio]: Me cago en la leche, todo el mundo al tanque!

Así que al cabo de 10 minutos de intensa persecución a cámara lenta, cuando el Pacifier vuelve a tener al Verdugo a tiro:

* **Takuma** (amarrado a uno de los cañones): No me puedo creer que esto sea todo lo que se os ocurre, en toda mi puta vida me he sentido más ridículo!

* **Kuroko/Takuma** (amarrado al otro): No se coma tanto el tarro, Sr. Sakazaki, y prepárese! A la de unaaa...

"HAOUSHIKOUKEN (X2)!"

WOAH, ese doble disparo llevaba tanta potencia que ha hecho retroceder el tanque 5 metros y reducido la barra de vida del mecha lo menos en una octava parte! Que ya es más de lo que le habrían hecho todas las Superarmas del RA3 a la vez, por si os parecía poco u os lo estabais preguntando...

* **Billy** (asomado por la escotilla): No funciona, tan sólo lo habéis descascarillao un poco. A ver si a la segundaaa...

* **Takuma** : Tú estás de cachondeo, no? Pasarán horas antes de que podamos repetir un disparo como ese!

* **Billy** : Uh oh, el mecha se viene pa nosotros...Corre, Leona, métele caña al tanque!

Dicho y hecho, poniendo el Pacifier FAV a toda leche y a la vertiginosa velocidad de 40 km/h consiguieron salir del alcance del Verdugo, que al cabo de un ratito renunció a seguir persiguiéndolos. Fue entonces cuando observaron a D&M sobrevolando el terreno en un helicóptero VX, el uno ladrando improperios por la ventanilla y el otro pilotándolo a escasa altitud:

* **Dastardly** (a voces): FUERA DE LA ZONA DE COMBATE, INÚTILES! DEJADLE ESTO A LOS PROS!

* **Muttley** (a los mandos): HASSENNNFRRASENNRRRASSENN...Afisionaos!

* **Kaphwan** : Hey, ellos también están persiguiendo al mecha? Si es así deberíamos trabajar todos juntos en vez de por separado.

* **Leona** : Olvídalo. Para meter la pata y romper cosas nos bastamos nosotros solos, ni que necesitáramos a D&M.

* **Terry** (muerto de risa): Que encima nos ayudaran ya sería overkill.

* **Kaphwan** : Pero si mi idea consiste precisamente en solucionar esto sin romper nada! Escuchadme, veréis...

De modo que mientras el Kim les explica su plan a los otros (solucionar algo sin romper nada? Sería la primera vez en mi fic) vayamos un momentito con D&M, que en estos mismos momentos se encuentran mirando al Verdugo cara a cara desde el VX:

* **Dastardly** : WOW, menudo maquinón, most beatiful thing I ever saw! Me pregunto qué tendrá nuestro ejército que esté al nivel de esta preciosidad...

Como fan de los Soviéticos yo te voy a responder a eso: NADA. Y por si fuera poco aquí estamos usando las unidades del Uprising en vez de las del RA3 normal, con lo que la cosa más desequilibrada CONTRA los Soviéticos ya no podría estar.

* **Dastardly** : Tsk, empiezo a pensar que nos equivocamos de bando. Espero que tengan las tías más buenas por lo menos.

Pos claro, por eso no te preocupes! Los de EA seguramente han pensado que así se compensaba una cosa con la otra.

* **Dastardly** : Para no gustarte el Uprising pareces haber echado más de una partida, no? [A punto de darle una hostia]: Muttley, qué demonios estás haciendo?! No te acerques tanto al mecha, que nos vamos a estrellar!

* **Muttley** (virando bruscamente hacia la derecha): GRRROGERRR!

El Verdugo de los Shogunes no tiene capacidad antiaérea (sólo eso le faltaba) pero sí es capaz de cargarse cualquier helicóptero que se acerque a él volando bajo, aunque D&M de momento se han librado. Volvían a pasar casi rasantes por donde están los de la peña protagonista, cuando de repente:

* **Hanzo** (teleportándose sobre la cabina): Perdón, tienes un momento?

* **Dastardly** : Largo de nuestro helicóptero inmediatamente, tonto del culo! Que nos lo vas a desgraciar!

A lo cual Hanzo contesta agarrándose fuertemente al techo de la cabina y manteniéndose lo más pegado posible a él para que las palas del helicóptero no lo destrocen:

* **Hanzo** : La vida está llena de desgracias, no lo sabías? Naces, te sucede una desgracia tras otra y entonces te mueres.

* **Dastardly** : "Y entonces te mueres", dice el jodido optimista! [Sacando un AK-47 de la gabardina]: No soporto a la gente que tiene una actitud tan positiva, dime qué has venido a hacer aquí antes de que te reviente a balazos.

* **Hanzo** : Sólo quería preguntarte si puedes pilotar esa cosa de ahí delante.

* **Dastardly** : Por fa-vor! Nunca me he encontrado nada que no pueda pilotar.

* **Hanzo** : Entonces tú y yo podemos solucionar esto rápido. Un teleportador y un piloto es todo lo que hace falta.

* **Dastardly** : Muttley, da una pasada por encima del Verdugo. [A Hanzo]: Todavía no lo veo claro, pero sigue hablando, ok?

* **Hanzo** : Kaphwan dice que es un plan infalible...

* **Dastardly** : Pfft! Venga, no me jodas, Kaphwan? El que tiene a 2 ex-cons viviendo en su casa o algún Kaphwan con cerebro?

* **Hanzo** : Está espabilando mucho, también dijo que no hacía falta el que estuvieras de acuerdo.

Así que aprovechando que están a punto de sobrevolar el mecha Hanzo rompe el cristal de la cabina de un puñetazo, agarra a Dastardly por las solapas y en menos tiempo del que se tarda en decirlo ya están los 2 en caída libre hacia una de las cabezas del Verdugo de los Shogunes:

 ***THUD***

Sobre la cual acaban de aterrizar el uno grácilmente estilo ninja y el otro rompiéndose las narices (momentáneamente):

* **Hanzo** (ayudando a Dastardly a levantarse): Estás bien? Buah, qué estupidez de pregunta, cómo ibas a no estarlo?

* **Dastardly** (apartándolo de un empujón): Quítame las manos de encima, se mira pero no se toca! De donde yo vengo tanta amabilidad significa como mínimo que eres gay y como máximo que me tienes preparada alguna putada de las gordas.

* **Hanzo** : Te necesito para pilotar este trasto, recuerdas? Si no fuera por eso otro gallo cantaría.

* **Dastardly** : Vale, y ahora que estamos aquí se me ocurre una pregunta: Cómo sabemos que ésta es la cabeza correcta de las 3?

* **Hanzo** : Es el Destino. Confía.

* **Dastardly** : En el tuyo o en el m...?

 ***BAMF!***

La teleportación de Hanzo por supuesto no hace "BAMF!" pero weno, pa entendernos; Lo importante es OBVIAMENTE era su Destino suyo de él, porque ya están los 2 en el centro de control del mecha y tanta potra el Dick Dastardly no la tiene ni de coña:

* **Hanzo** : Saludos de nuevo, comandante Shinzo. Apártese de ahí, por favor.

* **Comandante Shinzo** (en el asiento del piloto): NUNCA! La base está peldida, ahola ya sólo nos queda vengalnos de los malditos Soviéticos! Pol sielto, quién es ese que viene con usted?

* **Dastardly** (saludando con 2 dedos en la frente): Capitán Dastardly, Fuerza Aérea  Soviética.

* **Hanzo** : Cállate, no te he visto decir una verdad desde que te conozco y vas a empezar AHORA? No le haga caso, nosotros...

* **Comandante Shinzo** (histérico perdío): Jamás entlegalé el Veldugo a los Soviéticos, lo que voy a hasel es matalos a los 2! Activalé el clistal de segulidad, activalé los nanoemjambles de lobotillos asesin...

 ***POOM!***

* **Hanzo** : Activarás NADA, porque te tenemos a medio metro de distancia, gilipollas.

* **Dastardly** (retirando a un Shinzo totalmente KO de los controles): Muy buen hostión, así se hace! Jé, y yo que pensé que ibas a recurrir a esa técnica tuya tan eficaz, ya sabes, la que consiste en cortarte un brazo...

* **Hanzo** : Eso ni merece contestación, limítate a sacar este chisme de aquí antes de que mate a alguien.

* **Dastardly** (en el asiento del piloto): Ok, sin problemas! "No matar a más gente de la que haya en Mordhaus", tomo nota!

 *****CRAAAASSSHH!*****

* **Hanzo** : Eh, a qué crees que estás jugando? Ese edificio de ahí no te estaba haciendo nada, por qué lo has pisoteado?!

* **Dastardly** : Que por qué? Porque mola y porque puedo, o en otras palabras...

 *****SHHHHOOOOOOOOMMM!*****

"FOR THE EVULZ!" Dastardly parece haberle cogido el tranquillo al mecha más rápido de lo que sería aconsejable, de hecho acaba de pulverizar el gigantesco auditorio de Mordhaus con una de las espadas de plasma del Verdugo instintivamente, gracias a su gran intuición para todo lo malo:

* **Hanzo** : Pero esto es JUSTO lo que queríamos evitar, es que no te das cuenta? [Desenvainando]: Para inmediatamente o...!

* **Dastardly** (echando hacia atrás los controles): O si no qué harás? Caerte?

El Verdugo acaba de doblar una rodilla en el suelo, provocando semejante desnivel que hace a Hanzo rodar hacia la pared de enfrente. Para cuando reacciona Dastardly ya ha elevado el cristal blindado de seguridad en torno al asiento del piloto:

* **Dastardly** (pegando una risotada maligna): No sé qué me va a hacer más gracia, si dejar Mordhaus reducido a escombros o ver la cara que pones...Mira, mira cómo corren esos pringaos de ahí abajo!

* **Kloketeer #1** (corriendo despavorido): Oh no, un robot gigante está rompiéndolo tó! Que alguien llame al Capitán América!

* **Kloketeer #2** (igualmente): Y pensar que hasta hoy mi mayor preocupación era si los Venom son Black Metal o Thrash Met...

 ****CRRUNCCHH!****

No sufráis por esos 2 carajotes, merecían morir aplastados por el mecha (el uno por no saber que los Venom son Thrash Metal y el otro por creerse que Bucky va a resolver esto). Pero no nos centremos en cosas irrelevantes y volvamos con el pobre Hanzo:

* **Hanzo** (golpeando el cristal): Se supone que eres un militar! Tienes una misión que cumplir y es IMPOSIBLE que sea ésta!

* **Dastardly** : Uno es un mercenario más bien, pero qué importancia tiene? A todo el mundo le gusta la destrucción sin sentido, si la madre Teresa hubiera tenido un mecha ahora Calcuta sería un cráter humeante!

Yo personalmente no podría estar más de acuerdo, pero también hay que comprender la mentalidad de los del SS: Para ellos defender Mordhaus es prioritario porque creen tener una deuda de honor con el _daimyo_ de esta tierra, el pelúo vocalista de los Dethklok al que sólo han visto un par de veces en su vida y al que ellos llaman "Nathan Explosion-sama".

* **Dastardly** : Blah blah blah! Me la sudan las motivaciones de gente que no sean yo, qué hace este botón de aquí?

 ***SHHHRAKK* **BOOOOOOOOM!****

Ese botón era el Omega Shockwave, una explosión eléctrica diseñada para mandarlo todo por coño en medio kilómetro a la redonda. Si nuestro amigo el ninja pretende salvar Mordhaus va a tener que darse prisa mientras todavía quede algo...

* **Dastardly** (loco de contento y mirando a cámara): Qué más quisiera yo que entregarle el mecha a los Soviéticos sin más, pero soy víctima del estrés de combate! La Guerra nunca cambia, es un infierno e [inserte cualquier otro topicazo aquí]!

* **Hanzo** (cada vez más colorao): Me estás cabreando mucho, Black Mao! No te gustará verme cabreado!

* **Dastardly** : Hablando de topicazos...Y qué se supone que vas a hacer al respecto, romper un cristal antibalas a espadazos?

* **Hanzo** : Sólo necesitaré uno. [Apuñalando el cristal con todas sus fuerzas]: TEMMA RIMETSU (PS)!

La punta de la katana fragmenta el cristal un poco, pero es la PEASO explosión de fuego que se produce a continuación lo que lo hace saltar por los aires (se trata del Super de Hanzo en el SS2, seguro que lo habéis visto). Después de lo cual no pierde un segundo en agarrar a Dastardly por el pescuezo y lanzarlo fuera del asiento del piloto:

* **Dastardly** (levantándose y sacudiéndose cristales): Conque esas tenemos, eh? [Sacando una katana láser]: Hora de probar otro juguetito que me traje de la base Imperial!

* **Hanzo** : Tú contra mi en una pelea a espada, estás de guasa?

 ***ZAAAAS!***

No hace falta demasiada fuerza para partir a alguien en 2 con una katana láser, pero si ese alguien es Hanzo se necesita MUCHA más habilidad de la que Dastardly tiene. De hecho acaba de esquivar ese espadazo como si nada para inmediatamente después revolverse y rajar a su enemigo desde el hombro izquierdo hasta el ombligo como mínimo:

* **Hanzo** : No vale continuar después de haber recibido heridas que matarían a una persona normal, de acuerdo?

* **Dastardly** (regenerándose): Tranquilo, ya deberías saber que yo soy puro respeto a las reglas!

"KAGEBUNSHIN!"

 ***ZAAAAS!***

Esta vez sí que le ha dado, pero ha sido a la réplica. Lo siguiente que vemos es un tajo de los de A+B y una katana láser volando por los aires junto a una explosión de sangre y una mano cortada a la altura de la muñeca.

* **Hanzo** : Déjalo ya! Podemos luchar durante horas y al final vencerás tú por agotamiento, pero de verdad quieres ganar así? Demostrando una total falta de honor y de respeto hacia los principios del Bushido?

* **Dastardly** (regenerando la mano derecha): Huh?

* **Hanzo** : Olvida eso último, en realidad quería decir "demostrando una total falta de ESTILO y sin hacer virguerías de las que impresionan a las chavalas"...No vale la pena ganar así, Black Mao, y tú lo sabes!

La psicología de Hanzo parece estar funcionando, porque durante un instante Dastardly se queda callado y pensativo:

* **Dastardly** : Llevas razón, podría haber alguna chavala leyendo esto...Necesito aprender artes marciales ahora mismo!

 *****CRAAAASSSHH!*****

Hizo otro edificio lleno de gente al ser aplastado por el mecha simplemente por estar en su camino. Porque se me ha olvidado comentaros que Dastardly activó el piloto automático después del Temma Rimetsu, así que en ningún momento se han detenido.

* **Hanzo** : No hay tiempo para eso, lo que tienes que hacer es parar esta cosa! Ya aprenderás artes marciales en otra ocasión.

* **Dastardly** (sacando un iPad de la gabardina): He dicho "ahora mismo" y va a ser AHORA MISMO! Silencio, que me desconcentras!

Total, que 10 segundos mal contaos más tarde:

* **Dastardly** (volviéndose a guardar el iPad): Ya sé Kung Fu.

* **Hanzo** : No digas estupideces, tú qué vas a saber Kung Fu! Estás consiguiendo sacarme de mis casillas y mira que es difícil!

* **Dastardly** : Pero si es facilísimo, se aprenden técnicas guapas con sólo mirar vídeos en el Youtube! Mira lo que he aprendido en un momentito de una tiparraca rara del Darkstalkers...

Ha sido nada más que decirlo y de la manga de la gabardina le ha salido una bola de demolición con pinchos que si Hanzo no llega a saltar a tiempo lo deja en el sitio, porque Dastardly no es Hsien-Ko y las usa de 500 toneladas para acabar antes.

* **Dastardly** (sacando un mando a distancia): ...Y de Marvin el Marciano en el Mugen!

El mando a distancia empieza a soltar rayos por todos lados al más puro estilo SDM de Orochi y (esta vez sí) alcanzando a Hanzo de lleno, que no ha podido bloquearlo mientras estaba en el aire ya que esas cosas en el SS normalmente no se estilan.

* **Dastardly** (saltando en su dirección):...Y de Deadpool en el MvC3!

Dicho lo cual agarra la barra de vida de su adversario y se la estrella en toda la cabeza, qué defensa tenía Hanzo contra eso si ni siquiera la ve? Hostia puta, eso ya ha sido demasiado cheap hasta para un nota con Toon Force!

* **Dastardly** (riéndose): Por qué todo esto cuenta como "artes marciales", no? No está mal, pero es más entretenido el mecha.

"NINPOENBU!"

* **Dastardly** (mirando para todos lados): Hey, pero adónde ha ido?!

Justo detrás tuya, tío. Y lo tienes taaan hasta los huevos que ya se le ha vuelto a llenar la barra del POW otra vez:

* **Dastardly** : Te has vuelto invisible, eso es TRAMPA! A esto le llamas tú seguir los principios del Bushido?!

* **Hanzo** (a su espalda): Yo no tengo que seguirlos, soy un ninja. Y recuerda que hace un rato te dije que me las pagarías...

"Hace un rato" quiere decir hace unos pocos de capítulos, pero es que esta fic últimamente se parece a Dragon Ball. Es igual, porque estamos a punto de presenciar una de las fatalities más cabronas de todos los tiempos, la llamada...

"MOZU KUDAKI (ZO)!

*KRAAK*, hace el brazo derecho! *KRAAK*, hace el brazo izquierdo! Ahora salen volando los 2 p'arriba atravesando el techo de la cabina por teleportación y en ese intervalo Hanzo le rompe a su adversario el esternón, no sabemos muy bien cómo! Aterrizan justo sobre el cráneo de Dastardly (partiéndolo en varios trozos) y aunque el Mozu Kudaki en sí ya se ha acabado mucho me temo que la venganza de Hanzo aún no:

* **Dastardly** (agarrándose con una mano a un saliente del mecha): No me dejes caer, cretino, me necesitas! Cómo vas a detener este cacharro sin mi?

* **Hanzo** : Hasta ahora no has sido de mucha ayuda. [Desenvainando]: Aunque gracias de todos modos, Black Mao, abajo nos vemos.

 ***ZAAAAS!***

Lo que sucede después de que Hanzo le corte los dedos os lo podéis imaginar, una caida de 50 metros hacia el suelo y luego ser pisoteado por un mecha de cientos de miles de toneladas...Total, ná: Un día normal para Dastardly (tirando a tranquilo):

* **Dastardly** (regenerado del todo y sacudiéndose el polvo): Tsk, menos mal que el iPad aún estaba en garantía.

* **Kyo** : Oye, pero se puede saber qué ha pasao? Para una vez que el Kim tiene una idea en condiciones, parece mentira!

* **Dastardly** : Vuestro amigo el ninja se ha vuelto completamente loco! Se ha puesto a flipar con el mecha y a destrozarlo todo y cuando le he dicho que se centrara un poco se lo ha tomado a la tremenda y me ha lanzado al vacío.

* **Billy** : Nuestro amigo el ninja cómo va a flipar con ningún mecha, cojones, si es un nota del siglo XVIII?

* **Kyo** : El que ha flipao con el mecha habrás sido tú, en todo caso!

* **Dastardly** (indignado): Flipar yo con un chisme que no tiene rayo desintegrador ni botón de "5 minutos para que se acabe el episodio"? Me estáis empezando a agotar la paciencia, a la próxima vez que interfiráis con nosotros os bombardearemos por saturación y sanseacabó, entendido?!

* **Terry** : Qué tío más simpático eres, Dick. Sobre todo ahora que ya ni siquiera somos enemigos.

* **Dastardly** : Lo sé, me pierde el buen carácter que tengo. [A chillidos en limpio]: Muttley, ON THE DOUBLE!

Muttley estaba sobrevolando el terreno y acaba de aterrizar el VX en modo Striker, de manera que si su socio y superior jerárquico no llega a apartarse a tiempo lo aplasta por segunda vez en menos de minuto y medio:

* **Dastardly** (subiendo al VX): Qué sentido tendrá intentar salvar Mordhaus de gratis en vez de poneros a saquear y a violar? Madre mía, este grupo desde que Artie no lo lidera ha ido totalmente al caos!

Y dicho esto el VX despega rumbo a no sabemos dónde.

* **Leona** (a voces desde el suelo): Artie NUNCA nos ha liderado, gilipollas!

* **Galford** (igualmente): Y que ni lo dudes que vamos a salvar Mordhaus! Saquear y violar es lo fácil, lo que hacen los tíos mierdas!

En esto que aparece por allí Hanzo, que por fin ha conseguido bajarse del mecha a base unos cuantos saltos triangulares:

* **Hanzo** (cojeando): Malas noticias, gente. Estamos peor que antes.

* **Leona** : *Sighh* Sorpréndenos, anda.

* **Hanzo** : Black Mao ha resultado menos fiable aún de lo que esperábamos. En cuanto ha tenido acceso al samurái gigante le han entrado muchas ganas de destruir por destruir, así que no he tenido más remedio que pedirle amablemente que se bajase.

* **Terry** : Eso ya nos lo habíamos figurao, y qué más?

* **Hanzo** : Le ha hecho algo a ese cacharro que hace que camine por su cuenta, algo que mi sistema de aporrear botones y arrancar cables al azar no ha podido revertir. Supongo que el piloto original habría podido ayudarme de no haber muerto aplastado por una bola metálica de 500 toneladas (no preguntéis).

* **Kyo** : No pensábamos hacerlo, pero por qué es eso peor? El que el mecha vaya con el piloto automático, digo.

* **Leona** : Porque ahora ya no se detendrá! Por la trayectoria que lleva me imagino que su objetivo era la base Soviética, pero ahora? Seguirá en línea recta destrozando todo lo que encuentre en su camino, incluso cuando ya haya salido de Mordhaus!

* **Terry** : Pero eso va a ser una puta catástrofe! Hay que avisar a los Vengadores o a quién coño sea cuanto antes, no?

* **Takuma** : Nada de Vengadores, nuestros propios superpayasos arreglarán esto! A ver, dónde demonios se ha metido el Max?

* * *

A escasa distancia del montón de escombros medio calcinados que hasta hace 20 minutos era la base Aliada, vayamos con él:

* **Electro** (lanzando el móvil por encima del hombro): Tanto superheroísmo y tanta polla pa esto, pa joder el móvil por sobrecarga y tenerlo que tirar...Cada día entiendo menos al capullo de Spiderman y más al capullo de Artie, la verdad!

* **Pacificador #1** : Calla ya, privilegiao!

* **Pacificador #2** : Si te crees que tienes motivos para quejarte míranos a nosotros, cabrón!

* **Electro** (dándose la vuelta): Tíos, os queréis ir a chuparla por ahí y dejar ya de seguirme?! Ya os he dicho que yo no peté vuestra base, yo ná más que iba a por el Cañón!

* **Pacificador #1** : Nos la suda, tienes unos poderes guapos y mírate, quejándote sin parar! Es como para inflarte a hostias.

* **Pacificador #2** : De hecho, DEBERÍAMOS inflarte a hostias. Porque esos poderes ahora mismo no los puedes usar, verdad?

* **Electro** : Aquí iba a estar yo aguantando vuestros mamoneos si los pudiera usar! Pero vamos, que como pa freíros el cerebro si os ponéis tontos sí me queda carga, ehn? Lástima que pa volar y pa tó lo demás no...

* **Pacificador #1** : Cambiando de tema, qué tal se vive por aquí?

* **Electro** : Y yo qué sé! Hasta que llegasteis vosotros se vivía medio regular pero fíjate en Mordhaus ahora, explosiones y muertos por tós laos...Vale que eso ya había empezao de antes, pero por lo menos no dárselas de víctimas, ok?

* **Pacificador #2** : Pero es que somos víctimas! Somos infantería, la forma de vida más baja en nuestra dimensión.

* **Pacificador #1** : Nah, eso son los civiles. Nosotros somos la SEGUNDA forma de vida más baja.

* **Electro** : *Sighh* Creo que vía llorar, si no tuvierais pinta de polis antidisturbios lo mismo hasta me dabais pena y tó.

* * *

Y de vuelta con los de SNK, que se han adelantado en el tanque para intentar avisar a la gente de Mordhaus de la que se les viene encima:

* **Kyo** (a voces): Tenéis que salir de aquí cagando leches, entendéis? Se acerca un mecha de tropecientas mil toneladas!

* **Kloketeer #3** : Iyo, tenemos orejas, sabes? Lo llevamos escuchando ya desde hace un buen rato.

* **Kloketeer #4** : Buah, pero si se ve perfectamente desde aquí y tó!

* **Takuma** (perdiendo los nervios): Claro, porque está a menos de un kilómetro! Se puede saber POR QUÉ COJONES no os marcháis?

A lo cual los Kloketeers responden con una risilla tonta tipo Zapatero:

* **Kloketeer #5** : Nosotros sólo recibimos ordenes del Sr. Ofdensen y de los Dethklok y ellos no nos han dicho que nos apartemos del camino de ningún mecha!

* **Kloketeer #6** : No pasa ná, ni que los Dethklok fueran a dejar morir a sus trabajadores!

* **Leona** : Pero habráse visto semejante panda de subnormales? Los Dethklok son una multinacional como cualquier otra, tarugos, pero POR SUPUESTO que os van a dejar morir! [Intentando tranquilizarse un poco]: Dioss, menos mal que D&M no están viendo esto o se cachondearían de nosotros...

* **Kuroko** (señalando): Mire qué casualidad, pues precisamente ahí vienen.

Efectivamente, acaban de aterrizar el VX al lado de la peña protagonista. Peña protagonista que no los puede ver ni en pintura y de lo que ellos 2 son conscientes, pero son villanos que van de estrellas y necesitan su público:

* **Dastardly** : Intentáis salvar a los Oompa Loompas del Death Metal y ellos no se dejan, eh? BWAHAHAHAW, me pongo malo de risa!

* **Muttley** : HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH! ((Y yo también!))

* **Leona** : Qué habéis venido a hacer aquí? Porque aquí de gente obtusa e irracional no hay precisamente un déficit...

* **Dastardly** : A salvar el día, guapetona, a qué si no? Afortunadamente en el tiempo en que a vosotros se os ocurre alguna idea nosotros tenemos veinte.

* **Kyo** : Y las veinte son de mierda!

* **Dastardly** : Esta no, ésta os va a encantar...TATATA-TATATA-TATATATXAAAN!

Dastardly jala de una cuerda y saca a Yuriko fuera del VX, sólo que ya no se parece mucho a la que conocíamos porque le han reconstruido el cráneo con cinta aislante de una manera bastante chapucera. 2 pinzas sobresalen por las aberturas conectadas directamente a los sesos y al otro extremo de los cables hay una simple batería de coche, pero sabemos que la cosa furula porque la chavala medio se mantiene en pie, respira y parpadea:

* **Takuma** (echándose las manos a la cabeza): Madre del Amor Hermoso, han resucitao a Yuriko! Mi salud mental va a hacer "PUM"!

* **Kaphwan** : Dastardly, escúchame atentamente: NO se puede resucitar a nadie con una batería de coche, eso es una ABERRACIÓN!

* **Dastardly** : Eres electro-neuro-mecánico ahora? Yo pensaba que tenías un dojo de artes marciales.

* **Kaphwan** : Y así es, pero de todas maneras...

* **Dastardly** : Pues entonces A CALLAR! Controla esa envidia, Kaphwan, sólo porque tu plan de antes fuera una chorrada tampoco hay porqué menospreciarnos a los demás!

* **Kaphwan** (enfurecido): Mi plan de antes fracasó por culpa tuya y además la tontada ésta del zombi NO VA A FUNCIONAR! Me vas a decir que esta chiquilla conserva sus poderes telequinéticos teniendo el cerebro completamente destrozado?! No creo que sea capaz ni de recordar su nombre!

* **Dastardly** : Por eso hemos vuelto a enseñarle todo lo que necesitaba saber, observa...Dí mi nombre!

* **Yuriko Omega** (soltando babas): D-dast...al-ly...

* **Dastardly** : Dí tu nombre!

* **Yuriko Omega** : G-gogo...Yubali...

* **Takuma** : Hey, cómo que "Gogo Yubari"? No se llamaba Yurik...?

* **Muttley** : SHHHHH!

* **Dastardly** : Dí tu misión!

* **Yuriko Omega** : D-destruil...Veldugo...de los Shogunes...

* **Dastardly** (dándole una colleja): Pues venga, va, EMPEZANDO!

Y mientras el mecha se aproxima inexorablemente a nuestros amigos aprovecho para dejar aquí la cosa...Funcionará la tontada ésta del zombi? Conseguirá Dastardly tener el nivel de vida del Terry-Thomas? Salvarán los Buenos (aunque sea) una sola vida? Habrá que llamar a los Vengadores? Todo esto y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo, chavalotes!


	90. Nunca lleves una espada a(Parte IV)

**Capítulo NOVENTA - Nunca lleves una espada a una pelea de tanques (Parte IV)**

" _Permíteme presentarme, mi nombre es Wile E. Coyote, GENIO. No ando vendiendo nada ni trabajando para pagarme la universidad así que vayamos al grano: Eres un conejo y vas a ser mi cena. Ni te molestes en intentar huir, soy más corpulento que tú, más astuto, más rápido y más fuerte y soy un genio, mientras que tú apenas pasaste los exámenes de acceso al kindergarten. Así que te daré los acostumbrados 2 minutos para que vayas diciendo tus oraciones_ " - Wile E. Coyote en Operation: Rabbit

Todavía en Mordhaus y continuando con la secuencia del capítulo anterior:

* **Dastardly** : Dí mi nombre!

* **Yuriko Omega** (soltando babas): D-dast...al-ly...

* **Dastardly** : Dí tu nombre!

* **Yuriko Omega** : G-gogo...Yubali...

* **Takuma** : Hey, cómo que "Gogo Yubari"? No se llamaba Yurik...?

* **Muttley** : SHHHHH!

* **Dastardly** : Dí tu misión!

* **Yuriko Omega** : D-destruil...Veldugo...de los Shogunes...

* **Dastardly** (dándole una colleja): Pues venga, va, EMPEZANDO!

Dicho y hecho, chavalotes! Ha sido soltarle una colleja al zombi que no le habrá hecho perder ni un 15% de masa encefálica y el Verdugo de los Shogunes comienza a elevarse en el aire dando im-presionantes vueltas de campana.

* **Dastardly** : Heh heh...Conque no iba a funcionar, eh tarugos? Autógrafos luego, de momento id tomando apuntes.

* **Kaphwan** : Oye, no te pases, que nosotros...

* **Dastardly** : Vosotros nada, Kaphwan, unos pringaos! Lo digo y lo repito, estas cosas hay que dejárnoslas a los pros.

Pues sí, se les nota que son pros porque unos cuantos segundos más dando vueltas en el aire y el mecha será un puto montón de chatarra. D&M es lo que tienen, que ejecutan cualquier plan con precisión milimétrica y sin dejarse ningún factor al azar:

* **Kloketeer #1** (acercándose distraídamente): Oigan, lo del robot volando es cosa suya? Son ustedes unos cr...AAARRGGHH!

* **Dastardly** : Pero que no te metas en el campo de visión del zombi telequinético, gilipollas! Tan difícil será de entender?!

 *****CRAAAASSSHH!*****

Hizo el Verdugo al caer al suelo con un estruendo de mil pares de cojones y provocando un medio temblor de tierra. Para entonces el Kloketeer #1 ya ha reventado en una explosión de sangre, merecido se lo tiene por cruzarse por delante de Yuriko y hacerla cambiar de target.

* **Leona** (en el suelo): No, si es que se estaba viendo de venir! Agachaos todos, cuerpo a tierra!

Pero no es ese el único problema, ya que el impacto del Verdugo contra el suelo ha catapultado el cadáver de Yuriko como si fuera un ragdoll y ahora se encuentra tirada de espaldas contra el Pacifier FAV y _apuntando_ hacia la montaña de enfrente:

* **Kloketeer #2** (mirando hacia arriba y viendo desprenderse un montón de rocas): Oh m-mierda, vamos a m...!

"NIKKAKURATOU!"

 ***ZAAAAS!***

Grande Jubei Yagyu, único samurái de toda la peña del Samurai Shodown que se merece ese nombre! Acaba de salvar al puñao de Kloketeers de morir aplastados como chinches y dado la razón en que hacían de puta madre esperando hasta el último segundo antes de echar a correr presas del pánico y en todas las direcciones.

* **Dastardly** (a voces desde lejos): Pero bueno, y a ti quién te ha dado permiso para cortar los cables de la batería del zombi? Para el ojo inexperto podría parecer que no, pero en realidad teníamos la situación controlada!

* **Jubei** (envainando las espadas): Sí? Pues será que el ojo _experto_ fue el que perdí en combate, porque es que NI DE COÑA!

* **Kaphwan** : Cuidado, el mecha ya empieza a levantarse del suelo! Y estamos en su camino, hora de salir corriendo!

Total, que una vergonzosa retirada estratégica más tarde:

* **Dastardly** (observando lo poco que queda del cadáver de Yuriko): Mira que haber dejado que el Verdugo le pasase por encima, si es que tenéis la inteligencia justa para no cagaros en los pantalones! Oh bueno, lo siguiente que vamos a hacer a continuación es...

* **Billy** : Uh oh, el tío de dibujos animaos que casi nos tira una montaña encima ya vuelve a tomar el mando, yo no digo nada.

* **Leona** (echándole a Dastardly una mirada asesina): Lo siguiente que vamos a hacer es buscar a Electro y que él se encargue, estamos? A ver, yo ya sé que sois seres caótico-malvado-absurdos y que cabrearse con vosotros no tiene sentido, pero...[Enfurecida]: EA, LARGO DE AQUÍ YA! QUE VAIS DE FUERZAS DE ELITE POR LA VIDA Y SOIS UNOS INCOMPETENTES DEL CARAJO!

* **Takuma** : Sí, lo que nos faltaba ya es un par de monigotes sin ni puta idea de nada controlando el cotarro y dándonos ordenes a las personas humanas! [A Muttley]: Ah, y yo tengo ya mucha edad como para que me mande a callar un perro, te estás enterando?

* **Dastardly** (encogiéndose de hombros): Okay, una opinión respetable.

* **Muttley** : GUAU-Y!

Dicho lo cual simplemente dan media vuelta y se largan.

* **Kyo** : Ondia, no puedo creerlo, nos han hecho caso y todo?! Yo pensaba que le tenían poco respeto a la gente con Toon Force y a la gente sin Toon Force ya directamente ninguno!

* **Jubei** : No tiene nada de raro, habrán comprendido al fin que nuestro mundo, nuestras reglas.

Sí, tiene toda la pinta. Claro que medio minuto más tarde y de vuelta en el helicóptero:

* **Dastardly** (dando un puñetazo en el tablero de mandos): Muttley, esa panda de bastardos se quieren llevar todo el crédito! Como persistan en tan deleznable actitud no nos va a quedar más salida que matarlos por segunda vez en menos de un par de horas!

* **Muttley** : GRRRRR...CagóntoasuputamadRRRe!

* **Dastardly** : Menos mal que les hemos sonsacado astutamente su plan...Venga, despega ya, a por Electro!

* * *

Así que mientras D&M se preparan para luchar a muerte por el protagonismo que NO les corresponde vayamos a una leonera llena de CPU's desguazadas, ordenadores del año del pum, cables por todos lados y frikadas varias que aunque parezca mi casa en realidad es la sede del Departamento de Informática de Mordhaus (y aquí empieza el crossover con the IT Crowd):

* **Jen** : Cómo podéis estar así de tranquilos con todas las explosiones que se oyen a lo lejos?! Sólo porque tengáis el coco comido con que el mundo no se acaba hasta 2012 eso no quiere decir que...

* **Roy** (jugando con la DS): Por fa-vor, Jen, ni que nosotros creyéramos en semejantes pamplinas! Lo del 2012 es como lo del 8-3-11, que no se sabía si se acababa el mundo o se estrenaban los Pitufos y al final no sucedió ninguna de las 2 cosas.

* **Moss** : Sí, quién le tiene miedo al 2012 habiendo por ahí cosas como la Doncella Ciega o el Tails Doll? Esos 2 sí que...

* **Roy** : Acojonan, Moss. Dilo claro: ACOJONAN.

* **Moss** : Eso! Y no digamos ya Slenderman, sólo de pensar en él ya me entran tembl...[Dando un gritito histérico]: AAAHHHH!

 ****RIIIING!****

* **Roy** : Tranquilo, sólo es el teléfono. [Contestando]: Departamento de Informática, dígame, ha probado a apagarlo y a volverlo a encender?

* **Kyo** (por el móvil): Ein? No, tío, ese no es el problema, verás...

* **Roy** (voz de falsete): Ha probado a metérselo por el culo?

* **Kyo** : Me cago en tu padre, friki, pero tú de qué coño vas? Eso no tienes cohone de decírmelo a la cara!

* **Roy** : Pffft, si no te gusta llamas a la buambulancia! [Colgando]: Joder con los usuarios, ni en medio de la Tercera Guerra Mundial lo dejan tranquilo a uno!

* **Jen** : Roy, te he dicho miles de veces que no trates así a los usuarios! Aunque bueno, teniendo en cuenta que vamos a morir todos...

* * *

Y ahora vayamos con el contingente de nuestros amigos que salieron hace un ratillo en jeep a localizar a Electro:

* **Terry** (conduciendo): Heh, hay que reconocer que sois la hostia, que no? Mira que ofreceros voluntarios para atravesar un área hasta las trancas de radioactividad sin dudarlo ni un segundo, ya hay que tener valor!

* **Haohmaru** : Lo mismo tendría más mérito si supiéramos en qué consiste la "radioactividad" esa. Pero vamos, que no importa, que a machos nadie nos gana. [Se echa un buen trago de la botella de sake]

* **Galford** (poniendo un dedo en el retrovisor): Uh oh, lo que acabo de ver en el espejito éste que sirve para que se peinen las tías...Por ahí llega Black Mao!

* **Haohmaru** : Terry, no dejes que se aproxime! Sal del camino ahora mismo!

* **Terry** (encogiéndose de hombros): Pa qué, si quisiera hacernos algo nos habría barrido a misilazos desde lejos.

Bueno, eso sería lo lógico. Pero una vez que tienen al helicóptero casi encima lo que sucede es esto otro:

* **Dastardly** (a voces desde el VX): Hombre, pero si son mis macarras preferidos! Qué, aún no aparece Electro?

* **Haohmaru** : Hey, cómo sabes tú eso? Quién te ha dicho que andamos buscando al Max?

* **Dastardly** : Leona, acaba de mandarnos aquí como equipo de apoyo. Por si necesitarais recambios o gasolina.

* **Terry** (observando el medidor): Oye, pues ahora que lo dices...

* **Dastardly** (haciendo rodar un bidón): Pues nada, aquí estamos a mandar! A ver si tenéis bastante con 75 galones y pico.

 ****KLOOONK!****

El impacto del barril de gasolina de casi 300 kilos aplasta el capó del jeep, que se detiene en el acto. La primera reacción de nuestros amigos, una vez han visto que el bidón lleva una mecha encendida, fácilmente podríamos resumirla como:

* **Terry** (con los ojos como el 2 de oros): FUCK!

 ****BOOOOOM!****

En fins, mientras D&M ríen la gracia a mandíbula batiente adelantémonos un par de kilómetros en línea recta al encuentro del Max y sus nuevos acoplados:

* **Pacificador #1** : Explícame otra vez eso de que este mundo está petao de gente con superpoderes y lo de que pelearos entre vosotros es vuestro pasatiempo favorito, quieres hacer el favor?

* **Electro** : Sí, mira, verás, tú coges y la lías en medio la calle, no? Y entonces aparece otro tío con superpoderes a pegarse contigo y *PIM* *PAM*, antes de que te des cuenta hay destrozos por valor de varios millones de dólares, pero al otro no le ponen multa ni ná por ir de superhéroe y a ti sí te la ponen, pero no la pagas porque eres insolvente...A que es cojonudo?

* **Pacificador #1** : Sí hombre, cómo que nos vamos a tragar semejante película! Tú te estás quedando con nosotros!

* **Pacificador #2** : La gente de esta dimensión no puede ser tan estúpida!

* **Electro** : Buah, po ya lo veréis por vosotros mismos! Yo no sé pa qué me preguntáis ná si...

Aunque Electro no tendrá tiempo de expresar su justa indignación, ya que sus compañeros acaban de avistar al VX desde lejos:

* **Pacificador #2** (echando a correr): A cubierto! Helicóptero Imperial!

* **Pacificador #1** (igualmente): Con una soga colgando y pilotado por un perro, qué no inventarán estos japos?

* **Electro** : Tranquilos, no pasa ná, yo conozco a esos colgaos. [A voces desde el suelo]: Hey, quién va ganando la guerr...?

 ***ZASCA!***

* **Electro** (con la soga al cuello y volando por los aires): ARRGGHH! HIJOSDELAGRANPUTA, PARAR EL HELICÓPTERO POR LO MENOS!

* **Dastardly** : Max, amiguete, menos mal que te hemos encontrado antes que esos tipejos que sólo te quieren por el interés! Tenemos una crisis entre manos, y...Oye, por qué estás intentando quemar el cable?

* **Electro** (agarrando la soga y soltando chispas por las manos): *GGGGGG* Po porque m'afixio, no?

* **Dastardly** : Ni te molestes, es de amianto. Bien, el caso es que un mecha de 50 metros...

* **Electro** (histérico y ensanchando la soga con las 2 manos): Oh por el amor de Dios, otra bizarrada nueva?! Me la suda lo del mecha de 50 metros y ya m'estáis dejando en el suelo, anda que si no estuviera descargao ibais a flipar!

* **Dastardly** : Un momento, "descargado"? "Descargado" como en "un puto inútil que me está haciendo perder el tiempo vilmente"?

* **Electro** : Ya verías tú aónde habría mandao la soga ésta si no y lo que iba a importar el que fuera o no de amiant...!

Pero a Dastardly ya le sobran todas esas explicaciones, porque acaba de cortar el cable con un cuchillo de combate:

* **Electro** (cayendo al vacío): N-NO ME PUEDO CREER ESTOOOO!111!

* * *

Y de vuelta con la peña de IT Crowd:

* **TV** : _Y en noticias internacionales hoy media docena de individuos disfrazados de fantoches y con las caras pintadas como si fueran osos panda ha irrumpido en el Parlamento de Noruega y dado un golpe de estado. La policía y el ejército se han visto totalmente sobrepasados por su armamento superior consistente en martillos de guerra caseros, muñequeras con pinchos y hachas de plástico, por lo que el traspaso de poderes se ha completado en una escasa media hora. "Si llegamos a saber que esto era el País de la Piruleta lo habríamos hecho mucho antes", ha declarado el cabecilla del grupo y nuevo primer ministro de la República Blackmetalera de Noruega, Lord Surtur-Asmodeus-Baal ov det tr00 kvlt Black Metal vicht ist Krieg_.

* **Roy** : Jodó, cómo está el patio! Aunque me gusta el nuevo himno de Noruega, tiene ritmillo.

* **TV** : " _Mother North, united we stand, together we walk! Phantom North, I'll be there when you! Hunt! Them! Down!_ "

* **Moss** (tarareando): NIANONANIANO NANIANO NANIANO, NIANONANIANO NANIANO NANIANO, NANAAA...! Oye, se lo decimos a Richmond?

* **Roy** : Nah, ese es fan de Cradle of Filth, que ni es Black Metal ni es nada. No vale la pena sacarlo del trastero para eso.

* **Jen** : Pero bueno, y a quién le importará nada de lo que pase en Noruega? Lo que tenéis que hacer es salir ahí fuera, pillar un par de metralletas, robar un helicóptero y salvar a la chica (que soy yo)! Tanto jugar al CoD para esta mierda?

* **Roy** : Nosotros es que somos más del Buscaminas. [Levantándose]: Pero nos asomaremos al pasillo a comprobar que no haya moros en la costa, para que luego no digas que pasamos 3 pueblos del rollo "damisela en apuros".

Pero claro, con la mala suerte y propensión a los accidentes que caracterizan a Roy ha sido aproximarse a la puerta principal cuando ésta ha saltado de sus goznes a resultas de una certera patada de nuestro amigo el Kyo:

* **Kyo** (entrando): A ver, aquí es donde los putos frikis que me han insultao por teléfono, verdad?

* **Roy** (sangrando en el suelo): Cómo nos has encontrado?! Estamos escondidos en lo más recóndito de Mordhaus!

* **Kyo** : Fácil, esto antes era un cagadero subterráneo...Qué mejor sitio pa poner el Departamento de Informática?

* **Moss** (impresionado por su sagacidad): Touché, mon ami.

* **Kyo** : Ni "touché, mon ami" ni hostias, ya estáis cargando el Loquendo, que hay que transmitirles un mensaje mu importante a esos zumbaos de ahí fuera! Y cuidadito conmigo, o de lo contrario yo...

* **Roy** : Tú qué? Eres un puto macarra, nos vas a zumbar o algo?

* **Kyo** : ...Expresaré claramente mi opinión sobre Juego de Tronos, que es que es una PUTA MIERDA que ni tiene acción ni nada! Todo el tiempo un enano hablando y venga a hablar y luego los huargos esos que son como mixto-lobos...

* **Moss** : Oh no, Roy, está blasfemando contra Juego de Tronos! [Encogiéndose en posición fetal]: Estoy en mi burbuja, estoy en mi burbuja!

* **Roy** (enfurecido): Bastardo, has traumatizado a Moss! Qué autoridad tienes tú para ponerte a dar ordenes?

* **Kyo** : Venga, no me jodas, tío! Acabo de romperte la napia sin intentarlo siquiera y me estás pidiendo más autoridad todavía?

* * *

Y de nuevo con D&M, en medio de lo que antes eran las estancias privadas de los Dethklok y ahora nada más que ruinas:

* **Dastardly** (estrujándose la mollera): Mierda, lo del Max no resultó! Cómo detendremos al Verdugo de los Shogunes?

Muttley no contesta a esto, se limita a arrastrar el gigantesco cráter de artillería que hay por allí cerca con las patas delanteras hasta situarlo en mitad del camino que va hacia la base Soviética.

* **Dastardly** : NONONO, demasiado sencillo! Ya estás volviendo a dejar ese cráter donde estaba!

* **Muttley** (encogiéndose de hombros): 'kay.

Así que mientras el perro hace justamente eso (madre del amor hermoso, menos mal que la peña protagonista no ha visto esto o habrían tenido que empezar a tomar antipsicóticos como si fueran pastillas Juanolas!) Dastardly empieza a rebuscar entre la chatarra que hay por el suelo desperdigada:

* **Dastardly** (lanzando una Fender Stratocaster por encima del hombro): Aquí nada más que hay tonterías de piojosos y perroflautas! Cómo se supone que vamos a...[Viendo una cosa brillar]: Un momento, y esto qué es?

A lo cual un simpático Kloketeer que andaba por allí con las tripas por los suelos a resultas de la primera batalla de Mordhaus vs los Soviets amablemente responde:

* **Kloketeer #3** : *Coff* Es un disco de oro, tío. Los Dethklok es que han ganao mogollón de discos de toas clases, de oro, de platino y hasta incluso de Adamantium...

* **Dastardly** (pensativo): De Adamantium, eh?

* * *

Y ahora volvamos con el Terry y compañía, que ni que decir tiene que saltaron del jeep justo a tiempo sobreviviendo limpiamente a la explosión del barril de gasolina:

* **Haohmaru** (preparándose para soltar un buen espadazo): Tronco vaaa!

 ****ZAAAAS!****

La pata del tanque de agua que había por allí va por coño partida en 2 y toda la estructura se desmorona cayendo al suelo.

* **Galford** (sacando a Electro del tanque de agua): La verdad, no sé a quién entiendo menos, si a los onis o al puto delincuente éste...Todavía no se ha enterado de que el agua no le sienta bien?

* **Terry** : Ni idea, lo único que se me ocurre es que no tuviera suficiente carga como para volar, porque si no de qué? Claro, al tener que elegir entre estrellarse contra el suelo o convertirse en electricidad y teleportarse justo encima de un tanque de agua es normal que eligiera lo segundo, sino se hubiera matao.

* **Galford** : Si no llegamos a verlo caer desde lejos se habría ahogado de todas maneras! Raro es que no lo haya hecho en el tiempo que hemos tardado en llegar, qué quieres que te diga?

En realidad el razonamiento del Max ha sido más bien "ya que voy a morir de todas formas prefiero estar inconsciente", pero ha funcionado mejor de lo que cabría esperar. De hecho nuestro amigo ya tiene un largo historial de no ahogarse aunque caiga al agua estando inconsciente, como cualquier fan de Spiderman podrá atestiguar.

* **Haohmaru** : Y los onis? Alguna idea de por qué han hecho lo que han hecho?

* **Terry** (encogiéndose de hombros): Their fookin' gloryhounds. [Por el móvil]: Leona, el Max está KO, no vamos a poder utilizarlo. Cómo va el plan alternativo?

* **Leona** (también por el móvil): De momento bien, ya hemos convencido a los del Departamento de Informática y tenemos el control de Facebones. Justamente ahora íbamos a empezar el desalojo.

* * *

De modo que simultáneamente y en todos los puntos de Mordhaus donde aún quedan pantallas gigantes en funcionamiento:

* **Facebones** : Hola, amiguitos! Circunstancias ajenas a nuestro control hacen que haya llegado la hora de abandonar Mordhaus, y esto son ordenes...repito, ORDENES...de lo más alto, así que ya sabéis: MARICÓN EL ULTIMO! Ah, y otra cosa más...

Ha sido nada más que escuchar esto cuando todos los Kloketeers de la zona han salido a correr dándose patadas en el culo y arrollándose los unos a los otros como si no hubiera un mañana.

* **Facebones** : ...Tratad de no pisotearos entre vosotros demasiado durante la huida, por favor. Gracias.

* **Ukyo** : *Coff* No parecen haber escuchado esto último.

* **Leona** : Francamente, me importa un...órgano sexual masculino que no voy a mencionar por no herir tu sensibilidad poética. Bastante tenemos con salvar a unos cuantos descerebrados de estos cuando la totalidad de ellos son indudablemente como para premio Darwin.

* **Kaphwan** : Te estás pasando al Lado oscuro, Leona.

* **Leona** : Sí claro, y el día que se les olvide respirar y la palmen eso también va a ser responsabilidad nuestra? No nos han hecho ningún caso cuando les hemos dicho que se aparten del camino del mecha hasta que no se lo han oído a un puñado de píxeles en forma de calavera!

* **Charlotte** : Oh la lá, no he entendido la mitad de lo que has dicho...Qué digo la mitad, ni las 7 octavas partes!

* **Leona** : Me refiero a Facebones, para Ofdensen es el equivalente de explicarles a los Kloketeers las cosas con marionetas. [Por el móvil]: Billy, posición del mecha?

* * *

Y ahora vayamos con el susodicho, a menos de 500 metros de la base Soviética y conduciendo una moto en paralelo al Verdugo:

* **Billy** (por el manos libres): Los rusos ya lo tienen casi encima! Paso de acercarme más, que me van a freír a tiros y total, no podemos hacer nada...Que D &M lo solucionen, ya que dicen que son pros!

* **Leona** : Sí, Billy, sí, muy realista. No consiguieron atrapar a un palomo de mierda y van a detener a un mecha de tropecientas mil toneladas, cómo no?

 ***TXIKITXIKITXIKITXIKITXIKITXIKITXIKITXIKITXIKITXIKI***

* **Billy** : Uh oh, una arañita metálica de las que descuartizan a la gente está saliendo de la base Soviética! Iya, me parece que voy a dar la vuelta, si el Verdugo se carga a los rusos y atraviesa Mordhaus ya nos enteraremos por la t...HOSTIA PUTA!

* **Leona** : Billy, qué está pasando?

* **Billy** (flipando): No te lo vas a creer, pero la arañita le ha lanzao un rayo al mecha y lo ha parao en seco! [Mirando hacia atrás]: Y por si fuera poco por ahí llegan D &M en helicóptero, eran amigos o enemigos la última vez?

* **Leona** : SALTA! INMEDIATAMENTE! DE LA MOTO!

 *****BOOOOOM!*****

Un misilazo desde el VX y una moto robada a tomar por culo más tarde es el momento de volver a la perspectiva de D&M:

* **Dastardly** : Hey, pero qué dem...? Chang, no me dirás que un simple Terror Drone es capaz de detener al Verdugo!

Pues ya ves, a que no te lo esperabas? Tienen un rayo de éxtasis similar al de las Rocket Angels, ahora sólo es cuestión de esperar a que los Kirovs se reagrupen y tra horas de bombardeo intensivo del mecha no quedarán ni los restos.

* **Dastardly** : Sí hombre, primero lo del Electro descargado y ahora esto?! Estás claramente en contra nuestra!

* **Muttley** (enseñando los dientes): GRRRRR!

En realidad la idea del Takuma consistía en cortocircuitar al mecha desde lejos y para eso daba igual que el Max estuviera o no descargado. Qué pensabais, que el plan era freírlo a base de rayos? Pffft, el Verdugo SE ALIMENTA de electricidad.

* **Comandante Moskvin** (por el radiotransmisor): Capitán Dastarrly, ABORRTE LA MISIÓN!

* **Dastardly** : Perdone, cómo dice?

* **Comandante Moskvin** : Aborrte la misión y vuelvan a la base! Ia lo tenemos todo contrrolado, a desirr verrdad no sé qué me ha hechio pensarr que ustedes podrrían detenerr al Verrdugo. Jé, debe de serr sierrto que estoy un poco loco...

* **Dastardly** : Perdone, cómo dice?! Oiga, imbécil, yo no sé en qué Universo los oficiales dan marcha atrás en sus decisiones cuando se dan cuenta de que son absurdas, pero desde luego en el nuestro NO! Qué se cree, que la guerra es un esfuerzo conjunto en vez de una lucha de egos? [Arrancando el radiotransmisor y lanzándolo por la ventanilla]: HAW, no podría estar más equivocado!

"Cosas de Toons", podríamos pensar, pero la verdad es que hasta Muttley se ha quedao flipao y mirándolo con la boca abierta. En fins, volvamos a ras de suelo con nuestro hooligan favorito:

* **Leona** : Billy, estás bien? Te dio tiempo de saltar?

* **Billy** (en el suelo): La verdad es que lo hice antes de que me dijeras nada, por si acaso, y acerté. Leona, qué coño está pasando? Por qué me han disparao?

* **Leona** : Ni idea, desde cuándo las cosas que hacen D&M tienen que tener sentido? Aparentemente vuelven a ser enemigos.

 ****BOOOOOM!****

* **Billy** (cuerpo a tierra): P-pero es que acaban de dispararle a la arañita y han puesto de nuevo al mecha en movimiento! Ya no están trabajando pa los rusos u qué?

* **Leona** : Deja las preguntas filosóficas para luego y solamente procura sobrevivir, vale?

 *****BOOOOOOOOM!*****

Hizo un Kirov que se acercaba peligrosamente al volar en pedazos traspasado por yo no sé el qué. WOW, a estas alturas todo está pasando tan rápido y es tan confuso que ni yo mismo me entero de la misa la media!

* **Dastardly** : Naturalmente! Si querías que las cosas pasasen despacio haber hecho crossover con el Starcraft 2.

Gran verdad! Pero lo cierto es que ya tenemos al Verdugo justo a la entrada de la base Soviética y a punto de empezar a pisotear edificios, me encantaría saber qué es lo que vais a hacer a continuación...

* **Dastardly** : Lo mismito que le hemos hecho al Kirov. [Sacando un cacharro raro de la gabardina]: Cargárnoslo con ESTO!

Una ballesta que dispara discos de Adamantium?

* **Dastardly** (indignado): No es ninguna ballesta, soplapollas, es un rail gun! Construirlo me llevó casi 5 minutos!

Ya, pues han sido 5 minutos tirados a la basura porque algo tan ridículo NO VA A FUNCIONAR! Mira el diámetro de los discos que usas como munición, tú te crees que con algo tan pequeño...?

* **Dastardly** (soltando una risotada maligna): Mira tú las patitas del Verdugo de los Shogunes, cómo se nota que ni siquiera te fijaste en eso cuando empezaste a escribir este arco argumental!

Oh, mierda puta!

* **Dastardly** (apuntando): Ah, y en el caso de que vayas a salirnos con que "pero desgraciadamente Dastardly va y falla el tiro", escucha esto y llora!

* **Rail gun que parece enteramente una ballesta** : TARGET LOCKED.

Más mierda puta!

 *****ZAAAAAS!*****

La primera patita va por coño cercenada en 2 y el mecha empieza a tambalearse peligrosamente.

 *****ZAAAAAS!*****

La segunda patita va al carajo, y el Verdugo va al suelo con un

 ******BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!111!******

* * *

Total, que de vuelta con Leona y compañía:

* **Kuroko** (subido a un risco y mirando por unos prismáticos): Oh bueno, problema solucionado. D &M schooled us AGAIN.

* **Leona** : Hace falta ser tan jodidamente competitivos? Nosotros hemos conseguido nuestro objetivo (que era minimizar la pérdida de vidas humanas) y ellos el suyo, que era sabrá Dios exactamente el cuál.

* **Takuma** : Con que no hayamos tenido que llamar a los Vengadores ya podemos darnos con un canto en los dientes...Alegra esa cara, Kim, sin nosotros los muertos se contarían por decenas de miles en vez de sólo por miles!

* **Kaphwan** (cabizbajo): Sí, supongo que llevas razón. Uno es que se pasa de idealista, verdad?

En esto que aparece por allí el Kyo:

* **Kyo** : Qué, al final sirvió pa algo el meter en vereda a los informáticos? Miedo da pensar que esos 3 sean el poder en la sombra aquí en Mordhaus!

* **Kaphwan** : Lo que da miedo es que haya todo un ejército de lemmings dispuestos a obedecer ciegamente a los Dethklok, al Sr. Ofdensen y a Facebones. De hecho, si Ofdensen no hubiera ordenado el ataque inicial se habrían ahorrado el 80% de las bajas.

* **Kuroko** : Es una locura como funciona este sitio. Deberíamos salir por patas de aquí cuanto antes.

* **Leona** : Claro, porque seguro que ahí fuera hay miles y miles de organizaciones dispuestas a colaborar con nosotros y a darnos asilo. Total, sólo estamos en el punto de mira del Vaticano y destacamos por ser muy poco problemáticos.

* **Kyo** : Leona, no mires ahora perooo...

* **Dastardly** (pasando por allí): Parece mentira que nos hayan echado con cajas destempladas! A nosotros, que tenemos Toon Force!

* **Muttley** (igualmente): GRRRR...WhatsdatoonfoRRRs?

* **Dastardly** : Básicamente como le llaman en esta dimensión al tener más de media hostia.

* **Muttley** : Oh...IZZdatSSo?

* **Dastardly** : Y también están las cosas normales que haces sin pensar y que no crees que sean de llamar la atención hasta que la gente a tu alrededor se caga en los pantalones sin motivo aparente. No me preguntes cuáles son porque no tengo ni idea, pero creo que a eso también lo llaman 'Reality Warping'.

* **Leona** : Oh no, vosotros otra vez NO! Qué coño os ha pasado, no deberíais ser Héroes de la Unión Soviética a estas alturas?

* **Dastardly** : El comandante Moskvin ha decidido prescindir de nuestros servicios. Cosas de politiqueo, ya sabéis como son los rusos...

* * *

Flashback a hace 5 minutos para ver lo que REALMENTE ha pasado:

 *****CRAAAASSSHH!*****

* **Flak Trooper #1** : Uh oh, no deberrríamos haberr disparrado, ese no erra el capitán Dastarrly?

* **Flak Trooper #2** : Iegó en un helicópterro japo, acaso teníamoss otrra opsión?

* **Dastardly** (loco de contento y saliendo de entre los escombros del VX): No pasa nada, da lo mismo! Lo importante es que somos IMBATIBLES en un Universo donde sí puedan ganar los Malos, y que se joda el guionista!

* **Muttley** (igualmente): YEAH-YEAH-YEAH-YEAH!

Que se joda el guionista, verdad?!

* **Comandante Moskvin** (saliendo a su encuentro): Oiga, ussted es conssiente de que el Verrdugo caió sobrre nuestrras sentrrales eléstrricas y ha volado media base?

* **Dastardly** : Y? Siempre será mejor perder media base que perder la base entera.

* **Comandante Moskvin** : Ia, perro es que los Terrorr Drrones IEVAN CÁMARRAS y les hemos visto destrruir uno de eios! No sólo no les vamos a pagarr nada sino que tienen suerrte de que no los fusilemos porr alta trraisión!

* **Dastardly** (enfurecido): Mierda puta!

* * *

* **Leona** : Ok, vamos a hacer como si no hubiéramos escuchado el pepinazo que pegó la base Soviética y nos creyéramos vuestra versión. Supongo que todavía querréis dinero para un taxi, no? [Sacando billetes de la cartera]: Os conformáis con 300 pavos? 500?

* **Takuma** (indignado): Leona, no les des un puto duro! Que esto no es otra cosa que extorsión!

* **Kyo** : Lo que haiga falta con tal de que se larguen, vale? Ya que no los podemos destruir ni comprender anda y que se vayan a dar por culo a un sitio donde ya no los veamos!

* **Dastardly** (trincando billetes): Venga esa pasta, pringaos...BWAHAHAHAW!

En ese mismo momento Dastardly siente unos golpecitos en la espalda y se da la vuelta, sólo para encontrarse con TREMENDO HOSTIÓN que le hace saltar casi todos los dientes de la boca:

 ***POOOOM!***

* **Terry** : Eso, por lo del bidón de gasolina y por lo del Max! Vale que zumbarte no sirve para nada, pero...y lo que desahoga? [Al resto de la peña protagonista]: Tíos, como les soltéis dinero a D&M después de todas las putadas que nos llevan hechas me voy a cabrear! Eso sería como reconocer que somos sus zorras!

* **Dastardly** (en el suelo y regenerando dientes): Huh? Creía que lo de que SOIS nuestras zorras ya había quedado claro desde que El Chang se tuvo que sacar Deus Ex Machinas de la manga para salvaros el culo debido a que esto se publica en speksnk y no en dastardlyandmuttley punto com.

* **Terry** : Cállate, o cobras otra vez! Bastante es que estemos todos contaminados de radioactividad por tu culpa.

* **Dastardly** : Radioactividad? [Riéndose]: Nah hombre, todo mentira! Eso me lo inventé para manipularos y ya está.

* **Kaphwan** : Qué bien, eh? Oh vaya, el que faltaba...

Dijo nuestro amigo Kim refiriéndose al Sr. Ofdensen, que acaba de llegar en un jeep:

* **Ofdensen** (bajándose): Qué demonios ha pasado con los Kloketeers? Ustedes saben algo?

* **Kyo** : Acabamos de desalojarlos de aquí para salvarles la vida, pero no nos lo agradezca que somos asín de guays.

* **Ofdensen** (enfurecido): Agradecérselo? Y una mierda! A quién le importa que esos pánfilos mueran a millones, si querían ir de guays haberse preocupado de salvar los edificios y las cosas materiales!

* **Dastardly** (mirando a la peña protagonista con cara de lástima): Tsk, si es que esta gente, de verdad que...

* **Ofdensen** : Usted parece un tipo inteligente, qué hace juntándose con esta chusma?

Pero sabiendo a estas alturas lo que Ofdensen está predispuesto a creerse y lo que no Leona inmediatamente salta y diseee:

* **Leona** : En realidad él y el chucho ya se iban, que para algo los hemos SOBORNADO. En nuestra psicopatía los confundimos con Dastardly & Muttley, pero después de unas cuantas horas peleándonos con ellos nos hemos dado cuenta de que todo ha sido un lamentable malentendido y nada más.

* **Ofdensen** : Un momento, los VEINTITANTOS de ustedes han estado peleando DURANTE HORAS contra este perro y este tipo?!

* **Kaphwan** : Bueno, al final todo quedó en tablas...

* **Muttley** : *Ejem*

* **Kaphwan** (perdiendo los nervios): Bueno, sí, técnicamente ganaron ellos! Pero eso da lo mismo si la cagas al final!

Sólo que para entonces Ofdensen ha descartado toda la información que no interesa y tomado una decisión cuanto menos inquietante:

* **Ofdensen** : Oiga, qué le parecería trabajar para los Dethklok? Con toda las bajas que hemos tenido vamos a necesitar nuevos seguratas.

* **Dastardly** (indignadísimo): Señor mío, usted me insulta! Aquí donde nos ve mi perro y yo somos fuerzas de élite, de verdad piensa que vamos a contentarnos con trabajar de seguratas para una ridícula banda de Death Metal?

[Aclaración: De Death Metal...MELODICO!]

* **Dastardly** : Y de Death Metal melódico, ahí es nada! De ninguna manera vamos aceptar ese trabajo indigno por muchos meses que llevemos durmiendo en una furgoneta!

* **Ofdensen** : Ok, como quiera. Casi que lo comprendo, a fin de cuentas el sueldo sólo es de 6 mil pavos al mes...

* **Dastardly** : WOAH, 6 mil pavos al mes?! Olvide todo lo de antes, jefe, en realidad quería decir [Saludando militarmente]: DIEZ CUATRO!

A Dastardly se le ha dibujado el signo del dólar en los ojos pero como eso ha durado menos de un segundo Ofdensen ni se ha pispao. Los que sí se han dado cuenta del horror que les se avecina han sido los de la peña protagonista (cómo para no!):

* **Takuma** (histérico): Queeeé?! Ofdensen, por el amor de Dios, pero que ni se le vaya a ocurrir contratarlos!

* **Kyo** (igualmente): Esos 2 no hacen sino que dar por culo, ni de coña se crea que vamos a convivir con ellos!

* **Ofdensen** : A ver si lo he entendido bien, que si ellos se quedan ustedes se van? Heh, una razón más para contratarlos.

* **Kaphwan** (en voz baja): Leona, no puedes consentir esto! Tienes que hacer algo!

Pero nuestra amiga ha ido esta vez por delante y se limita a encogerse de hombros:

* **Leona** : Yo no sé para qué nos cabreamos si total, van a durar aquí 2 días. La Toon Force no es fácil de disimular, y no digamos ya el que te falten demasiados tornillos HASTA PARA SER UN TOON.

* **Kuroko** : Oiga, y si en vez de contratarlos como seguratas les paga para que terminen el trabajo? Quiero decir, si han barrido al Imperio y a los Aliados podrían hacer lo mismo con lo que queda de los Soviéticos.

* **Ofdensen** : Qué Soviéticos? Todos esos invasores se fueron tal como vinieron, acaban de confirmárnoslo los del SETI.

* **Kyo** : Ondia, me está diciendo que todo el personal, los tanques, edificios y toa la pesca han desaparecido así, sin más?!

* **Terry** (subido al risco y mirando por los prismáticos): Es cierto.

* **Haohmaru** : En serio?! Dioses, pues ahora sí que no entiendo nada de nada!

* **Hanzo** : Yo tampoco, pero me imagino que tiene que ver con la destrucción de las Piedras. A lo mejor provocaron algún tipo de cruce interdimensional que ha durado justo hasta este momento.

* **Kaphwan** : Sí, eso tendría sentido. Esos tipos ni siquiera habían escuchado hablar de Hitler, así que seguro que provenían, como mínimo, de una línea temporal alternativa.

* **Kyo** : Pero no tiene porqué, no? Yo tampoco tengo muy claro qué es un Hitler y no por ello vengo de una línea temporal alternativa.

* **Kaphwan** : *Sighh* Pero lo tuyo, Kyo, es un caso muy especial. Venga, va, vayamos a recoger a los heridos...

Pues sí, Hanzo ha dado en el clavo y un cruce interdimensional es justo lo que ha ocurrido. Pero ahora los supervivientes del C&C han vuelto a casa y me alegro especialmente por los 2 Pacificadores, que nunca podrían haberse adaptado a un mundo donde el tener superpoderes es tan normal que las vecinas ni te critican por ello (a menos que seas un muti).

Bien está lo que bien acaba, supongo. Sólo que no se acaba, a partir del próximo capítulo empieza la guerra contra Amakusa.


	91. El día después

**Capítulo NOVENTA Y UNO - El día después**

Comenzamos el capítulo de hoy en el nuevo cuartel general de la peña protagonista en Mordhaus, minutos después de que Artie se despierte de su larga siesta que ha durado 7 episodios por lo menos:

* **Dr. Light** : Estoooo...Niñato, ayer ocurrió algo raro? A lo mejor me paso de intuitivo, pero he podido evitar darme cuenta de que me he despertado en una cama, en una habitación y en un edificio distintos.

* **Kyo** : Sí, es que nos han trasladao. Claro, como el otro edificio resultó destruido en la superbatalla final contra D&M...

* **Dr. Light** : No jodas, ya hemos tenido la superbatalla? Y claro, ganamos.

* **Kyo** : No. Perdimos.

* **Dr. Light** : CÓMOOORL?! O sea, que ahora vivimos en una utopía sadiana donde el robo, la violación y el asesinato están permitidos? [Completamente en serio y sin pizca de ironía]: QUÉ MAL, NOOO?

* **Kyo** : Tranqui, que Dastardly también perdió, perdimos todos. Lo único, que entre una cosa y otra despertamos a Amakusa.

* **Dr. Light** : Que QUEEÉ?! Después de todo lo que hemos pasao para impedir que resucitara?

* **Kyo** : Ah, y también está lo de que en una cosilla puntual Dastardly sí se salió con la suya, que es en que ahora la Carrera de la Muerte y el Carmaggedon son competiciones automovilísticas reales. Lo cual está muy bien para D&M (que ya se han apuntao a las 2 este año) pero muy mal para la Humanidad, porque ahora es legal el ir atropellando a la gente por la calle.

Y como recalcando sus palabras Kyo le enseña el periódico de hoy, cuyo titular es "CONGRESS SAYS YES TO HOMICIDAL RACING"

* **Dr. Light** : (con la boca abierta): Me estoy quedando a cuadros!

En esto que llega el Max todo cubierto de espuma:

* **Electro** : Tíos, estaba yo tranquilamente fumando al lao del cartelito de "no fumar" y entonces ha aparecido Dastardly FUMANDO y me ha vaciao encima medio extintor...Díle algo ya, Artie!

* **Dr. Light** : Hey, a mi no me metáis en vuestras movidas, que yo me acabo de levant...Un momento, Dastardly aún sigue aquí?

* **Electro** : Trabaja aquí, tío. Es el segurata.

Y fue justo después de semejante revelación cuando los nervios del Light ya no pudieron más, claro:

* **Dr. Light** (completamente histérico): NO ME PUEDO CREER ESTO!11! Para un día que me quedo dormido y mira la que liáis!

* **Kyo** : Ein? Pero a ti D&M no te caían de puta madre?

* **Dr. Light** : Me caen de puta madre para verlos por la tele, no para convivir con ellos! Que son Reality Warpers, joder!

* **Electro** (encogiéndose de hombros): A tó se acostumbra uno.

* **Dr. Light** : No, a según qué cosas NO! [Echándose las manos a la cabeza]: Hostia puta, vamos a acabar más desequilibrados que las tomas falsas de una película de Buñuel y "ni siquiera sabremos lo que nos golpeó", como dicen en los dibujos!

* **Kyo** : Light, te lo tomas de una forma que me estoy acojonando.

* **Dr. Light** : Sí, deberías! Y no sólo por eso sino porque ahora, además del warpeo, nos va a tocar comernos todo el combo de malísima educación, maltrato psicológico continuo, comportamiento rastrero/autoritario y hasta posible violencia física!

* **Kyo** : Como le pasa al perro más o menos, vaya.

* **Dr. Light** : Ah, y se me olvidaba el cachondeíto. Tú te creerás que estoy exagerando, perooo...

Pero justo antes de que el Light termine de pronunciar esa frase:

* **Dastardly** (abriendo la puerta de un patadón): A ver, panda de subnormales...Todos saliendo, que tengo un trabajito para vosotros!

* **Dr. Light** : *Sighh* Madre mía, la que nos espera!

* **Dastardly** : Has dicho algo, Artie?

* **Dr. Light** : No, nada, que si eso yo me voy yendo ya p'afuera.

* **Electro** (sujetándolo): Tú te quedas! Hay que plantarle cara del tirón porque si no nos tomará por el pito d'un sereno!

* **Kyo** : Y además, cómo que "un trabajito"? Yo no he pegao un palo al agua en mi vida y mucho menos voy a empezar hoy porque lo diga un tío que me rompió la espalda no hará todavía ni 24 horas!

* **Dastardly** : Total, para lo que la usas...

* **Electro** : Dastardly, no estás demasiao subidito para ser un segurata? Miedo me da pensar como te asciendan a limpiadora!

* **Dastardly** : Heh, vamos a ver que yo me entere...Estáis desafiando mi autoridad?

* **Kyo** (enfurecido): Pos claro que sí, capullo!

* **Electro** (igualmente): Podrás arrancarnos la cabeza o tirarnos de un licóptero pero jamás podrás robarnos nuestra libertad, lo pillas?

* **Dastardly** : HAW, justo el tipo de respuesta mongólica que esperaba de vosotros!

Dicho lo cual se limita a sacar el móvil y marcar un número que ya tenía en la memoria:

* **Dastardly** (por el móvil): Oiga, es el Vaticano? Que se ponga INMEDIATAMENTE el Papa!

* **Conserje del Vaticano** (también por el móvil): ...

* **Conserje del Vaticano** : Debería de colgar, pero me ha impresionado su seguridad en sí mismo. Espere, en seguida le paso.

* **Electro** (soltando chispas por los ojos): Sí hombre, como que te vamos a dejar hacer eso! Reviento móvil y reviento tó!

* **Kyo** : Espera, es que no te estás quedando con la copla? Qué más da que sea ahora o luego, el mensaje es que o hacemos lo que él dice o el hijoputa éste nos denuncia!

* * *

Y mientras tanto en el Instituto de Genealogía del parque de Kameari (distrito de Katsushika), donde el Terry acaba de ser violentamente lanzado contra la pared a resultas de una patada en el pecho:

* **Terry** : Niñata, pero a ti qué te ha dao? Lo único que queremos es un ordenador, que no puedes acaparar tú sola los 50!

* **Nagase** : Claro que puedo, simplón! El que llega primero se queda con todos, son las leyes milenarias de la facultad de Informática de Sistemas.

* **Leona** : Pero es que esto no es tu jodida facultad de Informática! Aquí no se aplican esas leyes tan friki-abusivas!

* **Nagase** (teleportándose): Ay que no, dice! Eso lo veremos, zorra!

Y en menos que se presigna un cura loco la la chavala de las gafas agarra a Leona y se eleva hasta el techo, para acabar aterrizando en medio de una explosión de fuego y sobre la cabeza de nuestra amiga.

* **Haohmaru** : WOW, habeis visto? Es increíble!

* **Leona** (levantándose y escupiendo sangre): Sí, yo todavía no me creo que estemos luchando por el privilegio de utilizar un ordenador en un sitio público.

* **Nagase** : Estáis luchando por el privilegio de utilizar un ordenador EN GENERAL, capulla! Que los ordenadores son chismes muy complicaos y fuera del alcance de los que no sois hinjinieros!

* **Leona** : "Hinjinieros"? Vale, ya me cansé de tanto elitismo de mierda y de tanta tontería!

"EAR-RING BAKUDAN!"

Pendiente explosivo que la niñata enterá de la Informática elegantemente esquiva rodando hacia adelante sólo para acabar comiéndose un Grand Saber seguido de una patada en toda la boca, casi al mismo tiempo que Haohmaru va y le comenta al Terry:

* **Haohmaru** : Nah, que digo que esa chavala tiene los movimientos de Hanzo. Las maquinitas éstas? A quién coño le importan, son la cosa más estúpida que he visto.

* **Terry** : Hey Leona, te ayudamos?

"REBEL SPARK (DM)!"

 *****BOOOOOOOM!*****

* **Haohmaru** : No creo que haga ninguna falta y además 3 contra uno es cobardía. Terry, yo todavía no me entero de qué hemos venido a hacer aquí, me lo explicas?

* **Terry** : A buscar información sobre los descendientes de Hanzo, como los del Instituto éste son muy perros y no la han puesto en Internet todavía...

* **Haohmaru** : Pues lo mismo esta chiquilla es una de ellos, no? Heh, al final ha sonado la flauta por casualidad como siempre, qué risa!

* **Leona** (estrellándole a Nagase la cabeza contra el mostrador): Perdona un momento, guapa, que tengo que decirle una cosita al Haoh.

De modo que abandonando momentáneamente el combate Leona se acerca a sus compañeros para clarificar ese punto en concreto:

* **Leona** : Cómo que "ha sonado la flauta", parece mentira que digas eso para una vez que hacemos algo con sentido! Da gracias a los dioses de que en nuestra época existan cosas como las bases de datos, porque si no me quieres decir tú cómo íbamos a localizar a Amakusa _a la antigua_?

* **Haohmaru** : Yo qué sé, lléndonos a Iga y preguntándole a la gente por la calle? Porque total, cuántos descendientes puede haber tenido Hanzo, 20?

* **Leona** : *Sighh* Yo diría que más bien 5^((2011-1830)/18)) estimándolo así por lo bajo.

* **Haohmaru** : Uh, eso son más de 20?

* **Leona** : Eso son casi 10 millones de personas, Haoh! A ti el Caffeine Nicotine nunca te enseñó las exponenciales, verdad?

* **Nagase** (lanzándose contra Leona): Ese cálculo no tiene ni pies ni cabeza y ya sólo por eso MERECES MORIRRR!111!

 ***CRASH!* *WHAM!* *POOOM!* *THUMP!* *SMASH!***

Y de esta forma se reanuda la ensalada de hostias para acojonación de las bibliotecarias allí presentes:

* **Bibliotecaria #1** : Lo sabía! Sabía que se iba a liar un follón desde que entró esa chavala disfrazada de avispa.

* **Bibliotecaria #2** : Eso no es nada, yo desde que vi a los del KOF ya empecé a marcar el número de la policía.

[Aclaración: Se refiere a Leona y a Terry, el KOF Maximum Impact o bien no forma parte de la Continuidad o bien no ha tenido lugar todavía]

 **NINONINONINONINOOOOOOO!**

* **Bibliotecaria #1** : La policía de Kameari? Tú eres nueva, verdad?

* **Bibliotecaria #2** : Por qué lo pregunt...? Ay mira, ya vienen!

 **NINONINONINONINOOOOOOO!**

* **Bibliotecaria #1** : Oh por favor, que no haya venido el gorila ese que es más basto que unas bragas de esparto.

Pero su gozo en un pozo, porque acaba de hacer acto de presencia el susodicho acompañado de su ayudante Nakagawa el pijo:

* **Ryotsu** : NINONINONINONINOOOOOOO!

* **Nakagawa** (totalmente abucharao): Pare ya, señor! Estamos haciendo el ridículo!

* **Ryotsu** : Toda la culpa la tienes tú, por haberte cargado el coche patrulla! Ya verás el cabreo que va a pillar el jefe, te veo escribiendo un montón de disculpas públicas.

* **Nakagawa** : Yo, señor? Pero si la idea de meter el coche por los callejones más estrechos de Tokyo fue s...

* **Ryotsu** : A callar, no ves que tenemos un 3-7-2 en progreso? "Notas del KOF pegándose con una chavala vestida de abejorro".

* **Nakagawa** (entre dientes): Se lo está inventando sobre la marcha, ni que tuviéramos un código para eso.

* **Bibliotecaria #2** : Hagan algo, por favor! Que están utilizando bombas y ataques de fuego, y nosotras ya estamos que no nos llega la camisa al cuerpo!

* **Ryotsu** : Si es que aquí no hay más que hay papelotes por todos lados, luego no se quejen si salen ardiendo! A ver cuándo sustituyen todas las bibliotecas por salones de Pachinko, que se nos está echando el barrio a perder con estos tugurios tan conflictivos.

* **Bibliotecaria #1** : En realidad esto es un Instituto de Genealogía.

* **Ryotsu** : Pues lo que yo decía, un nido de otakus! O a qué se creen que se dedicaban los otakus cuando no existían ni el manga ni los videojuegos?

* **Nakagawa** : Hmmm...Pues no lo sé, a ver porno?

* **Ryotsu** : No seas tonto, Nakagawa, que porno tampoco había! Se dedicaban a pintar su árbol genealógico en un rollo de papel higiénico y a enseñárselo a todo quisqui, parece mentira que no lo hayas visto en las películas.

* **Bibliotecaria #2** : Repito, HAGAN ALGO, POR FAVOR! Antes de que haya que llamar a los bomberos!

* **Bibliotecaria #1** : O a Torrente, si eso...

Ryotsu ha escuchado hablar del poli español y no le gusta que lo comparen con él así que salta en medio de la pelea sin pensárselo ni medio segundo, justo cuando Nagase golpeaba el suelo al grito de

"BAKUENRYU!"

 ****FWOOOSH!****

* **Ryotsu** (corriendo en llamas y derribando una estantería): AAARRGGHH! QUE ME QUEMO, QUE ME QUEMOOO! POR QUÉ TODO ME PASARÁ SIEMPRE A MIII?!

* **Nakagawa** : Señor, no se ponga histérico! Le está prendiendo fuego a todos los papelotes!

* **Bibliotecaria #1** (echándose las manos a la cabeza): Son legajos incunables! Azami, cardo borriquero, para qué habrás tenido que llamar a la policía?

* **Bibliotecaria #2** : Y-yo no podía imaginarme que iba a suceder algo así!

* **Ryotsu** (todavía en llamas y derribando una segunda estantería): AY QUE DESGRACIA MÁS GRANDE, YO ARDIENDO Y EL GILI DE NAKAGAWA AHÍ PARAO SIN HACER NADA!

* **Terry** : Pero qué hace, so loco? No corra hacia los archivos, que allí hay más papeles todavía!

* **Leona** : Que alguien pare al poli unicejo! Niñata, no te quedes ahí mirando y ayúdanos a...

* **Nagase** (teleportándose): Ni de coña, yo me piro, que esto va a arder hasta los cimientos FIJO!

Pero afortunadamente en ese momento se activan los aspersores del sistema anti-incendios, apagando a Ryotsu y las llamaradas que ya rodeaban a nuestros amigos.

* **Haohmaru** : WOW, y ahora se pone a llover dentro de la casa? Magia negra!

* **Ryotsu** (totalmente tiznado): Yo sí que os voy a dar "magia negra", panda de gamberros...Quedáis todos detenidos, ya aclararemos esto en comisaría!

* * *

Y de vuelta en Mordhaus, en mitad de lo que en el capítulo anterior era la base Soviética:

* **Dastardly** (repanchingado en una tumbona): Aww, no es relajante ver a esos pringaos trabajando a destajo? Es de las cosas que automáticamente lo ponen a uno de buen humor, como el olor a pólvora o a gasolina.

* **Muttley** (recostado en el suelo y mordisqueando un bistec): YEAH-YEAH-YEAH-YEAH!

* **Dastardly** : Y encima en la tele el mejor programa cultural de todos los tiempos...Maldita sea, esto es vida!

* **TV portátil** : _Y hoy en El Guerrero Más Letal analizaremos científicamente quién ganaría en una pelea a muerte entre un niño de antes y un niño de ahora! Dices que los niños de antes tenían una educación y unos miramientos que les perjudicarían en la batalla pero te equivocas, tío, lo que los niños de antes tenían eran BOMBAS! Sí, bombas hechas con aguafuerte y aluminio y petardos de cinco duros, aparte del entrenamiento básico para descalabrar a los del barrio enemigo a pedradas. Un niño de hoy en día no puede competir con eso ni de coña, Geoff, se trauma!_

* **TV portátil** : _Ni muchísimo menos, Max, los niños de hoy en día se han vuelto máquinas nihilistas de matar con tanto GTA, tanto Reggaeton y tanto Sálvame Deluxe. Y además dominarían fácilmente en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, no ves que cada uno pesa un mínimo de 80 kilos?_

* **TV portátil** : _Pero son 80 kilos de pura grasa! Los críos de ahora son físicamente más débiles, todo el mundo lo sabe._

* **TV portátil** : _Eso da lo mismo cuando desde los 5 años llevas navaja._

* **Electro** (recogiendo una paletada de chatarra): Tíos, no puede ser que nosotros estemos trabajando como burros y mientras la mierda los monigotes tomando cubatas y mirando El Guerrero Más Letal! Que yo he visto Roger Rabbit y estas cosas no pasaban!

* **Dr. Light** (igualmente): Es que esa peli es muy poco realista, en un mundo donde los Toons convivieran con nosotros las pasaríamos putas.

* **Electro** : Iyo, eso ya lo estoy viendo, no?

* **Dr. Light** : No se de qué os quejáis, yo soy el que debería estar cabreado! Que para una vez que os dejo solos permitís que unos notas de dibujos animados nos esclavicen y nos impongan una visión completamente surrealista de las cosas!

* **Kyo** : Cállate, y sigue recogiendo chatarra pa un coche de carreras pal Carmaggedon.

En esto que aparece por allí el Shingo:

* **Shingo** (con los ojos como el 2 de oros): Kusanagi-san, usted trabajando?! Entonces es verdad, D &M han jodido las leyes de la existencia y conquistado el mundo!

* **Kaphwan** : No, Shingo, no, razona un poco, anda: Para qué iban a necesitar toda esta chatarra los amos del mundo?

* **Shingo** : Y yo qué sé! Un mundo dominado...qué sé yo, por el Dr. Robotnik medio tendría sentido, pero un mundo dominado por D&M sería una puta mierda caótica!

* **Dastardly** (a voces desde lejos): Que te estamos escuchando!

* **Shingo** : Sr. Dastardly, es usted? No le había reconocido vestido de Kloketeer.

* **Galford** : Ofdensen lo contrató y no pudimos impedirlo, tú es que eso te lo perdiste por estar en el hospital.

* **Shingo** (confuso): O sea, a ver si me aclaro...Entonces NO estamos viviendo bajo el reinado del terror de D &M?

* **Billy** : Te equivocas, sí lo estamos! Coge una pala y ponte a currelar ya, que si no no vamos a acabar nunca.

* **Dr. Light** : Oye, y ahora que lo pienso...No podríamos usar nuestros poderes para recoger la chatarra más rápido?

* **Dastardly** : No, que os estáis poniendo muy fondones y además el trabajo duro nunca ha hecho daño a nadie.

* **Kyo** : Que nooo?! Y una mierda que te comas, que al Max una vez le cayó un rayo precisamente por trabajar!

* **Electro** : Mu bien puntualizao, tío!

* **Rhino** : Y otra cosa, q'a ver por qué cohone tengo yo que tirar del container! Por qué no puedo recoger chatarra como los demás, ehn?

Dijo el Rhino agarrando con entusiasmo un motor que había en el suelo y rompiéndolo en mil pedazos sin querer.

* **Rhino** : Oooops!

* **Dastardly** : Ya se empieza a rebelar la mano de obra esclava? A callar y a hacer lo que os he dicho, que es todo por vuestro bien! O no estáis viendo, tarugos, que este grupo es un desastre y os hace falta disciplina?

* **Hanzo** : Y quién nos va a enseñar a no ser un desastre, *tú*?

* **Takuma** : Ya verás cuando Ofdensen se entere, te va a poner en la calle tan rápido que los ojos te van a hacer chirivitas!

* **Dastardly** : Sí, verdad? Pues precisamente ahí viene, a que no hay huevos de chivarse?

* **Kyo** : Pero por supuestísimo que nos vamos a chivar, jodido monigote chantajista sin escrúpulos!

De modo que haciendo caso omiso de la sonrisilla de Dastardly el Kyo va, henchido de indignación, y hace justamente eso:

* **Kyo** (haciendo grandes aspavientos con las manos): Sr. Ofdensen, que el Dick Dast...Que el cani que se parece a Dick Dastardly nos tiene explotaos y recogiendo toda la chatarra que dejaron los del RA! Métale un puro, ande!

* **Ofdensen** : Oh, el cani que se parece a Dick Dastardly ha hecho eso? Excelente iniciativa, 421.

* **Dastardly** (cuadrándose): Gracias, señor!

* **Ofdensen** : Gran idea lo de que limpien Mordhaus, ojalá se me hubiera ocurrido a mi.

Dicho lo cual continua su camino dejando a los de la peña protagonista con un palmo de narices y a D&M descojonaos de la risa.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la estación de metro de la terminal T4 (Madrid):

* **Españolito anónimo** : Que noooo, chinos, que no os enteráaaais. Que para ir a Nuevos Ministerios es el andén 0.

* **Padre de Katsu** : Pero cartelito desir 'andén 2'.

* **Españolito anónimo** : Pffft, pues claro, joder, estamos en España! Si no ponemos mal la indicaciones cómo vamos a diferenciar a los listos de los torpes, ehn?

* **Padre de Katsu** : En que a listos no a punto de echar sona Euro?

* **Españolito anónimo** : Jé, mira qué cabrón el chino. Pues nada, les dejo, que ya se está viendo que ustedes se van a adaptar rápido a andar por aquí. [Se marcha]

* **Padre de Katsu** : Hijo, no te parece todo esto un poco precipitado? Que no haga ni 24 horas que nos hemos vuelto cristianos y ya hayamos venido a ver al Papa?

* **Madre de Katsu** : Nos hemos vuelto cristianos?

* **Katsu** : Efectivamente, madre. Y no sólo eso, sino que ahora somos voluntariosos miembros de la Juventud del Papa.

* **Madre de Katsu** : Pero Katsu, eres muy joven para hacer macrobotellón! Sólo tienes 8 añ...!

* **Katsu** : SILENCIO! NO OS CREÁIS TODO LO QUE SALE EN LA TELE!

Y es tal la sorpresa ante esa voz surgida de las entrañas del Infierno que la pobre señora se cae redonda al suelo.

* **Padre de Katsu** : Cari, un resumen rápido: Al parecer nuestro chiquillo anda ligeramente endemoniado y va a haber que seguirle la corriente en todo.

* **Madre de Katsu** (a voces): Yoshio, calzonazos! Parece mentira que viniendo tu familia del Iga-ryu consientas esto!

* **Padre de Katsu** (igualmente): Ea, ya estamos otra vez? Que yo no tengo entrenamiento ninja ni nada, sólo soy un pobre oficinista de mierda!

* **Katsu** : OS HE DICHO QUE OS CALLÉIS! [Volviendo a su voz angelical de crío de 8 añitos]: Y ahora démonos prisa que se nos va el metro, no?


	92. La Batalla por Kameari

**Capítulo NOVENTA Y DOS - La Batalla por Kameari**

Comenzamos el capítulo de hoy en la comisaría del parque de Kameari (distrito de Katsushika) en Tokyo, adonde Leona, Terry y Haohmaru han sido conducidos por Ryotsu prácticamente a patadas en el culo:

* **Leona** : Qué comisaría es ésta? Está todo lleno de videojuegos y maquetas, hay un poli en sandalias, otro vestido de amarillo, otra de rosa...

* **Terry** : ...Otro que vimos al entrar con unas pintas de yakuza que te cagas.

[Aclaración: Era Kinji Totsuka, chavalotes. Ese no sale en los dibujos, sólo en el manga]

* **Ryotsu** (dando un golpe en la mesa): Pero bueno, y a vosotros qué os pasa? Todavía tenéis el valor de criticarnos después de la que habéis liado?

* **Terry** : La que ha liado usted, será en todo caso…A nosotros nos atacó una loca y nos defendimos, pero usted por poco le mete fuego a todo el edificio!

* **Nakagawa** : Eso es verdad, señor.

* **Ryotsu** : Ah sí? Quién lo dice?

* **Nakagawa** : La declaración de los testigos presenciales.

* **Ryotsu** (rompiendo el atestado en mil pedazos): Me limpio el culo con la declaración de los testigos presenciales, Nakagawa! A estos gamberros se les va a caer el pelo como me llamo Ryotsu, ya nos inventaremos cualquier cosa!

* **Terry** : Oiga, pero que la poli no puede hacer eso! O weno, a lo mejor sí, pero por lo menos tenga el detalle de no decírnoslo a la cara!

* **Ryotsu** : Perdisteis todos vuestros derechos constitucionales y humanos en el último KOF, par de impresentables! Igualito que yo perdí el dinero que había apostado por vosotros, que por culpa de eso me tuve que pasar comiendo césped todo el mes por no tener ni para comprar ramen!

* **Leona** : Un momento, esto es una venganza porque perdimos el KOF? Ni siquiera tienen cargos contra nosotros?

* **Nakagawa** (abucharao): Pues en realidad no, sólo les hemos traído porque el sempai se puso como una fiera.

* **Reiko** (igualmente): Les llegará una citación judicial y tendrán que pagar una multa, como máximo.

* **Leona** : Bien, pues entonces nos vamos. Ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo aquí.

* **Haohmaru** : Espera, y si les preguntamos a estos por los descendientes de Hanzo? No sabemos por dónde seguir buscando y éste parece un sitio tan bueno como cualquiera.

* **Leona** : Haoh, qué va a saber esta gente? Son simples polis de un barrio perdido de Tokyo.

Uh oh, Leona NUNCA debió decir eso. No en presencia de Ryotsu:

* **Ryotsu** (enfurecido): Perdona...UN BARRIO PERDIDO DE TOKYO?!

* **Leona** : No, a ver...Que está muy bien y todo eso, pero no pueden ayudarnos.

* **Ryotsu** : Estás de guasa, niñata, ESTO ES KATSUSHIKA! Aquí podemos solucionar CUALQUIER PROBLEMA!

* **Leona** : Oh venga ya! Podrían acabar con el hambre en el mundo?

* **Ryotsu** : Nakagawa lo hará en cuanto herede la corporación de su padre.

* **Leona** : Claro, cómo no...Y podrían también curar el cáncer?

* **Ryotsu** : Después de las pruebas que hicieron con mi ADN los científicos dijeron que pronto tendrían la vacuna.

* **Leona** : ((Pero será fantasma?)) Y acaso podrían solucionar el calentamiento global?

* **Ryotsu** : El profesor Esaki está en ello, sólo dale algo de tiempo.

* **Terry** : Errr...Y encontrar entre varios miles de millones de personas a un crío que va a destruir el mundo?

* **Ryotsu** : Pues claro que sí, joder, solamente hay que despertar a Higurashi!

* * *

Uff, despertar a Higurashi, ahí es nada! Mientras tanto, en un pueblecito perdido de la España profunda y caminando hacia la plaza del Ayuntamiento:

* **Intérprete** : No se deje engañar por nuestra aparente miseria, Sr. Bullseye. Le aseguro que aquí estamos dispuestos a tirar la casa por la ventana con usted a un nivel que ni se imagina.

* **Bullseye** : No, si yo ya sé que contra más tercermundista es un sitio, más dinero hay para contratar asesinos a sueldo.

* **Intérprete** : No se dice "contra más", se dice...[Cayendo en la cuenta]: Ok ok, es su idioma y se lo folla como quiere, comprendido!

* **Bullseye** (sonriendo amistosamente): Seguro que eres el único tío de por aquí que habla inglés?

* **Intérprete** : E-esto es España, Sr. Bullseye. Soy el único tío que habla inglés en 200 kilómetros a la redonda.

* **Bullseye** : Me lo temía.

* **Intérprete** : Y usted no habla español, así que recuerde que me necesita vivo.

* **Bullseye** : Que sí, que lo he pillao...Hey, hay una estatua mía en mitad de la plaza del pueblo?

Con 2 cojones, una estatua de Bullseye en bronce de máxima calidad y pagada con dinero público en una provincia donde el paro ronda el 70%! Eso sí, que a nadie se le ocurra votar a Podemos, no sea que vayamos a acabar "como en Venezuela".

* **Bullseye** (acercándose a observarla): Wow...Just WOW!

* **Intérprete** : Le gusta? Personalmente mi favorita es la que tenemos a la salida del pueblo, que sale usted asesinando a Elektra.

* **Bullseye** : Ah, que hay más estatuas de éstas?

* **Intérprete** : Buah, hay más de 20 rotondas para un pueblo de 5 mil habitantes, así que figúrese la de estatuas que tenemos!

* **Bullseye** (empujando al intérprete contra la pared y poniéndole un cuchillo a la altura de los ojos): Ok, esto está pasando en serio o son alucinaciones? El pueblo entero es un parque temático mío y la gente lo consiente?!

* **Intérprete** (acojonao): P-pero es que la alcaldesa tiene un fetiche raro con usted, acaso no se lo d-dije cuando hablamos por teléfono?

* **Bullseye** : Pensé que sería coleccionar recortes de prensa y comprar mierdas que yo haya utilizao en mis asesinatos por eBay...Lo que hace la gente loca normal, vaya!

En eso que pasan por allí 2 viejas del visillo y le dice una a la otra:

* **Dña. Rogelia** : Mira, el maníaco homicida americano que le mola a la alcaldesa.

* **Bullseye** : Qué ha dicho la vieja?

* **Intérprete** : Nada, le ha reconocido. [Viendo la cara que está poniendo Bullseye]: P-pero da igual, esto es una Democracia! Si no le gusta que la alcaldesa invite asesinos al pueblo que vote al otro partido.

Lester no lo sabe, pero la mandamás del otro partido tiene un fetiche raro con el Joker y está deseando cambiar las estatuas. Quizás lo consiga, pero de momento volvamos a...

* * *

Katsushika, justo frente a la residencia femenina del cuerpo de policía:

* **Leona** : O sea, a ver si lo entiendo: Coges un coche patrulla para salir en horas de servicio a intentar demostrar no sé qué fantasmada por puro orgullo de barrio, lo pones a toda leche conectando las sirenas y las luces mayormente por fardar y no porque tengamos prisa, en mitad del camino te paras a aconsejar a un conocido sobre a quién apostar en las carreras de caballos y ahora encima pretendes asaltar una residencia femenina en la que no pueden entrar hombres...Me vas a perdonar, pero...Pero tú qué mierda de policía eres?!

* **Ryotsu** : Tampoco te lo tomes tan en serio, ser poli es sólo uno de mis muchos trabajos. A ver, os explicaré el plan: En la comisaría tenemos a un tipo con unos poderes psíquicos del carajo, le llamamos Higurashi el Olimpiadas porque sólo se despierta una vez cada 4 años...

* **Terry** : Pero las Olimpiadas ya pasaron, eso da lo mismo, no?

* **Nakagawa** : Pueeees...

* **Ryotsu** : Dejadme terminar, coño! Como os decía, Higurashi es un tío muy poderoso, un metahumano de Clase A o cómo le llaméis los americanos a eso. En un solo día es capaz de resolver los casos pendientes de los últimos 4 años y puede ver el futuro, así que no tendrá ningún problema en encontrar al crío que andáis buscando.

* **Nakagawa** (sudando): O también podría enfadarse porque le hemos despertado antes de tiempo y destruir Tokyo...

* **Terry** : COMORRRLL?! No tío, entonces no compensa, pasando!

* **Leona** : Terry, no ves que esto es sólo una fanfarronada absurda? De verdad te crees que van a tener a un tipo así trabajando en una comisaría de barrio?

* **Ryotsu** : No hay ningún problema, con decirle que han pasado 4 años, asunto solucionado. Vosotros seguidme el rollo.

* **Nakagawa** : Aunque eso no funcionó muy bien la última vez que lo intentamos...

* **Ryotsu** : Pero ésta sí funcionará, cómo iba Higurashi a desconfiar de los del KOF, que son prácticamente celebridades? Bien, como os iba diciendo...No había sitio para tenerlo hibernando en la residencia masculina y nos lo hemos tenido que traer a ésta. Total, como se pasa todo el tiempo durmiendo tampoco nos pusieron muchas pegas, pero ahora va a haber que entrar a rescatarlo.

* **Nakagawa** : Señor, las chicas de la residencia se van a cabrear. Ya sabe que tiene orden de alejamiento.

* **Ryotsu** : A callar, eso sólo se debió a un malentendido absurdo! Como si yo tuviera algún interés en espiar a esas petardas!

* **Nakagawa** : Y para qué se ha traído la videocámara entonces?

* **Ryotsu** : Es parte del equipamiento básico. También me habría traído zapatos con ventosas, pistolas de garfios y un chisme de esos que cortan el cristal, pero ya sabes que de esas cosas en comisaría no tenemos.

A estas alturas y habiendo pasado menos de 5 minutos ya toda la residencia femenina en pleno se ha congregado frente a nuestros amigos con evidentes intenciones homicidas y portando escobas, espadas de Kendo y toda clase de objetos punzantes al grito de

* **Komachi** : KANKICHI RYOTSU, GORILA SALIDO!

* **Naoko** : PATICORTO! CAVERNICOLA! MALEDUCADO! GUARRO!

* **Nakagawa** : Bueno, pero entonces cómo...?

* **Ryotsu** (dándole un empujón): Improvisando, macho!

* **Komachi** : OHHHH PERO SI TAMBIEN HA VENIDO NAKAGAWA!

* **Resto de las chavalas** (abalanzándose hacia él en tromba): NAKAGAWAAAA!

* **Ryotsu** : Rápido, mientras se les hace el chocho Pepsi-Cola con Nakagawa simplemente entremos por la puerta principal!

* **Terry** (muerto de risa): So much for ninja tactics.

* * *

Y de vuelta en Andalucía Imparable™, donde la alcaldesa de Villaconejos de la Diana (anteriormente llamado "Villaconejos de Abajo") acaba de cumplir su sueño de ser follada salvajemente por Bullseye sobre la mesa consistorial del Ayuntamiento con el dinero de todos los españoles (sí, también los catalanes):

* **Alcaldesa** : No te lo vas a creer, pero la bruja que me lee las cartas me dijo que esto pasaría. Que algún día me acabaría acostando con mi asesino favorito al que vi por la tele pegándose con Daredevil cuando era chica.

* **Bullseye** : Y sólo le ha costado al contribuyente 10 millones de euros...Haw haw, la cara que pondrían los notas de tu pueblo que he visto recogiendo comida de los contenedores!

* **Alcaldesa** : No, los 10 millones no son sólo por eso. También tengo interés en que mates a alguien.

* **Bullseye** : Follar y matar, las 2 cosas que más me gustan en la vida (no necesariamente por ese orden).

* **Alcaldesa** : Aquí tienes una foto de la interfecta, qué te parece? Es la presidenta de la Junta de Andalucía Imparable™.

* **Bullseye** (mirando la foto): Hmm, y cómo dices que se llama la vacaburra ésta?

* **Alcaldesa** : En andaluz imparable se pronuncia "ZUZANA DIA", pero todos la llaman la Omaíta.

* **Bullseye** : Thuth...Thooth...Joder, me resulta imposible pronunciar eso.

* **Alcaldesa** : Dejémoslo en "Susan Days", vale? Es mi único obstáculo hacia el control total de la PSOE. No te quiero aburrir con detallitos, es un tema político muy complicado al más puro estilo Juego de Tronos.

Lester es un tío muy observador, así que cuando mira por la ventana y ve a unos cuantos gañanes vestidos de corto y a caballo que regresan de la Romería del pueblo no puede menos que contestar:

* **Bullseye** : Sí, porque la Edad Media la tenemos. Ya sólo nos faltan los dragones.

* **Alcaldesa** : No te equivoques, Andalucía Imparable™ es un paraíso supertecnológico de la hostia en pleno Tercer Mundo así rollo Wakanda. O de dónde te crees que ha salido el aparato de traducción simultánea que estoy utilizando para hablar contigo?

* **Bullseye** : Tsk, lo único que no me gusta es que tendrá que parecer un accidente...

* **Alcaldesa** : No no, pero qué dices? Para una vez que vienes a España quiero un buen show, que tendré el vídeo grabando y espero que en Canal Sur se estén de luto 10 días!

* **Bullseye** : Qué es Canal Sur?

* **Alcaldesa** : No preguntes.

* **Bullseye** : A ver, lo del accidente lo digo porque como tienes el pueblo petao de estatuas mías lo mismo la poli relaciona el asesinato contigo.

* **Alcaldesa** : Jajaja, cuánto te queda por aprender de este país, ni que la poli fuera tan lista!

* **Bullseye** : No tienen una bruja que les lea las cartas o algo?

* **Alcaldesa** : Lester, estás demasiado sarcástico hoy. Bordeando el cachondeo y la falta de respeto.

* **Bullseye** : Es que lo flipo con Andalucía Imparable™.

* **Alcaldesa** : Y a mi me gustas más en plan psicópata homicida...

* **Bullseye** : Pues nada, si es por eso...[Agarrándola por el pescuezo]: El cliente siempre lleva la razón, nena!

* **Alcaldesa** : *GGggghhh*

* **Bullseye** : Te he contao que así fue como me cargué a la mujer de Sentry, estrangulándola? Y luego voy y le digo "nooo, yo no la he matao, ha sido un suicidio, se ha tirao del avión ella sola!" y va el tontolculo y se lo cree! O sea, está en un grupo con Bullseye, me conoce, no? Sabe que para mi matar es como respirar y aún así se lo cree! Yo desde luego no sé qué le pasaba al pavo ese en la cabeza, supongo que se pensaría que alguien que se tira a Sentry es normal que también se tire al Vacío...

* **Alcaldesa** : *GGggghhh* L-lester...la b-broma...*GGggghhh*

* **Bullseye** (muerto de risa): Tirarse AL VACIO, lo pillas?

* **Alcaldesa** : ...ya e-está durando demas...*GGggghhh*

* **Bullseye** : (Para, que todavía no has cobrao y esto no es profesional. Para. Para. Para. Para)

Uff, menos mal que no es el Joker (aunque por ahí anda la cosa). Ha sido un alarde de autocontrol impresionante, pero finalmente ha decidido soltarla.

* **Bullseye** : Qué, a que te ha gustao? Te has puesto cachonda, eh?

* **Alcaldesa** : *Coff* *Coff*

* **Alcaldesa** : ...Pues la verdad es que sí.

* * *

Y de nuevo en Katsushika, me pararía a describir todo el proceso de despertar a Higurashi en el cuartucho maloliente donde lleva 11 meses metido pero para qué, si es demasiado repugnante? Mejor limitémonos a recordar que nuestro psiónico es de mucho preguntar por las cosas que han pasado mientras estaba durmiendo y luego démosle al Fast Forward p'alante hasta encontrar a nuestros amigos parapetados entre los escombros de lo que ERA la residencia femenina antes de ser mandada por coño en un impresionante despliegue de puro poder psíquico:

* **Ryotsu** : Maldita sea, pero cómo se os ocurre?! Nunca debisteis decirle a Higurashi que Donald Trump es el presidente de los USA ni que la peli del Escuadrón Suicida al final fue un bodrio!

* **Terry** : Pero es que Donald Trump *es* el presidente de los USA, y la peli esa es tan mala que tenemos a uno del Escuadrón conviviendo con nosotros y ni siquiera ha ido a verla, se la ha bajao del Pordescargadirecta!

* **Ryotsu** : Ya, pero Higurashi JAMAS podría haberse imaginado algo así y el pobre se ha pensado que nos estábamos cachondeando! Quién puede culparlo, ehn?

* **Leona** : Y ahora qué, va a destruir Tokyo?

* **Ryotsu** (a voces): Vaya, por fin te convences de que en Katsushika tenemos "gente con talento"!

* **Leona** (igualmente): Quién, el psiónico que no sabe distinguir la verdad de la mentira? Pues vaya una mierda de psiónico!

 *****CRAAAASHH*** ***BOOOOOOOOOOOM!*****

Un autobús (vacío, conste) acaba de ser lanzado por los aires y explotar a escasa distancia de nuestros amigos, porque ni que decir tiene que mientras transcurre este intercambio de ideas Higurashi lleva un buen rato levitando por encima de la calle y destrozándolo tó a base de telequinesis y rayos.

* **Haohmaru** : A qué estamos esperando? Hay que pararlo ahora mismo, que toda la que se ha liado es en parte culpa nuestra!

* **Leona** : Haoh, ese tío vuela y proyecta campos de fuerza. Es mínimo nivel Goenitz, quizás nuestros supervillanos resuelvan esto más rápido.

* **Ryotsu** : Un momento, cómo que "supervillanos"? Lo de que tenéis a un tío del Escuadrón Suicida conviviendo con vosotros va en serio?

* **Leona:** Joder, que si va en serio! [Por el móvil]: Light, te necesitamos en Tokyo. Donde haya un tío con barbas destrozando la ciudad, ahí es.

* **Dr. Light** (también por el móvil): Pffft, un tío con barbas, qué cutre. Ya podría ser Godzilla.

* **Leona** : Tú eres un tío con barbas que destroza ciudades y tampoco eres Godzilla, así que no critiques.

* **Dr. Light** : Pero yo no soy de Tokyo!

* **Leona** : ((*Sighh*)) Oye, como tú no eres psi-proof tráete también a Electro.

* **Dr. Light** : Ok, así se distrae, anda un poquillo cabreado; Claro, entre que Dastardly nos ha puesto a recoger chatarra y que ayer no le dejasteis destruir suficientes cosas...

* **Leona** : Que Dastardly os ha puesto A QUE?!

Pero en ese momento interrumpió Nakagawa, porque que estaba ya que no le llegaba la camisa al cuerpo:

* **Nakagawa** : E-esos tipos que pretenden traer son el Dr. Light y Electro?! No pueden hacernos eso, que uno es un sádico y el otro una puta BOMBA!

* **Ryotsu** : A Higurashi le entran estas picadas de vez en cuando pero por lo menos no ha matado nunca a nadie!

Claro, pero porque en Kochikame son medio Toon-Forcers, no por falta de medios ni de ganas. Aunque lógicamente eso nuestros amigos no lo saben.

* **Dr. Light** : ...Dastardly dice que como nos piremos nos va a echar encima a la Sección XIII, pero el Max le ha dicho que le coma los huevos y que como se ponga tonto REVIENTA EL VATICANO...Hey nena, sigues ahí? Por qué no dices nada?

* **Leona** (entre dientes): Dioss, pero en qué se ha convertido mi vida para que estas conversaciones me parezcan normales?

* **Dr. Light** : Ein? No he entendido eso último.

* **Leona** : Mira, que lo he pensado mejor...Quedaros en casa, vale?

Y dicho esto simplemente va y le cuelga.

* **Leona** (al resto del equipo): No me pongáis esa cara, *sabéis* la que pueden liar! Light haciendo el superhéroe es un desastre seguro y Max vendría ya de casa "un poquillo cabreado", ni de coña me los traigo a ninguno de los 2!

* **Terry** : Y nuestros otros Clase A? Ya sabes, el Kuroko y el Rhino.

* **Leona** : El Rhino contra un psiónico no tendría mucho sentido y el Kuroko no podemos estar seguros de que vaya a ganar la pelea en menos de 60 segundos.

* **Terry** : Haoh, ya te estás poniendo colorao? Sin recibir daño ni nada, sólo porque llevamos 2 minutos discutiendo una estrategia?

* **Haohmaru** : Más vale una vez colorao que cien amarillo! [Saltando el parapeto]: Y venga, menos hablar y más echarle cojones!

Así que dicho y hecho, nuestros amigos salen de su "zona de confort" y se acercan a Higurashi, que continúa levitando por encima de la calle:

* **Terry** : Hey Higurashi!

* **Higurashi** (desde el aire): QUE QUIERES AHORA, EMBUSTERO? MIRA QUE DECIR QUE DONALD TRUMP ES PRESIDENTE, ES QUE NI SIQUIERA OS CURRAIS LAS MENTIRAS...

* **Terry** : No soy ningún embustero, todo lo que te contamos es la cruda realidad! Ok, es verdad que le seguimos el rollo al poli de las sandalias, pero qué culpa tendrá de eso la buena gente de Tokyo?

* **Higurashi** : NO PRETENDERAS QUE LA TOME CON RYOTSU, UN TIO QUE CUANDO HICIMOS CROSSOVER CON DRAGON BALL NO PUDO CARGARSE NI FREEZER! NAH, ACABO ANTES DESTRUYENDO LA CIUDAD.

* **Haohmaru** (desenvainando): Tú no vas a destruir NADA y te bajas de ahí ahora mismo!

"SENPUUUUU-RETSUZAN!"

Siendo el único de los 3 al que no ha visto en el KOF Higurashi desconoce totalmente las técnicas de Haohmaru, así que el tornado le coge por sorpresa. Para cuando consigue frenarse telequinéticamente para ralentizar su caída ya hay otra cosilla esperándole a ras de suelo:

"POWER WAVE!"

"GROUND SABER!"

El impacto de la onda sísmica del Terry lo lanza unos cuantos metros y ahora sí que cae de espaldas al suelo, sólo para encontrarse con 2 dedos de la mano de Leona (que son como cuchillas, eso no lo olvidemos) a escasos centímetros de la yugular, ya que como su enemigo parece un cuerpoescombro que probablemente no sobreviviría ha decidido detener el Ground Saber a tiempo:

* **Leona** : Higurashi, por favor, para esto...Ryotsu dice que no has matado nunca a nadie, no quisiéramos tener que hacerte daño!

* **Higurashi** : ALEHATE, PRIMA!

Dijo Higurashi extendiendo el brazo y lanzándola contra la pared de enfrente de un empujón telequinético. Lo siguiente que intenta es volver a elevarse para recobrar su superioridad aérea, menos mal que el Terry corta eso a tiempo de un certero Power Dunk.

* **Higurashi** : TE CREES QUE SOY UN BALON? QUE HAS PODIDO PARTIRME UNA VERTEBRA, ANIMAL!

* **Terry** : Pues cálmate y deja de destruir cosas! Sólo te hemos despertao porque queríamos preguntarte algo, que estos y yo estamos intentando salvar el mundo!

* **Higurashi** : LO SE, PUEDO LEERLO EN TU MENTE.

* **Terry** : Puedes leerme eso y no lo del Donald Trump?

* **Higurashi** : ESO NO LO HABIA INTENT...OH MIERDA, ES CIERTO! TODO LO QUE ME DIJISTEIS ES VERDAD!

* **Terry** : Lo ves? En ningún momento hemos pretendido cachondearnos de ti ni nada, contento ya?

* **Higurashi** (echando chiribitas por los ojos): CONTENTO?!

 *****BOOOOOOOOOOOM!*****

La respuesta de Higurashi llega en forma de explosión psiónica lo suficientemente fuerte como para reventar todos los cristales de los edificios colindantes y lanzar a nuestros amigos lo menos a 20 metros de distancia:

* **Higurashi** (despegando): YA TE DARE YO A TI "CONTENTO", AHORA ES CUANDO LO VOY A PETAR TODO TODAVIA CON MAS GANAS! UN MUNDO DONDE PASAN ESAS COSAS NO MERECE EXISTIR!

* **Leona** : Oh mierda, la cagamos! Ya salió de nuestro alcance.

* **Haohmaru** (a voces): Vuelve aquí, cobarde! Enfréntate a la furia del Puto Amo!

* **Leona** : No lo hará, no ves que es tan lento lanzando sus ataques que si se queda en el suelo lo destrozamos? Si es medio listo no volverá a dejar que lo toquemos.

* **Haohmaru** : En cuanto descienda un poco le lanzo un Kogetsuzan!

* **Terry** : Si le haces eso lo matas, de verdad queremos eso? Recuerda que a lo mejor puede encontrar a Amakusa.

* **Higurashi** (desde el aire): CREIA QUE LA PRIMAVERA ARABE IBA A SER UN GRAN EXITO, PERO RESULTA QUE EN LIBIA UN MONO LE QUITO UN VELO A UNA CHAVALA Y HA HABIDO 20 MUERTOS! SACARON HASTA TANQUES POR LAS CALLES Y TODO!

* **Leona** : Eso no lo dijeron el otro día en la tele? [A voces desde el suelo]: Higurashi, si no quieres cabrearte más y más deja de leernos la mente! Te haces daño a ti mismo!

* **Higurashi** (concentrado): Y TAMBIEN MURIO EL MONO?! ARRGGHH NO PUEDO SOPORTARLO, LOS HUMANOS HABEIS CONVERTIDO EL MUNDO EN UNA MIERDA!

Hay que comprender a Higurashi un poco, eso de que los humanos somos escoria que ha jodido el planeta no es que sea precisamente un bombazo informativo, pero estamos hablando de un nota que se despierta una vez cada 4 años. Y si encima cada vez que lo haces ves que la cosa va a peor hasta se entiende el berrinche que ha pillado, con una cara de loco del 15 y disparando rayos en todas las direcciones:

* **Terry** (corriendo): Hostia puta, A CUBIERTO! Hey Leona, te está sonando el móvil?

Pues no, la música de Apocalysis Now no está sonando esta vez por eso, es porque acaban de aparecer en el cielo un porrón de helicópteros de combate. Son las fuerzas del capitán Bakuryuu, de la organización terrorista OTAN:

* **C. Bakuryuu** : Neruo Higurashi, depón tu actitud ahora mismo! No nos obligues a barrerte a misilazos!

* **Higurashi** (cada vez más cabreado): ESTO ES INCREIBLE, Y ENCIMA JAPON TIENE QUE SOPORTAR EN SU TERRITORIO A LAS FUERZAS DE OCUPACION NORTEAMERICANAS?

* **Leona** (desde el suelo): Hey, que eso pasaba ya de antes! Desde el final de la Segunda Guerra Mundial para ser exactos!

* **Higurashi** : PERO PENSE QUE POR FIN SE HABRIAN IDO, NO VA SIENDO YA HORA? Y ME ENCANTA COMO VAN A PROTEGER TOKYO DE MI, BOMBARDEANDONOS A TODOS POR SATURACION!

En realidad no es un ataque por saturación sino dirigido contra Higurashi, lo que pasa es que algunos misiles se les escapan. De hecho un par de ellos se dirigen ahora mismo justo hacia donde están nuestros amigos en medio de la calle:

* **Electro** : Buah, la que se ha liao, no?

* **Nakagawa** : OH DIOS MIO ES ELECTRO NOS VA A MATAR A TODOS!

* **Electro** (dándole un empujón): Aparta, subnormal! [Cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho]: RISING STORM!

 ****SHHHRRAAKK** **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!****

* **Electro** (mirando amenazadoramente a Nakagawa): Pero tú de qué vas, TONTOLCULO? Los misiles que acabo de destruir no daban miedo o qué pasa?

* **Nakagawa** : Ooops, no lo tendría que haber dicho en inglés, verdad? Perdone, la costumbre, yo es que como me crie en Nueva York y voy allí todas las semanas...

* **Terry** : Tsk, tanto vernos jugar al KOF y mira lo que aprende...Weno, pero y de dónde has salido?

* **Electro** : De esa farola de ahí, que's que resulta que puedo hacer eso últimamente.

La verdad es que no podía cuando yo empecé la fanfiction, se ve que la Marvel le ha dado otro power-up. Pero vayamos con uno que sí ha podido hacer esas cosas desde el principio:

* **Dr. Light** (volando hacia Higurashi a gran velocidad): Tú, el del pijama! Te parece bonito estar destruyéndolo todo y poniendo en peligro vidas inocentes?

* **Higurashi** (dentro de un campo de fuerza): DE DONDE SALES, GAIJIN? TU NO PUEDES DETERNEME, NO PUEDES…!

Pero claro, si Higurashi puede ver dentro del campo de fuerza es que la luz puede entrar. Y entre eso y que la luz es más rápida que el pensamiento...

* **Dr. Light** : O sea, ACAPARANDO TODA LA DIVERSION TU SOLO, en otras palabras?

 ****POOOOM!****

Un buen hostión del Light con la densidad maximizada acaba de mandar a Higurashi al otro extremo de la calle rebotando 6 veces contra el pavimento. Para total acojonación de Leona, que duda mucho que aún pueda seguir vivo después de eso:

* **Leona** : Higurashi está...Higurashi está muerto?

* **Dr. Light** : Ohh qué pena, arrastrar el culo por la arena y el mojino por los chinos!

* **Electro** : Y las tetas por las losetas y el pijote por los barrotes!

* **Leona** : Ya lo estáis solucionando todo con la sensibilidad que os caracteriza?! Que tampoco hacía falta ser tan cafre, maldita sea!

* **Electro** : Hey, que a los samuráis nunca les echas la bronca por matar y eso que son de cuando en el mundo había...qué sé yo, mil personas! Por qué a nosotros sí?

* **Leona** : A Haohmaru también se lo hemos dicho! Fuera aparte, que a ese tío nos lo hemos podido cargar nosotros ya hace un cuarto de hora, pero es que lo necesitamos VIVO!

* **Dr. Light** : No nos chilles, que ahora te lo compensamos mandando por coño todos esos helicópteros.

Dicho lo cual los 2 despegan rápidamente.

* **Leona** (a voces desde el suelo): Pero que ni se os ocurra liaros a destruir helicópteros en medio de una zona civil como hicisteis en Doomstadt! O si no os podéis contener por lo menos esperad a que os disparen primero!

Total, que ya en el aire y a la altura del escuadrón del capitán Bakuryuu:

* **Electro** (cruzando los dedos): Que nos disparen ya! Que nos disparen ya!

* **Dr. Light** : Aguanta un poco, Max. Que incomprensiblemente Leona no se fía de nosotros y hay que demostrarle que somos unos tíos responsables y serios.

* **Electro** (riéndose): No te la vas a tirar.

* **Dr. Light** : Ni tú tampoco, idiota!

Durante unos tensos instantes nuestros amigos se quedan mirando a los helicópteros y los pilotos de los helicópteros a ellos, esperando a que de un momento a otro se lie la de Dios es Cristo. Pero afortunadamente al cabo de 3 minutos el escuadrón de Bakuryuu decide darse la vuelta, debido a que Ryotsu ha contactado por radio con su capitán y le ha explicado que Higurashi ya está neutralizado y que buscándole pelea a esos 2 no van por buen camino...Y una vez que ya ha pasado el peligro:

* **Leona** : WOW, me habéis hecho caso con lo de los helicópteros? Ya no habrá que añadir la OTAN a nuestra lista de enemigos?

* **Terry** (observando a Higurashi): Y cágate, que ha pasao algo más increíble todavía...El nota éste aún respira!

* **Leona** : Sus poderes lo habrán protegido, supongo. [A Light y Electro]: Ok, buen trabajo y perdonad que os chillara. Ah, y el que os dijera que os quedarais en casa, me he dejado llevar por el miedo que os tiene la gente (y que sólo está en un 99% justificado).

* **Dr. Light** : Otra vez haciendo caso a la gente de la calle? Nena, a ver cuándo empiezas a pasar de esas cosas y a tratarnos con respeto y comprensión!

* **Leona** : Ok, lo haré.

* **Dr. Light** : Porque después de todo te hemos demostrao día tras día que podemos controlar nuestros instintos más básicos y…WOW, EN SERIO?!

* **Leona** : Por qué no, sois una parte importante del equipo y nos habéis salvado la vida un montón de veces. Y recuperasteis las Piedras cuando nos las quitó el Dr. Doom. Y no habéis destruido ni Osaka, ni Tokyo, ni Connecticut.

* **Electro** : Ni Nuevo South Town, ehn? [Viendo la cara que está poniendo el Terry]: Quiero decir, ENTERO.

* **Leona** : A ver, yo ya sé que los supervillanos no sois la gente más estable ni centrada del mundo, pero normalmente eso es el resultado de traumas de la infancia o de una vida difícil. Así que a partir de ahora os trataré con tanta tolerancia y comprensión que a mi lado la Sra. Kusanagi va a parecer el Punisher.

Ante lo cual los susodichos se miran el uno al otro en total confusión:

* **Electro** : Esto es coña, verdad?

* **Dr. Light** : Ni idea, veremos lo que dura.

* * *

Y de vuelta en la comisaría del parque de Kameari, 30 minutos más tarde:

* **Jefe Ohara** : Bueno, al final el asunto se ha zanjado con menos destrozos y heridos de lo normal, supongo que tenemos que darles las gracias. Y gracias también por haber tenido la delicadeza de neutralizar a Higurashi sin matarlo, es buen chico pero a veces se le va la olla.

* **Terry** : Y claro, eso es excusa para justificar cualquier burrada. Tranquilo, lo sabemos.

* **Leona** : Ya estamos acostumbrados.

* **Higurashi** (cubierto de vendajes): Yo lo siento mucho, es que tengo un despertar muy malo. Cada uno es como es, no se le puede hacer nada.

* **Jefe Ohara** : No te tortures, Higurashi. Es todo culpa de Ryotsu.

* **Ryotsu** : QUEEE? Pero si yo sólo estaba tratando de ayudar a los del KOF a salvar el mundo, no se me puede culpar!

* **Jefe Ohara** : Tú no haces nada gratis, seguro que les has pedido dinero!

* **Ryotsu** : Eso iba a hacerlo DESPUES!

* **Jefe Ohara** : Pues olvídalo, y que sepas que el coste de los destrozos causados van a salir de tu nómina! Todavía tienes suerte de que no te casque un par de guantazos por ceporro!

* **Ryotsu** (medio llorando): Esto es muy injusto, jefe!

 *****SHHRRAAKK*****

* **Electro** (viendo la mirada que le está echando Ohara): Qué, tengo monos en la cara?

* **Jefe Ohara** : Srta. Heidern, esos tipos...

* **Leona** : Sí, ya sé que están buscados por la Interpol, la JLA y los Vengadores. Y ya sé que Electro acaba de petar la máquina de refrescos para sacar 2 cocacolas. Pero POR FAVOR, no les digan nada, que hoy se están comportando estupendamente.

* **Electro** (a Reiko): Cómo me gustas, rubia, me la pones más larga que mi ficha policial!

* **Dr. Light** : HAW HAW! Eres un maestro de la seducción, Max, lástima que la pava no hable inglés y no se entere.

* **Electro** : Aprende a ligar en una comisaría! Porque o nos la ligamos o nos da con el táser, que también nos gusta.

* **Reiko** : (Si no tuvieráis esos poderes tan desproporcionados no os daría con el táser, os daría con la porra, par de gilipollas!)

* **Nakagawa** : Y ahora están intentando ligar con Reiko de una manera soez y chabacana! Con Reiko, que, por cierto, habla inglés!

* **Leona** : No pasa nada, si se han quitado las camisetas es sólo para que vea que hicieron muchas pesas en la cárcel. Hay que tenerles paciencia, en el fondo son un cacho de pan y mientras no maten a mucha gente ni destruyan muchas cosas...

* **Terry** : Leona, tú te estás oyendo? Vale que quieras ser tolerante con ellos, pero no se les puede bajar tanto el listón!

* **Leona** (encogiéndose de hombros): Si esta gente lo hace con Higurashi y les funciona...

* **Electro** : Iyo, fíjate qué Helicarrier! Es increíble lo bien hecho que está, cuantísimas cienes de horas no habrá necesitao?

* **Dr. Light** : Esto tiene que haberlo hecho un profesional, no puede haberlo hecho un tío que se dedique a ninguna otra cosa.

* **Ryotsu** : Hey, la maqueta que hago en horas de trabajo...Mi Helicarrier ni tocarlo, supervillanos de mierda!

* **Dr. Light** (soltando luz por los ojos): Cómo nos has llamao?

* **Terry** : Eh, tranquilitos, ok? A ver si ahora a lo último la vamos a cagar, no le vayáis a romper la maqueta.

* **Electro** : No vamos a romper la maqueta, la maqueta nos gusta; Le vamos a romper la cara al nota ese.

* **Terry** (al resto del equipo): Nadie va a decir nada?

* **Haohmaru** : A mi no me molestan, qué quieres que te diga? Además el tal Ryotsu les ha insultado primero, la gente del siglo XXI es que tiene poco cuidado con esas cosas.

* **Leona** : Muchachos, por favooooor, no le zumbéis al pooooli.

* **Jefe Ohara** : Esto es siempre así?

* **Terry** : Pues en realidad no, Leona suele echarles unas broncas que se cagan. Pero hoy está comprensiva y, claro, se aprovechan.

* **Higurashi** (bostezando): Awww, me está entrando sueño de nuevo...Cuál era la pregunta que queríais hacerme?

* **Haohmaru** : Pues verás, resulta que un tío mu malo de mi época...

* **Higurashi** : No necesito saber tantos detalles, tú formula la pregunta y ya está.

* **Haohmaru** : De acuerdo, pues que dónde está Amakusa?

* **Higurashi** : Alguien me deja un móvil, por favor?

Leona le pasa el suyo y Higurashi se lo apunta a la cara y se hace un selfie. Luego mira la foto que ha salido unos segundos y le devuelve el móvil.

* **Higurashi** : Aquí tienes, parece una especie de parque. Pero ojo, que no es dónde está sino dónde estará en un plazo de 24 horas.

* **Leona** (observando la foto): En serio, así de fácil? Bueno, pero ahí hay un montón de gente, cómo sabremos quién es? Cómo sabremos dónde está ese parque?

* **Terry** : Ahí se ve un cartel, agranda la foto a ver qué pone.

* **Leona** : "Jornadas Mundiales de la Juventud". Ok, san Google hará el resto...Oye Higurashi, y una vez allí cómo sabremos quién...?

* **Higurashi** : ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ.

* **Leona** : Errr...Higurashi?

* **Jefe Ohara** : Shhh, no hagan tanto ruido! De verdad quieren despertarlo OTRA VEZ?

Entre tanto y ajenos a todo esto Light y Electro siguen y venga, y pum-pum, y dale que te pego, concretamente usando electromagnetismo para sacarle la pistola de la funda al oficial Terai:

* **Electro** : Mira cómo le quito la pistola al poli tontolaba!

* **Dr. Light** (forcejeando): Déjamela un ratito.

* **Electro** (igualmente): No, es mía!

* **Dr. Light** : Vaa, si es sólo un momentito...

 ***BLAM!***

Afortunadamente Higurashi duerme como un tronco y sólo se despierta con ruiditos pequeños, pero aún así el Terry no pudo contenerse por más tiempo, se levantó de la silla y les quitó violentamente la pistola:

* **Terry** (señalando el agujero de bala en la pared): Ea, se acabaron las gilipolleces! A vosotros qué os pasa, ni que fuera la primera vez que estáis en una comisaría!

* **Dr. Light** : Con las manos sueltas sí.

* **Terry** : Y por eso ya hay que toquetearlo todo? A ver si vais madurando un poquito, que estamos intentando quedar bien con estos pavos!

* **Dr. Light** (con cara de penita): Perdónanos, es que como éste no entiende japonés y yo lo entiendo sólo a medias nos aburrimos.

* **Electro** (igualmente): Deberías tratarnos con más respeto y comprensión, como ha dicho Leona.

* **Terry** : Eso es daros carta blanca para hacer el subnormal...Y venga, a ponerse las camisetas ya, que nos vamos!

* **Dr. Light** : Cómo se ha puesto el Terry!

* **Electro** : Hey, podemos mangar unas pizzas pa cenar? Y de paso reventar el cajero de la esquina, que queremos ir esta noche al puticlub y necesitamos pasta?

* **Leona** : Pues claro que sí, guapi!

* **Terry** : Leona, los estás malcriando mucho ya! Y si es sarcasmo te aseguro que no lo están pillando!

* **Nakagawa** (en voz baja): Señor, están diciendo no sé qué de reventar cajeros, como policías no tendríamos que impedirlo?

* **Jefe Ohara** (igualmente): Teniendo en cuenta que podrían reventar el barrio? Que roben lo que quieran, Nakagawa!

A eso le llamo yo tener sentido común...Aprende, Spiderman! Y con esto lo dejamos por hoy, en el próximo capítulo ya por fin tendremos el primer cara a cara con Amakusa.


	93. Corre, Amakusa, que vienen a por ti

**Capítulo NOVENTA Y TRES - Corre, Amakusa, que vienen a por ti**

Comenzamos el capítulo de hoy en el Parque de Retiro de Madrid, con un viejo conocido nuestro viviendo las Jornadas Mundiales de la Juventud a tope:

* **Katsu** : HAW! Te estás dando cuenta, padre? Hoy el Papa piensa confesar a 4 personas y yo soy una de ellas, ves como sí compensaba todo el viaje hasta España? La Providencia divina está de mi parte, ves?

* **Padre de Katsu** : Bueno, el haberte cargado a los cuarenta y tantos chavales que estaban por delante tuya en la lista también ha ayudado un poco...

* **Katsu** : Han sido comas etílicos! El alcoholismo infantil forma parte consustancial de la religión católica, o si no por qué creéis que la gente no se va en masa al Islam?

* **Madre de Katsu** : Porque lo más divertido que te dejan hacer en el Islam es inmolarte? Hijo, yo no es por entrar en un debate teológico, pero cayeron en coma justo después de que les dieras en la cabeza con la bola esa de plasma.

* **Katsu** : QUEREIS QUE OS PASE LO MISMO?

* **Padre de Katsu** : N-noooo, si nos parece fantástico!

* **Katsu** : Ya, eso pensaba yo...Un momento, ese de ahí es Hanzo?

Efectivamente, chavalotes, es Hanzo disfrazado de tío del siglo XXI y "apatrullando" la zona en compañía del Terry. Y es que prácticamente toda la peña protagonista se han dividido en grupos d andan por allí tratando de localizar a Amakusa, lo cual teniendo en cuenta que aquello está hasta las trancas de chavales de todas las nacionalidades y razas (incluyendo la asiática) no resulta precisamente sencillo:

* **Hanzo** : De modo que el vidente ese, Higurashi, os dijo que éste era el sitio? Cómo sabéis que podemos confiar en ese tipo?

* **Terry** : Es que nos leyó la mente y supo que lo de que intentamos salvar el mundo va en serio. Los notas de Kameari son aliados nuestros ahora.

* **Hanzo** : No son (en palabras de Raito) una "panda de colgaos"?

* **Terry** : No lo es todo el mundo que nos hemos cruzao hasta ahora? Hay que conformarse con lo que tenemos, tío!

Nuestro endemoniado amigo cuenta con una ventaja gorda, que es que él conserva todos sus recuerdos de cuando era Amakusa, mientras que sus perseguidores nunca lo han visto en su encarnación actual. Sabe que su mejor opción es pasar desapercibido y comportarse como un chavalín corriente, así que cuando le sale el ramalazo villano no le dura mucho tiempo:

* **Katsu** (apretando los puñitos): MALDICIÓN, AÚN NO ESTOY PREPARADO PARA ENFRENTARME CON ELLOS! CÓMO SE ATREVEN A OSAR PERSEGUIRME HASTA ESTA ÉPOCA, SI ME ENCUENTRAN ANTES DE QUE PUEDA HABLAR CON EL PAPA NI SIQUIERA PODRÉ ESTABLECER LAS ALIANZAS QUE NECESITO!

* **Padre de Katsu** : Uh oh, cada vez me gustan menos las cosas que dice el ninio...Y a todo esto, ese tal Hanzo quién es?

* **Madre de Katsu** : Tu antepasado, capullo! El gran Hattori Hanzo del legendario Iga-ryu, el que podría salvarnos de ser...Qué somos exactamente para ti, hijo? Escudos humanos?

* **Katsu** : Camuflaje táctico. Así que actuemos como una familia feliz de mierda y sin llamar la atención, que no me gustaría tener que mataros...

De modo que sí, Hanzo y Terry han pasado por allí y ni se han coscado del tema, les ha parecido una familia japo normal. De momento siguen reinando la tranquilidad y el buen rollo, total, sólo tenemos metidos en el mismo parque al Malo principal de la fanfiction junto con sus 2 rehenes, a la peña protagonista que lo busca para matarlo, a cientos de policías y a la Juventud del Papa, qué podría salir mal?

* **Niño Capillitas #1** : Ooops...Usted perdone, señor!

* **Dr. Light** (a voces): Hijoputa, a la próxima la pelota te la tragas! Mierda de niños, te juro que cada vez que veo uno me entran unas ganas deeee...!

* **Leona** : A ver, Light, te lo voy a decir muy clarito: La mayoría de los nuestros no querían traerte, dicen que meterte a ti en un parque lleno de críos es una locura y una invitación a la catástrofe. Hasta me han llegado a decir que si esto fuera el Escuadrón Suicida el psicólogo del grupo desaconsejaría totalmente el que vinieras.

* **Dr. Light** (riéndose): Sí, pero luego la Waller se pasaría ese consejo por el chocho y me traería DE TODAS MANERAS.

* **Leona** : Pues lo mismo que he hecho yo, no? Porque podríamos necesitarte. Pero como te líes a matar críos te juro que...

* **Dr. Light** : Pero que no, nena, que eso es justamente lo que todos estáis esperando de mi y nada más que por eso no lo voy a hacer, porque sería muy anticlimático! A ver si te piensas que yo no tengo ningún autocontrol, que esto está todo petao de policías y si me cargo a algún crío tendríamos un problema.

* **Leona** : Exacto, veo que lo has comprendido perfectamente.

* **Dr. Light** (sonriendo sádicamente): En cambio, si me los cargo A TODOS se acaba el problema...Acertaríamos con el Amakusa fijo!

* **Leona** : Sí, pero ya me conoces, me gusta ir por la vida en Modo Difícil. Light, es incongruente que te caigan tan mal los niños y luego tú mismo tengas una edad mental de 12 años, no te habías dado cuenta?

* **Dr. Light** : Hey, ya te estás metiendo otra vez conmigo? Qué pasó con el respeto y la comprensión?

* **Leona** : Pero si no lo digo sólo por ti, es extensivo a todos los supervillanos. De hecho, el único que he conocido que andará por los 16 es el Len, y ya sólo con eso ha conseguido que lo saquen en Leyendas del Mañana.

* **Dr. Light** : Pero se te olvida que en Leyendas del Mañana también sale el Mick, y ese de madurez tampoco anda sobrao! Anda que no manipulas ná, me estás intentando convencer de que si me comporto medio bien protagonizaré una serie de televisión o cuál es el mensaje?

* **Leona** : Y no cuela, verdad? Ok, pues ahí va otro incentivo para que te estés tranquilito: Que si matamos a todos los críos para dar con Amakusa acabaríamos taaan pronto que no podríamos probar los radiotransmisores que nos regaló Nakagawa, no sería eso una lástima?

* **Dr. Light** : Sí, eso sí, ves tú? Para una vez que no tenemos que comunicarnos con los móviles en plan cutre...[Por el radiotransmisor]: Eh Max, me escuchas? Cómo te va por ahí?

 _"Regular, los niños hijos de puta no me pasan la litrona! Qué les enseñarán en la Iglesia aparte de a chupar pollas?"_

 _"No sé, por qué no se lo preguntas con esas mismas palabras?"_

 _"Y te crees que no lo he hecho? Por cierto, qué aburrimiento...Cuándo llega el Pantera Negra Blanco?"_

 _"Por última vez, se llama Papa Francisco! Madre mía, y pensar que eres lo más parecido a un católico que tenemos!"_

 _"Hey, que ser católico es fácil, consiste en hacer tu vida normal y ponerte hasta el culo de tó el día de San Patricio. Estos d'aquí que vienen a ver al Papa, van a misa y esas mierdas...Weno, estos son los que se quedan pillaos"._

 _"Max, cuidadito con ponerte a discutir con los chavales. Que tú tienes un pronto muy malo y no queremos problemas"._

 _"Tranqui, que m'aguantaré las ganas, estoy mu agradecido de que nos salvaras de los mamoneos de Dastardly"._

* * *

Flashback a hace 24 horas.

Mordhaus, justo cuando los de la peña protagonista que estuvieron en Kameari acaban de teleportarse de vuelta:

* **Dastardly** (mirando el reloj): Ya era hora, tarugos, que la chatarra no se recoge sola! No tenéis ni idea de las prioridades, a ver qué será más importante: Salvar al mundo de no sé qué mierdas o D &M en el Carmageddon?

* **Leona** : Eso se acabó, nadie les va a impedir a mis supervillanos favoritos estarse rascando los huevos todo el día ni levantarse a las 4 de la tarde.

* **Electro** : Mu bien, chati, asín se habla! Demuéstrale al monigote de los cojones quién manda!

 *** Dr. Light** : Mira cómo nos defiende, se me saltan las lágrimas!

* **Leona** : Que por cierto, ya podríais haber luchado un poco por vuestros derechos, no?

* **Dr. Light** : Pero es que Dastardly amenazaba con revelarle nuestra localización a la Sección XIII, qué querías que hiciéramos? Destruir el Vaticano, matar a los Dethklok, conquistar Mordhaus e independizarnos de los USA?

* **Leona** : En serio, Light? Con un IQ de 192 eso es todo lo que se te ocurre?

* **Dr. Light** : Los 5 Temibles ya lo habríamos hecho, pero como este grupo tiene tantas manías...

* **Dastardly** (a Leona): Huh, me he perdido algo? Desde cuándo les ríes las gracias a estos payasos que hacen parecer el Dr. Doom a L.O.S.E?

* **Rhino** : Po L.O.S.E no sé quién será, pero al Dr. Doom le hemos currao, que lo sepas!

* **Dastardly** : Me da igual, maleantes de tercera, lo que es a mi no me habéis currado, al contrario! Y venga a darle duro a la chatarra ya, que estamos perdiendo miserablemente el tiempo!

* **Leona** : Dastardly, el contrato ese que has firmado para trabajar aquí...podrías decirme exactamente en qué consiste?

* **Dastardly** : Labores de vigilancia, por?

* **Leona** : Ya, pero de vigilancia de qué? Por un casual no será vigilarnos A NOSOTROS?

* **Dastardly** : Oh por fa-vor, a ver si os habéis pensado que el mundo gira alrededor vuestro! Cómo se os ha subido a la cabeza el protagonismo, estrellitas, da vergüenza ajena!

* **Leona** : Entonces lo niegas, no? [Señalando]: Max, ves ese edificio de ahí?

* **Electro** : Cuál, el único que queda en pie en toa la zona aparte de donde vivimos nosotros?

* **Leona** : Por favor, mándalo a tomar por culo.

* **Dastardly** : Hey, esperad un momento!

* **Leona** : Qué, no te gusta la idea de que rompamos Mordhaus? Y qué vas a hacer, matarnos? O llamar al Vaticano? [Sacando el móvil]: Toma, si quieres yo misma te marco el número.

* **Dastardly** : ...

* **Leona** : Pero no lo vas a hacer, y sabes por qué? Porque NOS NECESITAS, porque sin nosotros aquí tú ya no le haces falta a Ofdensen y vas a la puta calle!

* **Dastardly** : Tsk, me he tenido que topar con la única de todo el grupo que razona, también es mala suerte.

Y habiendo comprendido ya por fin que se acabó la explotación el primero que estalla en un ataquito salvaje de alegría es...A ver si os imagináis quién?

* **Kyo** (pateando una pila de chatarra): EMPIEZA LA REVOLUCION NINI, HIJOS DE PUTA! Primer y último día que pego un palo al agua en mi vida, lo juro sobre la tumba de mi padre!

* **Rhino** : Ondia, pero tu padre no está vivo?

* **Kyo** : Era para dar énfasis, tú ya me entiendes, macho.

* **Leona** : Kyo, tranquilízate un poco, vale? Estás echando fuego por las manos y es que ni te das cuenta.

* **Kyo** : Tú no lo entiendes, Leona, yo es que tengo un trauma mu gordo con el tema de los accidentes laborales! Sobre todo con lo de caerse de un poste de alta tensión, que vale que le pasó al Max y no a mi, pero yo es que interiorizo mucho las cosas!

* **Electro** : Pos a mi me gustaba mi trabajo, no te creas...

* **Kyo** (enfurecido): Cómo dices? Fingiré que no lo he escuchao! Y a qué estás esperando para reventar el edificio que te ha dicho Leona, me parece mu bien que nos echen a todos a patadas con tal de que también echen al puto monigote!

* **Leona** : Eso no va a hacer falta, aquí lo que importa es demostrarle a Dastardly que sabemos que va de farol y que se acabó el chantaje. Dormiré tranquila, porque sé que mi peor enemigo vela por mi.

* **Dastardly** : Eso no es de La Muerte tenía un Precio?

* **Leona** : Nah, de El Bueno, el Feo y el Malo...A partir de ahora vamos a llevarnos bien, eh? Que ni se te ocurra volver a esclavizar a mi equipo.

* **Dastardly** : Ok ok, tú ganas! Tenéis suerte de que esta fanfiction la escriba un andaluz y en su cultura trabajar se considere "de gilipollas".

* * *

Yo nunca he dicho eso, pero en fin...Volviendo al Parque del Retiro, una piara de políticos españoles y demás fuerzas vivas acaban de aparecer por allí en sus flamantes coches oficiales y al olor de la foto con "el Pantera Negra Blanco", con lo que la presencia policial (ya de por sí exagerada) se intensifica aún más:

* **Rajoysh** : Pero majeshtad, no debería sher yo el primero en shaludar al Papa? Que para esho shoy el preshidente ya tal?

* **Rey Froilán** : Que tú te crees más importante que yo? TE METO UN MECO QUE TE REVIENTO, PAYASO!

* **Omaíta** : Iyo, no pelearze en público...Que noj ejtán grabando, joé!

Lógicamente el grupo más cercano de nuestros amigos se les quedan mirando, no saben quiénes son ni entienden español pero les resultan un tanto extrañas esas caras y esos comportamientos:

* **Kyo** : WOW, en España debe de sobrar la pasta si hay para ponerles un cochazo de esos a cada miembro del equipo paralímpico de disminuidos psíquicos!

* **Ukyo** : *Coff* No sé, de eso en mis tiempos no había.

* **Kyo** : Buah, como que tú sabes de lo que te estoy hablando!

* **Ukyo** : Es igual, aún sin saberlo ya te digo yo que NO HABIA.

En fin, corramos un tupido velo sobre las costumbres eugenésicas del Periodo Edo, que en España obviamente no seguíamos porque aquí hemos tenido a sucnors dirigiendo el país desde hace yo no sé ni cuanto tiempo. Centrémonos más bien en el tío de la gorra que pasa por allí y al que se le acaba de cruzar un balón de fútbol perdido:

* **Niño Capillitas #2** (a voces): Señoooor...Me devuelve la pelota?

* **Bullseye** : Dunno what you're sayin' but watch this!

Vamos a ver cómo os explico esto, entre Bullseye y la Omaíta hay más de 70 metros de distancia y un montonazo de civiles, no? Bueno, pues Lester acaba de arrearle semejante patada al balón que ha rebotado en 6 cabezas distintas antes de golpear a la susodicha en la sien y causarle una hemorragia cerebral de las gordas:

* **Omaíta** : Toy bien, toy bien, no's ná...[Vomitando]: UUUURRRGGHHHH!

Dicho lo cual se cayó de culo y la palmó. Y por si os lo estabais preguntando, los otros 6 pringaos TAMBIEN.

* **Rajoysh** : Esh...esh como cuando te pegash un porrasho en la cabesha y te quedash en el shitio, cómo she llama esho?

En este caso se llama "hematoma epidural", creo. Pero es igual, centrémonos más bien en las reacciones de la policía ante tal muestra de virtuosismo con el balón:

* **Policía #1** : Eh, usted! Sí, usted, el de la gorra!

* **Policía #2** : El que está gritando "GOAL", deje ya de hacer el tonto, que queda usted detenido!

* **Kyo** (al Ukyo): Hostia puta, ese no es Bullseye?

Uh oh, para qué tuvo que decir nada? Porque como es natural al oír ese nombre la reacción de nuestros Cuerpos y Fuerzas de Seguridad del Estado no se hizo esperar ni medio segundo:

"OH DIOS MIO ES BULLSEYE SALGAMOS A CORRER DESPAVORIDOS Y QUE SE JODAN EL REY Y EL PRESIDENTE DEL GOBIERNO!"

* **Rajoysh** (mirando para todos lados): Eshpera...qué?

* **Rey Froilán** : Tranquilo, yo me encargo! [Sacando una pistola]: Voy a enseñarle a ese mamón lo que es la puntería!

Huy huy, Froilancito vs Bullseye! Una batalla épica donde las haya de las que acaban en menos de un segundo:

 ***BLAM***

* **Rey Froilán** (sangrando en el suelo): ARRRGH! Ondia, el pie buenoooo!

Lester no sabe quién manda en España y astutamente ha asumido que es Franco, lo cual tiene mucho mérito pa un guiri, porque yo sí soy de aquí y también hago lo mismo. Así que, visto lo visto, ha sacado más o menos la misma conclusión que el Kyo, que Rajoysh y el Rey Froilán o bien son paralímpicos o bien son del colegio de niños especiales. Ojo, que de todas maneras no se los habría cargado, porque cometer magnicidio de gratis reventaría el mercado de los asesinos a sueldo y, sobre todo, porque en España no hay libertad de expresión y si yo escribiera tal cosa la policía podría presentarse en mi casa (recordáis lo que he dicho antes de Franco?). Pero sí podría haberlos tomado como rehenes para escaparse y sin embargo no lo ha hecho.

 _"Eso ha sido un tiro? Kyo, qué está pasando?"_

 _"Ná, que Bullseye se ha cargao a una gorda. Y luego un monguer se ha disparao en un pie"._

 _"Niñato, pon más interés en las cosas!"_

 _"Pero si a mi me pasa como a ti, que ya no flipo con nada! Ni siquiera creo que sea lo más raro que nos vaya a pasar hoy!"_

 _"Dile a Bullseye que se ponga"._

 _"No se puede poner, Max, se está pegando con...no sé, con unos colgaos!"_

Pero no son unos colgaos cualquiera, son LA LIGA DE LA JUSTICIA DE ANDALUCIA IMPARABLE™! Funcionarios de la Junta que han jurado defender a Omaíta con sus vidas y uno de los cuales incluso se ha sacado la plaza examinándose y todo (!):

* **El Mandarina** : Shavale, quel nota éjte ej peligroso! La mitá er temario laj oposisione iba sobre é!

* **Flamenquito** : Ni puta idea, yo entré por enshufe, sabe?

* **Superpantoja** : Y yo también, paaayo.

* **Flamenquito** : 'S iguá, naide se ríe de la Junta y vive pa contarlo. [Sacando un cuchillo jamonero]: VAJ A MORÍ, BULLSAI!

Total, que en mitad de todo el pánico que ya se ha desatado y con la gente corriendo como pollos sin cabeza (la policía la primera), el susodicho se acerca a Bullseye taconeando como si no hubiera un mañana y le lanza una patada de Kung Fu muy lenta. Patada que Lester esquiva sin problemas para después arrearle semejante codazo en plena espina dorsal que le hace soltar de golpe el cuchillo jamonero:

* **Bullseye** (agarrando el cuchillo y partiéndolo en 2): Not exactly Adamantium, right?

Después de lo cual procede a clavarle en el corazón la mitad del cuchillo que incluye el mango. Han pasado 5 segundos desde que empezó la pelea.

* **Superpantoja** (a chillidos en limpio): ME SE ENAMORA EL ARMA, ME SE ENAMOOOORAAAAA!111!

Semejante grito sónico manda tanto a Lester como a todos los civiles que había a su alrededor a 6 metros de distancia, aparte de romper casi todos los cristales en un kilómetro a la redonda. Pero nuestro amigo responde lanzándole la otra mitad del cuchillo jamonero y colándoselo por la garganta:

* **Superpantoja** (cayendo al suelo de rodillas): *GGggghhh*

Una buena carrerita con salto sobre el cráneo de la susodicha después y se acabó el problema. Han pasado 15 segundos desde que empezó la pelea y el único de los guardaespaldas de Omaíta que aún queda vivo a estas alturas es el Mandarina, que se prepara para recibir la andanada de shurikens que está a punto de lanzarle Bullseye:

* **El Mandarina** (agarrándose los collares): Protéheme, Vígen der Rosío!

4 shurikens se le clavan uno en cada ojo, otro en la yugular y otro en el corazón, pero incomprensiblemente el tío sigue en pie como si hubiera adquirido una resistencia al daño sobrehumana. Para total sorpresa de Lester, que realmente no se lo esperaba:

* **Bullseye** : Virgin of Cocaine!

* **El Mandarina** (sangrando por todos lados): Sí? Po te van'terá tú ahora!

Perdonadme que escriba los diálogos de la pelea en V.O. sin subtítulos, pero si en esta fic hasta los japoneses hablan en andaluz cómo voy a hacer para que se distinga la manera de hablar de los andaluces de verdad, ehn? Es igual, lo importante es que en este mismo momento el Mandarina corre hacia Bullseye con su recién adquirida invulnerabilidad (y superfuerza) y con la saludable intención de arrancarle la cabeza de una hostia, sólo para que nuestro psicótico amigo lo agarre de los collares y se lance contra el suelo, asegurándose de colocarle el pie contra la barbilla para hacer palanca y poder así romperle el cuello:

 ****KRAAK****

Total, que ha pasado menos de medio minuto y ya están los 3 muertos. Y entonces mirad quién llegó corriendo al frente de los pocos policías que aún no habían tenido tiempo de escaquearse, dando órdenes como si fuera el dueño del cortijo y profiriendo toda clase de improperios:

* **Pequeño Nicolás** (a voces): ABRID FUEGO, CARAJOTES, DISPARAD! Martínez, quieres que tu hija consiga trabajo? López, quieres que te den ese préstamo? Sólo yo puedo conseguirlo, a mi es al que hay que reírle las gracias, tengo CONTACTOS! Rápido, hay que salvar a la Trot...Digooo, a Rajoysh!

 ***BLAM!* *BLAM!* *BLAM!* *BLAM!* *BLAM!* *BLAM!* *BLAM!* *BLAM!* *BLAM!* *BLAM!***

A Rajoysh obviamente no le ha pasado nada, se ha hecho una bola en el suelo esperando a que las cosas se arreglaran por sí solas y, como de costumbre, ha funcionado. Pero para Bullseye es el momento de salir de allí por patas, ya que un par de balas acaban de impactarle en la espalda (lo que tampoco es un drama, porque debajo de la ropa de calle lleva el uniforme de kevlar) en contraposición al resto de los tiros, que se limitan a reventar a los pobres desgraciados que aún no se habían tirado al suelo. Y mientras tanto, en otra zona del parque no lo suficientemente alejada como para no oír los disparos:

* **Leona** (por el radiotransmisor): Esto se está yendo al carajo, tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes! Kyo, qué demonios está pasando?

 _"Yo qué sé, aquí se armao la de Dios! Y ahora Bullseye se escapa montao en un autobús de color naranja!"_

* **Leona** : Ya, pues tenemos qué...Oh mierda!

* **Monja anónima** (sacando una metralleta): Herejes, ya sabíamos que la ibais a liar! Creíais que la Sección XIII no os había identificado? OS VAMOS A MASACRAR!

 ***RATATATATATATATATARATATATATATATATATARATATATATA!***

* **Leona** : Campo de fuerza, Light!

* **Dr. Light** : Marchando!

 ***RATATATATATATATATARATATATATATATATATARATATATATA!***

 _"Tíos, ese autobús está lleno de chavales! Max, tú qué conoces a Bullseye, qué crees que les va a pasar?"_

 _"Esos chavales ya están muertos"._

En realidad eso no es una ciencia exacta, el que los chavales mueran o no depende de la picada que le de a Lester (aunque hay muchas probabilidades de que sí, vamos, yo diría que casi todas). Pero al Kyo esa respuesta no le ha hecho ninguna gracia, así que esquivando los disparos procede a acercarse a una moto de las que ha dejado abandonadas por allí la policía:

* **Kyo** (arrancando la moto): Muertos, Y UNA MIERDA!

Total, que ahora mismo tenemos: Al Kyo montado en una moto y a toda leche en persecución del autobús de Hazte Oír conducido por Bullseye, al resto de la peña protagonista dándose de hostias con la Sección XIII, a la policía disparando sin ton ni son (aunque van a parar pronto, su único objetivo en la vida es proteger a Rajoysh y al Rey Froilán y el resto de la gente que se joda). Hmmm...Qué nos falta? Ah sí:

 ***MOC!* *MOC!***

* **Bullseye** (mirando por el retrovisor): Ondia, es el Camión Islámico de la Tolerancia! Gotta love Europe!

* **Moro del camión** : Allahu Akbar! Allahu Akbar!

* **Bullseye** (dando volantazos): No me adelantarás, hijo de puta! Yo llegaré primero a la calle PEATONAL!

* **Moro del camión** (igualmente): Allahu Akbar! Allahu Akbar! Allahu Akbar! Allahu Akbar!

Perdonad a los del ISIS, es que tienen menos conversación aún que los Doombots. A estas alturas y mientras Bullseye y el Camión Islámico de la Tolerancia luchan por adelantarse el uno al otro, no hará falta decir que los pobres chavales de dentro del autobús andan acojonados, verdad? Bueno, todos menos uno:

* **Katsu** (enfurecido): NO ME PUEDO CREER QUE ESTO ME ESTE PASANDO A MI!

* **Padre de Katsu** : Uh, parece que lo de escondernos en este autobús no ha sido muy buena idea, verdad, hijo?

* **Madre de Katsu** : Nunca debimos hacerle caso al meapilas que nos invitó a subir. Estooo...Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

* **Katsu** : TENIENDO EN CUENTA QUE ESTOY HARTO DE VOSOTROS Y QUE YA NO ME SERVIS PARA NADA?

HAHAHAHAHA, bolazo en la cabeza!

HAHAHAHAHA, bolazo en la cabeza!

* **Bullseye** (mirando hacia atrás): WOW, acabas de reventarles los sesos a tus padres? MUY BIEN HECHO!

Eso ha sido un elogio sincero, ya que a nuestro amigo el parricidio le parece gracioso y tiene un buen repertorio de chistes sobre ese tema. Sin embargo, Amakusa no se lo ha tomado muy bien:

* **Katsu** : TU TE CALLAS, QUE TIENES LA CULPA DE TODO! A VER PARA QUE HABRAS TENIDO QUE SECUESTRAR PRECISAMENTE ESTE AUTOBUS?

Dicho lo cual procede a lanzarle la bola de plasma también a Lester (que esquiva por los pelos aunque parte el parabrisas) y a teleportarse de allí.

* **Bullseye** : Hey, pero qué cojones...?

Mientras tanto, en el exterior y luchando por la pole:

* **Kyo** (desde la moto y por el radiotransmisor): Rhino, estás en posición?

 _"Sí tío, sabes una cosa? El Billy tenía razón, con ponerme un gorrito y unos pantalones cortos la poli ni me molesta aunque sea un nota de casi 3 metros que va levantando los adoquines al pasar! Deben de pensarse que soy eso que llaman un "guiri" y claro, aunque vaya tó borracho y pegándole a la gente por la calle me tienen que dejar en paz"._

 _"Sí, es que el Billy es mucho de veranear en España. Oye, ves un autobús y un camión que van hacia donde tú estás? Métele un cabezazo al camión!"_

 _"Okay-dokay!"_

 _"No te equivoques, ehn?"_

 ******POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!******

No se equivocó, el Camión Islámico de la Tolerancia acaba de ir por coño volando por los aires hasta estrellarse contra la fachada del Ayuntamiento de Madrid, de donde se le acaba de caer encima la pancarta del "Welcome Refugees". Pero no os preocupéis, que mañana la ponen otra vez.

* **Kyo** (saltando desde la moto al autobús): Ok, y ahora y sin más dilatación...!

* **Bullseye** : No jodas, ese era el Rhino? Me acabo de cruzar con él?!

* **Kyo** : Para ya el autobús, Bullseye! No sé si te habrás fijao pero la poli ni te persigue ni nada, ya has perdido para ellos todo el interés.

* **Bullseye** : Pero pensaba tirar el autobús por un barranco y saltar en el último segundo!

* **Kyo** : Ya, y te hace mucha ilusión o te puedes aguantar?

* **Bullseye** : Pffft, y por qué me iba a aguantar?

Lester acaba de meter un volantazo que, aparte de llevarse una farola por delante, por poco tira al Kyo del morro del autobús, pero éste sigue agarrado y parte de una patada lo que queda del parabrisas. Sí, este autobús tiene un morro porque es uno de esos de los colegios americanos, les ha salido baratito a los de Hazte Oír porque ya venía pintado de naranja.

* **Bullseye** (sacudiéndose cristales): Tú eres Kyo Kusanagi el del KOF, verdad que sí?

* **Kyo** : Tú también sigues el KOF?

* **Bullseye** : No me lo pierdo ni un año! Y si estoy muerto, ciego, paralizao o en prisión, Deadpool me lo graba.

* **Kyo** : Para este puto autobús o ve avisándolo ya pa que grabe el de este año!

* **Bullseye** : HAW HAW, claro que sí, campeón! Y por qué no entras aquí y me obligas a parar?

* **Kyo** (agarrándolo por el pescuezo): No, yo no voy a entrar. Vas a salir tú.

 ****CRAASH****

Ahí el Kyo ha estado sembrao, compensaba totalmente el topetazo contra el morro del autobús cuando se ha parado en seco. Dejemos que él mismo nos explique el porqué:

* **Kyo** (levantándose): Buah, a ver si te crees que voy a pelear contigo en un sitio lleno de gente! Como si Krauser no me hubiera contao lo que hiciste en NST!

* **Bullseye** (igualmente): Krauser te contó que era un Boss de SNK contra un tío sin poderes y aún así el mu gilipollas no pudo ganar la pelea?

* **Kyo** : Por tus tácticas de psicópata de mierda, si no te habría reventao! Como voy a hacer yo ahora!

Siendo realistas Krauser tenía todavía más ventaja sobre Bullseye en aquella pelea de los primeros capítulos, no sólo por ser mucho más fuerte físicamente que el Kyo sino por llevar un casco de cristal blindado. Krauser no habría tenido ni que molestarse en esquivar el cuchillo que acaba de lanzarle Lester a la cara como sí ha tenido que hacer nuestro amigo, rodando en dirección a su oponente:

* **Bullseye** (levantando el brazo izquierdo): Ooops...Cuidao con los cristales!

* **Kyo** : Hijo de p...!

Huy, qué poquito ha faltado! Podríamos haber tenido un espectáculo gore de esos que tanto nos gustan, porque Lester lo estaba esperando para darle una buena rasguñada con los cristales que se clavó en el brazo cuando atravesó el parabrisas y, como mínimo, se le habría llevado los ojos por delante. Menos mal que el Kyo ha "cancelado el roll" (por así decirlo, no me acuerdo de cómo se decía esto en español) a tiempo y ahora contraataca con un

"ONIYAKI!"

Que como ya sabemos no es lo que come Doraemon sino el Antiaéreo del Kyo, un codazo con salto mas puñetazo de fuego que acaba de enviar al suelo a su enemigo. Ahora es cuando Lester empieza a comprobar algo que ya se imaginaba, que no va a poder resistir muchos golpes como ese, no por los golpes en sí, sino por el fuego.

* **Kyo** (acercándose): He escuchao a Max y al Rhino hablando de ti y es como si fueras Dios, te lo puedes creer? 2 notas con unos superpoderes del carajo flipando con un zumbao que lo único que sabe es tirar cos...OUCHH!

Sí, pero la patada que acaba de soltarle Lester desde el suelo casi le parte la rodilla derecha. Menos mal que el Kyo no necesita acercarse, porque puede tirar bolas de fuego como las del Iori aunque normalmente no lo haga:

"YAMIBARAI!"

* **Bullseye** : ARRGHH! Qué pasa, campeón, ni siquiera me vas a dejar levantarme? Me vas a freír aquí en el suelo?

* **Kyo** : No sé si dejar que te levantes, tienes unos movimientos pelín malintencionaos...Siempre luchas asín o es desesperación porque SABES que no puedes ganar esta pelea?

* **Bullseye** (levantándose): Nah, es mi manera de luchar normal. Y sobre lo de que no puedo ganar esta pelea...

Lester se lanza sobre el Kyo como un rayo y le lanza 2 hostias que éste esquiva fácilmente, contraatacando con un combo de patada en el pecho + doble patada en las piernas + Geshiki Naraku Otoshi + gancho + Aragami + 75 Shiki Kai (doble) + Aragami de nuevo para lanzarlo por los aires + Kototsuki Yo para recogerlo al caer. Es cuando ya lo tiene agarrado por el cuello y está a punto de hacerlo volar en una explosión de fuego cuando le da por preguntar:

* **Kyo** : Sobre lo de que no puedes ganar esta pelea...QUE?

* **Bullseye** (medio muerto): N-nada, que qué p-pestazo a gasolina, no?

* **Kyo** : *Sniff* Pos ahora que lo dices...

* **Bullseye** : Es como si el cuchillo que te tiré Y QUE TE CREES QUE ESQUIVASTE hubiera perforao el depósito del autobús.

* **Kyo** (volviendo la cabeza): No jodas, y yo utilizando ataques de fuego?!

Y ahí, cuando se distrajo un segundo para mirar el charco de gasolina que hay en medio de la calzada y del que se encuentran a bastante poca distancia, fue cuando la cagó.

* **Bullseye** (partiéndole al Kyo la nariz de un rodillazo): Qué irresponsabilidad por tu parte, campeón, un chispazo y todos esos chavales podrían haber muerto!

* **Kyo** : C-cabronazo, te juro que te voy a...!

Pero haciendo caso omiso a la amenaza Lester se limita a agarrarle la cabeza al Kyo y a estrellársela contra una pequeña pared de ladrillos que hay por allí:

* **Kyo** (sangrando en el suelo): ARRGH! T-te mat...!

* **Bullseye** : Y qué mal construyen en España, cualquiera diría que hacen la pasta con agua...Te puedes creer que se ha desprendido un ladrillo?

Cuando Lester se agacha con la sana intención de macharle la cabeza con el ladrillo habría sido un buen momento para soltarle un Orochinagi o, mejor aún, el Super ese del Kyo que llena toda la pantalla de fuego pero, claro, siguen estando demasiado cerca de la gasolina. Así que ya os imagináis lo que viene a continuación, no?

* **Bullseye** : Qué, ya no nos reímos de los tíos sin superpoderes?

 ****POOOOOM!****

* **Bullseye** : COME GIMME MORE SUPERHUMAN BULLSHIT!

 ****POOOOOM!****

* **Bullseye** : Te gustan los combos, eh, te gustan los videojuegos? Quieres que te explique lo que ha pasao como si estuviéramos en un videojuego?

 ****POOOOOM!****

* **Bullseye** : BULLSEYE USA "MINDFUCK", ES SUPEREFECTIVO!

 ****POOOOOM!****

Y entonces, al cuarto ladrillazo contra la cabeza del Kyo, Lester paró porque es así de buena gente (bueno, y porque se rompió el ladrillo). Kyo no está inconsciente todavía, pero tiene una conmoción cerebral casi seguro porque le da vueltas absolutamente todo, le falta poco para echar las papas y apenas puede mantener la vista fija en un punto, así que le lleva casi medio minuto el recuperarse lo suficiente como para preguntar:

* **Kyo** : B-bullseye?

* **Bullseye** : Hm?

* **Kyo** : Por qué...por qué no me has matao?

* **Bullseye** : Porque no me han contratao para matarte? Qué pasa, que has escuchao en la tele que soy un maníaco y te lo has creído?

* **Kyo** (intentando levantarse): Lo he escuchao en más sitios, no te creas...

* **Bullseye** : Yo no quiero matarte, campeón, qué sería del KOF si todos los años ganara un tío distinto? [Encendiendo un cigarro]: Incluso te voy a invitar a un piti, lo voy encendiendo, vale?

* **Kyo** : (No! Hostia puta, NO!)

* **Bullseye** : Ahí va el cigarro!

El cigarro que acaba de lanzar Lester de un galete iba DIRECTO a la brecha que hay en el depósito de gasolina del autobús, menos mal que el Kyo (aún hecho una piltrafa como está) ha podido agarrarlo en el aire a tiempo.

* **Bullseye** : Ahí va el mechero!

En esta ocasión el Zippo encendido iba derecho al charco de gasolina y ha sido MILAGROSO que el Kyo lo haya podido agarrar al vuelo con la otra mano, aunque se haya quedado en una posición muy inestable después de eso.

* **Bullseye** : Ahí va el resto del tabaco!

El impacto del pico del paquete de tabaco sobre la brecha de la frente del Kyo (no olvidemos que tiene la cabeza abierta) es suficiente como para hacerle perder el equilibrio y caer de culo sobre el charco de gasolina.

* **Bullseye** : Y ahí va el cenicero!

* **Kyo** (cubriéndose la cara con las manos): Huh?

* **Bullseye** (muerto de risa): Qué cenicero, macho, que estamos en la calle!

Dicho lo cual le lanza una patada en plena cara que deja al Kyo más mareado todavía y se da la vuelta para dirigirse al montonazo de gente que, INCOMPRENSIBLEMENTE, andan por allí grabando la pelea con los móviles:

* **Bullseye** : Hey, somebody got a lighter? [Haciendo el gesto de encender un mechero]: A lighter, please!

* **Kyo** : (Qué hace el loco éste ahora, de verdad se cree que alguien lo va a ayudar a que nos meta fuego al autobús y a mi?!)

Jé, te sorprendería la cantidad de fans que tiene Bullseye. Y no sólo fuera de su Universo (donde nos hace gracia porque no nos toca aguantarlo), sino DENTRO:

* **Bullseye** (agarrando algo al vuelo): Thanks!

* **Kyo** (cabreado a más no poder): Siempre tiene que haber algún gilipollas!

De modo que sacando fuerzas del coraje que da que en el 100% de los casos se cumpla este axioma, el Kyo ejecuta una R.E.D. Kick que Lester no pudo esquivar no sé si por estar de espaldas o a causa de la risa.

* **Kyo** (golpeando a Bullseye en el suelo): Tú, el que le has tirao el mechero...Ya puedes empezar a correr, que me he quedao con tu cara!

* **Bullseye** : Hey, no amenaces a mi público!

* **Kyo** : CALLATE! Me tienes tan atacao de los nervios que te juro que voy a buscar el vídeo de esta pelea cuando lo suban a Youtube y le voy a dar dislike!

* **Bullseye** (sangrando por todos lados): OUCH! No jod...ARRGH!

* **Kyo** : Pero que te calles ya, coño! Si Daredevil tiene que aguantar estas mierdas todos los días tiene que estar ya hasta los cojones!

Dijo el Kyo jartando de hostias a Lester en el suelo, porque llegados a este punto ya se han transcendido las artes marciales y la pelea ha derivado en puro salvajismo. De seguir su curso natural alguno de los 2 acabaría muerto, menos mal que acaba de aparecer por allí el resto de la peña protagonista teleportados por Light:

* **Rhino** : Hola Bullseye, cuánto tiempo...Kyo, que t'ha pasao en la cabeza, estás bien?

* **Kyo** : REGULINCHI!

* **Electro** : Y qué haces pegándote con Bullseye? Es para desbloquearlo, como hicisteis conmigo y con el Rhino?

* **Kyo** : No, no es para "desbloquearlo" porque esto no es el Contest of Champions! Lo que pasa es que el hijoputa éste es como Batman si Batman estuviera loco perdío!

* **Dr. Light** : Niñato, no hables de lo que no sabes porque Batman TAMBIEN está loco perdío.

* **Electro** : Sí tío, y además no nos busques problemas con Bullseye, a ver si se va a cabrear...

* **Kyo** : Y qué va a hacer, daros bocaítos en los huevos? Un tío que ni tiene superpoderes ni ná?

* **Rhino** : Pero podría matarnos mientras dormimos.

* **Kyo** : Y yo también, y no me tenéis ni la mitad del respeto!

* **Rhino** : Pero él podría matarnos de un escupitajo. O con un pelo que se arranque de la nariz.

* **Kyo** (a Bullseye): Macho, por qué dejas que la gente se monte esas películas?

* **Bullseye** : Una vez maté a un nota de un escupitajo. Tardó 20 años en morirse, eso sí.

* **Rhino** : Y mira la somanta de palos que te ha dao, eso es porque domina las artes marciales.

* **Kyo** : No, eso ha sido por una mezcla entre saber artes marciales y ser un puto loco.

* **Rhino** : Pos lo que te estoy diciendo, Artes Marciales Mixtas!

* **Bullseye** (a Max y el Rhino): Weno, y vosotros qué hacéis aquí? Trabajando de matones o algo?

* **Electro** : Nah, buscando a un niño endemoniao.

* **Bullseye** : Hostias, pos me parece que he visto uno!

* **Kyo** : Sí, hombre! Que encima éste haya encontrao a Amakusa, lo que me faltaba ya por escuchar!

* **Electro** : Ves lo que te decía? Ves cómo sí valía la pena desbloquear a Bullseye aunque ahora te vayan a tener que dar 80 puntos de sutura?

* **Kyo** (aguantando el cabreo): Sin comentarios, Max. Pero vamos, que lo más seguro es que se lo esté inventando.

* **Bullseye** : No me lo estoy inventando, me ha parecido ver a un niño ligeramente endemoniado dentro del autobús. Hablaba raro y pegaba unas risotadas como de maricona, y luego se teleportó. Aunque lo mismo no es el que estáis buscando, porque también hacía cosas normales; Por ejemplo, iba con los padres y se los cargó.

* **Kyo** : Y A TI ESO TE PARECE NORMAL?!

* **Bullseye** : A mi lo que no me parece normal es no hacerlo.

* **Hanzo** : Cómo se los cargó?

* **Bullseye** : Tío, tienes unas pintas de ninja que no puedes con ellas...Qué eres, de La Mano?

* **Hanzo** : Del Iga-ryu. Cómo se los cargó?

* **Bullseye** : Les reventó los sesos con...no sé, era como una bola de energía o algo así.

* **Hanzo** (al resto del equipo): *Es* Amakusa, este tipo nos está diciendo la verdad.

Total, que con nuestros amigos ya por fin tras la pista correcta para encontrar a Amakusa ponemos punto y final al capítulo de hoy. Ya está la rata en la lata y dentro de unos pocos CIENTOS de episodios más se acabará la fanfiction. Nah, eso era broma. Supongo.


	94. Agilizando trámites

**Capítulo NOVENTA Y CUATRO - Agilizando trámites**

Comenzamos el capítulo de hoy 48 horas más tarde y en Mordhaus, durante una reunión estratégica de la peña protagonista:

* **Leona** : Ok, como os estaba diciendo...A alguien se le ocurre lo que hacer a continuación?

* **Takuma** : Hmm, está difícil, sabes? Porque en estos momentos lo único que sabemos casi seguro es que el niño no ha vuelto a Japón, no?

* **Leona** : Los de la comisaría de Kameari nos habrían avisado, pueden consultar las bases de datos de la policía japonesa desde allí.

* **Dr. Light** : Las japonesas? [A voces]: Pero si las que nos hacen falta son las de la poli de España, que es donde el puto niño desapareció!

* **Leona** : Light, por última vez, NO os voy a dar permiso para atacar ninguna comisaría de España ni de ningún otro país!

* **Dr. Light** : Y cómo accedemos, ehn? Cómo lo encontramos? Porque hasta ahora lo único que sabemos seguro es como se llama el crío y que vivía en la prefectura de Mie o algo así, y eso porque encontramos los pasaportes de los padres en el autobús. Ni siquiera tenemos una puta foto!

* **Terry** : Que ya es raro que los padres no llevaran una foto del crío en la cartera o en el bolso, no?

* **Billy** : Una foto del crío que se los cargó? Pffft, sabe Dios cuánto tiempo llevaría amenazándolos, como pa encima haberse encariñao!

* **Hanzo** : No, no hace tanto tiempo que Amakusa despertó, sólo han pasad días. Quizás él mismo les obligó a destruir esas fotos.

* **Dr. Light** : Yo creo qu días de aguantar putaditas de un niño endemoniao ya es más que suficiente como para que no te den ganas de llevar su foto en la cartera, pero en fin...Los inútiles de Kameari tampoco saben a qué colegio iba para que nos puedan dar alguna foto allí?

* **Leona** : Light, esto te va a parecer raro pero...

* **Dr. Light** : Pero qué?

* **Leona** : Los archivos de las fotos del niño que nos enviaron no se abren.

* **Dr. Light** : Pues que las manden por fax.

* **Leona** : Y la foto que nos enviaron por fax no se ve.

* **Dr. Light** : Ea, pues vamos a verlas al ordenador de allí.

* **Leona** : No se ven tampoco en el ordenador de allí. Vamos, y según Nakagawa, en ninguno.

* **Dr. Light** (perdiendo los nervios): No me jodas, pero qué es esto ahora? The Ring?!

* **Haohmaru** : Es que nosotros venimos de una época donde la Magia era más poderosa que la Ciencia, no te lo habíamos dicho ya?

* **Dr. Light** : Haoh, sabes que te respeto, tío, pero...Y UN COJON! Es como cuando dices que había caballeros de la Tabla Redonda en la Europa del siglo XVIII, es que no puede ser!

* **Charlotte** : Claro que los había, yo los vi! Acaso usted ha estado, Monsieur le Raito, y tiene pruebas fehacientes de que no?

* **Dr. Light** : No me voy ni a poner a discutir!

* **Rhino** : Artie, ahí los samuráis llevan un poco de razón. Es como lo del nota ese que los dioses lo castigaron y se convirtió en un monstruo que se comió a su hija o lo del guerrero hecho a base de coser miles de cadáveres, que cada vez que se ponen a contar esas historias de miedo no duermo en toa la noche.

* **Haohmaru** : No son historias de miedo, son las cosas normales que pasaban en mis tiempos.

Y justamente aquí Artie ha estado a punto de decir "Son creepypastas de la gente del siglo XVIII!", pero algo en el tono de voz de Haohmaru se lo ha impedido.

* **Dr. Light** : Ok, pues nada, entonces no tenemos fotos. Y qué tenemos?

* **Leona** : Tenemos su descripción, es un chaval asiático de 8 años con el pelo corto y sin rasgos distintivos.

* **Dr. Light** : Pffft, estupendo, eso reduce la búsqueda a como mil millones de personas!

* **Jubei** : No tiene el pelo rojo ni va maquillado?

* **Leona** : Cómo va a ir maquillado un crío? Y tiene el pelo negro, al menos según Bullseye, que como ya sabemos no es una fuente de información muy fiable.

* **Electro** : Por qué no, chati?

* **Leona** : UNO, porque está como una puta cabra y DOS, porque tenía que irse corriendo a coger el AVE porque, según él, es pregonero de las fiestas de un pueblo.

* **Kyo** : Lo cual demuestra que está como una puta cabra, porque lo tiene que estar buscando toa la policía de España.

* **Rhino** : Eso le dije yo y me contestó "Pffft, ya ves tú".

* **Electro** : Pero se está portando bien con nosotros, no? Ha dicho que lo llamemos si lo necesitamos pa algo.

* **Leona** : Sí, pero porque os habéis puesto muy pesados y ya se le estaba poniendo la cabeza como un bombo "y no precisamente a causa de las hostias de Kusanagi", eso ya en palabras textuales suyas.

* **Kaphwan** : Esto es absurdo, lo que tendríamos que haber hecho con ese psicópata era pegarle una somanta de palos y entregarlo! Pero claro, como es amiguete de los supervillanos que ya tenemos en el grupo...

* **Dr. Light** : Sí, Cap-One, esto ya se ha convertido en una espiral de reírles las gracias a nuestros amiguetes. Aunque a mi me jodió que Bullseye preguntara que por qué no nos habíamos cargao a todos los críos del parque, como si a mi no se me hubiera ocurrido.

* **Electro** : Seguramente a él también le jodió que le dijeras que nos tenía que ayudar de gratis porque nosotros no creemos en el concepto de pagar por las cosas porque "vivimos en una utopía comunista tipo Los Señores del Acero". Vamos, es que en ese momento pensé que te iba a clavar un cuchillo en un ojo o algo asín, menos mal que resulta que es una de sus películas favoritas.

* **Kyo** : No es esa peli que los protas son una panda de violadores y asesinos que van arramblando con todo en plena Edad Media?

* **Dr. Light** : Niñato, no has entendido la película! Son una panda de violadores y asesinos que van arramblando con todo en pleno RENACIMIENTO!

* **Kyo** : Ah vale, eso lo cambia todo. Pero respecto a lo del Amakusa, ahora qué hacemos? Porque parece que estamos otra vez en un punto muerto.

* **Dr. Light** : Leona, déjame resolver esto a mi!

* **Leona** : Asaltando comisarías? Ni de coña.

* **Dr. Light** : Ok, pues sin asaltarlas, buscando un hacker o algo. Pero por favor, déjanos resolverlo estilo supervillano, porque es que como lo hagamos todo por lo legal no vamos a acabar nunca.

* **Leona** : Hmmm. Ok, si es sólo buscar un hacker tienes permiso. Pero no te pases, vale?

* **Dr. Light** : Pasarme yo? NI EN SUEÑOS!

* * *

Pues sí, hace 5 minutos que Leona ha dejado a los supervillanos a su libre albedrío, qué estarán haciendo? Vayamos a la sede del Departamento de Informática de Mordhaus

* **Dr. Light** : Hola, Departamento de Informática!

* **Moss** : Hola, supervillanos!

* **Roy** : Moss, cállate la boca! Que a estos tíos los busca la policía, no habíamos quedado en fingir que no sabemos quiénes son?

* **Electro** : Y por qué no lo dices todavía más fuerte, que creo que en Long Island aún no se han enterao?

* **Dr. Light** : A ver, frikis, queremos que hackéeis...

* **Roy** : No somos hackers.

* **Dr. Light** : Cómo que no sois hackers, mira la de ordenadores y cacharritos que hay por aquí! Arreglar PCs, sintonizar la TDT y hackear la NASA es lo que hacéis los informáticos!

* **Moss** : Uh, no, simpático desconocido extrañamente clavado al tío de Identity Crisis, eso es sólo lo que la gente SE CREE que hacemos los informáticos. Es como si la gente se creyera que absolutamente todo lo que hace usted en la vida es ir por ahí violando.

* **Roy** : Moss, hora de callarse! Y te lo digo en serio!

* **Dr. Light** : Y no podríais...qué sé yo, aprender en un par de horas? Porque lo que es a violar se aprende en un momento.

* **Roy** : Ya, pero es que lo de hackear es un poco más complicado. No hay vídeos en theync para aprender ni nada.

* **Dr. Light** : Entonces no podéis ayudarnos? Qué mierda de informáticos!

* **Electro** : Ya te digo, no sé como no se les cae la cara de vergüenza al suelo.

* **Dr. Light** : Pues nada, vamos a tener que ir a ver a Carmichael. Que ese es hacker seguro, que me lo dijo Boomerang y Boomerang es muy fiable.

* **Electro** (cogiendo el iPhone de Roy): Ondia, qué móvil más guapo! Me lo puedo quedar, que el mío lo freí el otro día.

* **Roy** : Pues preferiría que no, me costó 800 pavos.

* **Electro** : Lo de "me lo puedo quedar" no era una pregunta, era una reflexión en voz alta. [Riéndose]: No jodas, que habías pensao que lo estaba preguntando?

* **Dr. Light** : Bien hecho, Max. Si no saben hackear no necesitan un smartphone para nada, seguramente no sabrán ni cómo usarlo.

* **Electro** : Que se compren un móvil con los botones gordos!

* **Moss** : Huy, al principio pensé que se parecía usted a Electro, pero debo de haberme equivocado. Porque a Electro lo he visto yo en Youtube diciendo que nunca le robaría a un currante. [En ASM #612]

* **Electro** : Pero vosotros sois currantes DE QUE, si no se os ve pegar un palo al agua? Jugar a los marcianitos y meterse con la gente por teléfono no es un trabajo, es un hobby!

* **Moss** : Se llama "Servicio Técnico"!

* **Electro** : Se llama HACER EL VAGO, y el móvil me lo llevo por toa la puta cara! Algún problema, frikis?

* **Roy** : Y qué problema iba a haber? Tú podrías matarme sólo con el pensamiento y yo hasta para abrir un tetrabrick necesito unas tijeras.

* **Electro** : Ah vale, asín me gusta, que te haya quedao claro.

En esto que entra Dastardly, que se cabrea bastante al ver por allí a los supervillanos:

* **Dastardly** : Eh, qué hacéis vosotros aquí? Por vuestro bien espero que no estéis incordiando a los informáticos, a la gente que trabaja en Mordhaus tenéis que tratarla con el máximo respeto!

* **Roy** : Usted es el de seguridad, no? Oiga, que Electro acaba de mangarme el m...

* **Dastardly** : Cállate, friki! [A Light y Electro]: Ea, ya os estáis volviendo por donde habéis venido, que esta parte de Mordhaus la tenéis restringida! Que si destrozáis algo pagaré el pato yo!

* **Dr. Light** : Que sí, hombre, que sí, que ya nos íbamos! Joder, qué borde estás!

* **Dastardly** : Por cierto, cuándo se viene Bullseye?

* **Dr. Light** : QUE? No tío, Bullseye no se va a venir, a Leona le daría un ataque. Y al Cap-One no digamos.

* **Dastardly** : Pffft! Por favor, que os he escuchado comentar lo que pasó el otro día y fue un capítulo entero de "anda que no mola ná Bullseye". Y os creéis que no va a salir más en la fanfiction? Qué ingenuidad!

* **Electro** : Pos a mi me parecería bien que se viniera.

* **Dastardly** : Y a mi también, pero a lo mejor es porque soy "de dibujos animados". No es como si me pudiera matar o lisiar de por vida o algo así.

* **Electro** : No sé, en NST se le veía mu normal, a lo mejor es porque también estaba Deadpool y cuando está con Deadpool está más tranquilito. Monigote, si nos traemos a Bullseye se puede venir también Deadpool?

* **Dastardly** : Pues claro que no, Dillon! Porque Bullseye mola, pero Deadpool no.

* **Electro** : Deadpool tiene película!

* **Dastardly** : Me da exactamente igual! Fuera aparte, que no es que Bullseye esté menos loco cuando se junta con Deadpool, es que PARECE menos loco EN COMPARACION.

* * *

Ojo, eso son opiniones personales de Dastardly, yo no me meto en nada, y eso de que Bullseye parece menos loco en comparación depende del tebeo. Pero en fin, un ratito más tarde y en un cochambroso apartamento de Pittsburgh, Pensilvania (han pasado 15 minutos desde que Leona dejó a los supervillanos a su libre albedrío):

* **Dr. Light** (teleportándose): Hola, Carmichael! Jugando al Team Fortress, eh?

* **Carmichael** (delante del PC): WHAT THE FUCK?!

* **Rhino** : Voy cogiendo unas cervezas si eso, ehn? Niño, la cocina pa dónde está?

* **Electro** : Yo no creo que el nerdo éste tenga cerveza, sabes?

* **Rhino** : Weno, po los Red Bulls.

* **Carmichael** (a voces): Qué coño estáis haciendo vosotros en mi casa?! Y los Red Bulls no se tocan, que los tengo contados!

* **Dr. Light** : A ver, chaval, no te pongas histérico, eh? Sabemos que eres hacker y necesitamos tu ayuda, y los supervillanos tenemos un código...

* **Carmichael** : Light, yo habré hablado contigo 3 veces en mi vida y a tus amigos sólo los conozco de vista! No podéis presentaros en mi casa así como así!

* **Dr. Light** : Es igual, entre supervillanos tenemos que ayudarnos. Buen rollito, hoy por mi y mañana por ti.

* **Carmichael** : Y si me niego?

* **Dr. Light** : Entonces TE MATAREMOS, que el buen rollo también tiene sus límites. Tsk, me parece a mi que este chaval no se entera.

* **Carmichael** : No voy a consentir que 3 desgraciados de mierda me amenacen, no teniendo poderes de control mental...FUERA INMEDIATAMENTE DE MI CASA!

* **Electro** (poniéndole un dedo en el pecho): Pffft!

 ****ZAAAP****

El calambrazo no ha sido demasiado gordo para los estándares del Max, pero si más que suficiente como para lanzar a Carmichael contra la pared.

* **Electro** : No vuelvas a hacer eso, vale? Soy psi-proof, y como empiece a jugar con la electricidad de tu cerebro se la vas a acabar chupando al Rhino y encima me tendrás que dar las gracias.

* **Rhino** (desde la cocina): HEY, A MI NO METERME EN NADA, EHN?

* **Electro** (a voces): TRANQUI, TIO, QUE ERA SOLO UN EJEMPLO!

* **Dr. Light** : Weno, entonces qué decides? Vas a ayudarnos o no?

* **Carmichael** (convulsionando en el suelo): S-si me lo pedís con t-tanta educación...

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la Jefatura Superior de Policía de Madrid:

* **Inspector #1** : Aún no puedo creerme la que se lio el otro día en el Retiro! Una presidenta autonómica asesinada en nuestras narices, la visita del Papa suspendida, un montón de civiles muertos mayormente por los disparos de nuestra propia policía, un autobús entero de niños traumatizados, al del Camión Islámico de la Tolerancia que lo hemos tenido que soltar porque si no sería racismo...Y todo por culpa del puto Bullseye, a alguien se le ocurre alguna idea para atraparlo?

* **Inspector #2** : Bueno, a ver...Bullseye es prácticamente un asesino en serie y a veces usa cartas, verdad? Pues hagamos igual que con el Asesino de la Baraja, esperemos a que se canse de matar, se aburra de que nunca lo vayamos a encontrar y se entregue él mismo.

* **Inspector #3** : Brillante! Pero no creo que Bullseye se vaya a entregar, es así de hijo de puta.

* **Inspector #4** : Qué hacemos ahora, Pequeño Nicolás? Estamos más perdidos que un pulpo en un garaje!

Ok, para el que esté leyendo esto y no sea de España me imagino que tendré que ir explicando quién es el Pequeño Nicolás, y me va a costar trabajo porque es un concepto difícil. El Pequeño Nicolás no es absolutamente NADIE, un mindundi de 20 años que se pone él mismo al frente de todo aprovechando su superpoder mutante de prosperar en los ambientes corruptos y porque aparentemente tiene contactos (o eso dice):

* **Pequeño Nicolás** : Que me llamo Fran, joder! Y la verdad, yo creo que lo mejor va a ser cerrar el caso. Ya se encargarán quienes se tienen que encargar.

Dijo Fran refiriéndose obviamente a la Sección XIII, de la cual los policías no conocen ni su existencia, claro.

* **Inspector #1** : Cómo que cerrar el caso? Pero y lo de la superbatalla campal que se montó en el Retiro entre guiris y monjas con metralleta? Y lo del tipo que se pegó con Bullseye para salvar a los niños del autobús? Que todo el mundo ha visto ese vídeo a estas alturas, tiene más de 12 millones de likes en Youtube!

* **Inspector #4** : El que se pegó con Bullseye no es uno que salvó el mundo o yo qué sé?

* **Inspector #3** : Ni idea, a mi todos los chinos me parecen iguales.

* **Pequeño Nicolás** : Todo eso es información clasificada.

* **Inspector #1** (flipando): P-pero quién eres tú para clasificarnos cosas?! Si tú no tienes ni aprobada la Selectividad!

* **Pequeño Nicolás** : Tsk. Que alguien eche de aquí a este imbécil que no sabe cómo funciona España. Y como os estaba diciendo, id cerrando el caso ya.

* **Inspector #4** : Pero tenemos tu permiso para seguir buscando a Bullseye, no?

* **Pequeño Nicolás** : Eso por descontado, en caso de encontrarlo disparad a matar. Pero avisadme a mi antes que a la prensa o al Gobierno, de acuerdo?

* **Inspector #3** : No lo hacemos siempre?

* **Pequeño Nicolás** (dándole palmaditas en la cabeza): Buen chaval.

* * *

Han pasado 3 horas desde que Leona dejó a los supervillanos a su libre albedrío y siguen en el cochambroso apartamento de Carmichael en Pittsburgh, están un poquito borrachos ya:

* **Dr. Light** (disfrazado de Carmichael): BWAHAHAHAW, soy el tío más friki del instituto y tengo a todo el mundo ATERRORIZADO! Eh guapa, ven p'acá!

* **Rhino** (con una peluca rubia y poniendo voz de tía): Oh no! Sálvame, Firestorm!

* **Electro** (con un casco de rugby): Soy Firestorm y, además de jugar en el equipo de fútbol, tengo unos superpoderes de la hostia! Pero no puedo hacer ná, porque el cuerpoescombro de las gafas me hace bullying y me tiene ya traumatizao!

* **Carmichael** : Esto se está pasando ya de castaño oscuro, pero a vosotros quién cojones os ha contado mi vida?! Si apenas os conozco!

[Aclaración: Boomerang, quién si no? Y sí, todo lo que están representando en el teatrillo es canon, es que Firestorm era como Spiderman pero al contrario y el Cliff Carmichael éste era su Flash Thompson]

* **Carmichael** : Y encima os habéis teleportado a mangar una peluca y un casco de fútbol americano? Vamos, lo máximo ya!

* **Rhino** : Chaval, deberías de estar ORGULLOSO! De verdad tenías a los deportistas de tu instituto acojonaos? Y sin tener superpoderes por aquel entonces ni ná?

* **Electro** : Pffft, po sería en un instituto de Tierra-3 o del Mundo Bizarro, porque en el mío los los frikis como éste se comían todas las hostias.

* **Dr. Light** : En el mío yo también me comí bastantes, por eso en este psicodrama me toca hacer de Carmichael.

* **Carmichael** : Psicodrama? Esto no es un psicodrama, esto es llegar a una casa y no saber comportarse! Y se puede saber por qué has sacado ropa mía del armario para disfrazarte de mi?!

* **Dr. Light** : He tenido que disfrazarme de ti porque TARDAS MUCHO! Y menos mal que el Rhino ha ido a robar la licorería de aquí enfrente, porque estábamos súper-aburridos ya de esperar!

* **Rhino** : Sí tío, los he visto más rápidos! Has hackeao ya a la policía española y encontrao al crío ese de una puta vez sí o no?

* **Carmichael** : Sí, lo he encontrado! Está en el Instituto Jean Grey, vale? Ea, a ver qué hacéis ahora, LISTOS!

* **Electro** : Ein? Eso no es anca los X-Men?

* * *

UH OH. Vale, y ahora vayamos a Villaconejos de la Diana en Andalucía Imparable™ (han pasado 3 horas y 5 minutos desde...ya sabéis):

* **Dr. Light** (teleportándose): Ondia, menuda carnicería de muertos por todos lados! Oiga, habla usted inglés por un casual? Me cuenta qué es todo esto?

* **Intérprete** : Anda, otro supervillano! Pues nada, que se ha presentado en la feria del pueblo la alcaldesa con Bullseye, y va y le dice "Lester, gáname un Perrito Piloto en el tiro al blanco". Y entonces él se lo toma a cachondeo, pero ella le dice que no, que va totalmente en serio. Entonces él va y coge la escopeta de la caseta de tiro, pero claro, las escopetas de las ferias están siempre trucadas y no disparan derecho. Total, que ha fallado, el de la caseta se ha reído y Bullseye le ha saltado todo los dientes con la culata, luego ha cogido los dientes, los ha tirado con los dedos y ha roto los palillos a 100 pasos de distancia. Luego ha venido la Guardia Civil y también los ha matado.

* **Dr. Light** : Total, que ha ganado el Perrito?

* **Intérprete** : El Perrito, la Chochona, la botellita de whisky...

* **Dr. Light** : Weno, y dónde está ese psicópata ahora?

* **Intérprete** : Cuál, la alcaldesa o Bullseye?

* **Dr. Light** : *Sighh* Bullseye obviamente, tío.

* **Intérprete** : Perdone, como las palabras en inglés no tienen género...[Señalando]: Está en ese bar de ahí, ha venido usted a matarlo? POR FAVOR, DIGAME QUE HA VENIDO USTED A MATARLO!

* **Dr. Light** : Por qué, si a mi me cae bien? He venido a llevármelo un ratito, que tenemos que ir a hacer un mandado.

* **Intérprete** : Oh bueno, algo es algo.

Y una vez dentro del bar:

* **Dr. Light** (flipando): WOAH, no me digas que la has liado también aquí! Eres un fichaje, macho!

* **Bullseye** : Es que he pedido cerveza y me han dao...cómo se llama esto? [Mirando el botellín]: "Cruzcampo".

* **Dr. Light** : Pero no sería como para cargarse a todo el bar, o sí?

* **Bullseye** : Mira, la tía que me contrató dice que en España es tradición tomarles el pelo a los guiris y que si me pasaba no me cortara un pelo, que en este pueblo hay mucho paro.

* **Dr. Light** : Vaya tela con la pava esa también, no? Que no sólo se trae al pueblo a un maníaco homicida sino que le busca las cosquillas para que mate más aún, es mejor que la Harley.

* **Bullseye** : Heh, dice cosas graciosas como "Despierta, Lester, que es mediodía, hora de levantarse en Andalucía Imparable™", que luego resulta que son totalmente verdad.

* **Dr. Light** : Te llamas Lester?

* **Bullseye** : Me llamo Bullseye.

* **Dr. Light** : Ok, pues por si alguna vez quieres entrar en el equipo te aviso que el psicotécnico lo estás pasando CON NOTA.

* **Bullseye** : Oye, dejemos clara una cosa: Que cuando me llamasteis al móvil ni lo iba a coger, porque el otro día por poco me hacéis perder el AVE y porque yo, al menos en teoría, trabajo por dinero. Tengo que marcarme unos objetivos en la vida porque de lo contrario se me puede ir la olla. [Viendo la cara que está poniendo Light]: Y sí, quiero decir MAS TODAVIA.

* **Dr. Light** : No jodas, con lo que me ha costao encontrar "Rabbitville of the Bullseye" en Google Maps? Weno, y que fue lo que te hizo cambiar de opinión?

* **Bullseye** (loco de contento): Joder, que habéis tardado MENOS DE CINCO MINUTOS en decidir ir a pegaros con los X-Men, una gente tan zumbada no se encuentra así tan fácil!

Lester suele ser más listo, pero es que le ha sentado malamente la Cruzcampo. De paso así evita que la Alcaldesa se encariñe demasiado con él, porque en los 3 días que lleva en el pueblo ya ha hecho disminuir el paro en 48 personas y de seguir a ese ritmo Andalucía Imparable™ alcanzaría en Pleno Empleo en pocos años. Y eso no puede ser, chavales, perderíamos todo nuestro encanto.

* * *

Total, que de vuelta en el apartamento de Carmichael (3 horas y 20 minutos desde que Leona dejó a los supervillanos a su libre albedrío), adonde acaban de teleportarse Light y Bullseye:

* **Bullseye** (vomitando): URRRGGHH!

* **Dr. Light** : Tranquilo, que eso sólo pasa las primeras veces que te mueves a la velocidad de la luz, luego te acostumbras.

* **Electro** : Hola Bullseye, bienvenido a nuestro centro de operaciones. El Rhino se ha cargao el water, asín que si tienes que hacer pipí o popó hazlo por la ventana.

* **Bullseye** (riéndose): Pos empieza bien la cosa.

* **Rhino** : Hey, crees que podrías acertarle al del puesto de los perritos desde aquí arriba?

* **Bullseye** : Meando seguro, cagando me va a costar más trabajo...Joder, qué de moscas, no?

* **Electro** : Sí, es que han venido un par de vecinos a quejarse por el ruido y nos los hemos cargao.

* **Rhino** : Por eso tenemos la ventana cerrada, para que no entren más.

Pero a Lester le dan mucho asco, así que saca un cuchillo y clava a la primera contra la pared.

* **Carmichael** : Hey, que me vas a joder las paredes! [Dándole un bote de Raid]: Si tanto te molestan por favor usa esto.

Lester mata a la segunda mosca LANZANDOLE EL BOTE DE INSECTICIDA.

* **Bullseye** : Prefiero los cuchillos.

* **Carmichael** : Bueno, ahora sí que me he hartado, ya está bien...BULLSEYE, MATA A ESTOS IDIOTAS Y LUEGO MATATE TU!

* **Bullseye** (mirándolo a los ojos): ...

 ****CRAASHH****

Y ni que decir tiene que eso ha sido Lester rompiendo el cristal de la ventana con la cabeza de Carmichael.

* **Bullseye** : Te vas a reír, chaval! Pos no que me dice el Light "Vente con nosotros, que te vamos a llevar anca el Xavier a matar mutis"...

* **Dr. Light** : Weno, en realidad yo le he dicho "Al Instituto Jean Grey a buscar a Amakusa".

* **Bullseye** : ..ANCA EL XAVIER A MATAR MUTIS, y yo le digo "Buah, pero si los niños-soldados del Xavier son telépatas la mayoría, por qué no nos compramos unos bloqueadores psíquicos aprovechando que estamos en Andalucía Imparable™ y los venden en la tienda de la esquina". Total, que nos los hemos comprao...Pero sabes lo mejor?

* **Carmichael** (sangrando en el suelo): N-no.

* **Bullseye** : Pregúntame "qué es lo mejor, Bullseye?".

* **Carmichael** (totalmente acojonao): Q-qué es lo mejor, B-bullseye?

* **Bullseye** : QUE NI SIQUIERA LLEVO PUESTO EL MIO!

Porque sí, en los tebeos Lester parece tener cierta resistencia al control mental, no sé si por tener mucha fuerza de voluntad o por estar loco perdío o por una combinación de las 2 cosas. Y con esto lo dejamos por hoy, que yo no sé si el capítulo me está saliendo muy intenso o es que estoy hasta el culo de cafeína.


	95. Jean Grey te puede volver gay

**Capítulo NOVENTA Y CINCO - Jean Grey te puede volver gay**

Sí, eso es lo que dice una pintada enorme que hay en el patio del Instituto de Enseñanza Superior que lleva su nombre y que es donde estamos ahora mismo, y no es la única. Quiero decir, que ni es la única pintada ni ella la única persona de allí dentro que te puede cambiar de orientación sexual a base de jugar con tu cerebro, las 2 cosas:

* **Jean Grey (O5)** : Tía, estoy harta de las pintadas éstas, tía! Pero se puede saber quién las hace?!

* **Shark Girl** : Eres telépata, shosho, averígualo!

* **Jean Grey (O5)** : Bueno, sí, podría hacer un sondeo telepático. Pero es que es poco educado el meterse en la mente de las personas ajenas.

* **Shark Girl** : Eso es poco educado y lo de volver al Bobby maricón no?

* **Jean Grey (O5)** : Ea, ya estamos otra vez! Que yo no lo volví maricón, que ya lo era! Yo lo único que hice fue descubrirlo y decírselo en toda su cara! [All-New X-Men #40]

Ok, dejemos clara una cosa desde el principio: La escuela del Xavier mola porque te enseñan a pelear y vives aventurillas, pero ningún chaval corriente aguantaría allí ni 2 semanas, y eso aunque la alternativa fuera que te lincharan por muti los garrulos de tu pueblo. Y ojo, que cuando digo "corriente" no quiero decir "sin poderes" (si dejas de ser mutante son los mismos X-Men los que te ponen en la puerta de la calle), me refiero a "normal psicológicamente". En este capítulo exploraremos porqué.

* **Shark Girl** : Total, que *sí* te metiste en su mente...

* **Jean Grey (O5)** : Mira, dejémoslo, vale? [Señalando]: Peor es lo que está haciendo el Quentin, que mira al que se ha traído para que dé una conferencia.

* **Milo Y** (desde el estrado): ...Y las estadísticas lo demuestran: el 78% de los asesinatos en los cuales a la víctima se les vuelven los órganos vitales del revés son perpetrados por mutantes, lo cual revela una predisposición al crimen GENETICA! Veis como sois escoria? Veis como no podéis convivir con las personas normales?

* **Oya** : Es verdad, Milo, somos lo peor y los de mi aldea llevaban mucha razón al querer quemarme viva. Pero qué quieres que le hagamos, nosotros no elegimos ser mutantes!

* **Milo Y** : Cómo que qué quiero que le hagáis? Eres mutante, mujer y negra, eso son 3 strikes, mátate! No, en serio...MATATE!

* **Hellion** : Tú eres judío, maricón y pederasta, eso no son 3 strikes también en tu mierda de ideología? Por qué no te matas tú el primero?

* **Milo Y** : Hey, que yo lo de pederasta nunca lo he dicho! Bueno, sí, pero porque me tendieron una trampa...

* **Eye Boy** : En la que caíste por estar hasta el culo de cocaína...Lo que, por cierto, no sería el cuarto strike?

Y ni que decir tiene que mientras transcurre este debate el profesorado de la escuela se pregunta que qué está haciendo allí semejante neonaz...Perdón, quería decir "identitario" de la "alt-right" dándoles esa charla a unos chavales que ya de por sí tienen el culo pelao de sufrir toda clase de discriminaciones:

* **Kitty Pryde** : En serio, Hank, esto qué aporta? Y es más, como profesora de Etica Mutante yo me pregunto, si todas las ideologías de derechas se basan en un concepto muy sencillo llamado "tó pa mi y ná pa ti", no podríamos ponerle la cara del revés al Milo de una hostia y aún así seguiríamos siendo héroes?

* **Bestia** : Eso nadie lo duda, pero mejor que no lo hagamos porque no somos The Authority y sentaría un mal precedente.

* **Tormenta** : Yo tengo una pregunta mejor, que por qué hemos dado permiso para esta "conferencia"? Es que estamos tontos o qué nos pasa?

* **Bestia** : Yo teorizo que es porque Rachel aún no ha vuelto de vacaciones y Quentin nos tiene sujetos a control mental a todos.

Pues sí, eso es justamente lo que está pasando, que sin Rachel Summers la balanza del control mental se inclina totalmente del lado de los alumnos y hoy es Kid Omega el que decide lo que se hace o no en la escuela. Y ojito, que si el tema dependiera (por ejemplo) de Carmichael el del capítulo anterior ahora mismo todo el mundo se estaría matando entre sí sólo para que él se divirtiera, todavía tienen que estar agradecidos a que Quentin Quire sea relativamente buen chaval:

* **Kid Omega** : Qué, maestros, os gusta la conferencia?

* **Bestia** : No nos podemos quejar!

* **Kid Omega** : Lo sé, Dr. McCoy, lo sé...BWAHAHAHAW!

* **Gámbito** : Esto es otro absurdo intento de crear tu propia Hermandad de Mutantes Diabólicos nada más que a base del AJCO que da el escuchar a ese tío?

* **Kid Omega** : Heh, y yo diría que está funcionando bien.

* **Kitty Pryde** : No, no lo está, pequeño revolucionario de pacotilla, que quieres ser como Magneto y ni te acercas! Magneto al menos tenía la excusa de luchar contra los nazis, pero contra qué pretendes luchar tú, contra la alt-right? Los nazis de verdad harían LAMPARAS con el pellejo de los ninis de la alt-right!

* **Kid Omega** : Directora Pryde, para ser usted judía la noto un poco insensible con el tema de las lámparas. Pero es igual, aquí lo importante es que los alumnos se den cuenta de que hay un montón de gente ahí afuera, como mínimo el mismo porcentaje de gente que votó a Donald Trump, que nos odia.

* **Bestia** : Mutantes, negros, hispanos, judíos, musulmanes, progres, funcionarios, gente que piensa que la Tierra es redonda...A quién no odia la alt-right?

* **Gámbito** : Por lo que se deduce en 4chan, a las shemales. Supongo que piensan crear con ellas la nueva raza aria superior cuando metan en campos de exterminio a las mujeres.

* **Kid Omega** : Es igual, ni que fueran sólo los tarados de 4chan! [Emocionaíto perdío]: La realidad es que nuestra especie está bajo amenaza constante, el Sueño de Xavier ha muerto y se acerca la Era de Kid Omega!

* **Kitty Pryde** : *Sighh* Que sí, Quentin, que siiiií...Anda, dinos cuándo se acaba la conferencia ésta para que podamos seguir con nuestras vidas.

Pero llegados a este punto han pasado ya casi 4 horas desde que Leona dejó a los supervillanos a su libre albedrío, así que en las dependencias interiores de la escuela:

* **Electro** (saliendo de un enchufe): HAHAHAW! Ondia, cómo me gusta esta nueva aplicación de mis poderes, me siento como un ninja!

Aunque en realidad NO, porque lo ha visto alguien:

* **Hombre de Hielo (O5)** : Oh no, Electro, qué mal! Has venido a matarme porque anoche me hice una paja pensando en ti!

* **Electro** : Ein?

* **Hombre de Hielo (O5)** : Que te lo ha dicho la Jean Grey, verdad? No contenta con volverme gay ahora va y hace esto, esa tía la tiene tomada conmigo!

* **Electro** : EIN? Oye, mira, chaval, hazte todas las pajas que quieras pensando en mi, que a mi me da igual. Que yo lo que he venido es a soltar un barrido neuronal y un EMP.

* **Hombre de Hielo (O5)** : EIN?!

 ****SHHHRRAAAKK****

Total, que un barrido neuronal y un EMP más tarde y de vuelta en el patio del Instituto:

* **Dr. Light** (desde el estrado): Hola, Instituto Jean Grey de Enseñanza Superior en el que sólo se enseña a pegar patadas en la boca!

Hay un porrón de personas viviendo en el susodicho Instituto, pero lógicamente después del ataque sináptico masivo que acaba de lanzar Electro la mayoría están inconscientes o con un dolor de cabeza que lo flipas. De hecho, ni siquiera han podido darse cuenta de que nuestros amigos acaban de teleportarse allí hasta que Artie no ha cogido el micro y empezado a hablar:

* **Dr. Light** : A ver, chavales, lo primero es que no intentéis huir, porque tengo un campo de fuerza rodeando el Instituto. Y respecto a los bichos esos que pululan por aquí y a los que llamáis bamfs o no sé qué, creo que lo que acaba de hacer el Max no ha dejado ni uno vivo, les ha frito sus pequeñas conexiones neuronales.

[Aclaración: Los bamfs son pequeños demonios parecidos a Nightcrawler que pueden teleportar a la gente, los hay (o había) a cientos en el Instituto]

* **Shark Girl** (medio mareada): Os habéis cargado a los bamfs con lo monísimos que eran? Putos supervillanos gilipollas de los huevos!

* **Eye Boy** (igualmente): Y eso no es lo peor, acabáis de tirar un EMP?! Os habéis cargado a Cerebro!

* **Electro** : "Cerebro" verte weno!

* **Rhino** : Jojo, qué chiste más malo! [Pasándole el móvil]: Toma, Max, te devuelvo tu iPhone 7.

* **Electro** (con gran preocupación): No se habrá roto, verdad?

* **Rhino** : Nah, tranquilo. Seguramente es lo único que no se ha roto en 3 kilómetros a la redonda.

* **Kitty Pryde** : Esto qué es, el ataque de los supervillanos medio borrachos del mes? Tuvimos uno hace nada, no nos tocaba otro hasta el día 15!

* **Dr. Light** : Weno, en realidad, y aunque os resulte difícil de creer estamos intentando salvar el mundo.

* **Kid Omega** : El Dr. Light y Bullseye intentando salvar el mundo? No lo sé, Rick, parece FALSO!

* **Bullseye** : Cuándo empezamos a matar? Me aburroooo!

* **Dr. Light** : No seas así, recuerda que no encontré a ningún niño de las características que nos comentaste cuando registré el Instituto a la velocidad de la luz y por eso va a haber que preguntarle a los chavales. Fuera aparte, que yo *ya* he empezao a matar, me encontré a una japonesa o algo así en una de las habitaciones y la despanzurré, no fuera a ser que Amakusa hubiera digievolucionado en tía.

* **Electro** : Eso puede ser ni ná?

* **Dr. Light** : Yo qué sé, por si acaso.

* **Jean Grey (O5)** : Esa era Karma, desgraciado! Y ni siquiera era japonesa, era vietnamita!

* **Rockslide** : Os vamos a partir todo lo que se llama cara!

* **Dr. Light** : Tranquilizaos un poco! Sólo venimos buscando a un niño japonés de 8 años que responde al nombre de Katsu Mojig...

* **Milo Y** (despertando): Huh? Entonces no habéis venido a hacer Limpieza Genética?

* **Dr. Light** : Cállate, nazi asqueroso, que estoy tratando de explicar una cosa!

 ***SHHHHOOOOOOMMMM***

Dijo nuestro amigo Artie volándole con un láser la parte inferior del cráneo casi a la altura de las narices.

* **Bullseye** : No lo matas?

* **Dr. Light** : Nah, que sufra. Sin boca no va a poder chupar pollas ni ir contando tonterías por las Universidades, en 2 semanas como máximo ya se habrá muerto de hambre. Si no se desangra antes, claro.

* **Bullseye** : Heh, me empieza a gustar tu estilo.

* **Dr. Light** (al Milo): Y tú no me pongas esa cara, que "el Débil debe temer al Fuerte", que lo he leído yo en Breitbart! A saber si no lo habrás escrito tú mismo!

* **Kid Omega** : No vamos a permitir que 4 supervillanos tarados les hagan daño (por orden de importancia) ni a nuestros profesores, ni a los bamfs ni al Milo! [A voces]: Futura Hermandad Mutante Semidiabólica del Quentin Quire, REUNIOS!

* **Glob Herman** : Iyo, Quentin...Que ya estamos "reuníos", es que no nos ves?

* **Kid Omega** : Ok, pues entonces...ATACAD!

* **Bullseye** (sacando una recortada): About fuckin' time already!

Total, que mientras los mutantes se lanzan en tromba contra nuestros amigos Tormenta y Gatasombra se miran la una a la otra con cara de penita:

* **Tormenta** : Cuándo perdimos el control de esta escuela?

* **Kitty Pryde** : Cuándo fue la última vez que lo tuvimos?

Pero antes de narrar la superbatalla de hoy seguro que os estáis preguntando una cosa, que si Artie registró la escuela a supervelocidad cómo es que no ha encontrado a Amakusa. Contestemos a eso mediante un...

* * *

Flashback a 5 minutos antes del ataque a la escuela.

En los túneles Morlock que hay por debajo de la mansión y de los cuales Artie y los demás desconocen totalmente su existencia:

* **Blindfold** : Pero corre, chaval, CORRE! Que unos supervillanos vienen a matarte, hazme caso a mi que soy precognitiva!

* **Katsu** : Eso espero, la verdad, porque me jodería estar corriendo por nada.

* **Blindfold** : Bueno, en realidad ésta es la novatada que solemos gastarle a los nuevos.

* **Katsu** : QUE?!

* **Blindfold** : Pero esta vez NO, esta vez va EN SERIO! Tranquilo, que no pienso dejar que le hagan daño a un compañero mutante.

* **Katsu** : Yo no s...

* **Blindfold** : Perdona, pero sí.

* **Katsu** : Yo no soy mutante, si he acabado en esta estúpida escuela es sólo porque ha habido un lío administrativo! Qué coraje me da España, cuando pegue el estirón va a ser el primer país que destruya!

A qué se refiere Amakusa? Veámoslo mediante un...

* * *

Flashback dentro del flashback.

En una calle cualquiera del centro de Madrid, justo adonde acababa de teleportarse Katsu después de haberse cargado a sus padres hace un par de días:

* **Maruja Anónima** : Anda, pues no que acaba de salir de la Nada un chino? Chinito, tú dónde vives? Cómo te llamas?

* **Katsu** (en japonés): Déjeme en paz, señora!

* **Maruja Anónima** : Huy, no me entiendes, verdad? [A grito pelao]: QUE DIGO QUE QUEEE DOOONDE VIVEEEEES Y QUE COOOMO TE LLAMAAAAS?

* **Katsu** : Cállate, zorra, y deja de pegar voces! Juro que te mataré!

Pero no puede hacerlo, porque la maruja tiene tanto afán de protagonismo y habla tan fuerte que ya les está todo el mundo mirando. Y Katsu sabe que le conviene pasar lo más desapercibido posible.

* **Maruja Anónima** : Pues nada, si yo no te entiendo y tú no me entiendes va a haber que ir llamando a los municipales. [Por el móvil]: Oiga, pulisía? Que me acabo de encontrar a un niño chino perdido y por más alto que le hablo sigue sin entender el español, sabe? Y a casa no me lo puedo llevar, que tiene poderes y a ver si me va a romper algo...Manden un coche-Z, por favó!

* **092** (también por teléfono): No vamos a poder mandar a nadie, toda la policía y el Ejército de España se dirigen en estos momentos al bunker de la Moncloa a proteger a Rajoysh y al Rey Froilán. Con decirle que yo ni siquiera soy policía, soy la limpiadora...Pero no se preocupe, que la llamada queda registrada y luego la meten en el ordenador, ehn?

* **Maruja Anónima** : Bueno, pero y entonces que hago?

* **092** : Si el chino tiene poderes lo mejor viene siendo llamar a los X-Men. Espere, le busco el número...

* * *

* **Blindfold** : Sí eres mutante, lo comprobamos con Cerebro. Lo de poder teleportarte y crear demonios de fuego es parte de tu superpoder.

* **Katsu** : Hmmm. Ahora que lo dices me imagino de quién puedo haberlo heredado, la verdad. De un antepasado muuuuy lejano que yo creía que ya no estaba entre nosotros pero que vuelve a estar.

* **Blindfold** : Oye, lo que has dicho antes de destruir España sería una broma, verdad? No deberías ni de quejarte, a los niños que se pierden en España les pasan...cosas.

* **Katsu** : Claro, sólo bromeaba...

* * *

Huy huy, el Amakusa engañando a la cieguita, qué malo (en cambio yo, anidando los flashbacks, he estado sembrao). Ok, y ahora de vuelta en la batalla campal, Ernst acaba de enviar al Rhino de un hostión a 20 metros de distancia:

* **Rhino** (flipando): Niña, pero tú cuántas veces has repetío?!

* **Ernst** : Yo ninguna, es que tengo cara de vieja de 80 años pero en realidad tengo 14...A por él, Jean!

* **Jean Grey (O5)** : VUELA, VUELA!

* **Rhino** (levitando telequinéticamente): Anda que no sois cobardes los superhéroes ni ná, ahí atacando tós a la vez en vez de ir cada uno a vuestra bola!

* **Jean Grey (O5)** : Se llama TRABAJO EN EQUIPO!

* **Rhino** : Y tú quién eres, pelirroja?

* **Jean Grey (O5)** : Yo? Jean Grey.

Uh oh, mejor que ni le hubiera contestado. Porque el Rhino también ha visto las pintadas y escuchar eso lo ha sumido en el espanto más absoluto:

* **Rhino** (aterrorizado): AY AY, QUE ME VUELVO MARICON, SOCORRO! Ayúdame, Bulls, que a ti no te pudo volver maricón el Daken!

 ***BLAM!***

Pero cuánta gente que te pueden volver gay tiene la Marvel?! Es igual, lo importante es que la Jean Grey acaba de caer al suelo con los sesos reventados y el Rhino se ha visto libre de la presa telequinética ya por fin:

* **Rhino** : Joer, que sólo era una cría! No podías haberle disparao a las rodillas o algo?

* **Bullseye** : No, Rhino, ya estabas empezando a perder aceite y había que cortarlo por lo sano. Y o se es ruso o se es maricón, las 2 cosas no pueden ser.

* **Rhino** : Es verdá...Muchas gracias!

Lester hace lo que puede por aguantar la risa, porque para qué se va a molestar en explicarle al Rhino que los bloqueadores psíquicos que llevan puestos los 4 sirven precisamente para que no te puedan controlar mentalmente en ningún sentido (incluido ese)? Y respecto a la muerte de Jean Grey tampoco lloréis mucho, que no era la del Fénix sino la de los O5, el grupo de X-Men originales desplazados en el tiempo y por tanto redundantes en la Continuidad actual (la vida de los mutis es complicada, para más información ahí está la Wikipedia). Total, que mientras el Rhino retoma su pelea a guantazo limpio con Ernst, Gámbito acude al rescate para enfrentarse con Bullseye:

* **Bullseye** : Oh la la, pero si es mon ami, messié LeBeau!

* **Gámbito** : Que no me imites, coño! Que yo no hablo asín!

Gámbito se saca de la gabardina una baraja de cartas con la sana intención de irlas cargando de energía cinética para que cuando las tire exploten como si fueran granadas. Lester a su vez se saca de la chaqueta una sola carta (el As de Picas, claro):

* **Bullseye** (esquivando explosiones): Espérate, que me vas a acertar MAÑANA POR LA MAÑANA! Adónde va un nota tirando cartas explosivas con una puntería tan mala?

* **Gámbito** : Lo de las cartas lo estoy haciendo por ser cool, es que no sabes que podría hacerte explotar a ti tan sólo con mirarte?

* **Bullseye** (lanzando el As de Picas): Ea, po la próxima vez TE LO CALLAS.

Que yo sepa Gámbito necesita tocar a la gente para hacerla explotar, pero el farol le ha salido tan bien que ahora tiene el As de Picas clavado en el dedo índice de la mano derecha con tanta fuerza que le ha hecho soltar la carta que estaba cargando y que mantenía a escasos centímetros de la cara:

* **Gámbito** (viéndose venir su propia carta explosiva): Oh merde!

 *****BOOOM!*****

Total, que mientras LeBeau cae al suelo sujetándose la cara con ambas manos, el Dr. Hank McCoy acaba de incorporarse a la pelea de un PEASO salto:

* **Bestia** (levantando a Bullseye en peso y lanzándolo a lo lejos): Ya está bien, caramba! Que nos estás dando tú más problemas que el tipo que se convierte en luz!

 ***BLAM!***

 ****CRAASH****

* **Kid Omega** : Pero qué hace, so bestia?! No lo lance al interior de la escuela, que en las manos de ese tío todo se convierte en un arma y eso está lleno de cosas!

* **Bestia** (sangrando en el suelo): Quentin...háblame con más respeto...que soy el vice-director!

* **Bullseye** (desde la ventana de la escuela): Ahora sí que la habéis cagao, mutis! No hay huevos de venir a por mi, os voy a matar a todos con el consolador de Pícara!

* **Kid Omega** : Tranquilo, Dr. McCoy, quédese ahí regenerando el agujero que le ha hecho en el estómago, que yo salvaré el consolador de Pícara! [Sale a correr]

* **Gámbito** (ciego perdío): No! Vuelve aquí, Quentin, no vale la pena que arriesgues tu vida por algo que seguramente ni existe! Que Pícara ya hace mucho tiempo que sí puede mantener relaciones sexuales con personas, que Bullseye no sepa eso tiene un pase, pero que no lo sepas tú, que vives aquí y te pasas todo el tiempo metiéndote en lo que no te importa...

* **Kid Omega** : En realidad lo que yo voy a salvar es EL HONOR DE LA ESCUELA, pero prefiero decir "el consolador de Pícara", que me da menos vergüenza!

Y si habéis visto al Quentin Quire en los tebeos ya sabréis que esto está totalmente "in character" y que es así y no hay más que hablar. Por otra parte, a lo mejor os estáis preguntando que cómo es que Artie no está formando una escabechina mucho peor aún que la de Bullseye a estas alturas, y eso es porque, como buen científico loco, le fascina la diversidad genética de la escuela (lo mismo que le encantaba el león lila de Zero), dejemos que él mismo nos los explique:

* **Dr. Light** (deslumbrando a Eye Boy): Chavales, por qué tanto odio? Mira que yo les tengo asco a los críos y a los superhéroes ya no digamos, pero es que os miro y ni siquiera me entran ganas de mataros, si se está viendo que vais a acabar de supervillanos la mayoría! [A Shark Girl]: Sobre todo tú, niña.

* **Shark Girl** : Y yo por qué, porque tengo cara de tiburón?

* **Dr. Light** : Weno, yo no quería sacar el tema, perooo...

* **Shark Girl** : GRRRRRRRRR!

Dijo Lara dos Santos tratando de arrancarle la cabeza a Artie de un bocado pero rompiéndose los dientes contra el campo de fuerza (no pasa ná, le volverán a crecer). Justo en ese momento Gatasombra entra en fase atravesando el campo de fuerza, pero antes de que pueda llegar a tocar a nuestro amigo éste reacciona convirtiéndose en luz:

* **Dr. Light** : Cómo puedes hacer eso, es repulsión electroestática? Seguro que si me empeño puedo hacer que tus poderes no funcionen.

* **Kitty Pryde** : Já, me gustaría verlo!

* **Dr. Light** : Lo malo es que llevo un poco de prisa, sabes? [Agarrando a Broo y apuntándole a la cabeza]: Vuélvete tangible o me cargo al bicho éste!

* **Broo** : Con todos los respetos, yo no soy ningún bicho, soy un Brood!

Así que Kitty hace justamente eso, aunque no sirve de mucho porque Artie le ha volado la cabeza al alien DE TODAS MANERAS. Lo siguiente que hace es hipnotizar a Gatasombra lanzándole un fogonazo de luces psicodélicas en plana cara y dispararle a Hellion a través del campo de fuerza (ya sabéis, si puede ver a través de él es que la luz puede entrar), y ahora se enfrenta a Glob Herman:

* **Dr. Light** : Tú también vienes a pelear conmigo? Oh por el amor de Dios, que eres un esqueleto dentro de un chicle y vas a acabar de supervillano FIJO!

* **Glob Herman** : Sí, yo también lo creo...Pero que conste que no es un chicle, es bioparafina!

* **Dr. Light** : Weno, pues lo que sea! Pero que no te metas en una pelea con el Dr. Light, chaval, no tienes suficientes problemas ya en la vida?

* **Glob Herman** : Es verdad, le importa que me tire al suelo y me haga el muerto?

* **Dr. Light** : Tú mismo.

Y mientras tanto en las alturas alguien le está comentando a Tormenta las verdades del barquero:

* **Electro** : Iya, esta escuela...

* **Tormenta** : Qué, qué le pasa a la escuela? Tú no te calles nada, tengo muchísimo interés en conocer tus opiniones al respecto.

* **Electro** : Que aquí no se puede vivir con tanto telepsiónico, aquí el personal sabe hasta pensando en quién se hace uno las pajas! He estao en celdas transparentes de 4 metros cuadraos que tenían más intimidad que esta escuela, pobres mutis de mierda!

* **Tormenta** : "Pobres mutis de mierda"? Vale, respecto a lo de la intimidad no te voy a negar que algo de razón llevas. Te prometo que nos podremos con eso en cuanto resolvamos el otro problema.

* **Electro** : Cuál otro problema?

* **Tormenta** : El de la alta mortandad entre nuestros alumnos porque SIEMPRE hay algún capullo atacando la escuela, parece mentira que encima lo preguntes!

Y con el cielo cubriéndose y Tormenta amenazando tormenta (valga la redundancia) ponemos punto final por hoy, que tengo que acostumbrarme a hacer los capítulos más cortos. En el próximo episodio: Ernst y Rockslide vs Rhino! Bullseye vs Kid Omega! Tormenta vs Electro! Dr. Light vs el resto de la escuela! Ah, y si os estabais preguntando "pero por qué coño no salen Cíclope/Lobezno/Charles Xavier/Emma Frost/etc etc" es porque o bien están muertos o bien no se ajuntan con los del Instituto Jean Grey, porque hubo un Cisma y tal (otra gracia del Quentin). Nada, otra vez a mirarlo en Wikipedia.


	96. Y seguimos en el Instituto Jean Grey

**Capítulo NOVENTA Y SEIS - Y seguimos en el Instituto Jean Grey**

Continuando con la secuencia del capítulo anterior, Tormenta está haciendo caer lo más grande sobre Electro para intentar acabar la pelea en un pis pas, con nulos resultados:

* **Electro** (en el aire): Buah, pero si a mi el agua de lluvia no me hace ná! Qué te crees, que soy un supervillano sólo pal buen tiempo?

* **Tormenta** (igualmente): Pero POR QUE, qué debe tener el agua para cortocircuitarte a ti, cloro? Burbujas? No tiene ningún sentido!

* **Electro** : Eso no tiene sentido y el que tú estés haciendo llover DENTRO DEL CAMPO DE FUERZA DE ARTIE sí?!

Lo siento, chavales, cosas de los tebeos, hay tantísimos ejemplos de ambas absurdidades que ni los voy a referenciar. Lo siguiente que hace el Max para intentar terminar esta pelea rapidito (como si no estuviesen los 2 bastante igualados o algo) es lanzarle un rayo a Tormenta, con nulos resultados también:

* **Tormenta** : Idiota, crees que la Electricidad puede hacerme daño? Yo controlo el Relámpago!

* **Electro** : Ein? Ese no es Thor?

* **Tormenta** : El es un dios y yo una diosa! Y reina! Y Bruja del Clima! Y mutante de nivel Alfa! Y subdirectora de esta escuela! Y ex-líder de los X-Men!

* **Electro** : Whoa, whoa, para el carro un poquito! Y luego dice la gente que *a mi* me gusta el vacilar!

No os da coraje cuando Tormenta se pone plan Aída Nízar? Aunque bueno, al contrario que Aída Nízar, las cosas de las que presume son mayormente verdad (menos lo de diosa, eso se lo decían en su aldea por hacerle la pelota no fuera a joderles las cosechas y tal). Pero es igual, lo cierto es que tantísimo despliegue de confianza en sí misma ha cogido por sorpresa al Max, lanzándolo con el mini-tornado que acaba de crear hacia el tejado del Instituto:

* **Tormenta** (aterrizando): Y en cambio, qué eres tú, Electro? Un simple delincuente, un tipo que no sabe qué hacer la O con un canuto, un don nadie, un mindundi!

* **Electro** (levantándose): Un nota que podría freírte el cerebro con sólo pensarlo!

* **Tormenta** : Y YO A TI TAMBIEN! Por eso te sugiero que ni lo intentes, si entramos en ese juego podríamos acabar muertos o inconscientes los 2.

Yo me imagino que de ponerse en ese plan Electro ganaría porque tiene más control pero no tengo pruebas concluyentes, así que olvidémoslo. El siguiente movimiento de Tormenta es enfriar el aire en torno a Electro de tal manera que éste quede momentáneamente cubierto por una capa de hielo:

* **Tormenta** : Yo de ti me iría rindiendo porque tienes cada vez más hielo a tu alrededor y como uses tus poderes para fundirlo se va a convertir en...

* **Electro** (fundiendo el hielo): ...Vapor? HAW HAW, en qué pensabas tú que se iba a convertir, en...en a-agua? *Coff* *Coff*

* **Tormenta** : Qué pasa, Electro? Estás pálido, te empiezas a sentir mal?

* **Electro** (cayendo al suelo de rodillas): *Coff* *Coff* Ondia, p-por qué no r-respirar?

* **Tormenta** : Respirarás CUANDO YO TE DE PERMISO, acaso no sabes que puedo controlar el aire de tus pulmones?

Pues sí, parece que Tormenta esta pelea la tiene ya ganada, no olvidemos que aunque los niveles de poder sean similares tiene 2 ventajas gordas: UNA, que después de tirar el EMP no queda por allí nada eléctrico que Max pueda aprovechar y DOS, que es más lista y sabe utilizar mejor sus poderes. Le falla un poco el don de gentes, eso sí, porque ponerse tan sobradita con Electro no suele ser buena idea, es casi como darle un power-up psicológico:

* **Electro** (cada vez más cabreado): ("Yo controlo el Relámpago"? "Respirarás cuando yo te de permiso"? "Yo soy una diosa y tú un mindundi"?)

* **Tormenta** : Tú y tus amigos jamás deberíais haber osado atacarnos, que se supone que los X-Men no matan pero tampoco te lo creas mucho.

* **Electro** : K...K...Ki...!

* **Tormenta** : Qué estás intentando decir, "kill you" o alguna otra estupidez por el estilo?

* * *

Flashback en la mente de Electro.

Jardín de la casa de los Kusanagi, hace algunos meses:

* **Electro** : Pero QUE NO, Don Karate, cómo me vía pasar toa la mañana con los ojos vendaos? Qué quiere, que me vaya chocando con las cosas?

* **Takuma** : Las anguilas eléctricas son ciegas y no se van chocando con las cosas, si ellas pueden hacerlo tú también.

* **Electro** : Pero que yo ya puedo detectar de dónde viene la electricidad del cerebro pa saber dónde hay tías, qué más quiere?

* **Takuma** : Ya, y qué tal ir mejorando un poquito también las habilidades DE COMBATE? Porque para lo que te interesa ya veo que sí entrenas...

* **Electro** (muerto de risa): Yo no necesito entrenamiento ninguno, como le haga una maña de Keeukoo-hen-ryu se va usted a cagar!

* **Takuma** : Que tú me vas a hacer una "maña" de Kyokugenryu *a mi*?!

* **Electro** : Le hago un DM y sale usted llorando!

* **Takuma** (aguantando el cabreo): Me encantaría ver eso, Max.

* **Electro** : KEEUKOO-HEN-RYU YOGI!

Aquí el Takuma se ha quedado flipando, lógicamente de un tío con poderes eléctricos y cero conocimiento de artes marciales se esperaba algo parecido a un Haoh Shoukouken y no un Ryuuko Ranbu (es decir, una somanta de hostias por sorpresa). No obstante ha podido bloquearlo sin problemas y acto seguido le ha arreado al Max SEMEJANTE GUANTAZO CON LA MANO ABIERTA que lo ha tirado al suelo:

* **Electro** : Ay, pero por qué me pega?

* **Takuma** : Por cachondearte del Kyokugenryu! Y por hacer siempre la primera gilipollez que se te pase por la cabeza!

* **Electro** : Pero si lo tengo medio dominao!

* **Takuma** : La próxima vez que quieras inflar a alguien de hostias por sorpresa TE TELEPORTAS, vale? Y los puñetazos que vayan supercargados!

* **Electro** : Sólo era una broma, qué quiere, que lo mande al hospital? Joder, cómo se pone por nada!

* **Takuma** : Max, o te empiezas a tomar las cosas más en serio o más vale que te vayas para tu casa! Y no se dice "Keeukoo-hen-ryu Yogi" porque no tiene nada que ver con el Oso Yogi, se dice...

* * *

* **Electro** (convirtiéndose en electricidad): KYOKUGENRYU OUGI, HIJALAGRANPUTA!

 ***POOOM!* *POOOM!* *POOOM!* *POOOM!* *POOOM!* *POOOM!***

Dijo nuestro amigo jartando a Ororo de hostias supercargadas hasta dejarla KO. "Ay, pero ej que Thor puede absorber a Electro cuando se convierte en relámpago, acaso Tormenta no?". Pues no lo sé, frikis de la Marvel, pero da bastante igual porque a esa velocidad seguro que no...Speedblitz FTW una vez más!

* **Electro** : Qué tía más chunga, po no que quería asfixiarme? Porque eres una pava no te tiro desde el tejao y te estampo contra el suelo, que pa lo borde que eres tampoco estás tan wena!

Y no sabe de la misa la media, porque tal y como funcionan los poderes de Tormenta para que haya podido crear en Nueva York semejante biruji seguramente en Andalucía nos tengamos que pasar OTRA semana a 40 grados. Pero en fin, lo cierto es que Electro todavía no sabe lo que es un muti chungo de verdad, vayamos con Quentin:

* **Kid Omega** (entrando en la escuela): Eh estúpido Homo Inferior, dónde te escondes? Nah, no me lo digas, verás como lo adivino...

Efectivamente, en cuanto Bullseye se le ha acercado por la espalda con la sana intención de estrangularlo con el cable de una lámpara que encontró en Conserjería la verdad es que Quentin ya se lo estaba esperando. Sólo ha tenido que darse la vuelta y mirarlo para estrellar a nuestro amigo contra el techo y dejarlo caer al suelo acto seguido:

* **Kid Omega** : Un cable de mierda, en serio? No te habría ido mejor con la escopeta de cañones recortados esa que traías?

* **Bullseye** (riéndose): Ya, pero es que sólo tenía 2 balas y una se la ha comido la chavalita que vuelve a la gente gay y la otra el mono.

* **Kid Omega** : Te ríeh? TE RIEH?!

Un solo pensamiento le basta a Kid Omega para lanzar a Lester a través de las puertas de la cocina. Para cuando entra ya le está esperando un cacerolazo en toda la cabeza, pero que ni decir tiene que se lo ve venir y lo desvía con sus poderes fácilmente:

* **Kid Omega** : Esto es INDIGNANTE, yo soy uno de los psiónicos más poderosos del planeta y tú te crees que me vas a matar con una cacerola! Si tanto te gusta tirar cosas a ver qué te parece esto...

Dicho lo cual el montonazo de cuchillos que hay colgados en una de las paredes salen disparados hacia Lester, que no sólo tiene los suficientes reflejos como para esquivarlos casi todos (sólo se le clavan un par de ellos en partes no vitales) sino que incluso ha podido agarrar uno al vuelo y enviárselo al Quentin de vuelta:

* **Kid Omega** (viéndoselo venir): QUIETO PARAO!

De modo que el cuchillo simplemente se detiene en el aire para caer al suelo 5 segundos después sin hacer daño a nadie.

* **Kid Omega** : Sé lo que estabas intentando esta vez, que volviera a desviarlo y alcanzarme al rebote. Tú no puedes engañarme, Bullseye, soy mucho más inteligente que tú.

Cierto, estamos hablando de un chaval cuya mente es capaz de procesar 10 millones de pensamientos brillantes por segundo (anda que no es exagerao el Grant Morrison tampoco!). Y no sólo eso, su telequinesis es tan poderosa que le permite materializar constructos, algo que pocos psiónicos pueden hacer pero que forma parte de su mutación secundaria. De hecho, acaba de utilizar un par de esos constructos en forma de grilletes para colgar a Lester de la pared sujeto por ambos brazos:

* **Kid Omega** : No intentes escapar, soy un mutante de nivel Omega, soy el futuro portador del Fénix y soy un genio, mientras que tú...

* **Bullseye** : "Apenas pasé los exámenes de acceso al kindergarten"?

* **Kid Omega** : Errr...Bueno, yo no iba a decir eso pero también me vale!

* **Bullseye** : Tsk. Putos putos millennials, es que no pillan ni una referencia, macho.

* **Kid Omega** (materializando una pistola psiónica): Eso que llevas en la cabeza es un bloqueador psíquico? Me pregunto qué podrá más, ese cacharro o un impacto directo de mi telepatía.

 ***BLAM!***

Las pistolitas psíquicas del Quentin es lo que tienen, que no disparan balas sino que te pueden hacer revivir recuerdos traumáticos con la misma intensidad o más que si te estuvieran pasando ahora mismo. Y en el caso de Lester tiene para elegir, por ejemplo, ahora está recordando cuando Daredevil le rompió la espalda:

* **Bullseye** : E-eso es l...

 ***BLAM!***

Y ahora está recordando el tiempo que se pasó con el pulmón artificial, ciego y paralizado, que fue como un año y pico si no recuerdo mal (en tiempo de tebeos, en tiempo real fueron bastantes más):

* **Bullseye** : Eso es lo m-mej...

 ***BLAM!***

Y ahora está recordando...Joder, quién sabe? Lester es tan cabrón que como no esté muerto o paralizado la lía pardísima y los guionistas de la Marvel lo saben, es normal que le pasen cosas de éstas constantemente:

* **Bullseye** (muerto de risa): ESO ES LO MEJOR QUE PUEDES HACER, MUTI DE MIERDA?

* **Kid Omega** : Cómo es que no estás ya completamente loco? Déjalo, era una pregunta retórica. En fin, hora de grabar mi nombre en tu mente y dejarte catatónico para los restos.

Y para el que no haya leído los X-Men de Morrison: Sí, PUES CLARO que Quentin hace esas cosas. Qué creíais, que era el chaval rebelde pero con buenos sentimientos que sale en los tebeos ahora? Nah, siempre ha sido un cabroncete y en los tiempos de Morrison un cabroncete que iba por ahí con sus amigos mutantes a cazar humanos. A lo mejor soy yo el único que lo piensa, pero pa mi que han desperdiciado a un buen villano:

* **Bullseye** : No jodas, y eso va a ser antes o después de que el Dr. Light te rompa el culo?

* **Kid Omega** : Cómo dices?

* **Bullseye** : Qué te crees tú que van a hacer mis amigos cuando me encuentren babeando, lo mismo hasta se cabrean. Y como esta batalla la tenéis ya perdida...

* **Kid Omega** : Eso no es verdad, al final ganaremos! Vosotros sólo sois 4 y nosotros...

* **Bullseye** : Cuántos mutis tenéis que se puedan mover a la velocidad de la Luz? Qué le impide a Arthur Light LITERALMENTE follaros por el culo?

* **Kid Omega** : Eso no puede ser! Además...además, que yo sepa no le gustan los tíos!

A lo cual Lester responde soltando una risotada:

* **Bullseye** : Hará una excepción por ti, seguramente.

Así que, un poquito acojonado ya, Kid Omega se asoma por la ventana y lo que ve parece darle la razón a Bullseye, porque en estos momentos Artie está apalizando mutis como si no hubiera un mañana. No está matando mucho, ojo, por la razón que ya dije en el capítulo anterior, pero es que entre lo de poder desmaterializarle y el speedblitz realmente no hay nadie por allí que parezca poder hacerle frente:

* **Kid Omega** (mirando por la ventana): No importa, no hay forma de que podáis ganar esta batalla! Nosotros tenemos una cosa que vosotros no tenéis!

* **Bullseye** : Calzoncillos?

* **Kid Omega** : Cómo que calzoncillos, subnormal?! Me refería a aliad...ARRGHH!

10 millones de pensamientos brillantes por segundo, eh? A Lester le ha bastado con UNO:

* **Kid Omega** (limpiándose los ojos): Pero qué coño es esto?! NO ME PUEDO CREER QUE ME HAYAS MEADO ENCIMA!

Porque eso es justo lo que ha pasado, que aprovechando la distracción del Quentin nuestro amigo se ha bajado los pantalones con los pies hasta cierta altura, se ha sacado la chorra y le ha meado en plena cara, haciéndole perder la concentración y desmaterializando los grilletes que lo tenían sujeto. Que sí, que ya sé que podría haberle tirado un zapato simplemente y el resultado habría sido casi el mismo pero es Bullseye, joder! Dónde estaría el desafío en eso?

* **Bullseye** (subiéndose los pantalones): TE LA GANASTE, chaval, por obligarme a usar las técnicas del Postal Dude!

* **Kid Omega** : Hey, n-no te acerques a mi! Que yo me conozco todas las técnicas de Lobezno!

Entre que Quentin apenas puede ver con lo que le escuecen los ojos y el miedo que tiene ahora mismo en el cuerpo concentrarse resulta difícil, así que intenta soltarle una hostia. Pero Bullseye es mucho más fuerte y rápido físicamente y le sujeta ambas manos:

* **Bullseye** : Las técnicas de Lobezno sin garras ni esqueleto de Adamantium no son pa tanto. [Empezando a hacer presión para romperle las manos]: Te lo demuestro?

 ***KRAAAK* *KRAAAK***

* **Bullseye** : Sabes? Yo no puedo grabarte mi nombre en la mente ni hacer cosas tan chulas, pero voy a darte algo para que me recuerdes.

Total, que lo último que escucha el Quentin antes de caer inconsciente de un cabezazo bien dado es:

* **Bullseye** : Gonna give you something to remember me by, heh heh...

Y de vuelta en el patio del Instituto:

* **Rhino** : Oooops! Perdona, chaval, como estás hecho de piedra pensé que eras como La Cosa, pero es que te rompes de ná!

* **Rockslide** (a cachos y en el suelo): Disculpas...aceptadas.

* **Ernst** : Tú eres un supervillano muy educado, verdad?

* **Rhino** : Weno, es que el Rhino no mata críos y además no me gusta zurrarle ni a las viejas ni a las chavalas. [Agarrando a Ernst]: Y tú eres las 2 cosas, asín que...

"Asín" que en vez de comprimirla como si fuera una bola y romperle todos los huesos del cuerpo (que es lo que hubiera hecho con otro tipo de adversario) se ha limitado a lanzarla a la azotea de uno de los edificios de la escuela para que tarde en volver, pero sin hacerle mucho daño. Y es que por unas circunstancias o por otras nuestros amigos están muy modositos hoy, no esperéis que vaya a pasar lo mismo el día que se enfrenten a alguna franquicia que no me guste, porque cuando se trata de ellos DE VERDAD que me cuesta trabajo el escribir combates no letales:

* **Electro** (teleportándose): Hey Rhino, has acabao ya? Qué está haciendo Artie?

* **Rhino** : Ahí preguntándole no sé qué a una tía, me parece que la ha hipnotizao o algo. [Mirando hacia arriba]: Ondia, eso que viene por ahí no es un porrón de superhéroes?!

* **Rockslide** (recomponiéndose): Jaja, son los Vengadores y la JLA, con la de telépatas que tenemos seguro que alguno los habrá avisado...Os van a dar pal pelo!

* **Electro** (disparándole un rayo y volviéndolo a despanzurrar): Que te calles ya, coño!

Efectivamente, a estas alturas el cielo está casi cubierto ya de superhéroes, se ven perfectamente a través del campo de fuerza transparente de Artie. Max y el Rhino piensan que no van a poder atravesarlo, pero en ese momento divisan claramente a cierto sintezoide superpoderoso y por todos conocido:

* **Rhino** : Hostias, la Risión!

* **Electro** : Y el Detective Marciano...Artie, te falta mucho? Porque ya va siendo hora de largarse...

* **Dr. Light** : Awww, pero cómo nos vamos a ir tan pronto, si todavía no me ha dao tiempo de follarme a ninguna?

En eso que Lester también aparece por allí:

* **Bullseye** : Y a cuál pensabas follarte, a la que tiene cara de tiburón o a la que es un cerebro en un tanque suspendido en el vacío? Joder, es que si al menos estuviera la Emma Frost...

* **Dr. Light** : No, coño, a Gatasombra, que la tengo ya hipnotizada. Y no se dice "Emma Frost", se dice "PERMAFROST".

Ganas de matar al Light por dárselas de enterao sin tener ni puta idea cruzan la mente de Bullseye, pero sabe que no tiene ninguna posibilidad (al menos todavía):

* **Bullseye** : Cómo se va a decir "permafrost", si sus poderes no tienen nada que ver con el hielo? Tú qué eres, de New Jersey?

* **Electro** : Whoa, no te pases, Bulls, que eso ha sido un golpe bajo.

De repente se produce un terremoto que levanta todo el pavimento de la escuela y casi tira a nuestros amigos al suelo:

* **Rhino** : Ondia, y ahora eso qué ha sido?

* **Bullseye** : Krakoa.

* **Electro** : Ein? Y eso qué es?

* **Bullseye** : Ná, básicamente que el terreno sobre el que está construida la escuela también está vivo. Se le habrán pasao los efectos del EMP que tiraste o qué sé yo.

* **Dr. Light** : Pero vamos a ver, cómo cojones se supone que sabes tú todo eso? Te lo estás inventando sobre la marcha, no?

* **Bullseye** : Es que en los Vengadores de Osborn nos obligaron a aprendernos lo que hacía cada muti. Por lo mismo que sé que no se dice "permafrost".

* **Dr. Light** : Vale, pues entre que esto se está llenando de superhéroes y que el terreno sobre el que está construida la escuela es sentiente e intenta matarnos nos vamos a ir yendo, no? No hemos conseguido nuestros objetivos, pero por lo menos hemos echao la tarde. [Se teleporta junto con el resto del grupo]

* * *

Y de vuelta en Mordhaus, milisegundos más tarde:

* **Bullseye** : Buah, qué bien me lo he pasao! Esto de buscar a Amakusa...es divertido, verdad?

* **Rhino** : Bulls, si no fuera divertido nosotros no lo estaríamos haciendo.

* **Bullseye** : Podemos ir mañana a buscarlo otra vez?

* **Dr. Light** : No sé, Gatasombra me dijo que había estado en la escuela pero que ni idea de adónde podría haber ido, creo que le hemos perdido la pista totalmente.

* **Bullseye** (aguantando la risa): Ah, pero Amakusa EXISTE? Yo pensaba que "buscar a Amakusa" era una expresión que significaba "liarla", algo así como "going postal".

* **Dr. Light** : Tío, no te hagas el tonto, que sabes perfectamente que Amakusa es el niño endemoniao ese que viste.

Y en esto que se les acerca Leona, a la cual le parece _fantástico_ todo lo que está escuchando:

* **Leona** : Hombre, Bullseye, qué alegría, supongo que estos 3 ya te habrán reclutado...La camisa de fuerza te la tenemos que dar nosotros o te la traes ya de casa?

* **Bullseye** : Mi talla es la 48, con una de vuestro amigo Yamazaki me vale.

* **Dr. Light** : Tú nunca has visto a Yamazaki de cerca, verdad? Mucho más corpulento que tú.

* **Rhino** : Huuuy, me parece a mi que Leona anda un poquillo mosqueada...

* **Leona** : Mosqueada yo, por qué? Si total, aquí estamos para reclutar a todos los lunáticos que podamos y que estén entretenidos, ya sea buscando a Amakusa o haciendo cualquier otra cosa.

* **Electro** : Y eso está de puta madre, porque nosotros conocemos a montones de lunáticos!

* **Dr. Light** : Si te ha gustado que nos traigamos a Bullseye vas a flipar cuando conozcas al Joker!

* **Leona** : Que era SARCASMO, cojones!

* **Dr. Light** : Que sí, que ya lo sabemos!

En esto que el resto del plantel protagonista también aparece por allí:

* **Bullseye** : Hey Kusanagi, nuestro vídeo ya va por los 12 millones de likes.

* **Kyo** : Mis likes, Bullseye! Los que la gente me ha dado a mi!

* **Bullseye** : HAW HAW, creételo, anda!

* **Kyo** : Mira, yo no sé ni pa qué me molesto en discutir contigo, pero ahora mismo vamos a ver en Youtube cuál es el comentario más votado y lo vamos a comprobar!

De modo que Kyo saca el móvil y hace justamente eso:

* **Kyo** : (leyendo): "Ese Bulsai tó loco ahí que pim que pam controlando mazo fulcontac y queriendo meterle fuego al autobú"...Madre mía, acabo de perder la poca fe que me quedaba en la Humanidad!

* **Leona** : Bueno, ya está bien...Bullseye, a tu casa!

* **Bullseye** : Qué pasa, no los dejas ajuntarse conmigo? Normal, a mi mi mamá tampoco me deja ajuntarme con el Dr. Light.

* **Leona** : Bullseye...

* **Bullseye** : Es broma, me deja ajuntarme con quien quiera. Mayormente porque me la cargué.

Anda, chistes sobre parricidio...Los favoritos de Leona!

* **Leona** (a chillidos en limpio): A CASA A CASA A CASA A CASA A CASA A CASA A CASA A CASA A CASA A CASA!

* **Dr. Light** (en voz baja): Tranquilo, que a la que se descuiden te volvemos a traer...Weno, qué? De vuelta a Unstoppable Andalusia a seguir riéndote de la policía española?

* **Bullseye** : Nah, demasiado fácil. Llévame a mi casa, a Queens.

Nuestros amigos no lo saben, pero la poli española acaba de hacer una intentona de entrar en las Tres Mil siguiendo una pista falsa y a los 5 minutos han tenido que salir de allí despavoridos porque les han empezado a disparar y a tirar cosas, Y ESO QUE NI SIQUIERA ESTABA BULLSEYE. Pero en fin, varios segundos más tarde cuando el Light se teleporta de vuelta después de haber dejado a Lester en Queens:

* **Dr. Light** : Madre mía la casa de ese tío, no me gusta criticar pero he visto a okupas con Síndrome de Diógenes viviendo en mejores condiciones! [A Leona]: Oye nena, te noto como un poco...no sé yo.

* **Leona** : Light, qué pasó con el hacker? Y por qué habéis desconectado los móviles, dónde estabais?

* **Dr. Light** : Err...Weno, es que el hacker necesitaba más tiempo y nos hemos ido aaaaa...

* **Electro** : A la biblioteca, por eso teníamos los móviles apagaos.

* **Leona** (enfurecida): Tú no has pisado una biblioteca EN TU VIDA, pero vosotros os creéis que yo soy tonta?! Que estáis saliendo en las noticias, coño! Que están hablando de vosotros en la tele AHORA MISMO!

* **Rhino** : No jodas, en el pograma de la Snows Ironsmith?

* **Leona** : Esa sólo sale cuando hay miles de muertos, pero esta vez a cuántos superhéroes os habéis cargado?!

* **Dr. Light** : Te juro que poquísimos! Máximo 3 o 4!

* **Terry** : No te lo dije? Se les da a estos tíos una mínima responsabilidad y a los 5 minutos ahí los tienes: Ajuntándose con Bullseye y pegándose con los X-Men!

* **Takuma** : Y tirando un EMP en mitad de Nueva York, que eso han tenido que ser BILLONES de dólares en destrozos!

* **Electro** (riéndose): Menos mal que a mi móvil no le ha pasao n...

 ***PLAF!***

* **Electro** : OUCH! Otra hostia, Don Karate?!

* **Takuma** : Que no me digas "Don Karate"! Y cómo que "otra hostia", si es la primera hoy?

* **Kaphwan** : Probablemente nos hemos echado a toda la comunidad superheróica encima y total, para nada...Siempre estáis con lo de que haciendo las cosas a vuestra manera se acaba súper-rápido y ya veis, tan rápido no se acaba!

No ni ná, si no hubiera sido por Blindfold y lo de los túneles Morlock Amakusa ya estaría pajarito. Es más, yo como guionista os aseguro que si la peña protagonista hiciera siempre las cosas estilo supervillano la fanfiction habría durado 2 capítulos.

* **Takuma** : Sí, yo desde luego os juro que no he conocido todavía a nadie que esté más perdido en la vida que vosotros!

* **Dr. Light** : El Terry Bogard!

* **Rhino** : El Haohmaru!

* **Takuma** : Mentira, ni el Terry Bogard ni el Haohmaru tienen pendientes varias cadenas perpetuas consecutivas! Pero vosotros cuándo coño vais a madurar?

* **Electro** : Esto es una injusticia! Cada vez que hay un KOF rompéis mínimo un estadio, máximo un portaaviones y mira la bronca que nos estamos ganando por haberles zurrao a 4 mutis!

* **Billy** : Es máximo una ciudad, todavía tenéis más margen.

* **Electro** : Sí, yo desde luego no entiendo como no prohíben el KOF, macho.

* **Leona** : Que no nos cambiéis la conversación! Pero bueno, cómo de loco hay que estar para atacar el Instituto Jean Grey y lanzar un EMP en mitad de Nueva York, es que no hay nadie al volante?!

* **Dr. Light** : Si no hay nadie al volante la culpa la tienes tú, por dejarnos a nuestra bola cuando se está viendo que necesitamos mano dura!

* **Leona** : O sea, lo que nos estáis diciendo es que no sois responsables de vuestros actos? Eso de quién lo habéis aprendido, de Bullseye?

* **Terry** : Qué va, eso ya lo sabían de antes. Para ellos nunca es "es que la he cagao por hacer el gilipollas", para ellos siempre es "es que Spiderman, la JLA o quién sea me ha jodido la vida"...A que sí, chavales?

* **Rhino** : Pooo...

* **Leona** : Ni "po" ni "pa", os aseguro que las cosas van a cambiar mucho por aquí a partir de ahora!

* * *

Y como epílogo al capítulo de hoy, de vuelta en el Instituto Jean Grey (concretamente en la enfermería) varias horas más tarde:

* **Kid Omega** : Uhhh...Dónde estoy?

* **Glob Herman** : Hola Quentin, por fin despiertas...Menos mal que ya pasó todo, hay que ver qué PEASO pelea, ehn?

* **Kid Omega** (mirándose las manos vendadas): Sí, supongo. Y a ti qué tal te fue?

* **Glob Herman** : Yo ahí que pim que pam luchando a muerte con el Dr. Light, no era eso lo que querías que hiciéramos? ((Sí hombre, la última vez que te hice caso en algo casi acabo en la cárcel, como que te voy a hacer caso otra vez!))

* **Kid Omega** : Herman, puedo leerte los pensamientos, sabes?

* **Glob Herman** : Ooops, lo olvidé. Pero weno, no hablemos de mi, hablemos de ti...Que te has currao con Bullseye y has sobrevivido, tienes a las Tres-en-Uno impresionás! Verdad, Tres-en-Uno?

* **Phoebe, Irma y Celeste Cuckoo** (al unísono): NO!

* **Kid Omega** : Y por una vez reconozco que tienen razón al no estar impresionadas! Yo soy un mutante de nivel Omega y me ha pateado el culo un humano de mierda sin poderes ningunos, esto es una HUMILLACION!

* **Glob Herman** : Tranquilo, que...Pffft...en un par de días seguro que se te olvida.

* **Phoebe, Irma y Celeste Cuckoo** (al unísono): A Bullseye debemos de caerle realmente mal los mutantes, si con lo que le gusta matar no nos ha hecho el favor de cargarse al Quentin Quire.

Y sí, un poco por ahí van los tiros, supongo que tendré que pararme a explicar las motivaciones de Lester para NO matar a alguien, porque si no no es realista: A ver, Bullseye tenía cierta idea sobre los poderes de Quentin pero no lo conocía, y aunque 5 minutos hablando "normal" con él le habrían bastado para darse cuenta de que sólo es un revolucionario de boquilla y un supremacista mutante al que nadie toma en serio, no los ha tenido. Lo único que ha visto ha sido a un chaval con los pelos de color rosa (en realidad azul, Lester no ve el rosa) y una camiseta de "MATA A TODOS LOS HUMANOS" hablando de "Homos Inferiores" y dándole órdenes a todo el mundo como si la escuela fuera su cortijo. En resumen, que Lester no sabía que los demás mutantes consideran a Quentin un mierda y no le ha dado la gana de convertir en un mártir a semejante capullo.

* **Glob Herman** : Ya, Tres-en-Uno, ya, ehn? Ese comentario sobraba.

* **Kid Omega** : Tsk, en fin, lo último que recuerdo es que dijo que me iba a dar algo para que me acordara de él, me pregunto qué sería...

* **Glob Herman** : Pueeees...

* **Kid Omega** : Herman, me lo vas a decir ya o tengo que leerte la mente otra vez?

* **Glob Herman** (pasándole un espejo): Toma, creo que es mejor que lo veas por ti mismo.

De modo que el Quentin hace justamente eso:

* **Kid Omega** : Pero qué es esta mierda que tengo en la cara, círculos concéntricos? EL LOGO DE BULLSEYE?!

* **Glob Herman** : Creemos que es que te colocó la cara sobre sobre algún hornillo caliente de los de la cocina.

* **Kid Omega** (histérico): Esas tenemos, verdad? Juro que ME VENGARE!


	97. Consecuencias

**Capítulo NOVENTA Y SIETE - Consecuencias**

Comenzamos en Mordhaus 5 días más tarde, con los _artistas_ del capítulo anterior haciendo trabajos manuales (en el buen sentido):

* **Dr. Light** (con las manos llenas de pegamento): No me puedo creer que nos hayáis puesto a hacer semejante tontería, anda que si no estuviéramos encariñaos ibais a flipar!

* **Electro** (igualmente): Claro, no le rompimos la cara al Kyo cuando vivíamos en Japón y nos dijo que el wasabi se comía a cucharadas y ahora pasa lo que pasa...

* **Takuma** : A callar y a seguir construyendo la Torre Eiffel con palillos! Es la única manera de que aprendáis paciencia y autocontrol!

* **Rhino** : Pero cuánto va a durar el castigo por ajuntarnos con Bullseye?

* **Terry** : El castigo es por atacar a los X-Men y tirar un EMP en mitad de Nueva York...Lo de ajuntaros con Bullseye ha sido ya la guindita del pastel!

* **Electro** : Pero si es el único que le ha visto la cara al crío tú qué quieres que le hagamos?

* **Leona** : Me da igual, ya sabéis que os tengo prohibido juntaros con gentuza del tipo Joker/Bullseye/Carnage/Dr. Light.

* **Dr. Light** : Joder, nena!

* **Kyo** : Vale, tú ya estabas desde el principio y nos tendremos que aguantar. Pero como os volváis a traer al otro loco monto el pollo, que lo que me hizo a mi con la gasolina no lo hace ni Bugs Bunny!

* **Dr. Light** : Esto es la injusticia más grande que he visto en toda mi vida! Primero nos reclutas sabiendo quiénes somos y luego nos castigas por hacer cosas de supervillanos!

* **Leona** : Os habéis reclutado VOSOTROS SOLOS, recuerdas? Bastante es que no os eche del grupo porque miedo me da la que podríais liar por ahí sueltos sin supervisión ninguna.

* **Kaphwan** (por el móvil): Hola, comisaría de Kameari? Soy yo, el Kim Kaphwan. Oiga, que tenemos un testigo ocular, podríamos llevarlo a la comisaría para que les ayude a sacar un retrato-robot de Amakusa? Sí, sí, muchas gracias, sí.

* **Takuma** : Bien, Kim, buena iniciativa! En cuanto tengamos el retrato-robot ya no necesitaremos a Bullseye para nada.

* **Kaphwan** (por el móvil): Huy, casi se me olvidaba comentarles que el testigo ocular es Bullseye...Ah, que entonces NO? Que no piensan acercarse ni a 500 metros de él y que a ver si nos hemos pensado que son ustedes gilipollas suicidas?

* **Leona** (quitándole violentamente el móvil): Kim, pero a ti qué te pasa con el tema de la sinceridad?! Nos das tú más problemas que los supervillanos todavía!

* **Kaphwan** : Hey, que eso no es verdad! Además, que el tipo lleva una diana en la cabeza, a ver si tú te crees que cuando esté allí no se van a dar cuenta!

* **Leona** : Tú simplemente para de dar información que nadie te ha pedido! [Por el móvil]: Ah, que han cambiado de idea, que sí lo podemos llevar? Pero que tiene que ser encadenado, sedado, en camisa de fuerza y con un bozal estilo Annibal Lecter? No sé, la verdad es que no tenemos tantos cacharritos, nosotros pensábamos llevarlo a que le preguntaran y ya está. Pero en esas condiciones no sé si va a querer...

* **Kaphwan** : Si ese es el equipamiento básico para llevar a Bullseye a los sitios y teniendo en cuenta que es multimillonario yo creo que se lo debería comprar él.

* **Leona** : Kim, para ya de decir tonterías, que me tienes contenta! Por tu culpa se ha jodido la cosa!

* **Takuma** : Y por qué no interrogamos a Bullseye a la fuerza?

* **Leona** : Porque pondría al retratista de la policía a dibujar Mortadelos, tiene una miniserie entera nada más que cachondeándose de los del FBI! [Bullseye Greatest Hits]

* **Dr. Light** : HAW! Tú sigue, sigue dándole mucho cuartelillo al Cap-One y haciendo las cosas por lo legal, que ya verás lo lejos que vamos a llegar en la vida.

* **Leona** : Al menos Kaphwan no nos ha echado encima a SHIELD, a los X-Men, a los Vengadores, a la JLA y quién sabe a cuántos superhéroes más!

* **Dr. Light** : Naaah, pero si dijiste lo mismo el día que masacramos a los New Avengers y luego no nos han molestado lo más mínimo.

* **Leona** : Porque en aquel momento estaban en Guerra Civil! No vamos a tener la misma potra 2 veces!

* **Dr. Light** : O sea, que según tú que los superhéroes estén en guerra es lo raro? [Aguantando la risa]: Max, pon la tele, anda.

* **Electro** : En qué canal?

* **Dr. Light** : Da lo mismo.

De modo que Electro señala la tele haciendo que ésta se encienda en un canal al azar y lo primero que sale es una facción de los X-Men (de los que no se ajuntan con los del Instituto Jean Grey, concretamente Emma Frost, Magik, Coloso y Magneto) dando una rueda de prensa en New Tian:

* **Magneto** (por TV): Inhumanos, que sepáis que vamos a por vosotros! Pagaréis el haber puesto a nuestra especie al borde de la extinción con las Nieblas Terrígenas!

* **Emma Frost** (por TV): Y la muerte de mi churri! [En Death of X e IvX]

* **Dr. Light** : Huy, esa no es la Permafrost? Yo creía que hablaba más fino.

* **Rhino** : Anda medio trastorná desde que se cargaron a Cíclope.

* **Dr. Light** : Max, cambia de canal. Lo haría yo, pero desde este ángulo me tapas el infrarrojo.

* **Electro** (señalando la tele): Ahora mismo.

* **Capitán América** (por TV): HAIL HYDRA! Soy el Steve Rogers nazi, que siempre he sido nazi pero que llevo disimulándolo astutamente toda la vida pegándole puñetazos a Hitler. Esto es sólo un recordatorio a mis ex-compañeros superhéroes de que toda resistencia es inútil, porque los Estados Unidos están ahora bajo el control de Hydra! [En Secret Empire]

* **Leona** (con los ojos como el 2 de Oros): Espera un momento, párame eso ahí...Que los Estados Unidos están bajo el control de Hydra?!

* **Dr. Light** : Yo ni me había enterao, la verdad. Ni puto caso, esto huele a Evento que tira p'atrás...Cambia de canal, Max!

* **Reportera anónima** (por TV): ...donde el Sindicato Siniestro acaba de volcar un furgón blindado y nosotros estamos aquí grabándolos EN DIRECTO, al filo de la noticia...Así es el periodismo de investigación, señores, arriesgado a la par que intrusivo!

* **Rhino** : Ondia, pero si esos son coleguis míos! Ya verás tú lo que tarda el Speed Demon en tirarle los tejos a esa tía...

* * *

Manhattan, ahora mismo:

* **Speed Demon** (a la reportera): Nos llamamos los 6 Siniestros en realidad, guapa.

* **Reportera anónima** : Errr...No, los 6 Siniestros son el Dr. Octopus, el Buitre, Electro y toda esa chusm...Quiero decir, otros supervillanos completamente distintos. Vosotros sois el Sindicato Siniestro de toda la vida, menos el Beetle original, Hydroman y el Rhino. Fuera aparte, que sólo sois 5.

* **Speed Demon** : Weno, pues entonces llámanos "los Enemigos Superiores de Spiderman". Por cierto, a qué hora terminas?

* **Beetle II** (cargando sacos de dinero): Me puede explicar alguien por qué el único de nosotros que tiene supervelocidad está ahí gilipolleando sin hacer nada mientras los demás sudamos la gota gorda tratando de descargar el furgón blindado antes de que llegue la policía?

* **Shocker** (igualmente): Es que no por hacer las cosas más rápido se cansa uno menos. Eso dice él, vamos, a mí me parece que tiene sentido.

* **Boomerang** : Speed Demon, deja de pelar la pava con la reportera Y AYUDA! Que lo mismo hasta aparecen superhéroes a pegarse con nosotros y tó!

[Aclaración: Este es el Boomerang DE MARVEL, no el Capitán Boomerang que hasta ahora habíamos tenido en la fanfiction. Es otro liante bocachanclas parecido al de DC, pero son 2 personajes distintos]

* **Speed Demon** : Pffft, superhéroes? Sí, seguro! Y aunque así fuera, le meto una hostia a Sentry con toa la mano abierta que le tiró tós los dientes al suelo!

* **Overdrive** (señalando): Sentry está muerto, pero mira quién llega por ahí...Una chavalita montada en un dinosaurio!

Efectivamente, es hora de que hagan su entrada triunfal los personajes "diversos" del All-New, All-Different Marvel. Se distinguen de los personajes diversos de siempre en que sólo han sido creados a ver si las feministas y los progres les compran tebeos (qué moral!) y en que son Mary Sues sin personalidad ninguna:

* **Moon Girl** : Buenos días, delicuescentes...Me llamo Lunella Lafayette, soy negra y soy mu lista, mu lista!

* **Speed Demon** : Superheroína?

* **Moon Girl** : Aflictivo.

* **Speed Demon** : Has querido decir "afirmativo", verdad? [Desapareciendo a supervelocidad]: Pos me piro.

* **Boomerang** : Tsk, este tío siempre igual! Ok, no pasa nada, seguimos siendo 4 contra u...

* **Iron Heart** (aterrizando): Yo me llamo Riri Williams, soy negra y también soy mu lista, mu lista!

* **Beetle II** : Ree-ree no significa "retrasada"?

* **Iron Heart** : RACISTA!

* **Beetle II** (quitándose el casco): Pero cómo que "racista", si yo soy mitad negra y mitad latina? No, en serio, qué clase de nombre es "riri"? Ah, y sabe ya Iron Man que le has mangao la armadura?

* **Moon Girl** : Pffft!

* **Iron Heart** : Te has reído?!

* **Moon Girl** : Occipitalmente tu escasez de orinalidad a la hora de diseminar protomoldes revalida una carestía de...

* **Iron Heart** (disparándole rayos repulsores): No sé por qué coño hablas queriéndotelas dar de lista y sin entender la mitad de las palabras, pero de mi tú no te ríes, ZORRA!

* **Moon Girl** (dentro de un campo de fuerza): HAW! Mi camposanto de fuerza privativo fabulado a partir de 2 latas de cocacola y un chicle sustenta eso y mucho más, tú simplificadamente no estás a mi envergadura cerebral, petarda insufrible...Dentelléala, dinosaurio!

Uh oh, parece que ha estallado una batalla "de intelectos" entre los 2 personajes supuestamente más listos del MU actual (pero que luego se las ve en los tebeos y parece que tuvieran menos luces que el Rhino). Para acabar de arreglarlo llegó la América Chávez:

* **Ms. América** : Pero bueno, esto qué es? Las superheroínas pegándose entre ellas y los supervillanos tranquilamente saqueando el furgón blindado?!

* **Boomerang** : Es que se están peleando por el Macho Alfa malote de nuestra banda, Overdrive.

* **Overdrive** : QUE?!

* **Boomerang** (en voz baja): Cállate, y sigue metiendo sacos en la furgoneta. Déjanos esto a Janice y a mí.

* **Ms. América** : Hombres, qué asco! Por eso en mi planeta de superlesbianas espaciales no había.

* **Beetle II** : No, verdad? Pues por ahí viene un Hulk, yo no digo nada y lo digo todo...

* **Amadeus Cho** : Hulk SUPERMOLON, si no te importa...Bueno, qué? Inflamos de hostias a los villanos o nos vamos pa casa a jugar a la Play?

* **Beetle II** : Menos mal que ha tenido que venir el Heteropatriarcado a tomar la iniciativa!

* **Boomerang** : Weno, tanto como "hetero"...Que éste era el ayudante adolescente de Hércules, me entiendes lo que te digo?

* **Amadeus Cho** : Perdona, qué insinúas?! Oye, que entre Hércules y yo nunca ha habido tema, que a mi no me van esas guarrerías!

* **Ms. América** (enfurecida): Que las relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo son "guarrerías"?! Te meto una hostia que te reviento, PUTO CHINO!

 ****POOOOM!****

* **Boomerang** : HAW HAW, me encantan las minorías, qué bien se llevan entre ellas...Oye, os falta mucho?

* **Shocker** : Ya casi hemos terminao.

* **Boomerang** : Ok, pues con talento, que por ahí llega ya la que faltaba pal duro.

* **Kamala Khan** (a voces): Pero dejad ya de pelearos como cafres! Como representante de la Religión de la Paz yo opino...

* **Iron Heart** : No, tú no opinas nada y te pones el burka ahora mismo! No ves que estás ofendiendo a la gente de tu propia raza?

* **Beetle II** : Cultura.

* **Iron Heart** : Ein?

* **Beetle II** : El Islam no es una raza, es una cultura, una religión y una ideología, pero no se circunscribe a ninguna raza o etnia porque eso iría contra el mismo concepto de Umma.

* **Iron Heart** : Pero...pero esta tía es mora, no?

* **Beetle II** : *Sighh* Tranquila, supergenio, que otro día con más calma, ya si eso, te lo explico.

* **Ms. América** : Tienes por lo menos 16, no deberías estar encerrada en tu casa cuidando a tus 4 críos y sólo salir de ella cuando te acompañara tu marido? Uff, qué asco de follacabras, no os puedo ver ni en pintura!

* **Kamala Khan** : A mi no se me habla asín, guarra, que Alá te confunda!

* **Ms. América** (viéndose venir el guantazo gigante): SANTA MENSTRUACION! - Frase real sacada de un cómic de la América Chávez.

 ****PLAAAAAF!****

En esto que también aparece el Ultimate Spiderman, que se queda flipando al ver el Royal Rumble de superhéroes que hay organizado en medio de la calle ahora mismo:

* **Miles Morales** : Pero...pero...pero...peroooo...

* **Iron Heart y Ms. América** (al unísono): TE CALLAS LA PUTA BOCA, QUE ESTAMOS HABLANDO LAS TIAS!

Hace falta decir que a estas alturas los "Enemigos Superiores de Spiderman" ya se han pirado con toda la pasta en la superfurgoneta creada por Overdrive? Por cierto, una de las mejores maxiseries de los últimos tiempos, parece mentira que el Nick Spencer de Superior Foes y el del coñazo de Secret Empire sea el mismo.

* * *

Y volviendo a Mordhaus:

* **Kyo** : Light, quiénes son esos superhéroes tan cutres? Sólo de mirarlos hacen que me vuelva machista y racista!

* **Dr. Light** : Ná, unas locas del coño, un negrata y un chino...Pero en fin, que con todo lo que acabamos de ver creo que queda más que demostrado que los superhéroes no van a venir a por nosotros porque tienen cosas más importantes que hacer, como por ejemplo, pelearse entre ellos mismos. Ea, ya podemos seguir con nuestra vida normal!

* **Electro** (levantándose de la silla): Sí, a partir de este momento nosotros mismos nos levantamos el castigo! Buah, mira que poner al Rhino a construir la Torre Eiffel con palillos con las manazas que tiene, está claro que de toas formas no íbamos a acabar nunca!

* **Rhino** : Chavales, eso de superhéroes contra supervillanos es mu antiguo! Está pasao ya de moda, podemos hacer tó lo que nos salga de güevines!

* **Leona** : Total, que según vosotros vivimos en un mundo donde las estupideces no tienen consecuencias, verdad? No sé, me gustaría creeros, pero no estoy muy convencida...

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el Vaticano está teniendo lugar algo que podríamos denominar "la Primera Reunión Anual de Damnificados por la Peña Protagonista":

* **Kid Omega** (a voces): Pero que tenemos que hacer algo, cojones ya! Que mirad como me ha dejado Bullseye la jeta!

* **Enrico Maxwell** : Rey Blanco del Club Fuego Infernal, con todos los respetos, modera tu lenguaje. Estás en terreno consagrado y en presencia de un arzobispo.

* **Dr. Doom** : Y del monarca de Lavteria. Doom no tolerará semejantes exabruptos.

* **Kid Omega** : Pero vamos a ver, Doom, tú no ibas de superhéroe últimamente? Por qué sigues hablando en tercera persona?

* **Dr. Doom** : Doom hablará como le dé la gana, niño!

* **Kid Omega** : Qué pasa, eres un Doombot que le está guardando el sitio para cuando vuelva a ser villano?

* **Pequeño Nicolás** : O a lo mejor el Doombot es el que va de superhéroe. Es lo bueno de tener tantos robots, que estás en la procesión y repicando.

* **Enrico Maxwell** : Muy bien traído, me ha encantado esa referencia católico-apostólico-romana. Y ahora te importaría explicarme quién eres tú y qué estás haciendo en una reunión a la que ni siquiera has sido invitado?

* **Pequeño Nicolás** : Observe esto, monseñor. Que la documentación gráfica hable por mí.

Así que el Pequeño Nicolás le pasa unas cuantas docenas de fotos en las que aparece él mismo en actitud de colegueo junto a la plana mayor del PP, empresarios de la Patronal, el Presidente del Gobierno, el Rey e incluso importantes capitostes de otros países, como Berlusconi o el Papa.

* **Enrico Maxwell** (observando las fotos): O sea, a ver si lo entiendo...Tú eres el que más manda en España?

* **Pequeño Nicolás** : Si no el que más manda, uno de los que más. Por eso tengo que estar aquí, porque esa panda de supervillanos del tres al cuarto, macarras de algo llamado "King of Fighters" y fantoches escapados de las Jornadas Medievales de Japón le han metido tanto miedo en el cuerpo a nuestro Rey que ahora se quiere ir a vivir a Disneylandia! Y yo voy y le digo, le digo "Froi, pero si este país está diseñado a tu entera satisfacción y a la de tu familia y ni siquiera tú quieres vivir aquí, cómo se van a querer quedar los catalanes?". Bueno, que en realidad no se lo dije, pero lo pensé.

* **Enrico Maxwell** : A nosotros llevan importunándonos meses, incluso provocaron la dimisión del Papa anterior y tiraron un Pulso Electromagnético en el Vaticano.

* **Dr. Doom** : La venganza de Doom será terrible, ya que en Lavteria también han causado muchas bajas e incontables daños materiales.

* **Dr. Mongolo** : De una puta y un gitano salió el primer lavteriano.

* **Dr. Doom** : COMO HAS DICHO?!

* **Enrico Maxwell** : Ooops! Perdónelo, excelencia, es el Dr. Mongolo de la alt-right y ya sabe cómo es esta gente, no dicen más que estupideces sin sentido. Ha venido a vengar la muerte de Milo Y., uno de líderes intelectuales del movimiento junto con Elliot Rodgers y Varg Vikernes.

* **Dr. Mongolo** : La Tierra es plana, el SIDA no existe, los negros se follan a nuestras mujeres y la culpa la tienen los judíos! [Fuente: /pol/ y otros foros similares]

* **Dr. Doom** : No veo qué sentido tiene haber invitado a semejante anormal, arzobispo.

* **Enrico Maxwell** : La alt-right también pretende hacer retroceder a la Humanidad mil años, al igual que la Iglesia Católica. Tenemos objetivos comunes.

* **Dr. Mongolo** : El día que las mujeres dejaron de ser ganado fue cuando se jodió Occidente!

* **Enrico Maxwell** (levantando el brazo): High five!

* **Kid Omega** : Ya...Pues si luego tiran un EMP en el Vaticano no te quejes, coño, no es vivir en la Edad Media lo que queríais?

* **Pequeño Nicolás** : Dr. Mongolo, me saca una foto con el Dr. Doom y el chavalito éste del Club Fuego Infernal?

* **Dr. Mongolo** : No, porque los españoles no sois blancos!

* **Pequeño Nicolás** (mirándose las manos): No lo somos? Bueno, para qué discutir...Eh monseñor, me saca la foto usted?

* **Enrico Maxwell** : Aquí hemos venido a trazar un plan de acción conjunto, no a dárnoslas de Instagramers! Se te ocurre alguna idea?

* **Pequeño Nicolás** : Pero por supuesto que sí! Ya que el principal problema radica en encontrarlos, pero sin embargo tenemos a esos tipos del KOF perfectamente identificados, por qué no secuestramos y torturamos a sus familias?

* **Enrico Maxwell** : Interesante. Me cuestiono la capacidad intelectual de la gente de la que te rodeas en España si crees que esa posibilidad aún no se nos había ocurrido.

* **Pequeño Nicolás** : Y por qué no lo habéis hecho?

* **Enrico Maxwell** : Pues claro que lo hemos hecho, le volaron un pie a Natzinger la última vez que intentamos algo así! Hellsing también lo intentó, y por poco no violan a Sir Integra!

* **Pequeño Nicolás** : O sea, que les tenéis miedo?

* **Enrico Maxwell** : Estamos hablando de un grupo que incluye al Dr. Light y probablemente a Bullseye, es normal que temamos que si hacemos algo así vayan a tomar represalias no sólo contra nosotros, sino contra nuestros seres queridos.

* **Kid Omega** : Monaguillos.

* **Enrico Maxwell** : Huh?

* **Kid Omega** : Nada, cosas de telépatas. [Levantándose violentamente]: Bueno, yo me voy a ir, porque aquí ya se está viendo que sois TODOS gilipollas!

* **Dr. Doom** : Doom se pregunta "NIÑO, PERO A TI QUE TE PASA?!".

* **Kid Omega** (caminando hacia la salida): Nada, que tengo más probabilidades de atrapar a esos tipos por mi cuenta.

* * *

Y como colofón al capítulo de hoy, en la sede del Departamento de Informática de Mordhaus comienza el Electro vs Peña de IT Crowd, ROUND 2:

* **Electro** : Hola frikis, está por aquí vuestra jefa? Que ayer estuve charlando un rato con ella y hoy vengo a ver si me la tiro.

* **Moss** : Ahí en su despacho está. Oye Electro, que Roy te quiere decir una cosita...

* **Electro** (caminando hacia el despacho): Qué pasha?

* **Roy** : Que me vayas devolviendo ya mi móvil O ATENTE A LAS CONSECUENCIAS!

Lógicamente después de escuchar esto el Max se da la vuelta y los mira con cara de no creérselo:

* **Electro** : Qué has dicho?!

* **Roy** : Lo que has oído! Que no te creas que te vas a quedar con él sólo por ser uno de los tíos más poderosos del Planeta, que éste y yo te sacamos 30 puntos de IQ!

* **Electro** : No jodas, entre los 2?

* **Roy** : Entre los 2 no, CADA UNO! Ultima oportunidad de devolverme mi móvil, luego no digas que no te avisé!

* **Electro** : (WHAT THE FUCK?!)

* **Electro** : Amos a ver, chavales, porque es que lo estoy flipando ahora mismo...Mola hincharle los güevos a un supervillano? Estáis jugando a la Ballena Azul y esa es la última prueba?

* **Moss** : Roy, creo que está amenazando sutilmente con matarnos...

* **Roy** : Deja que nos subestime, más dura será la caída!

* **Electro** : Si tan aburridos estáis que pensáis en suicidaros ya podíais buscaros un trabajo DE VERDAD, a mi no meterme en vuestras movidas raras, que yo soy un tío mu normal!

* **Roy** : Devuélveme ya mi móvil!

* **Electro** : Te vía devolver UNA MIERDA!

Dijo Electro atravesando sin mirar la puerta del despacho y activando la trampa superelaborada que Moss y Roy tenían dispuesta desde que lo vieron acercarse por el pasillo hace un rato:

 ****CHAAF****

* **Electro** (empapado): De verdad, un cubo de agua en la puerta? Tanto IQ para ESTO?!

* **Moss** : N-no se cae en coma, Roy! Ya te dije que a tu plan le veía ciertas lagunas...

* **Electro** : Yo no me he caído en coma por el agua en mi vida, frikis, pero vosotros de qué vais?!

* **Roy** : Porque no estaba usando sus poderes, por eso no le ha pasado absolutamente nada. [A Electro]: Pero eso no importa, lo que importa es que si los usas ahora te cortocircuitarás y somos 2 contra uno, así que DEVUELVEME MI IPHONE YA!

* **Moss** : Jaque Mate, Electro, te has quedado sin opciones y a ver qué vas a poder hacer ahora!

Total, que 10 minutos más tarde cuando Jen pasa por delante del cuarto de baño mixto del Departamento de Informática:

"AY AY, SUELTAME YA, QUE ME AHOGO!"

"COMO SI ME HICIERAN FALTA PODERES, CUERPOESCOMBROS! OS METO UNA COLLEJA SIN PODERES NI NA Y PEGAIS 3 VUELTAS DE CAMPANA!"

* **Jen** (abriendo la puerta): Pero bueno, qué es lo que está pasando aquí?! Max, por qué le estás metiendo a Roy la cabeza en el water?

* **Electro** : Mira como m'han puesto, m'han tirao un cubo de agua! Que no hay derecho, hostia, que les vía poner una puta denuncia!

* **Roy** : Já, me gustaría ver cómo nos pones tú una denuncia! Antes o después de matar a la comisaría entera?

* **Jen** : Moss, Roy, pero qué manera de actuar es esa? Que le habéis podido hacer daño, salvajes, que el agua y la electricidad no casan! [Pensativa]: O bueno, a lo mejor sí. Quién sabe, si yo supiera esas cosas no sería la jefa del Departamento de Informática.

* **Roy** : Jen, que sepas que este tío no nos gusta para ti...Anda bastante cortito de clase, de cerebro y de modales!

* **Electro** (volviendo a meterle la cabeza en el water y tirando de la cadena): Cállate ya, subnormal!

* **Jen** : Naaah, pero si es muy simpático. Aunque claro, si le tiráis cubos de agua, normal que se mosquee un poco.

* **Moss** : Luego te quejarás de que tienes mala suerte con los hombres, pero es que te fijas en cada elemento...

* **Jen** : Max, ven a mi despacho en seguida y quítate la ropa, no te vayas a resfriar. [Sale del cuarto de baño]

* **Electro** : Ahora mismo voy, chati! [A los de IT Crowd]: HAW HAW, vuestra jefa se ha puesto cachonda viendo como os daba pal pelo, al final me ha venido bien y tó!

* **Roy** : O sea, que no contento con meternos la cabeza en el retrete también tienes que poner a Jen en nuestra contra?

* **Electro** : T'has fijao? [Dándose golpecitos con el dedo en la frente]: Master villain!

* **Roy** (medio llorando): "Master villain" Y UN HUEVO, eres un puto kinki con superpoderes!

* **Electro** : Shhh! Cuidaíto, ehn? Que a ver si os vía petar tós los aparatos eléctricos.

* **Roy** : Y qué es lo peor que nos podría pasar, que perdiéramos la partida del Buscaminas?

* **Electro** : Es verdad, se me olvidaba que no hacéis ná...Ea, po como todavía seguís faltándome al respeto y se ve que aún no tenéis bastante, mañana vendré a daros la revancha!

* **Moss** : 24 horas es muy poco prep time!

* **Electro** : Al contrario, pa hacer cosas como lo del cubito de agua os sobran 23...HASTA MAÑANA, FRIKIS!


	98. Pobres huerfanitos

**Capítulo NOVENTA Y OCHO - Pobres huerfanitos**

Comenzamos el capítulo de hoy 24 horas más tarde y en el Departamento de Informática de Mordhaus, con Terry y Electro en misión diplomática en aras de la buena vecindad:

* **Electro** (abriendo la puerta de un patadón): Dónde os habéis escondido? SALIR A JUGAR CONMIGO, INFORMATICOS DE MIERDA!

* **Terry** : Eh, qué te he dicho yo de tratar así a la gente? Aquí hemos venido a disculparnos, no a montar el pollo, estamos?

* **Roy** (saliendo de debajo de la mesa): En...en serio?

* **Terry** : Sí, en serio. Os habéis quejao a Leona de que el Max os había metido la cabeza en el retrete y amenazado con venir a enseñaros "quién es el puto amo la elestrisidá", así que me lo he traído para que os pida perdón y hagáis las paces. Eso, para que veáis que somos buenos vecinos y que podemos convivir todos en perfecta armonía.

* **Electro** (en voz baja): Y pa que no llamen a los Vengadores las putas chivatas de mierda, cosa que no iban a hacer de toas formas porque están acojonaos.

* **Terry** (igualmente): Eso dijisteis de los vecinos del barrio del Kyo y después mira la que se lio!

* **Moss** : E-es increíble, creo que es la primera vez que nos piden perdón por algo en toda nuestra vida. Verdad, Roy?

* **Roy** : Todavía no lo ha hecho, pero yo me conformo ya con la intención. [Al Terry]: Oye, pero cómo podemos estar seguros de que en cuanto tú te des la vuelta no nos va a electrocutar? Porque este tío tiene un serio problema de control de los impulsos agresivos, no sé si te habrás dado cuenta...

* **Terry** : ((Nah, no es como si hubiera intentao volar en pedazos mi ciudad, no te jode?)) No hombre, eso son las malas lenguas! Qué os hace pensar que el Max es tan inestable?

* **Roy** : Que nos pasamos todo el día leyendo tebeos y somos expertos en el MU quizás? De todos los supervillanos del mundo éste es uno de los que tiene más mal genio.

* **Moss** (a Electro): Pero que no te vayas a enfadar ni nada, eh? Que eso en un supervillano no es un defecto, es una característica.

* **Electro** : Yo no tengo mal genio, el que tenía mal genio era mi padre...Lo que pasa es que la gente anda siempre hinchándome los güevos, vosotros los primeros!

* **Terry** : Maaaax...

* **Electro** : Es que me ponen atacao de los nervios, están tol día metiéndose conmigo! Viene uno por aquí de buen rollo y mira el creepypasta que se han inventao en un segundo!

* **Terry** : Que tú tienes mal genio es un creepypasta? [A los de IT Crowd]: Weno, en fin, que de parte de todos nosotros que lo sentimos mucho y que no volverá a ocurrir, vale?

* **Moss** : Hmmm, de qué me suena eso?

* **Terry** : Ah, y que sepáis que en ningún momento habéis corrido peligro, porque tenemos a nuestros supervillanos totalmente controlados y estamos llevándolos por el buen camino de la reinserción...Vamos, es que no le harían daño ni a una mosca, pongo la mano en el fuego por ellos!

* **Electro** (agarrando un papel de la mesa): Hey, esto no es una nómina? M'ha parecido como si...

A decir verdad hasta este momento Electro todavía no se había cabreado en serio, ni siquiera cuando le tiraron el cubito de agua. No obstante es ahora, observando la nómina de Roy, cuando empiezan a explotar los PCs, a hacer guiños raros la luz eléctrica y a salir un olor como a quemado del cuarto de servidores:

* **Terry** (poniéndose a cubierto): HOSTIA PUTA!

* **Electro** : O sea, que vosotros aquí calentitos jugando a los marcianitos y yo montao en un poste de alta tensión y resulta que vosotros ganáis más que yo? Y encima os cojo el móvil y todo son malas caras y encima me echáis agua y encima soy yo el malo?! [Echando chispas por los ojos]: VOSOTROS SOIS UNOS HIJOS DE PUTA, HOMBRE! SOIS LA GENTE MAS CHUNGA QUE HE VISTO YO EN MI VIDA!

* **Moss** : P-por favor, no nos m-mates!

* **Electro** : Estoy de tan mala hostia ahora mismo que's que no tengo ganas ni de mataros! [Saliendo por la puerta]: Eh Rhino, ven p'acá! Vas a flipar con los notas estos, son peor que el Spiderman!

De modo que un minuto más tarde el Rhino entra A TRAVES DE LA PARED:

* **Rhino** : A ver, que dice el Max que lo estáis puteando y que le habéis echao agua, QUE COÑO ESTA PASANDO AQUI YA?!

* **Roy** (totalmente acojonao): Vamos a morir, Moss.

* **Moss** (igualmente): Estoy en mi burbuja.

* **Terry** : Rhino, ya te has cargao otra pared? A ver si os tranquilizáis un poquito, que acabo de decir que no sois peligrosos y me estáis dejando a los pies de los caballos!

* **Electro** (echando chispas por todos lados): Terry, los frikis estos no paran de joderme la vida y me tienen ya amargao! Reviento Mordhaus y reviento tó!

* **Terry** : ((Uh oh, la cosa se pone fea, me parece que lo está diciendo en serio)) Frikis, pedírle perdón al Max!

* **Moss** : Pero...pero yo pensaba que esto iba a ser al contrario!

* **Roy** : Y además perdón por qué, si nos lleva haciendo bullying desde que lo conocemos?

* **Terry** : Por lo que sea, vosotros pedírle perdón y ya está!

* **Moss** : Pero si le mangó el iPhone 7 a Roy!

* **Electro** : Si es por eso yo se lo devuelvo, que un nota que me cargué ayer llevaba un iPhone 7 Plus. A ver si se fijáis menos en las cosas materiales y más en los sentimientos de las personas humanas!

* **Rhino** : Qué gente más chunga, Dioss!

* **Terry** : Tíos, os habéis pasao dejando esa nómina ahí al alcance de cualquiera. Que yo a éste cabreao lo he visto un montón de veces pero ahora está indignao, como yo cuando mataron a mi padre.

* **Roy** : Indignado porque los informáticos ganemos más que los electricistas? Pero qué culpa tenemos nosotros de eso?!

* **Electro** (chisporroteando cada vez más): Que los electricistas NO, que los instaladores de líneas eléctricas! Que somos como los SWAT de los electricistas!

* **Rhino** : Es verdá, tienen una canción y todo. [Canturreando]: I'm a lineman for the county...

* **Terry** : Yo lo siento, es que aquí donde lo veis es muy sensible al tema la de injusticia social. Con deciros que una vez montó un 15-M él solo… [En ASM #612]

* **Moss** : Y eso es lo que está haciendo ahora, montarnos un 15-M? Lo digo porque como todo el que llega se pone de su parte...

Efectivamente, y mucho me temo que aquí no acaba la cosa porque Dastardly acaba de entrar a través del agujero que hizo el Rhino en la pared:

* **Dastardly** : Eh, pero qué pasa aquí? Dillon está a punto explotar o algo?!

* **Electro** : Exploto si me sale de los güevos, monigote, estoy en mi derecho como refugiado!

* **Dastardly** : Pero tú qué te has creído? Esto no es Europa, yo no soy Angela Merkel, la Sección XIII no es el ISIS, el Sr. Ofdensen no es Pegida!

* **Rhino** : Iyo, ej que los frikis estos no l'han dejao otra salida que mandarlo tó por coño.

* **Dastardly** (a chillidos en limpio): Frikis, pedidle perdón a Dillon antes de que os meta un parte disciplinario!

Uff, menos mal que Dastardly ha decidido ser tolerante y no caer en la supervillanofobia, ya que después de todo nuestros amigos no dan nunca ningún motivo para que los echen de los sitios a patadas. Total, que una vez que Moss y Roy han acabado de pedirle perdón a Electro DE RODILLAS y LLORANDO:

* **Roy** : Madre del Amor Hermoso, no me puedo creer que hayamos sobrevivido! A ver si Jen corta pronto con el kinki ese y no vuelve más por aquí!

* **Moss** : Por qué, porque tiene tendencia a destrozar todos los aparatos eléctricos y algún día podríamos estar haciendo algo?

* **Roy** : Porque algún día podríamos estar haciendo algo no, Moss, eso no creo que pase; Porque está como una puta cabra!

* **Moss** : Alegra esa cara, no sólo has recuperado tu móvil sino que 2 supervillanos chiflados nos consideran "gente tó chunga"...Eso es un montón de street cred!

* **Roy** : Sí, es el día más feliz de mi vida, no te jode? Y ahora si me disculpas voy un momento al water, que me parece que me he hecho popó.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Nuevo South Town, en la cafetería que hay frente al dojo de los Sakazaki, parece haber surgido cierto entendimiento entre el Capitalismo de Amiguetes y la Ultraderecha más _antisistema_ (para variar, chavales):

* **Pequeño Nicolás** : He estado reflexionando sobre lo que dijo el Arzobispo Maxwell, sobre lo de que temía represalias por parte de esos tipos si nos metemos con sus familias y todo eso, y sabes qué conclusión saco?

* **Dr. Mongolo** : Sorpréndeme, panchito.

* **Pequeño Nicolás** : Que las repercusiones serán para el Vaticano o para el Dr. Doom en todo caso, para nosotros no! A nosotros ni siquiera nos conocen.

* **Dr. Mongolo** : Y qué vamos, a traer gente para que les quemen el local o les den una paliza a esos japos del gimnasio? No podemos hacer eso, cada vez que la alt-right da la cara nos la parten!

* **Pequeño Nicolás** : No, a ver, eso sería una estupidez, no van por ahí los tiros. Además, que si para currarle a cualquier negrata hacen falta 10 de los vuestros, para enfrentarse con unos tipos que saben artes marciales y tienen superpoderes cuántos nazis necesitaríais, un regimiento?

* **Dr. Mongolo** : A que te rompo la boca!

* **Pequeño Nicolás** : A que no, mediometro? Andrew, mírate, si estuviéramos en la Alemania Nazi te esterilizarían...Por principios, no porque hiciera falta!

* **Dr. Mongolo** : No, porque la labor que yo hago de propaganda y eso...

* **Pequeño Nicolás** : Que sí, que ya sé que tienes una web y un . Escúchame, si esto fuera España...Huy, si esto fuera España! Le joderíamos la vida tan rápido a esos capullos que ni sabrían lo que les golpeó, o si no que se lo pregunten al juez Garzón o al padre de Miriam.

* **Dr. Mongolo** : El padre de quién?

* **Pequeño Nicolás** : Nada, uno que no se enteró de que a los niños que se pierden en España les pasan...cosas. Por eso, lo que tienen que hacer los ciudadanos corrientes es callarse y aguantarse, de lo contrario la vida se te puede volver tan complicada que a lo mejor incluso te acabas suicidando.

* **Dr. Mongolo** : Aún no comprendo qué es lo que quieres que haga yo.

* **Pequeño Nicolás** : Esto son los Estados Unidos, yo aquí no tengo infraestructura y es como si estuviera atado de pies y manos! Pero tú sí la tienes, verdad? Seguro que puedes comerle el coco a alguno de los tipos que frecuentan tu web para que se apunte al gimnasio, a ser posible uno que no tenga esvásticas tatuadas en la cara ni sea excesivamente retrasado...

* **Dr. Mongolo** : Bueno, pero qué gano yo haciendo todo eso? Es decir, qué gana LA CAUSA?

* **Pequeño Nicolás** : Lo mismo que yo, vengarnos! Fuera aparte, que a cambio puedo ayudarte a reclutar gente para la alt-right siguiendo las técnicas de Boko Haram.

* **Dr. Mongolo** : Los terroristas moronegros esos?!

* **Pequeño Nicolás** : Huy sí, porque hay taaaanta diferencia entre ellos y vosotros, como ya se vio el otro día en Charlottesville. Calla un momento y escucha, cómo le llamas tú a lo de que no follas?

* **Dr. Mongolo** : Genocidio Blanco!

* **Pequeño Nicolás** : Ea, pues en Nigeria también hay mucho "Genocidio Blanco", porque la gente no suele tener dinero para pagar una dote y muchísimos tíos se quedan solteros. Y qué es lo que hace Boko Haram? Atacar las escuelas, secuestrar a las chavalas y regalárselas a sus soldados como esclavas sexuales, así es como consiguen reclutar a tantos!

* **Dr. Mongolo** : Joder, buenísima idea! Cómo es posible que no se me hubiera ocurrido a mi antes?

* **Pequeño Nicolás** : Boko Haram y el ISIS saben recompensar a sus nuncafollistas, por eso ellos pueden empujar a miles de personas al terrorismo y vosotros sólo a 4 tarados. Tú júntate conmigo a partir de ahora, que ya verás como aprendes algo...

* * *

Aunque pudiera parecer que no el Pequeño Nicolás es un enemigo peligroso, porque está dispuesto a emplear tácticas chungas de la vida real contra gente que sólo sabe resolver los problemas a hostias. En fin, y de vuelta en Mordhaus, otra vez toca reunión estratégica de la Peña Protagonista:

* **Leona** : Qué, os habéis disculpado ya con los del Departamento de Informática?

* **Terry** : Weno, no exactamente...Leona, yo lo siento, pero dimito de Relaciones Públicas; A mi no se me da bien mentir ni defender lo indefendible!

* **Electro** : No jodas, entonces me has dao la razón sólo porque estaba a punto de mandarlo tó por coño?

* **Terry** : Max, se te ha pasao ya el cabreo y otra vez medio razonas? Ea, pos déjame decirte que hasta Dastardly estaba acojonao, y eso que es un Toon!

* **Dr. Light** : Puedo volver a ser yo el Relaciones Públicas del grupo?

* **Leona** : NO! Pero vamos a ver, Max, cómo que a punto de mandarlo todo por coño? Yo no te he dicho que hay que mantener buenas relaciones con el resto de Mordhaus para que no nos denuncien? [A los supervillanos]: Pero qué os pasa a vosotros que no sois capaces de cumplir ni la orden más sencilla, yo no sé si es porque soy una tía o porque...

* **Electro** (riéndose): Qué va, porque eres una tía es que te hacemos algún caso, no ves que nosotros no creemos en la autoridad masculina?

* **Kyo** : Es verdad, tú no te quejes, que a ti medio te obedecen y comparao con los demás te tienen un respeto que lo flipas. A ti y al Takuma, vaya.

* **Dr. Light** : Es que el Takuma es como el padre medio loco que nunca tuvimos, sabes?

* **Takuma** : Que yo no estoy medio loco!

* **Dr. Light** : Claro que no, Sr. Takuma.

* **Leona** : Bueno, cambiando de tema: Que tenemos una lista de posibles candidatos a ser Amakusa con fotos y todo y ya sólo nos hace falta identificar al verdadero.

* **Haohmaru** : Sí? Cómo lo habéis conseguido?

* **Leona** : Pues la verdad es que ha sido sorprendentemente fácil...

* * *

Flashback a hace 4 horas.

Delegación de Servicios Sociales de la Junta de Nueva York, donde encontramos a Hanzo disfrazado de tío del siglo XXI, a Leona con una peluca rubia y en minifalda y a Light con una gorra de plato y gafas de sol:

* **Funcionaria** : De modo que ustedes son la familia Mogigatwa?

* **Hanzo** : Así es.

* **Funcionaria** : Y se les ha perdido un crío o no sé qué, verdad?

* **Leona** : Efectivamente, fuimos a la policía y nos dijeron que habláramos con ustedes. Estamos que no vivimos de la preocupación.

* **Dr. Light** : Sobre todo yo!

* **Funcionaria** : Usted? El chófer de la familia?

* **Leona** : Bautista, cállate inmediatamente!

* **Dr. Light** : Sí, madam.

* **Funcionaria** : Bueno, como de costumbre el ordenador no funciona, así que COMO UN FAVOR ESPECIAL HACIA USTEDES porque me han caído bien voy a irlo a mirar en el archivador...Quédense aquí y no toquen nada, vale?

Total, que una vez que la chupatintas ha salido de la habitación:

* **Leona** : Light, controla el afán de protagonismo y déjanos hablar a nosotros, ok? Que bastante es que te dejemos intervenir cuando sólo te necesitamos como teleportador!

* **Dr. Light** : Pero es que actuáis fatal, parece que se os hubiera perdido el carnet de conducir en vez de un crío! Deberíais haberme dado a mi un papel de más relumbrón, a ver por qué coño no puedo ser yo el padre?

* **Hanzo** : Porque no eres japonés quizás?

* **Dr. Light** : Ea, ya estamos con el racismo! Acaso no puedo ser un marido cuckold de esos al que le gusta que a su mujer se la follen los japoneses?

* **Leona** : NO, el guion es el que es y si no te gusta te aguantas, que esto no es Modern Family! Y procura hablar poquito, que vas a meter la pata!

* **Dr. Light** : Yo voy a meter la pata y Hanzo no?

* **Leona** : Hanzo es un ninja, está acostumbrado a improvisar y es mejor actor que tú...Y ahora a callar, que vuelve la chupatintas!

* **Funcionaria** : Uff, qué jartón de trabajar antes del tercer desayuno de día! [Pasándole unos papeles a Leona]: Bueno, aquí tienen la relación de los niños asiáticos que hemos recolocado durante la última semana en centros de acogida, es el original y no tenemos copias así que cuando terminen de buscarlo nos lo devuelven, ok?

* **Leona** : La fotocopiadora también estará estropeada seguramente, verdad?

* **Funcionaria** (poniendo el grito en el cielo): No, pues si le parece ENCIMA me voy a poner a usar la fotocopiadora! El no parar ya de currar como una esclava!

* **Dr. Light** : Es verdad, no estamos pasando ya 11 pueblos con la pobre funcionaria.

* **Hanzo** : Cállate la boca, autista! Habla cuando te pregunten!

* **Dr. Light** : No es "autista", es BAUTISTA! Típico nombre de chófer!

* **Hanzo** : Sirviente, guarda silencio antes de que saque el látigo!

* **Dr. Light** : WOW, qué bien improvisao...Si estuviéramos en Arabia Saudí, no te jode el nota del siglo XVIII!

* **Leona** : ((Tierra, TRAGAME!)) Jejé, no les haga caso, es que son unos cachondos mentales...

* * *

* **Rhino** : Sí, eso de hacernos pasar por personas normales se nos da demasiao. [Sacando el móvil]: Weno, vamos llamando ya a Bullseye?

* **Leona** : No, he hablado con Athena y está dispuesta a venirse con nosotros a leerle la mente a cada crío para identificar cuál de ellos es Amakusa...Cuando termine su gira por Extremo Oriente, eso sí.

* **Charlotte** : Oh la la, pero no sería más rápido lo otro?

* **Rhino** : Hay que ver la perra que habéis cogido con Bullseye, encima que es el mejor asesino del mundo y habemos conseguido que se venga de gratis!

* **Leona** (aguantando el cabreo): Pero por qué os pensáis que se viene de gratis? Porque la vida de ese psicópata consiste únicamente en pelear y matar y vosotros le habéis prometido traéroslo cada vez que haya problemas, así que para qué iba a identificar correctamente a Amakusa? Se le acabaría la diversión demasiado rápido!

* **Electro** : Weno, conociendo a Bullseye...

* **Leona** : Conociendo a Bullseye y sin conocerlo, no voy a consentir que nos ponga a matar a un niño inocente tras otro sólo por hacer la gracia, para luego excusarse diciendo "Huy perdón, que me he liao"!

Jé, menos mal que Leona ha escuchado lo suficiente acerca del sentido del humor de Lester en el mundillo de los mercenarios, porque eso es EXACTAMENTE lo que pasaría.

* **Jubei** : Pero mientras la tal Athena termina eso que llamáis "gira" Amakusa se hace cada día más fuerte!

* **Kaphwan** : No podríamos al menos traernos a los chavales y que estuvieran en un ambiente controlado?

* **Dr. Light** : No, y te voy a decir el porqué, independientemente de que a mi me caigan mal los críos...[A voces]: Eh Dastardly, se puede venir Bullseye?

* **Dastardly** (pasando por allí): Claro, refugees welcome.

* **Dr. Light** : Y se puede venir un puñao de huerfanitos que han perdido a sus familias?

* **Dastardly** : No, los huerfanitos que se mueran!

* **Galford** : Pero bueno, y qué más dará lo que opine Black Mao, si ni siquiera es del grupo?

* **Dr. Light** : Sigue siendo un segurata con Toon Force, quieres problemas con él? Yo tengo una idea mejor!

* **Leona** : Madre del Amor Hermoso...

* **Dr. Light** : "Madre del Amor Hermoso" no, atiende! Que si le enseñamos a Bullseye las fotos y le decimos que los chavales ya están muertos y que identifique al correcto entonces ya no tendría porqué mentirnos, verdad?

* **Leona** : Hmmm. Bueno, puede que funcione…


	99. Petándola en el Bar Sin Nombre

**Capítulo NOVENTA Y NUEVE - Petándola en el Bar Sin Nombre**

Comenzamos el capítulo de hoy a las 7 de la tarde y en el cuchitril inmundo donde vive Bullseye (siendo multimillonario):

* **Bullseye** (levantándose del colchón): Ondia, qué bien he dormido! Espero que quede leche en la nevera o tendré que tomarme los cereales con vodka.

"TIENE UN MENSAJE NUEVO DE ANDALUCIA IMPARABLE™"

* **Bullseye** : Heh, me encanta el contestador de AIM, sobre todo lo de que se active por voz y no empiece a dar el coñazo hasta que no me levanto. Ok, reproduce el mensaje.

* **Contestador** : "Te echo de menos, Lester, desde que te fuiste ha vuelto a subir el paro. Acabo de ponerte 5 estrellas en la web de los asesinos a sueldo porque, a pesar de que te cachondeas de la clientela y matas a gente que ni siquiera estaba en tu contrato, la verdad es que das un servicio muy completo..."

* **Contestador** : "Dímelo a mi, que he tenido que llevaros el desayuno a la cama todos los MEDIODIAS!"

* **Bullseye** : Hostias, ese no era el marido?!

* **Contestador** : "Cállate, o la próxima vez haré que te destripe sólo por divertirme! Lester, vuelve conmigo y gobernaremos juntos Andalucía Imparable™, contigo como mi rey consorte pronto conquistaremos las otras 16 Comunidades Autónomas!"

* **Bullseye** (flipando): Pueden hacer ESO o es que esta tía ha visto demasiado Juego de Tronos?! Es igual, yo allí no vuelvo, que el choque cultural es demasiado grande.

"TIENE UNA LLAMADA AHORA MISMO"

* **Bullseye** (encendiendo un cigarro): De quién?

"DEL NUMERO QUE TIENE MARCADO COMO 'LO DEL AMAKUSA PARA IR A LIARLA'"

* **Bullseye** : Joder, qué alegría! Pásame la llamada corriendo!

* **Contestador** : Hola Bulls, soy el Max, me supongo que te acabarás de despertar, porque las cosas interesantes no pasan por la mañana. Oye, que a ver si podemos quedar luego en el Bar Sin Nombre pa...

* * *

Nuestros amigos podrían simplemente haberse teleportado, pero no hay huevos de presentarse anca Bullseye del mismo modo que se presentaron en casa de Carmichael. Así que de vuelta en Mordhaus una vez que ha concluido la llamada:

* **Leona** : Qué guapos estáis vestidos de supervillanos, ya tenéis que tener confianza en vosotros mismos para atreveros a salir así a la calle! Y me encantan las modificaciones que le has hecho al traje, Light.

* **Dr. Light** (de uniforme): Verdad que sí?

* **Leona** : Claro, mucho mejor sin el casco y con protector para los huevos. Como debe ser, protegiendo lo esencial y desprotegiendo lo superfluo.

* **Dr. Light** : Jajá, qué graciosa! Pues que sepas que el protector para los huevos es porqueeee...

* **Leona** : Con la fama que tienes de verdad crees que hace falta que me lo expliques? Bueno, y al final cuándo habéis quedado con Bullseye?

* **Electro** (también de uniforme): Dentro de una hora. Oye chati, una pregunta, por qué nunca nos dejas ir vestidos de supervillanos a las misiones?

* **Leona** : Porque así dais muchísimo el cante y es mejor que la gente no se fije en nosotros.

* **Electro** : Que la gente no se fije en nosotros...YENDO CON EL RHINO?!

* **Leona** : A ver, que tampoco os lo prohíbo, a menos que sea a temas de infiltración id a las misiones como os dé la gana. De hecho, a veces es hasta preferible que la gente os reconozca a simple vista, al menos así los civiles y la policía saben a lo que atenerse.

* **Dr. Light** : Esa es la idea, que la gente pase de llevarnos la contraria y así tengamos que enfadarnos menos...Oye, quieres venirte con nosotros al Bar Sin Nombre?

* **Leona** : No, que yo nunca he estado en un bar de supervillanos y no sabría cómo comportarme. Ok, cuando estéis allí no vayáis a poneros hasta el culo de todo y a hablar más de la cuenta, de acuerdo? Ah, y no os dejéis manipular por Bullseye.

* **Kaphwan** : Ya estamos cometiendo otra vez los mismos errores de siempre? Que estos 3 no pueden ir solos ni a la vuelta de la esquina, necesitan mucho micromanagement!

* **Leona** : Está bien, quieres ir tú con ellos a vigilar que no metan la pata?

* **Kaphwan** : Claro, ningún probl...

* **Dr. Light** : No, el Cap-One ni de coña, que nos hará pasar muchísima vergüenza!

* **Kaphwan** : Que yo os voy a hacer pasar vergüenza A VOSOTROS?!

* **Dr. Light** : El Cap-One NI DE COÑA, que se va a poner con sus teorías y nos van a partir la cara! Y además, con razón!

* **Leona** : Creía que las peleas estaban prohibidas dentro del Bar Sin Nombre.

* **Dr. Light** : Dólares contra dónuts a que encima es el Cap-One el que empieza la pelea!

* **Electro** : Chati, date cuenta de que los supervillanos somos una subcultura mu cerrada, como nos echen del Bar Sin Nombre nos joden toda la vida social.

* **Leona** : Sí, supongo que eso es verdad. Ok, algún voluntario para ir a vigilar a estos 3 que no sea el Kaphwan?

* **Billy** (levantando la mano): Yo! Yo!

* **Kyo** : Tsk, ganas me están entrando de salir yo voluntario y que vaya el Shingo.

* **Shingo** : No me haga eso, Kusanagi-san, se lo ruego!

* **Billy** : Yo! Yo! Yo! Yo! Yo! Yo! Yo! Yo!

* **Leona** : Tú no, que les ríes las gracias y te emborracharás el primero! Lo vuelvo a repetir, algún voluntario que no sea el Billy ni el Kaphwan para ir a hacer de niñera de nuestros supervillanos en un bar lleno de gentuza por el estilo que si quisieran podrían reventar el planeta?

"..."

* **Leona** : *Sighh* Lo que me estaba temiendo. Pues nada, tendré que ir yo, supongo que me lo merezco por no haber sabido edulcorar más la idea.

* **Kyo** : Nada de esto haría falta si aquí el "genius-level intellect" inventara alguna máquina pa analizar la Amakusidad de la gente o algo...

* **Dr. Light** (aguantando el cabreo): Pues claro que sí, Nobita, cómo no se me habrá ocurrido a mi antes!

* **Shingo** : Jé, ahí ha estado bien el doctor, la verdad es que a veces se parece usted a Nobita.

* **Kyo** (arreándole una hostia): Pos toma, pa que veas que me parezco más a Gigante! Y tú vaya mierda de científico loco, que nunca se te ve construir nada!

* **Dr. Light** : Pero vamos a ver, niñato, eso de la "Amakusidad de la gente" en qué principio científico se basa? Si quieres tecnología que bordee la Toon Force vas y se la pides a Dastardly en todo caso!

* **Kyo** : Hey, espera...Podemos hacer eso?!

* **Dr. Light** : No sé, yo se lo pregunté el otro día y me dijo que según "el guionista" estamos demasiado OP. Creo que eso quiere decir "no".

* * *

No, pues si te parece voy a estar yo aquí devanándome los sesos por encontraros escenarios y enemigos que estén a vuestra altura para que luego resolváis los problemas estilo Doraemon! Total, que en Nueva York y a la entrada del Bar Sin Nombre una hora más tarde:

* **Electro** : Heh, me encanta que te vengas a conocer nuestro ambiente. Lo único, que siendo una tía te van a tirar los tejos y a ponerse mu pesaos, asín que mejor que digas que estás liada con alguno de nosotros.

* **Leona** : Con cuál?

* **Electro** : Yo qué sé, con el que más te guste.

* **Rhino** : Claaaro, porque te conviene!

* **Leona** : Un momento, yo no he dicho...

* **Rhino** : Joer, yo quiero que Leona sea mi novia de mentira! Que a mi sólo se me acercan las tías de 300 kilos!

* **Leona** : Bueno, pero eso es normal, no? A lo mejor deberías bajar un poquito el listón...

* **Rhino** : Eso NUNCA!

A lo largo de todos estos meses de convivencia a Leona le ha surgido muchas veces la duda de si el Rhino podrá mantener relaciones sexuales con mujeres normales (canónicamente sí, pero canónicamente pasan muchas tonterías). A veces le entran ganas de preguntárselo a él directamente, pero se espera una respuesta del tipo "Con paciencia y con saliva se la metió el elefante a la hormiga" que haría que se le vinieran a la cabeza todavía más preguntas hasta quedar sumida en una espiral de divagaciones sin sentido. De hecho, eso es lo que acaba de pasarle ahora mismo:

* **Rhino** : Hey, por qué me miras asín?

* **Leona** : Por nada, Rhino, por nada.

* **Dr. Light** : Jé, ya me imagino lo que estás pensando. Que como lo irradiaron con rayos gamma seguramente la tenga como el negro del Whatsapp.

* **Rhino** : Hala, exagerao!

* **Electro** : Tío, tienes que enseñársela. Si no, se obsesionará.

* **Leona** : No me estoy obsesionando!

* **Dr. Light** : Tranquila, que es normal, cuantísimas veces no se habrá tenido que sacar la polla la Cosa en plena calle sólo porque la gente sentía curiosidad?

* **Leona** : Eso habrá pasado en tu imaginación enferma únicamente, pero por supuestísimo que la Cosa no va enseñando la polla por la calle!

* **Rhino** : Weno, la Cosa no sé, pero ha llegao la hora de despejar las dudas sobre mi tranca! [A Leona]: A mi esto me da un poco de vergüenza, pero si te reconcome la curiosidá...

* **Leona** : Rhino, que ni se te ocurra sacártela! Es increíble lo rápido que os desmadráis, venga, arreando ya para el bar!

* **Rhino** : Pero puedo ser tu novio de mentirijillas aunque no me la hayas visto?

* **Leona** : Que siiiiií.

* **Electro** : Ojo, porque ahí dentro hay tías sexualmente mu agresivas y como a alguna se le antoje el Rhino tendrás que luchar por él.

* **Leona** : ((Sí hombre, como que eso va a pasar con lo feo que es el Rhino!)) Vale, pues me arriesgaré.

Y una vez dentro del Bar:

* **Hombre Absorbente** : Hey, pero mirar quiénes acaban de entrar...Son los 4 Gilipollas Que Van A Acabar Mu Malamente En La Vida!

* **Todo el bar** (al unísono): BIEEEN, VIVAN LOS 4 GILIPOLLAS!

* **Dr. Light** : Un momento, "los 4 Gilipollas" somos nosotros?!

* **Metallo** : Claro, vosotros 3 y Bullseye. Que le currasteis a los X-Men el otro día, habéis salido en la tele!

* **Electro** (echando chispas por los ojos): Quién es el hijoputa que se ha inventao ese nombre, que le rompo la cara?!

Nuestros amigos quizás nunca lo sepan, pero yo como narrador omnisciente os lo voy a decir: Len, el Capitán Frío. El día que "los 4 Gilipollas" atacaron el Instituto Jean Grey en un tris estuvo de llamar a Leona para echarle la bronca por no saber controlar a sus supervillanos, y si no lo hizo fue solamente porque no tenía su número. Podría haber hablado con Light o con Electro, pero para qué? Después de haber hecho semejante estupidez qué les iba a decir?

* **Rhino** : Lo de que vamos a acabar mu malamente en la vida no lo entiendo...

* **Wrecker** (dándole una palmada en la espalda): Macho, que le habéis hinchao los huevos al Dr. Doom y masacrao a los New Avengers! Las posibilidades d'acabar mu malamente son TODAS!

* **Leona** : (Espera, eso es ya de dominio público?! Maldita sea, sí que estamos jodidos!)

* **Wrecker** : Pero 's igual, lo que es en este Bar y ahora mismo sois los putos amos...Deke, una ronda para mis amigos!

* **Piledriver** : Hey, quién es la chavala?

* **Rhino** (echándole una mirada asesina): Está conmigo!

* **Piledriver** (impresionado): WOW!

Hace mucho que nuestros amigos no van al Bar Sin Nombre (porque Leona o los deja beber o los deja ajuntarse con otros supervillanos, pero no las 2 cosas al mismo tiempo) y ni podían imaginarse que su reputación está por las nubes, aún a costa de ser considerados unos zumbaos que van por ahí matando superhéroes a lo loco. Este tema les va a perjudicar cuando necesiten ayuda por ejemplo de los Rogues pero hey, pero lo menos tienen a todo el bar flipando con ellos y cuando ha pasado por delante de su mesa una tía de la Sociedad Serpiente le ha tocado el culo al Rhino.

* **Whirlwind** : Pos a mi no me parece bien que hayáis atacao la mansión Xavier...Mu mal, mu racista todo!

* **Electro** : Tranqui, que les que les hemos currao por ser superhéroes, no por ser mutantes.

* **Whirlwind** : Ah weno, entonces cojonudo!

* **Blizzard** : Y te vas a conformar ya con eso? Joder, Dave, qué poca conciencia de especie, parece mentira!

* **Whirlwind** : Yo es que tengo la teoría de que si tú pasas de los rollos de mutantes los rollos de mutantes pasan de ti, por eso a mi me no pilló lo del Día M, ni el Cisma, ni lo de las Nieblas Terrígenas ni nada de nada. Fuera aparte, que yo me enteré de que era mutante ya de mayorcito, y mira que es raro, porque llevo dando por culo con mis superpoderes desde los 12 años.

* **Blizzard** : Y la gente no te decía nada ni se metían contigo?

* **Whirlwind** : Qué va, pero si en mi barrio de mala muerte yo era un puto ídolo! Incluso después de haberme metido a supervillano, cuando me pasaba todo el tiempo intentando ligarme a la Avispa y pegándome con el Hank Pym, que en aquel entonces se hacía llamar Goliath.

* **Blizzard** : O sea, Dave contra Goliath?

* **Whirlwind** : Ondia, otra cosa de la que no me había dao cuenta hasta ahora y porque me lo has dicho!

Grande el Dave Cannon, pasando totalmente de los rollos de mutantes, con cero angst y sin dar el coñazo por la vida (aunque bueno, sí lo da, pero con el tema de la Avispa). Aún así el Light ha decidido que necesita clarificar ciertas cuestiones, aprovechando que también andan por allí unos viejos conocidos suyos:

* **Dr. Light** : Nosotros no tenemos nada contra los mutantes, vale? O si no preguntádselo aquí a Baran y a Selinda, que estaban conmigo en los 5 Temibles!

* **Shimmer** : Hola, Artie...No irás a ponerte a dar un mitín de los tuyos delante de todo el bar, verdad?

* **Dr. Light** : Exacto, mitín al canto! Que os decía yo siempre cuando estaba en el grupo, qué os decía? Anda que no mola ná ser mutante, ehn? ANDA QUE NO MOLA NA!

* **Shimmer** : A ver, Artie, que tampoco mola tanto. Que los niños del colegio...

* **Dr. Light** : Nada, nada, TONTERIAS! Que a mi también me inflaban a collejas cuando chico y ni siquiera tenía superfuerza o poderes de transmutación para dejar a esos pequeños cabrones reducidos al absurdo...Os quejáis de vicio, mutis!

* **Shimmer** : Que nos tuvimos que ir del pueblo porque nos querían linchar, coño! Y no nos llames "mutis", por favor, resulta ofensivo.

* **Mammoth** : Nos ha insultao, hermana?

* **Shimmer** : Un poquito.

* **Mammoth** (partiendo la mesa de un puñetazo): MAMMOTH APLASTARA AL QUE NOS LLAME 'MUTIS'!

* **Deke** : Eh, qué está pasando ahí? No quiero peleas en este bar, hostias!

* **Leona** (en voz baja): Light, vamos a callarnos y a sentarnos, vale? Que mira la que lías cada vez que abres la boca y luego no quieres que se venga el Kaphwan!

Sorprendentemente Artie le ha hecho caso, y es que hoy está de lo más educado. De hecho, cuando han llegado a su mesa incluso le ha apartado la silla para que se sentara:

* **Dr. Light** : Pues nada, siéntate aquí como la Khaleesi con sus 3 dragones mientras esperamos a que llegue Bullseye.

* **Leona** : Buena analogía, Light. Realmente buena.

* **Rhino** : Eh, s'habéis fijao cómo la estamos petando? Está tol bar flipando con nosotros, hoy no vamos a tener que pagar ni una copa!

* **Leona** : Y una tía como un armario ropero te ha tocado el culo.

* **Rhino** : No jodas, cuál de ellas?! Tsk, puta piel blindada, me tocan el culo y ni me doy cuenta!

* **Leona** (señalando disimuladamente): Esa rubia de ahí.

* **Rhino** : Anaconda de la Sociedad Serpiente? Weno, no es mi tipo, pero en peores plazas hemos toreao...

* **Leona** : Ve a decirle algo, anda. No te quedes con las ganas.

* **Rhino** : Y ponerle los cuernos a mi novia de mentira? El Rhino no hace esas cosas!

* **Leona** : Tsk, no sé por qué os gusta tanto hablar en tercera persona, qué manía más ridícula...

* **Dr. Light** : Tampoco lo hacemos tanto, ya es que nos riñes por todo!

* **Leona** : Vale, también es verd...

Pero nuestra amiga no tiene tiempo ni de acabar esa frase, porque Anaconda acaba de alargar los brazos en plan constrictor y arrastrado violentamente al Rhino hasta su mesa:

* **Leona** (flipando): Hey, pero esa de qué va?!

* **Electro** : Te lo avisamos, verdad? Conste que te lo avisamos.

* **Dr. Light** : A por ella, no te dejes vacilar!

* **Leona** : No pensáis echarme una mano, ni ayudar al Rhino ni nada de nada, no?

* **Electro** : Cómo vamos a meternos en los asuntos de las parejas de mentira si no nos metemos ni en los de las parejas de verdad?

* **Leona** (levantándose): Tsk, putos supervillanos de los cojones!

Así que para cuando Leona se acerca a la mesa ya está la Blanche Sitznski rodeando al Rhino entre sus brazos talmente como si fuera una anaconda de verdad:

* **Leona** : Estoooo...Te importaría soltar a mi novio de la presa en la que lo tienes cogido? No parece que le estés haciendo daño, pero me da muy mal rollo.

* **Anaconda** : Yo lo siento, pero el Rhino es PA NOSOTRAS! A mi ni me gustaba ni ná, pero ha sido verlo con novia y formando parte de los 4 Gilipollas y me he puesto cachondísma.

* **Poundcakes** : Sí, a mi me ha pasao lo mismo. Esto es asín y no se puede hacer nada, si no te gusta, te aguantas!

* **Leona** : Pero como que me aguante?! O sea, que os queréis enrollar con mi novio así por la puta cara?

* **Anaconda** : Las mujeres normales lo que tenéis que hacer es dejar en paz a los tíos con superfuerza! Acaso voy yo por ahí entrándoles a los tíos sin superfuerza? No, porque sería una putada!

* **Leona** : Una putada por qué?

* **Poundcakes** : Ah, que necesita explicación...A ver, Pete, tú que eres un tío normal y estás más salido que el pico de una plancha, te acostarías conmigo?

* **Trapster** : No.

* **Poundcakes** : No por qué?

* **Trapster** : Uh, porque me partirías la polla?

* **Poundcakes** : Exacto, a la primera contracción vaginal tu pollita haría "KRAK"! Weno, "KRAK" no porque no tiene hueso, pero tú ya me entiendes...

* **Trapster** (pálido): Me estoy poniendo malo, me voy para mi casa.

* **Poundcakes** : Y yo te he visto en el KOF y tampoco eres tan fuerte, asín que búscate un tío de tu misma envergadura!

* **Anaconda** : Eso, y ya que hablamos del KOF, al gordo ese tó wenorro de la bola a ver si lo vas dejando ya tranquilo!

* **Leona** : ((No me puedo creer la escandalera que me están armando estas 2, en mala hora le hice caso al Rhino!)) Pero vamos a ver, por qué mi novio? Si necesitáis un tío fuertecito porque no Mammoth o los de la Brigada de Demolición? Y él no tiene nada que decir al respecto en todo caso?!

* **Rhino** : Ay ay, yo quiero mucho a mi novia, soltarme ya, por favó.

* **Poundcakes** (dándole una colleja): Cállate, con nosotras podrás tener sexo salvaje y con ella no!

* **Anaconda** : Esta conversación se ha terminado, si no quieres que nos zumbemos a tu novio sal a pelearte con nosotras a la calle!

Leona iba a decir algo, pero el que todo el bar se haya puesto a gritar "PELEA, PELEA!" (Light y Electro los primeros) parece habérselo impedido:

* **Leona** : Os queréis callar un poquito y orientarme, que yo no sé lo que hacer en según qué situaciones? Tengo que luchar a muerte para preservar la virtud del Rhino o esto entre supervillanos es el equivalente a ligar?

* **Dr. Light** : No es mutuamente excluyente, las 2 cosas son verdad.

* **Electro** : Pero cuidao, que esas pavas creo que son Clase 25.

* **Leona** : Total, que el Rhino es mucho más fuerte y si no se suelta de la presa es porque no quiere, verdad?

* **Rhino** (sin mucho convencimiento): Socorro, que me violan. Llamen a los Vengadores y a la Guardia Nacional.

* **Leona** : ((Hmm, no parece muy agobiado)) Está bien, ya que no podéis resistiros a los encantos del Rhino os lo tendré que prestar...Pero lo quiero de vuelta en cuanto acabéis, estamos?

WOAH, el Rhino al fin ha ligado y sólo le han hecho falta 99 capítulos! Vale, Anaconda y Poundcakes no son exactamente pivones, pero al menos están por debajo de los 200 kilos y tanto ellas como nuestro amigo tienen super-resistencia, lo cual asegura que no vaya a ocurrir ningún incidente desagradable (y eso está muy bien en una fanfiction gore de risa, no se puede pedir más, qué queréis que os diga?).

* **Electro** : Pffft, no veas como van a dejar esos 3 el cuarto de baño, peor que yo cuando me enrollé con Livewire!

* **Dr. Light** : Hay que ver lo bien que se desenvuelve Leona en nuestro ambiente, verdad?

* **Leona** : No sé si he hecho lo correcto, esas tías dan un poco de miedito. Pero en fin, que el Rhino me guiñará un ojo mientras lo arrastraban hacia el cuarto de baño me imagino que será buena señal.

* **Neutron** (acercándose a la mesa): Oshe guapa, si ya no estás con el Rhino...

* **Electro** : Pírate, Neutron. No incordies.

* **Dr. Light** : Seguimos estando nosotros para defenderla de cualquier baboso, ok? [En voz baja]: Aunque vamos, si Zoom o Graviton te piden de salir mejor que les digas que sí, que en una pelea a lo mejor nos cascan...

Total, que una vez que Neutron se larga con viento fresco:

* **Leona** : Qué tipo más raro, no? No sé cómo explicarlo, pero su cuerpo por debajo de la ropa es como si...fluctuara?

* **Dr. Light** : Sí, eso seguramente va a ser porque es energía pura dentro de un traje de contención del año de la Maricastaña.

* **Leona** : Que es energía pura?! Bueno, y entonces por qué me tira los tejos?

* **Dr. Light y Electro** : ...

* **Dr. Light** : Antes del accidente era un tío normal. Todavía lo es psicológicamente.

* **Leona** : Os habéis puesto serios?

* **Electro** : Es que nosotros también podríamos acabar asín, sabes? Este como el Láser Viviente y yo como Zzzax.

* **Dr. Light** : Sabes quién es el Láser Viviente? [Señalando]: Esa SILUETA de ahí.

Y en la mesa del susodicho:

* **Deke** (enfurecido): Mierda de seres de energía pura, toda la noche en el bar y sin hacer ningún gasto!

* **Neutron** : Ponnos unas patatas si eso al Láser Viviente y a mi.

* **Láser Viviente** : *Sighh* Asco de vida, chaval!

Y volviendo a nuestra mesa:

* **Electro** : Artie, cuando te conviertes en energía pura cuánto tiempo tardas en volverte loco? Porque cuando Thor me mandó a mi al espacio...

* **Leona** : Mirad, por ahí llega Bullseye.

Efectivamente, acaba de entrar el que faltaba y se ha cruzado con su antiguo compañero de equipo Scorpion (ex-Venom):

* **Bullseye** (dándole una palmada en la espalda): Hey, pero si es mi coleguita Mac Gargan! Qué, a cuánta gente te has comido hoy?

* **Scorpion** : Yo no me como a la gente, Lester. Ese era el Simbionte.

* **Bullseye** : Sí, sí, el Simbionte...[Riéndose]: Pero si no pasa ná, los hay que les comen el coño a las putas y luego estás tú, que te comes a las putas, coño!

* **Scorpion** (en voz baja): *Sighh* A veces te pones en un plan que es que te reventaba, macho.

* **Bullseye** (sonriendo amistosamente): Qué has dicho?

* **Scorpion** : N-nada, que sigas haciendo todos los chistes sobre canibalismo que se te ocurran, porque es que me encantan.

Sobre el papel Mac Gargan (incluso como Scorpion, no digamos ya cuando era Venom) podría despanzurrar a Bullseye fácilmente, pero ha estado con él en los Dark Avengers y en los Thunderbolts y por tanto le tiene un miedo que se caga (fuera aparte, que Lester amenazó con matarlo por no sé qué tontería y es tan buena gente que todavía no lo ha hecho). Ok, y después de este bonito reencuentro:

* **Bullseye** (sentándose en la mesa de nuestros amigos): Hola, gente...Qué, tenéis ya preparadas las fotos de los chavales para irnos a cargar al que yo os diga?

* **Leona** (poniendo las fotos sobre la mesa): Eso va a ser un poco difícil, Lester...Te llamas Lester, no? Porque estos chavales ya están muertos.

* **Bullseye** : No jodas, habéis matao a todos esos críos? El mismo grupo que lleva al Kyo Kusanagi, que me impidió cargarme a los del autobús...Cómo es posible?

* **Leona** (encogiéndose de hombros): El mismo grupo que lleva al Dr. Light, yo no sé por qué te sorprendes tanto.

Por supuesto lo de los chavales es mentira, como ya vimos en el capítulo anterior, pero Bullseye parece habérselo tragado. Así que después de examinar las fotos unos segundos y darle un buen trago a la jarra de cerveza que acaban de ponerle por delante nuestro maníaco homicida favorito, muy sonriente él, va y dissse:

* **Bullseye** : No es NINGUNO.

* **Leona** : (Mierda, lo que me estaba temiendo! Ahora no tenemos manera de saber si eso es verdad, hemos perdido el tiempo totalmente!)

* **Dr. Light** : Por qué estás tan contento? Era la única pista que teníamos, ya no podrás venirte con nosotros a matar superhéroes como si no hubiera un mañana.

* **Leona** (intentando aguantar el cabreo): Light, no es eso a lo que nos dedicamos, qué coño le estás contando al OTRO loco?!

* **Bullseye** : En serio, estáis en un puto callejón sin salida? Oh weno, ya surgirá algo.

* **Dr. Light** : Cómo lo sabes? Ya no tenemos forma de continuar nuestra misión, se acabó la leyenda de los 4 Gilipollas.

* **Bullseye** : No es así como a mi me han dicho que se llamaba el grupo...[A voces]: Eh tú, pringao, nosotros cómo nos llamamos?

* **Shocker** : Uh, los 3 Gilipollas y Bullseye?

* **Bullseye** : Exacto! [A voces]: Eh tú, gorila, cómo se llama nuestro grupo?

* **Gorilla-Man** : Los 3 Gilipollas y Bullseye, indudablemente!

* **Electro** : Bulls, en cuanto te des la vuelta nos van a seguir llamando "los 4 Gilipollas" Y LO SABES...

* **Bullseye** : Buah, po tampoco está tan mal.

* **Electro** : Cómo que no está tan mal?!

* **Bullseye** : Piénsalo, cada vez que le pateemos el culo a un grupo de superhéroes van a tener que decir "hemos sido apalizados por los 4 Gilipollas".

* **Electro** (muerto de risa): Hostia, no me había dao cuenta!

En esto que vuelve el Rhino y después de saludar a Lester se sienta a la mesa:

* **Leona** : Rhino, estás bien? No te habrán...ya sabes?

* **Rhino** : Partido la polla? Nah, tranquila. Al revés, esas pavas han quedao contentísimas conmigo, incluso me han dao sus números de teléfono...Y todo gracias a ti!

* **Leona** : A mi por qué?

* **Rhino** : A las mujeres les pone ver que tienen competencia, nunca se han fijao más en mi que cuando estuve casao! Si te hubieras peleao a muerte por mi, eso habría sido ya lo máximo.

* **Leona** : Y si la pelea la hubiera ganado yo?

* **Rhino** : Contra esas 2? Ni de coña.

* **Leona** : Qué bien, eh? Qué bien ha salido todo, ha sido un día redondo...Oye, pásame esa botella de whisky, quieres hacer el favor?

* **Rhino** : Claro que sí, aquí la tienes.

* **Leona** (rompiéndole al Rhino la botella en la cabeza): Muchas gracias!

* **Rhino** : Oh weno, supongo que me lo estaba buscando...Pero tú sabes que a mi eso no me hace daño, verdad?

* **Leona** : Ya, pero y lo que desahoga?

* **Dr. Light** (impresionado): WOW! Ya se te ve completamente integrada en nuestro ambiente, a partir de ahora te traeremos cada día!

* **Leona** : Vámonos ya, por favor.

* **Deke** (acercándose a la mesa): No tan deprisa! El cuarto de baño de las mujeres ha quedado hecho una zona catastrófica, ya me estáis soltando la pasta para pagar los destrozos.

* **Leona** : La TERCERA parte de los destrozos querrás decir, en todo caso.

* **Deke** : No, no. Cuando se rompe un cuarto de baño follando los destrozos los tiene que pagar el hombre, entre supervillanos eso se considera "caballerosidad".

Y con nuestros amigos comprobando que no se han traído suficiente dinero como para pagarle a Deke ponemos fin al capítulo de hoy. Por cierto, me acabo de dar cuenta de que hay poca violencia últimamente y eso no puede ser, para el próximo violencia a raudales ya por fin, porque será un auténtico capítulo de exaltación de la psicopatía...Ah, que TODOS lo son? Pues ni me había fijao, la verdad.


	100. En sus peores pesadillas (Parte I)

**Capítulo CIEN - En sus peores pesadillas (Parte I)**

Todavía en el Bar Sin Nombre y continuando con la secuencia del capítulo anterior:

* **Leona** : Cómo que no nos podemos ir hasta que no paguemos el cuarto de baño que rompió el Rhino follando? Pero nosotros no vivimos en una utopía comunista tipo Los Señores del Acero donde el dinero carece de sentido? Vamos, al menos eso es lo que decís vosotros siempre!

* **Dr. Light** : Ya, mujer, pero hay 2 excepciones a esa regla: Una, en el puticlub para que no nos pongan mala cara; Y dos, en el Bar Sin Nombre.

* **Rhino** : Yo lo siento, de verdad. Traje bastante dinero, pero cada condón que he tenido que sacar de la máquina m'ha costao 50 pavos.

* **Leona** : Ya, pues entre eso y los 2 barriles de cerveza que te has bebido, anda que sales tú barato.

* **Electro** : Tranquila, que nosotros conseguimos ese dinero en un pis pas. Bulls, vente a orientarnos, que tú te conoces mejor esta zona y sabes dónde están las joyerías, los peristas y los cajeros automáticos.

* **Bullseye** : Vamos a tener que ir un poco más lejos, porque esta zona no tiene joyerías ni cajeros automáticos. Antes los había pero los han quitao todos, es como si hubieran abierto un bar de supervillanos en las inmediaciones o algo.

* **Electro** : Deke, nos tienes que dar más cuartelillo, coño! O si no la próxima vez haremos botellón en la calle y nos vendremos borrachos ya pal bar!

* **Deke** : Qué tenéis, 15 años? Como hagáis eso vais a ser la risión de cualquier superhéroe que pase por allí.

* **Leona** : Y yo me tengo que quedar aquí hasta que volváis con el dinero, verdad?

* **Rhino** : Claro, porque si nos vamos todos Deke se cabrea. Pero no pasa ná, ahora mismo te presento a los de la Brigada de Demolición pa que no te tengas que quedar esperando tó aburría.

Flashbacks de haber visto a la Brigada de Demolición por la tele echando un hospital abajo y jartándose de reír cruzan la mente de Leona, lástima que se perdiera la Nuevo South Town Total War o los habría podido ver en directo (es la Wrecking Crew de los primeros capítulos, que por fin he recordado el nombre en español):

* **Leona** : Pasando.

* **Rhino** : Pero pasando por qué, si los de la Brigada de Demolición son mu simpáticos?

* **Leona** : Sí, para vosotros serán simpatiquísimos pero son lo más bestia que he visto yo en mi vida. ((Mejorando lo presente, claro))

* **Electro** : Vale, son un poco bestias, las cosas como son. Mejor quédate con Mac Gargan.

* **Leona** : El caníbal?!

* **Electro** : Chati, tampoco se puede etiquetar asín a la gente, sin conocerla ni ná, sólo por haber pasao por una fase caníbal!

* **Rhino** : Mac se sabe muchísimos chistes!

* **Leona** : ((Pero me están vacilando o es que son así de idiotas?!)) Ya, bueno, y no tenéis ningún amiguito que no se coma a la gente, aunque se sepa menos chistes? Porque anda que no será por villanos de Spiderman...

* **Electro** : Ok, pos entonces quédate con Shocker, pero te advierto que es muy especialito.

* **Leona** : Mientras no se la lie a los informáticos por ganar más que los electricistas pero luego sea supercomprensivo con el tema del canibalismo...

 ****CRRASSHH****

* **Leona** : Ese Mac Gargan, además de caníbal, es un poquito gilipollas, no? Porque a quién se le ocurre meterse en el bar con esa armadura, no me extraña que Bullseye se cachondee de él.

* **Bullseye** (fingiendo desesperación): Mac, cada vez que te mueves rompes algo! A ver si vas recuperando ya el Simbionte, que molabas mucho más cuando eras Venom!

* **Scorpion** : Y te crees que no lo sé?!

Mientras tanto Electro y el Rhino se han ido a hablar con Shocker para explicarle lo que tiene que hacer. Si nunca habéis visto al Shocker en los tebeos os diré que es un tipo prudente, centrado, profesional, con sentido común y que no se mete en más follones de los necesarios. Por eso a nuestros tarugos los pone de los nervios, porque para ellos eso ni es un supervillano ni es nada:

* **Electro** (medio histérico): Pero amos a ver, Herman, porque es que me tienes que no puedo más y te vía tener que cascar otra vez...Que tengas a Leona entretenida y te pegues con tós los babosos que se le acerquen, vale?

* **Shocker** : Cómo por ejemplo con Graviton?!

* **Rhino** (también medio histérico): Sí, y si viene Nefaria te pegas con Nefaria, yo no sé lo que será tan difícil de entender! Cojones ya con Herman, el supervillano razonable!

* **Shocker** : Pero Graviton o Nefaria podrían despanzurrarme en milisegundos...

* **Electro** : Y yo TAMBIEN!

* **Shocker** : Pues entonces quédate tú a pegarte con ellos, Max! No hacen falta 4 supervillanos para ir a reventar un cajero automático, es que sois tontos?

* **Electro** (echando chispas por los ojos): Fale, ahora sí que te la has gan...!

* **Leona** (a Max y el Rhino): EH, que os tengo dicho yo de zumbarle a la gente sólo por razonar?!

* **Rhino** : Uh, que no lo hagamos?

* **Leona** : A ver si os van a echar del Bar para siempre y luego la culpa va a ser mía! Venga, iros a "conseguir" el dinero ya.

* **Dr. Light** : Shocker o cómo te llames, que ni se te ocurra tirarle los tejos a Leona, eh? Que si se quiere enrollar con algún supervillano nosotros vamos primero!

* **Leona** : Que os vayáis ya de una vez y no os entretengáis por el camino!

Así que cuando los 4 Gilipollas salen por la puerta:

* **Leona** : Perdónalos, es que son un poco...

* **Shocker** : No, si ya los conozco. Oye, tú no te creerás que con esa crew se puede ir a ningún lado, verdad?

* **Leona** : Por qué lo dices?

* **Shocker** : Tienes a 2 descerebrados muy violentos, a un maníaco homicida sarcástico y a un violador cabreante a más no poder. Weno, yo a Light lo conozco menos pero tiene una personalidad psicopática seguro (igual que Bullseye) y la facultad de agotar rápidamente la paciencia de cualquiera, me supongo que a ti te hará menos efecto porque ya estarás acostumbrada o algo así.

* **Leona** : Pero me costó acostumbrarme, no te creas.

* **Shocker** (riéndose): No puedes llevar una crew así, son demasiado inestables hasta para supervillanos y te la van a liar continuamente, es que no lo ves?

* **Leona** : Cuéntame algo que yo no sepa! Por cierto, cómo has deducido que yo soy la jefa?

* **Shocker** : Porque has impedido que Max y el Rhino me dieran una paliza y es bastante difícil parar a esos 2...Venga, vamos a la barra que te invito a tomar algo, ok?

Una vez en la barra Leona le comenta lo mucho que le extraña que un tío en apariencia tan sensato haya acabado de supervillano, así que el Herman Schultz le cuenta un poco de su Origen Secreto: Que antes era un ladrón de cajas fuertes (según él, el mejor) al que un día le dio por inventar unos guantes que producían ondas vibratorias, pero que por poco no se mata usándolos él mismo. De modo que también tuvo que diseñar el traje acolchado ese que lleva y que, ya llegados a este punto, siendo un criminal previamente, con un armamento especial y la necesidad de ir vestido de fantoche para poder usarlo, el siguiente paso lógico era meterse a supervillano. Nuestra amiga no ha tenido más remedio que darle la razón (porque claro, la posibilidad de aprovechar sus dotes como ingeniero autodidacta para ganar dinero legalmente es que ni se contempla, al tipo le gusta ser un delincuente), y entre una cosa y otra ha pasado media hora y le ha sonado el móvil:

* **Electro** (por el móvil): Oye chati, que ya vamos p'allá. El Herman no te estará rayando, no?

* **Leona** (también por el móvil): Por qué me iba a estar rayando, a lo que vosotros le llamáis "ser muy especialito" la mayoría de la gente le llamamos "ser normal".

* **Electro** : No te caerá mejor que nosotros, verdad? Porque entonces es cuando le zurramos fijo.

* **Leona** : Que noooooo, que vosotros seguís siendo mis preferiiiiiidos. Bueno, habéis conseguido el dinero ya?

* **Electro** : Sí, sin problemas, estamos ya al principio de la calle y...

* **Leona** : Max? Max, pasa algo?! Contesta!

Pero no hay respuesta, y en ese momento Leona instantáneamente sabe que ya se han metido en otra _situación:_

* **Leona** : Pero por qué mierda no se teleportarán simplemente?! [Echando a correr]: Deke, salgo un momento, ahora mismo vuelvo, ok?

Nuestra amiga sale a la calle, recorre una distancia de poco más de cien metros y no puede creerse lo que ve: Un chavalito con los pelos de color rosa, una niña con cara de vieja y un esqueleto dentro de un chicle metiendo a los 4 Gilipollas en una furgoneta:

* **Leona** (a voces): EH! Niños o lo que seáis, que os creéis que estáis haciendo? No estarán muertos, verdad?

* **Kid Omega** : Nah, no están muertos TODAVIA. Es sólo que nos los vamos a llevar a dar un paseíto.

* **Leona** : Por las quemaduras en forma de círculos concéntricos que tienes en la cara deduzco que, o eres muy fan de Bullseye o esto es alguna especie de venganza...

* **Kid Omega** : A ti qué te parece?! Herman, Ernst...Pegadle una paliza por enterá!

* **Glob Herman** : Iyo, Quentin, es que eso de ir pegándole palizas a la gente...

* **Kid Omega** : Ni que fuera la primera vez que lo hacemos, es una de ellos, vale? O qué te crees que hace por aquí, seguro que acaba de salir del Bar Sin Nombre.

* **Leona** : No, ni me vais a pegar una paliza, ni os vais a llevar a mis Gilipollas NI NADA DE NADA.

 **"GROUND SABER!"**

Por lo rarunos que son y por los uniformes escolares nuestra amiga ya sospecha de dónde salen estos críos, pero precisamente porque son críos y ella una mercenaria entrenada para matar prefiere no hacerles daño, así que se limita a reventarles una rueda del vehículo. Poco se imagina que Quentin es un psiónico de nivel Omega y que los otros 2 tienen un grado importante de invulnerabilidad y superfuerza, aparte de muchísimo entrenamiento en combate (básicamente porque en su escuela no hacen otra cosa en todo el día):

* **Leona** : Vosotros sois del Jean Grey, verdad? Eso de meter gente inconsciente en una furgoneta qué es, algún proyecto para la clase de Etica?

* **Ernst** : Hey, no nos revientes la ruedas, que la furgo es alquilada! [Dando una coz en el suelo]: Cómo te pasas, tía!

La onda expansiva provocada por Ernst ha hecho retroceder a Leona y ha estado a punto de hacerla caer en manos de Glob Herman, pero ha podido apartarlo con un Baltic Launcher. Todavía no han tenido tiempo ni de reaccionar cuando ya les ha reventado la segunda rueda y Ernst se lanza corriendo a por ella con la sana intención de arrearle una buena hostia:

* **Kid Omega** : Heh, demasiado rápida para vosotros, no?

* **Leona** (viéndose venir a Ernst): (Hey, por qué no puedo moverme?!)

 ****POOOOOM!****

Porque Quentin acaba de paralizarte con sus poderes, debe de haberse pensado que así la cosa estaría más compensada. El puñetazo de Ernst acaba de estrellarla contra la pared de enfrente rompiéndole 2 costillas, y ahora es cuando asistimos a un bonito...

* * *

Flashback en la mente de Leona.

Mordhaus, hace un par de días:

* **Dr. Light** : Pero que te lo juro que me muera y no resucite, que los X-Men usan el lavado de cerebro para montar orgías gays! O por qué te crees tú que se llaman "X-Men"?

* **Rhino** : A mi porque Bullseye me salvó, que si no ahora tendríais un Rhino gay, como si no tuviéramos bastantes poblemas ya!

* **Leona** : Me tenéis la cabeza como un bombo, voy a tener que llamar a los X-Men para ver si os vuelven gays y os vais a tomar por culo un ratito por ahí.

* **Rhino** : Qué mala eres con nosotros!

* **Leona** : Por qué, porque no me creo vuestras teorías de que los superhéroes son unos hijos de puta y vosotros prácticamente los buenos de la película? Eso se lo tenéis que contar a alguien que nunca os haya visto en acción, no a mi.

* **Dr. Light** : Pero por qué no te crees que los X-Men vuelven gay al personal, nosotros qué ganamos con mentir?

* **Leona** : Porque es una estupidez, porque es mucho más sencillo enviaros a la cárcel y que os volváis gays allí.

* **Electro** : Pffft!

* **Leona** : Mira éste como se ríe, porque sabe que es verdad.

* **Dr. Light** : En su caso, será verdad EN SU CASO!

* **Electro** : Y además que en la cárcel nadie se vuelve gay, como mucho te volverás bisexual.

* **Dr. Light** : Max, haz el favor de decirle lo que viste en la mansión, que Leona no se cree lo de la mala praxis telépata!

* **Electro** : Lo cuálo? Weno, yo sólo sé que allí había un chaval que lo habían vuelto tó gay, incluso se hizo una paja pensando en mi.

* **Leona** : A cada cosa que me contáis se vuelve más increíble, las leyendas urbanas hay que currárselas más!

* **Dr. Light** : Qué coraje me da cuando te pones tan escéptica, como si nuestra vida no fuera surrealista que te cagas! Pues nada, tú créete lo que más te guste, que ya te darás de bruces contra la cruda realidad.

* * *

* **Leona** : (Todas las leyendas urbanas tienen una moraleja, y la de ésta me parece que es verdad, porque al final los X-Men sí son un poco hijos de puta...)

* **Kid Omega** : No, los hijos de puta son tus amiguitos, que nos atacaron sin provocación!

* **Leona** (intentando levantarse): Puedes leerme la mente?

* **Kid Omega** : Tú qué crees? Soy uno de los telépatas más poderosos del planeta, por no decir el que más!

* **Shocker** (a su espalda): Pues para ser un telépata tan poderoso el Spiderman ya me habría detectao y tú no.

 ****VUUUUUUMM!****

Al menos ha sido rápido agachando la cabeza, que si no el disparo vibratorio de Shocker se la habría arrancado de cuajo, pero una conmoción cerebral se la ha llevado seguro, aparte de haber sido lanzado a varios metros de distancia. Y es que parece mentira lo fácil que es coger desprevenido a Kid Omega con el powerset que tiene, debe ser que está demasiado pagado de sí mismo como para echar cuenta en las cosas (o que su precognición no es una habilidad pasiva, al contrario que el Sentido Arácnido).

* **Glob Herman** : Ondia, el Quentin ha ido por coño?! [Intentando agarrar a Leona]: Ernst, dale caña al nota de Homecoming, que yo me encargo de ésta!

* **Leona** : Tú estás hecho de cera y acostumbrado a arder, no? [Echando un brazo hacia atrás]: Entonces esto no te dolerá mucho!

 **"LEONA BLADE! (CM)"**

Efectivamente, Glob Herman puede soportar temperaturas elevadísimas y por tanto la explosión no lo ha matado, pero sí mandado a tomar por culo y esparcido montones de parafina a lo largo y ancho de toda la calle. Shocker por su parte también ha salido volando unos cuantos metros a causa de un hostión de Ernst, pero ha podido tanquearlo sin problemas gracias a las características de su uniforme.

* **Leona** : Eh Herman, estás bien?

* **Glob Herman** (medio despanzurrao en el suelo): N-no mucho, la verdad...

* **Leona** : Tú no, el OTRO Herman! El que no va secuestrando a la gente ni pegando palizas por ahí!

El que no va secuestrando a la gente ni pegando palizas por ahí **HOY** en todo caso, Leona se ha dado cuenta de ese pequeño detallito en cuanto las palabras han salido de su boca. Pero es igual, está agradecida por la intervención del Shocker porque ha equilibrado bastante la pelea:

* **Shocker** : Tranquila, estoy acostumbrao a cosas peores. Todo sea por la solidaridad entre supervillanos, aunque tus amigos me caigan como una patada en los cojones.

* **Leona** : ("Solidaridad entre supervillanos"? Madre mía, qué ingenuidad, éste debe de ser el Shingo del Bar Sin Nombre!)

* **Ernst** : Como hayas matado a Quentin te vas a enterar, tío que parece un colchón!

Ernst trata de agarrar a Shocker por el pescuezo pero las vibraciones del uniforme hacen que lo tenga que soltar (poquita broma con el Herman Schultz, que está muy bien diseñado para el combate físico, si hay tanto guionista que se lo toma a cachondeo es porque son medio gilipollas), no sin que antes éste haya podido apuntarle a la cara con uno de sus guantes y disparar:

 ****VUUUUUUMM!****

No sé dónde leí que un disparo a bocajarro del Shocker es como recibir una hostia de un Clase 30, de modo que no es de extrañar que Ernst haya caído de espaldas al suelo respirando fuertemente por la boca. Cosa que nuestra amiga Leona aprovecha para quitarse un pendiente y...ya os podéis imaginar, no?

 ****BOOOM!****

Pero desgraciadamente a estas alturas Quentin ya se ha medio recuperado, y aprovecha para lanzar un ataque psiónico directo que hace caer a Leona y al Shocker de rodillas agarrándose las cabezas de dolor:

* **Kid Omega** (sangrando por los oídos): Venga, a la furgoneta ya! Nos vamos!

* **Ernst** (echando humo por la boca): No nos llevamos a la de los pantalones cortos?

* **Kid Omega** : Nah, ella no participó en el ataque, déjala...Herman, sube a la furgoneta de una puta vez, que estamos haciendo mucho ruido y va a empezar a salir gentuza del Bar Sin Nombre!

Así que dicho y hecho, los mutis acaban de largarse con el Quentin haciendo levitar la furgoneta telequinéticamente (porque con 2 ruedas reventadas de otra manera no iban a llegar muy lejos) y entonces es cuando nuestros amigos se ven libres de la presa psíquica ya por fin:

* **Leona** (levantándose): M-mierda, se los han llevado! No lo hemos podido impedir!

* **Shocker** (igualmente): Errr...A lo mejor me paso de conformista, pero tú estás segura de que eso es MALO? No son menos problemas pa ti?

* **Leona** : Sí, pero pienso irlos a rescatar igualmente. Aunque sólo sea porque ellos lo harían por mi.

* **Shocker** : Adónde, al Jean Grey?! Pero si eso está petao de gente con superpoderes y medidas de seguridad, no se puede atacar el Jean Grey así como así!

* **Leona** : Pues ellos lo hicieron!

* **Shocker** : Y por qué te crees que les llamamos "los 4 Gilipollas", ehn? Fuera aparte, que tu crew será muy inestable (que lo es), pero tiene muchísima potencia de fuego.

* **Leona** : Ya, y tú crees que si volvemos al Bar podríamos reclutar la suficiente "potencia de fuego" como para atacar el Jean Grey?

* **Shocker** : Puede que sí, puede que no, depende de lo borrachos que estén. Pero desde luego conmigo no cuentes, porque eso tiene todas las papeletas para salir mal. Ah, y tampoco cuentes con mi crew porque son unos hijos de puta, vamos, yo es que no sé ni cómo me sigo ajuntando con ellos después de que me enterraran vivo.

* **Boomerang** : Estoooo...Perdonad que me meta en la conversación, es que estaba escondido ahí detrás observando la pelea y sin intervenir: Lo que Herman quiere decir es que POR SUPUESTISIMO que puedes contar con los Enemigos Superiores de Spiderman!

* **Leona** : Y por qué ibais a ayudarnos, si éste acaba de decir que sois una panda de hijos de puta que os enterráis vivos los unos a los otros?

* **Boomerang** : Errr...Por solidaridad entre supervillanos?

* **Shocker** (enfurecido): Fred, vete a la mierda un rato, porque es que no paras de manipular! Eso quién coño se lo va a creer viniendo de ti?!

* **Boomerang** : Es para humillar a Bullseye, vale? Que va muy sobradito por la vida, ya verás la cara que va a poner cuando le salven el culo unos C-Listers.

* **Shocker** (a Leona): Eso ya es más verosímil, éste es que le tiene una envidia a Bullseye que no puede con ella, sabes tú?

* **Boomerang** : Envidia por qué, si yo soy mucho mejor en todo! Uh, si al final los acabamos rescatando no le vayáis a contar que he dicho eso, ok?

* * *

Vale, y ahora démosle al reloj p'alante media hora para que el Quentin y su peña tengan tiempo de volver al Instituto. Donde, por cierto, está teniendo lugar una interesante conversación en el despacho de la directora:

* **Sra. Drake** : Pero cómo que mi hijo se ha vuelto gay de la noche a la mañana?! Demanda judicial!

* **Kitty Pryde** : No, verá, no es tan sencillo. Resulta que, por razones que no vienen al caso, el subdirector McCoy se trajo del Pasado a la versión adolescente de su hijo junto con todos sus amiguitos de aquella época...

* **Sra. Drake** : Los X-Men originales, no? Sí, lo recuerdo. El Dr. Xavier nos mintió diciendo que esto era una "escuela para jóvenes talentos" cuando en realidad lo que estaba era reclutando niños-soldado.

* **Kitty Pryde** : Errr...Dejemos ese tema. El caso es que la Jean Grey del Pasado se metió en la cabeza de la versión adolescente de su hijo y...

* **Sra. Drake** (medio histérica): Pero cómo que en la cabeza de la versión adolescente de mi hijo? Niña, tú qué película me estás contando?!

* **Kitty Pryde** : Señora, tranquilícese, por favor, que aquí estas cosas son súpernormales y Jean Grey las hacía constantemente.

* **Sra. Drake** : Cuál, la del Pasado o la otra?

* **Kitty Pryde** : Todas las versiones. Bueno, total, que la Jean Grey del Pasado descubrió, metiéndose en su cabeza, que su hijo (del Pasado)...Pues eso, que era gay.

* **Sra. Drake** : Y mi hijo del Presente?!

* **Kitty Pryde** : Pues nada, que luego su hijo del Pasado y la Jean Grey del Pasado hablaron con su hijo del Presente y, por deducción, acordaron entre todos que también tenía que ser gay.

[Aclaración: Todo lo que está contando la Kitty Pryde ha ocurrido realmente en los tebeos y la culpa la tiene el Bendis sobre tó]

* **Sra. Drake** : Estoy ahora mismo sin palabras. Es que no sé ni qué responder.

* **Kitty Pryde** : Mírelo por el lado bueno, desde que su hijo es gay le curra al Juggernaut él solo, aunque eso no tenga ningún sentido.

* **Sra. Drake** (cabreada a más no poder): Pero que me da igual que mi hijo le curre al Juggernaut, niñata, que se ha vuelto maricón con 30 tacos y casualmente vive en una mansión llena de telépatas! DEMANDA JUDICIAL *YA*, MUTIS DE MIERDA!

Ok, aquí hay que aclarar que eso de que la Jean Grey convierte a la gente en gay es teoría de los fans, pero debería ser canon porque es la única manera lógica de explicar tanta parida (y además rima, que eso siempre es un plus). Pero en fin, que una vez que la Sra. Drake ha abandonado el despacho cagándose en todo:

* **Kitty Pryde** (saliendo al pasillo): Uff, cómo se ha puesto la madre de Bobby, qué antigua! Y la culpa es tuya, Quentin, por no haber estado aquí para volverla...Qué sé yo, lesbiana!

* **Kid Omega** : Directora Pryde, me lo está diciendo en serio? Y cuando la abuela de Bobby venga a protestar qué hacemos, volvemos lesbiana a la abuela también?

* **Kitty Pryde** : Yo qué sé, Quentin, yo qué sé, esto de liderar a los X-Men es muy estresante! Por cierto, sabes que te sangran la náriz y los oidos?

* **Kid Omega** (limpiándose con un clínex): No es nada, directora. La regla telépata o algo así.

* **Kitty Pryde** : Te noto muy raro últimamente, no estarás metiendo a la escuela en otra de tus movidas, verdad? Porque vamos, es que no ganamos para disgustos contigo!

* **Kid Omega** : Oh por fa-vor, pero cuándo he dado yo ni el más mínimo problema?

Total, que una vez que Gatasombra se ha marchado a resolver alguno de los innumerables follones que tiene pendientes, Ernst y Glob Herman aparecen por allí:

* **Kid Omega** : Qué, ya habéis escondido a esos 4 en el sótano? Y sobornado a Sapo para que no deje entrar a nadie?

* **Glob Herman** : Si le vas a cortar las manos a Bullseye con una motosierra o algo asín, a ver cómo lo haces, porque he leído que tiene los huesos forraos de Adamantium.

* **Ernst** : Y además, que él pudo matarte o mutilarte y no lo hizo, así que si tú le haces eso mientras está inconsciente eres un mierda.

* **Kid Omega** : Bullseye ha matado a miles de personas, vale? Aunque yo le cortara las manos mientras está inconsciente no sería ningún cabrón.

* **Ernst** : Yo no he dicho un cabrón, he dicho un mierda.

* **Kid Omega** : Pero no pienso hacer nada de eso, qué soy yo, el Punisher? Nah, tengo pensada una tortura mejor y con más estilo.

* **Glob Herman** : Nos vas a meter en otro puto lío, ya verás!

* **Kid Omega** : Herman, quieres que le cuente a todo el mundo que cuando atacaron la escuela te hiciste el muerto? Llevamos casi una semana esperando a que esos desgraciaos aparecieran por el Bar Sin Nombre, si tan mal te parece por qué te viniste el primer día?

* **Glob Herman** : Uh, porque me controlaste mentalmente?

* **Kid Omega** : Ok, sí, supongo que eso influyó un poco. Pero vamos, yo creía que estabas de acuerdo en lo de vengarnos, recuerda que mataron a Broo! Mataron a Jean Grey!

* **Glob Herman** : Hombre, yo reconozco que se pasaron bastante, pero también la Jean Grey volviendo a la gente gay...Eso ya no se podía de aguantar!

* **Kid Omega** : Y a ti qué más te da, si ni siquiera tienes genitales?

* **Glob Herman** : Pero tengo un culo, no?

* **Ernst** : No irá a pasar nada malo a resultas de todo esto, verdad, Quentin?

* **Kid Omega** : Pffft! Pues CLARO QUE NO, Ernst, confía en mi.

* * *

Y de vuelta en el Bar Sin Nombre:

* **Anaconda** (enfurecida): Que te has dejao quitar al Rhino por unos niñatos del Jean Grey? Pero cómo se puede ser tan gilipollas?!

* **Poundcakes** : Eh Titania, ven p'acá, que vamos a ir a rescatar al Rhino!

* **Titania** : Vale la pena todo esto por el Rhino?

* **Anaconda** : Uff, es que será feo, pero no veas...Y además, si aquí Fred está dispuesto a ir por Bullseye, que sólo es una máquina de matar, cómo no vamos a ir nosotras por el Rhino, que es una máquina de follar?

* **Titania** (besando al Hombre Absorbente): Yo ya tengo bastante con mi Carl, pero sí, eso tiene muchísimo sentido. Tú te vienes también, no?

* **Hombre Absorbente** : Claro, cari, yo m'apunto a un bombardeo, ya lo sabes.

* **Leona** : (Madre mía, qué personal, no vamos a llegar ni a la vuelta de la esquina!)

* **Bulldozer** : Eh, apunta también a la Brigada de Demolición! Que si hacen esto delante del Bar Sin Nombre es como si se cachondearan, y de nosotros no se cachondea naide!

* **Boomerang** : Eh Gargan, tú no te vienes? Aunque sea para humillar a Bullseye por las bromas que te da?

* **Scorpion** : Que no es asiiiín. Que si salváis a Bullseye pa poder restregárselo por la cara no se va a sentir humillado ni os lo va a agradecer, os va a mataaaar.

* **Leona** : Vosotros también venís? No sé, antes me ha dado la impresión de que Light no os cae muy bien.

* **Mammoth** : A Mammoth le entran ganas de machacar al Dr. Light cada vez que abre la boca, pero el Dr. Light es más o menos amigo de Mammoth.

* **Leona** : (Pero cuántas mareas le faltan a éste?! Aunque bueno, bien pensado, yo también opino lo mismo)

* **Shimmer** : Los 5 Temibles es que tenemos una dinámica de grupo muy rara, alguien de fuera no lo entendería. Vamos, a mi concretamente cuánto menos me relaciono con Artie mejor me cae, y como ya llevaba bastante tiempo sin verlo...

* **Buitre** : Yo voy por Max, anda que no necesita collejas ese garrulo pa enterarse de lo que es la vida!

* **Leona** : Max ya tiene en casa un viejo que le da collejas, pero muchas gracias.

Pues sí, parece que el reclutamiento de supervillanos para atacar el Instituto Jean Grey va viento en popa, debe ser que ya son más de las 12 y la concentración de alcohol en sangre es muy alta. Vale, al final no ha habido tanta violencia psicópata como yo esperaba, pero es que este capítulo ya me estaba saliendo más largo de la cuenta y voy a tener que dividirlo en 2.


End file.
